Turning Back Time
by maxandkiz
Summary: A case in Florida has some very startling results for the team.  De-aged Reid.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

AN- This is my first Criminal Minds story so please be nice. 

Twin black SUV's roared down a rural country road just outside the city of Davis, Florida. Lights flashing, the official vehicles and several local patrol cars turned left onto a dirt track surrounded on either side by row after row of pine trees. Dirt and gravel flew as the procession careened around twists and turns as it barreled down the long, narrow drive. Screeching to a halt in front of a sprawling farmhouse, the SUV's doors flew open and five F.B.I. agents swiftly jumped out.

Gun drawn, S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner rushed towards the front porch of the old, wooden home. "Rossi, Prentiss you're with me. Morgan, you and Reid check out the barn." He ordered, nodding at the faded red building. "Be careful. The chemicals Wasden's been using in his bombs are probably here somewhere."

"Got it" Morgan replied before hurrying across the cluttered yard with Reid and a couple of police officers.

Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi strode up the three steps and over to the front door. Taking up positions on either side of their leader, Prentiss and Rossi trained their weapons on the door. Hotch glanced at both before raising his foot and kicking open the locked door. Moving as one, the three agents walked into the entryway of the house. Once inside, they split up: Rossi going left and Prentiss right, while Hotch took the stairs up to the second floor. Wasden was here somewhere and they were determined to bring him in before he could strike again. 

CM 

Derek Morgan blew out an exasperated breath as he surveyed another empty room. He'd searched the entire upper level of the converted barn and hadn't found so much as a trace of Wasden or his lab. Grumbling under his breath, the young man trudged towards the door, stopping at the sound of Hotch's voice. "Nothing on my end, sir." He said into the mic on his vest. "Reid's still checking the bottom floor. I'm heading his way now. You guys find anything?"

"No, the house is clean." Hotch answered shaking his head. "Alright, find Reid and we'll…" the rest of his command was drowned out as a tremendous explosion shook the house. "Morgan! Reid!" Hotch shouted as he bolted out of the house and down the stairs with Rossi and Prentiss right on his heels. Racing around the side of the house, the three agents gasped at the plume of grey smoke tinged with blue and pink sparkles billowing out of one of the back windows of the barn. Doubling their speed, they sprinted across the yard dodging the piles of junk with practiced ease. They had almost made it to the dilapidated structure when Morgan stumbled out a side door carrying a small bundle in his arms.

"Morgan, what happened! Where's Reid?" Hotch shouted as he rushed to the younger man's side.

Coughing, Morgan glanced down at the package he was holding before turning his gaze on his teammates. "Guys, we've got a little problem." He shakily announced.

"Problem? What kind of problem?" Rossi curiously questioned.

"Morgan, where's Reid?" Hotch asked, taking a step back as the cloth bundle in the younger man's arms started moving. "What the…"

The three agents' eyes widened and their jaws dropped as the soot covered cloth shifted revealing a mop haired toddler with huge brown eyes.

"Who's the kid?" Rossi asked gazing down at the faintly familiar face. Seeing the object dangling from the little boy's neck, he gasped. "Reid?!"

"Umm, hi" Reid squeaked. 

AN- Well, what do you think?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds: "Who's the kid?" Rossi asked gazing down at the faintly familiar face. Seeing the object dangling from the little boy's neck, he gasped. "Reid?"

"Umm, hi" Reid squeaked. 

CM

"That's Reid?" Prentiss exclaimed, stepping closer.

Seeing Morgan's nod, Hotch sighed. He should have known. The kid always managed to find trouble somehow. Staring down at the toddler in the younger man's arms, he sternly asked, "Reid, what happened?"

The now tiny genius squirmed uncomfortably for a moment before answering. "I tep, sss-tepped on a twip wiwe." He sheepishly said.

"A twip wiwe?" Rossi repeated with a smirk.

"He means a trip wire." Hotch smoothly translated.

"That's what I said." Reid indignantly huffed, crossing his arms. "A twip wiwe"

"Oh my God! He's adorable!" Prentiss squealed, ruffling the boy's messy hair.

Feeling his charge tremble, Morgan quickly stepped back and held up his hand. "Stop it, Prentiss. You're scaring him." he warned his friend.

"No, she's not." Reid disagreed. "I'm not tared, I'm told."

"Told, huh?" Hotch said, smiling as a blush crept over the boy's face. Regaining his composure, the agent held out his arms. "Hand him over, Morgan. I'll take him to the SUV and get him a blanket. I need to take him to the hospital to get checked out anyway."

"NO!" Morgan and Rossi chorused.

"What do you mean no?" Hotch demanded, taking the small boy from the dark skinned agent and settling him on his hip.

"Come on Hotch! You saw how the other victims were being treated! Doctor Wells was acting like they were lab rats, not patients!" Morgan ranted.

"Morgan's right. That doctor wasn't interested in the victims. He was only interested in discovering something that would make him a millionaire." Rossi agreed. "You told me yourself the doctor was no better than Wasden."

"I'm with them. Hanna Jenkins, the first victim, was more upset over what Doctor Wells put her through than being changed from an obese woman to a pencil thin one and back." Prentiss chimed in. "She told me the physical showed she was perfectly healthy but that Wells refused to let her leave the hospital without further testing. The only reason she's out now is that the chemicals or whatever Wasden used wore off after three days and she went back to her normal size."

"In other words, she wasn't useful to him anymore." Morgan clarified.

"Okay, so we take him to another hospital." Hotch suggested as he headed for their vehicles.

"Not a good idea. Most doctors won't be able to resist the temptation to study Reid. After all, turning back time is a multimillion dollar business." Rossi pointed out.

Hotch opened the back door of the black truck and carefully sat Reid on the seat, mulling over their options. Taking the blanket Morgan had retrieved from the trunk, he wrapped it around the toddler and then turned back to the others. "Alright, here's what we'll do. We'll keep it quiet for now. I'll take Reid to the hotel before anyone sees him like this. You three stay here and finish searching the premises. See if you can find an antidote for the poison or whatever Wasden's using. Just be careful. There's no telling what other kinds of traps he has lying in wait for us." The BAU leader warned as he fastened the seat belt around the youngest agent. "If the police ask, tell them the smoke caused Reid to have an asthma attack and that I took him back to the hotel. That should explain our leaving and any absences at the police station for a few days at least. Hopefully this will wear off before anyone gets suspicious."

"What are we going to do in the meantime? Reid can't go around dressed in an over sized shirt and nothing else." Prentiss pointed out.

"I'll call JJ. She can pick up some things for him and bring them to the hotel." Hotch replied. Pulling out his cell phone, he walked a short distance from the others and punched in JJ's number. "JJ, are you alone?"

"Just a minute" JJ whispered into her phone. After glancing around, she nonchalantly walked across the main room of the police station and into the interrogation room they had been using as their headquarters. She quietly closed the door behind her, scanned the area outside the room for potential problems, and then turned her attention back to her boss. "Okay, it's safe to talk now."

"JJ, I need you to go to the nearest store, pick up a few things for me, and bring them to my hotel room." Hotch informed the media liaison.

"Yes sir" JJ replied. Grabbing a pen and notepad off the table, she scribbled down the supplies Hotch rattled off. Curiosity piqued by the unusual list, the media liaison waited for her boss to finish his instructions and then asked, "What's going on, sir? What do you need all these things for?"

"Just get the supplies and meet me at the hotel. I'll explain everything when you get here." The BAU leader promised.

"Okay" JJ reluctantly agreed. Shutting her cell, she headed out the door. This was one explanation she couldn't wait to hear. 

CM 

Hotch glanced through the peephole and then swiftly opened the door. Grabbing a couple of bags before they fell, he gave his teammate a smile. "Here, let me help you with that."

"Thanks" JJ said. She followed Hotch into the room, freezing as her eyes landed on the mop haired toddler sitting on the bed surrounded by papers and photos of their latest case. Mother instincts kicking in, JJ hurried over to the bed and scooped the child up blanket and all. Resting the squirming boy's head on her shoulder, she rounded on her boss. "Hotch, are you crazy? This little guy's too young to be exposed to crime scene photos!"

"JJ, he's…"

"A baby" JJ finished, taking a seat at the nearby table and settling the toddler in her lap.

"I am not a baby" Reid protested, crossing his bare arms. "I'm a gwown man with free dotw, dotw, PHDs."

"Spence?" JJ gasped. "What, what happened to you?"

"Apparently Wasden knew we were coming. He booby trapped his house and barn before fleeing." Hotch explained as he began unloading the supplies the other agent had brought. "Reid had the unfortunate luck of tripping one of them."

"Great" JJ sarcastically stated. "So what do we do now? You're not going to take him to that quack Wells, are you?"

"No, I'm not." Hotch replied. "We decided it would be best to keep him here until whatever this is wears off. Our cover story is that Reid had an asthma attack at the house and had to be brought back to the hotel. That should keep the police from questioning where two of our agents are the next few days."

"Two, Hotch? Did something happen to one of the others?" JJ asked.

"No, they're all fine." The former lawyer assured. "I just meant that one of us will have to stay here with Reid until he's back to normal."

"I tan tay by myself!" Reid huffed.

"Not right now you can't." Hotch disagreed. Picking up a bag full of clothes, he held out a hand to the youngster. "Now, come on. Let's get you dressed before you get sick."

"No, no way. You awe not helping me dwess." Reid stated shaking his head.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Hotch sighed. "Fine, here" he conceded, handing the bag to the toddler. "Go in the bathroom and change. JJ and I will wait here."

"Thanks" Spencer said. Taking the bag from his boss, the boy toddled across the room, disappearing into the bathroom.

"Hotch, do you think…" JJ stopped as the other agent put a finger to his mouth. A few seconds later she heard a squeaked, "What?" just before something colorful flew out of the bathroom.

Spencer's head popped around the corner. "I am not weawing diapews!" he shouted, glaring daggers at the older man.

"They're not diapers, Reid. They're pull-ups." Hotch corrected as he retrieved the tossed clothing and handed it back to the cross toddler. "And you are wearing them. You don't have a choice. They're the only kind of underwear made in your size besides diapers. Now you can either put them on yourself or I'll come in there and put them on you."

"You, you wouldn't" the young genius stammered.

"Try me" Hotch challenged, squatting down and looking the young man in the eyes.

Spencer gulped. "I, I'll just go put fese on now."

Smirking, Hotchner stood and walked over to the table. "I need to get back to Wasden's place. I want you to stay with him. Once he finishes getting dressed have him go through the files again. Maybe he can spot something we missed." He instructed. Grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair, he headed for the door. He put his hand on the door knob and turned back to JJ. "If he gives you any trouble, call me."

"Don't worry, Hotch. I'll handle Spence." JJ assured her boss. "You just find Wasden so he can turn our boy genius back into his old self."

"You got it" the BAU leader agreed. Turning back to the door, he loudly called out, "Reid, I'm leaving now. JJ's in charge till I get back. Don't give her any trouble." Smiling at the answering "yes sir", agent Hotchner opened the door and walked out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. The song Morgan sings is "All Through the Night"

Previously on Criminal Minds- Turning back to the door, he loudly called out, "Reid, I'm leaving now. JJ's in charge till I get back. Don't give her any trouble." Smiling at the answering "yes sir", agent Hotchner opened the door and walked out of the room.

CM

Needing something to do while she waited for Reid to finish dressing, JJ went over to the bed and picked up the file containing all the intel they had managed to find on Wasden. There had to be something in the folder that would give them a clue to the suspect's whereabouts. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she opened the report and began reading looking for any mention of a location in his past that the man might consider a safe hiding place. The sooner they found Wasden, the sooner they could get their boy genius back to his normal self. Speaking of whom. . . "Spence, you need any help in there?" JJ called out.

"No, I, I uh, I tan, ow!, do it!" Reid squeaked.

Smiling at the determined tone in her friend's voice, JJ sighed. She had a feeling the fiercely independent Spencer Reid was in for quite a rude awakening the next few hours or days or however long it took to change him back into an adult. Like it or not he was going to have to do the one thing he wasn't used to; he was going to have to allow his friends to take care of him. Shaking her head, she turned her attention back to the papers in her hand. Searching Wasden's file was the only thing she could do to help Spencer at the moment. He'd call if he needed her.

A few minutes later a thud and a pained yelp had JJ dropping the file and running to the bathroom. "Spence?" she yelled. "Are you okay?" She raced around the corner, stopping at the bathroom door. Seeing the toddler sitting on the floor rubbing his shoulder, she quickly walked over and knelt down beside her friend. "What happened?" she asked as she examined the little boy's injured limb.

"I fell." Spencer forlornly stated, wincing as the young woman touched his smarting shoulder.

Spotting the pants legs covering the toddler's feet and the twisted straps, JJ sighed as the cause of the accident became clear. After checking the youngster over for other injuries and finding none, she reached down and folded the legs of the overalls up and then picked Reid up, setting him on his feet. Grabbing the straps, the agent tossed them over the boy's shoulders and swiftly fastened them. "There you go, Spence." She said, frowning as she noticed her friend staring down at his sock clad feet. "What's the matter?"

"They match" Spencer sadly whispered.

"They match?" JJ repeated, chuckling as the light bulb went off. She dug through the bag of supplies on the floor for a moment and then turned back to Reid. Taking one of the child's feet, she gently pulled the white sock off replacing it with a blue one. "That better?"

"Yes" Spencer replied, blushing as his stomach loudly made itself known.

Laughing, JJ scooped the toddler up and carried him into the other room. She sat him in the middle of the bed and handed him the report she'd been reading earlier. "Here, you start rereading this while I order some lunch." She suggested ruffling the boy's hair. Seeing him open his mouth to protest, the media liaison swiftly cut him off. "Don't even think about arguing with me. Your little body needs the nourishment so you're eating whether you want to or not. Now, do you want a hot dog or chicken nuggets?"

"Chiten's fine" the tiny agent huffed as his stomach growled once more.

"Milk or juice to drink?" Jennifer questioned, perusing the children's section of the room service menu.

"Toffee, pease." Reid ordered.

"Sorry Spence. Coffee's only for grown-ups." JJ told her fellow agent.

"But I am a grown-up!" Spencer protested.

"Let me rephrase that: Coffee is only for grown-ups in adult bodies." JJ stated, fighting to keep the smile off her face as Reid's lower lip poked out in what could only be a pout.

"Cho 'late milt" Spencer resignedly whispered.

Nodding her agreement, JJ walked over to the desk and picked up the phone. She pressed the button for room service and quickly ordered lunch and a booster seat before the boy could change his mind. She then called the front desk and spoke to the manager about another item they would need. Hanging up the receiver, she walked over to table and pulled a few things out of the bag sitting on it. She opened a package of Wet Wipes and set them on the table along with a sippy cup for the milk. Table set, she took a seat on the bed beside the unhappy boy to wait.

An hour and a half later found the two well fed agents sitting cross-legged on the bed meticulously going through all the reports and photos from their case. Jumping as the shrill ring of a cell phone sounded, they shared a grin. "I've got it." JJ said, grabbing her cell off the night stand. "JJ…hey Morgan, what's up?...Great, that's all we need…how far out are you?...okay, I'll be ready when you get here…yeah, bye"

"What's *yawn* wrong?" Spencer sleepily asked.

"Morgan said Dr. Wells got wind of the explosion at Wasden's place. He went to the police station demanding to see the "latest victim" and to be permitted onto the crime scene grounds to "take samples" at the explosion site." JJ explained. "When Hotch informed him there was no victim and refused him access to Wasden's property, the quack had the nerve to go to the press, claiming an FBI cover up. Hotch needs me back at the station to deal with the reporters and victim's families the doctor's accusations have brought out. Morgan's on his way here to stay with you."

"You tan go ahead bat, JJ. I'll be *yawn* otay by myself till Mowgan tomes." Reid said.

"No, I'd rather wait here with you." JJ told the boy. Seeing the toddler fisting his eyes and yawning, the young woman scooped him up and carried him over to the rocking chair she had had brought up earlier. Laying the squirming baby's head on her shoulder, she took a seat and slowly began to rock.

"Put me *YAWN* d-down" Reid tired mumbled. "I hafe to, to…"

Humming a favorite song, JJ started rubbing the toddler's back, knowing the soothing action usually worked on a fussing Jack Hotchner. She smiled as Spencer's struggles stopped and he melted into her embrace. She rocked the sleeping boy a little while longer and then stood and silently made her way to the bed. Just as she leaned over to lay the child down, a loud banging sounded from the doorway startling Reid awake. Muttering curses under her breath, Jennifer stormed across the room and threw open the door. "Thanks a lot for waking Spencer up, Morgan." She hissed, glaring at the other agent.

"Sorry" Morgan softly apologized. Taking the groggy boy from JJ, he handed her the keys to the SUV.

"No, I'm sorry I snapped at you." JJ replied as she hurried over to the table to grab her purse. Walking over to the other two agents, she reached over and gently patted Reid's back. "Bye Spence. I'll see you in a little while." she whispered before leaning over and kissing the toddler's forehead. Looking up at Morgan she said, "If you rock him, he should go right back to sleep. There's some juice and snacks in the fridge he can have when he wakes up. Oh, and Hotch put some, umm, supplies in the bathroom in case he has an accident. And you might want to check the bags on the table for…"

"JJ, don't worry. I got this." Morgan assured the young woman. "Go. Reid and I will be just fine."

"Okay, I'm going. Just call if you need anything, alright?" JJ instructed.

"Will do" Morgan replied with a smile. He waved at JJ as she walked out the door before going over and settling down in the rocking chair with the boy genius. Hearing a faint mumble, he glanced down to find two sleep filled eyes staring up at him. "What'd you say, kid?"

"I said you tan *yawn* put me down now. JJ's gone." Spencer mumbled.

"Don't think so Pretty Boy. You have a meeting with the sandman." Morgan told the younger man, smirking as Reid rolled his eyes. "Close your eyes and go to sleep, kid before you get us both in trouble."

"Not t'red" Reid yawned struggling to keep his eyes open.

Shaking his head at the obvious fib, Derek slowly rocked the toddler. Feeling the boy genius beginning to squirm in an attempt to stay awake, the young man decided to do the one thing that was guaranteed to put even the most stubborn child to sleep: he started to softly sing.

"_Sleep my love and peace attend thee, all through the night. Guardian angels God will lend thee, all through the night."_

Glancing down several minutes later, Morgan smiled at the sight of the peacefully sleeping baby. Stopping the rocking chair, he carefully stood and tiptoed to the bed. He gently placed Reid in the middle of the bed and tucked him in. Derek then made his way to the table to sit. Seeing a tuft of brown fur peeking out of one of the bags, he curiously reached in and pulled the object out. A smile split his face as he gazed at the extremely fluffy teddy bear in his hand. He silently walked back to the bed and laid the bear beside the thumb sucking toddler, smile growing as Spencer's free arm wrapped around the stuffed toy. Pulling out his cell Derek quickly took a photo of the sleeping profiler before creeping back and taking a seat at the table. With the press of a few buttons he sent the picture to Garcia along with a short message. He couldn't wait to see what his baby girl had to say about this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Pulling out his cell Derek quickly took a photo of the sleeping profiler before creeping back and taking a seat at the table. With the press of a few buttons he sent the picture to Garcia along with a short message. He couldn't wait to see what his baby girl had to say about this.

SPN

SSA Morgan startled at the shrill ring of his cell phone. Cursing himself for not putting it on vibrate, he quickly snatched it off his belt and flipped it open before the noise could wake the sleeping toddler on the bed. "Morgan" he whispered as he silently walked to the other side of the room. "Great, I'm in. Send someone to watch…but Hotch, I…I know but…but I really…yeah, yeah, I got it. I'll stay here, but I wanna be there when you question him…he's fine. Been sleeping like a baby since I got here…alright, you guys be careful. We don't need any more baby agents…we will. Bye." Slamming the cell shut, the young man angrily tossed it onto the end of the bed. The team had found what they thought was Wasden's hideout and were on their way to capture the suspect. He wanted, no needed to be there when the deranged man was taken down but instead he was stuck here watching…a soft voice broke the profiler out of his thoughts. Walking over to the laptop on the dresser, Morgan looked into Penelope Garcia's worried face. "What'd you say?" he softly asked.

"I said what's wrong? Did something else happen?" Garcia quietly questioned.

"Nothing's wrong, baby girl." He assured the anxious woman. "Hotch just called to tell me they had a lead on Wasden. They're headed out to his location now."

"That's great news! They'll bag the bad guy and then he can turn our junior G-man back back into his adorably awkward self." The BAU's tech specialist bubbled. "I don't see why you'd be…you're mad you're not going, aren't you?"

"Of course I'm pissed!" Derek growled. "I want this creep! I should be in the SUV with Hotch and Rossi going after the lunatic that hurt Reid not sitting on my behind in some hotel room!"

"But sweet cheeks, you're not just sitting twittling your thumbs. Hotch gave you a job, the most important job of all; protecting our baby genius." Garcia calmly told her frustrated friend.

"Protecting him from what?" Morgan queried. "It's not like anyone's after us. Nobody even knows what happened to the kid. There's no one to protect him from unless there's a monster under the bed I don't know about."

"What about that doctor you were telling me about? Aren't you worried about him?" Garcia asked, smiling as an idea came to her. Fingers flying around the keyboard, she swiftly typed in parameters for a new search.

"We don't have to worry about Doctor Doom, Pen. Hotch told him no one was hurt in the blast." Morgan told the tech analyst. "Besides, knowing the doc he's probably staked out a comfy spot inside the police station to wait for the others to come back with Wasden. He's not about to miss his chance to interrogate the man about his so called 'miracle cures'."

"Think he's out of luck on that one. There's no way Hotch will let him get anywhere near the guy." Garcia stated as she scrolled through a list of choices. "At least you don't have to worry about the doctor trying to whisk Reid away."

"Which is exactly why I shouldn't be here" Morgan reasoned. "I'm not the right person for this job."

"My dearest Derek Poppins, you are the perfect person for the job." Penelope countered.

"No, I'm not. I don't know anything about taking care of little kids." Derek argued as he paced around the room. "He should have assigned JJ or Emily to babysit Reid. They would be a whole lot better at it."

"Maybe, but I don't think Reid would agree with your choice. Think about it, Baby. Our junior G-man is going to need help with even the simplest of tasks, like going to the bathroom." the tech analyst pointed out. "And who do you think our little bundle of joy will be more comfortable with helping him; the girls or you?"

"I can't picture Pretty Boy being alright with any of us helping him with that." Morgan replied, smirking as he pictured the indignant look on the younger man's face that circumstance was sure to bring.

"I know but my little honey bun won't have any choice. The potty's bigger than him right now. Embarrassed or not he'll have to let someone help him. And I can guarantee you that Reid will be more at ease with you helping than anyone else." Garcia softly said.

"You really think so, Pen?" Derek asked.

"I know so, Daddy Day Care. After all, that's what big brothers are for." Penelope answered, smiling as movement on the bed alerted her to the fact that a certain someone was waking up. "Uh oh, I better go. You're about to be very busy with a certain little man. One quick suggestion: you've been given the perfect opportunity to show our baby bunting what childhood is really like. Don't waste it."

"What do you…"

"There's a huge park three blocks north of your hotel on Sunset Street. Go have some fun." Garcia suggested.

"Sounds good" Derek said. "Thanks, Pen."

"Anything for my two favorite snuggle bunnies." Garcia cheerfully replied. "Bye now! Have fun!"

"Bye" Morgan said. Closing the laptop, the young man turned towards the bed to find Reid sitting up sleepily fisting his eyes. He smothered a chuckle at the sight of the toddler's hair sticking up all over the place. "'Bout time you woke up. I was getting bored watching you lying there sucking on your thumb."

"I do not sut my fumb." Spencer indignantly huffed as he shifted uncomfortably.

"Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that, kid. Next naptime I'll snap a few pictures and then you'll see." Morgan teased.

"Fewe awe two fings wong with fat tatement, Mowgan. One, you won't be tating any pittuwes of me, unless you want some of youw mowe embawassing baby pittuwes to end up in Gawtia's hands." Reid threatened. Seeing his friend about to protest he held up his hand. "And two, fewe isn't going to be any mowe naptimes. You shouldn't have let me fall asleep in the fiwst place. I'm supposed to be seawching the tase files for any tue about Wasden's lotation."

"You don't have to worry about that, Reid. Hotch called while you were sleeping. They got a lead and were headed to check it out." Morgan informed the younger agent. "He said he'd call when they had him."

"Fey know where he is!" Spencer squeaked. "Well what awe you doing hewe? Go meet up wif the team!"

"Sorry, Pretty Boy, you're not getting rid of me that easy. Hotch told me to watch you and that's just what I'm going to do." Morgan stated.

"I tan tate tawe of myself!" Reid huffed, squirming once more.

"No, you can't." Derek disagreed. Frowning as the toddler continued to wiggle, he asked, "What's with all the dancing? You got ants in your pants or something?"

Stilling, Spencer shook his head. The little boy dropped his gaze to his lap as a blush crept up his face. "I, I umm, fink I had, a, a, umm, accident." he stammered as he nervously toyed with the hem of his shirt.

"Huh?" Morgan asked, eyes widening when he realized what his friend was saying. "Oh, okay, we can, uh, handle that. I'll just look in the bags on the table and see if I can find you some more clothes or something."

"Mowgan, tan I tate a baf fiwst?" Reid softly questioned as he slid off the side of the bed.

"Sure kid. Come on, I'll get the water started for you." Derek said, holding out his hand to his embarrassed friend. Taking one of Reid's tiny hands in his, he headed for the bathroom ready for his first big challenge; bath time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Taking one of Reid's tiny hands in his, he headed for the bathroom ready for his first big challenge; bath time.

CM

Stepping into the bathroom, Morgan set the clean clothes he'd gotten on the counter by the sink. He then released the younger agent's hand and went to the bathtub. Leaning over, he quickly plugged up the tub and turned on the water. "Alright, Reid, go ahead and get undressed while I get everything ready." He instructed, checking the water temperature to ensure it wouldn't be too hot for the toddler.

"What?" Spencer squeaked. "I'm not tating my tothes off wif you in hewe! I tan tate a baf by myself!"

"Hate to break it to you, kid but you're going to have to let me help." Derek told the little boy.

Crossing his arms, Reid glared at his friend. "No, I tan do it myself." he protested.

"Man, you can't even get in the tub without a step stool, which we don't have." Morgan pointed out. Seeing the stubborn set of the boy's jaw, the older agent sighed. Taking a seat on the side of the tub, he ran a hand across his face. "Look, I get it. I do. This isn't easy for you. It's not a piece of cake for me either but we don't have a choice. You're just too little to tackle bathing by yourself. And I am not facing an angry Hotch or JJ and explaining how you got hurt just to preserve your modesty. Besides, Garcia will wig out on me if you get so much as a scratch on my watch. And that's one side of my baby girl that I do not want to see. Ever."

"But, I'll be tawful." Reid promised. "Peas?"

"Sorry, little man, you're stuck with me." Derek replied. Picking up a wash cloth, he held it out to the boy. "Okay, how about this? I'll go in the other room, give you time to get undressed. You can holler when you're ready. Oh, and you can use this to cover your manhood." The FBI agent ruffled the upset toddler's hair before walking out the door. Chuckling at the muffled curses he could hear, Morgan headed over to the bed. Grabbing the rumpled blanket, he swiftly re-made the bed. He set the teddy bear on top of the pillows and then made his way to the table. He surveyed all the different snacks in the bags JJ had left before pulling out a couple he thought the younger agent might actually eat. He took out an apple juice box and placed it next to the food and then moved the bags onto the floor by the table. Deciding he'd given his friend more than enough time, Derek turned and walked back to the bathroom. Standing in the doorway, he frowned at the still clothed youngster sitting on the floor by the tub. "Reid, come on man. Are you really going to fight me on this?"

The toddler silently shook his head.

"No? Well, then why are you just sitting there?" Morgan questioned.

Huge, brown eyes looked sadly up at the profiler. "I tan't undo the buttons." Reid tearfully admitted.

The woebegone expression on his young friend's face took Derek by surprise. Swallowing the various joking comments just dying to come out, he knelt down beside the boy. "No problem, kid. Let me get those for you." He soothed as he swiftly undid the overall straps. "Think you can handle the rest?" he asked. Getting a nod, he stood and turned around to give the youngster some privacy. Hearing a soft "okay" a few minutes later, he turned back around. Seeing the clearly uncomfortable little boy standing there holding a wash cloth in front of him, Morgan smiled. He picked the toddler up and gently sat him in the bathtub. Taking a seat on the side of the tub, the young man grabbed another wash cloth from the rack, wet it, and poured a small amount of baby lotion on it. "Hey Pretty Boy, Halloween's coming up in a couple of weeks. You got any plans yet for the big day?" he distracted as he started washing the child's back. Derek talked about Halloween and parties and anything else he could think of to keep his friend's mind off the embarrassment of being bathed. Snatching the shampoo bottle, he hurriedly poured a tiny dollop onto his palm before running his hands through the toddler's soft locks. After warning Spencer, he helped the boy lean back and then carefully washed the shampoo out of his hair. He then grabbed a towel and scooped the miniature agent out of the tub, wrapping the towel around him. Morgan picked up the clean clothes and set them on the closed toilet seat and gazed down at his fellow agent. "Okay, I think you can take it from here. I'll just go out in the other room and wait for you there."

"Tants, Mowgan" Spencer called out.

"Anytime, kid" Derek replied before walking out the door. Taking a seat on the bed, he grabbed the remote, switched on the TV, and settled in to wait.

At an undisclosed location

The FBI's black SUV followed by several police cruisers silently stopped several feet away from the dilapidated toy factory. The three federal agents simultaneously stepped out of the vehicle and crept around to the old guard station of the long vacant building.

Team captain Aaron Hotchner waited for the police's tactical team to gather around and then began giving last minute instructions. "Alright, according to the blueprints of the building, there are only two ways in or out; the employee entrance on the right side of the building and the loading docks in the back. Officer Simons, I want you and your men to go around back, enter through the loading docks and search the back and left side of the factory. We'll start at the employee entrance and cover the front and right sides of the building. Search each room thoroughly before moving to the next. Any sign of Wasden, you call me immediately. Do not approach him under any circumstances. Is that understood?" Agent Hotchner questioned. Getting the required 'yes sir', he continued. "One more thing. Be extremely careful. Wasden is known for setting elaborate traps."

"Not to worry, sir. My men are the best there is." Officer Simons assured the agent. "If Wasden's anywhere in the building, we'll find him."

Nodding tensely, Hotch gazed at the other agents. "Move out." he ordered. The two groups separated, quickly heading to the dark, imposing structure.

CM

Derek Morgan glanced up at the pitter patter of little feet on the carpeted floor. Seeing the younger agent toddling over to the bed, he chuckled. Dropping the magazine he'd been reading, he stood and met the youngster halfway. "You forgot something there, Pretty Boy" he said as he leaned over and snapped the boy's jeans.

"No, I didn't. I touldn't do the nap." Reid confessed, eyeing the juice box on the table hungrily.

"Oh" Derek replied, smiling as he followed the toddler's gaze. Scooping the child up, he carefully sat him on top of the table and handed him the juice. "Drink up, kid. We've got places to be."

"We *slurp* do?" Spencer asked. "Did Hotch tall? Awe we going to the tation to tuwn me bat?"

"No, nothing like that. I just thought you and I could go out and have some fun while we wait for them to catch Wasden." Morgan told the boy.

"What tind of fun?" Reid asked, eyeing his friend suspiciously.

"Well, I was thinking since you're so little and since I know you didn't have much of a real childhood, we could go somewhere you probably didn't get to go a lot when you really were a kid. You know a place all kids love to go to." Morgan hedged.

"Whewe?" Reid demanded.

"Did you spend much time at playgrounds when you were little?" Morgan enthusiastically asked.

"Awe you twazy?" Reid squeaked. "Do you know how many chil'wen are injuwed ow tilled evewy yeaw in paygwound welated accidents?"

"No, and I don't want to know." Derek broke in before the younger man could start spouting statistics. "All I know is that we have some free time before they find Wasden and change you back and I intend to spend it showing you how much fun being a kid can be." Picking up the toddler, he carefully sat him on the bed and reached for the tiny pair of sneakers lying on the floor. He quickly stuffed the boy's feet into the shoes and fastened the Velcro straps. Walking over to the closet by the door, Morgan grabbed their jackets. Throwing the smaller of the two to his friend, he held out his hand. "Come on Pretty Boy. There's a park down the street calling our names!"

Fumbling with his jacket, Spencer considered telling the older man in no uncertain terms that he was not going to a park. After all, he was an adult, not a child. Something that seemed to have slipped Agent Morgan's mind. But then again agreeing to go would at least get him out of the terribly boring room. And he wouldn't have to play. He could just sit and watch. He might even be able to talk his friend into taking him by that Starbuck's he'd seen a few blocks over. Yes, he was beginning to think a walk was a great idea. If he could just get his stupid jacket to cooperate. "Mowgan, fis tupid jatet only has one awm hole." He huffed.

Glancing down at the struggling toddler, Derek bit back a laugh at the sight of the BAU's resident genius trying to put his jacket on upside down. Walking over, he gently removed the wayward coat and turning it, placed the child's arms through the sleeves and buttoned it up. Picking the youngster up, he settled the toddler on his hip and headed for the door. It was time to have some fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Picking the youngster up, he settled the toddler on his hip and headed for the door. It was time to have some fun.

CM 

"Okay Reid, remember our cover." Morgan instructed as he walked onto the enormous playground with the toddler.

"Yes daddy" Spencer replied with a smirk.

"Cute, kid" Derek muttered, rolling his eyes. He gazed around the deserted playground checking out all the different kinds of equipment and then turned to the boy he was holding. "So, what do you want to do first?"

"Go to Tawbuts." Reid immediately said.

"The swings it is." Morgan said, heading towards one end of the playground.

"Not wings, Tawbuts." Reid corrected, pointing back the way they had come.

Ignoring the toddler, Morgan went over to the green and blue colored swing set and sat the young boy in one of the baby swings. Grasping the chains, he pulled the swing back a little before letting it go with a small push.

Yelping, Spencer hurriedly grabbed a hold of the front of the swing. "Top the wing!" he yelled, kicking his feet in an attempt to stop the swing's motion.

Derek quickly caught the chains, stopping the swing midway through its arch. Kneeling down beside his nervous friend, he worriedly asked, "What's wrong, man?"

"What's wong?" Reid squeaked. "You put me in a death twap, fat's what's wong! Did you know fat two hunwed fousan childwen each yeaw awe weated in emew, uh, ER wooms for paygoun injuwies? Ow fat fifteen childwen die in paygoun at-ci-dents? I tould fall out of fis and…"

"Calm down, Reid. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I promise." Morgan assured the youngster.

"But, but…"

"No buts Pretty Boy. You are perfectly safe in that swing. Trust me. I know what I'm talking about." Morgan said. Seeing the boy's skeptical expression, he sighed. "Let me ask you something." Getting a nod from the younger agent he continued, "Would Hotch ever do anything to endanger Jack?"

"No, of touwse not!" Reid shouted. "How tould you even ast somefing lite fat?"

"Give me a chance, kid. I'm getting there." Morgan assured, grinning at the wary look on the toddler's face. "Tell me, what did we help Hotch build in his backyard a few months after Jack was born?"

"A wing set" Spencer reluctantly admitted.

"You got it!" Derek crowed, ruffling the tiny boy's hair. "Now if that swing set is okay for Jack, then this one should be just fine for you. Right?"

"Well" Reid hedged, nervously staring at his hands.

"Look at me Reid" Morgan ordered. He waited for the boy to raise his head and look him in the eyes before speaking. "Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I'm here. Okay?"

"Pwomise?" Spencer whispered.

"I give you my word." Morgan replied brushing the toddler's bangs out of his eyes. "Now what do you say we try this again?" Getting a hesitant nod, the young man pulled the swing back just a bit before letting it go with a gentle push.

At the toy factory

Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss silently made their way down the long hallway on the top floor of the decrepit building. Coming to one of the two doorways, the three agents took up positions in front and on either side of the door.

Hotch nodded to the others before reaching out and pushing the door open. Gun trained straight ahead, he stepped inside the large office followed closely by Rossi and Prentiss. After a thorough search of the room yielded no sign of the missing madman, the team strode out the door and headed towards the room at the end of the hall. They paused halfway there as the sound of laughter reached them. Exchanging curious glances, the three agents soundlessly crept up to the door and quickly took up their positions. Hotchner silently counted to three and then reached out and slowly opened the door. Walking inside, the agents were shocked to find their suspect sitting in a bean bag chair smirking at them.

"Bout time you got here." Wasden crowed, picking up the huge bowl of popcorn in his lap and setting it beside him. "I mean, you guys got here over an hour ago. How do you ever get the bad guys at that rate? If you walked any slower, you'd be going backwards."

"Marion Wasden, you are under arrest for the poisoning of five people." Hotch declared, keeping his gun trained on the young man. "Stand up and keep your hands where I can see them."

"Okie dokie just let me turn the boob tube off first." Wasden replied as he flicked off the TV with the push of a button and tossed the remote to the side. Standing, he grinned over at Rossi. "Game shows, you gotta love'em."

Ignoring the comment, Rossi quickly cuffed the young man's hands behind his back and started walking to the door, pulling the younger man with him. "Let's go, Wasden" he growled.

"Alright, alright, I'm going." Wasden grumbled, adding under his breath, "Geez, somebody got up on the grumpy side of the bed this morning."

Hotch radioed Officer Simons and after giving directions to their location, ordered the officer and his men to search the location for evidence before following the other agents and their prisoner out the door. It was time to get some answers.

At the playground

Morgan smiled as he watched Reid happily bouncing across the small suspension bridge on his way to the twisty pipe slide. It had taken a while for the kid to realize that he was safe but once he had, there had been no stopping him. Reid had run from one piece of equipment to another giggling as he tried out each one. Morgan couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his friend this happy. He wished he could let the little boy play the rest of the afternoon away. Unfortunately, he knew they would have to leave the busy park soon. They'd been getting stares for the past hour and he was sure it wouldn't be long before somebody starting questioning what a black man was doing out here with a little white boy. And while he had no problem putting someone like that in their place, he didn't want Reid's day ruined by some bigot. Seeing the toddler waving at him from the top of the stairs, Derek quickly walked over and positioned himself in front of the slide. "Okay kiddo, slide down" he hollered.

Nodding, Spencer plopped down at the top of the slide and pushed off. He slid around and around before shooting out the bottom right into Derek Morgan's waiting arms. "I wanna do fat again!" he squealed.

"One more time then we've gotta go. We're starting to attract attention." Derek advised as he set the little boy on his feet.

"Otay" Reid replied. Turning, he ran towards the stairs. Just as he reached for the rail something big crashed into him from behind sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Spencer!" Morgan yelled, racing over to his fallen friend. Shooing the German Shepherd that had pounced on Reid away, he knelt down beside the toddler. "You okay, kid?"

Reid slowly sat up, grimacing at his skinned hands and knees. Noticing the small crowd that was gathering, he launched himself into a very surprised Morgan's arms, wailing at the top of his lungs.

"Hey, what's wrong, Spencer? That dog didn't bite you did it?" Morgan asked as he cradled the crying toddler.

"Twowd" Reid whispered before looking up at his friend and loudly stammering, "Da-ddy doggy kn-knoted me down and and I huwted my knee!"

"Mister, I'm so sorry. The leash slipped out of my hands and Brutus got away before I could catch him." A lanky teenage boy explained as he trotted up to the profilers. Squatting down beside the two, the black haired teen looked down at Reid. "Brutus didn't hurt the little guy, did he?"

"No, Spencer's okay. He just skinned his knees a little bit." Derek replied, pulling the toddler closer as the large dog padded nearer. Feeling the tremors going through the tiny frame, he quickly added, "Listen kid, my son is fine. Your dog didn't hurt him. Please take him and go. He's scaring Spencer."

"Sure mister" the teen said. Standing he turned and began to walk away. "Sorry" he called over his shoulder.

Morgan waited for the boy and his dog to leave the playground before standing with Reid securely in his arms. He carried the still crying toddler to the nearest bench and took a seat. Taking a hold of Spencer's pants leg, he carefully rolled it up above the boy's knee. "That doesn't look too bad." He told the sniffling youngster. "We'll go back to the hotel and I'll fix that up in no time."

"Otay" Reid agreed, holding up his hands.

Grinning, Derek picked the toddler up and then stood. Turning, he almost ran right into a furious looking man and his wife. "Excuse me" Morgan said. He stepped to the side to walk around the couple only to find an arm blocking his way. Glaring at the man in front of him, he huffed, "You got a problem?"

"Yeah, I got a problem alright." The young preppie growled. "You're my problem. You wanna tell me what you're doing with that white baby, boy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Yeah, I got a problem alright." The young preppie growled. "You're my problem. You wanna tell me what you're doing with that white baby, boy?"

CM

Reid felt Morgan tense at the man's words. 'Uh oh! This is gonna get ugly!' he thought as he eyed the angry man in front of him.

"Excuse me?" Morgan growled, tightening his grip on the toddler in his arms.

"You heard me. I want to know what you think you're doing with that baby." The young man ground out.

"Spencer happens to be my son." Derek coolly informed the man.

"Right, cause you look so much alike." Steven sneered.

Wanting to defuse the situation before it went any further, Spencer did what he knew children this age did when frightened, he started crying. "D-daddy, I, I wanna go h-h-home! Bad man t-tawing me!" he sobbed.

"Umm, Mr. Jenkins? I think the guy's telling the truth. The baby called him daddy." A blond teenage girl standing slightly behind the other man pointed out.

"Stay out of this, Ella. I know what I'm doing." Jenkins warned. Taking a step closer to the agents, he crossed his arms. "Well, I'm waiting."

Morgan inwardly groaned. His hands itched to lay into the ignorant man in front of him but he couldn't risk it right now. He knew if he laid one finger on the guy, the police would be on him before he could blink. And with their luck it would be some of the same cops the team was working with probably with at least one member of the BAU in tow. No, laying the guy out was not the solution no matter how much he wanted it to be. Which left him with only one option. Sighing, Derek shifted Reid to his other hip and slowly reached down to his belt to retrieve his phone. He angrily punched a few buttons before turning it around for the obnoxious man to see. "Any questions?" he smugly asked. Smirking at the shocked look on the man's face, the profiler flipped his phone shut and set it back in its cradle. "Now, if there's nothing else, I'd like to get my son home."

"Y-yeah sure, sorry man" Steven stammered, as he backed away from the two agents. Spinning around, he hurried towards the playground without another word.

"Nice" Morgan muttered, watching the man flee. Feeling eyes on him, he turned to find the teenage girl staring at him apologetically. "Something I can do for you?"

"I, umm I just wanted to apologize for Mr. Jenkins." The blond replied. "He didn't mean anything by it. He used to be one of the nicest guys you'd ever met. But he's been different since, since…"

"Since what" Derek angrily inquired. People always had so called good reasons for their racist behavior. And those so called reasons never stood up to the light of day. He couldn't wait to hear this man's excuse.

Ella twirled the ends of her long hair around her fingers nervously as she took a few steps closer to the burly profiler. She glanced over at the playground where the once furious man was now playing with a small girl before looking the FBI agent in the eyes. "Mr. Jenkins' five year old niece was kidnapped from this playground a month ago. The police found her body about a week later. She'd been, been ra, abused over and over before she was st-stabbed to d-d-death." Tears flowing, Ella paused for a moment to get herself under control. "Mr. Jenkins blames himself because he was the one watching Crystal and his daughter, Sophia. He's come here every day since then. He watches over all the children and keeps an eye out for anyone that looks out of place. He's even gotten some of the other parents together and formed a watch group. They take turns policing the playground and surrounding areas. So far the only people they've stopped are a handful of little bullies and a couple of horny teenage boys. But at least they're doing something. That's more than I can say for the police."

"I'm sure the police are still working on the case, Ella." Derek assured the teen. "Just give them time."

"I hope you're right. I don't want that to happen to any other little girls." Ella said, frowning as something caught her eye. "Aww, the little guy hurt himself. Come with me. I'll have him doctored up in no time."

"That's nice of you, Ella but Spencer and I need to get going." Morgan replied. "I'll clean him up when we get home."

"Are you sure? It'll only take a minute." Ella prodded. "Come on, it's the least I can do."

"I don't know. What do you think, kiddo?" Derek asked, glancing down at his friend. "You want Ella to fix your boo boos for you?" Getting a shy nod from the toddler, he looked over at the teen. "Looks like you've got yourself a deal, Ella."

"Great!" the teenager exclaimed. "Follow me. I left my bag on that bench over there." Turning, she started towards her bag.

Falling into step behind the girl, Morgan glanced down at his watch. He hoped Ella's doctoring didn't take too long. He still had one more place he wanted to take Reid before they went back to the hotel.

At the police station

"Hotch, I thought you said Morgan wanted in on the interview?" Rossi asked as the two men made their way to the interrogation room holding their suspect.

"He will be." Agent Hotchner replied. "We're just going to have a brief discussion with Wasden to see where we stand and how to proceed. Wasden is not what I expected. He's one of the strangest, most ego centric unsubs we've had. He won't break easily. I want to see how far we can push him before we send Morgan in."

"Kind of a good cop, bad cop routine, huh?" Rossi concluded.

"You could call it that." Hotch agreed, taking hold of the doorknob. Carefully schooling his expression, he strode through the door and took a seat across from the young brown haired man. "Mr. Marion Wasden, I'm S.S.A. Aaron Hotchner and this is…"

"Oooo, the dreaded full name. Guess I'm in big trouble." The smirking man broke in.

"Mr. Wasden"

"Call me Gabe. Mr. Wasden sounds so, so blah." The suspect stated, sticking out his tongue.

"Mr. Wasden" Hotch growled, "I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of the situation."

"I don't think you appreciate the seriousness of the situation." Wasden mimicked in a high pitched voice. Rolling his eyes, he sighed. "Geez, you sound like some pompous high school principal."

"Mr. Wasden, you're facing eight counts of poisoning!" Hotchner ground out, slamming his hand on the table. "Your chemical potions h…"

"Potions? Potions? Do I look like Harry Potter to you?" Wasden scoffed.

"Actually you remind me more of Dobby." Rossi answered with a grin.

"Oo, good one!" Wasden crowed, clapping his hands. "And here I thought you were an old stick in the mud like your buddy there."

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose attempting to ward off the headache dealing with their suspect was causing. Determined to keep the upper hand, the BAU leader loudly cleared his throat. "Getting back to the matter at hand, your chemical concoctions injured several people. Why do that, Mr. Wasden? What were you hoping to gain?"

"Uh, uh, uh, Agent Hotchner" Wasden tsked as he shook his head. "You didn't say the magic word."

"Sir, you are under arrest for multiple poisonings. It's in your best interest to talk to us, Mr. Wasden." Hotch stated, emphasizing the man's name.

Wasden motioned zipping his mouth closed and throwing away the key.

"Mr. Wasden, this is not a game!" Hotchner growled.

"Well, duh! Games are fun! Something you seem to have forgotten." Wasden shot back.

Sensing the suspect wasn't going to be cooperative, Rossi decided to stop the interview. Catching his friend's gaze, he motioned to the door. He watched a furious Aaron Hotchner storm out the door before picking up the case file and following. Shutting the door behind him, he walked over to the window Hotch was standing in front of and gazed out at the evening sky. "Calm down, Aaron. We'll find a way to get him talking." He assured his friend. "Let's give him some quiet time for now. Maybe he'll be more willing to talk after a little time out."

"Time out?" Hotch asked, lips curling up in a slight smile.

"Hey, he's gonna act like a child, we'll treat him like one." Rossi replied. "What do you say we go pick up Morgan and Reid and get some supper. I know the kid's got to be getting hungry. It's already after seven."

"Yeah, Morgan's probably ready for a break anyway." Hotch agreed. "Go get JJ and Emily. I'll call Morgan and tell him we're on the way."

"You got it." Rossi answered. Turning, he headed across the station to find the other two agents. He couldn't wait to see how Morgan had handled being cooped up in a small hotel room with a tiny Reid.

At the hotel

"Okay, Hotch, we'll be waiting in the lobby." Derek said. Flipping the phone shut, he looked over at the bed his charge was currently sitting on. Tongue sticking out in concentration, Spencer carefully placed the black block he was holding into the empty space at the top of his model. Looking at the work in progress, Derek couldn't help but be impressed. They'd only gotten the Lego building kit a couple of hours ago and the youngster had managed to get about a fourth of the ship built already and that was without looking at the directions or the picture on the box. The toy had definitely been worth the money he'd put into it. Not only had the Lego Enterprise distracted Reid from his current circumstances, it had been the perfect thing to keep the young boy busy. He hadn't heard a peep out of the toddler since they'd gotten back. Going over to the bed, Morgan picked up the discarded box. "Pretty Boy, we've gotta clean this up and get downstairs. Hotch and the others are picking us up for supper."

"But Mowgan, I'm not frough yet." Spencer whined.

"Tough" Derek replied. Picking up a handful of blocks, he dumped them in the box. "If we're not in the lobby when they get here, Hotch will come looking for us. And I really don't think you want him to do that. At least not if you want to be able to sit comfortably at supper."

"Pease, I'm a gwown man. Hotch wouldn't pant me." Reid huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine, it's your butt on the line. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Morgan replied, resisting the urge to laugh when the little boy's eyes widened. Sometimes it was just too easy to wind Reid up.

Seeing the serious expression on his friend's face, Spencer hurriedly started shoving blocks back into the box. He was ninety-nine percent sure Morgan was joking with him but he wasn't going to take a chance on being wrong. He'd had enough humiliating experiences for one day.

Tossing the last of the blocks into the cardboard box, Derek set the model kit on the table and grabbed their jackets. After helping Spencer put on his coat, Morgan pulled on his own and then scooped the toddler up. He walked across the room and opened the door. "Get the lights, kid." He told the boy in his arms. He checked his pants pocket to make sure he had his wallet and the room key and then walked out the door.

Thirty minutes later found the BAU team sitting around a table of a nearby restaurant smiling as an excited Reid recounted his afternoon at the park with Morgan.

"Sounds like you had fun, Spence" JJ said when the toddler stopped for a moment to get a drink.

"Yeah, and you managed to stay out of trouble. That's a first for you two." Emily teased.

"Umm, fewe was fis one man fat twied to top us fwom leaving." Spencer relayed.

"A man? What man?" Hotch questioned.

"Just some ignorant guy that can't see past colors" Morgan huffed.

"Morgan, what did you do?" Hotch asked, wearily running a hand across his face.

"He showed him a pittuwe and the man left." Reid answered, fisting his eyes.

"Really? What picture was that?" Rossi curiously inquired.

Pulling out his cell, Derek punched a few buttons. "This one" he replied, showing the group a picture of him standing by JJ's bedside holding a newborn Henry.

"Wish I could have seen his face when he saw that." Rossi commented, setting his silverware and napkin down on his empty plate. Chuckling, he cleared his throat. "Uh, Aaron, I think we've kept a certain somebody out too late." He softly said, nodding at Reid.

Seeing the toddler's head falling towards his chest, Hotch reached over and picked Spencer up. Holding the sleeping boy, the father went back to eating his meal.

"Let me take him, Aaron." Rossi suggested as he stood and walked around the table.

"Are you sure, Dave?" Hotch asked.

"Hey, just because I don't have children of my own, that doesn't mean I don't know how to handle a baby." Rossi informed his friend. "Now, hand him over."

"Okay, if you're sure" Aaron replied. He carefully placed the sleeping child in Rossi's waiting arms. "I saw a couple of rocking chairs by the fireplace. You could sit in one of those while you wait. We shouldn't be too much longer."

"Take your time. Spencer and I will be just fine." Dave assured the others. Turning, he walked away from the group and disappeared around a corner.

The BAU team shared a concerned look before tearing into what was left of their meal. They wanted to get Reid back to the hotel and tucked into bed as soon as possible. Finishing in record time, the group quickly stood and walked down the aisle. They turned the corner and stopped in their tracks. Two young boys were sitting in the rocking chairs playing checkers. Rossi and Reid were nowhere in sight. Figuring the two had gone into the store part of the restaurant, they hurriedly made their way past the rows of tables and into the small shop. After a search of the store and bathroom failed to locate the two missing team members, the four were beginning to panic. Hotch had the keys to the SUV and there was nowhere else to look.

"Maybe we missed them somewhere." Emily suggested.

"Yeah, Rossi could have walked into the restaurant while we were looking through the store." Derek agreed. "He might not have seen…"

"Guys, I think I found them." JJ broke in. Smiling, she pointed out the window.

Muttering under his breath, Hotch strode out the door. "I know we're in Florida but it's too cool for Reid to be out here without his jacket, Dave."

"I didn't have a choice. It was too noisy in there for the kid. He was getting restless." Rossi explained as he slowly stopped rocking. "And you don't have to worry about him catching cold. I wrapped him up before we came out."

"Camouflage? Really?" Morgan asked, eyeing the multi-colored throw covering the toddler.

"What? It's the first blanket I saw, okay." Rossi defended.

"And the stuffed bunny?" Prentiss questioned, attempting and failing to hide her smile.

"I told you he was restless." Dave replied, glaring at the smirking group. "Besides, it's kind of nice to see that the "Reid effect" doesn't extend to all animals."

"Uh huh, right" Derek snickered.

Chuckling at his blushing friend, Hotch decided to let the man off the hook. "Alright, that's enough." He told the others. "Let's go. We've still got a suspect to question."

"So, who's staying with the kid?" Morgan asked, as they started walking to their vehicle.

"I'll stay with Spence." JJ volunteered, stopping beside the back door of the black truck. "There's not much I can do at the station anyway."

"I'll stay, too" Emily echoed.

Unlocking the doors of the SUV, Hotch climbed into the driver's seat. He started the engine and waited for the others to get in and buckle up. Once everyone was settled, he backed out of the parking space and drove out of the lot. Turning left onto the highway, he headed for the hotel. After they dropped the girls and Spencer at the hotel, they'd drive to the station to question Wasden again. And this time they weren't leaving until they got some answers.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. And Gabe belongs to the CW and Kripke. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- After they dropped the girls and Spencer at the hotel, they'd drive to the station to question Wasden again. And this time they weren't leaving until they got some answers.

CM

Emily slid the key card into the slot and opened the hotel room door. Walking through, she held it for JJ who shuffled past with a sleeping Reid wrapped securely in her arms. After a quick scan of the empty hallway, Prentiss silently shut the door and locked it before going over to the bed and taking a seat beside the slumbering toddler.

Walking over to the table, JJ grabbed the plain, brown bag on top and reached inside. She sifted through the contents until she found what she was searching for; the toddler sized Winnie the Pooh pajamas. Tossing the pajamas on the bed, she hurried to the bathroom, coming out moments later with an armload of supplies. Going to the bed, the blond agent deposited the items next to the pajamas before sitting on the edge of the bed. "I've got this, Emily." She said as she pulled off one of Reid's shoes. "Why don't you take a shower while I get Spence ready for bed?"

"Wait, why do you get to change him?" Emily asked, slipping off the little boy's other shoe. "I may not be a mother but I'll have you know, I took care of lots of babies when I was younger."

JJ glanced up at her fellow agent in surprise. "Sorry, I just figured you wouldn't want to do diaper duty."

"And pass up the blackmail chance of the century? Are you nuts?" Emily asked.

"You wouldn't?" JJ gasped, trying and failing to hide a smirk.

"Oh, come on. Like the thought hasn't crossed your mind" Prentiss shot back.

"I would never…okay so maybe I would. But not until Spence is his adorable grown self again." JJ conceded with a smile.

"Of course" Emily agreed. "Now what do you want me to do?"

"You take the top half." JJ instructed, handing Prentiss the pajama top. "And I'll take care of the rest."

"You got yourself a deal." Emily said. Setting the clothing down, she gently took the stuffed bunny out of the sleeping toddler's left hand before sliding the boy's arm out of his shirt sleeve. _'Now for the hard part' _she thought. Taking hold of Reid's other hand, the FBI agent pulled his thumb out of his mouth and quickly tugged the shirt over the baby's head and off his arm. Releasing the tiny fist, Emily chuckled as Spencer immediately stuck his thumb back in his mouth. Sighing, she picked up the pajama top and swiftly put it on the slumbering boy. She glanced over at JJ who was pulling the pajama pants over the bulky pull-up. Grabbing the edge of the blanket, she waited for her friend to finish and then settled the blue spread over the toddler. Taking the pillows off the other bed, she placed them on either side of the sleeping boy to ensure he wouldn't turn over and fall off the bed. Satisfied that he was as safe as he could be considering the circumstances, Emily stood and stretched. "I think I'll take that shower now." She whispered. "I just have to get a few things from my room first."

"Go ahead. I'll watch him for a while." JJ assured her college as she stepped over to the table and took a seat.

"Thanks" Emily said. She walked to the door and after a quick glance back, went out closing the door behind her.

JJ quietly put the supplies back in the bag. She placed Reid's dirty clothes on top of the fold out stool sitting in the closet before going in the bathroom and tossing the used pull-up in the trash can under the sink. Going back into the main room, JJ gazed over at the peacefully sleeping toddler on the bed. She hoped the guys would be able to convince Wasden to give them the antidote because as adorable as Spencer was, she knew he'd never be happy this way.

CM

Wasden sat in the bland interrogation room muttering to himself. It had been well over an hour since anyone had come in and he was beyond bored. This game was getting old fast. He had thought that once they caught him, the FBI wouldn't stop questioning until they had the answers they wanted. He hadn't counted on the BAU leaving him alone for so long. Gabe was seriously considering just taking off and leaving them to figure things out. That wouldn't be as much fun as seeing their faces when they realized…footsteps and the rattle of the doorknob brought him out of his thoughts. Looking up, Gabe grinned as the first agent walked through the door. "Agent Morgan, I was hoping I'd see you! You're so much more fun than…" he stopped, grimacing as another BAU member came into the room. "Agent Hotchner, you're back. You know you really should have listened to your mother when she warned you your face would stick that way. Constipated is not a good look for you."

"Mr. Wasden, I trust you have had time to reflect on your situation." Hotch said as he took a seat across from the frowning suspect.

"Uh huh, Agent Hotchner, you're forgetting the rule." Wasden scolded, shaking his head.

"Rule? What rule?" Morgan inquired.

"You mean Dee and Dum didn't tell you?" the suspect asked, motioning to the older agents.

"No" Morgan replied.

"Figures" Wasden huffed. He glared at the other two profilers before turning his attention back to the well built man in front of him. "Okay, here's the deal; if you want me to answer your questions, you have to use my God given name: Gabe."

"Gabe? I thought your name was Marion." SSA Morgan stated.

"P-lease" Gabe scoffed. "Marion is Wasden's name, not mine."

"You saying you're not Wasden?" Rossi broke in.

The brown haired man rolled his eyes. "Not a chance. Wasden's just some poor smuck who mops floors and washes bed pans for a living. No way I'd have his life. I'd die of boredom after the first few hours."

"If you're not Wasden, why do you look exactly like him?" Rossi pointedly asked.

"Easy, I'm borrowing him for a while." Gabe said like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"Borrowing him? What do you mean, Gabe?" Morgan questioned.

Gabe sighed. "I mean exactly what I said. I'm just borrowing his body for a while so I can do my job." He informed the agents.

"And what job would that be, Gabe?" Rossi asked.

"I was hoping you'd ask that." the suspect crowed. "I have the most fun job on the planet! See, I am tasked with showing people the error of their ways and giving people what they deserve."

Curious, Hotch quickly jumped in. "Giving people what they deserve? Is that what you call it?"

Ignoring the BAU leader, Gabe proudly continued his bragging. "You ever hear that phrase 'the grass is always greener'? Well, my job here was to show the good folks of this town that that old wives' tale just isn't true."

Wanting to keep the suspect talking, Morgan leaned forward and asked, "How did you do that Gabe?"

"Easy, I just listened to their thoughts and made their fondest wish come true." The young man answered. "Take Bobby Estes for example. The guy has been moping for years thinking if he was taller, his life would be perfect. He'd have all the girls fawning over him and be respected by the guys. So, I made him taller and he found out real quick it wasn't all it's cracked up to be."

"Gabe, you made him eight feet tall." Morgan pointed out.

"Hey, he wanted tall, he got tall." Gabe shot back.

Now it was Morgan's turn to roll his eyes. "What about changing them back? How did you manage that?" he inquired.

"Oh, the changing back part was totally up to them." Gabe replied. "As soon as they realized their little dream wasn't so wonderful after all, they changed back to their normal selves."

"But that doesn't make sense." Morgan muttered. "What about…"

"Agent Reid?" Gabe supplied.

"What? How do you know about that?" Hotch growled.

"It's my job. Duh" Gabe sarcastically stated.

"Well then you screwed up, kid." Rossi said. "Reid never wished to be a child."

"You're half right." Gabe agreed. "Your agent had no desire to be a kid again. His change was for a totally different reason."

"Which is?" Morgan prodded.

Gabe cocked his head to one side. "In all the eons I've been around, I've met millions of people and they've all had one thing in common; they all had some kind of childhood to speak of. It might not have been a long one or a particularly happy one, but they had one none the less. I thought that was something every human was granted. But then I met up with Agent Reid and I realized I was wrong. The boy might have been a child at one time but he clearly never had a childhood; not a proper one at any rate. That just wasn't right. Everybody should experience a childhood and all the fun it brings. So I decided to give him a very special gift, the chance to be a kid."

"Okay, so you wanted him to be a kid for a while and he has. I took him to the park and he played on the swings and slides and everything." Morgan told the suspect. "So why didn't he change back like the others?"

"Because he's not like them, Agent Morgan" Gabe simply stated. Seeing the agent motion for more, he rolled his eyes. "While the others controlled their fates, he doesn't. I made sure of that. If he had control, he would have changed back a few seconds after he became a child. No, this one is all up to me. My "spell" as Agent Hotchner so quaintly called it won't wear off until the date I decided on."

"And that date would be?" Rossi asked.

"Agent Reid has until the new year begins to have a fulfilling childhood." Gabe filled in. "I figure all the holidays coming up should give him plenty of childhood experiences."

"What? That's two and a half months away! You can't do that to him!" Morgan yelled.

"Can and did" Gabe countered with a smirk.

"I don't think you thought this through, Gabe." Rossi said. "Agent Reid has a job, responsibilities. He can't possibly stay a kid for that long."

"Sure he can. I've fixed things. Agent Reid can go to work every day just like he always does and no one will be the wiser. The people in your building will only see what I want them to see; which is a grown Reid working at his desk. Strauss the grouse will never know he's a little tot. And if you have to go out of town to work a case, the same will hold true." Gabe explained. "See, I have everything worked out. Agent Reid gets to be a kid without worrying about losing his job."

"What if he doesn't want to stay a kid? Can he change back early if he wants to?" Rossi asked.

"Nope, sorry Agent Reid is stuck in his toddler form until the stroke of midnight on December thirty-first." Gabe declared. "No refunds, exchanges, or substitutions can be made."

"Stroke of midnight? What do you think this is; Cinderella?" Morgan huffed.

"Oh, Cindy! She was a nice girl." Gabe sighed before turning his attention back to the agents. "Now if that's all the questions you have for me, I'll just be on my way. Take care of the little guy for me."

"Mr. Wasden, you're not going anywhere." Hotch firmly stated.

"Again with the Mr. Wasden. And here I thought you'd finally come around." Gabe grumbled. "Okay, look technically you're not supposed to see this but I'll bend the rules just this once. Otherwise certain people who shall remain nameless" he glanced over at Hotch, "will never believe."

"Mr. Wasden, I think…"

"Silence" Gabe commanded, smirking as the BAU leader tried and failed to speak. "Good. Now if I was Wasden, could I do this?"

The agents watched in amazement as a light appeared in the middle of Wasden's chest. The light grew and grew until it surrounded the man. Covering their eyes as the brilliant light filled the room, the agents struggled to keep sight of their suspect. However the intensity of the light quickly forced them to close their eyes.

"It's safe to open your eyes now, gentlemen." Gabe announced moments later.

Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan slowly opened their eyes. Blinking as their eyes adjusted to the now dimly lit room, the agents jaws dropped at the sight before them. A man with light brown hair and brilliant blue eyes stood beside their suspect. They immediately drew their weapons, frowning when the movement made the stranger laugh.

"Ah come on guys. Put the pea shooters away, would ya? It's just little old me." Gabe whined.

"Gabe?" Morgan asked, glancing from the man standing before them to the sitting suspect and back.

"The one and only" Gabe crowed.

"But how did you…"

"Easy" Gabe interrupted. "I'm Loki, the trickster god. I can do anything I want."

"Hotch, you buying this?" Rossi whispered, keeping his gaze on the man in front of them.

"No" Hotchner replied. Stepping closer to the newcomer, he scowled at the man. "I don't know who you are or how you got in here but you are interfering in a federal investigation." He growled. "That makes you…"

"Oh p-lease!" Gabe huffed. "I can't believe you! You have got to be one of the most stubborn, pig headed men I've ever met. And considering all the people I've dealt with over the years, that's really saying something." Scratching his chin, the young man thought for a minute before grinning. "Guess I'll have to show you I am who I say I am." Snapping his fingers, he chuckled as the man before him was suddenly transformed into a small, gray donkey.

"What the hell?" Morgan hollered.

"Morgan, Rossi, what's going on? What happened?" Hotch brayed.

"Aaron, you're a, a donkey!" Rossi gasped, stepping closer to the animal.

"Technically, he's an ass" Gabe corrected. "Appropriate, isn't it?" Three sets of eyes turned to glare at him. "Geez, turn down the death beams, dudes. It's your own fault, anyway. You're the ones who didn't believe me."

"Turn me back" Hotch demanded, stomping his hooves.

"I don't know. I'm not sure you've learned your lesson yet." Gabe hedged before smirking. "Oh all right, you win." He snapped his fingers once more, returning the BAU leader to human form. "Now that we've got that out of the way, I really have to be going."

"Wait a minute. You cause all this trouble and now you're just going to leave Wasden to suffer the consequences?" Rossi incredulously asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm actually doing the public a favor. Wasden's not innocent. The man's the worst kind of scum. He's a pedophile, one that's never been caught; at least till now." Gabe informed the agents.

"We have no evidence of that and we can't hold him on your say alone." Hotch said.

"All the evidence you need to put him away for good is in his secret hideaway at his place." Gabe replied. Seeing their confused expressions, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, for pete's sake! Do I have to do everything?" he grumbled, shaking his head. "Fine, you'll find everything you need in the tree house behind the barn. There's more than enough there to get rid of him. And just so you know, that's what the police are going to remember bringing him in for. They won't remember anything about the other case and neither will anyone else except the people who were meant to learn the lessons."

"You seem to have thought of everything." Rossi admitted.

"Part of my job is to make sure my work goes unnoticed." Gabe replied. "Now I really do have to go. See you guys in a few months." He waved to the profilers before snapping his fingers and disappearing.

"Well, that was different." Morgan commented, staring at the now empty space. "You really think he is what he said he is."

"I don't think we have much choice." Hotch answered.

"So, what do we do now?" Rossi asked.

"First, we send someone to check out that tree house. If the evidence is really there, we'll leave Mr. Wasden in the police's hands and fly back to D.C." Hotch decided.

"What about Reid?" Morgan questioned.

"We'll think of something." Hotch assured the others. "If Reid really is stuck being a child, we'll take care of him. Between the six of us we should be able to handle one highly intelligent toddler."

"I hope you're right, man." Morgan muttered as he followed Hotch and Rossi to the door.

CM

Reid awoke the next morning to hushed voices followed by the click of a door. _'That's odd.'_ He thought. _'I don't remember inviting the girls to my room.'_ Frowning, he sorted through his last memories and was shocked to find that he couldn't even remember coming back to the room. In fact, his last memory was eating at a restaurant with the rest of the team. Wondering what he had missed, Spencer slowly opened his eyes. He yanked his thumb out of his mouth, staring at it in disgust for a moment before sitting up. Fisting his eyes, he glanced around the room, taking in Prentiss and JJ's jackets hanging on a chair along with his. Tossing the covers aside, the toddler started to slide off the bed. He stopped as he caught sight of the Pooh pajamas he was now wearing. Reid definitely didn't remember wearing those; which meant someone had changed him while he was sleeping. And since the only other people in the room had been JJ and Emily that meant…"Oh God! Kill me now" he groaned blushing at the thought of them changing him.

"Hey, you're awake!" JJ brightly said as she came into the room. "I was starting to think you were going to sleep all morning."

"JJ, did you, did you, ummm" Reid stammered.

Guessing what the little boy was referring to, the young woman smiled. "Yes, I changed you last night, Spence." JJ replied, ruffling the boy's hair. "You don't need to be embarrassed about it. I'm the mother of a little boy, remember. You don't have anything I haven't seen before."

"JJ!" Reid shouted, as he slid off the bed and headed for the bathroom. He only made it a few steps before the door opened and Emily and Morgan walked in carrying some Styrofoam containers.

"Well, well, well, look who's up." Morgan said. He handed his load off to JJ before reaching down and scooping the toddler up. "And just where do you think you're going, Junior?"

"I gotta go, Mowgan" Reid whispered.

"Oh, okay youngster" Derek replied. Turning to the girls, he said, "You ladies go ahead and eat. I'm just going to help Spencer get ready." Grabbing a clean outfit for the boy, Morgan hurried into the bathroom and shut the door.

Half an hour later the team had thrown everything into their SUV's and hit the road. Watching the scenery fly by, Reid frowned as they passed the exit to the police station. "Mowgan, you passed ouw exit."

"No, I didn't." Derek replied. "We're not going to the station. There's no reason to."

"Why not?" JJ asked.

"Well, it turns out Wasden wasn't who we thought he was. I mean he was Wasden but his actions were being controlled by another man, uhh being. Something called a Loki." Morgan explained.

"You mean to tell me Wasden told you he was a twi'sew god and you be'eved him?" Spencer squeaked.

"Oh, he did more than just tell us, he showed us." Morgan replied. "This bright light came out of Wasden. It was so bright, we had to close our eyes. And when we opened them, Wasden was still sitting in the chair but there was another guy standing beside him. We thought the guy had managed to sneak into the room which seemed to tick him off. So he did something that convinced all of us that he really was telling the truth."

"What did he do?" JJ inquired.

"He turned Hotch into a donkey." Morgan told the others.

"He what?" JJ gasped.

"fat's im'os-im'os, won't wowt" Reid stuttered.

"I'm telling ya, one second Hotch is standing there and the next he's a little gray talking donkey." Derek argued. "It was really freaky."

"So the guy really was telling the truth? He's really a Loki or trickster or whatever you call it?" JJ questioned.

"Yeah and that's not the worst part. He said he'd turned Reid into a kid and that he wasn't going to turn him back until the end of the year." Morgan recounted. "We tried everything to change his mind but he was adamant you stay a little kid till then."

"Tate me to him. I'll tell him I don't want to be a tid." Reid suggested.

"Sorry, kid no can do." Derek apologized. "He disappeared on us."

"So I'm tut lite fis?" Spencer quietly asked.

"Afraid so, buddy" Morgan answered as he turned onto the exit he was looking for. "Don't look so down, Pretty Boy. We're going to take care of you. Starting today, you've got nothing to worry about except having fun. We're going to take care of everything else."

Sighing Spencer nodded his head. He couldn't believe he was going to be stuck in this tiny body. He didn't want to be a kid. He had a job to do. How was he going to do his job like this? He couldn't even go to the bathroom without help. The team was going to be forced to take care of him for the next few months. He didn't want…a huge colorful sign snapped him out of his thoughts. Turning to glare at the driver, Reid crossed his arms. "Mowgan, what awe we doing hewe?" he angrily asked.

"Baby Girl and I thought we'd have a little fun before we went home." Derek replied. Slowing down, he stopped to get directions from a man at what looked like a toll booth before carefully going through the gate.

"Fun?" Spencer hollered. "I'm not a tid, Mowgan! Fis pace is fow tids."

"Come on Spence. Relax. It'll be a nice break." JJ pointed out. "Besides, I've always wanted to come here."

"JJ's right man" Morgan agreed as he parked the SUV. "You are in for a treat."

"Wight" Reid muttered, sighing as JJ unfastened the straps of his car seat and picked him up. He didn't know who'd invented that contraption but they ought to be shot. That was the most uncomfortable thing he'd ever been in.

"You guys ready for some fun?" Rossi asked as the group walked towards the entrance.

"Not you too" Spencer gasped.

"Are you kidding me? I hear they have some of the best food in the country and I for one intend to sample as much of it as possible." Rossi replied. He led the way through the no bag line and up to the ticket booth.

Morgan went up to the electronic ticket counter and punched in the numbers Garcia had given him the night before. Taking the tickets, he quickly handed them out as they hurried to the turnstiles. Once they made it through, they put their tickets away, smiling as they made their way to the tunnel at the beginning of the park.

Reid grumbled under his breath as JJ carried him through the tunnel. He couldn't believe the team brought him here. He wasn't some little kid! He was a grown man for pete's sake! He enjoyed going to museums and libraries, not some kiddy amusement…his thoughts ground to a halt as they walked out of the tunnel and he saw the row of figures in front of them. "Put me down" he instructed, wiggling and squirming in JJ's hold until she complied. "Loot at fose!" he excitedly hollered before dropping JJ's hand and running ahead, disappearing into the crowd.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Loot at fose!" he excitedly hollered before dropping JJ's hand and running ahead, disappearing into the crowd.

CM 

"Reid! Get back here!" Morgan yelled, racing after the boy. Swearing under his breath, he muscled his way through the sea of people followed closely by the rest of the team, all searching for any sign of the mop haired youngster. Derek muttered 'excuse me's as he squeezed between and around couples and families. He had to, no he was going to find Spencer and when he did, he was going to kill him for taking off like that. Finally seeing a break in the crowd up ahead, he hurried forward before stopping as he came to a curb lined by several imaginatively dressed scarecrows. The profiler carefully scanned the area around him, letting out a relieved breath when he caught sight of his missing friend standing in front of the Halloween decorations. "Over here!" he called to the others as he hurried to the wayward toddler's side.

Spencer smiled up at his team mates, unaware of the panic he'd caused. "Loot! Awen't fey…" he broke off with a yelp as a firm hand landed a hard swat to his bottom. Spinning around, the little boy looked at the culprit in shock for a moment before turning tear filled eyes on the young blond beside him. "JJ, he hit me!" Reid whined, pointing an accusing finger at Hotch.

JJ leaned down and scooped up the upset toddler. "Spence, you can't run off like that." She gently scolded.

"Wun *sniff* off?" Reid repeated, as he swiped his arm across his face in an attempt to stop the tears that were running down his cheeks. "I just tame ovew hewe to loot at fese."

"Spencer, you cannot go off by yourself, not the way you are now. You could be hurt or worse kidnapped." Hotch angrily told the boy.

"We'we at Disney. Nofing bad tan ha'en hewe." Reid argued.

"Really?" Hotch challenged. "Tell me, what are the statistics for children kidnapped from public places?"

Spencer sighed. "Of the one point five million chil'wen tidnapped each yeaw, seven'y pewcent awe taten from public places. And *sniff* most of the tids tidnapped by stangews awe se…abused and tilled." He recited before turning huge, sad eyes on his boss. "I'm sowwy. I just *sniff* wanted to see."

Taking the toddler from JJ, Hotch hugged the crying child. "It's okay, Spencer." He soothed, rubbing the little boy's back.

Frowning at his friend's tear streaked face; Morgan reached over and ruffled the toddler's hair. "Hey come on man, what's with the water works? Hotch didn't pop you that hard, did he?" he asked.

"N-no" Reid hiccupped, swiping the back of his hand across his face. "Fat attually didn't huwt. It's just fis baby body lites to leat." Glancing up at Hotch he sighed. "I'm sowwy I wan off, Hotch. I didn't mean to wowwy you guys."

"I know." Hotch replied. "Just be more careful in the future. You have to remember you're a small child now, not an adult."

"I will. Pwomise" Reid said.

"Good. Then there's just one more thing we need to address." Hotch stated.

Spencer gulped as he gazed at his boss's stern expression. "Wh-what's fat?" he stammered.

"Finding you a spot where you can see" Aaron answered, breaking into a smile. He took the toddler off his hip and carefully hoisted him up to sit on his shoulders. "Better?" he asked.

The tiny boy glanced around at rows of buildings and the enormous castle down the street. "Yes sir! Fanks, Hotch!" Reid exclaimed.

"Alright now that Pretty Boy's taken care of, what do you say we take a look around; see what's so magical about this place?" Morgan suggested.

"Sounds good to me" Emily responded, taking the muscular man by the arm.

The group strolled down the crowded street, checking out the different shops as they went. They made a quick detour through the candy shop and stopped to admire the crystal carriage and castle in one store window before heading for the castle once more. They had just gotten back on Main Street when a photographer approached them.

"Excuse me folks" the Disney employee greeted, "could I take a picture for you? It would only take a second."

"Sure" Derek immediately replied. Feeling several sets of glaring eyes boring into him, he turned and smiled at his friends. "Come on guys. You know Garcia will have a fit if we don't at least bring her a picture back."

"You better be planning on bringing her back more than that." A loud voice called from behind them.

"Gawcia!" Spencer yelled. He whispered to Hotch, smiling as the man nodded before carefully putting him down. As soon as his feet hit the ground, the toddler started running towards his friend. Recalling the earlier incident, he quickly stopped and looked up at his friend and boss. "Tan I?" he asked.

"Go ahead, Spencer." Hotch told the toddler.

"Fanks, Hotch!" Reid called over his shoulder as he raced across the street to the BAU's tech analysis. Jumping into the bubbly woman's waiting arms, he wrapped his tiny hands around her neck. "Gawcia! I'm so glad you'we hewe!" he exclaimed.

"Oh sweetie! I wouldn't miss this for the world!" Garcia said before kissing the toddler's forehead.

"Perfect timing as usual Baby Girl. We were just about to take a picture." Morgan informed the busty blond as he made his way to the two.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go get in the picture!" Garcia replied. She grabbed Morgan by the hand and swiftly drug him over to the group.

The photographer stared at the newcomer's bold outfit for a moment before shaking his head. "Okay, umm ma'am if you'll hand the baby back to his uhhh, his dad?" the young black haired man instructed. "Okay good. Now if you'll all scoot a little closer together. There! That's good! Alright on the count of three, say 'Cheese!' One, two, three" He snapped several pictures, scanned a card, and then handed it to Hotch. "Here you are sir. You can hand this card to any of the photographers in the park if you want a picture made. And then at the end of the day, just take it to the photography shop at the end of this street to preview your pictures and buy the ones you like."

"Thank you" Hotchner said, taking the card and slipping it in the pocket of his jeans.

"You're welcome. Have a magical day, folks!" the photographer stated before walking away to talk to another family.

"Hotch, tan I get bat on youw shoul'ers?" Reid asked as they started walking once more.

"In a minute" Hotch replied, adjusting his hold on the boy. "We need to have a little talk first."

"Talt? Wh-why?" Reid hesitantly inquired.

"Calm down, Spencer. You didn't do anything wrong." Aaron assured his charge. "We just need to go over a few things."

"Lite what Hotch?" Reid asked.

"Well, first of all there'll be no more Hotch or sir. You should have seen the look we got from the photographer when you called me that. He didn't know what to make of you calling me by my name. While we're here, you're need to call me daddy and either JJ or Emily mommy." Aaron instructed. "Everyone else you should call aunts and uncles."

"Otay" Reid agreed.

"And no more statistics or big words" Hotch continued. "You look like a two or three year old child so you're going to have to act like one. That means you're going to have watch what you say and do, understand?"

"Yes siw, I mean daddy." Spencer corrected with a shy smile.

"Good boy" Hotch praised, ruffling the toddler's hair. "Now let's get you back up top." He swung the small boy up and settled him on his shoulders. Grasping the boy's ankles to steady him, the BAU leader followed Morgan and Garcia down Main Street and around the loop.

Morgan and Garcia stopped as they came to a cross roads. They glanced at all three paths before turning to the rest of the team. "Which way do we want to go?" Morgan asked.

"I think we should go left." Rossi suggested as he folded the map and stuffed it in his pocket. "There's something there I think the kid would like."

"Left, it is." Derek agreed. Taking Penelope's hand, the young man turned and started down the left walkway. The couple strolled down the path, pausing at a wooden bridge with a huge sign proclaiming it to be Adventureland to take another team picture. They then went across the bridge and into their first area of the day.

"H, daddy! Daddy top!" Reid hollered as they came to an enormous tree.

Stopping at the boy's cry, Hotch pulled Reid off his shoulders and settled him on his hip. "What is it, Spencer?" he asked.

"Fat's the wiss family twee house." Reid gasped, the awe clear in his voice. "Tan we go in fewe?"

"Sure kiddo" Aaron replied, heading for the entrance to the tree. "Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you through it?"

"Walk" Spencer decided.

"Are you sure?" Hotch questioned. "That's a lot of stairs."

"I'm suwe" Reid assured him.

"Alright" Hotch agreed, putting the toddler down on his feet. Taking a tiny hand, the father slowly started up the steps of the tree. "But if you get tired, let me know."

"I will." Spencer said even though he had no intentions of saying a word. He was tired of being toted everywhere like a little baby. He was going to walk no matter how tired he got.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "I will." Spencer said even though he had no intentions of saying a word. He was tired of being toted everywhere like a little baby. He was going to walk no matter how tired he got.

CM

Climbing down the last step of the tree house, Spencer was more than ready to be back on his boss' shoulders. This walking while in toddler form was definitely not all it was cracked up to be. He had to practically jog to keep up with the other members of his team not to mention that the stairs were more like mountains from his height. And the view left a lot to be desired, too. All he could see from his vantage point was the backs of people's knees. Throw in the fact that he couldn't hear what his friends were chatting about from way down there and it all added up to one unhappy little boy. But instead of asking to be carried, Reid kept silent. He didn't want the team to think he was weak. He was going to suck it up and keep…he squeaked as he was grabbed from behind.

"Easy Pretty Boy, it's just me" Morgan soothed as he hoisted the toddler up on his shoulders.

"Mowgan, put me down! I tan walt!" Spencer argued even though that was the last thing he wanted his friend to do.

"Sorry shrimp, no can do. We won't get very far if we keep walking at that snail's pace of yours. And I for one want to see as much of the park as I can." Derek replied.

"I wouldn't argue with him if I were you, sweet pea. You'll never win." Garcia warned. "Besides, why walk when you can ride?"

"Garcia's right, Reid" Emily agreed. "If I was you, I'd take advantage of it while I could. After all, how many chances are you going to get?"

"I guess you'we wight." Spencer decided.

"I'm always right, baby doll." Garcia shot back, smiling at the grimace her newest nickname caused. "Now just sit back and relax and let Derek do all the…Oh my gosh! It's Captain Jack Sparrow!"

"Where?" Emily and JJ asked as they excitedly scanned the area.

"There!" Penelope squealed, pointing off to the left where a small crowd had gathered. "Come on let's go over before he gets away."

Chuckling at the ladies' enthusiasm, Morgan, Hotch, and Rossi slowly followed the three to the growing crowd. Finding an open spot, they stood and watched as the Captain Jack look-a-like and two or three of his men taught a handful of children how to be pirates. The ruffians schooled the children on walking, talking, and fighting like them, entertaining the crowd with their lighthearted banter and slapstick comedy as they did. After all the explanations and demonstrations, Captain Jack made the small group of youngsters repeat the pirate oath to complete their initiation. The kids were then declared full fledged pirates to end the show. As soon as the newly crowned pirates scattered, Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan each grabbed one of the girls and pulled them away from the show. They headed into the stone building beside them that housed the pirates ride. Once inside, they walked down a short hall and got in the long line to wait.

CM

"Well, that was a pretty good first ride, even if it was a little slow for my taste." Morgan commented as the BAU walked into the store at the end of the ride. "What'd you think youngster?"

Reid peered up at his friend. "It was wafew enjoy…"

"Spencer" Hotch softly warned, adjusting his hold on the boy as he squeezed his way through the racks of merchandise and back out into the sunshine.

"It was umm, it was fun." The toddler revised.

"More like awesome! I mean did you see that animatronic Jack Sparrow sitting in the chair at the end? It looked just like him!" Garcia gushed. "And so real looking that I just wanted to reach out and…"

"Whoa, Baby Girl!" Morgan broke in. "There are children present."

"Oops! Sorry about that, Baby Bear" the tech analyist apologized, glancing over at the youngest member of their group. Seeing the toddler scowl and open his mouth to protest, she quickly added, "So, what's next my hunk a hunk of burning love?"

Grinning, Derek shrugged his shoulders. "I guess we should follow the road, see where it goes."

"Sounds like a plan to me" Hotch agreed. He settled Reid on his shoulders before leading the way past a handful of shops and into another part of the park. Hearing a whoosh followed by a thunderous boom, he stopped and glanced at Morgan. "What was that?"

"I don't know" Derek replied, shaking his head. "Rossi's the one with the map."

Rossi pulled the map out of his back pocket and studied it for a moment. "There's a ride up ahead called Splash Mountain. It must have been that." he told the others.

"That must be some splash." Emily muttered as they resumed their walk. Going around a corner, she almost ran into JJ when the young blond abruptly stopped walking. "JJ, what the…" She stopped mid sentence as she caught sight of the reason her friend had stopped. An enormous man made mountain towered above the bridge several feet ahead of them. A steady stream of water ran from an opening near the top and as she watched a log shaped vehicle filled with screaming people plunged down that waterfall. Landing at the bottom, the flume splashed water over the side of the bridge, soaking the spectators. "Now that's what I call a ride."

"Dibs!" Garcia called, grabbing Morgan's arm and tugging him towards the ride. Noticing the rest of the team still just standing there staring, she huffed. "What are you guys waiting for? Let's go before there's a long line!"

"You heard the lady. Move it!" Rossi urged, heading after Morgan and Garcia with the others right behind him. They quickly caught up with the two and hurried across the bridge somehow managing to avoid the spray of water. They followed the signs past a shop and down a long flight of stairs. Finally making it to the entrance of the ride, the team encountered their first problem; a height requirement sign.

Nodding at the attendant, Hotch set Reid down in front of the sign, already knowing the toddler was nowhere near tall enough to ride. Seeing the big gap between the top of Spencer's head and the bottom of the sign, he picked the boy back up and walked over to a set of benches that were in one corner. Taking a seat, he settled Reid in his lap. "You guys go ahead and ride. Spencer and I will wait here." He informed the others.

"No way, Hotch. We can't just leave you sitting here for half an hour." Morgan argued. "This is a group trip, remember? We'll just find something else to ride."

"Mowgan, you tan't not wide betause of me." Spencer said. "Fat's not faiw to you."

"What about you Sweet Pea? It's not fair to leave you sitting here doing nothing while we have fun." Garcia pointed out.

"Oh, he won't be bored." Rossi answered with a smile. "Reid and I are going to explore Tom Sawyer's Island while we wait, right Reid?"

"Yeah, I guess" Spencer replied.

"Sounds like fun. Count me in." Hotch said as he stood back up.

"Oh, no you don't. You are not leaving me with these three." Derek protested.

"Come on boss man. It'll be fun!" Penelope urged.

"Yeah, you need to kick back and relax. Let your hair down a little." Emily suggested.

"Go ahead Aaron. Reid and I will be just fine." Dave prodded.

"Alright" Hotch agreed. "If you're sure"

Taking the toddler from his friend, Rossi nodded. "I'm positive. Now get going. That line's not getting any shorter."

"We'll call when we get off the ride." Morgan told the older man. Reaching over, he ruffled the little boy's hair, smirking as Reid slapped his hand. "Be good, Short Stuff!"

Reid smiled as he watched his friends disappear around the corner. He was glad they were going to have a little grown up fun. It wasn't fair for them to be stuck riding all the baby rides because of him. Speaking of being stuck, the toddler peered up at the man holding him. "Wossi, you didn't have to tay wif me. I tould have tayed at child swap." He told the older man.

"And risk getting these boots wet? I don't think so. These babies are genuine Italian leather. No way I'd get on that ride with them on." Rossi explained as he walked back up the stairs and down the path to a sign announcing raft rides. He got to the roped off area just as one of the wooden crafts pulled up to the dock. The profiler waited for the rope to be moved and then carefully climbed onto the raft, taking a seat on the wooden box in the middle.

Reid gazed around the lake in awe. To his left a train looking roller coaster zoomed down the tracks some of which were over the lake itself. The island lay in front of them with only a dock and the side of a house visible from his vantage point. Past that a mansion of some type stood majestically on a hill. And in front of that an old fashioned steam boat loaded passengers for what he could only imagine was the ride of a lifetime. Feeling the raft back away from the dock and slowly putt towards the island, he turned his attention back to his companion. He sighed as he glanced around at all the people surrounding them. Resigned to playing the role of little kid, Reid looked up at his friend and asked, "Unta Dave, what's on the island?"

Rossi stared at Reid in surprise for a moment before remembering Hotch's earlier instructions. Pulling the map out of his pocket once more, he held it in front of the two of them. "Well, let's see kiddo" he said as he looked at the paper. "It looks like there's a fort and a suspension bridge and a few other buildings. There should plenty for us to do while we wait for the uhh, rest of the family."

"Oh otay" Reid agreed, returning his gaze to their destination.

Rossi carefully folded the map and stuck it back in his pocket. Noticing that they were about to pull alongside the dock, he tightened his hold on the toddler in his lap, not wanting the little boy to fall if they bumped the wooden structure. Once the raft stopped, he waited for the other people to get off before standing. The profiler carried his youngest colleague off the raft and up the cement steps beside the dock. He followed the path through the woods a little ways, stopping at the mouth of a cave. "Hey kid, you want to go through the cave, see where we come out?" he offered.

Spencer took one look at the dark cavern and shook his head. "No, thanks Wossi" he replied. "I fint I'd wafew go to the fowt."

"The fort it is" Rossi agreed. He walked on following the sparse signs until they reached the old wooden fort. He went inside and glanced around. Seeing a bench off to one side, the older man quickly made his way over and took a seat, setting Reid down beside him. "I think I'm going to sit and rest for a while. Why don't you go look around a little bit?"

"Otay" Spencer agreed. He slid off the bench and tottled towards the open door on the other side of the structure. Making to the doorway, the little boy glanced back at his friend before turning and disappearing into the fort.

CM

Rossi started as a shrill ring filled the air. Snatching his cell phone out of his pocket, he swiftly flipped it open. "Rossi" he answered.

"Dave, it's Aaron. We just got off the ride." Hotchner told the older man.

"Okay, Spencer and I will take the next raft back over. You can meet us at the dock." Dave instructed.

"Will do" Aaron replied.

Rossi closed his cell and pocketed it before standing. Glancing at his watch, he was surprised to see that Reid had been out of his sight for twenty minutes. Deciding there must be more to see than he had thought, the veteran BAU member strode over to the door his friend had disappeared into and stepped inside. Finding the room empty, he started up the stairs that were along one wall. His walk turned into a run as a muffled thud followed by a child's cry reached his ears. Taking the remaining stairs two at a time, Rossi made it to the top in record time. Turning towards the sound of the commotion, he saw Reid sprawled on the ground with two older boys standing over him. "What's going on here?" he demanded as he rushed to the toddler's side.

"It, it was an, an accident!" the smaller of the two boys stammered. "We didn't mean to h-hurt him! Honest!"

Rossi knelt down beside Reid who was struggling to sit up. He helped his friend sit up, propping him against the wall for support. "You okay, Spencer?" he asked as he began checking the boy for injuries.

Reid gave Rossi a slight nod before screwing up his face and crying, "Unta Dave, the big boys knoted me down and huwted my an-leg!"

"It was an accident!" the taller boy haughtily protested. "He ran in front of us. There was no way we could stop in time, right Ben?"

The younger boy, Ben, jumped as he was elbowed in the side. "Yeah right" he hesitantly agreed.

"Is that what happened, Spencer?" Rossi asked, already knowing the answer. Being a profiler had its perks especially where children were concerned.

"No, I was playing wif fat gun and him told me to get out of his way! And, and fen him pushed me down!" Reid explained between sobs.

Dave ran a hand across his face. He'd figured as much. He carefully scooped Spencer up as he glared at the two little trouble makers. "Take me to your parents. Now." He growled.

CM

Morgan sighed as the latest raft finished unloading. "What do you think's taking them so long?" he asked as he scanned the island for any sign of their missing friends.

"Don't worry so much, Morgan. They probably just haven't made it back to the dock yet." Emily suggested. "You know how Reid can be. I bet he's making Rossi stop every few feet to check out the foliage or something."

"I hope you're right." Morgan muttered.

"We'll find out in a minute. They're coming down the stairs to the dock now." JJ said, pointing across the lake.

"See, I told you they were fine." Emily bragged.

"Wait a minute, why's Reid sucking his thumb?" Garcia asked as she watched Rossi and Spencer board a raft. "And who are those people talking to them?"

"Something's wrong" Hotch surmised, studying his friends and the people around them. He quickly strode over to where the passengers unloaded, eyeing the craft and his friends the whole time. Standing at the exit, he waited impatiently for the raft to cross the lake and pull into the dock.

As soon as the raft stopped and the rope was removed, Rossi stood and made his way off the watercraft. He could tell by Hotch's stance and Morgan's expression that the men knew something had happened and he wanted to get to them and explain before anyone blew a fuse. Shaking his head at that notion, he hurried up the walkway to the rest of the BAU.

Reid sighed around his thumb as they got closer to the other members of their team. He really hated having to act like a child but he didn't have much choice. The parents of the two boys had insisted on apologizing to Reid's "parents" after they'd heard what their little darlings had done. Knowing how a normal toddler would behave in this situation, Reid willed the tears back into his eyes and reached for Hotch. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried.

A shocked Hotch took the toddler from Rossi and held him close, his eyebrows disappearing under his hairline as the boy's tiny arms wrapped around his neck. Without thinking, the young father kissed the crying boy's forehead. "Shhh, it's okay Spencer" he soothed before turning his attention to his friend. "What happened, Dave?"

"Excuse me sir, but that would be my boys fault" a tall black haired man interrupted. Feeling everyone's eyes suddenly boring into him, the man swallowed hard before continuing. "Sorry, I'm Stephen Edwards and this is my wife Tricia and our boys Blake and Ben. Our boys have something they want to tell you. Boys, tell mister Hotchner what you did. And you better tell him the truth. Understand?"

"Yes sir" both boys glumly replied. They glanced up at Hotch but quickly looked away.

"Well?" Mr. Edwards prodded.

Blake, the older of the two boys, slowly looked back up at Hotch. "We were playing at the fort and we got to the guns upstairs. There was only two and we both wanted to play but Spencer was playing with one of them already. We, I mean, I told him to move. But he said no that he was there first. So, I umm, I pushed him. I didn't mean to hurt him though. Honest! I just wanted to get him outta the way so we could play."

"That's no excuse!" Mr. Edwards growled.

"Mr. Edwards, if I may?" Morgan asked. Getting a nod, the muscular man walked up to the boys and knelt down, looking the oldest boy in the eyes. "So you think it's okay to push someone out of your way?" he asked.

"We told him to move and he didn't listen!" Blake insisted.

"So it's alright to push somebody if they do something you don't like?" Morgan replied, motioning to the father that he had everything under control.

"Well, yeah" Blake agreed.

"I see." Morgan said. Standing, he glared down at the boy. "Well then I get to push you since I didn't like you hurting Spencer."

"No! You can't do that! You're bigger than me!" the eight year old protested.

"So? You didn't say anything about size." Derek challenged, getting down in the boy's face.

"Yeah, but, but" Blake stammered, searching for a way out of his predicament. "If you push me down, you'll hurt me 'cause you're way bigger than me!"

"And you're bigger than Spencer." Morgan pointed out, smiling as the light bulb went off for the boy. Taking hold of the boy's chin, he forced Blake to look at him. "Kid, I want you to listen and listen good. You might be big but there's always going to be someone bigger out there. You tick off the wrong person and you'll be the one in Spencer's shoes. And make no mistake those bullies won't stop at just a push. You'll end up with the s-crap beat out of you or worse. If I was you, I'd keep my hands to myself. You never know, the next kid you push might have an older boy that's not as nice as I am. Got me?"

"Yes sir" Blake squeaked.

"Good, now get outta my sight before I change my mind about hurting you." Morgan ordered, stifling a chuckle as both boys dashed behind their father.

"Thank you" Mr. Edwards said, shaking the profiler's hand. "I've been trying to drill that lesson through his head for a long time."

"It was my pleasure." Morgan replied. "Just do me a favor and keep a closer eye on those two. I don't want to hear about any other kids getting pushed."

"Oh, you don't have to worry about that. Neither one of them is going to have the time or the freedom to bother anyone else. I'm going to personally see to that." Mr. Edwards assured the profiler. Looking at his family, he said, "Let's go. We've got a lot to talk about on the way home." Placing a hand on his boys' shoulders, Edwards led his family away from the group.

Rossi shook his head as he watched them leave. If those two didn't straighten up, the team might very well see them sometime in the not so distant future. Turning his attention to his friends, he sighed. "Aaron, we better get the kid to the first aid station so they can take a look at his ankle. I think it's just sprained, but with his size we can't afford to take any chances.

"Lead the way" Hotch said, ignoring Spencer's muffled protest. Readjusting his hold on the toddler so that the boy's injured ankle was supported, the BAU leader followed the others down the street to the closest available station. It looked like their fun day had come to an end.


	11. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either.

AN- Thank you for all the well wishes and prayers. I'm back at home now. I won't know anything until after the scan Wednesday but I'm pretty sure everything will be okay. Thank you once again!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Readjusting his hold on the toddler so that the boy's injured ankle was supported, the BAU leader followed the others down the street to the closest available station. It looked like their fun day had come to an end.

CM 

Sitting on the steps of the first aid station, Rossi sighed. The BAU's outing had been ruined and it was all his fault. He never should have let Reid check out the fort alone. If he'd just stayed with the kid instead of sitting down to rest, they wouldn't be here right now. Glancing around at his three friends' worried faces, he knew he needed to apologize for spoiling their day. The senior profiler cleared his throat and waited for them to look his way before saying, "I'm sorry. I never should have let the kid outta my sight."

"It wasn't your fault, Rossi. Those two little brats are the ones that hurt Reid." Emily told him.

"She's right. If you want to lay blame, it belongs on frick and frack's shoulders, not yours." Garcia agreed.

"But if I hadn't let him go off without me…"

"Then those little cretins would still be running around harassing other kids and sooner or later they would have hurt somebody way worse than a sprained ankle." Prentiss pointed out. "I'm not saying I'm happy Reid got hurt but I'm thrilled we managed to stop two little brats from becoming lifelong bullies."

"You really think they'll stop?" Rossi asked.

"Are you kidding? Those boys probably won't set one toe out of line for months." Garcia replied. "Not after that talk Morgan had with them. My Prince Charming scared the bejeezus out of those two."

Any comment Rossi might have had to that was cut off as the door to the station opened and Hotch and JJ walked out.

"Well, what's the verdict?" Morgan asked as he stood and went over to the couple.

"It's just a bad sprain." Hotch informed the others. "They wrapped the ankle and said to keep it elevated and ice it to reduce the swelling."

"I'm otay guys, weally." Spencer assured, smiling up at his team mates. "I'm weady to wide some mowe now."

"The only thing you're going to be riding is the truck. We're going to the hotel." Aaron declared as he started back the way they had come.

"What? No! We tan't leave! We jut got hewe!" Reid protested. He wasn't about to let his friends' day of fun come to an end because of him.

"Spencer, you heard the doctor. We have to keep your ankle elevated." Hotch reminded. "It won't be if we're carrying you around the park."

"I tan hold it up." Reid suggested, raising his leg up until it was straight out. "See?"

"Spence, you can't keep your leg like that all day. Sooner or later you'll get tired and have to put it down." JJ explained.

"We tan, tan uhh, sit on a bench and west when I get tiwed." Reid proposed. "Peas, Hotch"

Hotch ran a hand through his hair. He hated being put in the position of being the bad guy. He wished he could acquiesce to Reid's plea but he wasn't willing to take a chance on the boy's injury becoming worse just to keep toddler happy. Nodding to himself, Aaron opened his mouth to tell Reid his decision, only to stop as Rossi spoke up.

"What about a compromise?" Dave offered, glancing between his two colleagues.

"What do you have in mind?" JJ questioned.

"Simple. Lunchtime is only a couple of hours away so why not stay till then? That would give us time to see a little more of the park and go on a few more rides. I'm sure we could keep Spencer's ankle elevated that long and with all the eating establishments around here, there should be plenty of places to get a small bagful of ice." Rossi explained. "Then after lunch, we'll head to the hotel so the kid can rest a while."

"Sounds good to me" Emily seconded. "What do you say, guys?"

Reid mulled the offer over for a few moments before asking, "Tan we tome bat to the pawk aftew I west?"

"I don't see why not." Derek replied. "I'm sure we can rent a stroller for you when we get back."

Grimacing at the idea of having to be pushed around like a baby, Spencer slowly nodded. "Otay" he agreed, knowing it was the only way to get the others back in the park to enjoy the rest of their day.

"What about it, Aaron? You in?" Dave inquired.

"I'll go along with the plan on the condition that Spencer takes an aspirin with lunch." Hotch countered. "I can tell his ankle's hurting whether he wants to admit it or not."

"Fine" Reid huffed, crossing his arms. He was really starting to dislike being a kid. Everyone seemed determined to make him do what they thought was best for him.

"Great!" Garcia cheered. "Let's get going! We can go on that huge riverboat or go see what those buildings over there are or there's a creepy looking house up ahead that looks like fun. What do you guys think? Where should we go first?"

"Bafwoom" Spencer called, reaching out for Morgan. He liked and respected Hotch, but there was no way he was letting his boss help him use the toilet. It was embarrassing enough having Morgan help.

Chuckling, Derek took the toddler from the BAU leader, being very careful of the child's injured limb. "Next stop bathrooms" he announced as he hurried towards the side of the building where the restrooms were located. 

CM 

Once Spencer finished his business, the team walked across the cobblestone street and boarded a beautiful, white riverboat. Going to the back of the boat, they took a seat on the benches directly in front of the giant paddlewheel. They felt the ship pull away from the dock and slowly inch forward as the wheel began to turn.

"Did you know fat the fiwst twial wun of a wivew boat was in sev'nteen eighty sev'n?" Spencer rattled off. "Or fat the fiwst U.S. wivew boat patent was in sev'nteen eighty eight to a tompany talled Bwiggs and Long'tweet?"

"Spencer, what'd I say about statistics?" Hotch sternly asked.

"Sowwy, it just lipped out." Reid apologized.

"No harm done this time. Just be more careful in the future." Hotch warned.

"I will, H-daddy" Spencer replied.

"Hey youngster, how about putting that big brain of yours to good use and figuring out where we should go next?" Morgan challenged before turning to Rossi. "You've still got the map, right?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Dave replied, pulling the wrinkled paper out of his pocket. He unfolded the map and smoothed it out and then set it across Reid and Hotch's laps. "Here you go, kid."

Spencer swiftly found the riverboat dock on the park map. Placing a tiny finger on their location, he meticulously studied the surrounding area before pointing to a nearby building and announcing, "Let's do this one next!"

Derek gazed down at the spot that had toddler so excited. After glancing at the number for the attraction, he looked over to the side at the map key, groaning as he read the name. "The Hall of Presidents? Really man?"

"What's wong wif fat?" Reid asked. "It will be eduta'nal."

"Pick something else Spencer. We came here to be entertained not educated, remember?" Hotch prodded.

"But it'll be fun." Spencer protested.

"Listening to robotic Presidents making speeches is not my idea of fun." Morgan told the toddler. "Besides, we deal with more than our share of politicians at work. The last thing we need is to sit and watch fake ones."

"He's right, kid. We're here for a break. We don't need to be reminded of our jobs." Rossi agreed. "I think you should choose something a little more entertaining."

"But, but…"

Seeing his youngest agent's pleading eyes and sad expression, Hotch sighed. He couldn't not take the boy to an attraction he was so obviously excited about. After all, this little vacation was supposed to be for Reid's enjoyment, not theirs. "I'll make you a deal, Spencer. You stick to our agreement and ride in a stroller without complaint and I'll go to The Hall of Presidents with you this afternoon." Aaron proposed.

"Deal" Reid replied, smiling up at the older man. He looked at the map again and quickly pointed out the old house up the street from the dock. "Tan we do fis one?"

"You sure you wanna go in The Haunted Mansion youngster? I bet it's going to be dark and scary." Derek teased.

Reid rolled his eyes. "It'll be fun unless you'we too tawed?" he tossed back.

"Oh, it is on, kid!" Morgan told the toddler. "Just wait till we get inside and then we'll see who's gets scared."

"You'we on!" Spencer agreed. Feeling the boat bump the dock, he held his hands out to his friend. He was ready to get in that haunted house and prove Morgan wrong.

Hotch gently handed the toddler to Morgan before standing and following the duo towards the middle of the ship where the exit was located. After disembarking, they quickly walked over to the Haunted Mansion entrance and got in the rather short line.

Reid looked around, smiling at the sight of the old timey horse drawn hearse complete with invisible horse. Glancing at the other side of the line, he found a row of tombstones. Reading the inscriptions on the various graves, he giggled.

"What's so funny?" Emily asked.

"Wead fose" Spencer instructed, pointing out the tombstones.

Emily and JJ both gazed over in the direction Reid was pointing. Noticing the epitaphs on the graves, they read through them chuckling at a few. "Those are really…Whoa! Did you see that? The eyes on that tombstone just opened and the head moved!" JJ gasped.

"This is so awesome!" Garcia gushed. "And we haven't even gotten inside yet. I can't wait to see what's laying in wait for us there!"

"Looks like you won't have to wait any longer" Rossi commented as the door to the house opened and they were ushered inside along with many others. They were led into a small almost circular room by the "butler" who then closed the door behind them.

'_This definitely looks like a place that would be haunted.'_ Morgan thought as he scanned the dusty, old room. Overhearing a couple of teenage girls talking about what was going to happen next, he frowned. As much as he loved teasing Reid about his fear of the dark, he really didn't want to see the kid scared especially in the state he was now. Glancing down at the toddler, he decided to warn him. "Hey, Reid" he whispered. He waited for the boy to look at him before continuing. "Those girls said that somebody's going to talk for a few minutes and then the lights are going to go off. Okay?"

"I'll be fine, Mowgan" Spencer huffed.

Feeling the toddler lean into him, Morgan tightened his hold on the boy. "I know, Pretty Boy. But just in case, the girls said to look up when the lights go off so if it starts to get to you, look up. There must be some form of light up there."

"Otay" Reid agreed. Hearing the ghost host begin his speech, the little boy frowned as he felt the room moving. Gazing around, he noticed the portraits on the wall were stretching. He watched in fascination as the seemly harmless pictures grew to show creepy death scenes. Chuckling at a couple of the pictures, he almost didn't notice when the host stopped talking. The scream right before the room plunged into darkness was hard to miss though. Leaning even closer to his friend, Spencer quickly looked up, wanting some light. A lightning flash lit up the ceiling for a moment. The hanging body it illuminated made the toddler shut his eyes tight.

"You can open your eyes now, Spencer. The lights are back on." Derek informed the boy moments later. Ruffling the toddler's hair, the older man followed Garcia through the short hallway and onto the ride. He settled Spencer between them and propped the child's foot on his lap.

As the "doom buggy" moved through the mansion, the three friends laughed at the banging doors and the portrait eyes that seemed to follow them. The floating crystal ball, moving armor, and hand coming out of the coffin had them rolling their eyes. The house seemed to be more corny than scary. The three were starting to regret coming on the ride but then the doom buggy went up the stairs and turned revealing another room. Looking down at the large room, they were surprised to see a multitude of holographic ghosts. They hadn't expected the ghosts to look that realistic after the silliness of the hallway. They glanced from one spot to the next oohing and ahhing at the ghosts dancing, eating, and playing the organ. There were even two ghost portraits that were having a duel. From there they made a trip through an dust covered attic filled with more ghosts. Their ride then went down the "stairs" backwards before turning to reveal a graveyard scene complete with more partying ghosts. Just as they rounded the corner of the cemetery, the ride suddenly stopped. Hearing their ghost host voice telling them to be patient and that the ride would start up again soon, they calmly sat back to wait.

Reid tensed as the skull popped out from behind the tombstone for the third time. The scene was starting to remind him of a place he didn't really want to remember; a place and time he'd done his best to bury. Stuck for the moment, he tried to focus on something else but despite his best efforts images of Charles and the cemetery in Georgia began flashing through his mind. He shivered as the musty smell of the dirt, the feel of the shovel in his hands, and a gruff voice demanding that he confess his sins assaulted his senses.

The shaking of the tiny body beside her had Garcia glancing down. Seeing Reid staring blankly ahead, she frowned, wondering what could have scared her junior G-man. Following his gaze, she looked out at the cemetery and quickly put two and two together. Jumping into action, Garcia scooped the terrified boy up and set him in her lap. She wrapped her arms around Reid and hugged him to her chest. "It's okay sweetie. You're safe." She cooed. "They can't hurt you anymore. I won't let them. Shhh, I've got you."

Morgan rubbed Spencer's back in comfort as the boy continued to tremble. He prayed that they'd get the ride working fast before the boy had an all out panic attack. The kid had been through more than enough already. As soon as he finished that thought, the ride jerked to a start. Breathing a sigh of relief, Derek kept his focus on his young partner.

Hotch and JJ laughed at the short, plump ghost that mysteriously appeared between them in the mirror. Wondering what hitchhikers the others got, they looked in the mirrored wall at the buggy beside them. They immediately became worried when they saw Reid curled up in Garcia's lap. "What happened?" Hotch called out.

"Later" Morgan answered not taking his eyes off the boy in his care.

Nodding, Hotch turned his attention back to the ride. He waited impatiently as the ride inched towards the exit. After what felt like hours to the seasoned profiler, the lap bar lifted and he climbed out onto the rolling walkway. He rode it to the end and then carefully stepped off before turning to the others who were just walking up. Taking up position beside Morgan, the BAU leader softly asked, "What's wrong with Reid?"

"Flashback" Morgan whispered.

"Flashback? Of what? We haven't been to a…" Hotch suddenly stopped as the answer hit him. "The cemetery"

"Yeah" Morgan replied as they stepped off the inclined walkway and into the store. He hurried through the store wanting to get Reid as far away as possible. He led the way out of the store, down the path, and through the gate only stopping when they got to a group of benches near a brightly colored small house.

Hotch took a seat next to Garcia who was still cuddling the toddler in her arms. "Spencer, are you alright?" he asked.

Brushing the back of his hand across his tear filled eyes, Spencer sat up and peered up at his boss. "I'm *sniff* otay" he responded, giving the man a watery smile.

"Are you sure?" Hotch questioned, reaching out to take the boy.

"Oh, no you don't." Garcia growled, scooting away from the older man. "You guys have been hogging my sweet baby the whole day. It's my turn to carry him for a while."

"Garcia, you talk like I'm some toy you don't want to share." Reid groused. "I'm a person not a doll."

"Whatever you say my Cabbage Patch Cutie" Penelope playfully said.

"Oh man! You asked for that one." Derek joked, chuckling as the toddler stuck his tongue out at him. Garcia always did have a way of making people smile.

"Don't listen to him, sweetness." Garcia instructed as she stood and started walking away. Turning back to the others, she called back, "Are you guys coming or what?"

The rest of the team exchanged amused looks before following the tech goddess. A short time later they stopped between two rides to check them out.

"Ooo, look girls! Small World!" Penelope squeed. "That's every girls' dream ride!"

"Isn't that the one with all the dolls from different countries?" Emily asked.

"Yeah" JJ replied, taking a step closer to the attraction entrance. "I've always wanted to ride through it. I've heard it's absolutely beautiful."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Garcia enthusiastically hollered.

"Whoa, wait a minute Baby Girl!" Morgan protested. "That's a girl ride. There is no way we're going in there. Right guys?" Getting nods of agreement from Rossi and Hotch, the young man grinned. "See?"

"That's okay. Spencer will go in it with us, won't you my Baby Alive?" Garcia cooed.

"Nuh uh! You're not getting me to go in there!" Reid argued as he started trying to wiggle out of her grasp.

Going over to the tech analyst, Hotch quickly took Spencer from her before the toddler could fall. Settling the youngster on his hip, he glanced around searching for a solution to their little problem. It didn't take very long for him to come to the perfect resolution. "Alright, here's what we'll do. You three go ahead and ride Small World and we'll ride this one." He suggested, pointing to the building on the opposite side of the street. "We'll meet back here after the rides."

"Sounds okay to me" JJ conceded. "I guess we'll see you in a few then. Come on girls. Let's go get in line."

The guys waited until the three ladies disappeared into the building before turning and walking over to the line for their ride; Peter Pan. They quickly made their way around the twisting and curving path until they found the end of the line and then settled in to wait.

Reid sighed as Rossi glanced his way once more. He could tell the older man was feeling guilty about him getting hurt even though it wasn't his fault. And he just couldn't let his friend keep up that line of thinking. He needed to have a private talk with the older profiler to let him know he wasn't to blame and he knew just how to do it. Seeing that they were almost to the ride, Spencer patted Hotch's chest to get his attention. "I want to wide with Wossi." He announced when his friend glanced down.

"Alright" Hotch replied, handing the toddler to the shocked older man before following Morgan onto the ride.

Dave carefully stepped onto the moving walkway and then climbed into their boat. He placed Reid down on his left so the little boy could lay his injured leg on the seat. Keeping an arm wrapped around his youngest colleague's shoulders so the kid wouldn't fall out and get hurt again, he placed the other hand on the lap bar to steady himself as their boat took to the air through an open bedroom window. "Well, would you look at that? We're flying over London, kid." He said.

"Uh huh" Reid replied, not even bothering to look. Refusing to be diverted by the view, he took a deep breath and began. "It wasn't youw fault, you know."

Rossi shook his head. He should have known the boy would see right through him. Still, he wasn't about to let the kid downplay his part in the toddler's injury. "Reid, if I had just gone to explore the fort with you, you wouldn't have gotten hurt." He reasoned.

"Yeah, but fat doesn't mate it youw fault. I tould have let the boys pay wif the gun intead of telling fem no." Spencer pointed out.

"Why did you refuse, anyway? Were you having that much fun?" Dave curiously inquired.

"No, it wasn't fat. I only started paying wif the gun tause an old touple was walting by." Reid replied, as he nervously started playing with the hem of his shirt. "I, I just…Bullies wuled my whole chil'hood. Moving fwough stool so fat meant the bullies were always a lot biggew fan me so I didn't tand a chance of defending myself. I was too afwaid of getting pounded. I ummm, I guess I jut wanted to tand up to the bullies fow once."

"Can't blame you for that, kid" Dave said, patting the toddler on the back. "Though I don't think it was wise to take on two boys that were both twice your size."

"I tould have taten fem. Aftew all, I know exa'tly whewe to tit to do the mot damage." Reid proudly stated.

Grimacing at the thought of being kicked there, Rossi stared down at the little boy. "You wouldn't!" he challenged.

"Yes I would" Spencer responded, grinning from ear to ear.

"The academy teach you that?" Dave asked. "Cause I don't remember that move being part of the self defense lessons."

Reid shook his head. "Gawcia showed me fat a few monfs aftew I joined the team. She said she didn't want me to get hurt tause I touldn't defend myself."

"I should have known." Rossi muttered as the ride came to an end. Once the lap bar rose, he scooped up Reid and carried him off the boat and over to where Hotch and Morgan were waiting for them. They then went out of the building to meet up with the rest of the team. Spotting the ladies standing in front of a souvenir cart across the street, they made their way to them. "Did you ladies have fun?"

"Oh, it was wonderful! Everything was so bright and colorful and all the children were just precious!" Garcia gushed. "You just don't know what you missed!"

"I've got a pretty good idea." Derek muttered, glancing at the display of Small World shirts and dolls on the cart.

"What about you guys? Did you like Peter Pan?" JJ questioned as she tried a blue Mickey cap on Spencer.

Resisting the urge to snatch the cap off his head, Reid nodded. "We flew jut lite Petew, mommy!" he shouted, clapping his hands for the cashier's benefit.

"That's great, baby" JJ replied, taking the toddler from Rossi. She paid for the cap much to Spencer's dismay and then turned to the others. "We have just enough time for one more ride. Anybody have a preference?"

"Well, there's the flying elephants, the carousel, some movie, or a Snow White ride" Emily ticked off.

"Which one do you want to ride, Spence?" JJ asked.

"Now White" Reid immediately replied. He had no desire to ride the other two. They were baby rides. Besides, both of those were outside where everybody could see them. At least on an indoor ride, it would just be the team which meant he could be himself.

"You guys go ahead. I think I'm going to go over to that restaurant and save us a table. It looks like they're filling up fast." Rossi told the others.

"I'll go with you." Emily piped up. "I'm more than ready to sit down and relax for a minute."

"Alright" Hotch agreed. "We'll come find you after the ride."

Emily and Rossi walked over to the fast food restaurant and got in line behind a crowd of other vacationers. After looking over the posted menu for a few moments, they selected some snacks to munch on while they waited for the others. Taking in the length of the line and the small percentage of empty tables, Rossi quickly decided they needed to change tactics. "Prentiss, you go ahead and get us a table before they're all taken. I'll get the food." He suggested.

"Okay" Emily replied. She got out of line and hurried towards the next room where the tables were located. Grabbing a booster seat for Spencer, she slipped around tables, chairs, and people to a large table in the far corner of the room. She set the booster seat in a chair and then sat down in the chair beside it to wait. 

AN- Getting bored, yet?


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either.

AN- Thank you to everyone still reading especially those of you nice enough to leave a review. And a special thank you to Doodlebug, MaryAnne, Angel, Elyy2k, and D for their reviews.(you weren't signed in so I couldn't respond to your reviews.)

Previously on Criminal Minds- Grabbing a booster seat for Spencer, she slipped around tables, chairs, and people to a large table in the far corner of the room. She set the booster seat in a chair and then sat down in the chair beside it to wait. 

CM 

"There they are." Rossi said, pointing out into the crowd. Setting his drink on the table, he stood. "I'll go meet up with them and send JJ and Garcia your way. You three can save our table while we get the food. You know what you want?"

"Burger and fries" Emily replied.

"You got it." Rossi stated before turning and walking away.

Emily watched Rossi maneuver around the throngs of people, quickly making his way to the rest of the team. She stood and waved as JJ and Penelope started towards her. Glancing back at the men, she noticed that Reid was clinging to Hotch for dear life. Looking closer, the profiler saw that the BAU leader was rubbing the toddler's back and whispering to him. Frowning, Emily wondered what could possibly have upset the boy genius enough to cause a reaction that bad. She didn't remember a graveyard being in the movie Snow White and there was no way the witch would terrify the kid. After all, he was an adult brain wise. So either the ride was very different from the movie or something had happened on the ride that freaked the kid out. Whatever it was must have been big, because Reid didn't scare easily. And even then, he didn't seek comfort. In fact the only time he had initiated any contact of that sort was right after the team found him in that cemetery in Georgia. And that had only been a quick hug, nothing more. Worried more than she cared to admit, Emily hurried around the table to her two friends. "What happened to Reid?" she questioned the second they reached her.

"Another flashback" JJ sadly replied as she took a seat at their table and set down her bag. "I don't know what caused this one though. There wasn't a graveyard or anything like that. We just rode through a few dark places and the witch popped out at us. Well, it was more like she slowly came out from behind things. You could see her coming a mile off. But maybe being so little, Spence didn't see her until she appeared over the top of the bushes and rocks. It could have looked like she jumped out to him. That still doesn't explain why he had a flashback though."

"Oh, I can answer that one." Penelope broke in. "He freaked when she came out from behind that big rock, right?"

"Yeah" JJ said. "He kind of tensed the first few times she appeared, like she had startled him or something. But it wasn't till that last time, that he started shaking like a leaf and latched onto Hotch."

"Okay, well when we got stuck in that haunted house, we were right beside this tombstone and this skeleton head thingy kept popping out at us." Garcia explained.

"So, you think the witch coming out from behind the rock reminded him of the skull and grave in the haunted house which reminded him of the graveyard in Georgia and that's what set off the flashback?" Emily deciphered.

"That'd be my guess." Penelope responded.

"But Reid was clinging to Hotch. Reid's not a touchy-feely person. He's rarely initiated that kind of physical contact no matter what happened to him. He always just shuts everyone out and deals with it on his own." Prentiss pointed out. "What makes this time so different?"

"I think Spence being in that tiny body is part of it. It doesn't take much to upset children that age and they seek out adults for comfort. They need that love and support to feel safe." JJ theorized. "Add to that the fact that he's exhausted and hurting, and you have one clingy little boy. Henry's the same way when he's tired."

"Girls, the guys are headed our way." Garcia loudly whispered. "Quick, talk about something else. Our junior G-man is probably embarrassed enough without hearing us talking about him."

"She's right." Emily conceded. "So, ummm, what, uhh, what do you two want to do while Reid's taking his nap?"

"Oh! Oh! I know! We'll…"

"Here you go ladies. Lunch is served." Morgan announced, setting the two trays he was holding in the middle of the table. He swiftly passed out the baskets of food and empty soda cups. After telling the three where to fill their drinks, the young man sat down and dug into his food.

Hotch placed his tray on the table and then took a seat at one end. Ignoring the booster seat, he settled Reid in his lap. He grabbed the bag of ice off his tray and gently set it on the toddler's ankle. "Think you can eat something?" he asked in a soft voice he usually reserved for Jack. Getting a slight nod in reply, the surrogate father picked up the basket of chicken nuggets and handed them to the boy. After watching the youngster eat for a few moments, Aaron finally turned his attention to his own meal.

The BAU ladies returned to a silent table. Taking their seats, the three snuck glances at the youngest member of their team while they ate. They sighed as the toddler merely picked at his food.

Deciding a distraction might help, Emily looked over at Garcia. "Hey, Pen, what was that place you were telling us about earlier? You know the one you said we should go to later?"

Garcia glanced across the table at Prentiss who stealthily gestured towards the upset toddler. Catching on, the tech analyst happily began to fill everyone in. "Oh you mean the marketplace! We have just got to go there! There's tons of shops of every kind! There's a candy shop, a chocolate shop, a Lego store, and one of the largest Disney stores anywhere! It's totally awesome!"

"A Lego towe?" Spencer asked, absentmindedly taking a bite of the chicken nugget in his hand.

"That's right, sweetie" Penelope replied, smiling as the toddler took another bite. "I heard they have an area where you can try out some of the different building sets. And the store is surrounded by life size models made out of Lego's. The newest one is an enormous Transformer, at least that's what the family I talked to said."

"Tan we go fewe?" Reid asked, peering up at Hotch.

"We'll see." Aaron told him. "We'll talk about it after we finish eating, okay?"

"Otay" Spencer agreed, popping another nugget in his mouth.

Since their distraction was working so well, Garcia decided to keep it going. She told the team all about the various parks, pausing every so often to eat a bite or two and grinning as Reid did the same.

Hotch smiled as he listened to the tech analyst prattle on about the park. She had definitely done her homework. She seemed to know every little detail about Disney. Plus her little talk was managing to take Reid's mind off the earlier flashbacks, a feat he was incredibly grateful for. Smiling, he turned back to his food. He'd let the others plan out the afternoon. He had no desire to be in charge. For once he just wanted to sit back and enjoy their mini vacation. Feeling the small body in his lap lean heavily against him, Aaron glanced down to see Reid's eyes closing. "Spencer? Spencer open your eyes buddy" he softly called, nudging the youngster who blinked sleepily up at him. He took the bottle of baby aspirin JJ handed him and quickly read the instructions before pouring a single pill into his hand. "Here, chew this up and then you can go to sleep." he instructed, handing the medicine to the toddler. Hotch watched the little boy slowly chew the pill and fall right back to sleep.

"Looks like it's time to go" Rossi whispered.

Nodding their agreement, the team hurriedly finished their meal and threw away the trash. They then walked through the castle and down the street towards the exit.

"Where did you say we were staying, Morgan?" Hotch asked, glancing down at his charge as tiny fingers began playing with the hair on the back of his head. The motion reminded him so much of Jack at that age his heart ached. He couldn't believe he might never see his son again. He wouldn't believe it. He was going to catch Foyet and get Jack and…a hand on his arm brought Hotch out of his thoughts. "Sorry, what were you saying, Morgan?"

"I said we're staying at the Saratoga Springs resort." Derek replied as he went through the turnstile at the park exit. "You okay?"

Hotch nodded. "Fine" he said, letting the younger man know with a look that that was the end of the discussion.

Getting the message loud and clear, Derek shrugged. He started for the shuttles that would take them to the truck only to stop as he noticed Garcia heading in the opposite direction. "Where are you going, Baby Girl? The parking lot's this way."

"I know" Garcia replied. "But the bus to the hotel is over there. I rode it over here this morning. Besides, I figured Hotch might want to take the bus since Reid is sleeping. It'll be faster than going to the truck and then driving to the hotel."

"I don't know, Garcia. I'm not sure I want to wait for a bus to come along. It might be a long wait." Hotch reasoned.

"The buses run every twenty minutes, Boss Man." Penelope informed the BAU leader. "It'll take Derek and Rossi that long to get back to the SUV."

"Well in that case, I guess we'll see you at the hotel." Aaron said, handing the truck keys to Morgan.

"Alright" Rossi agreed. "Don't wait for us to get there. Just call and give us the room number and go ahead up."

"We will." Emily assured him.

The team then split; the two groups going in opposite directions. Garcia led her half down the walkway to the huge bus port. Going to their hotel's designated drop off, she walked around the rows of rails before stopping and turning around. Looking at the sleeping toddler, she couldn't resist tenderly running a hand through his hair. "I can't get over how tiny our boy genius is." She whispered.

"Yeah, it's hard to believe he was ever that little." Emily added.

"I know" Cocking her head to one side, she eyed Reid for a few moments. "This is going to sound terrible, but I'm kind of glad this happened." Penelope stated. Seeing the others open their mouths to argue, she held up a hand. "Just hear me out. This is going to be good for Reid. I mean, think about it. Our Junior G-Man never really got a chance to experience what it was like to have a family that cared for him. Sure he had a father, but we all know the man was his dad in name only. I doubt he ever really took care of Spencer, not like Hotch and Morgan have been doing. And I'm sure his mother did her best but he did more taking care of her than the other way around. I just think it'll be good for our Baby Bunting to have a chance to find out what it's like to be a kid in a real family."

"Garcia's right." JJ whispered as they stepped onto the bus. They walked to the back and took a seat. "Too many people, including his parents, treated Spence as an adult because of his intellect. He was expected to act like a grown-up because of how smart he was. They tended to forget that he was still just a little boy."

"That won't happen this time." Emily adamantly stated. "Reid's going to have a carefree childhood this time; no responsibilities or looking after everybody else."

"It's not going to be easy. Reid is used to taking care of himself." Hotch pointed out. "Sooner or later he's going to decide he's had enough. I'm not looking forward to that, umm, 'discussion'."

"True, but we'll get him through it. After all, we have logic on our side. Reid's stuck with us caring for him whether he wants it or not. Although, I have a feeling once Spencer gets used to us taking care of him, he'll actually enjoy himself." Garcia theorized. "Not that he'd tell us that of course but he will."

"Hey Pen, is that our hotel?" JJ asked, pointing to the multicolored building ahead.

"That's it!" Garcia replied. She picked up her bag and waited for the bus to stop before standing. "Come on. Let's get our keys and put munchkin to bed."

"Geez, this would be the hotel she'd pick. It looks like something Disney threw up." Emily muttered as she followed the others off the bus and into the hotel.

After a quick stop in the lobby to get key cards and directions, the group stepped out into the sunshine. Seeing Morgan and Rossi getting out of their SUV, they hurried across the street to meet them. The team piled into the truck with Prentiss behind the wheel. She pulled out of the space and took a right out of the parking lot. Following the map the attendant had given them, she went around the huge hotel and took a left. She drove a few feet down the road before turning into a small dirt drive. "This is it." she announced as she cut the engine.

Derek got out of the SUV and stared at their home for the next couple of nights. "We're staying in a tree house?" he asked.

"Just call us the BAU family Robinson" Garcia quipped as she walked up the stairs to the deck of the hexagon shaped home.

"A house on stilts. Interesting" Rossi commented as he made his way up the steps and into the home. Looking around at the enormous living room with its flat panel TV and the fully equipped kitchen, he had to admit he was impressed. It was nothing like he'd expected and for that he was grateful.

Hotch walked into the first bedroom he saw and gently laid Reid down in the middle of the bed. Grabbing a pillow, he carefully set it under the boy's injured ankle before covering the toddler with the blanket from the truck. The BAU leader positioned pillows on either side of his youngest agent and then crept out of the room, leaving the door open a little just in case. Going into the kitchen, he poured himself a glass of ice water. Leaning against the counter, he took a large gulp as he watched the other members of his team milling around the living room. "Why don't you guys go out for a while? I'll stay here with Reid." He suggested.

"Are you sure, Aaron?" Derek questioned. "I'll be happy to stay if you want to go out."

"I'll stay. I want to get a start on the paperwork anyway." Hotch told him. "But thanks"

Nodding, Morgan glanced at the ladies who were sitting on the couch. "Okay, so what do you lovely ladies want to do?" he asked.

"We are going shopping at the marketplace!" Garcia cheerfully announced as she stood and took the profiler by the arm. "And you my good sir are coming with us."

"Come on Pen, not shopping. There's gotta be something else we can do. Something a little more fun." Morgan pleaded.

"Sorry, my sweet, the marketplace is calling for us." Penelope said. "Right, ladies?"

"Right!" "Absolutely!" JJ and Emily chorused.

"See sweetums, we don't have a choice." Garcia insisted.

"Fine" Derek conceded. "I guess Rossi and I can find something to do there."

"Afraid you're on your own, Morgan." Rossi disagreed. "I'm going to check out the spa part of the hotel."

"No way! You're not seriously going to throw me under the bus, are you?" Derek growled.

"Sorry kid, as thrilling as shopping with three ladies sounds, I'm going to have to decline." Dave cheekily replied. "You have fun, though."

"Enough wasting time! Let's go my shopping bag Hercules." Garcia said as she started pulling him to the door with JJ and Emily's help.

Hotch watched in amusement as the three practically dragged the profiler out the door. Turning to Rossi, he raised an eyebrow. "You know what they say about payback, Dave." He commented.

"Please, like Morgan can pull one over on me." Rossi grumbled, rolling his eyes. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a spa to get to."

Hotch chuckled as Rossi walked out the door. He had no doubt that Morgan would find a way to get him back. He just hoped it didn't turn into an all out prank war. They didn't have time for…a whimper from the other room caught his attention. Hurrying over to the door, he pushed it open. Seeing the toddler tossing restlessly on the bed, the father rushed to his side. "Shhh, Spencer, it's alright" he soothed, palming the boy's cheek.

"No, please" Reid muttered, flinching away from the touch. "Please, don't"

With the toddler's movements becoming more frantic, Aaron switched to a more hands on approach. Tossing the blanket aside, he scooped Spencer up and cradled him to his chest. "Shhh, you're alright, Spencer. I've got you." He murmured as he slowly began to rock. 

CM 

David Rossi walked back into the tree house, completely relaxed. The time at the spa had been just what he needed. Now he was ready to handle spending the afternoon in the park. Seeing no sign of Aaron in the kitchen or living room, he immediately became worried. Thinking something must have happened to the youngest member of their team, the profiler hurried over to the bedroom, stopping at the open doorway. The sight that greeted him had the older man stifling a chuckle. Grinning mischievously, Dave pulled out his cell and snapped a few pictures before silently backing out of the room. Hitting some buttons, he quickly sent the pics to the rest of the team. 

CM 

Standing in the middle of the children's section, Morgan sighed. He was beyond bored. Hearing his cell phone buzz, he snatched it out of its holder. Flipping it open, he pulled up the message from Rossi. Chuckling at the image, he made his way over to the clothes rack Garcia was going through. "Hey, Baby Girl, get a load of this!" he cackled.

Penelope glanced down at the picture on the cell. "Awww, that's adorable!" she squeed as she stared at the photo of Hotch conked out on the bed with Reid sleeping peacefully on his chest.

"Guys, you've gotta see thi…oh, Rossi sent it to you too." Emily said as she and JJ walked up to the couple. "Hotch and Reid are so going to kill Rossi for taking that."

"I don't know. I think it's cute." JJ stated with a smile.

"It's beyond cute!" Garcia exclaimed, grinning as an idea struck her. "And I know just what to do with it!" Picking up her bag, she scurried towards the exit. She had an important job to do. 

AN- Uh oh! What's Garcia up to now?


	13. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. Nothing you recognize is mine.

AN- I know it's short but I wanted to get something out for you. And this seemed like a good place to stop.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "It's beyond cute!" Garcia exclaimed, grinning as an idea struck her. "And I know just what to do with it!" Picking up her bag, she scurried towards the exit. She had an important job to do.

CM 

Rossi glanced up from the book he was reading as Hotch shuffled through the living room heading for the kitchen. "Have a nice nap, Aaron?" he teased.

"Cute, Dave," Hotch dryly stated as he walked back into the room with a cup of coffee in his hand. Taking a seat beside the veteran profiler, he sighed. "Reid was having a nightmare about Tobias. When I couldn't wake him up or calm him down, I picked him up and laid down with him. I used to do that with Jack whenever he woke up crying. It never failed. He always dropped right back to sleep as soon as he was in my arms."

"So did it work with Reid?" Rossi asked.

"Like a charm" Hotch replied with a smile. "He quieted down after just a few minutes. I only planned on lying there with him for a little while to make sure he would be able to sleep peacefully. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Don't worry about it, Aaron." Rossi told his friend. Hearing the front door open, he turned to see the ladies and Morgan strolling into the house carrying several large shopping bags. "Good grief! What'd you do? Buy out the whole store?"

"Almost" Morgan grumbled, tugging a box through the doorway. "If you hadn't sent that picture, they probably would have."

"Picture? What picture?" Hotch questioned.

"Why, this one of course!" Penelope exclaimed, handing her boss the newly framed photograph. "I had it printed out and framed for you. I made one for Reid, too but I think I better hold on to it for a while. I'm not so sure he'd appreciate it right now."

Aaron gazed down at the photo of himself and Reid and smiled. "Thank you, Garcia" he said around the lump in his throat. Walking over to the counter between the kitchen and the living room, the BAU leader carefully set it down angling the frame so it could be seen from the couch. Hearing a muffled thud followed by a yelp, he spun around and hurried towards the bedroom. "I better go see about Reid." He told the others. Stopping at the doorway, he glanced back. "Oh, and Dave, watch your back."

"Bring it on!" Rossi challenged. 

CM 

Hotch walked into the bedroom and closed the door. Seeing the toddler limping around the bed, he rushed over and scooped the boy up. "What do you think you're doing, Spencer? You know you aren't supposed to put any weight on that ankle." He scolded.

"I have to go to the bafroom." Reid explained as he tried to wiggle out of his boss's grasp.

"Well, let's go then" Aaron replied. Adjusting his grip on the squirming boy, he started for the adjoining room.

"No! I don't need youw help! I tan do it by myself." Spencer protested.

"Sorry Reid, but that's just not possible right now. You're not big enough to even get on the toilet." Hotch pointed out as he walked into the bathroom and over to the toilet.

"But, but…"

"It's okay, Spencer. I have a young son, remember? I guarantee you don't have anything I haven't seen before." Hotch assured the youngster.

"Hotch!" Reid hollered as a blush crept over his face. "You'we not helping!"

Sighing, Aaron gingerly set the toddler on the floor and knelt down in front of him. "Look, you're going to have to accept the fact that you'll need help with certain things until you're big again. And this just happens to be one of those things."

"I know" Reid glumly replied, looking down at his feet. "But…"

"Reid, I know this is hard for you. But it's going to be okay." Aaron comforted. "Now, will you let me help?" Getting a slight nod, the father smiled. "Good man" He swiftly lowered the toddler's pants and set him on the potty. "I'm going to go in the other room now so you can have some privacy. Call me when you're ready to get down."

"Yes sir" Reid sullenly responded. He waited for Hotch to leave the room and then quickly did his business. Deciding he didn't need help getting down, the toddler slowly slid off the porcelain throne, biting his lip to keep from groaning as his ankle protested the move. He reached down and pulled his pants up before limping over and flushing the toilet. He was halfway to the sink when a very unhappy Hotch appeared in the doorway.

"Spencer Reid, what did I tell you?" Hotch growled, landing a hard swat to the toddler's behind before picking him up.

"You, you" Reid stammered, staring wide eyed at the man in front of him. "You panted me again!"

"Yes, I did. And I have half a mind to turn you over my knee and give you the full treatment." Aaron angrily informed his charge. "You deliberately disobeyed me."

"I'm, I'm sow-wy" Spencer cried, angrily swiping at the tears rolling down his face. He really hated the way his tiny body leaked all the time. "I jut wanted to, to do it myself."

"I know you did, Reid" Hotch softly replied as he starting rubbing the boy's back. "But you can't right now. When your ankle heals, then you'll be able to go to the bathroom by yourself. But until it's healed, you're going to have to let us help you. Understand?"

"Yes sir" Reid sniffed.

"Good, because next time I won't hesitate to turn you over my knee and give you a real spanking" Aaron warned.

Spencer gulped. "I won't do it again." he promised.

"I hope not." Hotch replied. He wiped the toddler's face with a wet wash cloth and then helped him wash his hands. Tossing the wet cloth in the sink, the young man carried the little boy out in the living room where the rest of the team was waiting.

"Bout time" Morgan muttered as he stood and walked towards the two. Noticing the toddler's red eyes and sniffles, he worriedly glanced at Hotch. "He okay?"

"Reid's fine" Hotch stated, letting the younger man know to drop it with a look.

"Okay, in that case let's go to the park!" Derek said.

Wait!" Garcia hollered. "We can't go yet. We have to change into our new shirts first."

"New shirts?" Rossi apprehensively asked.

"Yeah, there's this wonderful store in the marketplace that lets you make your own shirts."Penelope explained as she dug through her bags. "So, I made shirts for everybody." Pulling a baby blue shirt out of one of the bags, she handed it to Rossi. "Here, this is yours."

Rossi gazed at the long sleeved t-shirt covered in Disney characters in disgust. "Spencer's 'ohana? What's 'ohana?"

JJ smiled. "'Ohana means family."

"Family means no one gets left behind. Or forgotten." Aaron finished. Feeling six sets of eyes on him, he shrugged. "Lilo and Stitch is one of Jack's favorite movies."

"Oookay" Rossi mumbled as he walked over to the younger man. He held the blue shirt up for Hotch to see. "I don't really have to wear this, do I?"

"If I'm wearing one, you are too, Dave." Hotch declared. Taking his and Reid's shirts from Garcia, the BAU leader headed for the bedroom to change, grinning at the expression of horror on Rossi's face. 

CM 

Coming back into the living room a few minutes later, Hotch was surprised to see a stroller parked by the front door. "I thought we were just going to rent one of those." He said.

"We were." Morgan replied, taking Reid from his boss. "But then we heard from a couple of mothers that the strollers are always gone a few hours after the park opens. So we decided to go ahead and buy one. We were going to have to get Reid one anyway since the kid is going to be a umm, kid for the next few months." He settled Reid in the stroller before going over to the counter. Putting an object behind his back, the profiler walked back to the toddler. "We stopped by another store and got you something good to drink, too youngster."

"Toffee?" Reid hopefully said.

"No, but it's almost as good as coffee." Derek replied, bringing his hands out from behind him and showing the boy a strangely decorated cup. "How does a Coke Icee sound?"

"An Icee? Cool! Fants, Mowgan!" Spencer squeaked, taking the cup from his friend. He studied it for a moment before asking, "Why does the tup have blue feet and ears?"

"It's a Stitch cup, sweetie" Garcia supplied, walking up beside the stroller. "The feet come right off, see? And you can take it in the park with you because without the feet it fits in the cup holder on your stroller."

Reid struggled with the top on the straw for a few moments before finally managing to pop it off and take a sip of his drink. "Mmmm, fis is gweat!" He proclaimed.

"Alright, now that Little Bit is taken care of, are we ready to head for the park?" Dave asked as he walked back into the room, his suit jacket concealing the blue shirt.

"Sure, we just need to get our jackets on the way out the door." JJ answered. "It may be warm now but once the sun starts going down, the temperature's going to drop."

The group of profilers grabbed their light weight jackets and key cards and left the tree house. They made the short walk to the bus stop area, arriving just as one of the buses pulled in.

"That's our bus!" Morgan told the team. He picked up Reid and handed him off to Garcia before folding up the stroller and carrying it onto the long, white bus. Choosing seats in the back once more, Derek and the others listened to the bus driver as he rattled off the number of hotel rooms inside Disney and how many years it would take someone to spend a night in each room.

After what felt like mere minutes, the bus stopped in front of a tiny green building. The team thanked the bus driver and stepped off the bus into the bright sunshine. Once on the walkway, the men swiftly unfolded the stroller and settled Reid inside. The team then made their way to the park entrance.

Staring at the water tower with the Mickey Mouse ears, Reid frowned. "Fis isn't the same pace." he pointed out.

"I know, but there's a couple of things in this park, you are gonna love." Derek said, getting his ticket out of his pocket. "Besides, we have dinner reservations at a restaurant here later this evening." He put his ticket into the machine, scanned his first finger, and then went through the turnstile. The handsome profiler waited for the others to make it through and then took charge. He led the way up the street, past a giant sorcerer's hat and a replica of Mann's Chinese theater, and onto a shaded path.

Reid gazed around at the different buildings from the comfort of his stroller. The only places he'd seen so far were stores and restaurants. He didn't see anything he might even remotely en…his breath caught as they rounded a corner. "Fat's, fat's the Ewot village!" he gasped, pointing to the thatched huts and wooden bridges connecting several giant tree trunks, looming ahead of them. "And loot ovew fewe! It's a weal At-At!"

"Welcome to Star Tours young Jedi" Garcia said as she scooped the toddler up. "Are you ready to fly to a galaxy far, far away?"

"It's a wide?" Reid exclaimed. "Fis is going to be awesome!"

"If you get to ride" JJ muttered, glaring at the height requirement sign. Knowing how much her friend loved Star Wars, she crossed her fingers as Garcia stood him up in front of the sign. Seeing the top of the toddler's head bump the bottom of the dreaded sign, she let out a relieved breath.

Picking up Reid once more, Penelope walked under the enormous At-At and into the bunker type building. She clacked across the metal floor and around several bends.

"Fat's W2-D2 on fat X-wing fightew!" Spencer enthusiastically hollered. "And fewe's C-PO!"

Chuckling as the boy in her arms squeed over the various Star Wars characters on either side of their path she continued through the dimly lit maze. She didn't think she'd ever seen Spencer as excited as he was now. By the time they made it to the front of the line, he was practically vibrating. After telling the attendant how many were in their party, the tech analyst hurried over to their assigned line.

The team watched the short video as they waited for their turn on the ride. Once the doors opened, they went through the narrow doorway and onto the motion simulator. Taking their seats, they quickly fastened their seat belts and readied for a great ride. 

CM 

"Fat was awesome!" Spencer excitedly declared. "Tan we do fat again?"

"Sure, why not" Hotch replied as they walked down the ramp and into the gift shop.

"You guys go ahead. I'm just gonna wait here." Rossi told the rest of the team.

"What's a matter, Dave? I thought you enjoyed flying." Hotch teased, eliciting chuckles from JJ and Emily.

"I've got nothing against flying when you've got a competent pilot." Rossi grumbled. "That robot drives worse than Reid."

Snickering at the comparison, Hotch nodded. "Alright, you stay here and shop. We'll come find you after the ride."

"Thanks, Aaron" Dave said before walking off to find a quiet place to wait. Hearing someone call his name, he turned to see Garcia headed his way. "Don't tell me you're staying, too?" he asked.

"No way, Jose! I'm not missing the ride!" Penelope scoffed. "I just wanted to ask you a favor first."

"Ask away" Rossi said, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, I was wondering if you would…" Taking a step closer, the tech analyst whispered her request in the old profiler's ear.

"I'll be glad to do that for you, Garcia." Dave told the young lady. Taking her money, he strolled in the direction she'd shown him. He shook his head as he looked at the item the tech analyst had mentioned. Reid was definitely going to be one spoiled kid by the time this was all over. 

AN- We really had a bus driver tell us about the number of hotel rooms and how long it would take if you spent one night in each room. I don't remember the exact number of years, but I do remember thinking I probably wouldn't live long enough to complete that task.(and I was about 20 years younger then)


	14. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Sorry, it's another short one. Two weeks out of work means I have a ton of paperwork to catch up one.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "I'll be glad to do that for you, Garcia." Dave told the young lady. Taking her money, he strolled in the direction she'd shown him. He shook his head as he looked at the item the tech analyst had mentioned. Reid was definitely going to be one spoiled kid by the time this was all over.

CM

Rossi grunted as another child rammed into his legs on her way into the shop. Rubbing his now aching knee, he thanked everything holy that he had been smart enough not to have any rugrats with his exes. He couldn't think of one good reason to even consider having one. The snot nosed brats seemed to do nothing but cause excessive noise and havoc wherever they went. Well, all except for Reid, that is. And while that could be because the boy still had his adult mind, Dave doubted it. He just couldn't picture a little Reid running around whooping and carrying on like the children in the store. No, as a child the younger agent was more likely the kid sitting off by himself reading. 'Speak of the devil' Rossi thought when he spotted the toddler and the rest of the team walking down the ramp. Taking a couple of steps into the store, he waited for the laughing group to see him and make their way over. Noticing Spencer's attention focused on something across the store, Rossi frowned. Curious as to who or what could put that longing look on the boy's face, he walked further into the shop and followed his friend's gaze. Seeing the intricately carved Star Wars chess set, the older man rolled his eyes. 'Figures' he thought. 'Only Reid would be enamored by a chess board'.

Seeing Rossi standing by the counter, Garcia broke away from the others and hurried over to the profiler. "Did you get them?" she anxiously asked.

"They're all in here." He replied, handing the bubbly blond the shopping bag he was holding. "That outfit didn't come in his size so I had to get it a couple of sizes bigger. I hope that's alright."

"Don't worry. JJ and I can fix it for him." Penelope assured her co-worker. "And thanks for doing this for me."

"What's in the bag, Mama?" Morgan asked as he came up beside them carrying Reid.

"Well" Garcia began. Choosing her words carefully so as not to embarrass the youngster, the tech analyst said, "Reid's stroller looks so bare compared to all the other ones we've seen with all their toys and things. So I thought I'd get a little something to liven it up, make it look more like a real child's stroller." Pausing, she reached into the bag, pulling out a small stuffed toy. "Here sweetie! Look what Auntie Pen got you!"

Pasting on his best little kid happy face, Reid took the toy and hugged it to his chest. "Fant you, Auntie Pen!" he exclaimed, planting a sloppy kiss on the tech analyst's cheek. Peering up at Derek, the toddler asked, "Tan we wide again? My Ewot wants to wide."

Morgan rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "I guess we can ride again. We'll have to miss the Indiana Jones Stunt Show, but…"

"In'ana, In'ana, Dw. Jones?" a wide eyed Spencer stammered. "Tool! Let's go!"

"You heard the kid. Get a move on!" Rossi instructed, already heading out the door.

Shaking his head at his older friend, Morgan followed Rossi out of the store. He carefully placed Reid in his stroller and then, taking the handle, started pushing it back towards the front of the park. The young man led the group past a row of restaurants and up to a tiny lake. Taking a right, he went over the water and the dinosaur shaped ice cream shop beside it before veering off to the right once more. He pushed the stroller up a ramp and under the sign for the show. Parking the stroller with the others, Derek scooped Reid up, chuckling as he noticed the stuffed Ewok held tightly in the toddler's hand. "What's with the toy, kid?" he asked.

"I tan't leave it in the twoller. Somebody will tate it." Reid informed his friend.

"Whatever you say, youngster" Morgan replied. Walking into the giant outdoor auditorium, he quickly picked an aisle and made his way down the many rows of stairs. The profiler took a seat on a bench on the front row and settled Spencer in his lap. Looking around at the dark, cave like structure, he had to admit he was impressed. The scene was a perfect match for one of the most exciting scenes in the first movie. Hearing some of the crew talking about various people in the crowd, the muscular man suddenly got an idea. Leaning down, he softly whispered his plan to the toddler in his lap.

Reid listened to his friend, eyes widening as the man outlined the fun to come. Grinning from ear to ear, the little boy eagerly nodded his head. Seeing the lights flash and then go out, he snuggled into Morgan's chest. He watched as an Indy look alike came onto the scene and started for the golden idol at the top of the man-made hill. Jumping as a large spike rose from the ground almost impaling Indy, the toddler sat straight up, watching avidly as the stunt man made it across the spike riddled ground and crept inch by inch on a ledge before using his whip to swing across a steaming chasm. He held his breath as Indy exchanged a bag of sand for the idol and started to walk away, only to break into a run as an enormous rock ball rolled after and then over the man. Reid's gasp turned into a cheer when an uninjured Indy stood and waved to the crowd.

Seeing the announcer walk out, Morgan grinned. 'Showtime' he thought. He listened to the man explaining all about movie stunts and stuntmen as he waited for the magic words. He didn't have to wait long. Hearing the announcer ask for a volunteer, Derek swiftly grabbed Rossi's arm, raising it high.

Knowing it was time for his part, Reid carefully pulled himself up. "Untle Wossi! Untle Wossi!" he hollered, bouncing on his good foot.

"Uncle Rossi, come on down! You are our first volunteer!" the announcer exclaimed, motioning the profiler up. He then spun around and headed to the other side of the auditorium to pick another volunteer.

"I'm going to get you for this." Rossi growled as he stood and scooted out of the aisle. After leveling a glare Morgan's way, the older man turned and shuffled onto the stage.

"I can't believe you did that." Emily whispered with a smirk. "He is so going to get you for this."

"Let him try" Derek arrogantly stated, high fiving Reid.

"Oooo, look! The announcer's coming back!" Garcia excitedly said. Pulling out the disposable camera she had bought, the tech analyst aimed it at her oldest co-worker. "I can't wait to see what he makes Rossi do!"

The young, black haired announcer ambled up to Rossi and the other volunteers and smiled. "Now before you can be extras in our little film, we need to see if you have what it takes. I'm going to give each of you an action to perform to make sure your extra material." He explained. "Let's start with our first volunteer. Step on out here and tell everyone your name, sir."

"Dave" Rossi replied.

"I see you're here with your family, Dave." John, the announcer stated. "Where are you folks from?"

"Virginia"

"Cool!" John said. "Now Dave, here's what I want you to do. Every movie has a strong man, you know the muscular he man that swoops in to save the day. You are going to be that character, Dave. I want you to walk up to that X on the ground and strike a muscle man pose."

Reid snickered at the WTF expression on Rossi's face. That snicker morphed into an all-out giggle as the profiler followed the announcer's instructions. The pose that Morgan could so easily pull off was totally lost on the older man.

"OMG! This is too good!" Penelope gushed, snapping picture after picture.

Chuckling at his friend's predicament, Hotch made himself comfortable. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting show.


	15. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- For the ones who were wondering, I didn't get good news this week. Seems there is another small spot in my lymph nodes this time. So I'm not in the clear yet. But I will be. It's just going to take a little longer.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Chuckling at his friend's predicament, Hotch made himself comfortable. He had a feeling it was going to be an interesting show. 

CM 

Spencer halfheartedly listened to the announcer explaining the fine art of stunt work. He tried to focus on the men deconstructing the set but his eyes kept drifting to the wall on the left side of the stage where Rossi and the other volunteers had disappeared behind several minutes earlier. The guy in charge had said they were going to costuming to change for their parts. The little boy wondered what kind of costume his co-worker was having to don. He had done a he man pose for the crowd, but somehow Reid didn't think that sort of costume would suit Rossi. Besides, there wasn't a strong man in the movie except for that one burly guy that fought Indy in front of that plane. 'No way that's Rossi' Spencer thought, shaking his head. Seeing the volunteers walking out, the toddler sat gawking for a moment before bursting into a giggling fit. "L-l-l-loot!" he snickered.

"Oh my…I don't believe it!" Emily gasped as she took in the sight of a disgruntled Rossi decked out in a long tan robe tied in the middle with a purple and gold sash. The overly large turban scrunched on his head completed the look.

"Ooo, wait till Kevin sees these!" Garcia exclaimed as she took shot after shot of the veteran profiler.

"This is too good!" Derek chuckled, waving at the scowling man.

Hotch nudged Morgan in the side. "I hope your insurance is paid up." he whispered, flashing a mega watt smile. "You can be certain Dave will pay you back for this one."

"Oh, please. There's no way Rossi could ever get one over on me." Morgan replied. "The guy's not sneaky enough for that."

"I'll be sure to remind you of that." Aaron said.

"Guys, be quiet. They're about to start." JJ shushed. Turning back to the stage, she snapped a picture with her cell, sent it to her husband, Will, and then sat back to enjoy the show. 

CM 

"Now that's what I call an awesome show!" Emily said as the BAU team strolled out of the auditorium.

"Yeah, I just wish they'd let Rossi keep that outfit. That turban was styling!" Garcia joked.

"We could always check that store we just passed. I'm sure they have one we could buy." Morgan remarked, settling Reid in his stroller. He carefully turned it around and headed back towards the front of the park. "What do you say, Rossi? Wanna souvenir of your big stage debut?"

"Laugh it up while you can. Your time is coming." Dave warned, grinning mischievously. "Yours too, Little Man."

"Me? But, but…" Reid sputtered.

"But nothing munchkin" Rossi growled. "You put yourself in the line of fire with that 'Untle Wossi' bit of yours. That makes you fair game, sport."

"Don't worry, Reid. I'll protect you from grumpy over there." Derek assured the toddler.

"Alright, children that's enough" Hotch intervened. "We're here to have fun, remember?"

"We're just goofing around, Hotch." Morgan explained, parking the stroller beside the theater and picking up Reid. "Right, Rossi?"

"Uh huh, sure" Dave distractedly muttered.

Reid sighed as he watched Rossi. The man was clearly already plotting his revenge. Worried that a prank war would screw up their vacation, the littlest profiler decided it was time to employ one of every magicians' favorite tricks; distraction. "Mowgan, what's fis wide?" he asked.

"This is The Great Movie Ride, youngster" Derek replied as he walked through the doors of the Mann's Chinese Theater replica. "The map says it's a ride through famous movies."

"Ooo! Look! It's Mary Poppins's horse!" Garcia squealed, pointing to the purple carousel horse on display. "And the Snow Queen's costume!" Snagging her disposable camera out of her bag, she quickly photographed the different items on display before following the rest of the team into the next room.

Reid's mouth dropped open as he took in the elongated room full of people. It was going to take forever to get through this line. And unlike the other waiting areas they'd been to so far, this one had nothing interesting to see. He could hear audio of an old John Wayne movie but that was no good without the picture to go with it. Spotting a piece of what might be a movie screen up ahead, he leaned right and then left trying to investigate. Unable to see anything but people's heads and backs, the toddler huffed. 'Figures' he thought. Suddenly recalling a trick Morgan had used earlier, Spencer excitedly patted his friend on the chest.

"Whatcha need, kid?" Morgan inquired. "Is your ankle hurting?"

Reid shook his head. "Untle Mowgan, tan I get up on youw shouldews?" he asked, remembering to watch his wording in the crowd. "Peas?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to let you ride for a few minutes." Derek agreed. He hoisted the toddler up and settled him on his shoulders. "That better, kiddo?"

"Yeah, fants!" Reid happily replied as he watched Indiana Jones riding his horse.

Contrary to the resident genius' thoughts, the BAU swiftly moved through the line. After only about ten minutes, they were standing in front of the doors that would take them to the ride itself. A few minutes later, the doors opened and the group was ushered inside and over to row one. They watched as three large, rectangular carts pulled up in front of them. The profilers waited for the carts to stop and then climbed into the bench seat beside the driver.

"Alright, places, everyone! It's time for our big debut!" the driver called once all the riders were seated and the doors to the carts closed. "Lights, Camera, Action!"

The lights on and around the Hollywood mural ahead flashed on as the two huge doors opened. The cart inched forward, going through the doors and into a bubble filled room.

"Wow! Look at those!" JJ whispered as they rode through the musical twenties. The Vegas showgirl dressed animatronic figures covered an entire side of the room.

They then went past a realistic Gene Kelly singing in the rain, and mobster James Cagney knocking on the door of a dilapidated building. Around the corner, the cart came to a stop at a red light of all things. Suddenly, a car pulled out on their right. Shots rang out between the figures in the car and a man hiding behind a barrel on their other side. Dressed in a suit complete with a long coat and hat, the young man dashed over to their cart and, pointing a gun at the driver, forced him out of the ride. Taking over, he shot out the red light and drove the cart through the tunnel and into the next scene.

"Now this is what I call a ride!" Rossi stated as he gazed at John Wayne sitting on his horse. He was struck by the way the horse's ears and tail twitched exactly like a live horse. It was the little details that those that really impressed him.

After passing through the Old West town, the cart went through another set of doors. "Uh oh!" Morgan whispered, taking in the spaceship like corridor. "We're in Alien."

"Alien?" Reid queried. "As in tweatuwes fwom outew pace?"

"Yep" Derek replied. "So, you better watch out. I bet that mother alien would just love a little tiny thing like you."

"Ha ha, Mowgan. I'm not…" Spencer jumped emitting a high pitched squeal as a giant alien lunged from the ceiling at them!

"You were saying?" Derek teased once the ugly creature had retreated.

"Shut up" Reid huffed, unconsciously tightening his hold on his stuffed toy. "You jumped too."

"I most certainly did not." Morgan shot back. "I saw her coming a mile away."

"Wight" Spencer skeptically replied.

Not about to cop to being startled, Morgan quickly used the changing scene to redirect the tiny profiler's attention. "Hey, look! We're in Oz!"

Rolling his eyes at his friend's obvious diversion, Spencer decided to let it go for now. There'd be time for teasing later on. Leaning against the older man, the toddler settled back to enjoy the rest of the ride. 

CM 

"That was actually pretty fun." Emily said as the group made their way out of the theater. "It was kind of like a wax museum filled with moving statues."

"Yeah" JJ agreed. "They were very realistic looking, especially the horse. But I think the best part was the bit with the driver and the mobster. I love how they got rid of the thug."

"If only it were so easy in real life." Garcia sighed. Hearing a growling noise, she looked down at Reid. "Derek, our next stop better be a restaurant 'cause somebody's hungry."

Glancing at his watch, Morgan grinned. "Perfect timing, Baby Girl! Our reservations are in five minutes." He informed her as he pulled the stroller back and turned it. "We've got just enough time to get there." Going right, he quickly walked around the theater and down the same little alley they'd gone down on their way to Star Tours. He took the team to the end of the walkway where a tall, oval sign stood.

"Sci-Fi Diner" Hotch read as he bent down to pick Reid up. Noticing the object clutched in the toddler's hands, he shook his head. "Put it down, Spencer. That stuffed animal is not going into the restaurant with us."

"But, it tan't tay hewe." Reid protested, tightening his grip on the toy. "It will get taten."

"If you take it inside, it'll just get dirty. Leave it in the stroller. It'll be safe there while we eat." Hotch assured the youngster.

"But, but…"

"Why don't we put it in my bag?" Garcia broke in. "That way it can go in with us without getting food all over it."

"Otay" Spencer agreed, handing over the toy.

"Now that that's settled, let's go." Derek said as he led the way inside the building. "You guys are gonna love this place. It has an atmosphere all its own."

Reid gazed around the tiny space, frowning at the plain, wooden benches and the frames that passed for walls. "Mowgan, aew you suwe fis pace is finished? It loots lite fey'we till building it."

"Oh, it's finished alright" Derek replied, taking a seat on one of the benches. "This is just the waiting area. Wait till you see the dining room. It's something else!"

"I'll bet." Rossi mumbled. He started to sit down only to stop as a waitress called their group. Smirking, he followed the roller skating woman down a short hall and between the two wooden frames acting as walls. He stepped into the darkened main room, looking around in awe. A mural covered all four walls giving the appearance of nighttime outdoor scene. Conveniently placed lights in the walls and ceiling shone down like stars. And to top off the effect row after row of old 50's style cars were 'parked' beside posts with 'speakers' adorning them. The place looked exactly like the drive-in movie theaters he remembered from his youth right down to the enormous screen showing previews of coming attractions. Walking up to the red Chevy with the group, he was surprised to see the "car's" dashboard was a long, slender table and that another one was attached to the front seat for the people sitting in the back seat. Taking a seat in the front with JJ and Hotch, the veteran profiler glanced behind him. "Alright now, no making out in the back seat, Morgan" He quipped.

"Is that the best you can do, old man?" Derek challenged.

"Oh, I'm just getting started, youngster." Rossi fired back. "By the time I get through with you, you're going to wish you'd never even thought of pranking me."

"Uh huh, riight whatever you say, old timer" Morgan replied.

A waitress appeared putting an end to the friendly banter for the moment. "Would you like a high chair for the little one?" she asked.

"No thank you. Spencer's fine right here." Hotch answered, patting the toddler's back. He glanced at the menu for a moment before ordering burgers and fries for himself and Reid.

After writing down everyone's order, the thin, red head promised to be right back with their drinks and then turned and skated towards the "refreshment stand" at the back of the room.

The family spent the time waiting for their food watching the previews for old science fiction movies and odd news, laughing every once in a while at some of the ridiculous inventions shown. When they're food arrived, the group quickly dug in. They ate in companionable silence broken only by the occasional sound of a fork hitting the plate.

Spencer shoved the last bite of cheeseburger in his mouth, washing it down with a sip of juice. Gazing down at his now empty plate, he frowned. He was still hungry. He glanced over at the menu Hotch had slid behind the salt and pepper containers, eyes lighting up when he saw the picture at the bottom. Peering up at his boss, Reid patted the older man's chest to get his attention. "Tan I have some ice team?" he asked once Aaron looked his way.

Seeing the cleaned plate, Hotch nodded. "I guess a little ice cream wouldn't hurt." He said, motioning for the waitress. He ordered a small cup of ice cream with chocolate syrup for the little boy and then tucked back into his meal.

Reid fidgeted as he waited for his desert. He couldn't believe Hotch was actually letting him have ice cream with syrup. He thought most parents frowned on that kind of thing since the sugar rush would hype most kids up to the point of being unbearable. Then again he wasn't really a kid and everyone knew he pretty much lived on sugar with a little coffee mixed in. So a little ice cream couldn't possibly…his thoughts screeched to a halt as a rather large cup of syrup drenched ice cream appeared in front of him. Licking his lips, the toddler snatched up his spoon and eagerly dug in.

Garcia wiped her mouth before laying the napkin on top of her empty plate. Pulling her bag up into her lap, she rifled through it until she found the item she needed. She set her bag back down and then scooted out of the bench, camera in hand. "Hey guys! I'm gonna get a quick picture, okay?" she stated as she walked around to the front of the "car".

"Would you like me to take that, Miss?" a waitress behind her asked. "That way you could be in the picture, too."

"Thanks!" Penelope replied. She handed the young blond the disposable camera and hurried back to her seat.

"On three" the waitress said, raising the camera. "One, two, three!" She snapped a couple of photos before skating over and handing the camera back to the tech analyst.

"Thank you so much!" Garcia cheerfully told the woman.

"No problem, ma'am" the waitress answered as she rolled to the front of the car and picked up her tray once more. Skating up to Hotch, she handed him a few napkins. "You're going to need those." She whispered before turning and wheeling away.

Aaron glanced from the disappearing waitress to the napkins in confusion for a moment. Hearing a giggle from beside him, he looked over at JJ who motioned to Reid. Peering down at the toddler in his lap, he couldn't help but smile. The BAU's resident genius was an ice cream and syrup covered mess. Sighing, Hotch knew it was going to take more than just a few napkins to clean the boy up. Spotting the restroom sign on one wall, he set the napkins down. "Excuse us for a moment" he said, carefully picking up the sticky child. He slid out of the "car" and hurried across the room to the bathrooms. Opening the door, he walked over to the sinks. Sitting Reid on the counter, he grabbed a paper towel and wet it. After squeezing out the excess water, Aaron set about cleaning his charge's face. "Sit still, Spencer" he warned the squirming boy.

"Top it Hotch! I tan do it!" Reid protested as he tried to grab the offending towel.

Ignoring the toddler's complaints, the father continued his ministrations. After cleaning the boy's face, he moved on to the sticky hands. A few minutes later, all traces of ice cream were gone. Throwing the paper towel in the trash, he picked up the pouting boy and headed back out the door. "Quit pouting, Spencer. You're too old for that." he whispered as he made his way to the table.

"I'm too old fow you to wash my face, too." Reid grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Do we need to go back in the bathroom and have a little talk?" Aaron sternly asked. "You're not too old for me to take over my knee, remember?"

"No, no siw! We don't need to go bat." Spencer replied, shaking his head emphatically. "I'm otay now."

"Good" Aaron said. Making it to the table, he found the bill paid and the team ready to go. The group walked out of the restaurant and over to the stroller parking. Hotch settled Reid in his stroller, smiling as the toddler excitedly reclaimed his stuffed Ewok from Garcia. Turning the stroller around, he followed Morgan across the park and down another side street. Coming to a stop beside an arched sign for another roller coaster, he shook his head. "I think I'm going to sit this one out. You guys go ahead without me." He told the others.

"You can't cop out on this one, Hotch! It's got Aerosmith music, man!" Morgan pressed, pointing to the Rockin' Roller Coaster sign.

"Sorry, Morgan" Hotch apologized. "Much as I'd like to, I don't think my stomach could handle that right now."

"We could wait and ride it later if you want." Emily suggested.

"No, you four go ahead." Hotch insisted.

"Okay, if you're sure" Emily agreed. "We'll call you when we get off."

Rossi watched the others go under the sign and disappear around the side of the building. "Well, what do you two want to do while we wait?" he asked.

"I don't know." Hotch replied. "We could follow this road, see where it leads."

"Sounds good to me" Rossi said. The two walked down the semi crowded street, taking in all the different shops and attractions. Spotting a signpost, they read their options before deciding on The Magic of Disney Animation, thinking their youngest would enjoy the show. Following the arrow, the men strolled down another short street, stopping as a small voice called out. "What was that, Reid?" Rossi questioned.

"I said I need to use the bafwoom." Spencer repeated.

Knowing they didn't have much time, Rossi snatched the map out of his back pocket and quickly found the nearest restroom. Taking the lead, he hurried down the street and over to a little alcove.

Hotch parked the stroller and scooped up Reid. Rolling his eyes at the toy in the toddler's hands, he sighed. "You know your toy can't go in the bathroom, Spencer." He told the boy.

"I'll hold it for you." Dave volunteered.

"Fants, Wossi" Reid said, handing the stuffed animal to the older man.

"Anytime, kid" Rossi replied. Taking a seat on a stone bench, he carefully placed the toy back in the stroller and sat back to wait. 

CM 

Once in the bathroom, Reid quickly did his business before reluctantly allowing Hotch to help him fasten his clothes.

Aaron snapped the toddler's jeans and then gently set the boy on his feet. "Okay Spencer, just let me use the bathroom and then we'll go." He said as he started undoing his belt.

"No! Wait!" Reid hollered, covering his eyes. "You tan't do fat wif me in hewe! I'll go sit wif Wossi."

"Spencer, you're not supposed to be walking on that ankle, remember?" Hotch told the boy. "Even if you could, there's no way I'd let you go somewhere by yourself. Something might happen to you."

"But Wossi's wight outside!" Reid protested.

"Doesn't matter. You're not going." Hotch sternly declared. Recalling a trick one of Haley's friends had told them about, he decided now was the time to try it. "I'll make you a deal. If you promise to stand still, I'll let you wait on the other side of the door."

Reid thought for a moment before nodding his head in agreement.

Smiling, Hotch picked up the toddler and opened the door. Walking to the side of the stall, he gently set the boy on his feet, making sure his shoes were partially under the stall wall. "Now stay right here, okay Spencer?"

"Yes siw" Reid replied. He stood quietly playing with a coin he'd found in his pocket while Hotch went back in the stall. Hearing footsteps, he glanced back at the burly man who'd just come in before turning back around. Nervous he divided his attention between the coin trick he was performing and the sound of the stranger's footsteps. Odds were he was just a father taking a potty break but the profiler in him couldn't help running through the statistics of child abductions. Spencer calmed as the sound of water running in the sink reached his ears. The man was evidently just there to wash his hands. "Must have eaten some ice cream" Reid thought as he shifted his focus back to the coin in his hand. Relaxing as he ran through the familiar trick, the toddler never heard the man crept up behind him. It wasn't until a hand wrapped around his waist while another covered his mouth that he knew he was in trouble. Spencer kicked and punched for all he was worth but the muscle bound man easily yanked him up. Pressing the toddler to his chest, the black haired man raced out of the bathroom!


	16. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

***Warning***- extremely disturbing situation involving a child at the beginning of the chapter. Not very graphic but please use caution when reading.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer kicked and punched for all he was worth but the muscle bound man easily yanked him up. Pressing the toddler to his chest, the black haired man raced out of the bathroom! 

CM 

Dave Rossi sat on a bench near the restrooms conversing with a young couple as he kept an eye out for his friends. The Petersons had recognized him from one of his books and approached the veteran profiler moments after Hotch and Reid had gone inside. They had asked for an autograph and afterwards the three had gone on to discuss the different cases mentioned in the books as well as some of the aspects of profiling.

"Mr. Rossi, I know you probably have more important things to do than talk to us all day but I have one more question if that's okay?" Joe Peterson asked. Getting an answering nod, he began. "My little brother is a junior in high school and he's already decided he wants to go into criminology, be a crime scene investigator or maybe even a profiler. The kid's watched every episode of CSI, NCIS, and Without a Trace that's ever aired. Do you have any advice about what he should do when he graduates if he still wants to go into one of those fields?"

"Well, the first thing he needs to do is stop watching that crap on TV." Rossi replied. "Our jobs are nowhere near as glamorous or exciting as they're made out to be on those shows. If he really wants to be a profiler, he needs to read. There is a wealth of resources dealing with serial killers and the art of profiling."

"Thank you sir" Joe said, shaking the older man's hand. "I'll tell Frank that."

"You do that." Dave responded, turning when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. Zeroing in on the restrooms, he watched as a muscular man carrying something dashed out of the men's room and into the family changing room, ignoring the out of order sign in front of the door. A glimpse of tiny jean clad legs and blue tennis shoes was all Rossi needed to figure out just what, or more appropriately who the man was carrying. Jumping off the bench, he raced towards the building. "Call security! That man has R, my nephew!" he yelled over his shoulder at the stunned couple. Running across the courtyard, he made it to the door just as a disheveled Hotch appeared from the men's room. Nodding at the closed door, he reached for his gun only to remember that he'd left it back at the tree house. Cursing their bad luck, the profiler waited for his partner to kick the door open and then rushed inside. What met his eyes was something out of a nightmare.

Seeing Reid dangling from the sink with his pants around his ankles and the kidnapper's free hand unzipping his own pants sent Hotch over the edge. Running over he tackled the burly man sending them both to the floor. The incensed agent then straddled the stunned suspect and let his fists fly.

Leaving the kidnapper to the younger man, Rossi hurried over to Reid. He quickly righted the toddler's clothes before picking the struggling boy up and hugging him to his chest. "Spencer? Spencer, hey, it's okay. It's me, Rossi." He softly whispered, attempting to calm the frantic child. "Shhh, you're okay, kiddo. I've got you." He kept murmuring reassurances, flinching as tiny fists and feet continued to pummel him. Doubling over at a particularly hard kick to his nether regions minutes later, the profiler had to admit defeat. It was clear he wasn't going to be able to get through to his traumatized co-worker. Deciding to call for reinforcements, Dave glanced over at Hotch who was still whaling on the now unconscious suspect even as the young man Rossi had been talking to earlier attempted to pull him off. As much as Dave knew the man deserved everything Hotch gave him and then some, he also knew he couldn't allow his co-worker and friend to seriously injure the man. The only thing that would do was land the BAU leader in jail. No, he needed to get Hotch off the dirt bag. Problem was there was no way he could put the fighting toddler in his arms down long enough to pull their boss off. In Reid's frame of mind he was liable to dart out the door and disappear into the crowd. That left only one option. He hurried over to the two men on the floor, cringing as Reid's struggles increased. Getting as close as he dared, he called out to the younger man. "Aaron! Aaron, that's enough!" he sternly ordered, shaking his head when Hotch didn't even pause. _'Time to change tactics'_ he thought. "Aaron, you've gotta stop! Spencer needs you! He's freaking out!"

Hotch froze, fists in mid-air. Spinning around, he blinked up at the older man and toddler before jumping up and rushing over, skidding to a stop a few feet away. "Spencer, it's me, Hotch. It's alright now. We took care of the man that took you. He isn't going to hurt you anymore." he softly said as he slowly stepped up to his two friends, making sure to keep his hands in plain sight.

Stilling, Reid peered over at the sound of the quiet voice. Seeing Hotch coming, the toddler immediately reached out for him. "H-H-Ho-tch" he stammered, tears running down his face.

Taking the boy from Dave, Aaron was taken a back as Reid threw his tiny arms around his neck, hands fisting the back of his shirt. Going into daddy mode, the father wrapped the terrified child in a loving embrace. "Shhh Spencer, it's alright. I've got you. You're safe now, buddy." He soothed, rubbing circles in the youngster's back.

Dave watched in amazement as Hotch expertly calmed the frightened toddler. The man definitely knew exactly what to do and say to Reid. _'Good thing one of us is a natural with kids.'_ He thought as he walked over to the unconscious man on the ground and delivered a swift kick to the creep's family jewels. "That was for Reid, you jackass." He muttered.

Hearing footsteps headed their way, Rossi glanced at the doorway just as two of Disney's security personnel ran in. Wanting to prevent Reid from freaking out again, he hurried to intercept them. He strode over to the tall, burley men, blocking their access to his friends. The veteran profiler pulled out his I.D., which he'd stuck in his jacket pocket out of habit that morning, and pointed to the unconscious suspect on the ground. "I am Supervisory Special Agent David Rossi of the F.B.I. This man is under arrest for kidnapping and attempted molestation."

The older of the two guards glanced at the bloody suspect for a moment before turning his gaze back to the F.B.I. agent in front of him. "Kidnapping? Molestation? Who'd he try to…" he broke off with a gasp, eyes widening in disbelief. "HE WAS GONNA R-R-HURT THE BABY!" Jim hollered, wincing as the volume and tone of his voice made the toddler jump.

"Yes" Dave simply answered.

"Robert, get on the horn and tell'em to call the Orlando P.D., have them get out here ASAP." Jim ordered.

"Yes sir, Jim" Robert responded. Turning, he pulled out his walkie-talkie and walked over to the doorway.

"We'll take it from here, Agent Rossi. You just concentrate on taking care of that little boy. He didn't, didn't, you know. Did he?"

"I don't think so. He didn't have the time. I saw him as soon as he ran out of the bathroom. By the time I made it to the door and Hotch kicked it open, the suspect had managed to get Spencer's clothes down but not his own." Rossi explained.

"You should get him checked out just the same." Jim advised. "I can call you an ambulance if you'd like."

"No, thanks, my nephew's upset enough. I don't think he could handle strangers touching him let alone riding in the back of a cramped ambulance with them." Dave replied, shaking his head.

"Okay, well how about if I drive you to the hospital myself?" the gray haired guard offered. "I could call ahead and let them know we're coming so they'd be ready and the little guy wouldn't have to wait in a crowded room."

"That would be great. I don't think Spencer's hurt but I need to be sure. And I know the police will probably want a medical report for evidence." Dave said. "Give me a few minutes to talk to my friend and then we'll be ready to go."

"Friend? I thought you said the baby was your nephew?" Jim curiously questioned.

"I did and he is just not in the traditional sense. You see, his father Aaron and I work together. And with the nature of our job our team is often working side by side for days on end in cities that are far away from home. Between all the time together and the dangers that come with being an F.B.I. agent, our team has become very close." Dave expounded. "Aaron and I have been working together for more years than I care to remember. We're more like brothers than co-workers. In fact, the two of us are closer than most brothers I know."

"Say no more" Jim said with a nod. "You go ahead and discuss things with your friend. I'm gonna go talk with Robert, find out how soon the cops will be here."

"Thanks Jim" Rossi replied. He shook the guard's hand before turning and going over to Hotch and Reid.

"What's going on, Dave?" Aaron whispered slowly rocking the trembling toddler in his arms.

"One of the security guards called the police so they should be on their way." Dave informed the younger man. "And the older of the two, Jim, said he'd take us to the hospital to get Spencer checked out. He even offered to call ahead so we wouldn't have to take the kid in a crowded waiting room."

"No! No ho'pital! I wanna go home!" Reid pleaded, turning his tear filled, puppy dog eyes on the man holding him. "Peas, jut tate me home!"

The woebegone expression on the toddler's face was almost enough to change Aaron's mind. Spencer had been through so much the last few days and the BAU leader hated to add to it. But he knew he had no choice. "I'm sorry Spencer. I know you don't want to go, but I'm afraid you have to. You know that."

"H-Hotch, peas. Just tate me home." Reid begged. "Peas"

"We can't, buddy" Aaron softly replied. Seeing the boy open his mouth to protest, Hotch quickly stopped him with a look. "Just hear me out. Think of this as one of our cases. If we had found a missing child under these circumstances and the father refused to allow that child to be checked out by a doctor, what would you do? And more importantly, what would you think?"

"F-fat he was, was hi-hiding somefing." Reid reluctantly admitted before shaking his head. "But he, he di-didn't d-do anyfing. Pwomise. Don't you believe me?"

"I believe you, Spencer. Unfortunately, that isn't the problem. Rossi and I may know you're an adult in a child's body and as such you can tell us what happened. But I can't exactly tell the security guards and the cops about you." Aaron explained.

"Aaron's right, kid," Dave agreed. "You have to go if for no other reason than to avoid suspicion or worse a call to CPS."

Wiping a fresh round of tears off his face with the sleeve of his shirt, Spencer slowly nodded. "Otay" he brokenly whispered.

Drawing Reid in closer to his chest, Aaron gently kissed the toddler's forehead, frowning when instead of pushing away, the boy leaned into him more. "It's going to be alright, Spencer." He assured, rubbing the boy's back once more. "I'll be right there with you the whole time."

"Pwomise?" Reid mumbled around the thumb in his mouth.

"I promise." Hotch replied. Taking a deep breath, the young man glanced over at Rossi and nodded. "Alright, we're ready now. Let's go."


	17. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "I promise." Hotch replied. Taking a deep breath, the young man glanced over at Rossi and nodded. "Alright, we're ready now. Let's go." 

CM 

"Man that was awesome!" Morgan crowed as he walked back out into the bright sunshine. "Hotch is going to regret missing that one!"

"Maybe we can talk him into trying it later on." JJ suggested.

"Yeah, he's definitely got to go on that coaster before we leave." Emily chimed in as the group turned a corner and started down the street.

"Ooo, look! The Twilight Zone Tower of Terror!" Garcia squealed, pointing to an older looking building. Seeing what looked like elevator doors at the top, she watched as they opened for a few moments and then closed. Breaking into a grin as screams split the air, the tech analyst turned to the rest of the group. "We have got to go on that ride next."

"Absolutely" Derek agreed, pulling out his cell. "Just give me a minute to let Hotch and Rossi know and we'll be on our way. Flipping his phone open, he frowned at the flashing icon signaling a missed message. The profiler punched a couple of buttons and held the cell up to his ear. His frown deepened as he listened to Rossi's tense voice briefly explaining the earlier events. Snapping his phone shut seconds later, Derek shoved it back in its cradle and rounded on Garcia. "Where's the map?" he gruffly asked.

"Right here, sugar" Penelope replied, handing the folded paper to the angry man. She winced as he practically tore the map in half trying to unfold it. "What's wrong, sweetie? Is it Reid? Did something happen to my Junior G-man?"

"Come on! Come on! Where is it?" Morgan growled as he searched the map.

Seeing the anger and fear in her friend's eyes as he scoured the map had JJ's stomach doing flips. That look meant that something bad had occurred while they were separated. And judging by Morgan's demeanor, she had a pretty good idea just who it had happened to. Walking over to the tense man, JJ lightly touched his arm. "What's going on Derek?" she softly asked. "What happened to Spence?"

Morgan glanced up at JJ for a moment before returning his attention to the map in his hands. He took a few calming, deep breaths and then shook his head. "I don't know." The handsome man gruffly admitted. "All Rossi said was that there was an incident with Reid and to get there as soon as we could."

"Where's th…"

"Got it!" Morgan shouted. Crumpling the paper map up, he tossed it towards Garcia. "This way!" he called over his shoulder as he dashed down the street.

After exchanging worried looks, the three female agents hurried after the rapidly disappearing young profiler. 

CM 

Jim drove into the emergency room entrance of the hospital and quickly pulled into the first available parking spot he could find. Climbing out, he locked the security vehicle and strode across the lot and into the ER behind Hotch and Reid. Once inside, he directed the younger man to the front desk. "Annie, this is the little fella I told you about on the phone." He told the fifty something nurse manning the desk.

The gray haired woman gazed sympathetically at the toddler and his father. "I informed Dr. Michaels of the events of your arrival and he said to go ahead and put the little boy in exam room three." She relayed. "Why don't you take this clipboard and fill out the paperwork while I take him back?"

"NO!" Spencer hollered, burying his face in Hotch's shirt. "Don't let hew tate me!"

"It's okay sweetie. I'm not going to hurt you." The nurse cooed. She reached for the toddler only to have the father step back, glaring at her. "Sir, if you'll just hand the baby to me, we will get him checked out and back to you as quickly as we can."

"I'm going with Spencer." Aaron declared, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Opting to let the doctor handle the intimidating man, Nurse Annie nodded. "Alright, if you'll just follow me," She said, heading to the door on the left side of the room.

"Hey Annie!" Jim called out as he jogged up to her. Once he had her attention, he lowered his voice not wanting to be overheard. "Make sure the records show that all the bills are to be sent to the park. The Hotchners are not to pay any part of it."

"That's not…"

"Sorry Agent Hotchner, those are my orders." Jim broke in. Noticing that the toddler's trembling was increasing, the security guard decided to quickly put an end to the conversation. "I've gotta go now. I need to be back at the crime scene when the police get there."

"Thank you Jim" Hotch said, shaking the man's hand. "For everything"

"No thanks necessary son. You just take good care of that little one of yours, okay?" the older man replied. "And if you need anything while you're here, anything at all, just tell one of the Disney employees to call me and I'll get it for you."

"I'll do that." Aaron responded. "Thanks again Jim."

Hotch watched the security guard walk away before turning and following the short, plump nurse through the double doors and halfway down a long hall.

Annie held the door of exam room three for the father and son. Stepping in behind them, she closed the door and motioned the young man towards the chair in the corner of the room. "If you'll just have a sit, the doctor will be with you shortly." The matronly nurse instructed, setting the clipboard on the chair beside the young man. Seeing the father comforting the distraught boy in his lap, the nurse silently went back to the door and let herself out. 

CM 

Morgan ran into the family changing room with the ladies right on his heels. The young man skidded to a stop in front of Rossi. "Wh, what hap-pened?" he panted. "And wh-where are Reid and Hotch?"

Shaking his head, Rossi motioned Morgan and the girls over to a spot away from the group of security guards that were stationed around the prisoner. He waited for the other profilers to gather around and then began. "They're at the hospital getting Spencer checked out."

"What?" Garcia cried.

"I'm guessing it was more than just a little rough housing this time." Emily commented, eyeing the gang of guards as well as the man sitting cross-legged on the ground in the middle of them. "What happened? And who's the dude with the blood everywhere?"

Sighing, Dave ran a weary hand across his face. "That dude, as you so quaintly called him, is one of Florida's least wanted. He snatched Spencer from the bathroom next door and brought him in here." He explained. "And if we hadn't seen where he went and busted in right after him, he would have, would have…"

"Oh my G…!" JJ gasped, throwing a hand over her mouth as her mind filled in the blanks. Shaking, she leaned against the wall for support. "You, you said would have. That means he didn't r-hurt Spence right? Please tell me he didn't hurt him!"

"It's okay JJ. He didn't hurt Spencer. The dirt bag only got as far as pulling Reid's pants down. That's it. Hotch and I got to them before he could do anything else."

"I'm gonna kill him!" Derek growled. Racing across the small room, the muscular profiler fought to get past the guards and get his hands on the pedophile who'd dared to lay his hands on his little brother.

Figuring out what Morgan was about to do, Rossi jumped into action. He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller man in an attempt to restrain him. Seeing what was happening, some of the security guards left their posts and latched onto the profiler to keep him from reaching the pedophile. In the end it took Rossi and four guards to finally subdue Morgan. They pulled him back over to where JJ and Emily were standing, trying to talk him down the whole way but having no luck.

Seeing the men's struggles, Emily quickly stepped in. "Derek, you've gotta stop! Spencer wouldn't want you to take that guy's head off and you know it!" she scolded. "Think about it. What would beating the tar outta him accomplish anyway?"

"It'll make me feel better." Morgan furiously stated, fighting even harder to get free.

"Yeah, and then the guards will have to arrest you, which Spencer will undoubtedly blame himself for. Spencer doesn't need that, dumbass." Emily pointed out. "He needs you with him, not in some old smelly jail cell. You're the only one that can really help him through this and you know it."

Ceasing his struggling, Morgan dropped his head. He ran a hand across the top of his head. "You're right." He softly said, raising his head to meet Emily's eyes. "I'm sorry I…wait, where's Gar…"

SMACK! "OW!"

"You, you sick, twisted, piece of filth! How dare you touch my sweet little baby!" Garcia ranted, swinging her handbag around for another hit.

"Whoa Baby Girl!" Derek hollered, grabbing the bag before it could do anymore damage. "Don't do that!"

"But he hurt Spencer!" Penelope cried, trying to take her bag back from her friend.

"I know and the police will deal with him." Derek assured as he led the furious woman away from the fuming prisoner. "Right now we need to worry about Spencer, okay?"

"Yeah, Rossi said that the park officials have a car waiting to take us to the hospital." Prentiss added.

"Now?" Garcia asked, looking at Rossi.

"Yes ma'am" Dave answered.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! Our Junior G-man needs us!" Garcia exclaimed, intertwining her arm with Rossi's. "Lead the way O Wise One." 

CM 

Aaron sat on the exam table rocking a terrified Spencer. "Shhh Spencer, it's alright. He's gone. You're safe." He murmured, rubbing the boy's back. Glancing up when he heard the door open, he let out a relieved breath as a woman doctor followed the motherly nurse from earlier into the room this time. Nodding his head in greeting, he kept up the litany of reassurances.

Dr. Sarah Klein slowly approached the father and son on the table. Knowing the boy had had an extreme reaction to her colleague, Dr. Mark Logan, she took a few minutes to just stand and observe. She was hoping her presence would be tolerated better than her male counterparts had been. But after several minutes had gone by and the child had not calmed down, she decided she'd have to resort to different means. Stepping up to the exam table, she slowly held out a hand. "Good evening, sir. I'm Dr. Klein. I'll be performing your son's examination." She informed the wary father. "If I could just talk to you in private for a moment before we begin, I'd appreciate it. It won't take long, I promise. I just need to go over a couple of things with you."

Aaron glanced down at the agitated toddler in his arms before nodding. "Spencer, I need to go talk to the doctor for a minute but I'm not going far. I'll be right there by the chair where you can see me the whole time." He softly explained. "Okay?" Getting a shaky nod in reply, Aaron smiled. "Good man" he praised, ruffling Reid's hair. He slid off the table and gently laid the toddler down. "I won't be long. Promise."

Hotch palmed the little boy's cheek before turning and following the doctor to the chairs. Standing sideways so he could keep one eye on his charge, the profiler glanced at the doctor. "What is it?" he asked.

"As you know, I've been observing for a while now." Dr. Sarah began. "I was hoping that given a little time your son would calm down enough for me to perform the exam but I don't see that happening."

"You have your colleague to thank for that." Hotch snapped. "He never should have come into the room and tried to touch my son. Spencer was attacked by a male pedophile! A male doctor was the last thing he needed."

"I agree" Dr. Klein replied. "I apologize for that incident. The nurse that sent Dr. Logan in hadn't been informed of your son's attack. I am truly sorry that Spencer was put through a second trauma. That said, the problem remains."

"And what problem might that be?" Hotch asked, hoping their conversation wasn't headed where he thought it was.

"I cannot examine your son in the state he is in now." The doctor simply stated. "Anytime the nurse or I step close to the table, Spencer's breathing increases almost to the point of a panic attack."

"What do you suggest?" the profiler questioned.

"I'd like to give Spencer a mild sedative. Nothing too strong, just enough to relax him" Dr. Klein told Hotch. "Maybe even allow him to sleep through the exam."

Aaron gazed at the trembling toddler laying on the table before nodding. "Okay" he agreed. "Are you going to give him the sedative in his arm?"

"I'm afraid the injection has to be administered in his hip." The doctor explained.

'_Of course it does'_ Hotch thought with a sigh. Out loud he said, "In that case, you and your nurse will have to be in charge of lowering his pants and giving the injection. I'll need both hands to hold him down."

"Understood" Dr. Sarah answered. "Go ahead back to your son. I'll let you know when we're ready to begin."

Nodding, Aaron hurried over to the exam table. He picked Reid up and walked over to the chairs, taking a seat. "Spencer, I want you to listen." He whispered into the toddler's ear. "The doctor is going to come over here in a minute and give you a sedative to…"

"No" Reid adamantly stated, shaking his head.

"It's just a mild one, Spencer." Aaron assured.

"No, Hotch" Spencer repeated.

"Daddy" Hotch corrected. "You need this, Spencer. Your heart's beating so fast, I can feel it. And you haven't stopped shaking since it happened. You can't honestly tell me that the doctor and nurse touching you isn't going to make it worse."

"No, but…"

"Spencer, let the doctor give you the sedative. I'll be right here to make sure nothing happens to you." Aaron said, mentally adding 'this time'. "Do it for me, okay buddy?"

Seeing the worry in his friend's eyes and feeling the tense set of the man's shoulders, Reid relented. "Otay" he sighed. "How is she…" he broke off when he spied the doctor headed his way with a syringe in her hand. "No! No needles!" he frantically whispered.

"I know you aren't very fond of injections since your, umm, problem but you don't have a choice, buddy. Just hold onto me. It'll be over before you know it." Aaron told the toddler. Noticing the nurse kneeling beside them, he tightened his hold on the boy in his arms and then nodded.

Hotch knew Reid would be upset when the nurse touched him but he was not prepared for the violent reaction it brought. As soon as the nurse grasped the toddler's pants, Spencer went ballistic. Screaming "NO, leave me alone!" at the top of his lungs, the boy fought like a wildcat as he tried to escape Aaron's vice like hold. It took everything Hotch had to keep Reid in his arms and still enough for the doctor to proceed.

Once the child's pants were down, Dr. Klein swiftly swabbed a small area of her patient's hip and administered the injection, wincing as the toddler's screams morphed into sobbing before quickly tapering off.

Feeling the struggling body he was holding suddenly go limp, Hotch sighed. Looking down at the tear filled face of the now sleeping toddler, the father felt himself deflate as well. Raising a shaking hand, he tenderly brushed a stray bang out of Spencer's eyes. He took a couple of deep breaths to settle himself and then stood and shuffled over to the exam table. Aaron kissed the toddler's forehead before gently laying him down. Seeing the nurse beginning to disrobe Reid, the BAU leader readied himself for the exam ahead. Taking a tiny hand in his, he could only hope that Spencer would sleep until the exam was over and he was safely back at the hotel.


	18. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

Warning- One more short disturbing scene involving a child in this one. For those of you who would rather not read that part, I put ** in front of that scene and ** at the end so you can skip it if you'd like.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Taking a tiny hand in his, he could only hope that Spencer would sleep until the exam was over and he was safely back at the hotel. 

CM 

The mood in the waiting room was a somber one. Emily, JJ, and Penelope sat in one corner of the room alternating between nervously talking and moments of anxious silence while Morgan made circuit after circuit around the tiny room. Rossi, who was standing across the room from the rest of the team conversing quietly with a pair of police officers, would have looked calm and collected had it not been for the stuffed Ewok clutched tightly in his hands. Each person was lost in thought, attempting to figure out what they could have done differently to prevent the youngest member of their family from getting hurt. Any little noise had all five agents looking over at the doorway, hoping to see their missing team members.

Emily glanced at her watch with a sigh. It had been over an hour since they'd gotten to the hospital and there was still no word on Spencer. Needing to do something, she stood and shuffled over to the ancient coffee machine. She put a few coins in the coin slot and pushed a button. Hearing the swish of the double doors followed by the scuff of shoes on linoleum, the profiler looked up, her coffee forgotten.

"Family of Spencer Hotchner?" a short, chubby nurse called.

The BAU team was at her side immediately, pelting her with questions. "Is Spencer alright?" "How is he?" "Can we see him?"

The nurse held up her hands for silence. "If you'll just follow me, the doctor will answer all your questions." She informed the worried family before turning and walking over to the double doors. Pushing a button on the wall, she waited for the doors to open and then strode through.

The profilers as well as the police officers followed the nurse down the hall and into a small conference room where a petite female doctor was waiting for them.

"Good evening folks. I'm sure you're anxious to hear about Spencer, so if you'll just have a seat, we'll get started." The brown haired doctor told the group. Taking a seat at the head of the table, she waited until the others were seated before beginning. "Let me start by saying that physically Spencer is fine. Aside from a couple of finger-shaped bruises on his side and the sprained ankle his father said happened earlier in the day, there are no physical injuries. There were absolutely no signs of sexual assault. We did perform a rape kit just to be on the safe side but it only confirmed what we already knew. Spencer was not raped." She explained. Seeing the relieved looks, she took a deep breath and pressed on. "That said, Spencer did not escape unharmed. I'm afraid you have one troubled little boy on your hands. He is terrified of all strangers, regardless of their gender. Spencer panicked anytime the nurse or I came near him. We ended up having Mr. Hotchner hold Spencer down so we could sedate him. I didn't want to do that but it was the only way we were going to be able to examine him. I recommend getting him to a therapist as soon as possible."

"Don't worry, doc. We'll make sure Spencer gets whatever help he needs." Rossi firmly stated. "Is there anything else we need to know?"

"There is one more thing. As you probably already know, the clothes Spencer had on are now evidence so he'll need something else to wear home. If you don't have anything to change him into, I can have a nurse bring you something for him to wear."

"We're one step ahead of you, doc." Emily announced, holding up a shopping bag. "We stopped by a store in the park and bought him a pair of pj's on our way out."

"Good, I'm sure Spencer will be more comfortable going home in pajamas than stiff hospital scrubs." Dr. Klein replied.

Brushing a stray tear away, JJ smiled at the doctor. "Can we, can we see him now?" she asked.

"Certainly" Dr. Klein agreed. Turning to the officers, she said, "Gentlemen, I know you're eager to interview the father but you need to wait. Mr. Hotchner collapsed after the exam. He's in no shape to be questioned right now."

"Is Aaron okay?" Rossi asked as the group stood and started for the door.

"Mr. Hotchner is going to be fine." The doctor assured them. "I think he was just a little overwhelmed. The last few hours have been very hard on both of them." She led them out of the room and down the narrow hallway, stopping at exam room three. "Here we are. You can take Spencer home as soon as Mr. Hotchner is feeling up to it."

"Thanks doc" Morgan sincerely said. He shook the doctor's hand and then followed the others through the door.

Once inside the girls made a beeline for the exam table, where Spencer was peacefully sleeping. Setting the bag on the end of the bed, the three pulled the pajamas and a clean pull-up out of the bag, slid the sheet off the toddler, and silently went to work.

"Aaron, you alright?" Dave worriedly asked as he stepped up beside the younger man. "You're as white as a sheet."

"I'm, I'm fine. I just n-need a minute." The BAU leader stammered.

"Okay, just sit tight. The girls are getting Spencer dressed and then we'll get you both home." Rossi told the trembling man. He laid a hand on Aaron's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Turning to Morgan, he whispered, "Watch him." before going over to the exam table.

JJ quickly and carefully pulled the long sleeved pajama shirt onto the sleeping boy while Garcia and Emily worked together to put the pull-up, footie pajama pants, and shoes on the youngster. Once that was done, JJ threaded the toddler's arms through the sleeves of his jacket and carefully zipped it up. "Okay, Spencer's ready to go now." She informed Rossi.

"Not quite yet, he's not." Dave disagreed. He laid the stuffed Ewok on the toddler's chest, grinning as a tiny arm immediately snaked around it. "Now, he's ready."

Shaking her head, JJ gently picked up the sleeping baby, cradling him to her chest. "You guys help Hotch. I've got Spence." She instructed. She watched Morgan and Rossi help a shaky Hotch to his feet and then turned and led the way out of the room. 

CM 

Emily unlocked the tree house door and walked inside. She held it open for the rest of the team before closing and locking it. Going over to the couch, she took a seat beside Hotch. The young woman ran a critical eye over the BAU leader. "Maybe you should go lay down with Reid. You're still looking a little pale." She suggested.

"I'm fine, Emily" Hotch muttered, running a weary hand across his face. "Besides, I don't think Spencer would react well to waking up and finding a male presence in the room. I think it would be better if one of you ladies stayed with him tonight."

"I'll stay with him." JJ volunteered as she walked back into the room.

"Good" Aaron said with a nod.

"Hotch, what happened out there man?" Derek asked from his perch on the arm of the recliner. "How'd that creep get a hold of Reid?"

"That was my fault." Aaron quietly admitted. Hearing his friends begin to protest, he swiftly silenced them with a look. "It was my fault. Spencer didn't want to stay in the stall with me while I used the facilities so I let him stand right outside the stall where I could see his feet. No one…"

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE!" Morgan hollered, wincing when he remembered the sleeping toddler in the other room. Lowering his voice, he growled, "How could you? We trusted you to keep him safe?"

"We were alone in the bathroom." Hotchner explained. "I didn't think…"

"That's right! You didn't think!" Derek ranted as he jumped up and started pacing once more. "Come on Hotch! You of all people know what can happen!"

"Stop it, Morgan! This wasn't Aaron's fault." Rossi defended. "And I won't have you saying otherwise."

"But he, he…"

"Rossi's right Derek. This isn't on Hotch." Emily agreed. "You want someone to blame, blame the jerkwad that took Spencer."

"Morgan has a point." Aaron insisted. "If I had kept Spencer with me, none of this would have happened."

"You can't know that for sure. If that creep really wanted Reid, he would have just found another way to take Spence." JJ pointed out. "Or worse, he would have gone after another child, one whose parents weren't as attentive as you and Rossi."

"JJ's right Boss Man" Garcia chimed in.

"But that doesn't excuse the fact that I left him alone." Aaron reiterated.

"It sure as hell doesn't!" Derek fumed.

"That's enough! Nothing we do or say now will change the fact that Reid was kidnapped. It happened. We have to deal with it. End of story." Dave voiced. "Sitting around laying blame isn't going to get us anywhere. We need to focus on helping Reid through this; to do that we have to work together as a family. And I don't mean a dysfunctional one."

"Yeah, you're right" Morgan agreed. He glanced over at Hotch and apologized. "Sorry man"

"It's okay Morgan" Aaron replied.

"Alright, now that we've all kissed and made up I think we need to hit the hay. The next few days are going to be tough on all of us. We'll need to be at our best if we're going to get Reid through this. And we will get him through this." Rossi determinedly stated.

"You're right. We should at least try and get some sleep while we can." JJ agreed.

The rest of the team nodded in agreement. Rising from the couch and recliner, the group said their good nights. The ladies headed to the different bedrooms leaving Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi alone.

"Hotch, you can have the second bed. I'll take the couch." Derek offered.

"Thanks, but I think I'll sleep out here. I'd like to stay close just in case." Aaron answered.

"Okay, if you're sure." Morgan said. "Night, Hotch"

"Goodnight" Aaron replied.

"If anything happens and you need us…"

"He'll come get us." Dave finished. "Now come on, let's go so Hotch can actually get some sleep." Grabbing the younger man's bicep, he started tugging him out of the room.

Shaking his head as the two sniped at each other all the way to their room, Aaron sat back down on the couch. Unwilling to sleep, he picked up the Disney park guide book Garcia had found and settled in for what was sure to be a long night. 

**CM** 

Spencer startled awake. Shivering at the images from his nightmare, the toddler glanced around the pitch black room. He could tell he was at the tree house even though he didn't remember the ride back. His last memory in fact was of Hotch holding him while the doctor approached with a syringe. He blushed as he recalled the screaming and fighting he'd done. He couldn't believe he'd acted like a baby in front of his boss. Speaking of Hotch, where was he? Reid doubted his friend would have left him alone after the little display he'd put on at the hospital so he had to be close. Deciding to check the rest of the room, the little boy flipped over on his back, groaning as his backside touched the mattress. Cursing doctors and their affinity for sharp instruments, Spencer quickly turned on his left side face only to find himself face to face with the pedophile from the park!

"Hello there, my little one. I was wondering when you'd wake up." The muscular man said. Seeing the toddler open his mouth to scream, he clamped a hand over the child's mouth. "None of that now. Not that it would do you any good. Your friend's not coming to your rescue. I made sure of that." Grinning manically, the pedophile brushed a stray tear off the boy's cheek. "You and I have some unfinished business to attend to. But don't worry little one. I won't hurt you…much." With those words, the maniac yanked the blanket off the bed and took hold of the toddler's pajama pants. Terrified of what was to come, Spencer screamed! 

**CM** 

Refusing to be taken without a fight, Reid lashed out, landing a solid punch to…

"JJ?" Reid squeaked, wide eyes bouncing from his friend's face to the well lit room around them. Seeing no sign of his tormentor, the frightened toddler dropped his head back onto the pillow. Realizing it was only a nightmare, he sat up and threw his arms around the JJ, sobbing.

"Shhh, it's okay Spence. You're alright. It was just a bad dream." JJ soothed, slowly rocking the crying boy.

Spencer melted into JJ's embrace. Soaking up the comfort he so desperately needed, he buried his face in the crook of her neck, clinging to his friend.

JJ continued to rock and murmur reassurances as the crying slowed before tapering off. "You want to talk about it Spence?" she softly asked. Getting a shake of the head in response, she smiled. "Okay" the profiler whispered. Feeling the exhausted toddler lean more heavily against her, she rocked a few more minutes and then turned to lay the boy back down. JJ stopped as tiny hands latched onto her shirt. "Spence, it's okay sweetie. I was just going to lay you down. I'm not leaving you."

Unwilling to act like a baby in front of his friend, Reid reluctantly let go of the shirt and allowed JJ to put him down. Once on the bed, he quickly rolled onto his side when his sore behind reminded him of the heavy handed doctor he'd encountered earlier. Fisting his eyes, the youngster glanced around the room warily, trembling as images of his abduction and nightmare flashed through his mind. That's when it hit him that something, or rather someone was missing. Reid peered up at JJ through sleepy eyes. "Whewe's Hotch?" he asked, twisting his fingers in the hem of his pajama shirt. "He's mad at me for getting taten, isn't he?"

"Hotch isn't mad at you, Spence." JJ firmly stated. "He just thought after what happened, you might feel more comfortable with a female in the room with you."

"You don't have to lie, JJ. I'm not a child." Reid whispered. "Hotch has evewy wight to be angwy wif me. If I hadn't wefused to tay with him, none of fis would have happened."

"Okay, you know what. That's it!" JJ grumbled. Picking up the toddler, she strode to the door. Throwing it open, she swiftly made her way over to the couch where a wide awake Hotch was reading. She handed the little boy to the surprised man. "I've had enough! You two want to play the blame game all night, you can do it without me. I'm going to bed." With that, the media liaison stomped off, disappearing into the girls' bedroom.

Stunned, Hotch watched the upset woman leave the room before turning to the child in his arms. "Care to tell me what that was about?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm, I'm *YAWN* not suwe" Reid answered. Fisting his eyes, he let out another yawn.

Seeing the toddler fighting to stay awake, Aaron decided any more talking would have to wait till morning. He adjusted his hold on Spencer before standing and shuffling across the room and into the bedroom. Going over to the bed, the young man gently laid his charge down and covered him up. He leaned over and kissed the little boy's forehead as he tucked him into bed. "Good night Spencer." He whispered.

Whimpering at the loss of contact, Reid sat up. "Hotch, do you fint it would, I mean tould you?" He stammered, nervously brushing a stray hair out of his face. "Nevewmind"

"What is it, Spencer?" Aaron questioned. Sitting down beside the small boy, he began rubbing the trembling child's back.

Leaning into the touch, Reid sighed. Unwilling to lose that comfort, the toddler shoved the adult part of his brain to the side and for once in his life asked for what he needed. "Tan you tay wif me till I fall asleep?"

Aaron smiled. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be." He told the youngster. Pulling back the blankets, he laid down on the bed before picking up the toddler and settling him on his chest. "Go to sleep Spencer. You're safe now." he whispered. Aaron rubbed the boy's back until his breathing evened out in sleep. After watching the baby peacefully sleeping for a while, the young father closed his eyes and drifted off himself.


	19. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I just wanted to say thank you to all the people who reviewed anonymously since I couldn't reply to their reviews. And a special thank you to Welchjac for the wonderful idea!

Previously on Criminal Minds- After watching the baby peacefully sleeping for a while, the young father closed his eyes and drifted off himself. 

CM 

Glancing up from his book as the bedroom door opened, Hotch stood, intent on protecting Reid from whoever might come into the room. He relaxed as Morgan peered around the corner before stepping inside.

Derek silently crept over to the bed. Looking down at the peacefully sleeping toddler, he smiled. "He sleep okay last night?" he whispered, keeping his attention on the little boy.

"No, I'm afraid not. Nightmares had him up every couple of hours or so." Hotch quietly explained. "The last one was so bad he was physically sick afterwards."

"Poor kid, meeting up with that creep was the last thing he needed." Morgan groused as he carded a hand through the little boy's hair. Catching Hotch yawning out the corner of his eye, he frowned. It looked like Reid wasn't the only one that didn't get much sleep. "Why don't you go in the other room and sleep a little longer? I'll stay here with Reid."

"I'm alr…" A massive yawn cut into his fib. Seeing Morgan's pointed look, he caved. "Fine, I'll go. But if he needs me…"

"I'll come get you. Promise. Now get going before Spencer wakes up. One look at you looking like that will scare the bejeezus out of him. You look like something Emily's cat coughed up." Derek teased.

Shaking his head at his friend's remark, the BAU leader carefully climbed off the bed so he wouldn't disturb his sleeping charge. He slowly shuffled over to the door, stopping as he opened it to look back at his friend. "Thanks Derek" he softly called before walking out the door. Stepping into the living room, Hotch noticed Rossi closing the front door. "Who was that?" he inquired.

"Oh, that was Jim, the security guard that took you and Spencer to the hospital yesterday." Dave replied as the two men went over to the couch and took a seat. "He just wanted to check on Reid, see how he was doing. And he also wanted to let us know that he'd scheduled a character breakfast for us later this morning."

"Character breakfast? What exactly is that?" Prentiss asked from her spot in the recliner.

"Apparently it's a special breakfast for the kids. Families eat while some of the Disney characters come around to the tables and sign autographs, pose for pictures, that kind of thing. Jim said it's a pretty big deal here." Rossi explained.

"It's a nice idea but I don't think Spencer will be up to it. He didn't get much *yawn* sleep last night." Hotch told the older man.

"Sounds like he's not the only one" Emily commented.

"Aaron"

"I know, I know, I'm going." Hotch grumbled. Standing, he shuffled towards the empty bedroom.

"Night, Hotch" Prentiss called, getting a wave in return. She waited for the exhausted man to disappear into the other room before turning to Rossi. "So, what'd you wanna do?" 

CM 

Spencer woke to the sound of humming and a hand rubbing his back. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes, he glanced up to find Morgan smiling down at him. "Mowning, Mowgan" he greeted, returning the man's smile with a grin of his own. "What time is it?"

"It's almost nine, kid" Derek replied.

"Nine!" Reid gasped, sitting straight up in bed. "I should have been up houws ago! Why didn't you wate me?"

"Calm down, Reid. You needed sleep so we let you sleep. Simple as that." Morgan soothed. "Besides, it's not like we have anyplace we have to be."

"But, but"

"No buts youngster, we're on vacation, remember? That means we get to sleep as long as we want." Derek told the little boy. Seeing the skeptical expression on his friend's face, he shook his head. "Come on Reid, you can't tell me you've never slept in before."

"I know, it's jut I wanted to go bat in the part. Fere's till so much to see and we wewe having a good time and I jut, I want…" Spencer took a deep breath before whispering, "I want fings to be lite fey wewe befowe he, he…"

"I know man, I know" Morgan softly said. Scooping the toddler into his arms, the profiler enveloped him in a hug. Hearing muffled sobbing, he started rubbing circles in the boy's back as he slowly rocked back and forth. "Shhh, it's okay Reid. I've got ya." He comforted, tightening the embrace. A creak across the room made him look up. Seeing Rossi peering at them, he shook his head in warning. He knew Spencer wouldn't want an audience for this. Switching his focus back to the upset youngster in his arms, Derek started humming as he rocked, hoping the lullaby would sooth his traumatized friend. 

CM 

Emily looked up when JJ and Garcia bustled out of their room. Seeing their matching bright orange shirts, she let out a whistle. "We don't have to worry about losing you two today." She quipped. "We could probably find you in the dark with those shirts on."

Dave groaned as he took in the Disney characters on the shirts with the words 'You can't scare me, I work at the BAU' written around it. "Don't tell me you made shirts for today, too?" he asked even though he already knew the answer.

A Cheshire cat grin lit up the tech analyst's face as she flounced over to the couch and plopped down beside her co-worker. "Of course I did, Handsome. I couldn't have us going out in just anything." She told him. "I put different characters on these, though. See JJ has Princess Minnie and I've got Princess Daisy." Reaching into the large bag she had, Garcia pulled out two more shirts. "Emily, I knew you'd have a stroke if I put a princess anything on your shirt, so I searched for something more your style. Hope you like it."

Emily glanced at the image of Sally from The Nightmare Before Christmas and snickered. "This is great, Pen." She complimented.

"And for the sharp dressed man, I made this." Garcia said, passing the shirt to Rossi.

Dave stared at the grinning face of Captain Hook for a moment before looking at the tech analyst in confusion. "May I ask why you chose Captain Hook?"

"Isn't it obvious? Hook had a thing for fancy clothes and his appearance all through the movie Peter Pan." Garcia explained. "Kind of fits you, don't you think?"

Rolling his eyes at the snickering coming from JJ and Emily, Rossi quickly changed the subject. "What about the others? What did you put on theirs?"

"Well, I put mad scientist Mickey on Hotch's shirt since he's the team leader and Mickey is like the head of the Disney characters. And Derek's shirt has Donald Duck dressed like the devil cause he's…" Garcia broke off as a blush crept up her cheeks. "And Spencer's so cute and cuddly as a toddler but he still has his mischievous side like when he helped Morgan pull off that prank yesterday. So I got him this."

Dave grinned at the tiny orange shirt adored with vampire Stitch and a rather odd looking jack-'o-lantern along with the caption 'You can't scare me, I'm a genius.' That grin dropped as an image of the toddler's terrified face flashed through his mind. Sighing, he hoped the BAU's resident genius would be feeling better when he woke up. He'd do anything, including wearing Garcia's horrendous creation, to permanently wipe that look off the kid's face. 

CM 

Sniffling, Reid ran a hand across his face before reluctantly pulling away from Morgan. "I'm, I'm sowwy" he apologized, looking down at his hands.

"Spencer, look at me, kid" Derek ordered. When the toddler made no move to comply, the young man took hold of the little boy's chin, forcing his head up until they were eye to eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for, understand?" he firmly stated. Getting a slight nod in reply, he smiled. "Good. Now what do you say we get you bathed and dressed so we can get to the park."

"Weally? You'll talt the ofews into going?" Reid asked.

"Leave it to me, kid." Morgan assured as he stood bringing the child with him. He grabbed a change of clothes for Reid before taking him into the bathroom. The muscular man helped the little boy pull down his pants and settled him on the toilet. He then started the bath water while he waited for his friend to finish. Once Spencer was done, Morgan transferred him to the tub, smirking at the kid's wince as his behind came in contact with the tub. "Sore, short stuff?" he teased.

"Shut up" Reid groused, splashing water at the older man.

"Oh, so that's how you wanna play, huh?" Derek playfully huffed. Dropping his hand into the water, he flicked a handful back at the boy. Morgan managed to avoid the return volley of Spencer's by ducking behind the shower curtain. He tossed an answering volley back, scoring a direct hit to Reid's face.

Spencer wiped the water out of his eyes and glared at his opponent. Snatching the wet wash cloth from the side of the tub, he chunked it at his friend, giggling in glee as it landed on top of Morgan's head. From then on it was an all out water war with both sides attempting to soak the other first.

A knock on the door a little while later brought the impromptu war to an end. Not wanting any one to see the water logged floor, Morgan quickly hollered that they would be out in a few minutes. He swiftly washed the toddler's hair as Reid took care of the rest. After they were both finished, Derek lifted the boy out of the tub and wrapped him in a towel. He grabbed another towel for himself and then walked out into the bedroom. Seeing the orange shirts on the bed, he chuckled. He gently set Spencer on the bed. "Dry yourself off and get dressed." he instructed as he pulled his own shirt off. He toweled himself dry and pulled on the orange shirt Garcia had no doubt left for him. Turning to the toddler who was sitting on the bed in nothing but a shirt, he shook his head. Realizing the clothes he took into the bathroom would be soaking wet, Morgan went over to the dresser and pulled out another pair of pants, socks, and another item. Tossing them onto the bed, he asked, "Think you can handle dressing by yourself?"

"Yes" Spencer replied with a nod. Looking down at the clothes, he was shocked to find a pair of character underwear in the stack instead of a pull up. Thrilled, he swiftly snatched them up and put them on, grinning from ear to ear. "Whewe did you find fese?" he inquired as he pulled on his pants and socks.

"You've got the girls to thank for that. They searched every store they saw until they found those for you. They even bought four packs to make sure you had enough to last a while." Derek explained. Kneeling down, he slid the little boy's shoes on his feet and then scooped him up. "Ready to go?"

"Ready" Spencer answered.

"Well then let's grab the others and hit the road." Morgan said. He strode over to the door and opened it. Stepping into the living room, the profiler smiled to let his anxious colleagues on the couch know things were okay.

"You have an accident there, Morgan?" Dave teased, pointing to the wet spots on the younger man's pants.

"Something like that" Derek muttered. He handed a snickering Spencer to Garcia and then headed to his room to change. "Be back in a minute" he called over his shoulder before disappearing into the bedroom he shared with Rossi.

"What did you do?" Garcia asked the giggling boy in her lap.

"Nothing" Reid innocently stated.

"Uh huh, not buying it, now spill," Emily pressed.

"What? Can I help it if the wet wash cloth I was using accidently flew out of my hand and landed on Morgan's head?" Spencer said, his eyes twinkling in amusement.

"You, you didn't" Penelope started before bursting into laughter.

"Way to go, Reid!" Emily praised, high fiving the youngster. "I just wish I could've seen his face!"

"Whose face?" Derek questioned as he and Hotch walked into the room.

"Why yours my muscled merman," Garcia replied.

"Merman?" Morgan repeated staring at the snickering group on the couch. Realizing what they were laughing about, he rolled his eyes. "Oh, so he told you about our little water war, huh?" he asked. "Did he happen to mention that I won?"

"Sure you did, Morgan" JJ said, the disbelief clear in her voice.

"I did." Derek retorted.

"Uh huh, teep telling youwself fat if it mates you feel bettew." Reid teased, turning beet red as his stomach chose that moment to make itself known.

"Sounds like I'm not the only one hungry." Dave concluded. Recalling their breakfast invitation, he glanced down at his watch to make sure they still had time to get there before deciding to tell the littlest agent about it. Hoping he wasn't making a huge mistake, he started his explanation. "Hey, Reid, one of the security guards dropped by earlier. He told me he had made breakfast reservations for us at a restaurant in Epcot. It's a character breakfast so it might be a little awkward for you. But Jim said they had the best breakfast food in any of the parks. And that some of the food is even grown there. What do you say? You feel up to it?"

Spencer looked into the eager eyes of his friends and then nodded, even though the mere thought of food had his stomach doing flips. He knew if he passed on the offer, the rest of the team would be upset and he couldn't allow that. He'd messed up their vacation enough as it was. He refused to spoil what little time they had left to enjoy themselves.

"Are you sure, Spence? We don't have to go out. We can always make something here." JJ suggested.

"I'm suwe. I want to go in the part." Reid assured her and everyone else.

"Okay, if you're sure" Aaron hesitantly agreed. After the night his youngest agent had had, he found it hard to believe that the young man wanted to go back out in a crowd of strangers. "But if you change your mind at any time, just let us know and we'll come back here."

"Alright, let's go, Short Stuff!" Morgan teased as he took the toddler from Garcia. He quickly went over to the stroller and settled the little boy inside. Seeing his friend glance around the stroller before looking longingly towards the bedroom, the older man frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"Forget something?" Dave asked from behind them. Walking up to the stroller, the profiler handed his young friend the stuffed Ewok he'd retrieved earlier.

"Fants, Wossi!" Spencer exclaimed, clutching the toy to his chest.

Smirking at the childish display, Derek walked to the back of the stroller and grabbed hold of the handle. "Ladies and gentlemen, the Spencer Express is now departing!" he called over his shoulder as he headed for the door. A knock on said door stopped the profiler in his tracks.

"I'll get it." Rossi volunteered. Stepping around the stroller, he cautiously made his way to the front door and peered out the peep hole. Recognizing the security guard from the day before, he smiled and opened the door. "Jim, what brought you back here?" he asked.

"Morning again, Agent Rossi, I was hoping I'd catch you guys before you left for the day." Jim greeted. "I have a couple of things I forgot to give you earlier."

"What is it?" Morgan asked, coming up to stand beside Rossi.

"Well, me and the other security guards were talking last night and we feel horrible about what happened because we let that pedophile into the park yesterday. Now, we know that there's nothing we can do to make up for our mistake, but we wanted to do something for the little guy." Jim explained.

"Jim, what happened yesterday was not your fault." Dave cut in.

"But we let him come into the park." The security guard argued.

"Did you know he was a pedophile?" Derek questioned.

"Well, no but him coming in alone should have told us something was wrong." Jim countered.

"So, you never have anyone come to the park alone?" Emily weighed in.

"Sure we do. Hundreds of people vacation alone at the park. And then there's the business dads. More often than not, their families get to the park first, and then the dads join them there later." Jim told the profilers.

"If that's true, how could you possibly blame yourselves for what happened?" Dave inquired.

"I, well, umm, I get it." Jim stammered, shaking his head. "But it doesn't make me feel any better."

"I know" Emily whispered, patting the man's shoulder. Deciding to change to a hopefully happier subject, she gave the man a slight smile. "Wanna tell us what you and your buddies cooked up?"

"Oh, yeah" Jim agreed. "Well, the guys and I were going to take up a collection for the kid; give him a little extra money for something special. But then as word spread among the employees, more and more people wanted to do something to help. So we put our heads together and came up with what we thought was the best solution. Each employee or group of employees would do their own thing. We thought several little surprises might be better for the little guy. But then we had the problem of how the others would recognize you. I didn't want to give out your name or where you were staying for safety reasons. So we came up with these buttons." The security guard pulled a bag of round buttons with Mickey Mouse dressed as a peasant and the words The Brave Little Tailor below him. "We figured you guys could wear them while you're here visiting. That way the employees will know who you are and can do something special for your little one if they want to."

"You don't have to do this you know?" Rossi told the man as he took the buttons.

"I know. But we want to." Jim replied with a smile.

"Thank you" Hotch said.

"You're welcome sir." Jim answered before turning to Rossi. "Oh, and there's one more thing. The couple that was talking to you yesterday was really upset about what happened. I let them know the baby was okay and they were relieved. But they both insisted on getting a couple of things for Spencer."

Looking out onto the deck, Rossi did a double take. "That's a couple of things? It looks like they bought out a whole store!"

"I tried to tell'em they were going overboard." The security guard informed the shocked man. "But they didn't listen. Ever since the Petersons lost their little girl a few years back, they've come once a year and done random acts of kindness while they're here. You know, things like paying for another family's supper or leaving baskets of treats at hotel room doors, that kind of thing. I think it's their way of remembering their daughter."

"Jim, we can't accept this. It's too much." Dave stated.

"You have to. It'll break their hearts if I send it back." Jim said. "Please?"

Rossi glanced at the others before nodding his head.

"Great!" Jim exclaimed, breaking into a grin. Turning, he walked over to the four giant boxes on the deck. He and Rossi hoisted one up while Hotch and Morgan struggled with another. After depositing the boxes in the living room, the men went back for the other two.

"Well, I've got to be going now." Jim told the family once the last box was safely inside. Looking down at the baby, who was curiously gazing over at the new addition to the room, he chuckled. He went over to the boxes and after reading the labels, opened the one closest to the door. Pulling a couple of items out of the box, he stuck them behind his back and walked back to the stroller. "That Ewok of yours looks lonely, kiddo. I think he needs some friends." He said, pulling another stuffed Ewok and a stuffed Mickey out from behind his back and handing them to the surprised toddler.

"Fant you" Reid whispered, taking the toys and setting them beside him.

"Yeah, thanks man" Morgan echoed.

"Don't thank me. That's all the Peterson's doing. But I'll be sure to thank them for you." Jim said, shaking Morgan's hand before turning to leave. "You folks have a great day."

"You too, Jim," Rossi called. He watched the man bound down the stairs, hop into one of the short, security trucks, and take off around the corner. Glancing back at his friends, he smiled. "Get a move on guys. I'm starving!"

Snickering at the older profiler, the rest of the team filed out of the house. They hurried over to the bus port and sat down to wait. Minutes later, the bus to Epcot pulled up and they climbed aboard. After a short bus ride, the BAU arrived at their destination. They stepped off the bus and walked down a long path to the entrance of the park. They quickly got their bags checked and headed to the ticket terminal. Once their tickets and fingers were scanned, the group hurried around the giant geodesic sphere and across the park to the building housing the restaurant where the character breakfast was being held.

Leading the way inside the building, Morgan followed the signs to the Garden Grill restaurant. Getting to the entrance of the restaurant, he stopped short. "Uhh, Rossi, the restaurant's rotating." He muttered.

"So it is." Dave agreed as he walked around the younger man and up to the podium where a waitress was waiting. "Hotchner, party of seven"

The fifty-something waitress looked down at her papers for a moment before finding their reservations. "Ah, yes here it is." She intoned. Smiling, she glanced up at the family, eyes widening as they caught sight of the buttons. Her eyes went immediately to the toddler in the stroller before dropping back to the papers in her hand. Motioning another waitress over, she quickly regained her composure. "If you'll park your stroller over there, Melissa will show you to your table."

"Thank you" JJ said, picking up Spencer. Rolling her eyes at Mickey and the two Ewoks stuffed into Garcia's bag, she waited with the others for Morgan to return from parking the stroller. Once he got back, the profilers followed their waitress to their tables and ordered their drinks.

"She forgot to give us the menus." Emily pointed out after the waitress walked off. Almost as soon as the words left her mouth, another waitress appeared with a tray full of food. She set down frying pans bursting with eggs, hash browns, and a casserole, plates of bacon, sausage, and ham, and a bowl filled with the biggest strawberries she'd ever seen. "Never mind"

Spencer looked over his choices. He wasn't sure his stomach could handle anything but he knew if he didn't at least put something on his plate, the others would be on him in a heartbeat. After mulling things over, he finally decided on the strawberries and that strange casserole. That way he could claim to not like the new casserole if anyone noticed him not eating it. Acutely aware of all the people surrounding them, the young profiler resigned himself to playing a kid. "Untle Mowgan, tan I have some tawbewwies and tassewole?" he asked.

"Sure kid" Derek replied. He spooned a small portion of casserole on the toddler's plate before spearing a couple of the largest strawberries. He set the now full plate in front of the boy with a smile. "There you go, Spencer."

Staring at the food, Reid gulped. He wasn't sure he could do this, but he knew he had to try for his friends' sakes. Picking up his spoon, he dipped it into the creamy casserole, picking up a tiny bit. Taking a deep breath, he tentatively brought the spoon to his mouth and took a bite. Spencer waited for his stomach to rebel. But it surprised him by grumbling loudly for more. He took another small bite of the casserole, licking his lips at the wonderful taste. Feeling his stomach calm even more, he dug into his food, finishing in minutes. Still hungry, he held out his plate to Morgan. "Mowe tassewole, please?" he asked.

Staring in shock at the cleaned plate, Derek shook his head. He'd never know the kid to eat much of anything let alone ask for seconds. Taking the plate from the boy, the young man loaded it down once more and set it down in front of the toddler. Seeing the youngster dig into his food, he smiled. It looked like it might be a good day after all. 

AN- For anyone interested, the recipe for the casserole is on my profile page. And they do serve it at Disney. It's just nowhere near as good as homemade.


	20. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Thank you to everyone still reading! And a special thank you to those kind enough to leave a review. To the anonymous reviewers thank you so much for reviewing!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Seeing the youngster dig into his food, Derek smiled. It looked like it might be a good day after all. 

CM 

Watching Spencer animatedly chattering away to a costumed Mickey and Minnie, Rossi sighed. He had to give it to the kid; he was good. For all appearances he looked and acted like a happy, rambunctious toddler. But Dave knew better. He saw the fear in the boy's eyes every time someone walked past their table, the flinch when he was touched, and the slight tremor that started whenever strangers got too close. To make it worse the youngster's reactions were getting more pronounced every time another character or waitress stopped by their table. And with the number of people starting to come into the place, the profiler knew things would go downhill very quickly if they didn't do something. They needed to get Reid out of here and fast before he became overwhelmed by the crowd and had a panic attack. Thankfully, Dave had a pretty good idea of how to do that. He waited for the two costumed characters to leave and then placed his fork down on his empty plate. "I don't know about the rest of you but I'm stuffed." He said, patting his stomach. "I couldn't possibly eat another bite."

"Me, either" Morgan agreed. Frowning in concern as the toddler in his lap shivered slightly, the younger man gently rubbed the boy's back. Figuring the growing number of people in the restaurant was starting to get to Reid, he decided to hurry the others along. "I'm ready to get outta here and check out the park. What do you say, guys? You about ready to hit the rides?"

Emily's "Absolutely" was quickly echoed by Garcia, JJ, and Hotch.

"What about you, Spencer? Are you finished eating?" Derek asked.

Downing the last of his chocolate milk, Reid set his plastic cup on the table and looked over the remaining bowls and plates before gazing up at his friend. "Awe fewe anymowe tawbewwies?" he hopefully asked.

"Sorry, kiddo, we ate them all." Garcia regretfully told the youngster.

"Is there something I can get you?" their waitress, Melissa inquired as she walked up to the table.

"Yes ma'am" JJ answered. "Could we get a few more strawberries?"

"And the check" Hotch added.

"Certainly, I'll be right back with some strawberries for you." Melissa said with a smile. Nodding as Hotch repeated his request for the check, she turned and walked away.

"So, what's at this park?" Rossi asked, hoping a distraction would calm the nervous toddler.

"I'm not really sure." Morgan responded, running a hand across his bald head. "I didn't check into this one much. What about you, Pen? Do you know what the fun rides are here?"

"Well, there's not much at this one as far as rides go. There's one that takes you through the different tests cars are put through and then there's one that simulates a rocket ride to Mars. I don't think Spencer will be tall enough to ride either of those though. Umm, I think this is the one that has the aquarium building and something about dinosaurs and energy." Garcia ticked off. "Oh, and you can go over to the other side and go through the World Showcase to see replicas of several other countries. I don't remember any of the rest. I guess we can walk around and see what there is to do."

"Tan, tan we go in fat big ball we saw coming in?" Reid hesitantly asked.

"Sure we can, Little Man" Derek answered, ruffling the toddler's hair and laughing at the huff his actions caused.

"Here's your bill, sir" Melissa stated as she walked back to the table. Seeing the surprised expression on the man's face, she smiled. "Jim said you're welcome and to enjoy your day." Turning to the baby's mother, she handed the young woman a Ziploc bag filled with strawberries and a smaller bag of ice. "I hope this is enough. There's some ice in the bottom of the bag to keep them cool while you're walking around."

"Thank you" JJ said as she took the bag.

"You're welcome, ma'am" the young brunette replied before nodding to another waitress. She waited for the slightly older woman to get beside her and then smiled down at the baby. "We noticed that your little one didn't have an autograph book for the characters to sign and no child should be without that. So, we got him this." She started to hand Reid something, stopping as the toddler scooted away and hid his face in his uncle's shirt. Not wanting to frighten the boy anymore than he already was, she gave the bright, red autograph book and matching pen to his mother instead.

"Fant you" Spencer mumbled, peeking out at the waitress from the safety of Morgan's arms.

"You're welcome, sweetie." Sarah replied, giving the toddler a smile.

"Mickey, Minnie and the others already signed it for him." Sarah, the other waitress explained. "When you meet other characters, remember to have them sign separate pages. That way when you get back home, you can transfer the autographs into this memory book." Sarah gave JJ a long dark blue book that had a picture of fireworks over the castle emblazoned on the front. Opening the book, she pointed out the two framed parts of the page. "See, your picture with the character goes at the top and the autograph goes underneath."

"This is wonderful! Thank you so much." JJ gratefully told the two women.

"It was our pleasure, ma'am." Melissa said. "I'm sure you're ready to head out now so we'll just be on our way. You folks have a good time in the park today. Come back to see us anytime."

"We will. And please tell everyone thank you for us." Rossi replied for the group. Once the waitresses left, he stood and helped JJ up. "I'll go get the stroller."

Derek adjusted his hold on Spencer and then carefully slid out of the booth. Smiling as Hotch, JJ, Emily, and Garcia surrounded them, he tucked the boy tightly to his side and swiftly made his way out of the restaurant flanked by the rest of the team. He then walked over to Rossi who was waiting over in a quiet corner of the building. Feeling tiny hands fisting his shirt, Derek bypassed the stroller and snuggling Spencer into his side, hurried out of the building. Once outside, he went over to a deserted bench and took a seat. "You okay, kid?" he questioned. Getting a slight nod, he frowned. "You wanna go back to the hotel? You could finish that spaceship model we bought." Hearing a muffled answer, he asked, "What was that, Reid?"

Taking a deep breath, Spencer lifted his head off Morgan's shoulder and gazed up at his friend. "I said it's a tawship, not a paceship." he corrected, swiping a hand across his eyes.

"Everything alright?" Aaron inquired as the group caught up with the two.

Reid nodded. "I'm otay." He assured, giving his friends what he hoped was a cheerful smile. "We tan go wide now."

"You sure?" Emily asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"I'm suwe" Spencer declared. Glancing at the buildings around them, he pointed to a huge glass building with a tall, triangular roof. "Let's go see what fat is."

"Alright" Dave agreed, pushing the stroller up beside his two co-workers. "Are you ready to ride in your chariot? I think your pets are lonely in there by themselves."

Rolling his eyes at the older man's comment, Spencer timidly nodded. He didn't really want to leave the safety of Morgan's hold but he knew the others wouldn't quit worrying until he did. Bracing himself as his best friend lifted him up, the toddler willed himself not to grab hold of Derek and never let go. It took all his strength to accomplish it, but he managed to hold back. Once in the stroller the youngster scooted back as far as he could and, snagging an Ewok in each hand, hugged them to his chest.

The profilers exchanged worried glances before starting up the slight incline to the building Reid had pointed out. The toddler's actions were a clear sign that the littlest member of their team was anything but alright with being in the park amidst the throng of vacationers; which meant that he was only pretending to be for their sakes. However, they also knew that calling Spencer on it and taking him back to the hotel would only make the young man more upset, thinking he had ruined their day. No, it seemed the only thing they could do at the moment was go along with the youngster's charade and try to minimize his exposure to large groups.

Making it to the building, Dave looked it over before turning his attention to the enormous waterfall off to one side. "Well, would you look at that?" He stated, raising an eyebrow. "The water is falling up instead of down."

"What? Fat's imposs'ble!" Spencer exclaimed. Scooting closer to the edge of the stroller, he sat up as straight as he could and craned his neck trying to see what Rossi was talking about. Unable to see anything more than flashes of stone wall amid the bustling crowd, the toddler looked at his friend and raised his arms. "Up, peas"

"Sure, kiddo." Smiling, Dave leaned down and scooped up the toddler and his stuffed companions. Settling the curious boy on his hip, he walked over to the bridge railing so Reid would have an unobstructed view of the falls. "See, it's going up the waterfall."

Spencer watched the unusual waterfall for a few minutes. He knew water flowing upwards was an impossibility but it certainly looked like it was flowing up and he hadn't spotted any artificial means of making it do so. Curious, he decided he needed to investigate the strange waterfall further. "Hotch, did Gawcia's boot say anyfing about fis watewfall?" he asked.

"Not that I recall, but I'm sure one of the employees would be able to tell us more about it or if not at least where to go to find some information about it." Hotch replied. "Tell you what. After we ride these two rides, I'll ask the clerk in that store about it. Alright?"

"Otay" Reid agreed.

Decision made, the group left the bridge and walked over to the entrance at the front of the building. They made their way through the colorful corridor leading to the line for the Journey to Imagination ride. The swiftly moving line went around the edges of a circular room and then to the middle where the ride carts slowly rolled along. Stepping onto the moving walkway, the profilers broke into groups of three and four and hurried over to their assigned rides. They sat back, relaxing as the carts took them through the Imagination Institute's testing building. Laughing as a bright purple and pink dragon managed to muck things up for the institute's head time after time, the family joked about what might pop up next.

All too soon, the ride came to an end. Exiting the carts, the profilers walked through the door, mouths dropping open as they took in the sight of the huge, noisy room ahead. Stations of different sizes and colors were set up all over the cavernous space. There were places with monitors and cameras where people were doing something with keyboards, a fenced in space with flashing spots on the floor, and a place where kids acting out a scene in front of a video camera that then put them into a cartoon on the monitors above them. Fascinated, the team headed for the nearest attraction. Stopping at the sound of a voice calling, the group turned to find a Disney employee motioning them over.

"Good morning, folks" Rick, the Disney employee greeted. "I trust you're having a magical day at the park. How about a group picture to remember your vacation? It'll only take a minute."

Aaron glanced at his colleagues to gauge their thoughts before nodding. "Alright"

"Great! If you'll just step over to the counter, I'll show you all the different backdrops you can choose from." Rick instructed as he walked up to the counter and flipped open a book. He waited for the group to get beside him and then continued. "This shows the backgrounds and poses you can pick from. You folks look through them and let me know what you decide."

"Thank you" Dave said. Walking up next to Hotch, he shifted Reid so the boy could see the book. "What do you think, Spencer? See one you like?"

Reid studied all the backgrounds carefully before making his decision. Turning back several pages, he pointed to a picture of the Disney welcome sign above a family that was surrounded by cartoon characters. "Fat one" he declared.

Hotch called the young, black haired employee back over and showed him the backdrop the toddler had picked.

"Nice choice" Rick complimented. He typed the background number into the computer on the counter and then ushered the group in front of a plain green screen. The young man swiftly positioned the parents and baby in the middle of the group with Morgan and Garcia on JJ's side and Rossi and Prentiss beside Hotch. Going over to the camera, he grabbed a small bulb attached to a cord. "Alright folks, look right here at the camera and on the count of three say, "Mickey". Ready? One, two three!"

"Mickey!" the group chorused.

Rick snapped the picture and then glanced at the camera screen. "Got it on the first take. You guys are good." He commented as he went over to the computer on the counter. "Now if you'll just give me a few minutes, I'll get it printed out and framed for you. It'll only take about 15 or 20 minutes. Why don't you check out some of the games and activities while you wait?"

"We'll do that." Aaron replied, glancing at his watch. Turning to the rest of the team, he said, "Let's see what's here."

JJ readjusted her hold on the squirming toddler in her arms. "Spence, what's wrong?" she whispered.

"I've gotta go to the bafwoom." Reid whispered.

"Aaron" she called, grabbing the man's arm. "We need to find a bathroom. Fast."

Taking in the wiggling toddler, Hotch nodded. He hurried back to the picture counter and asked the young man that had taken their picture for directions. He then quickly walked back to the group. "Come on. There's one right outside the building."

"You guys go ahead. I'll stay here and wait for the picture." Rossi told the others.

"Alright, the restrooms are on the left side of the building after you exit. We'll meet you there." Aaron instructed. Turning, he swiftly led the group over to the exit and down the hall to the escalator. They rushed down the moving staircase and out the door leading to the outside. Hurrying around the building, they made a beeline for the restrooms.

Once at the bathrooms, Morgan turned to JJ and held out his hands. "I'll take him." he offered.

One glance at the men's room door had Spencer's heart racing as memories of previous day's events flashed through his mind. Trembling under the assault, the toddler latched onto JJ, dropping his head on her shoulder. "No, I, I tan't. Peas, don't m-mate me." He softly stammered.

"Shhh, Spence, it's alright. You don't have to go in there." JJ soothed, carding a hand through the toddler's long locks. Sharing a worried glance with the rest of the team, she quickly thought of a solution to their latest problem. "I can take you in the ladies restroom instead."

"What? I, I tan't go in fewe! It's the ladies woom!" Reid protested, staring at his friend like she'd lost her mind.

"Sweetie, women take their little boys in the ladies room all the time." JJ informed the toddler, pointing to a mother and son just exiting the bathroom.

"Come on Spencer. When you've gotta go, you've gotta go. So, where's it gonna be, short stuff? Are you going with me or JJ?" Derek questioned.

Shivering as he glanced towards the men's room, Reid quickly looked away. "JJ" he whispered, handing his stuffed toys to Morgan.

"Alright, be back in a minute, Morgan." JJ said before hurrying into the restroom. Going into the first empty stall she came to, the young woman shut and locked the door. After gently setting the toddler on his feet, she swiftly pulled down his pants, sat him on the toilet, and then turned around to give her embarrassed friend a little privacy. Hearing the little boy say he was done, JJ helped him clean up and pull up his clothes. She picked Spencer up and carried him over to the sink. The two washed and dried their hands and left the restroom. Walking over to the others, they noticed that Rossi had joined them. "They finished the picture that fast?" JJ asked.

"Yes, they did and I have to say they did an excellent job." Dave replied. "That's the best family photo I've seen in a while."

"You guys ready for the next ride?" Emily inquired.

"Uh huh" Spencer answered, taking his Ewoks back from Derek.

"You're gonna love this one, Sweet Pea! It's a 4-D movie based on that movie Honey I Shrunk the Kids! It's called Honey, I Shrunk the Audience and I hear that the effects are super awesome! They say you really feel like you've been shrunk!" Garcia excitedly explained as the group walked towards the entrance to the show.

"Umm, Gawcia, I have been." Reid pointed out, eliciting a round of giggles from the team.

"Oh, yeah" Penelope mumbled. Walking into the building, she reached into the glasses bin and pulled out two pairs. She took one of the 3-D glasses and slid them on Spencer's face, grinning brightly at the overly large glasses on the tiny boy. Following the team into the adjoining room, she crossed her fingers that the movie and the rides that followed would bring back her bubbly, talkative Junior G-man. 

So, getting bored, yet?


	21. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- WOW! I was blown away by the response to the last chapter! I've never had so many reviews for one chapter! Y'all are awesome!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Following the team into the adjoining room, Garcia crossed her fingers that the movie and the rides that followed would bring back her bubbly, talkative Junior G-man.

CM

Morgan tossed his 3-D glasses into the recycle bin and stomped out of the building, ignoring the giggling group behind him. Walking over to the railing, he gazed down at the flowing water with a sigh.

"I, I tan't believe it! Big, bad Dewek Mowgan is tawed of mice!" Reid crowed as he and Garcia came up beside the muscular profiler.

Turning to face his friends, Derek shook his head. "I am not." He disagreed.

"Awe too!" Spencer countered with a snicker. "You jumped a mile when the mice got out."

"Yeah, well at least I didn't take my glasses off when that snake slithered up." Morgan fired back, smirking at the youngster's 'hand in the cookie jar' expression. "Didn't think I saw that, huh?"

"I didn't tate fem off, fey, fey lipped off." Reid fibbed.

"Uh huh, sure they did" Derek muttered, rolling his eyes at the obvious lie.

"Boys, do I need to send you two for a time out?" Rossi sternly asked.

Both profilers quickly shook their heads. "We'll be good, Untle Wossi" Spencer added for good measure, giving the older man his best puppy dog look.

"Geez, kid put the eyes away. I was just fooling with ya." Dave grumbled.

"Way to go, Pretty Boy" Derek praised, high fiving the youngster. "You hi-jacked that prank."

Seeing less than innocent looks that suddenly crept up the two young men's faces, Dave groaned. The last time he'd seen those expressions he'd ended up wearing a turban. Deciding to nip their scheming in the bud, he turned to the one person who might help. "Garcia, I think we need to separate these two for a while. You take Mr. Musophobia there and I'll deal with the munchkin." He instructed as he took the toddler from the tech analyst.

"If you gentlemen are finished torturing Rossi, there's something over here you should see." Emily hollered from around a corner, interrupting Reid and Morgan's fun.

"Come on my Phobic Fabio, let's go see what she found!" Penelope excitedly said, pulling on Morgan's arm.

"Musophobia? Please tell me that's not what I think it is." Derek muttered as he followed the others.

Turning his head to see behind him, Spencer grinned. "Tetn'ally it's the feaw of mice ow wats." He answered, grin growing at his friend's scowl.

"I am not afraid of mice!" Morgan growled.

"Don't start that again boys or I'll do more than just give you corner time. And this time I mean it." Dave sternly warned as he walked around a corner and over to JJ and Emily.

"Tool! Loot at the foun'ains!" Reid hollered, pointing to the jets of water that jumped from spot to spot in one flower box before jumping across to the second box. He happily watched the water leap back and forth as he attempted to calculate where the stream of water would come from next. Wondering if the fountain could be connected to the waterfall in some way, Spencer glanced over at the railing. He patted Rossi's chest to get his attention and then said, "Tan we go ovew fewe, peas?"

"Sure we can, Reid" Dave agreed. He walked between the two flower boxes and over to the railing by the waterfall. "That better?"

"Uh huh" Spencer replied. He studied the flow of the water for a while before concluding that the two were not connected. After telling Rossi he was ready to head back, he looked over to the jumping fountains. Seeing Morgan coming their way, the BAU's resident genius smirked. This was one opportunity he just couldn't pass up. "Hey Mowgan! Top!" he yelled, before pointing to their right. "Loot!"

Stopping in his tracks, Derek turned to the right and got hit in the face with a stream of water as the jumping fountain tried to switch boxes. He swiped a hand across his face and looked incredulously at his friend. "Dude, how could you?" he huffed.

"Good one, Half Pint!" Dave praised, ruffling the snickering toddler's hair.

"That was awesome, Spence." JJ chuckled, handing Morgan a blue blanket out of the stroller. "I think it even beats the prank you guys pulled on Rossi yesterday."

"Don't encourage him" Derek half-heartedly grumbled as he mock glared at Reid. Swiping the blanket across his face, he allowed himself to smile. While embarrassed, he'd gladly get squirted again just to keep that smile on his best friend's face.

"Why is Morgan all wet?" Hotch inquired as he joined the rest of the group. Seeing his friends dissolve in another fit of laughter, he shook his head. "On second thought, never mind. I don't want to know."

"You missed a treat, Aaron. I think the young Jedi has finally surpassed the master." Rossi told the younger man, snickering at the look Hotch shot him. Seeing the large bag in his friend's hand, he raised an eyebrow. "That's a mighty big book you've got there, Aaron."

"What? This?" Hotch asked, holding up the bag. "This isn't a book. This is something for Spencer. The clerk gave it to me when I went in and asked about the waterfall." Taking the toddler from Rossi, he settled him in the stroller and handed the little boy the bag. "Go ahead and open it, kiddo."

Spencer glanced around at his friends before eagerly tearing the top of the bag open. His eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open as he peered inside at his prize. "Tool!" he gasped, pulling out an enormous purple and pink dragon that was almost as big as he was. "It's Figment!"

"Two, actually" Aaron corrected as he pulled a smaller version of the dragon out of the bag.

"I'll hold that one for you, sweetie" Garcia volunteered. Taking the smaller stuffed toy from Hotch, she quickly popped it in her purse. Feeling herself being watched, she looked up to see the rest of the team staring at her. "What?"

"Nothing, Baby Girl" Derek replied with a grin. He glanced at his watch before turning to the others and saying, "Okay guys, we have time for one more ride and then we have to catch the bus to the marketplace. We have lunch reservations there at twelve thirty."

"We need to ride the one in the ball then." Emily voiced.

"Sounds good to me" Dave chimed in followed quickly by JJ and Garcia.

"The ball it is." Derek agreed. Taking the handle of the stroller, he started down the path.

"Wait! Tan I fant the towe tlewt fiwst?" Spencer hesitantly asked.

"Sure, buddy" Aaron agreed. Stepping up to the stroller, he picked the toddler up and walked over to the small store. Opening the door, he went inside and made his way to the counter where a young man was checking someone out. Hotch waited for the clerk to finish the transaction and then stepped up to the boy. "George, Spencer has something he'd like to say to you."

Reid looked up at the black haired boy that couldn't have been more than twenty-one. "Tant you" he softly said, resisting the urge to question the young man about the words 'college program' on his name tag.

"You're welcome, little guy" George replied, grinning at the toddler. "I'm glad you like it. You and Figment have fun today, okay?"

"Otay" Reid agreed.

"Thanks again, George" Hotch reiterated, shaking the younger man's hand.

"No thanks necessary sir. We were happy to do it." George replied. Seeing a customer headed to the register, he sighed. "I've gotta go now. You folks have a magical day."

Hotch and Reid said their goodbyes and left the store. After settling the toddler back in the stroller, Hotch and the other profilers started down the path to the front of the park. They walked across the bridge and through a couple of buildings to the giant geodesic sphere.

Morgan parked the stroller in the designated area and picked up Spencer and his stuffed entourage. He followed the rest of the BAU up the ramp and into the Disney landmark.

CM

"Well, that was…"

"Boring" Emily supplied.

"A yawn fest" Derek threw in.

"I was going to say interesting." Dave corrected as the group walked towards the exit. "It might have been a slow ride but I kind of liked that one, especially the part with Michelangelo painting the Sistine Chapel."

"Yeah, fat was fun" Spencer agreed, snuggling into JJ's side as a large group of tourists rushed by them, bumping the young woman and the toddler in her arms. Peering up at his friend with wide, frightened eyes, Reid whispered, "JJ, tan I get bat in the twollew?"

"Of course you can, Spence" JJ answered. She gently set the toddler in the stroller, frowning as he immediately scooted to the back and pushed the large stuffed dragon in front of him. Glancing up, she shared a concerned look with her friends. Any good the prank on Morgan had done for their youngest member had been negated in the blink of an eye by some thoughtless vacationers. Resisting the urge to scoop the little boy up and wrap him in a comforting embrace, JJ settled for walking in front of the stroller to protect her friend from the crowd.

The now somber group slowly made their way out of the park and down the long path to the bus stops. Getting to the fork in the path, they paused to check the posted map.

Aaron glanced at the map for a moment as he thought over the best way for them to proceed. Making a decision, he turned and started towards the bus stops on the right, stopping as something soft hit him on the behind. Hotch reached down and picked up the stuffed toy before walking back to the stroller and kneeling down. "What is it, Spencer?" he softly asked.

"Y-you, you'we g-going the wong, the wong way." Reid quietly replied, pointing to the sign. "The b-b-bus is fat way."

"I know, but we're not going to the marketplace. We're going to the hotel and that bus is over there." Aaron countered.

"No hotel" Reid said, shaking his head furiously. "West'want"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Spencer. The restaurant will be crowded right now and you're not ready to handle that. We'll go back to the hotel for lunch and we'll come out later if you're up to it." Hotch patiently explained.

"No hotel" Reid repeated, crossing his arms. "West'want"

"It's not up for discussion, Spencer." Aaron firmly told the toddler.

Not getting the response he wanted, Reid turned to the senior member of the group. "Wossi, mate Hotch tate us to the west'want." He whined, pulling out the dreaded puppy dog eyes. "Peas?"

Sensing there was more to this than just an argument about where to eat, Derek knelt down beside Hotch. "Reid man, why's it so important for us to go to the restaurant?" he asked.

Spencer dropped his gaze to his lap where his hands were toying with the hem of his shirt. He opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before mumbling something.

"What was that, buddy?" Aaron prodded. "We couldn't quite hear you."

"I, I said I tan't let him win. I won't." Reid whispered.

"Reid, you not going to the restaurant doesn't mean that creep won." Morgan pointed out.

"But, if I tay home 'tause I'm too tawed to go in a twowded west'want, he does." Spencer nervously countered. "I tan't let fat happen. Peas?"

Dave glanced around at the group before nodding his head. "Okay, kid, we'll go." He agreed. "But you have to tell us if it gets to be too much for you."

"I will." Reid quickly promised. "Fants, Wossi"

"Anytime, munchkin" Rossi replied, ruffling the toddler's hair. Taking the handle of the stroller, he flipped it around and started down the left lane of bus stops. Noticing the others weren't with him, he stopped and looked back. "Get a move on people! The clock's ticking and Spencer and I are hungry!" he urged. Seeing the profilers finally start moving, Dave turned and walked the rest of the way to their bus stop and took a seat to wait. Watching the toddler attempting to still his shaking hands, Dave quickly started to second guess his decision. He truly hoped giving in to the kid wasn't going to come back and bite them all on the behind.

CM

"You've got to be kidding me." Dave groaned staring at the enormous volcano and rock wall in front of them.

"Come on Dave, it'll be fun." Aaron urged with a smile.

"For a two year old" Rossi threw back. Glancing down at the toddler in his friend's arms, he added, "No offense, kid"

"It's otay" Reid told him, tightening his hold on his boss as they reached the sign-in podium.

"Morgan, party of seven" Derek told the greeter. "We have reservations for twelve thirty."

"Yes sir, I've got those right here." The forty something waitress replied. "I'm afraid there's about a ten minute wait. Why don't you folks look around in the store a little while you wait? I'll call you when your table's ready."

"Thanks, I think we'll do that." Rossi answered. While the idea of shopping didn't really appeal to him, his first priority was getting Reid away from the crowd and going into the store would do just that. He nodded towards the t shirt part of the shop before walking inside.

Hotch followed behind the ladies as they scoured the racks of shirts. Spotting a rock shaped bench along one wall, he quickly went over and took a seat, settling Reid in his lap. "You doing alright, Spencer?" he gently asked.

Reid nodded, scanning the immediate area for strangers. A father and son walking by had him leaning into his boss.

"What's with the boxes?" Derek inquired, attempting to distract the frightened toddler.

"There's a Build A Dino shop over there." Aaron responded, pointing to the corner near them. Seeing Morgan's confused expression, he continued. "You pick what stuffed animal you want, choose the sound, help stuff it, and then dress it. I promised Jack…" he paused, running a hand over his face. "I promised we'd make him a T-Rex on his next birthday."

Morgan placed a comforting hand on Hotch's shoulder. Smiling as an idea popped into his mind, the profiler turned his focus to the little boy in his boss's lap. He winked at the youngster. "Come on, kid. Let's go make you a dinosaur." He said, taking the toddler from Hotch.

"I don't know, Derek. That might not be…"

"It's otay, Hotch. I wanna go." Reid assured the older man.

"Alright, just make sure you listen out for the waitress to call us." Aaron reminded.

"You got it, man" Morgan said. He adjusted his hold on Reid and walked over to the store. Noticing the stuffed animal skins along the wall, he headed that way. He slowly went along the row, stopping every once in a while for the little boy in his arms to check something out.

Spencer eyed all the dinos carefully before making his choice. "Fat one" he announced, pointing to the T-Rex even though his eyes were locked on a different animal.

"You sure?" Derek asked, following the youngster's gaze.

"Uh huh" Spencer said. Tearing his eyes away from the stuffed creature, he took the Tyrannosaurus skin from Morgan.

"Well, I'm gonna get this one." Derek announced, picking up the animal the younger man had been looking at. "I have a friend who will just love this!" Snickering as the little boy rolled his eyes, Morgan sauntered over to the sounds station. He helped Reid choose a roar for his dinosaur before heading to the stuffing station.

"Hi sweetie, are you ready to stuff your T-Rex?" Lynda, a twenty something blond, asked.

"Yes ma'am" Reid quietly answered, handing the toy to the woman.

"Thank you" Lynda said, taking the stuffed animal. "Now, I need you to pick out a heart out of the box. Good, now close your eyes and make a wish and then put it in here." She instructed, holding the dino skin open. Once Spencer placed the heart inside, she eased the skin onto a metal pipe and pointed to the pedal on the floor. "Now just step on that pedal and we'll get your T-Rex stuffed for you."

Morgan gently placed Reid on the floor, being careful of his injured ankle. He waited for the toddler to finish stuffing his toy and then picked him back up. After stuffing his own dino, Derek bypassed the dressing zone, going straight to the naming station instead. The two swiftly filled out the forms on the computer for the toys and moved on to the register.

"Afternoon gentlemen" Jack, a thin elderly man greeted. "I hope you found everything alright."

"Yes sir we did." Derek replied, handing the stuffed toys to the man.

"Good, good" Jack muttered as he fixed two boxes and carefully placed the stuffed toys inside. Setting the boxes on the counter, he scanned the bar codes he'd taken off the animals and then hit a few keys. "You're good to go, gentlemen" he said, handing Morgan a receipt marked paid. "Have a magical day now, folks."

"Thank you sir" Derek told the man, shaking his hand. Hearing their name called, he quickly handed one box to Reid and took the other. "Time to go, Spencer. Please tell everyone thank you for us, Jack."

Smiling, Reid waved at the store clerk before turning back around as they walked through the store and up to the podium. As Morgan followed their waitress to their table, Spencer gazed around in awe at the meticulously decorated rooms. Coming to a stop in what looked like a room made of ice, he sucked in a breath. "Tool" he whispered.

"You can say that again." Emily agreed. She glanced curiously at the two boxes. "So, what did you two find?"

Remembering the stuffed toy, Reid reached down and picked up his box, handing it to Hotch. "For Jat" he simply said.

Aaron was speechless. After everything that had happened, Reid was thinking about him and his son. Leaning over, he hugged the youngster. "Thank you, Spencer" he whispered.

"You'we welcome" Reid said, smiling up at the man.

Sensing their boss's discomfort, JJ turned to Morgan. "What about you, Derek? What'd you get?"

"I got something for a very special friend." Derek announced before handing the box to Reid. "Here you go, Pretty Boy"

Spencer stared at Morgan, the confusion clear on his face. "But, but you said you wewe mating that for Gawcia." He protested.

"No, I said I was making it for a friend." Morgan corrected. "I saw you eyeing that saber toothed tiger and couldn't resist, especially since I knew you were making that T-Rex for Hotch."

"Fant you Mowgan" Spencer sincerely said. Pulling the stuffed toy out of the box, he hugged it to his chest. "I love it"

"You're welcome, youngster" Derek replied, smiling as the kid started to play with his new toy. The embarrassment of building the dinosaur was worth it if it made his best friend happy.

After a quick meal and a stop at Goofy's Candy Co. for icees, the team boarded the bus back to the hotel. They sat in the back of the bus with Spencer safely seated between Hotch and Morgan. A short ride later, they were at the hotel. They unfolded the stroller, stuffed their shopping bags and boxes into it, and walked down the path to their tree house, talking and laughing as they went.

"Naptime, Spencer" Aaron announced as the group walked inside the tree house. He walked over to Prentiss to take the yawning boy.

"Back off Hotch" Emily warned, taking a step back. "I've got him. I'll take care of putting him down for a nap."

"Guys, I'm *yawn* not…"

"Fine" Aaron conceded. "Just remember to change him before you put him down."

"Hotch!" Spencer protested, turning beet red.

"Night, Spencer" Aaron said, kissing the boy's forehead, making the boy's face even redder.

"Hey Pretty Boy, you and Emily have a nice nap." Derek teased, laughing as the youngster gave him a one finger salute before disappearing behind the bedroom door. "That looked so wrong."

"Better watch it Morgan. The kid's liable to come up with another prank while he's sleeping." Rossi warned, smiling mischievously.

"Bring it on" Derek fired back. "He won't pull one over on me again. And neither with you so you can't just forget whatever it is you're planning."

"Me? I'm not…"

Hotch's cell phone ringing put an end to the friendly banter. The BAU leader hurried over to the counter, snatched up his phone, and flipped it open. "Hotchner" he answered. He listened intently, speaking only a handful of times. Shutting the cell, he turned to his friends, all traces of his earlier smile gone. "That was Strauss."

AN- Uh oh! Looks like their time at Disney may be coming to an end.


	22. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

Warning- Sensitive subject involving a minor ahead.(Sorry, I did not see this coming) Read with caution.

AN- Okay, this won't happen often, but this one wouldn't leave me alone. So here it is.

I've gotten several comments about Reid's speech so here's a list of his substitutions: r becomes w, th becomes f, and c, k become t. He also leaves the "s" off any s blends. Hope that helps.(cause his speech trouble isn't going away.)

Yuki and Lalala thank you for your reviews.(I wish I could have replied to you personally but since you reviewed anonymously I was unable to.)

Previously on Criminal Minds- Shutting the cell, Hotch turned to his friends, all traces of his earlier smile gone. "That was Strauss." 

CM 

Emily carried an extremely red faced Reid out of the bathroom and gently sat him on the bed. She went over to the dresser, pulled out a couple of items, and tossed them beside the toddler. "Okay, do you need some help changing or have you got that covered?" she asked.

"I've *yawn* got it" he replied. Grabbing the pull-up off the pile, he threw it back at her. "And I'm not weawing fat. I don't need it."

Emily picked up the discarded pull-up from the floor and walked over to the pouting boy. Kneeling in front of the bed so the two of them were eye to eye, she sternly said, "You've got a choice, Grumpy. You can either put these on yourself or I'll put them on you. Either way, you're wearing them. Got me?"

"Fine" Reid huffed, snatching the dreaded clothing from his friend. "Just turn *yawn* around" he added, making a spinning motion.

Rolling her eyes at the toddler's modesty especially after she had just helped him in the bathroom, Emily turned and stared at the wall, smirking at the muffled curses coming from the BAU's resident genius. Hearing the boy call 'I'm ready' a few moments she frowned. There was no way Reid could have changed that fast unless he left off one very important piece of clothing. Emily turned around, already knowing what she was going to find. Seeing Reid's pajama bottoms hanging loosely around his waist confirmed her suspicions. She put her hands on her hips and scowled at the youngster. "Where is it?" she demanded.

"Where is what?" Spencer innocently asked, his puppy dog eyes out in full force.

"You know what. Now, where did you put it?" Prentiss growled as she walked over to the bed and started searching. Spying a lump under the blanket beside the boy, she swiftly reached under the covers. Pulling out the hated undergarment, she held it up and turned to Reid. "Alright, you asked for it." she said, grabbing the toddler by the leg. 

CM 

"No! Top it!"

All eyes snapped to the closed bedroom door. "I think I better go check on Spencer and Emily." Hotch told the others as he stood.

"Sit down, Aaron. I'm sure Prentiss can take care of whatever is going on in there. You don't need to go see about them." Rossi ordered, pinning the younger man with a stern look. That goes for you too, Morgan." He added, his gaze never leaving Hotch. "Let Emily handle it. We have some important matters to discuss."

"Like that phone call" Penelope added. "What did Strauss want, sir?"

"Please tell me that witch isn't calling us back already." JJ angrily muttered.

"I wish I could." Aaron regretfully said. "She said she was sending the jet tonight and that we are to board by no later than ten tonight. She's expecting us to be at work bright and early tomorrow morning."

There was a slight silence before the room exploded with the sound of yelled cursing and threats. 

CM 

"Don't give me that look, Mister. I warned you what would happen if you didn't put them on yourself." Emily scolded, eyeing the toddler who was trying his best to glare at the young woman. Ignoring the staring, she pulled down the covers on one side of the bed. "Now turn off the constipated puppy look, lay down, and take a nap."

"I'm *yawn* not a baby. I don't need a, *YAWN* a nap." Spencer protested even as he sleepily fisted his eyes.

"Riiight" Emily scoffed. Scooping the toddler up, she gently laid him down and tucked the blanket around him. "Sleep. Now." She ordered, scowling as the little boy immediately threw the covers off and sat up. "Reid" she warned.

Spencer shook his head. "No, I tan't leep. Peas, don't mate me." He pleaded as a tear ran down his face.

Worried, Emily took a seat beside the toddler. Her worry sky rocketed when her strong, independent friend climbed into her lap and threw his arms around her. "Hey, what is it, kiddo?" she asked, rubbing the boy's back. Getting no answer, the profiler scooted the youngster back a little so she could see his face. "This is more than just not wanting to take a nap. What's wrong, Reid? Why don't you want to go to sleep?"

Spencer swiped a hand across his tear streaked face. "I tan't leep 'tause, 'tause he, he'll be fewe." He softly whispered.

"Oh sweetie" Emily exclaimed, wrapping the little boy in a warm embrace. "Nightmares, huh?" Getting a slight nod, she tightened her grip. If she ever got her hands on the man that caused this, she'd tear him limb from limb. Feeling a shiver run through Reid, she quickly refocused on the matter at hand. "You know, when I was a little girl and I'd had a really bad day or I was having nightmares, I'd get all my stuffed animals and put them in the bed with me. After that, I could sleep. They were like my shield against the nightmares."

"But I'm not a tid. I'm *yawn* a gwown up." Reid pointed out as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Doesn't mean you couldn't try it?" Emily replied. Seeing the skeptical look on her friend's face, she sighed. "Look Spencer, we all have nightmares sometimes. We just have different ways of dealing with them. I eat my weight in ice cream and then snuggle up with my cat, Sergio, Dave drinks or hunts, Hotch throws himself into his work, and JJ has Will and Henry to help her through it. And then there's Morgan. I have it on good authority that he snuggles with Clooney when he's having nightmares." Feeling the toddler shake his head, she smiled. "Oh yes he does. Garcia told me that a couple of years ago. Look, the point I'm trying to make is that we all have our ways of coping with the nightmares our job brings. And since we don't have any dogs or cats for you to snuggle with, why not try my way? Nobody will think any less of you for it."

"You *YAWN* you weally fint it will help?" Reid asked, blinking his eyes open once more.

"Positive" Prentiss answered.

"Otay" Spencer agreed, raising his arms.

Emily picked the toddler up and walked out of the bedroom. "Excuse us a minute" she told the other team members as she made a beeline for the stroller sitting by the door. Once there, she grabbed all the stuffed animals off the seat and headed back to the bedroom. Stopping in the doorway, she glanced at her friends. "Okay, you can resume your conversation now." 

CM 

"Well, that was different." Derek commented, staring at the closed doorway.

"Isn't Reid supposed to be sleeping?" Garcia asked.

"A little hard to sleep with the racket you guys were making" Dave pointed out. "Guys, I know Strauss demanding our return tonight is crappy but we don't have a choice. She wants us back at work tomorrow, we go. But we'll leave after we've shown that little boy in there the best day he's ever had."

"Agreed," Morgan stated. "And I know the perfect way to end the day. Come on, Pen. You and I have someplace we need to be."

"I'm ready, my Dapper Devil" Garcia teased as she stood and took his arm. "Lead on my sweet!"

"Aaron, JJ let's go. There are a few things we need to pick up before we leave tonight, too." Dave said.

"Okay, just let me tell Em we're going out." JJ replied. She walked over to the bedroom and slowly opened the door. She crept into the room and over to the bed where Prentiss was lying with Reid snuggled up to her side.

"Don't say a word" Emily whispered.

"I wouldn't think of it." JJ quietly answered, crossing her fingers behind her back. "I just wanted to tell you Pen and Derek went out a few minutes ago and Rossi, Hotch, and I are headed out, too."

"Alright, lock the door for me. I don't think Reid here is planning to let go anytime soon." Emily said as she tenderly brushed the toddler's stray bangs out of his eyes.

"You've got it." JJ whispered. Leaning over, she kissed the baby's forehead before walking out of the room. 

CM 

Hotch peered into the bedroom, grinning at the sight of Reid almost buried under an enormous pile of stuffed animals. Stepping into the room, he looked over at Emily who was sitting beside the bed. "Reid having a sleep over?" he quietly joked.

Putting a finger to her lips, Prentiss stood and walked into the bathroom, motioning for Aaron to follow. Once they were both inside the tiny room, she closed the door part way and rounded on the smiling man. "That's not funny, Hotch." She growled. "Reid was terrified of going to sleep. He said he didn't want to close his eyes because that man would be there. I told him about how I used to pile my stuffed toys around me to keep the nightmares away. That was the only way I got him to lay down."

Aaron sighed. He had been afraid of that especially after the nightmares the boy had had the night before. "Did it work?" he asked.

"No, he's been up twice so far." Emily told him. "But that's not the worst part. The second time wasn't just an ordinary nightmare, it was a night terror. He was crying and begging for the man to let him go at first but then it changed. Aaron, he started saying, 'no daddy, please don't'. Then all the sudden he screamed and just about jumped off the bed. He, he was crying and, and whimpering and flailing around and I, I" she ran a hand across her face. "I couldn't wake him up."

"I'm so sorry, Emily. I knew I should have stayed." Hotch muttered, drawing the upset woman into a hug.

"No, it's alright, Aaron. I'm okay." She assured the older man, breaking out of the hug. "I just, I, do you think Reid's dad really, really…"

"I'm afraid so." Hotch answered, his face betraying his emotions for once. "After they got back from checking into the Riley Jenkins case, Dave told me about something Reid said under hypnosis. He said Reid remembered being in bed listening to his parents arguing and that when the arguing stopped, his father came into the room. Reid then started saying he didn't want to be there so the doctor took him to the next morning. At the time, Dave wondered about it but he put it off to Reid believing his dad was a murderer and so did I. Evidently, we were both wrong."

"God Aaron! He was just a baby when that boy was killed! How could anybody do that to a baby!" Prentiss growled.

"I don't know but…" he stopped, cocking his head to one side. Hearing the soft whimper again, he threw open the door and hurried to the bed. Taking a seat on the edge, he found two, wide brown eyes staring up at him. "Hey buddy, did you have a good nap?"

Fisting his eyes, Spencer nodded. "Hotch, I, I kind of had a, ummm, a…" he stammered, dropping his gaze to his lap.

Knowing immediately what the boy was trying to say, Aaron rushed to assure him. "It's okay, Spencer" he said as he picked the boy up. "We can take care of that. It's nothing to be ashamed of." Walking over to the dresser, he swiftly grabbed a change of clothes for the toddler and headed for the bathroom. "Come on. Let's get you cleaned up and then we'll get a snack before we go back out."

"Otay" Reid agreed around the thumb in his mouth.

Aaron set the bundle of clothes on the toilet seat and then turned on the taps. He checked the temperature of the water before plugging the tub. Helping Spencer finish getting undressed and in the bath, the BAU leader could only hope this latest revelation wouldn't be the straw that broke the camel's back.


	23. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- This chapter is a late graduation gift for a good friend of mine. Congrats, girl!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Helping Spencer finish getting undressed and in the bath, the BAU leader could only hope this latest revelation wouldn't be the straw that broke the camel's back.

CM

Hotch carried Reid out of the bathroom and gently sat him on the bed beside the menagerie of stuffed toys. Taking a seat next to the boy, he swiftly slipped the child's shoes on his socked feet and tied them. "Okay, Spencer pick which friend you want to ride in the stroller with you and we'll be ready to go." Aaron instructed.

Spencer cocked his head to one side, looking at his boss like he'd grown a second head. "You guys won't fit in the twoller." He stated, the 'duh' clearly implied.

Shaking his head, Hotch had to resist the urge to laugh at the statement. He'd forgotten just how literal his youngest agent could be at times. "I meant the stuffed animals, Spencer." He clarified.

"Oh" Reid muttered, blushing at the mistake. Looking over at his pile of toys, he studied them all carefully. He needed the giant dragon to keep the throng of vacationers from getting too close to him but the Ewok Garcia had given him and the tiger Morgan made brought him comfort when being in the midst of a large crowd got to be too much. But Hotch had said friend so he couldn't take all three. He had to pick one. But which one?

Aaron watched the toddler who was biting his bottom lip as he glanced from one favorite toy to another. Seeing the indecision and longing in the little boy's face, the surrogate father caved. Reid had been through enough, he wasn't about to make it worse by forcing him to make a choice he clearly wasn't ready to make. "You can take more than one if you'd like." He said.

Smiling, Spencer picked up his three protectors. "Tan I tate fese fwee?" he shyly asked, holding up the three stuffed animals.

"Of course you can, buddy" Aaron replied, ruffling the youngster's hair. Standing, he scooped up the toddler and his friends. He adjusted his hold on the group and then headed for the door. "Let's go see what everyone else is up to, shall we?" 

CM 

Coming out of the bedroom, Reid frowned as he caught sight of the expressions on his team mate's faces before they managed to mask them. JJ and Garcia looked heartbroken while Emily and Derek were pissed. Even the stoic Rossi looked like he was ready to rip someone apart. Spencer knew something big had to have gone down to cause those kinds of reactions but he just couldn't imagine what it could have been. Maybe they were upset with him because they kept having to come back to the hotel so he could…

"Stop thinking so hard, kid. You're giving me a headache." Morgan quipped, disrupting the toddler's train of thought.

"Don't tease him, Morgan. He just woke up." JJ chastised, lightly swatting the profiler's arm. Getting up from the couch, she walked over and took the little boy from Hotch. "Come on, Spence. Let's get you a snack before we go back to the park."

"We'll pack the trucks while you do that." Aaron informed her. "That should give us a little more time."

"Pat? We'we leaving?" Reid incredulously asked. "But, but we jut got hewe."

"I know, but we don't have a choice. Strauss wants us back at work first thing tomorrow morning." Hotch told the youngster.

Spencer sighed. Now he understood why his friends had been so upset. He couldn't blame them, either. Their vacation was ending almost before it began. Resigning himself to a plane ride instead of a park ride, Reid dropped his gaze. "When do we leave?" he quietly inquired.

"Not till tonight, Sweet'ems" Garcia cheerfully said. "We have plenty of time left. And it's going to be a blast! Just wait till you see what Morgan and I have cooked up for our evening's festivities!"

"Ummm, Gawcia, what exa'tly do you have planned?" Reid nervously asked. While he loved the tech analyst, her "surprises" often landed him in a very uncomfortable situation. And he was in enough of a mess as it was. He didn't think he could handle anymore right now.

Spying the toddler's hands anxiously twisting the hem of his shirt, Morgan rushed to calm the boy. He walked over and stilled the tiny fingers. "Don't worry, kid. This is one 'Garcia special' you're gonna love. Promise." He assured the youngster. "Now get in that kitchen and get your snack so we can get outta here and into the park."

"I'm going, I'm going" Spencer huffed, giving his best friend a dimpled grin. He trusted Derek. If he said Reid would like the surprise, then the toddler was sure he would. 

CM 

The BAU team stepped off the bus at the only park that hadn't checked out yet. They waited for Morgan to fold out the stroller and then followed the crowd around the bus port and up the path to the Animal Kingdom entrance. After stopping to take a quick picture under the beautiful sign, the group went through the baggage check area and ticket turnstiles before stepping into the park.

"Which way?" JJ asked, staring at the two identical looking paths.

"I don't think it matters." Rossi answered, gazing at the map. "They both seem to come out at the same place. Just pick a direction and we'll follow you."

JJ looked over both pathways before choosing the one that seemed less crowded. Going left, she slowly strolled down the canopied path with the others. They stopped to read signs describing the animals in the various fenced in areas and to watch the animals. Some, like the ducks and flamingos were easy to spot while others seemed to have perfected the art of blending into the background.

After several minutes of trying unsuccessfully to spot a giant anteater, the group decided they needed to move on. They walked away from the enclosure, around a corner, and into the bright sunlight. Blinking as they adjusted to the light, the team glanced around before staring in awe at the enormous tree in the distance. The monstrous tree was covered with intricately carved animals.

"It's beautiful" Penelope whispered.

"Tan we get tlosew(closer)? I want to exam…" Spencer quickly stopped himself. "I wanna touch it." He corrected.

"Later, Sweet Pea. We need to go this way first." Garcia replied, pointing to a sign for Camp Mickey Minnie.

"Are you sure, Pen?" Emily skeptically asked. "That doesn't sound like a fun place."

"Trust me. You're gonna love this!" the tech analyst gushed. She quickly led the way past various character meet and greets and a couple of buildings before stopping at a carved sign for The Festival of the Lion King. "Here we are!" she announced. "This is supposed to be the best show in all of Disney! There's supposed to be dancing and singing and gymnastics and juggling! I can't wait to see it!"

"You might have to, Baby Girl" Derek said, motioning towards the long line that went all the way to the entrance.

"Nonsense, it's a huge theater." Garcia countered. "I'm sure we'll all get in."

"Can't hurt to try" JJ conceded with a shrug. Picking up Reid and his entourage, she walked over and got in line.

Erik sighed as he watched the family take their place in line. He hated telling people they wouldn't make it in the show; that they'd end up waiting till the show after this next one. It wasn't just seeing the disappointment in the children's faces that bothered him, either. It was never knowing how the family would react that got to him. While ninety-five percent of their patrons took it in stride, the other five percent more than made up for it. And the men in the family at the end of the line looked dangerous. But it was part of his job to inform people if they wouldn't make it in for the next show. And he needed his job. So, crossing his fingers that the family fell into the larger part of their patrons, he walked towards the group. He opened his mouth to deliver his spiel only to snap it shut as his eyes fell on the Brave Little Tailor buttons. His eyes flicked to the animated toddler before dropping to the ground. Pasting a smile he didn't feel on his face, Erik took the last few steps over to the family. He cleared his throat to get their attention. "Excuse me folks, if you'll just come with me, I'll show you to the waiting area." He told them.

"I thought this was the line." Emily said.

"It is." The young black haired man replied. "But we have another area for special patrons such as yourselves. If you'll just follow me."

The team glanced at each other before shrugging and following the young man around the line and to a small cordoned off area beside the building.

"The show should be over in a few minutes." Erik informed the profilers. "You folks just wait right here and as soon as the auditorium's cleared, someone will let you in."

"Thanks, Erik" Derek said, shaking the younger man's hand.

"You're welcome, sir" Erik replied. "I've gotta get back to my post now. You folks enjoy the show."

True to his word, about five minutes later, the door opened and a young blond escorted the family to the bottom row of one set of bleachers. As the crowd started to shuffle in, the profilers gazed around the open auditorium. Apart from the four sets of metal bleachers along the four sides of the building, there wasn't much to see. There were no decorations or anything of that sort. Intrigued, they wondered how the show could possibly be as wonderful as Garcia had described with the lack of props they were seeing. Deciding to give it the benefit of the doubt, they sat back and waited for the show to begin.

Once the crowd had filled the bleachers, the lights dimmed and a voice boomed across the auditorium. Then music started to play and four people walked out from the four corners of the building. The two men and two women, dressed in native attire, sang The Circle of Life to a pleased audience. When they were through, the older of the two men stepped forward and introduced himself and his fellow actors before welcoming everyone to the show. The four of them went on to explain that the audience was broken into four sections: lions, warthogs, giraffes, and elephants. They told the crowd that they would be part of the show and as such they needed to rehearse. The four narrators then walked to the different sets of bleachers to help the groups practice.

Reid watched nervously as the tall, black man strode towards them. The man looked to be several inches taller than Morgan but it was hard to tell with the furry headdress he was wearing. Seeing the older man headed straight for them, Spencer scooted closer to Derek.

Kiume slowly approached the lion section. Noticing the wide eyed toddler in the front row, he made a point of stopping off to one side instead of standing in the middle of the bleachers as he usually did. He didn't want to frighten the child anymore than he already was. Kiume smiled at the audience as he explained that since they were the lion section, they needed to practice roaring like lions. He then asked for a volunteer to help him. His mouth dropped open as the scared toddler's hand shot up in the air. Kneeling down, Kiume called the youngster over to him and asked his name. When the spotlight turned to them he said, "This is Spencer from Virginia and he's going to show us how to roar like a lion." Looking down at the boy, he smiled. "Okay Spencer, raise those paws in the air and let's hear that roar."

Spencer copied the tall man's movements. He raised his arms over his head, curving his fingers to make claws. "ROAR!" he growled into the microphone in as deep a voice as he could.

"That was great, Spencer!" Kiume praised, patting the boy on the back. He sent the toddler back to his seat and stood. "Now it's your turn, lions. On the count of three, raise those paws and roar. One, two three!"

ROAR!

"Now that's a lion!" Kiume exclaimed.

Reid watched from his perch on Morgan's lap as the other sections sounded off. The music started again and several costumed actors danced out joining the first four. His eyes widened as one giant float after another came out of a curtained area and glided across the floor before coming to a rest in a corner. Each beautifully decorated float housed an animatronic animal that coincided with the animal noises they had made earlier. Seeing a small float containing gymnastics equipment followed by a group of orange and yellow striped monkeys, Spencer sat up straighter. Garcia was right. This was gonna be awesome! 

CM 

"I will never doubt you again, Pen." Emily promised as the team walked out of the auditorium after the show. "That show was wonderful!"

"I told you." Garcia crowed.

"You sure did, Baby Girl. And the show was great." Derek agreed, going around the building to get the stroller. "But you know what the best part was…seeing Spencer volunteer to act like a lion." Turning to the youngster in question, he added, "Why did you volunteer anyway?"

Reid shrugged. "I touldn't let Wossi have all the fun." He remarked. Actually, he'd only done it to lift his friend's spirits but they didn't need to know that. Wanting to divert the team's attention before they questioned him further, he looked over at Rossi. "Where should we go next?"

Dave pulled the map out of his pocket and unfolded it. Stopping beside their stroller, he studied the map. "I think we should head over to Africa for a safari."

"Oookay" Prentiss drawled. "Lead the way."

The team went back down the path and out of Camp Mickey Minnie. Going up the short hill, they turned left and made their way across a long bridge. They walked past what appeared to be a small village in Africa before coming upon the line for the safari ride. After parking the stroller, the group got in the back of the line. They spent their time waiting in line planning what to see and do next, stopping every so often to check out the various photos and artifacts in the small sheds they passed through. The line moved quickly and before they knew it they were boarding the open safari van for their trip through the savannah. 

CM 

After seeing the elephants, giraffes, and all the other animals, the profilers took the train to the Conservation Station. They walked down the shaded path to the building, taking in the various animals in different spots. Once there, they took in the various stations in the rounded room before heading outside where there were more animals.

One look at the petting zoo and Emily knew what she had to do. Taking Reid from Hotch, she strode over to the fence and, ignoring the toddler's protest, went through the gate. She got a handful of feed from the machines and walked over to one of the baby goats. Squatting down, she sat the little boy in her lap and put some feed in his tiny hands. "Here you go, squirt." She said with a smile. When Spencer failed to move, she sighed. Putting her hand under the youngster's, Emily held it out to the goat, who swiftly slurped up the treat. She then turned Spencer's hand over and helped him gently pet the top of the goat's head. She chuckled at the boy's surprised look. "See, they don't bite." She stated, giving him another handful of feed.

Feeling the goat nudging him as it searched for more to eat, Spencer held out the food, grinning as the animal practically inhaled the pellets. When the goat turned his bright eyes on him, the toddler tentatively reached out his hand and patted the goat's head. "It likes me" he whispered in awe. He'd never had an animal react this way to him. Most animals he came across…a lick to the face cut that thought off. Giggling as the baby goat licked him again, Reid reached up and happily petted his new friend. Bolstered by the animal's friendly reaction, the BAU's youngest agent snitched another handful of feed from Prentiss before hopping off her lap. He raced over to a group of sheep. Slowing down as he got close to the group, Spencer glanced around for the smallest sheep in the huddle. Spotting a tiny lamb off to the right, he slowly approached the animal and held out his hand. As the lamb munched on the pellets, Spencer reached up and patted the animal's head.

The profilers watched in amusement as the littlest member of their family scampered from one side of the enclosure to another petting the animals. It was rare to see the boy this excited about anything not related to a case and they were enjoying every minute of it. Seeing Reid approaching a small wooden shed near the back of the fenced in area, the group quickly took a few steps closer to the fence. There was no way he was getting out of their sight again.

Spencer gazed up at the dapple grey pony behind the wooden gate before looking over at his friend. "Aunt Emily, I need help. I tan't weach." He called.

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the aunt comment, Prentiss walked over to the toddler and lifted him up. The youngster reached out to pet the pony only to quickly retract his hand as the animal shook its head. "It's okay Reid. He's just shaking that long mane out of his eyes. You know, like you do sometimes." She teased.

"Do not" Spencer muttered. He slowly reached out again, smiling as he petted the pony's soft mane. After a few minutes of petting, the toddler turned to his friend. "Otay, you tan put me down now." He instructed. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he raced over to the other side of the enclosure where the bunny cages were.

Morgan glanced at his watch before sighing. They needed to get a move on if they were going to get to everything they wanted to. Hating what he was about to do, Derek took a deep breath before reluctantly hollering, "Time to go, guys!"

"Come on kid, gotta go" Emily said, reaching out to take the boy's hand.

"No" Spencer replied, taking a few steps back. "I wanna tay. I haven't seen all the aminals yet."

"Sorry Short Stuff, we have to go now." Prentiss stated, trying and failing once more to grab the toddler's hand. Seeing the boy about to bolt, she scowled. "Spencer, get over here. Don't make me chase you." She warned. The profiler groaned as the youngster took off like a shot towards the opposite side of the enclosure. Shaking her head, Emily dashed after Spencer, easily overtaking the runaway toddler. Grabbing the little boy by the arm, she swatted his behind a couple of times before picking him up. "You don't run away from me, Spencer." She scolded as she headed for the gate. "Understand?"

"Yes, *sniff* ma'am" Spencer tearfully answered. Reaching up to swipe at the tears rolling down his face, he jumped as Prentiss captured his hand before it could reach its destination.

"Don't put your hands near your face until we've washed them." Emily told the boy.

"Otay" Spencer agreed, dropping his hands to his sides. Peering up at his friend, he hesitantly asked, "Awe you mad at me?"

Emily sighed. "I'm not mad, Spencer; just disappointed. Why did you run away from me like that? You know better."

"I, I don't know." Reid honestly answered. "I jut, I wanted to pet the aminals. I'm sowwy, Emily."

"It's alright, Spencer" Prentiss assured the toddler as she picked up the bottle of Germ-X that was sitting on a fence post. "Just don't do it again." She stood the youngster on his feet before squirting a generous amount of soap in both their hands. Emily helped her friend wash his hands and then scooped him back up and walked out of the petting zoo.

"Everything okay?" Hotch questioned, walking over to the two.

"We're good." Emily told him. "Just need to find a bathroom so we can wash our hands again. That Germ-X stuff made them all sticky."

"You've got it." Morgan said. "I saw a restroom sign around the corner."

Emily nodded and headed in the direction the muscular man was pointing. "Be right back guys" she called over her shoulder.

After a quick bathroom break, the team walked down the path to the train station. They took the train back to the station in the main part of the park. Once they disembarked, the profilers went across the bridge and followed the path to the base of the tree where a sign for an attraction called "A Bug's Life" was posted.

Derek glanced from his watch to the posted waiting time. "If that sign's right, we have just enough time to see this before we have to go." He announced.

Remembering Reid's earlier remark about the tree, Hotch knelt down beside the stroller. "What do you say, Spencer? Is that what you want to do?"

Spencer looked at the waiting crowd for a minute before shaking his head. Spying a set of stairs on the other side of the walkway, he pointed it. "Tan we go ovew fewe, intead?"

"If you'd like" Aaron replied. Getting a nod, the surrogate father stood and pushed the stroller over to the top of the cement stairs. Parking it off to one side, he picked the toddler up and carried him down the steps. He walked to the long bench in front of the glass wall and set the boy on his feet.

"Ottews!" Reid exclaimed, shuffling closer to the glass. He giggled as he watched the otters flip and spin around in the water. "Did you know fat ottews…" one look at his boss's face stopped him in his tracks. "Sowwy, I forgot."

"I know and it's alright. As long as there's no one else down here, you can rattle off all the statistics you want." Aaron replied, ruffling the boy's hair. Taking a seat beside the toddler, he chuckled as Spencer excitedly tottled from one side of the bench to the other, animatedly chattering the whole time.

Startling at a buzzing noise, Morgan snatched his cell phone out of its cradle and turned off the alarm. He glanced down at his watch with a sigh. "We've gotta go guys. The park will be closing soon." He warned. "Besides, we have somewhere we have to be at seven."

"Otay" Spencer sadly agreed. He walked over to Hotch and raised his arms.

Aaron picked the toddler up and went up the stairs. He settled the youngster in the stroller and the team made their way down the walkway to Dinoland. They went under the gigantic Brachiosaurus skeleton that spanned Olden Gate Bridge and past The Boneyard where children were playing to Restaurantosaurus for supper.

After a quick bite to eat, the group of profilers boarded the bus to the Magic Kingdom. Riding in the almost deserted vehicle, Morgan passed out a new set of tickets while Garcia rifled through one of their bags.

"What are these for?" JJ asked.

"These are our tickets to the Halloween party tonight. See, every year Disney has Halloween parties in October. Kids dress up and get to go trick or treating in the park. There's even a special nighttime parade." Morgan explained.

"But, but I don't have a tostume." Reid pointed out.

Oh but you do" Garcia countered, pulling out a tiny Darth Vader costume.

"Vadew! Tool!" Spencer exclaimed. "Fants, Gawcia!"

"You're welcome, My Jedi Knight. But, I'm not the only one you have to thank for this. Rossi bought the costume for you and JJ helped hem it up so it would fit you." The tech analyst informed her Junior G-Man.

"Fants, guys!" Reid hollered, climbing from lap to lap to give the three a hug.

"Anytime Spence. Now what do you say we go ahead and get this on you. The cloth is really thin so you should be able to comfortably wear it over your clothes." JJ stated.

"Otay" Spencer readily agreed. Plopping down in the young woman's lap, the youngster took the costume from Garcia and started the arduous task of dressing.

By the time the bus pulled into the bus stop, the BAU's resident genius was dressed and ready for the fun. The team stepped off the bus and ambled down the bus port and into the park. Since they were a little early for the party, they decided to check out the rides at Tomorrowland. The group walked across a bridge into that section of the park and glanced around at the rides.

"That one looks fun." Emily said, pointing to the Toy Story ride on the right.

Morgan shrugged. "Sounds good to me." He agreed, pushing the stroller over to the brightly lit attraction. He parked the stroller, scooped up Reid and his friends, and followed the rest of the team inside the building. Reading the signs, he smirked. "A shooting ride! Yes!" he whooped. "I'm gonna wipe the floor with you guys!"

"Dream on!" Emily challenged. "You and I both know, I'm the one that's going to come out on top!"

"Children" Dave sternly warned. "Be nice. It's just a ride. Besides," he added, breaking into a grin, "You're both going down!"

"In your dreams, old man" Morgan fired back before climbing into the ride cart and settling Reid beside him. Taking hold of the neon yellow space shooter, he got ready to blow the others away. 

CM 

Snickering, JJ and Reid walked out of the building and headed for the stroller parking. Looking over JJ's shoulder, Spencer grinned at the three pouting profilers following them. "Tome on, guys, Hotch has always been the bet shot." He teased.

"Suck up" Morgan muttered, grinning as Spencer stuck his tongue out at him. "What, no Force, kid?"

"Bite me" Reid tossed back, giggling as his friends' mouths dropped in shock.

"Man that sounds so wrong coming out of your mouth." Derek told the youngster.

"Spencer, language" Hotch warned, catching up to the group.

"Sowwy Hotch" Reid apologized, dropping his gaze.

JJ patted the little boy's back before sitting the chastised youngster in his stroller. Taking the handle, she pushed the buggy up the walkway with her fellow team members.

Spotting a Goofy's Candy Co. sign, Garcia hurried over to the media liaison. "Hold up JJ" she instructed. "There's trick or treat spot number one for the night." She leaned over and picked Reid up, settling him on her hip. Handing the toddler his trick or treat bag, she started for the cart.

Spencer glanced from Garcia to the cart and back. Squirming uncomfortably, he debated with himself for a moment before quietly asking, "Umm Garcia, what do I do?"

The tech analyst stopped. "Baby, this is no different than the trick or treating you did when you were little." She said.

"I never went twit ow tweating." Spencer admitted. "Mom said Hall'ween was a ton-tonsp…"

"Oh, Sweetie" Penelope gasped. Shoving the heartbreak that simple statement had caused to the back of her mind, the bubbly blond smiled at the toddler. "Okay, trick or treating is really easy, Baby Doll. All you do is walk up to those guys, hold out your bag, and say trick or treat. That's it." She explained. "Do you think you can walk or do you want me to carry you?"

"I tan walt." Reid replied.

"Good, cause I don't think it would look good for Darth Vader's mini me to be carried." Penelope teased. Setting the toddler on his feet, she took his hand. "Come on, let's get some candy."

Pulling his helmet over his head, Spencer tottled over to the two men at the cart and nervously held out his bag. "Twit ow tweat!" he called.

"Dude, look! It's Darth Vader!" the shorter of the two men excitedly said. "Quick, give him some candy before he uses that mind meld thing on us."

Cocking his head to one side, Reid smiled as the taller man rolled his eyes. "That's Star Trek, Fred" he huffed, swatting the other man's arm. "Darth Vader used the force, right kid?"

Nodding, Spencer raised both hands, pointing them at the brown haired man.

Luke's hands flew to his neck. "Ahh, I can't breathe! Hurry, give him the candy." The man ordered as he pretended to fight an invisible force.

Fred grabbed a handful of candy and dumped it in Reid's bag. "Here you go, Mr. Vader. Please let my friend go. He'll be good now. Honest."

Reid dropped his hands. "Fant you" he said before taking Garcia's hand and walking back to the team. Getting to his friends, he proudly held out his bag. "Loot! I got tandy!" he enthusiastically shouted.

"Great going, kid! Can I have some?" Morgan asked, reaching for the bag.

"No! Mine!" Spencer growled, pulling the bag to his chest.

Glaring at surprised man, Garcia gently picked the toddler up. "Derek Morgan, you are not taking candy from our baby genius." She scolded. "Now back away. Don't make me Photoshop you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! No need for that, Baby Girl" Derek assured her as he took a step back. "I was just teasing the kid."

"I know" Reid broke in. "Hewe, you tan have fis." He held a lollipop out to his friend.

"Thanks, man" Morgan said, taking the offered candy. Unwrapping it, he popped the treat in his mouth. "Now, let's go get some more."

"Yea!" Spencer cheered.

The team spent the next couple of hours trick or treating and riding any rides they came across. Hearing an announcement that the Halloween parade would begin in half an hour, they checked the map for the parade route and then hurried to Main Street to scope out a good place to watch. Finding most of the curb already taken, the profilers walked up the street until they found a spot that wasn't too crowded. Leaving the ladies and Reid to hold their place, Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan went to find some drinks and snacks. Coming back several minutes later, they passed out bottles of water and small bags of animal crackers. They stood and munched on their snacks and talked while they waited for the parade to begin.

Finally the park lights dimmed signaling the beginning of the parade. All eyes were glued to the street, watching for the first float. Well, almost all eyes.

Reid leaned left and right trying to see around the people standing in front of them. Still unable to see more than a glimpse of the street, he huffed. How was he supposed to see anything with all those tall people in his way? Recalling Hotch's solution the day before, he smiled. Spencer patted Morgan's chest to get his attention. "Mowgan, tan I get on youw shouldews? I tan't see." He asked.

"Sure, Short Stuff" Derek answered. He quickly hoisted the toddler onto his shoulders, grasping the child's ankles for support. "That better, kid?" Hearing the boy's 'uh huh', the young man settled in to enjoy the parade. He clapped with everyone else as the headless horsemen rode past and the parade music started. He watched as float after float of dancing Disney characters traveled by. He had to admit the park went all out. Each meticulously decorated float was more beautiful than the one before. And the characters seemed so at ease. They didn't seem to be fazed by all the starting and stopping the floats did. Spotting Lilo and Stitch on the next float, Morgan started to nudge the toddler on his shoulders, only to stop as he noticed a heavy weight on the top of his head. Taking a couple of steps to the right, he elbowed Hotch. "I think it's time to go." He whispered.

Glancing over at the younger man, Aaron chuckled at the sight of a sleeping Reid using Morgan's head as a pillow. After snapping a couple of photos with his phone, the BAU leader nodded his agreement. He tapped the others on their shoulders to get their attention before pointing to the sleeping toddler. Once everyone had gotten the message, the team slowly started maneuvering around the crowd. It was time to go home.


	24. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Disney World is not mine either. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Sorry it's so short. It's been a really busy week.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Hotch tapped the others on their shoulders to get their attention before pointing to the sleeping toddler. Once everyone had gotten the message, the team slowly started maneuvering around the crowd. It was time to go home. 

CM 

Hotch pulled up alongside the building in front of the concourse and put the black SUV in park. He turned off the vehicle and sat back with a sigh. Flying home was the last thing he wanted to do. His team was in no shape to take on a case; not after everything that had happened the past two days. They needed time to deal and heal especially after what they'd learned earlier. And that's exactly what playing in the parks had been doing for them. Aaron had seen it in their smiles and heard it in their laughter as they watched their youngest member trick or treat for the first time. A few more days were all they needed to recover, that's all. Then the group would be emotionally and physically ready to tackle their jobs again. The BAU leader had half a mind to turn the borrowed truck around and drive back to Disney to give them just that. But while the father part of him yearned to give his friends those few more days of fun, the FBI agent in him knew he could not. Disobeying the order from Strauss would only result in harsh punishment for the whole team. Staying was definitely not an option. They had to go home. He'd just have to ensure that once there the group had time to relax and that Spencer got the happy childhood he'd never had. Decision made, he grabbed the door handle and opened his door.

"Hotch, wait" JJ softly called from her spot in the back seat. "We've got a problem."

"Besides the obvious one, you mean?" Rossi asked.

"More like part of it." JJ clarified. She slid over to the middle of the seat and then scooted up until her shoulder bumped the back of Hotch's seat. "The trickster said that Spence would appear to be an adult to other people when we're working, right?" Getting twin nods, she said, "Then how are we going to get him onto the plane? The pilot's always there to greet us when we board. What's he going to think when he sees one of us carrying Reid like a baby?"

"We've all been hurt and had to be helped onto the jet before." Dave reminded.

"Yes, but someone helping you walk is vastly different from being carried." Hotch pointed out. He thought for a moment. "Alright, here's what we'll do. Dave and I will board first. I'll engage the pilot in conversation, leading him away from the cabin as we talk. Rossi will signal you when the coast is clear and you can carry Reid aboard then."

"We'll come back for our bags and the boxes once Reid is settled." Rossi added.

"Good" Aaron replied, stepping out of the vehicle. "JJ, fill the others in on the plan. Dave, let's go."

JJ climbed out of the SUV and walked around to the passenger side of the vehicle. She waved her friends over before opening the back door and unbuckling the straps on Spencer's car seat. Careful to keep her back to the plane, the media liaison gently picked up the sleeping boy and turned to her co-workers. "Alright guys, here's the plan." 

CM 

A short time later found the BAU sitting around a table on their jet nursing mugs of coffee as they watched JJ change their youngest member before tucking him in.

"Hotch" Morgan softly called, breaking the silence in the cabin. "What are we gonna do with Reid when we get home? He can't go back to his apartment by himself."

"He'll have to stay with one of us." Hotch responded, eyes still locked on the toddler sleeping on the long couch.

A chorus of 'I'll take him' filled the cabin causing the BAU leader to quickly raise his hand for silence. "I know you'd all be more than happy to take him home with you, but your places aren't set up for children. He'll be coming home with me tonight." He informed the group.

"But that's not fair. Why should you get to take our baby genius home?" Garcia argued.

"It's only for tonight, Garcia. You'll all get a turn taking care of him." Aaron clarified. "We'll set up a schedule after work tomorrow."

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Aaron. I may not know a lot about raising kids but I do know they need a routine, structure." Rossi pointed out. "I know we'd all like to have a turn babysitting him but I just don't think that's wise. He has enough to deal with. He doesn't need us dragging him from pillar to post every time he turns around."

"As much as I hate to say it, Dave's right. Moving from place to place is no fun. Trust me." Emily agreed. "We'll just have to come up with another way."

"How about if we take turns staying at Hotch's place with Spencer?" Garcia suggested. "That way, Reid would have a stable home and the structure he needs. The only thing that would change is who was watching him."

"Won't work, Pen. Hotch lives in a friendly community. His neighbors know him. Can you imagine their reaction if the three of us start spending alternating nights at his place?" Emily countered. "And what about the guys? I don't even want to know what their reaction would be to them."

"Alright, so Aaron's place is out. We'll just have to come up with a different home base." Rossi mused.

"But where? All of us would get that reaction sooner or later." Emily stated.

"Maybe we could rent a place for the next few months." Garcia threw out.

"That's it!" Morgan shouted, startling everyone. His eyes shot to the toddler on the couch. Seeing Reid still peacefully sleeping, he let out a relieved breathe. Turning back to the others, he whispered, "I've got the perfect place. It's big, far away from the nearest neighbors, but still close to work. I can't believe I didn't think of it earlier."

"I'll bite. Where is this perfect place?" Rossi questioned. "And can we get it?"

"Getting it will be no problem. It's mine." Derek replied. "I bought it a couple of months ago. Was gonna flip it but after I noticed how calm and quiet it was there and how happy running around in the backyard made Clooney, I decided to keep it. I fixed it up and we moved in last week. This place is perfect for the kid and us. It's a two story with four bedrooms and two and a half baths. One of the rooms is even blue with a truck border and it has one of those car bed frames. It needs a mattress but I can get that tomorrow after work."

"What about furniture?" Emily asked.

"The kid's room was already furnished when I bought it. The living room, dining room, and two of the other bedrooms are furnished with the stuff from my place. I turned the other bedroom into an office so there's a desk, computer, and shelves in there."

"And why haven't I heard about this before, My Handsome Handyman?" Penelope heatedly inquired.

"I was gonna tell you, Baby Girl" Morgan assured. "Honest. I was planning on having a big party when I got settled in but then this case came up." Looking over at his boss, he said, "What do you say, man? Sound like a good place to raise Reid?"

Hotch nodded. "Since you don't have a mattress, he'll still spend the night with me tonight. We can go out to your place tomorrow and get him settled in. I'll bring the mattress and all the other necessities he'll need. Between the two of us it shouldn't take long to get everything set up for him."

"And since you guys will be busy working, JJ, Em, and I can bring food!" Garcia excitedly added. "Ooo, we'll make it a giant house warming party/cookout!"

"In that case, I'll fire up the grill." Derek offered. "We can have steaks!"

"Make that chicken legs" Aaron amended. Sensing the younger man's stare, he shrugged. "It needs to be something easy for Spencer to eat. He's going to be upset enough as it is. I don't want him to have to endure someone cutting up his food for him."

"Chicken, it is." Morgan conceded. Glancing around the table at the others he asked, "What about it guys? You up for a little party?"

"Sounds like fun. Count me in!" Rossi said.

"Me too!" Emily chimed in. "I'll stop by Reid's on the way and get some of his books and whatever else he might want. He'll be more comfortable staying at your place if he has some of his things."

"Good" Aaron stated, stifling a yawn. "Now that that's settled, I think we should all get some rest. We've got a long day ahead of us." Getting nods of agreement mixed with a few grumbles, the BAU leader smiled. He watched his friends stand and shuffle to their various favorite sleeping spots before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes. 

CM 

After another hour on the jet and a short drive, Hotch pulled into his driveway. He pressed the button on his remote, drove into the garage, and pressing the remote, closed the door behind them. Shutting off the engine, he glanced up in the rearview mirror to check on his sleeping charge. Seeing the toddler sleeping peacefully, Aaron decided to unpack the truck before carrying the boy inside. He quietly opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle. After unlocking the house, he swiftly hauled their bags and one of Spencer's boxes into the kitchen, dropping them right inside the doorway. Once he was finished, the father hurried back to his truck and opened the back door. He carefully unfastened the car seat straps and picked up the sleeping toddler. He slowly shut the door and then carried Reid into the house, up the stairs, and into Jack's bedroom. Stepping up to the bed, Aaron tossed back the covers and gently laid the little boy down. He pulled the blanket over Spencer and tucked him in. Leaning down, he kissed the baby's forehead and then walked out of the room.

Going into the kitchen, Aaron picked up the box that was sitting on the floor. He took it over to the table and set it down before opening it. The profiler rifled through the box, pulling out several different items. Once he had what he needed, Hotch hurried back to his son's bedroom. He plugged the Mickey Mouse nightlight into the socket in the far wall and set the baby monitor on the small table beside the bed. He then set the stuffed Ewok and tiger on either side of Spencer and left the room, leaving the door open a crack just in case.

Carrying the other half of the baby monitor with him, the young man went through the house checking the locks on all the windows and doors. Finding everything secure, he wearily walked back to the kitchen and set the alarm. He knew he should take a quick shower before going to bed himself but he just couldn't bring himself to be somewhere he couldn't hear Spencer if he needed him. Deciding his shower would have to wait till morning, Aaron grabbed his go-bag and shuffled through the house to his room. He set the baby monitor on the nightstand and quickly changed before climbing into bed. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off. 

CM 

Sometime later, Aaron jolted awake! Sitting up, he glanced around the dark room attempting to find what had woken him from a sound sleep. Hearing a terrified "no, daddy don't" come over the monitor, Hotch quickly scrambled out of the bed. He dashed down the hall to Jack's room and raced inside. Aaron hurried over to the bed, taking a seat beside a screaming Reid. "Spencer, Spencer wake up!" he called, shaking the boy's shoulder. Getting no response, he gently tapped the toddler's cheek. "Come on, Spencer. Wake up son." Still no response. Changing tactics once more, the profiler reached down to pick the boy up.

"NO!" Reid shouted, suddenly sitting straight up in bed.

"Spencer, it's alright, you're safe" Hotch assured, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder.

The moment Hotch's hand touched him, Reid went ballistic! Kicking and screaming like a madman, he scuttled across the bed. Stopping when his back hit the headboard, the toddler drew his legs up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. "No, daddy, peas don't huwt me" he cried.

Stilling, Aaron slowly held his hands up for the boy to see. "Reid? Reid, it's me Hotch" he softly said. "You're safe, buddy. It was just a dream."

Cocking his head to one side, Spencer gazed warily at the man. After a few tense seconds, his eyes widened as recognition set in. "Hotch?" he quietly questioned.

"That's right, Spencer. It's just me. You're…" Aaron had to grab hold of the mattress to keep from falling off the side as the toddler barreled into him. Quickly regaining his balance, the young man wrapped both arms around the trembling boy. "Shhh, it's alright buddy." He cooed. "It was just a dream."

"H-Hotch, he, he, it was my, my d-d-dad! He, he t-t-ame into…an-and h-he, he…"Spencer was cut off as a tiny hand suddenly flew up to cover his mouth.

Reacting instantly, Hotch snatched the nearby wastebasket off the floor and thrust it under the little boy's chin just in the nick of time. Holding the trash can with one hand, the profiler used the other to steady the ailing boy as he threw up everything he'd eaten that day and then some. When the heaving finally stopped, he felt the youngster drop back against his chest. "Are you through, Spencer?" he softly asked. Getting a slight nod and nothing more, he frowned. A quiet Reid was never a good sign. He'd have to keep a closer eye on the boy. Noticing the toddler struggling to stay awake, Aaron decided to stop thinking and start moving. He readjusted his hold on Spencer and the wastebasket before standing and hurrying across the hall to the bathroom. He set the smelly trash can over by the toilet and then went over to the sink. Grabbing the character cup sitting on the counter, he ran a little water in it and held it in front of the little boy. "Rinse your mouth out, Spencer." He instructed. After the youngster was finished, the young father filled the cup again. He allowed Reid to take a few small sips before setting the cup back down. Once that was done, Aaron snagged a wash cloth off the rack and wet it. He gently wiped off Spencer's face and hands. Clean up complete, he tossed the rag in the direction of the hamper and swiftly made his way out of the bathroom and down the hall to his room. The BAU leader shuffled over to the bed and laid down, placing the now sleeping toddler on his chest. Finding the edge of the blanket with his fingers, he carefully covered himself and Reid with it. Carding a hand through the baby's long locks, Aaron closed his eyes. He laid there listening to Spencer's rhythmic breathing for a long time before the soothing sound lulled him to sleep.


	25. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Carding a hand through the baby's long locks, Aaron closed his eyes. He laid there listening to Spencer's rhythmic breathing for a long time before the soothing sound lulled him to sleep.

CM

The sound of water running woke Reid from a sound sleep. Knuckling his eyes, he slowly sat up and glanced around the unfamiliar room. Seeing a row of framed photos of Hotch and his family, the youngster gasped. He didn't remember riding to his boss's house let alone falling asleep in his bedroom. In fact, the last thing he could recall was sitting on Morgan's shoulders watching the parade. Spencer's hands twisted the hem of his pajama shirt as he nervously racked his brain, attempting to remember anything from the previous night. For someone who could recall almost every moment of his life, it was very disconcerting to suddenly have large holes in his memory. He was really starting to hate this baby body. It was too…

"Good morning, Spencer" Hotch greeted as he walked out of the bathroom. "Are you feeling better this morning or do I need to call us in sick?"

"I feel fine, Hotch. Why? Did somefing happen lat night?" Reid warily asked.

Aaron frowned. "You don't remember being sick in the middle of the night?"

"No" Spencer replied, shaking his head. "I don't…" He suddenly tossed the covers aside and grasped the crotch of his pajama pants. "Hotch, I've gotta go!"

Hearing the urgency in the boy's voice, Aaron quickly hurried over, scooped Reid off the bed, and placed him on the floor. "Jack's bathroom is the first door on the left. It's already set up for you."

Nodding, Spencer raced out of the room and down the hall. He ran into the bathroom and shut the door. Going over to the toilet, he quickly climbed up the step stool and took care of business. Feeling much better, the youngster walked down the stairs before pushing the stool over to the sink so he could wash his hands. Once that task was accomplished, Reid replaced the stool and walked back down the hall to the bedroom where his boss was waiting. "Hotch, do I have time to tate a showew?" he asked.

"No shower, Spencer. You're too small for that now. But you do have time for a bath." Aaron responded, grabbing the clothes he'd laid out for the boy. Pocketing the baby monitor, he walked over to his youngest agent and ushered him out of the room. After stopping by Jack's bedroom to retrieve the other monitor, the two went back in the bathroom. Hotch plugged up the tub and started the water while Reid got undressed. When the bath was ready, the father picked the toddler up and gently sat him in the tub. "I'm going to go pack up while you're bathing." He informed Reid. He set one of the baby monitors on the counter by the sink. "Call me when you're ready to get out. Do not try to climb out by yourself. Understand?"

"Yes siw" Spencer happily answered. He couldn't believe Hotch was letting him bathe on his own.

"Good. Try not to take too long. I don't have any suitable breakfast food in the house so we'll have to stop by a drive through on the way to work." Aaron said before going to the door. He glanced back at the toddler and then walked out of the room. 

CM 

A short time later, the two profilers walked out the door and made their way over to the dark colored SUV parked in the middle of the garage. Picking up Reid, Hotch opened the back door of the vehicle and placed the toddler in his car seat. Eyeing the diaper bag clutched tightly in the boy's hands, the older man raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Spencer, you didn't need to bring that. I told you Garcia already has a bag ready for you." Aaron reminded. "Hand it to me. I'll put it back in the house for you."

Reid shook his head. "I have to tawwy(carry) it." The boy argued, tightening his hold on the object in question. "I tate my mess'gew bag all the time. If I don't have my bag wif me, people will fint(think) somefing's wong."

Noticing a tuft of brown fur sticking out of the top of the bag, Hotch immediately relented. He wasn't about to take away the toy that had become the younger man's source of comfort. He just had to come up with a way to agree without the boy knowing he'd caved. After all, there was no sense letting the youngster know just how much that puppy dog expression he was sporting affected everyone around him. He thought for a moment before settling on saying, "Good point, Reid. Just set it on the seat beside you for now. You don't want to get food on it."

"Fanks, Hotch" Spencer gratefully said. He reluctantly placed the light blue bag on the seat as instructed but he kept it firmly in his grip.

Smiling, Aaron swiftly fastened the straps on the car seat and shut the door. He went around the front of the vehicle and climbed into the driver's seat. After pushing the button on the garage door remote control, he fastened his own seat belt and started the SUV. The profiler backed out of the building, pushed the remote button once more, and then pulled out onto the highway. Glancing in the rearview mirror at his charge, Hotch cleared his throat. "Spencer, there are a few things we need to go over before we get to work." He began. Turning his focus back on the road ahead to avoid the puppy dog look he knew was being aimed his way, the BAU leader continued. "First off, you are not to go anywhere alone. If you need to use the restroom or get something, have Morgan or Prentiss go with you. They'll both be more than happy to help. And when you start feeling antsy, give yourself a break. Go visit Garcia for a while or just walk around the bullpen. I know you're an adult mentally but little bodies like yours aren't meant to be still for very long. Get down and move as often as you need to."

"I will." Spencer responded though he had no intentions of doing anything of the sort. He was a grown man for Pete's sake. He could sit and do his work just as long as the rest of his team could; probably even longer.

Nodding, Aaron pursed his lips. The next part wasn't going to go over well and he knew it. "There's one more thing, Reid. After lunch, you'll be going to Garcia's office to take a nap. She said she'd make a pallet for you to sleep on."

"I don't need a nap. I tan…"

"Have you managed to stay awake all day since you were turned into a toddler?" Hotch asked, stifling a laugh as the boy's lower lip poked out in a perfect little kid pout. "There's nothing wrong with taking a small nap in the afternoon, Spencer. All of us need a little shut eye sometimes. Take Rossi for example. I've found him asleep on his paperwork more than once since he came back to the BAU."

"Wossi! No way!" Reid exclaimed with a grin.

"Yes way! Just ask JJ," Aaron replied, returning the toddler's grin with a smile of his own. Spotting a fast food place up ahead, he quickly put on his turn signal. The profiler pulled into the restaurant's parking lot and drove up to the semi crowded drive through. Glancing into the rearview once more, he asked, "Do you know what you want for breakfast?"

"Toffee?" Reid voiced hopefully.

"Sorry Reid, no coffee until you're a grown-up again." Aaron informed the youngster. "How about one of the children's breakfast choices? You can have pancakes or scrambled eggs and a biscuit."

"Do fey have waffles?" Spencer questioned.

"I'm afraid not" Hotch replied, making a mental note to pick up a couple of packs of the breakfast food at the store before going to Morgan's.

Reid sighed. "Pantates are fine." He muttered.

"You've got it, buddy" Aaron said. Pulling up to the speaker, he quickly ordered their food. He waited for the line to move and then drove to the window. After paying for the meal, the profiler took the offered bags and pulled away, steering the large vehicle into the nearest parking spot. He threw the SUV into park and then got out of the truck. Hotch climbed into the back seat and pulled a white, plastic tray out of a bag hanging on the back of the seat in front of Reid. Flipping it open, he settled it over the surprised toddler. "Here you go, Spencer. Now you can eat without worrying about spilling anything." Hotch told the youngster as he set the pancake breakfast on the tray. Seeing the boy's questioning look, he shrugged. "Haley got tired of cleaning food off the seats and floorboards so she rigged this up for Jack." Shaking his head to clear the memories that were suddenly rushing through his mind, the BAU leader switched gears. "Eat up now. It's only about fifteen minutes to work from here."

Sensing his friend's discomfort, Reid nodded. "Otay, fants Hotch" he simply said.

Hotch got back into the driver's seat and the two set out for work once more. The drive was silent except for the occasional rustle of a bag or slurp of juice. Aaron flicked on the radio and leaned back against his seat. Tapping his fingers to the beat of the music, he spent the rest of the drive sneaking glances at his silent charge. Noticing the young man becoming increasingly nervous the closer to their destination they got, he frowned. "What's wrong, Spencer?" he asked, driving into the parking garage at Quantico.

Reid tore a tiny bit off the piece of pancake in his hand as he worked up the courage to ask the question that had been plaguing him since they'd left Hotch's house. "Hotch" he began, keeping his eyes firmly on the food in his hands. "Wh-what if…what if fey see me as a tid?"

Aaron pulled into a parking spot and cut the engine before swiveling around to face the toddler. "If that happens, I'll think of a cover story for us. I'm pretty fast on my feet when I need to be despite my advanced age." He teased, eliciting a giggle from the youngster. "It'll be fine, Spencer. Promise."

"I know" Reid whispered, feeling anything but confident. Wanting to get this over with, he squared his shoulders and readied himself for the task at hand. Tossing the mutilated piece of pancake into the bag beside him, the little boy covered the seat belt release with both hands and pushed with all his might. Once the straps were released, he pulled them over his head. Spencer then carefully moved the tray onto the seat and grabbed his bag. He slid out of the car seat and walked over to the open door where Hotch was waiting for him.

Aaron glanced around the parking lot to ensure they were alone before picking up Spencer. He pulled the boy out of the truck and set him on his feet. After locking the vehicle, the two profilers walked through the garage and over to the elevators. A quick ride later, the two stepped out of the elevator and headed over to the security desk. Taking their place in line, Hotch herded Reid ahead of him. He kept a hand on the nervous boy's shoulder as they waited in an attempt to comfort the child. Making it to the front of the line, both men took a deep breath and stepped forward, both hoping the next few minutes went smoothly. 

CM 

Walking into the bullpen a short time later, Spencer grinned. Getting through security had been a breeze. The guy hadn't even blinked at the toddler. Feeling lighter with that weight off his shoulders, the youngster raced over to his desk where Prentiss and Morgan were waiting for him. "Mowgan! Emily!" he hollered. "Bawney at the setuwity dek didn't notice anyfing!"

"That's great news, kid" Morgan replied. He swiftly scooped the excited toddler up and deposited him on his pillow covered chair. Turning the chair around, he pushed it up to his friend's desk. "How's that feel? Emily and I added a couple of throw pillows so you'd be able to see."

"Fis is good. Fants, guys" Spencer said. Spying a strange looking pen on top of his desk, the profiler cocked his head to one side. Snagging the card off the long, square instrument, he opened the small piece of cardboard and studied the whirling handwriting. "Use this when you write, Short Stuff. Whatever you think, it'll write." Setting the card to the side, Reid cautiously picked up the carved pen. He grabbed a sticky note out of his in-box and thinking of a simple greeting, moved the pen across the paper. His mouth dropped open in surprise as the very words he'd been thinking appeared on the note. Grinning from ear to ear, Spencer opened his first case file and dug into his work.

Morgan watched from the corner of his eye as the toddler sitting across from him squirmed. He didn't think the kid could possibly need another break. He'd spent most of the morning walking around the bullpen to "think" or delivering files to Garcia. The little boy hadn't made it longer than half an hour in his chair since he'd first sat down. Seeing the fidgeting getting worse, the older man stood and took the few steps to his friend's desk. "You okay, Reid? Need a break?" he asked, perching on the side of the boy's desk.

"No" Spencer simply replied, hoping his friend would drop the subject. Truth was he needed to go to the bathroom. Badly. But he couldn't bring himself to face a trip to the men's room and there was no way he could use the ladies room. He'd just have to hold it another hour, 47 minutes, and 24 seconds until lunch. He wiggled around in his seat again, attempting to find a position that didn't press so hard on his bladder.

"Everything okay here, guys?" JJ questioned as she walked up behind Derek. Seeing the squirming toddler, her eyes narrowed. She'd know that little dance anywhere. Hurrying around Morgan, the media liaison picked Reid up and set him on the ground before taking his hand and speeding out of the bullpen with Morgan and Prentiss right behind her. Making it to the restrooms in record time, JJ sent Emily in to make sure the ladies room was unoccupied. Once she got the all clear, she pulled the protesting boy inside the room and into the nearest stall. Shutting the door, JJ turned to see Reid struggling to pull down his pants one handed. She leaned down to help, stopping as a growing wet spot suddenly appeared on the youngster's pants. Seeing her friend hang his head in shame, the young woman felt her heart break. "Aww Spence, it's alright. It could've happened to anybody." She soothed. Getting a furious head shake in reply, JJ sighed. She gently grasped the toddler's chin and forced it up so they were eye to eye. "Yes, it could, sweetie." She argued, palming Spencer's cheek. "It's no big deal, Spence. We'll just call Garcia and get her to bring you a change of clothes. Okay?"

Reid halfheartedly nodded, willing the tears in his eyes not to fall. He wished the floor would open up and swallow him whole. He'd wet his pants! In front of JJ no less! He couldn't believe he'd done that! JJ was probably disgusted not only by his actions but also at the thought of having to help his sorry behind clean up now. He bet his friends were going to make him wear those awful pull-ups all the time after this. Heck, he'd be lucky if they let him come back to work with all the trouble he was causing. That thought sent the tears he'd been fighting streaming down his cheeks. He didn't want to be away from his friends especially not now. He needed his family around him. He wouldn't make it through this without them. He'd…

"Where's my sweet baby?" Garcia loudly voiced as she flew into the restroom.

"We're in here, Pen" JJ called, opening the stall door a touch.

Garcia bustled over to the stall and carefully pushed the door out of her way. "Oh, my poor Junior G-Man!" she exclaimed, wrapping the upset toddler in her arms. "Don't you worry, sweet'ums! Auntie Pen will have you cleaned up in no time!"

"Auntie Pen?" JJ chuckled, taking the huge, blue and purple bag from the robust woman and searching through it for the supplies they would need.

"Yes, Auntie Pen" Garcia huffed. "Now quit laughing and hurry up. I want to get my Baby Alive changed before he catches cold."

Laughing at the look of horror that passed over Reid's face at that announcement, JJ quickly pulled out the items they would need as well as an extra pair of pants for the boy. Deciding to let Garcia handle things, she stepped back a little. She handed the supplies to the tech analyst as she called for them, marveling at the woman's way of distracting Reid from the embarrassment of being changed.

"There you go, kiddo! Good as new!" Penelope pronounced a few minutes later. Tossing the soiled clothes into a plastic bag she'd packed in case of emergency, she took the toddler's hand and led him over to the sinks. She picked him up and helped him wash his hands. When that task was complete, Garcia reluctantly put the boy down and the three headed for the door.

JJ peered out the door before turning to the others with a smile. "All clear" she told them, holding the door for her friends.

Garcia walked into the hallway and looked down at Reid. "Come on Baby Cakes! You're coming with me." She stated, taking the youngster by the hand. "You and I have some things to do."

Spencer turned his puppy dog gaze on JJ. "JJ, tell Gawcia I have wowk to do." he pleaded.

"Garcia, Reid has work to do." she parroted.

"I'm sure he does. But he can finish it later." Garcia insisted. "Right now there's a certain restaurant and play place calling us."

"But, but it's not time fow lunch." Spencer pointed out.

"Close enough" Penelope countered, edging towards the exit. "Now let's go! If we hurry, I bet we can talk Derek into buying us some ice cream for dessert."

"Ice tweam?" Reid repeated, eyes lighting up at the thought of the tasty treat.

"You betcha, Baby Doll!" Garcia exclaimed. "Now are you coming or not?"

"Bye JJ" Spencer called as he all but ran down the hall with Garcia in tow. After all, ice cream was at stake. 

CM 

Garcia sat on a faded green bench watching her two favorite boys playing. After going through a drive through, they'd come to the park for a picnic lunch. The two profilers had swiftly scarfed down their meals and headed to the playground to blow off some steam. And they'd been at it ever since. Seeing Reid climbing the stairs to the very top of the tower where the twisty slide was, the tech analyst held her breath. She didn't like him being that high up. It was too easy for him to fall and get hurt up there and she didn't think she could take him being hurt again; not after everything else. Startling as a voice hollered her name, Penelope looked up to see Spencer standing at the top of the tower, waving at her. Smiling, she returned the gesture. She watched the toddler slide down the tall tube and land in Morgan's arms with a squeal of delight. Shaking her head as the youngster raced back towards the stairs for a second go, Garcia mentally cheered. This was exactly what the boy needed after the morning he'd had. She just wished they didn't have to go back to work. Speaking of work, she glanced down at her watch with a sigh. It was time to go. Standing, she walked over to the tower, making it to Morgan just as the toddler slid into his arms once more. "Hate to break this up but it's time to go, guys." She announced.

"Five mowe min'tes? Peas?" Reid pleaded, giving her his best puppy dog look.

Seeing his friend's dilemma, Derek quickly stepped in. "You've got a choice, kid. We can stay and play a few more minutes or we can go to the ice cream shop for dessert before heading back. It's up to you."

"Ice tweam!" Reid immediately replied, bouncing up and down.

"Ice cream, it is." Morgan said. He picked up the toddler and settled him onto his shoulders. Grasping the boy's ankles, the young man led the way out of the park and across the street to a small ice cream shop. He held the door open for Garcia and then followed her inside. Going up to the counter, Derek lifted Reid off his shoulders and settled him on his hip so the little boy could check out the choices. "What'll it be, Munchkin?"

Spencer scrutinized all the different flavors before pointing to the one on the far right. "Tawbewwy, peas"

Nodding, Derek motioned the clerk over and placed their order. "You guys go ahead and wash your hands. I'll wait for the ice cream." He offered, handing Reid to Garcia.

"Alright, be right back, my love" Penelope replied. High heels clomping, she carried the toddler to the ladies room and stepped inside.

Morgan watched the two disappear into the restroom and then turned back to the counter. After paying for their ice cream, he carefully took the three bowls and walked over to the closest table. Setting the cold treat on the table, he took a seat to wait.

Spencer used the bathroom and hurried out of the stall. He tottled over to Garcia and raised his hands. "Up, peas" he said.

The tech analyst smiled. "You've got it, Short Stuff" she replied. She leaned down and scooped the toddler up. Garcia helped the youngster wash and dry his hands and then set him on his feet. Taking his hand, she ushered him towards the door. "Come on, let's get out there before Morgan eats all the ice cream!"

"About time, I was starting to think you guys had fallen in." Derek teased as his friends took their seats at the table.

"Ha ha" Penelope muttered, rolling her eyes. Seeing Reid pick up his spoon, she quickly grabbed a napkin, unfolded it, and wrapped it around the collar of his shirt to use as a bib. She snatched another napkin out of the dispenser and placed it over the boy's lap. "There, that's better."

Watching Garcia fuss over the clearly embarrassed toddler, Morgan shook his head. The kid was sure to be mother henned to death by the time New Year's rolled around; the ladies would see to that. A buzzing noise drew him out of his thoughts. Glancing down at his watch, he frowned. It was later than he thought. "Dig in, guys. We've gotta head back soon." He advised, shoveling a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth.

Garcia and Reid nodded their understanding before digging into their food as well. In minutes, all three bowls are empty.

"Time to go" Morgan announced, tossing his spoon into his empty bowl.

"Not quite" Garcia corrected, gazing over at an ice cream covered Reid.

"Dude, how did heck did you manage that?" Derek gasped, taking in the splatters of ice cream all over the toddler's face, hair, and even his ear.

"Sowwy" Spencer whispered, dropping his eyes to his lap.

"Oh Sweetie, you have nothing to be sorry for" Penelope soothed as she swatted Morgan's arm. "Making messes is just part of being a child, right Derek?"

"Yeah, right" Morgan agreed, pulling the wet wipes out of the bag Garcia had brought in with them. Taking a couple of wipes, he started gently cleaning the boy's face. Seeing his friend's forlorn expression, he sighed. "I was just teasing. You know that, right?"

"Weally?" Reid asked, the hope clear in his voice. "You'we not mad?"

"Course not, why would I be? You didn't do anything wrong, buddy." Derek assured the youngster as he wiped the last of the ice cream off the child's face. Seeing a relieved smile cross the toddler's face, Morgan chuckled. "Now what do you say, we get back to work before Hotch sends a posse after us?"

"O *yawn* tay" Spencer agreed, fisting his eyes.

Standing, Morgan picked up the sleepy little boy and settled him on his hip. He headed for the door, smiling when he felt the toddler's head come to rest on his shoulder. Not wanting the boy to fall asleep before they made it back to the office, the profiler hurried out the door and across the street to his truck. He waited for Garcia to open the back door and then gently placed the youngster in his car seat. "Stay awake a little bit longer for me, kiddo." He instructed as he securely fastened the straps.

Blinking slowly up at his friend, Spencer nodded. "Ooootay" he yawned.

Knowing the toddler wouldn't last much longer, Morgan swiftly climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. He checked for traffic and then pulled onto the highway. Glancing in the rearview mirror a few minutes later, he saw the toddler struggling to stay awake. Pushing a little harder on the accelerator, the profiler could only hope that they'd make it back before the youngster lost the fight with the sand man.


	26. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Hey! Still buried under paperwork here. (not to mention a bruised wrist courtesy of a board break gone wrong.) It's due Tuesday though so after that I should have more free time.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Pushing a little harder on the accelerator, the profiler could only hope that they'd make it back before the youngster lost the fight with the sand man.

CM 

Morgan drove around the parking garage, searching for a spot close to the elevators. After driving through three levels, he finally spotted one on the fourth floor. Pulling into the space, the profiler glanced into the rearview mirror at his exhausted co-worker. "You still with me, Reid?" he asked, cutting the engine. The barely audible 'yeah' spoke volumes. Knowing the toddler wasn't going to last much longer, Derek snatched the keys out of the ignition and swiftly climbed out of the truck. He hurried around to the passenger side of the vehicle and threw open the door. The dark skinned agent quickly unfastened the straps on the toddler's car seat and lifted the boy out, not caring whether anyone saw them or not. Setting Reid on his feet, Morgan took a tiny hand in his. "Get his other hand, Baby Girl" he instructed. "If anybody questions it, we'll just say he has a migraine."

"You got it, Handsome" Garcia replied. Taking the toddler's free hand, she slowly walked alongside her friends as they made their way to the elevators. Getting to the closed doors a couple of minutes later, the tech analyst pushed the up button. She let out a relieved breathe as the metal doors immediately opened. The sooner they got Spencer to her lair the better.

Derek stepped onto the elevator and hit the button for the seventh floor. Feeling Reid lean heavily against him, he reached down and patted the boy's shoulder. "Hang in there, kid. We're almost there." he comforted. He relaxed as the doors closed and the elevator started moving. They might just make it after all.

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, the elevator ground to a halt. The doors opened and Anderson walked into the small cubicle, arms laden with files. "Late lunch?" he asked as the upwards motion started once again.

"Something like that" Morgan answered.

The four agents rode in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. Adjusting his hold on the files in his arms, Anderson blinked rapidly, not believing what he was seeing. His eyes widened when the image he was looking at didn't change. "D-Dr. Reid are you sucking your thumb?" he incredulously asked.

"Sowwy" Spencer mumbled, reluctantly pulling the digit out of his mouth.

Thinking fast, Derek grinned over at the younger agent. "Don't mind him, Anderson. He's been doing that since he started writing some paper or something on the effects of thumb sucking. I think he's trying to figure out what the big attraction is."

"Oh" Anderson said. Seeing the elevator doors open, he quickly made his way out. "Sorry Dr. Reid. Good luck on your paper." He added before rushing away.

Chuckling at the young man's embarrassment, Morgan led Reid and Garcia off the elevator. The group slowly walked down the hall to the tech analyst's office. Opening the office door, he let go of the toddler's hand. "Night, kid" he murmured.

"N *yawn* ight" Spencer whispered. He shuffled over to the corner and collapsed onto the pile of blankets and pillows there. He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

Noticing the diaper bag slung around the toddler's neck, Derek grinned. He crept over to the sleeping child and carefully extracted the bag. Unzipping it, the profiler pulled out the stuffed Ewok that was crammed inside. He gently raised the baby's arm a little, slid the stuffed toy underneath, and laid Reid's arm on top of the animal. A contented sigh escaped the little boy's lips as his arm wrapped around the Ewok causing the dark skinned agent to chuckle. "Sleep well, kiddo" Derek whispered, carding a hand through the toddler's hair. He grabbed a blanket and pulled it up to his friend's chin before standing and walking over to Garcia.

"I'll take it from here, Hon. Go on back to work now." Penelope quietly told her friend.

"Alright, but you call me if he needs anything." Morgan softly replied.

"Your wish is my command." Garcia agreed. "Now go before you get us both in trouble."

"I'm going, I'm going" Derek muttered. He leaned in and gave his friend a peck on the cheek. "Later, Gorgeous"

"You better believe it, Hot Stuff" Penelope whispered as she watched the handsome profiler walk down the hallway and around a corner. Sighing, she closed her door and went to her desk. Taking a seat, she glanced over at her sleeping charge before turning her focus to the bank of computers in front of her. The tech analyst's fingers flew over the keyboard as she started on the mound of work waiting for her. Combing through employee records of a large retail chain, she quickly became engrossed in the files scrolling across her screens.

A knock on her door a short time later had Garcia rolling her eyes. She'd thought Morgan would have lasted a little longer before he came to check on their Junior G-Man. Her eyes shifted to the still sleeping boy. Once she had assured herself that the knock hadn't woken her charge, Penelope jumped up and hurried to the door. Throwing it open, she said, "Derek Morgan, I thought I…oh, hi Em. Come in." She stood to the side so the raven haired woman could pass. "Sorry about the greeting. I thought you were somebody else."

"Not a problem" Prentiss replied. "If it helps, I've had to stop Derek from coming here three or four times now."

"I figured as much." Penelope sighed, taking her seat once more. "So, what brings you to my lair?"

"Oh, I was in the break room getting a cup of coffee and I thought you might like one." Emily told her friend, holding out the mug in her hand even as her eyes strayed to the sleeping toddler in the corner.

Following the profiler's eyes, Garcia shook her head. "Coffee? Girl, that's one of the lamest excuses ever. If you wanted to check on Spencer, you could have just said so."

"Sorry, I just needed to see for myself that he was sleeping peacefully. I guess I'm as bad as Morgan, huh?" Emily sheepishly admitted.

"Not quite, Sugar. You've got a ways to go before you're as overprotective as my man is." Penelope answered with a smile. "Now, to ease your mind I'll tell you the same thing I told him: I'll call you at the first sign of trouble."

"Thanks, Pen" Emily said, her focus still on the napping boy. "Guess I'll ummm…" she reluctantly tore her gaze away from the toddler. "I'll let you get back to work now. Sorry for the interruption."

"No probs, Em" Garcia replied, walking her friend to the door. She opened the door. "Just make sure you tell Derek our baby's alright or he'll be coming here next."

"You've got it" Prentiss responded. She took one last look at the peaceful little boy before turning and heading back to the bullpen.

Shaking her head at her overprotective friends, Penelope shut the door and started walking back to her desk. She made it halfway before another knock on the door stopped her. Sighing, the tech analyst turned and trudged back to the door. Opening it, she wasn't surprised to find JJ standing with two cups of coffee in her hands. "He's fine, JJ" Garcia assured. "He's still sleeping peacefully. But he won't be much longer if you guys keep knocking on the door every five minutes."

"Sorry, Spence is just sending my mothering instincts into overdrive right now." JJ explained. "I just had to make sure he was alright especially since he's been having all those nightmares."

"I understand Sweetie, I do. But the more noise there is, the less likely he is to stay asleep." Penelope pointed out. "Luckily for you, the Tech Goddess has the perfect solution. Go on back to your office and look for an email from me. There'll be an attachment that should put your mind at ease. And make sure you tell the others, too. I'd hate to go all mama bear on one of you for waking my little baby bear up."

Snickering at the image of Garcia taking on one of the others, JJ nodded. "You've got a deal, Pen." She agreed. "But could I, umm since I'm already here, do you mind if I peek in on Spence?"

"Go ahead" Penelope replied, opening the door wider so the blond profiler could check on the sleeping youngster.

JJ stared at the toddler, smiling at the thumb stuck firmly in the boy's mouth. Pulling out her cell phone, she quickly snapped a couple of pictures. "Thanks, Pen" she whispered, putting her phone away. "I'll spread the word for you."

"That'll be great! Thank you darling" Garcia responded. "Now I hate to rush you but I really have a lot of work to do."

"Oh sorry, I'll just be going now. Thanks for the heads up." JJ told her friend. Turning on her heels, she walked back down the corridor. Rounding the corner, she almost ran straight into Hotch. Smiling, she took her boss by the arm. "Word to the wise, Hotch. You do not want to go down there right now. Trust me. Garcia's threatened to go "mama bear" all over the next person that disturbs her." JJ informed her boss. "And before you say it, she knows we're just worried about Spence. But she doesn't want us waking him up by constantly going to check on him. She said she was sending us an email with an attachment that would put our minds at ease."

"What kind of attachment?" Aaron asked, raising an eyebrow.

"She didn't say. But you know Garcia. If she says it'll put us at ease, then it'll definitely do that and more." JJ replied.

"Alright, I'll go check my email." Hotch reluctantly said. "But if it isn't what I need, I'm coming back to check on him."

"You won't be the only one." JJ assured her friend. Stopping at the stairs leading down to the bullpen, she released her friend's arm. "I'll tell Morgan and Prentiss, you take Rossi."

"Okay" Aaron agreed. He strode down the gangplank to the senior profiler's office. He knocked once before opening the door a crack and relaying the message. Mission accomplished, the BAU leader quickly made his way to his own office. He hurried around his desk, took a seat, and pulled up his email. Spotting a message from Garcia, he frowned. 'Financial records for Case 87564' didn't sound like anything that would put him at ease. Deciding to give the tech analyst the benefit of the doubt, he opened on the email. Clicking on the enclosed attachment, Hotch was shocked to see a web cam image of a sleeping Reid pop up. Smiling at the peaceful expression on the boy's face, the profiler made a mental note to thank Garcia. This was just what he and the rest of the team needed to relax and do their job. Maximizing the live feed, Aaron opened his half-finished report and got to work. 

CM 

Hearing a whimper, Garcia spun around in her chair. Seeing the toddler starting to wake up, she quickly cut the video feed and walked over. "Hey there, Sweet Cheeks! Have a nice nap?" she cooed.

"Uh huh" Reid answered, fisting his eyes. "Tan I go bat to my det, now?"

"Umm, I think you might want to change first." Penelope suggested, motioning to the pajama pants the little boy was wearing.

A blush crept up Reid's cheeks as he realized just who had changed him. "Oh, yeah. Tan you hand me my tlothes so I tan get dwessed?" he shyly asked.

"Sure Baby Doll" Garcia agreed. She took his pants and underwear off the back of the chair and handed them to the youngster. Remembering the boy's penchant for having accidents in his sleep, the tech analyst eyed the toddler critically. "Do you need to umm, freshen up first, sweetie? You didn't spring a leak or anything, did you?" she questioned.

Spencer shook his head, turning even redder. "I'm good, Gawcia" he assured her with a smile. "Tould you tuwn awound so I tan get dwessed?"

"What? Oh sure thing, sweetness!" Penelope replied. She turned around and stared at the door until she got the all clear from the toddler. she smiled down at her friend. "Now JJ made me promise not to let you out of this room until you had a snack. So you need to eat these before you go back to work."

"Otay" Spencer replied, taking the box of animal cookies and juice box. Plopping down on the blankets, the little boy quickly gobbled up the treat. Wiping his hands on his pants, the profiler drank the juice down in one gulp. Putting his hands on the ground, he pushed himself up to a standing position and walked over to the trash can. After tossing his trash, he said his goodbyes to Garcia and tottled out the door. He had work to do. 

CM 

Morgan shut down his computer and leaned back in his chair with a satisfied sigh. For once he'd managed to get almost all his paperwork completed without sliding any Reid's way. Of course Garcia's video feed was one of the main reasons why he'd gotten so much done. Being able to see that his friend was peacefully sleeping without having to leave his desk meant that he could work without interruption. He owed the tech analyst big time for that one. Making a note to take his Baby Girl out for a night on the town sometime soon, Derek closed the file on his desk, threw it on top of the others, and glanced over at Reid. "Time to go, Short Stuff" he announced, smirking as the toddler startled.

Spencer glared at his friend. "I tan't go yet, Mowgan. I'm not fwough wif my wowt." He told the older man.

"You'll just have to finish tomorrow then 'cause we are outta here!" Derek replied as he walked over and perched on the side of Reid's desk. "We've gotta run by the store before we head to my place."

"But, but…"

"But nothing Buster. We have just enough time to grab what we need from the store and get home before the others show up." Morgan explained, ruffling the toddler's hair. "Now come on, let's go."

Sighing, Reid closed the file he was working on and slid off his chair. Taking his diaper bag off the floor, he slung it around his neck and followed Morgan out of the bullpen. 

CM 

An hour later the two profilers pulled into the gravel drive leading back to Morgan's new home. Coming to a stop in front of a large two story log cabin, Reid gazed up at the house. The cabin was framed by a wrap-around porch that was equipped with rocking chairs as well as a porch swing. The wooden railing surrounding the porch reminded Spencer of houses he'd seen in various Western movies. The second story had a small balcony jutting out of the front. Taking in the white wooden fence positioned around the front door, the toddler couldn't help but smile. "Fis is awesome, Mowgan!" he exclaimed.

"Thanks, kid" Morgan replied as he climbed out of the truck. He swiftly opened the back door and got the youngster out. He set the boy down beside him and grabbed the grocery bags from the floorboard before shutting the door. He ushered Reid across the lawn and onto the porch. Shifting the bags in his arms, Derek unlocked the front door. Pushing it open, he motioned the toddler inside. He followed the little boy down the hall to the kitchen and set the bags on the counter. "Come on Reid, let's go get the grill fired up."

Nodding, Spencer walked over to the back door with his friend. He waited for Derek to open it and then stepped onto the back porch. He walked across the porch and hopped down the four steps to the backyard. His eyes lit up when he spotted a certain piece of equipment. "A lide!" he hollered, racing towards the child's play set. Freezing as he heard a loud bark, the toddler scanned the area. Seeing a brown blur bounding towards him, Spencer squeaked in fright before running over and hiding behind Morgan's legs.

"Hey Clooney" Morgan greeted, moving back a step as the chocolate lab jumped up to greet him. The profiler patted the dog's head before issuing the command to 'sit'. Praising his pet for obeying him, the young man knelt down and pulled the cowering boy out from behind him. Settling Reid on his knee, Derek ran a hand up and down the child's arm in comfort. "Spencer, you don't have to be afraid of Clooney. He won't hurt you." He soothed. "Clooney loves kids."

"I bet he does love kids." Reid muttered, adding "for breakfast" under his breathe.

Sighing, Derek tried a different approach. "Look man, just put your hand out like this and let him sniff you." He instructed, holding his hand out, palm up.

Taking a deep breath, Spencer slowly put out his hand. "Don't eat me, don't eat me" he quietly mumbled as the huge dog came closer. Closing his eyes as the dog leaned in, he hoped he wasn't making a big mistake.


	27. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I've finally got the next chapter for you. Sorry, it took so long. The last few weeks of school were extremely busy. (Plus, I've banged up my hand twice in as many weeks at Tae Kwon Do. Its rainbow colored right now.) Oh, and a heads up. The site has been screwing around with the review reply links for the past few weeks making me unable to reply to you the usual way. The only way I can reply right now is with a PM. (which several people have turned off.) So, if you haven't heard from me yet, thank you!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Taking a deep breath, Spencer slowly put out his hand. "Don't eat me, don't eat me" he quietly mumbled as the huge dog came closer. Closing his eyes as the dog leaned in, he hoped he wasn't making a big mistake. 

CM 

Rossi whistled as he and Hotch drove down the gravel drive to Morgan's new home. "Impressive" he commented, pulling to a stop behind Garcia's convertible. "It's not exactly Morgan's style but I can definitely see why he decided to keep it."

Aaron studied the house as he climbed out of his friend's truck. "It does have more of a family feel. Think he's planning on settling down?"

"Morgan? Not a chance. He's too much of a ladies man for that." Rossi replied, mirroring his friend's actions.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, Dave." Hotch disagreed. "I think if he…"

"Oh thank goodness you're here!" Garcia exclaimed, bounding down the front porch steps. "I was afraid I was going to have to carry all those groceries by myself." Going over to Esther, she leaned in and grabbed a couple of bags off the back seat.

Hotch and Rossi shared an amused glance before strolling over to the tech analyst's side. Reaching into the classic car, they each got several bags. Looking at the sea of brown still covering the floorboards of the convertible, Hotch chuckled. "Garcia, I know there are some big eaters in our group but I think you bought way too much food for tonight."

"Oh, it's not all for the cookout, Boss Man." Penelope replied, opening the front door. "I know Derek doesn't keep a lot of food in the house because of all the out of town jobs that pop up. He eats more fast food than anything else. And while take-out pizza and Chinese may be fine for him, they're not what my Junior G-Man needs if he's going to grow up big and strong. So I got the fixings for family friendly meals and some healthy snacks. I also bought a couple of extra sheet sets for Reid's bed and a week's worth of khaki pants and button down shirts so my baby won't have to wear blue jeans and t-shirts to work every day."

"Good thinking" Rossi complimented as he followed the young woman down the hall and into the kitchen. Putting the bags on the island surrounding the stove, he curiously glanced around the quiet home. "Where are Reid and Morgan anyway?"

"They're outside setting up the grill." Garcia said. She started towards the front door, stopping when she noticed the two men weren't following her. Turning, she smiled at the sight of the profilers staring longingly at the back door. "Why don't we go say hi before we finish getting the groceries?"

"I think we will." Aaron answered already moving towards the back door. Grasping the handle, he yanked the door open and quickly walked outside with Rossi and Garcia right on his heels. The two men scanned the backyard as they went to the edge of the porch. Their eyes widened and their mouths dropped open in surprise at the scene in front of them.

"Is, is Reid riding a dog?" Dave questioned, cocking his head to one side.

"He is." Hotch stated, eyes still trained on the giggling toddler.

"Like the kid's new ride?" Morgan called from his spot by the grill.

"The Reid effect is no more, I take it." Rossi commented.

"It's definitely gone for now." Derek replied. "Animals actually like toddler Reid and now that he knows they're not gonna eat him, he's starting to warm up to them."

"Eat him?" Hotch repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Long story" Morgan answered, walking over to his co-workers. "Why don't I tell you all about it while we unload the truck?"

"Sounds good" Aaron agreed. "Dave, you and Garcia stay here and watch Reid. Morgan and I can handle the unloading."

"Your wish is my command, Boss Man" Penelope teased, winking at the profiler.

Snickering as a blush crept up his unflappable leader's face, Morgan clapped him on the shoulder. "Come on Hotch, let's get started. It's gonna take us a while to get everything set up." he said. "And knowing Reid, it needs to be finished before we eat. I don't want him to fall asleep when his bed's not ready for him."

"Right" Aaron replied, heading for the back door with Morgan.

"Make sure you get the rest of the bags out of Esther first!" Garcia called after them.

"Don't worry, Baby Girl, we'll get them. You just concentrate on taking good care of our boy." Derek threw back.

"Go, Morgan. Baby Cakes will be just fine." Penelope assured her friend. "I promise." 

CM 

Reid sighed as he slid off Clooney's back. He'd been having fun playing with the big dog until he glanced up and saw Hotch and Rossi staring at him. Their expressions showed confusion and something else; something he couldn't quite identify. Whatever it was didn't really matter. He got their message loud and clear; they were upset with him. Spencer had thought they wanted him to play and have fun. After all, that's what they kept telling him down in Florida. But he had evidently misinterpreted them. They must have meant for him to act that way while they were at Disney, not here. They must have expected him to go back to acting like his normal self now that they were home. Another sigh escaped his lips. 'Guess I better go over there and see if I can help.' Reid thought, giggling as a slobbery tongue licked the side of his face. "Top it, Tooney!" he commanded, pushing the lab's snout away from him. "I tan't pay wif you anymowe." He patted the dog on the head before slowly trudging across the yard. 

CM 

"Here we go!" Garcia exclaimed as she came back out of the house, carrying a tray full of chicken. "This is the last of them."

"That's good because I don't think we have room for much more." Rossi stated, taking the tray from the young woman. Opening the cover, he started placing the legs on the grill.

Leaving Rossi to take care of the food, Garcia turned her attention to their charge. Seeing the toddler walking towards them with his head down and his shoulders slumped, she frowned. "What's wrong with my baby?" she asked. "He was playing when I went inside a minute ago."

Dave glanced in the youngster's direction. "I don't know. Maybe he's just tired of playing with the dog."

"I don't think so. Reid was only playing with Clooney until Morgan could get over there so he could get on the slide." Penelope explained, snapping her fingers as a thought came to her. "Hey, maybe that's it! He's upset because Morgan's not here. He probably thinks he forgot about him."

"Could be" Rossi agreed.

"Shh, here he comes." Garcia shushed. Pasting on a smile, she walked around the grill and kneeled down in front of the forlorn boy. "Hey Sweetie! Is everything okay?"

"Yeah" Spencer replied, dropping his gaze to his feet. "I jut fought you might need some help." Turning to Rossi he asked, "Is fewe anyfing I tan do?"

Dave rubbed his goatee in thought for a moment before saying, "You know, now that you mention it, there is."

"Weally?" Reid questioned, staring up at his friend. "What is it?"

Dave walked over to the toddler and leaned down. "You can go play on the slide with me." He said, picking up the youngster. He threw the surprised child into the air a couple of times before setting him back on his feet. "Garcia, take over the grill for me. Spencer and I are going to play."

"You two go have fun. I've got things under control here." Penelope cheerfully replied.

"Thanks" Rossi said. Glancing down at Reid, he smiled. "Hey kid! Race you to the slide!" he yelled before taking off.

Garcia laughed as Reid stood gaping at the man for a moment before racing after the slowly running profiler. "Way to go, Rossi" she whispered. She watched Spencer overtake Rossi and run up and tag the swing set. Knowing her baby was in good hands, Penelope turned her attention back to the grill. She had a meal to finish. 

CM 

"Man, I never knew little kids needed so much stuff!" Morgan muttered as he walked out of the bathroom with Hotch and Prentiss.

"That's nothing compared to what you'd need for a baby." Aaron told him, heading down the winding staircase. "The supplies for the diapering alone would fill up one whole half of the room."

"Hotch, if Reid were a baby, we wouldn't be having this conversation 'cause he'd be staying with you." Derek stated.

"What's a matter, Morgan? You scared of a few diapers?" Emily teased.

"The diapers aren't the problem; it's what's in them that I have no intentions of dealing with. Ever." Morgan clarified as he stepped off the bottom stair and started walking down the hallway.

"You'll change your mind about that someday. Trust me. I never thought I'd be on diaper duty either. Then Jack came along and everything changed, including me." Hotch explained.

"Yeah, well I won't have to worry about that 'cause I don't plan on…" Derek paused mid-sentence as something caught his eye. "Hotch, are my eyes playing tricks on me or is Rossi swinging with Reid?"

Aaron stared at the swing set where the older profiler was actually sitting in a swing swinging while he pushed the toddler in the baby swing beside him. "I don't believe it." he mumbled.

"Well believe it. Reid and Rossi have been out there playing since you guys went inside and I have the pictures to prove it." Garcia said, holding up her digital camera.

"Ooo! I wanna see!" Emily shouted. Taking the camera from the tech analyst, she hit the display button and flipped through the photos, her smile growing with each click. "These are adorable, Pen!"

"I know." Garcia agreed. "I can't wait to get them printed off and added to Spencer's memory book!"

"Don't you mean books?" Morgan asked as he forked the chicken legs onto a plate. "With all the pictures you've been taking the last few days you're gonna need four or five books to hold them all."

"That's okay" Prentiss broke in. "We'll just make a different book for each month and then one for our Disney trip."

"That's a wonderful idea!" Penelope squealed. "And I know just where to get the photo album for our vacation! The Disney Store at the mall has one that has Mickey and Minnie and…"

"Whoa there, Mama! You two can discuss photo books after we eat." Derek suggested, wrapping foil around the plate to keep the chicken warm. "I don't want Spencer falling asleep before he tears into those presents in the living room."

"Oh, right, I almost forgot about those." Garcia responded. "Okay, I guess I should call them to come in now." Glancing over at the happily playing toddler, she frowned. "Maybe, we could wait until we get the table set?"

"No, Spencer needs to come inside. The temperature's dropping now that the sun's going down and I don't want him to get sick." Aaron explained. "You three go ahead inside and set the table. I'll get the children."

"You better not let Rossi hear you calling him that." Derek warned as he started for the stairs.

"I'll take my chances." Hotch answered with a smirk. Turning around, he strolled across the yard to the swing set. He leaned back against one of the wooden beams and casually crossed his arms. "Are you two having fun?" he asked, the amusement clear in his voice.

"We certainly are." Dave replied, bringing his swing to a halt. "As a matter of fact, I think I'm going to look into getting something like this for my porch. They're very relaxing. Right, Reid?"

"Uh huh" Spencer said, giving his friend a grin before turning his attention to Hotch. He gazed up at his boss with a sigh. "It's time to go in, isn't it?"

Aaron nodded. "It's getting too cool to stay out here." He informed the boy. "Besides, we need to eat soon if you're going to have time to open your presents before bedtime."

"Pwesents? Weally?" Spencer questioned, raising his arms.

"Yes, there are four boxes sitting in the living room waiting to be opened." Hotch responded as he lifted the toddler out of the swing and set him on the ground.

"The ones fwom Disney?" Reid asked. Getting a nod in reply, Spencer whooped. "Tool! Tome on Tooney! We've got pwesents!" He grabbed the dog's collar and gave it a pull and then took off towards the cabin.

Aaron and Dave exchanged amused glances before following the little boy. 

CM 

Spencer shoved the last spoonful of beans in his mouth and quickly chewed them up. He washed them down with his juice and then glanced around the table. Seeing the others still eating, the youngster sat back in his booster seat with a sigh.

"Something wrong, Short Stuff?" Morgan asked.

Not wanting the bother the others, Reid shook his head. "No" he replied. "I'm just tired of sitting in this uncomfortable seat."

"You can get down if you're through eating." Aaron told the toddler, pushing the boy's chair away from the table.

"Fant you" Spencer said. He slid out of his chair and started for the living room.

"Wait a minute, Sweetie! Don't forget your dessert!" Garcia called, holding out a chocolate chip cookie.

Grinning, Spencer tottled over to his friend. "Fants" he told her, taking the cookie.

"You're welcome, Sweetness" Penelope replied, frowning as a knock sounded at the door. "I wonder who that could be?"

Morgan placed a hand on Garcia's shoulder and gently pushed her back in her seat. "I'll get it, Baby Girl." He said. Getting up, he snatched his gun off the side table and walked out of the room.

A tense silence enveloped the room as the group waited, listening for the slightest sound of trouble. They knew unexpected visitors could spell danger, especially considering the fact that Morgan hadn't lived at the cabin long enough to make friends with the neighbors. Hotch, Prentiss, and Rossi placed a hand on their weapons, preparing to back up Morgan if necessary. Seeing this, Garcia swiftly scooped Reid up and snuggled him to her.

"Hey guys, look who I found" Derek called as he walked into the room a couple of minutes later with JJ in tow.

"JJ, what are you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't come because Henry was sick?" Prentiss inquired, as the media liaison took a seat at the table.

"He is. But he's been sleeping peacefully the past couple of hours, so I thought I'd come check on you guys: see if you needed anything." JJ explained.

"Have you eaten yet?" Garcia asked. "I can get you a…"

"Its okay, Pen. Will and I fixed something after Henry fell asleep." JJ assured her friend. Seeing Reid's eyes glued to the boxes in the other room, she added, "It's a good thing too because I don't think a certain somebody would be able to wait until I finished eating."

Following her gaze, the small group chuckled before digging back into their meals. A few minutes later, everyone was finished. Splitting up the work, they quickly cleared the table, stored the leftover food, and washed the dishes. Once that was done, they led an excited Spencer into the living room to open the boxes.

Morgan pulled out his pocketknife, sliced through the tape on top of the boxes, and ripped all four open. "Go to it munchkin." He teased, ruffling the little boy's mop of hair.

"Fants, Mowgan" Spencer said. Standing on his tiptoes, he reached up and stuck his hand into the first box. He struggled for a short time before pulling his hand back. "I tan't weach." He sadly told his friends.

Realizing the boy's dilemma, Aaron quickly and carefully turned the boxes on their sides. "Here you go, Spencer. You should be able to reach everything now." He uttered.

Nodding, Spencer plopped down on his behind beside the closest box. He crawled closer to the opening and pulled out his very first surprise; a toy Ewok village. The toddler examined the box very carefully, taking in every detail before reluctantly setting it down close to his side. Grinning from ear to ear, he excitedly reached into the box to get his next treasure.

The BAU watched as their youngest member dug into the box. Seeing the boy pull out a toy and look at it before placing it in one of two piles, they frowned. Finally Emily couldn't stand it anymore. She had to know what was her friend was up to. "Spencer, what are you doing?" she asked.

Reid stopped sorting his toys and looked up at the raven haired woman. "I'm putting the toys in piles fow Jat and Henwy." He stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh, Spence" JJ muttered. Kneeling down beside the toddler, she lovingly palmed his cheek. "That's really sweet, Spence but these are for you, not Henry and Jack."

"But I'm a gwown up. I don't need toys." Reid protested, though his body language told a different story.

Knowing the boy's protests had more to do with his fear of appearing weak and that a part of Reid truly wished to play with the toys, Hotch swiftly worked out a compromise that would both ease the boy's fear and allow him to play. "Reid, why don't you keep the toys while you're little? Maybe toss them around a little bit, make it look like a real toddler lives here just in case one of Morgan's neighbors comes by. Then when you're grown again, you can give them away if you'd like." He suggested.

Spencer thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Otay" he agreed, giving his friends a dimpled grin.

"Good, now that we've settled where the toys are going to be, can we please get back to unloading the boxes?" Derek asked, feigning exasperation. "Come on kid, get to it! I wanna see what you got."

Grinning broadly, Reid dug into the box once more. He took out toy after toy, turning over and reading each box carefully and squeeze testing the stuffed animals. Before long, the youngster was surrounded by every Star Wars toy imaginable. Leaning down, the happy toddler noticed one more item at the very back of the box. Unable to reach it from where he was sitting, Spencer got on his hands and knees and crawled into the giant cardboard box. He grabbed the cloth bag and swiftly scooted backwards until he was back out. Rearranging himself so that he was sitting criss-cross, Spencer placed the bag in his lap and looked it over.

"Whatcha got there, Little Bit?" Derek asked, staring at what looked like Disney's version of a Trapper Keeper.

"I don't know." Reid replied. Finding a zipper on the side, he slowly unzipped and opened it. "Wow!" he breathed as he flipped through the cloth pages covered with pins from what looked like every ride at the park. There were small pins, large pins, pins that had moving parts and pins with dangling pieces.

"It's a pin set!" Garcia gasped. "Those are collector's items, Reid. When we were shopping at the marketplace, there was a pin trading spot. People were trading and selling pins just like those and you wouldn't believe how much some of them went for."

"Awesome" Spencer exclaimed. Zipping the bag closed, he gently handed it to Morgan. "Tan you put fis up fow me?"

"Sure thing, kid" Derek responded, taking the pin bag. He went over to the bookcase against one wall and set it on the highest shelf. Walking back to the group, he noticed Spencer fisting his eyes. Knowing the toddler wouldn't be awake much longer, he decided to speed things up. "Whatcha waiting for Reid? Go ahead and start on the next box." He urged.

Nodding, Spencer crawled over and sat beside the next box with a yawn. This one was full of clothes for different types of weather and a handful of different sizes. The toddler quickly went through the huge assortment, holding up each piece for the ladies to make over before handing them to JJ, who was folding and sorting the items. Finishing with that box, Reid slowly crawled to the third one. Reaching inside, he found a medium sized box. It was too heavy for him to lift so he carefully slid it out, a smile forming as he saw what it contained. "Hotch, loot! A waffle matew!" he hollered, patting the Mickey Mouse shaped waffle maker.

Kneeling down, Aaron checked out the box. "That it is." He said, grinning when he spied another, smaller box. Pulling it out, he handed it to the boy. "And look what else; a box of waffle mix."

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed, fisting his eyes once more.

"Guess I know what I'll be cooking in the morning." Morgan playfully grouched.

"Uh *yawn* huh" Reid agreed as he reached into the box for the next prize. He pulled out containers of candy and baking mixes, his movements slowing down a little with each reach. He quickly finished that box and sluggishly crawled to the last one. Finding a giant wooden box blocking his way, the littlest profiler turned to the closest available person; Rossi. "Wossi, tan you help me wif fis?" he asked, pointing to the box.

"Sure, sport" Dave replied. He carefully pulled the wooden box out, hiding a smile as the toddler's whole face lit up.

"No way" Spencer gasped, reaching out to ghost a hand across the Star Wars chess set box. "Why would…how did fey…" Stopping as a fleeting memory of Rossi carrying a huge bag into the tree house came to mind, the toddler turned to the older profiler. Pushing himself up with his hands, he tottled over to Rossi and to everyone's surprise, hugged the older man. "Fant you" he whispered.

"You're welcome, Reid" Dave replied, patting the boy's back. Feeling Spencer's head drop onto his shoulder and tiny fingers twisting the hair on the back of his neck, the profiler chuckled. "Derek, you mind showing me where the kid's bedroom is? I think he just conked out for the night."

"You want me to take him?" Morgan offered.

"Nah, I've got him." Rossi said as he adjusted his hold on the toddler before carefully standing.

Derek nodded. "Okay then, follow me." He instructed. The muscular man led the way up the stairs and down the hall to Reid's bedroom for the next few months. Together the friends changed the little boy into his pajamas and tucked him into bed. 

CM 

"No, no go away, NO!" Spencer shot straight up in bed. Wide, frightened eyes scanned the dark room. Finding himself alone in a bedroom, not a bathroom did nothing to ease his fears as he took in the unfamiliar surroundings. The toddler clutched his Ewok tightly as he stared around the semi-dark room. Seeing the Mickey Mouse night light he'd used at Hotch's house and the footboard of the car bed he was sitting on, Reid tried to slow his breathing. "I'm safe, I'm at Mowgan's" he chanted, staring at the partly open door and the light spilling in around it. That knowledge did little to calm him however as the creaks and groans of the old cabin reached his ears. Trembling, Spencer pulled the covers up to his chin with his free hand and repeated his mantra even faster. A loud boom of thunder was all it took to send the boy over the edge. The toddler was out of his bed and running across the room before his brain even processed the movement. Reaching the lighted hallway, the terrified child dashed down the hall, peering into each room he passed in search of a friendly face. It wasn't until he got to the door at the end of the hall that he struck gold, though. Gazing into the room, Spencer saw Morgan sound asleep with Clooney stretched across his feet. Wasting no time, the youngster hurried into the room and up to the bed. He reached a tiny hand over to wake his friend up before reluctantly stopping himself. He shouldn't be waking Morgan. He was a grown man. He should be able to…

"Reid?" a sleepy voice called. "What's a matter, kid?"

"I ummm, I was jut uh, I mean I…" Spencer stammered, feeling incredibly weak for running to his friend like a baby.

"What is it, man?" Derek questioned, his brow furrowing in concern for the younger man.

"I fought fat, I mean I was" Spencer started. Startling as a particularly loud boom of thunder rattled the windows, he rushed out, "Tan I leep wif you?"

Morgan pulled back the covers. "Sure kiddo. Hop in." he murmured, smiling as Spencer raised his arms. Derek scooped the toddler up, settling him in the middle of the bed. After tucking them both in, he wrapped an arm around the trembling little boy and snuggled him close to his side. "It's okay, Spencer. I've got you." He soothed, running a hand up and down the toddler's arm. He continued the reassurances and the comforting motion until Spencer relaxed and dropped off to sleep. Worried about his friend, Derek lay there watching the toddler sleep as the storm outside raged. It wasn't until after the storm passed hours later that the profiler allowed himself to rest. 

CM 

An incessant ringing noise woke Derek. Glancing at the numbers on the clock on the nightstand, he groaned. Phone calls at three o'clock in the morning were never good. Snatching his cell off the wooden stand, he swiftly flipped it open. "Mor*yawn*gan" he answered.

"We've got a case."


	28. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- , thank you for your reviews. (your private messaging is turned off so I couldn't send you a personal thank you.)

Previously on Criminal Minds- An incessant ringing noise woke Derek. Glancing at the numbers on the clock on the nightstand, he groaned. Phone calls at three o'clock in the morning were never good. Snatching his cell off the wooden stand, he swiftly flipped it open. "Mor*yawn*gan" he answered.

"We've got a case."

CM

Morgan stepped onto the plane behind Rossi. Stowing his umbrella in a compartment by the door, he pushed his hood back off his head and turned to find all eyes on him.

"Where's…"

Putting a finger to his lips, Derek slowly pulled one side of his coat back, revealing a peacefully sleeping Reid, his thumb firmly stuck in his mouth. Frowning as a chorus of "aww"s from the girls elicited a whimper from the youngster in his arms, he glanced down at the boy. Spencer 's eyes scrunched and he wiggled restlessly before turning his head away from the noise. The littlest agent hugged his Ewok tighter and snuggled further into Morgan's chest, stilling once more. Satisfied that his charge hadn't been awakened by the disturbance, Derek breathed a sigh of relief. Leveling a glare at the ladies, he let Rossi help take his jacket the rest of the way off and then crossed the cabin and took a seat beside Hotch. The profiler gently settled the sleeping toddler in his lap and grabbing the seat belt, fastened it around both of them.

The rest of the team followed suit, taking their usual places and readying for take-off. In deference to their slumbering colleague, the group stayed silent as the jet taxied down the runway and soared into the early morning sky.

Once the jet leveled out and it was safe to move about the cabin, Morgan got up and shuffled to the long couch. He carefully laid his friend down and slid off the boy's shoes and hoodie. Taking the blue blanket JJ was holding out to him, Derek gently covered Spencer with it. After tucking the little boy in, the muscular man crept back to his seat. "What have we got?" He asked Hotch.

Sighing, the BAU leader passed out the folders detailing their latest case. He gave his agents a moment to look over the information before speaking. "In the past two and a half weeks, three children have gone missing from the Las Vegas area. The police…"

"Three kids are missing and they're just now calling us in?" Morgan growled. "Why weren't we called in earlier?"

"They didn't know the cases were connected. The first two abductions occurred in different small towns, one on either side of Vegas. There had been a vicious custody battle a few months prior in both cases leading the police to conclude that the children had been abducted by the noncustodial parent, neither of whom could be located. It wasn't until the bodies of the fathers and sons were found in their town cemeteries that the various police stations started communicating and realized that the two disappearances and murders were actually the work of the same person." Hotch explained. "When the latest victim, Stanley Pierce, was taken from his home in Vegas under the exact same circumstances as the others, the three departments decided it was time to call for reinforcements."

"Hotch, what were you thinking bringing Spencer on this case? The victims are all around his age! He'll be a walking target out there!" Emily angrily voiced.

"Reid will be safe. He'll stay at the police station or the hotel and he won't go anywhere without one of us." Aaron assured.

"That may not be enough. All the victims were taken from single parent homes with the mother being that parent. The unsub could see Spencer with one of the ladies and target him." Dave pointed out.

All eyes shifted to the innocent toddler sleeping on the couch.

"Dave's right, Hotch. It's too dangerous for Spence." JJ agreed.

"I understand your concerns however we need his insight on this case. We have an extremely small window to identify and capture this unsub before he kills his latest victim. It's going to take all of us to accomplish that." The BAU leader informed the team. "We'll just have to take steps to ensure Spencer stays safe while we're working."

"That's not gonna be easy." Derek muttered.

"I know." Aaron quietly confessed, running a weary hand across his face.

"Guys, come on! We can do this!" Garcia cheerleaded.

"Garcia's right. Between the six of us we can keep an eye on Spence. It's not like we don't do that anyway. He's always been a trouble magnet. At least this time we'll have the advantage. He can't go off half-cocked with us watching him like a hawk." JJ added.

"Like it or not, Reid is coming on the case. Deal with it." Rossi grumbled, surprising the rest of the team. "Sorry"

"Look, we're all tired and irritable right now. How about we get some sleep? Go at this later when we have a clearer head." Hotch suggested.

"That's the best advice I've heard all night, I mean morning." Emily said. She got up and shuffled over to the short couch in the front of the plane. "Night"

"Night Em, guys" JJ quietly called as she made her way to her usual resting place. Dropping into the seat, she settled her legs onto the chair beside her, closed her eyes, and drifted off.

Yawning, Morgan stood and stepped over to Garcia. He took the tech analyst's hand and helped her up. "Baby Girl, you take the other couch." He instructed. "I'm gonna bunk with the kid."

"Don't you wake my sweet baby up" Penelope warned, shaking a finger in the tired man's face.

"I won't Mama" Derek replied, crossing his heart.

"Morgan, you can have my spot. There's no reason to bother Reid." Rossi offered.

"Thanks but I'll pass. Spencer doesn't sleep well when he's alone." Morgan explained.

"Nightmares?" Aaron guessed, propping his feet up on the seat across from him.

Nodding, Derek wearily trudged to the couch where the little boy was sleeping. He tossed the blanket to the end of the couch and gently picked up the toddler. The profiler slowly lowered himself to the couch and stretched out. Reaching down, he grabbed the edge of the blue blanket. After carefully wrapping it around Spencer, Morgan leaned back against the arm of the couch and closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.

CM 

"Reeeid, wake up sleepyhead" Morgan called, shaking the youngster's shoulder.

"Go 'way, leepin'" the toddler mumbled, batting at his friend's hand.

"Spencer, it's time to get up." Derek prodded.

"Ti'ed" the little boy grumbled, turning away from the profiler.

"Tough" Morgan replied, nudging the boy once more. "Come on, kiddo, up and at'em!"

"Mooowwwgan" Spencer whined, cracking one eye open to glare at the smirking agent.

"Spennncer" Derek whined right back, ruffling the boy's hair. Laughing at the disgruntled huff his actions caused, the profiler patted the toddler's back. "Come on, it's not that…oh no you don't! Open those eyes back up, youngster!" Sighing when the boy's eyes stayed firmly closed, the handsome agent thought for a moment before smirking mischievously. "Alright man, you asked for it. If you're not up by the time I count to three, I'm sending the ladies in here to get you."

"I'm up! I'm up!" Reid squealed, sitting straight up so fast he almost toppled off the couch.

"I thought that would get you. Now, come on let's…"

"What awe we doing in the jet?" Reid broke in, knuckling the sleep out of his eyes.

"We've got a case. Hotch called us in about three o'clock this morning." Morgan relayed, helping the toddler change into underoo's and a pair of khaki pants.

"Whewe awmmmmh wu" Spencer's muffed voice floated from the pajama shirt covering his head. Shaking his head free of the heavy clothing, the toddler tried again. "Whewe awe we?" He asked as he struggled to button his dress shirt.

"We're in Vegas." Morgan informed the tiny agent. "Welcome home, kid." 

AN- Longer chapter coming this weekend!


	29. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN-

Previously on Criminal Minds- "We're in Vegas." Morgan informed the tiny agent. "Welcome home, kid." 

CM 

Garcia watched out the window of the jet as JJ outfitted the Dodge Durango they would be using while in Vegas. Seeing the media liaison stand and give her the thumbs up signal, she waved and then hurried over to the curtained off area at the back of the plane. The tech analyst knocked on the panel beside the blue curtain and called out, "Are you guys almost through in there? We've gotta go!"

"Hold your horses Baby Girl! We'll be out in a minute!" Morgan hollered from the tiny bathroom.

"Better hurry it up my Bathing Beauties! Hotch will be P-O'ed if he calls and we're not at the station!" Penelope relayed, chuckling at the scuffling sounds coming from behind the curtain. They definitely needed to fix a changing spot for Reid. The bathroom was way too small to accommodate the toddler and his helper. Hearing the bathroom door open, Garcia turned to see the curtain part and Reid shuffle out, trying to fasten the button on his pants. "Here Sweetie, let me get that for you." She bent down and swiftly buttoned the boy's pants. "There you go, my Junior G-man. You're all set."

"Fants" Spencer said. Reaching up, he took the tech analyst by the hand and started pulling her towards the front of the jet. "Tome on, let's go."

"Hold on there Quick Draw! You don't wanna forget this." Derek called as he stepped out from behind the curtain, diaper bag in hand.

Reid ran back to Morgan and took the offered bag. "Fants, Mowgan"

"Anytime, Short Stuff" Morgan replied, ruffling the little boy's hair. "Now let's get going. We've got work to do." The muscular profiler ushered Garcia and Spencer out of the jet. Following the two down the stairs, he kept an eye on the toddler in case his friend tripped. Once they made it safely down the stairs, Derek stepped up beside the others and together they made their way over to JJ and the waiting SUV. He lifted Reid into the back of the vehicle before going around to the back of the Durango. After stowing the toddler's bag in the trunk, Morgan walked to the driver's side of the SUV and climbed inside. Fastening his seat belt, he frowned at the argument he heard coming from the back seat. Glancing into the rear view mirror, he saw Reid sitting in the middle of the bench seat with his arms firmly crossed.

"Spence, you can't sit there. You have to be in a car seat and you know it." JJ scolded.

Reid shook his head. "I tan't wide in fat now. We'we on a tase."

"It doesn't matter." JJ replied.

"Yes it does. How would we expain it to the peace?" the toddler challenged.

"Spence, I'm not fighting with you about this. Just get in the seat, okay?" JJ urged.

The littlest profiler shook his head.

"Spencer Reid, get your butt in that car seat right now." Derek ordered. "Do not make me come back there."

Eyes widening, Spencer gulped at the angry tone in his friend's voice. Grabbing the seat belt, he hurriedly unbuckled it. Standing on the bench seat, the youngster climbed into the car seat and pulled the straps down, clicking them into place.

Nodding his approval, Morgan started the vehicle and pulled out of the parking spot. Glancing back at his charge, he was surprised to see the boy's tear filled eyes looking down at the diaper bag that he was hugging to his chest. Derek sighed. He hadn't meant to make the kid cry. He'd just wanted to get him into his seat so they could leave. Feeling like a dog for scaring the toddler, the profiler set things right. "Reid, you okay, kid?" he asked, frowning at the shaky nod he got in reply. "You know I'd never hurt you, right?"

"I kn,know" Spencer quietly responded, wiping a hand across his eyes.

Derek remained unconvinced. The wetness of the toddler's eyes and the sniffling spoke volumes. Clearing his throat, the young man spoke once more. "I'm sorry, Spencer. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that." he apologized.

"It's otay" Reid replied. "You didn't do anyfing wong. I should have jut got in the taw seat."

Needing more, Morgan asked, "Are we okay, kid?"

"Uh huh" Spencer said, grinning mischievously as an idea hit him. "What's a mattew, Mowgan? Do we need to tiss and mate up?" He puckered his lips and made smacking noises before dissolving into laughter at the look of shock on his friend's face.

"Why you little…you are dead meat, youngster." Morgan threatened.

"Wiiight, I'm sooo stawed." Reid mocked, faking a yawn.

"I'm telling you, man. you are going down." Derek warned. "No one beats the master."

"Jut teep telling youwself fat." Reid fired back.

"Boys, that's enough" JJ sternly scolded even as her lips quirked up in a smile. "Do I need to separate you two or are you going to behave?"

"We'll be good, JJ" Morgan promised. "Right, kid?"

"Yeah, we'll be good." Spencer echoed, crossing his fingers behind the diaper bag he was holding.

"Good, now let's get back to the matter at hand." JJ said. seeing Morgan wink at the toddler, she sighed. "Morgan?"

"What?" Derek innocently asked. Chuckling at the exasperation on the media liaison's face, he drove out of the airport. The young man turned left onto the highway and headed for the police station. 

CM 

A grim faced Hotch and Rossi walked into the Las Vegas police department a couple of hours later. Standing in the doorway of the station, they swiftly surveyed the room before heading towards the door labeled Captain Sturgess. They had only made it a few steps when the door opened and a short, stocky man stepped out. The man with thick, black hair walked straight over to the profilers and held out his hand. "You must be Agents Hotchner and Rossi. My men said you were on your way." Sturgess greeted, shaking the men's hands. "We've set up conference room three for you with everything Agent Jareau said you'd need."

"Thank you, Captain" Hotch replied as they started walking across the station. "We appreciate your cooperation."

"Agent Hotchner, you have our cooperation, our resources, and anything else you need. I just want this guy caught before another child goes missing." Sturgess told the BAU leader.

"We'll do our best." Hotch assured, stopping at the open conference room door.

"Alright, I guess I'll take my leave. Let you folks get to work." the Captain said. He turned to go back to his office, took a couple of steps, and then turned back to the agents. "Oh, just one thing: I'd appreciate it if you'd tell your agent not to sit on the table. I'm not worried about the table. There's no way he could break it. The kid can't be more than a hundred pounds soaking wet. I just don't want to see him hurt if he falls off it."

"I'll see to it that he gets down." Hotch replied. He shook the captain's hand once more and then turned and walked into the conference room. going over to Reid, who was sitting criss cross on top of the table, the BAU leader carefully scooped the toddler up and set him on his feet. "What on Earth possessed you to sit on the table, Reid?"

"I, I had to. I touldn't weach the map." Spencer explained, pointing to the evidence board on the far side of the room.

"Oh, I see" Aaron said with a frown. He searched the room for a smaller table or file cabinet or any other piece of furniture the boy could use. Finding nothing, he thought for a moment before deciding on the only course of action left. "Well, you can't sit on the table. If you were to fall, you could be seriously hurt. And there's isn't anything else you can use so you'll just have to work on the floor."

"What? I tan't do fat!" Reid objected, glancing at the floor in disgust. "Do you know how many gewms awe on a foow?"

"It'll be alright, Spence. We'll put a couple of blankets down for you to sit on." JJ suggested. "Okay?"

Spencer sighed. "Otay" he resignedly agreed.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's get back to the case." Hotch directed, turning to the agents gathered around the table. "What do we know so far?"

"Well, for starters, none of the boys showed any signs of torture or abuse. In fact, there wasn't a mark on them except for a tiny bruise at the injection site. The fathers, however, had cuts and bruises covering their bodies. From the different stages of the bruising, we can conclude that the men were tortured for days before being killed." Rossi reasoned.

"The three boys were also dressed…"

"Wait, fwee?" Spencer gasped. "But, but, I fought…"

"Stanley Pierce and his father were found this morning at Maple Hill cemetery by the groundskeeper." Hotch reported.

"He's escalating." Morgan surmised. "That means we don't have a lot of time before he takes another child."

"If he hasn't already" Prentiss added.

"Focus, people" Hotch ordered. "We need to concentrate on what we know. that's the only way we're going to solve this case. So, what else do we have so far?"

"The torture of the fathers indicates the unsub is angry at men for some reason. They may represent his own father, one that was abusive." Prentiss theorized. "Beating them could be his way of fighting back."

"But fen why tate the boys?" Spencer asked.

Emily shrugged. "Maybe he thought he was saving them."

"But didn't the kids all live with their mothers? If their fathers were abusive, wouldn't have mattered. They were safe with their mothers." Morgan pointed out. "Why wait till they were away from the abuser?"

"Unless abuse wasn't the motive" Rossi voiced from his spot by the window.

"What are you thinking, Dave?" Hotch questioned.

"Look at the families, Aaron. All the parents got divorced in the past two years and in all three cases, the mother was awarded full custody of the child. This looks more like someone who's angry at the fathers for not being there." Rossi deduced.

"Or not protecting them." Morgan added.

"What's would be the twesser(stresser)?" Spencer curiously inquired.

"He could have just lost his own son in a custody case." Prentiss threw out.

"Or maybe his son was injured or killed while in his mother's care" Rossi hypothesized. "He could feel guilty for not being there for his son. the fathers could be substitutes for himself."

"Good thinking" Hotchner said before turning to the tech analyst who was furiously typing on her laptop. "Garcia, what have you found? Have you been able to narrow down the list of who might be at risk?"

"Afraid not, Boss Man" Penelope said, not taking his eyes off the screen in front of her. "Of the almost 60,000 households that have children, 4,918 are households where the mother is the only parent. 3, 479 of those are divorced households and 2,309 of those have a single male child as the dependent. And 1,913 of them were divorced in the last year and those are just the statistics for Vegas, sir. If you add in all the single family households with male children from surrounding counties, we're looking at least double that number. I can't narrow it down any more than that without more information."

"You might not have to" Reid softly said, coming over to stand behind the tech analyst.

"What do you mean, Sweetie?" Garcia asked.

"Fewe is a way we tould luwe the unsub out." the little boy replied before looking up at the BAU leader. "We know he's looting fow his next vittim. I tould be, be bait."

Hotch responded immediately. "No" he firmly stated.

"But Hotch, I tould…"

"I won't allow it." Aaron interrupted. "First and most importantly, it's too dangerous. With the size you are now, you wouldn't be able to defend yourself if something went wrong. Secondly, how would we explain using you as bait to the police? They see you as an adult, remember? And lastly, we're not even sure if the unsub would see you as a child. Since he's connected to your work, he may view you as an adult, too."

"Agweed, but it would till be wowth it to twy." Spencer said.

"Not to me it wouldn't." Garcia disagreed.

"I'm with Pen. nothing is worth risking you getting hurt again." JJ put in.

"The girls are right." Morgan agreed. "I don't think any of us could handle sending you out there. Not after everything that's happened lately. There's gotta be another way."

"Afraid you've been out voted, kiddo." Rossi told the disgruntled toddler. He patted the little boy's back in sympathy. "We'll just have to come up with another plan."

"Alright, let's see if we can't narrow our list down. Prentiss, JJ go talk with the victims' family. Find out if they saw anyone or anything suspicious the days before their son went missing. Reid keep working on the geological profile. The rest of us will go back over all the evidence collected so far. There has to be something!"

"Yes sir" the group answered. The team dispersed and quickly got to work. 

CM 

JJ and Emily slowly walked back into the station. After talking with all three of the grieving mothers, they had nothing more than when they started. The ladies hadn't noticed anyone or anything out of place in the days leading up to the kidnappings. They could only hope that the others had discovered some clue to the unsub's identity. Stepping into their temporary headquarters, the two found Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi submersed in the evidence folders for the three crimes. Turning their gaze to the youngest member of their team, the two ladies threw a hand over their mouth in an attempt to stifle their laughter.

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked, looking up from his folder.

Putting a finger to her mouth in warning, JJ pointed over to the littlest agent's workspace.

Curious, Derek glanced over, lips turning up at the sight of the toddler sacked out on his stomach on top of the map he'd been working on. Chuckling, he got up and walked over to the sleeping boy. He carefully took the marker out of Reid's hand before picking the youngster up. Morgan walked over to the couch by the far wall and gently laid his friend down. Taking the blanket Emily handed him, he then tucked it around the toddler. "Sleep well, kiddo" he whispered ghosting a hand down the toddler's cheek. Turning, Morgan crept back over to the table to find a very unhappy JJ glaring at Hotch and Rossi. "What's going on?" he asked.

"I can't believe you guys didn't even think to feed him! He should have had lunch an hour ago!" JJ quietly fumed.

"Sorry JJ" Derek sincerely said. "I guess we were so immersed in the case, we forgot all about the kid's new routine."

"Please tell me you at least took him on a bathroom break." Emily groaned.

"I did." Garcia stated. "We went a couple of hours ago."

"We're sending out for take-out. You folks want anything?" Captain Sturgess asked as he walked into the room, stopping as he noticed Reid asleep in the couch. "He alright?"

"Dr. Reid's will be fine. He's just sleeping off a headache." Hotch assured the captain. "As for the take-out, we'd love some."

"Chinese, okay?" Sturgess questioned.

"That'd be great. Thanks" Rossi replied.

"Seven Chinese dinners coming right up." the captain said.

"Make that four." Hotch corrected. "Agents Morgan and Garcia will be taking Agent Reid back to the hotel. They can get something to eat while they're out."

"Okay" Captain Sturgess agreed. "Anything else I can get for you folks?"

"No, thank you captain" Hotch replied.

"Alright, I'll send someone in with the food as soon as it gets here." the captain told them as he turned to leave.

"Thanks" Rossi called after the man.

Once the captain left, Hotch turned to the rest of the team. "Morgan, I want you to take Garcia and Reid back to the hotel. They can work from there." Hotch instructed.

"Okay" Morgan answered. "You got any suggestions on getting him out of here without the while police force seeing me carrying him?"

"That's easy." Garcia piped up. "Get the truck and pull it around to the back. "The back entrance is in the same hallway as the bathrooms. I can carry him out there without anyone seeing."

"Make sure you get him something to eat when he wakes up." JJ told them.

"Don't worry, I'll see to it that our little snuggle bunny gets a balanced meal." Penelope assured her friend.

Snickering at Reid's latest nickname, Prentiss peeked out the blinds on the glass door. "Pen, the coast is clear. You better go while you can."

"On my way" Garcia replied. She gently scooped the sleeping toddler into her arms and hurried over to the door. "Still clear?"

Emily nodded. "Take good care of our genius." she whispered as the tech analyst walked by.

"I will." Penelope promised. Giving the team a wave, she walked out the door. 

AN- Geez, writing case fic is a lot harder than I thought. Good thing it's not going to be a long case. Oh, and fyi: the statistics for divorce are totally made up.


	30. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Emily nodded. "Take good care of our genius." she whispered as the tech analyst walked by.

"I will." Penelope promised. Giving the team a wave, she walked out the door. 

CM 

The clicking of keys drew Reid out of a sound sleep. Wondering what Garcia was doing in his bedroom, the profiler blinked open his eyes. He looked around the unfamiliar room in confusion. How had he ended up…memories of their case suddenly slammed into him causing the toddler to shoot straight up in bed. "Gawcia, what awe we doing in a hotel?" Spencer asked, gazing around their latest home away from home. "We should be at the peace station!"

"Relax, Pumpkin" Penelope soothed. She met the little boy's eyes for a moment before returning her focus to the laptop in front of her. "Hotch sent us here so you could rest without any of the cops at the station bothering you."

"West? I don't have time to west. I've got to figwe out the ge'o, ge'ogic, the map." Reid huffed as he sleepily fisted his eyes.

Shaking her head at the youngster's statement, Garcia sighed. For all his genius Dr. Reid was clueless about some things. The kid definitely had a lot to learn about taking care of himself starting with what his tiny body needed. Resigning herself to the fight she knew her next announcement would make, the tech analyst squared her shoulders and turned around to face her soon to be rival. "You can work on the geological profile after you eat your lunch." She instructed. "There's a sandwich, apple slices, and juice in the mini fridge for you."

"I'll eat latew." Reid declared, struggling to kick the mass of blankets off himself.

"You'll eat now." Penelope countered, giving the toddler her best "angry mom" glare.

"But Gawcia, I, I" Spencer stammered. His eyes widened as a very pressing need suddenly made itself known. "I gotta go!" he hollered. Forgetting his current predicament, the BAU's youngest agent pushed at the covers with all his might and leapt off the bed. 

CM 

"Morgan, JJ go talk to the Pierce's neighbors. Maybe one of them noticed something or someone out of the ordinary in the days before the kidnapping." Hotch ordered. "Rossi, you talk to the groundskeeper at the cemetery. See if he saw an unfamiliar person or vehicle before he found the bodies. Prentiss and I will stay and comb through all the evidence again. There has to be something we're missing."

"You got it, Hotch" Morgan agreed as he stood and headed for the door. Hearing his cell phone ring, he pulled it out of the holster on his belt. He checked the caller ID before flipping it open and putting it to his ear. "Hey Mama, is the little rugrat already giving you a…whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down sweetness, what's wrong? Garcia? Hey slow it down Baby Girl and tell me what's wrong. What? Okay, take a deep breath and calm down for me. It's gonna be okay, alright? That a girl. Now here's what I want you to do. I'm gonna hang up and I want you to call 911. Can you do that for me? Yes, you do. It's the only option you have. You don't have a vehicle and you're not about to take the bus or a cab. It's too dangerous for you two to be out alone with some psycho targeting kids Reid's age on the loose. You're calling 911, got it? Good. Now go get his insurance card. It's in the pocket on the front of his bag. That's right. I'm gonna hang up now. Call the ambulance okay? I'll meet you at the hospital. I'm leaving right now. Hang in there for me, Sweetness" Flipping his phone closed, Derek glanced at the team, who had gathered around him. "Reid's hurt." He announced.

"How bad?" Aaron questioned, picking up his suit jacket and sliding it on.

"I don't know. Garcia was too shook up for me to get much information. About the only thing I caught clearly was that he fell off the bed and he's bleeding badly." Morgan informed the others. "I'll know more when I meet them at the hospital. Vegas General's the closest one to the hotel, right?"

"It is but you're not going. I am. You need to go with JJ." Hotch ordered, shaking his head to prevent the younger agent's protest. "I have to go. I'm listed as his father on the insurance card."

"I'll go with you then." Derek offered.

"Absolutely not" the BAU leader replied.

"Aaron's right, Morgan" Rossi chimed in as he came over to stand between the two agents. "The kid has a guilt complex a mile wide. He's probably already feeling guilty about taking himself and Garcia away from the case. That guilt will double if Reid sees you and Hotch walk into the hospital."

"And what if the unsub takes another child while you're there? Can you imagine what that would do to him?" Prentiss added.

"Okay, okay, I get it. I won't go to the hospital." Morgan conceded. "But you better call me as soon as you find out anything."

"I will." Aaron agreed with a nod. He swapped SUV keys with the younger man and then hurried out the door. 

CM 

A short time later Hotch rushed through Vegas General's sliding glass doors. Taking his ID out of his pocket, he strode over to the nurse's station and rapped on the desk to get the two ladies' attention. "Excuse me, I'm Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." He said, flashing his badge. "My sister in law called to inform me my son had been hurt and was being brought here by ambulance. Have they arrived yet?"

"What's your son's name, sir?" an older, no nonsense looking woman asked.

"Spencer Hotchner" Aaron stated.

The fifty something woman turned and slowly typed the boy's name into the computer. "Hotchner, Hotchner, here it is. He was brought in a couple of minutes ago. He's in exam room four. Sheila here will take you to him."

"Thank you" Hotch gratefully replied. He went around the circular desk and over to the petite blond.

"This way" Sheila curtly said, gesturing to the closed double doors. Pushing them aside, she led the profiler down a long, narrow hallway, stopping at a wooden door about halfway down. She gently knocked on the door before opening it. "Oh, ahh, Dr. Samuels, Spencer's father is here." She announced.

Hearing Reid frantically calling his name, Hotch quickly brushed past the nurse and into the small room. Seeing Garcia holding the clearly terrified toddler while a too young male doctor stood a few feet away, the profiler quietly cursed. 'It would be.' he thought as he hurried across the room. Aaron took the little boy from his protector and gently embraced him. "It's alright, Spencer" he soothed.

"H-Hotch, I'm, I'm otay" Reid whispered. "Tell him to go away. Peas?"

"Shhh, it's going to be alright, Spencer." Aaron promised, shaking his head as the doctor started to approach. "I want you to sit with Garcia while I talk with the doctor, okay?" Feeling the toddler's hands tighten their grip on his shirt, he sighed. "Spencer, you have to let go. I'm not leaving you, buddy. I'm just going to walk over there and talk with the doctor." A shake of the head was his only answer. "Alright, kiddo, you win. You can go with daddy." Hotch softly said, stressing the word "daddy" to remind the boy of his role. Getting a nod, the surrogate father headed over to the doctor.

Dr. Samuels fumed as he watched the boy's father coddling him. When he'd seen the man come in, he'd hoped the stern looking man would straighten the kid out so he could examine him. Unfortunately, it looked like the kid's dad was as big a pushover as his fat a$$ aunt. Well, he'd just have to set them straight. He didn't have all day to molly-coddle some snot nosed brat. Seeing the father coming his way, he smiled. This was going to be fun.

Aaron walked up to the young doctor, frowning at the word "intern" on the man's ID. "Dr. Samuels…"

"Finally" the intern huffed. "Now if you'll just put your son on the exam table, I'll get that cut on his head taken care of."

Raising an eyebrow at the intern's words and gruff tone, Hotch tightened his hold on Reid. "Dr. Samuels, I'm afraid I'm going to have to request a different doctor. My son was attacked by a pedophile last week. He cannot handle having a male doctor examine him."

"Well he'll just have to deal with it." Dr. Samuels snapped back. "Now put him on the table so I can do my job. I have other patients to see about. I don't have all day."

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "I don't think you understand." he growled.

"Oh, I understand, alright." the arrogant intern spat. "You're the one that doesn't get it. This is an emergency room, not a spa. You don't get your pick of doctors. I'm his doctor. Period. Now would you please stop babying the little brat and put him on the table before…"

"Dr. Samuels, that is enough!" a stern voice called from the doorway.

Hotch turned to see an older woman in a white lab coat glaring at the smart mouthed intern.

"Dr. Hoffman, I was just…"

"I heard." the female doctor broke in. "I'm relieving you of duty effective immediately. Go wait in the doctor's lounge for me. I'll be there shortly."

Dr. Samuels opened his mouth to protest, closing it at the look on his superior's face. Huffing, the young man stomped out of the room.

Dr. Hoffman watched the intern leave and then turned to the small family. "I'm sorry about Dr. Samuels." she apologized. "As an intern, he still has a lot to learn about dealing with the public."

"I understand." Hotch replied, swiftly sizing the woman up. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful but may I ask what brought you to the room?

"Nurse Johnson paged me after the paramedics explained your son's fear of unfamiliar men. I had her flag his chart so the residents on duty would know to steer clear and headed down here." The doctor explained. "Dr. Samuels never should have come into the room and he mostly certainly had no right speaking to you that way. Rest assured, I will be having a lengthy discussion with him about his behavior once I finish my rounds." Glancing down at the still trembling toddler snuggled into his father's side, Dr. Hoffman smiled. "Now that that's settled, how about we get this little guy patched up so he can go home? What do you say, Sweetie? Will you let me take a look at you?" Seeing the toddler flinch and tighten his hold on his father's shirt, she added, "Why don't we have daddy sit on the exam table and you can sit in his lap? How does that sound?"

"It's alright, Spencer. I'm not going anywhere." Aaron assured the little boy. "Let the doctor check you out, okay?" Getting a hesitant nod, the profiler frowned. The intern had obviously done more damage than he thought. Making a mental note to talk with Reid about the incident later, Hotch stepped over to the table and took a seat. He carefully settled the toddler in his lap before motioning the doctor over.

"That's a pretty impressive boo boo you've got there." Dr. Hoffman commented as she took in the still trickling gash on the right side of the boy's forehead. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"I, I f-f-fell off the b-bed." Spencer stammered, resisting the urge to burrow into Hotch's side as the doctor came closer.

"He had to go to the bathroom and he jumped off the bed before I could get over there. His feet got tangled in the blankets and he fell and his head hit the side of the nightstand." Garcia recounted.

"So I'm dealing with a little monkey, huh?" the doctor teased, smiling at the wide eyed toddler. She held up her hands to show the nervous child she didn't have anything in them. "I'm going to take a look at your boo boo now, okay? I'll be really gentle. Promise" Dr. Hoffman carefully examined the two inch gash before stepping back with a sigh. "I'm afraid he's going to need a few stitches." She announced.

"Alright" Hotch agreed, running a hand up and down Spencer's back in comfort. Glancing over at Garcia and observing her pale features and trembling hands, he decided to spare her the stitching experience. "Garcia, why don't you go to the gift shop and see what you can find?" he instructed. "I think a certain somebody could use a new friend after this." Hearing a soft mumble, the profiler looked down at his charge. "What was that buddy?"

"Tan she get some tooties? I'm hungwy." Reid quietly stated.

"Cookies and a treat. Got it. Be right back." Garcia said before hurrying out of the room.

Dr. Hoffman returned to the exam table and set down her supplies. "I'm going to put some ointment on first to numb the area, okay?" she informed the two. Getting twin nods, she gently spread the numbing agent on and around the gash. "Alright, now we're going to give that a little time to work and then we'll get you all fixed up."

Dr. Hoffman and Hotch talked about the different attractions in Vegas while they waited for the medicine to do its job. After about fifteen minutes, the doctor got a stool and wheeled it over to the table. She put on a clean pair of gloves, opened a small package that was sitting beside Hotch, and carefully removed the contents. "Alright, kiddo let's take care of that boo boo of yours." She said. 

AN- Getting bored?


	31. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Thank you to everyone reading this story. And to the reviewers who have PM disabled, thank you for your review. I love hearing from you.

I'm headed to a fanfic author's convention in Virginia Friday so there won't be any updates from Friday to Tuesday. I'll try to get the next chapter out before I leave, though.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Dr. Hoffman put on a clean pair of gloves, opened a small package that was sitting beside Hotch, and carefully removed the contents. "Alright, kiddo let's take care of that boo boo of yours." She said. 

CM 

Garcia rushed through the endless hospital corridors. She needed to get back to her little Junior G-Man. She'd been away from him for far too long already. The tech analyst hadn't meant to be gone so long but finding the right stuffed animal for the injured youngster hadn't been easy. Everything in the gift shop had either looked too babyish or was a Disney character he already had. Finally, after a lot of searching the shelves and shifting the stuffed toys around, she discovered a tiny stuffed otter hiding in the bottom of a bin. Remembering the toddler's fascination with them at the park, Penelope had snatched it up and went in search of the cookies. That search had taken almost as long and wasn't as fruitful. Turns out the gift shop sold every kind of candy and snack food imaginable except for cookies. Frustrated by the turn of events, the busty blond had rushed up to the counter and set her items down along with a few surprises she'd found. After she'd paid, she'd politely asked the clerk for directions to the nearest vending machine. The twenty-something bubble head had given Penelope a look that she would have loved to slap off before blandly reciting the instructions. In true Garcia form, the tech wizard had given the calorie cop a look of her own along with a few choice phrases before grabbing her overflowing bag of goodies and strutting out of the tiny shop. From there she'd had to go half way across the county to get to the vending machine area. It had only taken her a few seconds to put the coins in the slot and procure the needed treat. And now here she was dashing through corridor after corridor as she attempted to get back to her friends. Making it to the end of the latest hallway, she dashed around the corner, sighing as the ER finally came into view. She headed for the double doors on one end, smiling as the doors opened and Hotch stepped out carrying Reid. Her happy expression didn't last long however. Taking in the way the boy was lying against Aaron, the thumb of one hand stuck in his mouth while the other hand had a white knuckled grip on the older man's shirt, Garcia quickened her step. "My poor baby" she gasped, noting the tear tracks on the toddler's face. "I thought that doctor said it wouldn't hurt."

"It didn't." Aaron replied as the two started for the sliding glass doors at the exit. "But the pulling sensation wasn't exactly pleasant."

"Oh Sweetness, I'm so sorry you had to go through all that." Penelope soothed. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

A slight shake of the head was followed by a mumbled, "I'm otay" that neither adult believed.

Walking out into the bright sun, Hotch shielded his eyes with his free hand. He quickly led the way across the lane and through the parking lot to their Durango. Turning to Garcia, he asked, "Garcia, can you get Spencer settled in his seat? I need to call the others and let them know Reid's alright."

"Sure thing, Boss Man" Penelope answered. Opening the back door, she set her gift bag on the floorboard before taking the toddler from the BAU leader.

Hotch took a few steps away from the SUV and pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he punched in the number for the team member that he was sure was climbing the walls by now. "Morgan, it's…"

"Hotch! It's about time!" Derek exclaimed. "How's Reid? Was he hurt bad? Is he going to have to stay in the hospital?"

"Morgan…"

"What happened to him? Where was all the blood coming from? Did the doctors get him patched up?"

"Morgan…"

"He's not going to have to have surgery is he? Please tell me he didn't…"

"MORGAN!" Hotch shouted, smirking as silence filled the line. "Reid is fine. He had to get seven stitches in his forehead but that's it."

"Stitches? Ouch! Did Garcia tell you what happened?" Morgan questioned, holding up a finger to the rest of the team, signaling that he'd fill them in in a moment.

"Reid said he was in a hurry to get to the bathroom and jumped out of the bed. His feet got tangled in the covers causing him to fall and hit his head on the side of the nightstand." Hotch explained.

"Uh huh, sure" Derek sarcastically stated. "Now what really happened, Hotch."

"That is what happened, Morgan" Aaron said.

"Wait, you mean the BAU's resident genius got taken down *snicker* by a bunch of, of blankets." Morgan chuckled.

"It's not funny" Hotch grumbled.

"Come on, it's a little funny" Morgan gleefully told him.

"Alright, since you find it so amusing, you can hold his head while they stitch him up next time." Aaron tossed back.

"Not gonna be a next time, Hotch" Derek corrected, shaking his head. "Cause I plan on wrapping the kid in bubble wrap as soon as see him."

That thought had the corners of Hotch's lips curling up. "I have a feeling you'll have plenty of help with that task."

"You better believe it. We'll have the kid in protective covering so fast it'll make his head spin." Morgan assured the older man. Noticing the glares JJ and Emily were sending his way, he winced. "Listen Hotch, I gotta go. I need to deliver the good news before I spontaneously combust from the death rays being aimed my way. You are headed back now, right?"

"Yes, I'm just going to drop Garcia and Reid off at the hotel first." Hotch informed his friend. After a few last minute instructions, the BAU leader flipped his cell closed. He pocketed the device and then walked back to the SUV and climbed inside. Finding the passenger seat empty, Aaron glanced up in the rearview mirror where he saw the tech analyst sitting beside Reid's car seat. He opened his mouth to ask why Garcia was riding in the back only to stop as his eyes landed on Spencer's tiny hand wrapped around two of the young woman's fingers. Knowing that the toddler needing comfort wasn't a good sign, Hotch decided not to comment on the situation for the moment. He'd talk with Reid after dinner tonight if the boy was still acting clingy. That reminded him, "Reid, have you eaten, yet?" he asked as he backed out of the parking space.

"No siw" Spencer quietly replied.

"Do you think you could eat? It's a long time till dinner." Hotch questioned, glancing at Reid in the rearview mirror before turning his attention back to the winding parking lot driveway.

Reid thought for a moment. He really wasn't hungry but he knew if he didn't at least try to eat something, Hotch and Garcia would worry about him. And that was something he couldn't let happen. They needed to focus on the case, not him: which left him only one option. "Yeah, otay" he hesitantly said.

Nodding his approval, Hotch pulled onto the highway and immediately scanned both sides of the street for a restaurant with a drive through. Spotting the perfect place up ahead, he drove to the fast food establishment and quickly turned in. He pulled into the drive through lane, stopping in front of a sign containing the menu. "Hamburger or chicken?" he asked.

"Chiten" Spencer replied, hugging the stuffed otter Garcia had given him.

"Chicken, it is." Aaron stated. He inched the SUV up and swiftly ordered a DQ kid's chicken strip meal and two coffees. He then pulled up to the window and paid for their order. Taking the change and drinks, Hotch thanked the teenage clerk before requesting extra napkins. A couple of minutes later, the girl handed him a bag and a handful of napkins. He took an item out of the sack, passed the bag and napkins to Garcia, and drove to the exit. Stopping to wait for a break in traffic, the BAU leader ripped the package he was holding open. He folded the wrapper around the stick and then turned and handed it to a very surprised toddler. "Better eat this before it melts, Spencer" Aaron advised.

"Weally? I tan eat fis fiwt?" Reid gasped, taking the chocolate coated ice cream bar from his boss.

"You'll have to. It'll go to waste otherwise." Aaron told the youngster as he pulled onto the highway.

"Fants, Hotch!" Spencer said, biting a hunk out of the bar.

"You're welcome" Hotch replied, keeping his focus on the heavy traffic surrounding them. "Now let's get you and Garcia back to the hotel so we can all get back to work."

"About that" Garcia nervously started, "I think maybe it would be a good idea if Spencer and I went to the station with you. I mean, he's awake now so we wouldn't have to worry about the cops catching him sleeping and he'll be with you guys so you can watch him and make sure he's okay."

"Garcia, if you're worried about his injury, don't be. The doctor said he was fine. He'll probably have a whopper of a headache when the numbing medicine wears off but that's all." Hotch assured his friend.

"It's not that, sir. I just think he'd be safer with you guys." Garcia clarified. "I mean, he got hurt on my watch and…"

"Fat wasn't youw fault." Spencer broke in. "It was an ass'dent."

"Reid's right. It was an ass'dent." Aaron parroted, grinning from ear to ear at the mispronunciation. "It could have happened to anybody."

"But if I'd been paying more attention, I could have prevented it." Garcia argued. "I should have stopped what I was doing and gone over to the bed. Then Reid wouldn't have gotten hurt and we wouldn't have had to make a trip to the hospital and he wouldn't have stitches in his cute little forehead."

"Welcome to the wonderful world of parenthood, Penelope. Parents, second guess almost every decision they make from what to feed their child to what school to send them to. And when that child gets hurt, they question not only their decisions but their fitness as a parent." Aaron explained. "I remember the first time Jack fell and skinned his knee. Haley was convinced it was her fault for not being right there with him. She went so far as to follow him everywhere he tottled which at his age wasn't far. She'd probably still be doing it if it wasn't for her sister. Jess reminded her something their mom always said, "Accidents are a part of childhood. It's one of the ways children learn."

"But sir"

"But nothing" Hotch broke in. "I imagine if you thought back to your own childhood, you'd recall several accidents that ended with you hurt. And I bet you don't blame your parents for any of them, do you?"

"Of course not Hotch! They couldn't have…" Garcia stopped midsentence. "Oh"

"I take it you understand?" Aaron asked as he drove into the hotel parking lot.

"Yes sir" the tech analyst softly replied.

"Good, cause I would have hated to have to sic Morgan on you." Hotch teased, grimacing at the expression on the woman's face. "On second thought, that might not be the wisest of ideas."

"I think it's a wonderful idea, sir!" Garcia said with a mischievous grin. "I bet my Stud Muffin would know exactly what to do to make me feel good."

"Gawwwwcia, I'm twying to eat hewe!" Reid groaned.

"Sorry, Sweetness, I forgot there was a baby on board for a minute." Penelope apologized, though she didn't sound remotely sorry. "Well, would you look at that? We're at the hotel, already. Hang on Short Stuff, I'll have you out of that contraption in a jiffy."

Hotch waited for Garcia to exit the vehicle before turning to face Reid. "Take care of Garcia for me, alright? This whole situation has really upset her and you know how she gets when she's upset."

"I'll mate suwe she's otay, Hotch." Reid promised.

"Good man" Aaron praised. Reaching across the seat, he gently ruffled the toddler's hair.

The back door opened then and Garcia leaned in. She packed the remainder of the boy's lunch back in the bag and handed it to Reid before releasing the straps on the car seat and carefully lifting the youngster out. Grabbing her bag from the floorboard, she scanned the backseat for anything she'd missed. Finding nothing, she turned to Hotch. "We'll see you tonight, sir."

"I'll have Morgan swing by to pick you up about seven thirty if nothing comes up with the case first." The BAU leader informed the bubbly blond. "Oh, the doctor said it was alright for Reid to take Children's Tylenol if his head starts hurting. There should be some in his go bag. If not, there's a bottle in my bag."

"Got it!" Penelope replied.

"Spencer, you tell Garcia if you're hurting, understand?" Hotch asked.

"I will. Pwomise." Reid solemnly stated.

"Good" Aaron said. He waited for Garcia to start to shut the door before yelling out, "Oh and Reid if anyone mentions bubble wrap, run!" Laughing at the confounded expression on the toddler's face, he waited for the two to get safely inside the hotel before pulling out of the parking lot and heading to the station. 

CM 

Garcia snuck another glance at the toddler on the floor. Seeing him busily coloring in a section of the map, she turned back to her computer screen. She typed in a new set of perimeters for her search fighting the urge to check on the boy once more. She was really worried about the little guy. Penelope had attempted to get Reid to rest when they got in the room but he steadfastly refused, saying he needed to finish the geological profile. That had been an hour ago. The numbing agent had to have worn off by now. The kid had to be hurting but he had yet to say a thing and she wasn't sure if she should intervene or not. Another glance at the tiny profiler answered that dilemma for her. She needed to take action; now. "Spencer, come here a minute, Sweetie" she called.

"I'm toming" Reid softly said. He reached up and discreetly brushed away the tears that were rolling down his cheeks, willing his baby body not to make any more. They were like a neon sign announcing his pain. And while his head was killing him, Garcia didn't need to know that. It would only make her feel guilty again. Not to mention the fact that they both had work to do. There was no time for either one of them to slack off. Once he was sure the tears were gone, the toddler used his hands to push himself to his feet and walked over to his friend. "What's wong?" he asked.

Garcia reached down and picked the little boy up, settling him in her lap. Seeing wide, tear filled eyes staring at her in confusion, she got right to the point. "Your head's hurting, isn't it?"

'Busted' Spencer thought. Maybe he could downplay his pain; make her think it wasn't that bad. It was worth a try. Gazing up at his friend with what he hoped was an honest expression, Reid said, "Yeah, it huwts a little bit." Seeing the pointed look Garcia leveled at him, the toddler sighed. "Otay, otay, it huwts weally bad." He admitted.

"I thought so" Penelope clucked. Swiping the Children's Tylenol bottle sitting beside her laptop, she quickly opened it and poured the recommended dose. "Take this" she instructed, holding the plastic cup out to the toddler. "And no, you don't have a choice. Now drink unless you want me to get the box JJ brought and give you the medicine the hard way."

Reid vigorously shook his head, groaning as the pain spiked. "No, I dwint it!" he hollered. He grabbed the cup and downed the nasty tasting medicine in one gulp. No way did he want her using one of those things on him!

"Good boy" Garcia praised, patting the boy's back. She snuggled the youngster against her. "Now, you just sit right here and close your eyes till the medicine starts working, okay?"

"But Gawwwcccia…"

"Shhhh, my little Snuggle Bunny" the tech analyst shushed. "It's sleepy time."

"But…"

"Shhh, unless you want your but to feel like your head," Penelope threatened. Feeling the toddler still, she smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way." she mumbled. She slowly began to rock back and forth as she one handedly worked the computer. Spencer was asleep in minutes.


	32. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- First, a huge thank you to everyone reading this story. And a special thanks to the folks who have taken the time to leave a review.

This chapter has been driving me crazy. I just can't get it to flow the way I want it to. But I've made y'all wait for two weeks now and that isn't fair to you. So, I fixed it the best I could and here it is. (Still don't like it though)

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Shhh, unless you want your butt to feel like your head," Penelope threatened. Feeling the toddler still, she smiled. "I thought you'd see it my way." she mumbled. She slowly began to rock back and forth as she one handedly worked the computer. Spencer was asleep in minutes.

CM

Hotch pulled into the empty parking spot beside the team's other Durango and cut the engine. Grabbing the plastic bag from the console, he opened the door and stepped out. After locking the vehicle, he followed Morgan and Rossi across the parking lot and past a row of wooden rocking chairs to the double doors of an old timey looking store. Pulling them open, the trio strode into the restaurant and up to the podium where a white haired waitress was waiting. They stopped long enough to ask for directions to their table and then made their way around tables and other patrons to the long wooden table at the back of the room.

Glancing over at Reid as he took a seat at the table, Rossi whistled. "You really did a number on yourself, kid." He stated, taking in the bruising peeking out from under the white bandage practically covering one side of the toddler's forehead.

"It's not as bad as it looks." Hotch told his colleague as he sat down beside the small boy. Looking down at his charge, the profiler carefully studied Spencer's face before asking, "Are you feeling alright? You're head's not hurting, is it?"

"No, I'm otay" Reid fibbed.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Becky. I'll be your waitress tonight." a brunette around JJ's age greeted. "Can I get you folks something to drink while you look over the menu?"

"That'd be great." Rossi answered. "I'll have coffee."

"One coffee, got it. How about the rest of you?" Becky asked. Looking to each person, she quickly and expertly wrote down their drink of choice. Promising to return shortly with their drinks, she turned and walked away.

"What took you guys so long?" Emily asked once the waitress was gone. "We were getting ready to order without you."

"Sorry, that was my fault. I stopped at a store up the street to get this." Aaron replied, handing a white, plastic bag to Reid.

Curious as to what his boss would deem so important, Spencer reached into the sack. Pulling out a colorful, paperback book, he turned it around to see the title. "Five Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed," he read, his bottom lip poking out as the meaning hit him.

"I got you something, too, Short Stuff." Derek said, ruffling the boy's hair. Taking something out of his back pocket, he handed the long, thin object to the pouting toddler.

"A Fwyswattew?" Spencer questioned, staring up at his best friend.

"Yeah, that'll beat back those big, bad blankets the next time they try to grab you." Morgan teased with a huge smirk on his face.

Spencer's bottom lip began to tremble as his friends laughed at Morgan's joke. He didn't think it was the least bit funny. He'd fallen and busted his head, had another accident, gotten the crap scared out of him by a crazy doctor, and been stitched up. All in all he'd had a miserable day. Reid knew his friend was just teasing but he was tired and his head was starting to hurt again. He didn't want to be teased, he wanted to be comforted but everyone was…that thought cut off as he noticed one member of the team frowning. Protector found, the toddler swiftly slid off the booster seat and onto the floor. Ducking under the table, he maneuvered around the team's legs as well as the table legs as he hurried towards the comfort he needed. Coming out from under the tablecloth once he got to one end, the little boy ran around the back of a chair and right up beside his frowning friend. Tear filled eyes looking up at his protector, the youngster slowly raised his arms. "Up" he softly demanded.

Rossi's eyebrows shot up as he took in the obviously upset toddler by his side. Leaning down, he scooped up the boy. His worry increased as Reid wrapped his tiny arms around his neck and buried his face in Rossi's shoulder. "Hey, what's all this, buddy?" he asked, as the tiny body began to shake and Dave felt tears wetting his shirt collar. Getting no response besides a tightening of the arms around his neck, Rossi decided to get the toddler out of there. Reid wouldn't want an audience for this. Pushing his chair back from the table, he quickly stood. "Excuse us a minute." He mumbled before hurrying out of the restaurant.

"Umm, Hotch what just happened?" Emily asked, staring at Rossi's retreating back.

"I'm not sure." Aaron confessed. "I think we upset Spencer."

"I'm gonna go…"

"You people should be ashamed of yourselves for picking on a little baby like that!" an elderly woman scolded as she shuffled by their table. "That was just plain mean! You young'uns need to learn some respect. Why, I've got half a mind to teach the lot of you a lesson!"

"Ruthie, come on we have to be going." a tall, stooped man softly instructed, taking the angry woman by the arm. "I'm sure these kids have learned their lesson. Right?"

The stunned group of agents nodded.

"I should hope so." Ruthie growled. She glared at the team for a moment more before allowing her husband to lead her away. Her mumblings about 'young people these days' continued to assault the profilers' ears until the couple turned a corner and disappeared.

Morgan's mouth dropped open in shock at the old lady's monologue. Glaring at the now empty restaurant doorway, he growled, "That old…"

"She's right, guys" Garcia interrupted, nervously twisting her napkin in her hands. "I mean, think about it. If that had happened to Henry or Jack, you wouldn't have even thought of teasing them."

"But they're kids. Reid's an adult." Derek pointed out.

"True, but he's a grown up in a toddler's body and toddlers get upset easily. Spence is acting just like any three year old would." JJ responded with a sigh. "We really should have seen this coming. His emotions have been all over the place, just look at all the times he's sought comfort from one of us or cried since he was turned. Those are things he never would have done before. His mind may be working on an adult level, but his emotions are more in line with a toddler."

"JJ's right" Penelope agreed. "We need to be more careful what we say and do around him."

"That's a tall order, Baby Girl" Morgan said, running a hand across his face.

"I know, but we have to do it." the bubbly blond replied. "And it won't be that hard. We've already adjusted our schedule to make sure he eats three meals a day, takes a nap, and goes to bed early. This is just one more thing we need to add to our list of Baby Reid Rules."

"Baby Reid's Rules?" Emily chuckled. "Girl, you better not let him hear you say that."

"Why? My little Hugs a Lot Bear won't mind." Garcia replied.

Groaning at the newest nickname for Reid, Morgan ran a hand across his bald head. All the lighthearted talking didn't change the fact that he'd made his best friend cry. The expression on the toddler's face had been heartbreaking and the older man wanted nothing more than to wipe that look off the kid's face. Now. Pushing his chair back from the table, he said, "Speaking of Reid, I'm just gonna go see if he's…"

"Sit down, Derek. Spencer needed some time and that's what we're going to give him." Aaron firmly stated. "He'll be alright. Dave will make sure of it."

"He better" Morgan muttered, retaking his seat. Glancing across the restaurant at the windows, he could only hope that Rossi would be able to set things right.

CM

Dave quietly sat and rocked the crying toddler in his arms. Ignoring everyone and everything around them, he focused on soothing the boy. He slowly ran a hand up and down Reid's back as he'd seen Hotch do on other occasions. When that didn't magically stop the sobbing, he decided he needed to switch tactics. An idea immediately came to mind but the profiler wasn't sure if it would work or not. He argued it out in his head before quickly coming to the conclusion that it was worth a shot. So Dave did something he'd seen JJ do to comfort an upset Henry: he sang. And to his amazement, it worked. Reid's crying slowly tapered off until only the occasional hiccup could be heard. Rossi rocked and sang for a few minutes more before stopping the chair's momentum. He gently tugged the youngster in his lap back a little so he could see the tear stained face and asked, "Feeling better?" Getting a shaky nod in return, he smiled. "Good" he said offering a napkin he'd snitched off the table to the sniffling child. After Reid had wiped his face and blown his nose, the older man tossed it in the direction of the barrel doubling as a trash can. "You feel like telling me why you gave my shirt a bath?"

Spencer looked up at his friend, eyes widening as he took in the mess on his stylish friend's collar and sleeve. "Oh man, Wossi I'm so…"

"Kid if the next word outta your mouth is sorry, I will turn you over my knee and give you something to be sorry about," Dave warned. Seeing the younger man's gaze drop to the ground, he sighed. Reaching down, he gently grasped the little boy's chin, nudging it up until they were eye to eye again. "You didn't do anything wrong so you have nothing to be sorry for, understand?"

"Uh huh" Reid replied with a nod.

Rossi waited for the boy to explain his actions but his charge remained quiet. "Come on, kiddo what made you so upset?"

"I, I jut" Spencer began before stopping with a sniff. He lowered his gaze to the ground once more before admitting, "It's tupid."

"I highly doubt that." Rossi countered. When the small profiler still didn't talk, the older man decided to try coming at it from a different angle. "Okay, how about I tell you what I think?" he offered. Seeing the toddler curiously peek up at him, he forged on. "I think you're tired, you're hurting, and you've had a crap day. You needed someone to comfort you but instead Morgan and the others made it into a joke and that upset you. And I also think that you responded the same way any other three year old would."

"I'm not fwee. I'm a gwown up" Reid argued, crossing his arms. "Mowgan teases me all the time. I shouldn't have twied lite a little tid."

"I've got news for you, you are a little kid." Dave pointed out. "And little kids cry when they're upset. You've been around Henry and Jack enough to know that."

"But I'm not a tid." Spencer reiterated.

"I don't think your body got that memo." Rossi said. Noticing the boy's pout, the older agent sighed. "Look Reid, your body is reacting the way a three year old would. It stinks but you're going to have to deal with it. You're stuck in this body until the new year. But I want you to know that even when you turn back, it's still okay to cry. We'll all be there to lend an ear or a shoulder when you need it."

"Weally? Even you?" Spencer asked, his eyes full of emotion.

"Of course, my door is always open. You can come to me anytime." Rossi assured his charge. "I'll have to take a pass on the sitting in my lap part once you're grown again though. Strauss would probably freak out if she walked in and saw that."

Spencer giggled. "I don't know. It might be wowf(worth) it to see fat."

"True" Dave stated, smiling down at the toddler. Getting a dimpled grin in return, the older man decided it was time to get back to the rest of the team. "You ready to go back inside?"

The smile dropped right off Reid's face. "Not weally" he whispered.

"Reid, Reid son look at me." Dave ordered. He waited for the toddler to gaze up at him before saying, "The people in there are your friends. They understand you're going through a lot and they're not going to think any less of you because of it. And they're certainly not going to tease you about it. They try that and they'll have to go through me first."

"Even Mowgan?" Spencer asked.

"Even Morgan" Dave answered, as he stood and slowly headed for the entrance. "Morgan will be sorry if he does though. He doesn't stand a chance against the he-man of the Indiana Jones Stunt Show."

Laughing at the memory, the two friends made their way back inside.


	33. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize. Don't like, don't read.

AN- Two quick things: First, I'm back at work. School started this past Monday so updates might be a little shorter and a little slower coming. And second:

I'm Cancer Free!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Laughing at the memory, the two friends made their way back inside. 

CM 

Rossi ran the wet paper towel over Reid's face one more time before tossing it in the trash. "There, now you look presentable." He commented, chuckling as the toddler's stomach loudly rumbled. "Just in time, too by the sound of it." Dave picked Spencer up off the counter and walked out of the bathroom, almost hitting an elderly woman standing a little too close to the door. "Excuse me ma'am, I didn't see you there."

"You don't need to apologize, young man. That was my fault. I shouldn't have been standing so near the doorway." Ruthie stated with a smile. "I just wanted to be sure I caught you. I overheard what those hoodlums said to this precious little baby and I needed to see if he was alright."

"That's very nice of you, ma'am" Rossi replied, unconsciously tightening his hold on his charge. "But as you can see, Spencer's fine, aren't you kiddo?"

Reid nodded before shyly hiding his face in Rossi's shoulder, playing his part to perfection.

"Oh thank Heavens! I was so worried about him!" the kind lady said, walking into the store part of the establishment with the profiler. "I hope you don't think I'm a nosey old bitty but he was so upset when you took him out of the restaurant. And I can't stand to see a little one like that. I'd like to give him a little something too, if you don't mind. I started to go ahead and get a toy for him but then I remembered telling my own children never to take anything from strangers. So I decided to wait and let him pick a stuffed animal out himself. If that's alright with you, that is."

Spencer glanced over at the enormous bin containing animals of all shapes and sizes and then peered hopefully up at Rossi. "Tan I?" he softly asked.

Dave ran a hand across his mouth before slowly nodding. "I guess that'd be okay." He responded, smiling as the boy in his arms bounced up and down excitedly.

"Wonderful!" Ruthie exclaimed. Looking at Reid, she instructed, "Pick anything you want, Sweetie."

Spencer bit his lip as he scanned all the different stuffed toys. He immediately discounted all the large plushies due to price. He didn't want the lady spending a lot of money on him. With those out of the running he still had a ton of animals to pick from. The tiny agent carefully looked over his choices before picking something. "Fat one" he announced, pointing to a small black and white penguin with blue feet.

Rossi reached into the bin, pulled out the stuffed toy, and handed it to Reid, who hugged it to his chest. "Spencer, what do you tell the nice lady?" he prodded.

"Fant you" Spencer said, giving the elderly woman a dimpled smile.

"You're welcome, Sweetie" Ruthie replied. "I'm so glad you're alright. You be good for your grandpa now, you hear?"

Without missing a beat, Reid turned and stared wide eyed at Rossi. "Daddy, her talled you gandpa!" he gasped.

"D-dad…oh, I'm so sorry sir. I didn't mean to imply…"

"It's alright ma'am. I've been called worse, trust me." Rossi told the woman. "Besides, I understand where you're coming from. I know I look more like a grandfather than I do a father."

"Still, I do apologize." Ruthie sincerely stated. "I was raised better than that." Seeing her husband motioning for her, she sighed. "I've got to be going now. It was nice meeting you. And again I'm sorry about the mix-up."

"No problem ma'am" Dave replied. "Thank you for checking on Spencer and for the stuffed animal. It's nice to know there's still some good people in this world. I hope you and your husband have a good evening."

"Bye bye" Spencer called, waving at the woman.

Rossi waited until Ruthie had made it safely to her husband's side before turning to the toddler. "Daddy? Really, kid?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Spencer nodded. "You'we not old nuff to be a ganpa." He stated.

"I hate to burst your bubble, but I am." Dave divulged. "In fact, I think I'm way past the being a father age."

"Not fafew(father), daddy" Reid corrected.

"Father, daddy? What's the difference?" Rossi curiously inquired.

"Anybody tan be a fafew. All it tates is DNA. William Weid is a fafew." Spencer explained. "Daddy's awe lite Hotch. Fey tate tawe of theiw tids, play wif fem(them), and love fem. You'd mate a gweat daddy."

Touched more than he'd ever admit, Dave hugged the toddler. "Thank you, Spencer" he whispered. Hearing a loud growling noise a few seconds later, the profiler laughed. "Come on, let's go eat before your stomach decides to rebel." Settling Reid on his hip, Rossi went through the store and back to their table. Noticing Hotch sitting in his seat, Dave walked around the table, placed the toddler in his seat, and then sat down in the chair beside him. Wanting to prevent the others from questioning the boy and setting off another round of tears, the seasoned profiler quickly spoke. "I take it the waitress has already been by."

"Yes" Hotch answered. "We ordered for you. I hope that's alright."

"I'm sure whatever you got is fine." Rossi said as he picked up a triangle shaped block of wood with what looked like colored golf tees stuck in it. "What's this thing?"

"It's a puzzle. You're supposed to jump pegs over each other until there are no other moves." Emily explained.

Catching on to what they were doing, Garcia swiftly joined in. "Yeah, if you do it right, you're only supposed to leave one peg. But none of us have been able to do it so far."

"Weally?" Spencer squeaked. "Let me twy." Holding out his hands, he took the game from Rossi and set it on the table. After studying it for a moment, he started rapidly jumping pegs until only one remained.

"Oh no way" Derek muttered, staring at the single peg. "How'd you do that Pretty Boy?"

"It's weally pwetty easy." Spencer began. He placed the pegs back on the triangle and turned to his friend. "See, it's jut a simple mattew of…"

The team listened to their youngest rattle off the solution to the puzzle. Seeing the youngster at ease, they decided to put off apologizing to him. They'd save that for later. Right now they were just content to watch Reid as he animatedly chattered away.

Soon after Rossi and Reid's return, the waitress appeared at the table with their meals. Setting the game aside, the group dug into their food. The conversation was light as they savored each delicious bite. All talk of the case tabled for the time being. 

CM 

Spencer slowly chewed the piece of turkey and swallowed it before putting down his fork and pushing his plate away. His small headache had grown to the point where it felt like a jackhammer was going off in his head. Rubbing his temple, the toddler snuck a glance at Rossi. The man was in the middle of a lively discussion with Morgan over who was the best cook. Not wanting to bother his friends while they were enjoying themselves, the tiny agent shifted around in his seat and then folded his arms and set them on the arm of his booster seat. Laying his head on his arms, Reid closed his eyes and tried to will the pain away.

Aaron frowned as he watched his youngest team member. "Spencer, are you alright?" he called, drawing everyone's attention to the hurting boy.

Glancing down and finding the toddler curled up and trembling, Rossi sighed. He gently untangled the boy and picked him up. "Is your head hurting again, buddy?" he quietly questioned as he ran a hand up and down the child's back in comfort. Getting a whispered "yes" in reply, he looked over at the team's tech analyst. "Garcia, did you bring the children's Tylenol with you?"

"Yeah, it's right here." Penelope replied, handing over the bottle.

"Let me get that." Morgan offered. He took the medicine bottle from Rossi, opened it, and quickly poured the recommended dosage. "Here you go, Pretty Boy. This will make you feel better."

Spencer lifted his head long enough to swallow the medicine. Dropping his head back on Rossi's shoulder, he closed his eyes once more.

"Dave, why don't you and JJ take Spencer back to the hotel?" Hotch suggested. "He'll rest easier in a bed."

"Will do" Rossi replied as he slowly stood. Taking the keys from Hotch, he handed them to JJ and the two quickly headed for the door. 

CM 

JJ pulled up to the hotel and cut the engine. "How is he doing?" she asked, glancing up in the rearview mirror.

"He's finally asleep." Dave whispered as he carefully unfastened the car seat straps. He lifted them over the toddler's head and then gently picked the boy up, settling Reid's head on his shoulder. The profiler slid out of the vehicle and followed JJ down the sidewalk and into the sliding glass doors of the hotel. Making a beeline for the elevators, the two breathed a sigh of relief as the doors of one of the lifts opened just as they walked up. Stepping inside, they pushed the button for their floor and stood back to wait.

Kyle Remington glanced up as the hotel doors swished open. His eyes got saucer wide and his mouth dropped open as he watched the strange group cross the room and get in the elevators. Punching his co-worker in the arm to get his attention, he gasped, "Did you see that? That old man just carried another dude into the elevator!"

"You must be on something Kyle cause you're seeing things. That man was carrying a baby, not a man." Sophie corrected, rolling her eyes at her friend.

"Say, what you want. I know what I saw." Kyle angrily defended

"Better not let the boss hear you talking like that. He'll fire you on the spot." The petite blond warned. "He's still angry about you missing two days work, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll be careful." Kyle muttered, still staring at the elevators. He'd show her. He'd get the video tape for the camera in the lobby after his shift was over. Then she'd see he was right. 

CM 

Hotch glared at the evidence board. Five days. That's how long it had been since they landed in Vegas and they were no closer to catching the unsub than they had been when they got there. Leads had proven fruitless, suspects had been cleared, but they were still not any closer to uncovering the unsub's identity. Reid's profile had been the only bright spot so far. Spencer had managed to narrow down the area for the next attack to a county beside Las Vegas. Unfortunately, that had still left a huge area for them to cover. JJ had held a press conference warning the residents and with the help of several police forces, the team had spread out to search the places the unsub was most likely to be. But in the end it just wasn't enough. They hadn't gotten there in time and another family had paid the price. The deaths had hit the team hard, especially their youngest member. Reid had been devastated. He'd blamed himself for the murders saying that if he'd been his normal self, he would have worked out the profile earlier and thus gotten there in time. And that even if he hadn't, him being an adult would have meant that they would have all been working on the case. No one would have been taken away from the case to babysit him. With the whole team working nonstop like they usually did, the case would have been solved long before anyone else was taken. Which meant it was his fault the boy and his father had been killed. And nothing anybody said could convince him otherwise.

Spencer had thrown himself into his work after that, refusing to stop to rest. He'd work till he passed out from exhaustion. Unwilling to allow the youngster to run himself into the ground, Hotch had tried everything to force the hard headed agent to rest. Eventually, he'd had to resort to spanking the boy to get him to sleep. Since then, he'd made sure either Morgan, Rossi, or he was at the hotel at naptimes and bedtimes to ensure that Reid got the rest his body needed. So far it seemed to be working and while it wasn't the best solution, at the moment it was the only one they had. Hotch just hoped they captured the unsub before his youngest agent drove himself cr...Aaron quickly cut that thought off. Crazy was never a word he wanted associated with Spencer. Looking back at the evidence board, the weary man sighed. There had to be something they were missing; some piece of evidence they'd overlooked; something that would lead them to…

"Agent Hotchner! Police in Winchester just called! They've got him!" Captain Sturgess hollered.


	34. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize. Don't like, don't read.

Previously on Criminal Minds-"Agent Hotchner! Police in Winchester just called! They've got him!" Captain Sturgess hollered.

CM

Reid leaned back against the couch and rubbed his eyes. He hated to admit it but his little eyes just couldn't handle staring at page after page of typed print. And his toddler body definitely wasn't ready to sit still for long periods. He yearned to get up and move around…again. Spencer refused to give into the urge, however. It was imperative that he focus all his attention on the case. Everything else would just have to wait. It wasn't like he had a lot of room to move in anyway. There were only so many laps he could make around a hotel room without losing it and he'd passed that mark an hour or so back. The tiny agent shifted a little hoping the motion would quell some of the nervous energy thrumming through his body. _'No such luck'_ Reid thought as he started fidgeting. _'If only there was something I could do to…'_ his brain screeched to a halt as his eyes landed on the queen sized bed across the room. The monkeys in Hotch's book had expended their energy jumping on a big bed like that one. Wondering if his bed was as springy as theirs, the youngster quickly shook his head. _'Get it together, Spencer. It's a fictional story. Monkeys don't have bedtimes and they certainly don't jump on beds. Focus on the case.' _Sighing, the BAU's resident genius looked back down at the paperwork scattered around him. He had to find…his attention drifted back to the bed. _'Maybe if I jumped in the middle of the bed'_ he chopped off that thought, rolling his eyes. _'Quit day dreaming, doofus'_ he mentally berated himself. Reid turned his attention to the folder in front of him once more. Everyone was counting on him and he wasn't about to let his team down. No one else was going to die because of him. With his mission in the forefront of his mind, Spencer dove back into his work.

Glancing at her small charge, Emily let out a sigh. She knew her friend couldn't help the way he was acting but all that wiggling he was doing was making her antsy. If they didn't get Reid out of this hotel room soon, they'd be peeling him off the ceiling. Shaking that ridiculous image out of her head, the profiler picked up the next folder from her stack of possible suspects and opened it. Emily had just begun to read when she was startled by music blasting from her cell phone. _'I love you, You love me, We're a happy family' _"Spencer" she growled, glaring at the toddler who was trying and failing not to giggle.

Reid kept his eyes firmly glued to the paper in his hands, pretending to be absorbed in his work even as his shoulders shook with laughter.

"I am so going to get you for this." Emily promised before flipping open her phone. "Prentiss"

"There's been a change of plans. Morgan will be covering the lunch shift instead of me. Rossi and I are headed to Winchester. A man was caught breaking into a young boy's bedroom there last night. After attempting to question him for the last twelve hours, the police finally decided to call us in. Hotch explained.

"I'm not even going to ask why they didn't ring us immediately." Prentiss muttered, sneaking a glance at Reid, who wasn't sitting on the floor anymore. Scanning the room with her eyes, she quickly located the toddler walking over by the bed. Rolling her eyes at the boy's choice of track, she tuned back into her conversation with her boss. "Do you think this could be the guy?"

"It's a possibility" Aaron replied. "The MO fits. It was a single parent household like the others. And he broke in after the boy went to bed and his mother's male friend came over. But he wasn't one of the men on our original list. Garcia is looking into him as we speak."

"How did they catch him? Did a neighbor see him? Were the police watching the house? Where they just in the right place at the right time or what?" Emily asked.

"Actually, the police aren't the ones who took him down." Hotch stated, the smile clear in his voice. "He apparently picked the wrong house this time. It turns out the man the unsub saw enter the house wasn't the mother's boyfriend. He was her Tae Kwon Do instructor. He was meeting with her to practice before she tested for 2nd degree black belt this weekend."

"Oh my *snicker* you mean they…"

"Kicked his ass" Aaron filled in.

"That has got to be the best take down story ever!" Prentiss crowed, still laughing. "Wait till I tell…SPENCER REID! Get down from there this instant!"

"Prentiss? Prentiss, what's going on?" Hotch questioned.

"Sorry for yelling in your ear, Hotch." Emily apologized. "Everything's under control now."

Ignoring his friend's last statement, Aaron pressed for more information. "Emily, what was Reid doing just now?"

"Don't worry about it. You just concentrate on…

"Prentiss, report. Now" Hotch ordered.

Emily sighed. She didn't want to get Reid in trouble but she knew she had no choice. "Spencer was jumping on the bed, sir" she replied.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known. He took a moment to calm himself and then said, "Put Reid on the phone."

"I can handle it, Hotch." Emily assured her boss. "You don't need to…"

"Yes, I do. Now put the little trouble maker on the phone." Aaron told the raven haired profiler. Getting the required "yes sir", Hotch mentally prepared his lecture while he waited for Reid to come on the phone. He hated playing the disciplinarian but he couldn't let this infraction slide by. Spencer could have fallen and busted his head open or worse. Evidently, he'd been too lenient with the boy. He'd soon rectify that. After this scolding was over, Spencer wouldn't think of setting so much as a toe out of line.

Taking the phone from Emily, Reid shakily held it up to his ear. "H, Hotch" he timidly said.

The fearful tone in the toddler's voice overrode the scathing lecture Hotch had planned. Reminding himself that he was dealing with a child's temperament, not an adults, the BAU leader instantly adjusted his scolding. Softening his voice, Aaron began. "Spencer, were you jumping on the bed just now?"

"Y,yes s,s,siw" Reid stammered, "I, I was wowting(working) and I, I touldn't be till and, and fen I saw the bed and I…I needed to move and I…I'm sowwy!"

"Spencer, you need to calm down. Can you do that for me, buddy?" Aaron coached over the boy's ramblings. Hearing the youngster take in a stuttering breathe, the surrogate father nodded. "That's it Spencer. You're okay."

Reid sniffled before quietly asking, "H, Hotch awe you m,mad at me?"

"No Spencer, I'm not angry with you. And though I'm not pleased with your actions, I do understand them. I know it's hard on you being cooped up in that room twenty-four, seven but I need you to hang in there just a little bit longer, okay? Think you can handle that?" Hotch inquired.

"Yes siw" Reid replied. "I'll be good."

"No more jumping on the bed?" Aaron questioned.

"No siw" Spencer answered, adamantly shaking his head.

"Good, then I don't have to worry about you falling off and bumping your head." Hotch teased, frowning when he didn't get so much as a giggle out of the boy. "Spencer, are you okay?"

"Yes siw, I'm going to go bat to wowt(work) now. Hewe's Emily" Reid told the older man before handing off the phone.

"Hotch, what the hell did you say to him?" Emily quietly ranted as soon as Spencer was out of ear shot.

"I told him it was okay." Aaron replied, resisting the urge to call the profiler on her attitude.

"How could you? I told you I'd…wait, what?" Prentiss stammered.

"I said I told Reid I wasn't mad at him and that I understood how hard this was on him." Hotch reiterated. "Why? Is he upset?"

"Yeah, but don't worry. I'll handle it." Emily assured her boss.

"Are you sure? I can always…"

"Go with Rossi, Hotch" Prentiss interrupted. "I'll smooth things over for you."

"Thanks, Emily" Aaron said, stopping beside the team's SUV. "I'll tell Morgan to take you two to that fast food chicken place a couple of blocks from our hotel for lunch. It's a school day so it shouldn't be crowded and they have an indoor play place. It should be safe to turn Spencer loose there for a while, especially with you two keeping an eye on him."

"That would be wonderful." Emily stated.

"It's settled then. I'll have Morgan pick you up in an hour." Hotch informed the young woman. "See what you can do about Spencer's mood before then, alright?"

"You've got it, Boss" Prentiss replied.

"Oh, and one more thing: You might want to change your ring back tone. "I'm a Barbie Girl" isn't exactly appropriate for an FBI agent." Aaron said, laughing at the muffled cursing coming from the other end.

"Why that little! I'm gonna…No, no sir…I know…Yeah, I'll be careful…" After ending the conversation with a promise on both sides to call if they found anything, Emily closed her cell phone and set it back on the dresser. Glancing over at her charge, she noticed he was now sitting with his back to her. She watched with a frown as the toddler's hand came up to swipe at his face every few seconds. Hating to see her friend upset, the profiler mulled over possible ways to cheer the youngster up before settling on one. With her plan formulated, she grabbed a couple of folders and took a seat at the end of the bed.

Spencer wiped the moisture from his eyes once more. He pushed the conversation with Hotch to the back of his mind and focused on the papers in front of him. He needed to see if…a hit to the back brought him out of his thoughts. Turning, he glared at Emily. "Top it" he demanded.

"Stop what?" Prentiss innocently asked, keeping her eyes on her paperwork. "I haven't done anything."

Spencer raised an eyebrow at the obvious fib. He sent one more glare the older agent's way before turning back to his work. He knew the answer had to be…another swat to the back had him seeing red. "Twit(quit) it!" he shouted.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Emily smoothly lied as she twirled the edge of the pillow case around her fingers. She didn't dare look up from her work, knowing she wouldn't be able to keep a straight face if she did.

Huffing, Spencer went back to his work once more or at least he pretended to. Watching his nemesis out of the corner of his eye, the toddler waited for her to swing and then rolled out of the way. "Fat's it! You asted fow it!" he growled. Running around the coffee table, he snatched a pillow off the couch and launched himself at a surprised Emily. And the pillow war was on!


	35. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Nice readers please cover your ears. Folks who don't read disclaimers listen up: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Simple as that.

HOWEVER

If you choose to ignore the warning and read and then flame, at least have the GUTS to SIGN IN to do it instead of taking the COWARD'S way out by replying anonymously with a name that may or may not be yours.

End of rant 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Running around the coffee table, Reid snatched a pillow off the couch and launched himself at a surprised Emily. And the pillow war was on! 

CM 

Derek Morgan whistled as he stepped off the elevator and started down the hall of their hotel. He was thrilled Hotch had finally relented and was allowing their youngest member to leave their stuffy hotel room for a while. Derek couldn't wait to get Reid to the restaurant so the kid could run around a little bit. The boy had had cabin fever for days now and while he understood why the confinement was necessary, keeping the energetic toddler trapped in the tiny space had been torture. Thankfully, the jumping on the bed incident had caused Hotch to rethink his stance on the situation and give the kid a break. Derek just hoped Reid would take him up on the offer. Spencer had been working almost nonstop since the last murders and Morgan was pretty sure his friend wasn't going to stop working without a fight. The seasoned profiler really hoped he was wrong though. He had no desire to play disciplinarian that was Hotch's role. But he would if he had to. Making it to Reid's hotel room door, Derek readied himself to for the argument ahead and then knocked on the door.

"Coming" Emily called. Weapon in hand, she cautiously walked over to the door and looked through the peep hole. Seeing her friend's smiling face, she holstered her gun before opening the door. "Hey Morgan" she greeted, "You're late."

"Yeah, I got caught in…*WHACK!* "What the…" Derek exclaimed. Staring down at the site of the hit, he found a smirking Spencer raising his pillow back for another blow. "Why you little…you're gonna pay for that one youngster!" he jokingly told the toddler as he reached for the boy. Laughing as the boy shrieked and then turned and ran, Derek gave Spencer a head start before chasing after him. He easily caught the tiny profiler and scooped him up. "I've got you now!" he crowed, tickling the boy's stomach.

"T-t-top it!" Reid stammered between giggles. His tiny hands came up and pushed at the attacking fingers as he bucked and writhed in the older man's hold.

"Sorry kiddo, no can do. You haven't said the magic word." Morgan teased, gently tossing the toddler onto the bed so he could continue his tickle attack with both hands.

"P-p-peas!" Spencer managed to get out, tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard.

"Peas? Ewww, that's definitely not the magic word." Derek said, making a face. "Try again, Short Stuff."

Shaking her head at her two friends, Emily slipped into the bathroom to clean up a little. After using the facilities, she ran a brush through her hair and fixed her make up. Once she finished, she stepped out of the bathroom to find the tickle war still in full swing. She was tempted to let the fun continue but taking in the toddler's red face, Emily decided she needed to step in before things got out of hand. "Morgan, that's enough. Stop before you make him wet his pants." She warned.

"Whoa!" Derek exclaimed, quickly pulling his hands back. "No playing water hose, Squirt!"

"H-ha, h-h-ha" Spencer breathlessly muttered. He lay still for a moment to catch his breath and then slowly sat up, giving his friend a mischievous grin. "You know what fey say. Pay bat's a bi…"

"No you don't!" Morgan said, covering the toddler's mouth. "No saying curse words if you're going out with me."

"Going out?" Reid repeated, his eyes lighting up at the prospect. "I tan go out? But I fought(thought) Hotch said I had to tay hewe."

"Hotch said he thought it would be alright for you to get out for a little while. He gave me orders to escort you and Emily to the chicken place up the road from here." Derek explained.

"Oh" Spencer sighed, his face falling. He'd thought going on meant he'd be taken some where he could run around. Still, going out to a restaurant was better than nothing.

Morgan bit back a smile. "Did I forget to mention the play area inside the restaurant?" he innocently questioned.

Spencer looked up at his friend. "A pay awea! Tool!" he shouted. Grabbing Morgan's hand, the toddler yanked on it. "Tome on! Let's go!"

"You heard the kid. Get moving, Pokey" Emily teased, swatting Derek on the back as she passed him. Taking Spencer's other hand, she led the way out the door. 

CM 

Agents Aaron Hotchner and David Rossi walked into the Winchester Police Department and looked around. Spotting the Sheriff's office across the room, they strode over. Hotch knocked once before opening the door and entering. "Sheriff Baxter, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is SSA David Rossi." He introduced, shaking the short, plump man's hand. "We were told you had a suspect in custody that may be linked to our case."

"Yes sir" the Sheriff replied. The 50 something balding man moved to the door and motioned for them to follow him. "He was caught last night in a little boy's room over on the East side of town. I figured he was responsible for the killings in Vegas so my boys and I tried to get him to talk. But he hasn't said a word 'cept to ask for some water." Opening a door on the left, he held it for the profilers and then followed them in. Looking through the one way mirror at the young suspect, Sheriff Baxter shook his head. "We've pretty much left him alone all morning. We've only gone in to give him water and a little something to eat and a couple of bathroom breaks." The Sheriff glanced over at the agents before starting for the door. "I guess I'll leave you to it. If you need anything, just ask."

Aaron resisted the urge to sigh. He hated when local law enforcement took matters into their own hands in an attempt to "break" a big case. He knew they meant well but they usually only ended up making things harder for his team. Instead of voicing his thoughts, however, Hotch took a more diplomatic approach. "We appreciate your help, Sheriff. Agent Rossi and I can take it from here though."

Knowing a dismissal when he heard one, Sheriff Baxter nodded once and then walked out the door.

Rossi waited for the Sheriff to leave before turning to his boss. "How do you want to play this, Aaron?" he asked.

"According to Garcia's information, the only way to get him to talk is to make him think we sympathize with him." Hotch told his friend and fellow agent. "I'll go in first: talk to him father to father. See if I can get him to admit to anything."

Dave nodded. "Just be careful" he warned. "That guy looks awfully familiar."

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Do you think you've seen him around the police station or the hotel?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe" Rossi answered with a shrug. "Or maybe the knowledge that he works at our hotel is just making me think I've seen him."

"Somehow I doubt that" Hotch said. He glanced from his friend to the young suspect in the next room before going over to the door. "If I haven't gotten anywhere after half an hour, we'll trade off."

"Understood" Rossi agreed. He watched through the glass as the door opened and Hotch strode through.

Aaron walked into the interrogation room and took a seat across from the suspect. "Mr. Remington, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner. I understand you were caught breaking into a house by the home's occupants. Is that true?"

The young suspect remained silent, refusing to even look at the FBI agent.

"Mr. Remington?" Hotch started before softening his voice. "Kyle, I understand. I do. You lost your son twice; first in the custody battle with your ex-wife and then to her boyfriend who beat Kyle Jr. to death for wetting the bed."

"You don't understand nothing." Kyle growled, glaring at the profiler. "How could you?"

"I understand you're angry with yourself for not being there; for not being able to protect him." Hotch profiled.

"I should've fought for custody. Should've told her no when she said she wanted to move to North Carolina with him." Kyle admitted. "If I'd just fought her, my son wouldn't have been hurt. It's my fault K Jr.'s dead."

"Mr. Remington, it's not your…"

"IT IS MY FAULT!" Kyle screamed. Leaping out of his chair, the furious father swept the folder full of papers off the table before advancing on the BAU leader.

Hotch jumped to his feet right after the suspect. "Calm down, Mr. Remington" he instructed as he slowly came around the table. "You don't want…" he easily side stepped the punch aimed at his face. Grabbing his assailant's arm, he swiftly pulled it behind the man's back before slamming his suspect into the wall face first. "You just made a serious mistake. Assaulting a FBI agent is a federal offense." He ground out.

Two uniformed officers raced into the room with Rossi right behind them. They hurried over to the corner where Hotch had the enraged man pinned to the wall. "We've take it from here, sir" Officer Jenkins told Aaron.

Hotch made sure the officers had control of the suspect before releasing him. "Take him to a cell to cool off." He ordered. "No one talks to him. Understand?"

"Yes sir" the officers replied.

Rossi waited for the cops to escort the suspect out of the room before approaching his friend. "Are you alright, Aaron?" he softly asked.

"I'm fine, Dave" Hotch replied, straightening his tie and suit jacket. "We'll give him a couple of hours to calm down and then try again."

"Why don't we grab a bite to eat while we wait?" Dave suggested as the two started for the door. "I saw a buffet restaurant on the way in. What do you say? You up for some home cooking?"

"Sounds good" Aaron answered. "I'll inform the Sheriff and then we'll head out.

Dave nodded, stopping at the end of the hallway. "I'll go get the car and drive it around to the front while you do that. Meet you there in a couple of minutes?"

"Absolutely" Hotch said. The two profilers went their separate ways, both mentally preparing for the interview to come. 

CM 

Spencer stared in awe at the jumble of pipes and tunnels in front of him. "Fis is a pay pace?" he asked.

"Yeah" Emily answered as she led him over to the shoe station. "See, you can climb through the pipes and tunnels to get to those slides or you can play in the ball pit. You just have to take your shoes off first."

Reid glanced up at his friend. "I have to tate off my shoes?" he squeaked.

"Afraid so, kiddo" Prentiss said, fighting the urge to laugh at the pout that appeared on the toddler's face. "Come on, it's not that bad. You'll still have your socks on."

"But, but…"

"You don't have to play, you know. You could always sit at the table and wait for the food." Emily suggested.

Spencer adamantly shook his head. "No, fat's otay. I'll tate off my shoes." He said, as he plopped down on the floor. He quickly pulled off his shoes and tossed them in an empty cubbie. "Tan we go pay now?"

"You'll have to play by yourself, Handsome. I'm not allowed to play on the equipment." Emily stated, pointing to the height sign.

Spencer read the sign and sighed.

"Go on and play." Prentiss urged. "I'll stay right here and watch. Promise."

Reid glanced from the play area to Emily and back. "Otay" he replied. He gave Emily a dimpled grin before running over to play equipment and disappearing into one of the yellow pipes.

An amused Emily watched as her tiny charge climbed, jumped, and slid his way around the play place. The energetic toddler raced through the tunnels, only stopping to look through the port holes in the top pipe and wave at the raven haired profiler. Smiling, she waved back to the boy.

Morgan walked across the restaurant, searching for a table close to the play area. Spotting one in a corner beside the glass wall enclosing the playground, he hurried over to the empty table and set down his tray full of food. Not wanting to stop Spencer so soon, the profiler spent a few minutes setting the food, drinks, and silverware on the table. Once that task was finished, Derek slowly shuffled to the open doorway of the play area and stuck his head in. "Soups on" he called.

"Coming" Emily answered back. Sighing, she trudged over to the slide, making it in time to catch Reid at the bottom. "Time to eat, Spencer" she announced.

"But I jut tawted(started) paying!" Reid whined.

"You can play some more after you eat." The young woman told the toddler as she led him over to the shoe station. Picking up the boy's shoes, she swiftly slipped them on his feet before scooping him up. Emily carried the youngster to their table and gently deposited Spencer in his booster seat.

"Having fun, kid?" Morgan asked, frowning as the toddler started stuffing chicken nuggets in his mouth. "Hey, slow down man! Where's the fire?"

"Tan't" Spencer replied, spraying the table with bits of chicken. "I gotta…" The rest of his statement was cut off by a coughing fit.

Derek swatted the toddler's back a few times as the boy coughed and coughed. It was over in seconds but those seconds had been more than enough to scare the crap out of the older man. Seeing the child reaching for his chocolate milk, Morgan picked it up and handed it to his friend. He watched Reid take a small sip and swallow it before speaking. "You okay, Pretty Boy?"

"Y-yeah" Spencer rasped. "Somefing jut went down the wong way."

"That's what happens when you eat too fast, Spencer." Emily told the little boy.

"She's right, Kid. You've gotta take it slow. No more wolfing it down." Derek scolded. "'Sides, there's no reason to hurry. There'll be plenty of time to play after you eat. We don't have to rush back to the room or anything."

Reid eyed his friend skeptically. "Don't you have to get bat to the peace tation?" he asked.

"Nope, there's nothing for me to do there, at least not until Hotch and Rossi finish interviewing the suspect in Winchester." Morgan explained. "Afraid you're stuck with me for the next few hours."

"But what about…"

"But nothing, I'm staying and that's that." Derek countered. "Now, eat before your food's cold. Oh, and try to actually chew your food this time."

Rolling his eyes at the last comment, Spencer took a small bit of one of the nuggets and mouth open, made a show of slowly chewing up the piece.

"You're eating chicken, not seafood. Close your mouth, dude." Morgan admonished with a chuckle.

Spencer snapped his mouth shut before reaching for his drink and taking another sip. He then set his milk down and dug back into his food, slowly this time. 

CM 

Hotch and Rossi watched as the prisoner was brought back into the interrogation room. They took a few minutes to observe the man as he sat waiting. He looked a little calmer but the seasoned profilers could tell by his body language that he was extremely nervous. Hoping to use that to their advantage, they gave the suspect ten minutes alone. Rossi then left the viewing room and proceeded to the other room. He opened the door, walked the couple of steps to the table, and took a seat.

Kyle looked up as the profiler entered. His eyes grew wide at the sight of the older man. "You're, you're the man that carried that dude into the hotel the other night!" he accused, pointing a finger at the profiler.

Keeping his surprise at the comment hidden, Rossi gazed over at the man and said, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I did no such thing. The only person I've carried into a hotel was my co-worker's son and he's a toddler."

"But, I saw you! You came in with that blonde and you were carrying this really tall, brown haired guy! He was so tall, his feet were dragging the ground!" Kyle disagreed. "I know what I saw! The video cameras might have showed a baby but they were wrong. You must have messed with them somehow."

"Mr. Remington, you're mistaken. Yes, I carried a sleeping baby into the hotel the other night. But Spencer was just that a baby. There was no tall brown haired man." Rossi fibbed.

"But, but…"

"Mr. Remington, Kyle, why don't we change the subject, huh?" Dave suggested. "Let's talk about why you're here."

"I, I was just…" Kyle started before realizing his mistake and clamming up.

"Just what? Come on son, help me out here. I know you were caught breaking into a child's room. I also know about what happened to your own son. That had to be a horrible thing for you to go through. I've never had a child but I do have a nephew. You saw me carrying him the other night. If he had been put through the things your son had, I'd be furious! I'm not sure what I might do if something happened to him." Dave carefully stated. "I won't say I understand because I don't. I've never been in your position. I'm hoping you can help me with that. Help me understand what happened, Kyle. Help me understand why you did what you did. Were you angry at yourself for what happened to your boy?"

"Of course I was mad at myself!" Kyle hollered, slamming a cuffed hand on the table. "It was my fault! If I'd just fought her, K Jr. wouldn't be dead!"

"Is that why you tortured the fathers before killing them, Kyle?" Rossi gently prodded. "They reminded you of you?"

"They, they deserved it. They needed to feel what their boys were going through. What that monster was putting them through." Kyle growled.

"But what about the mothers? Didn't they…"

"It wasn't their fault! They didn't know what was going on. Didn't know until it was too late." Kyle broke in. "She wasn't responsible. It's the father's job to protect the children, not the mothers."

Rossi nodded, pretending to agree. "There's just one more thing I don't understand. Why did you kill the boys, Kyle? Why not kill the men hurting them?" Kyle glanced up at him then and the look on the young man's face took his breath away. It was the same look Reid had worn after the attack at Disney.

"He, he said nobody'd believe me if I told and he was right. He was a big man in the, the town. He could do no wrong in their eyes. They praised him for taking in my mom and me; for treating me like his son. The folks I told just chalked it up to me being an ungrateful brat. They never even questioned him about it; just scolded me for making up stories." Kyle explained. "I did those little boys a favor. They were just like me. I could have video-taped those men doing, doing that to those boys and the people still wouldn't have believed it. Those boys are better off where they are. At least now they're safe. They won't have to go through what my b-boy, what K Jr…" Kyle dropped his head onto his crossed arms and cried.

Rossi glanced over at the mirror with a sigh. He patted the man on the shoulder before standing and leaving the room. He'd gotten what he came for. 

AN- I know I'm behind on answering reviews. So, I've decided I'm not going to write anymore until I catch up. I'm hoping it won't take long but I'm also in the middle of teaching and taking a class. This wouldn't be that bad if the teacher didn't keep adding to what we have to turn in, not to mention telling us at the last minute when she does change things. Anyway, I'll get through them as fast as I can 'cause I really want to get back to the writing part.


	36. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I'm still wading through reviews but if I don't post this now, I may not have another chance for a while.

Warning: DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! Simple as that.

HOWEVER

If you choose to ignore the warning and read and then flame, at least have the GUTS to SIGN IN to do it instead of taking the COWARD'S way out by replying anonymously with a name that may or may not be yours. 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Rossi glanced over at the mirror with a sigh. He patted the man on the shoulder before standing and leaving the room. He'd gotten what he came for. 

Hotch walked out of the Sheriff's office and made his way across the station to the interrogation room door where Rossi was waiting for him. "It's all arranged. The Sheriff has agreed to personally deliver Mr. Remington to the Vegas Police." He told the older agent. "And before you ask, Baxter's given me his word that no harm will come to him while in transit."

"Good" Dave replied, glancing back at the closed door. "Are we going to head back now or do you want to wait until the Sheriff leaves?"

"I think we'd better wait. It's a small town. Word of his arrest has probably gotten around by now and I don't want to risk Remington being attacked by a well meaning friend of the family or some publicity seeking vigilante." Aaron decided. "We'll stay and escort them to the Sheriff's cruiser. Then follow them out of town. We should be back in Quantico before midnight."

"I was hoping you'd say that. Leaving Remington here just doesn't feel right to me." Rossi said, lowering his voice as one of the deputies strolled past them. "Have you called the team yet?"

"No, I wanted to let you know our plans first." Hotch responded, raising an eyebrow as another deputy trudged by. "I think I'll go outside to place the call. It's a little too crowded in here."

Rossi nodded. "I'll stand guard till you get back. Just be careful. From the look of the bustle around here, I'd say something is about to go down." he advised. "You might want to ask Morgan to be packed and ready for us. Then we could get a quick bite to eat at that restaurant we passed on the way into town and go straight to the airport from there. Oh, and be sure to tell him to get Reid to the biggest playground he can find so he can run off some of that energy before we board the jet. I don't think I can handle being in close quarters with an energizer bunny for five hours."

"I will." Aaron chuckled. Frowning as yet another deputy slowly sauntered by, the BAU leader hurried through the busy station and out the door. He walked a little ways down the sidewalk before pulling out his cell phone and hitting speed dial.

Morgan jumped as loud music accompanied by a deep voice singing "I like big butts and I cannot lie" filled the corridor. Swearing under his breath, the muscular agent switched the ice bucket he was carrying to his left hand and snatched his cell off his belt with his right. "Morgan" he answered.

"We've got him." Hotch declared, wisely choosing not to comment on the man's new ring tone. "Kyle Remington was the unsub. He confessed to everything."

"Great!" Derek exclaimed, stopping at the hotel room door. "So, are you guys on the way back?"

"Not yet, we're going to escort the Sheriff and Remington to the Vegas Police Station first. It shouldn't take more than a couple of hours." Hotch informed his colleague. "Tell everyone get their bags ready so we can go to a restaurant and then the airport from there. Save ourselves an extra trip."

"Yeah, about that, do you think we could put off leaving until tomorrow afternoon?" Morgan asked.

"I could probably swing it. Why?" Aaron questioned.

"I was thinking Reid should see his mom before we leave." Derek replied. "It would do him a world of good to see her."

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea, Morgan. She might not see Spencer as an adult and there's no telling what it would do to her mentally if she was faced with her grown son in toddler form." Hotch reasoned.

"Could we at least ask Dr. Norman?" Derek asked, knowing how important the request was for his friend. "The kid really needs this, Hotch."

Aaron sighed. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to ask." He conceded. "If nothing else, it'll give us a pretty good idea of Diana's reaction. She'll probably see him in the same form Dr. Norman does. I could be wrong, though. Remington told Rossi he saw him carrying an adult Reid into the hotel the other night."

"That makes sense. The trickster said anyone related to our cases would see the kid as an adult." Morgan mused. "The unsub would have to see Reid that way for this to work. Otherwise, we'd end up in one sticky situation. I mean, can you imagine Spencer going into an interrogation room with one of us and the suspect asking why you brought a toddler with you? Not sure how we'd explain that one to the cops or the criminal."

"That would definitely be one awkward conversation." Hotch agreed with a smile. "By the way, did Spencer enjoy getting out of the room for a little while?"

"You better believe it! He wore me out just watching him." Morgan replied. "I didn't think we'd ever get him back to the hotel."

"Spencer didn't give you any trouble when it was time to leave, did he?" Hotch asked, hoping the answer was no. He really hated playing the disciplinarian.

"Nah, he didn't put up a fight. We thought we were in for one when we called him and he didn't come out of the pipes. But when Reid didn't appear after a couple more calls, Emily crawled in the pipes to get him. She found him half laying on one of the steps sleeping." Derek recounted with a grin. "How the heck he managed to fall asleep like that is beyond me. It looked like one of the most uncomfortable positions ever."

"I thought you said Prentiss went in after him?" Hotch queried.

"She did." Derek simply replied.

"Then how do you know how he was laying?" Aaron prodded.

"Easy, Emily took a few pictures before she brought him out." Morgan informed his boss. "Hang on a sec and I'll send one your way."

Hotch pulled the cell away from his ear as a beep sounded announcing a new message. Hitting a couple of buttons, he swiftly brought the picture up, laughing as a photo of Spencer standing bent over a step fast asleep filled the screen. "Does he know you have this?"

"No way, Hotch" Morgan answered. "The kid would freak if he knew Prentiss took this. No, this one's going straight in the baby book and maybe my desk drawer. I'm always looking for new blackmail material and this definitely qualifies."

"That it does" Hotch agreed with a smile. Seeing a small group of men climbing out of a car across the street, he silently swore. "I've gotta go, Morgan. I'll call you when we're on the road." Flipping his cell closed, the FBI agent hurried back inside the station. He had to warn the Sheriff and Rossi of the approaching trouble! 

CM 

A few hours later, Hotch and Rossi wearily stepped out of the hotel elevator and trudged down the hall to the BAU leader's room. After the ruckus at the police station earlier, both men were more than ready for a hot shower and a warm bed. Stopping at the room door, Aaron knocked before calling out, "Morgan, it's me!"

After glancing through the peephole, Morgan swiftly opened the door for his colleagues. Closing it behind the men, he looked from one to the other. "You two look worn out." he observed. "Was the stand-off with those goons that bad?"

"No, that was nothing Hotch and I couldn't handle. It actually wasn't much of a scuffle." Dave explained. Glancing down at Reid's grey pinstriped overalls with an embroidered jack o' lantern on the front pocket, the profiler bit back a grin. "Nice duds, Spencer. What's the occasion? Are you going somewhere special?"

"Uh huh" Reid excitedly replied, nodding his head. "Gawcia said we tould go to Tatle Fawm(Kackle Farm)! Fey have a town(corn) maze and a petting zoo and a hay wide and…" The toddler hesitated as he caught the exhausted look on his friends' faces. "But ummm, we tan tay hewe and, and…"

"And miss out on all the fun! Not a chance, kid!" Rossi declared. "Give us ten minutes to change and we'll be ready to go, right Aaron?"

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." Hotch stated, raising an eyebrow at the surprised expression his words brought to the youngster's face. Figuring Reid was still upset with him about the earlier phone call, the profiler made a mental note to speak with the boy about it later. But for now: "Morgan, you and Reid go tell the others we'll meet them in the lobby in ten."

"Okay" Morgan agreed. Holding out his hand, he turned to his pint sized friend. "Come on Pretty Boy. Let's go light a fire under the girls."

Spencer shook his head. "Tan I tay hewe?" he asked, pinning Hotch with the puppy dog eyes he knew no one on the team could resist. "Peas, Hotch?"

"You can stay if you'd like." Aaron told his youngest agent.

"Okay, I guess I'll meet you guys downstairs then." Derek said. Locking eyes with the unit Chief, he gave the man a knowing look before exiting the room, leaving his two colleagues alone.

Grabbing a chance of clothes from the small closet, Hotch started for the bathroom. "I'll just be a minute. How about picking out a snack for us while I change?" he suggested.

"Otay" Reid replied. He slid off the couch and trudged over to the mini-fridge. Opening the door, the youngster grabbed two grape juice boxes. After setting them on the small table, he went over to the dresser and pulled out the bottom drawer, where his snacks were stored. The toddler carefully looked over all his choices before making a decision. Taking two boxes of animal cookies, he closed the drawer and walked back over to the table. Spencer set the boxes next to the juice and then pulled himself up into one of the chairs. Getting up on his knees so he could see over the table, he unwrapped both straws and stuck them in the juice boxes before setting one of the juices and cookies in front of the empty chair.

Hotch stepped out of the bathroom and walked over to the closet. He stowed his work suit and shoes, got his tennis shoes, and went over to the bed. Taking a seat on the end, the BAU leader quickly slipped on his shoes. He then looked over to the table with a sigh. 'Time to fix things.' He thought. Aaron ran a hand across his face as he worked out how to approach the conversation. Once he had his wording in order, he gazed over at his small charge. "Spencer, come over here for a minute. We need to have a little talk." He called, patting a spot beside him.

Reid's eyes went wide. He knew Hotch had to be angry with him about the jumping on the bed incident but he hadn't thought the man was planning on spanking him. Not wanting to make his friend angrier by making him wait, the tiny agent slid off the chair and shuffled over to the bed. He climbed onto the bed and after a moment's hesitation, draped himself over his boss's lap.

Aaron's eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the boy's action. Reaching down, he quickly righted the boy, setting him on his lap, face up. "I'm not going to spank you, Spencer." He said.

"But, but I, I jumped on the bed." Reid countered.

"I know but as I already told you on the phone, I'm not upset with you about that. While I'm not happy with your actions, I do understand them. You were cooped up in this room for days without any way to expend your pent up energy. You had to do something to get rid of some of that energy. Jack was the same way when he was your size. Keeping him in bed when he was sick was almost impossible. He was always moving, even in his sleep. Toddlers have a never ending supply of energy. Knowing that, I never should have kept you in the room for so long. JJ told me over and over that you needed to get out of the room for awhile but I didn't listen. I thought you would be alright since you were used to spending hours on end in one place. I forgot your toddler body wouldn't be able to handle that. If anything, you jumping on the bed was my fault. If you had fallen and gotten hurt, that would have been on me."

Reid vigorously shook his head. "No, it wouldn't. You didn't mate me jump on the bed."

"But I didn't give you any other outlet for your energy." Hotch pointed out.

"Yes, you did. I tould have wan awound the woom." Spencer replied.

Hotch glanced around the room before looking back at the toddler. "Spencer, there's not enough room in here for you to run without getting hurt." He said.

"I know but…"

"How about we say we were both to blame and leave it at that?" Hotch offered.

Reid thought for a moment before nodding. "Otay" he agreed.

"Good" Aaron said, ruffling the toddler's hair. "Now come on, let's eat our snack and get downstairs before the others decide to leave without us." Scooping Spencer up, he tossed the youngster in the air and then deposited him in the chair. Taking a seat next to the giggling boy, the profiler yanked open the boxes of animal cookies and the two quickly dug in. 

CM 

Twin black SUV's drove through the gravel parking lot and pulled into the parking spaces at the front of the lot. The doors opened and the BAU team stepped out. The small family walked over to the gate. After paying the entrance fee, the group headed into the farm.

Rossi whistled as he glanced around the field full of activities. Looking down at the wide eyed toddler beside him, he asked, "What do you want to do first, kiddo?"

"Tan we go see the aminals?" Reid inquired, pointing to the petting zoo.

"Sure, Short Stuff" Morgan replied. Taking the toddler's hand, he led the way over to the fenced in area housing the petting zoo. Opening the gate, he ushered the boy inside. "Go to it, kid" he instructed, releasing the boy's hand.

The team watched their youngest member race from one pen to another, petting the different animals. He chattered away as he gently petted each animal. The profilers were happy to see the littlest agent having a good time after being cooped up for so long.

Reid giggled as the baby goat licked his hand. "You'we hungwy, huh?" he asked."Otay, be wight bat." Promising to return, the youngster went over to the feed machines in the middle of the area. Taking the change Rossi had given him out of his pocket, he placed his quarters in the slots and turned the handle. Grabbing a handful of feed, he hurried back to his new friend. "Hewe you go" he murmured, holding out the treat. Grinning as the goat slurped up the treat, the toddler patted the goat's head before dashing back to the machines. He ran from the pens to the machine and back, feeding the animals until his money ran out. Spencer then went back to pet the animals some more. After making one more full circuit of the pens, he raced over to the gate. "Tan we do somefing else now?" he asked.

"Of course" Aaron answered, reaching over the fence to pick up the toddler. "What would you like to do?"

"Ummm, ummm"

"Why don't we try that?" Garcia suggested, pointing to what looked like a giant yellow pillow coming out of the ground.

"What is it?" Reid questioned.

"The map says it's a jump pillow." Rossi informed them as the group started for the strange attraction. "Apparently, it's like a giant trampoline."

"A trampoline! Awesome!" Penelope exclaimed.

"I don't know" Reid said. "I'm not suwe I…"

"It'll be fun!" Penelope interrupted, taking the boy from Hotch. "You don't have to worry, Sweet Pea. I won't let you fall."

One look at the woman's sparkling eyes and excited expression had Spencer nodding his head. "Otay, I'll twy it." He agreed.

Clapping her hands gleefully, Garcia hurried over to a nearby bench. She slipped off her shoes and Reid's and then stood and walked onto the giant air mattress. Making it to the middle of the pillow, she carefully set the toddler on his feet. She took his hands and slowly started jumping.

Spencer squealed as he bounced into the air. Tightening his grip on the tech analyst's hands, the youngster closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable fall. When that didn't happen, he opened his eyes in surprise. Discovering he was safe, Reid relaxed. He began giggling as the two bounced higher and higher. Glancing over at the rest of the team, who were standing on the sidelines, he hollered, "Tome on! Fis is fun!"

"You heard the kid. Get moving!" Morgan ordered, sliding off his shoes.

"I'll pass. You guys go ahead though." Rossi told the others.

"Suit yourself" JJ said as she tossed her shoes beside the others.

Nodding, Rossi watched JJ, Emily, and Morgan walk onto the jump pillow. Seeing movement out of the corner of his eye, he turned to find Hotch taking off his shoes. "Aaron, you're not really getting on that thing, are you?" he asked.

"Why not? It looks like fun." Hotch replied with a shrug. "You know, Jack asked for one last Christmas. We didn't get him one because Hailey thought it was too dangerous."

"Aaron, you don't"

"It's alright, Dave. It helps to talk sometimes." Hotch broke in before changing the subject. "I think I need to try this thing out for myself; see what the big deal is."

Taking the cue from his friend, Rossi smiled. "Why do I get the feeling this is going to end with us putting together a trampoline in Morgan's back yard?" he good naturedly groaned.

"You know, that's a great idea. I'll be sure to talk with Morgan about it." Hotch declared. He glanced at the laughing group on the jump pillow before looking back at his friend. "You sure you won't come with me?"

"Thanks but I think I'll have to pass." Dave told him. "You go have fun though. I'll be right here when you're done." Getting a nod in reply, Rossi chuckled as he watched his straight laced boss run up and jump onto the pillow. Grabbing the camera Garcia had set on the bench, the senior profiler snapped picture after picture of his colleagues bouncing around like children.

The team stayed on the jump pillow for a long time. They jumped and bounced as more and more people joined them. Deciding it was getting too crowded, Hotch signaled to the others that it was time to leave. Picking up Reid, Aaron walked to the edge of the pillow. He jumped up, landing on his backside and then slid down the side of the colorful trampoline. Once at the bottom, he followed the other members of his team to the bench.

The profilers quickly put on their shoes and walked to the entrance of the corn maze. After reading the directions for the maze, the group went inside. They were several feet in before they came to the first fork in the path. The team carefully studied both paths, attempting to discern the correct route. Noting that the paths looked identical, they turned to the Halloween question on the sign for help.

"In "It's the Great Pumpkin, Charlie Brown" which characters waited in the pumpkin patch for the Great Pumpkin to come?" Prentiss read.

"That's easy!" Garcia hollered. "It was Linus and Sally!"

"She's right." JJ agreed. "Henry and I watched that this weekend."

"It's a tawtoon?" Reid inquired.

"Wait, you mean to tell me you've never seen it?" Morgan incredulously asked.

"No" Spencer replied, shaking his head.

"You've never seen Charlie Brown?" Garcia gasped.

"Uh oh, Spencer, you're in for it now." Derek teased. "I've seen that look before. Be prepared to watch every Halloween cartoon ever made, Short Stuff."

"Sounds lite fun" Reid commented, smiling up at Garcia.

"If you three are finished, can we get on with the maze now?" Rossi asked.

"Sorry" Morgan said. He glanced at the sign. "Okay, Linus and Sally is choice B and it says to take the left path."

"Left path, got it" Emily said. Taking the toddler by the hand, the two led the way down the chosen path.

The team continued through the maze, following all the twists and turns and answering the trivia questions. Making it to the middle, they found two people dressed as scarecrows guarding a giant cauldron full of brown paper bags. The scarecrows congratulated them on making it half way, handed them each a bag of candy and a strofoam cup of apple cider, and sent them on their way. Several turns and questions later, the BAU stepped out of the maze.

Spotting the finish line bell, Hotch scooped up Reid. He held the toddler up while the boy pulled the rope to ring the bell. The two posed for a picture before rejoining the group.

Seeing Spencer yawn and fist his eyes, Rossi decided it was time to bring the evening's festivities to an end. "I think it's time to go." He said, motioning to the toddler.

Hotch nodded. Settling the tired little boy on his hip, he started for the entrance.

The rest of the team fell into step behind him. At the entrance, they stopped long enough for Spencer to pick a small pumpkin and then proceeded to their SUV's. Hopping into their vehicles, they quickly drove to the nearest restaurant for supper. They quickly walked into the building and up to the podium.

"How many?" the busty blond waitress asked.

"Table for seven" Rossi answered.

The waitress checked her notes before grabbing several large menus. "Right this way" she instructed. She escorted them to a table at the very back of the restaurant. Handing the menus to the adults in the group, she said, "Your waitress will be right with you."

Ignoring the booster seat, Aaron settled Spencer in his lap. Needing to keep the toddler awake long enough to eat, he opened the menu. "What would you like to eat, Spencer?" he asked.

Reid looked at the children's part of the menu for a moment before answering. "Tuwtey and dwessing" he mumbled.

"And to drink?" Hotch prodded.

"Cho *yawn* late milt, peas" Spencer replied.

After giving the waitress their order, the team discussed plans for Halloween, making a point to engage Reid in the planning to keep him from falling asleep. By the time they finished mapping out Halloween evening, the waitress had returned with their meal. Knowing their youngest member wouldn't last much longer, the group dug into their food.

Yawning, Spencer stabbed another piece of turkey and dipped it in the dressing. Bringing the fork to his mouth, he slowly chewed and swallowed the mouthful. The toddler washed it down with a sip of milk before setting down his fork. Leaning against Hotch, Reid closed his eyes. His thumb made its way into his mouth as the boy drifted off to sleep.

Feeling Spencer's head come to rest on his chest, Aaron glanced down. Finding the toddler sleeping peacefully, he sighed. He'd hoped his charge would last a little longer. Picking up the tiny agent, the father gently laid Spencer's head on his shoulder. He exchanged glances with the rest of the team and then quickly went back to eating his meal. He needed to get the toddler back to the hotel and in bed. They had a long day ahead of them.

AN- Bored?


	37. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize. 

A huge thank you goes to Reidemption for a comment in her review of Chapter 33! Reid's actions at breakfast grew came out of that!

AN- Thank you for being so patient. RL is incredibly busy right now. And a special thank you for the people who took the time to review.

To the anonymous reviewers, thank you for reading and reviewing. I love hearing from you!

Yuki- In answer to your question; yes, all the places I've written about are real. The farm they went to is based on a place a few hours away from me and the chicken place is a fast food restaurant named Chick-Fil-A. As for Disney, all the rides and attractions I wrote about really are there, as well as the Halloween party.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Picking up the tiny agent, Hotch gently laid Spencer's head on his shoulder. He exchanged glances with the rest of the team and then quickly went back to eating his meal. He needed to get the toddler back to the hotel and in bed. They had a long day ahead of them. 

CM 

Early the next morning Morgan and Prentiss trudged into the hotel's almost deserted restaurant. Spotting their team mates sitting around a table at the far corner of the room, the two slowly made their way over.

Derek dropped into the empty chair between Reid and Garcia with a huff. "Nice of you guys to wait on us." He commented, eyeing the delicious looking waffle sitting on the younger agent's plate.

"What can I say? You snooze, you lose" Garcia teased, taking another bite of her enormous omelet.

"We did try to wait on you." JJ offered. "But there was only so long we could sit here and listen to Reid and Rossi's dueling stomachs."

"JJ's right." Aaron chimed in, ignoring the twin glares being sent his way. "We had to order before those two woke the entire hotel."

Snickering, Emily looked over at her boss. "What's with the crack of dawn wake-up call, anyway?" she asked. "I thought we were staying until afternoon?"

"We are, but Dr. Norman will be here within the hour to discuss Reid visiting his mother and I need all of you in attendance." Hotch answered.

"In other words, he wants us there so Dr. Norman doesn't lock him up and throw away the key after he hears the story." Rossi said with a smirk.

"Dw. Nowman wouldn't do fat." Spencer stated, shaking his head.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that, Sweet Cheeks. I consider myself to be a very open minded person but even I would think you were nuts if I wasn't living through it." Penelope countered.

"She's got a point, Spence." JJ agreed.

"Yeah, you've gotta admit, turning a grown man into a child sounds unbelievable." Morgan chimed in, gazing longingly at the whipped cream covered waffle in front of the boy. Maybe he could snatch a piece while the kid was distracted. Grinning, Derek placed his hand on the table and slowly started to creep closer and closer to the overloaded plate. Making it to the edge of the dish, he snuck a glance at the toddler before reaching out and…

WHACK!

"OW!" Morgan yelped, swiftly drawing back his hand. "Reid!"

"Hands off the waffle, Mowgan" Spencer growled, raising the flyswatter threateningly.

"Kid, that is so not cool." Derek huffed. Shaking out his smarting hand, the profiler eyed the weapon warily.

"Hey Reid" JJ started, grinning down at the youngster. "Not that I didn't enjoy Morgan finally getting his comeuppance because I did. But I just have to ask. What on Earth possessed you to bring a flyswatter to breakfast with you?"

"Wossi told me to bwing it." Reid simply stated before taking another bite of his breakfast.

"I most certainly did not." Dave argued. "I merely reminded you of Morgan's penchant for snatching food off your plate when you're not looking."

"I do not." Morgan snapped, shaking his head.

"I hate to break it to you, but you do." Emily said.

"She's telling the truth, Sweet Stuff." Penelope chimed in.

"Not you too, Baby Girl" Morgan groaned.

"Sorry, my Sugar-Loving Romeo but as the BAU's All Knowing Oracle, I cannot tell a lie not even for you." Garcia replied.

Wanting someone to back him up, Morgan turned to the only team member who hadn't said anything about the incident yet. "Hotch, are you just going to let Spencer get away with hitting me?" he asked. "Aren't you going to say anything?"

"As I matter of fact, I am." Aaron replied before turning his attention to his youngest agent. "Nice shot, Spencer" he said, high fiving the boy.

Morgan's jaw dropped. "Hotch, you, you can't…"

"Face it, Morgan." Rossi broke in. "Your little flyswatter joke just came back and bit you in the butt."

"Yeah" Spencer chimed in. Smiling mischievously, he playfully swatted the air near his friend. "You'we the one fat told me to use it to beat fings bat."

"I didn't mean me!" Derek protested.

"Umm, excuse me" Tammi, their petite blond waitress, said interrupting the group's teasing. Seven sets of eyes snapped up to stare at her causing the young woman to shift from foot to foot nervously. Relaxing at the smiles she received, the new waitress quickly handed Morgan and Prentiss menus. "Do you know what you'd like to order or would you like me to give you a few minutes?"

Emily glanced at Derek who shrugged. "I'm ready." She replied. She waited until the waitress had pulled her pencil and pad out of her apron before continuing. "I'll have the ham and cheese omelet and a coffee."

"And I'd like one of those." Morgan added, pointing to what was left of Reid's waffle. "with coffee"

"Okay, that's a ham and cheese omelet, a chocolate chip waffle with whipped cream, and two coffees" Tammi repeated. Getting twin nods, she smiled. "I'll go put your orders in and be right back with some coffee."

"Thanks" Prentiss said, handing her menu back to the waitress. Once the young woman walked away, she turned to her boss. "Okay, how do you want to play this?" 

CM 

An hour later, the team sat in Hotch's hotel room nervously waiting for Dr. Norman to arrive. They all knew the meeting was not going to be an easy one and one none of them were looking forward to. They just hoped that they could find a way to make the good doctor believe their story and once he did that he would allow Reid to see his mom.

The team looked up as a knock sounded on the door. "I've got it." Aaron announced. Taking a deep breath, he strode over to the door. After looking through the peep hole, the BAU leader unlocked and opened the door. "Good morning Dr. Norman" he greeted, extending his hand.

"Good morning Agent Hotchner" Dr. Norman replied, shaking the man's hand. Seeing Reid walking up, he smiled. "And this must be little Jack."

"No, he's not Jack." Hotch began. Walking over to Spencer, he put his hands on the boy's shoulders. "He's actually the reason I called you here. Before I go any further, I think you better sit down."

"Alright" Dr. Norman agreed. He took a seat in the chair Rossi had just vacated. "What's going on? If that isn't Jack, who is he and why is he with you?"

"This is Dr. Reid." Aaron responded.

"Hi, Dw. Nowman" Spencer greeted with a wave.

"Agent Hotchner if this is some kind of joke, it isn't funny." Dr. Normal angrily said as he stood. "I don't have…"

"Doctor, please just hear us out." Rossi interrupted. "If you still don't believe us when we're done, you can leave. Just please, let us explain first."

Dr. Norman glanced at each member of the team before nodding. "Alright, I'll listen." He said, taking a seat once more.

"It all began with a case in Florida." Hotch started as he sank down onto the end of the bed, pulling Reid up to sit beside him. Keeping eye contact with the doctor, he launched into the story of how Reid had gone from a grown man to a toddler. Finishing half an hour later with the time frame the Loki had given them, he waited for the doctor's reaction. When several minutes went by without a word, he sighed. "Well?" he prodded.

Dr. Norman shook his head. "I think this has got to be one of the most far-fetched stories I've ever heard. I don't know what you're up to with this little charade but I'm not going to put up with anymore." he ranted.

"Dr. Norman, there has to be some way we can prove we're telling the truth." JJ said, in the soothing tone she usually reserved for victim's families.

"I know" Morgan exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Reid, what's the 20th digit in Pi?"

"Four" Spencer answered.

"What's the distance from Las Vegas to D.C.?" Emily inquired.

"Appox'ly two fousand four hundwed and twenty miles." Reid recited.

"What were Edgar Allen Poe's last words?" Garcia questioned.

"It depends on who you ast. Most say it was "Lowd help my poow soul". But ofers say it was "He who awched the heavens and upholds the univewse, has His detwees(decrees) legibly witten upon the fwon'et(frontlet) of evewy human being and upon demons incarnate" which doesn't mate any sense at all." Spencer told the group.

"Is any of this helping, Dr. Norman?" Dave asked the stunned man.

"While I'm impressed, knowing those facts doesn't make that little boy Dr. Reid." The doctor skeptically replied. "You could have coached the boy to say those things."

"Fair enough" Rossi conceded. "Why don't you ask him something then? Something personal maybe?"

"Alright" Dr. Norman agreed. "I know just what to ask; something I'm positive Reid's never told anyone." Gazing down at the toddler he asked, "What is the one food your mother refuses to eat and why?"

Spencer groaned. He had known that was what Dr. Norman would ask but it didn't make it any easier to answer. Sighing, he said, "Mom wefuses to eat sa'mon patties tause she says fey, feylootlitetowpatties."

Morgan grinned. "You wanna say that again, kid? A little slower this time."

"I said mom won't eat sa'mon tause she says fey loot lite tow patties." Reid repeated, huffing as Morgan burst out laughing.

"Spencer?" Dr. Norman gasped. He stood and walked over to the toddler. Kneeling down in front of Reid, he looked the child in the eye. "Agent Hotchner was telling the truth. It's really you, isn't it?"

"Yes siw" Reid replied.

"I can't…how can" the doctor stammered before blurting out, "Where are you glasses, Spencer?"

Reid shrugged. "I don't need fem. I fint the Loti mut have fixed my eyesight."

"Dr. Norman, I know this is a lot to take in all at once but we don't have much time." Hotch broke in. "We're scheduled to fly out at one."

"Yes, yes of course" Dr. Norman replied. Standing back up, he looked over to the BAU leader. "What can I do to help?"

Spencer yanked on the doctor's pants leg to gain his attention before saying, "I want to see my mom."

Dr. Norman ran a hand across his face with a sigh. "While I'd love to grant your request, I'm afraid I cannot allow it. Diana is not in any shape to see you like this. Her mind simply would not be able to handle it."

"But, but…" Reid started.

"I'm sorry Spencer but the answer is no." Dr. Norman told the youngster.

"Doctor, could I have a word with you in private?" Hotch asked.

"Certainly" Dr. Norman replied.

"We can go in my room. It's right across the hall." Dave volunteered. Walking over to the door, he held it open for Hotch and Dr. Norman before stepping out himself. Glancing back into the room, Dave gave Reid a smile and a wink before shutting the door.

Spencer slid off the bed and sank down to the floor. Bringing his knees up to his chest, he wrapped his arms tightly around his legs before dropping his head to his knees.

Seeing his friend's actions, Morgan hurried over. He scooped Spencer up and sat down on the end of the bed. "Oh no you don't, Pretty Boy! No water works, yet." He instructed as he wrapped his arms around the upset toddler. "Hotch and Rossi are gonna fix this. They'll talk Dr. Norman into letting you see your mom. Just wait and see."

"You weally fint so?" Reid asked, peering up at the older agent.

"Kid, have you ever known Hotch to lose an argument?" Derek countered.

Spencer shook his head.

"Okay then, there's your answer." Morgan stated.

"Morgan's right, Spence. Hotch and Rossi will change Dr. Norman's mind." JJ comforted.

"But, but what if he's wight? What if seeing me as a tid tausing hew to have an episode or wowse?" Reid tearfully inquired.

"One thing at a time, kiddo" Prentiss replied. "Let's get Dr. Norman's okay first. Then we'll figure out a way to make sure seeing you doesn't hurt your mom, okay?"

"Otay" Spencer agreed.

Deciding a distraction was in order, Garcia pulled a deck of playing cards out of her pocketbook. "Anyone up for a game of cards?" she asked, holding up the deck.

"Sure Pen" Prentiss answered. She quickly cleared the table. "Come on guys, let's play a few hands while Hotch and Rossi work their magic."

Morgan looked down at the toddler in his lap. "What do you say, kid? You up to getting your clock cleaned?" he challenged.

"In youw dweams, Mowgan" Spencer fired back. "I may be a tid but I tan till tit youw…"

"Oh, it is on, Pretty Boy!" Derek exclaimed. Setting the little boy on his feet, the muscular profiler followed his friend to the table. He helped the toddler into a chair and took a seat beside him. Taking the deck of cards from Garcia, Morgan shuffled the cards a few times before swiftly passing them out. Setting down the remainder of the deck, he picked up his hand and grinned. "Let the games begin!" he announced. 

CM 

A half hour later Hotch and Rossi walked into the room to find the rest of the team engaged in a game of poker. It was easy to tell who was winning by the huge amount of M&M's piled in front of the youngest player. Raising an eyebrow as the toddler popped a piece into his mouth before placing his bid in the middle of the table with the others. "If you four have allowed him to eat those, then you'll get to deal with Spencer on a sugar high."

"Hotch!" Reid hollered. Leaping off his chair, he raced across the room to his boss. "Did you tonvince Dw. Nowman? Am I going to see my mom?" he asked as he jumped up and down.

Sighing, Aaron put a hand on the youngster's shoulder to stop bouncing. "Calm down, Reid" he instructed. "Dr. Norman has agreed to allow you to visit. However, he did have a few stipulations."

"What kind of stipulations?" JJ inquired.

"I'll fill all of you in shortly. First though, Reid needs to get ready." Hotch replied. Gazing down at the excited boy, he smiled. "Spencer, I want you to go wash your hands and face. I'll bring you something more appropriate to change into."

"What's wong wif what I'm weawing?" Reid questioned, glancing down at his khakis pants and button down shirt.

"Just follow Hotch's lead, okay kid? I promise we'll explain everything once you're done." Rossi told the toddler.

Reid looked from Hotch to Rossi and back before nodding. "Otay" he reluctantly agreed. Turning, he ran into the bathroom and shut the door only to open it seconds later. Peering around the corner, he said, "I ummm, I tan't weach the sint."

"I'm coming, Short Stuff" Morgan called. Laying down his cards, he quickly crossed the room. He took the change of clothes Hotch handed him before going into the bathroom and shutting the door.

A short time later, Morgan emerged from the bathroom with a confused Reid. The two walked over to the table the rest of the team were gathered around and took a seat. "Okay, let's hear it." Morgan said.

"Yeah, why did I have to change into fis?" Spencer asked, motioning to the Stitch shirt and blue jeans he was wearing.

Hotch put down his pen and looked up at his team. "Alright, here's how it's going to go." He began.


	38. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Angel, Yuki, and Piegrl12- Thank you for reading and reviewing. Folks like you are the reason I leave anonymous reviewing enabled.

Krynny- Thank you for your review! In answer to your question; Spencer said, "I may be a kid but I can still kick your…".(your PM is turned off, so I couldn't send a response to you. :) )

AN- Sorry for the shortness of this one. Someone at Tae Kwon Do Friday night wore what must have been a bucket full of perfume and I've been dealing with the fallout ever since.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Hotch put down his pen and looked up at his team. "Alright, here's how it's going to go." He began.

CM

Emily glanced into the rearview mirror as she turned into Bennington's parking lot. "Are you okay back there, Reid?" she inquired. "You're awfully quiet."

Spencer shook his head with a sigh. "What if my mom wet'n, wet'n, figures out who I am?" he asked.

"I don't think you have to worry about that, kiddo. You look different than you did when you really were a kid. Your hair is longer, you're not wearing glasses, and you're dressed like a child instead of a mini adult. I doubt she'll recognize you." Prentiss replied.

"But what if…"

"Spencer, I want you to listen to me." Emily instructed as she pulled into a parking space. Cutting the engine, she turned around to face the nervous youngster. "The only thing that's going to happen is you and your mom are going to have a good time together. Your mom maybe a very smart woman however she's not going to figure out your secret. You might look familiar to her, but the thought that it's you won't even cross her mind. No one would think that. It's too unbelievable. But if you're that worried about it, we could always turn around and go back to the hotel; not see your mom. It's up to you Sweetie. What do you wanna do?"

Staring at his hands as they toyed with the hem of his shirt, Spencer took a minute to think before mumbling something.

"What was that, Reid?" Prentiss questioned.

"I said I want to see my mom." The toddler repeated.

"Good choice" Emily praised. She climbed out of the vehicle and opened the back door. After unfastening the straps on the car seat, the young woman gently lifted the boy out of it. Setting the youngster on his feet, she took his hand and started for the enormous building. "Come on Matty."

Reid scowled. "I'm gonna get Mowgan for fat name."

"Hey, you're the one that told us you're middle name was Matthew." Emily reminded the boy.

"Yeah, Mafew, not Matty" Spencer corrected.

"Sorry Shrimp, but Morgan was right. Most parents change baby names like that a little to make them sound more like a child's name. You know, like saying Sammy instead of Samuel or Bobby for Robert." Prentiss stated as the two walked up the steps. "The only time they'd call a little guy like you by his given name is when he was in trouble. Besides, you can't even say Matthew."

Reid huffed. He opened his mouth to protest only to shut it as Dr. Norman appeared in the doorway. "Hi, Dw. Nowman" he greeted.

"Hello, Spencer" Dr. Norman said, picking up the little boy. "Agent Prentiss, I trust Agent Hotchner relayed my stipulations to you."

"He did." Emily replied, following the doctor into the institution. "You don't have to worry. Spencer knows how to act. Right, Reid?"

Spencer nodded. "I know what to do."

"That's good to hear." Dr. Norman told the two profilers. "Do you two have any questions before we start?"

"I have one. Hotch said a hidden camera would be placed in Mrs. Reid's room so Reid would have a video of his time with his mom. Did you manage to get one in place?" Prentiss asked, ignoring Reid's surprised gasp.

"As a matter of fact, we did. One was put in place while Diana was taking a shower." Dr. Norman explained. "Anything else?"

"Not that I can think of." Emily answered.

"No siw" Reid replied, shaking his head.

"Well then, let's get this show on the road." Dr. Norman said.

CM

Minutes later, Spencer found himself staring at his mother's open door. He couldn't believe it! He was going to interact with his mom as a toddler. He wondered how she was going to react to seeing him. Would she call him into her room or would she immediately take him to one of the staff? What would he do if she did? Nerves getting the better of him, Spencer stood frozen in place as different scenarios played through his mind. Feeling something hit him in the back, Reid turned to see Prentiss making shooing motions. Nodding in response, he took a deep breath and tottled the few feet to his mother's room stopping in the doorway.

Diana Reid glanced up at the sound of footsteps. Spotting a frightened toddler standing at her door staring at her, she gasped. Worried for the boy's safety, she took a few steps before kneeling down. "Well hello there little fellow. What are you doing here by yourself?" she asked.

Spencer resisted the urge to run to his mom. 'Little kids are wary of strangers.' He reminded himself. Copying Henry's reactions to new people, the little boy took a step back and stuck his thumb in his mouth.

"It's alright Sweetie. I won't hurt you." Diana assured the boy, opening her arms.

Cocking his head to one side, Spencer took a step closer and timidly asked, "Ganma?"

Diana smiled. "That's right. Come to grandma." She called.

Spencer didn't need to be told twice. Dropping the book and stuffed animal in his hands, he raced into his mother's embrace. Throwing his tiny arms around his mother's neck, Reid buried his face in her shoulder.

"Oh baby, it's alright." Diana soothed as she rubbed the boy's back in comfort. Adjusting her hold on the toddler, she slowly stood up and walked over to her door. Taking a step outside, Diana scanned both sides of the hallway for the child's family. Seeing no one, she leaned down and picked up baby's belongings before quickly walking back into her room. She'd just have to take care of him until his family found him. Tossing the book and toy onto the couch, she took a seat beside them. Diana settled the boy on her lap. She smiled as huge brown eyes peered up at her. "My goodness, aren't you a handsome fellow." she complimented, brushing a stray hair out of his face. "Can you tell me your name, Sweetie?"

Reid nodded. "I'm Matty." He proudly announced.

"Matty, what a nice name." Diana said, hoping the little boy could give her some information that would help find his missing family. "Who brought you here today, Matty?"

"Mommy" Spencer simply stated.

"I see." Mrs. Reid replied. "Can you tell me mommy's name?"

"Uh huh" Spencer answered. "Mommy's name is…mommy!"

Diana chuckled. She'd forgotten what it was like to talk with a toddler. Spencer had always been so intelligent it was easy to forget what a normal child was like. Knowing she wouldn't be able to get the information she needed to reunite family and son, Diana decided to just relax and enjoy the little boy. The staff would find him soon enough. Besides, it had been far too long since she'd had a visitor to brighten her day. Picking up the little boy's book, she held it up. "Would you like me to read you a story, Matty?" she asked.

"Yea! Ganma read to Matty!" Spencer hollered, clapping his hands.

"That's right. Grandma's going to read to Matty." Diana repeated, smiling as the toddler leaned back against her. Glancing at the cover, she quickly hid her disgust. This was definitely not the reading material she would have chosen. But the toddler was obviously eager to hear it so Diana resigned herself to reading the children's book. Opening the book, she held it out for the boy to see and began to read. _"Chester Raccoon stood at the edge of the forest and cried."_

CM

"The end" Diana stated, closing the book. She had to admit the story had surprised her. While nowhere near the genius of the 15th century literature she'd once taught, it was still a decent work. And the mother's simple solution to her son's fears was definitely something she'd have to remember the next time her son came to visit. She could always tell how much he hated leaving her and though the solution in the book was meant for a small child it just might sooth her son as well. She could just picture his face when she took…she was drawn out of her thoughts by a hand patting her chest. Looking down into the toddler's big doe eyes, Diana shook her head. She couldn't believe she'd gotten so caught up in her thoughts that she'd forgotten about her tiny charge. Smiling at the boy, she said, "Well, now that our story is over, we need to find something else to do to occupy our time. Let's see, you're too little to discuss the great authors and I certainly can't take you out among the crazies. We'll just have to find something to do in here." Setting the youngster on the couch, Diana got up and crossed the room to her bookshelf. "Let's see, not much here for little ones. He can't play with this, it's glass. This is too fragile for small hands. He'd probably choke on this. Hmmm, maybe?" She reached up to the top shelf and took down an old, dusty box. Taking the lid off, she set it on a shelf and began digging through the box. "Aha! I knew I put these in here!" she exclaimed. She took her prize out of the box and then set it aside. Hurrying back to the couch, Diana reclaimed her seat beside the boy. She held out her hand with a grin. "Wanna play cars?" she asked.

AN- The words in italics are the first words from the book "The Kissing Hand" by Audrey Penn.


	39. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize. 

AN- Wow! Over a thousand reviews and two nominations in the Profiler's Choice awards! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Y'all are awesome! 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Hurrying back to the couch, Diana reclaimed her seat beside the boy. She held out her hand with a grin. "Wanna play cars?" she asked. 

CM 

Spencer snickered as he watched his mother "searching" for him. She had to be pretending she couldn't find him because there was no way she didn't know exactly where he was. After all, not only was most of his body visible behind the short, thin vase he was hiding behind but he was also hiding in the same spot he'd hidden in the last two times, a trick he'd learned from Henry and Jack.

Diana threw back the covers on the bed with a loud "Aha!" She bent down and looked under the bed before standing up with a sigh. Putting a hand over her eyes, Diana looked around the room. "Where's little Matty?" she questioned in a sing-song voice. "Grandma's going to find him." Turning in the opposite direction of the little boy sitting behind the tiny vase, Diana tip toed towards the bathroom door.

Reid's grin grew wider at his mother's actions. While he knew he shouldn't be enjoying playing a children's game, he just couldn't help it. His mother was playing with him; something she hadn't done since he was a real toddler. She was acting the way she had before she had succumbed to the disease that had essentially taken her from him. And he couldn't be happier! Seeing his mom walking back into the room, Spencer did what Henry and Jack always did when they played hide and seek: he put both hands over his mouth and giggled loudly.

Diana stopped and turned towards the noise. "Hmmm, I thought I heard someone giggle." She stated, glancing around. "Maybe I should search over there?" Smiling as the toddler's laughter rang out once more, the mother slowly crept across the room. "Is Matty behind the curtains?" she asked before pulling them aside. "No, no Matty. Could he be hiding under the bookcase?...No, nobody there but dust bunnies. Maybe he's hiding right HERE!"

Spencer shrieked when his mother jumped out and grabbed his shoulders.

Diana picked the toddler up and spun around causing more giggles. Settling the youngster on her hip, she walked over and took a seat on her bed. Tickling the baby's tummy, she asked, "What should we do now, Matty, huh?"

"W-w-wead" Spencer snickered, trying to push his mom's tickling hands off his stomach.

"Read? Wonderful idea!" Diana proclaimed. She stopped her torture of the boy and picked up the children's book they had read earlier.

"No" Reid said. Sliding off the bed, he tottled over to the huge wooden bookcase along one wall and carefully pulled a thick tome out. Clutching the enormous book to his chest, Spencer slowly started for the bed.

"Here, let me help you. That book is almost as big as you are." Diana offered, taking the book from the toddler. She scooped Spencer up and deposited him on the bed before retaking her seat. She then looked at the title and frowned. "_The Works of Edmund Spenser ? _Baby, I don't think you'll like this one. It's for grown-ups. Why don't we read your book instead?"

"No, fis one" Reid insisted, patting the book. Taking the well worn book from his mother, the little boy opened it to a poem his mom had read to him time and time again, The Faerie Queene. "Ganma read fis towy."

Mrs. Reid's raised an eyebrow at the toddler's choice. "Are you sure you want to hear this poem?" she asked. Getting an enthusiastic nod in reply, she shrugged. "Okay, we'll read this one. We should get comfortable first, though. It's a long poem." Diana scooted back on the bed until her back hit the headboard, smiling as the toddler did the same. Cuddling Matty to her side, Spencer's mother began to read. 

CM 

Prentiss and Dr. Norman walked into Diana Reid's room just as she finished the poem. Remembering her part in their little deception, Emily rushed over to the bed and scooped up Spencer. "Matty! Oh, thank goodness! We've been looking all over for you! You had mommy so worried!" she tearfully exclaimed.

"Mommy!" Reid hollered as brightly as he could manage. Smiling, he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck.

Dr. Norman glanced from the "reunion" to his patient. "Diana, has he been with you the past three hours?" he questioned. "Why on Earth didn't you call someone?"

"I didn't feel it was necessary. I knew you'd have the whole staff looking for him." Diana answered.

"True, but…"

"Mommy, Matty finded ganma!" Spencer yelled, cutting off Dr. Norman.

"I see." Emily replied, smiling at Mrs. Reid. Adjusting her hold on Reid, the profiler held out her hand. "Thank you for finding and taking care of Matty."

"Oh, you don't have to thank me. It was my pleasure." Diana told Prentiss. "I can't remember the last time I had so much fun. Young Matty has made this old woman feel young again."

"Matty and ganma pay!" Reid broke in. Reaching out for his mom, he asked, "Matty pay wif ganma some mowe?"

"Sorry Sweetie, but we have to go now. We've got to meet Daddy for lunch before we go to the airport, remember?" Emily responded.

Spencer's lower lip began to tremble. "We tay longew? Peas?" he pleaded.

Unable to stand seeing the toddler upset, Dr. Norman quickly offered a solution. "Lunchtime is only five minutes away. Why don't you stay and have lunch with Diana?" he suggested. "I'm sure Matty's father won't mind."

"Peas mommy" Spencer begged, turning huge doe eyes on Emily.

Prentiss sighed. "I guess we can stay." She decided, smiling at her friend's excited squeal. "But just until after lunch."

"Otay" Reid happily agreed, reaching out to his mom once more.

Diana took the toddler from the young woman and hugged him tightly. Kissing the little boy's forehead, she grinned down at her new friend. "Come on, let's play hide and seek until they call us."

"Yea! Matty and ganma pay!" Spencer hollered, clapping his hands.

"That's right grandma and Matty are going to play." Diana repeated. "Now off you go. Go hide Matty." She watched the toddler race off before covering her eyes with her hands and beginning to count. 

CM 

JJ startled as a tone went off announcing a text message. Grabbing her cell, she opened it and pulled up the message. After reading the short note, she flipped her phone shut with a sigh. "That was Prentiss. She said they'd meet us at the airport. They're going to eat lunch with Mrs. Reid before they leave." She announced.

"I told you she wouldn't be able to resist the kid's puppy dog eyes!" Morgan crowed, holding his hand out to Rossi, who slapped a twenty in it.

"You two bet against Spencer?" JJ gasped.

"No way JJ. I bet on Pretty Boy. Rossi's the one that bet against him." Derek corrected, pocketing his winnings.

"And just what was this bet? Garcia asked as she walked over with her hands on her hips.

"Chill mama, it wasn't anything bad." Morgan replied. "I just bet Rossi that Prentiss wouldn't be able to say no to Reid's puppy eyes when it came time for them to go. And from that text, I'd say I was right."

"Something I will be having a talk with Emily about." Rossi groused.

"If you gentlemen are through, I suggest we go get something to eat. We have to head to the airport soon." Hotch stated.

Glancing at her watch, Penelope sucked in a breath. "You heard the Boss Man, get the lead out. Our lunch reservation is in seven minutes." Penelope said.

"Calm down, Baby Girl. We'll make it in time." Morgan assured his friend. Standing, he took the tech analyst by the arm and headed for the door with the rest of the team close behind them. 

CM 

Emily looked up as the bathroom door opened and Mrs. Reid and Spencer came out. She hated what she was about to do but she'd known going in that leaving was going to be the hard part. Sighing, she walked over to the duo and picked up Reid. "Time to go Matty." She said.

"No, Matty tay, peas" Spencer begged, fisting his eyes sleepily.

"Sorry, kiddo, we can't stay. We have to be at the airport in fifteen minutes and it'll take us that long to make the drive." Prentiss explained.

"But, but I *yawn* wanna tay wif ganma!" Reid protested, reaching out for his mother.

"Uh oh, looks like someone's sleepy" Diana observed. "My Spencer was the same way when he was little. He was always such a happy child until naptime rolled around. Then he'd get either cranky or clingy depending on his mood. I don't think he ever outgrew it either."

"I know what you mean. That's Matty to a tee only his way of fighting off sleep is to keep moving." Emily told Mrs. Reid as she struggled to hold onto the squirming toddler.

"Ganma! Ganma!" Spencer cried, reaching for Diana once again.

"I, uh, I'll just go get his things for you." Mrs. Reid offered. Her smile slipping, she hurried over to the couch to retrieve Spencer's book and stuffed toy.

"Reid, stop it. You're upsetting your mom." Emily whispered once Diana was out of hearing range.

"I'm sowwy. I jut, I, I *yawn* wanna…" Spencer stammered.

"I know and I'd let you stay if I could. But you can't and you know it." Prentiss quietly stated. "Ease up a little, okay? You don't want your mom to have an episode."

Shaking his head, Spencer stuck his thumb in his mouth. He definitely didn't want to be the cause of an episode. But he didn't want to leave his mother, either. Spotting his mom headed their way, he readied himself to say goodbye.

"Here you go, Sweetie" Diana stated, handing the book to Prentiss and the toy to Reid. Seeing the woebegone expression on the toddler's face, she sighed. She wished there was something she could do to…the cover of the boy's book suddenly caught her eye. Remembering the mother's solution in the story, she smiled. It just might work. Taking Spencer's free hand, she tenderly kissed his palm and then closed his hand. "There, now you've got a kissing hand just like Chester in the book."

Spencer glanced from his hand to his mom in surprise. Giving his mom a slight smile, he took his mother's hand and kissed it. "Ganma have tissing hand, too." He declared with a yawn.

Diana clutched her hand to her chest. "Goodbye my young prince. I'll never forget you." She softly replied.

"Bye bye ganma" Spencer said, "I love you."

"Grandma loves you, too" Diana repeated, blowing the toddler a kiss.

"Thanks again for taking care of him for me." Prentiss told Mrs. Reid before heading for the door.

"It was no trouble." Diana answered. "You two are welcome to come back anytime."

"We'll do that." Emily replied. "Goodbye Mrs. Reid. It was nice to meet you."

Diana waved as the two walked out of her door and disappeared. Alone once more, she dropped down onto her bed and held her kissed hand to her cheek. "Grandma's going to miss you, Matty." She whispered. 

CM 

Emily let out a relieved breath as she stepped onto the jet carrying an unhappy Spencer. She slipped through the curtain before setting the toddler on his feet.

As soon as his feet hit the floor, Spencer took off. He raced across the cabin and jumped into a surprised Hotch's arms. Sticking his thumb back in his mouth, the toddler laid his head on his boss's shoulder and buried his face in his father figure's jacket.

Raising an eyebrow at the youngster's actions, Aaron wrapped Spencer in an embrace and slowly started to rock. Humming a lullaby, the father rubbed the toddler's trembling back. It took a little while but eventually the comforting motions soothed the boy to sleep. Hotch continued to rock and rub for a few more minutes before stopping. Settling a sleeping Reid on his lap, the BAU leader fixed the seat belt around both of them and then snuggled the child to his chest. He held onto Spencer through a turbulent take-off, carding a hand through Reid's hair and whispering reassurances when the plane's motion threatened to wake the slumbering boy.

Once the jet leveled off, Morgan shuffled over and took a seat across from Hotch. "You gonna put him down now?" he asked.

"I don't think that's wise." Aaron replied, tightening his hold on Reid as the plane hit an air pocket.

"I'm with Hotch." Garcia agreed. "With all the bumping around the jet is doing, my Junior G-Man wouldn't be safe on the couch by himself."

"Garica's right. With Reid's luck, the kid would fall and hurt himself." Dave weighed in.

"Yeah, Pretty Boy has been awfully accident prone lately." Morgan said, grabbing the arm rests as the plane hit another bump. "I guess we'll just have to talk quietly so we don't wake him up."

"Talk? About what?" JJ questioned.

"Halloween of course" Penelope replied. "We've got to decide…" she broke off with a shriek as the lights in the cabin flickered before going out, plunging the jet and its occupants into darkness!


	40. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I made Henry a little bit older than he should be to make the interaction between Henry and Reid a little better. For the purposes of this story, Henry is almost 2 and a half. 

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Halloween of course" Penelope replied. "We've got to decide…" she broke off with a shriek as the lights in the cabin flickered before going out, plunging the jet and its occupants into darkness! 

CM 

"Everyone stay calm" Hotch ordered. "The pilot will have the lights…" The BAU leader's speech was cut short as haunting laughter rang out.

"Vincent Price?" Rossi incredulously stated. "What in the world?"

"Maybe this is the pilot's idea of a joke" Morgan offered. "He could be…"

"BOO!" a deep voice hollered as the lights came on revealing a masked man wielding a knife standing in front of the group.

The team jumped in fright before reaching for their weapons and training them on the intruder who was now rolling on the floor laughing hysterically. The profilers exchanged bewildered looks not knowing what to make of the strange visitor. Keeping their guns trained on the chuckling hitch hiker, they waited for him to stop laughing and explain himself. They didn't have to wait long.

"Y-y-you sh-should have seen, seen y-your fa-faces!" the costumed man giggled. "Th-that was aw-awesome!"

"Wait a minute! I've heard that voice before!" Morgan hollered, wincing when Reid whined. The profiler held his breath as he watched the toddler squirm restlessly for a moment before snuggling into Hotch's side and settling back down. Turning back to their unwelcome guest, Derek lowered his voice and called, "Gabe?"

"The one and only" the Loki proudly responded. He took off his scream mask and smirked at the stunned profilers.

"What the Hell are you doing here?" Rossi quietly demanded.

"Oh, just thought I'd cross another item off my bucket list" Gabe casually replied.

"Being in a shoot-out with the FBI was on your list?" Emily asked.

"What? No! Course not, Sweet Cheeks! Been there, done that. Even got the t-shirt, see?" the Trickster answered, holding up a bullet riddled t-shirt.

"Well then, what was the point of your little show?" Morgan ground out. "What were you trying to do?"

"Scare the pants off the FBI of course!" Gabe gleefully said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you didn't…"

"Guys" JJ broke in. Snickering, she gestured towards their laps.

Feeling a sudden draft, the three men glanced down to see their boxers on display. "Gabe!" the men growled as they attempted to cover themselves. "Put them back!"

"Awww, look at the cute little hearts." Emily teased, pointing her phone at a red-faced Morgan. "Pen's gonna love this!"

"Prentiss, don't you dare." Derek warned, dropping his jacket in his lap.

"Too late" Emily smugly advised. Hearing the dark skinned profiler's cell begin to ring, she chuckled.

"Better answer it. You don't want to keep your sweet heart waiting." JJ sing songed.

"Gabe, if you know what's good for you, you will give us back our pants." Hotch threatened.

"Now there's something you don't hear every day." Loki commented with a grin. Noting the laser-like glares being leveled at him, the being sighed. "Fine" he huffed. He snapped his fingers and the men's pants suddenly reappeared. "Party poopers"

"Gabe, why are you really here?" Rossi asked, gazing at the pouting being curiously.

"You mean besides to mess with Mr. Stick in the mud?" the trickster inquired, looking pointedly at Hotch. "I just wanted to see how the shrimp was doing; make sure Agent Grimm wasn't trying to turn the kid into his own mini me."

"Hotch is doing a great job with Reid. He's been a loving and caring father to Spencer." JJ defended.

"JJ's right. He's the best dad a kid could ever have." Emily tossed in.

"He's the best dad a kid could ever have." Gabe echoed in a high pitched voice before pretending to gag. "Geeze, the love fest you girls are putting out is just sickening. I think that's my cue to leave. I need to check on my favorite brothers anyway. It's been far too long since I've had a run in with those two." He walked to the front of the jet, stopping at the sound of his name.

Rossi waited for the being to turn around before asking, "What did they do to earn a visit from you? They take candy from a baby or something?"

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you. Trust me." The trickster replied, rolling his eyes as Rossi motioned for more. "Let's just say, they are two of the most interesting and aggravating guys you'll ever meet. In fact, they're a little like your friend, Reid. Their daddy really screwed them up. The older of the two boys has this tragic hero complex. You know, the poor me the weight of the world is on my shoulders bit. He's also one of the biggest hypocrites I've ever seen. What's wrong for others to do is okay for him. I swear one of these days he's going to fall off that pedestal he's put himself on and break his fool neck. And then there's the younger one. He's so busy fighting to be seen as an equal instead of the kid brother that needs to be protected and told what to do that he does things without thinking. The kid's got a long history of doing the wrong things for all the right reasons." He shook his head. "They're a lot of fun to mess with but there's enough angst and drama there to choke a horse. I blame the ladies in their lives for that. When the younger does something wrong, he's vilified no matter what his reasons while his brother gets the poor pitiful pearl treatment. But when the situation is reversed, the older is still pearl and the younger is horrible for being upset with his brother. I just don't get it. Women, I'll never understand'em."

"Hey!" Emily objected.

"Hey sweet thing, how are you?" Gabe asked, smirking at the profiler's glare. "Rowwwr, the claws have come out! Now I know I'm outta here. Say hello to Short Stuff for me." He waved at the group and then disappeared.

"Well, that was interesting." Dave commented.

"That's one word for it." Morgan muttered. He made himself comfortable in his seat before pulling out his IPod. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to try to get some shut eye before Reid wakes up."

"Good idea" Emily agreed. Taking her book off the table in front of her, she pulled her legs up under her and leaned back in her chair.

"Aaron, why don't you and Spencer take the couch? He'll sleep better lying down." Dave suggested.

"You're right about that." Hotch replied as he unfastened his seat belt. Gently picking up the slumbering toddler, the BAU leader slowly stood and strode to the long couch. He took a seat on one end and attempted to lay Spencer down beside him. Feeling tiny fingers tightly fisting his shirt, he sighed. "Alright, buddy you win." He whispered before lying down and settling the youngster on his chest.

Dave lowered the lights in the cabin before claiming a spot facing the couch. He glanced at his slumbering colleagues and then leaned back and closed his eyes. 

CM 

Rossi looked up as the seat belt sign began blinking. "Bout time" he grumbled under his breath. Leaning out of his seat, he turned to the duo wrestling around on the floor. "Go buckle up you two. We're about to land."

"Got it" Morgan replied as he continued to tickle Reid. He attacked the toddler's tummy one last time before scooping the giggling boy up and carrying him to the closest seat. The profiler settled Spencer in his lap and buckled the seat belt around them. "Anybody got an idea for supper?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. When I talked to Will earlier, he said you were all invited to our house to eat. He's fixing his famous fried chicken and rice dinner." JJ told her friends. "He also said he wasn't taking no for an answer."

"I'm in." Dave immediately responded. "I've never turned down a dinner invitation before and I don't intent to start now."

"We'll come, too. After six days away from home, I'm sure we don't have much of anything left that's still good in the fridge." Morgan said.

"JJ?" Spencer called out. "Does Will, does he know I'm a little tid?"

"He knows, Spence. If fact, that's probably one of the reasons he's cooking for us. Will's wanted to see you ever since I told him what happened. But with Henry sick and the case, he hasn't had the chance." JJ explained. "I have a feeling he thinks I'm just pulling his leg."

"Boy is he in for a surprise!" Emily snickered.

"Yeah, you better make sure he's not holding Henry when Reid walks in." Garcia added. "I'd hate to have to make a trip to the emergency room with another toddler."

"Don't even joke about that." Aaron groaned.

"Ummm, JJ, what about Henry? What are we going to tell him?" Derek asked.

"I hadn't thought about that." the media liaison gasped. "He's too young to understand that Reid is his Uncle Spence in a child's body. We'll just have to pretend he's a nephew of one of you guys."

"That plan has merit but there are a few items we need to work out for it to work." Dave said. "With the first and most important being what are we going to call Reid? We don't want to confuse Henry by calling him Spencer since that's what he calls his grown godfather. We'll have to call Reid something different."

"Matty" Derek declared with a smirk.

"No" Spencer adamantly stated. "No Matty, Reid"

"Are you sure? Matty would be…"

Spencer crossed his arms and glared at Hotch. "I wefuse to be talled Matty again." He growled.

"Okay, okay" Aaron replied, holding up his hands in surrender. "Reid it is."

Spencer nodded. "Fat's better" he said.

"So, it's agreed? We'll all head to JJ's from here?" Rossi questioned as the plane taxied to a stop and the seat belt light went off.

"Definitely"

"Absolutely"

"Good" Dave said, getting out of his chair. "Then let's get going. I'm starved!"

Hearing Spencer's stomach loudly growl, Morgan chuckled. "Uh oh! Better hurry it up guys!"

Laughing as the toddler turned beet red, the team of profilers grabbed their belongings and hurried off the aircraft, each of them hoping that the next few hours would go smoothly. 

CM 

"Will! Henry! I'm home!" JJ shouted as she walked in her front door followed by the rest of the team.

"MOMMY!" a high pitched voice screamed just as a tiny boy raced into the room and barreled into the media liaison's legs.

JJ untangled her son's arms and scooped him up. "Hey Sweetie" she said, kissing the boy's forehead. "Were you a good boy for daddy?"

"Uh huh" Henry answered, planting a slobbery kiss on his mother's cheek.

"Henry's telling the truth. He was a little angel while you were away." Will stated as he walked into the room and hugged JJ. Noticing the toddler staring up at his wife and son longingly, Will did a double take. Sure JJ had told him about Dr. Reid being shrunk, but he'd thought she was joking. 'Evidently not' he mentally concluded. Wanting to wipe the woebegone expression off the little boy's face, Will leaned down and picked the child up. "Hey Spencer"

"Wait, you're not shocked?" Emily asked. "JJ tells you that's Reid and you're okay with that? Aren't you the least bit surprised?"

"I'm from New Orleans." Will reminded her. "Things like this don't surprise me."

Seeing Will holding Spencer, JJ smiled. "Will, Henry, I'd like you to meet Hotch's little nephew Reid." She introduced.

Henry frowned when he saw his daddy holding another little boy. He reached out for Will, smiling as his daddy took him. Giving the stranger his best mad look, Henry pushed Reid. "My daddy!" he yelled.

"Henry!" JJ gasped. "You don't…"

"I've got this, Chere." Will interrupted. Turning his attention to his son, he frowned. "Henry, that wasn't a nice thing to do. Reid came a long way to play with you. He doesn't deserve to be hit. Now tell Reid you're sorry."

"Weid, tame to play wif me?" Henry asked, staring at the boy who was peering at him from the safety of Hotch's embrace.

"That's right. Reid came to play with you." Will repeated. "Now what do you tell him."

"I sowwy, Weid" Henry apologized. He reached out and hugged the surprised toddler.

"It's otay, Henwy" Spencer replied, smiling at his godson.

"Henwy and Weid play now?" Henry asked, looking up at his daddy.

"Not yet, Henry. We have to eat first. Okay?" Will explained. Getting a nod, he turned to the other adults in the room. "If y'all will follow me, I'll show you to the feast." He led the way into the dining room, where a table full of food was waiting. "Y'all go ahead and dig in. I'll bring in the rest of the food."

"You mean there's more?" Dave asked.

"Of course" Will replied before walking through the kitchen door. Moments later, he returned carrying a tray full of sweets.

"JJ" Dave called as he filled his plate. "You have excellent taste in men, my dear."

"Thanks, I think" JJ answered, blushing at the unexpected compliment.

Laughing, the group quickly dug into their meal. Mindful of the child in their midst, they kept the conversation light. The team relaxed as they talked and laughed and ate.

Once everyone had had their fill, the group helped clear the dishes before moving to the living room. The adults sat and discussed the coming holiday while the two toddlers sat on the floor playing with Henry's block set.

Spencer sighed as he built another tower only for Henry to knock it down. While he usually loved their little game of build and destroy, he just wasn't in to it tonight. Having been cooped up in the jet for several hours, he was tired of sitting still. He longed to move but it seemed like that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. Resigning himself to sitting there, he picked up a red block and started to build another tower.

Will watched Spencer's gaze wander to a certain object on the other side of the room a few times before he had finally had enough. Walking over, he took a seat on the floor beside the two toddlers. "Hey S-Reid, why don't you go try out that tricycle?" he suggested.

Reid looked up at Will in surprise. He didn't think anyone had noticed. "No fant you" he politely declined.

"Come on kid, you've been looking at that bike for the last ten minutes. Go ahead and ride it. JJ and I don't mind." Will encouraged.

Spencer's gaze jumped from the tricycle to Will and back a few times before stopping on his friend. "I, I don't know how to wide." He quietly admitted.

"That's okay. I can help you with that." Will replied. "Tricycles are pretty easy to ride. See the pedals?" He waited for the boy to nod before continuing. "Okay, to make it go you just push down on the pedal that's at the top. It's kinda like those gear machines at that science museum you took Henry to last month. The only difference is instead of turning a handle, you're turning the pedals."

"I get it!" Spencer excitedly exclaimed.

"Good, then what do you say we go try it out?" Will asked as he stood and held out his hand.

Spencer eagerly stood and took his friend's hand. He walked over to the tricycle and climbed on. Grabbing the handle bars, he put his feet on the pedals and started to push. Smiling as the bike slowly began to move, Spencer yelled, "Loot! I'm doing it!"

"That you are, Reid!" Will replied. Seeing Henry come up beside him, he pointed to Spencer. "See how Reid's pedaling, Henry? When you get big enough, you'll be able to ride just like Reid."

Shaking his head, Henry ran over to Spencer and pushed him as hard as he could, causing the tricycle and Reid to topple over. "NO! MY BIKE!" he yelled, stomping his foot.

"Reid!" Morgan hollered, running over to his fallen friend. Getting there just as Will pulled the tricycle off Spencer, the profiler knelt down and looked the toddler over. "You okay, kid?" he asked, once he was sure nothing was broken or bleeding.

"I'm otay" Spencer quietly replied before raising his arms to be held.

Raising an eyebrow at the move, Derek swiftly complied with the request. Scooping the toddler up, he gave Reid a hug.

Spencer laid his head on Morgan's shoulder and looked over at Henry. He was hurt that his godson had pushed him but he also understood it. After all, the countless books he'd read on child care after Henry was born had all warned about the terrible two's and the problems with sharing most young children had. Hearing Will utter the words, time out, Reid quickly spoke up. "Don't do fat. Henwy didn't huwt me."

"I have to. Henry has to learn that he can't push other kids." Will replied. Picking up his crying son, he left the room.

"I'm sowwy JJ. I didn't mean to get Henwy in twouble." Spencer told his friend.

"I know you didn't, Spence." JJ assured the upset toddler. "It's not your fault anyway. Henry knows better than to push."

"I remember when Jack went through the terrible twos stage." Hotch told the group. "He didn't want any of his friends touching any of his toys. He'd hit or kick or a couple of times even bite to stop them. You know, for a while I thought he'd never grow out of it. But he did eventually. And Henry will, too."

"I agree with Hotch. Every child goes through the terrible twos and every child grows out of it." Rossi said, wrapping an arm around JJ's shoulder.

"I know. Every book I read on parenting said the same thing." JJ replied, smiling as she glanced at a yawning Spencer. "Guys, I don't mean to rush you but I think it's almost somebody's bedtime."

All eyes shot to Reid, who had his head down on Morgan's shoulder and his thumb stuck in his mouth.

"I guess you're right." Morgan sighed, patting the toddler's back. "So, who's staying with us tonight?"

"Emily" Spencer answered around his thumb.

"That okay with you, Em?" Garcia asked, noticing the strange expression on her friend's face.

"What? Yeah, no problem" Prentiss replied, wondering why the toddler had picked her. She figured she would be the last person he'd want near him after the way the visit with his mother had ended. "I'm, uhh, I'm ready whenever you are."

"Alright, let's hit the road then." Morgan told her. Turning to JJ, he said, "Tell Will thank you for supper. That was the best home cooked meal I've had in a long time."

"I will" JJ responded. She gave Spencer a quick hug and kiss and then showed them to the door. "Be careful on the road, guys."

"Don't worry, we will." Derek called back as he carefully strapped Reid into his car seat.

"Call you when we get there." Prentiss promised before climbing into her car.

The rest of the BAU watched the vehicles pull out of the driveway and drive away. Once they were out of sight, the group turned and walked back into the house. 

CM 

Derek carried a freshly bathed and dressed Spencer into his bedroom and gently laid him in his bed. "You need anything before you go to sleep, kid?" he asked.

Reid nodded. "Tould you tell Emily to tome in hewe?"

"Sure thing, Short Stuff" Morgan replied, ruffling the toddler's hair.

As soon as his friend left the room, Spencer slid off the bed and crept over to his go bag. He unzipped one side and pulled a book out before zipping it closed once more. Holding the book with both hands, the toddler quickly made his way back to bed.

"You wanted to see me?" Emily asked as she came into the room.

"Uh huh" Reid answered with a yawn.

Prentiss walked over to the bed and took a seat beside the sleepy boy. "Okay, what's up? What did you want to talk to me about?"

Spencer nervously fiddled with the cover. "I was wond'ing, I mean, tould you, tould you" he stammered. Taking a deep breath, he pulled the book out from under the covers and handed it to his friend. "Tould you wead fis to me?" he quietly asked.

Emily glanced at the book and smiled. "Sure thing, kiddo" she replied. "I just need to get comfortable first." Turning around, the profiler scooted back until she was leaning against the wall at the head of the bed and patted a spot beside her.

Spencer eagerly crawled up beside Prentiss. Plopping down next to her, he asked, "Awe you weady now?"

"Not quite. I need to do one more thing." Emily replied. Reaching out, she wrapped an arm around the boy's tiny shoulder and snuggled him into her side. "Now I'm ready." She whispered, kissing the top of Reid's head. Using her free hand, she opened the tall, thin book and began reading, _"Chester Raccoon stood at the edge of the forest and cried."_

AN- Once again the words in italics are the first words from the book "The Kissing Hand" by Audrey Penn.

Anybody guess who the two brothers are?


	41. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Kudos to all the folks who knew the two brothers were Sam and Dean Winchester from Supernatural.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Now I'm ready." Emily whispered, kissing the top of Reid's head. Using her free hand, she opened the tall, thin book and began reading, _"Chester Raccoon stood at the edge of the forest and cried."_

CM

Prentiss trudged into the kitchen and dropped onto a chair at the large, wooden table. "It should be illegal to get out of bed before noon." She moaned, propping her head up on her hand.

Morgan chuckled. "And here I thought you were a morning person." Grabbing the coffee pot, he swiftly filled two mugs of the delicious brew before walking over to his friend and co-worker. "Here_, _this outta wake you up." he said, handing Emily one of the mugs.

Prentiss took a sip and smiled. "Ahhh" she sighed. "That's better". Seeing Morgan walk back over to the counter and begin cracking eggs, Emily decided to offer her services. "Need any help?"

"Nah, I've got it." Derek responded as he reached for the spatula. "You just sit there and relax. We've got a long day ahead of us."

"As long as that day includes plenty of coffee, I'm good." Emily muttered. Sitting back in her chair, she casually sipped her drink as she watched her friend cook breakfast. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they thought about the special night to come. Running through her checklist of things she still needed to do before their evening out Emily suddenly became aware of the fact that a certain someone was missing. "Morgan, where's Reid?" she asked.

"He'd just gotten out of the tub when I came down so he's probably still getting ready." Derek informed her. "He should be down soon."

"Oh, okay…Wait! What!" Emily exclaimed, glaring at her friend. "You're planning on letting Reid walk down the stairs on his own?"

"No, of course not" Morgan indignantly replied.

"But you said…"

"Man, you must have been really out of it this morning." Derek commented, shaking his head. "Didn't you see the little addition at the top of the stairs when you came down?"

"Addition? What are you talking about Morgan?" Emily questioned.

"Come on, I'll show you." Derek replied. He checked the eggs one more time before walking out of the kitchen.

Intrigued, Emily followed her friend through the open doorway and past the living room to the far side of the stairs. Taking in the long, yellow, twisty slide with the island of pillows under it, she couldn't help but chuckle. "An indoor slide? You're going to spoil him rotten if you're not careful."

"I'm not spoiling him. I'm just giving him some independence." Morgan corrected. "Having to depend on us for almost everything is the hardest part of this second childhood for Reid. So I plan on doing anything I can to make things a little easier for the kid."

"I hear ya" Prentiss agreed as she made her way around the plastic slide. She tugged on its side and attempted to shake it before nodding her approval. "Where'd you find the time to set it up?"

"I didn't. A friend of mine put it up for me while we were in Vegas." Derek explained.

"Well, he did a great…"

"What awe you guys tanding fewe for?" Reid called from the second story landing.

"What do you think youngster?" Morgan fired back. "We're waiting for your inaugural slide."

"Yeah, come on Reid! Let's see how fast this bad boy goes!" Emily encouraged.

"Otay" Spencer agreed. The little boy tottled over to the slide and plopped down on his behind. He waved at his friends before pushing off the landing and disappearing into the slide. Seconds later, the giggling toddler shot out of the bottom of the slide, landing stomach first in the middle of the clump of pillows. Grinning from ear to ear, he sat up and began to crawl out of the fluffy fortress. "Fat was awesome!" he whooped. "I wanna do it again!" Making it to the edge of the pillows, Reid jumped up and raced towards the stairs.

"Oh, no you don't" Morgan said, scooping up the boy before he could make it to his destination. He tossed the youngster over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and headed for the kitchen. "There's no time for a second go round, kid. We've got to grab breakfast and hit the road if we want to make it to work on time." Stepping into the kitchen, the muscular man flipped the toddler around and deposited him in his booster seat. Derek then hurried to the stove to check on the eggs. "Reid, I'm fixing eggs and bacon for breakfast. Do you want those or do you want to try out the waffle maker that couple sent?" he asked the tiny profiler.

"Waffles, peas" Spencer replied.

"One order of Mickey Mouse waffles, coming up!" Morgan announced, eliciting snickers from the two at the table. Opening the fridge, he took out the waffle batter he'd mixed earlier and set it on the counter. He sprayed the waffle maker with Pam and plugged it in before turning his attention back to the stove. Grabbing the spatula, he carefully scooped the eggs onto a plate. He laid several bacon strips into the pan and then poured the waffle batter into a measuring cup. Seeing the light on the waffle maker go off, Morgan lifted the lid, poured the cup full of batter into the machine and closed the lid. "Prentiss, you wanna grab the juice outta the fridge for me?"

"Sure" Emily replied. "Come on Reid, we've got a table to set."

"Otay" Spencer agreed. He slid out of his seat and padded over to the cabinets. Following Morgan's instructions, he opened the door closest to the fridge. After rummaging around a little, he found a stack of paper plates. He pulled three off the top, shut the door, and walked back to the table.

"Need a hand, handsome?" Prentiss asked. She set the juice and glasses on the table before picking the boy up and settling him on his booster seat.

"Fants" Spencer said. Getting up on his knees, he quickly passed out the plates. Taking the forks and napkins Emily handed him, he placed those next to the paper dishes.

"Perfect timing" Morgan commented as he came up behind the two. Picking up one of the plates, he flipped the Mickey Mouse waffle onto it and set it in front of the waiting toddler. Going back over to the counter, he grabbed the platter of eggs and bacon before walking back to the table and taking a seat. "Alright guys, dig in. We've need to head out in about twenty minutes."

"Hold on, Quick Draw" Emily said, taking the fork out of Reid's hand. Taking a napkin, she unfolded it and tucked one end under the collar of the youngster's shirt. "Now you can eat."

Spencer looked down at the make shift bib in disgust. "I don't need…"

"Yes you do." Morgan broke in. "We don't have time for you to change if some of that syrup drops on you."

"Fine" Reid huffed. Snatching up his fork, he began to eat. 

CM 

Garcia looked up at the swish of the glass doors. "You're late." She scolded, giving her friends a concerned glare. "I was starting to get worried. What happened?"

"Mowgan had to *snicker* change tause he pilled juice on his pants." Reid stated before being overtaken by a giggling fit.

"Laugh it up, Short Stuff. Your time is coming." Derek warned as he stomped to his desk.

"Don't listen to him, Sweet Cheeks." Penelope suggested, taking the toddler by the hand. "He's just embarrassed about being messier than you. He'll calm down in a little while."

"Yeah, all that paperwork is bound to improve his mood." Prentiss deadpanned.

Sighing, Reid headed over to his friend. The last thing he wanted to do was spend all day with a ticked off Derek Morgan, especially with it being a paperwork day. While his friends hated days spent filling out forms until their hands hurt, Spencer loved them. And it wasn't because of the paperwork like the others thought. He got tired of sitting and writing, too. No, what made the paperwork days so special was that the whole time they worked, the profilers also talked and joked and generally hung out together. That was something he'd watched all the kids in high school and even college do but something he'd never been allowed to be part of at least not until he'd become a member of this team. Besides, he hadn't meant to make Morgan angry. He just couldn't resist teasing his friend after he had made such a big deal about him needing to wear a napkin around his neck like a bib. Stopping beside his friend, he patted the older man's knee. "I'm sowwy I teased you." He apologized.

Looking down into the toddler's huge, doe eyes and sad face, Derek melted. He couldn't stand to see that hang dog expression on the kid's face. "Nah, I'm the one that's sorry." He corrected, grinning at his best friend. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. You guys were just teasing."

"So we're good?" Reid asked, needing the reassurance.

"Yeah, we're good, youngster" Derek replied, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Now that you two have kissed and made up, can we please get to work?" Prentiss urged. "Our in-boxes aren't going to magically get any smaller, you know."

"I wouldn't be too suwe about that, Emily" Reid called, brandishing his trickster made pen.

"Uh huh, rub it in." Prentiss huffed, attempting and failing to hide a smile. "Just don't be surprised if you come back from a coffee run and find that pen missing."

"Don't listen to her, Reid. She's not going to take your stuff." Morgan refuted. "I'm the one you've gotta worry about."

"We'll just see about that, Morgan." Emily challenged.

Grinning, Spencer sat back in his chair as he listened to his two friends' banter. It was going to be a good day. 

CM 

"Dave, could I have a word?" Hotch asked from the doorway of the older man's office.

"Of course" Rossi replied, motioning the BAU leader in. He closed the folder he was working on before looking intently at his boss. "What's up?"

"I have to go out for a little while and I need you to run interference for me." Hotch told his colleague.

"Interference? Why?" Dave questioned.

"Spencer has an appointment to get his stitches out at eleven. The doctor's office is on the other side of the city so we'll need to leave soon to make it there in time." Aaron explained.

"I see." Rossi said, leaning back in his chair. Running a hand across his face, he was silent for a moment before sitting up straighter. "Why don't you let me take him? It would save us from thinking up a story to tell Strauss and we'd definitely avoid her getting suspicious if I had to lie about your whereabouts. Besides, I think you've spent more than enough time at the doctor's with Reid."

"Are you sure, Dave? It probably won't be a pleasant experience." Hotch warned.

"Since when is anything we do pleasant?" Dave countered with a smile. "Don't worry, Aaron. I'm a big boy. I think I can handle a toddler at the doctor's."

"Okay, just don't say I didn't warn you." Aaron said.

Raising an eyebrow at the mischievous grin on Aaron's face, Dave slowly stood and grabbed his jacket. "Alright, tell me where to go." He instructed, wincing as he realized the door he'd just opened for his friend. "I mean, give me the doctor's address."

"Nice save, Dave" Hotch snickered.

"Just tell me the address before I change my mind." Rossi good-naturedly grumbled.

"Okay, okay" Aaron agreed, raising his hands in surrender. "Here are the directions." 

CM 

"Reid, let's go!" Rossi called across the bullpen. "We've got a consult to get to."

"Toming" Spencer replied. He slid out of his chair and grabbed his diaper bag. After exchanging confused glances with Morgan and Prentiss, he hurried over to the older man. Wondering why the senior profiler chose to take him out, Reid followed Rossi through the hallway and into the elevator. Stepping onto the crowded elevator, the tiny agent sighed. He'd have to wait until they got to the SUV to ask.

Dave glanced down at his charge. He knew the boy had to be curious as to why he was the one chosen to go. He couldn't really blame the kid. After all, if he really was going to consult with a police department Reid would be his last choice right now. It was just too risky with him being in child form. But they weren't going on a consult; they were going to the doctor. And he'd tell the kid that just as soon as they were alone.

Hearing the ping of the elevator, Reid scooted closer to Rossi. He didn't want to be separated from his friend when the doors opened.

Feeling the elevator jerk to a stop, Rossi put a hand on Spencer's shoulder. Once the doors slid open, he guided Reid through the lobby and out of the building. The profiler walked the boy across the parking garage to their toddler outfitted SUV. Opening the back door, Dave glanced around before picking the toddler up and placing him in his car seat. He swiftly pulled the straps over Reid's head and buckled him in. After making sure his charge was secure, Rossi climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle. He pulled out of the parking garage and onto the highway. Glancing into the rearview mirror, he cleared his throat. "I guess you've already figured out we're not going on a consult." He stated.

Spencer nodded. "Whewe awe we weally going?" he asked.

"We're headed to the doctor to get your stitches out." Dave informed the youngster.

"Oh" Reid muttered, turning to gaze out the window. "How did Hotch find fis dottow?"

"Actually you have the trickster to thank for that. It seems a new file showed up on Garcia's computer after your little accident. It had your doctor's number and address as well as a shot record and a few other items." Dave explained. "And before you ask, Hotch was planning on taking you but I talked him out of it. It'll be easier for him to explain us being gone than the other way around."

Spencer nodded his head as he turned and looked at his friend. "Yeah, you'we wight." He agreed.

"Glad you think so, kid" Rossi muttered. The two chatted the rest of the way to the doctor's office. Finally reaching their destination several minutes later, Dave turned into the parking lot of the brick building and pulled into the first empty spot.

Reid sighed as he stared at the brightly painted sign announcing Dr. Ridge's office. He really wished Hotch was here. It wasn't that he was scared or anything. He just knew the next few minutes probably weren't going to be pleasant and the little kid side of him needed the comfort of his father figure. Spencer shook his head at that thought. _"Man up, Reid. You're an adult, not a child. You don't need someone holding your hand." _He mentally berated himself. Deciding it was high time his adult self got back control, the profiler took his diaper bag and dropped it onto the floorboard. Resisting the urge to reach for his version of a security blanket, he crossed his arms, trapping his hands under his arm pits. Spencer waited for Rossi to open his door before blurting out, "You don't have to tome in wif me. I tan go in by myself."

"You most certainly cannot." Rossi vetoed. "You may be an adult but the people in there see you as a little two year old…"

"Fwee" Spencer corrected.

Dave rolled his eyes at the boy. "As I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, you're a two and a half year old to them." Rossi said, grinning at the toddler's indignant scoff. "And no one allows a child that young to go in a doctor's office alone. Hell, most older kids still want their mamas and daddys in the office with them." Seeing the youngster open his mouth to protest, the senior agent shook his head. "Not happening, kid. I'm going in with you whether you like it or not."

"Alwight, you tan tome." Spencer huffed.

"Like you really had a choice" Rossi mumbled as he picked the boy up and walked the short distance to the office entrance. "Remember, they see you as a toddler so you need to act like one." He reminded, taking hold of the door handle. "No drama queen acting, though. You start that crap and I'll turn you over my knee and give you something to cry about. Understand?"

"Got it" Reid agreed, nodding his head.

Steeling himself for what was sure to be a unique experience, Dave took a deep breath and opened the door. Walking into the building, he hoped his good deed wasn't about to come back and bite him in the behind. 

CM 

Half an hour later, the duo finally stepped out of the building. Licking on his grape flavored lollipop, Spencer glanced up at his sour faced colleague. "Fat wasn't too bad." He announced.

"Wasn't too bad!" Dave hollered. "You call the way you acted in that not bad!"

"You'we the one fat told me to att lite a li'l tid." Reid reminded, smiling innocently up at the out done man.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "You're enjoying this a little too much." He observed, stopping at their SUV. "You acted like that on purpose, didn't you?"

Not wanting Rossi to know just how freaked out he'd been by the male doctor, Spencer nodded.

"Why the H-heck would you do that?" Dave asked.

Reid waited until the older man was finished buckling him into his seat to answer. "It got me a suter, didn't it?" he reasoned, holding up his sticky treat.

Huffing, Rossi closed the back door. Leaning back against the vehicle, he rubbed the back of his neck. He'd seen the fear and panic in Reid's eyes when Dr. Ridge had walked into the room. He'd known in that instant that the visit was going to be bad. He just hadn't known how bad it was going to get. One thing was for sure: kid or not, Reid could definitely protect himself. The doctor would more than likely be sporting some bruises curtesy of the tiny agent. "Serves him right for not listening" he muttered. Hoping this latest scare wouldn't set the boy's recovery back, Dave climbed into the SUV and quickly pulled out of the parking lot. He kept an eye on his quiet charge as he drove down the street. Four red lights later, he finally spotted the fast food joint Garcia had mentioned to him. Flicking on his blinker, he pulled into the semi-crowded lot and parked in the first available space.

Spencer looked out the window in surprise. They must be stopping for a bathroom break because there was no way Rossi would be planning on eating here. Would he? Curious, he sat up in his seat. "Ummm, Wossi" he hesitantly began. "What awe we doing hewe?"

"Having lunch" Dave simply replied. He got out of the SUV and opened the back door. "Why? Don't you like McDonald's?"

"Yes, but I didn't fint it was a pace you would pit to eat." Reid replied.

Dave unfastened the straps holding Spencer and pulled the toddler out of the vehicle. Settling the boy on his hip, he headed for the restaurant. "You're right. Normally, I wouldn't spare this place a second glance. But today it's the perfect place to grab a bite to eat."

"Why?" Spencer questioned.

"You know of anywhere else that's giving away trick or treat buckets with their kid's meals?" Rossi threw back.

"Twit ow tweat butets?" Spencer repeated, eyes widening as the implications of Rossi's answer hit him. "We're going twit ow tweating tonight!"

"That's the only reason I know of for us to be getting a Halloween bucket." Dave reasoned as he opened the door and walked into the fast food place.

"Tool!" Reid squealed before throwing his arms around Rossi's neck and hugging him. "Fants, Wossi, you'we the best!"

"Anytime, kid" Dave muttered, patting the toddler's back. "Now let's go order so you can check out that play place we saw on the way in."

"Yea!" Spencer cheered.

Setting the rambunctious toddler on his feet, Dave took the boy's hand and headed for the counter. It was time to make some good memories.


	42. Chapter 43

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Setting the rambunctious toddler on his feet, Dave took the boy's hand and headed for the counter. It was time to make some good memories. 

CM 

Hotch looked up as his door opened and Derek Morgan walked into the doorway. "Something on your mind?" he questioned, gesturing to the empty chair in front of his desk.

"I was just wondering if you'd heard from Rossi." Morgan answered as he stepped into the office and took a seat.

"Not yet, but they should be back any time now. Why? Is something wrong?" Aaron asked.

"No" Morgan replied. "It's just that it's past Reid's nap time and the last thing we need is a grumpy Spencer especially tonight."

"Don't worry, Morgan. I'm sure Dave will…The shrill ring of his cell phone cut him off. Smiling, Hotch grabbed his cell and flipped it open. "Hotchner"

"Aaron, it's Dave" Rossi softly replied.

"Did everything go alright, Rossi?" Hotch inquired. "Are you on your way back?"

"No, we're not. That's why I'm calling." Rossi replied, glancing into his rearview mirror. "It's going to be a while before we're back at the office. Reid fell asleep as soon as I got him settled in his seat."

"I take it Reid wore himself out playing." Hotch said with a smile.

"Yeah, I think between that and the doctor's appointment the kid was done in." Dave speculated.

Aaron frowned. Something had obviously gone wrong. Seeing Morgan sit up straighter in his chair and lean forward, Hotch motioned for the younger man to wait. "What happened at the doctor's office?" he asked, running a hand across his face.

"Well, for starters Dr. Ridge is a huge, hulk of a man. Spencer started shaking the minute the guy came in the room." Dave explained. "The kid tried his best to keep himself under control but as soon as the doc touched him, he went ballistic. I've never seen the kid go at somebody like that. He managed to get several good hits in before I could get to them. It…"

"What do you mean before you got to them? Why weren't you right beside Spencer?" Hotch angrily inquired.

"Reid told me to go sit down; that he didn't need me "mother henning" him." Rossi calmly replied. "Truth be told, he didn't want me even going in the building with him. He said he was perfectly capable of going in alone. I quickly nixed that little idea, though. Needless to say, he wasn't very happy with me. So when Reid asked me not to stay by him, I decided to give him that. Guess I should have just told him no."

"No, you were right to acquiesce to his request." Aaron told his friend.

"Tell that to the doc. The guy's going to be sporting quite a few bruises courtesy of Reid." Dave said with a sigh.

"Was he able to remove the stitches or do I need to make an appointment elsewhere?" Hotch asked, pinching the bridge of his nose. He so didn't need this today.

"No need for that. A nurse came in and took the stitches out once I finally got Reid calmed down." Rossi replied. Hearing a whimper, he glanced in the rearview mirror. "Hang on a minute, Aaron. The native is getting restless." Twisting around in his seat, Dave reached back and gently rubbed the toddler's arm. "It's okay, kiddo. You're safe." He whispered, smiling as the boy immediately settled back down. Rossi watched Spencer for a few minutes to make sure the boy was sleeping peacefully once more before turning back around and picking up his cell. "Look Aaron, can I save the rest until later? I really want to get the kid somewhere he can lay down."

"Of course" Hotch agreed. "Would you like to take him to my place? I can give you…Just a minute, Dave." Placing a hand over his cell, Aaron looked at Morgan. "What did you say?"

"I said to tell Rossi to take Spencer to my place." Morgan repeated. "There's a house key in the glove compartment."

"Good thinking" Hotch praised. Putting the cell phone to his ear, the BAU leader cleared his throat. "Rossi, there's a key to Morgan's home in the glove compartment. You can take Reid there." he relayed.

"Good, the kid will sleep better in his own bed." Dave stated as he started the engine of his SUV. "Tell Morgan thanks. I'll call when we're on our way back." Flipping his cell phone closed, the profiler tossed it onto the passenger seat and backed out of the parking spot. "Let's go home, buddy" he softly whispered. 

CM 

"Reid, you just about through, kid?" Morgan asked, taking a seat on the corner of the younger man's desk.

"Almost" Reid answered without looking up from his work.

"Hurry it up, youngster" Derek urged. "We barely have time to get to Garcia's and get ready as it is."

"You guys doing something special tonight?" Anderson inquired as he walked up behind the two profilers.

"Uhh, yeah, Garcia recruited us to help her pass out candy to all the trick or treaters." Morgan fibbed. "What about you? You got a hot date lined up?"

"Not tonight. I promised my sister I'd go trick or treating with her and her kids. She said she wasn't comfortable going out alone at night." Anderson explained.

"Can't blame her for that, man" Morgan replied. "You can't be too careful."

"That's what I keep telling her." Anderson agreed. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he started. "Crap, I've gotta get going or I'm going to be late. You guys have a good time tonight. See you on Monday!"

"Bye Anderson" Morgan called, waving at the retreating man's back. Turning back to his friend, he asked, "Are you finished?"

"Yeah" Spencer said, closing the file on his desk. "I jut need to give fis to Hotch and we tan go."

Derek took the folder out of the toddler's hands and set it back on his desk. "Hotch left half an hour ago." he informed the toddler. "Now come on, get your coat and your bag and let's go."

"I'm toming, I'm toming" Spencer muttered, adding "bossy" under his breath. Sliding off his chair, he put on his jacket, threw the strap of his diaper bag over one shoulder and walked around the side of the desk.

The two friends quickly made their way out of the building and into the older man's truck. They joked and laughed as they made the short trip to Garcia's place. After parking in the closest spot they could find, the duo went into the apartment building. The profilers took the elevator up to the sixth floor and then hurried to their friend's door.

Garcia flung open the door before either of the two could knock. "It's about time you two got here! You were supposed to be here half an hour ago." She scolded.

"Sorry Baby Girl" Morgan apologized as he walked in and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Short Stuff had a report he just had to finish."

"No time for sorrys, we have to get changed and get to JJ's." Penelope replied, closing and locking her door. She shooed the two into her living room before taking charge. "Okay, Spencer, you go into the bathroom and change. Your costume is already hanging up on the towel rack for you and I put my stepstool in there in case you needed to go potty before we leave."

"Fants, Gawcia" Spencer said. He raced into the bathroom and shut the door.

"What about me, Baby Girl?" Morgan asked once the bathroom door closed.

"I put yours in the extra room." Garcia answered, starting for her bedroom. "Make sure you're out before Reid. I don't want him thinking we left him or something."

"Now don't go worrying your pretty little head. Nothing's going to go wrong. I won't let it." Derek assured his friend. He gave Garcia a quick hug before disappearing into the other room.

"I hope you're right." Penelope whispered as she walked into her bedroom. 

CM 

Reid jumped out of Morgan's truck and ran up to the porch where JJ was waiting for them. "Loot! I'm Lute Tywalter!" he shouted, waving his light saber around.

"I see." JJ replied, smiling at the rambunctious toddler. Seeing Morgan and Garcia walking up the steps, she held up a hand. "Wait, let me guess. You're Han Solo and Princess Leia, right?"

"You've got it my dear Snow White." Garcia stated, chuckling as Henry came stumbling out the door followed by Will. "Ahh, it looks like your Prince Charming has arrived."

"Yeah, and he brought ummm, ummm" Morgan broke off, scratching his head. "What are the dwarves' names again?"

Surveying the toddler's colorful robe, short white beard, and floppy hat, Garcia frowned. "My sweet baby better not be Dopey" she growled.

"Relax Pen, I wouldn't do that to him." JJ assured her friend. "He's Happy."

"That's Henry alright." Derek commented, squinting as headlights announced the arrival of the rest of the team. Sighing as the lights went off, he walked down the porch steps to greet his friends. Watching the doors to Hotch's SUV open, the profiler waited for the teasing that was sure to come from the other three. After all, there was no way the others would be dressed…His thoughts ground to a halt and his jaw dropped as his team mates exited the vehicle.

Hotch smirked as he walked up to Morgan. "What's a matter, Morgan?" he causally asked, patting the stunned man's shoulder. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"You guys look fantastic!" Garcia exclaimed as she came to stand beside Derek. Turning to the still gaping man, she shook her head. "Honey, close your mouth, you're catching flies."

"But, but…"

"Tool!" Spencer shouted as he raced over to the newcomers. Gazing up at Hotch's pirate hat, red bandana, and long, black dreadlocks, he giggled. "You'we fat piwate we saw at Disney!"

"Captain Jack Sparrow at your service" Aaron said, taking off his hat and giving an exaggerated bow.

"And you are?" Morgan asked Prentiss, taking in her baggy white shirt, long red vest, and sword.

"I'm Elizabeth Swann" Emily replied, brandishing her sword. "You know, the lady in the Pirate of the Caribbean movies."

"What no big, poufy dress?" Derek teased with an evil grin.

Prentiss raised an eyebrow. "Do I look like a poufy dress kind of girl to you?" she countered, twirling her sword.

"Better watch how you answer that Morgan. She's liable to run you through if you say the wrong thing." Rossi advised.

Spencer walked over to the two men. Taking in Rossi's long trench coat and fedora, he giggled. "You'we Hofey Bogawt!" he hollered.

"Here's looking at you, kid." Dave said with a wink, eliciting more laughter from the youngster.

"Wossi, you'we…"

"Weid! Weid!" Henry shouted as he ran up to the group. "We go twick tweat, Weid!"

"I think that's our cue to leave." Morgan said with a grin. Scooping Reid up, he settled the boy on his shoulders. "Come on guys! Let's get this show on the road!"

The group of mismatched characters fell into step behind Morgan and Garcia. They walked down the street a little ways before stopping at a small, red brick house.

"Alright boys, here's the first stop" Will told the two toddlers. Taking Henry by the hand, he waited for Morgan to lower Spencer to the ground before heading to the house. The two men led the boys up to the door and stopped.

"Are you guys ready?" Morgan asked. Getting twin nods, he turned and knocked on the door.

A short, rotund woman swiftly opened the door. "Oh my! Who do we have here?" she asked.

"Twick tweat!" Henry shouted, eagerly holding up his bucket.

Spencer peeked out from behind Morgan's legs. "Twick ow tweat" he shyly murmured.

"Aren't you two just the cutest things!" the woman cooed as she placed treat bags in both boys' buckets.

"Fant you" the toddlers politely said.

"You're welcome, sweeties" Mrs. March replied. "You two have fun now."

"Bye" Spencer said. Running back to his friends, he proudly held out his bucket. "Loot! We got tandy!"

"And that's just the beginning, Mon Ami." Will told the youngster. "Those buckets will be full by the time we're through."

"Tool! Let's go!" Reid shouted.

Smiling at the excited boy, Hotch took Spencer's hand and started for the next house on the block.

As the group made their way around the block, they talked and chatted keeping the conversation light. When they got to the end of the street, the ladies headed back to the house to start supper. Knowing both boys would be tired, they needed to have the food ready and waiting by the time the two finished trick or treating. After saying their goodbyes, the men and toddlers crossed the street and began to slowly make their way back to JJ's home.

Spencer grew braver with each house they stopped at to trick or treat. No longer hiding behind Morgan, he walked up to the doors and yelled trick or treat along with Henry. By the time they made it to the last house on the block, Reid was ready to go solo. Instructing Morgan and Will to wait for them at the curb, Spencer took Henry's hand and the two marched across the lawn and up the porch steps. Reid eyed the scarecrow sitting on the porch for a moment before walking past it and knocking on the door.

"RAAAA!" the scarecrow yelled, reaching out to grab the toddlers.

Spencer didn't think; he reacted. Pulling his hand back, he swung the full trick or treat bucket around, clocking the scarecrow in the face. He then kicked out with all his might bringing the costumed trouble maker to his knees.

Having seen the scarecrow jump at the boys, the entire group rushed to the porch. Leaving Will to deal with a crying Henry, Derek knelt down in front of his tiny friend. "You okay, Spencer?" he asked.

Mindful of his audience, Spencer let the tears come. "Daddy, him tawed(scared) me and, and my tandy falled!" he wailed, wrapping his arms around Morgan's neck.

Will glared at the short scarecrow as he attempted to comfort his crying son. "Joseph, does your mama know you're out here scaring the little ones?" he growled.

"No sir" the scarecrow replied, dropping his gaze to the ground.

"I didn't think so." Will said, rubbing comforting circles in Henry's back. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. First, you are going to help Spencer collect his candy and then you and I are going to be having a talk with your mom. Understand?"

"Y-y-yes sir" Joseph answered. Pulling his mask off, he hurriedly started picking up the candy that was scattered around the porch.

Several minutes later, Spencer's candy was safely back in his bucket along with a couple extra bags of treats Joseph's mother had given them after she'd been filled in on her little darling's game.

Assured that Joseph's scaring days were over, the small group started the long walk back to JJ's. They trudged across the lawn, stopping at the curb to wait for traffic to pass.

Yawning, Spencer set his heavy bucket down beside him and leaned against Hotch's leg.

Aaron quickly leaned down and picked the toddler up. Feeling tiny fingers playing with his dreadlocks, he smiled. All in all it had been a good night. With the road now clear, he took a step off the curb only to stop when Reid suddenly started wiggling around. "Spencer, be still." He warned.

Getting a muffled response, he frowned. "What was that?" he asked.

"I said don't leave my buttet." Spencer repeated.

"I wouldn't dream of it, kid." Morgan said, holding up the overflowing, purple bucket.

"Fants, Mowgan" Reid told his friend before laying his head down on Hotch's shoulder.

Seeing the toddler's eyes close and his thumb snake up and into his mouth, Rossi hurried the group across the street. They needed to get back to JJ's before it was too late.


	43. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I apologize for the lateness of this one. I tested for second degree black belt last Saturday in front of the grandmaster so all my free time the past few weeks has been spent practicing for that testing. And that left this week to catch up on everything I put off the previous weeks.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Seeing the toddler's eyes close and his thumb snake up and into his mouth, Rossi hurried the group across the street. They needed to get back to JJ's before it was too late. 

CM 

"I'm telling ya, Prentiss you should have seen our boy! He brought that bully to his knees without breaking a sweat!" Morgan bragged as he passed the last of the dishes to the raven haired woman. "It was a thing of beauty."

"I'll bet." Emily replied, running a towel across the wet dish. "I always knew the kid had it in him. I guess it just…"

"Guys, come quick! You have got to see this!" Garcia exclaimed as she rushed into the kitchen. Snatching the damp towel out of Prentiss' hand, she tossed it into the sink before latching onto the two surprised profilers and pulling them towards the doorway.

"Whoa mama! Where's the fire?" Derek asked.

"You'll see." Penelope answered, giving her man a bright smile.

Smiling back at the bubbly blond, Morgan glanced over at Emily and shrugged his shoulders. Sometimes it was just easier to go along with Garcia.

The tech analyst led her captives down a short hallway and to the entrance of the living room. Putting a finger to her lips in warning, she pointed to the far corner of the room.

The friends exchanged curious looks before stepping into the living room and glancing over to the corner by the fireplace. The sight that greeted them had the two reaching for their cell phones.

"Awwww" Emily whispered, snapping a picture of Rossi sitting by the fire with a sleeping toddler in each arm. Saving the photo as her new background, she crept over to the couch and took a seat beside JJ. "How did Rossi end up with both boys?" she softly asked.

"Easy, he sat in the right place." JJ responded. Seeing the question in her friend's face, she quickly clarified. "He's sitting in the rocking chair."

"Oh" Prentiss said, watching as Will walked over and took Henry from a disgruntled looking Rossi. "Uh oh, it looks like your hubby just spoiled Rossi's fun."

"Yeah, that's the look he reserves for the worst criminals we catch." Morgan told the girls.

"And Agent Roberts" Garcia added, smirking at the memory of the two men's last meeting. Her smile faded as a thought crossed her mind. "Ummm, guys? If Rossi's giving Will the death glare for taking Henry, what's he gonna do when my Handsome Han tries to take Reid?"

JJ and Emily's eyes widened. They glanced from Morgan to Rossi and back before bursting out laughing. "Morgan, you are so dead!" Emily teased.

"She's right my Sweet Solo." Penelope sighed, patting her favorite profiler on the shoulder. "I shall miss seeing your handsome face every day."

"Don't count me out just yet, Baby Girl" Derek instructed. "I've got this." Standing, he walked out of the room, returning seconds later with an armful of coats. Going over to the oldest and youngest profilers, he held out Reid's jacket. "You about ready to go, Rossi?" he asked. "We need to get Spencer home so you can tuck him in."

Dave's head snapped up at Morgan's statement. Grinning from ear to ear as he realized the sleeping toddler would not be taken from him, the older man nodded. "Y-yeah just let me put the kid's coat on and I'll be ready."

Glancing over at the ladies, Morgan winked. Seeing Emily mouth the words "way to go", he smiled.

Rossi sat Reid in his lap, carefully slid his jacket on and buttoned it. Picking the sleeping toddler up, he gently settled the boy's head on his shoulder and slowly stood. "Alright, Morgan we can go now." Dave quietly stated. Taking his coat from Morgan, he wrapped it around Spencer. Sure he'd be cold but he was more worried about the boy in his arms. He wasn't about to risk the kid getting sick from being in the cold night air. Besides as a seasoned hunter, he was used to being in frigid weather. He'd be fine. Reid on the other hand had grown up in Vegas. He was still adjusting to the freezing temperatures Virginia winters brought. The too skinny profiler shook practically all winter as it was. Rossi was bound and determined to keep the mini version warm.

Morgan and Rossi quickly said their goodbyes and walked out to Morgan's truck. Dave reluctantly passed Reid to the younger man and hurried over to Hotch's vehicle to collect his go bag. Unlocking the SUV, he popped the trunk and grabbed his bag. He slammed the door and locked it back before handing the keys to Hotch. "See you tomorrow, Aaron" he said.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, Dave." Hotch pointed out, walking the older man to Morgan's truck.

"I know." Rossi replied. "I also know you'll be at Morgan's place as soon as you think we're awake."

Busted, Aaron winced. "I'm being overprotective, aren't I?"

"No more than the rest of us." Dave assured his friend. "Adult Reid tends to bring out the parental instincts in all of us. The child version has all those instincts in over drive."

"You'll get no argument from me there." Hotch said. Running a hand across the back of his head, he sighed. "Still I guess I should step back a little. I'm sure I can find something to do at my place tomorrow."

Rossi nodded. "Just make sure to keep your afternoon free." He instructed. "There's something I need you and Morgan to help me with while the kid's taking his nap."

Aaron gazed suspiciously at his friend. "What are you up to, old man?"

"Old man?" Dave scoffed. "Just for that, you'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out." Opening the passenger door of the truck, he climbed up in the cab. "See you around one." He quietly called before closing his door.

Shaking his head, Hotch watched the truck back out of the drive. Once the vehicle was out of sight, he headed back to the house. As he walked, he wondered what his old friend had up his sleeve. It had to be big to require his and Morgan's help. Whatever it was, Aaron was sure it had something to do with the youngest member of their team. Since Reid had become a toddler, Rossi had dropped the gruff act and was acting more and more like a big teddy bear. In fact, every single member of the team seemed more relaxed and happier since Spencer's transformation. He even found himself smiling more often. The Loki's little trick was turning out to be a gift for them all. 

CM 

Morgan unlocked the front door and held it open for Rossi. Following his friend through the door, he closed and locked it before dropping his keys on the nearby shelf. The tired profiler then walked over to the coat rack and hung up his and Rossi's coats. Hearing a scurrying noise, Derek glanced up just in time to brace himself before he was pounced on by an over eager Clooney. "You missed me, huh boy?" he muttered as he knelt down and petted the big dog's dark fur. He laughed as the lab licked his face. "Oh, I get it. You're looking for a treat. Okay, okay, enough with the kisses! I'll get you something." Standing, Morgan patted the dog's head. "Come on boy, let's find you a snack." 

CM 

A short time later Morgan shuffled into Reid's bedroom. Seeing Rossi sitting on the bed carding a hand through the toddler's mop of hair, he sighed. "You know, it'd probably be better if you put him in bed with you." He suggested with a yawn. "It'd save the kid from making a late night trip."

"Nightmares?" Rossi asked without taking his eyes off the sleeping boy.

"Yeah, the kid's always been plagued by them but they've gotten worse since he was shrunk. And after the scarecrow scare, I can pretty much guarantee there will be some tonight which means he won't be in that bed long." Derek explained. "Not that that's anything new. Reid's ended up in someone else's bed most nights."

"I wonder how he managed to deal with them before this happened." Dave mumbled as he carefully picked up the slumbering toddler.

"I don't know but you can be damn sure I'm gonna find out." Derek promised, walking out of the room with his friend. "As soon as he's back to his old, geeky self, he and I are gonna have a long talk."

"I'll help you." Rossi offered. Feeling the boy in his arms begin to squirm, he started rubbing the youngster's back. "Shhh, buddy, it's okay" he soothed, smiling as Spencer snuggled closer. Letting out a sigh, the toddler stilled once more. "Guess I better get Short Stuff here in bed before we accidently wake him up. See you in the morning, Morgan."

"Yeah, night Rossi" Derek replied with a yawn. Taking a hold of Clooney's collar, the young profiler shuffled to his room and went to bed. 

CM 

Rossi awoke the next morning to find a pair of big, brown eyes staring up at him. "Morning, Spencer" he greeted. "Did you sleep well?"

Reid nodded. "Umm, Wossi, how did I end up in, uhh, in bed wif you?"

"You mean, you don't remember telling me you wanted some company last night?" Dave innocently asked. He had to fight the urge to laugh when the boy's eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open as the implications of his statement hit Reid. Deciding to let Spencer off the hook before the shock turned into tears, the older man smiled. "Relax kid, I'm just pulling your leg."

Spencer crossed his arms. "Fat's not funny" he grumbled.

Seeing the toddler's lower lip trembling, Dave inwardly groaned. The last thing he wanted right now was a crying kid on his hands. He needed to make things right fast. "Sorry Reid" he apologized, ruffling the boy's hair. "I just couldn't help myself."

The young profiler studied his friend's face for any sign that he wasn't being truthful. Finding none, he took a deep breath and nodded. "Otay, I 'cept youw apol'gy" he said.

"Good, now what do you say, we get showered, dressed, and go downstairs? I don't know about you but I'm hungry." Rossi told the youngster.

"Me too" Spencer agreed. Throwing the blankets off his legs, he crawled over to the edge of the bed and slid down to the floor. Taking Rossi's hand, he walked out of the bedroom and headed down the hall. It was time to begin a new day. 

CM 

Half an hour later found both profilers showered and dressed for the day. Walking down the hall, they stared at Morgan's closed bedroom door. "You fint Mowgan's till asleep?" Reid asked.

"He must be." Rossi replied with a frown. It wasn't like Morgan to sleep late especially not with Spencer in toddler form. Running a hand down his face, he quickly formulated a plan. "Tell you what. Why don't you go wake Morgan up while I start breakfast?"

Reid thought for a moment before hesitantly nodding. "You suwe he won't be mad if I wate him up?" he asked.

"Nah, Morgan could never be mad at you." Dave assured the boy. "Besides you and I both know he'll have a fit if we don't wake him. I don't think he likes you being awake when he's not."

"Otay" Spencer agreed. He tottled down the hall, pausing at his friend's door. Knocking, he called out, "Mowgan? Mowgan, awe you up?" Getting no reply, he sighed. Standing on his tip toes, the toddler reached up and grabbed the door knob. It took a few tries but he finally managed to turn the knob enough to open the door. Peeking around the wooden door, he saw his friend fast asleep with one arm hanging off the bed while an alert Clooney sat next to him. "Mowning, Tooney" he whispered as he crept up to the bed. Making it to the edge, he once again called to his friend. "Mowgan?" Still getting no response, Reid reached up and…

"Gotcha!" Morgan shouted as he scooped the toddler up and threw him into the air. Catching him, he tossed Spencer on the bed and blew a raspberry on his tummy before launching a tickle attack.

"Top it!" Spencer giggled, kicking out at his attacker. Getting nowhere, the little boy turned to the only other living thing in the room. "Too*snicker*ey! Tooney! Get *giggle* him!" he ordered.

Hearing his name and the command, Clooney pounced. He landed square on Morgan's chest and begin mercilessly licking the man's face.

As soon as Morgan's hands left him, Spencer leapt off the bed. He dashed through the doorway and raced down the hall with the tickle monster hot on his heels. Making it to the end of the hall, he threw himself onto his slide, belly first. He squealed in glee as he shot around the twists and turns before flying out the bottom of the slide. Reid swiftly crawled out of the pillows and ran past the stairs just as Derek got to the last step. Yelping, the toddler dodged the hands reaching for him and raced through the living room and into the kitchen. He skidded to a halt at Rossi's feet. "Help Wossi! Mowgan's twying to get me!" he hollered as he latched onto the older profiler's legs.

"Oh, he is, is he?" Dave asked, the amusement clear in his voice. Grabbing something off the counter, he handed it to Reid. "Here you go, kid. This ought to even the odds."

Spencer grinned mischievously as he took the offered flyswatter. Seeing his foe round the corner, he held it threateningly over his head. Sounding a battle cry, the toddler charged his surprised friend.

Rossi watched Spencer chase Morgan around the table as he finished cooking breakfast. Flipping the toddler's waffles onto a plate a few minutes later, the old profiler sighed. He hated to break up the fun but the kid needed to eat before the food got cold. Taking the filled plate to the table, Dave set it down before scooping up Spencer as he ran by. "Truce until after breakfast" he ordered, settling the energetic boy in his chair.

"Otay" Spencer agreed. Grabbing his fork, he enthusiastically dug into his meal.

Morgan sighed as he dropped into a chair beside his friend. Taking a sip from the coffee Rossi sat in front of him, he leaned back in his chair. Looking across the table at the senior profiler, he asked, "So, what's on the schedule for today, Rossi?"

Dave swallowed the food in his mouth before taking a large gulp of his coffee. "Well, there's a lot to do but I thought we'd start with the living room." he told the younger man.

"Living room?" Derek repeated. "What's wrong with my living room? It's clean."

"Exactly, it's too neat and clean for a house that has a toddler in it." Rossi pointed out. "I thought the three of us could dig into some of those toys that couple sent Reid."

"Weally?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, really, kiddo" Dave replied.

"Tool!" Reid shouted before shoving another forkful of waffle into his mouth. Excited by the prospect of playing with the Star Wars sets, he animatedly chattered about the different sets as he ate.

Morgan and Rossi smiled as they listened to the toddler. They hadn't heard the BAU's resident genius go off on a tangent in far too long and they were enjoying every minute of it. Knowing the boy was eager to get to the fun, the two dug into their meals. Finishing in record time, the duo swiftly cleared the table. After taking care of the dishes, Rossi led the rambunctious boy into the living room while Morgan went to the hall closet to retrieve the boxes of toys.

Derek walked into the living room and set the boxes in front of his best friend. He tipped both boxes over so the youngster could reach. "Here you go, Pretty Boy" he said, "Dig in."

Spencer didn't need to be told twice. Plopping down on his behind, the littlest profiler pulled out set after set, dumping the contents of each into a large pile. Emptying the last Star Wars box, he started sifting through the pieces. The toddler startled as Rossi dropped down beside him. He watched curiously as the older man dug through the pile of toys.

"Ah ha!" Rossi exclaimed, picking up a couple of action figures. He handed the small Luke Skywalker to Reid before holding up the mini Darth Vader. "Luke, I am your father." He stated in the deepest voice he could manage. Seeing a giggling Spencer snatch up a tiny light saber and put it in Luke's hands, Dave quickly grabbed one of his own. Walking Darth over to Luke, he swung the figure causing the other action figure to fall over.

Growling, Spencer picked up Luke and ran him after a retreating Vader. Catching up, Luke swung his light saber around hitting his enemy in the helmet. And the battle was on!


	44. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- An early Christmas present for you. Thank you so much for reading this story! Y'all are the best!

I meant to have this up earlier but my niece went into the hospital this afternoon to have her first baby and things aren't exactly going smoothly. If you have a minute, please say a prayer for her and her baby. 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Growling, Spencer picked up Luke and ran him after a retreating Vader. Catching up, Luke swung his light saber around hitting his enemy in the helmet. And the battle was on! 

CM 

"Sorry to break this up gentlemen but I've got to hit the road if I'm going to make it to the store and back in time to fix lunch." Rossi announced, setting the tie fighter he was "flying" down. He slowly stood and stretched with a groan.

"You'we gonna mate lunch?" Spencer excitedly asked.

"Of course I am. You're not going to live off hot dogs and fast food if I have anything to say about it." Dave replied, stumbling back a step as the toddler suddenly hugged him.

"Yes!" Reid shouted. "Awe you gonna mate fat cheesy lasagna lite you did lat Chwis'mas?"

"Not this time, Sport" Rossi responded, shaking his head. "I thought spaghetti might be a little easier for you to eat. Don't worry, I'll make sure I add lots of cheese."

"Tool!" Spencer exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Tan I help? Peas?"

"You and Morgan are both going to be helping me with the cooking." Dave said, ruffling the boy's hair. "That's if you let go of me so I can go to the store."

Spencer immediately released his grip and scooted back a few steps. "Sowwy" he apologized.

"Not a problem, kid" Rossi replied before turning to Morgan. "Anything you need while I'm going?"

"Nothing I can think of." Derek told the older man.

"Okay, I'll be back as soon as I can." Dave said as he started for the door.

"Take your time, man. Reid and I will be alright on our own for a while." Morgan assured the senior profiler. "It'll give us a chance to clean up a little."

"You'll do no such thing." Rossi warned. "This place finally looks like a kid lives here and that's the way it's going to stay. Understand?"

"Yes sir" Morgan replied, giving his friend a mock salute.

"Smart ass" Dave fondly muttered. Gazing down at Reid, the profiler rolled his eyes. "Do me a favor, kid. Keep your eyes on Morgan for me. Okay? He's got that "I'm about to do something stupid" look in his eye."

Giggling, Spencer nodded. "I'll watch him." he promised.

"Good" Rossi said as he opened the door. "You" he pointed at Morgan, "no touching the toys on the floor and you" he changed and pointed at Reid, "go outside and play. It's too nice a day for you to be cooped up in here."

"You got it!" Morgan called after the older man. Once the door closed, he turned to his lone companion. "Well, what are you waiting for? You heard the man! Get your coat and let's get outside!"

"Yea!" Spencer hollered. He raced across the room, grabbed his coat and hat, and hurriedly started putting them on. He couldn't wait to get outside! 

CM 

Morgan raked another clump of leaves into his ever growing pile with a sigh. He couldn't believe his yard had some many leaves especially since he'd already raked and disposed of fallen leaves twice in October. "Oh well, at least Clooney isn't tromping through the pile this time." He thought as he shook off his rake. Taking a break, the muscular profiler leaned on the end of the tool and gazed across the yard at Reid, who was currently engaged in a tug of war with the lab. He was definitely going to have to invite the kid over at least once a week from now on. Reid was a great playmate for Clooney or maybe it was the other way around. It was hard to tell who was having the most fun; the kid or the dog. Chuckling as the toddler fell back on his behind his prize tightly clutched in his hands, Morgan shook his head and went back to work.

"Fetch Tooney!" Spencer commanded, tossing the rope ball as far as he could. He watched the lab streak after the toy for a moment before looking back at Morgan. Spotting the giant pile of leaves, he sighed. He'd volunteered to help but the older man had only shaken his head. Derek had told him that the best way he could help was to keep Clooney occupied so he wouldn't jump in the pile. Cocking his head to one side, Reid studied the pile. He recalled watching other kids jump in leaf piles when he was growing up but he never really understood the attraction. They were just leaves after all. Besides, jumping in the leaf pile wouldn't do anything but scatter the leaves again and make the person raking angry. Would it? Thinking on it further, the BAU's resident genius came to the conclusion that he must be missing something. There was no way the tradition would continue if that was the only outcome. There had to be more. Deciding he needed to research the custom, Spencer silently crept over to a huge tree near the pile. He stood behind the tree, watching for just the right moment. Seeing Morgan shaking off his rake, the toddler turned to his partner in crime. "Otay Tooney, we go on fwee." He quietly instructed. Peering around the tree, he said, "one…two…THREE!" Racing around the tree, Spencer leapt as high as he could. Leaves flew out of the pile as the toddler landed smack in the middle of it.

"What the he…Reid!" Morgan gasped. His mouth dropped open as the giggling youngster tossed a handful of leaves into the air. "Oh, you think that's funny, do you? Well, let's see what you think about this." He said, snagging an armful of leaves and dumping them on the toddler's head. "How's that, kid?"

Breaking the surface of the leaf pile, Reid shook his head to rid himself of his leaf hat. "You'we gonna pay for fat, Mowgan" he promised as he picked up an armful of his own and tossed it at the older man. Leaves flew back and forth as both boys tried to get the upper hand. The two continued the leaf battle until the sound of a truck coming up the drive stopped them in their tracks.

"Come on Pretty Boy, play time's over." Morgan called as he stood and brushed himself off. "We've gotta go help Rossi."

Spencer waded out of the pool of leaves and shook himself off. "Wace you!" he hollered over his shoulder as he ran towards the house.

Shaking his head, Morgan hurried after his friend. 

CM 

Rossi scowled as two leaf covered profilers headed for the kitchen. "Stop right there!" he ordered, throwing up a hand in warning. "You two are not setting foot in this kitchen until you've washed up." Raising an eyebrow when neither youngster moved, he growled, "Git!" He watched the two disappear around the corner before going back to his preparations.

The two friends reappeared several minutes later minus the leaves and dirt. The freshly scrubbed duo walked into the kitchen and waited for their instructions.

"Morgan, I want you to fix the salad." Rossi directed as he chopped up a tomato. "I set everything out for you already."

"Mix up a salad, got it" Derek said. He walked over to the island and quickly set about his task.

When Rossi turned back to his chopping without giving him a job, Reid sighed. It looked like he was going to be sidelined again. Seeing Dave trying to juggle several different things at once, the mini agent frowned. Rossi sure looked like he needed some help. Maybe if he asked nicely, his friend would allow him to help. Deciding it was worth a shot, he trudged over to his friend and tugged on the man's pants leg. "Is fewe somefing I tan do?" he hesitantly asked.

Rossi looked down at the toddler and smiled. "As a matter of fact, there is." He replied. Bending down, he picked the youngster up and set him on the counter beside him. "You have the most important job of all, Buddy. You are in charge of all these bowls."

"Tool" Spencer whispered. "What do I do?"

"I want you to hand me the ingredients when I ask for them." Dave instructed. "Then when we get to the cheese, I'm gonna need you to sprinkle it in the pan. Think you can handle that?"

"Yes sir" Spencer confidently replied.

"Okay then let's get to cooking!" Rossi exclaimed.


	45. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Thank you for all the well wishes! Baby Nova is now home and doing fine. I've put a picture of her(with her mom's permission) on my LJ if you'd like to see her. you can get there through my profile.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Okay then let's get to cooking!" Rossi exclaimed. 

SPN 

Morgan and Rossi looked up as a black Durango roared down the drive, stopping alongside Rossi's red F-150 extended cab. Seeing the driver's door open and Hotch step out, the two smiled. "Impeccable timing as usual" Dave commented.

"Yeah, we were just about to get started." Derek added, pointing to the large box in the bed of the Ford.

Walking up beside his friends, Aaron glanced at the box and frowned. "A trampoline? Really, Dave? Have you given any consideration into who will use it once Reid is big again?"

"As a matter of fact, I have." Dave replied. "I'm sure Henry will be more than happy to come play at Uncle Morgan's house. Jack will too once he and Hailey are back. And then there's all the little mini Morgan's that will be running around here sooner or later."

"Whoa! Do not go there, Rossi." Morgan warned. "There are not going to be any mini mes."

"Uh huh, I'll remind you of that in a few years." Rossi teased as he pulled the long box out of the truck bed.

Grasping his end of the cardboard box, Derek hoisted it up and slowly started walking backwards. "Afraid you're in for a long wait, man." he informed Rossi. "I am nowhere near ready to settle down with a wife let alone have kids."

"What about you, Dave? Think you'll ever try again?" Hotch inquired.

"No, that ship sailed a long time ago" Rossi answered as they stopped at the backyard gate.

"Don't be so sure Rossi" Morgan countered once they started moving again. "I've seen the way you are with Reid and Henry. You'd make a good dad."

"Thanks but I think I prefer to play the doting uncle." Dave said. "I like being able to spoil them and then give them back."

"I hear ya." Derek agreed as they stopped and set the box down. Crouching down, he ripped open one end and carefully dumped the contents out. Picking up the instruction booklet, he held it up. "Okay, who's the supervisor?"

"That would be me." Dave responded, taking the booklet out of the younger man's hand. Seeing Hotch open his mouth to protest, he held up a hand. "I bought it so it's only fair that you two put it together."

"You buy that, Hotch?" Morgan asked.

"Not for a minute" Aaron replied, picking up one of the steel beams. "But since Dave is the oldest, I think we should let him have the easy part. After all a man of his advanced years shouldn't be doing any kind of hard physical labor."

"Yeah, I'd feel terrible if the old geezer got hurt because we made him help." Derek joked.

"Keep it up and this old man is going to come over there and kick both your asses." Rossi growled, smirking at the younger men's shocked expressions.

"Hotch, did Rossi just threaten us?" Morgan gasped.

"I believe he did." Aaron answered as he slid two pieces into place. "Think we should we do something about it?"

Morgan shot Rossi a wicked grin. "Later, I wanna get this thing built and in place before Reid wakes up." he decided.

"Good thinking" Hotch said. Picking up a couple more pieces, he glanced over at Rossi. "Alright Dave, what's next?"

"Next? Oh, let's see." Rossi muttered as he stared down at the paper in his hands. "Okay, here we go." After checking to see what Hotch and Morgan had already done, the senior profiler scanned the directions until he found his place. Reading the next step aloud, he watched the two men quickly set to work. 

SPN 

Reid slowly awoke. Sitting up, he sleepily fisted his eyes as he glanced around the room. He was surprised to find himself alone. He couldn't remember the last time that had happened. Figuring Morgan and Rossi had to be busy, he shrugged. 'At least I can take care of my business in private.' He thought as he threw back the covers and slid off the bed. Padding across the hall to the bathroom, he quickly used the facilities, changed clothes, and washed his hands. He walked down the hallway to his slide and slid down to the living room. After crawling out of the pillows, Spencer made his way to the kitchen. Finding it empty as well he went over to the French doors and looked out one of the windows. Seeing Morgan, Rossi, and Hotch in the back yard building something, he let out a relieved breath. While he was enjoying his time alone, he liked the security of knowing his friends were just a shout away if he needed them. 

SPN 

"There we go. All done." Morgan announced as he popped the last spring into place.

"Not quite" Rossi countered. "We still have the enclosure to set up."

"Enclosure?" Morgan repeated, looking at the netting on the ground. "I don't remember trampolines having that when I was a kid."

"It's an extra accessory to make it safer for children. The enclosure is supposed to keep kids from falling off and getting injured." Hotch explained.

"Oh" Morgan said. "So we don't really need to put it on then?"

"Derek, this is Reid we're talking about." Rossi reminded him.

"The enclosure, it is." Morgan decided, picking up the equipment. 

SPN 

Spencer watched the men work for a few minutes before deciding he was thirsty. Unwilling to bother the others, he walked over to the refrigerator and after a little struggling, opened it. Spying a pitcher of water on the top shelf, he frowned. It was a bit out of his reach but if he stood on his tiptoes, he should be able to get it himself. Plan made, Reid got up on his toes and stretched as high as he could. His fingers barely brushed the edge of the water jug. Refusing to give up so easily, the toddler stepped up on the bottom of the refrigerator to give himself a height advantage. Holding onto one of the shelves to keep his balance, Spencer got back up on his toes and reached for the pitcher again. Catching the side of the container, he painstakingly pushed it closer and closer to the edge of the shelf. Once it was close enough for him to touch the handle, the toddler wrapped his tiny fingers around it and pulled. The heavy jug slid off the shelf and started falling. Quickly realizing the water pitcher was too heavy to hold with one hand, Spencer released the shelf he was using for balance and reached up to grasp the container with both hands. The little boy swayed as he tried to hold the jug and his balance at the same time. Unfortunately, it was one thing too many for the toddler. Before Spencer knew what was happening, his foot slipped causing boy and pitcher to tumble backwards!


	46. Chapter 48

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Before Spencer knew what was happening, his foot slipped causing boy and pitcher to tumble backwards! 

CM 

Rossi ran a critical eye over the finished trampoline and enclosure. "Looks good, gentlemen" he complimented. "Reid's going to love it."

"Speaking of Reid, we better head inside." Morgan instructed, starting for the house. "The kid's probably already awake and wondering where we are."

"Probably? You mean you don't know?" Hotch questioned. "Didn't you bring the baby monitor with you?"

"No, it's still in the house. I didn't think we needed it." Morgan replied.

"Didn't think? Derek, you never leave a child Spencer's age unattended, not even when they're asleep." Aaron scolded as they went up the back porch steps. "Anything can happen."

"If we were talking about a real toddler, I'd agree. But this is Reid. The kid's still a genius. He can handle being alone for a little while. I'm sure he's just fine." Morgan stated. Opening the back door, he walked inside just in time to see the toddler hit the floor.

"SPENCER!" all three men yelled, rushing to the fallen boy's side.

Derek was the first to reach the soaked toddler. Dropping down beside Reid, he quickly placed a hand on his friend's chest to prevent the struggling youngster from getting up. "Be still, man. We need to check you over before you get up." he advised.

"I'm fine, Mowgan" Spencer protested. He sighed as the older man's hands continued searching for injuries.

After determining that the toddler hadn't injured himself, Morgan picked the boy up and set him on his feet. The fear he'd felt for his friend dissipated leaving fury in its wake. Standing, he crossed his arms and glared down at the tiny profiler. "What the Hell were you thinking, kid?" he angrily asked.

Teary eyed, Spencer shifted from foot to foot nervously. "I, I was jut twying to get some watew." He replied. "I'm sowwy. I'll tean up the mess."

Hotch put a hand on the little boy's shoulder, stopping Reid in his tracks. He turned the toddler around to face him before speaking. "Reid, what on Earth possessed you to try such a foolish stunt?" he growled. "You know better! You could have been seriously injured!"

Spencer's head snapped up at the tone in his boss's voice. He was confused. Why was Hotch upset? It was Morgan's floor he had messed up. Tuning in to his superior's lecture, the toddler scowled as the words "too little" and "need assistance" slipped from the older man's mouth. He couldn't believe Hotch was scolding him like a little kid! He was an adult for goodness sake! He might be small but he was far from helpless. He could handle little things like getting a glass of water without crying for help. Anger began to form as the older man continued to scold the tiny agent. It grew and grew until Reid couldn't hold back anymore. Balling his fists, he blurted out, "Shut up, Hotch! Jut shut up! It was jut a dwint of watew! I may be showtew than usual but I'm not an invalid! I tan do fings myself! I don't need you holding my futin' hand!"

Silence fell over the kitchen as the three men stared in shock at the fuming toddler. However, it didn't last long. Recovering quickly, Hotch spun the little boy around and landed a hard swat to his backside.

Spencer exploded. "Top smating my behind!" he hollered, stomping his foot. "And top tweating me lite a tid! I'm a gwown up!"

"Are you sure about that, Pretty Boy?" Morgan questioned, grinning mischievously. "Cause from where I'm standing, you look like a toddler in the middle of a temper tantrum."

Angry and hurt by his friend's teasing, Reid lashed out. He kicked the older profiler in the shin…hard. Seeing Hotch reaching for him again, he swiftly sidestepped out of the way. "I am a gwown FBI agent." He reminded, ducking another attempt to grab him. "Tweat me lite one!"

"You want to be treated like one of my agents? Fine. I want you to go into the living room." he ordered. "I'll be there shortly."

Spencer's mouth dropped open. "A time out? You'we giving me a time out?" he hollered.

"No, I'm doing exactly what I would do if any of my agents acted like you're doing. I'm removing you from the scene." Aaron gruffly corrected. "You should know that. It's not your first time or have you forgotten the Owen Savage case?"

"Fine!" Reid growled. Turning, he stomped out of the kitchen. Making it to the living room, he climbed up on the couch. Muttering angrily to himself, he swung his legs back and forth, hitting the sofa with each swing. The mini profiler sat for only a few moments before feeling the need to move. Jumping down, he angrily paced back and forth as he fought to get his emotions under control. He couldn't believe Hotch had scolded him like some errant child! And in front of Morgan and Rossi no less! Hotch had gone too far! Yes, he was a toddler now and he needed help sometimes. But that didn't mean he needed a hand with every little thing! He had to draw the line somewhere or before long Hotch would be insisting on dressing him. Shaking his head to rid himself of that thought, Reid decided pacing wasn't helping. It was just making him angrier. He needed to go somewhere and calm down so he'd be ready to deal with Hotch. Looking at the front door, the boy made a snap decision. Spencer glanced in the direction of the kitchen to ensure his friends weren't coming and then hurried to the door. Standing on his tip toes, he grabbed the door knob and slowly opened the door. The still wet toddler took one more look back before disappearing. 

CM 

Hotch deflated the minute Reid left the room. Walking the two steps to the island, he dropped onto one of the stools surrounding it. The BAU leader rubbed his temples before gazing up at his colleagues. "Was I too harsh with him?" he asked.

"I don't think so." Dave replied, joining him at the counter. "Reid could have been seriously hurt. If that pitcher had been glass, we'd be sitting in the ER waiting room right now."

"Rossi's right, Hotch. Reid's got to realize that there are certain things he just can't do right now." Morgan chimed in.

"I don't think that explosion was about getting a drink. This meltdown has been building since he was shrunk. Going from totally independent to dependent would be hard on anyone but it's especially hard for Reid. The kid has basically been on his own since he was ten, maybe even earlier." Rossi told the others. "Actually, I'm kind of surprised it took this long."

"So, what do we do?" Morgan asked after several minutes of silence.

"I'll talk to him." Hotch sighed as he started to get up.

"Sit down, Aaron" Dave ordered. "Give Reid some time to cool off before you go in there."

Nodding, Hotch sat back down. He picked up the salt shaker that was sitting nearby and started absentmindedly rolling it in his hands.

Deciding that they all needed something to take their minds off the situation, Morgan trudged over to the small desk in one corner of the room and opened the top drawer. He pulled a small colorful box out and went back to the island. "Wanna play a few hands while we wait?" he asked, holding up the deck of cards. Getting twin nods, he swiftly shuffled the cards and dealt them out. Picking up his hand, Derek hoped the game would be enough to calm everyone's nerves. 

CM 

Spencer bent over with his hands on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath. It took a couple of minutes but he finally managed to slow his breathing down to a more normal rate. Straightening back up, the toddler glanced around the wooded area for a place to rest. Even though he'd only been walking for half an hour, he was beyond tired. Spying a rotted tree trunk lying on the ground, he shuffled over. After prodding different parts of the wood, he gratefully sank down onto it. Shivering, he cursed himself for forgetting to grab his jacket or drying off for that matter. Then again he was beginning to regret going out for a walk in the first place. Hotch was gonna blow a gasket when he found out the tiny profiler had gone out alone. Spencer would be lucky to see the outside world by Christmas once his boss got through with him, not to mention the fact that he wouldn't be sitting comfortably any time soon. Shaking his head, Reid decided it was time to head back. He was tired, cold, and feeling incredibly stupid right now. Pushing off the log, the toddler wearily got to his feet and began the long hike back home. 

CM 

"Read'em and weep!" Derek crowed, laying down his hand. Chuckling at his companions groans, he raked his winnings over to the already enormous pile of pretzels in front of him. Snagging one of the salty snacks off the top of the pile, he popped it in his mouth. "Mmmm, victory has never tasted sweeter."

Rolling his eyes at the younger man, Hotch dropped his cards on the table and stood. "On that note, I'll take my leave." He announced. "There's a little boy in the next room I need to have a talk with."

"Go easy on him, Hotch" Morgan urged. "The kid's having a tough time of it."

"I know. Don't worry Morgan, I promise I'll use kid gloves. No pun intended." Aaron replied, patting the worried man on the shoulder.

"Oh man, that was bad!" Derek groaned.

Laughing, Aaron crossed the room and out the open entryway.

"Five bucks says Reid uses that look of his on Hotch and gets himself out of trouble." Rossi challenged.

"You are on, Rossi! There's no way Pretty Boy's getting out of this with his butt intact." Morgan surmised.

"In that case double or…" Dave broke off as Hotch stormed back in the room. "Aaron? What's wrong?"

"Reid's gone" Hotch announced.

"What do you mean gone?" Morgan asked.

"Are you sure he isn't upstairs somewhere?" Rossi threw out.

Hotch shook his head. "I already checked." He informed them. "The front door was open when I walked in the room. I went out on the porch and even walked around the house but I didn't see him anywhere."

"Shit!" Morgan growled, slamming his hand on the table. He jumped out of the chair and rushed over to the coat rack beside the back door. Snatching Clooney's leash off one of the hooks, he opened the door. "I'll go get Clooney. He'll find Reid in no time."

"We'll meet you out front." Hotch instructed, already heading for the living room.

Muttering several choice Italian words, Rossi climbed out of his chair and followed Aaron through the kitchen and living room and out the front door. They hurried down the porch steps, stopping at the vehicles. Noting the frantic expression on his friend's face, Dave put a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Don't worry Aaron. We'll find him." he assured.

"He doesn't even have his coat, Dave?" Hotch ground out, holding up the tiny jacket.

Grimacing at the idea of the boy being out in the cold in wet clothes, Rossi speed walked over to his truck. Opening the driver's door, he grabbed the emergency blanket out of the back and slammed the door. Tucking it under one arm, he stepped back over to Aaron's side.

Morgan and Clooney ran around the side of the house and up to the other two profilers. "Is that Reid's jacket?" he asked.

"Yes, why?" Hotch questioned.

"Let Clooney sniff it." Derek suggested.

Aaron held the coat out to the lab, keeping it still as the dog sniffed all around it. Clooney let out a loud howl before bounding off towards the road with the three profilers hot on his heels. 

CM 

Spencer shivered as he worriedly gazed around the area. Nothing looked familiar. He had thought he'd walked in a straight line but he must be mistaken otherwise he'd have made it to the road by now. As it was he wasn't anywhere near the road. The only things around him were trees and more trees. Whimpering when he heard a scuffling noise in the bushes ahead of him, the toddler quickly looked for some place to hide. Spying a hollowed out space in the trunk of a nearby tree, Spencer back-walked towards it, keeping his gaze on the moving bush. Making it to the tree, the tiny agent scanned the hole before crawling inside. He pulled his knees up to his chest and wrapped his shaking arms around his legs. Dropping his chin onto his knees, Spencer sniffled. He wanted to go home.


	47. Chapter 49

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- I took a few liberties with parts of this one, especially the animal. And please remember, no medical knowledge here, y'all.(at least none relating to this chapter.)

Previously on Criminal Minds- Dropping his chin onto his knees, Spencer sniffled. He wanted to go home. 

CM 

"Please be a squirrel. Please be a squirrel." Reid chanted as he nervously eyed the shaking bush. He knew if it was any type of predator that he was in serious trouble. He wouldn't be able to defend himself in his current state. Trembling, he watched the bush twitch and rock as the animal or whatever it was got closer. "That's no squirrel" he muttered, keeping his focus on the bush. _'Unless it's a squirrel family reunion'_ his brain helpfully threw in. Rolling his eyes as the image of that commercial flashed through his mind, he slowly scooted further back in his hidey hole. Hopefully whatever came out of the bush wouldn't be able to see him.

Hearing twigs snap, Spencer sucked in a breath. Holding that breath, he watched as the bush shook violently one last time before a creature leapt out. The mini agent's eyes widened as he took in the reddish brown color, thick tail, and barred teeth of the animal staring at him. _'A red fox'_ his mind supplied. _'Omnivores that dine on anything from fruits and berries to small game. Frequent carriers of rabies.'_ Gulping at the recalled information, the toddler attempted to still the shaking of his body. He locked gazes with the predator, readying himself for a fight. Seeing the fox lick its lips and start slowly prowling his way, the youngster used his hand to search the ground beside him for a weapon. Coming up empty handed, he hugged his legs to his chest; his whole body shaking in fear. His trembling grew worse with each step the fox took. "Go away, go away, go away" he mumbled. Gasping as the fox got within a foot of his tree, Reid lifted his head and glared at his soon to be attacker.

The fox barred its teeth as it advanced on its prey. Slinking towards the toddler, it suddenly stopped dead in its tracks. The fox's head shot up and its ears twitched. It looked back at its prey and then with a swish of its tail it trotted away, disappearing into the thick underbrush.

Reid stared slack jawed at the spot the fox had just occupied. "Why did it take off like that?" he thought. His question was answered seconds later when a loud howl sounded in the distance. "Oh crap! A wild dog!" the toddler muttered. Knowing his only chance was to stay hidden, he scooted closer to the opening of his hiding spot. Reaching out, he pulled a handful of tiny branches off a nearby bush. The tiny profiler backed into his hole once more and quickly laid the branches on and around himself. Once he finished that task, he wrapped his arms back around his legs and dropped his chin to his knees. His breathing sped up as the dog howl sounded again, closer this time. 'Please don't see me! Please don't see me!" his mind repeated over and over. Hearing the bush begin to shake once more, Spencer buried his face in his knees. He couldn't bear to see the beast that was going to eat him. Nearly hyperventilating, the toddler listened as the dog burst through the bushes and bounded right up to his hiding spot. A snuffling noise was heard before the predator woofed and a wet tongue licked his face. Looking up in surprise, Reid found himself face to snout with a very familiar dog. "Too-too-ney!" he panted, hugging the dog's neck. Seeing the lab start to back out of the hole, he quickly scooted forward. Making it to the entrance of his hiding place, he noticed the dog sitting next to the feet of three worried men. "H-Ho-tch!" Spencer cried, raising his trembling arms.

Hotch immediately reached down, scooped the frightened toddler up, and hugged him tightly to his chest. "Shhh, it's alright Spencer, I've got you." He soothed, running a hand up and down the boy's back.

"Ho-Hotch, I, I, and, and f-fen a f-fox, it, it" Spencer stammered as he gasped for breath.

"Easy, Spencer, calm down" Hotch instructed. "Breathe with me. In…out…in…out…that's it. Easy does it." It took a few minutes and a lot of coaching but the toddler's breathing finally leveled out to a more normal rate.

"Good job, Spencer" Rossi praised as he worked to wrap the blanket around the shivering youngster. He threaded the cover between Hotch and Reid before cocooning the toddler in the heavy cloth. Finishing by tucking the edges of the blanket under Spencer's chest, the senior profiler shot Morgan a glance. "Lead us out of here fast, Morgan." He quietly ordered.

Hotch continued to comfort the distraught toddler as he followed his friends through the woods and across the grassy field. Making it to the road, they paused long enough to check for traffic before hurrying across the street. After rushing up the long driveway, the group split with Morgan and Clooney heading for the backyard gate while Hotch, Rossi, and Reid continued to the house. They dashed up the front porch steps and into the warm house.

"Hotch, take the kid upstairs and get him into some dry clothes and under the covers." Rossi ordered as he walked towards the downstairs bathroom. "I'll get the thermometer."

Nodding, Hotch quickly made his way up the stairs and down the hall to Reid's bedroom. Needing to set his precious bundle down for a moment so he could procure dry clothes for the toddler, he hustled over to the car bed. His attempt to put Spencer down met with resistance, however in the form of the toddler's arms and legs tightening their hold. "Spencer, I'm not leaving you." He assured the youngster. "I just need to put you down long enough to get you some dry clothes, okay?" Feeling the boy's head shake against his shoulder, Aaron sighed. "Alright buddy, you win." He whispered. Turning, he quickly strode over to the dresser and yanked open the top drawer. After getting underwear and the warmest pair of footie pajamas the boy owned, the BAU leader walked back to the bed. Taking a seat on the end of the bed with Spencer in his lap, he set the clothes beside them. "Do you think you can get these on by yourself or do you need some assistance?" he questioned.

Spencer sighed before reluctantly letting go of his protector. "I tan, tan do it." he mumbled. He slid off Hotch's lap and motioned for the man to turn around. Seeing his father figure start to get up, Reid quickly grabbed hold of his friend's arm. "D-don't g-go" he pleaded.

"I'm not going anywhere, buddy" Aaron assured the toddler, tenderly palming the boy's cheek. "I'll just turn around right here, okay?" Getting a hesitant nod, the worried profiler turned towards the door to give the tiny agent some privacy.

Spencer pulled his arms out from under the blanket and slowly took off his shirt. Grabbing his pajama shirt, he shakily put it on. Taking a deep breath, the toddler wiggled the rest of the way out of his warm cocoon. He shivered as he reached for the button on his pants. Frozen fingers latched onto the metal button and began to twist. Spencer pulled and tugged as much as his ice-cold digits would allow but the button didn't budge. After repeated attempts did nothing but cause his hands to ache, Spencer had to admit defeat. "H-Hotch" he called, "I tan't und-do the, the but-ton."

Aaron turned back around at the toddler's call. He reached over and unfastened the button on Spencer's pants. He then helped the boy wiggle out of his wet pants and underwear before wrangling the dry underwear and pajama pants on the youngster. "There you go, Spencer" Aaron said as he picked up his charge and hurried around the bed. He turned down the covers before settling the mini agent on the bed and tucking him in. Taking a seat beside the toddler, Aaron smiled as Spencer snuggled into his side. Wrapping an arm around the shivering boy, the surrogate father kissed the top of the toddler's hair. "It's alright. You're safe now, buddy." He soothed.

"How's he doing?" Dave asked as he strode into the room.

"I'm o-ot-ay" Spencer stuttered, shivering despite being wrapped in two blankets.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Rossi questioned, taking a seat on the edge of the bed beside the toddler. Pulling the thermometer out of his pocket, he held it up for the boy to see. "Alright kiddo, open up. Let's see what the damage is."

Reid obediently opened his mouth for the instrument. Holding it under his tongue, he snuggled closer to Hotch's warm body. Closing his eyes, the toddler melted into the safety of his friend's embrace.

Dave waited for the thermometer to beep before gently removing it from the toddler's mouth. Glancing at the readout, he frowned. "97.7" he read, "No bad, but not exactly good either."

"Hy-hypofewmia doesn't otew(occur) until the body temp'tuwe dwops lowew fan ninety-five degwees." Spencer recited, blushing as both men leveled glares his way.

Aaron shook his head at the boy's announcement. "You think he'll be okay?" he asked, looking at Rossi.

"I think the kid will be lucky to get out of this without getting sick as a dog." Dave huffed. He rubbed the back of his neck for a moment attempting to relieve some of the tension there. "Look, we need to take it one step at a time. Morgan's starting a fire in the fireplace downstairs and I'm going to make some hot chocolate. Let's get Short Stuff warmed up first. We'll deal with the after effects as they come."

"Agreed" Hotch replied. Hearing Morgan's shouted, "Fire's ready!", he smiled. Pulling Spencer into his arms, he stood and placed the trembling toddler on his hip. He took the thick blanket Dave handed him and wrapped it securely around his charge before following the older man out of the room and down the stairs. Once downstairs, Aaron strode over to the rocking chair. Taking a seat, he gently settled the little boy in his lap.

They sat in front of the fire and slowly rocked back and forth until Rossi entered the room with the promised hot chocolate. Taking the smallest mug from the senior profiler, Aaron helped Spencer hold the Goofy adorned cup and take small sips of the delicious brew.

Finishing his drink a few minutes later, Reid handed his empty mug to Morgan before leaning back against Hotch and closing his eyes. The toddler let out an enormous yawn as he fisted his eyes sleepily. His thumb snaked its way into his mouth as the tiny profiler's breathing evened out in sleep.

"Looks like somebody wore himself out" Morgan observed with a chuckle.

"Yeah, well considering the stress of the last few…" Rossi cut off as shrill ring of Hotch's cell sounded. Exchanging concerned glances with the others, the senior profiler swiftly grabbed the phone off the coffee table and flipped it open. Answering the call, he spoke into the cell before handing it to the BAU leader.

"Hotchner" Aaron said into the cell. He spent the next several minutes listening to the caller as she imparted all the crucial information to him. Rubbing his temples, Hotch nodded. "Alright, call Prentiss and Garcia. Tell them we're meeting in the conference room in thirty." Flipping his cell closed, the weary profiler looked over at his companions. "We have a case."


	48. Chapter 50

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Two quick notes: I'm not sure if there is a couch in the conference room, but for the purposes of this chapter, there is. Also couldn't find any info on the age of Strauss's children. The only thing I found was photos from Season 2 when Hotch profiled her. And those could be old. Anyway, for this her kids are young adults.

To the reviewer who was upset with Hotch for not spending time with his son: Hotch is not neglecting his son. This story takes place while Hailey and Jack are in the witness protection program.(check chapter 13) The only times Jack has been mentioned in the story have been when Hotch was thinking of his son.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Flipping his cell closed, the weary profiler looked over at his companions. "We have a case." 

CM 

"Reid, wake up" Morgan called, gently shaking the youngster. "Come on Sleepyhead, open those eyes. We've gotta get going."

Spencer's face scrunched up and a whine escaped his lips. Turning his back on the person pestering him, the toddler snuggled further down into the blanket covering him.

"Oh, no you don't" Derek growled, snatching the thick, blue fleece off the little boy.

Reid's eyes snapped open as the cooler air of the vehicle hit him. The toddler flipped around in his seat and glared at his friend. "Mowwwgan, give it bat." He whined, reaching for the blanket. "I'm told."

"Sorry kid, no blankie until we get inside." Derek stated with a grin.

Hearing his car door open, Spencer glanced up, pinning his surrogate father with his kicked puppy look. "Hotch, tell Mowgan to give it bat." He pleaded.

"Morgan will give you the blanket." Hotch replied as he unfastened the youngster's seat belt. "Just as soon as we walk into the conference room."

"Tonf'ence woom?" Spencer repeated. Looking around for the first time since waking up, the genius quickly realized where they were. "We have a tase?"

"Yes, JJ called right after you fell asleep." Aaron filled in, helping the toddler out of the SUV. Placing a hand on the boy's shoulder, he began steering the youngster towards the parking garage's bank of elevators. "She received the file via messenger approximately a half hour before she called."

"This one evidently has some kind of connection to Strauss." Rossi added. "I've never known her to lobby for a case unless there was something in it for her."

"Which means Strauss will be looking over our shoulder every step of the way. Great." Morgan huffed, reaching out to punch the button for the elevator. "That's just wh…Ow!" he yelped, shaking his stinging hand. "Reid, what the Hell man?"

"I push the button!" Spencer declared. Getting up on his tip-toes, he pressed the up button. He rushed into the elevator as soon as the doors split, hurried to the back and wrapped his arms around himself. Still shivering, the toddler edged closer to his friends for warmth. When that didn't help, he glanced around the lift for another solution. Noticing Rossi's long coat, Spencer wasted no time. He ran the few steps to the older man, grabbed one side of the coat, and cocooned himself in it.

Looking down at the tug on his Cashmere walking coat, Dave chuckled at the sight of two tiny shoes protruding from the bottom of his jacket. "Are you playing hide and seek again, kid?" he jokily asked as he pulled the youngster closer to him.

"No, I'm twying to get wawm." Floated up from the toddler sized bulge in the coat.

"Hang in there, Pretty Boy" Morgan encouraged. "You'll be all wrapped up in a nice warm blanket just as soon as we get to the bullpen."

"I *yawn* know." Reid replied, sighing as the elevator doors chose that moment to open. He reluctantly untangled himself from Rossi's coat and walked out onto the ground floor of their building.

After a quick run through security, the group of profilers stepped onto another elevator for the trip up to their floor. Knowing their area would be practically devoid of people, Rossi picked Reid up and tucked him under his heavy coat. Feeling the toddler's head drop onto his shoulder and his arms wrap around his neck, the senior profiler smiled. He felt like he was getting a second chance being a father and he was loving every minute of it.

Once the doors opened, the men got out of the elevator, walked down the hall, and through the glass doors to the bullpen. Taking a left, they headed for the conference room. "Dave, you and Morgan go ahead." Hotch instructed as he turned and walked in the opposite direction. "I'm just going to grab the blanket off the back of the couch in my office." Hearing Rossi's affirmative reply, the BAU leader hurried over to the stairs leading to his destination. He took the steps two at a time and walked over to his door. He unlocked it and strode into his office, going straight for the couch. After taking the throw, Aaron went over to the cabinet by the far wall. Pulling open the doors, he took out the first aid kit he'd packed after Reid had been shrunk. Grabbing his go bag, the surrogate father quickly unzipped it and stuffed the kit inside. Zipping the bag closed, Hotch pushed the doors shut and turned, startling at the sight of Reid staring at him from the couch. "Spencer, what are you doing in here?" he inquired. "I thought you were going with Morgan and Rossi."

Reid nervously fidgeted for a moment. "I, I fought you might need some help?" he fibbed.

"Retrieving a blanket?" Aaron skeptically asked, raising an eyebrow at the obvious lie.

"Oh, yeah ummm" the toddler stammered, dropping his gaze to his lap. He wrapped his arms around himself for warmth and comfort before speaking again. "I, I wanted to apol'gize fow leaving Mowgan's and tawing(scaring) you."

Hotch mentally winced as he studied the little boy's face and body language. Reid was seeking reassurance just like Jack always did after getting into trouble. Sighing, Aaron went over and sat down beside the trembling toddler. "I know, Spencer" he said, draping the thick brown blanket over the child. "Care to tell me why you ran off like that?"

"I wasn't wunning off. I, I was jut so angwy. I needed to *yawn* get away fwom fewe so I went fow a w-yawn-walk." Spencer explained as he scooted closer to his boss.

"Spencer, you can't just go for a walk. Not now. If someone had seen you out in that field alone, they could have called CPS or the police. Or worse, they could have kidnapped you." Hotch sternly scolded even as he pulled the boy into his side.

"I know." Reid quietly replied with a nod. "I'm jut so tiwed of you guys finting I need help wif evewyfing. I know I'm small but I tan till do some fings fow myself. I need to do fings fow myself."

Now it was Hotch's turn to nod. "How about we make a deal? I'll talk with the others and we'll set it up so you can do as much as possible on your own. And you try to deal with us helping and doing some things for you." He suggested. "And You promise to come to me when it gets to be too much."

Reid carefully thought over the offer before agreeing. "Otay" he replied, burrowing into Hotch's side. Yawning, he stubbornly fought to keep his eyes open. There was one more thing he had to know before he could sleep. "Awe we otay now?"

"Yes, Spencer we're okay." Aaron told the youngster. "That doesn't mean you're getting out of your punishment, though. We will be having a talk about your behavior tonight at the hotel."

"Yes sir" Reid whispered, dropping his head. He'd had a feeling he wouldn't escape being punished. He just hoped it wasn't going to be what he thought it was.

Seeing the toddler fisting his eyes, Hotch swiftly scooped the tiny agent up. "Get some sleep, buddy" he instructed, running a hand up and down Spencer's back.

Reid obediently closed his eyes. Relaxing into his surrogate father's embrace, he quickly drifted off to sleep. 

CM 

"What have got, JJ?" Hotch asked once everyone was seated around the table.

Handing a pile of folders to Hotch, JJ picked up the remote and flicked on the monitors. "There's been four murders in the past four months in southern California. Three females and one male, ranging in age from twenty-five to fifty-eight, were found in or around their homes." The media liaison recounted, keeping her voice low in deference to the sleeping toddler on the couch. "The murders occurred in three different counties and each victim was killed in a different way."

"Are we sure these cases are even connected?" Prentiss asked. "Cause so far, I'm not seeing a link."

"Next to all the bodies was a message scrawled in the victim's blood." JJ answered, putting the next slide on the screens.

"You failed?" Rossi read.

"All the victims were teachers." JJ filled in. "The three females were employed at different schools in three different districts while the male had retired a couple of years ago."

"So, the unsub is probably a student or parent?" Morgan theorized.

"A former colleague is more likely." Rossi corrected. "I doubt parents would move around that much."

"You'd be surprised." Emily told him.

"Prentiss is right. According to the police, the schools have an abundance of children leaving and coming back." Hotch stated, closing his file. "Apparently, a lot of parents in those counties either moved every time they couldn't pay the rent or moved if their child was in danger of failing."

"Great, that ought to make things…"

"Agent Hotchner, has your team been brought up to speed on the situation." Strauss called as she breezed into the room.

"We're just going over the information now, ma'am." Hotch replied.

"Good" the section chief said as she looked at the other agents. Frowning, she turned back to the BAU leader. "Where's Dr. Reid?"

Morgan's eyes shot to the sofa and his friend. Seeing only a tiny tuft of brown hair sticking out from under the brown blanket, he grinned. The kid was safe.

Keeping his expression neutral, Hotch resisted the urge to glance over at the couch to assure himself the toddler was still there. "Agent Reid is on his way as we speak. He'll be briefed on the jet."

"Good" Strauss stated as she walked over to the couch and started to take a seat.

"Wait! You can't sit there!" Garcia screeched, jumping out of her chair.

"Excuse me?" Strauss growled, glaring at the festively dressed woman.

"Oh, ummm I'm sorry ma'am. I just thought you'd be more comfortable at the table." Garcia hastily explained, motioning to her now vacant seat.

"I'm fine right here." the section chief haughtily stated, placing a hand on the blanket covered lump.

Wanting to get Strauss got of there before Reid moved and gave himself away, Rossi quickly piped up. "Erin, what are you doing here?" he asked. "What about this case has you so wound up?"

Strauss glared at the senior profiler for a moment before sighing. "The last victim, Maria Hastings, was my son's finance." She relayed.

"I'm sorry ma'am. I had no idea…"

"I don't want your sympathy." The section chief growled. "I want results! I want whoever did this to pay!"

"And they will." Rossi assured their boss. Going over to the upset woman, he gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "Go home, Erin. Take care of Kyle. Let us deal with the case."

Strauss reached up and squeezed Rossi's hand before nodding. "You're right." She agreed as she stood. She walked over to the doorway and stopped. "I want to be kept in the loop. The second you have a lead, I expect to know about it. Understood?"

"You have my word, ma'am." Hotch answered. He watched her turn and clomp down the hall before relaxing.

"That was too close." Morgan breathed out.

"You got that right. A few more inches to the right and she'd have squashed our junior G-man." Garcia added, smiling as she caught sight of two wide eyes peering up at them. "Well, look who decided to join us! Are you feeling better Sweetie?"

Reid slowly sat up and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "Yeah" Spencer replied with a yawn. "I'm otay."

"Are you still cold?" Aaron asked.

Spencer shook his head. "No sir, I'm fine now. Honest." He said. "Have you tawted(started) the bwiefing yet?"

"We finished already, Sport." Rossi answered. "Don't worry, we'll fill you in on the plane."

Hotch nodded. "Get your things together. Wheels up in thirty." He announced.

The group quickly filed out of the room to gather their things and make last minute phone calls. Thirty minutes barely gave them enough time to get everything done.

Walking out the door of the conference room, JJ discreetly pulled Hotch aside. "Can I make a suggestion?" she asked once she was sure no one was in hearing range.

"Of course" Aaron replied. "What is it?"

"Whatever punishment you plan on doling out, do it before we get on the jet." The media liaison suggested. "Waiting till we get to the hotel tonight is not an option."

"How did you…"

"I saw the look Spence gave you. It's the same look my sister used to get anytime she was in trouble." JJ explained. "When we little and got into trouble, my mom would always say "Wait till your dad gets home." Having to sit there and wait for hours sometimes until my dad came home and dealt with us was torture. It was actually worse than whatever punishment he handed out. Don't do that to Spence. You know how he is. He'll worry himself sick."

Hotch nodded. "I was only putting it off to save Reid embarrassment."

"I can help with that. I'll make sure the others stay away from your office." JJ volunteered.

"Thanks" Aaron replied. "I'd rather we didn't have an audience for this."

"Give me five minutes." JJ told her boss.

"You've got it." Hotch agreed. He strode out the door and down the hall. Hurrying down the stairs and into the bullpen, the surrogate father walked straight to his charge's desk. "Spencer, my office" he simply ordered.

Gulping, Reid slid out of his chair and trudged after his boss. He wasn't sure what was up but whatever it was, it wasn't good. That much he was sure of.

Hotch ushered Spencer into his office. Glancing down at the bullpen, he saw the other profilers beating a hasty retreat. He wished he could go with them. He hated being the disciplinarian. Sighing, Aaron walked into the office and shut the door. He had a little troublemaker to deal with. 

CM 

Twenty minutes later, Hotch carried a red faced, teary eyed Reid onto the jet. Stepping into the interior of the plane, he gently set the toddler on his feet.

As soon as his feet hit the floor, Reid took off. He raced over to JJ, jumping into the young mother's arms. Burying his face in her shoulder, the toddler let out a muffled sob.

"Oh Spence" JJ sighed as she began to rock. "Shhh, it's alright. You're okay. I've gotcha."

"I take it you and Spencer had your little talk." Dave stated as Hotch sat down beside him.

"Yes" Aaron replied. "I was going to wait until tonight but JJ reminded me of why waiting wasn't a good idea."

"Personally, I used to dread hearing 'just wait till your father gets home'." Rossi said, buckling his seat belt. "Waiting for one of my dad's 'talks' was the worst torture there was. I always thought they should use that strategy on prisoners. Those guys would spill in a heartbeat under that threat."

"I know what you mean. Only in my case the 'talk' was every bit as bad as the waiting: sometimes worse." Aaron relayed, causing his friend to grimace.

"Aaron…"

"I'm going to go over the case file one more time. I want to see what I can glean from it before we get there." Hotch said, effectively putting an end to their conversation.

Frowning, Rossi turned to look out the window. He'd let that revelation go for now. But once this case was finished, he was sitting down with Aaron and getting him to talk. 

AN- I hate writing case fic. It takes forever to figure out the case.(now you know why it's taken so long to update.)


	49. Chapter 51

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Just a heads up. I have a black belt seminar Saturday and then testing the Saturday after that so updates may be a little slower.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Frowning, Rossi turned to look out the window. He'd let that revelation go for now. But once this case was finished, he was sitting down with Aaron and getting him to talk. 

CM 

Hearing the ding of the seatbelt sign, Hotch sighed. He was more than ready to get out of the cramped space and into somewhere a little quieter. Their trip had been anything but. As soon as the seatbelt sign had gone off, Morgan had pulled out a ping pong ball and tossed it to Reid. The two had happily played catch, or more like fetch since Spencer rarely ever caught the ball, for a good while. In fact, they would probably still be playing if one of Reid's throws hadn't gone off course and bounced off Prentiss's head. Emily had pounced on her tiny attacker setting off a round of wrestling which eventually devolved into a tickling war. JJ had joined in at that point and the four federal agents had rolled and wrestled on the floor like little kids until they were all breathless from laughter. That's when Derek had gotten the idea for a new, slightly calmer game. He'd grabbed an empty coffee cup out of the cabinets and set it on the floor at one end of the cabin. The four had then started taking turns attempting to bounce the ball into the mug while doing whatever they could to psych the other players out.

Turning in his seat, the BAU leader looked back at his agents, who were still engrossed in their made up game of hole in one. He hated to break up their fun but he had no choice. "Seatbelts, people" he called.

"Coming Hotch" Morgan hollered back. Grabbing the cup and ball, he walked over to his seat and sat down. He helped Reid climb up into the seat beside him and then fastened both their seat belts. "Just so you know, Pretty Boy I expect a rematch on the way home."

"You'we on!" Spencer agreed, holding onto the arm rests as the jet began its decent.

"Count me in, too" Emily chimed in. "I'd love another chance to whoop your ass."

"Hey, you just got lucky." Morgan pointed out, pointing an accusing finger at the young woman.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." Prentiss countered. "I'll have you know I was the ball toss queen at every little two bit carnival that rolled into town."

"Weally? What did you do wif all the goldfish?" Reid curiously questioned.

"I gave some away to friends and traded others for stuffed animals other kids had won." Emily casually explained. Seeing her friend's surprised looks, she shrugged. "What? It's not like I could keep them all. There's only so much room in a fish tank, you know."

Derek nodded. "We know, but that's not what threw us off." He replied with a wicked grin. "We just never pictured you as the stuffed animal type."

"Oh shut up" Emily groaned, throwing a crumpled piece of paper at her tormentor. Seeing the glint in the muscular man's eyes, she groaned, knowing she was in for it.

"Alright children, break it up." Rossi instructed. "Playtime is over. It's time for you to act like the grown federal agents you are."

"Yes dad" Morgan and Prentiss chorused before bursting out laughing.

"Ha ha" Dave grumbled. Wanting to get everyone back on task, he turned to Hotch. "So, what's the plan, boss?"

"Well, considering the fact that it's almost eight at night and we still have at least a half hour drive ahead of us, I'm thinking we'll get set up, talk to the lead detective about any new developments, and then head to the hotel." Hotch informed the others. "We can go over the information and start working on the profile from there."

"Hotch is right. The town we're going to is very small. They probably roll up the sidewalks at dusk." JJ added.

"What about supper?" Morgan asked, snickering as Spencer's stomach chose that moment to growl.

"We'll stop at one of the restaurants in this city before driving to our destination." Aaron declared as he unfastened his seat belt and stood.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Dave stated. Grabbing his file and one of the blankets from the long couch in the front of the cabin, he walked through the curtain.

"Me too" Spencer echoed. The tiny agent threw his diaper bag strap over his shoulder and hurried after the older man.

Smiling at the rambunctious toddler's actions, the team of profilers quickly gathered their things before following the boy off the jet. 

CM 

The BAU strode into the old brick building that housed Sanders City's police force. Spotting a lone officer sitting behind a desk, they walked over to the young man.

Officer Stubing glanced up as the door to the station squeaked open. He gasped as he took in the group of well-dressed strangers. Deducing that they were the FBI agents his boss had told him about, the new recruit swiftly jumped up and stood at attention. "S-sirs, ma'ams" he nervously greeted. "You must be the BAU team. Captain Bellows has been expecting you. He had Earl and me set up a room for you earlier. I'll just go tell him you're here."

"Just a minute" Hotch called, putting out a hand out to stop the twenty-three year old from leaving. "How about showing my colleagues to the room first? Then Agent Rossi and I will accompany you to the Captain's office."

"Oh okay, right this way" Hal replied before turning on his heel and hurrying down a dimly lit corridor.

Shaking their heads at the officer's behavior, the team of profilers followed the rookie through a short hallway and into their temporary headquarters. The room they stepped into was a far cry from what they were expecting. Given the size of the station, the group had assumed their room would be no bigger than a postage stamp. Thankfully, that was not the case. The officer's lounge was spacious. They had more than ample room for their work.

Nodding his approval, Hotch glanced at his team. "Rossi, come with me." He ordered. "The rest of you set up the room."

"Yes siw" Reid answered. He took the blanket from Rossi and scanned the layout of the room before scurrying over to a battered, leather sofa. Unfolding the cover, the tiny agent carefully spread it over the floor beside the couch. He smoothed it out and then tottled over to the box Morgan had brought inside. Reaching in, he pulled out a cylinder shaped object and rushed back to the couch. Plopping down on the blanket, the toddler unrolled the puzzle mat. He patted it down before arranging his map and markers on top of it. Pushing himself up, Spencer took a step back and surveyed his work. Satisfied with the placement of his things, he went over to JJ and Emily, who were placing victim photos, stats, and crime scene pictures on the board. Picking up a handful of photos, he started handing them to Prentiss.

Twenty minutes later Hotch and Rossi walked back into the room. "Have you gotten everything set up?" Aaron questioned.

Prentiss nodded. "We just finished."

"Let's call it a night then. I told Captain Bellows we'd be in first thing in the morning." Hotch informed the others.

The team quickly made their way out of the police station and to their waiting SUV. Climbing inside, they fastened their seat belts and started for the hotel. 

CM 

A short time later, the weary team trudged down the hotel corridor to their homes for the next few nights. Stopping at their respective rooms, the profilers used their key cards to open the doors and then walked inside. After dropping off their go bags in their rooms, they gathered in Hotch and Reid's room to go over the evidence and begin work on a profile. Sitting on the queen sized beds, the group opened their folders and set about their work.

Catching Reid knuckling his eyes, Hotch glanced down at his watch with a frown. It was more than an hour past the boy's bedtime. Sighing, the surrogate father dropped his folder on the bed and shuffled into the bathroom. He plugged the tub and turned on the taps before setting out everything his youngest agent would need. Going back into the main room, Aaron sifted through Reid's go bag. After pulling out the toddler's pajamas and a pull up, he walked over to the bed. "Bath time Spencer" he announced, handing the boy his night clothes.

"What?" Reid squeaked. "Hotch, I tan't…" The expression on his boss' face immediately silenced him. "Yes siw" Sliding off the bed, he trudged into the bathroom and shut the door.

"You need any help in there?" Morgan called out.

"No fants!" Reid hollered back.

Grinning, Derek turned his attention back to the case files. They had a killer to catch. 

CM 

Spencer shuffled into the room and slowly climbed onto the closest bed. Pulling his folder towards him, he opened it with a yawn. The youngster startled as a plastic cup filled with a red colored liquid appeared in front of him. Looking up, he saw a stern faced Hotch staring down at him. "What's fat fow?" he curiously asked, reading the label on the bottle in the BAU leader's hands. "I don't haf a told."

"I'd like to keep it that way." Aaron softly replied. Seeing the boy open his mouth to protest, he shook his head. "Just humor me, alright?"

"O *yawn* tay" Spencer reluctantly responded. He took the measuring cup from Hotch and quickly gulped down the medicine, sticking his tongue out at the nasty taste.

"Here Spence" JJ offered, giving the toddler a bottled water. "This'll help."

Grabbing the bottle, Reid took a huge drink. "Fants JJ" he gratefully said.

"You're welcome, Sweetie" JJ replied, taking the water and setting it on the nightstand. Seeing the littlest agent focus his attention on the folder in front of him, the media liaison went back to her work.

"Alright, what do we know so far?" Hotch asked several minutes later.

"We have four victims, different ages, races, and genders. There are also four different causes of death. The only things tying them together are the scrawled note at each scene and the fact that they were all teachers." Rossi recited.

"But none of them taught the same grade. And they all taught at different schools and in different districts." Prentiss brought up.

"Considering the message at the scenes and the changes in grades, it sounds like a disgruntled parent or student." Morgan theorized. "Especially with the teachers being at different schools. A peer wouldn't be moved that many different places but a child might."

"True, but what would be the motive?" Rossi questioned.

"Maybe they're blaming the teachers for something that happened to their child." Emily theorized.

"Could be" Hotch agreed. "What else?"

"Ahh Hotch, I think we need to end our research for the night." JJ suggested, pointing to the bed.

Looking down, Aaron found Spencer sacked out on top of his case file. "I think you're right." He said with a smile. He turned down the covers before gently picking the toddler up, settling him in the bed, and tucking him in. "We'll finish this in the morning."

"Night Hotch" Rossi whispered as he gathered up his papers. He stuffed them into his folder and then crept over to the bed. Leaning over the sleeping toddler, he kissed the boy's forehead. "Night buddy"

After saying their goodnights to Hotch and Spencer, the rest of the profilers filed out of the room.

As soon as the last person left and the door was locked, Aaron swiftly changed clothes and slid into bed beside his sleeping charge. Smiling when the toddler snuggled into his side, he threw an arm around the tiny boy. "Sleep tight, Spencer" he whispered before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

AN- That was a little on the boring side but its setting up the case and the next chapter. Hope it wasn't too bad.


	50. Chapter 52

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Sleep tight, Spencer" Hotch whispered before shutting his eyes and drifting off to sleep. 

CM 

Hotch strolled out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following in his wake. As soon as he crossed the threshold, he immediately glanced over at the far bed and its lone occupant. Seeing the toddler still sleeping peacefully, he let out a relieved breathe. After the nightmare filled night they'd had, the surrogate father had been afraid the boy would be startled awake by another bad dream while he was in the shower. Thankfully, it seemed his worry was for naught. Deciding to let the youngster sleep a bit longer, Aaron crept over to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers and undershirt. He then went to the closet, got his suit and shuffled to the bed. Dropping the towel from his waist, Hotch slid the smiley face boxers up his long legs before pulling the white undershirt over his head. After smoothing his shirt out, the BAU leader slipped his arms through his navy dress shirt. He swiftly buttoned it up and smoothed it out as well. Picking up his pants, the young man pulled them on and fastened them. He sat down long enough to slide on his socks and shoes before standing up with a sigh. Leaving his suit jacket until it was time to go, Hotch reluctantly went over to the other bed and took a seat beside his sleeping charge. "Spencer" he called, gently shaking the boy's shoulder. "Spencer, it's time to get up son."

Reid groaned as he slowly came awake. Sitting up, he sleepily fisted his eyes as he peered up at his boss. "I'b awate" he yawned.

Aaron frowned at the congestion he could hear in the youngster's voice. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked, placing the back of his hand on the toddler's forehead. Finding it cool, he relaxed a little.

"I'b" Reid started, stopping at the stern expression on Hotch's face. The mini agent slightly shook his head. "By nose is tuffed up." he admitted, "but I'b otay to wowt." His statement was mostly true. He just neglected to mention the headache that was making his head throb. He knew if he did Hotch would force him to stay in bed and that was something he could not do. They had a case to solve. Besides, he could work with a cold. It wasn't like he hadn't worked while ill before. They all had.

Hotch scrutinized his charge carefully before nodding. "Alright, if you're sure" he agreed. "Go lay out your clothes. I'll run a bath for you."

"Otay" Reid happily replied. Sliding off the bed, he hurried over to the dresser and yanked open the bottom drawer. Snatching a short sleeve button down shirt, a pair of khakis, and underwear, he slammed the drawer shut and headed for the bathroom. They had to case to solve. 

CM 

The BAU team strode into the tiny police department a little after seven. After acknowledging the rookie behind the front desk, they made their way down the hall to their home base. The profilers quickly walked into the room, took a seat at the table, and looked to their boss for their assignments.

Hotch stood at the head of the white, plastic table and stared at his team. Placing his hands on the table, he began. "Rossi, you and Prentiss go interview Mr. Martin and Mrs. Segar's neighbors." He instructed. "Morgan and I will talk with the others. JJ, you'll handle the family interviews. Mr. Martin's son is coming in at nine and Ms. Hastings' parents should be here a little before noon. They're flying in this morning."

"What do you want me *sniff* to do?" Reid questioned.

Grabbing the Kleenex box off computer desk behind him, Morgan slid it over to the tiny profiler.

"Fants Mowgan" Spencer said, taking a tissue and blowing his nose.

"You're welcome, Munchkin" Derek replied with a grin.

"Did you know…"

"Spencer" Hotch interrupted before the boy could go off on a tangent. "I want you to work on a geographical profile. It might give us an idea of where the unsub might strike next."

"Yes siw" Reid answered. Sliding off his chair, he grabbed the tissue box and rushed over to his map station. The mini profiler plopped down on his behind, picked up a marker, and got to work.

Hotch watched his littlest agent for a moment before gathering his things. "Keep an eye on him for me." He whispered to JJ.

"I will." JJ promised, patting her friend on the arm.

"Thanks JJ" Aaron quietly replied. "Call me if anything…"

"Hey Hotch! You coming or what?" Morgan called from the doorway.

"Go start the truck, Morgan. I'll be right there." Hotch instructed before turning back to the media liaison. "If he needs anything…"

"I'll call." JJ assured her worried boss. "Don't worry about Spence. He'll be fine. I promise I'll take good care of him until you get back."

"I know." Aaron said.

JJ smiled. "Good, now get out of here before Morgan gets impatient and starts blowing the horn." She teased.

Hotch cracked a smile. "I'm going, I'm going." He chuckled. Picking up his things, he strode to the door. He glanced over at Reid, who was already engrossed in his work, before going out of the room. 

CM 

"I hope this interview goes better than the last one." Prentiss muttered as she and Rossi walked up the cobblestone path to the quaint tan and grey cottage type house.

"Yeah, somehow I don't think "everyone hated the victim's guts" is going to narrow down the suspect list for us." Rossi grumbled. He quickly went up the steps and crossed the porch to the door. Raising his fist, he rapped on the wooden door.

"Not unless it was a group kill" Prentiss suggested. "But that's highly unlikely. The angle and depth of the stab wounds as well as the force of the hammering suggests a single unsub: one with a pretty specific grudge."

"I agree. Impaling someone with over fifty colored pencils is definitely sending a message." Rossi agreed, turning his attention back to the door as it slowly opened. Seeing an elderly woman struggling to hold onto her cane and the door at the same time, he swiftly stepped up and helped her out.

"May I help you young man?" the stooped, white haired woman asked.

"Yes ma'am, I'm Agent Rossi and this is Agent Prentiss." Dave introduced, flashing his badge. "We'd like to talk with you about your neighbor, Mr. Martin."

"Yes, yes of course, come right in" the eighty year old replied. She slowly led the way down a short hall and into her living room. The little old lady motioned for the profilers to take a seat on the sofa before she lowered herself onto her recliner. "It was just terrible what happened to that poor man! Did you catch the person responsible yet?"

"Not yet Mrs…"

"Blake but you can call me Annie." Mrs. Blake provided.

"Alright" Prentiss agreed. "Mrs., I mean Annie, what can you tell us about Mr. Martin?"

"Oh, he was a lovely man! Ernest always helped me bring in my groceries and put them away. And he'd come over and repair my appliances and things for me. The man was always willing to help anyone in need." Annie described. "He was a wonderful teacher, too. He was so patient and loving with his students. My grandson Charles was in his class. That boy is a real handful. He's so headstrong and willful. But he didn't give Ernest a minute's trouble. Charles learned a lot in that class."

"Did your grandson like Mr. Martin?" Rossi inquired.

"Charles said Mr. Martin was the best teacher he'd ever had." Mrs. Blake answered. "All the children loved him."

"Annie, can you think of anyone who might have a grudge against Mr. Martin? Maybe someone who didn't like him for some reason?" Prentiss questioned.

"Heavens no" Annie responded. "There wasn't a living soul who didn't like Ernest. That's why we were all so shocked by his death."

"What about the day he was killed? Did you notice anyone or anything suspicious?" Rossi asked.

"I'm afraid I didn't get out that day." Annie regretfully informed the profilers. "I'd spent the week in bed after I picked up a virus."

"Alright, well I think we've gotten all we need. Thank you for taking the time to talk with us." Rossi said as he closed his notebook and stood up.

"Oh, you're welcome young man. I just wish I could have been more helpful." Annie told the two agents.

"Actually, you've been a lot of help, Annie. Knowing what kind of neighbor and teacher Mr. Martin was will help us profile the person who took his life." Prentiss advised the older woman.

"I hope so. Ernest was a good man. He didn't deserve to die the way he did." Mrs. Blake declared.

"No one does." Emily mumbled, recalling the photo of Ernest Martin with his throat slit from ear to ear, a protractor firmly embedded in the middle of the gaping wound. Shaking her head to rid her of the image, the young woman walked the few steps over to the recliner and took Mrs. Blake's hand. "Thank you again for your time." She said, shaking the elderly lady's hand.

Seeing the old woman struggling to get back on her feet, Rossi quickly placed a hand on her shoulder. "You don't have to get up, Mrs., Annie. We can find our way out." He assured the kind woman.

"Thank you Handsome, these old bones just don't work like they used to." Annie replied with a tired smile. "You two be careful out there now. And catch that hoodlum before he harms another person."

"We'll do our best, Annie" Prentiss promised. "You just…" she cut off as she realized the older woman had drifted off. Sharing an amused glace with Rossi, she tiptoed over to the couch and picked up the throw off the back. She carefully laid the blanket over the sleeping woman before following her partner down the hall and out the door, making sure to lock it behind them. 

CM 

JJ walked out of the tiny interview room just as Rossi and Prentiss came into the station. Going over to the two, she asked, "Did you find out anything?"

"Not exactly" Prentiss hedged as they walked down the corridor to their current headquarters. "Most of what we did learn about the victims muddied the waters even more. The facts about the victims contradict each other. And I'm not just talking about their gender. They seemed to be opposites in every way."

"I guess that means the unsub isn't going after the bad teachers." JJ commented.

"Evidently not" Emily agreed. "What about you? Did you learn anything new?"

"Nothing that could help us. According to Mr. Martin's son, the man was a saint." JJ informed the profiler. "He said that the crime had to be a random act because his dad was loved by everyone in the community."

Rossi listened to the ladies banter back and forth as he followed them into the lounge. Heading to their crime board to add what little they had learned, he froze when he saw movement out of the corner of his eye. He glanced to the left, frowning as he caught sight of Reid shivering. Changing directions, he quickly walked over to the little boy's side. "How's the profile coming?" he asked, leaning over the tiny profiler.

Fever glazed eyes peered up at the older man. "O *sniff* tay" Reid rasped.

Noticing the twin red spots on the toddler's cheeks, Rossi muttered a few choice words. He knelt down beside the trembling boy and placed the back of his hand on Reid's forehead. "Guess you didn't escape your little walk about unscathed, huh Sport?"

Reid shook his head. "N-n-no" he stammered, reaching up to wipe away the tear that was rolling down his cheek.

"Hey, none of that now" Dave softly said. Seeing another tear spill over, he held out his arms. "Come here, buddy"

Spencer pushed himself up and flew into the older man's arms. He wrapped his arms around Rossi's neck and buried his face in crook of his neck.

"Awww, kiddo" Rossi whispered. He adjusted his hold on the toddler before standing and taking a seat on the couch. Settling the ill boy on his lap, Dave pulled him into his chest.

Watching the scene from the other side of the room, Hotch could have kicked himself for not checking on Reid the second he got back to the station. Knowing there was no way to rectify his mistake, he settled for taking charge of the situation. "JJ, you and Rossi take Spencer back to the hotel." Hotch instructed. "We'll handle things here."

"Yes sir" JJ replied. She took the SUV keys from her boss and started for the sofa.

"Agent Hotchner!" Officer Stubing called as he burst into the room. "Captain Bellows said to tell you…" he drifted off, eyes widening as he took in the sight of Reid on Rossi's lap with the older man hugging him close. "Oh, uhh, I didn't mean to ummm, interrupt. I'll, I'll just go, ummm, go b-back to my, my desk now." Spinning around, the rookie practically ran out of the room.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "I guess I better go do some damage control." He voiced, raising an eyebrow at the chuckle that echoed through the room. Turning, he glared at the source of the laughter.

"What?" Morgan innocently asked, fidgeting under the scrutiny of the rest of the team. "I couldn't help it, okay? Did you see Barney Fife's face? I think you guys scarred him for life."

"Morgan, it isn't…" Hotch was cut off as another giggle sounded from the opposite side of the room this time. Looking towards the source, he was shocked to find the culprit was…"Spencer?"

"What? *cough* It's a little *sniffle* funny." Spencer defended, hiding his face in Rossi's side.

Hotch shook his head in exasperation. "Dave, get Spencer to the hotel. I'll handle Barney, I mean Officer Stubing."

Rossi nodded. "Come on kiddo" he said, standing up and walking to the door. "There's a bed back at the hotel calling your name."


	51. Chapter 53

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Rossi nodded. "Come on kiddo" he said, standing up and walking to the door. "There's a bed back at the hotel calling your name." 

CM 

Marching down the corridor, Hotch contemplated various plausible scenarios that might explain his colleagues' behavior. After throwing out several as too far-fetched, he finally opted for the simplest and most believable excuse. Walking out of the hall and into the lobby, the BAU leader wasn't a bit surprised to see Captain Bellows storming towards him. He'd actually expected to meet the man sooner. Hotch opened his mouth to avert the explosion he knew was coming only to snap it shut as the policeman suddenly went off on him.

"What the Hell kind of FBI team are you running?" Captain Bellows shouted as he stomped over to Hotch and got in the agent's face. "I know you people are from the big city and all but there are some things we just won't tolerate around here!"

"Captain, if you'll allow me to explain" Hotch started, sighing as he was cut off once again.

"Dang right, you're gonna explain!" the Captain huffed as he crossed his arms.

"Captain, with all due respect, I believe it would be in your best interest to continue this conversation in your office." Hotch suggested, gesturing to a couple of elderly ladies at the front desk staring slack-jawed at them.

Glancing in the direction the BAU leader was looking, Captain Bellows flinched. He gave the ladies a shaky smile and a wave. "Sorry Mrs. Terry and Mrs. Garrett" he apologized. Turning back to Hotch, he frowned. "My office! Now!"

Nodding, Aaron followed the irate man through the main part of the station and into a minuscule room. He scanned the cramped space for a moment before matching glares with Captain Bellows. "Are you prepared to listen now?" he asked.

"Sure" the captain answered. Leaning back in his chair, he smirked up at the stern looking man. "As a matter of fact, this is one explanation I can't wait to hear."

"If you're expecting an entertaining explanation, I'm afraid you're going to be disappointed." Hotch informed the smug man. "My agents weren't doing anything immoral. They were merely role playing."

"Role playing?" Captain Bellows growled. "Son, I may be from a tiny speck of a town but that don't mean I'm some idiot."

"I wasn't implying you were Captain." Hotch stated.

"Yeah, then why are you giving me some bullshit story." The Captain challenged.

Hotch's eyes narrowed. "It's no story. It's the truth." He responded, the fib flowing easily from his tongue. "My team approaches crimes from a unique perspective. We profile the criminal responsible for the crimes. To do that we employ many different tactics; one of which is role playing. Since our theory is that either a former student or parent is responsible for these crimes, Agents Reid and Rossi were role playing various student-teacher scenarios that might have occurred between Mr. Martin and one of his students."

Captain Bellows took a few minutes to mull over all the information before slowly nodding. "Okay, I guess that sounds reasonable." He conceded. "I'll tell my officers to steer clear of your set up. Some of'em aren't world wise like me and I ain't got time to calm one of'em down every time I turn around."

"I understand." Aaron replied with a nod. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my team."

"Of course, go right ahead" The Captain agreed, standing and shaking the agent's hand. "Hey, would you mind telling Officer Stubing I wanna see him on your way out? I'd like to set him straight before he runs off at the mouth, if you know what I mean."

"I'd be happy to." Hotch stated as he went to the door and opened it. Walking out the door, he had to fight back a smile. That had been far easier than he'd thought it would be. 

CM 

"We're here Champ." Rossi announced as he carried Reid into his hotel room. He walked over to the nearest bed and sat down, settling the clinging toddler in his lap. "How about we get you into your pajamas and tucked into bed?"

"S-sounds, achoo! good" Reid tiredly replied.

"Here you go, Spence" JJ stated, handing the toddler his PJ's and a pull up.

"Fants" Spencer simply said.

Knowing her presence in the room would make her friend uncomfortable, JJ swiftly came up with an alternative to standing there while he changed. "I'll just go to go check the first aid kit in the bathroom to see what supplies Hotch has." JJ informed her friends.

"Thanks JJ" Dave called after her. Looking down at his tiny charge, he frowned. The boy wasn't even attempting to change. "You need some help, kid?"

Reid shook his head. "I tan do it." he answered. Sighing, he reluctantly slid off the older man's lap. The toddler raised his shaky hands and grasped the top button of his shirt. He pushed and pulled on the button, attempting to unfasten it. After a couple of minutes of fighting unsuccessfully with the material, Spencer gave up. "Wossi, I tan't undo the buttons." He whined.

Dave smiled down at the youngster. "It's okay, kiddo" he assured the tiny agent. "Here, let me get that for you." Rossi quickly unbuttoned Spencer's shirt and slid it off the thin shoulders. He then helped the boy pull his pajama shirt over his head. With that task accomplished, Dave undid the toddler's khakis pants and slid them off his short, skinny legs.

"I tan g-get *sniffle* the west." Spencer stammered, stopping the older man's hands from reaching his boxers.

"Okay" Rossi agreed, noticing the boy's discomfort. "Do you want me to turn around?" Getting a nod, the profiler scooted around until he was facing the opposite direction. "Holler when you're finished."

After making sure Rossi wasn't looking, Spencer peered over at the bathroom door. Satisfied that JJ wasn't about to walk in, the mini agent hurriedly yanked off his underwear and put on the dreaded pull up. Reid then tugged his pajama bottoms over the hated undergarment before calling out, "I'b weady."

Rossi turned back around, smiling as Spencer leaned into his side. He pulled the toddler in for a quick one armed hug before reaching up to the top of the bed and yanking the covers down. "Alright Short Stuff, time for bed."

Spencer crawled up the bed and face planted on the pillow, sighing when Rossi tucked the blankets around him.

"Not so fast Spence" JJ called as she walked back into the room. "We need to see how high your temperature is and get some medicine in you before you go to sleep."

"JJ's right Sport" Dave agreed. "You don't want to get any sicker."

Seeing the toddler warily watching her approach, JJ smiled at him before turning to the boy's protector. "Here Rossi" she said, handing the older profiler a long, cylindrical object with a bulb on one end.

Taking the strange apparatus from the blond, Dave curiously turned it around in his hands. He inspected it from every angle and then glanced up at the young woman. "Ummm, JJ what is this?" he asked.

"It's a temporal lobe thermometer." JJ replied. Noting the profiler's expression, she smiled. "Here, let me show you." Taking the thermometer from Rossi, the media liaison stepped up beside the bed. She popped the cap off the bulb and gently placed it in the center of Spencer's forehead. Holding down a button on the front, JJ slid the instrument across the boy's forehead until it beeped. Pulling the thermometer back, she held it out so Rossi could see the reading.

"One hundred and one point six" Dave read, whistling at the high number. "No wonder you feel like crap, kid."

Spencer snuggled into Rossi's side. "Tan I go to achoo! leep now?" he rasped.

"Not yet Sweetie. We need to…"

A loud knock cut off JJ's reply.

"I'll get it." the beautiful blond called. She quickly walked over to the door and after glancing through the peephole, opened it. Taking the tray of food from the hotel employee, she thanked the man and shut the door. She carried the serving platter over to the dresser and set it down before turning to her friends. "I knew Spence would need to eat before he took any medicine so I ordered lunch on the way over." JJ explained with a shrug.

Nodding, Rossi looked down at his charge. "JJ's right son. Taking meds on an empty stomach is not a good idea." He told the trembling youngster. "Think you can handle a little soup?"

Reid grimaced as he stared at the tray of food. His stomach was letting him know in no uncertain terms that it wasn't very receptive to food at the moment. But logically, he knew his friend was right. Taking medicine without eating a little something first would probably result in him racing to the bathroom. In other words, he didn't have a choice. Spencer sat up and determinedly met Rossi's gaze. "I'll twy."


	52. Chapter 54

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer sat up and determinedly met Rossi's gaze. "I'll twy." 

CM 

Agent Hotchner strode into the cramped interview room and shut the door. He gazed at the older couple, quickly profiling them. The tall, jet black haired man's designer suit and Rolex watch screamed wealth. And from the way he held himself and the expression on his face it was clear he hailed from old money. You didn't perfect a haughty sneer like that overnight. The mousey little woman standing beside him was much the same. 'This is going to be fun.' Aaron thought as he approached the couple. Keeping his own expression neutral, the BAU leader stepped up to the sharp-dressed man and extended his hand. "Mr. and Mrs. Hastings, I'm SSA Hotchner. Thank you for coming." He greeted, shaking the older man's hand. "I know this is a difficult time for you and I appreciate your taking the time to come in for an interview."

"Vincent Hastings, senior Vice President of the Covington Corporation" the man with thinning hair introduced. Wrapping an arm around the petite woman's shoulders, he added. "My wife, Harriet, head of the women's auxiliary of New Sanders County."

"Nice to meet you ma'am" Hotch smoothly fibbed before motioning towards the table and chairs in the middle of the room. "If you'll both take a seat, we'll get started."

Mr. Hastings strode over to the table and pulled out a chair for his wife. Being careful not to get hit by her wide brimmed hat, he helped her lower herself into the metal folding chair before taking a seat next to her. "Agent Hotchner, what methods are you using to ascertain the identity of our daughter's killer?" he questioned. "Do you have any potential suspects? Are you interviewing them as we speak?"

"Mr. Hastings, I'm not at liberty to discuss the investigation. I can assure you, however, that we are doing everything in our power to bring the criminal responsible to justice." Hotch deftly evaded.

Mr. Hastings' sneer became more pronounced. "If you didn't wish to bring us up to date on our daughter's case, why did you bring us here?" he angrily inquired. "My wife and I have a house full of mourners and funeral arrangements to make and I don't appreciate you wasting our time."

"Mr. Hastings, I understand this is a bad time for your family but this interview is needed." Hotch declared. "Learning about your daughter's life here is very important. You may have potential evidence whether you realize that or not. She may have said or wrote about someone or something that could lead us to the unsub, or murderer."

"How dare you insinuate my wife and I are withholding information!" Mr. Hastings ranted as he jumped out of his chair.

"Mr. Hastings no one is accusing you of anything." Hotch calmly stated, holding up his hands in a placating motion. "I'm sorry if you took my statement that way. I merely meant that your daughter may have said something that didn't seem important at the time but could help us solve her murder."

"It still sounds like…"

"Vincent, sit down" Mrs. Hastings commanded.

Mr. Hastings swiftly reclaimed his seat causing Hotch to raise an eyebrow. Mr. Hastings may wear the pants in the family but it was clear from that interaction that Mrs. Hastings is the actual head of the household. Using that new information, the BAU leader turned his attention to the lady in the room. "Mrs. Hastings, what can you tell me about Maria?" he asked.

"Maria was a wonderful little girl. She was a parent's dream; not a minute's trouble. She was smart, beautiful, and athletic. And she loved to help other people." Mrs. Hastings extoled. "I always thought when she grew up, she'd go into a noble field such as physician or lawyer. So you can imagine my shock when she announced she was going to college to be a high school teacher. I tried my best to dissuade her from that horrible choice especially when she informed me that she wished to work in a run of the mill public school. I told her she had too much potential to squander it working at such a menial job but nothing I said or did managed to sway her. She had her heart set on it. Maria thought she could change the world."

Hotch nodded. He remembered feeling that same way when he'd set out to be a lawyer. He wondered if Maria's view of teaching had become jaded before she had been killed. Hopefully not. Pushing that thought to the back of his mind, Hotch continued his interview. "Did your daughter ever mention a student she was having trouble with?" he inquired.

"No, all her students loved her. She made learning fun for them." Mrs. Hastings replied, dabbing at her eyes with her lace handkerchief. "Truth be told, I think several of the young men in her classes had a crush on her. There were three or four times in the last three years that she walked into her room to find a bouquet of roses or a box of chocolates on her desk."

"Did she ever find out who the gifts came from?" Aaron asked, perking up at the information.

"No, they were always sitting on her desk when she arrived in the morning." Mr. Hastings answered. "Maria thought it was a student at first but when it continued after that first year, she revised her assumption to a fellow teacher or a custodian."

Nodding, Hotch jotted down a few notes on his legal pad. "What about her colleagues? Were there any disagreements or maybe bad feelings between Maria and other teacher? Maybe one of her fellow teachers was jealous or angry over an imagined slight?"

"As I said before Agent Hotchner, Maria didn't have an enemy in the world." Mrs. Hastings stated through gritted teeth. "She had no problems with anyone, student, or teacher. Nothing Maria did warranted her being murdered like common street trash and I resent you implying otherwise. Now, if there are no other questions, my husband and I need to be going. We have arrangements to make."

"I just have one more question, ma'am." Hotch said, knowing this might be the straw that broke the camel's back. Taking a deep breath, he slowly let it out before asking, "Were there any arguments or altercations with parents during the three years she worked as a teacher?" 

CM 

A shout drew Morgan and Prentiss' attention to the closed interview room door. Glancing at each other as the screaming continued, they both unsuccessfully attempted to stifle grins.

"Man, I'm so glad I'm not Hotch right now." Morgan commented with a snicker. Turning back to the file in his hand, he strategically placed it in front of his mouth. "It sounds like she's reading him the riot act."

"Yeah, I wonder what he said to get her that riled up." Emily muttered, highlighting a few parts of the paper she was holding. "Hotch usually has them eating out of his hand. Well, the women anyway."

The profilers startled as the door to the interview room slammed open. Looking up, they watched an irate man and woman storm out of the station and then turned to stare at Hotch as he stepped out of the doorway. Chuckling at the irritated expression on their boss' face, the two waited for their friend to get even with them before pouncing on him.

"Interesting interview, Hotch?" Morgan teased.

"That's one word for it." Hotch huffed.

"Did you at least learn anything useful?" Prentiss prodded.

"Yes, Mr. and Mrs. Hastings should never go out in the rain." Aaron answered, the corners of his lips twitching at the statement.

"Not go out in the rain? Hotch, what the heck are you…" Morgan stopped as the light bulb went on. "Dude, did you just make a joke?"

Hotch's smirk was his only reply.

"Derek, for a profiler you can be awfully slow on the uptake sometimes." Emily said, patting the muscular man's arms consolingly.

"Ha ha" Morgan deadpanned, rolling his eyes. Hearing his cell phone buzz, he quickly snatched it off his belt. He glanced at the screen before breaking into a wide grin and flipping open his phone. "Perfect timing as usual, Baby Girl" he softly answered. Derek switched the phone to speaker and held it out to make it easier for the others to hear. "Whatcha got for us?"

"Please tell me you've got some good news." Emily begged.

"Well, I've got some news for you but I wouldn't exactly call it good." Garcia replied, fingers clicking away on her keyboard.

"Garcia, just tell us what you found." Hotch ordered, his no nonsense expression coming back out.

Oh okay" the BAU's tech goddess answered. "We already knew the victims didn't live anywhere near each other so I started with the usual paper trail but that didn't turn up any connection. None of the victims shopped at the same shopping center let alone the same shop. So I moved on to potential school connections. They never worked together however they did have two colleagues in common. Ms. Joann Gilbert and Mrs. Shirley Tombs worked with all four of our victims over the years. Ms. Gilbert retired last year and Mrs. Tombs retired the year before."

"Great work, Pen!" Prentiss praised. "Send us their addresses and we'll go talk to them."

"Not so fast, my lovelies" Garcia warned. "Mrs. Tombs moved to Florida to be closer to her son after she retired. I checked her credit cards and cell the days of the murders and the records prove she was in Florida all four days. As for Ms. Gilbert, she died of a massive heart attack two months after she retired."

"Talk about crappy luck" Emily muttered.

"Garcia what about…"

"Her family" the tech wizard smoothly finished. "I'm way ahead of you, Boss Man. Ms. Joann Gilbert of Franklin North Carolina was an only child. Her father died when she was twelve. Her mom sold their house a few months later and moved the family to California to get a fresh start. Ms. Gilbert grew up, went to college, and spent thirty-five years teaching middle and high school literature. She never married or had any children of her own."

"I can't blame her for that. After dealing with kids all day, she probably didn't wanna go home and handle more." Morgan observed.

"Yeah, not to mention she would've had a hard time naming them." Prentiss threw in. "I bet after a few years of teaching, there wasn't a single name that didn't raise her blood pressure."

Morgan snorted.

"Focus people" Hotch sternly instructed, even as a smile split his face. Seeing the profilers attempting to stifle their giggles, he nodded and turned his attention back to the team member on the phone. "Garcia, did Ms. Gilbert have any other family?"

"None close by or even close to her. Her mother died fifteen years ago and what little is left of Ms. Gilbert's relatives all still live in and around North Carolina. She didn't have much if any contact with her cousins from what I've found."

"Alright, what about students? Were there any children that had all four as teachers?" Hotch questioned, knowing it was a long shot.

"Yes sir" Penelope cheerfully answered. "Sixty-seven children have been pupils of all four teachers."

"Sixty-seven?" Derek shouted incredulously.

"That's right, Sugar Plum" Garcia gleefully intoned.

"Isn't that a bit high?" Prentiss inquired.

"Not really, the victims taught upper elementary or higher so they had several different groups of students throughout the day." The tech analyst explained. "The number actually would have been a lot higher if it were not for Ms. Hastings only teaching for three years."

Morgan mulled over the information for a few moments before asking, "How many of those students flunked out or dropped out?"

Penelope's fingers flew across the keyboard as she searched for the needed number. "Thirty-four" she read a few seconds later.

"That's still too many to work with." Emily sighed. "What about the stressor? Did any of the remaining students suffer some sort of trauma four months ago?"

"Let's see." Garcia mumbled as her fingers flitted across the keys. "Seven lost their jobs, two had run ins with the police, one was in a horrible car wreak, one guy got dropped by his longtime girlfriend, and one of the girls…Oh my! One girl committed suicide."

Hotch jumped on the potential clue. "Details?"

"Ummm, okay Amy Beyton, eighteen years old, hung herself in the bedroom of the home she shared with her mother. It appears she was attempting to turn her life around. She had cleaned up her act and was planning on going to college. She needed to get her GED first but she wasn't having much luck. According to her mom, she was so devastated after she failed to pass the GED test for the second time that she locked herself in her room. By the time her mom got the door opened, it was too late." Garcia related.

"That could be the stressor! That would be enough to push any parent over the edge." Morgan said. "It all fits, Hotch: the choice of weapons and the scrawled messages written in the victim's blood. They all point to either a student or a parent with a grudge."

"Just one little problem with that, my Caped Crusader" Garcia interrupted. "Amy's mother has been wheelchair bound for the last four years."

"She could have gotten a friend or another family member to do it for her." Emily tossed out.

"True" Hotch agreed. "Garcia, send us the mother's address. I'd like to pay her a visit. Send the addresses of the other eleven, also."

"Yes sir, they should be popping up on your cells momentarily." Penelope replied. "Garcia out."

"Alright, let's split the list of potential unsubs. Morgan, you and Prentiss take the last six names." Hotch ordered. "I'll take the first six."

"I'll go with you." JJ said as she walked up to the group.

"JJ, what are you doing here?" Derek questioned. "I thought you were watching Reid."

"Rossi and I decided one of us needed to get back to work. And since Spence has a death grip on Rossi's shirt, it had to be me." JJ relayed with a smile.

Aaron smirked at the image of a tiny Reid holding Dave hostage. He hoped JJ had thought to snap a photo of the scene. That's one picture that definitely needed to be in Spencer's baby book. "How is Spencer?" he asked as they started down the hall.

"Not good. His fever was almost a hundred and two by the time we got to the hotel." JJ answered. "Rossi and I managed to get him to eat a few spoonfuls of soup and swallow some medicine before he fell asleep but even that was a struggle. His stomach was starting to bother him by then."

Emily made a face. "It sounds like Rossi and Reid are in for a hard time." She commented, opening the police station door.

"Another reason to get this case wrapped up fast." Morgan said. "Pretty Boy needs us with him, not running around the state chasing an unsub."

Hotch nodded his agreement. Stopping at his SUV, he pulled out his keys and gazed over the hood at his team members. "Why don't we meet at the hotel after we're finished?" he suggested. "That'll give us time to grab a bite to eat and spend a little time with Spencer."

"Sounds good to me" Morgan responded.

"Me, too" JJ and Emily chorused.

"Alright, see you then." Hotch stated. Opening the SUV door, he climbed inside and started the engine. After making sure JJ was safely seat belted in, he pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the first house on the list. 

CM 

Hours later, four weary profilers trudged down the hall to Hotch's hotel room. After an afternoon of interviewing person after person, they were all more than ready to look in on their little boy. Remembering JJ's earlier comment about Reid's symptoms, the group had eaten at the hotel restaurant before going up. They didn't want to chance the smell of food making the toddler sicker than he already was.

Shuffling up to the door, Hotch lighted knocked before using the key card to open it. He held it for the others and then walked inside behind them. Glancing over at the bed, Aaron frowned at the sweat slicked bangs covering his littlest agent's forehead. He hurried over and gently pressed the back of his hand on the boy's head. "How high, Dave?" he softly asked without taking his eyes off the sick child in front of him.

"One hundred and two point one" Rossi worriedly replied. "It was down for a while but it started going up again a half hour ago. I gave him some more medicine at six forty-five so it should start to go down again soon."

"Has he thrown up?" JJ questioned.

"No, but I've been waiting for it. The nausea has only gotten worse as the day's gone on." Dave informed her.

"At least he's peacefully sleeping" Morgan observed as he stepped up beside the bed. Noticing the youngster's fever glazed eyes staring up at him, he sighed. "Or not" Seeing Reid weakly raise his arms, the big brother quickly scooped the toddler up and cradled him to his chest. "Hey kid, you feeling any better?"

Wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck, Reid buried his face in Morgan's shoulder and shook his head.

"I'm sorry Pretty Boy" Derek muttered as he sat down on the bed and scooted back to lean against the headboard. "Anything I can do?"

"Jut tay" Spencer rasped around the thumb in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he sighed as Morgan started softly rubbing his back.

The group watched as the toddler melted into the older man's embrace. Seeing Spencer relax back into sleep, they smiled.

"I think we'd better be going." Aaron whispered, handing Morgan the toddler's blue blanket. "Spencer won't be able to sleep with all of us here moving around."

"Hotch is right." JJ quietly agreed.

"I'd like to stay for a while if that's alright." Emily said, moving closer to the bed.

"That's probably a good idea." Dave stated. "Morgan's going to need a hand because Spencer is not going to be letting him go anytime soon. Trust me."

"Alright, Prentiss you stay with Morgan. The rest of us will go back to the station." Hotch decided as he headed for the door. He held the door for Rossi and JJ and then started to follow. Stopping in the doorway, he turned back to the two guardians. "Call me immediately if anything changes."

"You've got it, Hotch" Emily promised the worried father.

Aaron sighed. He really didn't want to leave his youngest. But they were on a case and he was the head of the team. Besides, Reid was in good hands. Morgan and Prentiss would take good care of the tiny agent until he could get back. Assured that the toddler was safe, the BAU leader glanced back at his ill charge one more time and then strode out the door. The sooner they solved this case, the sooner he could return. 

CM 

Hotch stared at the board full of evidence. After hours of pouring over interview notes and crime scene reports, they were no closer to finding the unsub than they were when they started. The suicide had been a promising lead but that had turned out to be a dead end. The girl's mother was angry over her daughter's death but she was upset with herself, not others. And with no other family members in the area that particular student and her family were ruled out. Maybe Garcia…his cell phone ringing brought Aaron out of his thoughts. Hoping his tech analyst had found something, he swiftly flipped open his phone. "Hotchner" he answered.

"Hotch, it's Prentiss" Emily called into the phone. "Morgan and I are headed to the ER with Spencer."


	53. Chapter 55

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Hotch, it's Prentiss" Emily called into the phone. "Morgan and I are headed to the ER with Spencer." 

CM 

Morgan and Prentiss dashed across the parking lot over the county's only hospital. They hurried through the double set of sliding glass doors and into the ER. Their foreheads crinkled in confusion as they glanced around their surroundings. A long, narrow hallway spread out in front of them. What they assumed was the door to the exam rooms as well as an unstaffed desk was on their left while a row of faded green plastic chairs sat along the right wall. Seeing an elderly man and his wife seated in the chairs closest to the sliding doors, they sighed. It looked like the cramped space was the hospital's idea of a waiting room.

"Go have a seat, Morgan. I'll get us signed in." Emily instructed, adding under her breath, "If I can find anybody that is."

"Okay" Derek softly replied, rubbing the whimpering toddler's back in comfort. He slowly shuffled over to the so called waiting area and dropped onto the uncomfortable piece of plastic. He settled Spencer in his lap and snuggled the little boy into his side. "Hang in there, kiddo" he whispered, "The doc's gonna make you feel all better soon."

Prentiss walked over to the vacant desk and looked around. Spotting a round, copper colored buzzer on the wall beside the wooden door with a sign under it that read "Ring for assistance", the profiler shook her head. She'd never seen a hospital set up like this. She strode over to the door and slammed her hand on the button, holding it down until the gray door opened and an irritated nurse stepped out.

"Can I help you?" the scowling young nurse snapped.

Emily bit back the impulse to growl back at the woman. Making the already mad nurse angrier would do nothing but make their wait time longer and that's something Reid didn't need. So the raven haired profiler pasted on the best terrified mommy expression she could manage. "My son's really sick!" she worriedly exclaimed. "His fever shot up to one hundred and two point seven and he's crying with his ear hurting and I, I…"

The nurse's expression softened. "Ma'am, ma'am it's okay. The doctors will take care of your little boy." she soothed. Reaching over, she picked up a clipboard off the oak desk beside her. "Here, start filling this out and I'll go get the doctor for you. Alright?"

"Thank you! Thank you!" Emily cried, taking the clipboard with shaking hands. She watched the nurse quickly walk back through the door before smirking. "I've still got it." she muttered, heading over to her friends.

The nurse reappeared before Prentiss could finish filling out the first sheet. "Ma'am, the doctor will see you now." Nurse Helen called from the doorway. "If you'll just follow me."

The profilers didn't need to be told twice. Scrambling to their feet, the two rushed over to the door. Slowing their pace, they followed the young blond down a short hall and into a curtained off room.

Helen walked over to the counter and started gathering supplies. "If you'll put your son on the exam table, I'll get a few readings and then get the doctor." she instructed as she filled her hands.

Nodding, Morgan went over to the metal table. He placed his hands under Spencer's arms and gently attempted to lay the ill little boy down. His effort was thwarted by tiny hands tightening the grip on his shirt. "Pretty Boy, I've gotta lay you down so the nurse and doctor can exam you, okay?" he whispered, frowning as the boy slightly shook his head. "It's okay, kiddo. We're not leaving you. I just need to lay you down. I'll be right here beside you the whole time. Promise." Feeling the toddler's head shake once more, Derek kissed the top of Spencer's head. "Okay, kid you win." The muscular profiler climbed onto the exam table and settled the sick child in his lap.

Nurse Helen went over to the table and set down her supplies with a sigh. Deciding to let the doctor handle the stubborn father, she busied herself with taking the toddler's temperature and other vitals. She scribbled the information on the child's chart and then walked to the curtain. "The doctor will be with you shortly." She said before leaving. 

CM 

"Shhh, it's okay. You're gonna be alright." Morgan soothed as he slowly rocked back and forth. "Just hang in there a little bit longer, Pretty Boy."

Prentiss finished filling out the stack of paperwork and set it on the chair beside her. Hearing the swish of the curtain, she looked over to see a young man with shoulder length dirty blond hair swagger in the room. She studied the physician skeptically. He looked more like some moonshining hillbilly than he did a doctor. But then again she knew more than most how looks could be deceiving. She'd give the man the benefit of the doubt for now.

"Evening folks" Doctor Sawyer greeted as he walked over to the exam table. Noticing the sick toddler's wide eyes staring at him, he smiled. "Hey there Sport. I hear you're not feeling too good."

Morgan inwardly cursed as Reid flinched away from the male doctor. In all the excitement, they'd forgotten about the little boy's harrowing ordeal with the pedophile. Wrapping his arms around the trembling toddler, he shook his head in warning at the doctor. "Nothing against you doc, but we're going to have to ask for another doctor." he said. "My boy here was attacked a few weeks ago and he's not too keen on strange male figures right now."

Stopping several feet short of the exam table, Doctor Sawyer rubbed the stubble on his chin thoughtfully. "I understand and I wish I could help you folks. I really do. But I'm afraid I can't honor that request. You see, you have the unfortunate luck of being in a middle of nowhere hospital. They don't have money for a bunch of on staff doctors, let alone have a ton of them on call. There are only two of us here tonight and we're both guys. So either way he's stuck with a male doc." He regretfully explained. "If you'd like, I can go get Doc Reynolds for you. The decision is up to you, man."

Derek glanced at Emily before asking, "Can you give us a minute?"

"Sure dude, just holler when you're ready" Sawyer replied. Putting down the clipboard, he hurried out the curtain.

Prentiss went over to her friends and leaned down. Carding a hand through Reid's long, chestnut locks, she said, "Reid, sweetie, I know having a strange man examine you is scary but we don't have a choice. You're going to have to be brave and let Doctor Sawyer check you out. Can you do that for me?"

"No" Reid rasped, shaking his head, slightly. "I don't want to. Peas?"

"Sorry kiddo, you have to." Morgan answered. "But it'll be okay. Emily and I will be right here the whole time. Nothing bad is going to happen to you as long as I'm here. Promise."

"Derek's right, Sweetie" Emily chimed in. "We won't let anything happen to you. Now come on, what do you say? Will you let the doctor take a look at you?"

Spencer turned tear filled eyes on his lady friend. "O-otay" he reluctantly agreed.

"Good boy" Prentiss praised, ruffling the youngster's hair before standing. "I'll go get him."

"It's okay kiddo, it's okay" Morgan soothed as he slowly rocked back and forth. Feeling the toddler in his lap stiffen, the older man looked up. Seeing the long haired doctor slowly walking towards them, he nodded. "Evening doc" he called, attempting to break the tension in the room.

"Evening" Doctor Sawyer replied. He grabbed a couple of things off the counter and then sat down on a metal stool and scooted over to the table. Smiling at the frightened toddler, the doctor held up a silver, cylindrical instrument with a rubber cone top on one end. "Momma tells me one of your ears is hurting you pretty bad, Sport." The doc stated. "Can you show me which ear hurts?"

Reid tiredly nodded. Pulling his thumb out of his mouth, he pointed to the ear leaning against Morgan's chest.

"Your right ear huh? Mind if I take a look in it?" Sawyer asked. Seeing the toddler's eyes widen, he added. "It won't hurt, honest, cross my heart and all that jazz." Getting a brief grin and a nod, the doctor slowly reached over and placed the end of the otoscope in the little boy's ear. Whistling, he put the instrument back in his pocket. "That's some infection you've got going in there, Sport. No wonder you're hurting."

"So he does have an ear infection?" Emily asked.

"Yep, and a rip roaring one at that" Doctor Sawyer answered before turning back to his patient. Hearing the boy cough, he pulled the stethoscope off his neck. "I need to listen to your heart now, kiddo. Is that okay?" Getting a whispered, "yes", the doctor proceeded to check Reid's heart and lungs. Afterwards, he continued his exam, making sure to explain each step to his tiny patient beforehand. When he was finished, he stood to talk with the parents. "Okay, here's the scoop. Little Bit has a nasty middle ear infection as well as one heck of a cold. He's also a little dehydrated. The high fever and dehydration need to be dealt with first. I'd like to start an IV to replenish the fluids. It'll have a fever reducer in it as well. That should take care of both problems. Once the IV is finished, I'll give him a shot of antibiotics and then send him home with a seven day supply." He explained, already gathering the supplies he would need.

"Couldn't you give him the antibiotics with the IV?" Morgan inquired. He hated the idea of having to hold Reid down for a shot.

"No can do, man" Doctor Sawyer replied. "I don't like it any better than you do, especially after what you told me happened to the little guy."

"You mean, it has to go in his…"

"Afraid so" Sawyer answered. Dumping his handful of supplies on the table at Reid's feet, the physician went over to one end of the room and got a tall, metal pole. He placed it on the left side of the exam table, hung up the bag of fluids and another smaller bag, and then went back to his supplies. Ripping open a blue bag, he pulled out the needle and turned to Morgan and Prentiss. "Mom, I'm gonna need you to hold his arm still for me. Dad, you're gonna have to hold the rest of him down. I'd rather not get kicked in the eye while I'm inserting the line."

"Wait, you mean you're starting the IV?" Emily asked.

"Hello, small town" Doctor Sawyer sarcastically stated, rolling his eyes. "The nurses here have more than their share of work to do so if I can take a little of that off their shoulders, I will. Besides, I'm better at it than the nurses that are on duty tonight. But if you want me to go get one…"

"No, that won't be necessary." Emily swiftly broke in.

"Thanks for the confidence ma'am" Sawyer said with a grin. Walking up beside his patient, he took a deep breath. He hated this part of the job. "Alright mom and dad, let's get this over with."

Prentiss stepped up to the table and took a firm hold of the toddler's hand and arm while Morgan laid his arms over the boy's chest, other arm, and legs.

Spencer gazed up at his friends in alarm. "Wh-wh-why?" he stammered. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the doctor approaching with a needle in his hand. "No! No needle!" he shouted, trying to buck his friends off.

"It's okay Sweetie" Emily comforted. "It'll be over before you know it."

Fighting to hold onto the tiny squirming body, Morgan leaned down beside the toddler's head. "Hey! Hey, kid relax. It's okay. Calm down. Come on kiddo, you're going to hurt yourself."

Doctor Sawyer waited until the parents had a good grip on the toddler before walking up beside the boy's mom. Ripping open an alcohol wipe pack, he swiftly cleaned a spot on the back of Spencer's tiny hand. Picking up the needle, he put a hand over the youngster's fingers to help keep his hand still. "Alright kiddo, little stick" he warned before sliding the needle into the child's hand. He winced as the sick toddler screamed and burst into tears. 

CM 

Hotch, JJ, and Rossi raced through the sliding doors and into the ER. Finding the buzzer, the BAU leader pressed it repeatedly until a nurse stomped out.

"Sir, please take your hand off the buzzer. You're disturbing the patients." A gruff older nurse commanded.

"I'm sorry" Hotch apologized. "My ex-wife called and told me she was bringing our son to the ER and I…" he broke off as a muffled scream reached his ears. "Spencer! Ma'am, that's my son! I've got to get back there!"

"Sir, I can't…"

Hotch pulled out his ID and flashed it at her. "Take us back there, now!" he demanded.

One look at the man's deadly expression and the nurse caved. "Right this way, sir" she meekly said, opening the door.

The FBI agents hurried after the matronly woman. Stepping through a curtain halfway down the hall, they froze. There on the exam table was their littlest agent, hooked up to an IV and crying miserably.

Morgan glanced up at the sound of footsteps. Spotting the rest of the team, he smiled. "Hey kid, look here's here" Derek softly said, nodding to the doorway.

"Daddy!" Spencer rasped, reaching frantically for his surrogate father.

That spurred Aaron into action. He quickly crossed the room and gently picked up the upset toddler, being careful of the IV line in the boy's hand. "Shhh, it's okay, buddy. You're alright. Daddy's here." he soothed as he slowly started rocking back and forth. He murmured reassurances until Spencer's crying began to taper off. "Did they give him anything for the fever?" he questioned without looking up from his charge.

"Yeah, that's what that little bag is." Morgan replied, pointing to the IV pole.

"Good" Aaron stated with a nod. Turning his full attention back to his surrogate son, he climbed up on the exam table and settled in for a long wait. 

CM 

About an hour later Doctor Sawyer trudged back to room four to check on his little patient. Pulling the curtain back, he walked through it and stopped dead in his tracks. Looking around at the room full of people, he grinned. "Family reunion?" he queried.

"Something like that" Prentiss responded.

"I'm Aaron Hotchner, Spencer's father." Aaron said. "That's my wife, Jennifer."

"And this is my father, Dave" Emily introduced, wrapping an arm around the older profiler's shoulder.

"Nice to meet y'all" Doctor Sawyer greeted. Going over to the exam table, he looked at the toddler in his dad's arms. "How're you doing, Sport? You look like you're feeling a little better."

"Uh huh" Spencer answered, snuggling into Hotch's side.

Picking a temporal lobe thermometer up off the counter, the physician approached the table once more. "Can I check your temperature real quick, Little Bit?" he asked, holding the device up for the boy to see. Getting a shy nod in response, Sawyer moved closer and placed the instrument on the toddler's forehead. After it beeped, he pulled it back and checked the reading. "One hundred point two, that's much better Champ."

"Tan I go home now?" Reid hopefully asked.

"In a minute Short Stuff" Doctor Sawyer replied. He walked over to the counter and put the thermometer away. Pulling a key out of his coat pocket, he unlocked the glass cabinet above the sink and pulled out a small, clear vial. He grabbed a long package out of a drawer and then went back to the table. "Dad, I mean dads" Sawyer corrected as he tore into the package. "I'm going to need your help here."

Wincing at the thought of holding his best friend down for the second time that day, Morgan swiftly opted out. "Grandpa" he called, grinning at the profiler's new nickname. "I think it's your turn."

"My turn to what?" Dave questioned. Spying the syringe in the doctor's hand, he frowned. "Oh" Taking a deep breath, he shuffled over to the exam table. "What do you want me to do?"

"I'm gonna need you two to hold him still for me. I'd rather the needle didn't break off in his backside 'cause he jerked." Doctor Sawyer informed the profilers. "Oh, and word to the wise: this kid is one Hell of a fighter."

"What about the IV?" Aaron asked as he gently laid the toddler on his side on the thin sheet.

"I'll take that out after." The physician explained. "It'll be easier that way."

Nodding their agreement, Aaron and Dave took up positions on either side of Spencer. Ignoring the toddler's protests, the older profiler waited for the doctor to come up beside him and then swiftly lowered the boy's pants and underwear. He securely held the tiny profiler's legs while Aaron practically lay on top of the youngster to keep him still.

Dr. Sawyer wasted no time swabbing an area on the toddler's hip and administering the dreaded shot.

The whole room grimaced as the toddler let out a pained scream before dissolving into sobs.

Aaron quickly righted the toddler's clothes and scooped him up. Cradling Spencer to his chest, he lovingly kissed the boy's forehead. "Shhh, all over buddy" he whispered. "You're okay." Feeling Reid go limp in his arms, he looked up at the doctor.

"He's okay, sir. The shot just knocked him out." Dr. Sawyer filled in. "He'll probably sleep till morning. Now what do you say, we get this IV outta him so y'all can take him home and put him to bed?"

"Sounds wonderful" Emily said with a sigh.

Chuckling, the doctor unhooked the IV, covering the spot with a band aid. Pulling a couple of prescription papers out of his coat pocket, he handed them to Emily. "The first one is for the antibiotic and the other one is for ear drops. Between the two, they should knock out that middle ear infection of his. Give him Tylenol for the fever and pain and if he isn't a lot better in a couple of days, bring him back."

"Alright" Prentiss agreed. "Thanks for being so gentle with Spencer."

"My pleasure ma'am" Sawyer replied with a dimpled grin. "Take care of the little guy for me. I don't wanna see him back here anytime soon."

"I'm with you on that, doc" Morgan said, shaking the physician's hand.

Dr. Sawyer shook hands with the rest of the profilers before walking over and holding up the curtain. "Go on, get outta here. Short Stuff needs a bed."

Nodding, the profilers walked out of the room with Spencer wrapped securely in Aaron's arms. The group of agents wearily tromped out of the ER and across the parking lot to their vehicles. After a short discussion, they split into groups and climbed in their respective SUV's. Starting the engine, Dave and Derek drove out of the lot, pulled onto the highway, and headed back to the hotel. 

CM 

Aaron trudged into his hotel room and shut the door. Going over to the nearest bed, he turned down the covers before gently placing Spencer on the bed. He unzipped the mini agent's go-bag and pulled out a pair of clean pajamas. The father then went in the bathroom, coming out with a pull-up and a wet washcloth. Taking a seat on the side of the bed, Aaron washed the little boy's tear stained face. After finishing his task, he tossed the wet cloth in the direction of the bathroom. He quickly undressed the toddler, stopping at each whimper to sooth Spencer. Dropping the dirty clothes on the floor, the profiler swiftly redressed the boy and pulled the blanket up around him. He checked Spencer's fever with the back of his hand before palming the sick toddler's cheek. "Sweet dreams, Spencer" he whispered. Standing, he picked the clothes up off the floor and walked into the bathroom. Throwing them in the dirty clothes pile, he ran a weary hand down his face. This was the second time a member of their team had had to rush Reid to the ER since he had been shrunk. 'More like three if you count the trip to the first aid center at Disney' his mind corrected. At this rate, Spencer wouldn't make it to New Year's Day. Turning on the faucet, Aaron splashed his cold water on his face. They needed to be more careful and more attentive of their youngest member. He would not allow Spencer's second childhood to be marred by frequent doctor visits.

Resolving to make the rest of Reid's childhood doctor free, Aaron toweled off his face and walked out of the bathroom. Seeing the toddler tossing and turning, he hurried over. "Shhh Spencer, it's okay" he whispered as he climbed into bed with the whimpering boy. Scooping the youngster up, the worried father slid down the bed, settled Spencer on his chest, and started humming a lullaby. Aaron smiled as the toddler immediately calmed down. Wrapping his arms around the now peacefully sleeping little boy, he readied himself for a long, sleepless night.


	54. Chapter 56

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Sorry it's so short. It's been that kind of week.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Wrapping his arms around the now peacefully sleeping little boy, he readied himself for a long, sleepless night. 

A soft sound roused Hotch from a deep sleep. Opening his eyes, he blinked to clear his vision before glancing around the room for the source of the noise that woke him. Midway through his search he heard a pained whimper causing him to look down at his sleeping charge. Seeing Reid curled into the fetal position with tears streaming down his face and both hands covering his infected ear, the surrogate father gasped. He swiftly sat up, scooted against the headboard of the bed, and picked up the ailing boy. Hotch gently removed Reid's tiny hands from his ear before resting the toddler's head on his shoulder. "Shhh, Spencer, it's alright" he soothed as he began rubbing the youngster's back. "Is your ear hurting that bad?"

"Yes sir" Spencer cried. Moaning as the pain intensified, he latched onto the front of his boss's shirt and held on tight.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Aaron asked as he glanced at the time on the alarm clock sitting on the nightstand.

"You, you wewe leeping and I know you don't, don't get much leep on a tase and I, I didn't want to, to…" Spencer paused, sticking his thumb in his mouth and sucking on it for comfort. "To bofew(bother) you again. I've been enough twouble…"

"Spencer" Aaron growled, cutting the boy off. He thought they'd gotten past this but evidently not. "You are not trouble or a bother. What you are is family and families take care of each other."

"But I toot you 'way fwom the tase." Spencer argued around his thumb.

"Yes, you did but that's okay. Being there for you in that ER was more important than the case." Hotch stated, frowning at the disbelief he saw on the mini agent's face. Thinking an example might help Reid understand, he posed this question. "Spencer, think back for a moment. Do you remember what happened in the middle of that case in Texas a couple of years ago?"

"Uh huh" Reid replied. "Haley talled and told you she was tating Jat to the ER."

"That's right. And do you remember what I did?" Aaron prodded.

Spencer thought for a moment. "You, *cough*, you put Gid'on in chawge and flew home."

Hotch nodded. "Do you think Jack was being trouble or bothering me?" he inquired.

Spencer stared up at Aaron like he'd grown two heads. "Of Towse not" he answered.

"And why is that?" Aaron asked.

"Betause Jat is youw son." Reid said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's only wight fow you to be thewe fow him."

Hotch nodded. "It's the same with you."

"Wh, *sniff* what?" the little boy questioned, his forehead scrunching in confusion.

"Our team is a family and like it or not, you are the baby of that family." Aaron explained, sighing at the skeptical expression on the tiny agent's face. "Spencer, do you mean to tell me you don't think of us as your family?"

"No, I do" Reid replied, quietly adding, "I jut didn't fint you guys…"

"Felt the same way?" Aaron finished. The boy's wince was all the answer he needed. The BAU leader sadly shook his head. For all his genius the kid could really be dumb sometimes. Determined to make the toddler understand, Aaron thought for a moment. "Spencer, you are part of our family: a very important part. We all love you. Think about it. If you were just a co-worker, would the girls make over you and mother you like they do? Would Morgan be so over protective of you? Would he insist on dragging you out of your apartment and taking you out on the town for your own good? And what about JJ? Why would she and Will make you Henry's godfather if you were just a co-worker?" he questioned. The father allowed Reid a few minutes to mull over everything before continuing. "I'll tell you why; because you're not just a co-worker, you're family."

"I am?" Spencer asked, hope shining in his eyes.

"Yes, you are." Aaron said, lovingly palming the boy's cheek. "You are every bit as important to me as Hailey and Jack and I know the others feel the same way."

"Weally?" Reid whispered.

"Really" Aaron repeated with a smile. "The others were so worried about you it was almost impossible to get them to go back to their rooms for the night. In fact the only way I got them to leave was to threaten to revoke their babysitting privileges until you were well."

"You, *yawn* you didn't!" Reid giggled. That giggle turned into a moan as the pain spiked once more.

"Okay, enough talk. Let's get some medicine in you so you can go back to sleep." Hotch suggested as he stood and started towards the table.

"Eaw dwops?" Spencer asked with a grimace. He hated the way those felt.

"No, it's too early to use those again." Aaron regretfully informed the boy. Making it to the table, he picked up a plastic, medicine bottle and a bag before going back to the bed and taking a seat. He set the bag down beside him, took the cap off the bottle, and poured a dose into the top that doubled as a measuring cap. "Bottoms up" he said, handing the cup to Spencer.

Reid raised his head long enough to swallow the grape flavored medicine. Dropping his head back on Hotch's shoulder, he closed his eyes, hoping the medicine would kick in soon.

"Spencer" Aaron softly called. "I've got something that might help until the Tylenol starts working but I have to lay you down first. Is that okay?"

"Yes" Spencer simply answered. He didn't really want to leave the comfort of Hotch's arms but at this point he'd do anything to stop the pain.

Aaron gently laid the toddler on his left side. Picking up the bag from earlier, he pulled out a heating pad and proceeded to plug it into the socket on the wall. The profiler turned the switch to low before carefully placing it over Reid's ear. "That should help in just a few seconds." He told the little boy. "Morgan said his mother swears by it."

Spencer squirmed. He didn't think a little heat could possibly stop the horrible pain he was…his thoughts ground to a halt as the warmth of the heating pad started to ease his ear ache. Sighing in relief, he closed his eyes.

Aaron watched as the tension slowly drained from Reid's body and the toddler drifted off to sleep. Letting out a relived breath, the weary father pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated seeing the littlest agent in so much pain, especially in the state he was now. He had the strongest urge to snuggle Spencer into his side and hold him until he was well once more. Shaking his head at that notion, Hotch slowly removed the heating pad, turned it off, and set it on the nightstand. He sat and watched his ill charge sleep for a few hours before climbing into bed next to the youngster and going to sleep himself. 

CM 

"I'm not leaving him, Dave" Hotch argued, pinning the older man with the glare he usually reserved for suspects.

"Aaron, you're the team leader. You have to go." Rossi countered, returning the glare with one of his own. Noting his boss' unwavering resolve, the profiler sighed. "Look Aaron, I'm not thrilled about leaving the kid either but we don't have a choice. We have a case."

"Dave"

"I know Aaron. I know." Rossi softly said, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. "But it's just for the morning. You'll be back here before you know it. Besides, it's not like we're leaving him alone. JJ will be with him. She'll take good care of Spencer. You know that."

"I know, it's just…"

"You guys ready to head out?" Morgan quietly asked as he walked up beside them.

"Aaron?"

"Fine" Hotch huffed. "But at the first sign that he's getting worse…"

"We'll all come running." Morgan broke in, his face telling the older men he was dead serious.

"Agreed" Dave said.

"Alright, you two go ahead down stairs. I'll fill JJ in on Reid's medications and times and then I'll meet you in the lobby." Hotch instructed.

"Five minutes" Rossi stated, holding up one hand. "Anymore and we're coming up to get you."

"Understood" the BAU leader replied. Turning on his heels, he walked over to JJ, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed. Looking over her, he watched Spencer sleep for a few moments before reluctantly tapping the media liaison on the shoulder.

"You're leaving?" JJ whispered, glancing back at her boss.

"Yes" Aaron answered as he sidestepped the chair and crept up to the bed. He bent down and picked up the stuffed Ewok that had fallen to the floor. Pulling back the blanket, he carefully lifted Spencer's arm and placed the toy under it. The father chuckled as the tiny arm immediately curled around the stuffed animal. After tucking the cover back around the sleeping boy, Hotch palmed Spencer's cheek to check his temperature and then turned back to JJ. "He needs to take his antibiotic when he wakes up. Try to get him to eat some cereal or toast or something before he takes it otherwise he'll have a stomachache later. He's not due for more ear drops until nine but you can use the heating pad on low if he's hurting before then. Oh, and I gave him some Tylenol around three this morning so he can have another dose if he needs it after breakfast. Also, if he does start throwing up, I left the sup…"

"Aaron, Spence will be fine. I promise I'll take good care of him until you get back." JJ assured the worried father. "You just concentrate on the case."

"I'll try." Hotch pledged. He glanced down at his ill charge and then turned and shuffled to the door. "Call me if there's the slightest change."

"I will." JJ agreed, smiling at how over protective her friend was being.

Nodding, Aaron opened the hotel room door. "I'll see you at lunch." He called over his shoulder before walking out the door.

"Well, it looks like it's just you and me, Spence" JJ whispered as she reached out and brushed a stray bang out of youngster's eyes. Seeing the little boy snuggle farther down in the covers, she smiled. "Sleep well, Sweetie" she whispered. JJ leaned over and kissed Spencer's forehead before standing and going to the table. Taking a seat, she picked up the room service menu. Keeping one eye on her sleeping charge, she began perusing the folder for a breakfast food Reid might feel up to eating when he woke up. 

CM 

"Alright, what do we have so far?" Hotch asked as he stared around the table at his team.

"Four victims in three different counties, all teachers" Rossi recited.

"And beside each victim was the words "You failed" written in blood" Prentiss added.

"Don't forget all the victims were killed at home and every murder contained something school related. There were the colored pencils, the protractor, the bookshelf full of books, and the Bunsen burner." Morgan ticked off.

"The strength needed to commit the crimes indicates that the unsub is male." Hotch deduced. "The force of the stab wounds as well as the bookcase being upended point to a very strong unsub."

"And an angry one, too. The crimes appear to be revenge motivated." Dave theorized. "I'd say he…"

"Agent Hotchner!" Officer Stubing shouted as he raced into the room. "There's been another murder!


	55. Chapter 57

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Agent Hotchner!" Officer Stubing shouted as he raced into the room. "There's been another murder! 

CM 

"I promise you Pen, Spence is going to be okay. It's just an ear infection and a cold. He'll be back to his normal rambunctious self in a few days. Honest." JJ assured the frantic tech wizard. "You saw how peacefully he's sleeping in that picture I just took, right?" The young mother nodded as she paced around the room. "We didn't mean to leave you in the dark, Pen. We just didn't want to worry you." JJ had to hold the phone away from her ear as her friend's high pitched voice rose considerably. "Okay, okay, we were wrong and I'm sorry. But we really were trying to spare you a freak out. I guess we should have known you'd have your feelers out at the local hospitals for us…Is there anything I can do to make it up to you? I'll do anything…Anything but that. No Pen, I won't do it…Yes, yes I remember you doing that for us…I know but this is different…I won't do that to Spence. You know how he gets when he's sick or hurt. He doesn't want us making over him or even being anywhere near him…I know I am. Someone has to be with him as tiny as he is…Listen, I'm not doing it Pen and that's final…You don't need to worry alright? Spence is going to be fine. You have my word." Hearing the rustling of blankets, JJ glanced at the bed in time to see Reid's eyes open. "Hey Pen, I gotta go. Spence is waking up. Yeah, I will. I know. Yes, yes, Pen? Pen, I'm hanging up now. I already told you no. I'll send you texts to let you know how he's doing and I'll have him call you once he's up to it, okay? Alright, bye" Snapping her cell closed, JJ walked over to the bed and took a seat beside the boy who was sitting up, sleepily fisting his eyes. "Morning, Spence how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Uggh" Reid moaned, flopping back down on the pillow.

"That good, huh?" JJ questioned with a smirk.

Spencer nodded, tightening his grip on his stuffed Ewok as his ear let him know what a bad idea that was. He turned over, pushing his bad ear against his pillow.

"Sweetie, I know you probably don't feel like eating anything right now but it's past time for your antibiotic so you need to try." JJ softly suggested. "You don't want to have to deal with throwing up on top of an ear ache if you can help it."

Spencer sighed. "Otay" he reluctantly replied.

"Good boy" JJ cheerfully said. She went over to the table, picked up a tray full of food, and brought it to the bed. Setting it on the nightstand between the two beds, she gently picked up the little boy. "Alright, I didn't know what you might feel up to eating so I got a little bit of just about everything." She explained, turning so the youngster could see the food without having to lift his head off her shoulder.

"Is few any tassewole?" Reid hopefully inquired.

"Sorry Spence, that's one item the menu didn't have. I'll see if the guys can find you some for lunch though, okay?" She gave him a minute or two to peruse the choices on the tray before asking, "So what will it be?"

"The puffs" Reid decided, pointing to the small box of cereal.

JJ frowned at the sugary choice but held her tongue. Spencer was sick so if that's what he wanted to eat, she'd let him. There'd be plenty of time to change his eating habits once he was well again. "One bowl of Puffs coming right up." she brightly announced. She opened the cereal one-handed and dumped it into a Styrofoam bowl on the tray. "Do you want milk in your cereal?"

"No" Spencer answered.

Nodding, the media liaison picked up a spoon before sitting back down on the bed and settling the toddler in her lap. "Here you go, Sweetie" JJ cooed, handing the bowl to the little boy.

Spencer reluctantly took the bowl from his friend. Picking up the spoon, he dipped it in the chocolate and peanut butter cereal and scooped up the tiniest amount of food that he could. He put the spoon in his mouth, slowly chewed the food up, and swallowed it. Grimacing as his stomach flip flopped, Reid paused a few moments and then braved another bite. He went through the process of eating and waiting a total of four times before pushing the bowl back into his friend's hands. "No mowe" he stated, laying a hand on his stomach. "And I fint I bettew wait a few minutes on the med'cine, too."

"Alright" JJ agreed as she placed the almost full bowl onto the nightstand. Standing, she turned and settled her charge in bed. Taking a seat on the edge of the bed, she began to rub Reid's back, hoping it would bring some comfort to him. "How about we go ahead and do the ear drops? By the time that's over your stomach should be calm enough for the antibiotic."

"Otay" Spencer rasped. He watched the young blond retrieve the medication bottle and head his way. He gripped his stuffed Ewok tighter with each step the media liaison took until he was practically choking the stuffing out of the toy. Reid sighed as his friend stepped up beside him. Dreading the next few minutes, he sluggishly moved onto his left side and squashed the stuffed animal to his chest.

JJ unscrewed the cap on the medicine and meticulously measured out the correct amount of the liquid. Leaning over her timid patient, she placed the dropper above Spencer's head and carefully dripped the required two drops into his ear.

Spencer winced at the awful feeling of liquid inside his ear. The medicine was already making his ear canal hurt worse than it had. In fact the pain was so bad it took everything he had not to grab the end of the pillowcase and stuff it in his ear to soak up the medication. The tiny profiler popped his thumb into his mouth to keep from whimpering and worrying his friend. She had enough to deal with without him being a baby over a little ear infection. Desperate to get his mind off the various pains in his body, Reid began mentally reciting the cases the BAU had been on in the past year. Groaning as a particularly sharp pain hit, he bit the side of his cheek to stop himself from calling out for Hotch. He knew it was childish but he wanted his father figure there with him. Closing his eyes, the sick boy hoped for the case to be wrapped up soon. He needed his family. 

CM 

"Ethel Weeks, fifty-four" Rossi read, flipping his notepad closed. He shook his head as he stared down at their latest victim. The older woman had been shot in the stomach before being stabbed repeatedly. Both eyes had been gouged out and part of her tongue was lying beside her. Blood was everywhere. It was splattered over the furniture, the walls, and even the ceiling, not to mention the fact that it coated the floor around the victim. It was one of the most gruesome scenes the profiler had ever seen. "Mrs. Weeks was a fourth grade social studies teacher. She was planning on retiring at the end of this year."

"Social studies, huh? Let me guess. Fourth grade studies the Civil War." Morgan angrily remarked.

"That'd be my guess." Prentiss huffed, holding up the ancient musket. Gazing at the blood stained bayonet, she shuddered. She knew the single bullet wound wouldn't have killed the older lady immediately. It would have incapacitated her, however, which must have been exactly what the killer wanted. The poor woman would have been alive when the stabbing started, making her last moments pure agony. Emily could only hope Mrs. Weeks had died before the unsub took her eyes. Having a metal object shoved into your eye would be…Vincent Price's eerie laughter echoing from her cell phone broke into her thoughts. Smiling at the little sneak's choice of ring tones, the profiler quickly pulled her phone out and flipped it open. She read through the message before opening the corresponding attachment. "I got a text from JJ. She said to tell you Reid's eaten, taken his meds, and is peacefully sleeping again." she announced, holding out her cell so the men could see the picture of a sleeping Spencer.

"Good" Hotch commented before focusing back on the crime scene. "Sleep's the best thing for him right now."

Morgan eyed the raven haired profiler with a frown. There was something she wasn't telling them. "What else?" he questioned.

"Let's see, she asked if we would try to find some of that hash brown casserole for Reid's lunch. He asked about it this morning." Emily relayed before smirking. "Oh, and she said to be prepared for a major tongue lashing. Garcia found out about Spencer."

"What?" Derek gasped. "Where did, how did she find out?"

"Apparently, she has some sort of tracking system in place. If one of our names shows up in a hospital, she's immediately alerted." Prentiss explained.

"Sounds about right" Rossi muttered as he checked the area around the deceased woman.

"But, but why didn't Baby Girl call me?" Morgan asked. "She always calls me with info."

"She did. Check your cell, genius." Prentiss suggested.

Snatching his phone out of its cradle, the muscular agent flipped it open. Finding it turned off, he pushed the power button. Morgan winced at the eight missed calls that popped up on the screen. "I am in so much trouble." He grumbled.

"Focus people" Hotch reminded. He stood from his crouch beside the body and glanced around the room. Spotting a stack of thin books on the far bookcase, he strode over to the wooden structure. The BAU leader pulled the book at the front off the shelf and swiftly thumbed through it. Closing the yearbook moments later, he turned to his team. "Morgan, call Garcia and tell her to use the new victim's information to narrow the suspect list." He ordered.

Morgan gaped at his boss. "Hotch, come on man! I can't call her! Not now! Please! You're not really going to make me do this, are you?"

"Yes, I am." Aaron replied, showing the barest hint of a smile.

"Hey, Morgan! You might wanna make that call outside." Rossi suggested with a chuckle. "I don't think you want anyone around for that talk."

"Ha ha" Derek growled as he turned and stomped out of the room.

Prentiss shook her head at the three. They were gearing up for another prank war. She could feel it. Sighing at the thought of having to play referee to three men behaving like little boys, she made a mental note to warn JJ. If this war went the same as the others, she'd need the media liaison's help. 

CM 

Spencer rolled over with a groan. He was cold and achy and he needed to go to the bathroom, badly. Sitting up, he scanned the room for JJ but found no sign of his friend. Grimacing as his stomach flip-flopped followed by a loud release of gas, the little boy hurriedly tossed the blankets off his trembling body and slid off the side of the bed. He had to grab onto the mattress to keep from falling as his head spun from the sudden change in position. Reid closed his eyes and focused on his breathing, waiting for the spell to pass. He cringed unable to do anything, as his body decided it couldn't wait any longer and noisily released what he'd eaten and then some. Hearing the door open and close, the mini agent hung his head in shame.

JJ crept back into the room and quietly set the ice bucket on the dresser. Turning around, she was met by an empty bed. "Spence?" she called as she raced into the bathroom. Finding no trace of the youngster, she raced back out and hurried around the bed. She let out a relieved breath as she caught sight of her friend standing beside the bed with his head down. "Hey Sweetie, why didn't you answer me?" she questioned, walking over to two and a half year old. A powerful stench hit her before she even got half way to the boy. "Oh Spence" she sighed, kneeling down beside the embarrassed toddler.

"I'm, I'm sowwy" Reid stammered, keeping his gaze on his feet.

"Sweetie, accidents happen, especially when you're sick. It's okay." She soothed, palming the quivering boy's cheek.

Spencer adamantly shook his head.

Grasping her friend's chin, she pulled it up until they were eye to eye. "Yes it is." JJ resolutely stated. Hearing the youngster's tummy rumble ominously, she quickly and gently scooped Spencer up and headed for the bathroom. "Come on Sweetie, let's get you cleaned up." 

CM 

The team walked back into their temporary headquarters after delivering their profile to the police. Gathering around the table, they each grabbed a folder of a possible suspect. Silence descended as the profilers dived back into their work.

Hotch startled as a air horn suddenly blared. Ignoring the snickers that had erupted, he picked up his cell and pressed a button. "Hotchner" he answered.

"Hotch, it's JJ" the young blond said. "We've got a problem."

"What's wrong?" Aaron asked, the tone in his voice garnering the rest of the team's attention.

"It's Spence's stomach. He's been in and out of the bathroom for the past couple of hours." JJ explained.

"He's vomiting?" Hotch questioned.

"Try the other end." JJ corrected.

"Great" the BAU leader grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Did you check the prescription information sheet?"

"Yes, it lists diarrhea as a side effect that will go away." JJ relayed.

"Alright, I'll send someone to the store to pick up more pull-ups for him. It's time for us to get lunch for you two, anyway." Hotch told the worried woman.

"Spence needs more than that, Hotch. He needs one of you men to be here with him. He's not comfortable with a woman being him right now." JJ said. "I've had to help him clean up and change twice already and he was near tears both times. He's so upset he doesn't want to get off the potty because he's afraid he'll have another accident."

Aaron sighed. "One of us will be there shortly."

"One piece of advice. Don't send Morgan." JJ advised, peeking in on her charge.

"Why not?" Hotch asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing against Derek, but his way of dealing with something like this is to tease Spence or joke about it to try to get him to smile. I don't think Spence can handle that right now." JJ stated. "He's distressed enough as it is."

"Understood" Aaron replied. He remembered Morgan's reaction to Reid failing his gun requalification as well as his little flyswatter jokes the last time the youngster got hurt. And while he thought Morgan had learned his lesson after that last one, he wasn't willing to take the chance. "Tell Spencer to hang in there. One of us will be there soon."

"Will do, bye Hotch" JJ said before ending the call.

Aaron snapped his cell closed and stuck it in his jacket pocket. "Dave, could I see you outside for a minute?" he inquired as he stood.

"Sure Hotch" Rossi answered. Exchanging confused glances with Prentiss and Morgan, he stood and hurried to the door. He didn't know what could possibly be going on that Hotch couldn't tell him in front of the others but it couldn't be good. After a quick look back at the worried profilers sitting at the table, he strode out the door. 

CM 

JJ paced back and forth in front of the partially closed bathroom door. She paused at the beginning of each short lap to look in on the ill boy sitting on the toilet. Spencer had been fighting sleep for the last fifteen minutes and so far he was winning. Seeing his head slowly drop to his chest, the young mother hoped he'd stay asleep this time. That hope was dashed when the mini agent startled awake. Shaking her head at her friend's stubbornness, JJ resumed her pacing. She checked the bedside clock as she walked past. The agent wondered what was taking her replacement so long. Hotch had promised one of them would be there soon but that had been over a half hour ago. What could possibly be…She let out a relieved breath as knocking sounded accompanied by Rossi's deep voice. Rushing to the other side of the room, JJ unlocked the door and threw it open. "What took you so long?" she asked, eyeing the bags in the profiler's hands.

"Sorry, the store was insanely crowded." Dave explained as he set the supplies he'd brought on the table. He dug through one bag, pulled out a long rectangular box, and placed it in the freezer. "How's the kid?"

"Stubborn as ever" JJ replied, eliciting a snort from her friend. "He's falling asleep but he still won't leave the bathroom."

"I think I have a way to deal with that." Dave cryptically stated. "Go ahead back to the station. I'll take care of our resident hardhead."

"Thanks Rossi" JJ said, grabbing her things. "There's a sticky note on the nightstand that has a schedule of when he needs to take the different meds and there's a heating pad on the table if his ear starts bothering him again. Oh, and I think the ear infection is messing with his balance. He gets really dizzy when he tries to stand up."

"Got it" Dave responded as he read over the schedule. Glancing up when he didn't hear the door, he rolled his eyes. "JJ, I've got this. Go. Reid will be fine. I promise."

"Okay" JJ reluctantly agreed. Going over to the bathroom, she peered around the door and said her goodbyes before giving Rossi a wave and walking out of the hotel room.

Dave went over to the table and grabbed the heating pad. He plugged it in beside the bed before heading to the bathroom. He knocked on the door and called out, "Spencer, it's Rossi. I'm coming in, okay?" Getting a quiet groan in reply, the older man stepped around the half opened door. He took a seat on the edge of the tub, chuckling at the sight of the toddler sleeping on the throne. Knowing the miniature profiler would freak out if he woke up in a different place, he reached out and gently shook the little boy's shoulder. "Spencer? Spencer, wake up buddy."

"W-wo-wossi?" Reid stammered around a yawn.

"Yeah, it's me." Dave confirmed. "Now come on. It's past time for sick little boys to be in bed."

Reid shook his head. "Tan't" he simply said.

"Can and are" Rossi countered, his tone leaving no room for debate.

"But, but"

"No buts kiddo, you are going to bed whether you want to or not." Dave ordered, helping the youngster off the commode. He helped the toddler clean up before sliding a clean pull-up up his legs. Picking the sick boy up, he walked over to the counter and washed both their hands. After drying them, Dave carried his ill charge out of the bathroom and settled him in the bed. The older man tucked the blankets around the squirming boy and then sat down next to him. Taking the warm heating pad, he gently placed it on the toddler's tummy. "There you go, buddy. That should make you feel better."

Spencer let out a contented sigh as the heat eased the cramping in his stomach. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, buddy" Dave whispered, kissing the boy's forehead. Leaning back against the headboard, he picked up a book off the nightstand and settled in for a long afternoon.


	56. Chapter 58

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Sorry guys, it's been a loooong week.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Sweet dreams, buddy" Dave whispered, kissing the boy's forehead. Leaning back against the headboard, he picked up a book off the nightstand and settled in for a long afternoon. 

CM 

Seeing the timer count down to zero, Rossi swiftly pushed the door button before it could beep. He carefully took the red cup of soup out of the microwave and set it on the short counter. Going over to the bags on the table, the profiler sifted through the contents until he found the paper bowls. He took them out and pulled the plastic off them. Taking them back over to the counter, Dave sat them next to the microwave. He then dislodged the top bowl and placed it beside the steaming soup container. Using a wash cloth, he gingerly removed the lid and poured the chicken noodle soup in the bowl. Rossi took the bowl over to the table and stirred the soup with a spoon. Placing the spoon in the bowl, he then turned to the bed. Sighing, he walked over to the peacefully sleeping toddler. "Spencer, Spencer wake up buddy. Time to eat and take your meds." He softly called as he gently shook the toddler's shoulder.

Reid rolled over with a groan. Fisting his eyes, he slowly sat up and looked at his friend. "Do I have to?" he asked, sounding far more like his tiny size than his actual age.

"Afraid so" Dave answered, picking the youngster up. He carried the sleepy toddler to the table, took a seat, and settled the boy in his lap. "How's your stomach?"

"Talm for now" Reid answered, eyeing the bowl of soup like it was a monster that wanted to eat him.

"Maybe that means that particular side effect is over." Dave cheerfully reasoned. He knew of course that that wasn't the case. He'd had to wash and change the little boy while he slept; something he never intended to tell the kid.

"Maybe" Spencer echoed. Sending up a silent prayer that Rossi was right, the tiny agent picked up a spoonful of the soup, blew on it, and popped it in his mouth. Smiling when his stomach didn't protest, he hungrily dug into his meal. Finishing the bowl minutes later, he let out a satisfied burp. "Extuse me"

Dave laughed. "I take it you liked the soup?"

"Yes siw" Spencer replied with a nod. "Is fewe any mowe?"

"No, but I've got something better." Rossi informed his charge. Picking the toddler up, he settled him back in bed and then walked over to the fridge. Yanking open the freezer door, he pulled out the long rectangular box and ripped it open. Dave took something out of the box and then waltzed back to the bed. "How's a popsicle sound?" he asked, holding up the frozen treat.

"Yes!" Spencer hollered. Taking the grape flavored popsicle from the older man, he immediately popped it in his mouth. He happily licked his treat, making it halfway through before he felt the first sign of trouble. Hearing his tummy gurgle ominously, Spencer gazed fearfully up at his friend. "Uh Rossi, I fint I pote too soon." 

CM 

Hotch looked at the remaining folders stacked on the table. With Garcia's help the team had been able to narrow the field down to eight potential suspects but that was still a few too many. It would take most of the afternoon and probably on into the evening to track down and interview them. Knowing time was of the essence, the BAU leader reached over, picked up the top four folders, and slid them across the table to Morgan. "Morgan, you and Prentiss go interview these suspects." He instructed. "JJ and I will handle the other four. We'll meet back at…" Animals barking, roaring, meowing, and neighing suddenly cut him off. Aaron took out his cell phone with a sigh. He was going to have to have a talk with Spencer about their phones not being toys or tools for pranks. Pushing a button, he quickly scanned the text message: _'Expect all of you at seven thirty with casserole. No excuses. The kid needs you.' _ Closing his cell, he gazed at his co-workers, who had apparently gotten the same message. "Our meeting place will be the hotel."

"Seven thirty is only a few hours away." JJ observed.

"Yeah, that doesn't leave us much time." Prentiss added.

"Get to the ones you can. We'll go back out after we check on Reid." Hotch told them.

"Maybe we should check on him first." Morgan suggested, startling as the animal chorus started up again. Pulling out his cell, he flipped it open once more. Seeing a picture of a peacefully sleeping Reid with a caption under it reading, 'Don't you dare come tromping in and wake the kid', the muscular agent chuckled. "I guess that answers my question." He said.

Hotch saved the photo and put his cell away. "Alright people, head out. We have a lot of ground to cover." He ordered, picking up the stack of suspect folders and heading for the door. "Oh, and be sure to change the alerts on your phones before we meet up."

"You've got it, Hotch" Morgan replied with a smirk. Gathering his half of the folders, he hurried out the door. The sooner he got this done, the sooner he could check on his little brother. 

CM 

Rossi carried a freshly bathed Spencer out of the bathroom. He sat the toddler on the bed and then went over to the dresser. Opening the drawers, he pulled out a pair of footie dinosaur pajamas. After grabbing a clean pull-up out of the bag on top of the dresser, the seasoned profiler turned and walked back to the bed, frowning as he noticed the little boy was now lying on his side. All these bathroom visits were starting to take a toll on his charge and the surrogate uncle didn't like it one bit. At this rate, they'd be making another trip to the ER for Reid to be treated for dehydration. Sighing at that thought, Dave took a seat beside the ill youngster and set down the clothes. "Here you go, kiddo" he softly said. "You want me to turn around while you dress?"

Spencer miserably shook his head. "No, I, I tan't…" he stammered as a tear ran down his red cheek.

"No problem, buddy. I've got it." Dave soothed. Leaving the towel in place to preserve at least some of Reid's modesty, he picked up the pull-up and swiftly slid it up the toddler's legs and around his waist. The older man then unwrapped the fluffy bath towel from around the little boy and tossed it on the floor. Grabbing the pajamas, he unzipped them and started dressing the ill boy, talking as he did. "Hey Spencer, I'm thinking about inviting the team to my cabin for Thanksgiving. There's enough room for everyone plus it's in a secluded part of the woods so we wouldn't have to worry about nosey neighbors. I have an enormous kitchen so there'll be plenty of space for all the cooks and I bet Clooney would love running around with Mudgie. What do you think, Sport? Should I run it by the others?"

"Y-yeah, fat would be *yawn*, be gweat." Spencer sleepily replied.

"Consider it done." Dave stated, ruffling the boy's hair. He scooped the youngster up and turned down the covers before attempting to lay the sick toddler back down. Spencer's arms tightening their grip stopped him from completing his task however. Glancing down, Rossi was met with two, huge tear filled eyes. "What is it, buddy?" he asked.

"Tay wif me" Spencer rasped. "Peas?"

"There's no place else I'd rather be." Dave answered, kissing the top of the toddler's head. He sat down on the bed and slowly laid back. Settling Reid on his chest, he began rubbing comforting circles on the boy's back. "Go to sleep, Spencer. I'll be right here when you wake up." he assured.

Sighing in contentment, Spencer closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

CM 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Emily asked as the team walked up the hall to Hotch's hotel room. "I mean if he's sleeping, we don't need to disturb him."

"We don't have a choice." Hotch replied, taking out his room key. "Something has happened with Spencer. Dave's last text said 'get here now.' He wouldn't send that unless something was really wrong." Opening the door, he hurried in with the rest of the team right on his heels. Seeing the littlest agent sleeping peacefully, he breathed a sigh of relief. Glancing back at the others, he placed a finger to his mouth before creeping over to the table where a harried Rossi was sitting.

"What's going on? Did Spence get worse?" JJ whispered as soon as they were all seated.

Dave nodded. "He was starting to get dehydrated from all the bathroom visits. I plied him with those Pedialyte pops and drinks every time he woke up, but it didn't seem to be making a difference." He recounted. "I ended up calling Dr. Sawyer. He gave the kid an injection of an anti-nausea medicine to stop the diarrhea and switched him to another antibiotic. He said to keep giving him the fluids and to keep a close eye on Spencer for the next few hours. And that if the diarrhea hadn't stopped by morning or if dehydration was still an issue, to bring him back to the hospital and the doc would top off his fluids again. That was three hours ago and he's been sleeping like a baby ever since."

"You took him to the ER without informing us?" Aaron growled, wincing as the toddler whimpered. Tiptoeing to the bed, he carded a hand through the boy's long locks. "Shhh, Spencer, you're okay. Go back to sleep." he soothed. Once he was positive the youngster was sleeping soundly again, he silently walked back to the table. "Well?" he quietly said, crossing his arms.

"I didn't call you because I didn't take him to the ER. I had Dr. Sawyer come to us." Rossi explained.

"You got him to make a house call?" Emily incredulously asked.

Dave shrugged. "What can I say? Being an FBI agent does have its perks."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that." Aaron said as a smile broke out across his face.

"Hear what?" Morgan joked with a chuckle.

"Do I smell turkey?" Rossi inquired, skillfully diverting the conversation.

"You bet! The restaurant had a turkey and dressing dinner that looked absolutely to die for." Prentiss informed the senior profiler. "They even had a children's plate that included Spencer's hash brown casserole.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's eat!" Dave declared.

In seconds the bags were emptied and seven take out trays of mouthwatering food were distributed among the group. "What about Spencer?" JJ asked as she set the last of the drinks in front of Morgan.

"I'll get him." Dave volunteered. "He needs to eat so he can take his new medicine anyway."

"I've got him, Dave." Aaron countered, laying a hand on his friend's shoulder to keep him from rising. "You go ahead and eat." The surrogate father walked over to the bed and gently shook the toddler's shoulder. "Spencer, time to wake up buddy" he called.

Reid slowly opened his eyes and blinked up at the older man. "H-Hotch?" he croaked.

Aaron smiled. "Hey kiddo, are you feeling any better?" he asked, brushing a stray bang out of the boy's face.

Spencer shook his head.

"You will." Aaron assured his second son. "That new medicine will have you up and around in no time."

"I hope you'we wight." Reid muttered.

"Have you ever known me to be wrong?" Hotch questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Spencer thought for a moment. "Well, there was that time in Texas when you…"

"You little imp!" Aaron light heartedly scoffed, ruffling the boy's hair. Picking the toddler up, he carried him the few steps to the table.

"What? You asked?" Spencer innocently stated with a dimpled grin.

"Sounds like somebody's a little better" Emily observed.

"Does that mean I can't have his casserole?" Derek teased.

"Dewek Mowgan, you touch my tassewole and I'll tell Gawcia whewe to find fat pi'tuwe of you." Reid threatened. "You know the one wif you…"

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Enough said. The casserole's all yours." Morgan hollered, holding up his hands in surrender.

"What picture?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, Reid, spill." Emily prodded.

"Sowwy, my lips awe sealed." Spencer replied. He leaned back against Hotch's chest before adding, "for now."

Snickering, the team dug into their food. As they ate, the adults kept a close eye on the toddler. Once they were satisfied that the boy was managing to eat at least a little bit, they began to relax.

Uncomfortable with all the scrutiny, Spencer decided to try to divert their attention. "So, what have I missed? What's going on wif the tase? Do you have a suspe't?" he inquired.

"Spencer, I don't this is the appropriate time to discuss the case." JJ lightly scolded.

"Actually, I think it's the perfect time." Aaron disagreed, knowing Spencer needed a distraction from his illness. "I'd really like to get Spencer's take on the situation if he's feeling up to it."

"I'm *cough* good." Spencer answered.

Figuring the mini agent needed something to occupy his mind, the team took turns filling him in on the profile as well as the information they had gathered so far.

"That's where we're at now." Aaron concluded. "Amy Beyton was our strongest lead but unfortunately that went nowhere. Her father died years ago and there were no brothers to seek revenge."

Spencer mulled over all the information as he slowly chewed his mouthful of casserole. Cocking his head to one side, he set the spoon on the table and looked at his friends. "What about her boyfriend?"


	57. Chapter 59

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer mulled over all the information as he slowly chewed his mouthful of casserole. Cocking his head to one side, he set the spoon on the table and looked at his friends. "What about her boyfriend?" 

CM 

Spencer's inquiry was answered with complete silence as the adults stared open-mouthed at their junior g-man. As ill as he was the boy had still managed to come up with what might be a vital clue.

Breaking into a grin, Morgan beamed with pride. "Your brain never takes a holiday, does it Pretty Boy?" he asked, patting the toddler on the back.

"You say that like it's a surprise." Emily stated.

"Yeah, Morgan. You should be used to Spence thinking rings around you." JJ teased, earning a mock glare from the muscular agent.

Sensing things were about to get out of hand, Dave quickly refocused the group. "You've got a good point there, kiddo. A boyfriend would definitely fit the profile." He mused, rubbing his beard. "What do you think Hotch?"

"It's a good theory but I'm afraid it doesn't fit what we know. I asked Mrs. Beyton about a boyfriend or a significant male friend in her daughter's life. She said Amy hadn't had a boyfriend for several months. She went out with her girlfriends almost every night and they either stayed out until late at night or didn't come home until morning but there was no male friend." Hotch explained.

"She went out every night with girl friends? Please!" Prentiss snorted, rolling her eyes. "Her mom actually bought that load of bull?"

"She wouldn't be the only one." Reid suggested, absentmindedly pushing the remains of the casserole around his plate. "A tudy in two fousand two found fat fiwty-seven pewcent of females in feiw(their) late teens to eawily twenties admitted to, *cough*, having had one ow mowe welationships fat fey hid fwom feir pawents fow one weason ow anofew."

"Spence is right about that. I remember having a couple of secret relationships growing up. They never lasted long of course. My parents always got wind of it somehow and they'd put an end to it before I could get into any real trouble." JJ relayed. "When you're a teenager, there's just something exciting about dating a guy with a "bad boy" image. I think most girls have dated one of the so called "bad boys" at one time or another. Right, Em?"

"Are you kidding? The only reason I dated half the guys I did was to tick my mother off." Prentiss admitted with an evil grin.

"Emily Prentiss! I'm shocked!" Derek mock gasped, placing a hand over his heart. Hearing giggling, he glanced down at his best friend. He winked at the laughing toddler. "You were a wild girl?"

"What was your first clue?" JJ joked as she wiped Spencer's mouth and hands.

"Laugh it up while you can guys. Just remember I don't get mad." Emily threatened. Smirking at the "oh crap!" expressions on her friends' faces, she stuck her tongue out at the two before turning her attention to the tiny agent across the table from her. "Are you through, Sweetie?" she asked.

"Uh huh" Reid answered with a nod.

"You want another popsicle, kiddo?" Dave questioned, already getting out of his chair.

"Yes peas" Spencer replied. Taking the tasty treat from the senior agent, he quickly popped it in his mouth, sighing as it soothed his sore throat. The tiny profiler glanced around the table at his friends as they bantered back and forth. Each and every one of them was going out of their way to ensure that he was happy and safe. Their actions spoke loud and clear. He was part of their family and they loved him. Reid wished he had a way to show them just how much they meant to him. But in this little body, there wasn't much he could do. He'd just have to wait until he was back to his adult self to let his friends know how much he cared. Decision made, the youngster leaned back against his surrogate father and fisted his eyes with his free hand. Yawning around his popsicle, he let his friends soothing voices wash over him. 

CM 

Hotch set his fork on his empty plate and drank the last of his coffee. He glanced down at his charge, chuckling at the sight of the sleeping toddler sucking on the popsicle stick like a pacifier. "Looks like its bedtime." He whispered. "I'll give him his meds and get him settled in bed and then we'll go. Morgan, I want you to stay with him."

"You've got it, Boss" Derek replied.

Aaron gently picked Spencer up and carried him to the bed. He sat down on one side of the bed and settled the boy in his lap before shaking Reid's shoulder. "Wake up Spencer. You need to take your medicine."

Spencer's face scrunched as his eyes slowly opened. Yawning, he fisted his eyes for a moment. Seeing the rest of the team clearing the table, he sighed. He turned and stared forlornly up at Hotch. "You have to go, don't you?" Spencer asked, snatching up his stuffed Ewok. He knew he shouldn't be upset that they were leaving him but he just couldn't help it. He was starting to feel terrible again and he wanted his family.

Hotch nodded. "We need to get started on that clue you gave us. Don't worry though. Morgan's going to be here with you. And I'll just be a phone call away. You tell Morgan to call me if you need me, alright?"

"Yes siw" Spencer replied. He nervously twisted his stuffed toy's ear for a moment before softly stammering, "Tould, tould you…nevewmind"

"What is it kiddo?" Aaron asked.

"Nofing" Spencer answered, gazing down at his pajama clad knees.

"It's not nothing." Aaron countered. "Come on buddy talk to me. What do you need?" Getting no answer, he sighed. "Spencer, it's okay to ask for help, you know that right? Nobody's going to make fun of you or think you're weak. I promise. Now what is it? And don't tell me it's nothing. Whatever it is, it's important to you and that makes it important to me."

"It's important to all of us." Dave softly said, taking a seat on the opposite side of the bed from Hotch and the toddler.

"Come on son, tell me what you need?" Hotch coached.

"Will, will you tay wif me till I fall aleep?"

Hotch's "Of course, I will" was echoed by the rest of the team as they all sat down around the bed, forming a circle around the littlest member of their team.

Smiling down at his surrogate son, Aaron ruffled the toddler's hair. "See that wasn't so hard, was it?" he asked as he reached over to the nightstand for the medicine bottle. "Now, let's get your medicine in you and then we'll go sit in the rocker."

"Wait" Spencer said, pushing the bottle away. He'd finally thought of a way to show his family how he felt about them and he needed to do it before he lost his nerve. Sliding out of Hotch's lap, he crawled over to Rossi and climbed in his lap. Using the older man's shirt as leverage, he shakily pulled himself up to stand, wrapped his tiny arms around Dave's neck, and kissed his friend's cheek. "Night, Wossi" he wearily rasped.

"Night buddy" Dave echoed, kissing the boy's forehead.

Smiling, Spencer reached out for Morgan.

Morgan quickly took Reid from Rossi and hugged him to his chest.

"Night Mowgan" Spencer croaked, kissing his best friend's cheek.

"Night Pretty Boy" Derek said, kissing the top of the toddler's head. Morgan then passed the tired boy to Prentiss.

Spencer kissed the raven haired profiler's cheek as he hugged her tightly. "N-night *yawn* Emily" Spencer whispered.

"Goodnight Sweetie. Feel better soon." Prentiss said, returning the hug and kiss. She held the toddler close for a few seconds before reluctantly handing him to JJ.

"Night JJ" Spencer yawned, giving his friend a sloppy kiss.

"Night night Spence" JJ replied as she kissed the toddler's forehead. "You be good for Morgan, okay?"

"I will." Spencer promised. Squirming out of JJ's hold, he crawled back into Hotch's lap. "Up" he requested, raising his arms.

Smiling, Aaron complied. Scooping the boy up, he wrapped him in a loving embrace.

"N-night H, *cough* Hotch" Spencer whispered, planting a kiss on the older man's cheek. Laying his head on Hotch's shoulder, he closed his eyes with a contended sigh.

"Not so fast, Spencer" Aaron stated, shaking the toddler awake once more. "You've still got to take your medicine."

"Otay" Spencer agreed. He took the measuring cup of pink syrupy looking medicine and swiftly swallowed it down. "Yut!" he exclaimed, sticking out his tongue.

"Here you go, Champ. This will help." Dave said, exchanging the measuring cup with a small cup of water.

"Fants" Spencer rasped before greedily gulping down the cool liquid. He handed the empty cup back to the older man and laid his head back down on Hotch's shoulder.

Aaron walked over to the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He took a seat and slowly started to rock, humming a lullaby as he did. It didn't take long for Spencer to fall asleep. Hotch rocked through one more verse of the lullaby before stopping the chair. He shuffled across the room and tucked the toddler into bed. "Sleep tight, kiddo" he whispered, brushing the boy's bangs out of his face. Smiling, Hotch stood and walked over to the others. "Keep an eye on him, Morgan." he ordered.

"I will, Hotch. Don't worry." Morgan assured the anxious father.

"I don't think that's possible." Aaron responded, glancing back at the sick boy on the bed. Turning back to the rest of his team, he sighed. "Let's head out. I want to interview some of Amy's friends before it gets too late." 

CM 

Morgan startled as his ring tone sounded. Grabbing his cell off the nightstand, he hurriedly flipped it open. He looked over at his tiny best friend, letting out a relieved breathe when he saw the boy still peacefully sleeping. Putting the cell to his ear, he whispered, "Morgan"

"Morgan, it's JJ. Spence was right. Amy did have a boyfriend, a guy named James Scott. Garcia managed to track him to an abandoned warehouse just outside of town. The team is heading out there now and Hotch wants you to meet them at the site." JJ explained. "He sent me to take over Reid watching."

"Okay, how long till you get here?" Morgan asked as he silently crept around the room getting his things together.

"I'm just walking into the lobby now. I should be at your door in a few minutes." JJ informed her friend.

"I'll be watching for you." Morgan said. Flipping his phone closed, he sat down on one of the wooden chairs and slid on his shoes. He fastened his shoulder holster and walked over to the door. Peering through the peephole, he smiled as JJ's face came into view. He opened the door and ushered the blond inside. "Ear drops went in at nine thirty. His fever started going up again so I gave him some more Tylenol at eight."

"Got it." JJ replied, glancing over at the sleeping toddler. "Garcia sent the address to the warehouse to your cell. Hotch promised he'd wait till you got there to go in."

"I guess I better get going then." Morgan stated. He started for the door only to be stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Be careful, Morgan. All the information we found on this guy shows he is an extremely violent man." JJ warned. "He won't go down without a fight."

"It'll be okay, JJ. I promise." Morgan assured his friend. He squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before turning and hurrying out the door. 

CM 

"One hundred and one point four" JJ read, shaking her head. Setting the thermometer on the nightstand, she glanced at the clock. "Alright, Spence. It's been a little over four hours. I'll get you some more Tylenol. Be right back, okay?"

"O-o-otay" Spencer agreed with a shiver.

JJ hurried over to the counter and grabbed the Children's Tylenol bottle. She twisted the cap off and poured a dose. Hearing her cell ring, she glanced at the display before quickly flipping it open. "Em, did you get him?...Who got hurt?...How bad is it?...Okay, where are they taking him?...You better…His fever's going back up again. I was just about to give him some more fever reducer when you called…no, no trips to the bathroom…okay, you better…yeah, bye." Closing her cell, she walked back over to the bed. "Okay Spence, bottoms up."

Spencer shook his head. "Who got huwt?" he asked.

JJ sighed. She should have known he'd heard that. "Hotch" she honestly answered. "The unsub knocked him out. Em said he's okay, though."

Spencer eyed her skeptically. "Fen why is he going to the ho'pital?"

"He's just going to get checked out, Sweetie." JJ replied.

"Let's go." Spencer said as he threw the blankets off his legs.

"No. You're not in any shape to be going out." She told him.

"You tan tate me ow I'll find my own way." Reid warned.

"Really? And just how to you plan to do that?" she challenged. "Even if you managed to escape the room and get to the lobby, how would you get to the hospital? It's not like you could ask the hotel manager to call you a cab. Now come on, get back under the covers before you make yourself sicker."

Spencer stubbornly crossed his arms. "I might not be able to tall a tab but I have anofew way. I tan fall and hit my head again and fen you'll have to tate me." He threatened, scooting closer to the edge.

JJ's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare." She growled.

"Twy me." Reid shot back. He scooted a little closer to the edge to show that he meant business. A dizzy spell suddenly hit causing him to close his eyes. Swaying, he yelped as he started to topple off the bed. 

CM 

Morgan paced the length of the waiting room as the group waited for the doctor to come out.

"Morgan, come sit down." Rossi ordered. "You're making me dizzy."

"Fine" Morgan huffed. He stomped over to his fellow agents and dropped into one of the faded blue plastic chairs. Running a hand across his bald head, he bounced his leg restlessly.

The profilers fell into silence, each wondering how badly their friend was injured. Two cups of crappy coffee later, they finally heard footsteps heading their way. Looking up, they saw "JJ? What are you and Reid doing here?" Morgan inquired.

"Spence, overheard our conversation and insisted on coming." JJ replied as she took a seat beside the others. "And after his little stunt, I decided I'd better bring him before he did something stupid."

"What stunt?" Rossi asked.

"He tried to fall off the bed so I'd have to bring him here." JJ explained.

Reid winced at the glares that were levered his way. "I told you fat was an ass'dent. I got dizzy."

"Spencer Reid, that had better…" Rossi's scolding cut off when a doctor stepped into a room. Standing, the senior agent walked over to the dark haired man in the lab coat. "How is he?" he questioned.

"Agent Hotchner has suffered a mild concussion." Dr. Lewis informed the group. "I'd like to admit him for twenty four hour observation but he's not being a very cooperative patient."

"Let me guess. He's insisting on signing out." Rossi guessed.

"Yes" the doctor simply replied.

Dave ran a hand across his face. "Let us talk to him." he instructed.

The doctor looked over the profilers before nodding. "Right this way." He said.

The team followed Dr. Lewis through a door and down a short hall to a curtained off cubicle. Pulling back the curtain, they walked through to see their leader lying on a gurney. A stark white bandage was barely visible underneath his head.

"Hotch!" Spencer exclaimed, reaching out for his surrogate father.

"Spencer?" Aaron muttered. He took the upset toddler from JJ and settled him on his chest. "Hey, it's okay. I'm alright. It's just a little bump." He assured, rubbing the boy's back. Feeling Spencer's heated skin through his shirt, he quickly placed the back of his hand on the youngster's forehead. He frowned at the heat he found there. "When's the last time he had any fever reducer?"

"Not since eight. I was just about to give him another dose when Em called. Spence refused to take any then." JJ explained. Reaching in her purse, she pulled out the medicine bottle. "I was hoping you'd be able to talk him into taking some."

"He'll take it now." Hotch said, giving his charge a pointed look. Taking the bottle from JJ, he struggled to unscrew the lid.

"Here let me get that." Morgan offered. He took the bottle from his boss, unscrewed the lid, poured a dose, and handed the measuring cup to Hotch.

"Alright Spencer, open up." Aaron instructed.

Reid reluctantly swallowed the medicine down, making a face at the horrible taste.

Handing the cup back to Morgan, Aaron wrapped his arms around the ailing boy. He smiled as the toddler popped his thumb in his mouth and closed his eyes. His breathing was just starting to even out when the curtain swished open and a stern looking nurse shuffled in, startling the little boy awake.

Nurse Hilda took one look at the baby lying on her patient and huffed. "You folks need to leave. We need to transfer Mr. Hotchner to a room now." She told the group.

Reid's "I'm not going!" came at the same time as Hotch's "I'm not staying!"

Sighing, Rossi stepped up to the gurney. "Aaron, you are staying." He ordered, taking the struggling toddler. "Be still, Spencer. You'll see him again in a few minutes. The nurse will come get us just as soon as he's settled in, right Nurse Hilda?"

"I most certainly will not." The nurse disagreed. "It's past visiting hours. You'll have to come back tomorrow to see him."

It was Rossi's turn to scowl. Shifting the toddler in his arms, he pulled out his ID and flashed it. "You will get us the second Agent Hotchner is in his room. Understand?" he commanded.

"As I already told you sir" Nurse Hilda angrily spat. "Visiting hours are…"

"Is there a problem in here?" Dr. Sawyer asked as he stuck his head through the curtain. Seeing the familiar faces, he stepped inside. "What are you folks doing back here? Don't tell me Little Bit's worse."

"No, we're not here for Spencer. Aaron's the patient this time." Dave replied.

Dr. Sawyer walked over to the gurney and looked at Hotch. "Like son, like father, huh?" he teased.

"Something like that." Aaron answered with a smile.

Shaking her head at the young doctor, she stormed over to the man. "Dr. Sawyer, will you please do your job and tell these people that they need to leave and come back tomorrow during visiting hours."

"I'm afraid I can't do that Hilda. You see, the little boy there is my patient and I'm not going to do anything that would set back his recovery. If he wants to stay with his daddy, I'm all for it." Sawyer informed the uptight nurse. "Now why don't you get back on your broom and go bother somebody else."

"Why I never!" Nurse Hilda gasped.

"I know. That's kinda your problem." Dr. Sawyer fired back, snickering as the woman huffed before stomping out of the cubicle.

"Man, I can't believe you said that." Morgan chuckled.

Dr. Sawyer smirked. "That was a good one, wasn't it?" he boasted.

"That was a mean thing to say." JJ scolded. "You should be ashamed of yourself."

"Oh please, the old bat deserves that and more. She lived down the street from me when I was a kid and ever since I started working here, she has taken great pleasure in reminding me of every little bad thing I did growing up. I swear the witch has it out for me." Dr. Sawyer explained. Seeing the orderly come through the curtain, he smiled. "You folks go on out to the waiting room. I'll escort Mr. Hotchner and Spencer to their room and then I'll come get you. Y'all can stay with them as long as you like."

"Thanks doc" Rossi said, shaking the younger man's hand. Motioning to the others, he glanced back at his injured and sick family members before following the others out of the cubicle.

Dr. Sawyer took up position at the front of the gurney. Unlocking the brakes, he started pushing. "Come on gentlemen, let's get you to your room for the night." he whispered. Together with the orderly, they rolled the gurney across the room and out of the cubicle.


	58. Chapter 60

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Dr. Sawyer took up position at the front of the gurney. Unlocking the brakes, he started pushing. "Come on gentlemen, let's get you to your room for the night." he whispered. Together with the orderly, they rolled the gurney across the room and out of the cubicle. 

CM 

Dr. Sawyer sauntered into the waiting room and smiled at the worried family members. "Okay folks, the Bobbsey twins are settled into their room and I've made arrangements with the nurses on that floor for y'all to stay with them." he announced.

"What took so long?" Dave asked as stood and stretched the kinks out of his back. "That old bat start trouble or something?"

The doctor snorted. "Naw, nothing like that. The delay was actually my fault. I spent a few minutes checking over Little Bit once we got to the room." he explained as he walked down the hall with the profilers.

"How is he?" Emily inquired, side stepping an abandoned wheelchair.

"Well, his ear is looking better but I'm a little concerned about his fever. It's higher than I'd like." Dr. Sawyer replied. "Course the problems with the medicine and then all this with his daddy could have something to do with that. I'm going to keep an eye on it while he's here. I've instructed the nurses to monitor it closely and I'm gonna drop by to check as often as I can."

"Thanks man" Derek said. "We appreciate all you're doing for us."

"Just doing my job" the doctor downplayed. Rounding the corner, he went over to the bank of elevators and pushed the up button. Smiling as the doors immediately opened, he led the profilers inside and punched the button for the second floor.

The doctor and the agents chit chatted as the ancient elevator slowly ascended to the desired floor. Breathing a collected sigh of relief as the doors finally slid open, the group swiftly stepped out of the metal box and walked down a dimly lit corridor to room two hundred four. "This is where I take my leave." Dr. Sawyer said, stopping in front of the door. "I've gotta go finish my rounds. If y'all need anything, just let the nurses know. They'll be more than happy to get it for you."

"Thanks Dr. Sawyer" Rossi gratefully stated as he shook the younger man's hand.

"Anytime man" the doctor replied. "Y'all have a good night now." he added before turning and striding down the hall.

Morgan gave the doctor a parting wave and then pushed the heavy wooden door open. Creeping inside, he grinned at the sight of his two missing family members sound asleep on the stark white bed. After assuring himself that they were fine, the muscular man shuffled around the bed and took a seat on the couch by the far wall.

Rossi and Prentiss quickly joined him while JJ chose to take the chair beside the bed. The group sat quietly for a while and just watched their loved ones sleep. The steady rise and fall of their leader's chest and the congested breathing of their littlest agent soothed the worried profilers, allowing them to relax for the first time all night. Sighing, the family leaned back against their seats and settled in for a long night or more like morning.

Dave ran a hand across his face as he glanced at the three awake members of his team. He hated to break the calming silence but he knew he didn't have a choice. "Guys" he quietly called. He waited until he had everyone's attention before continuing. "Morgan and I need to head to the police station. The local cops have no experience handling a case or a suspect like this. We need to be the ones conducting the interview. I don't wanna give Scott any ammo he could use to free himself."

"You got that right. That man has no business out on the streets." Prentiss agreed as she stood and stretched. "I should go, too. I'll swing by the hotel and grab Spencer's meds and things and then come back."

"Call Garcia while you're out. She'll have a fit if she sees Hotch has been admitted and we didn't tell her." JJ advised, pulling the blanket up around Spencer's chin.

"I'm on it." Morgan answered. "It'll be better coming from me."

"You'll get no argument from me." Emily said with a smirk. "I'll be more than happy to let you make that call."

Seeing Reid toss and turn for a few moments before settling back down, Rossi frowned. "Come on you two. Take it outside before all your yapping wakes one of them up." he softly ordered, keeping his attention on the sleeping boy.

Following their friend's gaze, the two profilers nodded and quickly scurried out the door.

"Call if anything changes." Dave advised JJ before following the others out the door. 

CM 

Morgan and Rossi walked into the police station in time to see Captain Bellows stomping towards the interrogation room. Doubling their pace, they quickly caught up to the riled man. "Captain" Rossi said, stepping in front of the policeman. "You can go back to your office now. We'll take it from here."

"Gladly" the Captain huffed. "If I had to deal with that arrogant SOB much longer, I'd strangle the cocky little prick."

"I take it he hasn't confessed to anything." Rossi deduced.

"Nope, the only things he's said so far are things I ain't about to repeat in public." Bellows responded.

Derek chuckled. "Sounds like a real charmer."

"That's one word for him." the captain muttered.

"Captain Bellows! That reporter's on the phone again!" Officer Stubing hollered as he ran up to the group. "He says he's not gonna leave us alone until he gets a statement from you."

The captain threw up his hands as an exasperated sigh left his mouth. "I gotta go tend to this mess." He informed the profilers. "The prisoner is all yours. Just do me a favor and get him to spill his guts."

"We're going to try." Rossi replied. He waited for the captain to stomp away before turning and striding into the interview room with Morgan. Taking a seat at the table, he swiftly scanned the suspect. "Mr. Scott, I trust the police have been treating you fairly."

James snorted. "Yeah right, that's why I'm handcuffed to the flipping chair instead of back home." He grumbled.

"You're handcuffed to that chair because you attacked a FBI agent." Morgan growled, pacing around the small room.

"The guy snuck up behind me! What was I supposed to do?" Scott ground out.

Rossi scowled at their prisoner. "If he came up behind you, then how is it you managed to hit him in the back of the head?" he questioned.

"I'll tell you how! The prick is the one that snuck up on Hotch!" Morgan yelled.

James smirked. "Maybe I did. But I had every right to hit him. He was in my home uninvited."

"Since when is an abandoned warehouse considered a home?" Rossi challenged.

"Since I started living there." Scott threw back with a shrug.

"Doesn't matter" Morgan stated, shaking his head. "We had the real owner's permission and a search warrant for the property. That gave us the right to be there whether you like it or not."

"Still don't explain why you came in guns blazing and arrested me. I ain't done nothing." The suspect declared as he slouched back in his seat.

Rossi raised an eyebrow. "We're merely detaining you for questioning. We haven't arrested you."

"Yet" Morgan loudly whispered.

The young man shot the profilers a wicked grin. "Oh, I get it. Good cop, bad cop right?" he chuckled, pointing to Rossi and Morgan in turn. "And here I thought the mighty FBI had more sophisticated tactics. What's next? The rack?"

"Mr. Scott, being accused of five murders is no laughing matter." Rossi scolded, dropping the case file on the table top for their suspect to see.

"Murders? What murders?" Scott asked, feigning innocence.

"The murders of the five teachers" Morgan answered. "Tiffany Segars, Ernest Martin, Maria Hastings, Tammy Branan, and Ethel Weeks" he recited, slapping pictures of the victims as he called each name.

James glanced angrily at the smiling faces before diverting his gaze to a spot above the profilers' heads. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, he said, "I remember hearing about them on the TV. Don't know who done'em in but I'd sure like to shake their hand. Those a-holes deserved what they got and more from what I understand."

"Really?" Rossi questioned, leaning forward. "How do you figure that?"

"Easy, those so called teachers were nothing more than child abusers. They tortured the kids in their classes; treated'em like dirt." James declared.

"And you know this how?" Morgan asked as he perched on the edge of the table.

"My girl, my ex-girlfriend was in their classes. She told me all about them. She told me how they wouldn't help her, made her stay in and finish work that she didn't even understand, and then called her stupid when she got it wrong." Scott ticked off, crossing his arms.

"You're talking about Amy, right?" Rossi clarified.

Scott looked stunned for a moment. Wiping a hand across his face, he slowly nodded. "Yeah" he replied, nodding. "You know she went to some of those jackasses when she decided to try to get her GED and they refused to help her. They told her she was too stupid to pass the test."

"James, are you sure about all of that?" Morgan asked. "Cause it just doesn't sound right to me."

"I'm sure all right! Amy and her mom both told me and they wouldn't lie! Not about that and not to me!" Scott hollered.

Shaking his head, Rossi calmly reached into the box he'd brought in and pulled out an insanely thick file folder. "James, did Amy's mother ever tell you about all the conferences she attended? The ones where the teachers attempted to get her to agree to allow Amy to be tested for special ed.?"

"No, they didn't do that! Them teachers are the ones that refused to help Amy! Not her mom!" Scott growled.

"What about all the changing schools or the long string of absences?" Morgan prodded. "Did they tell you about those and how they affected her learning?"

"Amy didn't miss a lot of days and her and her mom didn't move much either." The young man emphatically stated. "That's just something the teachers made up to make her mom look bad."

"Son, I know you want to believe that but it's just not true." Rossi softly said. "The truth is the teachers tried their best to help Amy but her mother blocked them at every turn." Seeing Scott shake his head, the profiler slid the bulky folder across the table. "Here, take a look at her school records. You'll see I'm telling the truth."

James eyed both agents before yanking open the folder. He slowly scanned page after faded page, eyes widening with each new revelation. "No, no it can't be" he muttered as he shakily turned a sheet. "They told me…Amy swore they…Oh G! They were innocent! I killed innocents!" 

CM 

Dr. Sawyer crept into the Hotchner's hospital room and shuffled over to the bed. He nodded at JJ and Prentiss before pulling a temporal lobe thermometer out of his coat pocket. Checking the readout a few seconds later, he smiled. "One hundred point five, much better" he whispered as he walked over to the ladies. "Any racing to the bathroom?"

"No, Spence has been sleeping like a baby the whole time we've been here." JJ advised.

"I'm gonna take that to mean he's been peacefully sleeping and not that he's been up every couple of hours crying." The doctor joked. "How about daddy? He good?"

"He would be if the nurses would quit coming in here waking him up." Emily grumbled.

"Yep, that's a hospital for you. They tell you to rest and then come wake you up every hour to ask if you're sleeping." Dr. Sawyer agreed.

"You got that right." Prentiss groaned. "I'm surprised they haven't woken Spencer yet."

"Give'em time. The morning's not over yet." The young doctor teased.

JJ snickered. "If they know what's good for them, they'll steer clear of Spence. I'd hate to think what Morgan and Rossi would do to them if they wake the little guy up."

"Where are the dynamic duo anyway?" Dr. Sawyer asked.

"They had some work to do at the police station." Prentiss replied. "They'll be back as soon as they can."

"Good. I think Little Bit will rest better with his whole family here." The doctor said. "Just make sure you tell them no hitting on the nurs…I mean no fussing at the nurses. They're just doing their jobs."

"I like the other way better." Derek whispered as he trudged in the door followed by a weary Rossi.

Dr. Sawyer glanced in shock from Morgan to Prentiss. "I think that's my cue to leave." He quietly said before turning and hurrying out the door.

Morgan chuckled. "What got into him?" he questioned.

"You and Emily are supposed to be married. Remember?" Rossi huffed, swatting the younger man on the arm.

"So, what does that…ooooh! No wonder he high tailed it outta here. He probably thought Em was gonna hand me my head." Morgan mused.

"Derek, if you were my husband that wouldn't be the body part I'd hand you for that remark." Emily warned, smirking as her friend's mouth dropped open.

"You wouldn't!" Morgan exclaimed. Looking at the woman's raised eyebrows, he gulped. "Dang! You would, wouldn't you?"

The sudden rustling of sheets drew all eyes to the bed. Seeing their littlest family member sit up and sleepily fist his eyes, the group rushed to the bed. "You okay, Spencer?" Rossi questioned as he placed the back of his hand against the boy's forehead. "You need anything?"

Reid nodded. "I've gotta go to the bafwoom." He announced, raising his arms.

Smiling, Morgan quickly scooped the youngster up. "I've gotcha kiddo." He whispered. Settling the sleepy toddler on his hip, he quickly went into the bathroom and shut the door.

"Spencer?" Aaron moaned, feeling around the bed for his charge.

"Relax Aaron" Rossi instructed. "Spencer's safe. Morgan just took him to the bathroom. Go back to sleep. We've got this."

Nodding, Aaron closed his eyes. Wrapping an arm around Reid's stuffed Ewok, he fell back asleep.

"Awwww" the girls chorused.

Rossi rolled his eyes. "That's going to make getting Spencer back to sleep a lot harder." He grumbled.

"Good thing I brought a spare." Emily said, holding up the boy's stuffed saber tooth tiger as the door to the bathroom opened.

Morgan carried Reid out of the bathroom and over to the couch. Plopping down, he settled the sick boy in his lap and began to rock.

Spencer fisted his eyes with a yawn. Seeing Prentiss holding one of his security animals, he held out his hands, reaching for it. Taking the stuffed toy, he hugged it to his chest. Melting at the feeling of a gentle hand rubbing comforting circles in his back, Spencer leaned back against his best friend and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted to sleep.


	59. Chapter 61

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Melting at the feeling of a gentle hand rubbing comforting circles in his back, Spencer leaned back against his best friend and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted to sleep. 

CM 

Dr. Sawyer wearily trudged into his patient's room. Shuffling over to the bed, he smiled at the Hotchner men who were sitting in their bed eating. "Well, well, well, it looks like someone's feeling a lot better." he observed as he checked the nurse's notes on the metal chart at the end of the bed.

"He certainly is." Prentiss agreed. "Spencer's been his rambunctious self since he woke up a couple of hours ago."

"Fever's stayed down. Nothing above 100.7. That's awesome." The doctor rambled, rounding the bed. Stepping up beside the youngster, Sawyer raised an eyebrow. "Waffles for lunch?"

"Uh huh" Spencer answered with a nod. He shoved another syrup covered bite in his mouth before adding, "Nuwse Gina got fem fow me."

"Got'em wrapped around your finger already, huh?" Dr. Sawyer teased as he pulled out the temporal lobe thermometer. He gently ran it over the little boy's forehead. Checking the readout, he smiled. "100.3" he read, ruffling Spencer's hair. "You're almost back to normal, Little Bit."

"I think the worst is definitely over." Rossi commented.

"I agree." The doc said. Pulling his penlight out of his top pocket, he swiftly checked Hotch out. After scribbling a few notes on the chart, he glanced thoughtfully at his two patients. "You ready to get outta here, Short Stuff?" he asked.

Spencer dropped his fork and latched onto Hotch's arm. "I'm not leaving daddy." He adamantly stated, tightening his grip.

"Whoa dude! Retract the claws!" Sawyer exclaimed. "I didn't mean it that way. I was talking about both of you leaving."

"Yes!" Spencer hollered, bouncing up and down at the thought of getting out of the cramped hospital room.

"Wait, I thought the other doctor wanted Aaron to stay for 24 hours." Dave reminded, stilling Spencer with a hand to his shoulder.

"He did. But according to his chart, Mr. Hotchner hasn't shown any sign of problems in the thirteen and a half hours he's been here. So he should be good to go." Dr. Sawyer explained. "He just needs rest and quiet. Two things he definitely won't get around here."

"Can't argue with you there." Aaron grumbled.

Sawyer chuckled. "I'll get the paperwork started and y'all should be good to go by the time you finish eating and get dressed." He informed the profilers before heading for the door.

"Hey doc" Morgan called. Once the physician turned around, he asked, "Do you think it would be alright to take Spencer to a park or something for a little while? Let him run off some of his energy?"

"I'm gonna have to veto that idea. Short Stuff may be getting better but he's not 100 percent yet. He starts running around and playing and his fever's liable to shoot right back up. It'll be a few more days before its safe for him to hit a park." Dr. Sawyer responded. Seeing the toddler's lower lip poke out, the young man smirked. "There is a place he could go let off a little steam though. About fifteen miles outta town there's a huge building called Fun Factory. It's kinda like a Chucky Cheese for older kids. They have tons of arcade games plus putt putt, bowling, go-carts, and laser tag."

"No offense doc but I don't think Spencer's quite ready for those." Emily pointed out.

"That's okay. There's a section just for little kids like Spencer. He'd have a ball walking around playing the kiddie games and riding the carousel." Dr. Sawyer clarified. Looking down at his patient he added, "And I said walk, got it Little Buddy?"

"Yes siw" Reid sighed, the pout still clear on his face.

"Don't worry doc. We'll make sure the kid obeys your instructions to the letter." Morgan assured the medic.

"I know you will." Sawyer said as he opened the door. "Oh, one more thing. If y'all do decide to take Rambo there to play, you should stay at home Mr. Hotchner. The headache you came in with last night is nothing compared to the one you'll have if you go in that noisy place."

"Understood" Aaron replied, though he had no intention of following that particular piece of advice.

Knowing exactly what his friend was thinking, Dave quickly spoke up. "He'll stay at the hotel. I can assure you of that." he said in a no nonsense voice. He shot Hotch a look daring him to argue.

"Good" Dr. Sawyer replied, fighting to keep from laughing at the expression on elder Hotchner's face. The father's expression mirrored his son's perfectly. "I'll go get the ball rolling. Y'all have a nice rest of the day and for Pete's sake, try to stay outta trouble. I don't wanna see you folks in here again unless you're coming to say goodbye. Got it?"

"Yes, and I couldn't agree more." JJ answered.

"You don't have to worry though. We'll be on the jet headed back in a couple of hours and nothing ever happens there except sleep." Emily stated.

"Afraid going on a plane is a no no." Dr. Sawyer told the profilers. "The change in pressure would be murder on Little Bit's infected ear. Give it a couple more days to heal, let me check it again, and then y'all will probably be okay to fly the friendly skies."

"A couple days of rest? Sounds good to me." Derek muttered, grinning at the thought of lounging around in a hotel.

"Me too" Prentiss agreed, waving at the doctor as he walked out the door.

"I say we went rent a bunch of videos, nuke some popcorn, and watch movies all afternoon." JJ suggested. "Would you like that, Spence?"

"Nuh uh" Reid replied, shaking his head. Gulping down the last of his chocolate milk, he set the carton on the tray table and reached for Morgan. "I wanna go to Fun Fa'towy."

"I think that can be arranged, Pretty Boy" Derek said, scooping up the youngster. Grabbing the toddler's go bag, he hurried into the bathroom to help Spencer change for the trip to the hotel.

"We'll just wait outside." Emily announced as Hotch slowly slid out of bed. She took JJ by the arm and the two ladies quickly walked out the door.

Feeling eyes boring into the back of his head, Dave turned to see Hotch staring at him. "Go ahead and change, Aaron. I'll be here reading this magazine if you need any help."

Rolling his eyes at the older man's protective streak, Hotch hefted his go bag on the bed and unzipped it. Sifting through the contents, he pulled out some clean casual clothes. Laying them beside him, Aaron glanced over at Rossi before dropping the hospital gown and hurriedly changing. He was more than ready to get out of this place. 

CM 

Morgan pulled up in front of the brightly painted warehouse and cut the engine. Looking through the windshield, he grimaced. The building looked like an extremely loud dress Garcia had worn one Easter. Emily had remarked that it looked like the Easter bunny had thrown up on it and he'd agreed with her. That's exactly how the dress had looked and that was also the way the warehouse looked with the various splatters of different colored paint. Shaking his head at the gaudy paint job, the muscular profiler climbed out of the SUV. He was glad Hotch hadn't come. Just looking at the building was giving him a headache. There's no telling what it would have done to his boss. Smirking as a thought occurred to him, Morgan pulled out his cell and snapped a quick picture. He saved it and put away his phone before opening the back door. Leaning in, he unbuckled Reid and picked the little boy up. Settling the youngster on his hip, Derek took a moment to look the toddler over. Catching Reid tugging on his ear, he frowned. "You sure you're up to this, kiddo?" he asked. "We can always go back to the hotel and rest if you're not."

Spencer forcefully shook his head. "I alweady had my nap. I wanna pay." He adamantly stated.

"Okay" Morgan replied with a shrug. "Just remember, you look like a little kid so act like one. No using big words or quoting statistics."

"I know." Reid said.

"And you've got to follow the doc's instructions, too. No riding the go-carts, no running, and tell one of us as soon as you start feeling bad." Morgan ticked off as he walked towards the entrance to the warehouse. "Got it?"

"Yes mom" Spencer playfully answered. "I pwomise not to twoss the stweet by myself or wun wif scissows or tuff beads up my nose or…"

"Smart ass" Derek muttered, mushing the toddler's face.

"Boys behave before I put you both in time out." JJ warned.

"Yes ma'am" Morgan and Reid chorused. Morgan pulled open the heavy wooden door and held it for the ladies before stepping through himself. Seeing the seemingly endless rows of arcade games, he gasped. "Whoa!"

Spencer's eyes lit up at the sight of the crowded room. The flashing lights and machine noises reminded him of the casinos back home. Glancing around, he had no idea what to try first. Deciding to use an ancient system of choosing, he slowly raised a hand. "Eeny, meeny, miney, mo" he softly recited, pointing to the different areas of the warehouse. "Tatch a tigew by the toe. If he hollews let him go. Eeny, meeny, miney, mo." Grinning at the whirling carousel his finger was pointing to, he hollered, "Tome on, Mowgan! Fat way!" 

CM 

Rossi covertly shifted his gaze from the movie playing on the TV to the man sitting beside him. Finding Hotch staring down at his phone, the older profiler sighed. "Aaron, Spencer's okay. Morgan and the girls will take good care of him." he assured. "You know that."

"I know. It's just hard being away from him you know." Aaron admitted.

"Boy, do I." Dave replied with a chuckle. "Anytime he's out of my sight, I'm waiting for the call that he's been hurt or that he's gotten into some kind of trouble."

Aaron nodded. "I know what you mean. Spencer always has been a trouble magnet. I end up being either the comforter or the disciplinarian more often than not."

Now it was Dave's turn to nod in agreement. Thinking of all the times Hotch had had to play disciplinarian lately reminded him of the remark his friend had made on the jet. Knowing that he wouldn't get a better chance to question the younger man about the statement, Dave took a deep breath and plunged right in. "Aaron, what did you mean about your father's talks being just as bad or worse than waiting for him to come home?" 

CM 

"Alright Spence, what's next?" JJ inquired as she and the toddler made another lap around the little kids section.

Reid studied all the machines before pointing to a tall, rectangular game decorated with red curtains and magic wands. "Fat one." He said.

"Okay Sweetie" JJ agreed. She took the youngster over to the machine and helped him onto the wooden seat in front of it.

Staring at the memory game, Spencer smiled. This would be too easy. He was sure to beat this game every time and he bet he'd win a ton of tickets doing it. He'd have enough tickets to buy that purple, fuzzy pen for Garcia in no time. Setting his stuffed Ewok on the seat beside him, Spencer shoved a token into the slot and started his quest. 

CM 

Dave wearily rubbed the back of his neck as he glared over at his hard headed opponent. The trickster had certainly made the right choice of animal to turn the younger man into. Aaron could out stubborn a mule any day of the week. They'd been going round and round about Hotch's comment for the last thirty minutes and so far the only thing Dave had managed to drag out of the BAU leader was a "none of your business". Sighing, the senior profiler decided it was time to bring out the big guns. Pasting on his best worried sick face, Dave sighed. "Come on Aaron, talk to me." He pleaded. "I promise whatever you say won't leave this room. Just tell me. This secret is eating you alive. I can see it in your eyes."

Aaron turned angry eyes on his old friend. "What do you want me to say, Dave? That my dad was an abusive drunk who beat his wife and kids for kicks?" he growled.

"Was he?" Rossi softly prodded, placing a hand on one of the younger man's shoulders.

"No, he wasn't." Aaron replied. "I think it would have been easier if he had been."

Dave nodded sympathetically.

"My father, he was one of the best prosecutors in the whole state. He was a very influential man in our community and as such he thought his family should behave in a certain way. He expected Sean and I to be the best in everything we did and when we weren't, he'd, he'd…"

Seeing his friend's head drop into his hands, Dave gave the younger man a few minutes to pull himself together before asking, "He'd what Aaron?"

"He'd beat us until we changed our ways and became the best." Aaron simply said, giving Rossi a look that took his breath away.

Dave sighed. He'd figured as much. Still there was one thing he didn't understand. "Why didn't you ever tell anyone?" he asked.

"It wouldn't have done any good." Hotch honestly replied. "You know what the times were like back then. Telling a teacher or a police officer that your dad spanked you wouldn't have gotten you anywhere."

"There's a big difference between spanking and beating the crap outta you." Dave pointed out.

"True, but that's the way the cops would have taken it. You know that as well as I do." Aaron said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Do you know I went into law because of him. I thought if I followed in his footsteps and became a hot shot attorney, he'd be proud of me for a change."

"Did it work?" Rossi questioned.

Hotch shook his head. "I think that just made it worse. He wouldn't even come see me handle a case. He said he didn't want to watch his no account son screw up the legal profession."

"I'm sorry Aaron" Dave apologized.

"Don't be. It's water under the bridge." Aaron told his friend. "I made my peace with it a long time ago."

"I know but…" a lion suddenly roared, interrupting the profiler.

"Saved by the bell" Aaron teased as he flipped open his cell phone. Pulling up the picture attached to the text message, he smiled. "It looks like Reid's enjoying himself." He said, showing Dave the photo of a grinning Spencer riding the carousel.

Dave chuckled before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "What do you say we join him?" he asked.

"Really?" Hotch inquired, raising an eyebrow at the older agent's change of heart.

"Yeah, really unless you're too whimpy to handle a little noise." Dave teased.

"Whimpy?" Aaron repeated with a snicker. "You're showing your age there, grandpa."

"Oh, it is on." Dave growled, jumping to his feet. "Come on. I'll show you who's old."

"I'm right behind you." Aaron said, following Rossi to the door. 

CM 

Morgan's mouth dropped open as he stared at the pile of tickets in Spencer's hand. "You, you won all those?" he gasped.

"Yep" Spencer proudly replied, sliding off the seat of the memory game. "Tan I go tash fem in now? I finally have enough."

Nodding, Prentiss took the little boy's hand and the two started walking towards the prize center. "Enough for what?" Emily asked.

"Yeah Spence, did you see a special toy when we walked in?" JJ questioned as she fell into step beside the two.

"You'll see." Reid vaguely answered.

"Oh, it's a surprise." Derek said, pulling the toddler closer to him to prevent the boy from being run over by two older children as they ran past. Wanting to avoid a mishap and the trip to the ER that would surely follow, the muscular profiler hoisted the tiny agent onto his shoulders.

"Nice save" Emily commented, walking around the row of car and motorcycle driving games.

"Yeah, Spence almost got squashed." JJ chimed in. "I don't see how the parents keep track of their children. This place is a mad house."

"I don't think they do. I think they just get them here and turn them loose." Prentiss theorized. "I bet half of these kids don't even have a parent here with them."

"You won't get any takers on that bet." Morgan said as they crossed the last row of arcade games. Stepping up to the counter of the prize center, he grimaced. Reid's bundle of tickets didn't look like that much compared to the number needed to buy a decent toy. Hoping that his friend had enough to buy whatever had caught his eye, Morgan carefully lifted the toddler off his shoulders and settled him on his hip.

"Wow, that's a bunch of tickets, kiddo!" Joe, the prize clerk exclaimed. "Do you know what you'd like to buy with them?"

"Uh huh, I wanna get fat." Spencer answered, pointing to the purple fuzzy pen he'd seen earlier.

"Good choice." Joe agreed. Taking the tickets, he ran them through the counting machine before getting a brand new pen from a box and handing it to Reid. "Here you go, sir."

"Fant you" Spencer said.

"You're welcome, kiddo" the clerk replied. "You enjoy the rest of your time here, okay?"

"Otay, bye" Reid said, waving at the young man.

JJ led the group over to an empty bench and took a seat. "That's for Garcia, isn't it?" she asked. Getting a nod, she smiled. "That was sweet of you."

"I fought she desewved somefing nice aftew we tawed(scared) hew." Spencer told the others. "Besides, she bought me my, MY EWOK! I lost it!"

"Calm down, Spencer." Morgan instructed. "Think, where did you have it last."

Spencer took a deep breath. "I, I had it at the mem'wy game." He stammered. "I put it on the seat and…I left it on the seat!"

"Memory game, got it." Morgan said. He hurried across the crowded arcade. Getting to the kiddie section, the profiler set his squirming bundle on his feet.

Spencer dashed over to the game he had played mere minutes ago. Flying around the side of the machine, he patted down the empty seat. Thinking his toy may have fallen, the toddler got down on his hands and knees and crawled under and around the bench seat and then the entire game. Finding no trace of his treasured toy, he pushed himself up and ran to JJ. Throwing his tiny arms around her neck, Spencer cried, "It's gone! My Ewok's gone!"


	60. Chapter 62

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- Thank you for being so patient with me and for all the wonderful reviews! Y'all are better than a million awards!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer dashed over to the game he had played mere minutes ago. Flying around the side of the machine, he patted down the empty seat. Thinking his toy may have fallen, the toddler got down on his hands and knees and crawled under and around the bench seat and then the entire game. Finding no trace of his treasured toy, he pushed himself up and ran to JJ. Throwing his tiny arms around her neck, Spencer cried, "It's gone! My Ewot's gone!" 

CM 

JJ wrapped her arms around the toddler and hugged him close. "Oh Spence, it's okay" she soothed, rubbing the little boy's back. "We'll find your Ewok."

'Yeah" Prentiss agreed. "It probably got knocked off the seat and someone accidently kicked it away as they ran past."

"You weally fint so?" Spencer asked, his wide eyes and woebegone expression melting the raven haired beauty's heart.

"Absolutely" Emily replied, giving her worried friend a smile.

"But, but what if someone finds it and tates it out of the wawehouse?" Reid questioned, turning pale at the thought.

"Calm down Pretty Boy, I'll handle that. I'll go talk with the greeter and let him know what's happening. I'll let the other workers know too. That Ewok's not getting out of this place." Morgan told him.

"See? We've got it all under control." JJ said, kissing the top of the toddler's head.

"That's right, Short Stuff. We'll have that Ewok back in no time." Emily added, ruffling Spencer's hair. "Now come on. Let's go find your friend."

Spencer glanced at each of his friends before slowly nodding. "Otay" he answered. He pulled out of JJ's embrace and tottled over to the memory machine once more. The mini profiler critically scanned the rectangular game and the area around it. After rapidly running through various scenarios, he took off running towards the east side of the building where people were happily playing putt putt on a huge indoor course. "Fis way!" he yelled over his shoulder. 

CM 

Aaron winced as he walked into the crowded warehouse. The noise level was worse than those blaring radios some cars had. It took scant seconds for the beeping, buzzing games and rowdy children to awaken his headache. Pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to quell the increasing pain, he walked up to the young, blond man standing at a roped off turnstile.

Robert gazed quizzically at the two old men. He was used to fathers coming in to meet up with their families but these two were different. They looked dangerous. Making a mental note to radio the security room and have them keep a close eye on the suspicious men, the teen pasted a bright smile on his face. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Welcome to the Fun Factory." He rattled off, managing to keep his voice normal. "Is it just the two of you today?"

"No, we're supposed to be meeting my wife and son here." Aaron informed the young employee.

"Oh, okay" Robert said, waving them through the turnstile. "Have fun!"

Dave and Aaron pushed through the bar and stepped into the giant game room. Scanning the sea of people, they saw no sign of the rest of the team. The two profilers carefully scoped the arcade for the most likely place Spencer and the others would be. Spotting a sign announcing the little children's section, the two hurried that way. 

CM 

"Excuse me" Morgan called as he walked up behind the young man greeting guests.

Robert turned and unconsciously took a step back as he stared at the intimidating, African American man. "Y-yes, can I help you sir?" he asked.

"I hope so. My step-son lost his stuffed Ewok over in the little kids section and we need your help." Derek explained as he pulled out his cell phone. Flipping it open, he swiftly brought up a photo that contained the prized toy and showed it to the factory employee. "If you see anyone trying to leave with this stuffed animal, I want you to stop them and call me. Can you do that for me?"

"Sure" Robert agreed, taking Morgan's business card. His eyes widened at the FBI logo on it. "Wow! A real FBI agent! Wait till my friends hear this! They'll never believe it!"

"Kid, you find that stuffed toy and I'll go with you to see your friends." Morgan promised.

Robert grinned from ear to ear. "Don't worry sir. I'll make sure no one takes it out of here." He declared with a nod. "I'll even let the other workers know to be on the lookout for it."

"Thanks Robert" Morgan said. "I appreciate it."

"Umm sir, there's just one little problem." The teen hesitantly told the profiler. "Disneyland is only four hours away from here. A kid could have one that's actually theirs and not your son's."

"They might have one but it won't be exactly like his." Morgan replied. "See, Spencer's aunt wanted to make sure no one could take his toy so she used a fabric paint pen to write his name on the top inside of the Ewok's cape. All you have to do is flip the cape over. If you see the name Spencer Reid Hotchner, the Ewok belongs to my step son."

"Spencer Hotchner, got it!" Robert stated. "Consider the exit on lockdown, Agent Morgan sir. Go on back to your family. That Ewok won't get past me."

"Thanks kid" Derek said before turning and walking back towards the kiddie section. 

CM 

Dave sighed as he and Hotch walked around the corner of the latest row of video games. They'd been in the Fun Factory for half an hour now and they had yet to find their team mates. After the trip through the kiddie section had yielded no results, the two had started a grid search of the building, starting with the restaurant part of the warehouse. He was beginning to think they were in the wrong place. Surely they would have found them by now if they had been…his thoughts ground to a halt as a mop haired toddler raced around the corner and slammed into his legs. Grunting, Dave swiftly caught the boy before he toppled to the ground. "Whoa there, k…Spencer?"

Spencer's tear filled eyes snapped up to the older man's face. "Wossi!" he squealed, hugging his friend's leg.

Puzzled by his son's actions, Aaron squatted down beside the clearly upset youngster. "What's wrong, Spencer?" he questioned. "Where are the others?"

The familiar, comforting voice was Spencer's undoing. "Daddy! Daddy!" he cried, throwing himself into his surrogate father's arms. "I, I lot my Ewot! I fowgot and left it by a 'chine and I wan bat to get it but it wasn't fewe and I, I tan't find it!"

"Aww buddy" Aaron said. He adjusted his hold on the sobbing toddler before slowly standing up. "Calm down, buddy, it's going to be alright. I promise."

"But, but"

"No buts, kiddo. We'll find your Ewok for you." Dave told the boy.

"Hotch? Rossi?" Emily gasped as she screeched to a halt in front of the two men. Seeing Spencer safely cradled in the younger man's arms, she let out a relieved breath. "Man, am I glad to see you. We've been trying to catch up to Reid for the past half hour."

Aaron immediately pulled the toddler back a little so he could see the boy's face. "You ran away from them?" he angrily inquired.

Seeing Reid's face crumble, JJ quickly stepped in. "Spence didn't run from us." She fibbed. "We've been trying to find his Ewok together. But he's small enough to slip through the crowd easier than we are so he's accidently gotten ahead of us a couple of times. Right, Em?"

"Yeah, right" Prentiss agreed, nodding her head.

Dave didn't believe them for a minute but he didn't call them on it. Spencer was going through enough right now. He needed comfort, not punishment.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at the two fibbers. It was clear from their expressions and body language that they were covering for the littlest agent. And that was something he wouldn't…the shrill ring of Prentiss' cell brought him out of his thoughts. He listened to the one sided conversation, frowning at the obvious trouble Morgan was in. Knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment, Aaron waited until Emily flipped her phone closed before pouncing. "What's going on?" he demanded.

"That was Morgan. He said they caught a kid trying to leave with a stuffed Ewok. The greeter attempted to check the toy out but the boy's mom is refusing to let him touch it. He called security and he and Morgan are detaining the family until the guard gets there." Emily recounted.

"I better go up there." Aaron sighed. He passed Spencer to Dave. "Take Spencer to the pizza buffet and wait for us there."

"Will do." Dave answered, wiping the tears from his charge's face.

Aaron smiled at the sniffling toddler. "Hang in there, son. Daddy's going to get your Ewok back for you." He softly said. He lovingly palmed Spencer's red cheek before turning and striding away. 

CM 

"I'm telling you my boy ain't stole nothing! I bought that animal for him last Christmas!" the irate forty something mother yelled. The short, rotund woman who barely came up to Morgan's shoulder was standing toe to toe with the muscular profiler. "You ain't got no right to keep us here! Now get outta my way! I'm taking my boys and going home!"

"I'm sorry miss. I can't let you do that." The hulk of a security guard said, stepping up beside Morgan.

"Ma'am if you'd just let them see the toy for a moment, you'd be on your way." Robert suggested, trying to appease the furious female. He hated conflict, especially when it involved children.

"I will not let them see it! They ain't got the right to so much as touch it!" Fran screamed. "You idiots don't know who you're messing with! I'm gonna sue the pants off you! I'll own this place by the time I'm done!"

"Ma'am, do you mind keeping your voice down?" Mike, the security guard instructed.

"No, I won't keep my voice down! I demand you let us go! My boys ain't done nothing wrong!" Fran hollered.

"Excuse me, is there a problem?" Hotch asked as he walked onto the scene.

"We've got things under control. Move along Mr…"

"Supervisory Special Agent Aaron Hotchner" Hotch greeted, flashing his badge.

Noticing fear flash across the angry woman's face, Morgan decided to up the pressure. "Agent Hotchner, I'm glad you're here. We could really use your help." He said. "My step son lost his stuffed Ewok and we've been looking all over for it."

Nodding, Robert picked up the story. "He told me what happened and I've been watching for it. When I saw this boy with it, I explained the situation and asked to see the Ewok to confirm it wasn't the missing one. But she went ballistic when I asked her."

"That's what drew me over here." Morgan told the BAU leader. "When I saw how the mother and son were acting, I knew we had the culprits. So I kept them from leaving while he called security."

"I told you my boy ain't stole nothing! I gave him that toy!" Fran shouted.

"There is a simple way to determine the stuffed animal's owner. We can look at the security tapes of both families coming into the building." Hotch suggested, pointing to one of the newly installed cameras.

"Those ain't real!" the eight year old Frank scoffed. "Them are just there to scare kids."

"Wrong" Robert sang. "Those are as real as they come. After that kid got taken from that store down the street, the boss decided to put up working cameras and hire security to watch the feed so it didn't happen here."

"Frank did it! He took the stuffed animal off that bench!" the younger of the two boys yelled.

"Shut it, Stupid!" Frank growled, raring back his fist.

"Don't even think about it, kid." Morgan sternly warned, stepping between the two children.

Seeing the boy's grip on the toy loosen, Robert swiftly snatched it away. "I'll take that." He stated. Lifting the cape, he found Spencer's name written in purple paint. "I think this belongs to you."

"Thanks" Morgan said, taking the toy from the teen. Glaring down at the defiant eight year old, he huffed. "You better be glad you didn't damage it or I'd be pressing charges."

"You should. It'd probably not the first time the kid has taken something." Robert told the profiler.

"Probably not but…" Morgan glanced down at the tug on his pants leg. Seeing the tiny, blond haired boy looking up at him, he knelt down to be on the child's level. "Yeah, kiddo?"

Luke fiddled with the collar of his too big shirt for a moment before asking, "Can you take me back to my daddy? I miss him."

"Your daddy?" Derek questioned. "Does he live with you?"

Luke shook his head. "Nuh uh" he answered. "He used to but then mama taked us away. She said daddy didn't love me no more but she's lying. Daddy told me not to believe anybody that said that."

"Don't listen to the little brat! His dad was a worthless bum! He left us high and dry a year ago!" Fran shouted as she struggled to break the security guard's hold.

Morgan and Hotch shared a look before focusing back on the child. "Kiddo, can you tell me your name?" he softly asked.

Luke shook his head. "I'm not a'possed to tell anybody my real name." he replied.

Hotch squatted down beside Morgan. "It's okay, buddy. You can tell me. I'm an officer, see?" he said, showing the boy his badge.

Luke ghosted his fingers over the badge before looking up at Hotch. "Mama says my name is Luke but its not. My real name's Brandon Hickman."

Standing, Morgan yanked his cell phone out of its cradle and hit Garcia's number.

"Morgan, how's my baby bunting and boss man?" Penelope worriedly inquired. "Are they okay? Are you guys on the way home?"

"They're fine, Garcia" Morgan assured the tech analysis. Putting the cell on speaker, he added, "Listen, I need you to look up a name for me and tell me what you find. The name's Brandon Hickman. He's…" he looked at the boy in the baggy shirt and jeans for help, then said, "five."

Garcia's fingers flew over the computer keyboard. "Hickman, Hickman" she mumbled. "Oh my, according to records Brandon Hickman was kidnapped a year ago along with his half brother James. The boys were thought to be taken by their non-custodial parent, a woman by the name of Nadine Hickman. The police followed every lead but the case quickly went cold."

"Alright, Garcia I want you to send the case files along with photos of the missing boys to Captain Bellows." Morgan instructed.

"You got it. Garcia out."

"You little shit! You ruin everything!" Frank hollered, making a grab for the small boy. He was quickly subdued by Morgan. The belligerent eight year old ranted and raved as he fought against the agent's tight hold.

Seeing Brandon tremble, Hotch picked up the tiny boy, settled him on his knee, and pulled him into a hug. He then turned his attention to the security guard. "Officer Longworth, please escort Mrs. Hickman and her eldest to the camera room and hold them there until Captain Bellows and his men get here."

"Yes sir" Mike responded. Tightening his hold on the squirming woman, he started pulling her across the room.

"I'll go with him. He's gonna need help with these two." Morgan said before following the guard.

Robert gawked at the retreating group for a moment before bending to pick up the stuffed Ewok that had fallen to the ground during the altercation. "Agent Hotchner, I think this belongs to your son." he said, handing over the Ewok.

"Thank you, Robert." Hotch told the teen. "And thanks for all your help. We wouldn't have gotten this back without it."

"You mean it? I actually helped the FBI?" Robert gasped.

"You most certainly did." Hotch replied, smiling at the look of awe on the teen's face. "I was impressed with the way you handled yourself. Captain Bellows will be, too."

"Cap-captain Bellows?" Robert squeaked. "I'm gonna be famous! Cool!"

Shaking his head at the overjoyed teen, Hotch turned and headed for the restaurant. He wanted to get Spencer and get out of here. 

CM 

"Come on buddy, one more bite." Dave urged, pushing the nearly full plate of pizza closer to his charge.

Spencer shook his head. "I'm full." He whispered. The toddler slid out of his booster seat, shuffled under the table to the other side of the booth, and climbed onto the bench beside the older man. Crawling into Rossi's lap, Spencer leaned back against the man's chest and closed his eyes with a sigh.

"You okay, Spence?" JJ asked.

Feeling the boy's head shake, Dave frowned. He gently placed the back of his hand on the tiny profiler's forehead, swearing at the heat he found there. "His fever's up again." he informed the others.

"Poor baby" Emily whispered, smiling as something across the room caught her attention. "I think I see someone that'll make him feel better."

Curious, Spencer drug open his eyes and glanced over at the doorway. Seeing Hotch walking their way with stuffed Ewok in hand, the boy reached out for them. "You found it!" he excitedly shouted.

Quickly closing the distance between himself and his friends, Aaron handed Spencer the stuffed toy before taking him from Rossi. He chuckled as the boy hugged the Ewok to his chest.

Yawning, Spencer dropped his head onto Aaron's shoulder and popped his thumb in his mouth. "Tan we go home now?" he asked around the digit. "I'm tiwed."

"Sure buddy" Aaron answered, his forehead crinkling as the boy's actions set off the BAU leader's daddy radar. Reaching up, he checked Spencer's fever and sighed. "Let's get you home."


	61. Chapter 63

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize. 

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Sure buddy" Aaron answered, his forehead crinkling as the boy's actions set off the BAU leader's daddy radar. Reaching up, he checked Spencer's fever and sighed. "Let's get you home." 

CM 

Hotch trudged into his hotel room and carried Spencer over to the bed. He laid his charge down before unzipping the youngster's go bag and pulling out Reid's Stitch pajamas. Taking a seat on the bed, Aaron swiftly changed the sleeping boy into his night clothes and tucked him into bed. He then shuffled over to the short counter and retrieved the children's fever reducer and Reid's antibiotic. After reclaiming his spot on the bed, the weary father carefully measured out the right amounts of each medication. "Spencer, Spencer wake up for a minute son." he called, shaking the toddler's shoulder. "Come on buddy, you need to take your medicine."

Groaning, Spencer groggily opened his eyes long enough to swallow the foul tasting liquids before dropping back off to sleep.

Smiling, Aaron leaned over and kissed his surrogate son's forehead. "Sweet dreams, buddy" he whispered. He sat watching the little boy sleep for a few moments before collecting the medicine bottles and standing. Turning around, he almost ran straight into Rossi.

"You turn" Dave simply stated, holding out a couple of pills and a bottled water. "And no you don't have a choice."

Aaron took the Tylenol and washed them down with a swig of water. "Thanks" he said. He set the water bottle down on the night stand and ran a weary hand through his short cropped hair. "I need to take a shower. Would you mind staying with Spencer until I get out?"

"You talk like I'm going somewhere." Dave huffed, leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms.

Hotch raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Don't give me that look. Spencer's sick and you're hurt. I'm not about to leave the two of you alone." Rossi told the younger man.

"You'll get no argument from me." Aaron said after a few minutes. "After everything that's happened lately, I won't turn down a second pair of eyes."

"Like you had a choice" Dave scoffed, smirking at the surprised expression on Hotch's face. "Hit the shower. You've got thirty minutes."

"You can't be serious?" Aaron incredulously asked.

Rossi glanced at his watch. "Twenty nine minutes and counting." He stated.

Shaking his head at his friend, Aaron quickly gathered a change of clothes and shuffled into the bathroom. He set the clothes on the toilet seat before turning on the water and glancing at his watch. Making a mental note of the time, the profiler undressed and stepped into the shower. He sighed as the spray of warm water soothed his sore muscles. Hotch stood under the stream for a few minutes before reluctantly reaching for the soap. He had no desire to find out what would happen if he wasn't out when his allotted time was up. 

CM 

Dave cupped his hands under the running water and splashed some cold water on his face. He was beyond tired but there was no time to sleep. Blinking tiredly, he dried his hands on a towel and then crept back into the bedroom. The senior agent checked on his two peacefully sleeping charges before going over to the counter. He picked up the children's fever reducer and grabbed a juice box out of the mini-fridge with a sigh. He hated to wake Reid up but he needed to take some more medicine. Reminding himself that this was for the boy's own good, Dave walked over to the bed and carefully took a seat beside the sleeping youngster who was snuggled into Hotch's side. He reached out a hand and gently shook the boy's shoulder. "Spencer? Spencer, wake up kiddo" he quietly called.

Reid's forehead scrunched as his eyes lethargically opened to half mast. "Wossi, top!" he whined.

"Shh, don't wake up Aaron." Dave warned, picking up the protesting boy. He settled the sleepy toddler in his lap and held out the medicine cup. "Here you go, buddy. Take this and then you can go back to sleep."

Yawning, Spencer popped his thumb out of his mouth, took the offered cup, and obediently swallowed the medication. He quickly traded the measuring cap for the open grape juice box. Putting the straw into his mouth, he quickly slurped up the entire contents of the small carton. Spencer gave the empty box to Rossi before popping his thumb back in his mouth and leaning against the older man's chest. "Tiwed" he whispered.

"I know buddy." Dave softly replied. "Let's get you tucked back into bed." He reached down to pick up the toddler, stopping when the boy's free hand fisted his shirt and he shook his head. "Spencer, what's wrong? Don't you want to go back to bed?"

Spencer shook his head in reply. "Tan't I tay *yawn* wif you till I fall a'leep?" He asked.

"Of course you can kiddo" Dave answered. Not wanting to wake Hotch, he scooped up Reid and walked over to the couch by the wall. Sitting down, Rossi smiled as tiny fingers played with the hair on the back of his head. "That better, Spencer?"

Spencer nodded into Rossi's shoulder. Yawning, he closed his eyes, melting into his friend's embrace. Needing one more comforting gesture, he timidly asked, "Wock, peas?"

"You got it, buddy." Dave agreed. He slowly began to rock back and forth. Rubbing circles in Spencer's back to sooth him, the surrogate uncle kissed the top of the toddler's head. Feeling the youngster relax, Rossi smiled and continued his ministrations. He rocked long after the boy in his arms fell asleep. 

CM 

Hotch awoke feeling refreshed. Wiping the sleep out of his eyes, he thought over the day to come. His first job would be to wake Spencer and…his thoughts ground to a halt at the realization that the toddler was not beside him on the bed. Bolting up, he immediately scanned the room for his charge. Seeing Spencer and Rossi curled up on the couch, he relaxed. Chuckling at the scene, the young man snatched his cell phone off the nightstand and snapped a couple of pictures. Afterwards, he tossed the blankets aside and climbed out of bed. Taking one of the blankets, he tiptoed over to the sleeping agents and covered the two. Assured that Spencer was in good hands, Aaron grabbed a change of clothes and headed into the bathroom to get ready for the day. 

CM 

A knock on the door roused Rossi from a sound sleep. Opening his eyes with a groan, he found himself looking into wide, brown eyes. "Morning, buddy feeling better?" he asked as he slowly sat up.

"Yes siw" Spencer answered with a nod.

Hearing someone pound on the door again, Rossi sighed. "Guess we better go open the door before whoever it is knocks it down." He said. Kicking off the blanket covering them, Dave picked up the toddler, stood, and trudged to the door. Glancing through the peephole, he wasn't surprised to see an anxious Morgan standing there. He'd actually expected him sooner. The senior profiler opened the door and stepped aside to let the younger man in. "Morning, Morgan" he greeted.

"Morning" Derek returned though his eyes were not on the man but the toddler in his arms. "Hey Pretty Boy, feeling better?"

Reid sighed. He had a feeling he was going to hear that a lot over the course of the day. "I'm otay Mowgan." He assured, blushing as his stomach chose that moment to growl.

Morgan ruffled the embarrassed boy's hair. "Hungry, Short Stuff?" he teased.

"There's a room service menu on the counter." Hotch informed the others as he emerged from the bathroom. "You two order while I help Spencer with his bath."

"Okay" Morgan agreed. He walked to the counter and retrieved the room service folder. Opening the plastic menu, he swiftly perused their choices. "You know what you want, kid?"

"Weese's Puffs, peas" Spencer replied.

Rossi frowned at the sugary cereal choice. "Pick something else, Spencer." He instructed, handing the little boy to Hotch. "You don't need all that sugar."

Reid's mouth dropped open. "But, but"

"I said no." Dave reiterated. "You need something nutritious to rebuild your strength not that sugar loaded crap."

"Fine" Spencer huffed, poking out his bottom lip. "Tan I have waffles?"

Morgan shook his head. "Sorry Short Stuff, no waffles on the menu. They have pancakes, though. Chocolate chip pancakes"

Spencer's eyes lit up. "I'll tate the pantates!" he squealed.

"Order a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast, too." Aaron said before Rossi could protest. "He can eat some of it with his pancakes."

"What about you, Hotch? You want the usual?" Morgan inquired, heading to the phone between the two beds.

"That sounds good." Aaron responded as he pulled a change of clothes out of Reid's go bag. "See if there's something suitable to watch on TV while you wait. Spencer and I will be out in a few minutes."

Nodding, Morgan picked up the phone and ordered their breakfast. Setting the receiver down, he yanked his cell out of its cradle. "I'm gonna call JJ and Em and see if they want to join us." He told Rossi.

"Might as well, they'll just turn up anyway." Dave said. He grinned as a knock sounded. "Speak of the devil."

"I'm gonna tell them you said that." Morgan teased as he sauntered over to the door. He glanced out the peephole before throwing the door open wide. "Good morning ladies! Perfect timing as usual."

"Morning Morgan! Morning Rossi!" the ladies chorused. They looked around the room before JJ asked, "Where are Hotch and Reid?"

"Relax JJ, nothing's wrong." Rossi assured. "They're just in the bathroom. Hotch is helping Reid with his bath."

"How is he doing?" Prentiss questioned, taking a seat at the table.

"Hotch or Reid?" Derek inquired with a smirk.

Rolling his eyes at the younger man, Rossi quickly filled in the blanks. "Aaron is fine and Spencer is getting there. His fever finally started dropping around three. He'll be okay in a few days. He just needs a few more days of rest."

"Good luck with that." JJ scoffed. "If he's anything like Henry or Jack, it's going to be almost impossible to get him to rest once he starts feeling better."

"He'll rest. I will personally see to that." Rossi declared, scowling when his pronouncement elicited giggles from the ladies.

"What's so funny?" a freshly bathed Spencer questioned as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Nothin'" Morgan hedged. He was not about to tell the kid what they'd been talking about. Hearing a knock on the door, he let out a relieved breath knowing the food would distract the youngster. "That must be room service with our food. Grab a chair Pretty Boy. Breakfast has arrived."

Seeing the huge tray the motel employee handed Morgan, Rossi groaned. "I'm sorry ladies. We didn't even think of asking you if you'd like something to eat." he apologized.

"That's okay, Rossi. We already ate." Prentiss assured her friend. "We just wanted to stop by and check on you guys before we headed out."

"Headed out?" Aaron repeated, helping Spencer into a chair and setting the child's pancake plate in front of him. "Where?"

"We thought we'd go to the video place and rent a few movies." JJ answered. Picking up a napkin, she unfolded it and gently tucked one edge under Spencer's collar. "We figured after yesterday you'd be more than ready for a movie day."

Spencer swallowed the bite of pancake in his mouth before blurting out, "Tan I go?"

"Sorry Sweetie, this is a girls only trip." Emily replied, brushing a stray bang out of the little boy's face. "Besides, I'm pretty sure you need to be resting not out running around a store."

"I won't wun. I'll sit in the buggy. Pwomise." Spencer begged.

"Movie rental stores don't have shopping carts, Spence." JJ reasoned.

"Fen I'll walk ow, ow, you tan tawwy me." Spencer desperately pleaded. "Peas?"

Rossi spoke up, saving the ladies from denying the youngster's request. "Spencer, I'll make a deal with you. If you eat all your food and your fever is under one hundred, then you can go with JJ and Emily. But if it's not, you stay here with no fussing." Dave offered, knowing full well the kid didn't stand a chance. "Deal?"

Spencer thought for a moment, running through everything he knew about children and fevers. Frowning at what little he knew about the subject, he crossed his fingers and took a chance. "Deal" he agreed.

"Now that that's settled, let's eat. I'm starving!" Morgan exclaimed.

Chuckling, the group sat down and tucked into their meal. While the men ate, the team discussed the different movies that might be at the store and which ones they thought were suitable for mixed company. After several friendly battles, horror films were ruled out as were love stories. Crime dramas were the next to go. They saw enough of that in their jobs. They didn't need to watch it on TV. Deciding to stick with family friendly films and action flicks, the family turned their discussion to other matters.

Dave swallowed the last of his orange juice and set down his glass. Looking around at the smiling faces, he knew it was a good time to bring up the holidays. He cleared his throat to garner everyone's attention before speaking. "I'm thinking of hosting Thanksgiving at my cabin this year. It's big enough for all of us to stay under one roof and the kitchen could easily accommodate all the cooks we'll have." He outlined. "What do you guys think?"

"I think it's a wonderful idea." Emily replied.

"Me, too" Derek agreed. "My place is great but there's no way it would hold all of us. Besides, it'll be nice not to have to play host."

"You're not going to your mom's?" JJ asked, sounding shocked.

"Nah, my sisters both have plans out of town that week so my mom decided she'd come visit me this year." He told her.

"Mrs. Morgan's coming here? Great!" Prentiss gleefully said. "I can't wait to talk to her about her baby boy!"

"Oh no you don't!" Morgan hotly contested. "There will be no…"

"Guys" JJ quietly called. Garnering the quarreling parties' attention, she pointed across the table. "Keep it down."

"Awww" Emily whispered as she stared at Spencer who was sleeping sitting up, his spoon still stuck in his mouth.

"I knew he wouldn't last." Dave chuckled. He carefully removed the spoon from the toddler's mouth before picking the youngster up and carrying him to the bed. Tossing the blankets aside, he gently laid Spencer down in the middle of the bed. He grabbed the edge of the cover and tucked it around the boy. "Sweet dreams buddy" he whispered, kissing Spencer's forehead. Standing back up, he silently made his way to the table. "You guys go ahead to the video store. I'll stay here with Spencer."

"Are you sure? I could…"

"Go, Aaron." Dave exasperatedly said. "Spencer will be fine for the half an hour it'll probably take you. I promise."

"Yeah, come on man. You've gotta go. I'll need backup to deal with these two." Morgan proclaimed, pointing at JJ and Emily.

Aaron glanced from Rossi and Morgan to Spencer and back before nodding. "Alright" he agreed. "But if anything happens…"

"Call you." Rossi ended. "I know the drill. Now go on. Get outta here."

"Going, Grumpy" Hotch playfully tossed back as he walked to the door with the others. Stopping at the doorway, he glanced back one more time. "Keep a close eye on his fever and call if he needs me."

Dave fondly shook his head. "Goodbye Aaron" he said, motioning for the profiler to go. Letting out a relieved breath when the younger man did just that, Rossi turned his attention to his sleeping charge. "Looks like it's just you and me, kiddo." He whispered, palming the boy's cheek and smiling as Spencer leaned into his touch. Not wanting to lose contact with the sick toddler, the surrogate uncle sat down on the bed and scooted up until his back hit the headboard of the bed. Snuggling Spencer into his side, Dave settled in for a quiet morning.


	62. Chapter 64

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Snuggling Spencer into his side, Dave settled in for a quiet morning. 

CM 

"I've gotta admit. That was better than I thought it was going to be." Rossi said as the movie credits began to scroll down the screen.

"Yeah, I told the girls they were crazy to want to watch a movie full of singing and dancing to seventies music but it wasn't half bad." Derek admitted. "The music actually fit right into the story."

"Even though a couple of the actors couldn't really carry a tune" Emily muttered as she sifted through the stack of DVDs on the coffee table. Picking out two boxes, she held them up. "Which one do you wanna see next?"

"The karate one" Morgan replied, popping the last bit of cheesy bread into his mouth. He chewed and swallowed his mouthful and then stood. "I'm gonna get another piece of pizza before the movie starts. Anybody want anything?"

"I could use another bottled water." JJ stated.

"Got it." Morgan answered. He squeezed past Rossi and Emily and walked around the end of the couch. After taking the empty bottle from JJ, he headed for the food filled counter. Catching movement out of the corner of his eye, he grinned and changed directions, hurrying over to the bed. Derek set his plate and the bottle on the nightstand before sitting down on the side of the bed. He watched as the toddler's eyes blinked open. "Hey Rip Van Winkle!" he greeted as Spencer slowly sat up. "Bout time you woke up. I was beginning to think you were gonna sleep the day away."

Fisting his eyes, Spencer let out a loud yawn.

"How are you feeling, Spencer?" Aaron inquired as he made his way to the bed.

"Bettew" Reid answered distractedly. Licking his lips, he peered up at Morgan and asked, "Do I mell pizza?"

"Yeah, Em and I picked up pizza, buffalo wings, and cheesy bread for lunch." Derek replied.

"Tan I have some?" Spencer questioned, pushing off his blankets.

"Sure" Morgan said, finger combing the youngster's wayward hair to make it lay down. "You want pizza or wings?"

"Bof" Reid responded, sighing when he saw the thermometer in Hotch's hand. He was so sick of being sick. He sat still long enough for the older man to take his temperature and then slid off the bed. "I have to go to the bafwoom." He announced.

"Alright" Aaron agreed. He quickly ushered the little boy into the bathroom and shut the door. Emerging a few minutes later, the two walked over and joined the rest of the team in the small sitting area.

Spotting his plate in the middle of the coffee table, Spencer hurried over. He plopped down on the floor between Rossi and Prentiss. Snagging a bite sized piece of pizza off his plate, he swiftly popped it in his mouth. While he chewed on his mouthful, the tiny agent glanced around the room. A stack of DVDs quickly caught his attention. Gasping, he turned sad, doe eyes on the ladies in the room. "You, you went wifout me?" he stammered.

Emily nodded. "Sorry Sweetie" she apologized. "You fell asleep and we didn't want to wake you up."

"And we didn't wait because we weren't sure how long you'd sleep or if you'd even feel like going out when you woke up." JJ added.

"Oh" Spencer mumbled, gazing forlornly down at his plate.

"Cheer up, buddy" Dave said, rubbing the youngster's back consolingly. "If your fever stays down, I'll see to it that we go out to dinner tonight."

"Weally?" Reid excitedly questioned.

"Absolutely" Rossi answered, falling back against the back of the couch as the toddler launched himself at the man.

"Fants, Wossi!" Spencer hollered, hugging his friend. He then slid off the senior profiler's lap, settled onto the floor, and dug back into his meal. He was going to do everything in his power to keep his fever down so they could go out. He was tired of looking at the same four walls. Thinking of the outing to come, Spencer happily picked up a buffalo wing and dipped it in sauce. He raised it to his mouth only to drop it at Hotch's next words.

"Dave, I don't think an evening out is a good idea." Aaron told the older man as he sat down in the recliner beside the couch. "Spencer's fever was over one hundred and one again last night."

"Yes, but it's been low since early this morning." Rossi reminded the worried father. "Going out for supper isn't going to hurt him, Aaron. It might even help. The kid's probably going cr, I mean sick of being trapped in this room."

Glancing down at his charge, Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. He hated being the bad guy. But somebody had to be the voice of reason and he guessed that job fell to him. "Spencer is not going out. He doesn't need to be out in the cool night air." He argued.

"He'll only be exposed to the night air for the few seconds it'll take us to walk to and from the SUV and the restaurant. He'll be fine for that long." Dave threw back. "But if you're that worried about it, he can lay his head on your shoulder until we get inside. The air can't get in his ear that way."

"I still don't like it." Hotch grumbled, shaking his head.

"Good thing I wasn't asking your permission then." Dave responded.

"Dave, as the leader of the team…"

"We're not on a case right now, Aaron which means we're not a team, we're a family. And as the senior member of the family, I am naturally the head. That means what I say, goes." Rossi reasoned, smirking at the shocked expression on Hotch's face.

"Yeah, Wossi's the boss." Spencer echoed, standing and wrapping an arm around the older man's leg.

Crossing his arms, Hotch raised an eyebrow at the boy. "Oh, he is, is he?"

"Uh huh, he's the oldest so you have to liten to him." Spencer answered with a nod. "In many cultures old people are revered. It's considered an honor to care for the elderly. In fact…"

"Pretty Boy, you better quit while you're behind." Derek warned, gesturing towards a clearly unhappy Rossi.

Reid glanced at the fuming older man before turning back to his best friend. "What? I only meant that…"

"We know what you meant." Emily broke in, covering the little boy's mouth with her hand. "Now take Morgan's advice and cool it before you're stuck in this room forever."

Spencer's eyes widened at that pronouncement. Nodding his head, he swiftly turned back to his meal. "What, what awe we watching?" he asked, hoping to get the attention off himself.

Sensing the little boy's discomfort, JJ quickly spoke up. "Well, we were going to watch the new "Karate Kid" movie but I think this might be better." She said, holding up a colorful case.

"A tawtoon?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, a cartoon" JJ replied with a smile. "I think it's past time you were introduced to Charlie Brown and the gang."

"Yeah, Pen will kill us if she finds out we had a movie day and didn't show you at least one of the classic cartoons." Emily told the youngster.

"Otay" Reid agreed, not wanting to make anyone else mad at him. Plopping back down on the floor, he sat and munched on his food while JJ put the DVD in the player and clicked play. He watched intrigued as a boy and girl argued about kicking a football. Smiling at the black haired girl's obvious fib, he waited for her to pull away the ball and Charlie to fall flat. When the boy flew through the air instead, Spencer couldn't help but speak up. "Fat's imposs'ble! He wouldn't do fat!"

"Spencer, this is a children's cartoon. It's not supposed to be realistic." Aaron explained. "It's meant to capture a child's imagination."

Prentiss ruffled Reid's unruly hair. "Do yourself a favor. Turn off your brain, forget about the laws of physics and all that and just sit back and enjoy the show."

"I'll twy." Spencer agreed. Turning back to the television screen, he prepared himself for a half hour of boredom.

The adults watched as the toddler quickly became engrossed in the holiday classic. They had hoped the little boy would enjoy the show instead of pointing out all the inaccuracies. Seeing the scene with Snoopy and the folding chair come on, they waited for Reid to fuss about the impossibility of a chair or a dog acting that way. Hearing giggling instead, the family smiled. It had been far too long since they'd heard that sound. Making themselves comfortable, they settled in for an afternoon of Reid watching. 

CM 

"A pair of aces!" Spencer crowed, laying his cards on the coffee table.

"Dang kid! Don't you ever lose?" Morgan grumbled. He threw his cards on the table with a huff. Eyeing the little boy's enormous pile of M&M's, he shook his head. "I don't suppose you'd lend me a handful of candy so I can stay in the game?"

Reid glanced from his pile of winnings to his friend's group of five before nodding. "Suwe, Mowgan" he answered, sliding a large group of the chocolates to the older man. "I'll jut win fem bat anyway."

"Don't be so cocky, Pretty Boy. It doesn't suit you." Morgan said. "Sides, I might just surprise you."

"Uh huh, wight" Spencer scoffed, blushing as his stomach let out a loud growl.

"Oh Rossi! Better get your wallet ready!" Emily sing-songed. "Somebody's hungry!"

"Bout time" Dave grumbled, grabbing his jacket off the chair. "I was starting to think I'd have to go by myself."

Hotch snorted. "Spencer wouldn't have let you."

"Fat's wight." Spencer stated, pushing himself up off the floor. He tottled over to Rossi and raised his arms. "Up, peas"

Dave chuckled as he reached down and scooped the toddler up. "I take it you're ready to go?"

"Uh huh" Spencer answered with a nod.

"Alright then, let's hit the road!" Rossi exclaimed. He helped Reid pull on his jacket and then led the way out of the hotel room and down the hall. Once he made it to the elevator, Dave leaned down to allow Reid to push the button.

"Fants" Spencer said as the group stepped into the elevator. Grinning, he pressed the button for the lobby.

"Anytime," Dave replied.

The group of profilers chatted as the lift slowly descended to the bottom floor. Hearing the ping announcing their arrival, they braced themselves for the little bump that always occurred. After the jerky stop, the doors slid open and the family stepped out. They strode through the lobby and out the glass doors. Going over to the twin SUVs, they quickly climbed inside and sped off.

A few minutes later, the team pulled into a crowded parking lot. Glancing at the wooden, saloon type building, Aaron frowned. "The Roadhouse?" he read. "Dave, what type of place is this? It's not a bar, is it?"

"Of course not, I'd never take Spencer to a bar." Dave replied, rolling his eyes. "This is a steakhouse. The manager at the hotel said it has the best food in the whole town."

"Do fey have chiten?" Spencer asked as the SUV pulled to a stop. Reaching down, he popped his seat belt free and tossed it over his head. The toddler climbed out of his seat and slid down to the floorboard. Seeing his door open, Spencer raised his arms.

"I doubt it, kiddo." Morgan replied as he picked Reid up. He settled the toddler on his hip before following the others across the parking lot and into the restaurant. Glancing around at the old time jukebox and the scattering of peanut shells on the floor, he grinned. "This is my kinda place." He said.

"Good evening folks, welcome to the Roadhouse" a tall, skinny teenage boy greeted. "How many are in your party?"

"Five adults and one child" Prentiss responded.

The teen checked the paper on his podium before grabbing the correct number of menus. "Okay, if you'll just follow me." He instructed, brushing his wavy, black hair out of his face. He led the family to a large booth at the back of the room. "Here you go, folks. Have a seat and the waitress will be right with you."

"Thank you" Rossi told the teen, taking the offered menu. He motioned JJ into the booth before taking a seat himself. Spotting a bucket of peanuts, he reached in and took a handful. The surrogate uncle cracked one open and passed it across the table to Reid. "Here kid, this should hold you until the food arrives."

"Fants" Spencer said, popping the nuts into his mouth. Getting up on his knees so he could see over the top of the table, he carefully studied the children's menu. He read through the choices twice before pointing out what he wanted.

"Good evening folks! My name is Erica and I'll be your waitress tonight." a short, chubby woman greeted. The twenty something lady with the dirty blond hair and big smile pulled a pad and pencil out of her apron. "Are you ready to order or should I give you a few minutes?"

Rossi glanced at everyone before answering. "I think we're ready."

"Okay, is this all on one ticket?" Erica asked.

"Yes" Dave replied, not giving the others time to speak.

"Alright, what will it be, sir?" the waitress inquired.

"I'll have the steak dinner, medium well, with a baked potato and salad" Dave rattled off, handing his menu to the young woman. "And coffee to drink."

"I'll have the same." Aaron said.

"Me, too" Morgan called.

Erica nodded as she scribbled the orders. "And for the ladies?" she questioned.

"I'd like the Caesar salad with Italian dressing and a coffee." JJ ordered.

"I think I'll have the popcorn shrimp plate with a side salad and coffee." Emily stated, closing her menu. "And Spencer wants the kids' sirloin tips, well done, with the rice, cinnamon apples, and a chocolate milk. Oh, and he needs a booster seat, too."

"Okay that's three steak dinners with baked potatoes and salads, a Caesar salad with Italian dressing, a popcorn shrimp plate with a side salad, a kids' sirloin tips with rice, cinnamon apples, chocolate milk, and five coffees." Erica ticked off. "I'll go turn your order in now. Be right back with your drinks and the booster seat."

"Thanks" Hotch replied, handing the menus to the waitress.

"You're welcome, sir" the waitress answered as she reached into her apron. Pulling out a four pack of crayons, she held them out to Spencer. "Here you go, Sweetie."

"Fant you" Spencer said, taking the offered box. Knowing he had to act like a little kid, he pulled open the box and dumped out the crayons. Picking one up, he started scribbling all over his placemat.

Snickering at the little boy, Morgan glanced down at his menu. The way the kid was going at it he'd need another menu before long. Finding nothing but crosswords, mazes, and dot to dots on the front, he turned it over. Seeing the giant target and directions, he smiled. "Hey kid! Look at this!" he called, holding up the place mat. "You wanna play a game of peanut toss?"

Spencer's eyes lit up as he gazed at the game. "Yea!" he hollered, bouncing up and down. Plucking a peanut out of the bucket, he gently tossed it onto the target. "Ten points!" he shouted.

"Spence, inside voice" JJ reminded.

"Sowwy" Spencer apologized, ducking his head.

"It's okay Sweetie." JJ soothed. "Just remember to keep it down, alright?"

"Otay" Reid agreed, climbing into the booster seat Emily set down beside him. He turned back to the game just in time to see Morgan's peanut land in the middle of the target. Determined not to let his friend beat him, the youngster grabbed another peanut and tossed it, cheering when it landed right next to Morgan's.

The two competitors took turns tossing peanuts at the target until the waitress arrived with their food and started passing it out. They then reluctantly put the peanuts back in the bucket.

Morgan's eyes widened as he stared down at the huge sirloin tips on the toddler's plate. "Dang Pretty Boy! Those are bigger than your mouth." He teased. Picking up a steak knife, he made short work of cutting the tips into bite sized pieces. "There, that's better. Now they're Spencer-sized."

"Ha ha" Reid huffed, his lower lip jutting out in a pout.

"Don't let him get to you, Spencer. He's just trying to psych you out to throw you off your game." Emily told the youngster.

"Hey, I wouldn't do that." Derek protested, trying and failing to hide a smirk.

Crossing his arms, Spencer glared at his opponent. "Yes, you would." He countered. "But it's not going to wowt. We'we gonna pay again aftew we eat and I'm going to wipe the floow wif you."

"Eat Spencer" Aaron instructed. "You can beat Morgan at peanut toss later."

The family chuckled at the indignant expression on the muscular man's face. Shaking their heads at the dueling boys, they turned back to their meals. After making sure the feuding parties were eating, the profilers moved on to more important topics. They talked about the coming holidays, ironing out their plans for Thanksgiving as well as discussing what to do about Christmas. By the time they were halfway through their meal, the team had already planned out the next three weeks.

Spencer swallowed the last of his cinnamon apples and glanced around for something else to eat. Spying the dessert menu, he patted Emily's shoulder to get her attention. "Tan I have one of fose?" he asked, pointing to the tiny dessert buckets. "I'm till hungwy."

"I don't know." Prentiss replied. "What do you think, Hotch? Can Spencer have dessert?"

Aaron read over the dessert bucket descriptions before nodding. "One small bucket won't hurt him." He waved their waitress over and ordered a strawberry shortcake bucket for the toddler.

Fants, Hotch!" Spencer exclaimed. Taking the mini bucket from the waitress, he snatched up his spoon and happily dug in. 

CM 

The profilers climbed out of their SUVs and quickly walked across the parking lot and into the hotel. Going over to the elevator bank, they pushed the button and stood back to wait.

Yawning, Spencer glanced up at his friends. He loved Hotch and Rossi to death but he was tired of the mother henning both men were doing. He was better and it was time he was given his independence back. But he knew the two older men weren't ready for that. Deciding he needed some help cutting the apron strings, Reid swiftly formulated a plan. Pasting on his most innocent expression, he patted Hotch's chest to get his attention. "Hotch, tan I tay wif Mowgan tonight? Peas?" he asked, flashing the puppy dog eyes that always got him his way.

Gazing down into the wide, hopeful eyes, there was no way Aaron could say no. "I guess that'll be alright." He answered, stepping into the elevator. "As long as Derek doesn't mind getting up early and bringing you to me. You have a follow-up appointment with Dr. Sawyer at 6:30 tomorrow morning."

"I can take him to his appointment." Morgan offered. "You could sleep in that way."

"You don't have to…"

"I know." Derek broke in. "Come on, man. Let me take him for a while."

Aaron debated for a moment before reluctantly nodding. "Alright, I'll bring him a change of clothes." he agreed, handing the toddler to the younger man. "But if he needs anything…"

"I'll call you." Morgan promised. Stepping out of the elevator, he walked down the hall with the rest of the group. Stopping at the door to his room, he turned to the others.

Spencer hugged JJ, Emily, and Dave goodnight before reaching out for Hotch. He smiled as his surrogate father quickly took him from Morgan. "Fant you" he said, wrapping his tiny arms around the older man's neck and kissing his cheek. "Night daddy" he whispered.

Hugging the toddler tight, Aaron kissed Spencer's forehead. "Night son" he softly said before handing the boy back to the younger man. "Take care of him, Morgan." he ordered.

"I will." Morgan assured the worried man. Pulling out his key card, he ran it through the slot in the lock and opened the door. "Night, guys" he called before shutting the door. Setting Spencer on his feet, the profiler went into the bathroom and turned on the tub faucet. He placed a clean towel on the counter and then trudged back into the main room. "Alright Pretty Boy, the water's running." Derek announced. "Go get undressed. Call me when you're ready to get in."

"Otay" Spencer replied. He shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door. Plopping down on the rug, the toddler slowly tugged off his shoes and socks. He pulled off his shirt, pants, and underwear and then hollered for his friend.

Morgan walked into the bathroom with a grin. Scooping up the sleepy toddler, he set the youngster in the tub and then knelt down beside it. "You need any help?" he asked.

"No fants, I tan do it." Reid told the older man.

"Okay, holler when you're ready to get out." Morgan instructed before standing and going out of the room.

Grinning, Spencer picked up the soap. It was going to be a great night!


	63. Chapter 65

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

AN- There are some actions by people as well as a drug that are totally made up. I know they could not happen but they were needed for the story.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Grinning, Spencer picked up the soap. It was going to be a great night! 

CM 

"Spencer I need to take a shower before we hit the hay." Morgan announced, eyeing the sleepy toddler who was lying on his stomach watching TV. "Will you be alright out here by yourself for a while?"

Reid turned and glared at the older man. "Of couwse I will Mowgan." He scoffed. "I'm not a child. I fint I tan manage a few minutes alone wifout somefing happening to me."

"Says the kid with the bruised backside" Derek teased.

"I lipped!" Spencer hollered, kicking the mattress. "It tould have happened to anyone!"

"Why does that not make me feel any better about leaving you alone?" Morgan questioned, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "You and I both know what Hotch would say. He'd tell me…"

"You said you wouldn't tell!" Spencer broke in, jumping up and pointing an accusing finger at his friend. "You pwomised!"

"And I won't."Derek assured the teary eyed toddler. Kicking himself for upsetting the little boy, he quickly set out to correct his mistake. He smirked mischievously at the youngster before adding, "Where would the fun be in that? Hotch would just fry me with his laser beam eyes while he tears me a new one."

Spencer giggled. "L-l-lasew eyes! H-Hotch is Cy-Cytlops!"

Morgan chuckled, ruffling the toddler's hair. "Yeah, just don't tell him I said that."

"You'we setwet's safe wif me." Reid said, crossing his heart before letting out a yawn.

"Good, then I won't have to hurt you." Derek teased.

"Lite you tould," Spencer scoffed, waving him off. "Go tate youw showew befowe I sit(sic) lasew eyes on you."

"I'm going, I'm going. Geez, bossy much," Derek playfully muttered as he grabbed a change of clothes out of his go bag. He checked the lock on the door before going into the bathroom and shutting the door most of the way.

Shaking his head at his friend, Spencer turned his attention back to the Peanuts cartoon he was watching. Lying down, he set his elbows on the bed and propped his head on one fist. Keeping his eyes on the show, he used his free hand to feel around for his Ewok. Catching an ear, he pulled the stuffed toy close to his side. Relaxing, he giggled as Snoopy began flying his doghouse like an airplane. Using his Ewok as a steering wheel, he pretended to fly right along with Snoopy. The room was soon filled with airplane noises mixed in with the occasional giggle.

Spencer snickered as Charlie Brown got another rock in his trick or treat bag. He wished he'd known about these cartoons earlier. He absolutely loved them! Laughing Reid perked up when the scene switched to the two kids in the pumpkin patch. He couldn't wait to hear the boy's explanation for the Great Pumpkin not coming. Smiling, the tiny agent turned the tv up a little and focused all his attention on the screen. He was so engrossed in the movie he almost missed hearing the clicking sound from the doorway. Turning down the volume, Reid sat up and looked at the locked door. Seeing the door knob move as the clicking sound started up again, the mini profiler frowned. Wondering what was going on, he slid off the bed, grabbed a chair, and painstakingly pushed it across the room to the door. Intending to look out the peephole, Spencer climbed onto the chair and stood. Gazing at the opening a couple of feet above his head, the toddler sighed. He needed more height. Surveying the room and finding nothing to stack, the little boy looked back at the chair. The slats on the back of the chair could easily function as a ladder for someone of his size and the chair was against the door so the added weight wouldn't topple it. Decision made, the youngster grabbed the top slat of the chair and carefully climbed to the top of the piece of furniture. Using the door to steady himself, Reid stood on his precarious perch and peered through the peephole. Seeing an eye staring back at him, he startled, tumbling off the chair.

Morgan stepped out of the bathroom, a cloud of steam following in his wake. Hearing Reid yelp, he turned just in time to see the toddler start to fall. Reacting faster than he thought possible, the muscular agent bolted over to the doorway. Reaching out, he managed to catch the youngster before he hit the ground. Shaking, Derek carried his best friend over to the bed and gently sat him down before laying into him. "What the hell, Pretty Boy?" he yelled, pacing back and forth. "What's with the Jack and the Beanstalk routine, huh? Are you trying to give me a heart attack or something?"

Spencer pulled one of the pillows down beside him and slowly settled onto it before answering. "No" he quietly answered. "Somebody was twying to get in the woom. Fey wewe jiggling the handle. I was jut twying to see who it was."

Derek froze in his tracks. "Somebody was trying to open the door?" he asked, glancing back at the little boy. At Spencer's nod, the older man grabbed his gun and crept to the door. He scooted the chair out of the way before slowing opening the door and stepping outside. He looked down both sides of the hallway, checked the door handle, and then walked back inside the room. He shut and locked the door before smiling at the little boy. "The door handle was wet but nobody was out there." Morgan said, wiping his hand off on his shirt. "I'm guessing it was probably some drunk that got the wrong room."

"Yeah" Spencer agreed, even though he didn't believe it for a minute.

"Come on. Time for bed. We've gotta be up early tomorrow morning." Morgan said as he toted the chair back to the table. He set it down and then pushed it under the round table. Turning, he had to grab the edge of the table as a dizzy spell overtook him.

"Mowgan, awe you otay?" Spencer worriedly asked when his friend swayed.

"Y-Yeah, I'm just a little, little d-dizzy." Morgan shakily replied. He staggered over to the bed, dropping heavily onto it. "Kid, k-k-kid some-something's wrong…call H-H-Ho…" That was as far as he got before his eyes rolled back in his head and he went still.

"Mowgan? Mowgan, wate up!" Spencer called, shaking the man's shoulder. Getting no response, the tiny agent swiftly grabbed his friend's cell phone and flipped it open. Hearing the doorknob jiggle again, he quickly sent a text before sliding off the bed. The youngster snatched his friend's gun off the nightstand and raced into the dark bathroom. Holding the gun with both hands, he held his breath as the lock clicked and the door slowly swung open.

"Dude, come on it's safe. The guy's knocked out." A tall, lanky boy loudly whispered as he entered the room.

A slightly shorter teen with glasses trudged into the room. "I still don't see why we couldn't have got the stuff during the day while the fed was gone." He huffed, pushing his glasses back up.

"I told you, Frank. He would have all the good stuff on him." the black haired youth exasperatedly replied. "Sides, if we want to be the big guys on campus, we have to take the stuff while he's here. Nobody'll mess with us when they find out we took this FBI dude down."

"But we didn't actually take him down." Frank pointed out.

"Nobody will know that, dummy. Now come on. Let's get the proof." Willy ordered as he picked up Morgan's shield. "Look! I found his ID and badge! And here's his shoulder holster! Wait a minute. Where's his gun? Why isn't it…"

"Fweeze, FBI!" Spencer shouted as he stepped out of the bathroom.

Frank immediately dropped what he was holding and raised his hands. "Dude, Glenn didn't say he had a kid." he whispered. "What's he doing with a kid? Isn't he here on a case? They don't bring their families with them, do they?"

The taller teen ran a hand down his face. "Would you cool it and let me think?" Getting a shaky nod, the boy stared at the trembling toddler and then turned back to his friend. "The kid isn't a problem. I got this, okay? You just stand there and be quiet for a minute. And for pete's sake put your arms down! He's just a baby! What's he gonna do? Shoot us." Willy scoffed. Turning his attention to Reid, he pasted on his sweetest smile. "Hey there, kiddo. It's okay. Nobody's going to hurt you. Just give me the gun and everything will be alright."

"I said fweeze." Spencer warned as the taller of the two took a step towards him. He was hoping him holding the gun would be enough to scare the two teens into giving up because he really didn't want to have to fire the weapon. It was too risky. If his shot went too far to one side or the other, it could hit someone in another room.

Putting his arms up, Willy met Reid's gaze. "Come on, little guy. Give Willy the gun." He coaxed, taking a tiny step forwards.

Seeing the teen move, Spencer tightened his hold on the gun. Taking a deep breath, he looked through the sight and, tongue sticking out in concentration, pulled the trigger.

Frank and Willy dropped at the boom of the gun. They stared incredulously at the toddler. "Are you crazy, kid?" Willy yelled at Spencer, who had been knocked to the floor by the recoil of the gun. "You could've killed us, you little shit!"

"Willy, chill! He's just a little kid." Frank reasoned, grabbing his irate friend's arm.

"Yeah, well he's about to be a little kid with a sore backside!" Willy shouted. He broke free of Frank's grip and headed for Spencer. "You are going to be sorry you did that, you little brat! I'm gonna…"

"FBI! FREEZE!" Hotch and Rossi shouted as they burst into the room, guns drawn. Spotting the black haired teen advancing on their youngest, the men swiftly stepped between the two.

Willy stepped dead in his tracks. "We didn't do nothing!" he yelled, raising his arms in surrender. "We heard the gun shot and saw these goons run out of the room so we ran in to make sure everyone was okay. We were just going to check on the baby and the man. That's all, right Frank?"

The shorter teen nodded frantically.

"If that's the case, why didn't we see you in the hallway just now? And why were you yelling at the little boy?" Hotch growled.

"I, I was…" Willy cut off, his mouth dropping open, as two female agents wearing bath robes rushed in the door with their guns drawn.

"We heard gunfire. What happened?" Prentiss asked, self consciously pulling the fluffy robe tighter around her neck as she noticed the teens staring at her.

"That's what we're attempting to ascertain." Hotch replied, keeping his focus on the frightened teens in front of him. "Check on Spencer and Morgan. Dave and I will take care of these two."

"Yes sir" JJ and Emily responded.

"Better call Captain Bellows, too. Let him know that we have everything under control and to send a car." Rossi added.

"Okay" JJ answered. She pulled out her cell and flipped it open while Emily rushed to Reid's side.

Prentiss knelt beside the toddler, putting a hand on his chest to stop him from rising. "Are you okay, Spencer? Did they hurt you?" she questioned as she checked the boy over for injuries.

"I'm alwight. Fey didn't touch me. I jut fell into the wall when I fiwed the gun." Reid sheepishly told her. He patiently waited for the worried woman to finish her exam before sitting up with a wince.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked, wondering what she'd missed. The only mark she had found was a forming bruise on the youngster's shoulder.

Spencer shook his head. "Nofing, I jut landed tinda hawd." He softly said. He leaned closer to his friend and whispered, "Fey fint I'm a tid," before bursting into tears. Wailing loudly, he latched onto the surprised profiler and sobbed, "Unta Mowgan falled down and wouldn't wate up! And, and fen fose big boys tomed in and, fem, fem tawed(scared) me!"

Playing along with the boy, Emily wrapped her arms around Reid and started rubbing his back. "It's okay, Sweetie. You're okay now. We're here." She soothed as she slowly stood. "Those bad boys aren't going to hurt you."

Rossi glanced at a still unconscious Morgan before rounding on the two, quaking teens. "Wanna tell me what you did to Agent Morgan?" he questioned, making sure to stress the word agent.

The bolder of the two, Willy, crossed his arms and attempted to look nonchalant. "We didn't do nothing to him, old man." He huffed.

Rossi raised an eyebrow at the teen's behavior. "So when we look at the video surveillance of the hallway, we won't see you two putting something on the doorknob?" he challenged.

Both teens turned pale. Scared witless, Frank hollered out, "He'll, he'll be alright! We just used Rohypnol! It won't hurt him! Honest!"

"Dude, shut it!" Willy warned.

Ignoring the obvious leader, Hotch zeroed in on the stool pigeon. "Are you positive? What if you put too much on the handle? What if he overdosed or he's allergic to the drug?" Hotch growled.

"Of course I'm sure! It's not like it's the first time we've done this!" Frank indignantly scoffed. Realizing what he'd revealed, he quickly threw a hand over his mouth.

"Dude, quit helping!" Willy shouted, taking a step towards his friend. The teen froze as Hotch got up in his face.

"You had better hope that Agent Morgan is alright, young man. The punishment for assaulting a federal officer is stiff but its nothing compared to the penalty for murdering an agent." Hotch ground out. Spinning the teen around, the BAU leader slapped the cuffs on his wrist. He then hauled the kid over to the table and pushed him into a chair beside his newly handcuffed accomplice. Leaving Rossi to guard the prisoners, Aaron turned and hurried over to the bed and the rest of the team. He took a still crying Spencer from Emily, sat down on the bed, and starting checking him over. "JJ, call Captain Bellows back and inform him about Morgan being drugged." He ordered without looking up from his task. "Have him bring a doctor familiar with Rohypnol to examine Morgan. I want to be sure he wasn't overdosed. Also, instruct the Captain to have officers check their files for other cases. Tell him we have reason to believe there are more."

"Yes sir" JJ replied. She walked a few steps away before flipping open her cell phone.

"Will Mowgan be alwight?" Spencer asked as he stared down at his friend.

"Of course he will." Aaron assured his charge. Spying the blossoming bruise on the boy's shoulder, he frowned. "What about you? Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"Just his pride" Emily answered with a snicker.

"His pr…oh" Hotch said once the light bulb came on. Grinning, he added, "Well at least he landed on the one part that's well padded."

To his complete mortification, Spencer started crying in earnest. "It's not funny." He sniffed, angrily swiping at the tears streaming down his face.

"I know buddy, I know. I'm sorry I made light of it." Aaron apologized, mentally berating himself for teasing the toddler. He should have known the night's events would be hitting the boy hard. Feeling tiny hands fisting the back of his shirt while his collar got wetter and wetter, Hotch began rubbing Spencer's back. "Shhh, it's okay now. Daddy's here."

Wanting to give Hotch some time to get Reid calmed down, Prentiss walked over to the door. "Who was that?" she asked JJ, nodding to the older gentlemen that was going back down the hall.

"The manager" JJ responded. "Several of the neighbors complained about the gun shot so he came up here to check it out. I explained that we had the situation under control and told him to go back downstairs and take care of the guests; that we'd handle the rest."

"Good thinking" Emily praised. Seeing police officers marching their way, she backed up to give them room to pass. She glanced from the bed to the table and back before making a decision. "JJ, you should go sit with Morgan. Somebody needs to be near him just in case." She instructed. "I'll go help Rossi handle the prisoner exchange."

"Okay" JJ agreed. She glanced down the hall once more and then hurried over to the bed. Mindful of the father and son moment going on, she went around and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed from Hotch and Reid. The worried agent picked up one of Morgan's hands, sighing as a steady pulse thrummed under her fingers. 

CM 

"Evening, Captain Bellows" Dr. Sawyer greeted when he stepped out of the elevator. "Your guy said there was another Rohypnol victim. That's the forth one this month."

"I know but this time's different. We caught the culprits red handed." The Captain told the physician.

"It was a bunch of kids, wasn't it?" Sawyer asked as he fell into step with the officer.

Bellows nodded. "Two teenage boys out to prove they were bigger and badder than anyone else."

"I told you it was young'uns." Dr. Sawyer said, following the Captain into the door of one of the hotel rooms. "You owe me a…" he stopped, doing a double take. The young man rolled his eyes at the roomful of familiar faces. "Again? Seriously?"

"I'm afraid so." Rossi replied. Walking up, he shook the young man's hand. "If it's any consolation, it's Morgan this time."

"That's not exactly comforting." Dr. Sawyer muttered as he trudged over to the bed. Setting his bag on the nightstand, he swiftly got out the supplies he'd need and got to work.

Several minutes later, the young doctor slowly made his way over to the couch where the rest of the team was gathered. "As far as I can tell Agent Morgan should be just fine. He'll probably wake up with one heck of a headache and little to no memory of tonight but he'll be alright." He announced. "I took some blood work just to be on the safe side but I can pretty much guarantee he'll be his old ornery self by morning."

"That's good to know." Dave stated. "Thanks for coming out and checking on him for us."

"My pleasure" Sawyer replied, taking the bottled water JJ offered him. "Actually, I'm the one that should be thanking you. You got me outta that hospital for a while."

"In that case, you're welcome" Emily joked.

"Are you about ready to go, doc?" Captain Bellows inquired, walking up to the group. "I really need to get downtown."

"I'm ready whenever you are, Boss. Just lead the way," the doctor answered with a nod.

"Alright then, let's go." The captain said. "Agents, thanks for your help apprehending those hoodlums. You folks have a good night, now."

"We will." Rossi promised, extending his hand. He shook the captain's hand and then shuffled over to the bed.

"Night y'all" Dr. Sawyer said before grabbing his bag and following Bellows to the door. The young doctor stopped in the doorway and turned back to the profilers. "I don't suppose there's an opening for a doctor at Quantico, huh?"

"No, why?" Emily asked, intrigued.

"I was just wondering." Sawyer replied before breaking into a grin. "I figured with the way y'all were going, I'd have enough money to retire in five years tops."

Aaron chuckled. "Goodnight Dr. Sawyer" he called out, shaking his head.

"Night" Sawyer responded. "I'll see you guys bright and early in the morning for Little Bit's check up." With one last wave, he disappeared out the door.

"You know he's really starting to grow on me." Dave related.

"Me, too. I'd love for him to be Henry's doctor." JJ threw in. "He's good with kids and adults."

Noticing Spencer's head slowly dropping to his chest, Emily cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Guys, I think it's past somebody's bedtime." She whispered.

"Alright, everybody out!" Dave ordered. "Ladies, go on back to your rooms. Aaron, you take Spencer with you. I'll stay with Morgan."

"Are you…"

"Go! Now!" Rossi demanded, pointing at the door.

"Aye, aye captain!" Aaron teased. Ducking the pillow that flew by his head, he adjusted his hold on Spencer and went to the door with JJ and Emily. "Thanks, Dave" he called before walking out and shutting the door. He followed the ladies down the hall, stopping at their room. After bidding them goodnight, he continued down the corridor to the room he shared with Reid. Hotch quickly unlocked the door and shuffled over to the bed. He gently laid Spencer down before going back and securing the door with the locks. He then propped a chair under the door knob for added security. Once he was sure the room was as secure as possible, the father changed into his night clothes and climbed into bed with his youngest. Snuggling Spencer into his side, Aaron closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes.


	64. Chapter 66

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Snuggling Spencer into his side, Aaron closed his eyes. He was asleep in minutes. 

CM 

Morgan stepped out of the bathroom, sighing when he caught sight of Rossi leaning against the wall beside the door. "I'm alright, Rossi You can quit with the mother hen routine now." he said as he walked to the bed with the older man right behind him. Taking a seat on top of the blankets, he wasn't the least bit surprised when his friend sat down next to him. Rossi had been his shadow ever since he'd woken up.

Dave eyed the protesting man critically before shaking his head. "I think we'll let Dr. Sawyer be the judge of that." he declared.

"You can't be serious." Derek grumbled, glaring at the senior profiler. "I'm totally fine, man. I don't need to go see anyone."

"I wasn't asking, Morgan." Dave sternly said, crossing his arms.

"Doesn't matter" Derek scoffed. "I said I'm not going and I'm not going!"

"Really?" Rossi questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, really," Morgan replied, employing his best Hotch glare.

Seeing that his fatherly act wasn't getting him anywhere with the younger man, Dave decided to try a different tactic. "Derek, wouldn't it be better to go and make sure there aren't going to be any ill effects before you get home with Spencer rather than something happening to you when you two are home alone tonight?" he softly asked. "Spencer was traumatized enough last night. I don't think he needs to go through that again."

Morgan frowned. "I hadn't thought about that. I guess it would…" he stopped, eyes widening as a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute! You mean you guys still trust me to take care of Spencer after what happened last night?"

"Of course, why wouldn't we?" Dave questioned. Seeing the guilty expression on Derek's face, he sighed. "What happened last night wasn't your fault, Morgan."

"Wasn't it?" Derek countered. "I'm a seasoned FBI agent. I shouldn't have been duped by some snot nosed kids."

"They may have been kids but they were very bright kids. Putting the drug on the doorknob was an ingenious way to deliver it. I don't think I've ever seen that done before." Rossi said. "It was a smart move though. That's probably the one place we all touch that we never think about. Don't beat yourself up about falling for it. They could have gotten any of us with that little trick."

"I guess so." Derek hesitantly replied with a shrug.

"I know so." Dave stated, smiling as the younger man nodded. He slapped Derek's leg and added, "Now go on and finish getting dressed. We need to get to Aaron's room before he and Spencer leave."

It was Morgan's turn to grin. "Gimme five minutes" he responded. 

CM 

Hotch rushed to the door as soon as the first knock sounded. Looking through the peephole and seeing his friends, the father swiftly opened the door.

"Shhh" he warned before shuffling over to the couch at the far end of the room. He lowered himself onto the soft cushions and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to wake Spencer if I can help it."

"Rough night?" Dave inquired, taking a seat.

"You have no idea." Aaron muttered around a yawn. "I don't think either of us got more than a couple of hours of sleep."

"Nightmares?" Morgan quietly guessed.

Hotch nodded. "He woke up screaming about the attack more times than I care to count. In the dreams the boys either killed you or his shot went wide and hit and killed one of us." He related.

"Great" Dave muttered, running a hand down his face. Spying his friend yawning out of the corner of his eye, the senior agent made an executive decision. "Alright, new plan. Aaron, go back to bed. Morgan and I will take Spencer to his appointment."

"That's not necessary." Aaron protested. "I'm perfectly capable of taking Spencer to the doctor."

"No, you're not." Dave argued, holding up a hand before the younger man could open his mouth to protest. "Aaron, you're exhausted. You driving is not an option and you know it."

"We can…"

"No." Rossi firmly stated. Crossing his arms, he locked glares with Hotch. "Now here's how it's going to go. You are going to plant your butt in that bed and get some sleep while we handle Spencer."

"Now wait just a minute! I refuse…" Hotch cut off as a whimper sounded from the bed.

"I've got him." Morgan said. He stood and hurried over to the bed. Sitting down on the edge, he smiled as Reid's eyes opened to half-mast. "Morning, Pretty Boy" he greeted.

Yawning, Spencer fisted his eyes to clear his blurry vision. Looking up and seeing his best friend's smiling face, the youngster quickly sat up and threw his arms around the older man's neck. "Mowgan! You *yawn* you'we otay!" he sleepily exclaimed.

"Yeah kiddo, I'm just fine." Derek assured the little boy. "Hey, come on Pretty Boy no tears, I'm alright. Nothing bad happened to me."

Hotch filled with pride as he watched Morgan sooth Spencer to sleep. The young man had learned a lot about taking care of a little one in the short time Reid had been a child. He would make a good daddy one day. "If he ever settles down, that is." Aaron thought. Seeing Reid's hands still fisting Morgan's shirt, he realized just how much the night's events were still affecting the toddler. Spencer needed to be close to Derek right now. He needed that reassurance. Knowing what he had to do, the father looked at the man sitting next to him. "Okay Dave, you can take him." he reluctantly agreed.

Seeing how hard this was for his friend, Dave bit back the witty retort he was planning on saying. Instead, he simply said, "Thanks Aaron, we'll take good care of him."

"I know you will." Aaron replied before glancing at the clock on the nightstand. "Better get going or you'll be late."

"Yeah" Dave muttered. "Get some sleep." He instructed, patting the younger man on the back. He then stood and walked over to the bed. "Time to go, Morgan" he whispered.

Derek nodded. He slowly rose and followed Rossi across the room and out the door. The two quickly made their way down the elevator, through the lobby, and out of the hotel. They crossed the parking lot and climbed into their black Durango.

Rossi strapped his seat belt on and started the engine. Putting the gear shift in reverse, he waited for the thunk of the passenger door. When that didn't happen, he glanced in the rearview mirror to find Derek sitting in the middle of the bench seat. Confused Dave spun around. Seeing two skinny arms wrapped tightly around one of Morgan's, the profiler chuckled. "I take it you're riding in the back?" he teased.

"I don't have much choice." Derek answered as he gently rearranged the little boy so his head was leaning on his arm. "I don't think he's planning on letting go anytime soon."

"No, I don't suppose he is." Dave agreed. Turning back around, he backed out of the parking spot. "I have a feeling he's going to be your little shadow for a good while to come."

"He can hang on me all he wants to." Morgan quietly muttered as he rubbed the sleeping toddler's back.

"I hear ya." Dave replied, turning onto the highway.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence. With the almost nonexistent early morning traffic, they were able to make it to the hospital in mere minutes. After parking, the profilers strode across the lot and into the sliding glass doors. Bypassing the emergency room desk, the men continued down the hall and around the corner to the bank of elevators. A slow trip later, Morgan and Rossi stepped out of the metal contraption. They checked the wall signs before heading down the left corridor. About halfway down they finally found the office they were looking for.

Knowing Morgan had his hands full, Rossi softly knocked on the door before opening it a crack and glancing inside. "Knock, knock" he called.

"Morning guys, come on in!" Dr. Sawyer greeted. He closed the book he was reading and slipped on his lab coat. Walking over, he shook both men's hands. "Agent Morgan! Good to see you up and around. Are you doing alright? No dizziness or headaches or anything?"

"No, I'm good." Morgan answered as he followed the physician over to the exam table. He carefully laid his sleeping charge down and reluctantly took a step back. "No problems at all."

"But we'd appreciate it if you took a look at him also." Dave swiftly added.

"You've got it, Boss." Sawyer replied. Pulling an otoscope out of his top pocket, he checked Spencer's ears. "Much better" he announced as he picked up the temporal lobe thermometer. The doctor ran it across his patient's forehead and then glanced at the reading. Nodding, he set the instrument down.

"You need to check his right shoulder and his backside. He bruised them last night during the attack." Rossi instructed.

"Will do." the physician responded, without taking his eyes off his patient. He examined both bruised spots and coated them with Arnica cream. He passed the jar to the two men before depositing his gloves in the trash and turning back to the table. There was one more test he needed to conduct before he delivered his findings. Picking up a tiny hand, Dr. Sawyer gently pushed down on one of the fingernails. Frowning at the result, he turned to the profilers.

"What's wrong?" Dave worriedly questioned.

"Well, his fever's normal and his ear's just a tad red so that's good." Sawyer related as he leaned back against the table. "But he's a little bit dehydrated still. Any idea why?"

"Yeah, Spencer was up every couple of hours with nightmares. Hotch said a few were so bad that he was sick after." Morgan explained.

"That'll do it." the doctor agreed, brushing a stray bang out of the toddler's face.

"How bad is it? He's not going to have to endure another IV, is he?" Dave inquired, suddenly wishing he'd let Aaron bring the toddler. The last thing he wanted to do was hold Spencer down while they stuck him.

"No, he's not that bad off, yet." Sawyer replied. "Just see to it that he drinks a lot of fluids."

"We'll do that." Rossi said. He made a mental note to stop and get some of those Pedialyte drinks and popsicles for the flight home. He'd force the kid to drink them if he had to.

"Is it safe to fly home today or should we wait a few more days?" Morgan queried.

"Little Britches is good to go." The doctor answered. "I don't know about y'all jetting off yet though. I need to take a quick peek at you before I decide."

"That sounded so wrong." Morgan groaned as he obediently climbed up on the end of the table. He sat still through the extremely thorough exam and blood work and then slid off the uncomfortable table. "So, am I fighting fit?" he asked.

"Depends on who you're planning on fighting," Dr. Sawyer joked. Smirking, he said, "You're fine, dude. I'll have the blood work run anyway but I don't foresee it showing anything."

"What about side effects? Is there anything we need to watch for?" Rossi questioned.

"Other than the headache he probably had when he woke up, no" Sawyer replied. "Y'all can fly home with no worries."

"Thanks doc" Derek said, shaking the man's hand. "for everything."

"It was my pleasure." The doctor answered as he put his supplies away. "You take good care of Little Bit now and tell him I said to be good."

"How about you tell him yourself?" Dave offered, stepping up to Spencer's side and placing a hand on the little boy's shoulder.

Dr. Sawyer quickly grabbed the older man's arm. "You don't have to wake him up on my account." He told the profiler.

"Actually, I do. Spencer will be upset if we leave without allowing him to say good bye. He's gotten rather attached to you." Dave countered before turning his attention to Reid. "Spencer, Spencer wake up buddy" he called as he gently shook the toddler's shoulder. He smiled as the boy's forehead scrunched up and his eyes slowly slid open.

"Tiwed" Spencer grumbled around his thumb. The toddler rolled onto his side and closed his eyes. They popped right back open as the sight of the unfamiliar room registered. Tensing, the youngster swiftly sat up and looked around. Seeing only Morgan, Rossi, and the good doctor, he relaxed. "Hi Dw. Sawyew" he timidly greeted before reaching for Morgan.

Morgan scooped the little boy up and ruffled his hair. "It's okay Munchkin. The doc's already checked you out." he assured the toddler. "We woke you up so you could tell Dr. Sawyer goodbye."

Spencer eyed the three men skeptically for a moment. Deciding they were telling the truth, he pulled his thumb out of his mouth and asked, "Awen't you toming wif us?"

Dr. Sawyer smiled. "Sorry, Little Buddy, I've gotta stay here." He regretfully told the youngster.

"But, but what if my eaw tawts huwting again?" Spencer questioned.

"It won't." Sawyer assured the toddler. "But even if it did, your family knows how to take care of it until you land and they can get you to your regular doctor."

"But I don't lite him." Reid protested. "I lite you."

"I know Little Buddy. I like you, too." Sawyer said. "But I just can't go. My home and my job are here." Seeing the toddler starting to tear up, the young man quickly came up with something he hoped would pacify the boy. "I'll tell you what. I've got some vacation days coming in a couple of weeks. How about I come visit you then? Does that sound good?"

"Yes!" Spencer declared, reaching out and giving the doctor a hug.

Grinning from ear to ear, Sawyer snapped his fingers. "Oops! I almost forgot! I've got something for you, champ!" The doctor walked over to the cabinets and pulled out a bag. He hurried back to the table and handed the mini agent the plastic bag. "Here you go, Sport. Something to keep you busy on the plane ride home."

"Fant you" Spencer said, taking the bag. After looking to Rossi for permission, the youngster excitedly reached into the sack and pulled out his first prize; a book. Looking at the picture of the boy painting himself on the cover, he giggled. This was definitely one to read with Garcia. Handing the paperback to Morgan, Reid reached into the bag again. Bringing out a big pad of paper with an attached paint set, the little boy squealed in delight.

"A paint set, wonderful" Dave groused, thinking of the mess the kid was sure to make.

"Don't worry Pops. This is that new fangled paint set. The paint is already in the brushes and they only make marks on that paper." Sawyer explained. "So he can have all of the fun and none of the mess." Gazing down at the excited toddler, he said, "I think you missed something, Sport."

Grinning, Spencer hurriedly handed off the paint set, dug into the bag, and pulled out his last prize, a bouquet of Tootsie Roll pops. "Fant you! Fant you!" he hollered, reaching for the doctor.

A surprised Sawyer took the toddler from Morgan. Feeling tiny arms wrap around his neck, he hugged the little boy to his chest. "You're welcome, Little Buddy" he whispered.

Smiling, Rossi glanced down at his watch. He sighed as he noted how late it was. "Spencer, we need to be going, buddy. Dr. Sawyer has to start his rounds soon and I'm sure he'd like a few minutes peace before he does." Dave told the youngster as he walked over to the two.

"Otay" Spencer said. He reluctantly released his grip and went to his surrogate grandfather.

"Thank you for all your help, Dr. Sawyer. If you ever decide you want a change in scenery, let me know. I'll be more than happy to help you." Rossi informed the younger man.

"I'll keep that in mind." Sawyer answered, patting the profiler on the back. He walked his visitors to the door and stopped. "Y'all take care of Little Bit for me. And make sure you stop by the nurse's desk on the way out. Nurse Julie will have a special treat for the kid if he tells her he was a good boy for me."

"We'll do that." Morgan agreed, shaking the doctor's hand. "See you later, man."

"Go on, get outta here." Sawyer playfully said. "Go get the young'uns treat before he starves to death."

"On our way" Dave replied. "Thanks again for everything."

Dr. Sawyer watched the profilers walk down the hall and then turned and went back into his office. "It's gonna be awfully boring from now on." He muttered before shutting the door. 

CM 

Rossi stepped up to the nurse's desk and looked at the huddle of nurses standing around the small desk containing the patients' files. "Go ahead, kiddo" he coaxed.

"Nuwse Julie, Dw. Sawyew said I was a good boy." Spencer recited with a hopeful smile.

"Oh, he did, did he?" Nurse Hilda snarled as she spun around, glaring at the toddler.

Spencer shrank back against Rossi. "You, you'we not Nuwse Julie." He stammered.

"You're not Nurse Julie." The hateful woman mimicked. "Perceptive little thing, aren't you?"

"Listen lady!" Morgan growled.

"No, you listen." The nurse interrupted. "I remember you. You're that family that Dr. Sawyer's so taken with. That man's bad enough. He doesn't need…"

"Nurse Hilda! Cease and desist this instant!" a stern looking elderly nurse commanded. Hands on her hips, the petite, grey haired woman rounded on the cross nurse. "You do not speak to our patients and their families that way! We are here to provide comfort, not sarcasm."

"I won't be…"

"Silence! You are off duty, effective immediately! Go to the lounge and wait for me there!" the head nurse ordered, pointing towards the opposite hallway. When Nurse Hilda remained where she was, the tiny nurse yelled, "NOW!" The nurse tapped her foot impatiently until the scolded nurse scurried out of sight and then turned and stepped over to face the profilers. "I apologize for Nurse Hilda's behavior. She evidently has some problems with Dr. Sawyer that I didn't know about. Rest assured I will get to the bottom of it though. I'll be talking with her about her attitude also."

"That's a good idea." Dave weighed in. "Now if you'll excuse us, I think we'll be going now."

"Wait, you can't leave without your precious little boy's treat." The nurse called. She hurried into the room behind the desk. After retrieving the treat from the fridge, she rushed back to the agents. "Here you go, Little One" she said, cutting the top off the popsicle before handing it to the toddler.

"Fant you" Spencer answered. He popped his thumb out of his mouth, replacing it with the icy treat.

"Nurse Julie, I take it?" Dave guessed.

The nurse nodded. "Nice to meet you, sir." She greeted with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, too ma'am." Dave echoed. "And thanks for saving us from Nurse Hilda. My grandson is nervous enough about doctor visits. He didn't need her scaring the fool out of him."

"I understand sir. I will be having a talk with her about that." Nurse Julie replied.

"Thank you" Dave said, smiling as Spencer laid his head on his shoulder. "We've got to be going now. It was nice meeting you."

"You gentlemen have a good day." The nurse answered. She waved at the family as they headed down the hall to the elevators. Seeing the men step into the lift, she turned with a sigh. It was time to deal with her hateful colleague. 

CM 

Rossi and Morgan got off the elevator at the lobby. Stopping in front of the small gift shop, the senior agent turned to his friend. "Here Morgan" he said, handing Spencer to the younger man. "Why don't you two go check out the gift shop for a few minutes?"

"Okay" Morgan agreed. "And what are you going to be doing?"

Dave smirked. "I'm going to have a little talk with the Chief of Staff."

Derek returned the grin. "Call me if you need back up. I'd be more than happy to let him know what I think."

"I'll remember that." Rossi replied. Hearing Spencer's stomach growl, he chuckled. "Sounds like you'd better bypass the gift shop and take him straight to the cafeteria instead."

Morgan nodded. "Come on Pretty Boy, let's go get you something to eat." He said. Turning to the older man, he whispered, "Give'em Hell Rossi!"

Dave rolled his eyes. "Go get the kid something to eat." He playfully huffed, swatting the younger man on the arm.

"We'll save you a seat." Morgan said before turning and walking across the lobby towards the sign announcing the cafeteria.

Sighing, Rossi started for the main desk. He had a VIP to see. 

CM 

Hotch looked up as his door opened and Spencer raced in followed by Rossi and Morgan. "What took you so long?" he worriedly asked as he gave the toddler a quick hug. "Is something wrong with Spencer?"

"Relax Aaron, Spencer's fine" Dave assured his friend. "We stopped by the breakfast nook downstairs to get Spencer some breakfast."

"Did you give him his antibiotic?" Hotch questioned, smiling as the toddler ran around him and jumped onto the couch.

"Yes mom" Morgan teased, ruffling Reid's hair as he dashed past.

Aaron nodded. "So, it's safe for us to fly home today?" he queried, frowning as Spencer rushed past him again.

"It is." Dave answered. "I already called the jet. We board at noon."

"Okay" Aaron said, eyeing Reid suspiciously. "Dave, what did you feed Spencer?"

"He ate that Puffs cereal he likes so much." Rossi responded. "Why?"

"Is that all?" Hotch prodded.

"No, I let him have a candy bar while we were at the hospital." Morgan replied. Seeing Hotch's glare turn on him, he quickly added, "I took him by the cafeteria to get something to eat but nothing looked even vaguely appetizing. And with his queasy stomach I didn't want to give him anything that might make him sick again. So I got him a candy bar from the gift shop to tide him over until we got back here."

"Great" Aaron huffed, dropping into a chair.

"What? What is it?" Morgan questioned, wanting to know what had his boss so worried.

Aaron took a moment to get himself together before staring up at the confused man. "Derek, have you ever heard of a sugar high?" he asked.

"Yeah, why?" Morgan inquired.

"Oh no! You mean that's why Spencer's going full blast?" Dave queried, glancing worriedly at the youngster.

"Yes, Spencer's going to make the Energizer bunny look like a turtle the next few hours." Aaron related to the horrified men. Catching Morgan's eye, he smirked. "Good luck, Morgan"

"Good luck! What do you mean good luck?" Morgan asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be what he thought it was. His hopes were dashed when Hotch called Spencer over.

"Yes siw" Spencer said as he fidgeted from foot to foot.

"How would you like to go to Morgan's room to play until its time to go to the airport?" Aaron questioned.

"Tool!" Spencer hollered, jumping up and down. "Fants, Hotch" The toddler hugged Aaron and then raced over to his best friend who was looking rather pale. Grabbing the man's hand, he started pulling him towards the door.

Dave hurried over to the door, holding it open for the dynamic duo. "Have fun, Morgan!" he called as the man trudged past him with an overexcited Spencer dancing around him. Shutting the door, he burst out laughing. He couldn't wait to see what kind of shape the young man would be in after a few hours of dealing with Reid on a sugar rush.


	65. Chapter 67

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. I do not own anything you recognize.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Shutting the door, Dave burst out laughing. He couldn't wait to see what kind of shape the young man would be in after a few hours of dealing with Reid on a sugar rush. 

CM 

Morgan groaned as he started yet another slow circuit around the room. He was so never giving Spencer sugar again. The past two hours he'd learned way too much useless trivia as his charge had droned on and on at lightning speed while he hopped, jumped, ran, and bounced around the room. Derek didn't think he'd heard the kid ramble like that since Reid's first week at the FBI. He felt like his head was gonna explode if the boy didn't…

"Giddy up, Mowgan!" Spencer hollered, bouncing up and down on the older profiler's back.

Morgan crawled over to the end of the bed and stopped. "You need to find something else to do, Pretty Boy. This horse is worn out."

Spencer reluctantly slid off his friend's back. He climbed onto the bed and started lightly jumping. "We tould westle." He suggested.

"Can't you think of something to do by yourself?" Morgan asked as he dropped onto the couch and flopped on his back. "I need a break."

"Otay" Reid agreed. He bunny hopped his way to the middle of the bed and began jumping harder. He knew he shouldn't be jumping on the bed but he had such an excess of energy that he just couldn't be still. Deciding that he'd be safe as long as he stayed in the middle and didn't jump very hard, the toddler jumped high one more time before landing on his butt. Standing up, he started jumping again, lightly this time.

Morgan sighed as the room became silent. Closing his eyes, he threw an arm over his aching head and settled in for a nice, relaxing break.

Spencer's mind whirled as he bounced on the bed. Unable to contain the excess of information, the little boy spoke up. "Mowgan, did you know fat some people fint fat twamp'ling owiginated wif the Estimos? Fey used to fwow(throw) each ofew in the aiw wif a walwus stin. The fiwst modewn twamp'lin wasn't invented until nineteen fiwty fouw. Gewoge Nissen and…

"Reid, shut the Hell up!" Morgan angrily yelled, sitting straight up and cradling his head in his hands. "I don't care who invented the trampoline or when or why or any of that crap! Geez, can't you be quiet for one minute!" Getting no response, he raised his head and looked over at the bed. Seeing the teary eyed toddler standing frozen in place, Derek deflated. Running a hand over his bald head, he stood and shuffled over to the bed. "I'm sorry, Pretty Boy. I didn't mean to yell at you. I'm just tired." He apologized as he pulled the youngster into a hug.

"It's otay, Mowgan." Reid whispered, scrubbing a hand across his face.

Morgan smiled. "Look, let me go to the bathroom and then we'll have that wrestling rematch you asked about, okay?"

Spencer nodded.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Derek questioned the unusually quiet boy.

"I'm fine." Spencer fibbed, pasting on a smile.

Morgan eyed the boy skeptically for a moment before nodding. "Okay, be right back." He hurried over to the bathroom and shut the door. 

CM 

"Did you think Spencer's driven Morgan nuts yet?" Dave asked, his eyes twinkling with merriment.

"No, I think we would have heard if he had. Actually, I think the whole building would have heard." Aaron replied with a grin.

"True" Rossi agreed. "How long do you think it'll take Reid to wind down?"

"He'll be crashing soon." Hotch answered as he stood. "I'm going to go talk to the girls about heading out in about fifteen minutes. I want Spencer to have lunch before he sacks out."

"Good, I'm more than ready to put this place behind me." Dave said.

"You're not the only one." Aaron muttered, opening their door. "How about going and informing Morgan of the change of plans? We can get out of here faster that way."

"I'll text him." Dave offered. He pulled out his cell and flipped it open.

"Chicken" Aaron teased.

"Says the guy handing off the job," Dave tossed back.

"Touche" Aaron commended with a smirk before going out the door.

Chuckling, Dave brought up Morgan's name and hit text. He had just begun typing when a new message popped up from the younger man. The profiler swiftly opened the message and read it. He frowned at the screen displaying the note "Go outside your room now." Worried that something was wrong, Rossi rushed over to the door. 

CM 

Spencer carefully set Morgan's cell phone on the nightstand before going to the table. He pushed one of the chairs over to the side of the door and climbed on top of it. After unfastening the chain, he unlocked the door. The mini agent put both hands on the door handle and pushed with all his might. Getting the door open a crack, he pulled it open as far as he could before jumping down and out the door. Spying Rossi standing in the doorway of Hotch's room, the toddler raced down the hall. He jumped into the surprised man's arms and buried his face in his shoulder. "Tan I tay wif you and Hotch? Peas?" he mumbled, trying and failing to stop the tears from falling.

"Sure buddy" Dave answered, wrapping his arms around the upset boy. He walked back into Hotch's room and sat down on the bed. "What happened, kiddo? Did you and Morgan have a fight?"

"N-no" Spencer stammered, snuggling into the older man's chest.

"Then why did he send you to me?" Dave softly asked as he rubbed the youngster's back to calm him.

"He, he didn't. I sent fat text." Spencer admitted.

"You what?" Rossi growled. Tugging Reid back so he could see the boy's face, the older man scowled down at the boy. "Spencer, does Morgan know you're here?"

"I left him a note on his cell." Reid offered up, gulping at the look that crossed Rossi's face. Not wanting Dave mad at him, too, the little boy rushed to explain. "I, I had to, Wossi. Mowgan was tiwed. I was talting too much and I made him mad."

"You made him mad." Dave repeated with a frown. "Spencer, did he yell at you?"

"Yes siw" Spencer answered with a nod. "But it was my fault. I shouldn't have…"

"Stop right there, son." Dave interrupted. "It was not your fault. Morgan had no right to yell at you."

"He did what?" Aaron exclaimed from the doorway, startling the profilers on the bed.

"Hotch!" Spencer squeaked. Sliding off Rossi's lap, the youngster ran over to the young father. "Hotch, peas don't be mad at Mowgan. It wasn't his fault. I was talting too much and he was tiwed and, and…"

"It's okay, Spencer" Aaron soothed as he scooped the little boy up and hugged him tightly. "I'm not mad."

"Pwomise?" Spencer asked.

"I promise." Aaron said before setting the youngster on his feet. "Now I want you to stay with Rossi while I go have a little talk with Morgan."

"No! No, don't" Spencer pleaded, grabbing the older man's hand and attempting to pull him away from the door.

Noticing the youngster's growing distress, Dave quickly stepped in. "Let me talk to him, Aaron." He offered, discretely motioning to the upset toddler.

Aaron glanced down at his charge. Seeing the tears streaking down the boy's face, the father frowned. Leaning down, he picked Spencer up and held him close. "It's okay, Spencer. Everything's going to be alright. I promise." He cooed before turning to Dave. "You go talk to Morgan. I'll stay here."

"I thought you'd see it my way." Dave said. He patted Spencer on the back and then opened the door. "Be right back, kiddo."

Aaron walked over and sat on the bed, settling Spencer in his lap. He stayed silent, giving the boy time to pull himself together. Once the tears dried and only the occasional sniffle was heard, the young man spoke. "Are you alright now?"

"Yes siw" Spencer replied. He slid off his surrogate father's lap and gazed up at Hotch. "Umm, what should we do while we wait?"

"Oh, I have a few ideas." Aaron mysteriously answered as he stood.

"Weally? What?" Spencer curiously asked.

Aaron smirked down at the toddler before lightly tapping him on the shoulder. "Tag! You're it!" 

CM 

Morgan splashed some water on his face before slowly standing up. He hadn't meant to snap at Reid. It was just after two hours of nonstop motion and babbling, he'd lost it. Knowing saying sorry wasn't good enough, the profiler quickly dried his hands and opened the bathroom door. "Spencer, I didn't mean…" he broke off as he took in the empty room. "Spencer? Spencer? Come on man, this isn't funny!" he called as he raced around the room, checking under and around the furnishings. Finding no trace of the toddler, Derek ran over to the door and yanked it open. Running out, he almost bumped right into Rossi. "Rossi! I can't find Spencer!" he shouted.

"Relax, Morgan. Spencer's fine. He's in the room with Hotch." Dave related, steering the frantic man back into his own room.

Morgan's mouth dropped open in shock. That shock swiftly morphed into anger causing him to explode. "He left and went all the way to Hotch's room by himself?" he fumed, angrily heading back to the door. "I'm gonna kill him!"

Rossi quickly blocked the doorway. Crossing his arms, he sternly glared at the more muscular man. "You'll do no such thing." He stated, his tone leaving no room for argument. "What you are going to do is sit down and explain to me what happened between you two."

"You're kidding, right?" Derek incredulously inquired. "Spencer takes a trek down the hall alone and you're taking his side?"

"I'm not taking anyone's side, Morgan. I'm merely attempting to find out why Spencer felt it necessary to leave." Dave replied. "But in the kid's defense, he didn't leave alone. He used your cell to send me a text, telling me to come outside the room. He told me he left you a note on the phone as well."

Frowning, Morgan glanced around the room. Spotting his cell on the nightstand, he dashed over and snatched it up. He flipped it open and punched a couple of buttons. Derek dropped onto the bed as he silently read his best friend's quickly typed note. Dropping his head to his chest, the profiler let out a deep breath. "I really screwed up."

"Maybe" Dave hedged.

"You wouldn't say that if you knew what I did." Morgan countered.

Rossi walked over and took a seat beside the younger man. "So, lay it on me. What did you do that was so horrible?"

Derek looked away. "I yelled at him, Rossi." He sadly whispered. "I told him to shut up; that I didn't care about hearing his crap."

Dave sighed. Placing a hand on Morgan's shoulder, he lightly squeezed it. "You were just on overload. Two hours of continuous talking will do that to anybody. You reached your limit and snapped and lashed out. You didn't mean it. Spencer knows that."

"If he knows that, then why did he leave?" Morgan countered.

"To give you what you needed, a little quiet time." Dave filled in.

"Man, I feel like the worst kind of scum." Morgan muttered, dropping his head into his hands.

"You made a little kid cry. I wouldn't expect you to feel any different." Dave said.

"I made him cry?" Derek quietly asked. "I thought you said he was alright."

"I did and he is." Rossi assured the anxious man. "But you have to remember Reid's stuck in the body of a toddler. Toddlers cry when people yell at them."

"Oh man, I hurt the kid. He's like my little brother. I can't believe I made him cry." Morgan uttered, running a hand over his head. "What am I gonna do? How I am gonna make this up to him?"

"Well, you can start by going to Hotch's room and apologizing." Rossi advised as he stood. He walked to the door and opened it. "Come on, let's get down there before Spencer starts thinking I kicked your behind for what happened."

"Right, like you could" Morgan scoffed. Smirking at the idea that anyone would think Rossi could beat him, the young man strode across the room and out the door. A sudden hit to his backside had him stumbling into the wall on the other side of the hallway. Spinning around, Derek pointed an accusing finger at his snickering friend. "What was that for?" he growled.

"That was me kicking your butt." Rossi stated with a smile. He chuckled as the muscular man's bottom lip poked out in a pout. "Didn't you ever hear the saying don't poke a sleeping bear?"

"No" Derek replied before breaking into a devious grin. "But I have heard the phrase payback is Hell."

"Go for it. I'm always up for a challenge." Dave told him. "But first things first. Go make up with Reid. The kid's probably driven Hotch up a wall by now."

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going." Morgan mumbled as he walked down the hallway. "Just know, this isn't over. I will have my revenge."

"Uh huh" Dave said with an exaggerated yawn. "I'll try to remember that."

Rolling his eyes at the older man, Morgan stepped up to Hotch's room, knocked on the door and then scanned the key card and walked inside. Freezing, he did a double take before stepping back out the door and checking the room number.

"What's a matter, Morgan?" Rossi asked, going into agent mode.

"They're ummm, they're" Morgan stammered. Shaking his head, he scooted to the side to let the senior profiler pass.

Rossi swiftly strode into the room. The sight of Hotch chasing a giggling Spencer around the bed had him chuckling. Leaning against the wall, he cleared his throat before calling, "Is this a private game or can anybody join?"

Aaron and Spencer immediately stopped. "I think there's room for one more in our little game." He replied.

"How about two?" Morgan asked as he stepped into the room.

"Hi Mowgan" Spencer quietly said.

"Hey, Pretty Boy, can we talk?" Derek questioned. He walked over to the bed and sat down, smiling as the toddler climbed up beside him. "I'm sorry I yelled at you, kid. I didn't mean anything I said. I was just tired and irritable and I know that's no excuse but I just, I just…"

"I know Mowgan. It's otay. I fowgive you." Spencer sincerely stated. Pushing himself up to a standing position, he threw his skinny arms around his best friend's neck.

"Thanks, kiddo" Derek whispered, returning the hug. He kissed the top of the little boy's head before reluctantly pulling away a little. "Think I can get in on your game?"

"I don't know." Spencer replied. Eyeing his friend, he rubbed his chin as he pretended to think it over. "It's otay wif me but you'll have to ast Hotch."

Smiling, Morgan stood and turned to his boss. "What about it, Hotch? Can I play, too?"

Hotch sighed. "Morgan, I have just one thing to say to you." He said. He swatted the back of the younger man's head before calling, "Tag! You're it!"


	66. Chapter 68

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. The sentence in italics is from the book "I Ain't Gonna Paint No More by Karen Beaumont. If you haven't read it, you've missed a real treat.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Hotch sighed. "Morgan, I have just one thing to say to you." He said. He swatted the back of the younger man's head before calling, "Tag! You're it!"

CM

"JJ! Emily! Guess what!" Spencer hollered as he dashed across the lobby to his friends.

Squatting down, JJ braced herself to catch the toddler. "Inside voice, Spence" she warned, falling back a little when the little boy barreled into her.

"Sowwy" Spencer apologized. After giving his friends a quick hug, he backed up a little and latched onto each of their hands with his own. "Tome on! Hotch said we tould go to the Fun Fa'towy! And I'm bettew so I tan pay on the lides and the ball pit and…"

"That'll be fun, Spence." JJ broke in, smiling at the little boy. Standing up, she put her free hand on her hip and glowered at the men in front of her. "Which one of you fed him sugar?"

Rossi and Hotch's eyes darted to Morgan who timidly raised his hand. "I did." He quietly responded.

"Morgan" the media liaison began.

"I know." Derek interrupted. "I screwed up. But it won't happen again. You have my word."

JJ studied the man's face for a moment before nodding. "Okay" she agreed.

"Okay?" Hotch repeated. "That's it? You're not going to lecture him on the effects of sugar overload on a child?"

"No, I imagine spending time with Spence on a sugar rush was more than enough to drive the point home." JJ replied.

"Actually, it only took a few minutes to figure out my mistake." Morgan told them as the group headed for the doors leading to the outside.

"I'll bet. Wait a minute. JJ, how'd you know Morgan watched Spencer?" Prentiss asked.

"Easy, he's the only one that looks like he's spent the morning running a marathon." JJ pointed out.

"True" Emily snickered. She followed her friend through the doors before falling into step beside the young blond. They walked across the narrow drive and down the sidewalk. Swinging Spencer over the curb, the ladies crossed into the parking lot and hurried over to their vehicles.

Hotch and Rossi unlocked their respective trucks and climbed inside. After a moment's discussion, the rest of the team seamlessly split into two groups and hopped into the waiting SUVs. The drivers gave their passengers a minute to settle and fasten seat belts before pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

After a short ride, the twin black Suburbans drove into the parking lot of the multicolored warehouse. The family exited the vehicles and quickly made their way across the lot and into the giant arcade.

The second Reid cleared the turnstile, he dropped Morgan's hand and shouted, "I'm going to pay!" before running towards the back of the enormous building where he knew the children's play area was located.

Having anticipated the little boy's actions, Hotch had no trouble foiling the escape attempt. He scooped the youngster up as he raced past without breaking his stride. "Not so fast, Quick Draw" he said as he settled the squirming toddler on his hip. "You need to eat first."

"But HHHotch! I wanna pay!" Spencer protested, trying to wiggle his way to freedom.

Aaron tightened his hold on the wiggle worm. "Stop it, Spencer." He sternly ordered. "You'll have a chance to play after you eat."

"If you behave and eat all your lunch." JJ added. She bit back a laugh as the toddler immediately went still. Patting the little boy's back as she walked by, the media liaison led the way through the jumble of arcade machines. Stepping into the eating facility, she was pleasantly surprised to find a clean, quiet room with a buffet set up on one side. Noticing that the restaurant was relatively crowded, she hurried over to one of the only empty booths left and took a seat. "You guys go ahead and fix your plates. I'll hold our table."

Morgan glanced at the booth with a frown. There was no way they'd all fit around that table. Looking around, he spotted a small, square table no one was using. "Hey Rossi" he called, motioning to the unoccupied table. He walked over to the table and with the older man's help carried it back to their booth. After setting it down, he went back for the chairs. "Now we're ready." He said.

Needing his hands free, Aaron set Reid on his feet. He took the boy's hand and they walked over to the buffet. The father picked up two Styrofoam plates, handed one to the toddler, and then looked over the multitude of fresh vegetables and toppings. "What would you like on your salad, Spencer?" he asked, taking the boy's plate.

"Tomatoes, cheese, tutumbers, twoutons, and wanch dwessing peas," Reid replied.

Nodding, Aaron swiftly fixed a child sized salad and turned to the little boy. "What kind of pizza and drink would you like, Spencer?" he questioned.

"Cheese pizza and a lem'ade" Reid responded, licking his lips as he gazed longingly at the desserts.

Chuckling, Aaron handed the partially filled salad plate to the toddler. "We'll get a bowl of ice cream after we eat." He assured the youngster. "Go ahead and take this to the table. I'll be there in a minute." He instructed.

"Yes siw" Spencer answered as he took the offered dish. He carefully maneuvered around furniture and people until he got to their table. After handing his plate to JJ, he climbed up beside her and sat up on his knees.

"Wouldn't the booster seat be more comfortable?" JJ inquired, patting the plastic child seat.

Reid shook his head. "Nuh uh, it's too hard." He answered, turning red.

"Too hard?" JJ quizzically stated before wincing as she recalled the boy's bruised backside. "Oh"

"That's quite a spread they have." Dave commented as he set his overloaded plate on the table and took a seat. He raised an eyebrow at the toddler's uncomfortable position. "Need a softer seat, youngster?" he asked.

"I'm otay." Reid told his friend.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Rossi stated, standing back up. He went around to the other side of the booth and dug through Prentiss' bag. Finding the object of his search, the senior profiler shuffled back to his seat. "Here you go, buddy." He said, handing the fluffy pillow to the toddler. "This should help."

Spencer gratefully took the pillow and laid it on top of his booster seat. He slowly sank down on his newly padded chair with a relieved sigh. Finally comfortable, he mumbled a quiet "thank you" before digging back into his meal.

"Oh man! This is the best pizza buffet I've ever seen!" Derek boasted as he slid in beside Emily. Seeing Hotch pass Reid a plate with a slice of cheese pizza, he grimaced. "Plain cheese, Pretty Boy? Are you kidding me? There's every kind of pizza imaginable and you ask for plain cheese?"

"I lite cheese pizza." Spencer defended, spraying the table with bits of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, son." Aaron reminded.

Spencer chewed and swallowed what was in his mouth before answering, "yes siw". He then picked up another piece of his pizza and popped it in his mouth.

"Kid, don't you wanna try another kind?" Morgan questioned, holding up a large slice. "They've got veggie pizza and cheeseburger pizza and even buffalo chicken pizza."

"Morgan, leave Spence alone. If he wants to eat cheese pizza, he can have cheese pizza." JJ huffed.

"But the kid needs to…OW! What was that for?" Derek growled, rubbing the back of his head.

"That was a warning." Hotch replied. Keeping his stern expression, he added, "Do not make me take you to the bathroom, young man."

The entire table cracked up at the father's remark. Their laughter increased as Morgan turned a bright shade of red.

"Derek's gonna get it! Derek's gonna get it!" Emily sing-songed before breaking into a giggling fit.

"Don't wowwy, Mowgan. I'll let you bowwow(borrow) my pillow." Spencer stated with a mischievous smirk.

"Good one, kiddo" Dave praised, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Look! He's pouting!" JJ chuckled.

"Am not," Morgan threw back, resisting the urge to cross his arms.

"You so are." Emily countered. Pulling out her cell, she quickly snapped a picture. "Pen's gonna love this!"

"Don't you dare!" Derek growled, reaching for the phone.

"Uh, uh, uh" Prentiss said as she held her cell just out of his reach. "Cell phones are only for big boys."

"Hand it over, Emily." Morgan snarled. "I mean it."

"Oooo, I'm so scared!" Emily mockingly squealed.

"Guys! Quiet down!" JJ ordered, gesturing to their youngest who had fallen asleep sitting up.

"About time," Dave whispered as he reached down and picked the sleeping boy up. Smiling when the youngster snuggled into his chest, he lightly kissed Reid's forehead before turning back to his meal.

Taking their cue from the Italian, the rest of the family went back to eating. The sooner they finished, the sooner they could tuck Spencer into bed.

CM

A loud noise startled Spencer awake. Jumping, he turned over and promptly fell off the couch, hitting the floor of the jet hard.

"Spence! Are you okay?" JJ worriedly inquired as she knelt down beside the boy and carefully checked him over. "You didn't get hurt, did you?"

"I'm o *yawn* otay." Spencer mumbled, sleepily fisting his eyes. Looking up, he found himself surrounded by his family. Yawning, he pushed to his feet before tottling over to Hotch and raising his arms.

Aaron immediately picked the youngster up. Feeling Spencer's head drop onto his shoulder and his tiny fingers playing with the hair on the back of his head, he sat down on the couch and started to slowly rock. It only took a moment for Reid's breathing to even out in sleep.

"Is he alright, Aaron?" Dave softly questioned.

"Yes, he's just tired. I don't think he got his nap out yet." Hotch answered as he settled back against the leather couch.

"Morgan's ring tone probably woke him up." Emily pointed out. "It was loud enough to wake the dead."

"That's 'cause Pretty Boy turned the volume up while I wasn't looking." Derek told her. "It was his idea of a prank."

"I'll have a talk with him about playing with our cells." Aaron said as he gently laid the sleeping toddler on the couch and tucked his blue blanket around him.

"Good" Dave stated. He reclaimed his seat at the table and picked up his cards. "Morgan, why was the Captain calling you anyway? Did something happen we don't know about?"

"No, nothing like that. He just wanted to let me know that Brandon Hickman, the little boy from Fun Factory, had been reunited with his father and was on his way home." Morgan informed the group.

"What about the older boy, James?" Emily asked.

Mr. Hickman wanted to take him, too but the kid refused to go with him. And since he's not Hickman's biological son, CPS couldn't turn him over to the man." Derek related. "The captain said James already ran away from the foster home he was placed in so they put him in a group home for now. They're hoping they can locate a family member willing to take him in."

"It'll have to be someone with a boatload of patience. From what I saw, it's going to be hard to get him back on the right path." Aaron said.

"Yeah, he was almost as bad as his mother." Morgan agreed.

"The right person can change all that." Prentiss stated.

"Let's hope he ends up with that person." Rossi said. The others nodded their agreement. Dave set down his cards and picked up the scraps of paper lying on the table. "Come on, let's finish these before the kid wakes up."

Smiling, the profilers each grabbed several pieces and scurried off in different directions.

CM

Reid slowly awoke. Fisting his eyes, he started to turn over, stopping at a hand on his back.

"Oh, no you don't. No falling off the couch a second time." Morgan said as he picked the toddler up.

"I fell off the touch?" Spencer curiously asked.

"Sure did" Prentiss replied, handing the youngster a box of animal crackers.

"I don't 'member falling off." Reid said, popping a rhino cookie in his mouth.

"I'm not surprised. I don't think you were really awake when you did it." Dave told him as he scooted over to the chair by the window so Morgan and Reid could sit by the table.

Picking up his cards, Derek got back in the poker game while Spencer ate his snack. Once the youngster was through, Morgan handed him his antibiotic and juice. "Down the hatch, kid" he instructed.

Spencer obediently took the nasty tasting medicine before downing the rest of his juice. Sliding off Morgan's lap, he shuffled over and put the empty boxes in the trash. He then walked back to the table and climbed onto Morgan's lap. "Tan I pay?" he asked.

"Actually you have something important to do." Aaron said, handing the little boy a slip of paper.

Spencer glanced down at the writing on the paper before frowning. "A widdle?" he huffed.

"The first of many," Dave told the confused toddler. Seeing the question in the boy's eyes, he smiled. "It's a kind of scavenger hunt, Spencer. You have to find and answer all the clues to get to the prize."

"Fewe's a pwize?" Reid squealed.

"Of course, there's a prize." Aaron replied. He made a show of checking his watch. "But you better get started or you won't find it before we land."

Reid's eyes widened at that announcement. Shifting his gaze to the paper in his hand, he cocked his head to the side in thought and read: "I am youw fwiend. Fat is twue. You tate me evewywhewe wif you." "My Ewot!" he shouted. Spencer raced over to the couch and grabbed his stuffed toy. Spotting a piece of paper sticking out of the Ewok's robe, he yanked it out and unfolded it. 'I'm squawe and told and have lots of uses. I hold many good fings, intluding youw juices.' "The fwidg'watew! Too easy!" Spencer hollered, dashing to the back.

The adults watched in amusement as the toddler ran from one side of the cabin to the other, chasing down the corny clues. Seeing the youngster so excited made them all smile.

Prentiss rolled her eyes as she listened to the next clue. "Who wrote these things?" she asked. "They're way too easy for Spencer."

"Garcia wrote them." Hotch replied, chuckling as Reid dashed past again. "The point of the game isn't to get him thinking. It's to give him a safe outlet for his energy."

"It's definitely doing that." Morgan agreed as he watched the toddler dig through his bag. "I wonder what gave her the idea?"

"Pen and I talked about how hard long trips were on Spencer a couple of days ago and she told me she was going to find a way to help the time pass." JJ related. "I didn't think she come up with something like this though."

"I'm glad she did. The kid's having a blast." Rossi said, flinching when the toddler tipped and almost fell. "Careful, kiddo" he warned.

"Otay" Spencer called over his shoulder. He slowed his pace a tiny bit as he hurried towards the front of the cabin.

"Come on, let's get back to our game." Morgan suggested. "I wanna chance to win my chips back before we land."

Nodding, the adults reluctantly turned back to the table. Keeping one eye on the rambunctious youngster, the group set out to finish their game.

CM

A couple of hours later Spencer opened one of the cabinets by the mini fridge and pulled out a brightly colored present. "I found it! I found it!" he shouted, holding up his prize.

"Well, what are you waiting for, Pretty Boy? Open it already." Morgan urged.

Plopping down on his behind with a wince, Reid set the rectangular gift in front of him and tore into the wrapping. Scraps of balloon covered wrapping paper flew as the youngster ripped it away to get to his prize. After several minutes of yanking off paper, Spencer finally made it to the box. "A 'mote tontwol toptew! Tool!" he hollered, scanning the box excitedly.

"Let's see what you've got there, buddy." Dave called.

Reid pushed himself up off the floor, carefully picked up his prize, and raced over to the others. "Loot!" he squealed, holding the box out for his friends to see. "It loots lite a mil'tawy toptew and it has lights and a tamewa!"

Aaron took the helicopter box from the toddler and looked it over before handing it back. "Why don't you try it out?" he suggested.

"In here?" JJ asked.

"Sure, why not?" Dave replied with a grin.

"Don't you have to charge those things first?" Morgan pointed out.

"I think you'll find it fully charged and operational." Aaron smugly said.

"Fants, Hotch!" Spencer hollered, hugging his father figure. Setting the box on the table, he climbed into the man's lap and scooted the box closer to himself. The little boy carefully opened the box and pulled out all the parts. He took out the instructions, swiftly read through them, and then grabbed the remote. "Pencew toptew, weady for tate off."

Morgan put a hand over his mouth and made a static radio noise. "Roger that, Spencer copter." He answered. "You are cleared for takeoff. Repeat, you are cleared for takeoff."

"Fants, I mean wogew." Spencer said. Giggling, he pushed a couple of buttons and then slowly moved a lever up. He grinned from ear to ear as his new toy took flight.

CM

A few hours later a weary BAU team trudged down the stairs beside their jet. They shuffled to their SUVs and stowed their go bags in the trunk.

"It's too late to go to the office." Hotch declared without looking at his watch. "Let's find a place to eat and…"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I got a text from Garcia a couple of hours ago. She and Will are fixing supper for us at my place." Morgan advised. "She said to be there or else."

"Or else what?" Rossi asked.

"I don't think I wanna know." Emily stated with an exaggerated shudder.

"Good point" Dave said, grimacing as he recalled some of the things the tech analyst had done to people in the past.

"Let's head out." Aaron instructed. "Morgan, text Garcia and tell her we're on the way."

"Will do," Derek replied. Pulling out his cell, he climbed into the passenger seat of the closest SUV.

The rest of the team filed into the vehicles and the trucks backed up before driving out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

CM

"Gawcia! Tooney! We'ew bat!" Spencer shouted as he ran across the porch and into the house. Seeing the bubbly woman rounding the couch, the toddler rushed over and jumped into her waiting arms.

"Oh Sweetie Pie! I missed you so much!" Penelope cooed as she squished the boy against her chest. "Did you play my game? Was it fun? Did you like it?"

"Uh huh" Spencer replied with a nod. "Fant you for the toptew. We payed wif it all the way home."

"We sure did, mama." Derek said as he strolled into the room. "That was the perfect gift for the kid."

"I thought that looked like something my little Cabbage Patch Cutie would like." Garcia told them.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Henry hollered as he raced into the room.

"Hi Sweetie" JJ said as she scooped up her son. "Have you been helping daddy and Aunt Penny?"

Henry nodded. "Daddy sayed I tould slide when you got home." He relayed. "Tan I go slide now?"

JJ studied the slide and pillow pit for a moment before nodding. "It's okay with me but you need to ask Reid first. It's his slide."

Henry turned his puppy dog gaze on Spencer. "Weid, tan I slide?" he asked.

Spencer grinned. "Suwe!" he agreed. "Tome on! Let's go!" Getting out of Garcia's hold, the mini profiler took Henry by the hand and led him up the stairs. The two boys dashed across the landing to the slide. "You tan go fiwst, Henwy." Reid offered.

Henry glanced at the slide and his mother standing at the bottom before backing away. "Too high" he whispered.

"It's fun!" Spencer exclaimed. "Watch, I'll show you." He boldly stepped up to the slide, plopped down on his bottom, and pushed himself off. Laughing, he whooshed through twists and turns before flying out of the end and landing on the soft pillows.

Seeing Reid giggling happily was all it took to convince Henry. With a cry of "Me twy! Me Twy!" he launched himself down the slide. Face planting into the pillows seconds later, the toddler sat up and grinned at his friend. "We go again!" he shouted, latching onto Reid's hand.

The two boys hurried back up the stairs, ran over to the slide, and slid down once more. Giggling, they raced round and round until Will announced that supper was served. Panting, the toddlers went to their respective parents and headed for the dining room.

CM

"Are you ready for bed, kid?" Morgan asked as he walked into Reid's bedroom.

"Almost" Spencer replied. He slid off his bed and tottled over to his go bag. The toddler unzipped his bag, pulled out a paperback book, and then shuffled over to his friend and raised his arms.

Smiling, Morgan picked the youngster up and carried him to the bed. He pushed back the blankets before sitting down and leaning against the headboard. Settling the toddler in his lap, he took the book out of Spencer's grasp. "Whatcha got here, Short Stuff?" he asked. Turning the book over, he snickered at the picture of the boy covered in paint. "Looks like a good book." He said, handing the book back to the little boy.

"You w *yawn* wead, peas?" Spencer quietly questioned.

"Sure kiddo" Derek agreed. Making himself comfortable, he opened the book and started to read. "One day my mama caught me paintin' pictures on the floor…"

CM

"I'm telling ya kid, you do that and I'll see to it that you accompany Garcia on her next shopping trip." Morgan threatened as he and Reid walked into the bullpen the next morning.

"You wouldn't dawe!" Spencer countered.

"Try me, Shrimp" Derek threw back, struggling to keep his expression neutral when the toddler looked at him worriedly.

"Derek Morgan, you stop teasing my Junior G-Man before I Photoshop you!" Garcia warned as she hurried over to the two. Turning her attention to the toddler, she handed him a small tin. "Something for when you get the munchies" she said before giving him a quick hug and disappearing down the corridor.

"Morning Morgan! Morning Reid!" Emily called from her desk.

"Morning Emily" Spencer greeted as he climbed onto his chair.

"Better get to work, guys. Strauss has been breathing down Hotch's neck all morning." JJ advised.

"Great" Morgan groaned. Heaving himself off the corner of Reid's desk, he trudged over to his own. He dropped onto his chair with a sigh. "Guess we better get busy."

"Yeah" Spencer and Emily responded. The three profilers grabbed the top folder off their overflowing in boxes and got to work.

CM

Morgan tossed the completed file onto his desk and stood. Stretching, he groaned as his muscles protested the long period of inactivity. "I'm going to get coffee." He stated. "Anybody need anything while I'm gone?"

"No thanks" Emily replied without looking up.

"A tootie?" Spencer timidly asked.

Morgan smiled. "One cookie coming up." he said, ruffling the little boy's hair.

Huffing, Reid patted his hair back down before focusing back on his work. He pulled the next file off the stack and opened it, frowning as a shadow covered the papers.

"Spencer?" a voice softly called.

Reid's eyes snapped up and his mouth dropped open. "Dad?"


	67. TBT Chapter 67

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Spencer?" a voice softly called.

Reid's eyes snapped up and his mouth dropped open. "Dad?"

CM


	68. TBT Chapter 68

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Spencer?" a voice softly called.

Reid's eyes snapped up and his mouth dropped open. "Dad?"

CM


	69. Chapter 69

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Spencer?" a voice softly called.

Reid's eyes snapped up and his mouth dropped open. "Dad?" 

CM 

William Reid smiled down at his son. "Hello Spencer" he greeted, as he nervously shifted from foot to foot. "You're, you're looking well."

Spencer blew out a breath. "What awe you doing hewe, dad?"

"Dad?" Emily repeated, glancing worriedly at her friend.

Spencer nodded. "Emily, fis is my fathew, William Weid. Dad, fat's Emily Pwentiss. She worts wif me."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Prentiss." William said, extending his hand. He quickly dropped it when the young woman scowled at him. Turning back to his son, he asked, "Spencer is there somewhere we could talk in private?"

"I'm at wort, dad. I have an inbox full of papewwort and tonsults to be done. I don't have time to top and chat." Reid replied, an underlying tone of anger in his voice.

"I know you're busy, Spencer. I didn't plan on bothering you at work but I went by your apartment yesterday and your landlady and neighbors said you hadn't been there in a few weeks so I had no choice but to come here." William explained.

"My pawtment? How did you know whewe I lived?" Reid anxiously questioned.

"Your mother told me the last time I went to visit her." William answered. "When I told her I was coming to DC and that I wanted to stop by and see you, she pulled out several letters you had written and pointed out your address."

"Reid? Everything okay, man?" Morgan asked as he walked up behind his friend's absentee father.

"Evewyfing's fine, Mowgan. My dad was jut leaving." Spencer replied, turning back to his files.

"Spencer, can't you spare a moment for your old man?" William asked.

"I told you alweady. I'm swamped wif wowt. I tan't tate a bweat wight now." Spencer reiterated.

"Okay, well how about we meet for lunch? My treat" Mr. Reid offered.

"Sowwy, I'll mowe than litely be wowting fwough lunch." Spencer fibbed as he fiddled with his files.

"Alright dinner then" William prodded.

Spencer angrily slammed the file in front of him closed. "What do you want, dad?"

Startling at his son's actions, William unconsciously took a step back from the boy's desk. Sensing this was his last chance to convince Spencer to talk with him, he took a deep breath and said, "Spencer, I've, I've been thinking a lot about the last time we were together and I…"

"You wealize fat was ovew two yeaws ago." Spencer broke in.

"I know. I've wanted to come since that day but a part of me was afraid you wouldn't want to see me." William said. "But I just couldn't stay away anymore. I had to see you."

"Well, now you've seen me, so you tan go." Spencer stated without looking up from the file in his hands.

William frowned. "I don't understand. I, I thought…"

"You fought(thought) what? That one showt time togefew made up for all fose yeaws of stwuggling to teep evewyfing going?" Spencer spat, crossing his arms. "Fat youw little explanation made leaving a child alone to tawe fow his mentally ill mothew otay? Well, guess what, dad. It didn't."

"Spencer, I know it was wrong of me to leave you two but I couldn't…"

"Don't. Don't twy to jutify youw actions." Spencer growled. "Don't tell me how hawd fings wewe fow you. You have no idea what hawd is. Did you know fat fewe wewe times it was all I tould do to mate suwe we had food? Ow fat a handful of times mom had episodes whewe she fought(thought) I wasn't hew son? Fat she loted(locked) me in the basement ow out of the house fow the night fen? Ow how about the time she chased aftew me wif a knife 'cause she fought(thought) I was a gov'ment agent toming to tidnapp hew son? Fen fewe was the towtuwe at school. The bullies beat the twap out of me on good days. You don't want to know about the bad ones. And who tould I tuwn to? Nobody, fat's who! The teachews didn't tawe(care) and mom was ill. I had nobody to tand up fow me and top what was happening. Fewe was nofing I tould do but tate it and hope fey didn't till me or wowse. And fat's jut a tiny pawt of what I went frough(through) gwowing up so don't give me some sob stowy about how hawd life was fow you. You'll get no sympathy from me."

"Spencer, I, I…"

"Leave dad. Leave and don't tome bat(back)." Spencer ordered, fighting back angry tears. "Mowgan, would you show Mw. Weid out?"

"It'd be my pleasure." Morgan answered with a feral grin. He took the stunned man by the arm a little more harshly than he needed to. "Right this way, Mr. Reid."

Prentiss waited for Morgan to usher William out the glass doors before hurrying over to Reid's desk. "Are you okay, Spencer?" she quietly asked.

Nodding, Reid ran a shaky hand across his eyes. "Ye, yeah" he stammered. He picked up a file and slid off his chair. "I'm, I'm jut going to tate fis to Hotch."

Putting a hand on the little boy's chest to stop him from taking off, Emily knelt down in front of him. "Strauss is in Hotch's office, remember?" she said. "Why don't you take it to Rossi?"

Reid gave a slight nod before running off. Crushing the file against his chest, he dashed up the metal stairs and across the landing to Rossi's office. Pushing open the cracked door, he raced into the room. 

CM 

Rossi glanced up when his door banged against the wall. Seeing Spencer running towards him, he swiftly spun his chair around to the side and opened his arms. He caught the upset boy and wrapped him in a loving embrace. "Spencer? What's wrong, buddy?" he asked, scooting his chair back to give them a little more room.

Spencer whimpered and buried his face in Rossi's shoulder.

Dave's eyebrows shot up at the sudden feeling of wetness on his collar. "Shhh kiddo, it's alright." He soothed, gently rubbing the boy's trembling back. Adjusting his hold on the toddler, the senior profiler slowly stood, walked over to the couch, and took a seat on one end. He glanced over to the door at the sound of footsteps. Seeing Prentiss standing in the open doorway, he sent her a questioning look.

"Reid's dad just left." Emily softly filled in before closing the door to give her friends some privacy.

"Awww, buddy, I'm sorry" Dave whispered. Kissing the top of the youngster's head, he slowly began to rock. 

CM 

"I expect the reports to be on my desk before the day is out." Strauss ordered as she clomped out of Hotch's office. Slamming the door in her wake, she turned to glare at the lone profiler standing on the landing. "Agent Prentiss, don't you have anything better to do than eavesdrop on private conversations?" she growled.

"I was just bringing this to Agent Hotchner." Emily fibbed, holding up a case folder.

Strauss's lips thinned. "Surely you don't expect me…"

"Agent Prentiss, do you have the file I inquired about?" Hotch interrupted as he stepped out of his office.

"Yes sir" Emily replied, handing her boss the folder in her hands. Resisting the urge to smirk, she slipped around Hotch and hurried down the stairs to her desk.

Huffing, Strauss sent a death glare Hotch's way before stomping down the stairs and out the glass doors.

Aaron let out a relieved sigh as he walked the short distance to Rossi's office. Going toe to toe with Strauss was never a pleasant experience but today's match had been extremely rough. Thankfully, the tet-a-tet was finally over. He wanted nothing more than to take a break but with the amount of work the Section Chief had laid on him, that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. Shaking his head at the audacity of the woman, Hotch stepped up to Rossi's door and knocked before opening the door and walking inside. "Dave, we need to…" he stopped short at the sight of Rossi attempting to comfort a crying Reid. "Spencer?"

Spencer's head snapped up at his surrogate father's voice. Jumping off Rossi's lap, he rushed towards the safety of Aaron's arms. "Da, H-H-Hotch!" he yelled, barreling into the man and latching onto his legs.

Leaning down, Aaron gently pried the little boy's fingers from his pants legs and picked the sobbing child up. Hugging the toddler, he looked to the oldest member of the group for answers. "What happened, Dave?"

Dave scooted over to give Hotch run to sit. "Daddy Dearest made an appearance." Dave said, running a hand up and down Spencer's arm once Aaron sat down.

"What?" Aaron furiously growled. Feeling the toddler in his arms jump, he swiftly lowered his voice and softened his tone. "Shh Spencer. It's okay. I'm not angry with you, son." He soothed, rocking the boy in his arms.

"Come on, buddy. You're safe. He's gone now." Dave murmured.

The concerned men continued their soothing ministrations and words of comfort until little by little the crying started to taper off. When all that was left was the occasional sniffle or hiccup, Aaron gave the boy a couple more minutes to pull himself together before peeling the tiny body off his chest and settling the toddler on his lap. "Are you alright now?" he softly asked.

Spencer swiped at his eyes. "Y-yes siw" he replied, taking the tissue Rossi handed him. He wiped his tear stained face and then blew his nose. Glancing around for the trash can, he sighed when he spotted it on the other side of the room by Hotch's desk. Unwilling to lose his support system, he balled the tissue up and threw it as hard as he could. He grimaced as it landed in the floor several feet from his target. Sniffling, he started to slide off Hotch's lap only to be stopped by a restraining hand.

"Leave it Spencer. We'll get it later." Aaron instructed, turning the boy so that they were eye to eye.

"But, but…"

"I'll get it." Dave volunteered. Rolling his eyes at the boy's one track mind, he quickly walked over, grabbed the offending tissue, and tossed it in the trashcan. Taking his seat once more, he smiled down at the toddler. "That better, champ?"

Spencer nodded. "Yes siw"

"Good, now that that's settled, we need to discuss what happened earlier." Aaron said, tightening his hold on the boy when he shivered. "Spencer, did your father tell you why he was here? Was there something he wanted?"

"I don't know." Reid truthfully answered. "He said he jut wanted to see me and fat he missed me but I know bettew fan fat. He wanted somefing. I jut don't know what."

"Well whatever he wanted, he's out of luck. He won't be coming back here for a visit." Morgan announced as he entered the room.

"Morgan, what did you do?" Dave groused.

"Nothing" Derek replied. "Honest. I wanted to lay him out but I didn't. Mr. Reid is still alive and well unfortunately. He just can't get back in the building since I had a little talk with the security guards."

"Good thinking" Aaron praised.

"Thanks" Morgan responded with a grin. "I was pretty sure he wouldn't come back after the blasting Spencer gave him but I figured it couldn't hurt to have a little added insurance."

"Blasting?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, the kid gave him both barrels when he tried to play the poor pitiful pearl card." Derek bragged. "You should have seen it. My little bro was something else."

"I'll bet." Aaron mumbled. Spying the cookie in the muscular man's hand, he said, "Is that breakfast or lunch?"

"What? Or this" Morgan replied, holding up the chocolate chip cookie. "This is Spencer's. He asked me to bring him one when I went on a coffee run. That was before it hit the fan so I waited a while. I figured he might want it now."

"Fant you. I'll eat it latew." Spencer said, taking the offered cookie and setting it on the table.

The three men exchanged worried glances. The little boy's response was just more proof of how badly William Reid's sudden appearance had affected their friend. Determined to bring a smile back to the youngster's face, the three racked their brains for the perfect solution. It was Hotch that spoke first. "Spencer, why don't you and Dave take the rest of the day off?" he offered, knowing some daddy and me time was exactly what his charge needed.

Spencer shook his head. "No, I wanna wowt." He adamantly stated.

"Are you sure, kiddo?" Dave asked.

"I'm suwe." Reid answered.

Aaron wasn't convinced. But knowing Spencer, arguing with him or forcing him would only make things worse. So he gave in. "Alright then, go ahead back to your desk and get busy." He instructed. "But you come and tell us if you change your mind, understand?"

Spencer nodded but otherwise didn't move.

"Something wrong, Sport?" Rossi questioned.

"Tan I, tan I tay in hewe and wowt?" Spencer timidly asked.

"Of course you can, Reid" Dave responded, smiling at the boy. "I'd be more than happy to have some company. It gets kind of boring in here by myself."

"Fants, Wossi!" Spencer exclaimed. He jumped off Hotch's lap and raced to the door. "I'm going to go get my files! Be wight bat!"

"Hang on Pretty Boy, I'll go with you!" Morgan called, following the boy out the door.

Chuckling, Aaron stood and headed for the door. "I think I'll bring my work in here as well." He stated.

Shaking his head, Rossi slowly stood and headed for his desk. He needed to make some room if they were all going to work there. 

CM 

Loud knocking on the door drew the profilers out of their thoughts. Looking up from his work, Rossi yelled, "Come in!"

A bubbly Garcia trounced into the room followed by JJ and Prentiss. "Time for lunch, my Pretties" she announced, closing the folder Morgan was writing in.

"Hey!" Derek protested.

"Ah, ah, ah" Penelope tisked, waving a finger back and forth. "No more working, Handsome. We've got reservations for twelve fifteen and we are not going to be late."

"You made reservations, mama?" Morgan asked. "Where?"

"I made the reservations, Morgan." JJ said. "I thought we'd try that Rainforest Café that opened a couple of months ago."

"Sounds good to me" Rossi stated, flipping his case file closed. He scooted back his chair before standing and picking up Reid. "Come on kid. Let's go get something to eat."

Spencer tensed at the thought of going out. He gazed wide eyed at the older man and quietly admitted, "I don't wanna go out. What if my fafew(father) is out fewe?"

"He's not out there, Spencer. You're safe." Dave assured the boy.

Spencer eyed the profiler warily. "How do you know?" he questioned.

"Pretty Boy, I made sure the guards knew he wasn't allowed anywhere on the grounds." Morgan told his friend. "There's no way he's still out there. And even if he is, he won't see us. The trucks are in the private parking lot and the windows are tinted. So even if he's watching the building, we could drive right by and he'd never know."

"Awe you suwe?" Spencer nervously asked.

"I'm positive, Short Stuff." Derek replied. "Now come on, let's get going before we miss our time and have to face the wrath of Penelope Garcia."

Playing along, Garcia placed her hands on her hips and attempted to look mad. "Spencer Reid, don't make me angry. You wouldn't like me when I'm angry." She quoted, smiling brightly when the little boy giggled. Taking the toddler from Rossi, she set him on his feet, took a tiny hand in hers, and skipped out of the office.

Chuckling at the bubbly blond's antics, the rest of the team quickly followed her out. 

CM 

William Reid took a small sip of coffee before setting his thermos back in the cup holder. Shifting in his seat to get comfortable, he kept both eyes locked on the massive building in front of his rental car. It was almost noon which meant the agents would be breaking for lunch soon. Spencer was sure to be coming out those doors any second and he wasn't about to miss him. He was going to have his discussion with his son whether the kid wanted to or not. And Spencer would listen and forgive him. The boy had to. William's fiancée had been after him to introduce her to his son ever since she'd seen all the articles about him on William's computer. And it would happen. The boy was not going to be the reason he and Julia didn't wed. William wouldn't allow it. With Julia's family's contacts, he could make a quick fortune and retire and he wasn't about to let Spencer mess that up. If Julia wanted to meet his son, she would meet his son. And she would meet a Spencer who loved his dad. He'd make sure of that.


	70. Chapter 70

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

Previously on Criminal Minds- If Julia wanted to meet his son, she would meet his son. And she would meet a Spencer who loved his dad. He'd make sure of that. 

CM 

"This place is beautiful! It's like we're really going into a rainforest." Garcia exclaimed as she followed the greeter past enormous, green trees, circular aquariums, and animatronic animals. "If I didn't know better, I'd think we were back at Disney!"

"Wish we were there. I'd much rather ride roller coasters this afternoon. Tackling that mound of paperwork on my desk is not my idea of a good time." Morgan grumbled. Stopping behind the café employee, he placed the booster seat on the chair at one end of the table and then scooped up Spencer and settled him in it.

"I'm with you. We didn't even get to see half the attractions at the parks before we got called back." Prentiss chimed in. "I think we should go back at Christmas break and finish our vacation."

"I vote for that." JJ said. "I'd love to take Henry and Will to…"

"Loot at fat!" Spencer shouted, pointing to the placard in the middle of the table.

Derek picked up the clear, plastic frame. "Sparkling Volcano" he read, his mouth watering as he eyed the luscious mound of chocolate brownie and vanilla ice cream covered with whipped cream and caramel and chocolate sauce. "Now that's what I call dessert! Wanna split one with me, youngster?"

"Yes!" Spencer excitedly answered, pumping his fist.

"I'm not sure that's wise." Aaron stated.

Reid swiftly pulled out the puppy dog eyes. "Peas, daddy?" he pleaded, adding a sniffle to the mix. "I pwomise I'll only eat a touple of bites. Peas, tan I?"

Setting down his menu, Aaron rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I might allow it." he paused before breaking into a grin. "If you guys agree to split it three ways."

"You've gotta deal." Morgan agreed with a chuckle.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. My name is Cindy and I'll be your waitress." A tall, thin blond greeted as she walked up to the table. "Are you folks ready to order or would like a few minutes?"

Rossi glanced around the table before answering. "I think we're ready."

"Okay dokie" Cindy pulled out her pad and pencil. "Why don't we start with this little guy? Do you know what you want to eat, Sweetie?"

Spencer nodded. "Poptown shwimp and cho'late milt" he replied.

"Would you like chips, corn, or applesauce with that?" Cindy inquired.

"He'll have the applesauce" Hotch answered for the boy.

"Alright" Cindy said, snickering at the toddler's pout. "And for you?"

"I'll have the Amazon Feast with a coffee." Aaron ordered.

"Sounds good to me" Morgan said, closing his menu. "I'll take one of those, too."

"Count me in." Rossi thirded.

Nodding, Cindy scribbled down the men's order. "And for the ladies?" she asked once she was done.

"I'd like the chicken salad sandwich with a sparkling water" Garcia stated.

"The Calypso Salad with an iced tea for me" Emily ordered.

"Me too" JJ called.

"Okay that's three Amazon Feasts with coffees, a child's popcorn shrimp with applesauce and chocolate milk, two Calypso salads with tea, and a chicken salad sandwich with sparkling water." Cindy rattled off. "Can I get you folks anything else?"

"No thank you" Hotch responded, handing the young waitress their menus.

"Alright, I'll be right back with your drinks." Cindy told the group. "Feel free to look around the gift shop while you wait." She turned to go and then stopped. "Oh, a word of warning, every twenty minutes there's a mini thunderstorm in here complete with rain, lightning, and flickering lights." she whispered, making quotation marks at some words. "Between the storm sounds and the animal noises, it gets pretty loud in here. You might want to keep your little one close."

"Thanks for the tip." Dave said.

"You're welcome, sir" Cindy replied before turning around and bopping away.

"Come on Sweetness, let's go check out the rest of the restaurant!" Garcia squeed as she jumped out of her chair.

"Tan I, daddy?" Spencer eagerly asked.

"Go ahead" Aaron agreed. "Just make sure you stay with Garcia."

"Otay" Reid responded. He quickly slid off his chair and joined the vivacious tech analyst. He took her outstretched hand and the two skipped off.

"Hey Em, you wanna check out the gift shop?" JJ asked, pushing her chair back from the table.

"Sure, just let me…"

"Wait a minute ladies. There are a couple of things we need to discuss first." Dave informed them.

The ladies retook their seats. "What is it, Rossi?" JJ questioned.

Dave leaned forward a little. "Mr. Reid's surprise visit rattled Spencer more than he's willing to admit. He'd didn't venture farther than arms-length away from Aaron or I all morning, not even at bathroom breaks. And just now, he grabbed onto Garcia's hand so tight, she winced." He related.

"Yeah, we kinda noticed his little shadow routine." Morgan said. "The kid's afraid the man's going to show up again. He'll calm down once he sees that security isn't going to let that happen."

"True, but that could take days." Rossi pointed out.

"What are you getting at, Dave?" Hotch curiously inquired.

Rossi smiled. "I think we should all stay at Morgan's place for a while. Reid needs his family around him."

Derek's mouth dropped open. "Man, my house may be big but it's not that big." He protested. "I don't have room for all you guys."

"Actually, you do" Aaron countered. "We can convert your office into another bedroom. The ladies can take one room and the rest of us can double up. I have a couple of air mattresses we can use and I believe Dave does too."

"I do. They aren't the most comfortable mattresses to sleep on but they'll be alright for a few days." Rossi told the others. "So, how about it? Are you guys up for a sleep over?"

"I'm game." Derek replied.

"Me too" Emily agreed.

JJ sighed. "I'm afraid I can't. Henry doesn't sleep well in a strange place." She relayed.

"That's understandable." Hotch said.

"Okay, so it's settled. With the exception of JJ we'll all stay at Morgan's until the kid's back to his old self." Rossi stated. "Now for the next problem. I think we all know that naptime is going to be filled with nightmares." He waited for the others to nod before continuing. "Normally, that wouldn't be a problem. But with Strauss on the warpath, I think we're going to have to change Reid's nap spot."

"Is that really necessary?" Emily asked. "Garcia's office is far enough away from the bullpen that nobody should hear if he wakes up screaming."

"Maybe, but what if someone's walking by when he wakes up? Or worse what if Strauss decides to pay Garcia a visit? Are you willing to chance Strauss finding Reid taking a nap on Garcia's floor?" Hotch questioned.

Prentiss flinched. She hadn't thought of that. "No" she answered. "But what's the alternative?"

"One of us could take him home." Derek threw out.

"How would we explain two missing agents?" Dave inquired.

"I'm sure we could think of something." Hotch confidently said.

"Thankfully, you won't have to." JJ told him. "I just texted Will our problem and he said he'd be happy to watch Spence."

"What about Henry? Won't Reid's screaming scare him?" Morgan asked.

"Please. Henry's a deep sleeper. A tornado could go through his room and he'd never know." JJ related.

"Okay then, it's settled. We'll…"

"What's settled?" a perky voice called from behind them.

Turning, they saw Garcia and Reid walking up, each carrying a green Rainforest Café bag.

"Whatcha got there, Junior?" Morgan asked as he picked the toddler up and set him in his chair.

Grinning, Spencer reached into his bag and pulled out two smaller ones. "Fis is fow Henwy and fis one is fow Jat." He said, passing the bags to respective parents. "Fey'we(They're) glow in the dawt taws(stars). You tan tit(stick) fem on the ceiling and fey will shine at night."

"Thanks, Spence" JJ said, giving the boy a hug. "Henry will love these."

"Yes, thank you, Spencer" Hotch echoed.

Garcia eyed her friends suspiciously. "Okay spill. What's…"

The waitress chose that moment to come with their food. After setting the overloaded tray on the table behind them, she swiftly passed out the food and drinks. "Alright folks, if you need anything else, just let me know." She instructed before turning and walking away.

"Dig in, people. We have to be back at the office in thirty." Hotch told the group.

Taking their boss' advice, the agents quickly began eating. 

CM 

"Man, that was the best dessert I've ever put in my mouth!" Morgan exclaimed, patting his stomach. "We are definitely coming back here and soon!"

"You'll get no argument from me." Dave said, stepping up to their Durango. "Just give me a week or two to recover from this feast first though."

"That was a little much." Prentiss agreed.

"But it was, was *yawn* good." Spencer sleepily stated.

"Yes, it was." Aaron softly said as he strapped the youngster into his car seat. He brushed the toddler's bangs out of the way before kissing his forehead. "Be good for Will."

"Do I *yawn* weally have to, to *yawn* go?" Reid mumbled around his thumb.

Hotch nodded. "I know you're not thrilled about napping at JJ's but we don't have a choice. We can't risk Strauss coming in Garcia's lair and seeing you conked out on the floor."

"He's right, Spence." JJ called from the front passenger seat. "You know how she gets when she's on a rampage. She stomps around the entire floor, trying to find someone doing the wrong thing. And while we can easily explain your absence, there's no way we could give her an adequate explanation for you sleeping on Garcia's floor."

"I know, it's *yawn* its jut…"

"Sweetie, if you're worried about Will, don't be. He doesn't mind." JJ told the boy. "And he's not going to think any less of you for needing a nap. He understands your situation."

"But, but what if I ha *yawn* ve a night *yawn* mawe and wate Henwy?" Reid asked, blinking his eyes open as he stubbornly fought sleep.

"You won't. Henry is an extremely deep sleeper." JJ advised. Seeing doubt and another emotion she couldn't decipher still on the toddler's face, she added, "And even if you did, he'd just fall back to sleep."

"Awe you *yawn* su…" Spencer's head dropped to his chest as sleep claimed him.

Chuckling, Aaron gently shut the door. After checking the door to ensure it was secure, he stepped up to the driver's side window. "Remember, drop him off and come on back to work. You don't want to be late today."

"Don't worry, Hotch. We'll make it." Derek assured.

"See that you do." Aaron recommended, taking a step back from the vehicle.

"Yes sir" Morgan said, giving his friend a mock salute before speeding out of the parking lot.

Aaron watched the SUV disappear from sight and then turned and headed for the vehicle Rossi and Prentiss were waiting in. He hoped they were doing the right thing by sending Reid to Will. The boy was bound to have nightmares after the morning he'd had and Hotch wasn't sure how he'd react to Will attempting to comfort him. Crossing his fingers, he sent out a prayer that the toddler would lean on their friend instead of pushing him away. 

CM 

Will rolled his eyes as his cell buzzed for the sixth time in the past half an hour. Checking the display, he wasn't surprised to see the name of the only BAU member who hadn't called him yet. Sighing, he flipped open his phone. "He's fine, Chere…he's had one. He woke up screaming a little while ago but he dropped right back off…no, I didn't…he didn't want me hugging him. he was uncomfortable enough with me just being in the room…I know, but…Chere, he's fine. I promise…uh huh, uh huh, I will…You have my word." A whimper from the baby monitor had Will quickly bringing the conversation to a close. "I've gotta go. Talk to you later, Chere…I will. Bye."

Hearing a scream of "No daddy!", the young father threw his cell on the couch and bolted across the living room. He raced down the hall and into the guest bedroom. Seeing the toddler thrashing around as he hollered for his attacker to stop hurting him, Will rushed over to the bed. Grabbing the boy's shoulder, he winced as Spencer jumped before attempting to get away. "Reid! Reid, wake up son!" he called, shaking the trembling shoulder. "Come on Reid! Wake up! it's just a nightmare!" he assured. Getting no response, the man resorted to a harsher tactic. He lightly slapped the youngster's cheek. "Reid! Wake up, Reid!"

Eyes snapping open, Spencer sat straight up in bed. Breathing heavily, he frantically glanced around the room.

"Reid, it's okay. It was just a dream." Will assured the shaking boy.

Startling at his friend's voice, Spencer looked up. Seeing his friend's concerned face, the toddler scrambled out from under the blankets and crawled into the surprised man's lap. He grabbed a fistful of Will's shirt and buried his face in the man's chest.

Will immediately began rubbing the quaking toddler's back. "It's okay, Reid. You're alright." He softly whispered. "Come on kiddo, calm it down. You're safe." Seeing the boy's hand fly up to his mouth, the father quickly grabbed the trash can he'd set next to the bed earlier. He thrust it under Spencer's face just as the first round of vomiting started. Holding the wastebasket with one hand, he used the other to steady the youngster as he threw up everything he'd eaten that day. He murmured reassurances as the bout of sickness went on and on.

Several minutes and one round of dry heaves later it was finally over. Totally spent, Spencer fell back against Will's chest. "Sowwy" he rasped.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Reid." Will told the trembling toddler. He set the trash can down and rubbed the little boy's back until the shivering stopped. "You okay now?" he asked.

Reid nodded before reluctantly sliding off his friend's lap. Crawling over to his pillow, he laid down and wrapped his arms around his aching stomach.

Will frowned at the move. "Your stomach still hurting?" he questioned.

"A little" Spencer croaked.

"You're not going to be sick again, are you?" the young father worriedly inquired.

"I, I don't fint so." Reid replied with a groan.

Deciding he needed to get rid of the trash can before the smell made the toddler sick again, Will stood and picked up the offending object. "I'm gonna go empty this. I'll be back in a minute, alright?"

"No!" Spencer shouted. Jumping off the bed, he latched onto the man's leg. "Don't leave! He'll get me!"

Shocked by the boy's actions, Will froze. He'd thought the mini agent was alright. A muffled sob tore the father out of his thoughts. Setting the wastebasket down, he leaned down and detached the toddler before picking him up and enveloping him in a hug. "Shhh, it's alright. I'm not leaving you." He soothed, patting the boy's back. Scooping up the trash can, he quickly took it into the bathroom and set it in the tub. He then hurried out of the room and down the hall to the living room. Will settled himself in the worn rocking chair and slowly started to rock. Rubbing the upset toddler's back, he silently vowed to protect the youngster from the man who had hurt him. 

CM 

"Hey Reid" Prentiss greeted when the boy trudged into the bullpen. Seeing the toddler's pale face and weary expression, she frowned. "Are you okay?"

Spencer slowly shuffled past the worried profiler without looking up.

"Will? Em? What's going on?" JJ asked as she walked up to the two. Following their gaze, she saw the BAU's resident genius tottling towards the stairway at a snail's pace. "Is Spence alright?"

"No" Will answered, massaging his forehead. "He's been sick as a dog the past hour or so."

"He's sick?" Emily questioned.

Will nodded. "Yeah, the nightmares left him shaky, clingy, and sick to his stomach. He's thrown up three times. Each one was worse than the one before." He explained. "I had to give him some of that anti-nausea medicine the doc gave Henry last time he was sick. Once that kicked in his stomach finally settled down a little."

"Henry's medicine?" JJ repeated. Her eyes widened as she realized just what medicine her husband was referring to. "Oh my…how did he take that?"

Will winced. "Let's just say I'm not his favorite person right now."

"I'll bet." JJ snickered.

Emily glanced quizzically at the two. "I get the feeling I'm missing something." She said. "Would one of you care to fill me in?"

"The meds aren't taken orally, Em." JJ stated, stifling another chuckle.

"They're not. But then how did…oh" Emily made a face. "You're a good friend, Will." She said, patting the man's shoulder before walking away.

"Thanks, I think" Will called after her. Turning his attention to his wife, he sighed. "I've gotta go. I promised Mrs. Maze I wouldn't be long. Do me a favor and see if you can't get him to go home for the rest of the day. He doesn't need to be at work in the shape he's in."

"I will." JJ promised, giving the frowning man a hug. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I just" Will started. He blew out a frustrated breath. "If I ever get my hands on Reid's daddy, I'm gonna rip him apart."

"I know Honey, I know." JJ said.

"Strauss alert" Morgan whispered, walking past the couple.

Will nodded. "I'm outta here." he stated. He kissed JJ on the cheek before reluctantly breaking the hug. "I'll see you tonight."

"Bye Honey" JJ called. Spinning on her heel, she headed for Rossi's office. She had a stubborn toddler to deal with.


	71. Chapter 71

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

AN- My apologies for the lateness of the chapter. This one was the devil to write.

Oh and just to clarify: Anyone at FBI headquarters, police stations, crime scenes, or anywhere else connected to their work sees Spencer as an adult. Anyone connected to work, like another agent or an unsub will see Spencer as an adult. All other places they go and any other people, see Spencer as a child.

William saw Reid as an adult because they were at Quantico. If he had seen him somewhere else, he would have seen a toddler.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Bye Honey" JJ called. Spinning on her heel, she headed for Rossi's office. She had a stubborn toddler to deal with. 

CM 

"Well, that's one more finished." Dave grumbled, tossing the manila folder onto the small stack on the table. Leaning back against the couch, he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Only a million more to go."

Hotch chuckled. "Need a break old man?" he teased. "I can always…" he broke off with a grunt as a folder whapped the back of his head. Aaron glanced over at his friend and raised an eyebrow. "Did you just hit me?"

Rossi smirked. "That's what you get for making fun of your elders." He playfully scolded.

"I can't help it you're old and grumpy." Aaron threw back. He managed to duck under the attempted swat this time. Sitting back up, he stuck his tongue out at the older profiler.

Dave gawked at his friend. "How old are you again?" he inquired. "Because right now I feel like I should be threatening to take you to the woodshed or something."

Hotch snorted. "Woodshed?"

"Yes, woodshed brat" Rossi replied, swatting the back of the younger man's head again.

"Hey!" Hotch called. "What was that…" a loud ringing drowned out the rest of his statement. Aaron's cell rang twice before stopping.

Recognizing Morgan's 'Strauss is near' signal, the two men quickly straightened their files and picked up their pens. Before they could begin their task however, the pitter patter of little feet drew the profiler's attention to the door.

Spencer pushed open the door and shuffled into the room. Spying his father figures on the couch, he tottled over and climbed up between the two men. The toddler leaned into Hotch's side, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and closed his eyes.

"Spencer, are you alright?" Aaron questioned as he palmed the boy's forehead.

"Umm hum, jut tiwed" Reid murmured around his thumb.

"I take it naptime wasn't very restful." Dave hypothesized.

Reid shook his head.

"Nightmares?" Aaron asked. Getting a nod, he frowned. "How bad? Did they make you sick to your stomach?" Another nod and a grimace was his answer.

"Did Will give you any medicine?" Dave inquired before getting up to get the trash can.

"Yes" Spencer replied, adding "unfortunately" under his breath.

"What was that, buddy?" Aaron questioned, rubbing the boy's back. "I didn't quite catch it."

Spencer internally winced. He hadn't meant for Hotch to hear that. He definitely didn't want to repeat his statement. That would only lead to uncomfortable questions he had no intentions of answering. It was embarrassing enough just thinking about it. Shuddering at the memory, Reid sat up, looked his boss straight in the eye, and said the first thing that came to mind. "Tan I have some watew? I'm fiwsty.(thirsty)"

The look Hotch shot him let the toddler know his father figure wasn't buying it. Dropping his eyes to his lap, Spencer readied himself to divulge the whole, embarrassing story. Thankfully, he was saved from the dreaded task by the clomp of high heel shoes on metal stairs.

Groaning, the three profilers hurriedly scooted away from each other. They grabbed case files and pens and pretended to focus on the pages in front of them. The agents tensed as the sound came closer and closer until…A frightened scream followed by several thuds startled the group. Leaping off the couch, they shot across the room and out the door. The two men and the toddler searched the bullpen until they came upon the source of the sound; a crumpled body at the bottom of the staircase.

"Strauss?" Rossi gasped, staring at the unconscious Section Chief who was surrounded by surprised agents. He raced down the steps, stopping on the last one. "Somebody call an ambulance!"

"Already done" Prentiss answered, holding up her cell.

"Great" Dave said. He then glanced at the rest of the group. "What happened?"

Morgan looked up from his spot beside the downed woman. "I don't know." He replied. "It was the strangest thing. She was stomping up the stairs and then she just fell back. It looked like she'd been pushed but there was nobody else on the steps."

"She must have missed a step or something." JJ surmised.

Dave nodded. "JJ go wait for the paramedics by the elevators. Morgan, you and Prentiss stay with Erin; keep her from moving around if she comes to. Everybody else get back to work! There's nothing to see here!" he ordered. Turning to his boss, he whispered, "I've got this, Aaron. Go take care of Spencer. I'll make sure you're not disturbed."

"You sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yeah, go put the kid down. I'll handle this." Rossi assured.

"Thanks, Dave" Aaron said. Turning, he placed a hand on Reid's shoulder and guided the boy into his office. After shutting the door, the father picked the youngster up and walked over to the couch. Taking a seat, he began to rock. "Go to sleep, Spencer" he whispered. "Daddy's got you." 

CM 

"You guys ready to go?" Morgan asked, peering around the door.

"Almost" Hotch replied without looking up.

"How's Spencer?" Derek questioned as he walked into the room. Taking a seat on the arm of the couch, he checked on the sleeping toddler. "Is he feeling any better?"

"I believe so." Aaron answered. He closed the folder he had been working on and gazed up at the two. "His stomach was bothering him for a while but he hasn't been sick. And he's been sleeping peacefully for the past hour. He wouldn't be able to if his stomach was still tied in knots."

"Good, another doctor visit is the last thing the kid needs." Morgan grumbled, glancing at his best friend. Seeing the little boy's eyes flutter open, he smiled. "Hey, kid! How are you feeling?"

Spencer slowly sat up and fisted his eyes. "Bet *yawn* tew" he rasped before sticking his thumb back in his mouth.

Derek slid off the arm of the couch and pulled Spencer into his lap. "You ready to get outta here?" he asked.

"Umm humm" Reid responded around his thumb. "I jut need to go to the bafwoom fiwst."

"I think we can handle that." Morgan said. He stood up, adjusted his hold on the toddler in his arms, and started for the door.

Reid immediately began to weakly wiggle and squirm. "Mowgan, put me down!" he hissed. "Somebody will see!"

"Relax Pretty Boy, we're the only people still here besides Garcia." He assured the worried agent. "Everybody else is gone. Most of them beat a path to the door as soon as the clock hit five. They're all taking advantage of Strauss being out of the picture. How is she, anyway?"

"The last word I received was that she had a broken leg, a couple of cracked ribs, and a concussion. She'll be out at least a week, maybe more." Hotch replied, attempting and failing to repress a smile.

"A week without Strauss the Grouse? Man, Christmas just came early!" Derek exclaimed.

"It will be nice to not have to deal with the tension her presence brings." Aaron mused.

"Or her…" Morgan paused to glance down at his squirming charge. "What's wrong, youngster?"

"I've gotta go!" Spencer loudly whispered.

Morgan's eyes widened. "Be right back, Hotch!" he called before sprinting out of the room.

Chuckling, Aaron went back to his work. He needed to finish so they could get Spencer home where the boy could rest properly. Hopefully with a little rest and his family surrounding him, Reid would bounce back. He missed his excited chatterbox of a son.

A few minutes later Morgan strolled back into the room with a much calmer Spencer. "Are you through now?" the muscular man asked.

"Just a second" Aaron advised, holding up a finger.

"A second is about all you've got. Any longer and Garcia will come bust the door down to see what's going on." Derek told the older man.

Aaron chuckled. "I guess I better hurry it up then." He said. Although he was the boss, he had no doubt the tech analyst would carry out that particular threat if she thought they were taking too long.

Less than thirty seconds later he was proven right when a loud banging sounded. The profilers looked up just in time to see Garcia burst through the doorway. "Okay, that's it. I've given you more than enough time." she declared as she stomped over to Hotch's desk. Stopping beside the stern faced man, she reached out and closed the folder in his hands. "It is time to go. Whatever you're working on can wait till Monday."

"Garcia, I have to…"

"Monday Boss Man" Penelope cheerfully said. "You do not want to incur my wrath."

"I'd listen to her if I were you Hotch. You and I both know what Baby Girl can do when she puts her mind to it." Morgan reminded.

Aaron had to concede that one. He'd seen and heard about some of the ingeniously horrible and embarrassing things Garcia had come up with as retaliation for one thing or another and he had no intention of being her next victim. Wincing at the Cheshire cat grin on the tech analyst's face, Hotch nodded. "Alright, we'll go." He said, grabbing his suit jacket.

"I thought you'd see it my way." Penelope gloated. Catching Spencer fisting his eyes, she flounced over to Morgan and took the sleepy boy. "Oh my poor Snook'ums!" she cooed. "Did bad old Derek interrupt your nappy time?"

"Gawcia!" Spencer whined, turning beet red.

"What my little dumpling?" Garcia asked.

Knowing that his son was in no mood to be teased, Aaron quickly intervened. Taking Spencer from the bubbly blond, he strode to the door. "Let's go." He called over his shoulder before disappearing from sight.

Derek walked up beside Penelope and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "You heard the man. Let's get outta here!" he said. He gently led his friend across the room and out the door. 

CM 

Will came into the kitchen and set the long rectangular plate he was carrying on the counter. "Evening everybody" he greeted. "Here's a key lime cake for dessert."

"Evening Will. I'm glad you could join us." Hotch said as he sliced a tomato. "Spencer needs his whole family around him right now."

"How is he doing? Is his stomach feeling better?" Will asked. "JJ brought the anti-nausea meds if he needs a second dose."

"Thankfully, he seems to be doing better. He hasn't been sick again and he hasn't held his stomach since he woke up from his mini nap." Aaron explained.

"That's great news." Will said, popping a baby carrot in his mouth. Surveying all the pots, pans, and food lying on the counter, he turned to the head cook. "Anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, there is. You can go make up with Spencer." Rossi instructed. "The kid winces every time someone says your name. I don't know what happened between the two of you but I want it fixed. Understand?"

"You've got it, Hoss" Will agreed. He snitched another baby carrot and then headed into the living room. Stopping in the entryway, he eyed the two toddlers in the room. It was more than evident that Reid was still feeling the effects of the bout of sickness as well as the medicine. The usually energetic, fast talking boy was sitting quietly on the floor building what looked like a treehouse out of Legos with Prentiss while a giggling Henry raced to the staircase for another go on the twisty slide. 'Some fun childhood he's having.' Will thought. 'What's next, a hospital stay?' Shaking his head at that, he walked over to the silent boy and dropped down beside him. "Mind if I join the fun?" he asked.

Spencer merely nodded.

Sensing that the two needed some time alone to work things out, Emily swiftly came up with an excuse to depart. "I'm gonna go see if they need any help in the kitchen." she fibbed before hurrying away.

Will snickered. "Think it was something I said?" he joked.

Spencer shrugged, steadfastly keeping his gaze on the blocks in his hands.

Sighing, Will ran a hand across his face. He was no good in situations like this. Joking and teasing usually worked with Henry but he was a real toddler. Will had no idea how to make things right with a genius in a child's body. He only knew if he said the wrong thing, he could make the problem ten times worse. Sitting back, he mulled over different tactics. Finally after several minutes deliberation, the father decided the direct route was the best course of action. But first he needed the youngster's attention. "Reid, Reid look at me son." he called.

Spencer shook his head. He couldn't look at Will after what had happened that afternoon. It was just too embarrassing.

Undeterred, Will gently grasped the toddler's chin and forced his head up until they were eye to eye. "There, that's better." Will said, smiling at the blushing boy. "Reid, I'm sorry if I upset you or made you uncomfortable when I gave you that, umm, medicine. I didn't mean to. I just wanted to make you feel better."

"I know." Spencer admitted, dropping his gaze. "It was jut, jut…"

"Embarrassing?" Will filled in. The tiny profiler's wince showed he had hit the nail on the head. The young man tapped the boy's chin, smiling when Reid timidly peered up at him. "Spencer, you shouldn't be embarrassed about what happened. You were sick and I gave you medicine. There's nothing embarrassing about that. I'm sure any one of your friends would have done the same thing for you if they had been there."

Spencer's eyes snapped up to meet Will's before his tiny face screwed up in disgust. "Ewwww! Fat's an image I didn't need tut(stuck) in my head." He grumbled.

Will threw his head back and laughed. "No, I guess not." He agreed. Seeing the corners of the toddler's mouth turn up, he relaxed. It looked like the talk had gone his way. There was just one more thing he needed to know. "So, are we okay now?"

Spencer nodded. "We wewe always otay, Will." He assured his friend.

Will scooted closer to the little boy and patted him on the back. "Good" He said before looking suspiciously down at the boy. "We don't have to kiss and make up, do we?" he teased, making kissing noises.

"N-no" Spencer giggled, pushing his friend back.

"That's good cause I don't think JJ would like that." Will loudly whispered.

"Do I need to separate you two?" JJ sternly asked, pointing a finger at the laughing duo.

"No, we'll be good Chere." Will promised, crossing his fingers behind his back an action that elicited another round of giggles from the toddler at his side. "Right, Reid?"

"Wight" Spencer agreed, attempting to look innocent.

"You better" JJ stated.

"We will." Will assured. He waited for his long time fiancé to turn her back and then causally picked up a block and lobbed it in her direction.

Feeling something hit her behind, JJ glanced back at the two miscreants on the floor. Seeing the man and toddler pretending to be building while they tried hard not to laugh, she narrowed her eyes and growled, "Will"

"Yes dear?" Will innocently called.

"Don't start anything you can't finish." The media liaison warned.

"You mean like this?" Will questioned as he tossed another Lego in her direction. He laughed as Spencer copied his actions.

JJ stared in shock at the two for a moment before a devious smirk crept onto her face. "Em" she said, cracking her knuckles.

"Yeah?" Emily replied with a smirk of her own.

"GET'EM!" JJ yelled. 

CM 

"Is it ready yet?" Morgan asked as he walked into the kitchen. "The natives are getting restless, not to mention sleepy."

"It's almost done. I'm just waiting on the rolls." Dave replied. He glanced at the timer. "Go ahead and get the rugrats washed up. Supper should be ready by the time they finish."

"I'll do it." Aaron volunteered. He started for the living room entryway only to stumble back a few steps when Spencer barreled into him. "Careful buddy" he admonished.

"Sowwy" Reid apologized.

"It's alright, kiddo. Just try to be more careful in the future." Aaron suggested. Getting a solemn nod and a whispered 'yes sir' in response, he frowned. He hadn't meant for the toddler to think he was being chastised. He opened his mouth to correct his mistake but closed it at Henry's stage whispered 'Pensew tan go?" from the doorway. Hotch bit back a laugh as Reid rolled his eyes dramatically. "Something you want to ask me, Spencer?" he questioned.

"Yes siw" Reid answered, nodding his head. He shuffled from foot to foot nervously for a moment before blurting out, "Tan we go to the aiw and pace mooseum wif JJ and Will and Henwy?"

Hotch smiled at the hopeful look plastered on the boy's face. It looked like Spencer was bouncing back faster than any of them had suspected. "If JJ and Will don't mind, I don't have a problem with you going with them."

Spencer's face dropped. "You, you don't want to, to go?" he stammered as he toyed with the hem of his shirt.

'Okay, maybe I spoke too soon.' Aaron thought as he stared down at the now anxious toddler. Kneeling down in front of his charge, the father palmed the boy's cheek. "Of course I want to go." He assured the youngster. "I just assumed you wanted to go with JJ and Will."

Reid vigorously shook his head. "JJ said you tould go, too. She said we tould all go." He informed his surrogate father.

"In that case count me in." Rossi called from his spot in front of the stove.

"The air and space museum! Cool! I'm in!" Emily exclaimed as she walked into the kitchen. She scooped Spencer up and tossed him into the air. "Come on Handsome. The flight to the table is now departing." Holding the toddler out flat like a plane, Prentiss 'flew' him into the dining room and over to his chair. Once Spencer 'landed' safely in his booster seat, the raven haired beauty sat down beside him.

Moments later Rossi, Hotch, and Morgan walked into the room carrying the night's meal. They set the plate of baked chicken and the pans of dinner rolls, salad, and steamed vegetables on the table. After a quick grace, the family dug into their meal. 

CM 

"The End" Will whispered before closing the book. Glancing down at the boys in his lap, he was surprised to see Spencer still awake. "Are you alright, Reid?" he softly asked.

"Y *yawn* yes" Spencer replied, stubbornly blinking his eyes back open.

"Do you want me to read another one?" Will questioned.

Reid shook his head. "No fant you" he said before sliding off the man's lap. He tottled across the room to the couch, where the rest of the team was sitting talking. The sleepy toddler shuffled over to the senior member of the family and raised his arms.

Rossi swiftly complied. "Hey buddy, did you enjoy the story?" he inquired as he settled the youngster in his lap.

Spencer nodded into the older man's shirt. "Will's funny. He does diff'ent *yawn* voices fow *yawn fow all the tawa'tews(characters)." He quietly answered.

"I'll have to try that next time." Dave said, smiling down at the barely awake boy. "Are you ready to go to bed now?"

Spencer shook his head once more. "Wot, peas?" he asked.

"Sure buddy" Dave agreed. He picked up the toddler, settling the boy's head on his shoulder and strode through the room and over to the fireplace. Taking a seat in the rocking chair, he slowly began to rock the littlest profiler. Spencer was asleep in seconds. 

CM 

Morgan eyed Hotch as he shuffled into the kitchen. "How bad did it get last night?" he asked, handing the tired man a mug of hot coffee.

"Pretty bad" Aaron replied. He took a sip of his coffee and then set the mug down. "We were up every couple of hours but it could have been worse."

"I don't see how." Dave muttered as he stumbled into the room followed by Prentiss.

"Me either" Emily said, dropping into a chair at the table. "I'd consider the screaming I heard last night an eleven on a scale of one to ten. What could have possibly made that worse?"

"Being sick for one" Aaron answered.

"So he didn't get sick?" Morgan questioned as he set the coffee pot in the middle of the table and took a seat.

"No, thankfully Spencer didn't throw up at all last night." Hotch relayed. "He is, however, still very clingy. He wouldn't let me out of his sight even when he took his bath. And Garcia had to stay with him while he dressed so I could get a shower."

"It'll get better, Aaron." Rossi optimistically said.

"I hope so." Hotch responded. "I just hope we're not making a mistake by taking him to the museum today. I'm not sure being around a lot of strangers is going to help."

"Hotch this is Reid we're talking about. The little geek loves museums." Prentiss pointed out. "He'll have a great time squeeing over all the exhibits."

"She's right, you know. Pretty Boy is sure to have a blast at the museum. A few hours there and he'll be back to his old self. I'm sure of it." Morgan added. "Besides, it's a museum. What could possibly happen?"

Rossi scowled at the cocky young man. "You just had to say that, didn't you?" he growled.

"Chill man, today is going to be a good day." Morgan assured his friend.

"It better be." Rossi grumbled.

"Dave…"

The Spencer Express is leaving in five! Hop aboard or be left behind!" Garcia called from the other room.

The profilers exchanged amused glances before dumping their mugs in the sink and hurrying out of the kitchen. 

CM 

A couple of hours into their museum experience the family began to see the first signs of Reid coming out of his shell. It started with little comments here and there about different exhibits and steadily grew as the morning wore on. By the time lunchtime rolled around, the toddler was chattering nonstop about everything they saw. And they let him. The boy was acting like his old self for the first time since his dad had appeared and they weren't about to stop him, no matter how many shocked stares or whispered words his commentary garnered. They could listen to him…

"Daddy, I's hungwy!" Henry hollered from his stroller.

Will glanced at his watch. "Oops! Looks like its past lunchtime." He told the others.

Aaron nodded. "I guess we better find the cafeteria." He suggested. "I don't want the boys falling asleep before they've eaten."

"Sounds good" Morgan said. He pulled out the museum brochure and checked the map. Sticking it back in his pocket a moment later, he started to the left. "This way guys"

"Wait!" Spencer called, banging on his stroller to get his friend's attention.

Derek froze. "What is it, youngster?" he asked as he walked around to the side of the stroller.

"I've gotta go to the bafwoom." Spencer replied, pointing to the restroom sign on the right.

"Oh, okay" Morgan stated. "Come on, I'll take you." He bent down to pick the toddler up, frowning as the boy scooted away from him. "What is it, Pretty Boy?"

"No mens woom" Reid whispered, toying with the hem of his shirt.

"No problem, you can go with me." Emily offered with a smile.

"Fants" Spencer said, raising his arms.

Emily picked the toddler up, settled him on her hip, and started for the bathroom. "You guys go ahead. We'll catch up." she called over her shoulder.

"Are you sure? We could wait until…"

"Go, Spencer and I will be just fine on our own. Right, kiddo?" Prentiss asked.

"Wight" Spencer answered, nodding emphatically.

"Alright, we'll go." Aaron conceded. "But if you're not there in ten minutes…"

"You'll send the SWAT team after us. I know." Emily finished, rolling her eyes. "Go on, we'll see you in a few minutes." She watched the others reluctantly turn and leave before starting over to the bathrooms. 

CM 

William Reid huffed as he stalked through yet another museum. He'd hoped his son's love of anything new and educational would have led him to one of the museums in the area but the young man hadn't been in either place he'd checked. In fact the only people he had seen so far were tour groups and fami…his thoughts ground to a halt and his mouth dropped open at the sight of the raven haired woman from his son's job. Stepping behind a large poster, he watched the woman as she crossed the floor carrying a small child with long brown hair. The boy turned to glance his way and William felt his legs go weak. The toddler looked exactly like Spencer did at that age. That boy had to be his son's which meant he was a grandfather. Things were really starting to look up. His fiancé might be happy to meet Spencer, but she would be over the moon to see that little one. Not to mention the fact that the child looked to be about the same age Spencer was when he and the boy started having their little personal time together. Yes, things were definitely going William's way. All he had to do was get the baby and his daddy would follow. Then he'd have both of his boys to play with. Smiling at the thought of having two different playmates, William discreetly followed the raven haired woman down a long empty hallway to the restrooms. Waiting outside, he quickly formulated a plan. After pulling the paperweight he'd brought out of his pocket, he crouched beside the closed door.

Emily helped Spencer wash and dry his hands and then walked to the door. Pushing it open, she stepped out and gasped as a sharp pain hit the back of her head. Yelping, she fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Emily? Emily?" Spencer cried, shaking the woman's shoulder. Hearing the floor creak, he looked up only to find himself face to face with his worst nightmare; his father.

"Hello little guy" William pleasantly greeted, taking a step towards the boy. "I'm your grandfather, William."

Reid backed up as a million thoughts ran through his head. "Go away" he whispered.

"Sorry kiddo, I can't do that." William replied as he lunged for the boy. Grabbing the collar of the terrified toddler's shirt, he scooped the boy up and raced for the exit.


	72. Chapter 72

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing.

WARNING- DO NOT try this at home. It doesn't take much power to really hurt someone.

AN- Thank you to everyone reading and especially to the ones nice enough to leave a review. I didn't want to leave you hanging so I worked most of the day on this one. Just a little fluff to start the weekend.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Sorry kiddo, I can't do that." William replied as he lunged for the boy. Grabbing the collar of the terrified toddler's shirt, he scooped the boy up and raced for the exit. 

CM 

Spencer screamed at the top of his lungs as he kicked and punched his father. He fought for all he was worth but it was no use; he was just too little to do any damage. He didn't give up however. He knew once his father got him into the main part of the museum, his chances of escaping would go down dramatically. Anyone seeing the two would assume he was a toddler having a tantrum. No, he had to make a get-away now while they were still in the empty hallway. Reid racked his brain for anyway out of his situation. Remembering the self-defense Morgan had been teaching him, the toddler swiftly took in his position and picked the appropriate move. Not wanting William to know something was up, the little boy continued to scream and kick with all his might as he readied to make his move. Taking a steadying breath, he uncurled his fists and flattened both hands with his fingers touching each other. He held his left hand horizontally and set it against William's neck, making sure his pinkie was on the man's windpipe. Before the older man could react to the touch, Spencer put his right hand vertically and, using it as a hammer, slammed it against his left.

William immediately dropped the toddler and grabbed his throat as he struggled for breathe.

Falling, Spencer tucked and rolled like Morgan had taught him. Rolling into a standing position, he took off running. He had to get to Hotch and the others before his former father recovered and caught up to him. 

CM 

"What's them taking so long?" Garcia huffed as she stared at the cafeteria entrance. She turned pale as a horrible thought came to mind. "You don't think anything happened to them, do you?"

"Relax, Pen it hasn't been that long." JJ assured her friend.

"Yeah, they probably had to stop and ask directions or something." Morgan suggested even though he knew better.

"Stud Muffin, this is Reid we're talking about. He memorized the museum layouts a month after he got to Washington." Penelope pointed out before shuddering. "Something's wrong. I can feel it."

"I'm with Garcia." Dave said, much to everyone's surprise. "My exes didn't even take this long in the bathroom. I'm going to look for them."

"Hold up. I'll go with you." Morgan called, pushing back his chair.

Before the two men could set off, a museum employee came up to the table. The old man with the salt and pepper beard went straight to Garcia. "Excuse me miss, is your name Penelope Garcia?" he asked.

"Yes" Garcia replied, nodding her head. "Why?"

David, the museum employee, replied, "You folks need to come with me. We have a little situation." Turning, he headed for the entrance.

Exchanging worried glances, the family got up and hurried after the large man. The group made their way across various rooms and corridors. They went through the employees only door and down a hall before stopping at a door marked conference room. Following David into the room, they were shocked to find Prentiss holding an ice pack to the back of her head.

"Em!" JJ and Garcia exclaimed as the two rushed around the long table to their friend.

The men took one look at their injured friend and rounded on the museum employee. "What happened?" Dave demanded.

"And where's Spencer?" Aaron angrily questioned.

"If you folks will have a seat, I'll…"

"What happened?" Derek growled, taking a step towards the older man. When the employee remained silent, he huffed. "Do not make me repeat myself."

Nodding, David held up his hands. He knew he was supposed to wait for his boss to get there but he wasn't willing to risk his health and he was certain not explaining would do just that. "A visitor found your friend here on the floor in front of the ladies room. She had suffered a blow to the back of the head and was unconscious. The little boy wasn't there." he explained. Seeing the four men start for the door, he quickly added, "We have a group of employees searching for him and the museum's on lock-down until further notice. If he's anywhere in this museum, we will find him."

"We'll help." Hotch said.

Knowing the man wasn't asking for permission, David did the only thing he could; he agreed. "I'll let our people know."

Nodding, Aaron turned to his friends. "Morgan, you and Will start at the cafeteria and back track to the restrooms. If Spencer got away, that's where he'd head. Dave and I will check the exhibits around the restrooms."

"Got it." Morgan answered, opening the door. "Come on Will."

Hotch watched the two leave and then turned his attention to the ladies in the group. "JJ and Garcia, stay with Prentiss. We'll use our cells to check in."

"Okay" JJ said. She pulled out her phone and placed it on the table.

"Find him, Hotch" Emily pleaded.

"Don't worry. We will." Dave assured the hurting woman. He gave the frantic ladies a smile before rushing out the door after Hotch. 

CM 

"Any sign of him, Morgan?" Hotch worriedly inquired. Pacing, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Alright, start over. We must have overlooked an area. Spencer has to be here somewhere. No, he's still in the museum. The security guards checked the parking lot video and no one matching his description was seen. I know but…Morgan, we're wasting time. Go over your search area again. Understand? Sorry…I know just check again alright. Good, call me if you find anything. Will do." The young father pocketed his cell and leaned on the railing around the Mercury capsule. "Where is he, Dave?" Aaron anxiously asked as he stared around the giant open room. "We've searched the entire museum and there's been no trace of Reid."

"He'll turn up." Dave optimistically stated, patting the younger man on the back.

"It's been two hours." Aaron needlessly pointed out.

"I know." Rossi conceded as they started another circuit of the room. Passing a family with a small toddler, he smiled and waved at the little girl who shyly hid behind her mother. Dave stopped in his tracks. Snapping his fingers, he turned to Hotch. "I think we've been going about this the wrong way." He said.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"We assumed Spencer would head to us and he probably did start our way." Dave surmised. "But he wouldn't have gotten far. I mean think about it. If you saw a child Reid's size running through the museum scared and alone, you'd try to help him, right?" He waited for an answering nod before continuing. "And considering Spencer's track record with strangers, he probably react by running away from them and…"

"Hiding" Hotch finished. He frowned. "But if he was hidden, we still should have found him when we conducted the search.

"Not necessarily" Dave disagreed. "With his tiny size, Spencer can easily squeeze into the tiniest crevice. We need to go back and check behind, under, and around every exhibit and piece of furniture in this place."

"Let's go! We'll start by the bathrooms!" Aaron ordered, already heading towards the restrooms.

The two men sprinted back to the place they'd last seen the toddler. Splitting up, they began scouring every exhibit. They looked around and behind the aircrafts and other equipment before getting on their hands and knees to peer under each piece. Once all the exhibits in the immediate vicinity had been thoroughly examined, the profilers moved on to the next section of the enormous open room.

Half an hour into the search, Aaron began to worry that they wouldn't find Reid. The kidnapper could have taken him out of the museum before the search began. After all, the video cameras didn't cover the entire parking lot. Plus there weren't that many places to hide and they had performed a room to room search of the place. If he were here, they should have found him by…his thoughts ground to a halt as he spotted a tiny blue tennis shoe sticking out from under the exhibit of a B-24D nose section. Dropping to his knees, Aaron leaned down and glanced under the aircraft piece. "Spencer!" he hollered, reaching for the toddler.

Spencer startled at the sound of his name. Whimpering, he scooted further into his hiding spot.

Aaron flinched at sight of the quaking toddler. Retracting his hands, he softened his voice and called, "Spencer, Spencer son, it's me Hotch. Come on buddy. You're safe now. Rossi and I are right here."

Hearing the quiet voice and comforting words, Spencer risked a glance up. He cracked his eyes open a little and peered at the spot the voice originated, his breath catching as he saw a very familiar face smiling at him. "Daddy!" he cried. The toddler slid on his belly to his father figure's waiting arms.

Aaron scooped up the little boy and hugged him tightly to his chest. "Spencer! Thank God!" Aaron exclaimed, kissing the trembling toddler's forehead. "I thought I'd lost you!"

"D-d-daddddy! He, he, an-and Em-Emi-Emily, and, and fen I, I…" Spencer stammered, wrapping his arms and legs around Hotch.

"Shhh, Spencer, it's okay. You're safe now." Aaron soothed as he began rubbing the little boy's back. "Calm down buddy, you're going to make yourself sick. Come on, slow it down. Breath with me. In…out…in…out" Hotch coached, exaggerating his breathing to help the little boy. After several minutes, the toddler's breathing finally started to slow to a more normal rate. "Good job, Spencer" Aaron praised, patting the youngster on the back. Spotting Rossi still searching on the other side of the room, he hollered, "Dave, over here!"

Rossi raced around and through the crowd of visitors until he reached his friends. "Spencer, you have no idea how good it is to see you, buddy." he sighed, ruffling the toddler's hair. Hearing muffled sobs, he frowned. "Is he okay?"

"I think so." Aaron replied as he started walking. "Let's get him to the others. We can check him out there. Oh, and call Morgan. Let him know we found Reid."

"Okay" Dave replied, glaring at growing crowd around them. Taking the lead, he pushed their way past the nosy onlookers. Once in the clear, he quickly ushered the father and son through the museum, past the employee only door, and down the hall to the conference room. Opening the door, he stepped aside to allow his friends to enter first.

"My Junior G-Man!" Garcia yelled, jumping out of her seat and rushing over to the trio. "Oh, thank goodness you're alright!" Her happy smile fell as the little boy flinched away from her.

"Is Spence alright, Hotch? He didn't get hurt, did he?" JJ questioned as she walked over. She stopped several feet from the group so she wouldn't scare the toddler any more than he already was. "Spence, sweetie are you okay?"

Spencer turned his head to look at his concerned friend. "I'm o-otay, JJ" he quietly answered.

"Are you sure, kiddo?" Emily asked from her spot at the table.

"Emily?" Reid gasped, lifting his head off Hotch's shoulder. "Emily! You'we otay! I fought he, he…"

"I'm alright, Reid." Prentiss quickly assured before the boy could get worked up again. "It'll take more than a little bump on the head to take me out."

"Spencer, you said he. Was it a man that knocked Emily out?" Rossi questioned. "Did you know him or was it a stranger?"

Spencer nodded. "It was, was W-W-William." He revealed.

"Your father?" Will asked. Getting a nod, he headed for the door. "I'll be back."

"I'm going with you." Morgan said, falling into step beside the enraged Cajun. They got to the door the same time it opened and two police officers walked in.

"I heard you found the little guy. Is he alright? Did he say anything about what happened?" Jim, the taller of the two officers questioned.

"Physically Reid's fine. He's just a little shook up." Aaron answered.

Jim nodded. "Good" he said before sighing. "Listen, I know this has been a scary experience for him and that he's frightened but I really need to ask him a few questions about…"

"Now?" Garcia shrieked.

"Penelope" Aaron warned, motioning towards the trembling toddler in his arms. He then turned his attention back to the security guards. "I'll allow you to talk to Reid but if he gets the least bit upset, I will end the conversation immediately."

"Understood" Jim agreed. Keeping his distance from the wide-eyed toddler, the older man smiled. "Hey there kiddo." He greeted. "My name's Jim and I'm a police officer. See?" he pointed to his badge. "I heard something bad happened to you and your Aunt Emily. Can you tell me about it?"

Sticking his thumb in his mouth for comfort, Spencer tightened his grip on Hotch and nodded. "Bad man h-h-hit Aunt Em-Emily and, and she falled down." He stammered.

"What did the bad man do when your aunt fell down?" Jim asked.

"He, he twied to, to get me but I runned a-away." Spencer explained, wisely leaving out his little self-defense move.

"Reid, did you know the man that tried to get you?" Jim questioned.

Spencer shook his head before burying his face in Hotch's shoulder.

"I think this interview is over." Dave said.

"Sir I really think…" Jim cut off as a muffled sob reached his ears. "I think that's all for now." He reached in his pocket, pulled out a card, and handed it to Hotch. "If he says anything about the man, please give me a call."

"We will." Aaron promised, handing the card to Rossi.

"Bye Spencer, I hope you feel better." Jim softly said before turning and leaving the room.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm sick of this place." Emily stated as she stood and headed for the door. "Let's go back to Morgan's. It's more fun there."

"Yeah, you boys promised us a Lego rematch, remember?" Garcia cheerfully told the others.

Catching Spencer knuckling his eyes, Dave smiled. "I think the rematch is going to have to wait until after naptime." He observed.

Aaron chuckled. "Time to go home." He whispered. Grabbing Spencer's jacket out of the stroller, he gently put it on the toddler and zipped it up before slipping on his own. The father then took hold of the stroller handle and started for the door.


	73. Chapter 73

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Just a heads up. I go back to work Monday so things are about to get very busy for me.

Warning- Bad language ahead.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron chuckled. "Time to go home." He whispered. Grabbing Spencer's jacket out of the stroller, he gently put it on the toddler and zipped it up before slipping on his own. The father then took hold of the stroller handle and started for the door. 

CM 

"Remember Henry" JJ said, ringing Morgan's doorbell. "Reid had a really scary morning so he may not feel like playing."

"Weid no pay?" Henry questioned.

"That's right, buddy. Reid may not want to play." Will repeated. He smiled as the door opened. "Hey Rossi, how's Reid? Did he get any sleep or was naptime a repeat of yesterday?"

"Well it started out like yesterday only worse. Once we got home, Spencer latched onto Aaron and Emily and wouldn't let go. They both ended up lying down with him." Rossi explained. Pulling out his cell, he showed the couple a photo of Reid sleeping sandwiched between an uncomfortable Hotch and Prentiss. "That didn't last long though. It was maybe twenty, thirty minutes before he woke up screaming. They tried again but the result was the same and Reid refused to lie down after that. So Aaron brought him out to the living room with us. The kid conked out on the couch a few minutes later and he's been sleeping peacefully ever since."

"It sounds like Spence just needed the security of his family being close by." JJ surmised.

Dave nodded. "I think our voices and Aaron's and Derek's back and arm rubs are keeping any bad dreams away." He replied, curiously eyeing the bags Will was juggling. "What's with all the luggage? You two taking a little mini vacation or something?"

"No, nothing like that. We just thought after everything that happened this morning, you guys could use a couple more sets of eyes." Will explained, hauling the suitcases over the threshold. "Well, that and neither one of us could stand the idea of being so far away from the kid with his psycho dad on the loose."

"I can understand that." Dave said as he led the family into the living room. Lowering his voice so he wouldn't wake the toddler stretched out between Hotch and Morgan, he whispered, "We've gained a few more campers for our sleepover."

"Auntie Pen!" Henry squealed. He immediately began to squirm in his mother's hold as he reached out for his godmother.

All adult eyes darted to the sleeping boy on the couch. For his part Spencer mumbled something before clutching his Ewok and turning over. Breathing a sigh of relief, the adults directed their gaze back to the rambunctious toddler who was being transferred to his aunt's arms.

"Hey Pumpkin!" Garcia brightly but quietly greeted as she hugged the youngster. Settling him on her hip, she smiled. "I've been waiting for you to get here. Reid has some brand new blocks in his room and I'm just dying to try them out. What do you say, Henry? Do you wanna play blocks with me until Reid wakes up?"

"Yay!" Henry hollered, causing another round of worried glances.

Garcia quickly toted her godson out of the room before he could wake her slumbering junior G-man.

"Come on Will. I'll show you where you guys will be sleeping." Morgan said as he walked over and took a couple of the heavy suitcases from the young father.

"He looks so peaceful." JJ softly remarked, claiming Morgan's spot on the couch. She ghosted a hand down Spencer's face. "Like he doesn't have a care in the world."

"I wish that was the case." Emily muttered.

"It will be. We'll see to that." Hotch determinedly stated.

"Yeah cause we've done such a bang up job so far." Rossi huffed.

Aaron glared at his friend. "I'll admit we've made a few slip ups." He admitted. Ignoring the senior man's sarcastic 'a few?' he continued. "But it won't happen again. We're going to get Spencer past this latest setback and then the rest of his second childhood is going to be filled with nothing but fun."

"And just how are we going to do that?" Morgan questioned as he walked back into the room with Will.

"I'm working on it. Right now that bubble wrap idea of yours is looking good." Hotch answered with a grin.

"Bubble wrap?" Emily asked.

JJ chortled. "That is one way to keep Spence from getting hurt again." She said. "I think we'd have a hard time explaining his new suit at work though."

"I can hear Strauss right now." Prentiss snickered. She narrowed her eyes and adopted a stern expression. "Dr. Reid, what sort of ridiculousness is this? This is a government office. We do not parade around as the Michelin Man. Do I make myself clear?"

Morgan roared with laughter. "That, that's her to a, a t-tee!" he stammered through his chuckles.

"I don't know. I think her scowl has a more 'sucking on a lemon' look." Dave criticized before bursting out laughing.

"Good one, Rossi" Derek praised, wiping the tears from his eyes.

"What's so funny?" a sleepy voice called.

Morgan looked over at the couch and winced at the sight of his best friend slowly sitting up and knuckling his eyes. "Sorry Pretty Boy, we didn't mean to wake you up." he apologized.

"It's o-otay" Spencer replied with a yawn. He crawled into Hotch's lap, leaned against his chest, and stuck his thumb in his mouth. Glancing around the room, he smiled. "Hey JJ, hey Will. Whewe's Henwy?"

"He's upstairs playing with Garcia." JJ replied. "We were afraid he'd wake you up."

"Turns out it wasn't Henry we needed to worry about." Emily muttered.

Spencer slid off Hotch's lap and shuffled towards the stairs. "I'm going to see Henwy." He called over his shoulder.

"Not so fast, buddy" Aaron said, scooping the youngster up before he could get too far. "You and I have something we need to do first."

"We do?" Reid curiously inquired.

"Yes, we do." Aaron answered as he started for the kitchen. "We have to make the cookies for dessert tonight."

"Tooties! Tool!" Spencer shouted. A moment later his face fell. "But I don't know how to mate tooties."

"That's alright. I'll teach you." Hotch advised. He placed the little boy on one of the high chairs in front of the island and then went about gathering the supplies they would need. The father carried the items back to the counter and laid them out. After opening the cookie dough and flour, he sprinkled the flour on the foil and rolling pin. Stepping behind Spencer, Aaron helped the youngster roll the dough flat. He then took the cookie cutters and set them between the two of them. "Okay Spencer, pick out a cookie cutter and set it on the dough like this." Hotch demonstrated cutting out a shape and placing it on the cookie sheet.

Reid's eyes lit up as he gazed at all the different holiday images. Deciding on the turkey, he copied his father figure's motions. "I did it!" he exclaimed, beaming with pride.

"Good job, Spencer" Aaron praised. "Now make some more. We have to have enough cookies for the whole team and at the rate Morgan and Rossi eat them, we'll need a ton."

"I tan do fat." Reid confidently stated. Picking up his cookie cutter, he cut out several turkeys before switching to the pilgrim hat cutter. After several minutes of concentration, he placed the last shape onto the metal cookie sheet. "Fat's the lat one. Fewe's no mowe woom."

"Alright" Aaron replied. Taking the full sheet, he stuck it in the oven and set the timer. He grabbed the extra cookie sheet and walked back over to the island.

"What now?" Spencer asked. "Do we have to wait fow fose befowe we mate mowe?"

"No, we can go ahead and cut out the next batch." Hotch informed the youngster. Picking up the pieces of left over dough, he rolled it into a ball and handed the rolling pin to Reid.

Sticking his tongue out in concentration, Spencer swiftly flattened the dough and, grabbing a cookie cutter, set about making more cookies.

Aaron then picked up his own cutter and joined in. While they worked, he kept a watchful eye on his charge, noting every yawn or fisting of eyes.

Reid mentally rolled his eyes at the scrutiny he was receiving. He knew his friend was just worried about him but the constant looking after was starting to wear on his nerves. He was a grown man after all. He knew how to take care of himself. The others needed to just…the ding of the timer brought him out of his thoughts. "I'll get it!" he hollered, scrambling down from the chair.

"I've got it, Spencer." Aaron countered. "You're too short to reach the oven, remember?" Getting a disgruntled nod, he patted the boy's back. "Go finish cutting out the cookies. We have several more batches to make before we'll have enough for everyone."

"Otay" Reid grumpily agreed. Huffing, he spun around, climbed back into his chair, and snatched up a cookie cutter.

Raising an eyebrow at the toddler's reaction, Hotch made a note to send the boy to bed early. A sleep deprived Spencer was not a happy one. 

CM 

Three batches and a lot of grumbling later, the two profilers were finally through.

Aaron set the last batch of cookies on top of the stove to cool and then walked back over to the island. He looked at Spencer and frowned. "Spencer, what's that?" he asked.

"What's what?" Reid inquired.

"That" Aaron answered, tapping the little boy's nose and smearing flour on it as he did.

Spencer reached up and rubbed his nose. Feeling the flour, he quickly wiped it away with his shirt. "Hotch, top it!" Spencer growled.

"I'm sorry, Spencer. I was just trying to cheer you up." Aaron apologized. Deciding to curb the teasing for a while, he handed a dish towel to the youngster. "We need to clean up this mess before Dave comes in to cook. You wipe down the counter and I'll wash the utensils and put the flour away."

"I tan get it!" Reid hollered. Standing up in his chair, he stretched across the table, reaching for the large bag. His chair wobbled, causing the little boy to slam his hands down to steady himself.

"Are you two about through?" Prentiss questioned as she walked into the room. "Rossi said he…" POOF! The profiler was smacked in the face with a gob of flour. Sighing, she wiped the flour out of her eyes before leveling a glare at the shocked boy at the table. "You little…"

"I'm sowwy, Emily. I was twying to get my, my balance and my hand hit the end of the sp-spoon. It, it must have been sit-sitting atwoss the wolling pin, mating it a tatapult." Reid haltingly explained. "I didn't mean to. Honest."

Emily smiled. "I know you didn't, Handsome. You might play that prank on Morgan or Hotch or even Rossi but you'd never do something like that to me." She absolved, ruffling the boy's hair with one hand while she scooped up a handful of flour with the other. Seeing Hotch shake his head, she dropped her weapon and picked up the little boy instead.

"Emily, put me down." Spencer grumbled. "I'm not a tid."

"Sorry Grumpy" Prentiss replied, setting the unhappy youngster on his feet.

"Am not" Reid mumbled, crossing his arms. Needing to get away, he scurried out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Emily asked once the toddler was out of hearing range.

"I think it's a mixture of too much drama and not enough sleep" Aaron answered.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, having your abuser out there somewhere plotting to kidnap you would be hard on anybody but for someone has small as Reid it has to be terrifying."

It was Hotch's turn to nod. "Once William Reid's out of the picture, Spencer will bounce back to his old self. Until then we'll just have to stay close and reassure him that he's safe."

"Easier said than done" Emily pointed out.

"I know." Aaron replied with a smile.

"Alright everybody out!" Rossi commanded as he strode into the kitchen with Henry trailing behind him. "The chefs are taking over and we need quiet to work!"

"We'll leave you to it then." Aaron said.

"Shhhh!" Henry scolded, holding a finger over his mouth.

Snickering at the chef's mini me, the couple left the room. There was another little one they needed to check up on. 

CM 

After a delicious Italian feast that was enthusiastically consumed by almost everyone, the family retired to the living room. Mindful of the toddler in their midst, they turned the television on a station playing holiday shows. Henry was immediately enthralled by the colorful cartoons. Spencer, on the other hand, wasn't interested in the least. Grabbing the newspaper off the coffee table, he tottled over to a secluded corner and plopped down. The tiny agent opened the paper, spread the pages out around him, and immersed himself in the stories.

"What's up with Pretty Boy?" Morgan whispered as he worriedly watched his best friend.

"I'm not sure. He's been acting off since the attack this morning." Aaron answered.

"I think Spencer's tired and terrified. He knows his dad is still out there and that he's more than likely going to try again. He also knows that he's in no shape to fight him." Dave surmised. "Acting like the grown man he is is his way of coping with it."

"Okay, that explains the reading. Reid's always read to distract himself or for comfort. But why separate from us?" Prentiss questioned.

"Spence has always done that too. Think about it. How many times have you seen him sitting in a quiet corner of the jet reading after a really bad case?" JJ asked.

"Too many" was Morgan's response.

"Exactly" JJ said. "Give Spence a little time. He'll come back to us once he's come to terms with what's happening."

"Okay" Garcia reluctantly agreed. "I'll give my little Snook'ums tonight but if he's still down tomorrow morning, I'm hugging the stuffing out of him whether he likes it or not."

"That goes double for me." Morgan seconded.

"Me, too" JJ chimed in.

"Now that we've got our morning scheduled, how about we get back to other things, like our Thanksgiving plans?" Dave suggested.

"Yeah, we still haven't discussed when we should leave or how long to stay." Emily added.

"And we have to decide if we're going to have our first annual tree decorating the day after." Penelope reminded.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's get to it while the boys are occupied." Will softly said.

Agreeing, the family gathered around the coffee table to plan the perfect Thanksgiving. 

CM 

Spencer shuffled into his bedroom and climbed up on the bed. Resisting the urge to grab his Ewok, the stubborn toddler crawled to the end of the bed and burrowed under the covers.

"Are you sure you're alright with Henry sleeping with you?" Aaron whispered after tucking the blankets around the little boy.

"Yes" Reid simply answered, placing his hands under his back to keep from sucking his thumb like a baby.

"Alright, but if you need me for anything, I'll be right here on this mattress beside the bed." Hotch assured his second son.

"I know." Spencer replied. Closing his eyes, he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Aaron leaned down and kissed Spencer's forehead before laying down on the lumpy air mattress. He still didn't think this was a good idea but the boy had insisted so he'd had no choice but to go along. He just hoped his decision didn't come back to bite them all in the behind. 

CM 

Spencer shot up in bed, his nightmare father's last words ringing in his ears. Panting, he nervously glanced around the room. Seeing nothing but a sleeping Henry and Hotch, the little boy breathed a sigh of relief. Reid laid back down and swiped a hand across his face. After the nightmare he'd had, there was no way he would be able to fall asleep. He needed something to take his mind off it for a while. Recalling an article about the Leonid meteor shower, he smiled. Watching meteors streak across the sky would be the perfect distraction. He couldn't remember all the times he'd sat outside and watched the various meteor showers after a particularly bad day at school or home. The beautiful show had always had a calming effect on him even if they were hard to see because of the bright lights of the city. But Reid was in the country this time so the sight was sure to be extra beautiful. Decision made, the tiny boy threw back the covers and carefully slid out of bed. After grabbing his shoes, socks, and flashlight, he crept across the room and out the open door. Spencer quietly made his way down the hall to the staircase. He peered through the banister to ensure the coast was clear before descending the stairs. He stopped on the bottom step long enough to put on his socks and shoes and then hurried over to the desk. Grabbing the chair, he pushed it over to the door and clamored up. The little boy yanked his jacket off the coat rack and slid it on before unlocking and opening the door. Jumping off the chair, he raced outside. 

CM 

A muffled beeping sound woke Hotch from a sound sleep. Sitting up, he glanced in the direction of the sound. Spotting his watch sticking out from under a sock on the floor, he shook his head. He really needed to have that talk with Spencer about messing with their electronic equipment. The BAU leader grabbed the watch and swiftly shut off the alarm. He then looked over at the bed to check on the boys. Seeing an empty spot where his youngster should have been, Aaron leapt to his feet and rushed to the door. He hurried down the hall to the bathroom. The open door and dark room told him his charge wasn't there. Thinking the boy might have had a nightmare and sought out comfort, he quickly did a room by room check. When that failed to turn up the tiny toddler, Aaron began to panic. He went back to Reid's room long enough to grab his service revolver and crept through the hall and down the stairs. Spying the partially open door and bobbing light, he rushed to the front door. After peering out the crack in the door, Hotch kicked it the rest of the way open and stepped out, gun raised. Seeing Reid peacefully sitting on JJ's car watching the stars, Aaron lost it. He stormed over to the boy. "Spencer Reid, what the hell do you think you're doing out here in the middle of the night?" he demanded as he picked the little boy up.

"Put me down. I'm watching the met'ow showew." Reid snapped back.

"Not anymore you're not" Aaron declared. Tightening his hold on the struggling boy, the angry father stomped across the grass and porch and into the house. He paused long enough to lock the door and remove their jackets before going to the couch. Hotch took a seat, upended Spencer over his knee, and wore the boy's backside out, lecturing as he did. As soon as the spanking ended, he picked the little boy up and attempted to comfort him. To his surprise, the crying youngster pulled away from him instead.

Spencer scurried to the other side of the room before rounding on Hotch. "Y-you had no, no wight t-t-to do fat!" he cried, rubbing his sore bottom.

Aaron frowned. "I disagree." He countered. "I think the punishment was completely acceptable in this case. You know better than to sneak out of the house at night. Anything could have happened to you."

"I, I was jut…"

"What's going on down here?" Morgan interrupted as he shuffled into the room. Seeing his best friend crying, he hurried to his side. "What's wrong, Pretty Boy?"

"What's w-w-wong? I-I'll tell you wh-what's wong. He, he panted me!" Spencer stammered, pointing an accusing finger at Hotch.

Derek ran a hand across the back of his head as he glanced from a fuming Spencer to an equally upset Hotch. Wondering what could have possibly happened to cause this reaction from the two, he asked, "Why? What did you do?"

Reid looked offended. "Me? I, I didn't do any-anyfing. I was jut outside watching the met…OW! Mowgan!" he hollered, skirting out of the man's reach. "What was fat fow?"

"If you don't know, then maybe you should take another trip over Hotch's knee." Morgan hotly replied.

"NO!" Spencer shouted, stomping his foot.

A scowling Rossi trudged into the room. "You three better have a damn good explanation for waking everyone up." he growled, glaring at the three combatants.

"Oh, there's a good one alright." Morgan answered, looking pointedly at Reid. "Go ahead Kid. Tell Rossi what all the yelling is about."

Dave pinched the bridge of his nose. He should have known. "Come here Spencer" he called.

Reid hesitantly tottled over to the older man.

"Now what did you do to cause all this ruckus?" Dave patiently asked.

Spencer's eyes narrowed. "I didn't do anyfing!" he yelled. "I was jut watching the met'ow showew and Hotch…OW! Will you top hitting me?"

"Who's hitting my Honey Bear?" Garcia growled as she stepped into the room. Kneeling down, she opened her arms to the boy. "Come here, Sweetness. I'll save you from those meanies."

Reid took a few steps towards her and stopped. "Nu uh" he said, shaking his head. "You'll jut pant me, too."

"Spank you?" Penelope gasped. "I could never spank you, Love Bug. Promise. Now come tell Auntie Pen what's wrong."

Spencer hesitated for a moment before walking over to his friend. "Fey, fey panted me tause I went out to watch the met'ow showew and didn't tell fem." He explained.

Garcia enveloped the toddler in a hug. "Oh Sweetie, it's alright. You're okay now." She soothed. "I know you're upset and that you don't think going out to watch the show was a big deal but you have to remember you'll little now. You can't go outside by yourself, especially not with your father on the loose."

That was apparently the wrong thing to say.

Enraged instead of comforted, Spencer pushed his way out of her hold, knocking the stunned woman to the floor. Turning, he swept everything off the coffee table before running over to the shelf by the door and knocking everything off it as well. "I tan't do fis!" he hollered continuing his rampage. "I wanna be big again! I tan't be a tid!"

"Spencer!" Hotch called, heading for the boy.

Dave quickly blocked his path. "Leave him, Aaron." He instructed. "You and I both knew this would happen sooner or later. He's been a ticking time bomb since he was turned into a toddler. The kid's finally hit his limit and he's taking his anger and frustration out the only way he knows how."

"Rossi's right. We've all had days where we needed to work out our anger. This is just his way of doing that. And personally I can't blame him. I wouldn't have lasted a day as a kid without exploding. Let him be. He's not hurting himself or anybody else." Morgan expounded. "And before you say it, there is nothing in his reach that is breakable or could hurt him."

"Alright" Aaron reluctantly agreed. He knew the others were right, but it was hard to just stand by and do nothing while his youngest fell apart. Hearing the creak of the stairs, he glanced up to see an alarmed JJ and Emily standing at the top. He might not be able to help Reid but he could at least minimize the damage. "Garcia, go upstairs and tell the others to go back to bed." he ordered. Seeing her open her mouth to protest, he quickly added, "Spencer doesn't need an audience for this."

Penelope sadly nodded. Getting to her feet, she headed for the stairs. "Take care of my Junior G-Man" she whispered to Morgan.

"Don't worry Baby Girl I will." Derek assured her as he gave her a quick hug and walked her to the staircase.

"You better." Garcia warned before hurrying up the stairs.

Turning their full attention back to their charge, the three men took up positions in different parts of the room and waited for the mini profiler's meltdown to come to an end.

After what seemed like an eternity, the rampage finally came to a halt. The toddler's legs buckled and he dropped to the paper covered floor. "I tan't do, do fis." He quietly rasped.

Aaron was at his side immediately. "It's going to be alright, Spencer." He soothed, pulling the crying little boy into an embrace. "You're going to get through this. I can promise you that."

"I hate fis." Reid sobbed. "I, I hate being so weat and, and help, helpless."

"You're not weak or helpless, Reid." Dave said, taking a seat beside the boy and Hotch.

"Y-y-yes I am." Spencer argued.

"Really?" Dave asked, raising an eyebrow at the kid's nod. "Tell me, how did you get away from your father at the museum?"

"I used fat fwoat(throat) move Mowgan taught me." Reid answered.

"So, you escaped all by yourself?" Dave prodded, smiling as the light bulb went off.

"Yeah, but, but I'm till no good to you on tases." Reid argued.

"That's not true and you know it." Aaron replied. "Little or not, you've helped solve every case we've been on."

"He's right, buddy." Dave concurred. Seeing the boy put his thumb up to his mouth only to snatch it away again, he frowned. "Spencer, can I ask you something?"

A nod was his only answer.

"Are you enjoying your second childhood?" Rossi asked.

Spencer stared up at the man through heavy lidded eyes. "Pawts of it. Paying is fun and, and I enjoyed the twips. I, I even lite all the hugs and, and cuddling." He admitted, turning red. "But…"

"But what?" Morgan prodded.

"But not being able to tate tawe of myself or be alone or do what I want, when I want is hawd." Reid said around his thumb. "And so is, is not be *yawn* ing big enough to wea-*yawn* weally help you on a t-tase."

"Like we said, your size doesn't matter. Your help has been vital in every case." Dave reiterated. "As for the rest, I think we could come up with something that would help. We'll sit down together and discuss solutions but not tonight. The only thing we're going to do tonight is go to bed. It's way past all our bedtimes."

"I second that idea." Derek said, letting out a huge yawn.

"Sounds like a good idea to me. What do you think Spencer?" Aaron asked.

Spencer tiredly nodded before laying his head on Hotch's shoulder, closing his eyes, and falling asleep.

"I'll take that as a yes." Aaron quietly teased. He carefully stood and started for the stairs. It was time to put his little one to bed. 

CM 

Breakfast was a quiet affair. The angry, sullen boy from the day before had become quiet and withdrawn. Rossi was sure a big part of that was embarrassment over his nighttime meltdown but he resolved to make certain. He refused to wait and let things build up again. Seeing the object of his worry pushing his food around his plate, the man sighed. "Eat up buddy. We have a morning of cleaning ahead of us." He reminded.

"Yes siw" Reid answered. He dutifully poked a piece of his waffle and shoved it in his mouth. Shifting in his pillow covered seat, he looked up when a solemn faced Hotch walked into the room.

"Aaron, what is it? Do we have another case?" Dave asked.

"No, in fact we have rest of the week off." Hotch announced, leaning on the island for support.

"What? Why?" Morgan questioned. "Does it have something to do with Strauss' fall?"

"It's nothing like that." Aaron assured.

"Then what? Come on, Hotch. What aren't you telling us?" Emily asked.

Aaron took a deep breath and released it before delivering the bad news. "Gideon's dead."


	74. Chapter 74

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Thank you to everyone still reading the story and a huge thank you to the reviewers. Y'all make my day!

FYI- the sign at the rest area is real but I saw it in Florida not North Carolina.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron took a deep breath and released it before delivering the bad news. "Gideon's dead." 

CM 

A stunned silence enveloped the room as the members of the small family attempted to absorb the terrible news. They couldn't believe one of their own was gone. Gideon may have left them years earlier but to the agents he was still a part of their family and the thought that he…the clatter of silverware snapped the adults out of their shock. They looked towards the source of the noise just in time to see Reid slide out of his chair and race out of the room.

"I've got him." Emily called as she hurried after the toddler.

Hotch gazed at the empty entryway for a moment before taking a step in that direction. "I should go…"

"Aaron, h-how, what ha-happened?" Rossi stammered, stopping the younger man in his tracks.

Hotch turned back to the table and sighed. "It was a drive by shooting. The information the director was given was that Jason was killed protecting a young woman in a grocery store parking lot. He had evidently spotted the suspect's car just as the teen held the gun out the window. The woman parked beside him hadn't noticed the impending danger so Jason did what any of us would have in that situation; he tackled her to the ground and shielded her with his body. Because of his quick thinking, she wasn't harmed. Gideon, however, was shot in the forehead. He was killed instantly."

Garcia burst into tears at the news.

Hearing his godmother's distress, Henry stopped eating and glanced over at the crying woman. "Auntie Pen sad?" he asked.

"Yeah buddy, Auntie Pen is sad." Will answered. Knowing JJ was fighting not to cry in front of their son, he stood and picked the boy up. "Henry, let's go play in Reid's room for a while so Auntie Pen and mommy can talk."

"Auntie Pen be otay?" a worried Henry questioned, still staring in concern at Garcia.

Penelope managed a small smile. "I'll be, be okay, Sweetness." She assured the toddler.

Henry didn't seem convinced by his godmother's declaration. He gazed at her worriedly for a moment before turning to his mom. "Mommy, mate Auntie Pen bettew?" he asked.

JJ let out a strangled sound. "Yes, mommy will make Pen feel better." she replied, palming her son's cheek. "Go on with daddy. Mommy will handle this."

"Otay" Henry happily agreed.

Once Henry and Will left the room, JJ's smile crumbled and the tears she'd been fighting began rolling down her cheeks. "I can't believe he's gone." She softly murmured.

"Me either" Garcia seconded, wiping her eyes.

"As hard as it is for us to accept, it's gotta be ten times harder for Reid. Gideon was his mentor and father figure for years. He was probably the only family the kid had besides his mom until he came to us." Morgan said. "How's he going to handle this?"

"Not very well if the running out of the room is any indication" Rossi answered.

Hotch nodded. "We'll have to keep a very close eye on him while we're traveling."

"Traveling?" Derek repeated. "We're going to the funeral?"

"Yes, Jason requested you, Dave, and myself be pall bearers." Aaron told the others. "Apparently, he had written his final wishes years ago and left it along with his will with his attorney."

"Good thing he didn't request Reid." Morgan muttered.

"Actually, he did. But after I informed the director of Spencer's illness, he agreed to contact Stephen and let him know he'd need an alternate." Hotch explained.

"Illness? Reid isn't sick." JJ pointed out.

"I know but I couldn't exactly tell the director Spencer couldn't help carry the coffin because he's a toddler." Aaron answered.

"True that" Morgan said, frowning as he recalled something. "Wait, you mentioned Stephen. Gideon was back with his son?"

"Yes" Hotch simply responded.

"That's going to make things worse for Spence. He always felt insecure where Stephen was concerned. I think he believed that if Gideon ever reconciled with Stephen, he'd drop Spence." JJ said.

"Which is exactly what he did" Dave huffed, crossing his arms.

"Going to the funereal is starting to sound like a bad idea." Morgan grumbled.

"Nevertheless, we have to go." Hotch countered.

Rossi ran a weary hand across his face. "So, when do we have to leave?"

"I thought we'd head out after lunch. It's about an eight hour drive to Franklin." Aaron replied.

"We're not flying?" Dave asked.

"No, we don't have use of the jet. I thought about booking a flight but I decided against it. I don't think Spencer could handle being trapped on a plane with a bunch of strangers." Aaron explained.

"I hadn't thought of that." Rossi admitted. Sighing, he glanced at the clock and then his friend. "If we're going to be ready to leave at noon, we better hop to it. We have a lot to do before we can pull out."

"Yeah, there are bags to pack, trucks to load, and calls to make." Morgan ticked off.

"We better get started." JJ surmised.

Dave nodded. "What do you want us to do?" he asked. 

CM 

"Shhh Spencer, I've got you." Emily soothed as she sat down in the rocking chair and started rocking the sobbing boy.

"He, he's…" Reid cried before burying his face in his friend's shoulder.

"I know, Honey, I know." Prentiss whispered, kissing the top of the distraught boy's hair. "I'm so sorry about Gideon. I know how close the two of you were."

"G-G-Gid'on was the, the fiwst pew-pewson fat tweated me li-lite a hu, human being in-intead of a, a wobot ow, ow a fweat(freak)." Spencer stammered out through his tears. "H-he t-t-tawed(cared) 'bout me; twea-ted me li-lite a, a son."

"I remember." Emily agreed.

"I, I always f-fought fat he, he'd figured fings ou-out and, and tome bat." Spencer broken heartedly revealed. "I, I know fat's tu-tupid but, but…"

"No, it's not. There is nothing stupid about wanting your loved ones near you." Prentiss gently chided.

"She's right, Love Bug. All of us wish our loved ones were closer to us." Penelope softly said as she walked up to the two. "And it's okay to miss them, too." Seeing the crying youngster reach for her, the tech analyst quickly scooped him up, enveloping Spencer in a warm hug.

"H-He's gone Gawcia! Gid'on's gone!" Spencer wailed. 

CM 

Morgan trudged to Will's XTerra and shoved the pink suitcase in his hands into the trunk. "That's the last of them." he proclaimed with a sigh.

"It better be. Anymore bags and we won't have room to sit." Will grumbled, slamming the trunk door.

Derek nodded. "That does seem to be a few too many bags for just a couple of days." He agreed. "Then again with all the stuff Reid, Henry, and the girls need, it looks about right."

Will rolled his eyes. "You've been around the ladies too long, my friend." He teased.

"You're just now figuring that out?" Rossi questioned as he closed the trunk of Morgan's Jeep.

Morgan chuckled. "Cute, Rossi"

Will shook his head. "I think I'm gonna go tell the others we're ready." He said, starting for the house.

"Hmmm, do you think it was something we said?" Derek asked before busting out laughing.

"Nah, I think he just didn't want to listen to your long list of conquests." Dave countered, smirking at the indignant look he received. Glancing towards the house, he turned serious. "I hope we're doing the right thing by going to the funereal. Spencer's had more than his share of hurt recently."

"I know what you mean. The kid's always been a trouble magnet but it seems like his tiny size is making him an even bigger one." Morgan related. "He's not going to make it to Christmas at this rate."

"He'll make it. We just have to be more careful." Dave advised. Seeing Hotch and Will coming down the porch steps, he sighed. "And that starts with taking it slow and easy on the mountain roads. I wanna get there in one piece."

"Don't worry about that. I wouldn't risk gunning the engine on those roads for a million dollars." Morgan assured his friend as he walked over. He opened the back door for Hotch and then hurried around to the driver's side and climbed in.

Once everyone was buckled into their respective vehicles, Will and Morgan started the trucks and the family set off for Franklin, North Carolina. 

CM 

A blaring horn jolted Reid out of sleep. He sat straight up in his seat as his eyes snapped open. Clutching his Ewok tightly, the little boy frantically glanced around the interior of the truck until Hotch came into view. "What, what's going on?" Spencer asked, sleepily fisting his eyes.

"It's nothing, buddy." Aaron assured the toddler. "Some idiot just cut off a semi on the other side of the interstate. Go back to sleep. We still have a long way to go."

Reid scooted up in his chair and peered out the window instead. Sticking his thumb back in his mouth, he watched the cars and trucks fly by as he wiggled around attempting to find a more comfortable position. "Whewe aew *yawn* we?" he questioned.

"We just passed the exit for Dinwiddie." Aaron informed him.

"We haven't left Viwginia yet?" Reid asked, still moving around.

"No" Hotch answered with a frown. "Spencer, do you need to go to the restroom?"

Reid shook his head. "I'm good." He replied, stilling his motion. He turned and gazed back out the window to distract himself but it wasn't long before he was squirming in his seat again.

Spencer's answer was a clear sign to Morgan that something was bothering his friend. Glancing into the rearview mirror every couple of minutes, he kept a wary eye on the boy. When the wiggling renewed, the big brother quickly spoke up. "What's with all the dancing, Pretty Boy? You practicing for a dance contest or something?" he joked.

"No Morgan" Reid responded, rolling his eyes.

"Then why the wiggle worm impression?" Dave inquired as he turned around to face the youngster.

"It's, I, umm, I'm tinda sowe." Spencer stammered. Blushing, he hid his face in his stuffed toy.

"Sore?" Aaron mumbled. His brow furrowed in confusion before the realization of what the boy was referring to hit him. "I'm sorry buddy. I totally forgot about our little discussion earlier this morning. Would you like to get out and walk around for a while? It might help."

Spencer contemplated the offer for a few moments and then nodded. "Yes, please" he answered.

"There's a rest stop about two miles up the road. Can you hold out that long, youngster?" Morgan relayed.

"Fat's fine." the toddler replied. Propping his head on one hand, he scooted down as far as he could in his seat

"Hey, kid did I ever tell you about the first time I met Baby Girl?" Derek called, attempting to distract the boy from his uncomfortable position.

That had Spencer sitting up. He'd always wondered about their first meeting but whenever he broached the subject, Morgan would just shrug it off. "No, what happened?" he excitedly asked.

"Well, you see it was like this." Morgan began. He then proceeded to describe the meeting from beginning to end in minute detail. Pulling into a parking space at the rest area a couple of minutes later, he smiled back at the boy. "And that's the truth no matter what Garcia says."

"Uh huh, sure it is." Rossi stated. He unfastened his seat belt and looked back at Reid. Winking at the boy, he added, "That's not the way I heard it." before exiting the vehicle.

Morgan's eyes got saucer wide. "What?! What'd you hear?" he exclaimed, following the smirking man out of the truck.

Hotch chuckled. "Come on, son. We don't want to miss all the fun."

"Yes!" Reid cheered, unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out of his seat. Jumping out the open door, he obediently took Hotch's hand and the two strolled down the walkway towards the fairly large brick building. Noticing a fenced off pond, he started pulling Hotch that way. After a few feet, a posted yellow warning sign stopped him in his tracks. "Loot! It says fewe awe poisonous nates(snakes) in the pond!"

Hotch swiftly stepped back taking the toddler with him. "Let's go in the building, Spencer. It's too cold to stay out here." He suggested.

Reid looked skeptically at his father before nodding. "Otay" he agreed, grinning mischievously. "I need to talt to Mowgan anyway. Fewe's somefing I want to tell him."

"Spencer" Aaron playfully warned.

"What?" Reid innocently answered.

"What are you up to?" Hotch asked even though he already knew.

"Nofing" Spencer blurted out.

Aaron eyed the boy and then shook his head. "I'm not so sure about that." he disagreed as a smile broke out across his face. "I think we should head back to the truck. It'll be safer there…for me."

"I've got a bettew idea." Reid countered.

"Really? What is it?" Aaron asked.

Dropping Hotch's hand, Reid starting running to the building where the rest of the team were. "Tatch(catch) me if you tan!" he hollered over his shoulder. 

CM 

Eight and a half long hours later the group finally rolled into the parking lot of the local Microtel Inn. A road weary Hotch climbed out of the Jeep and stumbled into the lobby to check in. He returned a few minutes later, keys in hand, and directed Morgan to the parking spaces at one end of the building.

The group made quick work of unloading the trucks. After securing the vehicles, they trudged to the side door. Prentiss used her key card to unlock the glass door and the family proceeded into the building. They slowly climbed the stairs to the second floor. Shuffling down the hall, they found their rooms half way down on the right. They then sorted the bags, bid goodnight to each other, and went into their respective homes for the night.

Aaron locked and bolted the door before plodding over to the bed. He turned down the covers and gently laid his sleeping charge in the middle of the mattress. The exhausted father then unzipped the little boy's go bag and sifted through it until he'd found the items he was looking for. Setting the clothes on the bed, Hotch swiftly changed the toddler into his pajamas. After tucking the blankets around Spencer and his Ewok, he leaned down and kissed the youngster's forehead. "Goodnight Spencer. Sleep tight." He whispered. Aaron stood and watched his son sleep for several minutes to ensure that he was sleeping peacefully before grabbing a change of clothes and going into the bathroom. Finishing his nighttime routine in record time, he hurried back out to the main room. Pulling back the covers, he carefully slid into bed beside Spencer. Aaron smiled as the boy immediately snuggled into his side. Wrapping an arm around his son, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	75. Chapter 75

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy. 

AN- All the places and some of the people in this chapter are real. Paul Anderson If anyone knows of any little Reid or adult Reid stories(not romance or slash) out there, please PM them to me. I have a very limited amount of time to read and I'm ending up spending that searching for one. I know about 'He Never Listens' by Gibbsgirlie08, 'Saved from the Darkness' by Lostlives12 and 'A Tangled Web' parts 1 & 2 by Wtiger5 and I love all of them but I need more.

To Anon: Morgan and JJ never said Reid didn't want Gideon to reunite with his son or that he had bitter feelings about it. He would never feel that way. They merely said he was worried that when and if it happened, he would lose his father figure: A very believable feeling considering how close he was to Gideon.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Pulling back the covers, he carefully slid into bed beside Spencer. Aaron smiled as the boy immediately snuggled into his side. Wrapping an arm around his son, he closed his eyes and fell asleep. 

CM 

"Breakfast is served!" Morgan announced as he strolled through the doorway carrying several food filled plates. He took his load to the counter and passed out the food before tromping over to the bed and taking a seat beside the littlest profiler. "And something special for the waffle monster." He added, setting a paper plate in front of the boy.

Spencer's eyes turned saucer wide as he stared at the syrup covered waffle that filled his plate. "Fants, Morgan!" he hollered, spearing a pre-cut piece and popping it into his mouth.

"I got you something too, Sweetness." Garcia stated, waving a handful of pamphlets in front of his face before dropping them onto the bed. "While you're eating, you can look through these and find a good place for us to explore."

"Otay" Reid replied around his mouthful of waffle. The toddler spread the flyers out and carefully studied each one as he slowly ate his breakfast. Using his napkin to avoid getting the papers sticky, he sorted them into two sets. The little boy then scrutinized the ones in the smaller group once more. Spencer bit his bottom lip while he glanced between two brightly colored pamphlets. The indecision was clear on his face as he debated which of the two his family would enjoy the most. After much thought and deliberation, Reid finally made his decision. Popping the last bite of waffle into his mouth, he slid off the bed and rushed into the bathroom to wash his hands. Once that task had been accomplished, the youngster ran back into the main room. He snatched the two pamphlets off the bed and raced over to the couch. "Tan we go see fese?" he hopefully asked.

Aaron looked down at the first pamphlet and frowned. "A museum, Spencer?" he questioned. "I don't think…"

"Wait a minute! Isn't that picture from the 'Band of Brothers' movie?" Will questioned, taking the pamphlet out of Hotch's hand.

"It is." Rossi agreed. "What's a Hollywood movie picture doing on a local museum pamphlet?"

Will quickly read through the information on the flyer. "It says The Currahee(pronounced ker-u-he) Military Museum is dedicated to all the troops that trained at Camp Toccoa during World War II and that one of those regiments was the E Company that the book and the movie "Band of Brothers" was about. The museum has a lot of stuff from WWII including one of the stables from England that the 506's Able and Easy companies stayed in after they went overseas."

"A stable? How the he-ck did they get that over here?" Morgan asked.

"The pamphlet says they disassembled it in England, shipped it, and then reassembled it at the museum." Will explained.

"Sounds good to me. I say we go." Dave said as he stood and threw his trash away.

"Me too" Derek seconded. "That movie was great! I'd love to see where the real regiment trained."

Hotch nodded. "That's four yeses for the museum." He stated. "Does anyone have an objection to going or is it okay with everyone?"

JJ's "I'm good." Came at the same time as Emily and Pen's "I'm in!"

"Alright then, go back to your rooms and get ready. We leave in ten." Aaron decreed. 

CM 

Morgan got out of the SUV and stretched. "Man, I hate riding in a truck." He grumbled, rubbing the ache out of his stiff neck.

"What's a matter, Morgan? Getting old?" Rossi teased.

"You'd know." Derek tossed back with a smirk.

"Alright grumpy old men that's enough. We're here to enjoy ourselves not listen to the two of you whine." Prentiss playfully scolded as the group walked up to the brightly colored building.

"Old? I'm not old." Morgan groused, glaring at the raven haired profiler.

"My Honey Bun's telling the truth. He's not old. My man's young and strong and absolutely gorgeous." Garcia defended. She walked up to said man and hooked an arm around his. "Right, Stud Muffin?"

Blushing, Derek quickly looked away from his biggest fan, gazing at the building instead. "Hey, isn't this an old train station?" he deflected. "Why'd they put the museum here?"

"The soldiers tame hewe by twain. When fey got to fis tation, fey had to walt to the tamp." Spencer supplied from his spot on Hotch's shoulders.

"Oh" Morgan remarked as he followed the group inside the old depot. After paying their admission, the family stepped into the first room of the museum. They went down the ramp and over to the wall where an autographed poster from "Band of Brothers" hung alongside a poster of some of the real men from the E Company. Glancing at the picture, Derek was shocked to see…"Isn't that the trickster?" he asked, pointing to one of the men in the movie poster.

Aaron studied the picture carefully for a moment before nodding. "It certainly does look like him." He agreed, setting Spencer on the floor beside him.

"But it can't be, right?" Will inquired.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Dave warned. "This is just the kind of stunt I'd expect from him, I mean from it."

"Guys, can we not think about him right now." Penelope huffed. "We have a free day and I'd like to make it a happy one."

"Sure Baby Girl" Morgan replied, wrapping an arm around the blond's shoulders and walking away from the posters. "One happy day coming right up."

Taking their cue from the couple, the group left to explore the rest of the museum. They slowly made their way through the rooms full of war memorabilia. Stopping in the room with the stable, the family walked around it before going inside. As they walked through the small enclosure, Spencer rattled off facts about the living conditions of the soldiers as well as everything else he knew about the war.

Finishing their tour of the stable, they strolled into the next room. Along the closest wall they were surprised to find photos, posters, and even an elaborate costume belonging to a world famous weight lifter. "Loot! It's Paul Andewson!" Spencer shouted, pressing his face against the glass cabinet filled with some of his things. "Did you know fat he lifted six fousand, two hundwed, seventy pounds in the batlift(backlift)? And in squat he lifted twelve hundwed, six pounds and he also…"

"We get the picture, kiddo." Aaron interrupted, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Sowwy" Reid apologized.

"No harm, no foul kid" Morgan told him as he led the youngster to the next exhibit; a famous snake oil salesman.

After learning more than they ever wanted to know about snake oil and the men that sold it, the family moved on to the gift shop. The ladies picked up a couple of cookbooks while the men scored Camp Toccoa hoodies. The group paid for their items and then made their way back to their vehicles.

Once everyone was settled in and buckled up, they set off for their next destination. Several minutes into the drive, Aaron glanced into the rearview mirror and frowned. "What's the matter, Spencer?" he asked the unhappy boy.

"Nofing" Reid quickly replied, keeping his eyes on the cars whizzing by. "I jut wish we tould have seen the mountain."

"We can still do that." Aaron told his charge. Spotting a convenience store, he signaled and turned into the parking lot. He put the SUV in park and then climbed out of the vehicle. "I'll be right back."

Hotch stepped into the store and walked straight to the counter. "Excuse me, sir" he called, garnering the clerk's attention. "I'm looking for Currahee Mountain. Could you tell me how to get there?"

The teenage store clerk rolled his eyes. "Sure man, see, here's what you do. First you walk outside. Then turn and look to your right and there's the mountain. Want me to write it down for you?" the smart-a$$ed teen said.

"I think I can manage it." Hotch coldly answered, leveling a glare that had the younger man stepping back. Smirking, the BAU leader strode out of the store. He climbed back into the SUV and turned to the toddler in the backseat. "Spencer, do you see that mountain across the highway?" he asked.

"Yes siw" Spencer replied.

"That's Currahee Mountain" Aaron informed the boy.

"Tool" Reid whispered, staring at the enormous mountain.

"Yeah, cool" Aaron agreed as he buckled himself back in and backed out of the parking space. "Would you like a closer look?"

"Yes" Spencer enthusiastically responded.

"Well then, let's go!" Hotch exclaimed. Putting the SUV in drive, he steered out of the parking lot on onto the highway. He waited for the light to turn green and then drove across the interstate. Aaron kept his speed slow as he searched the left side of the road for a way to the mountain. After about five miles, he saw a circle of what looked like granite headstones. The BAU leader turned onto the dirt road beside the memorial, pulled over to the side, and put the SUV in park. "Let's see what this is." He suggested as he climbed out of the vehicle.

Spencer swiftly unfastened the straps securing him and slid out of his seat. As soon as his door opened, he jumped out of the truck and hurried over to the monuments with Morgan. Walking up to the largest stone, the little boy read the plaque. "It's a 'mowial to all the twoops." He informed the others. Fascinated, Reid tottled from one monument to another, absorbing the information on each one. Finishing his circuit at the big monument where his friends were gathered, he looked up at them and smiled. "Otay, we tan go now. I'm fwough.(through)"

"You heard the kid. Head'em up and move'em out!" Morgan called.

Spencer slapped a hand on his face. "Oh man! JJ, he's doing fat towboy song again!" he grumbled before gazing hopefully over at the blond. "Mowgan's widing with you guys, wight?"

"Sorry, Spence, there's no way Morgan's getting in the truck with us like that. He'd have Henry singing it before we even hit the interstate and you know what Henry's like when he learns a new song." JJ replied. "I'm afraid you're stuck with him."

Covering his ears to drown out Morgan's "Rawhide" rendition, Spencer looked to his next defense; Hotch. "Hotch, mate him top." He whined.

"He'll stop or I'll leave him here." Aaron assured the youngster.

"You wouldn't dare." Morgan challenged before continuing his one man sing-a-long.

"Try me." Hotch answered, giving the younger man a look that let him know Aaron was dead serious.

"I wouldn't push him, Morgan unless you want to sit here waiting for the next stagecoach to come through." Emily advised.

Derek shook his head. "You guys just don't know good music when you hear it." he muttered.

"It's not the song we have a problem with." Dave said as he climbed into the truck.

"W-what?" Morgan stammered. "You cannot be talking about my singing. I'm a great singer just ask Pretty Boy. He'll tell you."

"Mowgan's wight. He tan sing." Reid agreed as he was strapped into his seat.

"See? See?" Derek gloated before deflating as Spencer added, "jut not in tune." Huffing, Morgan dropped onto the passenger seat and crossed his arms. "You guys are mean." He groused.

Spencer climbed into the truck and patted his friend's knee. "Don't tate it so hawd, Mowgan. It's not fat bad." he comforted before breaking into an impish grin. "You don't sing any wowse fan Hotch and Wossi."

Aaron and Dave's mouths dropped open in shock as the rest of the family burst out laughing. The two men glared at the little boy who was giggling like mad. They tried to keep the stern expressions but that was impossible when their youngest was happy. Giving up all pretense of being angry, the profilers joined in the laughter. 

CM 

About a half an hour later the convoy crossed the lanes of traffic and pulled into the gravel parking lot of a small roadside attraction. Climbing out of their vehicles, the group took a moment to look around. A large wooden store building stood in the middle of the grounds with a smaller building off to one side. The structures, which were connected by several rope bridges, had small red houses on top of their grass roofs and standing on those roofs as well as the bridges were several goats.

"Huh" Emily said as she gawked at the animals. "I guess we know why it's called Goats on a Roof now."

Rolling his eyes at his friend's remark, an excited Reid grabbed Hotch's hand and started pulling him towards a covered enclosure where a bicycle stood. "Tome on! Tome on!" he urged. "We've gotta feed the goats!"

"I'm coming." Aaron assured the boy. He quickened his pace and the two soon made it to their destination. Seeing the food machine, the father pulled some change out of his pocket and handed it to Spencer.

Reid swiftly put the coins in the machine and scraped out a handful of food pellets. He then went around to the front of the bike where a conveyor belt type mechanism was. The little boy got up on his tip toes and dropped the pellets into the cup at the bottom of the strange machine before tottling over to Hotch. "Up, peas" he nicely commanded.

Hotch lifted the toddler up and set him on the bicycle seat. "There you go." He said, holding onto Reid so he wouldn't fall off and get hurt.

Spencer looked down at his feet dangling far above the pedals and sighed. "I tan't weach." He mumbled forlornly. Cocking his head slightly to one side, he rubbed his chin in thought. Suddenly smiling, he snapped his fingers. "I've got it! Hotch, help me get down." He demanded.

Curious as to the boy's solution, Aaron picked the youngster up and set him on his feet.

"Henwy, tome help!" Spencer hollered, waving frantically at his godson. He knelt down on one side of the bike and grabbed the pedal. He waited for Henry to get to the other side of the bicycle before beginning. "Henwy, hold the pedal lite fis." He instructed. "Now help me push the pedals so we tan feed the goats." With Henry, Will, and Spencer working together they managed to send the cup of food up to the roof where the goats swiftly gobbled it up.

"Do again!" Henry shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Yeah!" Spencer loudly answered. Borrowing another quarter from Hotch, he got another handful of pellets and set them in the cup that Will had wheeled back down. The two boys then sent the cup back up to the goats.

"Excuse me ma'am" a young woman called from the porch of the smaller building. The attraction employee twirled the end of her ponytail as she approached the family. "I don't mean to intrude but I thought your little ones might like to go on the other side of the store. There's a goat pen there with some baby goats. It'll be easier for them to feed them."

"They'll like that." JJ said. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Oh, and don't forget to bring them inside when you finish. They can mine for gems and sample our fudge and other goodies." Ashley, the employee, informed her.

"We'll do that." Emily replied before going to the two toddlers. "Hey boys, that nice lady over there said that there are baby goats in a pen on the other side of the building. Wanna go feed them?"

"Yes!" Spencer and Henry shouted, dancing around the woman.

"Alright, come with me." Prentiss instructed. Taking the boys by the hand, she led the group across the gravel drive and past the large store. Once they turned the corner, she released her charges. Watching the two race to the chain link fence, she wished the morning could last forever. 

CM 

After feeding the goats, gem mining, and visiting the gift shop, the family got back into their vehicles and began the ride back to Franklin. Knowing the little ones were getting sleepy, they stopped at the first fast food establishment they came to. They pulled into the DQ lot and parked in the closest spot they could find.

Aaron climbed out of his seat and opened the back door. He undid the straps on the car seat and picked up Spencer along with his newest friend, a plush goat. Settling the boy on his hip, he strode into the restaurant. The father gave Rossi his and Reid's order before taking the youngster to the bathroom to wash his hands. He knew they had washed them at the attraction but he wanted to make sure the boy's hands were clean. The last thing Spencer needed was to get sick again. So, he held Reid and helped him thoroughly cleanse his hands. That task completed, the two dried their hands and returned to the table.

"Lunchtime!" Rossi said, setting his tray on the table. He swiftly passed out the plates before setting the tray on the empty table beside them. "Dig in guys. It's a long trip back."

Morgan took a big bite of his burger. Wanting to keep the littlest profiler's mind off the impending funeral home visitation, he asked, "So, what's the plan for the afternoon?"

"Ewww Mowgan, tose youw mouth. I don't wanna see youw food." Spencer complained, covering his eyes with his hand.

"Derek, manners" Hotch warned, motioning towards Henry.

"Sorry" Morgan apologized after he'd swallowed his mouthful. "So, do we have something special planned or are we just winging it?"

"Oh, we have something special planned alright. We're going to Cherokee for the afternoon!" Garcia excitedly announced.

"What is there to do?" Will asked.

"Fey *yawn* fey have a tasino." Spencer answered, sleepily fisting his eyes. "We tould go fewe."

"We are not going to a casino, Spencer." Aaron told the boy.

"But I'm not ban- *yawn* -ed fwom fis one." Reid argued as he blinked his eyes back open.

"Neverless, we will not be visiting the casino. You'll just have to find another way to pass the time. Understood?" Hotch replied. Getting no reply, he added, "I said do you understand." When he still didn't get a response, he looked down at the stubborn boy. He smiled as he gazed at his son fast asleep with a half eaten French fry sticking out of his mouth. Aaron gently picked the toddler up and settled him against his chest. Turning back to his meal, he started devouring what was left of his food. He needed to get Spencer back to the hotel and tucked into bed. 

AN- Yes, the trickster(I borrowed from Supernatural) was in Band of Brothers. He played Sgt. Warren 'Skip' Muck. He's also the Pepsi Max driver.


	76. Chapter 76

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- First, thank you for all the wonderful stories you sent my way! Thanks to you I've been able to add Keep You Sheltered, Losing My Religion and That's Me in the Corner, Rossi to the Rescue, Boy In The Last Row, A Place to Call Home and it's sequel, Adoption, and Guardian Angels Are Protecting Me to my list of great Reid stories to read.

It's time for the team to rally around their youngest.( I've been dying to see the family helping Spencer and since I haven't found quite what I want, I'm writing it. Good for you guys but not so much for me. I'd rather read it.)

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron gently picked the toddler up and settled him against his chest. Turning back to his meal, he started devouring what was left of his food. He needed to get Spencer back to the hotel and tucked into bed. 

CM 

Dave sighed as he watched Reid follow Hotch into the bathroom for his bath. The need for his father to be in the room with him was the latest bad sign in an afternoon full of them. It hadn't started out that way, though. After the boys woke up and had their snack, they had run around the room chasing each other. That level of energy had made the family change their plans. The last thing the hyper boys needed was to spend half an hour or more strapped into a car seat. So, the group had settled for going to the Fun Factory beside the hotel. They had spent the afternoon riding go-carts, playing putt-putt and laser tag, and playing at the little kid part of the factory. And while Spencer had started out racing around and having a good time, the little boy had become more withdrawn and clingy as the afternoon wore on. By suppertime, the youngster was glued to Hotch's side. And now the infuriatingly independent boy had insisted he needed his father figure's help bathing. Gideon's death was hitting the littlest profiler hard and Dave wasn't sure what to do about it. He'd never been really good with the emotional aspect of things. His ex-wives could attest to that. Normally, he'd let Aaron handle it. That wasn't an option this time however. It was Spencer that was hurting and as the boy's second father, he was determined to help his son anyway he could and that included dealing with the emotional fallout that was sure to come. He'd just have to follow Aaron's lead.

"Hey Rossi" Morgan called as he strolled through the door of the adjoining room. "I'm through in the shower so you can go take yours now. I'll stay with the kid while Hotch showers." Looking around the silent room, he frowned. "Umm, where's Hotch?"

Dave gazed at the closed bathroom door before reluctantly standing up. "In there" he replied, glancing at the door once more. "Spencer refused to take a bath by himself."

Derek did a double take. "Wait, you mean mister "I can do it" wanted Hotch to help?" he asked, shaking his head. "That is not a good sign."

"I know but it makes sense. Gideon's death was a sort of wake-up call for him. He's been painfully reminded that he could lose anyone of us at any time." Dave surmised. "I realize he's always known that with our jobs something could take one of us out but knowing it and living it are two very different things."

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that Gideon is really the first person close to him that he's lost to death." Morgan added. "Throw in the fact that he's in a little boy's body and you have all the makings for a major meltdown complete with the clingy monkey routine."

Rossi nodded. "Actually, I'm expecting a more normal child-like reaction, like nightmares or maybe something like bed wetting." He told the younger man.

"You really think he'll go that route?" Morgan asked.

"I don't think he'll have a say in it. His little body is going to react to the stress and worry the same way any child's body would." Dave explained. "We just need to be ready when it does."

"We will be." Derek determinedly stated. Glancing at the alarm clock on the nightstand, he muttered a curse. "Rossi, man you better go on and get your shower. You don't wanna stink everybody out at the funeral home."

"Hahaha" Dave grumbled. He trudged to the door of the adjoining room and stopped. "Be careful with him, Morgan. No teasing or pranks. Spencer's having a hard enough time of it. He can't handle anymore, good intentions or not. Got it?"

Morgan nodded. "You don't have to worry, Rossi. I'd never do anything to hurt Pretty Boy." he assured the worried man. "It's kid gloves all the way. Promise."

"It better be." Dave warned before smirking and adding, "Cause I'd hate to have to come kick your a$$."

"Get outta here, old man" Derek said, tossing a pillow at the laughing man. Hearing the bathroom door open, he turned just as Hotch walked out carrying a towel cocooned Reid. "Hey Kid! You ready to spend some time with your big bro?"

Spencer's gaze bounced around the room before coming to rest on his smiling friend. "Whewe's Wossi?" he quietly questioned.

"He had to go take a shower. He was stinking up the place." Derek joked as he walked up to the father and son.

"Oh" Reid simply replied, snuggling closer to Hotch's side.

The motion sent Hotch's eyebrows up into his hairline. "Spencer, are you okay with staying out here with Morgan while I shower?" he inquired. "Because if you're not, I can always…"

"I'm otay, Hotch" Spencer broke in. "I know Mowgan will tate good taew of me."

Aaron didn't look convinced. "Alright" he agreed after a moment's hesitation. He reluctantly handed the little boy to Morgan and shuffled to his go bag. "Your suit is hanging in the closet. Go ahead and get dressed. I won't be long."

"Yes siw" Reid automatically answered.

"Good man" Hotch praised. He kissed the boy's forehead and then walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

Morgan carried Spencer over to the closet and retrieved his clothes before going over to the bed. He sat down, placing the little boy on the bed beside him. "Okay, Reid go ahead and get dressed." He instructed. "I'll turn around so you can have some privacy. Just let me know when you're…" tiny hands fisting his shirt stopped him in his tracks. "What's a matter, kid?"

"W-w-would you, ummm, I mean tould, tould you h-help me?" Reid stammered, blushing furiously.

To Morgan's credit he didn't even blink. "Sure man, I can do that." He replied. Scooping the boy back up, he hurried over to the dresser. He grabbed socks and underwear for the youngster and then went back to the bed and took a seat. Laying the toddler beside him, the profiler rubbed his hands together. "Alright kiddo, let's get you dressed." He said as he unwrapped the towel from around Spencer. Picking up the tiny pair of underwear, Derek set about dressing his little brother. 

CM 

Aaron walked out of the bathroom to find Morgan cuddling a suited Spencer who was sucking the thumb of one hand while the other clutched his stuffed Ewok. "Is everything okay?" he worriedly asked as he rushed over to the two.

"Everything's fine, Hotch" Derek replied, even though his eyes told a different story. "Spencer and I got him suited up and we've just been sitting here chillin' ever since, right Pretty Boy?"

Spencer simply nodded. He slid off Morgan's lap, stood up on the bed, and raised his arms.

Aaron picked the little boy up and hugged him to his chest.

Wanting to give the father and son some privacy, Morgan stood and headed for the other room. "I think I'll go finish getting ready." He fibbed, unsurprised when his announcement got no response. The worried big brother glanced back at his friends before slipping out the door.

Hotch dropped onto the bed. He sat and rocked quietly allowing Spencer to soak up the comfort he desperately needed.

Several minutes later Reid sat up and wiped a hand across his eyes.

Aaron gave his son a moment to compose himself before asking, "Better?"

"Yes siw" Spencer answered, scrubbing at his eyes. "Sow…"

Aaron quickly clamped a hand over the boy's mouth. "No apologies. You've done nothing wrong." He told the youngster.

"But"

"No buts, I know what I'm talking about. Haven't you ever heard the saying father knows best?" Aaron teased.

Spencer cocked his head to one side and eyed his father figure. "Fafew? I fought it was mofew knows bet." He responded with a grin.

"You little brat!" Aaron playfully exclaimed as he attacked the boy's tummy, tickling the toddler relentlessly.

"Hotch, are you two about ready?" Rossi hollered from the other room. He walked through the door and smiled at the scene before him. "I'll take that as a no."

Aaron grudgingly stopped his tickle attack. He helped the breathless boy sit up and then stood. "Give us five minutes." He replied, picking up his tie.

Dave nodded. "I'll tell the others." He said before turning and walking back out of the room.

Hotch used the mirror to check on his charge. "Spencer, go ahead and put your shoes on. I'll tie them when I finish." He instructed.

"Otay" Reid agreed. He slid off the bed and retrieved his sneakers. After tossing them on the bed, the toddler climbed onto the mattress and grabbed a shoe. He struggled into his tennis shoes and then picked up an item Morgan had left for him. He wrapped the cloth around his neck, carefully placing it under the collar of his button down shirt. Watching Aaron, the little boy attempted to copy his actions. He scowled at the result. "Hotch, tan you help me wif my tie?" he asked, yanking the tie off his neck.

"You don't have to wear a tie, Spencer." Aaron said as he walked over to the frustrated boy.

"You'we weawing a tie." Reid pointed out.

"I always wear a tie." Aaron reminded. He tied Spencer's shoes before helping the little boy stand on the bed. Taking the discarded tie, the father swiftly fastened it. "There you are. Is that anything else or are you ready to go?"

Reid took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "I'm weady." He resolutely stated. 

CM 

It was a somber BAU team that walked into the brick funeral home. With their two youngest safely tucked away in the middle of the group, the family made their way through the extremely short line to the room where Stephen stood guard over his father's flower draped coffin. All eyes snapped to Reid, who had frozen in place as he stared at Gideon's casket. He was squeezing Prentiss and Garcia's hands hard enough to make both women wince. The family became concerned that the situation was too much for the boy but before they could act on their fears, Spencer squared his shoulders, dropped the women's hands, and tottled forward.

Stephen stared curiously at the toddler in front of him. "What's your name, little guy?" he asked as he knelt down in front of the boy.

"Pencer" Reid answered.

Hotch swiftly stepped up behind Spencer and put his hands on his son's shoulders. "Please excuse my nephew. He got away before I could stop him." he explained.

"No problem" Stephen replied with a shrug. Looking closely at the man and the stern group behind him, he suddenly frowned. "You worked with my dad, didn't you?" he questioned.

"Yes" Aaron answered, extending his hand. "My name's Aaron Hotchner. I worked with your father for a long time. In fact he was the one that trained me."

"Is that so?" Stephen growled, ignoring the offered hand.

Hotch retracted his hand. "Yes" he answered, putting the anger down to grief. "And this is the rest of your father's team: David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, Penelope Garcia, Jennifer Jareau , her fiancé Will LaMontagne, and their son Henry."

"Where's the wonderful Dr. Reid?" Stephen sneered. "Is he too high and mighty to mingle with us common folk?"

"Excuse me" Hotch angrily stated, picking Spencer up and settling him on his hip.

"You heard me. The arrogant SOB steals my dad from me but he doesn't deem his death to be a worthy enough event to…"

"Stephen, that's enough!" Rossi sternly warned, putting himself between the irate young man and the littlest agent.

"No, Uncle Dave, it's not!" the junior Gideon spat. "Your team took my dad away from my mom and me and if that wasn't enough, you take in some pathetic kid genius to replace me. Do you have any idea what it's like to compete with a frickin' genius?! Do you?!"

"It wasn't a competition, Stephen. Gideon loved you both equally." Dave said.

"Yeah, right tell me another one Uncle Dave." Stephen scoffed. "When my dad finally started talking to me again, he couldn't get five minutes into a conversation without mentioning that brat! It was always Reid did this and Reid solved that! I swear if I heard that kid's name one more time…"

"Stephen!" Dave shouted, interrupting the young man's tirade. "Why are we here? If you dislike us that much, why call us to come?"

"I didn't. Dad's lawyer did. Dad left instructions that you were to be called when something happened to him." Stephen angrily explained. "I was hoping you wouldn't show."

Dave looked at Gideon's grieving son for a moment before making a snap decision. "We're leaving." He said, struggling to keep his tone even. "This is not the time nor the place to hash things out. We'll return for the funeral tomorrow. Hopefully, by then you will have calmed down."

"Don't bet on it!" Stephen growled.

Shaking his head, Rossi placed a comforting hand on Spencer's back as he steered the group out of the funeral home. Once outside, the stunned family climbed back into their SUV's for the trip to the hotel, each wondering how in the world they were going to handle this. 

CM 

After a short, silent ride to the hotel, the family gathered in Hotch's room to regroup. Needing to discuss their next move, the agents gathered around the coffee table. Will scattered some toys on the floor and sat Henry down in the middle of them before joining the rest of the adults and Reid on the long couch. He picked the stuffed Ewok up off the floor and handed it to Spencer, smiling as the little boy immediately hugged it to his chest. Hearing Rossi clear his throat, he looked up.

"Well, I think we can all agree that tonight wasn't what we expected." Rossi began.

"I had assumed that Stephen and Jason had worked things out." Aaron stated. "Jason always seemed happy after they talked."

"I don't think Stephen had a problem with Gideon. I think his problem is with us. He still blames us for his dad not being around growing up." Morgan ventured.

"You mean he blames me." Spencer quietly corrected.

"Sweetie, you know what Stephen said isn't true, right?" JJ asked, rubbing the boy's back. "He was just upset and he needed someone to take it out on."

"And we just happened to be convenient targets." Emily added.

"He was wight, fough. I did tate Gid'on away fwom him." Spencer argued.

"No, you didn't." Rossi countered. "Gideon split with his wife and by default his son long before you came onto the scene. Gideon is the only one to blame for their separation."

"But maybe if I hadn't been so, so needy when he met me," Spencer started.

"Spencer, whatever Gideon did or didn't do is on him, not you. He decided to cut off contact with Stephen and his mother. He decided to be your mentor. He decided to tell Stephen about you." Dave ticked off. "You had nothing to do with any of that."

"I know but..."

"But nothing, Gideon screwed up. You didn't and Stephen has no right to go blaming you. End of story." Derek explained.

"Till it had to be hawd feeling lite you had to tompete wif someone lite me." Reid theorized.

"Spencer, let me ask you something." Will broke in. "If JJ and I had another son, and he had learning problems, do you think he would grow up being angry with Henry?"

"No, of touwse not" Reid replied.

"Why not?" JJ questioned.

"Tause you and Will would love him jut as much as you love Henwy. You guys wouldn't mate a diff'ence between him and Henwy. You would ce'bwate bof boys' attomplishments." Spencer explained.

"Yes, we would." Will agreed. "But evidently Stephen feels that Gideon didn't; that he only bragged on you. Now I don't know if that's true or not but I do know that its what Stephen believes. And I also know that is Gideon's fault, not yours."

"He's right my Honey Bear." Penelope agreed. "You are not to blame here. And anyone who says different will have to answer to me."

Reid sat quietly and mulled over everything that had been said before finally nodded his head. "Otay" he agreed. "Otay, I undewtand."

"Good, cause I was starting to think we were going to have to draw you a picture. And I draw like a two year old." Dave admitted, causing the group to laugh.

Glancing down and seeing the baby of their family fighting off tears, Emily swiftly picked him up, sat him on her lap, and snuggled him to her side. "What's wrong, Handsome?"

"I, I didn't get to, to tell G-Gid'on goodbye." Spencer stammered before burying his face in his friend's blouse.

"It's okay buddy. I'll call the funeral home and talk with the head honcho. See if I can't set up a private viewing for us before the funeral tomorrow." Dave assured the crying boy.

"Do you think you can convince them to do that?" Garcia asked.

"Absolutely" Dave replied. "I'll have you know I can be very persuasive when I need to be."

"And if he can't make them see reason, I will." Aaron added. "Getting a funeral director to agree to a private showing will be a piece of cake compared to some negotiations I've handled in the past."

"Here that Snuggle Bunny! You'll get to say your goodbyes first thing tomorrow." Garcia cheerfully said. Getting no response, she glanced over at Spencer. Seeing him fast asleep with one hand clutching Prentiss' arm like a giant teddy bear, Penelope snickered. "I think we wore someone out." She whispered.

"Make that two someones." JJ corrected, pointing to a sleeping Henry.

"I guess its bedtime." Morgan quietly said.

"Alright, everybody go to your rooms." Rossi softly ordered.

"Wait, did you just send us to bed?" Derek incredulously asked.

"Yes, I did. Now go. Don't make me take off my belt." Rossi threatened.

Morgan's eyes widened as his face twisted into a grimace. "Ewww, a strip show? Really, man?" he gasped. "I am outta here."

Morgan bolted from the room with Garcia and Prentiss right on his heels. JJ, Will, and Henry weren't far behind. In seconds, the only ones left in the room were Rossi, Hotch, and Reid.

"That's not what I meant" Dave groused. "But it was effective nevertheless."

"Yes, it was." Aaron replied with a grin. He tucked the blankets around Spencer and then turned to his friend. "Did you see Morgan's face? It was priceless!"

"Not half as priceless as its going to be when I walk into the room we're sharing." Dave promised as he tossed his tie aside and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"You wouldn't?" Aaron challenged.

"It's his own fault, really. After all, he's the one that dissed me." Rossi reasoned.

Hotch snickered. "Just make sure you shut the door before you start your torture. I don't want Spencer woken by Derek's reaction." He ordered as the older man headed for the adjoining room's door. "Oh and Dave" he called. "Remember to get a picture."


	77. Chapter 77

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- There are two new stories that are intriguing. "He Never Listens" by Gibbsgirlie08 has Reid turned into a 7 year old. The second one is not child Reid but it's still a great read so far. It's called "The Good Life" by Lostintranslationagain.

"Teen Spirit" by LoveChilde is a story that has Reid as a child. But it's not a Reid centered fic. All the agents, except Rossi, are kids. I've heard it's good.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Hotch snickered. "Just make sure you shut the door before you start your torture. I don't want Spencer woken by Derek's reaction." He ordered as the older man headed for the adjoining room's door. "Oh and Dave" he called. "Remember to get a picture." 

CM 

William Reid angrily flipped through the morning paper. After spending days far from home, he was still no closer to getting his son to agree to meet his fiancé then he had been when he'd first arrived. In fact, he hadn't even seen his son or grandson since their close encounter at the museum. He figured they had gone out of town on a case. At least that's what he'd told Julia last night. That excuse wouldn't hold up much longer though. William had been telling her that since the first night. He had to find a way to talk privately to his son and get him to see reason. The boy had to…his thoughts ground to a halt as an article caught his eye. "Special agent Jason Gideon was killed in a drive by shooting Saturday in Franklin, North Carolina. The FBI agent was one of the co-founders of the bureau's elite BAU unit and had been a member…" he read, grinning more with each word. Finishing the article, he tossed the paper onto the bed and snatched up his cell. He had airline reservations to make and a fiancé to call. 

CM 

Hotch massaged his forehead as he waited for the coffeemaker to finish brewing. After a long nightmare filled night and early morning, all he wanted to do was crawl back under the covers and sleep the rest of the day. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible; for him, that is. The young father glanced over at the bed where Spencer was peacefully sleeping. Seeing the tuft of brown hair peeking out from under the blankets, he smiled. _"At least one of us is getting some shut eye." _He thought. The snick of a lock snapped his attention to the adjoining doorway. As soon as he saw Rossi and Morgan step through the threshold, Aaron held a finger up to his mouth and motioned them to the couch. Once the men nodded, he grabbed his mug and filled it with the freshly brewed coffee before slowly shuffling over to his friends. "Morning" he quietly greeted, dropping onto the sofa.

"That bad?" Morgan asked, glancing worriedly at the blanketed lump that was Spencer.

"Yes" Aaron answered with a yawn. "I ended up giving him a dose of that anti-nausea medicine JJ brought with her."

Dave winced. "Like the nightmares weren't enough torture" he grumbled.

"Yeah, and his day's not going to get any better either." Derek added, rubbing his neck in frustration.

"That reminds me. I talked to the funeral director this morning. He agreed to a private viewing." Rossi told the others. "It's set up for eleven o'clock this morning."

Aaron looked at the bedside clock and sighed. "Alright" he wearily said. "We'll let Spencer sleep another hour before waking him up. Hopefully, he will be able to stay asleep that long."

"I'll go tell the others." Morgan volunteered. Standing, he crept over to the bed, carefully peeled back the covers, and ghosted a hand down Spencer's face. "Sweet dreams, Pretty Boy" he whispered. After glancing back at the boy's guardians, Derek strode across the room and out the door.

Dave sighed as he studied his sleep deprived friend. "Aaron, you look like crap. Why don't you go in the other room and get some sleep? I'll handle things here."

Hotch shook his head. "I don't think I could sleep if I tried." He honestly replied.

"Okay" Dave said. "Go take a shower then or go downstairs and get some breakfast. You need to get out of this room for a while. Take a break and let someone else shoulder the responsibilities for a little bit."

Aaron glanced from Rossi to Spencer and back. "I shouldn't lea…" he began, stopping at the expression on his friend's face. "Alright, I'll go. But I refuse to go farther than the shower. I need to be close just in case."

"I'll take what I can get." Dave responded.

Chuckling, Aaron quietly walked over to his go bag and pulled out a change of clothes. After getting what he needed, he went over to the bed. The father kissed his son's forehead. "Sleep well, buddy" he softly said. Sighing, he reluctantly shuffled into the bathroom and shut the door.

Dave sat and watched Spencer sleep for all of a minute before getting up and going over to the bed. He couldn't stand to be that far away from his son any longer. The older man slowly lowered himself onto the bed beside the sleeping toddler. Sitting back against the headboard, he smiled as Spencer snuggled closer to him. "I've gotcha kiddo." He whispered, wrapping an arm around the little boy. "Daddy's gotcha." 

CM 

Two SUV's pulled into the deserted funeral home parking lot and rolled into the spaces closest to the front door. After the engines cut off, the doors opened and the BAU family, minus Will and Henry, climbed out. The somber group trudged up the stairs, across the porch, and through the door of the brick building.

"Good morning agents!" the funeral director, Robert McKay, greeted. Extending his hand, he shook hands with each member of the family. "Everything is ready. If you'll just follow me." He led the way to the room the group had visited the night before. Stopping at the threshold, he turned to the grieving party. "We don't have to transport Mr. Gideon until half an hour before the funeral." He informed the family. "So you may take as much time as you need."

"Thank you, Mr. McKay" Rossi replied, shaking the man's hand once more. "For everything."

"It wasn't a problem, sir. Apparently, Mr. Gideon was afraid this might happen when his time came. He left instructions with his lawyer, who is also his executor, that his team and any other FBI agents were to be allowed a private viewing if for some reason, they could not attend the visitation." Mr. McKay explained. "His lawyer, Mr. Anderson, made sure I was aware of the possible problem and how his client wished it to be handled."

"That sounds like Jason" Aaron said, rubbing Spencer's back when the boy's hold on him tightened.

Mr. McKay nodded. "I'll give you some privacy. If there's anything you need, just let myself or one of my staff know." He instructed. "Would you like me to take the little one to our children's room?"

"No, thank you" Dave politely declined. "He hasn't been feeling very well so he'll be staying with us."

"I understand." The funeral director replied. "I'll go now. Take your time and I'll see you when you're through."

The team nodded before slowly stepping into the small room that housed their friend and former mentor's casket. The family stayed back as Hotch walked up to the coffin.

Screwing up his courage, Spencer turned his head enough to peer at his former father figure. "He, he loots li-lite he's lee-leepin'." He stammered, sniffling.

"Yes, he does." Aaron agreed as he mentally thanked the funeral home employee for doing such a great job with the makeup.

Swiping at the tears that were streaming down his face, Reid reached out to touch his mentor only to quickly retract his hand.

"It's alright, Spencer. You can touch him." Aaron told him, lightly patting Gideon's chest to show the boy it was okay.

Reid hesitated a moment before reaching down and placing his hand on top of Gideon's. "H-h-i Gid'on!" he stuttered, clasping the cold hand. "I, uhh, I, I" Spencer took a deep breath, gathered his thoughts as best he could and began again. "I miss you. I'm going to mi-miss y-you. Fat prob'ly seems, seems twange(strange) tause I haven't s-seen or talted to you. But you, you wewe my f-f-fafew fig-figuwe fow a long t-time. Y-you tawed(cared) about m-m-me when, when no one else d-did." The grieving boy stopped for a moment before continuing. "And fen one day y-you wewe jut g-g-gone. You le-left me when I need, needed you most jut lite my weal fafew did. I was weally angwy at you fow fat. But fen I, I wealized it was the job you wewe wunning fwom, not m-m-me. I fought y-you'd deal wif what was bofewing you and, and tome bat lite you did befowe. But when time went by and, and you d-d-did-didn't tome bat, I adjuted(adjusted) to life wifout y-you. I figuwed you'd tall me. You always talled me when, when you wewe away. But y-you didn't tall. Now I'll ne-nevew get a chance to talt to you tause you'we, you'we gone. I tan't pwe-pwetend you'we going to tome bat anymowe. All I tan do is say good bye. Good, goodbye Gid-on. I, I lo-love you." Overwhelmed by grief, Spencer buried his face in Hotch's shoulder and cried.

Reid's speech moved his friends to tears. Even the men couldn't hold back after hearing that their youngest had still been waiting for Gideon to come back to him. The family hurried over and surrounded father and son, wrapping the two in a group hug. They stayed that way for a long time, each taking comfort from the others. The family only broke apart when the folding door slid open and the funeral director walked inside.

"Agents, I know I said you could take as much time as you wanted but a problem has come up and I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Mr. McKay apologetically stated.

Rossi grimaced as he swiftly deduced the problem. "Stephen's here, isn't he?"

"Yes, he is." The funeral director replied. "Normally, I wouldn't ask you to leave but after last night…"

"It's alright. We were almost through anyway." Emily told the flustered man.

"Good. My mortician is walking Mr. Gideon through the schedule of this afternoon's events and the procedures associated with them so you have about five or ten minutes to finish up and make your way out the front." Mr. McKay instructed before scurrying back out the door.

Not wanting a scene, the rest of the team quickly said their goodbyes to their long time friend and colleague and hurried out of the funeral home. They climbed back into their vehicles, gunned the engines, and headed for the hotel. 

CM 

Will looked up in surprise as the door to his room opened and an upset JJ trudged in. "Are you alright, Chere?" he asked.

"Yeah" she replied, sitting next to him. "It's just hard, you know?"

Will threw his arms around his wife and held her close. "I know Chere. I know." he comforted, giving her a peck on the cheek.

A grinning Henry tottled over to the two and climbed into his mother's lap. "Loot Mommy! I mades a pi'tuwe fow you!" he excited said, proudly holding up his scribble filled sheet.

JJ carefully took the paper from the toddler. "It's beautiful, baby" she praised. She enveloped him in a hug before adding, "We'll have to hang this on the fridge when we get home."

Henry solemnly nodded. Over his mom's shoulder the little boy peered out the window, growing excited when he saw what was happening across the parking lot. "Mommy! Mommy! Tan we go wide the go tawts!" he hollered. "Peas!"

"Henry I'm not sure…"

"That's a wonderful idea, Sweetie." JJ cut in. "Go get your shoes and jacket so we can put them on, okay?"

"Otay!" Henry enthusiastically agreed. Sliding off his mother's lap, he raced across the room to retrieve his shoes.

Once he was out of earshot, JJ looked at Will and offered an explanation. "Rossi thought it would be a good idea to get Spence out of the hotel. If he's occupied with other things, he won't have time to dwell on Gideon or the funeral."

"I can see the logic in his idea but I'm not so sure it's going to work. Reid had a hard enough time yesterday. The closer it got to time to go, the quieter he became." Will reminded as he slipped on his shoes. "It's going to be awfully hard to get his attention focused on anything besides his deceased mentor especially after this morning's visitation."

"I know but we have to try, otherwise Spence will just sit in his room and think. And thinking about things is a very bad idea for him right now." JJ countered.

"I know. I didn't say you were wrong, Chere. I just said it was gonna be hard." Will corrected.

"Uh huh, right" JJ teased, putting Henry's shoes on and tying the laces.

"I did." Will defended.

A knock on the door brought their teasing to an end. Knowing that meant the rest of the team was ready to go, JJ scooped up Henry while Will grabbed the boy's version of a go bag and they walked to the door. After taking one last look around to ensure they hadn't left anything important, the family left the room for what they hoped would be an enjoyable time. 

CM 

After a disastrous visit to Fun Factory and a nightmare filled nap attempt, the hour the BAU had been dreading finally arrived. Dressed in their Sunday best the family filed into the small chapel. They followed the funeral director down to the front pew where the other pall bearers were seated. Rossi, Morgan, and Hotch with Spencer clinging tightly to him sat down beside the other men while the rest of the family settled into the row behind them. The group sat quietly as they waited for the service to begin. They took no notice of the towering stained glass windows or the intricately carved wooden podium. Their eyes rested solely on the gleaming blue casket in front of them.

Finally, the minister stood and stepped up to the podium. The man, who had probably never even met Gideon, delivered a generic eulogy before opening the floor to anyone who wanted to say a few words. Hotch and Rossi both spoke as did the woman whose life Gideon had saved. The minister said a few more words and then a lady, who couldn't carry a tune in a bucket, mangled the song "Amazing Grace", bringing the service to an end.

Hotch stood with the rest of the pall bearers. He kissed Spencer's forehead before turning to the girls and Will. The father pried the little boy's fingers from his shirt and, ignoring Garcia's outstretched hands, passed the crying toddler to Will. With his son in good hands, Aaron strode over and took his position beside the coffin.

Will cradled Spencer to his chest as he watched his friends wheel the casket holding one of their family members down the aisle and out of the chapel. Standing with the rest of the mourners, he waited for Stephen to leave before sliding out of the pew and hurrying outside. He took Reid to his truck and attempted to settle him in his car seat. Spencer, it seemed, had other plans. He held tightly, fisting Will's shirt and refusing to let go. Unwilling to upset the boy further, the young man handed his wife the truck keys before climbing into the back seat, settling the crying toddler in his lap, and strapping them both in.

JJ secured Henry in his seat and then climbed into the driver's seat. She turned on the truck, turned on the lights, and backed out of the parking space. She took her place behind the pall bearers' vehicles as the procession slowly made its way out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

"Look at that!" Penelope exclaimed, breaking the silence in the SUV. "All those cars on the other side are pulling over. Why are they doing that? Did something happen on their side?"

"That's their way of showing respect, Garcia." Will softly explained. "They'll pull back onto the road once the funeral procession has passed."

"You mean they're going to sit there until every one of the mourners' cars has gone by?!" Garcia incredulously questioned.

"Yes ma'am" Will replied.

"I think that's nice." JJ commented as she turned into the cemetery drive.

"Oh, I do too." Penelope agreed. "It just took me by surprise is all."

"I can understand that. It is kind of hard adjusting to another part of the country. The first time I saw a funeral procession in DC, I tried to pull over and almost got rear ended." Will related. "And that wasn't the worst slip up either. You should have seen the looks I got when I took food over to a neighbor's house after his wife died."

Garcia snickered. "Let me guess. He thought you were trying to poison him."

"Something like that" Will answered. "Luckily for me, his wife's sister was from Georgia. She explained things to him for me."

JJ parked the truck and turned to her passengers in the back seat. "Sp…Reid, are you sure you want to go to the graveside service? We can always stay here if you're not up to it. Hotch and the others will understand."

Spencer's red, puffy eyes met JJ's. "I, I'm otay." He assured the worried woman. "I want to go."

"Alright" JJ hesitantly agreed, though she wanted nothing more than to put the vehicle back in drive and take the grieving boy far away from this depressing place. Unbuckling her seat belt, she started to get out of the SUV only to be pulled back into the cab. "Pen, what are you doing? We have to go."

"We can't." Garcia replied, keeping her hold on the blond's arm. "Everybody stay where you are. No one gets out. Understand?"

"What's going on, Pen? Why can't we get out?" JJ questioned.

"Look over there." Garcia answered, pointing to a huge monument on the left. "That's why."

"What's…Oh no! I don't believe it!" JJ gasped.

"What? What's wrong, Chere?" Will demanded, scanning the cemetery and seeing nothing amiss.

JJ turned her worried gaze on her husband and the toddler on his lap. "William Reid is here." 

AN- We really do pull over for funerals, at least in my part of the South. Most even turn down their blaring radios. It's a really nice gesture and it is very much appreciated.


	78. Chapter 78

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Here's another one a reviewer sent my way: Loud As a Whisper by IQof187. Anybody know any more?

Warning- Strong language ahead!

Previously on Criminal Minds- JJ turned her worried gaze on her husband and the toddler on his lap. "William Reid is here." 

CM 

"He's what?!" Will exclaimed, looking in the direction his wife was pointing. Seeing the tall, thin man, he slammed his hand down on the seat beside him. "Sh, crap! Doesn't that sorry excuse of a man ever give up!"

Henry startled at his dad's sudden outburst. "Daddy mad?" the frightened toddler questioned.

His son's quivering voice made Will feel like the worst parent ever. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out to calm himself before turning to face his little boy. "It's alright Henry. Daddy's not mad." He assured the youngster. The upset dad swiftly unfastened the straps of the boy's car seat and lifted him out, settling him on his free knee. "It's just been a long day for daddy and he's tired and grouchy."

"Daddy need a nap." Henry concluded with a nod.

Will chuckled. "I guess I do." He agreed, patting the boy on the back. He glanced at Spencer and then added, "Why don't we go back to the hotel? Daddy can take a nap while you and Reid play. How does that sound?"

"Sounds good to me," JJ replied.

"Me too" Garcia seconded. She was more than ready to leave the cemetery and get far away from Spencer's no account father. Glancing back at said little boy, she asked, "Are you okay with leaving, Sweetie?"

Spencer looked up at the adults, his expression eerily similar to Hotch's interrogation face. "No, I'm taying. I'm not going to let him tawe(scare) me off." He determinedly stated. "'Sides, we'we safe fow now. He won't bofew us wif so many people awound. He'll wait till we tawt(start) to leave to appwoach us."

"Are you sure, Sp, Reid?" JJ inquired. Getting a nod in reply, she sighed. "Okay, I guess we should go then. Come up here with mama, Henry. You can walk with me."

"Otay!" Henry agreed, eagerly crawling over the console to the front seat where his mother was sitting.

Steeling themselves for the confrontation sure to come, the adults slowly climbed out of the SUV and trudged to the graveside tent. They then took seats directly behind the rest of their family and waited for the minister to begin. 

CM 

William Reid fidgeted impatiently as he waited for the preacher to finish his lengthy "get your life straight" speech. Tuning the pompous windbag out, he searched the crowd for his son once more. He silently huffed when he saw no sign of the little know it all. Spencer was at the service. William knew that much. He'd seen some of the boy's colleagues when he'd walked up. The ungrateful brat must be hiding from him somehow. Well, no matter. He couldn't hide for long. Once the crowd started to disperse, the too tall youngster would be all too easy to spot. William would just have to bide his time till then. Plan in place, the scheming man leaned back in the metal folding chair and turned his attention to the still chattering preacher. 

CM 

Spencer held tight to Hotch and Rossi's hands as they walked through the cemetery to their vehicle. The service, as well as Stephen's rant afterwards, had been emotionally draining and he was spent. He could barely put one foot in front of the other. The boy didn't think he had the strength to deal with his father right now. 'Unfortunately, I don't have a choice.' he thought when he spied his father and a well dressed lady stalking towards them. Blowing out a frustrated breath, Spencer screwed up what was left of his strength and let go of his protector's hands. He shuffled ahead, meeting his tormentor half way. "Dad" he greeted, crossing his arms angrily. "What do you want?"

"Spencer! Is that any way to greet your old man?" William exclaimed, feigning hurt.

"Dr. Reid, I know you're upset about your colleague but that's no reason to take it out on your father." Julia scolded. "He came all this way just to be here for you. You should show him the respect he deserves."

Spencer glared up at the wealthy socialite. "Who awe you to tell me what I should ow shouldn't do?" he growled. "You'we jut his bimbo of the weet. I don't…"

"SPENCER REID! You apologize right this instant!" William bellowed, drawing unwanted attention their way. "I will not have you insulting Julia! Just because you're upset about your mentor, that doesn't give you the right to take it out on Julia! She's never done anything to you! You have no right to treat her that way!"

"You'we one to talw, you self wighteous SOB!" Spencer fired back.

Julia gasped. She couldn't believe the son William spoke so highly of was speaking to his father this way. Deciding to set the boy straight, she marched over to the fuming young man. "How dare you!" Julia ground out. "Your father gave his all to raise you! He scrimped and saved to ensure you had everything you needed and this is how you repay him?!"

That one statement sent Garcia over the edge! The usually bubbly woman stormed over to the arrogant couple and raised her bulging pocketbook. "You, you liar!" she shouted, smacking the senior Reid with her purse. "You didn't do any of those things! You didn't stick around long enough for that! You left your ten year old son with his mentally ill mother and never looked back! Spencer was the one that gave his all! He saw to it his mother took her medicine and ate, went to school, did his school work and the housework and pinched pennies to make sure they had enough money to buy food, not you! You never even checked on them!"

A stunned Julia glanced from William to his silent son and back. "William, is that true?" she asked. "Did you leave him alone to care for his mother?"

"Julia, honey I…" William began only to be interrupted by a loud, obnoxious voice hollering his name. He spun around, searching for the source.

"Yoo hoo! Willie!" a young man with short brown hair called as he waved at the senior Reid.

The profilers' mouths dropped open in shock as they stared at the trickster who was decked out in lime green pants, matching button down shirt, and an ascot. Holding back laughter, they watched the Loki skip his way over to a horrified William.

"Willie, honey! I've been so worried about you!" the trickster said, locking arms with the surprised man. "You haven't been answering my calls!"

Julia looked the newcomer over with a frown. "William, who is this person?" she questioned.

"I, I don't know Julia. I've never seen him before in my life." William replied as he tried to pull his arm free.

"Oh Willie, I'm hurt!" Loki gasped, holding a hand over his heart. "You and I have been a couple for years now. Why would you lie about us?"

"Wh-what…"

"Oh, and this must be little Spencer" the trickster continued. He looked the youngster up and down before smiling mischievously. "I can see why he was your boy toy as a tot." Ignoring the William's blustering, Loki glanced over at his next target. "And this must be the rich bimbo you're banging for bucks." He said before throwing a hand over his mouth. "Whoopsie! I didn't mean to let the cat outta the bag!"

Julia saw red. Taking off the enormous ring she was wearing, she threw it at William. "William Reid, the engagement is off!" she furiously stated. "I'm going home!" With that the enraged woman turned and stomped away.

"Julia! Julia wait!" William hollered, chasing after his irate ex-fiancé.

The trickster watched Mr. Reid for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Did, did you s-s-seeee his f-face?" he chuckled, doubling over.

"It was *snicker* kinda funny." Emily said before dissolving into giggles.

"Kind of? That was awesome!" Penelope crowed, high fiving the still laughing Loki.

"That was one of my better tricks." The trickster bragged. He cocked his head to one side and sighed. "I've gotta go. Duty calls. You folks do me a favor. Take care of the kid, will ya? I made him a little guy so he could have a fun childhood, not so he'd be exposed to every bad thing out there."

"It's not like we're not trying." Derek defended.

"Well try harder" Loki snapped.

"Don't worry, my little Snuggle Bunny will have nothing but happy times from now on." Garcia promised.

The trickster grinned. "Girl, I have got to introduce you to two uptight brothers I know once this is all over. You'd have them smiling in no time." He glanced to the right and sighed. "Speaking of, I've gotta go rescue the two idgits before they kill each other. Later gators!"

Will stared at the spot the trickster had just occupied. "That is one strange dude." He commented.

"Yeah, but he was right about one thing. Reid does deserve a happy childhood this time around." Emily said as the group walked over to their vehicles.

"And he'll have one." Dave declared, passing Spencer to Hotch. "Just as soon as we get this will reading out of the way."

"The reading is today?" JJ asked.

"Yes, Gideon had it set up that way to ensure we would be available to attend." Aaron explained as he buckled a sleepy Spencer into his seat.

"Why do we have to be there, anyway?" Morgan questioned.

"He mut ha *yawn* ve left somefing to us." Spencer answered around the thumb in his mouth. He leaned against Hotch, who was sitting beside him, and closed his eyes.

Dave quietly shut the back door and turned to the others. "Let's go get this over with." He suggested.

The others murmured their agreement and separated into the two vehicles. Pulling onto the highway, the family hoped that the will reading would go smoothly. They'd had more than enough drama for one day.


	79. Chapter 79

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- For the ones wondering about William seeing Spencer as an adult, you're about to find out why and how that happened.

As to Rossi calling himself daddy, that's how he's starting to see himself.

Warning- Strong language ahead!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Pulling onto the highway, the family hoped that the will reading would go smoothly. They'd had more than enough drama for one day. 

CM 

Garcia stared thoughtfully out the windshield at the SUV ahead of them. Although she couldn't see Spencer, she knew the boy genius was sitting in his car seat worrying himself silly. Or sleeping she amended, recalling the youngster's droopy eyelids. The day had been tough for all of them but none so much as Reid. Between saying goodbye, the funeral, Stephen's rant, and the confrontation with William the mini profiler had to be about to drop. And now they were headed to the reading of Gideon's will and another round of the blame game with Stephen. Penelope wasn't sure she could handle that. And if she was this worried about the upcoming proceedings, Reid had to be positively beside himself. "Guys, do we have to go to the will reading?" Garcia questioned, unable to take the thought of her junior G-man anywhere around a furious Stephen. "I have a bad feeling about it."

"Me too" Emily agreed, making a face.

"That makes three of us" Dave put in. "But I'm afraid we don't have much choice. Jason's lawyer told Hotch we had to be there for the reading so we have to be there."

"All of us?" Penelope inquired.

"I would assume so." Rossi replied. "Why?"

"I don't think Spencer should be exposed to Stephen and his temper again if we can help it. Can't he stay outside the room with Will and Henry?" Penelope asked.

"That's a great idea, Pen but I don't think you'll get Reid to go along with it. He's bound and determined to see this through." Emily observed.

"But my Sweet Baby doesn't need to be put through that especially when he doesn't have to be. The lawyer will see him as a kid. Everyone else has." Garcia pointed out.

"Which brings up an important question; why did William Reid see him as an adult?" Derek queried.

"I can answer that one." A high pitched Chipmunk like voice called from the dash of Jeep.

To Morgan's credit he somehow managed to keep the SUV on the road. "Gabe?!" he hollered, casting a glance at the cheekily grinning Hula doll. "Don't do that, man!"

"Well" the trickster began, taking a peek under his grass skirt. "Technically I'm not a…mmmmmm"

Morgan swiftly covered the toy's mouth. "Whoa dude! TMI!"

"Mmmmmmm" Loki voiced as he glared daggers at the muscular profiler.

"Alright, I'm gonna remove my hand now." Derek said. "And you're gonna keep it PG, right?"

"Maybe" Gabe hedged.

Fed up with the being, Dave reached over and thumped the hula doll's head with his thumb, making it bobble. "Cut to the chase" he demanded.

The trickster grabbed his hips to stop the movement before glaring at the senior agent. "Fine grumpy" he huffed. "William and his dear Julia saw Spencer as an adult because that was how I wanted them to see him. I wanted him to be able to confront his dad in front of the old man's intended. And I've gotta say, the kid did a rip roaring job of it. He's almost as good at giving daddy dearest both barrels as a certain Winchester I know."

"Winchester? The rifle?" Dave asked.

"No, the hunter" Loki responded. At the confused looks aimed his way, he added with a shrug, "Long story"

"Getting back to the matter at hand" Derek segwayed.

Emily suddenly gasped. "It was you! You told Reid William would see him as a grown up!" Prentiss pieced together. "That's why he went after his dad, right?"

"Actually, he did that all on his own. I didn't tell him a thing." Gabe answered, shaking his head. "I'm guessing the kid was so tired and stressed out that he didn't think about it before he acted."

"Makes sense" Garcia said. "There's only so much anyone can take before they explode and Spencer reached his limit before we even got here."

"I guess you're right." Morgan conceded.

"I can't believe it! The great Derek Morgan said I was right! I think I'm going to faint!" the trickster joked, placing an arm across his brow and pretending to swoon.

"Ha ha" Morgan ground out.

"Geez, tough audience" Gabe grumbled. "I'm going back to the brothers. At least they know how to take a joke."

"Now that's the best news I've heard all day." Morgan teased, smiling broadly.

The trickster glared at the profiler for a moment before smirking evilly. "Have fun with Stephen" he crowed. Turning the plastic body he was in so that it faced the windshield, he glanced over his shoulder. "Oh and Morgan" he called before dropping the grass skirt. "You can kiss my tanned, plastic a**." 

CM 

"Spencer…Spencer buddy wake up." Aaron called, shaking the little boy's shoulder. "Come on son, we're at the lawyer's office."

Reid came awake with a groan. His little five minute power nap had done nothing to recharge his energy. He was still exhausted. Yawning, he looked up at his daddy and raised his arms.

Aaron gently lifted Reid out of his car seat and settled him on his hip. Feeling the toddler's head come to rest on his shoulder, the father smiled. "I've got'cha buddy." He whispered, kissing the top of the boy's head.

Will held the office door for the others and then followed them inside. He rolled his eyes as he glanced around the sparsely furnished waiting area. The mounted deer head and bass on the wall along with the stuffed raccoon sitting on a bookshelf made the place feel more like a taxidermist's office than a lawyer's. 'Welcome to the South' he mused, plopping down beside Hotch. Pulling his vision from the various animals, he turned his attention to the little boy in his friend's lap. "You wanna hang out here with me and Henry, kiddo?" Will offered, rubbing the youngster's back. "You could catch up on your rest."

Reid shook his head. "Fants, but no. I wanna heaw Gid'on's will."

"Okay, I can understand that." Will agreed. "But if you change your mind, Henry and I will be right here."

"I *yawn* know. Fants, Will" Spencer mumbled around his thumb.

"You're welcome, Squirt" Will replied. "Just do me a favor and try to keep Morgan from exploding while you're in there, alright?"

"Why would Mowgan exp'od?" Spencer curiously questioned.

Stephen chose that moment to storm into the office. He glared at the group of agents before stomping past the receptionist's desk and disappearing into a back room.

"Visual aid" Will teased, motioning towards the area the junior Gideon had just been.

Spencer snickered. "He weminds me of Henwy fat time JJ wouldn't let him have a tootie."

"Yes, but Henry has a valid reason for his tantrums. He's going through the terrible twos. There's no plausible excuse for Stephen to act that way." Aaron concluded.

"Agents" the young raven haired secretary called. "They're ready to begin. If you'll just go through that door and down the hall. The conference room is the last door on your right."

"Thank you ma'am" Hotch replied as he stood. After transferring Spencer to his hip, the father followed the rest of the team through the door. They shuffled down a short corridor before walking through the open door and into the long, narrow conference room. Taking seats on the opposite side of the oak table from the fuming Stephen, the family focused their gaze on the well dressed man at the end of the table. The lawyer's long, graying hair was fastened back in a ponytail that bounced with every movement and the bright blue eyes in his weathered face were full of sorrow. It was clear to the profilers that this man had been very close to the senior Gideon.

Lester Anderson glanced nervously from the group of FBI agents to his friend's son. He knew there was bad blood between the two, at least on Stephen's part and that this meeting could get out of hand very quickly. He just hoped they could make it through the reading without him having to call the law. That wouldn't do anyone any good. Sensing the tension rising in the room, Lester decided to start. "Alright folks, let's begin." He announced. He picked the television remote up off the table. "Jason left a video will. And before you ask" he looked pointedly at Stephen, "the will is iron clad. Jason saw to that. He…"

"Get on with it, Lester." Stephen grumbled.

"Right" Mr. Anderson replied. He strode over to the wall, cut the lights, and clicked play.

The family sucked in a breath as a picture of their friend's smiling face appeared on the screen. He looked just as they remembered him, only happier.

Jason leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Hello, my friends" he greeted. "If you're watching this, then I'm no longer on this Earth." He sighed. "I know in a will you're supposed to state who gets what but when have I ever done what I was supposed to?"

That drew a chuckle from the group.

"The first thing I want to do is say is I'm sorry to my team, my second family. I left you all high and dry with nothing but a Dear John letter and for that I am so very sorry. I was just so…after Sarah I just couldn't do it anymore. I felt so lost and I didn't know which way to turn. But I knew I couldn't stay there. So, I took off; wandered around the country for a while. I bounced around for six months before I got the kick in the a** I needed to set me straight." He paused and rubbed the back of his neck. "See I was in the forest of Washington State near this rushing river when I saw a dad and his two boys fly fishing. They were having so much fun and they looked so happy to just be together. That scene reminded me of what was most important in life. So I packed up my things and came home to my family, my son Stephen."

Spencer felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. All this time, he'd thought Gideon cared about him; loved him like a son even. The man had told him as much numerous times but it was all a lie. Gideon hadn't really cared about him. He'd just humored him because he wanted to use him like everyone else. Burying his face in Hotch's chest, Spencer tuned the rest of Gideon's speech out.

Hotch tightened his hold on the trembling toddler in his lap. He knew Jason's speech about family and going home to his son had hurt Reid. He'd felt the change in the toddler seconds after the remark. Aaron wished he had insisted Spencer stay with Will. The little boy didn't need to…

"WHAT?!" Stephen roared, jumping out of his chair. "NO! He can't do that! They, they don't deserve it! They don't deserve anything! They're nothing but money grubbing…

"STEPHEN MICHAEL GIDEON!" boomed for the screen, freezing everyone in their tracks. All eyes darted to the television to see an angry Jason glaring at them. "Shut your mouth and sit you're a** down right now!"

"But, but dad"

"Don't you but dad me! Sit!" Jason commanded.

Stephen huffed but did as he was told.

"Good, now the divorce and my not being there for you is not my team's fault. That's on me and your mom. They had nothing to do with it. They didn't keep me from you. In fact, they were always urging me to contact you. I was just too afraid of being rejected to do it." Gideon explained, his voice softening. "Aaron, Dave, Emily, JJ, Penelope, Derek, and Spencer, my second family, I owe you another apology. You are just as important to me. I love each and every one of you. I should have kept in contact with you, especially you Spencer. You're my second son and I'm so very proud of you. Not talking to or seeing you was the hardest thing I've ever done. But I just couldn't bring myself to call because I knew our conversation would eventually come around to cases and profiling and I couldn't handle that." Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Hearing the sincerity in his mentor's voice, Spencer turned to stare at the screen.

Opening his eyes, Jason released the breath he was holding and smiled at the camera. "I never forgot you though and I never once stopped loving you. You are my son and nothing will ever change that. I was hoping to tell you that in person. My plans were to finish this will, go home and pack, and make the drive to talk it out with you."

Spencer gasped. Pulling himself to standing, he threw his arms around Aaron's neck. "Gid'on loved me! He weally loved me!" he muttered before bursting into tears.


	80. Chapter 80

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Thank you for your continued support of this story! We're more than halfway done.(Which is good, since it seems folks are starting to get bored.)

To my "Guest" reviewer: Thanks for the wonderful idea for Loki's revenge! It made a great addition to this chapter!

To Lexi: I haven't forgotten your awesome idea. It's coming up very soon. The team just has to make it home first.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer gasped. Pulling himself to standing, he threw his arms around Aaron's neck. "Gid'on loved me! He weally loved me!" he muttered before bursting into tears. 

CM 

The little boy's wailing caught the group by surprise. Startled by the sudden noise, they turned to see what had caused the child to be so upset. Everyone including Stephen gazed in sympathy at the young father as he comforted the distraught boy.

Mr. Anderson paused the video and settled back in his chair. He wanted to allow time for the agent to calm the little fellow down before he continued. As he watched the scene play out, Lester wondered what could have set the toddler off. He was far too young to understand the proceedings and even if he had met Jason, he couldn't have known him very well. The senior Gideon had been in North Carolina too long for them to have developed a close relationship. Maybe he bumped his leg on the bottom of the table. That would certainly have a youngster his size squalling. "That must be it." Mr. Anderson thought, frowning as he noticed the junior Gideon's expression. The young man was starting to get upset and Lester knew an explosion was imminent. Wanting to defuse the situation, he turned to Hotch. "Sir, do we need to take a break?" he inquired.

Aaron shook his head. "That won't be necessary. I'll step outside with Spencer so you can finish."

"Let me take him, Aaron." Dave offered, holding out his arms. "As the team leader, you're the one that will have to sign all the paperwork anyway."

Hotch tightened his hold on his son. Turning Spencer over to anyone was the last thing he wanted to do. But Rossi was right. He would have to deal with all the legal documentation which meant he had to stay in the room. Sighing, Aaron leaned down and whispered, "I want you to go with Uncle Dave now, buddy." Feeling the boy shake his head, he kissed the youngster's forehead. "It's alright. Dave will take good care of you until I'm through. I won't be long. Promise. I'll be out before you know it." Aaron assured. He gave Spencer a hug before gently prying the little boy's fingers from his shirt and reluctantly handing him over to the older man. The worried father watched Dave carry his sobbing son from the room and then rounded on the lawyer and ordered, "Let's finish this." 

CM 

Hearing crying, Will glanced up from his spot on the floor. Seeing Rossi shuffle into the room with a crying Reid, he jumped up and hurried over to the two. "What happened? Is he okay? Did Stephen do something to him?" he threw out as he sat down beside them and started rubbing the boy's back.

"He'll be alright." Dave replied. "Reid just found out that Gideon truly cared for him and that he was on his way to Quantico to tell him that in person."

Will grimaced. "Oh" he breathed out. "Is that what Stephen was so angry about? We could hear him shouting all the way out here."

"Actually, Stephen blew up before that revelation. He was unhappy but quiet until the part on the video where Gideon announced he was leaving his cabin in Virginia to his team." Dave related.

"He, he did?" Spencer questioned, sniffling.

Dave nodded. "You didn't hear him say that?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"N-n-no, I tind of topped lis'ening when he said he, he…"

"When he said he went home to his family," Dave finished for the little boy. Spencer looking away was all the answer the profiler needed. Grasping the youngster's chin, Rossi gently tugged until his charge peered up at him. "None of that now. What Jason said hurt. You had every right to be upset with him."

"But, he, he" Spencer stammered as the tears flowed down his cheeks. "And fen I, I…" Overcome by emotions once more, the little boy buried his face in Rossi's neck.

"Awww kiddo, it's okay." Will soothed, frowning as the boy's crying increased. He hated to see the kid cry. Seeing Henry tottling over to them, the father quickly changed his frown to a smile so he wouldn't upset his own son. He scooped the toddler up and settled him on his lap.

Henry looked at Spencer curiously for a moment before turning his puppy dog eyes on his dad. "Do'tow give Weid a shot?" he asked.

"Doctor?" Dave repeated, his brow furrowing.

"Yeah, I guess the waiting room reminds Henry of his doctor's office." Will explained. "He's been asking if his mama was sick ever since you guys went back."

Rossi glanced around at the menagerie of taxidermy animals. "What doctor do you take him, too? The local vet?" he incredulously questioned.

Will snorted. "Naw, they charge too much." He joked, smirking at the roll of the other man's eyes. "Truthfully, Henry's doctor's office has a bunch of stuffed animals and this office does, too. Henry's two. A stuffed animal is a stuffed animal to him. He doesn't know the difference."

"He'll learn soon…"

"Shhhh!" Henry loudly interrupted, putting a finger to his lips. "Weid leeping."

The two men looked down to find the littlest profiler fast asleep. Chuckling, they quietly sat back on the comfy couch to await the rest of the team. 

CM 

Half an hour later the BAU finally emerged from the conference room. They walked down the hallway to the lobby and were greeted by Henry shushing them. Smiling at the toddler's stern expression, the team nodded and pretended to zip their lips before entering the waiting area.

Aaron made a beeline for his son. Finding Spencer peacefully sleeping in Rossi's arms, he resisted the urge to scoop him up. He refused to risk waking Reid when he was finally getting some much needed rest. Wanting to get his little one home and in bed as soon as possible, Hotch led the way out of the lawyer's office and to their vehicles. After climbing into the back of JJ and Will's Xterra, he helped Dave buckle a still sleeping Spencer into his seat. Once his charge was secure, Aaron fastened his own seat belt and attempted to make himself comfortable. He turned this way and that before settling on facing Reid's car seat. Needing contact with his son, the father reached out and began carding a hand through the boy's mop of brown hair. Smiling as the toddler leaned into his touch, he continued the action all the way to the hotel.

As soon as the SUV came to a stop and the engine cut off, Aaron unbuckled himself and Spencer. He lifted the boy out of his seat and cradling him to his chest, climbed out of the vehicle. Hotch didn't waste any time getting into the hotel. He made it to the room he was sharing with Spencer before the rest of the team even got to the lobby. Shifting the sleeping toddler to his other side, Aaron reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out his key card. After unlocking and opening the door, he hurried inside and over to the bed. Once he'd tucked Spencer into bed, he grabbed his cell and texted the rest of the team, asking them not to disturb the two. The father then peeled off his jacket, toed off his shoes, and crawled into bed with his son. Letting out a contented sigh as Spencer snuggled into his side, Aaron closed his eyes and joined Reid in sleep. 

CM 

The next morning Aaron carried a half awake Spencer out of the bathroom to find the rest of the team waiting for them. Spying a waffle plate sitting on the bed by Morgan, he went over and sat the little boy next to his best friend. Hotch then walked over to the counter to get some coffee, leaving the two brothers alone.

"Man, I cannot believe you slept through the rest of the afternoon and evening." Morgan said, shoving another bite of waffle in his mouth. "The trickster didn't put a sleeping spell on you, did he?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I was jut tiwed, Mowgan." He said around a mouthful of food.

"Are you sure cause if he did, I can take care of him for you." Derek bragged.

"Really? Like you took care of him in the truck yesterday?" Dave reminded, snickering as the muscular man turned beet red.

"He didn't…"

"Face it Morgan. The trickster bested you with his little grass skirt prank." Emily joined in.

"Now wait just a minute! He did not out prank me! He played a joke and took off. That doesn't count." Morgan insisted.

"Morgan" Dave called. "Remember what they say about poking a sleeping bear."

Not hearing the warning in the older man's voice, Derek continued. "Of course I'm not surprised. The guy's afraid to stick around. He knows I can beat him any day. I bet he…" he stopped as Henry pointed and yelled, "Him funny!" Groaning, Morgan looked at his team. "He's behind me, isn't he?"

"Oh yeah" Emily chuckled.

Derek slowly turned around. Seeing the Loki sticking his tongue out at him from the painting above the bed, he rolled his eyes. "Is that the best you can do?" he growled.

"Nope" the trickster replied, popping the 'p' sound at the end of the word. "I'm just warming up." Smirking evilly, he turned his attention to Spencer. "Hey Short Stuff! I've got a surprise for ya!" he sing-songed.

Reid shook his head. "No, no mowe pwises" he told the being.

"Aww come on! You'll love this one! Trust me!" Loki urged. Getting another head shake, he turned to someone he knew would say yes. "Henry, you want a surprise, don't ya?"

"Yea! Pwise!" Henry yelled, clapping his hands.

"Okay, you asked for it." Gabe replied. He waved his hands around like a magician doing a trick for a moment and then snapped his fingers.

"What the heck?!" a squeaky voice exclaimed.

The family stared at the bed in shock, attempting to wrap their minds around what they were seeing. They closed and opened their eyes but the scene stayed the same. Frozen in place, they continued to stare at their friend.

Garcia was the first to recover. Letting out a high pitched squeal, she ran over to the bed and scooped up the trickster's latest gift. "Look! Mini Morgan is just the right size for cuddling!" she squeed, squishing the de-aged agent to her chest.

Gabe cackled, drawing the family's attention to him. "Have fun with your new mommy, Babykins!" he gloated before disappearing in a whirlwind.


	81. Chapter 81

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Thank you for your continued support of this story!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Gabe cackled, drawing the family's attention to him. "Have fun with your new mommy, Babykins!" he gloated before disappearing in a whirlwind. 

CM 

The family stood quietly staring at the place the trickster had occupied just seconds before. This latest prank had taken them all by surprise. While the being had had a somewhat valid reason for turning Reid back into a child, the same couldn't be said for Morgan. He'd had a normal childhood, at least until his father was killed and Carl Buford came into the picture. Huh, maybe the Loki did have…

"Put me down!" Morgan hollered, breaking the silence that had enveloped the room when he'd been de-aged. Feeling his friend hug him tighter instead, he groaned. "Hotch, make Garcia put me down!"

Aaron peeled his eyes away from the empty spot and turned to face his newest charge. "Garcia, let Morgan go." He instructed.

The brilliant smile that had decorated the blond's face since her Stud Muffin had been turned fell at her boss' order. "But, but I can't." she argued, hugging the boy closer to her chest. "My mini muffin needs me."

"Mini muffin!" Spencer cackled, causing all eyes to snap to him. The little boy rolled around on the bed, his giggling making the adults smile.

Derek pushed and shoved against his Baby Girl's hold. Discovering he wasn't strong enough to break her grip, the youngster went limp. "Hotch" he whined. "Come on man! Help me out here!"

Sighing, Aaron schooled his expression, strode over to the couple, and held out his arms. "Hand him over, Garcia. He needs to change out of that giant shirt before he gets sick."

Penelope took a step back. "I, I can help him get dressed!" she eagerly offered.

The ecstatic expression on the tech analyst face had JJ and Emily dissolving into a giggling fit.

Hotch rubbed his forehead. It was too early to deal with this. Determined to end the standoff, he put on his sternest expression and glared at the bubbly blond. "Penelope Garcia, hand Derek over right this minute or I will bar you from seeing him until he's back to his adult self." He threatened.

"Y-yes sir" Garcia replied. She reluctantly relinquished her hold on the boy and backed away.

"Ladies, why don't you walk down to that little store and get some snacks and a few movies?" Dave suggested in an attempt to get them out of the room for Morgan's sake. "It looks like we'll be staying in today."

"But we can't stay in!" Penelope protested. "We promised Henry we'd take him to Santa Land!"

"Nobody is staying cooped up in the room. Where would the fun be in that?" the trickster scoffed as he appeared in the painting. "I put an extra car seat in your truck for the brat and I morphed your stroller into a two seater so you have no excuse not to go out."

"Why do you care whether we go out or not?" Emily questioned.

"Do you really have to ask?" Loki shot back. Seeing the confusion on the woman's face, he huffed. "It wouldn't be a very funny prank if it didn't embarrass the crap out of the guy."

"True" Rossi agreed. "But what makes you think we'll do what you want us to?"

"Maybe because if you don't, I'll have to find another way to get him into the public eye," the trickster answered. He tapped his chin with a finger in thought. "I could always make him sick or hurt. You'd have to take him to the ER then and that would definitely be an embarrassing situation for him. Ooooo! Me likey! And I know just what to give him, too. There's this stomach bug that's been making the rounds. Nasty thing, too. The kid's end up having to take meds up…"

"Okay! Okay! We get the picture!" Emily conceded. "We'll take him to Santa Land with us and stay all day. Satisfied?"

"I don't know." The trickster hedged. "I kinda like the other idea better." Sensing the glares being sent his way, he smirked. "I'm just fooling with ya! A trip to Santa Land is good. Now take the kiddies out and have some fun! And remember I'll be watching you." With that, the being disappeared once again.

JJ looked at Morgan who was practically swimming in the shirt he'd been wearing and scooped up Henry. "Come on girls. Let's go so Morgan can get change into better fitting clothes before he catches cold."

Will followed the ladies to the door. "I, ahh, I think I'll go check on the trucks. Make sure there really is another car seat." He said before hurrying out of the room.

Shaking his head at the Cajun's actions, Aaron took Derek over to the bed and set him beside Spencer. "Okay, just let me grab a couple of things and we'll get you dressed."

Morgan crossed his arms and glared at the two grown men. "You are not dressing me. There's no need to anyway cause I'm not leaving this room until I'm me again." He adamantly stated.

Spencer patted his friend's shoulder consolingly. "You have to. You do not want him mating you sit and having to tate meds fat way. Twust me." He reasoned. "It'll be otay, Mowgan. Going out won't be so bad. Gawcia will tate good tawe of you, Mini Muffin."

Morgan scowled at the giggling youngster. "You're enjoying this a little too much, kid." He growled.

Spencer wiped the tears out of his eyes and grinned brightly at the slightly older boy. "I tan't help it. It's nice to have someone else walting in my shoes." He responded.

"Misery loves company, huh kiddo?" Dave teased as he sat down on the edge of the bed. "A piece of advice Morgan; quit fussing and enjoy being a kid again. You've got the perfect opportunity. Nobody knows you here. You can just kick back and cut loose for the day."

"We'll keep Garcia from going too overboard." Aaron added, laying out an outfit for the boy.

"I know." Morgan sighed. "It's just…" he froze as he noticed a particular item of clothing. "Oh, Hell no! I am not wearing those!"

"It's only temporary, Morgan." Aaron told the boy. "Once we know for sure that you're, umm, potty trained, we'll get you some real underwear. Just like we did with Reid."

"Yeah, fat's wi…Wait! What!" Spencer hollered.

"Surely you didn't believe that bit about pull-ups being the only kind of underwear in your size?" Dave snickered.

Now it was Morgan's turn to laugh. "You, you did, didn't you?" he giggled. "Kid, for someone that's so smart, you can really be clueless sometimes."

Spencer turned beet red. "Yeah, well at least I don't have to weaw a tupid pull-up to the pawt(park)." he muttered.

"Alright you two, that's enough." Aaron lightly scolded, picking up the pile of clothing and handing it to the older of the two. "Do you need some help or can you handle it?"

"No, I'm good." Derek replied, shaking his head. He snatched the clothes from Hotch, slid off the bed, and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

"Well, this is going to be a fun day." Dave sarcastically stated.

"He'll calm down once we get to the amusement park and start having fun." Aaron theorized, crossing his fingers.

"I hope so. I'd rather not have to deal with an ornery little kid all day." Rossi replied.

"I'll help him welax." Spencer promised. He crawled to the edge of the bed, slid down the side on his tummy, and hurried over to his go-bag. After sifting through the contents for several minutes, the youngster finally found what he was looking for. Reid pulled the stuffed sabre tooth tiger out and went to where the men were standing. Seeing the bathroom door open and his friend trudge out, Spencer quickly walked over and held out the toy. "Hewe Mowgan, you tan bow'ow(borrow) my tigew." He offered.

Derek opened his mouth to tell his friend that he didn't need to borrow some dumb toy only to close it as he recalled how Spencer treasured that particular stuffed animal. Touched by the gesture, Morgan carefully took the tiger from the boy. "Thanks man" he said.

Aaron let out a relieved breath. He'd been afraid Morgan would lay into Spencer and they'd have two upset children on their hands. Hoping this wasn't the calm before the storm, the father went over and took both boys by the hand. "Time to go, guys" he announced, leading the two to the door.

Grabbing Spencer's bag, Dave followed the three out the door. After collecting the rest of the family, they proceeded through the hotel and out to their vehicles. Dave and Aaron buckled the two tiny profilers into their car seats and then climbed into the Jeep. Hotch started the SUV and they drove out of the parking lot ready for a day of fun. 

CM 

A half hour later the group pulled to a stop in the Santa Land lot. They swiftly exited the vehicles and unloaded the strollers. Knowing the boys needed to release some energy after being cooped up for so long, the family allowed the three to walk to the entrance of the park. Once they'd paid for their tickets, they followed the bouncing youngsters into Santa Land.

Dave unfolded the map he'd been given and scanned it. "Okay, all the rides are that way, the animals are over there, and the big guy's house is straight ahead." He said, pointing out the different areas. "So, what do we want to do first?"

"Why don't we ride the train?" Emily suggested, pocketing her own map. "It goes around the whole park."

"Sounds good to me" Aaron agreed. "What do you think, boys?"

"Twain! Henwy wide twain!" the toddler shouted as he jumped up and down.

"Me too! Me too!" Spencer hollered, bouncing right along with Henry.

"Morgan, what about you?" JJ asked.

"If that's what the kids want to do, it's alright with me." He smoothly answered as he forced himself to stay still. In all honesty, he was dying to dance around like the others were doing but he was an adult and adults didn't act that way.

Rossi resisted the urge to laugh at the conflicted expression on the boy's face. It was the same one Reid had worn when he'd first been turned. It wouldn't be long before the boy gave in and started acting like the kid he now was. He had no doubt of that. Until then…"The train it is." Dave proclaimed. He turned and led the way to the station.

After a short wait, the train pulled into the depot and the family climbed aboard. They rode all the way around the park once and then halfway back around to Fun Land. Exiting the train, the group headed straight for the Rudicoaster, a brown rollercoaster with a reindeer head in the front.

Deciding this would be a father/son ride, Aaron handed the stroller to Emily and took Spencer by the hand. "Come on son, let's go ride!" he told the youngster.

"Yes!" Spencer cheered. He grabbed ahold of his father's hand and began pulling him towards the short line.

"Time to ride your first rollercoaster ride, kiddo" Will said, hoisting Henry up to sit on his shoulders.

Dave watched the fathers and sons hurry to the ride and then glanced at the boy still standing with the ladies. Going over, he extended his hand. "Hey Morgan, help an old man out. Come ride with me." He suggested.

Derek shrugged. "Okay" he agreed, taking the offered hand.

The ladies smiled as the mini profiler happily bounded up to the line with the senior of the group. "Looks like somebody's starting to relax," Emily observed.

"Definitely" JJ agreed.

"Isn't he just the cutest little thing?" Garcia gushed as she snapped picture after picture of the de-aged Derek.

Snickering at their friend's remark, JJ and Emily watched their boys, big and small, whoop and holler as the roller coaster raced around the track. It never ceased to amaze them to see their hardened team mates laughing and playing like little kids.

Spencer groaned as the ride slowed. He wasn't ready for it to end. He was having too much fun! Waving at the girls as the coaster pulled into the station, the youngster came up with what he thought was a great idea. Spencer waited for the ride to come to a stop and Hotch to lift the lap bar before putting his plan into action. Jumping off the coaster, he raced over to his friends and took Emily's hand. "Tome on Emily, you've gotta twy fa…OW!" Spencer grabbed his smarting bottom and burst into tears.

Unable to stand seeing the little boy upset again, Emily reached down and scooped him up. "It's okay honey. I've got you." She soothed while glaring daggers at her boss. "You're okay."

Nonplussed by the death rays emanating from the raven haired beauty's eyes, Aaron stepped up to her and held out his arms. "Hand him over, Emily" he instructed.

"No, he stays with me." Prentiss replied, taking a step back and tightening her hold on the boy. "You shouldn't have spanked him, Hotch. Yes, he should have waited for you but he was in our sight the whole time. And besides, he deserves a break after everything he's had to deal with the past few days."

Hotch shook his head. "We can't just overlook his misbehavior." He disagreed. "Spencer has to learn he can't go running off by himself."

"I, I know fa-fat." Spencer mumbled into the crook of Emily's neck. "But fey wewe, wewe watching me and, and I f-fought it would be al-alwight." He raised his head and reached for Aaron who quickly pulled him into an embrace. "I'm so-wwy!"

"Me too buddy, me too" Aaron whispered, kissing the top of the toddler's head. He rubbed the little boy's back until the youngster's tears stopped. Pulling Spencer back a little, Hotch wiped his son's face. "Ready to ride some more now?" he asked.

"Um hmm" Spencer replied around his thumb.

"Good, 'cause I'm dying to try that reindeer coaster out." Emily piped up, holding out her hand.

Spencer glanced from Hotch to Prentiss and back.

"It's okay, Reid. Go ahead. I'll be right here when the ride's over." Aaron encouraged, setting the youngster on his feet.

Grinning, Spencer grabbed Emily's hand and the two raced over to the roller coaster line. 

CM 

After riding the rest of the kiddie rides as well as the giant ferris wheel, the family moved on to the zoo part of the park. The little boys went from cage to cage looking at the animals and feeding the ones they could. Making it to Whitebeard's Lake, the group thought about riding the paddle boats to Monkey Island to feed the monkeys. They decided against the trip, however, when they saw the multitude of Koi surrounding the boats. Instead, they turned down the path to Santa's House. A few minutes later they came to a small theater and stopped. Seeing the sign announcing a magic show, the family hurried inside, took a seat, and waited for the show to begin. 

CM 

"That was pretty good." Dave admitted as the group walked out of the theater.

Spencer shook his head. "He was an amateuw." He countered. "I tan do mot(most) of the twits(tricks) he did."

"Still, it did make for a good show." Emily pointed out.

"I guess." Reid replied with a shrug. Climbing into the stroller with Morgan, he snatched up his Ewok and leaned back in his seat with a sigh. "What's next?" he asked.

"I think its time to go see the big guy himself." Will answered. "What do you say, Henry? Wanna go see Santa?"

"Yea!" Henry shouted, clapping his hands.

"And where are the rest of us going to go?" Morgan warily inquired.

Aaron knelt down in front of the stroller and looked at the two mini agents. "We're all going to see Santa." He informed them.

"No, not happening! I am not going to go sit on some fat old man's lap!" Morgan scoffed.

"But we have to!" Spencer protested.

"Why? Don't tell me you still believe in Santa Claus, Pretty Boy?" Derek teased.

"No, of touwse not. I nevew believed in him the fiwst time. I wasn't tupid. I knew how it wowted.(worked)" Reid related, making the rest of the family frown at the missed childhood experience. "But Henwy believes in Santa and fat's all fat mattews. If he wants to see him, I'll happily go wif him."

Morgan sighed before nodding his agreement. "Okay, I'll go. For Henry."

"Like you had a choice." Aaron joked. He ruffled both boys' hair much to Derek's chagrin and then stood. Taking control of the stroller, Hotch started pushing it down the lane to Santa's house. He just hoped the visit with the jolly old elf went smoothly.


	82. Chapter 82

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I haven't been to Santa Land yet. I'm just going by pictures I've seen on the internet so please excuse any inaccuracies.

Oh and Morgan's about six months older than Reid so that makes him about 3, 3 and a half.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Taking control of the stroller, Hotch started pushing it down the lane to Santa's house. He just hoped the visit with the jolly old elf went smoothly. 

CM 

The BAU family walked over to the stroller parking next to Santa's house. After setting the brakes on the carriers and picking the little boys riding in them up, the group headed around to the front door of the house.

Spencer gazed up at Santa's house in awe. The long cabin home with decorative green shutters and roof had a rounded balcony. Flowerboxes full of the most beautiful flowers the boy had ever seen sat under every window. Colorful Christmas lights covered everything from the fences on either side of the house to the railing around the balcony while animatronic elves made snowmen on the side lawn. And the inside was even more beautiful. Garland hung around the room trim and mantle in the front room. An enormous Christmas tree stood in one corner of the room. Old fashioned ornaments filled the branches many of which reflected the shimmering lights racing around the evergreen.

"Oh, this is simply gorgeous!" Penelope squeed, snapping pictures of the handcrafted snow globes lining the mantle.

"It definitely looks like Santa's house." Will muttered. In his opinion the place had gone overboard with the decorations. But seeing his son and Spencer's matching dimpled grins, he wisely chose to keep those thoughts to himself.

The family walked through a short hallway and into a giant ball room that was decorated to look like a winter wonderland. Animatronic figures skated on a frozen lake on one side while kids and elves made snowmen and had snowball fights on the other. The front of a stable created the backdrop for the scene. Robotic reindeer watched the goings on through windows on either side of the building. And smack in the middle of all the action was the big man himself.

"Santa! Santa!" Henry hollered when he caught sight of the man.

"That's right baby! That's Santa." JJ told the excited toddler as they walked down the white pebble pathway to the meet and greet area.

"Henwy see Santa?" the youngster questioned.

"Yes, Henry's going to see Santa." JJ replied. "Reid and Derek are going to see him with you, okay?"

"Yea!" Henry squealed, clapping his hands.

Making it to the small, white gate, the family stopped to wait for their turn to see the man in red.

Once the tiny girl in the pink dress skipped off to her family, JJ set Henry on his feet beside Spencer and Morgan. "Okay Henry, go with Reid and Derek to see Santa." She instructed.

"Otay mommy" Henry agreed. He took the other boy's hands and the three went through the gate and started towards Santa.

Spencer's eyes grew wider with each step they took. "He's just a man. He's just a man. He won't hurt me." He quietly mumbled, trying and failing to control the escalation in his breathing and heart rate the situation was causing. The panicking boy made it as far as the bottom step of the porch before stopping. "I, I tan't do f-fis." He confessed.

Morgan frowned. "What's wrong, kid? Santa's just a…oh" he said as he realized the problem. Derek winced, wishing he could scoop his little brother up and hug all his fears away. But he couldn't even lift the kid in this puny body so he'd have to settle for the next best thing. Morgan dropped Henry's hand, walked around to Spencer, and threw his arm around the frightened mini profiler. Pulling the younger boy into a hug, he whispered, "It's alright, Pretty Boy. He's a good guy. Garcia checked him out last night. Besides, I'll be right there beside you. Nobody will dare mess with you."

"I, I know, I jut…"

BAM!

All three boys jumped at the unexpected loud sound. Terrified, the two younger ones raced back to their family and hid behind their daddy's legs.

"Sorry" an elf called from one of the windows. "One of the reindeer knocked over the bucket of feed."

Morgan huffed at the statement. 'Like the kid hadn't been scared enough,' He thought. The mini agent glared at the sheepish looking man in green for a moment before turning to smile at his two frightened comrades. "Hear that guys? It was just a bucket. Come on! Let's go see Santa!" he called, waving them back.

Henry and Spencer peered at the older boy from the safety of their hiding place and vehemently shook their heads.

"Come on guys! It's okay!" Morgan yelled. Getting head shakes once again, he sighed. He guessed if he couldn't convince them with words, he'd just have to try another approach. Turning, he confidently strode up the steps to Santa and climbed into his lap. "Hey Santa, my name's Derek." He stated with a grin.

Seeing his friend happily chatting with the jolly old elf was all the encouragement Henry needed. He let go of Will's leg and ran through the gate and up the steps. Stopping at Santa's feet, the toddler raised his hands. "Up, peas" he sweetly stated.

Santa quickly scooped the youngster up and settled him on his free knee. Wrapping an arm around both boys, he started going through his normal spiel.

Hotch watched the two boys interact with Santa while he waited for the arms around his legs to loosen. When several minutes went by without the grip easing, he leaned down, pried little fingers out of his pants legs, and picked his upset son up. Cuddling the little boy to his chest, Aaron rubbed soothing circles in the trembling back. "Spencer, I know you're scared and that's okay but I want you to listen. That Santa is safe. Garcia did a thorough background check on him last night." He explained.

A barely audible 'I know' was breathed into his neck.

Aaron sighed. The incident at Disney had evidently affected Reid more than he'd thought. Vowing to have the discussion he'd been putting off with the youngster, the father turned his attention to the matter at hand. "Don't you want to go sit on Santa's lap with Morgan and Henry? He's going to give them a goodie bag with candy." He bribed. A tightening of the arms around his neck was his only answer. "How about if I go with you? Will you go then?"

"Why don't we all go?" Dave suggested. "It'll make a great family picture."

"Yeah, we need one with my Mini Muffin in it." Penelope chimed in.

"What do you say, buddy? You're not going to deprive Garcia of a photo with her Mini Muffin, are you?" Aaron asked the amusement clear in his voice.

Spencer lifted his head from his daddy's shoulder and glanced around at his family surrounding him. They all looked so hopeful he couldn't find it in himself to say no. So Reid gave them the barest of nods and reluctantly agreed.

"Alright! Let's go!" Garcia cheerfully shouted. Ignoring the gawks she was getting, the bubbly blond swiftly led the way to the boys and Santa. "Good morning, Santa" she greeted as she stepped up beside the man and put a hand on Morgan's tiny shoulder. "I'm Penelope Garcia and I've been a very good girl this year."

"Yes you have." Santa replied, playing along. "And what can Santa get you for Christmas this year?"

"Well" Garcia began as she squeezed Morgan's shoulder. "I'd really love to have…"

"Pen, there are children around." Emily reminded after catching the look in her friend's eyes.

Penelope rolled her eyes but swiftly changed her answer. "As I was saying, I'd like to have a new Christmas outfit with matching jewelry."

Santa chuckled at the innocuous request. He could only imagine what her original response would have been. "I think Santa can handle that." he answered and then turned twinkling eyes on the small boy in his daddy's arms. "What about you, son? What would you like Santa to bring you?"

Spencer laid his head back down on Hotch's shoulder before responding. "A tuffed aminal" he said around his thumb.

"Just a stuffed animal? You don't want anything else?" Santa inquired in amazement.

Reid shook his head.

"Okay then. Santa will see to it that you get your wish." Santa told the boy. "Anybody else?"

"I think we're good." Rossi declared.

"Well then, gather around so we can get a family picture!" Santa instructed. He watched the group to get into position around his chair with a frown. "What about you, little one? Don't you want to sit on my knee with your friends?"

Spencer adamantly shook his head.

"Okay, I guess we'll just…"

"Wait, I've got an idea." Will interrupted. Walking over to the girl manning the register, he pointed to an item inside her podium. "Could I borrow that for a minute?" he asked.

Tracy, the teenage photographer's helper, looked to her boss before nodding. "Sure, here you go." She replied, handing the green hat with dangling bells to the Cajun.

"Thanks" Will said. He hurried back over to his friends, knelt down on one knee beside Santa's chair, and placed the elf hat on his head. Turning, he held out his arms to Spencer. "Come on kiddo. Sit on my lap for the picture so you can be with Henry and Derek."

Spencer eyed Santa warily for a moment before allowing Will to take him from the safety of Aaron's arms. Feeling Will and Morgan both put an arm around his shoulders, the little boy melted into their embrace. Nothing could get him now. The mini agent looked up at the photographer and did his best to smile for the souvenir pictures. However, as soon as they were complete, Spencer climbed back into his father's waiting arms.

"Good job, boys" Santa praised. "Now there's just one more thing I need to do. I always give a treat to all the good little boys and girls that come to see me." The man reached into his gigantic red sack and pulled out three plastic bags filled with candy and prizes. "Here you go. One for Derek, one for Henry, and one for Reid." He ticked off.

Spencer's eyes went wide. "He, he knows my n-n-name!" he stammered, the fear coming back full force.

"Relax, man I told him your name when you guys were walking up here." Morgan quickly explained.

"Oh" Spencer replied, dropping his head on Aaron's shoulder.

Knowing the boys were had to be getting tired by now, the BAU leader hurriedly put an end to the conversation. "We have to be going now. The little ones need to eat before naptime." He told the group. "Boys, what do you tell Santa?"

"Fant you!" Henry and Reid chorused, drowning out Morgan's 'Thank you'.

"Bye boys! Be good and I'll see you Christmas Eve!" Santa called after the family. It was rare for him to have such sweet, selfless children. He wished more children were like those three. It would sure take a load off…a squealed 'Santa!' drew him out of his thoughts. Looking up just in time to catch his next visitor as he jumped into his lap, Santa turned back to his job. 

CM 

Dave checked his map for directions and then started down the path that would lead them to the park's eating establishment. He took them back past the theater and down the lane to the right. He had almost made to the last turn when Henry sudden shout of "Loot!" stopped everyone in their tracks. Glancing over at the snow framed window filled with stuffed animals, he groaned.

"Mommy! Mommy! We's go in fewe!" Henry hollered, pointing to the gift shop.

"I don't know, Henry. It's getting late and we haven't eaten yet." JJ hedged.

Aaron looked from his son to the shop and back with a smile. "I'm with Henry. Let's go look for a minute." He told the shocked group. "The restaurant's probably crowded right now anyway."

"Yea! Henwy shop!" the littlest member of the group cried as they walked over to the store.

Spencer curiously scanned the room as they entered. Spying a round shelf covered with all kinds of stuffed animals, he glanced up at Aaron. The boy patted his dad on the chest to get his attention and then hesitantly asked, "Tan we, umm, tan we get somefing?"

Aaron smiled. "Of course you can buddy. You should always pick up a souvenir or two at a park." He replied, setting the boy on his feet. "You and Morgan go pick out what you want, okay?"

"Otay" Spencer answered, the thought of a treat having over rode his fear for the moment. Grabbing the older boy by the hand, he drug Morgan over to the animal shelf. Once there, Reid slowly circled the shelf, studying each animal carefully. Five laps later, the toddler finally settled on the perfect one. "I want fis one." He announced, showing his best friend the stuffed reindeer. "Which one awe you getting?"

Derek opened his mouth to tell Reid he wasn't going to get a stuffed animal because they were only for babies and he wasn't a baby. Seeing the happy expression on his friend's face stopped him though. There was no way he was doing anything to wipe that look off the kid's face. Besides, it would look really odd to the employees if the team got something for Henry and Reid but not him. So Morgan decided he had no choice but to bite the bullet. He quickly glanced at the shelf before picking up a stuffed polar bear. "I think I'll take this one." He said. "It looks kinda like those bears in the soda commercials."

Both boys took their prizes to their family. Hotch and Rossi paid for the toys plus a few other items and then herded the group out of the shop and over to the restaurant. The ladies searched for a table and got the boys settled while the men ordered lunch.

"Here you go boys, three Lil Elf meals with chocolate milk." Rossi said, setting the boxed meals in front of the three children.

Tummy rumbling, Spencer picked up his hot dog and bit off a small piece. "Mmmm, fis is good." He said, spraying the table with tiny bits of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Spencer" Aaron reminded as he took a seat beside his son.

"Yes siw" Reid answered before taking another bite of his meal.

Smiling at the now happy little boy, the adults tucked into their food as well. In between bites, the group discussed where to go next and what else they might want to see and do before they had to leave to go home. They all knew time was not on their side. The trickster may have fixed it so they had time off but they knew that ruse wouldn't last too much longer and the family wanted to do as much as they could before that happened. Starting with…

"Boys, would you like to go back and ride the rides once you're finished eating?" Aaron asked.

"Yes!" all three hollered.

"Okay then, finish your meals and we'll go." He advised.

"I'm finished." Spencer declared, stuffing the last French fry into his mouth. Snatching up his milk, he downed it in one gulp and then turned pleading eyes on his father figure. "Tan we go now? Peas?"

"We'll go when everyone is done." Aaron replied, keeping his gaze firmly on his meal. He knew if he looked into the little boy's puppy dog eyes, as Garcia had so aptly named them, he'd be hard pressed to say no.

"Otay" Spencer sighed, the disappointment clear in his voice as well as his face. Hugging his newest plushie, the little boy settled in to wait.

Seeing the expression on the boy's face was all it took to get the adults moving. They quickly dug into their meals, finishing in record time. Then after a super fast clean up, they sat the boys back in their strollers and hurried across the park to Fun Land.

Several minutes later the family walked through the entrance to the ride area of the park. They made their way through the growing crowd to the Rudicoaster stroller parking. "Okay, Spencer, we're here!" Aaron announced. When he didn't get an immediate reply, the father frowned. "Spencer! Derek! We're at the roller coaster!" he loudly stated.

No response.

Worried, Aaron bent down next to the stroller and peered inside. He broke into a grin at the sight of the two mini agents sleeping with their heads leaning on each other and their stuffed toys firmly in their grip. Standing back up, he carefully turned the stroller around. "I think it's time to go." He quietly informed the others.

"Definitely" Will agreed, glancing down at a peacefully sleeping Henry.

"Let's go put the kiddies to bed." Dave said. He snapped a couple of quick pictures of the three and then led the way to the park exit. It was time to head to the hotel.


	83. Chapter 83

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Thank you to everyone still reading! And a huge thank you to all the folks who have put the story on alert, favorites, and those who have reviewed!

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Let's go put the kiddies to bed." Dave said. He snapped a couple of quick pictures of the three and then led the way to the park exit. It was time to head to the hotel. 

CM 

Reid awoke to a silent room. Knuckling his eyes, he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position and sleepily gazed around. He was surprised to find himself alone in the bedroom area. Wondering where everyone was, the littlest profiler threw off the covers, crawled over to the side of the bed, and slid down. With his newest stuffed animal in one hand and the other firmly fastened to his face by his thumb the youngster tottled over to the bathroom. After a quick stop to use the facilities, he hurried out of the room. Walking into the living area, he was shocked to find it devoid of people as well. Spencer had thought the others would be there waiting for him to wake up. Frowning, he hugged his reindeer as he attempted to figure out where his friends could have gone. They wouldn't have gone too far; not without him. His family had to be close by. But where? Laughter rang out answering the boy's question and putting an end to his search. Reid dashed through the door to the adjoining room, letting out a relieved breath when he found his entire family sitting around the couch and table.

"Hey, Pretty Boy! About time you woke up!" Morgan called from his spot at the table. He popped another cookie into his mouth. "I was starting to think Henry and I would have to eat your share of snack."

Spencer's mouth watered at the sight of his favorite snack; chocolate teddy bear cookies and grape juice. He raced over to the table and raised his arms to Rossi, who was sitting beside Morgan watching him eat. When the older man failed to notice him, the little boy called, "Up, peas".

"I've gotcha" Aaron said, picking his son up from behind. He settled his charge in his seat before going to the counter to fetch the boy's snack.

Spencer licked his lips. He couldn't wait to bite into the chocolately goodness. Hearing his daddy coming up next to him, the boy rubbed his hands together in anticipation. He was ready to dig in! Seeing a box set in front of him instead of a bag, he frowned.

"Sorry kiddo, Morgan and Henry ate the last of the Teddy Grahams." Hotch explained.

That announcement had Derek setting down his almost empty bag. He hadn't even thought to ask if there was another bag for Reid. He had just taken what he was given and started chowing down. Morgan couldn't believe it! He knew the cookies were his little bro's favorite! Wanting to make up for his lapse in judgment, the older boy held out his bag. "You can have the rest of mine." He offered. "I'm full."

Spencer eyed his friend before shaking his head. "Fat's otay. You tan eat fem. I'll eat the aminal tooties." He replied with a smile. He could deal with the animal cookies for one snack time. 'At least there's grape ju…" his thoughts cut off as a box of apple juice was placed in front of him. Reid sighed in disappoint. He was beginning to see a downside to his friend being de-aged. Spencer cast a glance at the delicious bag of cookies before reluctantly picking up his box of cardboard tasting treats and starting in on his snack.

After the three boys finished their snacks and were cleaned up, the family headed back out. The men hoisted the youngsters onto their shoulders and the group walked the short distance to the Fun Factory. Once inside, they went straight to the back where the little children's play area was situated. Will, Aaron, and Dave set their charges on their feet and sent them off to play.

Henry and Spencer immediately ran towards the bouncy playground and slide, leaving Morgan standing by himself. The newest little boy shifted from foot to foot nervously for a few minutes before looking up at Rossi and hesitantly asking, "You wanna go check out those motorcycle games?"

"Sure" Dave agreed. He took the boy by the hand and the two sauntered over to the row of racing simulation arcade games.

"I better go with them." Garcia told the others as she scooted around the group. "Those motorcycles are far too big. My little love bug is going to need my help to stay on those things."

Chuckling at the bubbly blond's latest excuse to be near Morgan, the group went over to a nearby table and took a seat. Keeping an eye on the two little ones playing, the family settled in for a noisy but fun afternoon. 

CM 

Aaron sipped his coffee as he watched his son. Reid had started out playing and laughing along with Henry but as the afternoon wore on, the mini agent had withdrawn to the point of not playing at all. Frowning at the now quiet, still boy, the father turned to the family for advice. "I'm worried about Spencer. He's been acting off ever since he woke up from his nap." He told the others.

"I hope he's not getting sick again." Emily commented.

"Yeah, that's the last thing Spence needs." JJ agreed.

One look at the woebegone expression on the tot's face and the direction the boy was facing was all it took for Will to put two and two together. "I don't think you have to worry about the kid being sick." Will confidently stated. "Reid's okay. He's just missing somebody."

"Missing who? Morgan?" Prentiss questioned.

"I don't think so. Morgan may be smaller but he's been his same annoying big brother self to Spencer." Hotch pointed out.

"But if you're not talking about Morgan, who are you talking about?" JJ queried.

"Rossi and Garcia" Will answered, nodding at the two. "They've been pretty much glued to Morgan's side ever since he became a kid."

"Wait, you mean Spencer's jealous?" Emily gasped.

"No, not jealous, heartsick" Will corrected. "He's not upset or angry with Morgan for taking them away from him. Reid's just missing spending time with them."

"Okay so, what do we do about it?" JJ asked.

"We don't have to do anything. Look." Emily said, pointing to their tiny friend. 

CM 

Spencer sat at the top of the bouncy slide and stared forlornly at his absentee friends. He missed Rossi's hugs and teasing and Garcia's pet names and warm embraces. He knew Morgan needed help sometimes now and he didn't begrudge his best friend that. But they didn't have to spend all their time with him. Morgan didn't even want all that attention. He kept trying to push them away. Why didn't they get the hint and come play with him for a while? He needed them just as much as Morgan. Why didn't they understand that? 'Maybe I should go tell them.' Spencer thought before shaking his head. His attempt to garner their attention hadn't worked an hour ago. Why would now be any different? No, if he wanted to get their attention, he was going to have to do something more drastic then walking up and raising his arms to be held. But what? Spencer scanned the area around his friends, searching for anything that might help his cause. He needed something to…there! The boy genius smiled as he swiftly formulated the perfect scenario to get what he so desperately needed. Ironing out the details in mere seconds, Reid mentally ran through the plan to ensure it would work. After he was satisfied that nothing could go wrong, the youngster put his plan into action. He ran over to the slide, dropped on his bottom, and slid down. Pushing himself to his feet, he raced across the open area to the racing simulators. When he was almost to the spot he'd seen from his hideout, Spencer stepped on his untied shoelace and went down hard on the metal edge of one of the games.

Rossi startled at the scream of pain that sounded right behind him. Spinning around, he gasped at the sight of a crying Reid sprawled on the ground, clutching his arm. "Garcia, watch Morgan" he ordered before hurrying over and kneeling beside the obviously hurt little boy. "Spencer, are you…oomph!" Dave rocked back on his heels as Spencer threw himself at the older man. Wrapping his arms around the distraught boy, the senior profiler immediately started searching for injuries. Finding nothing more than a miniscule cut on the youngster's arm, he quickly switched from medic to comforter. "Shhh, it's alright buddy. You're okay." He soothed. 

CM 

Aaron smiled as he watched his son race towards Morgan and the others. It looked like Spencer had decided to take the bull by the horns and work things out with Rossi and Garcia. He wasn't needed after…Spencer's scream cut him off mid-thought. Seeing his youngest laying on the ground crying, Aaron started over. He hadn't made it two steps when he was stopped by a hand on his arm.

"Don't" Will warned. "Let Rossi and Garcia handle it."

"But Spencer needs…"

"He needs to spend some time with Rossi and Garcia." JJ broke in.

"They're right, Hotch. Spencer's finally got what he wanted; their attention. If you go over there, Rossi will just hand Reid to you and the little guy will be miserable all over again." Emily added.

Aaron rubbed his chin. "I know." He replied, frowning as a thought occurred to him. "How do we know this will work? What if Dave brings Spencer to me and goes back to Morgan?"

Will grinned. "Leave that to me." He marched across the play area to where Rossi, Garcia, and Morgan were all comforting a sniffling Spencer. "Rossi is the little rugrat okay?" he asked.

"Spencer will be fine. He just banged himself up a little on the metal under the game." Dave replied without taking his eyes off the boy in his arms.

"Good" Will said before looking down at Morgan. "Hey Morgan, JJ and Emily just challenged Hotch and me to a game of hoops. They claimed Henry for their team and we need someone to even the odds. What do you say? You up for a little b-ball?"

Derek grinned. "You bet." He answered, taking the man's offered hand.

"Spencer, you be good for Rossi and Garcia" Will told the confused boy. Seeing the light bulb go off, he winked at the junior G-man. "You three have fun!" he added before turning and walking off with Morgan.

Rossi watched the two cross the play area and then focused his attention back on his charge. "Well, kiddo, it looks like it's just the three of us." He said, ruffling the boy's chestnut hair. "So what should we do?"

"Oo! Oo! I know!" Penelope shouted, bouncing up and down. "Let's go play that giant Connect Four game we saw when we came in!"

"Boys against girl?" Dave inquired.

"You're on!" Garcia replied. "Just try not to be too upset when I wipe the floor with you and my Baby Bunting."

"Ha!" Dave scoffed. "Come on buddy. Let's go show Garcia who the real boss is."

Nodding, Spencer snuggled into Rossi's chest with a smile. He finally had his friends back.


	84. Chapter 84

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Thank you to everyone still reading! And a huge thank you to all the folks who have put the story on alert, favorites, and those who have reviewed!

I haven't forgotten The Lost Little One. It's next to be updated. It may take a couple of days though. At the demo Saturday, I was holding a board for another lady to break. She did break it with a front kick but she also kicked low enough to hit my ring finger. Its rainbow colored all the way to the second knuckle.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Nodding, Spencer snuggled into Rossi's chest with a smile. He finally had his friends back. 

CM 

After a couple more hours of playing, Hotch decided the time had come to leave. He gathered the family and together they made their way through the maze of video games and excited children to the doors. Once outside, the group tromped across the almost full parking lot and up the stairs to the side door of their hotel. Aaron swiped his key card and then held the glass door for the rest of the family before walking into the hallway himself.

"Any ideas for dinner?" Emily asked as they strolled down the narrow corridor.

"There's a steakhouse down the street. We could try it." Will suggested.

"That's a great idea! I love steak!" a raspy voice piped up from beside them.

Spinning around, the family saw a very familiar face etched into a nearby door.

"Gabe? What are you doing here?" Dave gruffly questioned, tightening his hold on Spencer. "Did you think of some new trick to try out on us? Or are you thinking of turning another one of us into a kid?"

"Chill gramps! I'm not here to cause any ruckus." The trickster assured. "As a matter of fact, I came to set a few things right."

"Things? What things?" Will demanded, stepping to the side to block the creature's view of his wife and son.

Loki rolled his eyes at the action. "Like that would save them" he scoffed. Smirking at the man's scowl, the being stuck his tongue out at the father before turning his attention to the tiny profiler in Rossi's arms. "Kid, I saw what happened at snack time and I've gotta say I was shocked! What kind of family runs out of their boy's favorite snack and drink? I mean really, how could they give the last of your stuff to big mouth over there and leave you with nothing but the crappy cookies?"

"Fey didn't mean to." Spencer defended.

"But they did" Gabe threw back. "And that is entirely unacceptable. So, as usual, I'm coming to your rescue. I've seen to it that you won't run out of the good stuff ever again."

"How'd you do that?" Morgan curiously inquired.

The trickster merely glared at the inquisitive boy. "And you! I made you a shrimp to teach you a lesson and what do you do? You make the kid's life miserable instead!" he ranted.

"He didn't…"

"Shut it, Shorty" Gabe growled. "Now where was I? Oh yeah, you. I can't have you ruining the kid's childhood. You guys have screwed that up enough as it is. So, your time as a mini muffin is up. I'm turning you back to your old, grouchy self. Try to make what's left of skinny minnie's second childhood happy, would ya? I'd rather not have to come straighten things out again." And with that, the trickster's face melted back into the door.

"Hey, what about…" Morgan gasped as a strange feeling overcame him. Clutching his stomach, he looked to the others for help.

The family's mouths dropped open as their friend began to rapidly grow. Buttons popped and clothes ripped as the boy grew into a man in the span of a handful of seconds.

"Loot Mommy! Untle Mowgan's nated!" Henry squealed, pointing to the man who was frantically trying to cover himself with his hands.

"Don't look Ethel!" Will joked in his best Ray Stevens' voice as he covered JJ's eyes with his hand.

"I, I, I've gotta go!" Morgan hollered before turning tail and streaking down the hall. He flung the stairwell door open and disappeared inside.

"Huh, I don't remember the weathermen saying there would be a full moon tonight." Dave teased.

"Oh my" Emily mumbled, staring after her friend. "He's, he's…"

"Simply gorgeous! My man is everything I thought he'd be and more!" Garcia squeed, grinning from ear to ear. That smile quickly dropped, however, as a thought occurred to her. "Ohhhh! I didn't get a picture!"

"Sorry, Pen. Morgan's long gone by now." JJ said.

"I can't blame him. I make a run for it, too." Emily stated.

"That was a good idea." Aaron seconded. "Unfortunately for Morgan, he forgot one very important factor."

"And what would that be?" JJ inquired.

"He doesn't have a key." The men chorused, holding up their hotel cards.

"You know, I'm suddenly not in that big a hurry to get to the room." Dave said, an evil smirk gracing his face. "What do you say we take the stairs?"

"Sounds good to me" Will replied with a snicker.

"Me too" Aaron agreed before turning to the ladies. "What about you three? Are you up for a little stroll?"

"You mean you're, you're, EEEEEE!" Garcia squealed, bouncing up and down on her toes. Turning, she raced for the elevators. "Come on girls! Let's go!" she called over her shoulder.

"Poor Morgan" Will commented, trying and failing to hold back a smile. "He's in for it n…JJ! Where do you think you're going?!"

JJ stopped and glanced back at her husband. "I have to go, Will. Em's not going to be able to hold Pen off by herself." She reasoned.

"She has a point." Spencer put in.

"I know but…"

"Don't worry Honey, you're the only one for me." JJ assured her man. She came back, gave Will a quick kiss, and then hurried after the other ladies. 

CM 

Ten minutes later the men and boys finally made it to their floor. They paused at the door, listening for their friends. Hearing an elderly woman's voice instead, they rushed through the door. Skidding to a stop beside Morgan, the three men swiftly surrounded him, hiding him from the elderly couple's view.

Dave passed his key card back to Morgan. Smiling at the senior couple in front of him, he waited for the snick of the door to explain. "Sorry about that ma'am. He got mobbed by fans right inside the lobby and they were a little too hands on if you know what I mean."

"Oh" the older man said.

His wife however, eyed Rossi skeptically. "He's famous?" she questioned. For what? Bodybuilding?"

"He's a world famous wrestler, ma'am." Will answered, taking over the fib. "He's the great, umm, the great Stud Muffin, the lightweight champ."

Spencer buried his face in Rossi's shoulder to prevent the couple from hearing his laughter. Shoulders shaking, he shoved his stuffed reindeer's head into his mouth to muffle his giggles. This was just too good!

Feeling the little profiler's head against his shoulder, Dave decided to use boy's position to their advantage. "Ma'am, I'd love to stay out here and chat with you and your husband but my grandson's really tired and I'd like to get him fed before he conks out for the night. So, if you'll excuse us."

"Oh, yes of course, we'll just be going. You folks have a good evening." Margaret, the elderly woman responded. She took a few steps towards the elevator before pausing and looking back at the group. "A piece of advice: you might want to order room service instead of going out. I'd hate for you to run into those fans again."

Dave laughed. "That's a good idea. We'll think about it." he said. "Goodnight ma'am" He waved at the couple before following Hotch through his hotel room door. Once inside, he set Reid on his feet. "Go wash up kiddo so we can go eat."

"Otay" Spencer replied. "I jut wanna chet on Mowgan fiwst." He tottled across the room and through the adjoining room door. Stopping at the corner, he knocked on the wall and called, "Mowgan, tan I tome in?"

"Go away" drifted through the partially opened doorway.

Spencer sighed. He hated when one of his friends was upset. It always made him feel like he'd done something wrong. He couldn't let his best friend stay angry. He had to help Derek. So Reid squared his shoulders, schooled his expression, and pushed open the door. He marched right up to the sulking older man. "Mowgan, awe you otay?" he asked.

"Am I okay? Am I okay? Hell no! I'm not okay!" Morgan ranted, pacing back and forth across the small room. "You guys left me swinging in the wind! Do you have any idea how embarrassing it was to be standing out in the open for anybody to see? Do you?"

Spencer shook his head.

"That's right, you don't!" Derek ground out. "I may have pranked you guys hundreds of times but I've never pulled one that would embarrass you!"

"Weally?" Reid squeaked, raising an eyebrow. "What about vol'teewing(volunteering) Wossi to be the he-man at the tunt show?"

"You helped!" Morgan growled.

Undaunted by the outburst Spencer continued. "Otay, how about giving me fat whistle when I failed my gun quali'tations? Or the time you put fat whoopee tushion on Hotch's chaiw at fat west'want(restaurant)? Or fewe was the time you…"

"Alright, alright, I get it." Derek interrupted. He dropped onto the end of the bed and scrubbed a hand over his head. "I guess I have pulled a few embarrassing jokes in my time. So it's only fair that I get paid back." he admitted, pulling the little boy up onto his lap. "But did you really have to sic Baby Girl on me?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Do you weally fint we tould have topped hew?" he countered.

Morgan barked out a laugh. "Yeah, she does tend to get a little carried away some times." He replied.

"A little?" Spencer incredulously repeated.

"Okay, a lot" Morgan corrected, wiping his eyes.

Spencer nodded before standing up and looking his best friend in the eye. "Mowgan, awe you till mad at me?" he softly inquired.

"Pretty Boy, I was never angry with you." Derek assured, holding eye contact with the little boy so Reid could see he was telling the truth. He smiled as the tension drained out of his friend's face. Grabbing the youngster around the waist, Morgan tossed him into the air, eliciting a shriek of delight. "Come on kid, let's go eat! I'm starving!" 

CM 

After a blessedly uneventful supper, the family made the trip back to the hotel for the night. They tromped over to the bank of elevators, making it just as the two youngest began to yawn. Knowing the boys wouldn't last much longer, the adults decided the stairs would be a better option than waiting. They hurried through the lobby to the stairwell and swiftly walked up to their floor. The family paused in the hallway long enough to say their goodnights and then split into pairs and disappeared into their various homes for the night.

Hotch locked the room door before turning and setting Reid on his feet. "Go get your pajamas while I run your bath." He instructed.

"O *yawn* tay" Spencer replied, tottling off.

Aaron strode into the bathroom, put the stopper in the tub, and turned on the faucets. He then placed the boy's collapsible stool beside the tub and set out the towels and wash cloths Spencer would need. After he'd made sure the temperature of the water wasn't too hot or too cold, he rushed out into the main room. Seeing practically every stuffed animal Spencer owned throw on their bed, the father sighed. In all the excitement he'd forgotten all about having that talk with the boy. Resolving to sit Reid down and talk once his bath was over, Hotch gazed down at his son. "Bathtime!" he announced. "Everything's already set up for you. Holler if you need anything, okay?"

Nodding Spencer shuffled over to his father figure and leaned against the man's leg. "Will, will you tome in wif me?" he shyly asked. "I'm *yawn* too tiwed to tate a baf by myself."

"Alright" Aaron agreed. He took the toddler's hand and led him into the bathroom. After helping Spencer undress, he lifted the boy into the tub. Taking a seat on the porcelain edge, Aaron picked up the soap and a wash cloth. 'No time like the present' he thought as he soaped up the white cloth. Setting the soap down, he cleared his throat and said, "Spencer, we need to talk." 

AN- If you didn't really get Will's joke, look up the song The Streak by Ray Stevens on youtube. It's a hoot!


	85. Chapter 85

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Taking a seat on the porcelain edge, Aaron picked up the soap and a wash cloth. 'No time like the present' he thought as he soaped up the white cloth. Setting the soap down, he cleared his throat and said, "Spencer, we need to talk." 

CM 

Spencer stared sleepily up at Hotch. "Talt? A *YAWN* about wh *yawn* what?" he warily questioned.

"The incident at Disney" Aaron replied as he gently washed the little boy's back. "Now I know it's not something you want to talk about but you need to. What happened that day is still affecting you and it's interfering with your daily activities. You come close to hyperventilating anytime a male stranger comes near you. The male doctors you've encountered have set off panic attacks. You've shied away from the law enforcement officers in the towns when we've been on a case. You couldn't even go sit in Santa's lap with Henry and Morgan today, not even after we told you that Santa was safe. You just can't handle a strange man being near you and I know that stems from the pedophile kidnapping you." Aaron paused to give his son a chance to refute his statements. When the boy stayed silent, he continued. "I know it's not going to be easy for you to talk about what happened but I want you to remember that I'm here for you. I'll be right here beside you to help you through this…Come on buddy, talk to me. Let me help you…Spencer? Say something son." Getting nothing but more silence for an answer, Hotch glanced down at his charge. He chuckled at the sight of the littlest profiler sleeping sitting up.

"I guess our little talk will have to wait." He whispered. Humming a lullaby softly, Aaron steadied Spencer with one hand while he used the other to swiftly finished bathing the boy. He eyed the shampoo bottle for a moment before deciding against it. He'd leave the hair washing for the morning. He wasn't willing to risk the little guy getting sick from going to bed with wet hair. Bath complete, the father picked his sleeping son up, gently wrapped him in a towel, and left the bathroom. After drying and dressing the youngster in his Star Wars pajamas, Aaron tucked the exhausted boy into bed. "Sleep well, Spencer" he whispered, kissing his son's forehead. Straightening up, Hotch took a few moments to just sit and watch the peacefully sleeping boy. He'd never understand how anyone could look at the tiny profiler and have the urge to hurt him. One look at that sweet little face made Aaron want to wrap the youngster in bubble wrap and protect him from the evils of the world. Shaking his head as an image of a bubble wrapped Spencer flashed through his mind, the father went over to his go-bag and grabbed a change of clothes. He took one last look at his son before hurrying into the bathroom for a quick shower. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. 

CM 

Spencer slowly inched towards the enormous golden throne where an overly fat man in a red and white suit waited for him. He didn't want to go near the man but he couldn't seem to stop himself. It was like some invisible force was propelling him forward. Making it to the steps, Reid briefly paused before shakily ascending the three wooden steps. The trembling boy walked across the porch, stopping a couple of feet away from the jolly old elf.

"Spencer! Come sit on my lap!" the fake Santa called, smiling evilly.

Spencer shook his head. His eyes widened as the obese elf suddenly morphed into his rail thin father.

William Reid patted his lap. "Come on Spencer! Come sit on your old man's lap." He insisted. "You and I can have some fun just like the old days."

"No" Spencer softly whispered, taking a step back.

"Aww don't be like that Handsome" the man scolded as he changed once more. The muscular pedophile from the park eyed him lustfully. "I won't hurt you…much" He lurched forwards, seizing the frightened boy by the arm.

"NO!" Spencer shouted. He twisted and kicked, screaming louder as the hold on him tightened. "NO! Leave me alone!"

Aaron shot up in bed at the terrified scream. Glancing down and seeing his son fighting the blankets that were wrapped around the boy, he muttered a curse. He'd hoped they could manage one full night of sleep. Knowing Reid's flailing was only making the blanket's hold tighter, the father quickly set about waking the youngster up. "Spencer!" he called as he attempted to untangle the covers from around the thrashing youngster. "Spencer, wake up son! You're safe!"

Spencer's eyes shot open. He scrambled out of the blankets and threw himself at Hotch. Wrapping tiny arms around his protector's neck, the scared little boy buried his face in the man's shoulder and burst into tears.

"Shhhh, Spencer it's okay. It was just a dream. You're alright." Aaron soothed as he slowly rocked back and forth. Rubbing the sobbing youngster's back, he rocked and murmured quiet reassurances to his son. When that didn't seem to help, Hotch stood and began pacing the floor while humming a lullaby. After what felt like ages, Spencer's cries finally began to taper off. Letting out a relieved breath, Aaron shuffled over and dropped onto the edge of the bed. He settled the sniffling tot in his lap and kissed the top of his head. "Wanna talk about it?"

"N-n-no" Spencer stammered, shaking his head.

"It'll help." Aaron prodded, resuming the back rub. "Come on buddy, let it out. You'll feel better."

Spencer looked up at his surrogate father and shakily nodded. "I, I was b-b-bat at San-Santal-l-land." He stammered. He paused for a moment, shivering as images of the nightmare danced through his mind. Wiping a hand across his eyes, Spencer pushed the scary thoughts to the back of his mind, took a deep breath, and continued. "Santa was si-sitting in his ch-chair. He, he wanted me to sit in, in his l-lap. Fen he ch-changed into my fa-fafew and he, he…"

"Okay Spencer, that's enough" Aaron broke in. "You did good, kiddo."

"I'm not, not fwough." Spencer stuttered.

"You don't have to say anymore." Aaron told the trembling boy.

"Y-yes I do." Spencer countered, leaning back against Hotch's chest.

"Okay buddy" Aaron agreed. He wrapped his arms around his upset son and cuddled him.

Spencer snatched up his Ewok and clutched it to his chest before speaking. "My, my fafew tuwned into, into fat m-m-man fwom Dis-Disney and he, he gwabbed m-me. He was gonna, gonna…" Spencer buried his face in his daddy's side.

"Shhhh, it's okay, Spencer. It's over now. You're safe." Aaron assured the crying boy.

Spencer turned tear filled eyes on his father figure. "But, but what if it hap-happens again?" he mumbled.

"It won't." Hotch adamantly stated.

"You tan't pwo-pwomise fat." Spencer countered, sticking his thumb in his mouth.

Aaron sighed. He had forgotten he wasn't talking to a child. It was going to take a lot more than simple platitudes to reassure the terrified youngster. And that began with, "Yes, I can. Nothing bad is going to happen to you. Your BAU family will make sure of that. One or more of us will always be with you to ensure your safety and well-being. Nothing can happen to you with us there."

Spencer cocked his head to one side and stared up at his friend. "But you guys wewe fewe." He quietly pointed out.

"I might have been in the room with you but I wasn't standing right beside you." Aaron corrected.

"But Em *yawn* ly was fewe when my, my fafew twied to tidnap me." Reid replied, letting out a jaw popping yawn. "Aaaaaand Gawcia was wif me when I got *yawn* huwt."

"Alright, you've got a point. I can't promise you'll be safe." Aaron conceded. "What I can do is assure you that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

"I *YAWN* know." Spencer softly said, closing his eyes.

Aaron smiled. "Come on buddy, let's get you back in bed." He whispered. After adjusting his hold on the little boy, he scooted over a little and slowly laid down on the bed. Settling his sleeping son on his chest, Hotch pulled the covers over the two of them, wrapped his arms around Spencer, and closed his eyes. 

CM 

The next time Spencer woke sunlight was peeking through the curtains. Sitting up, he fisted his eyes as he glanced around the room. "Mowning Hotch" he greeted.

"Good morning, Spencer" Aaron responded. He tousled the little boy's hair before going over to his suitcase and packing his toiletry kit.

Spencer frowned. "Awe we leaving?" he asked.

"Yes" Hotch replied. "The director called this morning. Dave and I are needed to testify in that Washington murder case from a few months ago. And the rest of you are to report to work tomorrow morning."

Spencer's face fell. He tossed the blankets off, slid down the side of the bed, and tottled over to his surrogate father. "Tan I go wif you?" he asked, pinning Hotch with his infamous puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry buddy" Aaron apologized as he scooped his youngest up. "You have to be at work tomorrow."

"I wanna go wif you." Spencer stated.

"I know and I'd take you if I could but I can't." Aaron told the upset boy. "You don't have to worry though. Morgan, Prentiss, and Garcia are going to stay with you while I'm gone. They'll take good care of you. And I'll only be gone a couple of days, a week at the most."

"But I don't want you to go." Spencer whispered. He wrapped his arms around Hotch's neck and held on tight.

"I know you don't kiddo. I don't wanna leave you either but we don't exactly have a choice." Aaron explained, hugging his little one.

"Aaron, are you about ready?" Dave asked as he strode into the room. Noting the crying boy in his friend's arms, he winced. "Guess not. I'll just give you guys a few minutes." He turned to leave.

"Wossi!" Spencer called, holding out his arms.

Doing an about face, Dave walked over to the father and son. He took Reid from Hotch and gave him a hug. "Morning Short Stuff" he cheerfully greeted. "I take it Aaron's already filled you in."

"Yes" Spencer replied with a sniffle. "Do you weally have to go?"

"Afraid so, buddy" Rossi answered, kissing the boy's forehead. "But you'll be okay. Morgan and Garcia will see to that."

"I know." Spencer mumbled.

"Then what's with the sad face, Munchkin?" Morgan questioned as he strolled into the room. Taking the boy from Rossi, he started tickling Reid's tummy. "You don't like me anymore or something?"

"Ttttop Mowgan! Ttttttooop!" Spencer got out between giggles.

"No can do, Shrimp. You have to say the magic word first." Morgan teased as he continued the attack.

Taking note of Spencer's red face, Hotch quickly stepped in. "Stop it, Morgan" he ordered.

"Yes sir" Derek replied, stopping the attack. He immediately righted the boy in his arms.

A loud growling sounded causing the older men to laugh. "I think someone's ready to eat." Dave snickered.

Taking Spencer from Morgan, Hotch started for the door. "Come on kiddo let's get you fed." He said, tossing the youngster into the air.

Smiling as the boy's laughter filled the room, Rossi and Morgan followed Hotch out the door and down the hall to the elevators. It was time to eat. 

CM 

After a quick breakfast, the family packed up their SUV's and said their goodbyes before hitting the road. They drove in silence except for the occasional sound of the radio. Morgan, Emily, and Garcia had all tried to engage Spencer in conversation but the boy had remained quiet. He hadn't spoken since Hotch and Rossi had left and the others were starting to get worried. Their charge hadn't even looked at them. He just sat, staring out the side window. When all their attempts to get Reid to talk fell flat, the group decided to leave the boy alone for now. Hopefully by the time lunch rolled around, he'd be in a better mood. And even if he wasn't, Henry was sure to get a smile out of him. Nobody could stay angry or upset around Henry.

Several hours later, the SUV's pulled into a fast food restaurant and parked. Climbing out of the vehicles, the adults stood and stretched before getting the boys out of their seats. They then walked across the parking lot and into the restaurant.

"Are you sure we wanna eat here?" Emily asked as she glanced around the colorful room. "Wouldn't a nice sit down restaurant be better for the boys?"

"Probably, but they've been cooped up in the trucks all morning. They need to run and they can't do that in a restaurant." Will explained.

"Oh" Emily replied. Feeling a tug on her pants leg, she glanced down to see Spencer hopping from foot to foot. "What's up, Spencer?"

"Emily, I've gotta go." Spencer stage whispered.

"Okay, hang on I've got ya." Emily assured as she took the little boy's hand. "You guys go ahead and order for us. You know what we like."

"Hold up, Em! Henry and I are coming with you." JJ called. She hurried over to her friends and the four went around the counter and out of sight.

One quick pit stop later, the family sat down to eat their lunch. The two little boys gobbled their chicken nuggets and fries and ran off to play on the children's playground, leaving the adults to talk.

"JJ, I think Spencer should ride with you guys the rest of the way." Emily suggested, taking another bite of her salad. "I don't want to risk him getting whatever Morgan has."

Seeing a pale looking Morgan exiting the bathroom and heading back to the truck, JJ nodded. "I agree. From the looks of it, he's got some kind of stomach bug and that's the last thing Spencer needs. Those are rough on adults but they're worse on little ones."

"I'll go move the car seat and his bag." Will offered, balling up his empty hamburger wrapper. "I'll take Morgan a bottled water while I'm at it. If it is a stomach bug, he needs to keep hydrated."

"Thanks Will" Garcia gratefully said. Turning back to her friends, she sighed. "Are you alright with riding with us? I can't drive and look after my Prince of Puke."

"Ewww! Pen, I was still eating!" Emily whined as she pushed away her food.

"Oh, come on! You see worse than that on our cases." JJ pointed out. "You've never had trouble eating during those."

"That's because I didn't have to ride home with those." Prentiss replied.

"Do you want to switch with me? I could drive them." JJ offered.

"No, it's okay. I can drive. I just don't think I should uhh, eat anymore when I have to get in the truck with Barf Boy."

"Good point" JJ agreed.

"Uhh ladies, I think we need to go." Penelope called, nodding towards the playplace.

The ladies looked over to find both boys fighting sleep. "Awww" they cooed. Grabbing their trays, the women swiftly cleaned up their mess and threw away the trash. They then hurried over to the playground and collected their sleepy children. JJ and Emily carried the boys out to Will's SUV, strapped them in, and quietly closed the doors. After saying goodbye and promising to stay in contact, Emily walked over to Morgan's vehicle, leaving JJ and Will alone with the two kids. The couple climbed into their truck and pulled back onto the highway. They wanted to get as far as they could before the boys woke up. 

CM 

Will smiled as he pulled into his driveway. Between stops for the boys to run a little and stops for a sick Morgan the drive had taken all day and a good part of the evening. He was beyond tired. He wanted nothing more than to grab a quick shower and hit the hay but he couldn't do that. Henry and Spencer had to be taken care of first. So the father climbed out of the truck and took his son out while JJ handled Spencer. The tired family trudged into the house and turned on the lights. Feeling the boys' heads drop onto their shoulders, the couple decided to forego the nightly bath time routine. They carried the sleeping youngsters up the stairs, changed them into their pajamas and put them to bed. 

CM 

Tugging on his shirt drew Will from a sound sleep. Rolling over, he expected to see a frightened Henry. He was surprised to find himself staring at a teary eyed Spencer instead. "Spencer, what's wrong, son? You feeling sick or something?" he asked, placing the back of his hand on the little boy's forehead.

"I, I had a bad, a bad dweam." Spencer stammered.

Will pushed the blankets down a little. "Come here, kiddo" he whispered. He scooped the tiny profiler up and settled him in the middle of the bed. "You can sleep with us tonight." he said, smiling as Spencer snuggled into his side. He rubbed the little boy's back until the youngster fell back asleep. Leaving his arm wrapped around the youngster, Will closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds.


	86. Chapter 86

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "You can sleep with us tonight." Will said, smiling as Spencer snuggled into his side. He rubbed the little boy's back until the youngster fell back asleep. Leaving his arm wrapped around the youngster, Will closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. 

CM 

Spencer and JJ stepped off the elevator and wearily trudged across the hallway and into the almost deserted BAU bullpen. The media liaison sighed. She had hoped that at least Emily would be there to watch over Reid as he worked. Hoping to stall for time, JJ slowly walked the tiny profiler to his desk, settled him in his chair, and began rearranging the clutter on his desk.

"JJ, what awe you doing?" Spencer curiously asked.

"Oh, I'm, uhh, I'm just trying to make sure everything you need is within reach." The blond fibbed. "There, that's better. Now you're ready to work."

"Not quite" Prentiss called as she strode through the glass doors. She held up the cardboard cup carrier with three steaming cups. "Reid's missing one very important item."

"Toffee!" Spencer yelled, leaping out of his chair and racing over to the woman.

Emily rolled her eyes at the boy who was practically dancing around her. "Sorry Sweetness, no coffee for you. Don't give me that look Mister. You know very well you can't have coffee. Hotch would skin me alive, not to mention the fact that I'd be the one dealing with your coffee high." She said. When the pout remained on the youngster's face, she sadly shook her head. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to give this cup of hot chocolate to Anderson since you don't want it. It's a shame too. They added extra chocolate and whipped cream to this one."

"E,extwa cho'late?" Spencer repeated.

Emily nodded. "And marshmallows" she added. "You know those mini ones. But since you don't want it…"

"I want it! I want it!" Spencer hollered, jumping up and down.

"I don't know" Prentiss hedged. "I'm not sure…"

"Quit teasing him, Em" JJ scolded. She discretely nodded at the little boy who had suddenly gone still.

"Hey come on kiddo! I was just fooling with you. I wouldn't give your hot chocolate away." Emily assured the youngster. She handed Reid the smallest of the three cups.

"Fant you Em'ly" Spencer sweetly said, giving his friend a dimpled grin. Holding the cup with both hands, he carefully raised it to his lips and took a tiny sip. "Mmmmmm, fis is good!"

"What's good?" Garcia asked as she breezed into the bullpen.

"Gawcia!" Spencer yelled. He set his cup of hot chocolate on the closest desk before running over and jumping into the tech analyst's open arms. "How's Mowgan? Is he feeling bettew? Tan I go see him?"

"Hold on Sweet Cheeks! One question at a time" Penelope lightly admonished. "Now first off, my Ralphing Romeo was still paying homage to his porcelain throne when I left. I don't think he managed more than…"

"Dr. Reid?!" a voice gasped from behind the profilers. "What? What are you doing?!"

Spinning around, JJ and Emily came face to face with a gawking Anderson. "Oh, ummm, ummm, you see" JJ stammered.

"Dr. Reid was just helping me practice for this new play I'm performing in next month." Garcia smoothly lied, setting the little boy on his feet.

Anderson scratched his head in confusion as he tried to make sense of the bubbly woman's explanation. After a few seconds of uncomfortable silence, he shakily nodded. "Oh, okay" he stated, his face still showing his confusion. "I guess I'll leave you to it then." The agent walked around the group, staying as far away from them as he could. When he got to the glass doors, Anderson stopped and turned back to the profilers. "One piece of advice: practice somewhere a little more private. The director's been roaming the halls since Strauss went out on sick leave. You wouldn't want him to catch you doing that."

Prentiss burst out laughing the moment the doors shut behind Anderson. "Th-that was too, too goo-good!" she cackled.

"Yeah, fat was tinda fun-funny." Spencer agreed with a giggle.

"Yes, it was." JJ seconded. "But it won't be if the director walked in on you in Garcia's arms."

"Or if we're standing here talking instead of working." Penelope added with a shudder. "I'm gonna go to my office now."

JJ sighed as she watched Garcia scurry off. "I think Pen's got the right idea. We should get to work." She told the others.

"Yeah okay" Prentiss agreed. She held out her hand. "Come on Handsome. Let's start wading through the paperwork."

"Otay" Spencer replied. Taking her hand, he walked her back to her desk. He grabbed his hot chocolate, shuffled over to his desk, and after putting his cup down, climbed into his chair. Scooping his hot chocolate back up, Reid took a sip before flipping open the first folder of the day and getting to work. 

CM 

Garcia hurried past the shopping carts and the door greeter and into the store. "I won't be long, Em. I've just gotta get one thing." She called over her shoulder. "Why don't you three go check out the toy section? I'll come find you when I'm done."

"Okay Pen" Prentiss answered. "Just make it fast. Spencer's not going to last long."

"Will do!" Penelope hollered before disappearing down an aisle.

JJ sighed. "Come on Spence. We might as well go find the toys." She muttered.

"Otay" Reid agreed, grinning happily. Taking his friends' hands, he tottled between them as they made their way through the giant chain store. After several minutes of searching, they finally turned a corner and ran into the toy section. The group started down the first toy aisle, slowing their pace a little to give the tiny profiler time to take everything in. "Wow!" he whispered, staring at row after row of stuffed animals. "Loot at all the aminals!"

"Pretty cool huh kiddo?" Emily voiced, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Yeah" Spencer breathed out.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Go look." JJ instructed, giving the youngster a gentle push towards the plushie shelves.

Spencer nervously glanced back at his friends.

"Go on Handsome. We'll be right here." Emily prodded.

"O-otay" Spencer replied. He gazed at the two women for a moment more before going over to the stuffed animals.

Prentiss watched the littlest agent study the multitude of colorful plushies. "So, how's Mr. I'm Fine really doing?" she asked.

"Not good." JJ responded, shaking her head. "He had nightmares of something happening to Hotch and Rossi all night. Either that man from Disney killed them or their plane went down. One dream even had a bomb blowing up the courthouse."

"Gideon's death really hit him hard." Emily observed. "And it seems to have brought up his abandonment issues."

"Yes it has." Garcia agreed as she walked up behind the two. "And Hotch and Rossi leaving was the last thing my Sweet Baby needed. He needs his family around him not all the way across the country."

"It's not like they wanted to leave. They didn't have a choice." Prentiss pointed out.

"I know but…"

"Looks like somebody found a new friend." JJ broke in, gesturing to Reid who was standing on his tiptoes attempting to reach an animal on one of the higher shelves. Smiling, she walked over to the little boy. "Do you need some help?"

Spencer startled. He'd been so focused on getting his prize he hadn't heard his friend come up. Ceasing his quest, he turned and looked up at the blond. "Ummm, no fants. I was jut looting." He told her.

"Riiight and Morgan's a male model" JJ scoffed. She scooped the boy up and stepped closer to the shelf. "Get the one you want."

"You don't have to…"

"Don't argue, Spence. Just get it so we can go." The media liaison directed.

"And get one for Henry while you're up there." Garcia added.

"Otay" Spencer agreed. Reaching up to the top shelf, he pulled two medium sized sea turtles out of the middle of the pile. "I got it."

"Ooooo! Crush! I loved him in that movie!" Garcia gushed as they started for the checkout.

"Movie? What movie?" Reid curiously asked.

Penelope stopped in her tracks. "You haven't seen Finding Nemo?!" she gasped. "Sweet Pea, you and I have got to have a movie day."

Spencer smiled, remembering the Charlie Brown cartoons she'd introduced him to at Halloween. "I'd lite fat." He replied.

"It's a date then. Saturday, you and I are gonna pop some popcorn and watch the best of Disney." Garcia exclaimed.

"Yes!" Reid cheered. He couldn't wait for the weekend! 

CM 

Spencer yawned as he shuffled into Garcia's lair. He stumbled over to his pallet and wearily dropped onto it. "Night, Gaw *yawn* cia" he softly said.

"Hold up there, Handsome" Penelope called. Grabbing a small plastic bag, she hurried over to the tired youngster. She knelt down beside her charge and nervously cleared her throat. "Sweetie, I know you've been having some pretty bad nightmares lately and that some of them have been horrible enough that you've woken up screaming. Since the director's been stalking the halls, I thought you might need something to keep the director from hearing you. Now, I know you're probably not going to like this at first but well, here." She handed the bag to the intrigued boy.

Spencer reached into the bag and pulled out; "A pac'fiew?" he growled. "I'm too big fow a pac'fiew."

"I know Sweetness but you need something to help and I think a pacifier just might be the thing." Garcia explained.

"But Gawcia" Spencer whined.

"Baby, just try it. Please? For me?" Penelope begged.

Spencer glanced from the pacifier to his friend and sighed. "Otay" he conceded. He laid back down, pulled his Ewok to his chest, and popped the pacifier into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he snuggled down into the blanket and dropped off to sleep.


	87. Chapter 87

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I have no idea where the rhyme Will says came from. Its one I've heard since I was a kid.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer glanced from the pacifier to his friend and sighed. "Otay" he conceded. He laid back down, pulled his Ewok to his chest, and popped the pacifier into his mouth. Closing his eyes, he snuggled down into the blanket and dropped off to sleep. 

CM 

Garcia's fingers flew over the keyboard. "Come on, come on! Where are you?" she muttered, revising her search perimeters. She huffed as that also failed to return the results she needed. The beep of her phone sounded, momentarily freezing her fingers. Not wanting the noise to wake her sleeping charge, she swiftly punched a button and answered the call. "Goddess of the information superhighway, how may I direct your travels?...Hi Sweet'ems! Are you feeling any better?...Oh poor baby, do you want me to send a doctor your way?...Are you sure?...Well, okay if you say so. But I'm putting you on notice right now mister. If you are not doing loads better by the time I get home tonight, you are going to the ER even if I have to drag you there." Hearing the rustling of covers, Garcia glanced over at Reid. "Morgan, I've gotta go. Spencer's waking up…Give the little guy a break. He's had a rough week…I know. It's just been harder on him, you know. Look I've really gotta hang up. Go lay back down and try to get some rest and I'll be there as soon as I can…Derek Morgan, don't tempt me! Oooo! I'll hold you to that…Uh huh, bye." Smiling brightly, Garcia swiveled her chair around to face Reid, who was just beginning to sit up. "Afternoon Sweet Pea! Did you have a good nap?"

Spencer spit the pacifier out of his mouth and smiled back at his friend. "It was quite wefweshing(refreshing) attaully(actually)." He replied, knuckling his eyes.

"I would think so considering how long you slept." Penelope said, opening her drawer and pulling out the boy's snack.

"What do you mean?" Spencer questioned. Pushing the blankets off his legs, he stood and looked over at the clock on the wall behind the computers. His eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw the time. "Fouw o'tlot! You let me leep till fouw o'tlot!" he hollered, stomping his foot. "I was a-pposed to be bat at my dest at two! Why didn't you wate me up?!"

Garcia walked over at knelt down beside the angry boy. "Honey Lamb, there was no way I was going to wake you when you were sleeping so peacefully. You needed that extra time and I wasn't about to take it from you." She explained, palming the boy's cheek. She set the bag of cookies and juice box on Reid's pallet and stood back up. "Now, change, eat your snack, and go back to the bullpen." She went to her chair and spun back around to face her computers. Feeling the mini glare being leveled at her, she glanced back at the still mad youngster. "And Spencer, lose the attitude or sitting at your desk will be very uncomfortable for you. Got it?"

"Y-yes ma'am" Spencer answered, nodding his head. He hurriedly uncrossed his arms and plopped down on his blanket. Snatching up his cookie bag, he quickly dug in.

After finishing off his snack, throwing away the trash, and changing back into his work clothes, Spencer tottled over to the furiously typing tech analyst. "Ummm, Gawcia, I'm going bat to my dest now, otay?" he timidly asked.

Penelope swiveled around and pulled the little boy into her lap. She wrapped him in a great big hug and kissed his forehead. "Go ahead Sweet Pea. Just remember you're my Junior G-Man and I love you." She cooed, embracing the boy once more.

"Love you too" Spencer said, hugging her back.

Garcia held her little one a few more moments before reluctantly setting him on his feet. "Go on now. Get back work." She instructed.

"Yes ma'am" Spencer responded. He grabbed his friend's hand, kissed her palm, and then raced out the door. 

CM 

"Hey Dr. Reid" Anderson greeted when Spencer walked into the bullpen. The agent suddenly chuckled. "Been to see Garcia, huh?"

"Hi" Spencer answered with a wave. He continued to his desk and scrambled into his chair.

Prentiss glanced up at the boy's voice. "It's alive! Alive!" she teased.

"Ha ha" Spencer deadpanned. His forehead scrunched as his friend started laughing. "What?"

"Come here a *snicker* minute, Handsome" Emily said. She grabbed the wet wipes JJ had passed out after Reid had been shrunk and once the youngster got within her reach, wiped the lipstick stain off his forehead. "There, that's better."

"What awe you…oh" Spencer mumbled, seeing the bright pink smudge on the wipe. "Fants Em'ly"

"Anytime Short Stuff" Emily replied. She ruffled the tiny profiler's hair. "Now that I've helped you out how about returning the favor by getting started on your workload? We've got an hour and a half to make a dent in our files and Morgan's.

"Otay" Reid agreed. He gave his friend a smile and then went to his desk, climbed into his chair, and set to work. 

CM 

A stack of finished folders and one hot chocolate later, the FBI agents walked out of the elevators and into the parking garage. They talked and laughed about the day's events as they made their way to JJ and Spencer's ride. Getting to the red car, they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

After a grueling forty-five minutes in rush hour traffic, JJ and her two very energetic passengers finally made it home. The tired mother swiftly unfastened the straps of Henry's car seat while Spencer tackled his own. Once both boys were free, they jumped out of the vehicle and ran into the front yard. Grabbing Henry's playground ball, they kicked it back and forth until JJ called them inside.

JJ helped them take off their coats and hats and hang them up before shooing them into the living room. "Alright boys, I want you to play in here while I start supper." JJ told the youngsters.

"Otay mommy" Henry replied.

"Yeah otay" Spencer answered. Taking a step closer to his friend, he quietly added, "Don't wowwy JJ. I'll teep an eye on Henwy fow you."

"Thanks Spencer" she whispered. JJ watched her best friend and her son play for a few minutes before turning and going into the kitchen to cook. 

CM 

Both boys looked up at the sound of the front door opening.

"Honey, I'm home!" Will called as he walked into the living room.

"DADDY!" Henry hollered. He raced over and jumped into his father's arms.

Spencer watched the end of the workday ritual between father and son. He'd witnessed it before a time or two when he was visiting and he'd always been curious about it. He couldn't remember a time his own father had greeted him with a hug or whirled him around like Will was doing. He wondered what it was like to be treated like that; if it was as wonderful as he imagined it to be. Reid sighed. He guessed he'd never…"Huh?"

Will rolled his eyes. "I said I don't get a hug from you, too?" he repeated, holding out his arms.

Henry ran up to Spencer and grabbed his hand. "'Mon, Weid give daddy a hug." He demanded.

"I, ummm, I'm not su-suwe" Spencer stammered.

"Come on, kiddo. It's okay." Will encouraged.

"Oh, well in fat tase I guess I tould…"

"Weid, go hug." Henry insisted, tugging the mini agent forward.

"Otay, otay" Spencer replied. Jogging over to Will, he jumped into his friend's arms. He giggled as the man spun him around before setting him back on his feet.

Will ruffled both boys' hair and then trudged over to the couch and dropped onto it. "So have you two been good today?" he asked as he settled back against the sofa.

"Uh huh, me was vewy good." Henry answered, trotting over to his daddy. The small boy climbed onto Will's knee and patted his chest. "Daddy, play pony?"

"I don't know Henry. Daddy's pretty tired." Will hedged.

"Peas, daddy?" Henry urged, pulling out his own version of the puppy eyes.

Will rubbed his chin for a moment. "I guess I've got a couple of pony rides left in me." He told his son.

"Yea! Henry wide pony!" the excited youngster yelled.

Will took Henry's tiny hands in his and started bouncing his son on his knee. "Ride a pony, ride a pony way down town. Watch out Henry, don't fall down!" he chanted, straightening his leg at the end of the verse so a giggling Henry slid down to the floor.

Henry quickly climbed back onto Will's knee. "Again!" he hollered.

Spencer stood beside the recliner and curiously eyed the new game. The father and son game looked like fun. He wondered if it was as awesome as the door greeting game.

Catching sight of his audience out of the corner of his eye, Will inwardly sighed. He could tell Spencer wanted to play too but was too shy or maybe even too embarrassed to ask. Well, he could fix that. He finished the current pony ride and then said, "Henry, give Reid a turn."

"No daddy, I ride!" Henry protested.

"Henry, you have to take turns, remember?" Will urged, adopting a stern expression.

Not wanting his godson to get in trouble, Spencer quickly spoke up. "It's otay Will. I don't have to…"

"Yes you do." Will interrupted. "He has to learn to share with his friends." He then focused back on his son. "Henry, go tell Reid it's his turn." He directed.

"Otay daddy" Henry replied. He trudged over to the tiny profiler. "Weid's tuwn to wide." Henry grumbled, kicking the carpet.

"Fants Henwy" Spencer responded. He gave his godson a dimpled grin before hurrying over to Will and climbing onto his knee. 

CM 

"Supper's ready" JJ announced as she strolled into the living room. She bit back a laugh at the sight of her husband being double teamed by Henry and Spencer. "Come on, guys. You can finish your wrestling match later."

Will immediately stilled the little boys. "Alright boys, you heard your mom. It's time to eat." He said. Wrapping an arm around each boy's waist, he stood and headed for the bathroom. "Be right back, Chere." He called.

"Alright" JJ replied. "Just hurry. The boys need to run off some of that energy before bedtime or we'll never get them to sleep tonight." Getting a nod in response, JJ turned and went back into the kitchen. She had two character cups to fill. 

CM 

Once everyone had finished their meal, Will sent his wife and the boys into the other room so he could clean up in piece. He flipped on the TV and tuned it to the news channel before going to the sink and turning on the faucet. With the hot water running, he strode back over to the dining table. Will stacked the dirty dishes, silverware, and cups. He then carefully carried the pile to the counter. The Cajun had just picked up the first dish when the home phone rang. Sighing, he set it back down and snatched the receiver off the wall phone. "Hello" he greeted. "Oh, hey Hotch…yeah, he's here. Hang on just a minute." Will covered the receiver before bellowing, "Reid! H-Your daddy's on the phone!" He smirked as running feet sounded. Seeing an excited Spencer race through the doorway and up to the counter, the father quickly rounded the counter, hoisted the little boy onto a stool, and handed him the phone.

"H-Hotch, is youw p-pawt of the twial o-over?" Spencer breathlessly asked. His face fell when he heard the answer. "Oh, otay, do you know how long…pwomise…otay…I'm fine. I'm having fun wif JJ and Will and Henwy…Wowt went otay. Em'ly and I made a good sized dent in ouw papew wowt…Yes siw I did but…Gawcia made me, made me" Spencer glanced over at Will before lowering his voice and whispering, "She made me use a pac'fiew. Tould you tall hew and tell hew I don't need one…yeah, I attually ovewslept…but Hotch…but you don't undewtand!...fat's not it…otay, otay fat's pawt of it…it's green with fese big but(buck) teef on the fwont!...yes siw…pwomise?...otay I'll twy…uh huh, talt to you tomowwow…yes siw night Hotch." Spencer listened for a minute more before handing the receiver back to Will. "Fants Will" he said before sadly shuffling out the kitchen door.

Will shook his head as he placed the phone back in the cradle. The tiny agent had sounded just like any other child talking to their daddy. The kid was finally starting to act like a real little kid and he couldn't be happier. Reid had needed this for a long time. And Will planned to see to it that his friend experienced as much childhood fun as he could. 

CM 

Will plopped down in his favorite chair and reclined it all the way back. After wrestling with two active boys for half an hour and then helping them with their baths, he was beyond tired. Luckily, he had the next thirty minutes or so to himself. It would take JJ that long at least to tuck Henry and Reid into bed and read them a story. Once she finished, it would be goodnight hugs and kisses time and then he and JJ would finally have some time to themselves. Smiling at that thought, Will opened up the evening paper and settled in to read. He managed to make it two sentences into the first article before the pitter patter of little feet drew his attention to the entryway. He frowned as Reid hesitantly stepped into the room. "What's up, kiddo?" he asked. "I thought JJ was reading you guys a story."

"She is." Spencer replied, taking a step closer to the recliner. "But "The Little Taw(Star) is JJ and Henwy's pecial towy. I don't want to intwude on feiw pecial time."

"You wouldn't be intruding, Spencer." Will countered. "JJ would love for you to be with them."

"I know but, ummm, I uhhh" Spencer stammered.

Noticing a book sticking out from behind the youngster's back, Will smothered a grin. "Spencer, would you like me to read that to you?" he asked, pointing to the badly concealed paperback.

Reid shyly nodded.

Will levered his recliner back in the upright position and patted his lap. "Come on up here, kiddo" he cheerfully invited.

Spencer didn't have to be told twice. He clambered into the young father's lap and held out his book. Leaning back, he snuggled into Will's chest with a contented sigh.

Wrapping an arm around the boy's shoulder, Will took the offered book and glanced at the cover. "Five Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed huh?" he muttered, opening the paperback. "Okay kiddo, here we go." 

CM 

"Well, they're finally out for the night." JJ announced as she walked into the bedroom. She flopped onto the bed. "Remind me to have a talk with Mrs. Woodard about not giving Henry sugary treats in the afternoon. I didn't think he was ever going to calm down enough to go to sleep."

"Dually noted" Will responded as he massaged his wife's shoulders and back. "You coming to bed now?"

JJ sighed. "No, I'm gonna take a shower first." She reluctantly stood back up. She leaned down and kissed Will, snickering as he pulled her in for another kiss. "Hold that thought." she said, putting a finger over his lips.

"Always, Chere" Will answered. He watched his wife slink into the bathroom and close the door before turning his attention to the hallway outside the room. "You can come out now, Reid." He called.

Spencer slowly tottled into the room. Carrying stuffed animals in both arms and dragging a blanket behind him, the littlest profiler trudged over to the bed. "Will, tould I, umm, do you fint I tould, umm" Reid stammered, fidgeting from foot to foot.

Will smiled down at the boy. "Yes, you can sleep with us." He told Reid, answering the still unasked question. He leaned over, scooped the youngster up, and settled him in the middle of the bed. After tucking the blankets around Spencer, Will snuggled the sleepy boy into his side. "Go to sleep buddy. I've got ya." He whispered.

A short while later JJ walked out of the bathroom followed by a cloud of steam. "I'm ready for my…" she cut off as she noticed the child sleeping beside her husband. "Is he okay?" she whispered, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah, he's just missing all his father figures." Will hypothesized.

JJ brushed a stray bang out of Reid's face. "I think you're right. That's the stuffed reindeer Hotch bought him, the tiger Morgan made, and the throw Rossi got for him." she replied, pointing out the different items.

"I guess that's his way of keeping them close to him." Will said.

"Makes sense" JJ softly answered. "He's been clinging to Hotch since we found out about Gideon. And now Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan have all left him for one reason or another. It's no wonder his abandonment issues have come back full force."

"Yeah, well he's still got me and I'm not going anywhere." Will adamantly stated.

"Me either, Honey, me either" JJ whispered. 

CM 

After another grueling day filled with paperwork and hot chocolate, JJ and Spencer trudged into the townhouse with Henry in tow.

"Weid! Tome pay!" Henry hollered, running into the living room.

"Toming!" Spencer yelled back. He handed his jacket to JJ and then raced after his godson.

Shaking her head at the two, JJ hung up their jackets and hats and then headed into the kitchen. She took the pork chops out of the fridge, coated them, and stuck them in the oven. The main part of supper taken care of she set about mixing a salad. Snatching her ringing cell out of its holster, JJ set it on the counter and put it on speaker. "Hey Pen, how's Morgan?"

"My Handsome Hunk is actually doing a lot better." Garcia reported. "He hasn't gotten sick since before lunch and he's even been able to keep a little soup down."

"That's great, Pen!" JJ exclaimed. "Sounds like he'll be back to his normal, annoying self very soon."

"He will if I have anything to say about it." Penelope intoned. "What about my Little Pumpkin? Is he really doing okay?"

"Relax Pen, Spence is doing just fine. Spending time with us has actually been good for him. He has a little partner in crime to play with so he can really cut loose and just be a kid." JJ explained.

"But what about…"

"Hang on a minute Pen" JJ broke in. She hurried over to the kitchen entryway, making it just as the front door opened and Will stepped inside.

"DADDY!" Henry shouted the same time as Spencer yelled, "Will!" Both boys jumped up, raced over to the newcomer and leapt into his arms, giggling as he spun them around.

JJ stopped recording and swiftly sent the short video to her friend. "Pen, I just sent you something that should put your mind at ease." She said. "I'll send you more a little later on but right now I have to finish fixing dinner…yeah okay bye." Setting her cell back in its cradle, the young mother went back to her meal. 

CM 

Spencer sighed as he stared at the silent wall phone. Shifting his gaze to the clock on the microwave, he realized he had another six minutes and thirty-seven seconds before the court would break for a short recess allowing Hotch time to call him. He didn't think he could wait that long. He needed something to do to occupy his mind until then. Deciding to help Will with the dishes, Spencer started to slide off the stool only to stop as an image of the Middleton, Washington courthouse came on the television. He climbed onto the counter, grabbed the remote, and thumbed up the volume.

"We have breaking news ladies and gentlemen. Gunfire has been reported inside the Middleton courthouse where the trial of the serial killer known as the Paxton Slasher is currently underway. It appears an unknown assailant stood up during the testimony of an F.B.I. profiler and began firing. According to sources inside the courtroom, several people were shot including the agent on the stand.


	88. Chapter 88

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Gunfire has been reported inside the Middleton courthouse where the trial of the serial killer known as the Paxton Slasher is currently underway. It appears an unknown assailant stood up during the testimony of an F.B.I. profiler and began firing. According to sources inside the courtroom, several people were shot including the agent on the stand. 

CM 

Henry picked up his small red fire truck and toddled over to his mother. "Mommy, why Weid no pay wif Henwy?" he innocently asked.

"Reid's waiting for a phone call, baby." JJ told her son. "He'll play with you after he finishes talking to his daddy."

Henry mulled over the explanation for a moment and then smiled brightly. "Otay" he replied. Racing over to his toys, he plopped down and started happily playing with his cars and trucks.

'I wish it was always that easy.' JJ thought as she watched her son crash two of his cars together. Grabbing her book off the corner table, she settled back in her chair to read. She got as far as opening the cover before there was a knock on the door. Sighing, JJ set her book back down and climbed out of the comfy recliner. She trudged to the door and after glancing out the curtained window, threw it open. "Em, what are you doing here?" she asked, stepping aside to give her friend room to pass.

"Well, I took Pen out for an early supper after work. I figured she'd rather eat before she got home to Mr. Barf. After that I stopped by the store to pick up a few things. I got what I needed and was headed to the checkout when this display caught my eye. It was for this new strawberry flavored syrup and I remembered how much Spencer loved the strawberries at Disney and that he loves waffles, so I thought he might like to have some." Prentiss explained, handing her friend the bottle. "I would have waited till tomorrow but I figured he'd need it for breakfast."

"Thanks Em, I'm sure Spence will love it. Why don't you take it to him? He's in the kitchen with Will." JJ suggested, handing the syrup back to the raven haired profiler.

"Are you sure that's okay?" Emily asked. "I mean I don't want to intrude or anything?"

"Nonsense, Spence would love to…" the sound of shattering glass and Will's upset voice drowned out the rest of JJ's remark. Knowing something had to be horribly wrong for her husband to sound like that, JJ dashed across the room to the kitchen with Emily hot at her heels. She rounded the entryway, gasping at the sight of Will attempting to calm a panicking Spencer. "Will? Will, what's going on? What happened?" she questioned as she rushed over to the two.

"Turn that thing off!" Will ordered, keeping his focus on Reid.

"Turn what…oh no!" JJ threw a hand over her mouth. Flipping off the TV, she shared a worried look with Emily before turning her attention to the hyperventilating boy sitting on the counter. "Shhh, Spence, shhhh! It's alright, Honey." She cooed, rubbing the youngster's back.

"Come on kiddo, you've got to slow it down." Will instructed. When his words had no effect, he took Reid's hand and placed it against his own chest. "Breath with me. Come on…in…out…in…out." He coached exaggerating his own breathing to help the trembling boy get control.

'No, no, no' Spencer thought as he stared at the now blank television screen. Images of Hotch and Rossi in caskets flashed through his mind causing him to shiver. He couldn't lose them too.

"Come on Handsome, listen to Will. Slow it down." Emily urged as she began carding a hand through her tiny friend's sweat soaked hair.

Spencer's vision tunneled as his mind raced through the various terrible scenarios that might have played out in the courtroom. His friends' voices sounded farther and farther away as the reenactments grew worse and worse.

"Look at me Sweetie." JJ directed. She grasped the struggling boy's chin and gently turned him to face her. "Deep breaths Spence, you've got to slow down or you're going to make yourself…"

A whimper was the only warning they got before Spencer threw up all over himself and the counter.

"Whoa kiddo!" Will exclaimed, thrusting a bowl under the boy's chin. He held Reid steady with his free hand while the gasping youngster expelled his supper. "Easy buddy, you're okay. That's it. Get it all out."

Spencer gagged, struggling to breathe through the violent episode. After what seemed like forever, the heaving finally stopped. The shaking, sweating youngster then gasped one last time before his eyes rolled back in his head and he passed out. 

CM 

Aaron ran a weary hand across his face as he lumbered through the waiting room and out the emergency room's sliding glass doors. He went over to a small, metal bench and gratefully sank onto it. The last few hours had gone by in a blur of flashing lights, medics, and police interviews, leaving the profiler beyond tired. And it wasn't over yet. Aaron still had about a million things left to do starting with… Sighing the profiler pulled out his cell. He needed to let the rest of the team know what had happened and that they were going to be alright. Flipping the phone open, he smiled at the photo of a smiling Spencer riding on a carousel. At least his youngest hadn't been with them. Reid would have freaked out if he'd witnessed the shooting or even heard about it. Fortunately, the boy was safely tucked away at JJ's house. And since Will and JJ hardly ever turned their TV on, Spencer was blissfully unaware of the afternoon's attack. 'If only I could keep it that way.' Aaron thought as he punched in the number to JJ's home phone.

"I've got it." JJ quietly called. She hurried over and snatched up the phone. "Hello"

"JJ, its Hotch"

"Oh thank goodness!" JJ exclaimed. "We've been so worried! Are you and Rossi alright?"

"Worried?" Aaron repeated his brow furrowing.

"Yes worried. Spence and Will saw the news report about the shooting and…"

"Spencer knows?!" Aaron questioned.

"Yeah, Will always listens to the news while he does the dishes and Spence was sitting on a stool waiting for your call when the story broke." JJ explained.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "How'd he take it?"

JJ sighed. "Not well at all. He had a major panic attack." She replied. "I've never seen one that bad, Hotch. Spence was shaking and gasping for air and, and…"

"JJ? JJ, its okay. You don't have to continue." Aaron broke in before his friend could get too upset. "How is he now?"

"He's sleeping." JJ told the worried father. She peered around the corner of the entryway. "Will's sitting in the rocker with him just in case but I'm sure he's okay. The attack just wore him out. What about you two? Are you and Rossi alright?"

"I'm fine. My arm was grazed by a stray bullet but it's barely more than a scratch." Aaron answered. "Dave wasn't quite as lucky though. He was on the stand when the shooting starting. A couple of rounds caught him in the shoulder."

JJ sucked in a breath. "How is he?"

"The doctors said he's going to be just fine. The bullets went straight through his shoulder." Hotch assured the worried woman. "Dave will be back to his old grouchy self in no time."

JJ laughed. "That's good to know." She said before sighing. "Spence is gonna blow a gasket when he hears that."

"I know." Aaron admitted, grimacing at the thought of his son's face when he heard that news. "Have him call me when he wakes up. It might be better coming from me. Being able to talk with Rossi and I should soften the blow."

"Definitely" JJ agreed.

Hotch glanced at his watch. "Listen JJ, I need to go check on Rossi. See if they've put him in a room yet. Will you let the rest of team know we're alright for me?"

"Sure Hotch, you go ahead and go back to Rossi. I'll handle the others." JJ replied with a smile. "Give Rossi a kiss for me and tell him I hope he feels better soon."

Aaron pulled the phone away from his ear and stared at it incredulously for a moment before holding it back up. "A kiss?" he repeated.

JJ snickered. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

The corners of Aaron's mouth turned up. "You've been hanging around Morgan and Reid too long." He teased.

"Riiight, like they're the only pranksters in this family." JJ scoffed. "You and…"

"Mommy! I's weady fow ouw towy!" Henry loudly announced as he raced into the kitchen.

"Go read Henry his story." Aaron instructed with a smile. "I'll talk to you in the morning."

"Night Hotch" JJ said before hanging up the phone. Turning, she took her son's hand. "Come on, Henry. Let's go night night." 

CM 

Spencer slowly awoke. Yawning, he sleepily blinked his eyes open to half-mast. He glanced around the darkened, unfamiliar room with a frown. His eyes widened as he took in the hospital bed and surrounding equipment. Disoriented and frightened, the little boy began to shake. Hearing a soothing voice telling him it was alright, Spencer turned his head and looked up into the smiling face of… "H-Hotch!" he shouted. Sitting up, he threw his arms around his surrogate father.

"Morning Spencer" Aaron greeted with a smile. He brushed a stray bang off his son's forehead. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the day away."

"M-m-mowning? What? When did…whewe…Hotch, what's going on?" Spencer croaked.

"Sounds like somebody needs some water." A voice called from the bed.

"Wossi?!" Spencer hollered, craning his neck to try to see his friend. "Wossi, awe you otay? Did you get shot? How bad is it?"

"Easy, Spencer" Aaron urged, rubbing the youngster's back. "Dave is going to be alright."

"But, but…"

"Aaron bring Spencer to me." Rossi ordered as he raised the head of the bed a little.

"I don't think that's a wise…"

"Either you bring him to me or I'm coming to you." Dave threatened.

"Fine" Hotch huffed. Scooping up the tiny boy, he toted the youngster over to the senior member of the family and carefully sat him on the edge of the bed beside Rossi. "But I still don't think it's a good idea."

"Yeah, yeah" Rossi muttered, waving the younger man away. He then turned his attention to Reid who was staring at him wide-eyed. "Come here you." He said, snuggling the little boy into his side.

Taking the water pitcher off the tray table, Emily poured a small amount into a plastic cup and handed it to Spencer.

Spencer gulped down the water, sighing as he soothed his raw throat. "Fant *yawn* you" he said, handing the empty cup back.

"Anytime Handsome" Prentiss replied.

Spencer turned and stared up at Rossi. "Awe you weally otay?" he asked the injured profiler.

"I'm going to be just fine." Dave answered, ruffling the youngster's hair. Seeing Spencer yawn and sleepily knuckle his eyes, the man smiled. "Close your eyes buddy. I've got you." He whispered. He lowered the head of the bed before kissing the now sleeping boy's forehead. Snuggling the boy closer to him, Dave closed his eyes and joined Spencer in sleep.


	89. What About Me?

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN-Please be patient. My mom's been in the hospital all week.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Snuggling the boy closer to him, Dave closed his eyes and joined Spencer in sleep. 

CM 

The next morning Rossi was released with strict orders to rest. Ecstatic to be out of the dreaded place, the old profiler swiftly filled out the mountain of paperwork the hospital required before tromping into the bathroom and changing into the button down shirt and jeans Hotch had brought him. After stuffing the crappy hospital gown into the bin, Dave went back into his room.

"Your chariot awaits." Aaron teased, pushing the wheelchair over to the bed.

Rossi grimaced. "Can't we just pretend I rode in that thing?" he asked.

"Sorry Dave, its hospital policy." Hotch replied, his tone letting the older man know he wasn't the least bit sorry.

Sighing, Rossi shuffled over to the uncomfortable contraption and slowly sank down on the seat. While he didn't think he needed a lift to the car, he'd endure riding in it since he had no choice. Hell, he'd gladly ride in a baby carriage to get out of this crappy room. "Home James" he joked.

Spencer snickered as he climbed onto the older man's lap. "Good one, Wossi" he complimented, high fiving his friend.

Aaron rolled his eyes. "I'd be careful if I were you, gentlemen. It's not wise to tick off the person controlling your transportation." He warned.

"Less talking, more walking" Dave gruffly instructed, smiling as the boy in his lap giggled.

"No wonder all the nurses are in this floor looked so thrilled." Hotch observed before breaking into a grin. "You're grumpy when you're injured."

"Ha ha" Dave said, scooting up in the wheelchair so the boy in his lap could press the down button.

"What no witty comeback?" Aaron mock gasped as he pushed his charges into the elevator. "You're getting old there, grandpa."

Spencer leaned back against Rossi's chest as he listened to his friend's banter. It was going to be a good afternoon. 

CM 

"Don't listen to him, Reid." Dave told the little boy as they walked into their home for the next few nights. "Aaron knows he really…" Noticing the expressions on his family's faces, he abruptly cut off. "What's going on?"

"The director called. We've got a case." JJ told him.

"What? I fought he said we wewe on bweat?" Spencer questioned.

"He did but a new case has come up a couple of hours from here and we're the closest team." The media liaison explained.

"Why call you?" Dave curiously inquired. "Why not call Aaron? He's the team leader."

"He tried. Evidently Hotch's cell was off or it couldn't pick up a signal." JJ replied with a shrug. "He said the case couldn't wait so he called me."

"Hotch, he expects us there by five." Prentiss stated.

Aaron nodded. "Get your go-bags. We'll leave in ten." He ordered. Turning to the senior and junior members of the team, he added, "Rossi, get some rest. Spencer, you stay here and keep an eye on him."

"No way, I'm going." Dave adamantly stated.

"Me too!" Spencer hollered, latching onto Hotch's hand.

Aaron sighed. He had known it wouldn't be that easy. "Dave, the doctor told you to rest."

"And I will…in the car." Rossi answered.

"Dave"

"Aaron, if you think for one minute that I'm going to let you go on a case short three men, you're sadly mistaken." Dave growled. "You can either take me with you or I'll find a way there on my own. Either way I'm going."

"Me too! Me too!" Spencer shouted, jumping up and down.

Hotch glanced from his injured friend to his son and back. "Fine" he huffed. "You can interview family members and help Reid with the map but that's it."

"We'll see." Dave said with a smirk.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the remark but said nothing. He'd save his argument for after they arrived at the scene. "Grab your bags and let's go." He ordered.

The profilers quickly packed up their bags and walked out the door. 

CM 

Two and a half hours later, the BAU strode into the Macomb, Washington police station. Bypassing the officer sitting near the door, the team proceeded over to the chief who met them halfway. "Sheriff Johns, I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner." Hotch greeted, extending his hand. "This is SSA David Rossi, SSA Emily Prentiss, Dr. Spencer Reid, and our media liaison Jennifer Jareau."

"Agents" the tall, muscular man replied. "Sorry, you got dragged into this. Mrs. Barker's husband insisted we call you in and since he's tight with the mayor…" Sheriff Johns huffed. "Anyway, we've fixed up a room for you with all the evidence we've collected so far. You're more than welcome to do whatever it is you do. Just know, my men and I will probably have this case solved and the women back home before your team finishes going over the evidence."

Hotch resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He hated dealing with officers like the one before him. Biting the inside of his cheek to keep from snapping at the arrogant officer, Aaron settled for glaring at the man. "I'll keep that in mind." he ground out.

The BAU followed the sheriff down the corridor and into the smallest room they'd ever seen. Scanning the area, the group sighed. From the state of things, it looked like the local police were bound and determined to make things as hard as they could for the federal agents. Sighing, they went into the room and gathered around the picture frame sized whiteboard.

JJ waited for the sheriff to leave and then stepped up and began to fill in the team. "Okay, two women have been kidnapped in less than twenty-four hours. Brenda Hamilton, 34, is a second grade teacher and mother of two. She went to her normal friend's luncheon at one o'clock yesterday afternoon but failed to pick up her children from school three hours later. The second victim, Mary Barker, has one son. The kindergarten teacher was taken sometime between seven and nine o'clock this morning. In both cases, no one saw or heard anything out of the ordinary. There have been no cash withdrawals, credit card purchases, or any other paper trail. It's like they vanished into thin air."

"So we have two tall, thin primary teachers with short blond hair missing. Both appear to be attentive mothers with young sons under ten." Prentiss recounted. "That's a very specific type."

"The vittims pwob'ly wep'sent(represent) an impowtant female figuwe in the unsub's life, most litely his mofew(mother)." Reid speculated.

"It could be the unsub's mother abused him." Dave threw out.

Hotch nodded. "Possibly, we'll know more after we interview the victim's family. JJ, you and Reid stay here and work. Rossi and Prentiss go interview Mrs. Hamilton's family. I'll handle Barker's husband." He instructed. "Let's go people. We need to catch this unsub before he strikes again." 

CM 

Prentiss pulled up in front of a modest brick home in a well-kept subdivision and cut the engine. "Nice place" she remarked as she climbed out of the SUV and started up the sidewalk with Rossi.

"Yeah, but it's not exactly the kind of place you'd expect to find a kidnap victim." Dave observed. "The Hamilton's are doing well but not so well that they'd be the targets of a ransom demand."

"Maybe it's not about money." Emily threw out as she rang the doorbell. "The kidnapper could have other ideas in mind. After all, it's been over twenty-four hours now and there hasn't been a ransom demand yet."

"True" Dave agreed. Seeing the door open, he looked over at the young, muscular man in the doorway. "Mr. Hamilton, I'm SSA Rossi and this is SSA Prentiss. We'd like to talk with you about your wife's disappearance."

"Come, come in" Gene stammered. He stepped back to let the agents enter before leading them into the living room. "Have a s-s-seat. I'll be, be right back."

Emily and Dave shared a look. "He's awfully jumpy." Prentiss commented.

"A little too jumpy" Rossi stated. "He knows…" He stopped, mouth dropping open at the sight of the two missing women strolling into the room with a terrified preteen boy between them. "What's going on here?!" he demanded.

Mrs. Barker tightened her hold on the shaking boy. "Agent Rossi, if you'll just sit down, we'll explain everything." She told the profiler.

Dave shook his head. "We'll be having a conversation alright but it will take place at the police station not here."

Prentiss frowned as all the color left the preteen's face. She reached out intending to lay a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder. The profiler quickly retracted her hand, however, when the youngster flinched away from her. Hearing a mumbled 'sorry', she stared at the group in shock. "He's the kidnapper?!" she exclaimed.

Mrs. Hamilton glared at the agents. "As Mary said, we're willing to explain everything to you. We can't go to the station though."

"Why not?" Rossi asked, returning the woman's glare with one of his own.

"Let's just say, it isn't safe there." Brenda replied.

"Look, if you're worried about questioning them all together, don't be. There are enough rooms here for you to take each of them in a separate room." Mr. Hamilton told the profilers.

Rossi glanced at Prentiss before shaking his head once more. "Sorry folks but I'm going to have to insist we move this discussion to the police station." He insisted.

"No, we can't…" Mrs. Barker broke off at the near silent mumble of the preteen boy. Bending down, she looked the youngster in the eye and asked, "Are you sure?" A shaky nod was her only answer. "Okay Sweetie" she agreed. Mary straightened back up, shot an angry look at the profilers, and said, "Alright, we'll go to the station with you."

Rossi took note of the curious exchange. Something odd was going on and he wanted to know what, starting with who the kid was and why he had kidnapped the women. Knowing he wouldn't get any straight answers until they got the group to the station, Dave glanced at his co-worker. "Prentiss, call Hotch and have him meet us at the station." He ordered. Turning to the mismatched group before him, Dave said, "Let's go." 

CM 

Rossi gazed across the table at the frightened preteen. The bowed hand and drooped shoulders spoke volumes. The kid had either been bullied or abused. Dave had been around long enough to know all the signs. Of course that still didn't explain things. For that he'd need the boy's help. If he could get the kid to talk that is. Sighing, Rossi leaned back in his chair and assumed a relaxed, nonthreatening pose before speaking. "Can you tell me your name son?" he asked.

The preteen mumbled something the profiler couldn't have heard if he'd been standing right next to the boy.

"Could you repeat that?" Dave inquired. "My hearing's not what it used to be."

"Matt Pringle" the boy quietly replied, his fingers nervously twisting in the hem of his shirt.

Dave nodded even though the boy couldn't possibly see it. "Can you tell me your age Matt?"

"12, I'll be 13 in four months."

"Since you're a minor, I'm not going to ask you anymore questions until your parents get here." Dave told the youngster.

Matt's head shot up at that. "Don't call her. Please! She's really busy taking care of my older brothers and sisters. She doesn't have time to come for me." He breathlessly stated before lowering his head and softly adding, "I don't matter to her anyway."

"I'm sure that's not true, Matt." Dave countered. "I'm sure your mother loves you."

Matt vehemently shook his head. "No, she doesn't. I thought she did when she first took me in but I was wrong."

"Took you in? You're a foster child?"

"I was when I was little but then she took me in and adopted me and after a while of living with her I thought living there was the most wonderful thing in the world." Matt said, a wistful expression flashing across his face.

"What changed your mind?" Dave prodded when the boy didn't continue.

Matt shrugs. "I guess as I got older and wiser I realized it wasn't as perfect as I'd thought. She actually treated me a lot different from the other kids. I just didn't notice it at first."

"Different how?" Rossi asked. "Was it because you were adopted and they weren't?"

"No, it had nothing to do with that. We're all adopted. And it had nothing to do with the adoption order either. I wasn't the first or the last one to be adopted." Matt replied. "I, I think it has something to do with my intellect. See she, she…it's like this: Anytime one of us has a problem adjusting or we revert back to our old behaviors, she helps us deal with it. She spends as much time as we need her to to fix the problem. All except me that is. With me, she'll give me some spiel or another and that's supposed to fix everything. She's spent weeks or sometimes even months trying to help my brothers and sisters through their problems, but with me it was a one-time shot. My problems are always pushed aside so she can deal with someone else's. The others are always more important. She didn't even stick around to help me after, after…"

"After what, son?" Dave questioned.

"After I, I attempted to kill myself." Matt stammered.

Dave's eyebrows shot up. "Why would you do that, Matt?"

Matt looked up at Rossi then and the expression on the young teen's face broke the profiler's heart. He had never seen so much hurt and pain in the eyes of someone so young.

"I, I started my sophomore year of high, high school this past school year. I guess the older students didn't like a, a 12 year old who was smarter than them. They bullied me from the time I started there; knocking me around, locking me in lockers, beating me."

"You didn't tell anyone?"

"Who was I going to tell? She was always busy with my older brothers and sisters. And the principal and teachers wouldn't have done anything. It would have been my word against the others. And who's going to take the word of a 12 year old over that of the football team?"

"The whole team?!"

Matt sadly nodded. "Most of the student body actually."

"You siblings didn't notice?"

"The only one that went to that school was my brother Adam and he told our, his mom he didn't know about it. It's hard for me to believe he didn't though. The whole school talked about what was happening. It'd be kind of hard for him not to hear anything. Plus, he was friends with several of my main tormentors. How could he be friends with them and not know?" Matt answered. Huffing, the youngster wrapped his arms around himself for comfort. "Then again, no one at home ever noticed the bruises or rumpled and dirty clothes or anything else either. I even came home with a black eye and a split lip once and they let it go when I said I ran into a door."

"How did they found out what was happening to you?"

"This, this one day the ummm, guys at school decided pushing me around wasn't good enough. So they, they" Matt paused. He struggled to get his emotions under control as the first tears began to fall. "They did, did something h-h-horrible to me. And as if that wasn't enough, they videoed it and sent it to everyone in school. That was the last straw for me. I stole a gun from my neighbor Joe's house and was going to use it to kill myself. But one of my big sisters caught me and then the whole story came out."

"What did you mother do?" Dave inquired.

"She, she yelled at the principal and took me out of school." Matt quietly replied, hanging his head.

"I meant what did she do to help you?" Rossi corrected.

"Oh, she umm, she hugged me and told me she was sorry that happened. Then she told me I was on lock down. That I couldn't leave the house and that I was banned from going to Joe's until she could trust me again." Matt recounted.

"That's it?!" Dave exclaimed.

Matt nodded. "Pretty much. I guess she figured I couldn't try again since I couldn't go to Joe's and get another gun. She didn't realize guns aren't the only way to commit suicide." He told the profiler, turning his wrists over so the man could see the scars of at least two more attempts.

"What about your brothers and sisters? Didn't they try to help you?" Rossi questioned.

"One of them did at first but it wasn't long before he left me alone again." Matt answered.

"Is that what made you kidnap those two ladies?" Dave inquired.

Matt shook his head. "No, I umm, I was angry and frustrated and terribly hurt but I was still holding onto the thought that she really cared about me. I even made up excuses for why she wasn't helping me like she did with the others. Stupid huh?"

"No son, it's not stupid to want your parent's love." Dave softly said.

Matt gave Rossi a sad smile.

"What happened Matt? What did your mother do that made you think she didn't love you?" Rossi prodded after a moment.

"I borrowed my big brother's Nintendo DS without asking and accidently dropped it and broke it. My big brother got really mad at me and he said, said…he basically said that I wanted what happened to me; that I, I deserved it. I, I lost it then. I attacked him, punching him over and over again until my other brother and m-his mom pulled me off of him. Mo-she was so angry. She yelled at me for what I did and then went to comfort him. Can you believe it?! He tells me I deserved what those bullies did to me and I'm the one she lays into?!" Matt stops a moment. "That's not the worst of it though. When my other brothers and sisters found out what happened, they took his side. They were all mad at me. They thought I should have been able to handle it without hitting him. None of them ever said they were sorry he said that to me or that he shouldn't have said that. They just stuck up for him."

"Is that why…"

"Part of it. That's when I started to think she didn't care. It wasn't till I saw proof though that I, I…"

"Proof? What kind of proof?" Dave asked.

"My brother Adam, the one that said that, that…his friends turned on him and he started getting bullied. They knocked him around a little bit and called him names but that's it. He didn't tell either but m-she found out. She went and yelled at the principal and took Adam out of school like she did with me. But then when she got him home, she spent a lot of time with him, trying to help him deal with what happened. And not just her either. All my brothers and sisters tried to help him, too. They all made this support circle around him. I wasn't allowed in that either because of what I'd done to him." Matt paused, swiping a hand across his face. "That's when I knew for certain she didn't really care. I was bullied mercilessly for months and, and then they, they…It was so bad I tried to, to kill myself and that barely put me on her radar but then my big brother gets just a taste of what I was put through for months and suddenly the whole family is focused on helping him. I was drowning, had been drowning for months but nobody cared. They were all too focused on each other to spare a thought for this worthless piece of trash."

Matt, you are not worthless." Dave adamantly stated, moving closer to the preteen.

"My dad left me with my drug addicted mother when I was four. Then I get taken away from her and bounced around from foster home to foster home before being sent to live with mo-Ms. Pringle. My real mother didn't even try to see me while I was in foster care. She just threw me away like my dad did. I thought Ms. Pringle would be different but I was wrong. She didn't spend any more time with me than she absolutely had to. I was the youngest child in the house yet I was the one that was always left to fend for myself. The others were always more important than me. Even after my attempted suicide, she didn't see fit to try to help me." Matt angrily spat.

"I'm so sorry Matt." Dave said, placing a hand on the trembling boy's shoulder.

Matt shrugged. "Don't be. I'm not worth it. I can't be. I mean, if I was, wouldn't my, my family have rallied around me after they found out about the, the bullying? Or the suicide attempt? Wouldn't they have tried to help me then like they're doing with Adam?"

"Son, it's not you that's in the wrong here. It's your family." Dave declared, frowning as the boy shook his head. "Yes, it is. They should have been there for you. They should have talked with you and held you and done everything in their power to let you know that they loved you and that what happened with those bullies wasn't your fault." Dave soothed, eyes widening as a thought came to mind. "That's why you kidnapped those ladies, isn't it?"

"I just, just wanted to pretend I had someone who loved me just for a little while. I was going to bring them back. I just needed, I needed…" Matt dropped his head onto the desk and began sobbing.

Dave swiftly walked around the table and pulled the boy into an embrace. "Shhh Matt, it's alright." He whispered, rubbing the teen's back. "You're going to be okay. I promise."


	90. Chapter 90

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I'll have an update for The Little Lost One next. I just wanted to finish this little bit first. There's more little Spencer in this one so hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter more than the last one. I got the feeling a lot of you either didn't like that one or you're tired of this story.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Dave swiftly walked around the table and pulled the boy into an embrace. "Shhh Matt, it's alright." He whispered, rubbing the teen's back. "You're going to be okay. I promise." 

CM 

Reid turned away from the touching scene on the other side of the mirror. He felt horrible for Matt. The poor kid had been taken from parents who abused and neglected him only to be placed with a foster mother who did the same. Actually the foster mom was worse. While his real parents never seemed to bond with Matt, Ms. Pringle made Matt think that she cared and then withdrew her affections. Plus there was no rational reason for her to treat her youngest son that way. Claiming her other kids needed her was not a valid excuse. He had seen many large families where all the children were well cared for and everyone was treated fairly. Drugs may have interfered with the boy's natural mother taking care of him but the Pringle woman didn't have that excuse. No this woman chose to treat her youngest that way and that ticked Reid off. People like her made his blood boil. He'd love to interrogate her. He would have no trouble playing bad cop. In fact, he was certain he could…

"Spencer, calm down son." Hotch ordered, placing a hand on the shaking boy's shoulder.

Reid quickly focused on calming his anger and regulating his breathing. Once he had his feelings under control, the tiny profiler looked up at his boss. "Hotch, I want to be the one to intewview Matt's mofew."

"I don't think that's wise." Aaron told the youngster. "You're too close to this one. You identify with Matt."

"Yes I do." Spencer admitted. He turned his attention back to the scene in the next room. "If fings had gone diffewently…if someone had found out about my mom, I tould have ended up lite Matt."

"Which is why you need to stay away from this one" Aaron said.

"I don't agwee. My expewience and my tonnection wif Matt mate me the pewfe't pewson to tatle(tackle) his adopted mofew." Reid countered. "She needs to heaw fwom someone who knows what Matt's been fwough; someone who's undewgone similar pwoblems."

"Spencer, you don't have to…

The door to the room flew open and slammed against the wall before an irate police officer stormed into the room. "WHERE IS HE?" the older man angrily demanded.

Aaron rounded on the cop. Seeing the man's badge, the federal agent glared at the policeman the ladies had told Rossi about. "Officer Ramiro, go wait in the sheriff's office. One of us will be with you shortly." He sternly ordered.

Officer Ramiro shook his head. "No, I wanna know what that little brat's saying?" he growled.

Reid sized up the angry officer. One glance at the name tag was all it took for him to put two and two together. Keeping his expression neutral, the little agent swiftly cut off the lighted mirror and the speaker so that the officer couldn't see or hear what was happening in the interview room. "What Matt is telling Agent Wossi is none of youw business." Spencer ground out.

"Like Hell it isn't!" the Italian shouted. "That kid's mother is one of my dearest friends. She's lived next door to my, my wife and I for years. I've watched her kids grow up and blossom."

"Exactly" Hotch calmly said. "You're a friend of the family and as such you are too close to our suspect."

"Think again" Joe spat. "I'll admit I'm close to Ms. Pringle and some of her children but not that twerp. He was okay when he was little but as he's grown, he's been nothing but trouble. He's always doing something to try to get her attention; take her away from the other kids. Did you know the brat beat up his older brother? Adam's never done anything to him. He's a good kid. He's always helping someone. Adam helped me through my wife's suicide. He stayed with me; made sure I ate and things like that. Then that little shit goes and beats the crap outta Adam for no reason whatso…"

"Telling him he desewved what fose high tool tids did to him isn't a weason!" Spencer hollered, surprising everyone in the room including himself.

"You mean the supposed attack?" Ramiro inquired, looking put out.

The man's nonchalant attitude only infuriated the tiny profiler more. "Supposed?!" he fumed. "It was on video?!"

"So the older students got a little carried away." Joe replied with a shrug. "That's what happens when smart little brats get moved up to high school."

Hotch threw out an arm to prevent Reid from attacking the idiot. Though he'd like nothing better than to knock some sense into the man before him, he knew that would do nothing but cause more problems. That didn't mean he wasn't going to ensure that the officer got what he deserved. After all, there was more than one way to skin a cat. For now however, he needed to focus on getting the jerk out of the room before Spencer pounced on him. "Officer Ramiro, sheriff's office now!" he angrily ordered.

Joe glared at Hotch for a moment. "Fine" he huffed. Turning around he stomped out of the room.

Aaron waited for the door to slam shut before shifting his attention to his charge. "Spencer?" he called.

"I'm alwight, Hotch" Reid assured his boss. He dropped his gaze to his shoes. "Sowwy, I didn't mean to get tawwied(carried) away. I jut touldn't tand hewe and let him bad mouf(mouth) fat little boy."

"I know." Aaron replied. "Just try to rein it in a little, okay? Morgan will be heartbroken if you steal his bad cop routine."

Spencer giggled. "I was good, wasn't I?" he bragged.

"Yes, you were." Hotch answered, ruffling the boy's hair.

The door opened a fraction and Emily stuck her head in. "Hotch, Ms. Pringle is here." she announced.

"Put her in interview room two. I'll be there in just a minute." Hotch instructed. Looking down at his son, he held out his hand. "Come on, kiddo. Let's go have a discussion with the monster mother."

Reid's whole face lit up. "Weally? I tan help?" he questioned.

"Absolutely" Aaron responded.

"Yes!" Spencer whooped. Jumping off the chair he'd been standing in, he grasped the older man's hand and the two headed out to set Ms. Pringle straight. 

CM 

Ms. Pringle glanced at her watch for the third time in as many minutes. Huffing, she tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for someone to come talk to her about her youngest. She didn't know what he could have done to warrant a trip to the police station but she was going to find out and when she did, Matt was going to be in for it. She checked her watch again. She didn't have time for this. Adam needed her. He was spiraling after what the bullies and his brother had done and he needed her to get him through it. He was so close to the edge. If she wasn't careful, he'd fall over it and she couldn't have that. She looked at her watch once more. Standing, Ellen started for the door. She didn't have time for this.

Hotch opened the door to interview room two and stepped aside for Spencer to pass. Following the boy inside, he had to grab the tiny agent's shoulders to keep him from toppling over.

"Sorry" Ellen apologized. "I didn't see you."

"Fat's otay" Reid replied, running a hand down his shirt to straighten it.

"Have a seat, Ms. Pringle." Hotch politely ordered.

Ms. Pringle reluctantly reclaimed her seat. "What's this all about?" she inquired. "What could my son have done that was so awful that the FBI is involved?"

"Your son Matt was found with the two missing women." Aaron explained.

"He was with" Ellen broke off, eyes widening as realization sunk in. "Matt kidnapped those women?!"

"Ms. Pringle, please lower your voice." Hotch advised.

"I don't believe it! I do not believe it! Matt knows Adam's having trouble right now. He knows his brother needs me and yet he goes and pulls a stunt like this!" Ms. Pringle hollered. "How could he do something so stupid?!"

That was all it took to set Reid off. Getting up on his knees, he slammed both hands down on the table. "It wasn't tupid! Matt was twying to get what he so despewately needed; what he didn't get at home!" he growled.

"W-what?" Ellen stammered before turning angry once more. "Matt may not have all the latest gadgets and clothes and he may not have every material thing he wants but my son has everything he needs! I assure you of that!"

Reid shook his head. "No, he doesn't. Matt doesn't have the one fing he needs most…his mofew's love."

Ms. Pringle stared at the young agent. "What the Hell are you talking about? " she shouted. "I give all my children love. They all know I love them."

"Weally?" Spencer asked, cocking his head to one side. "And jut how does he know fat?"

"I show my children I love them every day." Ellen countered. "I feed them and clothe them and take care of them when they're sick or hurt. And when problems from one of their pasts come back to haunt them, I spend extra time with that child, helping them work through whatever's wrong."

"Wiiight" Reid scoffed. "Awe you telling us you wew fewe fow Matt when fose high tool boys huwt him?"

"Yes, I was. I took him to the school as soon as I found out. I showed the principal the video and had a long talk with the jerk before pulling Matt out of that school." Ellen smugly responded.

"What about his suicide attempt? Where you there for him after that?" Aaron questioned.

"Of course I was!" Ms. Pringle answered, looking offended at the question.

Spencer jumped on the woman's response. "You tall banning him fwom youw fwiend's house and putting him on lot down helping him?" he ground out.

Ellen glared at the boy. "I, I talked to him too." She defended. "I would have done more but one of my other children got hurt and I had to rush to the hospital to be with them. Besides, it's not like he was really going to kill himself. Matt's a genius. He knows better than that."

Reid jumped up and stood in his chair. "Oh, well fat mates evewyfing otay fen." He scoffed. Crossing his arms, he took a deep, steadying breath. "Lady, you'we a weal piece of wowt. I was a child pwotege lite Matt. I gwad'ated high tool at twelve and I tan't tell you how many people I've met fat wewe jut lite you. You all fint we'we intellectually matuwe so we'we otay; fat we tan handle ouwselves. But you'we wong. Matt may be intelle'tually matuwe but he's till only twelve. His physital matuwity is fat of a twelve yeaw old which means he isn't big enough ow twong enough to fight bat. And betause of his weal pawents' abuse and neglet when he was youngew, his emotional matuwity is even lowew. He may seem fine but he needs mowe pawental suppowt and guidance fan nowmal children his age." Spencer explained. "Unfowtunately, he ended up wif a pewson fat fints he should be otay betause he is mawt.(smart)"

"Now wait just a minute! Before you go accusing me of neglect, you should get all the facts." Ms. Pringle countered. "I have five children, all of whom were foster kids at one time. They all have various problems they came to me with and I deal with them the best I can. Now I may have left Matt to deal with some things by himself but that's only because I know he can handle it. The boy is beyond smart. He can…"

"Fat's bull!" Spencer broke in. "You tan't blame youw a'tions on having five tids. You chose to adopt fem. And if you fint Matt tan handle fings on his own, you don't know youw son at all."

"Yes I do and yes he can." Ellen argued. "He has a diary he writes in all the time. That's how he gets his feelings out."

"Yeah, tause fat's the pewfe't substitute fow a pawent." Reid muttered.

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. Talking to this woman was like talking to a brick wall. Nothing they said was getting through. Recalling something Matt had said in Dave's interview, he resisted the urge to smirk. "Ms. Pringle" he voiced, interrupting the two combatants' argument. "You said you help all your children, did you not?" He waited for her to nod before continuing. "Then can you explain why you didn't talk to your son after his brother told him he deserved what the bullies had done to him?"

"I did talk to him." Ellen replied.

It was Hotch's turn to shake his head. "Yelling at him for hitting his brother is not the same as talking to him."

"He didn't just hit his brother. He beat him." Ms. Pringle corrected. "His brother Adam was severely abused by his parents. After that incident, Adam regressed back to his old ways. He's been getting worse and worse no matter what I or his brothers and sisters do. He's even tried to kill himself. That's why I was leaving when you came in. I don't want to be away from him too long because I'm afraid of what he might do."

"I tan't believe you!" Spencer shouted, startling the no account mother. "Youw youngest twies to till himself and you bwush it off but youw favowite does it and you'we on him lite white on wice! You awe the wowst tind of mofew! I'm glad Matt isn't going home wif you!"

Ellen gasped at that announcement. "What? You, you mean he's going to be taken to a juvenile facility?" she inquired.

"No, there's no reason to. The women that were taken are refusing to press charges. In fact, they both say there was no kidnapping; that they willingly went with Matt." Hotch told Ms. Pringle. "And considering the Barkers' status, I'm certain the incident will swiftly be swept under the rug."

"I don't understand then. Why wouldn't Matt…" Ellen trailed off as the answer hit her. "Now wait just a minute. Matt is my son. You have no right to keep him away from me."

"We may not but the tase wowkew peating(speaking) wif him does." Spencer said, flashing a smug smile.

"Case worker! How dare you! You had no right…"

"We had every right, not to mention an obligation to inform social services of our concerns." Hotch interrupted, allowing a small smile to grace his face.

"They won't take him away. They know me." Ellen argued.

"I'd fint again if I wewe you." Spencer said. "Between Agent Wossi's wepowt and the tatements of Mws. Bawtew and Mws. Hamilton, I fint I tan safely say Matt will not be going to youw home anytime soon."

"We'll see about that!" Ms. Pringle growled. She gathered her things and stomped out the door.

Spencer let out a relieved breathe. He hated people like that. His childhood had been filled with people just like Ms. Pringle. They just didn't understand that having a high IQ did not mean you were a mature human being. He was glad Matt wouldn't have to go with Ms. Pringle today. Then again…he looked over at his surrogate father. "Hotch, do you fint she'll get Matt bat aftew the 'vestigation?" he asked.

"No" Aaron honestly answered. "I can't imagine social services sending the boy back to Ms. Pringle after at least three suicide attempts, especially since she only knows about one of them."

"I hope you'we wight." Spencer whispered.

"I'm always right." Aaron replied. Picking the youngster up, he tossed Spencer into the air before setting him on his feet. "Come on buddy, let's go tell Matt the good news."

"Otay" Spencer said. He waited for Hotch to open the door and then toddled out. He couldn't wait to talk to Matt!


	91. What Makes a Loving Family

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I've decided to try my hand at writing titles for the chapters.

FYI- This is the last part of the Matt case. I just had to get one of the siblings in for a talk. After this chapter, its back to the team antics!

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Otay" Spencer said. He waited for Hotch to open the door and then toddled out. He couldn't wait to talk to Matt! 

What Makes a Loving Family 

CM 

Spencer and Hotch started for the interview room Rossi was using only to stop as an officer across the room shouted Hotch's name. Changing directions, the duo went over to the front desk where an African American teen was impatiently waiting. Aaron eyed the seemingly angry youth for a moment before turning his attention to the veteran officer that had called him. "Officer Byrd?" he questioned.

"This kid wants to talk to that Matt boy." the grey haired cop replied, pointing at the youngster. "He says it's important."

Hotch stared at the muscular young man. "And you are?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Matt's big brother" the teen responded. Seeing the man's expression falter, he added, "Please, I just wanna make sure the kid's alright."

Hotch studied the boy's body language carefully and then nodded. "Come with me." He instructed, ignoring the insistent tugging on his pants' leg. The profiler lifted the latch and pushed open the small door beside the desk for the youth. Once the teen trudged through it, Aaron spun on his heel and led the way through the station to the interview room. He knocked before opening the door and stepping inside with his entourage. "Matt, there's someone here to see you." he softly said.

Matt looked up, eyes widening at the sight of his oldest brother. "Dennis? Wh-what are you doing here?" he asked.

Dennis stuffed his hands in his pockets as he shuffled from foot to foot nervously. "I umm, I came with mom. When she came out and told me what happened, I knew I had to come and talk to you. So I asked if I could stay, and after a little discussion, she agreed." he explained. Leaning closer to his brother, he whispered, "Are they treating you okay?"

Matt nodded.

Dennis sat down beside his little brother. "Why'd you do it, man?" he questioned.

"I, I ne-needed their, their he-help." Matt stammered, dropping his gaze to the floor.

"Why them? Why not ask one of us?" Dennis inquired.

"You guys were, were b-busy." The twelve year old replied. "And I need, needed a mo-adult. I'd watched them in the park with their k-kids the past couple of weeks. They were so loving with their…"

"At the park?!" the older teen shouted. "You've been sneaking out of the house and going to the park without telling anybody?! Were you trying to give mom a heart attack? She would've freaked and you know it!"

Matt snorted. "Like she'd notice" he scoffed.

Dennis frowned. "Kid, I know things at home have been a little rough lately." His grimaced at the pointed look his statement received. "Okay, really rough but it'll get better. I promise." He assured his brother. "We've all had bad times before and mom always gets us back on track. You know that."

Matt shook his head.

"Yes you do." Dennis insisted. Getting another head shake, he sighed. "This has something to do with what Adam said to you doesn't it? I know what he said hurt you and he never should have said what he did but you know how he is. When he gets really angry, he strikes out; says things to hurt you because he's upset. He didn't mean it. Honest."

"So it's otay fow his big bwofew(brother) to bully him?!" Spencer incredulously asked.

"Adam's no bully." Dennis defended.

"Yes he is." Reid argued. "Bullys awe people who huwt tids smallew fen femselves tause fey have been huwt or tause fey awe angwy at the ofew child."

"Adam isn't a bully." Dennis angrily reiterated. "He just has a lot of problems, that's all. He was abused for years before he came to mom."

"Oh, so it's otay for him to huwt his little bwofew tause he was abused." Spencer replied before rubbing his chin thoughtfully. "Hmmm, by youw way of finting all abused childwen should be allowed to bully or huwt ofews tause fey have been abused. So tell me, awe all the tids in youw family bullies?"

"I didn't say that!" Dennis growled, jumping out of his chair. Seeing his little brother flinch at his actions, the teen quickly calmed down. He reclaimed his seat and turned to the younger boy. "Sorry Matt" he apologized.

Matt nodded even as he scooted over in his chair. Hunching his shoulders, he withdrew into himself. He didn't like all the yelling and arguing especially when it was because of him.

The sudden change in his sibling caught Dennis' attention. He mentally kicked himself for scaring the twelve year old. He'd come to help Matt, not upset him. Wanting to get rid of the feds so he could talk to his little bro alone, Dennis decided to try a tactic that had worked for him before. Leaning back in his chair, the angry teen crossed his arms and glared at the young agent. "Look, I don't have the time or the patience to explain things to you where you'll understand so why don't we just drop it?" he ground out. "It's not like you'd understand anyway."

"I know mowe fan you fint." Spencer threw back, refusing to let the teen intimidate him. "I know how hawd fings awe fow an abused tid. I know about the feaw and the pain and the wondewing about what you did…"

"Shut up! Just shut up! How the Hell would you know anything about kids like us?!" Dennis sneered. "I bet you had the perfect childhood with the perfect family."

Spencer smiled sadly at the enraged boy. "I'm afwaid you'd lose fat bet."

"Oh really? And just what happened in your wonderful childhood to make it so awful? Daddy dearest refuse to get you a pony or something?" Dennis scoffed, giving the profiler a smug smile.

Reid scowled. "Try daddy dearest came into my room in the middle of the night for a little playtime. Then when I got too old to bofew wif, he left. At ten I was left to cawe fow my stizophwenit(schizophrenic) mofew who didn't always wetognize me as hew son." He ground out through clenched teeth. "And fen fewe was tool. I gwad'ated high tool at twelve so I know 'xattly(exactly) what Matt went fwough. I was bullied welentlessly evewy day. Fewe was no pace to hide. And when beating me up wasn't enough fow fem anymowe, fey decided to up the ante. Fey, fey…" Spencer's eyes slid to Hotch and Rossi before shifting back to the brothers. "Fey did somefing howwible to me. It, it toot me houws to fwee myself aftew fey finally left me alone. By the time I made it home it was almost midnight. Mom had been having an episode so she hadn't even noticed I was missing. Fat was one of the lowest points of my life. I, I sewiously fought about tommiting suicide fat night. The only fing fat stopped me fwom going fwough wif it was the knowledge fat my mom wouldn't have anyone to tawe fow hew if I did. Tell me what did Matt have? What did youw mom do to ensuwe he wouldn't twy again?"

Dennis gaped at the thin agent before him. He'd been so wrong about the man. The dude was like them! He'd endured just as much or even more than they had! He was, was…Hearing the man mention his brother and mother snapped Dennis out of his thoughts. "My, my" he stammered. "My, our mom was there for him. She took him to the school and let the principal have it before she pulled him outta that school and set him up in that internet homeschooling group. She started to discuss what happened with him too but then the hospital called about our sister Jessie and she had to leave. But he had me there with him and Joe was just a phone call away. And Matt had his diary."

"A tomputew teachew and a diawy!" Spencer hollered incredulously, holding back the wince when a tear trickled down Matt's face. He knew the discussion was hurting the boy but he had to make the big brother understand. Matt needed to stay in contact with at least one family member otherwise he'd always wonder what he did like he had with Gideon's disappearance. And Reid wasn't about to let that happen. So he kept pressing. "Fat was hew solution! Matt needed his family to love him and hold him and tell him evewyfing would be otay not some tomputew and a daiwy fat may or may not be read! Whewe's the human intewaction?!"

"And before you say it, we already know about Matt helping his sister with her walking after the accident. And while that's good for both of them, it doesn't count. That's Matt helping his sister. We're looking for the family helping Matt." Rossi clarified.

Dennis glared at the old profiler. "You talk like our family hung him out to dry. We didn't. We helped him deal!" he shouted. "We, we…" the teen froze as he realized that while he could recall numerous times their family had rallied around Adam and Jessie and even himself, he couldn't remember a single time they had done the same for Matt. In fact the only thing he could recall from the boy's latest trouble was the family's anger over Matt striking out at Adam. They had turned their attention to Adam then and the whole bullying/suicide problem of Matt's had been swept under the rug. The family had even refused to allow Matt into the help Adam circle because Adam was unsure around him. That didn't really track either. When Matt was frightened of him because he reminded the boy of the bullies, their mom had made sure Dennis and Matt were around each other so Matt could get over his fear. His eyes misted over as more and more memories came. Overwhelmed by the depth of the family's neglect of their youngest member, the muscular teen dropped to his knees in front of his little brother. "Matt, I'm so, so, sorry." He cried, pulling the stunned twelve year old into a tight hug. "We've been so…I didn't watch out for you; didn't help you! I knew you were hurting but I just, I…"

"It's okay." Matt whispered, latching onto the back of his big brother's jacket as tears began streaming down his face. "You, you guys had Jessie and A-Adam to worry about. They're more important."

"No they're not!" Dennis denied, shaking his head vehemently. "You are every bit as important as them! Yes, you are! You are my little brother and I, I, I love you!"

Spencer swiped a hand across his eyes as he watched the scene play out before him. After all the childhood memories the conversation had dredged up, he wanted nothing more than to run to Hotch and Rossi and be enveloped in a comforting hug like Matt. Knowing that wasn't possible right now, the youngster settled for stepping closer to his protectors and discreetly reaching up and grasping their hands.

Aaron and Dave looked down at the sudden touch. Seeing the baby of their family trying and failing to hold back tears, the two men glanced at each other. They shared a look and a nod before focusing back on the two teens who were pulling away from each other.

Dennis lovingly looked down at his little brother. "Hey Matt, I think maybe I should go with you to this new place." he suggested, pulling the youngster into another hug.

Matt shook his head even as he fisted his big brother's jacket. "You can't. M-she'll be mad if you don't go home. Adam needs you."

"Yeah, well I think you need me more." Dennis countered, rubbing his trembling brother's back. "Come on, let me go with."

"No, you, you should go home. She likes you." Matt sadly whispered.

"Mom likes you too, kiddo" Dennis assured. Getting a head shake, he frowned. "Yes, she does. I know she does."

Any reply Matt might have had was prevented by the door to the room opening and a short, rotund woman peering around it. "Gentlemen, Matt and I need to be going soon." She informed the group.

Nodding, Hotch held up a finger for her to wait. That coupled with his signature stern expression had the social worker quickly ducking out of the room.

Once she was gone, Dennis gazed back down at his grieving brother. "Come on man, let me go." He quietly begged. "You need me. Mom can handle the others."

Matt's hold tightened as he shook his head once more. "You, you can't. If you don't go back and, and h-help A-A-Adam, mo-Ms. Pr-Pringle will ha-ha-te me more than she already does." He replied, his voice breaking.

Wanting to give both boys what they needed, Rossi quickly offered up a solution. "Why don't you let Dennis ride to your new home with you?" he suggested. "He could check the place out and help you get settled before leaving with the social worker."

"Yeah, and then I can come visit cause I'll know where you live." Dennis happily said. Feeling the younger boy tense, he swiftly added, "I'll come by myself. Promise. I won't even bring Penny with me. Not unless you ask me to. So, what do you say? Can I go?" He bent down and looked at Matt, his eyes begging the boy to say yes.

Matt smiled up at his brother. "I think I'd like that." he answered.

"Time to go!" the social worker cheerfully called as she waltzed into the room.

Still holding onto his big brother's jacket, Matt started towards the door. When he got even with the profilers, he stopped. "What, ummm, what if my new foster m-mom pretends to like me and then throws me away like Ms. Pringle did?" he apprehensively asked.

"Then you call me." Dave replied, handing the teen one of his cards after scribbling his cell number on it. "I will personally see to it that you are moved to a decent home even if I have to ship you to DC to stay with me."

"You mean it?" Matt said, the awe clear in his voice.

"You better believe it." Rossi answered. He affectionately tousled the boy's hair. "Go on son. Go with your brother."

"Thank you!" Matt exclaimed. He gave all three agents a quick hug before latching back onto his big brother and following the social worker out the door.

"Do you fint he'll be otay?" Spencer asked after a moment.

"Matt's going to be just fine." Aaron assured the worried youngster.

"I'd listen to your old man if I were you. He's actually right for a change." Dave teased. "That doesn't happen very often."

Spencer giggled. The expression on Hotch's face was priceless! He just wished he had…he startled as a cell phone was slipped into his hand. Grinning, the little boy hurriedly flipped it open and snapped a picture. He had to quickly jump back to prevent Hotch from snatching the phone out of his hands. In an unusually childish display, the tiny profiler stuck his fingers in his ears and stuck his tongue out at his father figure. Seeing Hotch reach for him again, he shrieked and raced out of the room.


	92. Surprise! Surprise!

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I've got 1 more little Spencer story for you: FBI's Most Youngest by Darkus Starlara.

A few others were PM'ed to me but they were either extremely Reid lite or like Matt, Spencer's character was shoved to the side in favor of other young profilers.

The book Hotch reads is "Goodnight Little One" by Margaret Wise Brown. 

Previously on Criminal Minds- In an unusually childish display, the tiny profiler stuck his fingers in his ears and stuck his tongue out at his father figure. Seeing Hotch reach for him again, he shrieked and raced out of the room. 

Surprise! Surprise! 

Prize in hand Spencer ran down the short hallway. He slowed as he reached the end of the corridor. Putting his hands in his pants pockets in an attempt to act casual, he speed walked through the main part of the station. He nodded to the couple of officers that glanced his way before increasing his speed and hurrying to the hall on the opposite side of the room. Upon reaching his destination, the littlest profiler stopped and looked over his shoulder. Seeing his boss marching towards him, Spencer gave him a smug smile and then turned and ran smack into a pair of blue jean clad legs. Reid fell back, landing on his behind with a pained yelp.

"Sorry, I didn't see…oh it's you." Officer Ramiro sourly stated as he stared at the agent sitting at his feet.

"Sowwy" Spencer apologized.

"For running into me or destroying my friend's family?" Joe growled.

"I, ummm"

"What's going on here?" Hotch demanded as he and Rossi walked up on the scene.

The expression on the BAU leader's face had Officer Ramiro taking a step back from the boy on the floor. "Nothing" he replied. "Agent Reid and…"

"That's Dr. Reid" Dave corrected.

Joe barely managed to stop the eye roll. "Dr. Reid and I merely ran into each other." He informed the older profilers.

"Reid?"

"He's telling the twuf(truth) Hotch." Spencer said as he stood and brushed off his pants. "I looted bat for a minute so I didn't see him."

"See?" Officer Ramiro huffed. "Now if you gentlemen will excuse me, I have better things to do than stand and chat with a group of home wreakers."

"Now just a minute!" Rossi snarled. "We did not…"

"Is everything alright here?" Sheriff Johns inquired as he strode up behind his policeman.

"Sheriff, I'm glad you joined us." Hotch greeted. "There's something I need to discuss with you before we leave."

Officer Ramiro glanced worriedly at the head agent for a moment. Something told him that whatever the fed was about to say wasn't good and that he didn't want to be around when it hit the fan. Sidestepping the profilers, Joe tossed out the first excuse he could think of to leave. "I'll just be going now. You don't need me hanging around while you talk."

"On the contrary, I'd like for you to stay. You should be present." Aaron countered.

Sheriff Johns frowned at that comment. "Just what is it you think you have to say to me and my man?" he questioned.

"Due to the relationship between Ms. Pringle and certain members of the police force" Aaron paused and looked squarely at Ramiro. "I wanted to make it clear that there is to be no retaliation against the juvenile Matt, the foster family that took him in, or his social worker. Any inappropriate encounters or citations will be flagged and I will personally see to it that the officer or officers involved will be dismissed from the job.

"That's crap!" Joe shouted, garnering the attention of several officers working nearby. "You expect us to ignore lawbreakers just because they were part of a case of yours?!"

The heated look Hotch gave the enraged cop should have fried the man where he stood. "I expect you to do your job fairly and impartially." He growled. "If there's so much as a hint of impropriety, the officers in question will be immediately suspended. Am I clear?"

"You can't…"

"Shut up, Joe" Sheriff Johns ground out. Turning to Hotch, he extended his hand. "Agent Hotchner, you have my word that there will be no retaliation or revenge on our part. I'll personally see to that."

"Thank you" Aaron replied, shaking the man's hand.

Officer Ramiro grumbled under his breath as he watched his boss cozy up to the fed. Wanting to be as far away as possible, he cleared his throat and asked, "Can I go now?"

The sheriff nodded. "Go ahead."

Letting out a breath, Joe headed around the profilers. He stopped when Rossi stepped into his path. "Something I can do for you?" he huffed.

"Yeah" Dave responded. "You can answer one question for me." The senior profiler waited for the officer to look at him before saying, "If you had known your wife was planning to commit suicide, would anything have been able to pull you away from her side?" Rossi watched the myriad of emotions flash over the cop's face before nodding. "That's what I thought." With that, he turned and walked away, taking the littlest agent with him.

Officer Ramiro shuffled away, his brow still furrowed in thought.

Hotch looked at the Sheriff and nodded. "We have to be going now. It's been a rough week and we still have a long flight ahead of us. Thank you again for all your help, Sheriff Johns."

"Thanks for coming. I would've had a big mess on my hands if you hadn't taken over." The sheriff replied. "And don't worry about the boy and his new family. I'll see to it that nothing untoward happens to them."

"I appreciate that." Aaron said.

Hearing the door to the station bang open and a loud obnoxious voice shout a string of swear words, Sheriff Johns groaned. "Crap! Not old man Jones again", he grumbled, swiping a hand down his face. "Guess I better go herd him in the back before he does something we'll all regret. Have a good flight home, Agent Hotchner and thanks again."

"Goodbye Sheriff" Hotch muttered, stifling a snicker as Mr. Jones let loose another round of cursing. Shaking his head, the profiler turned and sauntered down the hall to their latest headquarters. Aaron raised an eyebrow as he took in the giggling group huddled together in the middle of the room. "What's so interesting?" he questioned, smiling when the rest of the team jumped.

"Nothing sir" Prentiss replied, stealthily handing the cell phone back to Rossi who pocketed it.

"Now why don't I believe that?" Aaron queried. He glanced at each of the miscreants in turn and then shook his head.

"We wewe jut, jut" Spencer stammered as he struggled for a believable story. His stomach chose that moment to loudly growl making the boy blush. "jut distussing whewe to eat."

"Umm hmmm, sure" Aaron said, ruffling the little boy's hair. Leaning down, he whispered, "Just remember you're not the only one with pictures."

"Got it" Spencer squeaked.

Hotch smiled as the tiny agent's stomach rumbled loudly once more. "Come on. Let's go get something to eat before hunger turns Dr. Reid into the Cookie Monster."

"Tooties! We'we having tooties?!" Spencer excitedly hollered, bouncing up and down.

"Uh oh, now you've done it." Emily snickered. She patted her friend's arm as she walked by on her way to the door. "Good luck with your handful."

Aaron winced. He hadn't thought about that. He could tell the boy no; that it was too late to eat such a sugary treat. One look at the youngster's twinkling eyes and megawatt grin nixed that idea however. There was no way he could say no to that face especially after everything Spencer had revealed about his childhood earlier. Sighing, Hotch resigned himself to a very long night. 

CW 

JJ chuckled as she watched the BAU's resident genius crawling on the floor of the jet while pushing a friction powered car. The little guy was still going a mile a minute and it didn't look like he'd be crashing anytime soon. She doubted if Hotch would get any…the media liaison plucked her cell out of her purse and flipped it open. "Hello…hi Honey!...we just got on the plane. The captain said we should be cleared for take-off in thirty minutes or less…I know. Me, too. Did Henry get to sleep alright?...Good…Yeah, hopefully we won't catch any more cases until after Thanksgiving…No, he's still awake…Sure, hang on a minute." JJ placed a hand over her cell and called, "Spencer! Will wants to talk to you."

Abandoning his new toy, Reid dashed over to his friend and took her cell. "Hi Will" he greeted.

"Hey there Reid" Will replied. "Are you guys headed back yet? I miss having the other half of our airplane. The game's just not as fun without you."

"You lite fat game?" Spencer asked, his tiny brow crinkling in confusion.

"Like it? Kid, that's the highlight of my day." Will answered.

"Weally?" Spencer gasped.

"You bet." Will said.

"But"

"Reid, tell me something. How do you feel when you come to our house and Henry jumps on you?" Will inquired.

"Awesome" Reid responded. "But fat doesn't…oh"

"Yeah" Will muttered. Hearing a whimper from the baby monitor, he sighed. "I've gotta go see about Henry, kid. Get some sleep and I'll see you in the morning, okay?"

"Otay" Spencer agreed.

"Oh and Reid, check the front pocket of your bag. I put something special in it for you." Will told the youngster.

"Fants Will" Spencer replied. "I will. Night Will." He flipped the cell closed and handed it back to JJ before racing over to the cabinet where his go bag was stashed. After throwing open the wooden door, the tiny boy yanked the zipper on the front of his bag down. Reaching into the pocket, Reid pulled out a tall, hardback children's book. He gazed at the nighttime scene on the cover as he shuffled over his father figures. The youngster climbed into Hotch's lap and held out his prize. "Hotch, will you wead fis to me?" he asked.

"Of course I will." Aaron answered. He took the offered book, snuggled Spencer into his chest, and began to read. "Goodnight Little One" 

CM 

Several hours later a weary BAU team trudged through the glass doors and into their bullpen.

"About time you guys got here" Morgan groused from his spot at the bottom of the metal staircase with an anxious Garcia.

"Mowgan!" Spencer shouted. Releasing his hold on Hotch's pants' leg, the boy toddled over to his best friend. "Awe you feeling bettew?"

"I'm fine, Pretty Boy" Derek assured his friend. "Or I will be as soon as we find out what this called meeting is about."

"It is highly unusual to be called in for a conference with the director in the middle of the night." Dave observed. "In fact, if memory serves, it's never happened before."

"You're right about that." JJ said.

Catching Spencer knuckling his eyes, Hotch started up the stairs. "Let's go people." He ordered. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we can go home and get some sleep."

Nodding, the team followed their leader up the stairs and across the catwalk to the conference room. They swiftly filed in, took their seats around the table, and stared at the director who was quietly sitting at one end.

John waited for the group to get comfortable and then glanced around at the elite team. His expression softened a little as his gaze settled on the youngest profiler. "Agent Reid, come here, please" he ordered, gesturing to the spot in front of his chair.

Swallowing hard, Spencer glanced over at Hotch before slowly sliding off his chair and nervously going over to the director. He stopped a few inches from the man. "Y-yes siw?" he stammered.

Without warning, John leaned down, scooped the little boy up, and settled him on his lap.


	93. Over the River and Through the Woods

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- The song mentioned in this one is "Toy Trains" and the artists singing are The Statler Brothers.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Without warning, John leaned down, scooped the little boy up, and settled him on his lap. 

Over the River and Through the Woods 

The team's mouths dropped open at their boss' action. According to the trickster, no one in the office would see Reid as a child. But clearly the director did and none of them knew what to think about that.

John gazed fondly down at the little boy in his lap. "You're sure a tiny little guy." He commented patting Spencer's back.

Hotch was the first to find his voice. "How, how did you…"

"Know he was a kid?" the director finished. He looked up at the elite team. "I had a visitor while you were in Washington; an annoying little man with a god complex. He explained Agent Reid's predicament to me."

"And you believed him?" Morgan asked, disbelievingly.

John cast a hard look at the muscular profiler. "I didn't have a lot of choice. After I told the smug little bas-" he glanced down at the child in his lap. "twerp what I thought of him and his cockamamie story, he proved he was telling the truth."

Rossi smirked. "Let me guess. He turned you into a donkey." He said.

"A bear" the director corrected.

"More like a teddy bear in a pink tutu" a voice crowed from the computer on man's desk.

"A da-dancing ted-ddddy bbbeaw!" Spencer giggled.

The alien avatar on the screen nodded and grinned, showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Yep" it replied, making a popping sound on the end of the word. "See?"

The team burst into laughter as an image of a giant tutu clad teddy bear flashed on the screen.

John groaned. "How do I get rid of Mr. Practical Joke?" he asked, gesturing towards the computer. "The runt hasn't left me alone since he showed up at lunchtime yesterday."

The avatar looked offended. "I'll leave." It huffed. "As soon as you finish your talk with Short Stuff and his family."

"You mean there's more?" Rossi questioned.

The director nodded. "Yes" he answered. "I don't know why he's sticking around for this. I actually agree with him on this part."

"Something tells me I'm not going to like what you're about to say." Derek muttered.

That made John smile. "I think you'll be pleasantly surprised, Agent Morgan." he said. "You see, your team is on leave, effective immediately. You are not to come into work until the Monday after Thanksgiving."

"And?" the trickster prodded.

The director sighed. "And when you do come back, the team will be relegated to desk duty until after the New Year. No cases."

"But"

John's glare swiftly silenced Morgan. "No arguments. I will not have this team taking a child out on an investigation. Agent Reid was turned into a little boy to have a happy childhood. He can't do that if he or any member of your team is getting hurt or kidnapped or shot or any of the other half a million things that could happen. You will take the time off and you will settle for desk duty. Am I understood?"

"Yes sir" the group chorused.

"Good" John said. "Now, go home and take that irritating being with you."

"Yes sir" Hotch replied. He walked over and reached for Spencer.

Spencer patted John's chest to garner the man's attention. He waited for his boss to glance down and then shakily stood up, wrapped his tiny arms around the director's neck, and said, "Fant you siw".

"You're welcome, kiddo" John answered, returning the hug. After a moment, he reluctantly released the boy. "Go on. Get out of here, son."

"Yes *Yawn* siw" Reid replied, knuckling his eyes. He turned and reached for his surrogate father.

Aaron took the little boy from the director. He smiled as his son's head dropped onto his shoulder and tiny fingers began playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "Thank you sir" he whispered before turning and following the rest of the team out of the conference room. 

CM 

The next morning Morgan's house was bustling with activity as the family minus Will packed for the trip to Rossi's cabin. While the adults rushed around, Spencer kept Henry occupied with a game of tag Clooney. The two giggling boys raced over, under, and around furniture and people as they chased the overexcited dog. The boys ran through the living room and into the kitchen and back again, making circuit after circuit as they attempted to catch the lab. A half hour into the game Spencer and Henry finally managed to corner Clooney over by the fireplace. Grinning from ear to ear, the two youngsters pounced on the dog who had rolled over on its back in anticipation of the coming belly rubs.

"You two are spoiling him. You know that, right?" Morgan teased as he walked past with a boxful of kitchen items.

"Uh huh" Spencer proudly replied. Noticing the box, he toddled over to his friend. The little boy stood on his tip toes and tried to peer into the cardboard container. "Did you 'membew the waffle matew and the mix?"

Morgan rolled his eyes. "I didn't forget your breakfast, Pretty Boy." he assured the child. "And before you ask, I also packed the magic teddy bear cookie box and your juice boxes."

"Tool! Fants, Mowgan!" Spencer exclaimed. He hugged his friend's legs before racing back over to Henry and Clooney.

Aaron walked into the room arms loaded down with bags. "This is the last of Spencer's things." He announced, smiling as the boys' laughter filled the air. "They're having a good time."

"Yeah, Clooney's keeping them busy and happy." Morgan said. "And he's wearing them out. Those two will be conked out by the time we leave."

"That will make things easier. It's a long drive to my place." Dave told the others as he came into the room and set down his bag. Surveying the mass of boxes and bags sitting on the living room floor, he whistled. "That's a lot of stuff. Are you sure we need all of it?"

"I'm positive." Aaron responded.

Rossi sighed. "Alright, let's starting loading up then. It'll take us till lunchtime to move all this crap to the trucks."

"You got that right." Derek muttered, lifting the nearest box.

"Uh oh girls" Emily said as she walked in on the scene. "They're grumbling already. We better help throw everything in the trucks before they blow a gasket."

"Ha ha" Derek muttered.

"Hey, it's the truth and you know it." Emily huffed.

"She's right my Pretty Pilgrim." Penelope agreed. "You boys aren't very good at holding your temper amid packing and moving."

"It's a guy thing." JJ piped up. "My dad was always irritable when we were packing to go on vacation and Will's the same way. You should have heard him the other night when we were getting ready to come here."

"Well maybe if you girls didn't pack everything you owned, we wouldn't get so ill." Morgan tossed back.

"We don't take everything. We only pack the essentials." Garcia corrected. "Isn't that right, ladies?"

JJ and Emily nodded.

"See?" Penelope cheered. "I told you…" a tug on her dress caused her to stop and glance down. "What is it, Sweetie?"

Henry peered hopefully up at his godmother. "Auntie Pen tome pay?" he asked.

Garcia smiled. "I'd love to come play." She replied. Taking the little boy's hand, she started for the other side of the room. "Gotta go play! See you guys later!" she called over her shoulder.

Shaking their heads at their friend, the family members each grabbed a bag and headed outside. 

CM 

Aaron finished strapping a sleepy Spencer into his car seat. "Night buddy" he whispered, kissing the boy's forehead. He carefully shut the door and walked around to the front passenger side. After sliding into his seat and fastening his own seat belt, he glanced up in the rearview mirror. Hotch grinned as Reid's head slowly dropped to his chest.

Morgan started the engine and holiday music blared from the radio, startling the youngster awake. He quickly reached over and turned the music down. "Sorry kid" he apologized.

"Wait, don't tuwn it off. I lite fat song." Spencer protested even as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

Derek shrugged. "Okay Pretty Boy. Whatever you say." He turned the radio up enough for the song to be heard in the backseat. He listened to the harmony of the quartet for a few minutes and then asked, "What's this song called?"

Spencer shook his head. "I don't *YAWN* don't know." He wearily admitted around the thumb in his mouth.

"It's Toy Trains." Aaron filled in. "It's one of Jack's favorite Christmas songs."

"Oh" Morgan replied. "It's not exactly my style but it's a pretty good song. Right, Pretty Boy? Pretty Boy?" He glanced into the rearview mirror. "Huh, guess it doubles as a lullaby."

"In that case we should find a CD of it." Hotch whispered.

"I'll check itunes when we get to Rossi's." Derek softly said.

"Sounds good" Aaron responded. Humming along with the sweet tune, he settled back in his seat. He stared out the side window, watching the scenery fly past and thinking of the holiday to come. 

CM 

JJ looked up from the salad she was mixing when Rossi's gate alarm buzzed. Seeing Will's smiling face on the video feed, she quickly set down the utensils she was using. "Come on. You guys have got to see this." She urged as she hurried to the kitchen entryway.

Curious the other ladies and Rossi followed the young blond out of the kitchen and over to the other side of the large dining room. Standing in the doorway, they gazed around the quiet living room before turning to stare at the media liaison. "JJ, what's…"

"Just watch" JJ whispered, pointing at the two little boys on the floor.

Henry and Spencer's heads snapped up at the sound of the front door opening. Hearing a familiar voice call 'I'm home!', the two immediately jumped up and dashed towards the newcomer.

"Daddy!" Henry shouted.

"Will!" Spencer hollered.

The boys leapt into the Cajun's waiting arms, giggling as he spun them around. "Again! Again!" they shouted when he stopped.

"Awww, that's so cute!" Garcia squeed as she snapped a picture of the spinning trio.

"I'm trying that next time I come in the door." Dave said.

"I think you'll have to get in line for that chance." Emily told the senior profiler. She nodded towards Morgan and Hotch who had joined Will at the door.

"I don't think so." Dave countered. "Watch this." He took a step into the living room and cleared his throat. "Supper's ready! Come and get it before the cheesy lasagna gets cold!"

"Lasagna!" Spencer squealed. He wiggled out of Will's hold and raced over to Rossi. Jumping into the man's waiting arms, the little boy began bouncing up and down. "Fant you! Fant you! Fant you!" he chanted.

"Anytime kid" Dave replied, ruffling the youngster's hair. Turning he headed for the kitchen. "Better hurry it up folks before the cheese loving monster named Reid eats it all!"

Snickering, the family followed the oldest and youngest profilers into the dining room to eat. 

CM 

After a wonderful feast, the group quickly cleared the table and washed the dishes. They then went down the stairs to the basement which had been converted into a game room. Mouths dropped open and eyes bulged as the family gazed around the enormous room in awe. Along one wall a seventy inch television sat inside a huge entertainment center. Two different video game systems as well as a treasure trove of games filled the cabinets on either side of the TV. On the opposite wall a basketball shooting game and some type of hunting video game machine stood. And in the middle of the room was a hand carved pool table and twin rocking horses surrounded by a train track housing a ride on train.

"Tool!" Spencer hollered. He ran over to one of the brown and white horses, climbed on, and began bouncing. "Fis is awesome!"

With an excited shout, Henry dashed to the train. He pushed a button and giggled with glee as the train whistle blew.

Seeing the boys having fun got the adults moving. They hurried into the room, separating to check out the various gaming items.

The family played and laughed and had a good time until the clock struck eight. Realizing it was past the toddlers' bedtime, Aaron and Will scooped up their respective sons and tromped upstairs to the boys' bedroom. After picking up pajamas and pull-ups, they took their charges into the bathroom to bathe. Seeing the giant Jacuzzi tub, the men decided to allow the boys to bathe together. Not wanting to upset the de-aged Spencer, they ran the idea past him first. Getting the okay from the boy, Aaron and Will set about their bath time routine.

Half an hour later JJ crept down the stairs, baby monitor in hand. "They're finally asleep." She relayed, plopping down on the couch beside Will.

"I think I'm about ready to join them." Morgan stated before letting out a jaw popping yawn.

"I'm with you. It's been a long few days and I'm more than ready to go to bed." Dave chimed in. That announcement got nods and murmurs of agreement.

"It's settled then. We'll retire for the night." Aaron said as he stood. "Good night everyone"

The BAU family said their goodnights and trudged up the stairs to their rooms for the night. 

CM 

After a quick shower, Aaron walked back into his bedroom. He placed his dirty clothes in the laundry bag by the closet and then shuffled over to the bed. Pulling back the sheets, he started to slide in. A soft, hesitant knock on his door stopped him. "Come in" he called.

The door was nudged open a bit and tiny eyes appeared and peered around it.

"Spencer?" Aaron called.

The tiny agent slid inside the room. He stood in the middle of the room fidgeting from foot to foot.

"Spencer, what is it buddy?" Aaron questioned as he started around the bed.

Reid looked up at his father figure and quietly asked, "Tan I leep wif you?"

"Of course you can Spencer" Aaron assured the youngster. He walked over, scooped up his son, and settled him in the queen sized bed. The young father then slid in beside the boy and wrapped an arm around him. "Go to sleep, Spencer" he admonished. "I've got you." Feeling the child snuggle into his side, Aaron smiled and began to hum the train song they had heard earlier in the day. In no time at all both profilers were fast asleep. 

CM 

The next morning after breakfast, Morgan announced that his mother had caught an earlier flight and that he was heading into town to pick her up from the airport.

"I wanna go! I wanna go!" Spencer hollering as he danced around his best friend.

Morgan chuckled. "It's okay with me, Pretty Boy but I'm not the one you have to ask." He told the boy, gesturing at Hotch.

Spencer turned hopeful, puppy dog eyes on his surrogate father. "Tan I go, Hotch? Peas?" he begged.

"I don't see why not." Aaron replied. "In fact, I think it's a great idea."

Spencer let out a whoop of joy. "Fants, Hotch!" he shouted, hugging the man's leg.

"You're welcome son" Aaron said. He ruffled the youngster's hair. "Go get your shoes and jacket on. You don't want to make Morgan late."

"Yes siw!" Spencer enthusiastically answered. He spun around and ran out the door.

Aaron waited until Reid was out of earshot before turning to the younger man. "Morgan, a word" he said.

"Sure" Derek agreed. He followed Hotch to the stove, wondering what was up. 

CM 

"Mowgan, did you know fat in two fousand eleven Weagan aiwpowt handled eighteen million, eight hundwed twenty fwee fousand, ninety fouw pass'gews? Ow fat the lawgest shawe of twaffic tomes fwom…" Spencer cut off with a frown. "You jut missed the aiwpowt exit."

"I know." Morgan replied, keeping his focus on the road. "We have a stop to make first."

"A top? What top?" Reid questioned.

"You'll see." Derek answered. He drove past several more exits before finally taking one. Turning right off the exit, the young man drove a few blocks down and then turned into a driveway. He pulled into the first available parking spot, turned off the engine, and waited for the explosion that was sure to come. He didn't have to wait long.

Spencer took one look at the hated building and balked. "The do'tow's office?! What awe we doing hewe?! I'm not sit!" he growled.

Morgan turned in his seat so he could see his friend. "I know you're not, kid. Hotch wants to keep it that way." He told the little boy. "He called last week about getting you the flu shot but they were out. They called this morning to let him know they had gotten another batch in so he made you an appointment to get it today."

Spencer angrily crossed his arms. "I am not going in fewe and I'm not getting fat shot!" he adamantly stated. "You tan't mate me!"

"Can and am" Derek threw back. He swiftly unfastened his seat belt, climbed out of the driver's seat, and opened the back door. He reached in to get the little boy but ended up grabbing nothing but air as the tiny profiler scampered to the other side of the truck. "Reid, get your butt over here now!" he warned. "Do not make me come get you!"

"NO!" Spencer shouted. Wrapping his hands around the door handle, he yanked on it with all his might. It didn't budge.

Sighing, Morgan climbed into the back seat and captured the little escapee. Finding himself with a fighting wildcat on his hands, he swiftly turned the struggling youngster over his knee and busted his behind. "Stop it, kid. This is happening so calm you butt down. Got it?"

Crying, Spencer threw his thin arms around his friend's neck and held on tight. "I'm sowwy Mowgan! I'm sowwy!" he apologized.

"It's okay Pretty Boy. It's okay. We're good." Morgan assured as he rubbed the upset boy's back. He gave the tiny profiler a few minutes to calm down and then gently pulled him back a little so he could look him in the eye. "Come on, let's get this over with."

"No, peas don't mate me!" Spencer begged.

"It's gonna be alright, Reid. It's just a little shot in the arm. That's all." Derek explained. "It'll be over before you know it."

"But, but…"

"Come on kiddo, the longer you put this off the worse it's going to be." Morgan prodded as he scooted out of the vehicle. "Let's go now." Hardening his heart, the young man ignored his best friend's whimpers as he strode across the parking lot and into the doctor's office. Once he'd signed the boy in, Derek scanned the waiting room before picking a seat far away from the ill children waiting to be seen. Keeping Spencer in his arms, he rocked and rubbed and murmured reassurances to the frightened tot until Reid's name was called. Morgan then took a deep breath, stood, and followed the nurse down a short hallway and into the first room on the right. After freeing the youngster's arm from his jacket and long sleeved shirt, the older brother laid Spencer's head on his shoulder and covered the child's face with his hand. "Close your eyes, kiddo. It's okay. I've got ya." He muttered, tensing as the nurse approached with the injection. He kept his hand over the boy's eyes as the nurse swabbed an area on Spencer's upper arm and administered the shot.

The grandmotherly nurse swiftly applied a band aid to the injection site. "There we go. All done Sweetie" she told the sobbing boy. She went over to the counter and took something out of a drawer. "And since you were such a good boy, I have a treat for you." Nurse Adkins held out a red lollipop.

Spencer burrowed further into Morgan's shoulder.

"Hey kiddo, don't you want your treat?" Derek questioned. "It's a sucker."

Reid shook his head.

"Okay Pretty Boy, okay" Morgan whispered as he continued to rub comforting circles in the tot's back. "Let's get outta here, huh?" Feeling a nod against his neck, he stood and started for the door.

"Wait a minute sir" Nurse Adkins called out. "I need to give you the flu vaccine information sheet." She went over to the young man and, seeing his hands occupied, folded the paper and put it in his jacket pocket. "Make sure you read over the possible side effects when you get a chance so you'll know what to watch for."

"I will." Morgan replied, keeping his eyes on the trembling boy in his arms. He waited for the fifty something nurse to open the room door and then hurried out into the hall. "How do I get outta here?"

"Go straight down this hall and out the door at the end." The nurse instructed.

"Thanks" Morgan said.

"You're welcome" Nurse Adkins cheerfully responded. "You boys have a nice day now."

Derek bit the side of his cheek to keep from saying what he was thinking. Instead, he gave her a curt nod before quickly striding down the hall and out the door. He rushed across the waiting room, through the glass door, around the vehicles filling the parking lot, and up to his vehicle. Unlocking the truck, Morgan opened the driver's side door and slid inside. Settling Spencer in his lap, he concentrated on calming the boy down.

After what felt like hours, the littlest profiler's tears tapered off. The exhausted boy leaned back against his friend's chest, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and closed his eyes.

"Feeling better, kiddo?" Morgan asked. Getting a weary nod in reply, he smiled. "Good, cause we need to get going." Scooping up the tired boy, he climbed out of the truck, opened the back door, and settled Reid in his seat. He fastened the youngster's seat belt and then leaned down and kissed the top of the tired boy's head. "Close your eyes, Pretty Boy. I'll wake you when we get there."

Morgan closed the door and climbed back into the driver's seat. He glanced into the rearview mirror, happy to see his best friend peacefully sleeping. Vowing to make Hotch pay for making him play the bad guy, Derek pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the airport.


	94. A Bump in the Road

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I've had several folks ask if I would be writing more little Reid stories once this one is over. The answer is yes. I have a few ideas for short stories featuring little Reid.

To the readers who nominated this story for that fanfic award at that one forum: Thank you! You really didn't have to do that. Y'all reading and your reviews are my rewards and those are better than any award out there.

The song the guys sing is Toy Trains. If you haven't heard the Statler Brothers' version of the song, you might want to look it up. It'll help you picture a certain scene.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Vowing to make Hotch pay for making him play the bad guy, Derek pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the airport.

A Bump in the Road 

"Spencer…wake up Pretty Boy" Morgan called as he gently shook his best friend's shoulder. Seeing the little boy's face scrunch up and his forehead crinkle, the muscular man said the one thing he knew would get the child the rest of the way up. "Come on youngster! Don't make me tickle you!"

Spencer grumpily opened one eye and glared at the older man. "Twit it Mowwwwgaaan, I'm tiwed!" he whined.

Derek quirked an eyebrow at Reid's response and the tone in which it was delivered. The kid shouldn't be tired; he had just woken up from a good night's sleep a few hours earlier. But the weariness was clear in his voice. He definitely needed a nap. Maybe the night hadn't been as restful as Morgan had thought. Then again the drama at the doctor's office could be to blame too. After all, Spencer had come awfully close to having a panic attack before the shot. Add to that the spanking before and all the crying after and the profiler figured you had all the makings for one exhausted little kid. Rubbing the top of his bald head, Derek sighed. He guessed there was just one thing he could do. "Okay, youngster I'll make a deal with you. You stay awake long enough for me to undo these straps and get you outta this contraption and then you can sleep all you want." He offered, smiling down at the bleary eyed tot. "Deal?"

Spencer nodded. "D- *Yawn* deal" he agreed. Knuckling his eyes with one hand, he used the other to pinch his thigh to keep himself awake. He tiredly followed his friend's instructions, moving his arms when told and staying as still as he could without drifting back off. As soon he was freed, Spencer grabbed his Ewok and raised his arms.

Morgan swiftly granted the unspoken request. He scooped the boy up, smiling as Reid's head dropped onto his shoulder. Feeling the little guy's soft breathes caressing his neck, Derek glanced down to find his friend already conked out. "Sleep tight, Baby Boy" he whispered.

Morgan kept a tight grip on his sleeping charge as he strode through the parking lot to the nearest shuttle stop. Standing in one corner of the covered enclosure, he pulled his jacket tighter around the two of them. The last thing he wanted was for the kid to get sick again. Reid really needed a warmer coat, one built for the extremely cold Virginia winters. He bet his mom could help him pick out a good one. Heck, she'd probably find the youngster a whole new wardrobe. Smirking at the thought of his friend having to endure the Fran Morgan shopping experience, Derek walked over and got in line to board the shuttle that was pulling up to the stop. Resolving to ensure that his friend got that very experience, he got onto the heated bus, took a seat all the way in the back, and settled Reid in his lap for the ride to the airport. 

CM 

When the shuttle came to a stop in front of the building, Morgan picked up Spencer and snuggled him under his coat. He stepped off the warm shuttle and into the cold November weather. Not wanting to expose Reid to the frigid air any longer than necessary, the muscular profiler hurried across the pavement and into the bustling airport. He made a beeline for the bank of monitors hanging on the wall to the left. Once there, Derek checked the status of his mother's flight. He sighed at the word delayed. He'd figured as much. After glancing at the tentative arrival time, the young man decided use the wait time to see if he couldn't find a heavier jacket for Spencer. He wandered over to the airport's directory and quickly scanned it for an appropriate store. Two choices immediately jumped out at him. A quick glance at the provided map gave him the directions and distance to each. Turning, Morgan walked around the lines of people checking in at the various airline counters and through an entryway to an enormous open mall type part of the building. He took a moment to get his bearings and then headed right to the first stop on his list.

Walking into the Museum of Aviation store a few minutes later, Derek looked around with a grin. The place was a plane and space lover's dream! Everything flight centered one could want was scattered around the extra large store. Reid would have been vibrating with glee had he been awake. Deciding to bring the kid back by the store on their way out of the airport, Morgan glanced around, searching for the section he needed. It took a little looking and walking but he finally came across the part of the store he wanted; the children's section. After that it was just a matter of finding the right area and the correct size. Finding his prize, the agent carefully pulled it off the rack. He tried it on his sleeping charge before happily heading to the check-out to pay for the item. Once he'd paid and the tags had been taken off, Morgan walked out of the store and straight over to one of the tables in the middle of the open space. He took a seat and settled Spencer in his lap for the long wait. 

CM 

Fran Morgan hurried down the long corridor leading to the baggage claim where her boy was waiting. She couldn't wait to see her baby again! It had been far too long since they'd been together. She was planning on making up all that lost time though. She had managed to procure a whole week off and she planned to spend every minute of it with her son. It was going to be wonderful! And not just because of Derek. Fran was also excited to get to spend some time with his colleagues, especially that Garcia woman she'd heard so much about. She was sure to learn…her thoughts suddenly ground to a halt. There standing next to the baggage carousel was the most handsome young man in the world; her son Derek. His smiling face wasn't what stopped her in her tracks however. The tiny boy in his arms caused that reaction. Wondering what in the world was going on, Fran stormed up to her son, crossed her arms, and gave him her infamous 'what did you do now' look. "Something you want to tell me, Derek?" she inquired.

His momma's expression had Morgan taking a step back. Growing up, that look had meant he was in serious trouble which usually translated into not being able to sit for a very long time. He had no idea why he'd be seeing it now though. He hadn't done anything to warrant…feeling Spencer tense, he glanced down at the boy. Noticing his friend staring nervously at his mother, Derek looked over at her. Seeing her gazing at the tot in his arms and…oh! No wonder she looked like she was about to spontaneously combust. "Relax momma, he's not mine. He's my boss Hotch's nephew Reid." He introduced. "Reid, this is my momma."

Thumb in mouth Spencer raised his free hand and wiggled his fingers up and down like Henry did when he waved goodbye.

"He's Agent Hotchner's nephew? Why is he with you then?" Fran asked.

Morgan smiled in an attempt to put both his loved ones at ease. "He's been staying with Hotch for a few months so he's gotten to know all of us and he's gotten kinda attached to us all." He explained. "We all moved to Rossi's cabin yesterday for the holiday and when he heard me telling Hotch I was coming to the airport to pick you up, he wanted to go. Isn't that right, Reid?"

Spencer nodded before shyly burying his face in Morgan's shoulder.

"Awwww, he is adorable!" Fran exclaimed, stepping closer to the duo. "And he seems to have taken a real liking to you."

Morgan grinned. "Yeah, the kid and I have gotten really close the last few weeks." He proudly stated. Hearing luggage sliding down the ramp and onto the carousel, he asked, "Did you bring your big, red suitcase?"

Fran nodded. "Yes" she replied as they went over to the machine. "And there's a smaller, red one, too. They should be coming out soon."

"I'll get'em momma." Derek offered.

"Honey, you can't pick up the bags. Your hands are already full." Fran pointed out. "Besides, I'm not so old that you have to be doing things for me. I am perfectly capable of taking a couple of suitcases off a baggage carousel."

Morgan raised a hand in surrender. "I know momma. I know." He replied. "I was just trying to be a gentleman like you taught me."

"Nice to know you listened to me about something." She teased. Spying one of her suitcases, she swiftly scooped it up. She set it by her feet and got into position to grab the heavier bag as it went past. She pulled that one off the carousel. Setting the suitcase on its wheels, she raised the handle until it snapped into place.

Bags in hand the Morgans and Reid started making their way through the airport. They chatted about the flight and their plans for the week as they walked past shop after shop.

Seeing Reid's eyes lock onto a spot ahead of them, Fran glanced over to see what had caught the boy's attention. The giant, colorful Disney store sign gave her a wonderful idea. She stopped as they came to the store front. "Let's look in here before we go." She suggested.

Spencer's face lit up. "Tan we Untle Mowgan?" he excitedly asked.

"I don't see why not." Derek replied, ruffling the boy's hair. He set the bouncing youngster on his feet, took a tiny hand in his, and walked the rambunctious boy into the store. 

CM 

Forty five minutes and two overloaded shopping bags later the trio waltzed out of the Disney store and headed for the exit once more. They hurried past the rest of the stores as well as the ticket counters and over to the glass sliding doors leading to the outside. Not wanting to stand out in the cold air the group stood by the doors and watched for the shuttle.

When the bus finally came into view, Morgan helped Spencer pull on his new aviator jacket and zip it up. The profiler then slid on his own coat, grabbed the suitcases and shopping bags, looked down at his friend who was reaching out to him, and said, "I can't pick you up, kiddo. I've got my hands full right now." Seeing the woebegone expression come over the child's face, Derek frowned. Spencer was acting very un-Spencer like and he was starting to worry about the kid. He needed to find out…a warm body leaning against his leg drew him out of his thoughts. Glancing down, he saw Reid wearily knuckling his eyes. Okay time for plan B. Morgan turned to his mom. "Momma, would you mind carrying Reid? I think we've wore him out."

The look on Fran's face said it all. "Of course I will." She replied. She knelt down and held out her arms. "Reid" she softly called. "Come to Nana."

Spencer shuffled over and gratefully sank into Fran's warm embrace. Dropping his head onto her shoulder, he popped his thumb in his mouth and let out a contented sigh.

"Nana?" Derek curiously questioned as they hurried out to the shuttle.

"Yes Nana" Fran defended. "I've always dreamed my grandbabies would call me that but at the rate you and your sisters are going, that's never gonna happen. So I might as well allow Reid to use it. Besides, it'll be nice to hear an angelic little voice calling me Nana."

Morgan chuckled. "Whatever you say, Momma" he said. He helped the bus driver load the suitcases into the storage compartment before stepping onto the shuttle and claiming the seat next to his mother. Running a hand up and down an unusually quiet Spencer's back, he readied himself for what he hoped was a quick trip to the truck. 

CM 

Morgan hurried through the front door of Rossi's cabin carrying a shivering Spencer. "Hotch!" he bellowed, heading for the kitchen.

The sound of boots thudding up the stairs was heard followed by the appearance of Hotch, Rossi, Will, and Prentiss. Seeing their friend cradling the littlest profiler, the group rushed over. "What happened?" Aaron asked, kicking himself for letting the boy out of his sight.

"I'm not sure. He was fine when we left. He took a little nap after he got the flu shot but with the freak out he had about getting it, that wasn't a surprise. He seemed to be alright when he woke up. But then he started getting tired again. I thought maybe it was because it was getting close to naptime. It wasn't until he refused to eat that I knew something was definitely wrong." Derek explained, handing the youngster over to Hotch.

"Daddy, I don't feel good." Spencer muttered around his thumb.

Feeling the unnatural warmth of the tiny body and spying the twin red spots on his cheeks, Aaron sighed. "Let's get you to bed." He said. "Dave"

"On it," Rossi called over his shoulder as he strode towards the kitchen.

"Morgan, you said Reid got his flu shot this morning?" Will asked.

"Yeah, why?" Derek answered.

"This could be a side effect of the shot." Will told him. "Or it might be an allergic reaction. Did the nurse give you an information sheet about what to expect?"

Morgan nodded. "It's in my pocket." He replied.

"Come on. Let's get it to Hotch." Will urged.

Emily watched the two men hurry up the stairs before turning to the only other person in the room: Fran. "Mrs. Morgan, why don't I show you to your room while the guys get Reid settled?" she offered.

"That would be wonderful!" Fran agreed. "It's been a long morning and I'd love to freshen up a little bit."

Smiling Emily grabbed the bigger of the two bags and started for the back. "Right this way." She directed. "So tell me, what was Derek like as a kid?"

Fran laughed. "Oh Honey, he was a real handful. The stories I could tell you would make you cringe."

"Such as?" Prentiss prodded.

Fran thought for a moment before smirking. "Well, there was that one time he…" 

CM 

"How bad is it?" Aaron asked without taking his eyes off his sick son.

"100.7" Dave read off.

"No wonder you feel like crap, kid." Morgan muttered. He glanced up as Will reentered the room. "What'd the doc say?"

"He said a fever under 101, chills, and muscle aches were all common side effects of the vaccine." Will replied. "And that we could give him Children's Tylenol for the fever and if it wasn't gone in a couple of days to bring him in." He handed Hotch the medicine cup already filled with the needed dose of medication.

"Thanks" Aaron said. He helped Spencer sit up long enough to swallow the bubble gum flavored medicine. "There you go, buddy. That'll have you feeling better in no time."

"Go to sleep Bambino." Dave instructed, palming the boy's cheek. "We've got ya."

Seeing the boy fighting to keep his eyes open instead, Will frowned. "What's a matter, kiddo?" he asked.

Spencer peered up at the men with tear filled eyes. "Will you, you sing? Peas?" he quietly requested.

"Sure Pretty Boy" Morgan agreed.

Smiling the four men formed a sitting circle around their sick friend. They whispered among themselves for a moment, deciding on a song. Then after agreeing on who would sing which part, they readied themselves for a new experience.

Dave cleared his throat and began. "Old toy trains"

"Little toy tracks" Will sang.

"Little boy toys" Derek chimed in.

"Coming from a sack" Aaron sang. The others then joined in. "Carried by a man, dressed in white and red. Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed."


	95. Hush Little Baby

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I thought I'd give you an early Christmas present. Here's a little fluff to start your holiday off right. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Coming from a sack" Aaron sang. The others then joined in. "Carried by a man, dressed in white and red. Little boy don't you think it's time you were in bed."

Hush Little Baby 

CM 

JJ and Garcia breezed in Rossi's front door. "Em, you would not believe all the Christmas decorations Pen has!" JJ called as the duo headed for the living room.

Their way was quickly blocked by an angry looking Henry. Giving them his best 'mad daddy' glare, he put his hands on his hips like his mommy did when he was in trouble. "SHHH!" he loudly shushed. "Weid's sit!"

"My little elf's sick? But, but he was just fine this morning!" Garcia protested, hugging the cardboard box she was holding to her chest. "He was running around playing and laughing and everything!"

"Relax Pen, Reid's going to be okay." Prentiss assured her friend. "He's just having a few side effects from the shot he got this morning."

JJ winced. Now things made sense. "Let me guess; he got the flu vaccine."

Emily gazed at the young mother curiously. "Yeah, how'd you know?" she asked.

"It's not the first time this has happened." JJ replied as she set her box down in one corner of the room. "Where is he?"

"In Hotch's room" Prentiss answered.

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on him." JJ told the others before squatting down in front of her son. "Henry, I want you to help Auntie Pen and Auntie Emily unpack the boxes. Okay?"

"Otay!" Henry enthusiastically agreed.

JJ hugged her son and then hurried up the stairs and down the hall to her boss' bedroom. She knocked on the door before slowly opening it and stepping inside. Looking over to the bed where Hotch was sitting carding a hand through a sleeping Spencer's hair, the young woman quietly asked, "How's he doing?"

"He's a little better. The Tylenol has lowered his fever a tiny bit and he's not shivering anymore." Aaron recounted.

JJ sighed as she walked over and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed. "I'm afraid the calm won't last long. His fever will go back up when the Tylenol starts wearing off. The chills will reappear, too." She unhappily said. "Thankfully, though it will only last two days. Three at the most."

Aaron's eyebrow raised at that information. "How do you know that?" he questioned.

"This isn't the first time the flu vaccine has made Spence sick." JJ replied with a shrug. "He's being getting the flu mist every Fall since Henry was born. He said he didn't want to risk getting sick and infecting his godson. The mist always makes him a little ill."

Hotch's eyebrows shot up, disappearing under his hair. "Spencer has gotten sick every Fall!" he exclaimed, wincing as the child in question whimpered. He glanced down at his son and after assuring himself that the boy was still sleeping, turned his gaze back to the young mother in the room. "Why wasn't I aware of this?" he asked in a lower and softer voice.

"Spencer always waited until a Friday to get the mist. He'd take a late lunch so he could get it without having a long wait. By the time the first symptoms started to show it was time to leave for the day." JJ explained. "The only reason I know about it is because he was supposed to come eat dinner with Will, Henry, and I the night of that first vaccine. When he called to say he couldn't come, I knew something was wrong so I went over to his place to see what was going on. I stayed and took care of him that weekend and after that, I made sure he came home with me for the weekend on the Fridays he received the mist."

"I wonder why he didn't tell Morgan." Aaron muttered.

"I don't know. He should have. He knows how the flu mist affects him." JJ responded.

"He didn't get the mist; he received an injection." Aaron corrected. "The doctor said they don't use the mist on children his age."

"That must be why he didn't say anything. Spence probably assumed the shot would be different." JJ theorized.

"He knows different now." Aaron stated. "And so do we. We'll be ready when he gets the second shot in twenty-eight days."

"Second shot?" JJ repeated worriedly.

"Yes, the doctor told me that children needed two shots this year." Hotch relayed.

"Spence is gonna love that." JJ mumbled.

Aaron huffed. "That's something neither one of us will be looking forward to. After the fit he threw about getting this one and then the getting sick, it's sure to be a nerve racking experience for the both of us."

JJ gave Hotch a sympathetic look. "Let me know before you take him and I'll make sure I have the Tylenol ready." She said, smiling as a thought came to her. "Then again, we might not have to worry about it. Think about it. Twenty eight days would be the middle of December and Spence is set to turn back midnight of December thirty-first. We could just not get the last one. It'll only be a couple of weeks before he's an adult again and adults only need one injection."

"If it were anybody else, I'd agree with you. But this is Reid we're talking about. He's the biggest trouble magnet I've ever met. If it can happen to him, it will." Aaron reminded her. "I have no doubt that we will be nursing a sick child if we don't get him the second injection."

JJ snickered. "You're probably right about that." She replied, grimacing as the sleeping genius mumbled and rolled over. "I think I better leave before we wake him up. A sick, tired Spence is a grumpy one."

It was Aaron's turn to smile. "We definitely don't want that." He whispered.

"I'll go then. Call me if he needs anything." JJ instructed as she stood. She started for the door, stopping at Hotch's quiet call. Turning, she walked back to the bed and softly asked, "What is it?"

"I was wondering if you could sit with Spencer for a few minutes. I, ummm, I need to, to, uhh, step out for just a minute." The usually smooth talking BAU leader stammered, turning beet red.

It took everything JJ had not to laugh at her boss' roundabout way of saying he needed to go to the bathroom. "Go ahead Hotch. I'll stay with him." she told the embarrassed man.

"Thank you JJ" Aaron whispered before he hurried to the door.

"No problem, Hotch" JJ softly called. She waited for him to make it to the door before adding, "Oh and Hotch, next time just tell me you need to use the potty." The look she received had her rolling with laughter.

"Wha-what's so funny?" a voice from the bed croaked.

Still snickering, JJ glanced down to find two sleep filled eyes staring up at her. "Oh Sweetie, I'm sorry I woke you." she apologized as she brushed a stray lock of hair out of the boy's eyes.

Spencer pushed the blankets off and crawled into his friend's lap. He leaned back against her and let out a contented sigh. "Fat's otay" he mumbled around his thumb.

"Are you feeling any better, Spence?" JJ questioned.

Reid shook his head.

JJ rubbed the youngster's back. "You will soon, Hon. I promise." she assured the boy.

"I know." Spencer sighed. He glanced around the quiet room before looking back at the young blond. "JJ, whewe's Hotch?"

"Relax Sweetie, Hotch just went to the bathroom." JJ replied.

Reid did a double take. "He told you fat?!" he exclaimed, eyes widening in surprise.

JJ laughed. "Not in those words, no but I knew what he meant."

"Oh" Spencer said. He let out a jaw popping yawn and snuggled closer to his friend. "Tan we go down staiws?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Honey." JJ answered. "You need to stay in bed so you can get better."

"But I don't wanna be alone." Reid protested. "I wanna be wif my fam'ly."

Seeing the little boy beginning to get agitated, JJ quickly caved. "Alright, Spence we'll go downstairs." She agreed as she stood. "Calm down okay"

"Fant you" Spencer breathed out. He melted into JJ's embrace as she carried him out of the room and down the hall.

JJ paused at the bathroom long enough to knock on the door and shout, "Hotch, I taking Spence to the living room for a while" before proceeding down the stairs and into the large family room where part of the family had gathered.

Spying Garcia sitting on the couch with Emily and Fran, he swiftly raised his arms. "Garcia!" he called, reaching for brightly dressed woman.

Penelope immediately rushed over and took the ailing boy from JJ. "Awww my little Sweet Pea! How are you feeling?" she asked as she squished the youngster into her chest. She hurried back over to the couch and reclaimed her seat, settling her junior G-man in her lap.

"I feel good." Spencer fibbed. Seeing the pointed looks the four ladies were giving him, he sighed. "Otay, otay, I feel weally bad."

"I'm so sorry, my Gingerbread Baby. Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?" Penelope inquired.

"At…" he stopped, changing his wording when he recalled Morgan's mom. "Uh huh" he said instead. "Tan I, ummm, do you have, uhhh, have the ummm…"

Garcia grinned. "I've got them right here, Baby Bumble." She stated, snatching up her pocketbook. She sifted through the contents for a few minutes before finally finding what she needed. The tech analyst popped open the plastic case and held up the wanted item. "Here you go, Sweetie" she said, placing the baby blue pacifier in the youngster's mouth.

"Fant *YAWN* you" Spencer whispered around the paci. He leaned back against his friend and glanced around the room. Not seeing any of the men, he sighed. "Auntie Pen, tan you tuwn on Untle Mowgan's Ipod so I tan heaw the toy twain song?"

"I can do you one better." Emily crowed. She pulled out her cell phone, flipped it open, and scrolled through the videos before handing it to the droopy eyed child. "This should help you fall asleep."

Curious, Spencer pressed the play button. He smiled as he watched and listened to the men of the family singing the toy train song to him. Clutching the phone tightly, the tiny boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	96. Dinner is Served

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy. 

AN- Two quick things: If you'd like the recipes to either desert mentioned in this chapter, let me know. I'm headed out early tomorrow morning for the weekend but as soon as I'm back and send it your way. And a challenge: Can you spot the Supernatural reference in this one? 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Clutching the phone tightly, the tiny boy closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Dinner is Served

CM 

Reid woke to a warm hand on his shoulder and a soft voice calling his name. Blinking open his eyes, he popped the pacifier out of his mouth and peered up into Morgan's smiling face.

"Evening, Pretty Boy" Derek greeted as he shifted his hand to the boy's back and began rubbing. "It's almost time for supper. You think you can eat something?"

Spencer sighed. He had no interest in eating. In fact the only thing he wanted was a nice warm bed and maybe a back rub or two. However, that wasn't in the cards for him right now. Reid knew from past experiences that he needed to at least eat a little something before he took any medication. And it was almost time for his next dose of Tylenol if his blossoming headache was any indication. So Spencer smiled up at the man who had come to be like an older brother to him. "Yeah, I fint I tould eat a little; jut nofing heavy." he truthfully stated. "Maybe some soup?"

"I think we can handle that." Morgan replied, returning the boy's smile with one of his own. "Actually, I know we can. My mom is one of the cooks tonight and she's nursed enough sick kids to know what their stomachs can and can't take."

Spencer let out a relived breathe at that information. Having an experienced parent cooking meant he was sure to have something easy on his stomach to eat. "Good" he said, patting his growling belly. Noticing that they were alone for the first time, he frowned at the absence of his father figure. "Whewe's Hotch?"

"He's downstairs playing with Henry. Hotch sat with you for most of the afternoon; worrying every time you so much as moved and fussing over you making sure your blanket was just right and you were comfy. He was driving all of us nuts. He didn't seem to notice though; he was too focused on taking care of you. He'd still be sitting on the edge of the couch with you, too if Will hadn't gone to help Rossi and momma with supper. Henry begged him to play train with him then. And since Hotch figured you wouldn't want him to disappoint Henry, he agreed." Derek explained. "He's been up here to check on you every half hour though." He glanced at his watch. "In fact, he should be walking into the room in five, four, three, two, one." Morgan pointed to the entryway.

"How's Reid?" Aaron whispered as he strode into the room. Getting giggling in response, he quickly rounded the couch and smiled down at his laughing son. "I see someone's feeling better."

"Yes siw" Spencer answered.

"He's definitely on the mend." Morgan told the BAU leader. "He's hungry."

Aaron's brow furrowed. "Are you now?" he asked, placing the back of his hand on the little boy's forehead.

"Uh huh" Spencer said. "I fint I tan eat a little bit."

Aaron nodded. "Alright, let's go wash up then." He suggested, reaching for the youngster.

Morgan swiftly blocked the motion. "I've got him, Hotch." He informed the young father.

Spencer rolled his eyes as the two men began to argue over who was going to take him to wash his hands. Honestly, they sounded like two little…he yelped as he was suddenly scooped up from behind.

"Come on Little Bit let's go get you washed up while the two of them work things out." Will said as he settled the boy on his hip. As he walked towards the hallway, he called over his shoulder, "I'm taking Reid to wash his hands. Then we're going to the dining room to eat. When y'all finish arguing, come join us."

Aaron and Derek stared after the Cajun, both their mouths hanging open. Morgan was the first to find his voice. "Did, did he just…"

"I do believe he did." Hotch answered, shaking his head. "What do you think we should do about it?"

Derek ran a hand across his bald head for a moment and then grinned like the cat that had eaten the canary. "I'd say Will just went and made himself the newest target of the prank wars."

Aaron's lips curled up evilly. "I like the sound of that."

Hearing his mom calling them, Morgan huffed. "We'll discuss the details after supper." He told his partner in crime before hollering, "We're coming, momma!"

Aaron barked out a laugh at the childlike shout. "How old are you again?" he teased as the two headed to the dining room.

"What?" Morgan fired back with a smirk. "I didn't do anything. I merely let my…OW! What was that for momma?" he asked, rubbing the back of his head.

Fran pointed the wooden spoon she'd just popped her son with at him. "Derek Morgan, you know better than to yell in the house!" she scolded. "I taught you better than that!"

"Sorry momma" Morgan apologized, giving her a peck on the cheek. Taking a seat at the table, he raised an eyebrow at the giggling youngsters across from him. "What's so funny?"

"Untle Mowgan got in, in twouble!" Spencer happily stated. His laughter increased as Henry echoed his statement. Groaning as the giggling made his headache worse, the little boy quickly sobered up and stopped laughing. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths to calm the ache in his head. Once his headache toned down to a more manageable pain, Spencer opened his eyes to find everyone staring at him. Uncomfortable with the attention, he turned to his favorite method of getting his friends focused elsewhere. "Untle Wossi is fat soup?" he asked, pointing to the large pot the older man was carrying.

Dave gave the little boy a pointed look, telling him he wasn't buying the ruse. However, that didn't stop him from going along with it. He smiled down at the boy. "Yes it is." He replied, placing the pot on the table. "Mrs., I mean, Fran made it especially for you." Rossi took a seat at the head of the long, oak table and reaching over, grasped the hands of the people sitting closest to him; Spencer and Fran. "Aaron, you wanna do the honors?"

Hotch nodded. Taking Spencer and JJ's hands, he bowed his head and began. "Dear Lord, thank you for bringing our family together and for the wonderful meal you have provided. Please bless all our family and friends and give us a safe and happy Thanksgiving week. Amen."

"Amen" everyone chorused before opening their eyes.

Standing, Fran spooned a good sized helping of soup into a Mickey Mouse bowl and set it on Spencer's plate. "This is my tomato rice soup. I used to make it every time one of my kids was sick. It was always the one thing they could eat." She told Spencer. "I hope you like it."

"Fant you" Spencer politely said. He picked up his plastic Goofy spoon and scooped up a tiny bit. Putting it in his mouth, he smiled. "Fis is good!"

"Told ya he'd like it." Derek stated. After spooning a helping of noodles onto his plate and passing the bowl to his mom, he scanned the table full of food. "Hey Will, did you make one of your famous ice cream cakes for desert?"

Will grinned. "Nah, I'm saving that for Thanksgiving dinner." He replied. "Your mom made tonight's desert and let me tell you it smelled good."

Morgan turned eager eyes on his mom. "Momma, please tell me you made what I think you made."

Fran fondly shook her head at her son. "Yes, Derek I made your favorite; milk pie." she answered, pinching the excited man's cheek. "But you're not getting any until you've cleaned your plate." Hearing muffled snickers, she gave the rest of the group her infamous mom glare. "That goes for the rest of you, too. I expect to see empty plates if you're figuring on tasting that pie."

"Yes ma'am" Aaron responded for the group.

"Dig in guys. You do not want to miss out on that milk pie!" Morgan informed the others.

Spurred into action by the promise of a delicious desert the BAU family swiftly tucked into their meals. 

CM 

"Oh man! I'm so full I don't think I can move." Emily groaned as she pushed back from the table.

"Me either" Garcia seconded. "That was an absolutely terrific meal though. I loved every bite of it."

"Ummmm hmmm" Spencer said around the pie in his mouth. Getting a raised eyebrow from Rossi, he obediently chewed and swallowed his mouthful before speaking again. "The pie and the soup wewe weally good. Fant you Nana"

"You're welcome, Sweetie" Fran replied. Seeing pain flash across the boy's face, she frowned. "Are you feeling alright, Honey?"

Shaking his head, Spencer slid off his chair and shuffled the two steps to Rossi's chair. He looked up at his friend and raised his arms.

Dave quickly scooped the ailing youngster up. "Awww buddy, your fever going up again?"

Reid nodded into the senior profiler's shoulder.

Dave sighed. "Alright buddy, let's get you back to bed." He whispered. He stood and hurried out of the room.

"I better get the Tylenol." Aaron muttered before leaving the room also.

Concern for the youngster drove the rest of the family to stand and quickly start clearing the table. While Will took Henry downstairs to play, the others quietly divided up the various jobs and got to work. 

CM 

"How is my sweet little who?" Garcia softly asked as she entered the bedroom followed closely by Derek and his mother.

Aaron massaged his forehead. "His fever's shot up again and his head is killing him." he explained.

"The injection site is extremely sore as well." Dave added, stoking Spencer's hair. "Not to mention the fever is making him cold. He's been shaking like a leaf since we put him to bed. And his muscles ache."

"I can fix that." Fran told the worried men. She rushed out of the room.

Dave stared after the woman. "Derek"

"I have no idea, man." Morgan interrupted. "But I guarantee whatever momma has in mind will help."

Aaron nodded. "I hope so." He said, palming his son's cheek and frowning at the heat he found there. Hearing footsteps, he glanced up to see Mrs. Morgan and Emily coming into the room with hot water bottles.

"This should help with the aches and pains." Fran quietly told the men and she carefully placed the water bottles.

Spencer let out a contented sigh and snuggled further under the blankets.

"Thank you" Aaron whispered.

"That's what families for Honey" Fran replied, patting the young man's shoulder. "We're gonna go now so the little one can sleep. You call if you need anything."

"We will." Dave promised. He watched the ladies and Morgan leave the room before turning to the only grown-up left. "Aaron, why don't you lay down with Spencer? It'll make both of you feel better."

Aaron nodded. "I think I will." He answered. He scooted down the bed a little and then laid back. Wrapping an arm around Spencer, he gently and carefully pulled him closer and snuggled him into his side. He was asleep in seconds.


	97. A Lazy Day

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- The story in this one is "I'll Love You Forever" by Robert Munsch. It's a wonderfully sweet story but don't read it without a box of tissue handy. It's extremely hard to get through that story without crying.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron nodded. "I think I will." He answered. He scooted down the bed a little and then laid back. Wrapping an arm around Spencer, he gently and carefully pulled him closer and snuggled him into his side. He was asleep in seconds. 

CM 

Penelope hummed a Christmas tune as she walked down the hall with her loaded breakfast tray. Stopping at Hotch's bedroom door, she shifted her care package to one hand before knocking and cheerfully calling out, "Is everybody decent in there?"

"Just a minute" drifted through the wooden door.

"Okie dokie" Garcia hollered back. She turned and focused on the tray studying the arrangement of food and other items to ensure everything was in place while she waited for the all clear. Nodding her satisfaction with the presentation, she continued to hum Jingle Bells and move to the improvised music.

After a couple of verses of the song, the door finally opened and Hotch's smiling face appeared. "Good morning, Garcia" he greeted, ushering her inside.

"Good morning, Boss Man" Penelope replied as she followed the father over to the bed where her Junior G-man was sitting propped up against some pillows. "How's my Baby Bumble this morning?"

Spencer cocked his head to one side. "Bumble bee? Weally?" he questioned. "I know you lite to tall us seasonal pet names fis time of yeaw but I don't undew'tand what a bumble bee has to do wif the holidays."

"Not bumble bee Sweetie, bumble" Garcia corrected. "You know like the bumble in Rudolph." Seeing the blank look on the boy's face, she frowned. "Oh, I forgot I'm talking with an unenlightened one. You and I definitely need to have another movie day when you're feeling better Sweet Pea."

Spencer perked up a bit. "Tan we do it today?" he excitedly asked. "Peas?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Spencer." Aaron told the little boy. "You're still running a fever."

"It's bawely a hundwed." Reid countered. "Besides, it's not lite I'll be wunning awound ow anyfing. I'll jut be twietly(quietly) sitting on the touch watching TV. I won't get wowdy. Pwomise."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the youngster.

"Peas, daddy" Reid pleaded, adding his best hang dog expression for good measure.

Hotch sighed. "Alright, I'll allow you to have your movie day." He conceded, smiling at the whoop of joy that followed. "But if your fever goes back up or you start feeling bad, you're coming right back up here and getting into bed. No arguments. Understand?"

"Yes siw" Spencer agreed, crossing his fingers under the covers.

"Movie day it is then!" Garcia happily declared. "It'll take me a little while to get things ready so you two have plenty of time to eat this." She set the tray full of food on the bed in front of the tiny genius.

Spencer licked his lips as he stared at his giant Mickey Mouse waffle. It looked wonderful except…"Gawcia, what awe fose blat(black) pots all ovew my waffle?"

"Those are chocolate chips, my Fevered Frosty." Penelope replied, pinching the boy's cheek. "Mrs. Morgan thought you might like to have chocolate chip waffles this morning instead of your usual."

"Tool!" Reid exclaimed. He stabbed one of the precut pieces and popped it in his mouth. "Mmmmm, fis is good!"

"I'll give your compliments to the chef." Garcia said as she started for the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a movie day to prepare."

"Fants, Gawcia!" Spencer hollered.

"You're welcome, Sweetness!" Penelope called over her shoulder. "I'll come get you guys when everything's ready."

"Okay, we'll be ready." Aaron answered. Glancing at his son, he was pleased to see the young boy gobbling up his breakfast. Deciding that Spencer was indeed on the mend, the father quickly tucked into his own meal. 

CM 

"Fat was *yawn* was fun *yawn* ny." Spencer sleepily stated, knuckling his eyes. "Tan we watch an *YAWN* anofew one?"

"Fosty! Fosty! Fosty!" Henry chanted as he marched around the couch.

JJ glanced from the littlest profiler whose eyes were drooping to her son. "I think we should wait a little while to watch the next one." She suggested.

"No wait! Watch Fosty! Peas?" Henry begged. Seeing his mother frown, he toddled over to Will. Hugging his daddy's legs, Henry peered up at him and asked, "Daddy let Henwy watch Fosty? Peas?"

Hotch snorted. "It's nice to know Jack's not the only one that plays the mom vs. dad game." He said with a chuckle.

Fran laughed. "That's one of the first games they learn once they can talk." She told the group. "My Derek was a master at playing it when he was their age."

"MOM!" Morgan hollered, blushing as the rest of the family burst into laughter.

"What honey?" Mrs. Morgan innocently asked.

Derek sighed. Wanting to get out of the spotlight, he quickly turned to Henry. "Come on Henry. Let's put Frosty in." he offered.

JJ glared at her friend. "That's not…"

"Aunt JJ" Spencer called. He waited for her to look at him before saying, "We watch *YAWN* Fwosty? Peas?"

JJ rolled her eyes, knowing she was being played. She wanted to call Reid on it, too but she just couldn't look into that sweet little face and say no. "Fine, we'll watch Frosty." She replied.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Garcia exclaimed as she jumped off the couch and hurried to the stairs. "There's something we need to do first! Be right back!"

Fran stared after the hyper woman. "What is she going…"

"Fran, it's best not to ask any questions when dealing with Garcia and her surprises." Dave informed Morgan's mom. "Trust me."

"Okay" Mrs. Morgan hesitantly agreed, raising an eyebrow as the festively dressed tech analyst rushed back into the room with two colorfully wrapped bundles.

"Alright, my snuggle bunnies" Penelope began once she'd reached the couch. "Now I know that we usually don't open presents until at least Christmas Eve but I just can't wait that long. Plus, I think these are needed. So, here you go my lovelies!" She handed each boy a beautifully wrapped gift.

"Fant you Auntie Pen!" Spencer and Henry shouted. They glanced at their parents for the okay before tearing into their presents. Tossing wrapping paper left and right, the boys screamed with delight when they finally pulled out their first present of the season.

Henry's shout of "Dolph!" came at the same time as Reid's holler of "It's Bumble!"

"Whatcha got there, Short Stuff?" Morgan asked his best friend.

Beaming, Reid held up his prize. "I got a *yawn* a tuffed Bumble!"

"Is that one of those pillow pets?" Emily questioned.

"That it is Em." Penelope answered. "I saw them when I was shopping the other day and I just couldn't resist them."

"A pillow pet?" Spencer repeated, turning his treasure over in his hands.

"Yes" Aaron replied. He took the stuffed toy from his son and carefully pulled the tab. "See, when you release this, it unfolds into a pillow."

"T *YAWN* tool!" Reid softly said. Taking his new Bumble pillow, he set it in his daddy's lap and laid his head down on it. After popping his paci in his mouth, Spencer closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Rossi's brow furrowed at the boy's actions. He walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa. "Is his fever going up again?" he asked.

Aaron placed the back of his hand on his son's forehead and smiled in relief. "No" he softly replied. "I think he's just tired."

"He does usually sleep a lot after that vaccine." JJ added. She smiled down at the slumbering tot before turning her attention to her son. "Come on Henry, let's go upstairs to watch Frosty so Reid can sleep."

"Otay mommy" Henry responded. He took his mother's hand and the two walked out of the room.

"I think I'm gonna go with them." Garcia whispered before following the mother and son out.

Fran grabbed the camouflage blanket off the back of the recliner and carefully tucked it around the sleeping profiler. She then leaned down and kissed Spencer's forehead. "Sleep tight Sweet Pea" she quietly murmured. Noticing the boy fidgeting every time someone spoke or a noise sounded, she frowned. Fran knew the youngster wouldn't get the peaceful sleep he needed with all the people milling about; even if they were trying to be quiet. Resolving to fix things so the little one could get the rest he needed, she stood back up and glared at the family members in the room. "Alright, everybody out!" She ordered, placing her hands on her hips. "This baby needs rest and he's not going to get that with all of you moving around. Now scat!"

"Yes ma'am" Derek and Emily immediately responded.

"Yes um" Will answered at the same time. The three friends quickly and quietly headed up the stairs.

Ignoring the look of doom being shot his way, Dave stayed where he was. He slowly opened the drawer of the night stand beside the couch and pulled out a set of walkie-talkies. Handing one to Hotch, Rossi said, "I'm gonna go up and start lunch. If you or Reid need anything, let me know. Alright?"

"I will." Aaron promised.

Nodding, Dave patted the younger man's shoulder and then stood and left the room.

"I'm going to go up, too." Fran informed Aaron. "I'll be back to check on you two though."

"Thank you Mrs. Morgan" Hotch whispered.

Fran gave Aaron her patented 'you wanna try that again?' expression.

That look had Hotch squirming. "I mean Fran." He corrected.

"That's better." Fran said with a nod. "I'm going up now. You take good care of that sweet baby. You hear me?"

"Yes ma'am" Aaron politely answered. As he watched Morgan's mom saunter out of the room, he thought about the pranks he and Derek were planning for Will. From what he'd seen Fran wouldn't be any too pleased with them for pulling those if she found out they were behind the pranks. And she would find out. His own mother used to say 'a mother always knows' and she had been right. Aaron's mom had known every little stunt he'd pulled when he was little and she'd made sure he'd paid the price for each one. He had no doubts that Mrs. Morgan was the same. And while he was an adult, he had no desire to end up on the wrong side of Derek's mom. He had a feeling the consequences would not be pleasant. With that thought in mind Aaron decided to have a talk with Morgan as soon as possible and let him know to hold off on the pranks until Fran was on a plane headed home. They would get their revenge after she was safely back in Chicago. Pleased with his decision, Hotch turned to the job at hand. He glanced down at his little boy. Seeing Reid sleeping peacefully, he smiled. "Sleep well buddy" he whispered, palming the child's cheek. Settling back against the couch, Aaron made himself comfortable for the long afternoon to come. 

CM 

Spencer slowly awoke with a yawn. Stretching, he rolled over, popped the paci out of his mouth, and smiled up at his surrogate daddy. "Mowning Hotch" he greeted, rubbing his eyes.

"Hey there Sleepy Head" Aaron replied. "About time you woke up. I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the whole day away."

Spencer pushed himself up to sit beside his father. Cocking his head to one side, he stared curiously up at the man. "Weally? How long did I leep?" he questioned.

"You slept from mid-morning, through the afternoon, and into the evening." Aaron replied, chuckling at the shocked expression on the little boy's face.

Stunned, Reid reached over and grabbed Hotch's wrist. Turning the man's arm over, the tiny agent looked at his friend's wristwatch. "It's, it's six o'tlot!" he gasped.

Seeing his son starting to get worked up, Aaron quickly stepped in. "Relax Spencer you were worn out from the fever. You needed that rest." He told the little guy.

"But, but" Spencer broke off as a loud growl sounded.

Hotch smiled. "Sounds like somebody's hungry" he said.

"Uh huh" Spencer answered, nodding his head.

"Do you want Fran to warm up some soup for you?" Aaron asked as he picked up the walkie-talkie Dave had given him earlier.

"Tan, tan I have chiten intead?" Reid inquired.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you feel up to eating something that heavy?"

"Yes siw" Spencer responded, patting his stomach.

"Okay then let's check and see what's on the menu tonight." Aaron said, eliciting a giggle from the tiny profiler snuggled into his side. Pressing the button on the walkie-talkie, the father called into the mic, "Dave, are we having any chicken for supper? Reid's up and he's hungry."

"Tell the kid he's in luck." Rossi's voice crackled from the speaker. "Fran's making fried chicken."

Spencer smacked his lips. He pulled the walkie-talkie closer to him and asked, "Is fewe any mowe pie?"

Rossi rolled his eyes. "There's plenty of pie, Kiddo." He replied. "And I've made another batch of cheesy lasagna just for you."

"Yes!" Spencer squealed into the mic. "Fant you! Fant you!"

"Yeah, yeah" Dave muttered with a smile. "How about thanking me by washing your hands and getting you behind up here so we can eat? You're not the only one hungry, you know."

"Toming!" Spencer eagerly shouted. He shoved the walkie-talkie back into Hotch's hands and leapt off the sofa. "Tome on Hotch! Huwwy!" he urged.

"I'm coming. I'm coming." Aaron replied. After telling Rossi they would be up in a few minutes, he set the walkie-talkie down, walked over to the excited boy, and took his hand. "Alright buddy, let's go eat." 

CM 

Once supper was devoured and cleaned up, the family went back downstairs to have a little fun before bedtime. Not wanting the littlest profiler to overexert himself, they decided to play with the big bag of blocks they'd brought for the boys. Will dumped the blocks and a bunch of plastic animals out before sitting down beside his son. The men and boys then began constructing a zoo while the ladies sat and chatted about a certain agent's childhood as well as some of his less than stellar moments as a profiler. By the time bedtime rolled around the animals had the most intricate zoo ever designed and the women of the BAU had enough blackmail material on Morgan to last a lifetime. 

CM 

Fran sighed as she watched JJ and Aaron escort the little boys out of the room. Bedtime had always been one of her favorite times with her children. She loved reading them stories and singing to them until they drifted off to sleep. She'd thought she'd be putting her grandbabies to bed by now but it didn't seem like that was ever going to happen; not at the rate her children were going. Why she'd be lucky to…Fran frowned as Spencer toddled back into the game room carrying a large hardback book. "Reid honey, what are you doing back in here? Did you forget something?" she questioned.

Spencer shook his head. He shuffled over to the couch and after setting his book down, climbed up. He then scooted over to Fran and held up his book. "Nana, wead towy(story)? Peas?" Spencer sweetly asked.

"Nana will happily read to you, Sweet Pea." Fran replied. Wrapping an arm around the little boy, she snuggled him into her side, opened the book, and began: "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be."


	98. Let the Pranks Begin

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Wrapping an arm around the little boy, Fran snuggled him into her side, opened the book, and began: "I'll love you forever, I'll like you for always, As long as I'm living, my baby you'll be." 

Let the Pranks Begin 

Spencer ran into the kitchen the next morning. "Good mowning!" he shouted.

"Somebody's sure feeling better." Morgan remarked, patting down the boy's messy mop of hair.

Reid batted his friend's hand away. "Uh huh, I feel gweat!" he exclaimed. To prove it the mini profiler began to race around the table. "No mowe leeping! I'm weady to…" he broke off, freezing when he spotted his surrogate father enter the room. His eyes went saucer wide as he took in the expression on Hotch's face.

"Spencer" Aaron growled. "What did I say about running?"

Spencer's head dropped to his chest. "Not to." He sadly replied, fidgeting under his dad's scrutiny.

"And I told you that because?" Hotch prodded.

Reid sighed. "Betause I was sit." He dutifully answered.

"That's right." Aaron said. Pleased that the boy understood, he gave his youngest a smile. It seemed Spencer was finally learning to live with his new boundaries.

Raising his head, Reid looked his father figure in the eye. "But I'm not sit anymowe. I haven't had a fevew since seven fiwty(thirty) lat night and I don't feel bad ow anyfing. So fewe's no weason why I tan't run and pay if I want to." He argued.

Hotch groaned. He should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Ignoring the muffled snickering of the other profilers in the room, he crossed his arms and pinned Spencer with his best fatherly glare. "We are not having this conversation again young man. Your fever may be gone but it won't stay that way if you start running around." He warned before pointing towards the entryway. "Now go in the living room and park your butt on the couch before I do it for you."

Noting the wetness on Reid's eyelashes and the tremble of his lower lip, Morgan quickly stepped in to defend his friend. "Cut the kid some slack, Hotch. A little running and playing won't hurt him."

Aaron raised an eyebrow at the single man's observation. "Two words; Fun Factory," he stated.

Derek winced. He'd forgotten all about that. He guessed he still had a lot to learn about dealing with little kids, starting with not caving at every kicked puppy look. Raising his hands in surrender, the muscular profiler backed out from between the two. "Sorry Pretty Boy" he apologized. "Hotch has got a point. The last thing I want is for you to end up in bed sick again because I allowed you to run and play too early."

"But"

"Cheer up Bambino, there are still plenty of things you can do." Dave said, glancing up from the pancakes he was making. "Why don't you and Morgan go in the living room and play with the Legos until breakfast is ready? You've got that new spaceship set you haven't opened yet. You could get a start on building it."

Morgan jumped on the idea. "Yeah, come on kid." he urged. "Let's go crack open that Millennium Falcon kit."

"Otay" Spencer grudgingly agreed. After giving Hotch one last glare, he toddled into the adjoining room with his best friend. The angry tot grabbed the box of blocks that was almost as big as he was and carried it over to the coffee table. With Morgan's help the little boy hoisted the rectangular box on the table and ripped it open. He slowly and carefully dumped the contents out and looked them over before plopping down on his behind and starting to build.

"Morning" JJ cheerfully called as she walked into the room a few minutes later.

"Mowning Weid!" Henry shouted, bouncing up and down in his mother's arms. "Mommy and Henwy pay twain! Weid pay twain too?"

"Sorry Henry, Reid can't play right now." Derek replied. "He's been sick, remember?"

Henry nodded. "Uh huh" he answered, nodding vigorously. "Him better now?"

"Yeah, he's better. He's just not up to running around yet." Morgan told the little boy. "You'll have to wait a little bit longer to play with him. Okay?"

"Otay" Henry said, smiling at the two profilers. His attention was quickly captured by the small colorful blocks in their hands. "Henwy pay bocks wif Weid?"

JJ saw a fearful look flash across Spencer's face before he could mask it. Knowing how much he loved putting together challenging puzzles and also knowing her son's love of destroying block buildings, she swiftly decided she needed to divert her little one's attention. "You don't want to play with mommy anymore, Henry?" JJ asked, pretending to pout.

Henry peered curiously up at his mother. "Mommy sad?" he questioned.

JJ shook her head. "Yes, mommy's sad because she wanted to play train with you." she replied.

Henry frowned. "Mommy no be sad. Henwy pay twain wif hew." He announced.

"Yea! Henry and mommy play train!" JJ happily shouted, grinning from ear to ear. Looking down at a confused Spencer and Morgan, she winked at the two. "Bye guys! We're going downstairs to play!"

"Bye" Spencer said back. He was relieved that Henry wouldn't get a chance to destroy his forming spaceship however that relief was tinged with a ton of guilt for feeling that way about his godson.

"See you at breakfast!" Morgan called out. He turned to their building set before spinning back around as a thought came to him. "Hey JJ! Where's Will?"

JJ turned and eyed her friend suspiciously. "He's taking a shower. Why?" she warily inquired.

Derek fought to keep a mischievous smirk from coming out. "Just wondering, you guys usually come down together." he fibbed.

JJ's stare intensified.

"Okay, okay, I've got something for the boys and I need his help to set it up." Morgan smoothly covered.

Spencer's ears perked up at that revelation. "Weally? What is it?" he asked, patting the older man's knee. "What'd you get? Is it big? Tan we pay on it? Is it…"

"Whoa! Slow down Pretty Boy!" Morgan instructed. "You'll find out what the surprise is soon enough." He slammed a hand over his mouth. He hadn't meant to say that. His friend wasn't going to leave him alone now. The kid was just that, a kid, when it came to surprises. Spencer was sure to bug him until he found out just what the surprise was.

Sure enough, Reid pounced on the statement. "A prize?!" he excitedly hollered. Jumping up, he got right in Morgan's face. "What is it?! What is it?! What's the prize?! Tan I see it?! Tan I? Peas?"

"Thanks a lot JJ" Derek tossed over his shoulder. He then turned his attention to the youngster dancing around in front of him. "Spencer, calm down before Hotch comes out here and gets after your butt." He warned.

Reid immediately stilled.

Morgan nodded. "Now sit." He smiled as the little boy did as he was told. "Good boy" he said, patting Spencer's head like he was a dog. "Now you'll find out about your surprise later. Right now we've got something important to do."

"We do. What?" Spencer asked, intrigued by the prospect of something being more important than his surprise.

"We have a prank to pull, youngster." Derek quietly relayed.

Spencer's eyes lit up. He loved prank wars. They were always a ton of fun. "On who?" he questioned.

"Will" Morgan answered. "You game?"

"Uh huh" Reid agreed, nodding his head. "What awe we gonna do?"

"Well you see" Morgan started before leaning over and whispering his plan in the boy's ear.

Spencer pulled back, looking up at his friend horrified. "I tan't do fat!" he protested.

"There's a fresh, homemade cookie in it for you." Derek offered, knowing the boy wouldn't be able to resist one of his favorite treats.

Reid cocked his head to one side. "Cho'late chip?" he asked.

"The biggest one from the batch Garcia is making." Morgan replied. "I'll sneak it to you right after breakfast. Now come on. What do you say? Are you willing to help your best bud out?"

Spencer didn't even have to think about. "You bet." He agreed.

A wide grin broke out across Morgan's face. "Alright then, let's get this party started!" he exclaimed. He stood and scooped up his partner in crime. The two then hurried up the stairs and down the hall to the door of JJ and Will's room. After cracking the door open and peering inside, Derek set Reid on his feet and knelt down in front of him. "Okay, now you remember what to do?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "Of touwse I do. I'm a tid, not tupid." He huffed.

Derek chuckled. "Sorry, Short Stuff" he apologized. He nudged the little boy forward. "Go on now. Go get him tiger."

Reid nodded. He glanced at his friend and then crept into the bedroom. Hearing the water running in the bathroom, he grinned. He still had time. Spencer snuck across the room and after a little struggle, opened the bathroom door and stepped inside. Putting a hand beside his face to block his view of the shower, the little boy shuffled over to the toilet. He took a deep breath and screwed up his courage before flushing the toilet at the same time as he hollered, "Will!" at the top of his lungs.

Morgan burst out laughing as the horror movie worthy scream reached his ears. "Me: 1, Will: 0" he thought. Footsteps on the stairs drew his attention away from the scene of the prank. Not wanting to be caught, Derek raced down to his room and hid inside, leaving Spencer to fend for himself. 

CM 

JJ walked into her bedroom to find Reid standing in one corner of the room. She sighed, shaking her head. She'd known Morgan was up to something but she hadn't thought he'd rope the little boy into whatever he had planned. She'd have to have a talk with him about that. But first, she had an upset child to deal with. "Spence" she called as she walked up behind him. "What's going on?" Getting no response, she frowned. "Come on Spence. Turn around and talk to me."

"Tan't" Spencer tearfully whispered.

"Yes, you can." JJ countered. "I'll make it okay with…"

Will chose that moment to walk out of the bathroom. He nodded to his wife as he walked over to the bed and took a seat. "Come here, Spencer" he ordered, patting the spot beside him.

Reid turned and timidly toddled over to the bed. He hesitated for a moment before climbing up next to the stern looking man.

Will crossed his arms as he stared down at the squirming boy. "Do you wanna tell me what that was about?" he asked.

"I uhhh, I" Spencer stammered, nervously toying with the hem of his shirt.

JJ's motherly instincts kicked in, causing her to speak out. "Spence, what did Morgan make you do?" she softly questioned.

"Morgan put you up to that?" Will inquired, raising an eyebrow. He got a shaky nod in response. "How did he convince you to do it?"

"He ummm, he" Reid stuttered before blurting out, "heoffewedmeatootie."

JJ's mouth dropped open. "A cookie?! You sold Will out for a cookie?!" she incredulously asked.

"It was cho'late chip!" Spencer defended.

"Spence, that doesn't…"

"Garcia's?" Will questioned. Getting another nod, he smiled. "Sounds like a good reason to me."

"Will!" JJ gasped.

"What? Everybody knows you do not turn down Garcia's cookies, especially the chocolate chip ones." Will innocently stated.

Spencer stared up at the Cajun like he'd grown an extra head. "You're not mad?" he asked, the surprise clear in his voice.

"At you no" Will replied. "Now Morgan, he's a different story. There's a bulls eye on his back and I plan on hitting it. That boy's gonna regret starting a prank war with me."

"Will" JJ warned.

"Sorry Chere, I don't have a choice. I have to prank him back. It's a guy thing." Will explained.

JJ sighed. "Fine, you boys can have your little prank war." She conceded. "But keep the boys out of it. Understand?"

"Absolutely" Will agreed.

"Good" JJ said. She walked over to the bed and extended her hand. "Come on Spence. Let's go have a little talk with Morgan."

"Otay" Reid agreed, taking his friend's hand.

After saying their goodbyes to Will, the two made their way back downstairs. Seeing Morgan sitting on the floor pretending to be innocent had JJ seeing red. "Spence go help Rossi in the kitchen. Morgan and I need to talk." She instructed, giving the little boy a push towards the other room.

Nodding, Spencer rushed out of the room. He had no desire to stay for the coming conversation.

JJ waited for Reid to exit before rounding on Morgan. "Listen and listen good because I'm only going to say this once." She growled, holding up a hand when the profiler opened his mouth. "You boys wanna have your little prank wars fine but you leave Spence and Henry out of it! I will not have them getting caught in the middle of your pissing contest! Got it?!"

Derek gulped. He'd never seen JJ like this. She reminded him of a mama bear defending her cubs. Hearing a furious 'Well?', Morgan quickly nodded his head. "Yes ma'am" he replied.

JJ studied her friend's face, searching for any sign of deception. Finding none, she relaxed a little. "Good" she said, walking towards the stairs down to the play room. Stopping a few feet away from her goal, she turned and added, "Oh and Morgan, Spencer better get that cookie."

Derek nodded once more.

Smiling, JJ turned and started down the stairs. She needed to warn the other ladies of the impending war.


	99. Attitude Adjustment

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Smiling, JJ turned and started down the stairs. She needed to warn the other ladies of the impending war.

Attitude Adjustment 

CM 

Spencer munched on his cookie as he carefully pieced together the cockpit of his Lego starship. He'd been working on it since he finished breakfast and while he'd gotten a good bit done, he was quickly becoming bored not to mention restless. He longed to run; he needed to run. His tiny body just wasn't meant to stay still for long periods of time. And the two hours he'd been sitting constituted a long time for him. Spencer was certain if he didn't move soon, he'd explode. But Hotch had forbid him to play in any way. Reid frowned. Just who did Hotch think he was anyway ordering him to rest? Spencer knew his body and what it needed better than his boss. And his body was telling him to move. The angry boy snapped another piece onto his ship. Forget Hotch. He was going to listen to his body.

There was just one little problem; how to do that. He couldn't jump up and start running. With his stubby little legs he wouldn't make it two feet before Morgan caught up with him. If he was going to expend his excess energy, he was going to need a plan. Smiling to himself, Spencer continued to work on his craft as his mind whirled through a multitude of possible scenarios before finally stopping on the one that had the highest odds of success. 'Time for some fun.' The youngster thought. Reid carefully set his creation down, placed his hands on the floor, and pushed himself up. "I'm going to the bafwoom." He told Morgan.

"K" Derek replied with a nod. "Need any help?"

Spencer rolled his eyes. "I fint I tan manage going to the bafwoom by myself." he huffed.

Morgan held up his hands in surrender. "Okay, okay" he conceded. "Just don't come crying to me when the tidy bowl man grabs you by your…"

"Mowgan!" Reid whined, turning beet red.

Derek chuckled. "Chill youngster, I'm just yanking your chain." He said, ruffling the tot's hair. "Go on to the potty. I need some time to think up my next prank anyway."

Resisting the urge to grin like an idiot, Spencer nodded and toddled out of the room as fast as he dared. 

CM 

Hotch and Rossi tromped into the living room and plopped down on the sofa. Aaron glanced around the room, raising an eyebrow when he didn't spot his youngest. "Where's Reid?" he asked.

"Pretty Boy's taking a bathroom break." Morgan answered before quietly adding, "Is everything set?"

Dave nodded. "Everything's unpacked and ready to be put together as soon as the rug rats go down for their nap." he whispered.

"Perfect" Derek said, smiling at the thought of what was to come. "I can't wait to see…OW! JJ what was that for?!"

JJ leveled her infamous mother glare on the three profilers. "There will be no pranking while the boys are sleeping." She ordered.

"If you boys wake my sweet babies at nappy time, I will see to it that you regret it." Garcia warned as she walked into the room.

"That goes double for me." Emily seconded.

"And me." Fran chimed in, giving her son a look that had all three men swallowing hard.

"Relax mama, we have no intention of pulling anything while the youngsters are conked out." Derek assured his mother. "We've got something more important to do at nap time."

"He's telling the truth." Dave told the women who didn't look the least bit convinced. "One of Morgan's friends built a surprise for the boys and now that Reid's on the mend we figured it was the perfect time to set it up."

"Speaking of Reid, where is he?" Prentiss questioned.

Morgan frowned. "He said he was going to the bathroom but that was" he paused to look at the mantle clock, doing a double take when he saw the time. "But that was half an hour ago."

Aaron's brow furrowed. "I better go check on him." he muttered. He stood and started for the entryway. "Was he going to the one down the hall?"

"No, he went up the stairs." Derek replied. "His stool is in that hall bathroom, remember?"

Nodding, Hotch hurried out of the room. 

CM 

After a check of the bathroom came up empty, Aaron turned to look at the closed doors that lined the hallway. Tamping down on his anger, he quickly switched from father to agent. He silently stood and listened for any sound that might lead him to the errant tot. Hearing a muffled squeaking noise, Hotch crept across the hall to the door the sound was emanating from; his own bedroom door. The father took a deep, steadying breathe before grasping the doorknob and yanking the door open. "Spencer Reid!" he shouted.

Startled by the shout, Spencer jumped too close to the edge of the bed.

Aaron watched in horror as the little boy bounced off the bed and flew through the air. Reacting faster than he thought possible, he raced across the room. He barely managed to catch Reid before the boy hit the floor. Shaking with the fear of what could have happened, Hotch shuffled over to the bed and dropped onto it. "Spencer are you alright? You're not hurt, are you?" he questioned as he checked the boy over.

"I, I'm fine." Reid answered, trying to calm his breathing.

Finding no injuries, Aaron swiftly went from frightened to furious. He picked up his son, stormed over to a corner of the room, and set the boy on his feet. "Nose in the corner! Now!" he angrily ordered. "I'll be back to deal with you once I've calmed down."

"Deal wif me?!" Spencer scoffed, glaring up at his father. "You tan't do anyfing to me! I'm a gwown-up! I have…" he broke off with a yelp as a heavy hand landed on his behind. "Top hitting me!"

"Spencer Reid lose the attitude right this minute!" Aaron warned.

"No!" Reid shouted, stomping his foot. "I am an adult. I tan have an a'tude if I choose to! And fewe's nofing you tan do about it!"

"That is it young man!" Hotch growled. He snatched the rebellious boy up and stalked back over to the bed. After taking a seat on the end of it, Aaron flipped the fighting youngster over his knees and proceeded to tan his hide. He didn't hold anything back this time. The father landed swat after swat on the upturned backside. By the time he was done Reid was a sobbing mess. Aaron turned the crying child over and gently settled him on his lap.

Spencer fought his way off Hotch's lap and scurried across the room. He swiped at the tears streaming down his face and then pointed an accusing finger at his father figure. "I, I tan't believe you!" he hollered. "You teep, teep telling me I tan do fings fow myself yet evewytime I do, you jump down my fwoat about it!"

"Spencer listen…"

"No! You liten! You'we being a big meanie and I, I hate you!" Reid shouted before running out of the room.

Aaron winced at the slam of the door. Closing his eyes, he pinched the bridge of his nose. That had not gone well at all. Not only had Spencer alm…Hotch leapt to his feet and dashed out of the room. He needed to make sure Reid made it down the stairs alright. Making it to the landing, he looked down, sighing in relief when he saw the boy stomp off the bottom step. Aaron hurriedly followed his son down the stairs and into the living room. He wanted to talk to his son. He was halfway through the room when he was stopped by a hand on his chest.

"Let him go, Aaron" Dave advised. "He needs some time alone to cool off."

"But he, he…"

"We know. We kinda heard." Morgan said. Getting a questioning look, he added, "You must have left the door open."

Nodding, Aaron sank down onto the couch and dropped his head in his hands.

Fran walked over and took a seat next to the upset father. "Don't worry Honey. Reid didn't mean what he said. He's just mad." She assured him. "All children put their parents through this at one time or another. I remember when Derek told his dad and I that."

"Mom" Morgan groaned.

"He was five." She continued, ignoring her son's protests. "He was so angry that he decided he was going to run away. So he packed his little back pack and stomped right out the front door. He made it all the way to the corner too."

"That's where you caught him?" Garcia asked.

"Oh no. We didn't catch him." Fran replied. "He sat at the corner for a little while and then turned around and came back home."

Prentiss glanced at her embarrassed friend. "Why didn't you go any further than the corner?" she inquired.

Fran answered once it became clear her son wasn't going to say anything. "He didn't go further because he wasn't allowed to cross the street by himself."

The group burst out laughing.

"That's hilarious!" Penelope exclaimed.

"It's not that funny." Morgan grumbled.

"Uh oh! Somebody's grumpy." Emily sing songed.

"Am not" Derek disagreed.

"You so are!" Garcia crowed.

"Okay ladies that's enough." Aaron warned, not wanting to have another upset profiler on his hands.

"Yeah, cut Morgan some slack." Dave instructed. "I doubt he's the only one that's ever done something like that."

"Alright" Prentiss replied, adding "party pooper" under her breath. "So what do you suggest we do now?"

"How about a few games of poker?" Rossi said. "The loser of each round has to recount an embarrassing childhood moment?"

"I'm in!" Garcia excitedly yelled.

"Me too!" Emily called.

Dave went over to his desk and pulled out a brand new deck of cards. He walked back and reclaimed his seat before breaking the seal and beginning to shuffle the stiff pile of cards. "Okay folks, let's get this party started!" he said, passing out the hands.

After Morgan gave everyone a handful of peanuts to use for chips, the players picked up their cards and the BAU poker tournament began. 

CM 

"Lunch is served!" Will called from the entryway.

"Coming!" the card players hollered back. They set down the cards and hurried into the dining room. Their stomachs growled as they gazed at the various sandwich fixings, soups, and salads covering the table. Taking their seats, they swiftly said the blessing and dug into their meal. 

CM 

Will picked up his empty glass and scooted his chair back. "I'm gonna get a refill." He announced. "Anybody else need one?" Getting a chorus of no's, he walked out of the room.

As soon as Will was out of sight, Spencer scanned all the food at the table and then asked, "Awe fewe any pitles(pickles)?"

"They're in the fridge." JJ replied.

"I'll get them." Morgan volunteered, climbing out of his chair.

"Fants Mowgan" Spencer said, following his friend with his eyes.

Seeing the mischievous glint in the boy's eyes, Dave frowned. "Reid, what's…"

AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Spencer burst out laughing at his friend's girlie scream.

A fuming Derek stormed through the dining room and out of view.

"Reid, what just happened?" Emily asked.

"Will, Will" Spencer giggled.

"Will what?"

"Will just got even." The Cajun informed the others as he waltzed into the room holding a realistic looking toy mouse on the end of a string.

"You didn't." Aaron said a smirk forming on his face.

"Didn't what? Pull the mouse across the floor and scare the crap outta Morgan?" Will questioned before grinning like the cat that ate the canary. "Yes, I did."

Laughter suddenly filled the room. The family giggled and chuckled until tears ran down their faces at the thought of big brave Morgan being scared by a plastic mouse.

"Good one!" Dave chuckled, wiping his eyes.

"Yeah, that was a perfect prank to pull on Morgan." JJ said.

Derek huffed as he walked back into the room. "Laugh it up while you can. Your time is coming." He warned Will.

"Bring it." Will threw back.

"Boys" Fran quietly growled, nodding to the two sleeping tots sitting at the table.

"Come on. Let's get the kiddos to bed." Will whispered. He walked over and gently picked up his son while Morgan scooped up Reid. The two men then started for the stairs. It was nap time.


	100. A Fun Surprise

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- For anyone who wanted to hear the embarrassing stories that came from the poker game, the first part of a two-shot is now up. A huge thank you goes to AlienTourist and HpDork FreakaZiod who requested the missing scene. It's called The BAU Poker Tournament.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Come on. Let's get the kiddos to bed." Will whispered. He walked over and gently picked up his son while Morgan scooped up Reid. The two men then started for the stairs. It was nap time. 

CM 

"Are you sure this contraption is safe?" Dave asked, eyeing the newly built structure warily.

"Positive" Morgan replied. "Bill made one for his own kids last year. It's their favorite thing to do outside and neither one of them has ever been hurt on it."

"Still" Rossi said. "That doesn't mean this one is structurally sound."

"True" Will agreed, studying the huge piece of equipment. "Maybe we should test it before we allow the boys on it?"

"How?" Aaron questioned. "We're all too big and there's no one else around for miles."

Morgan snapped his fingers. "I've got it!" he shouted. He turned and took off for the door, calling over his shoulder, "Be right back!"

Aaron curiously watched his friend's retreat. "I wonder what he's up to." he muttered before glancing at the remaining men and teasingly adding, "You don't think he's planning on using Mudgie, do you?"

"He better not be." Dave growled.

Will snickered. He could just imagine what the senior profiler would do to Morgan if he tried to strap the dog into the cart. After all Rossi acted like Mudgie was his kid and treated him as such. The dog even had his own room complete with enough toys to make even the most pampered pooches green with envy. The Cajun shook his head. He'd never understand dog people.

"Something funny?" Rossi asked, snapping Will out of his thoughts.

"What? Oh! Ummm no" Will stammered.

"Were you thinking up another prank?" Dave questioned. "Cause if you are planning on pulling another one, I want in."

"Dave" Aaron warned.

"No, I mean it. I'm tired of the young ones having all the fun." Rossi groused. "Besides, Morgan's gotten a little too big for his britches lately. He needs to be taken down a peg or two."

"He been calling you grandpa again?" Hotch asked, the corners of his lips quirking up.

"Repeatedly" Dave replied, glaring at his two companions when they began laughing. "It's not…"

"Got it!" Morgan shouted as he raced into the enormous room. Making it to the other men, he held up his prize; a large purple and pink stuffed dragon. "We can use Figment here to test it out." He then walked over to the boys' new ride and strapped the toy into the seat.

"Perfect" Aaron said, picking up the long pole beside the track. He pushed the vehicle into position and let it go, nodding as it smoothly glided on the metal beams. "It looks like your friend was right."

"Told ya" Morgan gloated.

Dave rolled his eyes. "Morgan" he began only to be cut off by Emily's shouted, "The boys are awake!" Smiling, he started for the door. "Come on guys! Let's go get the young'uns fed so they can come out and see their surprise!"

Aaron, Will, and Derek all hurried after the senior member of the family. They couldn't wait to see the boys' reaction to their latest play toy. 

CM 

Spencer finished his chocolate milk and set his glass down on the counter. Grabbing the empty cookie bag, he twisted the wooden stool he was sitting in around and hopped down. He trudged over to the trash can and tossed the bag and then slowly started for the door. "I'm going to wort on my Lego ship." He dejectedly mumbled.

"Hold up there Bambino" Dave called. He walked over to the sad youngster and knelt down beside him. "Wouldn't you rather go out and play?"

"It's too told outside." Reid pointed out. "Sides I'm not 'llowed to pay. I might have fun."

Dave threw an aggravated glance at Hotch before turning his attention back to the little profiler. "Okay, two things. One; we're not going outside. I happen to have a large greenhouse type room in the back. It's actually just a grassy area I had enclosed for my third wife but it's plenty big enough for two energetic boys to run around and play in. And two; you're not sick anymore so I don't see any reason why you can't play." He smiled at the boy's whoop of joy.

"Fant you, Wossi!" Spencer squealed, throwing his arms around the older man's neck and hugging him.

"You're welcome, buddy" Dave replied, returning the hug. "Just promise me one thing. If you start to feel bad, you'll come tell one of us. Deal?"

"Yes siw" Spencer answered.

"Great!" Dave exclaimed. Standing back up, he scooped the little boy up and hoisted him onto his shoulders. "Then let's go play!"

"Yay!" Spencer hollered, clapping his hands.

Grinning at Reid's childish behavior, the family followed the two through the house to the greenhouse door.

Spencer scanned the huge enclosure. Three walls as well as the ceiling of the room were made of glass. The sun beamed down on the grass, giving the illusion that they were outside. And the grass was everywhere as far as he could see. He could run all over the whole place and never run into…his thoughts ground to a halt and his mouth dropped open as a large track and cart came into view. "Henwy! Loot! A wollew toastew!" he shouted, pointing to the newly built structure. He wiggled and squirmed until Rossi put him down and then ran over to the coaster and began inspecting the track and the cart.

Emily stared skeptically at the contraption. "A backyard roller coaster? Is that even legal?" she inquired.

"Forget legal, is it safe?" JJ questioned.

"Don't worry girls. The roller coaster is perfectly safe and legal." Morgan assured the ladies. "We wouldn't have put it up if it wasn't."

Will looked down at the two excited boys. "So, what do you guys think?" he asked. "You wanna try it out?"

"YES!" Spencer enthusiastically hollered. He quickly climbed into the cart and fastened the seat belt type straps. "Tome on Henwy!"

Henry eyed the Lightning McQueen painted vehicle for a moment before shaking his head.

"Tome on Henwy! It'll be fun!" Reid urged, frowning as his godson shook his head once again. Recalling the boy's reluctance to try out the slide at Morgan's house until he saw that it was safe, Spencer smiled at the younger boy. "Otay, I'll go fiwst."

After making sure his best friend was securely strapped in, Morgan picked up the pole and set the roller coaster in motion.

Spencer giggled as the cart glided around the curves and up and down the hills. Coming to a stop in front of his family, he yelled, "Fat was awesome!"

Reid's grinning face was all it took to get Henry interested. He toddled over to the cart and climbed in beside his friend. "I wide, too." He said.

Will hurried over and fastened his son into the cart. After tightening the belts, he sat back and gave Morgan a thumbs up. "All set!" he called.

Derek picked up the pole and started pushing the cart up the steep first hill. "Here we go, boys!" he shouted in warning before giving the cart a big push.

"Hold on Henry!" JJ hollered as she watched the roller coaster race around the track.

Spencer and Henry whooped and giggled as they raced along the twisty track. They held up their hands as they bumped and bounced over hills and around curves. When their ride finally came to a stop, both boys leaned out of their side of the cart and hollered, "Again! Again!"

"You've got it, youngsters!" Derek answered, setting the roller coaster into motion once more.

Emily smiled as she watched the two over excited kids. This was exactly what Reid needed; an outlet for his energy without him running all over the place. Waving at the tots when they passed by, she chuckled at the hollered demands of "Again". Sidling over to JJ, she whispered, "So, how long do you think it'll take them to get tired of their new ride?"

"Are you kidding?" JJ scoffed. "Morgan and the rest of the guys will wear out before either of the boys is ready to stop."

"Good, that'll keep them from pulling any more pranks." Prentiss surmised.

"I wouldn't be too sure about that." Garcia said as she walked up to the two. "Don't you remember that prank war a few years ago? You know, the one right after Rossi joined the team."

Emily winced. "Oh yeah, I'd forgotten all about that one."

"Wish I had." Penelope muttered.

"What are you ladies doing standing around looking glum?" Fran asked, coming up behind the younger women. "It's a beautiful day, Reid is well, and all the boys, big and small, are happily playing. What do you say we join them? Have a little fun?"

"That's the best offer I've heard all day." Penelope responded. Taking Mrs. Morgan by the arm, the tech analyst began leading her towards the roller coaster. "So, tell me Fran. What was Derek really like when he was a kid?"

JJ rolled her eyes. "Come on Em. We better follow them. We'll probably have to save Mrs. Morgan from Pen's questioning sooner or later."

Emily snorted. "Whatever gave you that idea?" she sarcastically asked. She jumped out of the way of JJ's attempted swat. A delighted squee from Garcia made her sigh. "Oh man! We're missing the good part! Hurry! We've gotta catch up before we're too late!"

The two agents scurried after their friends, readying themselves to receive enough blackmail material for a lifetime. 

CM 

After a long afternoon filled with roller coaster rides and games of tag as well as hide and seek, the family reluctantly tramped back inside the main part of the house.

"You guys go relax for a while." Will instructed. "Rossi and I should have supper ready in about an hour."

"I wanna help! I wanna help!" Spencer eagerly shouted, bouncing up and down as he tugged on the hem of Will's shirt. "Tan I help? Peas?"

"Spencer, I don't think…"

"Sure you can, buddy" Dave agreed, quickly cutting Hotch off. Smiling down at the overexcited tot, he held out his hand. "Come on mini me. We have a fabulous supper to cook."

Reid took the outstretched hand and the two profilers hurried into the kitchen.

Fran glanced from the retreating boy to his father figure and back. The youngster seemed to be avoiding Hotch and that didn't make any sense. Children that young were usually anxious to be comforted and told everything was alright after they were punished. And they also stuck close to that person for a good bit, too but Reid wasn't doing any of that. She wondered why. Maybe he…"

"Mama, are you okay?" Morgan asked, tapping his mother's shoulder.

"What? Oh I'm alright, honey." Fran assured her son. "I was just doing a little thinking is all."

Derek nodded. "K" he replied. "Are you going to go help with supper?"

"No, I think I'll go upstairs and freshen up." Fran told him.

"I'll go with you." Emily volunteered. She walked over and locked arms with the older woman. "I need to get something from my room anyway."

"Count me in!" Garcia called. "What about you, JJ?"

JJ shook her head. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to stay down here with Henry."

"Okay" Penelope responded. Turning, she caught up to Emily and Fran and the three flounced out of the room.

The rest of the family, weary from keeping up with the overactive boys, plopped down on the couch and recliners. They were more than ready for a little downtime.

Henry, however, was nowhere near ready to slow down. He made a beeline for his inchworm rider and hopping on the red saddle, swiftly rolled across the room.

Aaron watched the toddler ride for a few moments before turning to the other profilers in the room. "I really messed up, didn't I?" he quietly questioned.

"Maybe a little" JJ hedged.

Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "Think he'll forgive me anytime soon?"

"Of course he will. This is Spence we're talking about. He never stays angry for long." JJ reminded.

Aaron nodded. "Do you have any advice? I don't want to mess up again. I don't think I can go through this twice."

"You've gotta ease up on him a little, man." Morgan suggested. "Reid may be a little kid in size but he's still got his adult mentality."

"And he's not used to being taken care of or told no." JJ said, taking over the conversation. "Spence grew up taking care of himself and his mother. He's been making all the decisions since he was a little boy. It's extremely hard for him to relinquish that control."

"And no matter how much he looks like it, Reid is not a child." Morgan stated. "You have to lay off the father routine a little. Let him take the lead sometimes."

Aaron nodded. "I'll try." He replied. "It's just…"

"Hard" JJ and Morgan chorused. "We know."

"Mommy! Mommy! Tome pay!" Henry shouted from the other side of the room.

"Coming, Sweetie" JJ threw back. "Gotta go. Think about what we said, okay?"

"I will." Hotch promised, settling back against the couch and closing his eyes. Hearing the squeak of the recliner, he opened one eye. "Are you going to play too?"

"Nah, I thought I'd go see if Rossi and Will needed any help." Derek replied, grinning mischievously.

"Morgan, what are you up to?" Aaron growled.

"Me?" Derek said in the most innocent voice he could muster. "Hotch, I'm offended that you'd think…" Seeing Aaron's eyebrow shoot up under his hair, he snickered. "You'll find out soon enough." He whispered before hurrying out of the room.

Shaking his head, Aaron leaned back and closed his eyes. 

CM 

"Alright kiddo, stir that up for me." Dave instructed.

"Yes siw!" Spencer replied. He took the spoon Rossi handed him and carefully began to mix the ingredients.

Dave watched Reid for a few minutes and then turned back to the dish he was fixing. Picking up the grater and a huge hunk of cheese, he began shredding the cheddar. He'd only just started when a loud explosion startled him, causing his hand to slip. "Figlio di puttana!" he shouted, holding his injured hand.

"Wossi, you tussed(cussed)!" Spencer gasped.

"Are you okay Rossi?" Will asked, examining the man's hand.

"Yeah, I just scraped it up a little." Dave answered. "What the crap was that noise? It sounded like a bomb going off."

"That would be the ringtone somebody snuck onto my phone." Will said.

"Spencer" Dave growled. "What did we tell you about other people's electronics?"

Reid's mouth dropped open. "I, I bofew(bother) Will's phone." He innocently said.

"Spencer" Rossi ground out, staring at the boy who had the deer in the headlights look.

"I didn't do it, Wossi. Honest." Reid truthfully stated.

Hearing laughter from the doorway, Dave glanced over just in time to see Morgan disappear from view. He should have known the muscular profiler was behind this. Cursing under his breath, Rossi turned back to his friends. Paying back Morgan would have to wait. They had work to do. 

CM 

"Fran that is the best story I ever heard!" Garcia exclaimed, giggling again as a mental image of the tale flashed through her mind.

Emily sniggered. "Yeah, I just wish I'd been there."

"What's so funny?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing" Penelope and Emily replied before bursting out laughing once more.

Derek eyed the snickering ladies for a moment and then turned to his mother. "Mama, what did you…"

"Nana! Nana!" Spencer shouted as he ran into the room.

Fran knelt down and caught the clearly upset child. "Reid Sweetie what's wrong?" she asked, hugging the little boy.

Spencer willed the tears to his eyes. "Untle, Untle Wossi yelled at mmmmmeeeeee!" he cried.

All eyes snapped to the kitchen entryway as Rossi and Will walked through it.

"Dave is that true?" Aaron questioned.

"Afraid so" Rossi replied.

Hotch sighed. "What happened?"

"Will's cell went off while we were cooking only instead of a song we heard this ear shattering explosion. Scared the crap outta all of us. And since we've had to speak to Reid more than once about playing with our phones, I assumed he was the culprit." Dave explained.

"But I, I didn't ddoooo it!" Spencer sobbed.

"But who else would have…" JJ broke off. She rounded on a certain prankster profiler. "This is your doing, isn't it?"

Morgan held his hands up in surrender. "Yeah, it was supposed to be a payback prank." He admitted, blowing out a breath. "I didn't mean for Reid to get caught up in it."

"Derek Morgan!" Fran yelled. "Get upstairs to my bedroom now! I'll be up in a minute!"

"Mama?" Morgan gasped, his mouth dropping open at the tone he hadn't heard since childhood. "You can't…"

"One" Fran counted, holding up a finger.

Derek practically flew up the stairs.

Fran's angry mom glare disappeared, replaced by the sweetest expression ever. "It's okay Reid." She soothed. "Nana's going to take care of bad old Uncle Morgan for you."

Spencer widened his eyes and pasted on his best shocked expression. "Untle Mowgan get a panting(spanking)?" he asked, fighting with everything he had not to laugh.

"Something like that" Fran answered, handing the little boy to Garcia. "You folks excuse me. I need to go take care of my son." She kissed the top of Reid's head and then turned and stormed out of the room.

As soon as Mrs. Morgan disappeared from the top of the landing, Will, Dave, and Spencer all cracked up.

Emily stared at the chuckling trio for a moment before grinning. "You just pranked him, didn't you?" she asked, giggling when they nodded.

JJ was not the slightest bit amused. Planting her hands on her hips, she zeroed in on the adult pranksters. "Didn't I tell you to leave the boys out of this?" she growled.

"Yes but Chere…"

"No buts! I told you to keep them out of this war and I meant it!" JJ angrily stated.

"Kinda hard when the prank was his idea" Dave muttered.

"H, his…Spence, you thought this up?" JJ inquired.

"Uh huh" Reid proudly stated.

"It was only fair. Morgan got Reid in trouble with that ringtone prank." Rossi told her.

JJ threw up her hands in exasperation. "I give up." she said. "You boys go ahead and have your little war just don't come crying to me when someone gets hurt." Turning, she stomped out of the living room.

"What she said" Garcia seconded, following her friend out of the room.

Still laughing, the remaining group headed for the kitchen. They had a supper to finish and plans to make. 

CM 

After a Morgan less supper, the family went to the living room and watched a few of Garcia's holiday cartoons. Once the last misfit toy was sent on its way, Will and Rossi took the boys upstairs to take their baths.

Aaron sighed as he watched Spencer and Rossi leave the room. He'd hoped his youngest would have forgiven him by now but he evidently wasn't ready to do that just yet. Leaning back against the couch, he ran a weary hand through his hair.

"He'll come around." JJ assured her friend. "Just give him time."

Hotch nodded. "I know." He muttered, dropping his head into his hands.

Emily looked at the weary man and then motioned to the stairs. "Come on. Let's give Hotch a little space." She whispered.

The ladies silently left the room, leaving the BAU leader alone with his thoughts. 

CM 

Holding his Ewok in hand and dragging his camouflage blanket with the other, Spencer toddled over to the couch. He stood and peered over the arm of the sofa at his father figure.

Sensing someone staring at him, Hotch opened his eyes and glanced around. He smiled when he spotted his son. "Hey buddy" he quietly greeted.

Spencer stared sadly at his father figure. "Tan, tan we talt (talk)?" he timidly asked.


	101. The Talk

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- The backyard roller coaster idea came from youtube. Check them out some time if you have a chance.

The song Hotch sings is "Good Night" from the Beatles' White Album.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer stared sadly at his father figure. "Tan, tan we talt (talk)?" he timidly asked. 

The Talk 

Aaron nodded. "Of course we can Spencer" he replied, patting the spot beside him. "Come sit with me and we'll discuss whatever you'd like."

Spencer toddled over and climbed onto the couch beside his father figure. Nervous about Hotch's reaction to what he was about to say, he hugged his Ewok and blankie tightly. "I ummm, I" he stammered, struggling to think of the best way to begin. "I, I…"

"I'm sorry Spencer" Aaron broke in, smiling at the little boy's WTF expression. "I shouldn't have spanked you when I was angry. I should have left the room and then dealt with you once I'd calmed down."

Spencer scowled. "You shouldn't have panted me at all." He corrected. "I'm not a tid, membew?"

"I remember. However…"

"No, no howevew! I'm not a tid and you shouldn't tweat me lite one!" Reid adamantly stated. "I know I'm little and tan't do evewyfing by myself lite I used to but fat doesn't give you the wight to punish me lite a tid when I do somefing you don't lite."

"I didn't punish you because I don't like you jumping on the bed. I spanked you because jumping on the bed was dangerous and you could have gotten hurt." Hotch explained. "And because you copped an attitude with me when I was talking to you."

"Same fing" Spencer muttered grumpily.

"It's not and you know it." Aaron tossed back.

"Whatevew, it doesn't mattew anyway." Reid huffed. "The point is you have to top tweating me lite a child. I'm an adult and I demand to be tweated lite one."

Hotch massaged the back of his neck as he mulled over what the boy was saying. It was pretty much the same spiel Morgan and JJ had given him earlier and as much as he didn't like it, he knew they were right. So he pushed the father part of his brain to the back and said, "Okay".

"No, you…wait otay? You'll do it?" Spencer questioned, shocked by how easy things were going. He'd expected more of an argument.

"Yes, I will." Aaron answered. "But it probably won't happen overnight. You're going to have to be patient with me. It's going to be hard for me to stop several weeks' worth of habits."

"I tan do fat." Spencer conceded, grinning at thought of finally being treated like an adult again.

Aaron reached out to hug the boy but quickly drew his hand back. Adult Spencer had never liked being touched. Hotch sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"Awe you otay, Hotch?" Reid asked, staring up at his frowning friend.

Aaron nodded. "Yes, I was just thinking." He replied.

"You'we not finting(thinking) bout we, we, going bat on ouw deal, awe you?" Spencer inquired.

"No, I gave you my word and I intend to keep it." Aaron promised. "It's just not easy for me to squash the father side of me when it comes to certain things; like the hugs and rocking you to sleep and you snuggling into my side at night and…"

"You mean, you're not going to hug me ow tiss me goodnight or anyfing?" Spencer anxiously asked, hugging his security items a little tighter.

Hotch forlornly looked at his youngest. "No, I won't do any of that." he reluctantly agreed.

"But, but I want you to." Spencer admitted. "I lite it when you guys do fat tind of fing. I don't want you to top fat."

"I don't understand. I thought you wanted to be treated like an adult." Aaron said, the confusion clear in his expression.

"I do but I jut mean I want to be able to mate my own decisions and be punished lite an adult intead of a tid." Spencer clarified.

"Oh" Aaron stated, feeling relieved that he wouldn't have to give up as much as he thought he would. "So what you're really saying is you want to be treated as both."

"Yes" Reid responded, nodding his head.

"How we will be able to discern which way to you wish to be treated at any given time?" Hotch questioned.

"Easy, you tan tweat me lite a tid 'cept fow at wort but you have to allow me to mate any decisions fat pewtain to me." Spencer replied.

"And if a decision is reckless or dangerous?"

"Fen you punish me lite an adult" Reid finished, looking smug.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "I'm afraid I can't do that." He regretfully told the boy.

Spencer's smile morphed into a scowl. Why not?" he demanded, his bitchface coming out full force.

Hotch had to fight back the urge to grin at the miffed kitten look that was being leveled his way. It was just too cute! Knowing Reid would not appreciate that thought, the father, keeping his expression neutral, instead said, "Spencer, how do I discipline the agents under me?"

"It depends. You jut tall us in youw office to talt if it's a minor 'fwaction.(infraction) Sometimes, you mate us tate a walt to tool off ow send us in 'nofew(another) woom to…" Spencer stopped, eyes widening as realization hit him. "You, you, you've been using time out on us?!"

Aaron chuckled. "I guess you could call it that." He agreed. "It's the one technique they showed us at training that works well with all the agents. They didn't call it time out though; it was called diffusing the situation."

"It's a time out." Reid insisted.

"That it is." Hotch replied. "Just do me a favor and don't tell the others that. Going into the next room to calm down sounds more grown-up than a time out."

Spencer eyed his father figure angrily. "Twit joting.(joking)" he demanded. "I'm sewious."

"Alright" Aaron calmly answered. "Look I understand your wanting to be treated like an adult and I promise I'm going to step back and let you make some of the decisions but the disciplining is a different story. The only adult punishments I know are related to the office and those won't work. I can't make you take a day off or write you up or give you an inbox full of paperwork to keep you busy. We're going to have to think of something else."

Reid huffed but nodded his head. "Otay" he grumpily responded. "I fint we should mate a lit(list) of 'ceptable dis'plines then."

"I think we can handle that." Hotch told the tiny profiler. Seeing the youngster fisting his eyes, he smiled. "Let's sleep on it and start first thing in the morning."

"O *YAWN* tay" Spencer mumbled.

Aaron ruffled the boy's hair before hesitantly asking, "Is it alright if I pick you up and carry you over to the rocking chair?"

Spencer raised his arms in response.

Smiling, Aaron scooped up his son, shuffled over to the well-worn rocking chair, sat down, and slowly started to rock, softly singing as he did. "Now it's time to say good night, Good night, sleep tight. Now the sun turns out his light, Good night, sleep tight." 

CM 

True to his word Aaron took Spencer back upstairs after breakfast and the two went to work on the new improved set of Reid's Rules. They spent all morning sequestered in their bedroom making and revising consequences for various infractions. After a quick lunch and a nice long nap, the duo went right back to it. What Hotch had assumed would take an hour at the most turned into an almost all day affair thanks to Spencer. The tiny profiler insisted they thoroughly explore every possibility no matter how remote. And the list of consequences was revised over and over again until the senior agent was ready to explode. Finally after a ton of debating and arguing, the chart of rules was complete. Setting their finished project on the dresser, father and son tromped down the stairs for supper. 

CM 

"Nana! Nana!" Spencer hollered, running over to a smiling Mrs. Morgan. "You help me and Henwy tate a baf?"

"Of course I will Sweetie" Fran answered, palming the little boy's cheek.

"Yay!" Reid and Henry cheered, bouncing up and down.

Mrs. Morgan extended her hands. "Come on boys! It's bubble bath time!" she exclaimed. Taking the two excited tots by the hand, she quickly led them out of the room.

Emily stared after the trio. "What's going on?" she asked. "Since when is Reid okay with a lady seeing him in the buff?"

Hotch sniggered. "Since we needed a distraction." He answered. Getting confused looks, he added, "Spencer wanted me to go over the new rules with you but we didn't want Fran to overhear. This was the only way we could think of to get her out of the room without raising any suspicions. Needless to say Spencer wasn't any too happy about it."

"I can imagine." JJ said, snickering at the thought of the expression on the boy's face.

"Me too" Morgan agreed. "He's going to be blushing so hard mama will think he has a fever."

"Twenty bucks says bath time doesn't last fifteen minutes." Dave tossed out.

"Nobody's stupid enough to take that bet." Will replied. "We all know that bath will only last as long as the bubbles and that's not long at all."

"Then we better get started. I promised Spencer I bring you all up to speed while he kept Fran busy." Aaron told the others. Picking up a stack of stapled papers, he swiftly passed them out. "This is Reid's list of choices and consequences. Please keep them somewhere safe for reference."

Morgan glanced through the long list. "Pretty Boy agreed to spanking being on here?" he questioned, surprise coloring his voice.

"Yes but only in extreme situations." Aaron replied.

"No cookies, no desserts, no Legos" Garcia ticked off. "You are really hitting him where it hurts."

Hotch smiled. "Those were actually Spencer's idea." He corrected. "I don't think he fully realizes how hard it's going to be for him to do without those."

"I hope he never finds out." JJ muttered.

"Me too" Will said. "I wanna see the kid happy for a change."

"We all do." Dave concurred.

"And we will." Penelope assured. "These are just in case. I'm sure we won't need them."

"I hope you're right." Emily grumbled. "I'm tired of watching a sad, scared, angry, sick, or upset Reid."

"Amen to that" Dave seconded. "The kid's had more…" The buzzing of a cell phone drowned out whatever else he was going to say. Sighing, the senior family member pulled the device out of his shirt pocket and flipped it open. "Rossi…Matt! Good to hear from you!...No, its not too late to call…I'm sure…hang on let me put you on speaker." He punched a button on his cell and set it on the table. "Okay kiddo, we can all hear you."

"Hi" a timid voice called over the phone.

"Hey Matt, how's it going?" Morgan asked. "Is your new family treating you alright?"

"Yeah, Mr. and Mrs. Young are really nice." The preteen replied.

"So things are going okay then?" Aaron questioned.

"Yes sir" Matt answered. "My new family is okay so far and Mrs. Hamilton and Mrs. Barker come and visit at least once a week."

"What about your brother? Do you still see him?" Dave inquired.

"Uh huh, Dennis transferred to a college closer to me so he could check on me every day. He brings my sister Penny sometimes too. She's really funny. I even saw Jessie one day. Dennis and Penny had taken her to therapy and they brought her by to see me before they took her home." Matt related. "It's been good."

"But" Rossi prodded, knowing there was more by the tone of the boy's voice.

"It's nothing." Matt said a little too quickly.

"Matt" Aaron called in his father voice. "What is it?"

The preteen sighed. "When I went to my therapy appointment last week, Adam was sitting in the waiting room. Mrs. Young had dropped me off and left at my request so I had no choice but to sit in the tiny room with Adam staring at me." Matt explained. "Turns out m-Ms. Pringle finagled my appointment time from one of the receptionists and had Adam scheduled after me. I, I changed therapists. I've had the same one since I was four and I had to change because, because, she, she…"

"Easy Matt, easy" Rossi calmly said.

They heard Matt take a deep breath. "Sorry" the boy apologized. "It just bothers me that I lost another person close to me because of her."

"I know kiddo." Dave replied. "And I'm…"

"Is fat Matt?" Reid asked as he bounded into the room.

"Hi Dr. Reid" Matt greeted. "I was hoping you were there. I have something I need to ask you about…in private."

"Otay" Spencer agreed. He picked up the cell, turned off the speaker, and held it to his ear. "I'm weady. What is it?" he asked, walking out of the room. 

CM 

Spencer toddled back into the room a little while later. "I lite Matt. He's nice." He said, handing the phone to Rossi.

"Yes he is." Dave agreed. "It's just too bad he got stuck with that witch Pringle."

"Yeah, but thankfully, he's safe now." Emily stated, smiling as something caught her eye. "Ummm, Hotch? I think it's a certain someone's bedtime."

Aaron looked over at his son. Seeing Spencer struggling to keep his eyes open, he strode to the couch and scooped his sleepy little boy up. "Come on buddy. Time for bed." He whispered.


	102. Realization

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Thank you for everyone still reading this one. You guys are great!

Oh, and if Hotch is a little OOC in my story, thank you for either not noticing, not caring, or being nice enough not to point it out. I thought I was writing him in character. 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron looked over at his son. Seeing Spencer struggling to keep his eyes open, he strode to the couch and scooped his sleepy little boy up. "Come on buddy. Time for bed." He whispered. 

Realization 

CM 

Spencer awoke with a contented sigh. That had been the best and most restful night's sleep he'd gotten in a long time. He was almost sorry he had to get up. Then again today was the first day of his new freedom. The youngster shot up. His new rules! He'd almost forgotten! Starting today he got to enjoy being a kid while still making all his own decisions. It was the best of both worlds! Excited by that prospect Reid shoved the blankets off his lower half, crawled to the edge of the bed, and slid down the side on his tummy. He skipped over to the footstool to retrieve the clothes Hotch had laid out for him. Finding the piece of furniture devoid of his things, the little boy frowned. Hotch had been setting out two outfits for him to choose from for a while now. Why hadn't he done it today? Where was Hotch anyway? He was never far away when Spencer woke up. Maybe he was in the bathroom. Yeah, that had to be it! Spinning around, the itty bitty profiler raced to the bathroom. The wide open door and dark room told him his father figure was not inside. The concern he felt swiftly changed to worry. Something had to be wrong for Hotch to be MIA. Had they gotten called in on a case or was one of the others sick or hurt? Or maybe something had happened to Haley and Jack? Maybe Foyet found them and… Spencer gasped! He had to find Hotch now! Morning routine forgotten, the little boy dashed down the hall to the staircase. He ran as fast as he dared down the wooden steps. Tipping on the last one, he landed hard on his hands and knees with a yelp. Shoving his pain to the side, Reid jumped to his feet and scampered through the living room and into the kitchen. He slid to a stop beside the table where Hotch, Rossi, and Morgan were all calmly sitting drinking their coffee. Spencer eyed the group curiously for a moment before asking, "What awe you doing down hewe, Hotch?"

Aaron glanced down at his charge, eyebrow rising at the sight of the pajama clad boy. "I came down to eat breakfast like I do every morning." He replied.

Spencer stared at his father figure waiting for the man to holler 'Got you!' or something but Hotch didn't so much as crack a smile. He just sat there sipping his coffee like it was the most normal thing in the world; like he hadn't forgotten to wait and come down with Spencer. His lower lip began to tremble at the hurt that thought brought.

Seeing the action, Rossi quickly spoke up. "Hey kid, are you ready to eat?"

Reid glanced over at the eldest member of his family. "Yes siw" he answered.

"Waffles or a ham biscuit?" Dave questioned as he stood and walked over to the sink to deposit his empty mug.

"Waffles, peas" Spencer told him.

"Okay" Rossi said. He walked back to the table, grabbed a chair, and carried it over to the counter by the sink. "I figured as much. The waffle mix, maker, and everything else are right there. Make as many as you want. We're going downstairs to play a few games of pool."

Spencer's mouth dropped open. "You mean I, I…" he stammered. "But I don't know how to mate waffles."

"The directions are on the box." Aaron advised. He set his mug and plate in the sink and then the three men walked out of the room, leaving their youngest alone.

Reid stared after the men in shock. They were just going to leave him here to cook his own breakfast?! Just what the Hell was going on?! The floored tot stood stock still, waiting for his friends to come back in and tell him they were just joking. After several minutes went by with no sign of anyone however, Spencer had to accept that he had been left to fend for himself. Sniffling, he slowly plodded over to the chair, climbed onto it, and grabbed the box of waffle mix. 

CM 

One lumpy breakfast later Spencer trudged down the stairs to the playroom. Finding everyone happily engaged in one activity or another, he sadly tromped over to the sofa, climbed up, and sat down beside Garcia who was playing a game on her laptop.

Penelope took one glance at the forlorn boy and reached out to pull him into her arms for a great, big hug. She swiftly retracted her hands however, when she recalled Reid's new requirements. While it was clear to her he needed comfort, the boy might not accept it. Seeing the large, dewy eyes, the tech analyst knew she had to at least try. "Reid" Garcia called. She waited for the boy to look at her before continuing. "Is it, is it okay if I give you a hug?" she hesitantly asked.

Spencer looked at his friend like she'd lost her mind. Garcia was asking if she could hug him?! Garcia never asked! She just did it and if you didn't like it tough.

Taking the profiler's silence as rejection, Penelope quickly started backpedaling. "I, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, no its otay!" Spencer protested, wrapping his tiny arms around her. "I was 'pwised you asted."

Garcia laughed. "I don't usually ask, do I?" she said, hugging her Junior G-man.

"No" Reid answered, snuggling into her side. "You've always 'veloped me in a bone twushing hug whenevew you feel lite it no mattew whewe we awe."

"Well, I promise I'm going to do better from now on." Penelope said, reluctantly releasing the little boy. "No more surprise hugs. Cross my heart." Needing to get away before she could break the promise she just made, the tech analyst stood up, set her laptop on the couch, and hurried across the room to the pool table. If she couldn't hug her snuggle bunny anymore, she'd hug her chocolate Adonis instead.

Spencer sighed as Garcia practically ran away from him. Something was wrong. Everyone seemed to be acting strange and he didn't know why. 'There's only one way to find out.' He thought. Narrowing his eyes at the pool playing group, the youngster slid off the couch and began stalking towards them, determined to get some answers. 

CM 

By the time lunchtime rolled around Spencer was one very confused, hurt little boy. Nothing had gone as it normally would and he didn't know what to make of that. Besides the disappearance of his and Hotch's morning routine and having to make his own breakfast, no one had commented on the fact that he was still wearing his pajamas or that he hadn't bathed and they didn't touch him or play with him unless he asked. And to top it off Hotch was avoiding him like the plague. He just didn't get it. Just what was going on?

"What do you think's going on? They doing what you said you wanted." The partially brown and black puppy in his coloring book said, smirking when the youngster startled.

"Loti(Loki)?" Spencer mumbled, eyeing the lively drawing critically.

"The one and only" the trickster replied, wagging his tail. He lifted a hind leg and scratched the back of his head and then looked back up at the upset child. "Let me guess; you thought your family would still treat you the same after your little rule change."

"Why wouldn't fey?" Reid asked.

"Are you kidding? You tell them to treat you like a kid and a grown-up and you can't figure out why they're acting different?" Gabe questioned, cocking his head to one side. "Kid, they're trying to do what you asked. They're just not sure which way to treat you when. They can't hardly treat you like both at the same time."

"But I said fey tould…"

"I know what you told them doofus. That doesn't make it any easier on them." Loki explained. "They're attempting to walk a very fine line. Granted it's not going so well right now but I'm sure they'll get the hang of it in a few weeks."

"A few weeks!" Reid exclaimed. "It'll be Twismas(Christmas) by fen!"

"What did you expect? It's hard for old dogs to learn new tricks." The trickster said, grinning widely. "Get it?" Seeing the tot's shoulders slump, he sighed. "Look kid, you can't have it both ways no matter what anyone says."

Spencer scowled. "But I, I don't wanna be a tid."

"I didn't say you had to be. The choice is yours not mine. You can either go on like this until you turn back or you can go back to the way it was before your new rule negotiation." Gabe told the disgruntled youngster.

Spencer put his elbows on the table and propped his head on his hands. "I don't know what to do." He miserably muttered.

Loki leaned forward and licked the boy's arm. "Hey Moping Myrtle, do you know why little kids are so happy?" he asked. Getting a head shake in response, he wagged his tail. "It's because they don't have to make any decisions. They can just sit back and relax. They're free to play without care because they leave the hard stuff to their parents. They don't have to worry about what to wear or eat or anything like that. They just run and play and have to good time. Sound like fun?"

"Yeah, but…"

"But you're not a real kid. I know." Gabe broke in. "And as an adult you want to make your own decisions. You don't get it, do you? Yes, your friends were treating you like a kid but not completely. They were letting you make a ton of decisions every day. Mr. Stick up his A…Butt let you pick your outfits, your breakfast and snack, and even what you did during the day. You were allowed to bathe yourself, go to work, heck, they even let you help cook sometimes. That's more than any little kid your age gets to do."

"I hadn't fought about it lite fat." Reid admitted.

"I figured as much." Loki replied. "Look, the decision is yours to make. But if I were you, I'd enjoy the freedom being a kid gives you. You won't get another chance to relax and not worry about anything. Let someone else take the reins for a while; someone like that Hotch guy is okay even if he is as uptight as they come."

"I don't know if he'll want to." Spencer sadly whispered. "I fint he's mad at me. He hasn't tome neaw me all mowning."

"Can you blame him? You told him you hated him." Gabe reminded.

"I, I didn't mean it. I was jut angwy." Reid defended.

"Did you tell him that? Maybe apologize for it?" Gabe prodded.

Spencer's eyes widened. "I, I, I've gotta find Hotch!" he shouted. Leaping to his feet, he raced out of the room. He ran from room to room, searching for his father figure. After a fruitless search downstairs, the little boy rushed up the stairs and started looking in each room. He found nothing until he opened the door to the room he shared with Hotch. Seeing the man's arm hanging off the bed, he darted over and scampered up onto the mattress. Reid crawled to his boss and father, gasping as he caught sight of the spreading red stain on Hotch's white shirt. Grabbing his friend's cold hand, he felt for a pulse, letting out a wail when he didn't find one. "No, no, no" Spencer hollered, wrapping his arms around Hotch's neck. "You tan't be, be…peas tome bat! I'm sowwy I said I hated you! I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy!"

"Spencer? Spencer, wake up!" Aaron urged, shaking his crying son's shoulder. "Come on buddy, wake up! You're starting to scare me here. Spencer? Spencer!"

Spencer awoke with a gasp! Feeling himself wrapped in a loving embrace, he glanced up to see… "Hotch! You're not dead!" he cried.

"Dead?" Hotch repeated, rubbing the terrified boy's back. "That must have been some nightmare."

"Nightmare? You, you mean it was all a dream?" Spencer inquired. "I didn't weally mate my own waffles and play by myself all mowning?"

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "Spencer, I know we agreed to allow you to make your own decisions but there doesn't mean you'll be making your own meals. I'd never allow you to cook alone no matter how much you begged."

"Fant you! Fant you!" Spencer shouted, tightening his hold on his father. "I, I'm sowwy Hotch! I'm sowwy I said I hated you! I don't! I was jut mad and it tame out. I didn't mean it! I love you! Peas fowgive me! I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy! I'm sowwy!"

"Shhh, Spencer! It's okay. You're forgiven." Aaron softly absolved, rocking his distraught son. He rocked and rubbed and murmured reassurances until the tiny little boy's crying stopped and his breathing evened out in sleep. Hotch then slowly lay back down, being careful not to disturb his charge. "Night buddy" he whispered. After wrapping both arms around the youngster sleeping on his chest, Aaron closed his own eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

CM 

Spencer awoke with the start. Sitting up in bed, he glanced around the room. Finding the room devoid of anyone else, he was hit with a strong sense of déjà vu. This was familiar somehow and not in a good way. He just couldn't…Oh no! The dream! This was how his dream began before it turned into a nightmare. Or maybe it hadn't been a dream? Maybe Hotch waking him up and assuring him that everything was okay was the dream? Maybe he really was…

"Good morning, Spencer" Aaron greeted as he strolled out of the bathroom.

"Morning" Reid cautiously replied as he debated which part of last night was a dream.

Seeing the fear and confusion in the boy's eyes, Aaron sighed. He'd worried this might happen. Knowing actions spoke louder than words in his youngest case, the father took a seat on the edge of the bed, picked up his son, and settled him in his lap. "It was just a nightmare, Spencer. You're okay." He assured.

"Pwomise?" Spencer softly muttered.

"Promise" Aaron replied, rubbing the boy's arm. Feeling the child's tense muscles relax, the profiler gifted Reid with a genuine Hotchner smile. "Are you ready to get bathed and dressed?"

"In a minute" Spencer answered. "I've gotta do somefing fiwst." He slid off his father's lap and toddled over to the dresser where his new rules were hanging on the mirror. Scowling, he climbed onto the chair beside it, snatched the paper off the glass, and ripped it in two.

"Spencer!"

"No mowe new wules!" Reid growled, tearing the paper into tiny bits. "I wanna go bat to the way it was. I wanna be a tid; youw tid. You mate all the decisions. I don't wanna."

"Spencer, are you sure?" Hotch inquired.

"Uh huh" Spencer replied, nodding his head.

Aaron walked over and scooped up his son. "Then consider it done." He said. He kissed the boy's forehead and then set him on his feet. "Now let's get you ready for the day. I'll go start the bath water. You go pick out what you're going to wear today. Your choices are on the footstool."

"Otay!" Spencer happily agreed. He ran over to the stool and looked over the two outfits. Grabbing his long sleeve Disney ohana shirt and a pair of jeans, Reid headed for the door. It was going to be a great day!


	103. Thanksgiving Part 1

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Just a heads up, it might take me a little longer to update for a while. Our Tae Kwon Do tournament is less than a month away so I'll be practicing a lot. 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Grabbing his long sleeve Disney ohana shirt and a pair of jeans, Reid headed for the door. It was going to be a great day! 

Thanksgiving- Part 1 

CM 

"MOWNING UNTLE WOSSI!" Spencer shouted as he ran into the kitchen. Barreling into the older man's legs, he wrapped his arms around Rossi's knees.

Dave had to grab onto the counter to keep from falling backwards from the force of the collision. Once he was steady, he leaned over and scooped the energetic tot up. "Good morning to you too, Short Stuff." He greeted.

Arms encircling his friend's neck, Spencer laid his head on Rossi's shoulder, put his mouth right beside the man's ear, and whispered, "No mowe Weid's Wules."

Dave nodded. "Waffles it is buddy" he replied, giving the little boy a wink to show he understood. "It'll only take me a few minutes to get them ready. Why don't you go sit with Nana until they're done?"

"Otay" Spencer happily agreed. He released his hold on Rossi's neck and after the senior profiler set him on his feet, toddled over to the table where Fran was sitting with Emily, Garcia, and Morgan. The little boy tugged on Mrs. Morgan's sweater and then raised his arms.

Smiling, Fran quickly picked the youngster up and settled him in her lap. "Good morning Sweetie" she said. "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

"Uh huh" Reid answered, nodding his head.

Penelope leaned over and planted a kiss on her Junior G-man's cheek. "Morning Baby Cakes" she greeted. Remembering the new set of rules, she added, "What would you like to do today?"

Spencer looked to Hotch for the explanation.

Sitting down across the table from his son, Aaron took a sip of his coffee before answering. "Garcia, that paper I gave you last night" he waited for her to nod before continuing. "I want you to trash it. The plaintiff decided he wanted to go back to the way things were originally."

The three FBI agents at the table glanced at their littlest member in surprise. After the huge blowout and the marathon negotiation the day before, they'd thought the new code of conduct was set in stone. They couldn't believe it hadn't even lasted a day. The three wondered what had happened to make their hard headed friend do a one eighty. Had Hotch talked the boy into surrendering his decision making skills or had something happened that scared their friend into ending his rules before they'd really even begun. They couldn't ask; not with Mrs. Morgan in their midst. They'd just have to wait until the group was alone. Vowing to make that alone time happen ASAP, the three refocused their attention on their leader.

"I'll, I'll do that Hotch" Garcia finally replied.

"Good now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get a shower before I eat." Aaron informed the others as he stood.

Morgan frowned as he watched their leader leave the room. Hotch always took his shower before he got dressed and came downstairs. Why hadn't he done that this time? What was going… "What you'd say Mama?"

"I asked if you were alright. You kind of spaced out on us for a second there." Fran replied, the concern clear in her tone.

"I'm fine, Mama." Derek assured her. "I was just thinking about what Hotch said. It's hard to believe the guy changed his mind. He seemed so adamant about it yesterday and then less than twenty-four hours later he wants Garcia to tear it up."

"Tear what up?" JJ asked as she walked into the room with Will and Henry.

"The paperwork Hotch gave Pen last night. It turns out the guy didn't want what he thought he did." Emily explained as she covertly gestured to Reid.

"Sounds like he figured out he had a sweet deal to start with." Will observed. He sat down next to Fran and ruffled Spencer's hair. "Ain't that right, kiddo?"

JJ frowned at her husband. "Will, please don't use that term in front of Henry." She instructed. "It's not even a word."

"Just 'cause ain't ain't a word to people here, that doesn't mean that ain't ain't a real word." Will replied with a sly grin.

"Will" JJ warned.

"Yes Honey" Will replied in his most innocent voice as he flashed her his own set of puppy dog eyes.

Emily snickered at the look. "Give it up JJ. You're not going to win this one." She wisely advised.

"Yeah, Will ain't gonna stop saying ain't as long as the word ain't aggravates you." Derek teased, earning himself a playful slap on the arm from Garcia.

"Fine" JJ huffed. "But I better not hear Henry say…"

"Ain't!" Henry hollered, clapping his hands. "Ain't, ain't, ain't!"

JJ groaned. "Wiilll"

"Don't look at me Chere. That was Morgan's doing." Will teased, dodging Derek's attempt to land a blow.

Spencer watched wide eyed as his friends bantered and joked with each other. Wanting to get in on the fun, he decided to try out the new word. "Ain't!" he shouted. He threw both hands over his mouth and giggled at the expressions on his friends' faces. Seeing storm clouds begin to form over JJ's head, the littlest profiler dropped his hands and pasted on a worried look. "Uh oh! Untle Mowgan and Untle Will awe in twouble! Fey ain't gonna lite what Aunt JJ does!"

Morgan and Will spun around and stared at the fuming woman, matching deer in the headlights expressions adorning their faces. Gulping, the two men quickly attempted to mount a defense. "Come on JJ! Don't look like that! We were just teasing." Derek explained.

"Yeah Chere, we were having a little fun. That's all. There's no need to go all Mama Bear on us." Will chimed in.

"Oh really?" JJ scoffed, crossing her arms. "So teaching Henry and Reid a bad word is okay?"

Henry peered up at his mother in surprise. "Daddy sayed a bad wowd?" he gasped.

"Yes he did baby." JJ answered.

"Daddy, get a time out?" Henry inquired, glancing at his aunts in confusion when they snickered.

"I think that's a great idea." JJ announced.

"What?!" Derek shouted.

"You can't be serious?" Will balked.

"Oh, I'm serious alright." JJ replied. She pointed to the two far corners of the room. "Now go before I decide you need a more creative punishment."

Copying his mother's stance, Henry turned his version of the mad dad expression on his father. "Go daddy and no say bad wowds no mowe." He scolded.

Will glanced from his stern looking son to his smug wife before sliding his chair back with a huff. While he wanted nothing more than to refuse the ridiculous punishment, he knew he didn't have that option. Like it or not he had to follow through with this silliness for the sake of his son. That didn't mean JJ had won however. On the contrary her little stunt just made her public enemy number one and he couldn't wait to pay her back. Smirking at that thought, Will strolled past his wife. "This ain't over Chere." He whispered.

JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm so scared." She quietly replied. Out loud she said, "Quit your stalling and go."

Resigned to their fate, Morgan and Will slunk over to the appointed corners and plopped down on the floor.

Spencer rolled at the image of his two fierce friends sitting in the naughty corner like two bad little boys. This was just too good! He hoped someone got a pic…a flash followed by a whined "Garcia!" set off another round of giggles. This was so much more fun than that new rules dream world! 

CM 

Five minutes later Henry and Spencer slid off their mother and Nana's laps and toddled over to the two corner prisoners.

"Say sowwy daddy and fen you tan tome out." Henry instructed.

Will sighed. This was beyond humiliating. JJ was going down as soon as their Thanksgiving feast was over. But for now; "I'm sorry buddy" he apologized, hugging his little boy.

Henry smiled. "Now daddy tan tome pay." He advised.

Releasing his hold on his son, Will stood and glanced over at his partner in crime.

"Say youw sowwy Mowgan" Spencer said, trying and failing to hold back a snicker.

Derek huffed. He'd played along so far but there was no way he was apologizing. He hadn't done anything wrong. "Kid, I can't believe you of all people expect me to apologize."

Smirking, Reid took a step closer to his friend. "Little pitchews have big eaws." He whispered, discretely motioning to Henry.

"That saying never made any sense." Morgan grumbled. Catching Henry staring his way, the profiler quickly swallowed his pride. "I'm sorry Reid." He apologized.

Spencer launched himself into his big brother's arms. "You'we fowgiven." He absolved, blushing as his stomach chose that moment to express its discontent at being empty.

Morgan sniggered. "Come on Shrimp. Let's go see what's keeping your waffles."

"The waffles are ready!" Rossi called. "I was just waiting on the two of you to make up and get your behinds over here."

"Toming!" Spencer yelled. Jumping out of Morgan's arms, he raced across the room and scrambled into his chair, oblivious to the amused looks on his friends' faces.

Rossi walked up to the table and set the two plates he was carrying in front of the little boys. "Chow down bambinos. You've got a big day ahead of you."

Settling in his chair, Morgan glanced from Spencer's waffle filled plate to the empty space in front of him. "Hey, what about us?" he asked.

"You know where the waffle maker is." Dave replied, swatting the younger man on the back of his head. "Make your own."

"Be sure to make yourself a big breakfast because you're not coming back into the kitchen. Rossi and I have a Thanksgiving feast to prepare." Will told Morgan.

"Got it" Derek said. He stood and slowly headed for the counter.

"Get a move on or you'll go hungry." Dave threatened.

"Okay! Okay!" Morgan grumbled, adding "grandpa" under his breath. "I'm…OW! What was that for?!" he asked, rubbing his stinging behind.

"That was for that smart mouth of yours." Rossi replied as he folded the dish towel back up. "Keep it up and I'll make you go without Thanksgiving dinner."

"You wouldn't" Morgan gasped.

"I wouldn't test him on that if I were you, my Pretty Pilgrim." Garcia advised. "He's got his 'I can out stubborn a mule' face on."

"You better listen to her, Morgan." Hotch suggested as he strode into the kitchen. "It's a long time till our Thanksgiving dinner."

"Daddy! Daddy!" Spencer shouted. He slid off his chair, ran over to his surrogate father, and leapt into his arms. "Guess what! Mowgan and Will had to sit in time out fow saying a bad wowd!"

"They did?" Aaron asked, the corners of his mouth turning up.

"Uh huh" Spencer replied, nodding his head. "JJ said fey had to 'tause fey said…"

Aaron covered the little boy's mouth before he could repeat the word and land himself in corner time. "No saying the bad word buddy" he told his son before removing his hand. "I'd rather you didn't have to spend time in the corner today."

Spencer's eyes went saucer wide. "Yes siw" he meekly answered.

"Good" Hotch said, kissing the boy's forehead. "Now what do you say we go eat our breakfast?"

"Yes siw!" Spencer replied, perking up at the mention of food.

Smiling, Aaron carried his son to the table and set him in his chair before going over to the counter to fix his own breakfast. He poured his bowl of cereal, added a few cut strawberries and a little milk, and then returned to the table. Sitting down beside Reid, the young father picked up the boy's napkin and tucked it into the collar of Spencer's shirt. Ignoring the disgruntled look his actions caused, Aaron dug into his breakfast.

"Finally" Derek muttered when the waffle maker buzzed. Grabbing the handle, he flipped the grill over and opened the lid. After getting a fork, he stabbed his hot waffle and slid it onto his plate. He then slathered syrup on the Mickey Mouse shaped breakfast and carried his treat to the table. Plopping down in a chair across from his best friend, he cut a huge slice of waffle off one mouse ear and raised it to his mouth. Spotting Spencer gazing hungrily at the piece, Morgan sighed and set down his fork. "Here you go kid" he said, sliding his plate over to the tiny profiler.

Reid looked up at Morgan in surprise. "Awe you suwe?" he asked.

"Yeah man" Derek replied, giving the tiny boy a grin. "Go ahead and eat that one. I can make me another one."

"Fants!" Spencer shouted, stuffing the already cut bite into his mouth.

"You're welcome, kiddo" Morgan said. He ruffled the boy's hair and then stood and hurried back over to the counter to cook another waffle.

JJ pulled a wet wipe out of the pack she'd left on the table and wiped Henry's sticky hands and face. "So what do you two want to do today?" she asked the little boys.

"Wide the toastew!" Henry excitedly shouted.

"Me too! Me too!" Spencer hollered, accidently spraying the table with bits of waffle.

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Reid." Aaron reminded.

Spencer finished chewing and swallowing before responding, "Yes siw". Thinking of the fun to come, he swiftly stuffed another huge chunk of waffle into his mouth. He needed to get through so he could play.

The rest of breakfast went by quickly with the boys rushing to finish their meals and the adults doing their best to keep up with them. Once everyone was finished and the table cleaned off, the group hurried out of the kitchen, leaving Rossi and Will to prepare the turkey dinner. 

CM 

"Tan't tatch me!" Spencer shouted, darting out of Morgan's reach. Shrieking with delight, the mini profiler scampered across the grassy area. He skidded to a stop beside Henry's inchworm, spun around, and stared at his opponent. Sticking his fingers in his ears, Spencer stuck his tongue out at his best friend. "Na, na, na, na, na! You tan't get me!" he chanted.

"Laugh it up while you can, youngster." Morgan called as he stepped closer to the over confident boy. "But I'll have the last laugh 'cause the tickle monster is coming to get…YOU!" Derek suddenly charged at the giggling tot.

Laughing, Spencer raced around the enclosed yard. He dodged benches and jumped over toys as he ran from the snarling monster trying to catch him. He ran and ran, breathing hard. He finally had to stop a few minutes later so he could catch his breathe. Hands on knees, the youngster panted. Glancing back at his best friend, he was glad to see that Morgan had also stopped to rest. Assured that the tickle monster wasn't planning a sneak attack, Reid focused back on his breathing. Once he had slowed it back down to a more normal level, the little boy took off again. He ran towards the middle of the enclosure where he knew his protector was waiting. Rounding a corner of one of the benches, he risked a peek back at his pursuer. He blew a raspberry at Morgan, giggling as the man growled. Grinning with glee, Spencer started to turn his gaze back to the front. He yelped as he tripped, landing hard on his hands and knees. Blinking back tears, the little boy pushed himself up. He glanced forlornly down at his scraped knees and hands. They hurt more than he thought they should especially his left…Spencer's head snapped up at JJ's scream. Seeing the metal cart of the roller coaster barreling towards him, the tiny boy tried to jump off the track. His escape was thwarted however by one of his untied shoelaces. He tugged on the trapped lace but he just wasn't strong enough to pull it free. Shutting his eyes, Reid waited for the imminent collision.

Spying the deadly situation, Emily leapt into action. She dashed over to the track, grabbed the stuck tot, and with an enormous tug, rolled out of the way of the speeding coaster. They cleared the track just in the nick of time.

"SPENCER! EMILY!" Aaron shouted as he raced to his fallen family members. Dropping to his knees beside them, he placed a hand on both of their trembling backs. "Emily, are you and Spencer alright?" he questioned.

"Y-yeah I, I think so." Prentiss stammered. Finishing her check of the sobbing boy in her arms, she wrapped him in a loving embrace. "It's okay, Reid. You're alright." She whispered.

"Is everyone okay? You're not hurt, are you?" Morgan asked as he skidded to a stop beside Hotch.

Emily nodded. "Nothing a few band aids won't fix." She answered, grimacing at the wet feeling on her pants leg. "Oh and we could use some clean pants, too."

"Clean pants?" Aaron repeated, his expression softening as he realized what she meant. Running a hand up and down his son's back, he quietly said, "Spencer? Spencer buddy, come to daddy."

Reid immediately released his hold on Emily and threw himself into Hotch's waiting arms. Burying his face in his father figure's neck, the little boy sobbed out his distress.

"Are you sure you're alright, Prentiss?" Hotch asked as he cradled his distraught son.

"I'm fine. Honest." Emily replied. "Go. Get Spencer inside and taken care of. I'll be there in a minute."

Nodding, Aaron stood and hurried away.

"Did Reid get hurt?" JJ inquired as she and Henry made it to the scene.

"Weid gots a boo boo?" Henry questioned.

"I'm afraid so, Henry." Emily told the boy. "But don't worry. Hotch will fix his skinned knees up in no time."

"Pwomise?" Henry asked.

"I promise." Emily answered. She got shakily to her feet and gave the worried youngster a fake smile. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm gonna go change and then go downstairs to the playroom for a while. This room has suddenly lost its appeal."

"You got that right." Derek agreed. He wrapped an arm around the still trembling woman's shoulders and the group started for the door at the end of the enclosed room. They made it almost half way before the door burst open and Garcia and Fran rushed in.

"What happened out here? Why was my little Ingenious Indian crying?" Penelope questioned as hurried over to the group. Noticing Prentiss' disheveled hair and rumbled clothes, she added, "And why does Em look like she wrestled a bear?"

That brought a smile to the adults' faces. "Relax Baby Girl, he's alright." Morgan assured the worried woman. "Reid just had a little accident."

"Accident?! What kind of accident?!" Garcia asked, her worry increasing as different scenarios flashed through her mind.

"He fell on the roller coaster track and skinned his knees." JJ explained, wisely leaving out him almost getting hit by the cart.

"Oh, okay" Penelope sighed. The explanation of the run of the mill accident calmed her immediately. Taking Henry from his mom, Garcia tickled the tot's tummy. "Why don't we go downstairs and play while we wait for Spencer to get doctored up? Nana and I set up a few surprises for you."

"Pwises?!" Henry squealed. "Yay! Pwises! Henry get pwises!"

"Let's go then youngster." Morgan said. Lifting Henry out of Garcia's arms, he hoisted the little boy onto his shoulders and ran for the door.

Chuckling at the boys, the ladies slowly followed the two inside. 

CM 

"Here we go." Aaron softly stated as he lowered a sniffling Spencer into the tub. Picking up a wash cloth, he wet it and then began gently cleaning the little boy's injuries.

Spencer sat quietly and allowed his father to take control. The shock of the accident combined with the adrenaline crash after had left him exhausted. Yawning, he tiredly fisted his eyes. A nap sounded really good ab…Reid gasped, attempting to yank his leg out of Hotch's grasp. "Ow! Huwts!" he cried.

"Easy buddy, easy. I'm almost done." Aaron soothed. Tightening his grip on the tiny limb, he ran the wash cloth over the bloody knee again. He frowned when the boy yelped in pain and tried to pull his leg back once more. Examining the injury more closely, Hotch noticed something poking out of the wound. Sighing, he set Reid's leg down and stood. He went over to the sink and grabbed his toiletry kit. After unzipping the case and retrieving the tweezers, Aaron took a moment to prepare himself for what he was about to do. He took a deep breath, let it out, and then steeled himself for a painful next few minutes. Once he was ready, the young father picked up the tweezers and went back to his son.

Spencer looked up, eyes widening when he saw the instrument in Hotch's hand. Not wanting that used on him, he swiftly pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his hands around them. "No, go away" he cried.

"Sorry buddy" Aaron softly replied as he took up position beside the tub. "I have to get it out. You know that." Capturing the boy's flailing limb, he held it steady as he positioned the tweezers. He pinched the top of the splinter and started to pull, wincing at the scream the action elicited.

By the time the one inch sliver of wood was out both father and son were in tears.

Aaron threw the tweezers across the bathroom and scooped up his hurting son, wrapping a towel around him. "It's okay, buddy. It's okay. It's over now." He soothed, rubbing the boy's back. Standing, he carried Reid into the bedroom. Taking a seat on the end of the bed, Aaron rocked his crying little boy. He needed to finish cleaning the wound but that could wait. Right now nothing was more important than comforting his son. 

CM 

Garcia looked up at the sound of footsteps on the stairs. Seeing Hotch step into the playroom with a teary eyed Spencer, she smiled at the two and patted the spot beside her on the couch in invitation.

Returning the tech analyst's smile with a tired grin, Aaron trudged over to the sofa and plopped down.

"Hey Sweet Pea" Penelope greeted, palming the boy's cheek. "I heard you had an accident. Are you alright?"

Spencer shakily nodded. "Uh huh" he muttered around his thumb.

"Do you want to go play now?" Aaron asked.

"No" Spencer replied, leaning back against his father's chest.

Garcia sighed. This was bad. The accident must have been worse than the others had let on. She wished there was something she could do to make her junior G-man feel better. Recalling a site she'd found when Reid had first been turned, Penelope smiled. Maybe there was something she could do. "Sweetums, I was about to check out this new website I heard about. It sounds like something Henry might like when he's a little older. Do you feel up to looking at it with me?"

Spencer glanced at his friend curiously. "Otay" he said.

"Great!" Penelope exclaimed. Grabbing her laptop, she settled it in her lap, opened the internet, and rapidly typed in the remembered address. She downloaded and installed the needed information before pressing play. After it finished loading, Garcia turned the computer so the mini profiler could see the screen. "Okay so the site's called Toontown and its made by Disney so I know it's safe."

"How does it wowt?" Spencer questioned. Sitting up, he scooted closer to the tech analyst and eyed the screen.

"Well, first you have to make a toon." Garcia instructed.

"A toon?" Reid repeated, ghosting his fingers over the keyboard.

"Yes, a toon" Penelope replied. She picked up the laptop and set it in the curious boy's lap. "Here, you make it. See, just click those arrows until the toon looks like you want it to."

Spencer flipped through the different characters, giggling at some of the kooky combinations he made. He went through all the various possibilities twice before settling on a mouse. Clicking the next button, he chose his toon's color and clothes. After going through the short tutorial, Spencer set out on the main part of the site. In minutes he was completely engrossed in his game. 

CM 

"Snack time!" Will announced as he tromped into the room sometime later.

"Snack time? What happened to lunch?" Morgan asked, walking over to the bar along one end of the room.

Will set the tray of snacks and drinks on the bar and then turned to his frowning friend. "Lunch today is our Thanksgiving feast and that won't be ready for a couple more hours." He replied. "We thought about fixing something for lunch but with the amount of food we're making, we figured it would be better to switch snack and lunch time around. We did add a little to the snacks though." He nodded towards the grilled cheese sandwiches.

"Sounds good to me," Derek said, snitching the top sandwich and shoving it in his mouth.

Will snickered. "Boys, better come and get it before Big Mouth here eats it all!" he called.

"Come on Spencer, time to eat." Aaron stated, closing the laptop and setting it on the coffee table.

"But I was jut about to tate ovew a tog(cog) building!" Spencer protested.

Aaron smiled at the childish display. "The cog building will still be there after you eat." He told the boy. He picked up his son before the youngster could reclaim his toy and walked over to the bar. Placing Spencer on a stool, he swiftly fixed a plate for the tiny agent. "Alright buddy, eat up."

Reid obediently took a bite of his sandwich. "Tan I pay Toontown when I'm fwough?" he asked.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Aaron instructed, using a napkin to wipe up the bits of sandwich that his son had accidently sprayed the table with. "And no you cannot. You're taking a nap after you finish eating."

"But daddy"

"Spencer" Hotch warned.

"Fine" Spencer huffed, crossing his arms. "I'll tate a nap lite a good little boy."

"Spencer, lose the attitude or there will be no more Toontown today." Aaron sternly advised.

Spencer immediately straightened up. He didn't want to risk losing his new favorite game. "Yes siw" he meekly replied. Picking up his sandwich, he quickly began eating.

Smiling at Reid's compliance, Hotch ruffled the boy's hair and then turned his attention to his own snack.

It wasn't long before the sandwiches were devoured and the cookies and fruit bags were empty. The grown-ups swiftly cleaned up, throwing away the trash and wiping down the counter and the stools. Once that was finished, Garcia, Morgan, and Emily followed Will upstairs to help with their feast while JJ and Hotch headed for their boys.

Seeing Spencer sneaking over to the computer, Aaron hurried across the room and scooped the wayward youngster up. "Naptime Spencer" he reminded as he carried his son to the stairs.

"But, but I'm n *yawn* not tiiiiwed." Spencer argued even as his head dropped onto Hotch's shoulder.

"Sure you're not" Hotch muttered, smiling when the little boy snuggled into him. Humming softly, he walked through the living room, up the stairs, and down the hall to the room he and Spencer shared. He laid his now sleeping son in the middle of the bed and tucked the blankets around him. "Sleep tight buddy" he whispered, kissing the boy's forehead. Walking over to the well-worn rocking chair, Aaron dropped into it. Wanting to be close by in case the nightmares came back, he settled back in the chair, closed his eyes, and joined his son in dreamland. 

AN- Towntown is a real online game for kids. It's also a good stress reliever for adults.


	104. Thanksgiving Part 2

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Any new Reid stories? 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Wanting to be close by in case the nightmares came back, Aaron settled back in the chair, closed his eyes, and joined his son in dreamland. 

Thanksgiving Part 2 

CM 

Morgan softly tapped on his boss' bedroom door before opening it and stepping inside.

Placing a finger to his mouth in warning, Aaron stood and crept over to the doorway. "What's up?" he asked.

"Rossi said to tell you our Thanksgiving dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes." Derek related. Peering over Hotch's shoulder, he smiled at the peacefully sleeping Spencer. "Somebody's taking an awfully long siesta. He alright?"

"Yes, I think he's just worn out from all the excitement this morning." Aaron replied.

"No nightmares?" Morgan asked.

"None so far" Hotch answered with a shake of his head. "I'm a little surprised he hasn't had any yet. I was expecting them."

"Maybe Reid's too exhausted" Morgan suggested. "Or it hasn't really hit him yet just how close he came to being run down. I imagine tonight his dreams will be nightmare central."

"His won't be the only one." Aaron muttered.

"True that" Morgan agreed. "Listen, I've gotta go get dressed. I'll stop back by on my way down. If Pretty Boy's not awake by then, I'll let Rossi know to hold off on the feast."

"Thanks Morgan" Aaron said. He slowly closed the door and turned around. He smiled as Reid's eyes fluttered open. The protective father quickly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed. "Afternoon, Sleepy Head. Did you have a good nap?"

"Uh *yawn* huh" Spencer answered, fisting his eyes. Sitting up, he leaned against his surrogate father. "Is Fantsgiving dinnew weady yet?"

"Almost" Aaron replied. "We've got about fifteen minutes to get dressed and go downstairs."

Spencer nodded. "I till don't see why we have to dwess up." he huffed as he pushed the covers off his legs. "Its jut OWWWW!"

"Spencer, what's wrong?" Hotch questioned, staring down at the boy who was holding his left knee with both hands and whimpering.

"It huwts!" Reid whined.

Aaron frowned. He knew the youngster's skinned knees would probably still sting but they shouldn't hurt; not bad enough to bring tears to his son's eyes. Maybe he missed something when he cleaned it out. "Let me see." He ordered. Taking the injured limb, he gently removed the large, square shaped bandage. The splinter wound looked a little red but no more than expected. He thoroughly examined the hurting knee; his frown deepening when he didn't find a reason for the boy's pain. Deciding he should clean and disinfect the wound just to be on the safe side, Hotch carefully picked up his son. "Come on buddy. Let's go fix this up."

"Otay" Spencer agreed, thinking his dad only meant to put a new bandage on it.

Hotch carried Reid into the bathroom. "Do you need to use the bathroom first?" he asked.

"Yes siw" Spencer replied.

Nodding, Aaron lowered his hurting son to his feet long enough to pull his pajama pants and underwear down and then scooped him back up and settled Reid on the toilet seat. While the little profiler was occupied, the young father gathered the supplies he would need to cleanse and medicate the wound. Once he had everything he needed and Spencer was through, Aaron helped his son finish up and wash his hands before sitting him down on the sink counter. "Alright buddy, let's get this over with." Aaron stated as he picked up the disinfectant.

Seeing the brown bottle in his protector's hand, Spencer shook his head and swiftly covered his knee with his hands. "No!" he hollered. "Not fat! Peas!"

"Sorry son, I don't have a choice. I have to ensure the wound is properly cleaned out. You know that." Aaron softly said. Taking the child's tiny hands in one of his, he gently removed them from the injured knee and set them in the boy's lap. Keeping his hand over Reid's, Hotch swiftly and efficiently cleansed the scraped joint, paying special attention to the spot the splinter had pierced. After the thorough, painful cleaning, he slathered antibiotic cream on the now bloody wound and carefully placed a new bandage over it. Aaron then scooped up his son and cradled the crying boy to his chest. "Shhh, it's alright. It's over now." He soothed, rubbing Spencer's back. He carried the sobbing youngster back into the bedroom and sat down on the edge of the bed. Kissing the top of Reid's head, he slowly began to rock. 

CM 

It took a while but Spencer finally managed to stop the tears. Sniffling, he pulled away from his protector and peered up at the man. "I'm sowwy. I'm otay now." He apologized, dropping his gaze to his lap in shame. He was an adult. He shouldn't be crying over a stupid skinned knee.

Hotch sighed. Grasping the boy's chin, he raised it until they were eye to eye. "You have nothing to be sorry for, son. Injuries hurt more in that tiny body of yours. It's nothing to be ashamed of or be sorry for. Understand?" Aaron smiled at the timid nod he received. "Good. Now what do you say we get dressed and go downstairs before Morgan decides he's waited long enough and eats it all."

Spencer's eyes widened at that. Morgan might be his best friend and big brother but there was no way he was letting the pig eat his turkey and dressing. Sliding off Hotch's lap, he hollered, "We've gotta get dwessed! Huwwy Hotch! Huwwy!"

Chuckling at his son, Aaron stood and followed Spencer over to the closet to get their suits. It was time to join their family. 

CM 

Morgan whistled when Hotch and Reid entered the dining room wearing matching navy blue suits and white button down shirts. "Looking good, kid" he remarked.

"Fants" Spencer replied, tugging on his Stitch themed tie. The thing was so tight he felt like he was being choked.

Noting the movement, Rossi reached over and loosened the colorful tie. "Better?" he asked, patting the youngster's back.

"Yes, fant you" Spencer answered, nodding his head as Hotch sat him in the chair between the two men. The mini agent wiggled around until he was comfortable and then glanced around the table. Rossi, Will, Henry, and Morgan were decked out in suits, too. But while Rossi and Morgan had opted for black suits, Will and Henry were sporting red ones that complimented JJ's red sequined gown. Fran was wearing a plain but beautiful hunter green dress while Garcia had mixed and matched for the occasion. Her pilgrim hat and dress was accented with leather moccasins and dream catcher earrings. Even Emily had dressed for the feast. Her low cut baby blue dress sparkled. Gathered around the table full of food, they looked like the families in the Thanksgiving specials he'd seen as a child. It was wonderful!

"You okay, youngster?" Dave quietly questioned.

Spencer nodded. He gave the man a dimpled grin and then turned his attention to the cluttered table. The enormous selection of delicious looking and smelling foods had his mouth watering. "Fis loots awesome!"

"Thanks, Rossi and I worked most of the day cooking all the traditional Thanksgiving dishes plus a few extras from our families." Will bragged.

"Lite what?" Spencer curiously questioned.

"Well…"

"No offense guys but can you wait to answer Reid's question after we've started eating?" Morgan huffed. "I'm starving!"

"I tawving too!" Henry mimicked, patting his belly.

Dave snickered. "We can't have people starving to death while they're sitting at a table full of food so I guess we better start." He teased. Standing, Rossi turned serious. "When I was a little boy, one of my family's Thanksgiving traditions had to do with the blessing. Instead of the usual grace, we went around the table and each person had to name one thing they were thankful for and they couldn't repeat what someone else had said. While I thought it was an annoying and totally useless tradition then, I've come to appreciate the meaning behind it. It's the one tradition I thought I'd carry on with my family but I never had a family to share it with…until now. So I thought we'd start our first BAU Thanksgiving with the Rossi family tradition."

"Sounds good to me" Aaron stated with a sad smile.

"I'm in." JJ called, followed by the rest of the group.

Dave smiled. "Thank you" he replied, raising his glass. "I'll start. I'm thankful for all of you breathing life back into this old house, making it a home." He looked to Reid.

Copying Rossi, Spencer raised his cup. "I'm fantful fow my family." He quietly said.

Aaron lifted his glass. "I'm thankful for our good friend Gabe, who reminded me of what was most important in life." He stated, looking lovingly down at his son.

"Awwww!" Penelope, JJ, and Emily all squeed.

Rolling his eyes, Morgan gently nudged the tech analyst. "Baby Girl, it's your turn." He whispered.

"Oh, right" Garcia muttered. She reluctantly drew her eyes away from the father and son and picked up her glass. "Let's see, ummm…Oh I know! I'm thankful for being with the people I love for the holidays."

Derek wrapped an arm around his lovely lady as he raised his own cup. "I'm thankful for able to spend Thanksgiving with both my families." He said. "Mom"

Fran lifted her mug. "I'm so very thankful for all of you. You've not only managed to keep my boy safe but you've given him a loving family complete with father figures who aren't afraid to knock some sense into him when need be."

That got a chuckle from the group.

"I'll remember that next time he gets too big for his britches." Rossi remarked, setting off another round of giggling.

Will waited for the laughter to subside and then held up his glass. "I'm thankful to be included in the family. Y'all have made me feel like part of the group from the start. You'll never know how much that means to me."

JJ surreptitiously wiped her eyes before picking up her sweet tea. "I'm thankful for having two loving and understanding families." She stated. Glancing down at her son, she added, "It's your turn, Henry. Tell us what you're thankful for."

Henry grabbed his sippy cup and held it over his head. "I fantful fow Untle Pencew!" he shouted. "And Weid! Him's my best fwiend!"

"You're my friend, too Henry!" Spencer called back, grinning across the table at the little boy who had brought such joy to his life.

Smiling, Emily raised her glass. "Remind me to sit on the other side next year. Being last is hard. All the good ones are already taken." She teased before looking over at Reid. "There is one you guys forgot though and I think it's one of the most important ones. I'm thankful for second chances." She said.

The room was silent for a moment as the family members thought about the previous year's ups and downs. And the agents were surprised that instead of the horrible cases they'd worked, their minds were filled with trips to theme parks and farms and the giggling of a happy, energetic little boy named Spencer. Smiles graced their faces as they recalled his excitement at doing the most normal of childhood things. They hoped the rest of his short second childhood would be nothing but fun.

A loud grumble echoed by a couple of softer growls brought the family out of their musings. Sniggering, they looked at the two tiny and one not so tiny culprits.

"Can we please eat now?" Morgan asked. "My stomach can't wait much longer. Right, kid?"

Spencer nodded. "My tummy's wumbling lite Pooh Beaw's." he announced.

"Well then, we'd better feed it." Dave said, ruffling the youngster's hair. "Dig in everybody!" 

CM 

After a fun and filling supper, the family retired to the living room. Spying several boxes in one corner, Spencer immediately headed over to investigate. He went to one of the shorter containers and opened it, gasping at the collection of Christmas ornaments that filled it. "What's fis?" he asked.

"Those are the special ornaments for the Christmas tree we're going to set up." Dave responded.

"Special?" Fran questioned.

"Yes, special" Penelope answered, walking over to the box. "Every year since I've been with the BAU, I've gotten a special ornament for each member of my team. I always pick something that reminds me of that person, like the Enterprise for Spencer and Chester Cheetah for JJ." She explained. "Rossi caught me out shopping for them his first year back and he had me get a second ornament for him."

All eyes snapped to Rossi.

"What?" he demanded, glaring at the group. "It's a good way to remember you guys and fill up my tree."

"I lite it." Spencer said as he picked up the Enterprise box and looked it over.

"Me too. It's a wonderful idea, Pen." Emily seconded.

"Haley did the same thing." Aaron confided. "Every year she'd go out and buy a new ornament for Jack. She said the ornaments would remind us of his childhood once he was grown."

"She's right. I can tell you the story or the feelings behind every ornament in that box." Garcia told the group.

Spencer toddled over to Hotch and tugged on his pants leg. "Tan we put fese on the twee tonight?" he inquired, holding up his spaceship ornament.

"We're planning on it." Rossi answered.

"Weally?" Reid exclaimed, bouncing up and down.

"Really" Dave replied. Standing up, he started for the huge, box off to one side. "Come on guys! Let's get this tree up so the rug rats can decorate it!"

Rossi dumped the box out and the family got busy. They sorted the branches by the colors on the tips and then assembled the trunk. Once that was complete, the group worked together to set the branches in and move them around to make the tree look fuller. In no time their Christmas tree was standing tall and proud.

Spencer waited for the men to finish stringing the lights and then stepped up to the tree. He studied the tree from various angles before placing his Enterprise on one of the lower branches.

Grinning, Henry grabbed a Grinch ornament and with his mother's help hung it on the tree.

The grown-ups stood back and watched as the two boys raced from the box to the tree and back hanging ornaments. When the lower branches were completely covered, Aaron and Will went over to help. They lifted the excited youngsters up so they could hang the ornaments a little higher.

With shouts of "Cool!" and "Loot at fis one!" Spencer and Henry took the ornaments Garcia handed them and swiftly hung them on the tree. Giggling, they ran back and forth until the ornament box was empty.

In minutes their tree was filled with ornaments of every size, shape, and description. It might not have been a real tree and the ornaments might have been jumbled in three or four spots instead of evenly spread out but it was the most beautiful tree any of them had ever seen.

Reid plopped down on the floor and stared up at the tree; his very first family Christmas tree. It was absolutely stunning. He'd seen Christmas trees before but he'd never seen anything like this one. Yawning, Spencer laid down on his side. His eyelids shut and then popped open again. Blinking, the little boy fought to keep his heavy lidded eyes open but it was no use. His eyes slid shut and he drifted off, dreaming of the wonderful Christmas to come. 

AN- Okay, I need to ask. Are you getting bored? Do I need to rush on to New Year's Day or keep the same pace? Any special you'd like to see?


	105. Snow Day!

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- WOW! I was blown away by the response to my question. Suggestions ranged from keeping the same pace to skipping to New Year's. The majority asked me to stay at the same pace so that's what I'll do.

I also received a ton of wonderful suggestions for things y'all would like to see. I'm going to try to incorporate as many of those as I can.

There is another little Reid story but I'm a little hesitant to suggest it since it is slash. (Not so far but the author warns its coming.) If you'd like the name of that one, PM me.

A few others were mentioned to me but while little Reid is in them, they are definitely not Reid centric. He's either wallpaper or worse a way to further other character's SL. A couple go so far as to make him a little too much like the Matt in my story to be likeable.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer's eyes slid shut and he drifted off, dreaming of the wonderful Christmas to come.

CM

"WEID! WEID!" Henry shouted as he barreled into his friend's bedroom. "IT NOWING!"

Aaron startled awake. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, he glanced at the clock and groaned. It was far too early to start the day. He'd been hoping to get another hour or two in before Spencer woke. Hearing Henry's shrill shout again, Hotch propped up on his elbows planning on quieting the tot. He was too late.

All the shouting woke Spencer out of a sound sleep. Knuckling his eyes, he yawned and tiredly peered around the room before closing his eyes once more. Those eyes snapped back open as Henry's words registered in his brain. "Now?" he questioned, sitting up. Reid quickly slid out of bed and toddled over to the window. Pulling back the heavy curtain, he gasped at the sight of the white wonderland he saw. "NOW!" he hollered, jumping up and down. He dropped the fabric, raced over to the bed, and with a running leap, pounced on his father figure. "Daddy! Daddy! Wate up! It's nowing!"

Aaron slowly turned over fully intent on ordering his son to go back to sleep. One look at the excitement on the boy's face changed his mind however. He sat up with a smile. "Morning Reid" he greeted the bouncing boy.

"It's nowing daddy!" Spencer shouted. "Tan we go out and pay? Peas?"

"Reid, we…"

Will chose that moment to burst into the room. "Henry, I told you to let Reid sleep." He admonished before turning to the duo on the bed. "Sorry Hotch, he kinda got away from me."

"Not a problem" Aaron assured him. Looking back at the energetic youngster in his lap, he said, "We'll go out Reid." He waited for the boys' cheers to die down before adding, "After a bath and breakfast"

"Awww!" Spencer and Henry chorused.

"Sorry Little Man" Will said as he scooped up his son. "But the same thing goes for you. No bath and breakfast, no playing in the snow."

"No now?" Henry tearfully asked, his lower lip trembling.

"Not until after breakfast, okay?" Will confirmed.

Henry pondered this for a moment before grinning. "Otay" he happily replied. "Bye Weid! We go eat now!"

"Bye Henwy!" Spencer called, waving at his friend. Once his godson was out of sight, Reid slid off the bed on his belly and ran over to the chair. Snatching up an outfit, he spun around and dashed towards the bathroom. "Tome on Hotch! Huwwy!"

"I'm coming" Aaron called back. Shaking his head in amusement, he climbed out of bed, grabbed his own change of clothes, and hurried to the bathroom.

CM

After a record breaking bath and breakfast, the boys were dressed in their snow suits and the family went outside to enjoy the surprise treat.

Spencer gazed around at the newly fallen snow in awe. The gloriously white carpet that covered the forest floor told him that the snow had been falling for quite some time. There was at least two to three inches already on the ground and with the rate it was still falling, he estimated they'd get at least a few inches more. He couldn't wait to get in it!

"Alright Reid, here you go" Aaron said, setting the boy on his feet. He watched his son take a few cautious steps and stop. The tiny agent then raised his head and stuck out his tongue.

Spencer giggled as a snowflake landed on his tongue. It wasn't like he hadn't done this before. He had, not that he'd ever tell the team that little tidbit. But it was different being a small child. Everything was so, so fresh, so new, so…innocent his brain supplied. It was wonderful! Turning to his companion, Spencer shouted, "Tome on Henwy! Let's mate a nowman!"

"Yay!" Henry cheered, clapping his mitten covered hands. "'Mon daddy! We mate a nowman!"

The two fathers along with the rest of the grown-ups hurried over to the rambunctious boys and after divvying up the tasks, got to work building the first snowman of the season. Henry and Will rolled the ball that would become the head while Spencer and Hotch started on the snowman's chest. Some of the others began the bottom snowball and the rest walked around searching for the twigs and stones they would need to fashion the arms and face. Once those jobs were finished, the family gathered in front of the porch to piece together their snowman. Several minutes and a lot of grumbling later, the snowman stood tall and proud. JJ and Emily then helped Spencer and Henry place the twig arms and stone eyes and mouth. Rossi finished off the BAU snowman with an FBI cap, an empty shotgun shell for a nose, and an old ID badge around his neck. Stepping back the family admired their kind of short but cute snowman agent.

Morgan scratched his temple. "I don't know guys. I think something's miss…" SMACK! The shocked young man wiped the snow from his eyes before staring at the culprit; the very tiny culprit. "Reid?!"

Spencer pointed to his friend and giggled. "You, you sh-should've seen youw, youw face!" he cackled.

"You little brat!" Derek hollered, his smile foiling his attempt to sound angry. "You are gonna get it for that!" Picking up a handful of snow, he swiftly fashioned it into a snowball and tossed it at the boy.

"Na na na na na!" Spencer chanted, sticking out his tongue. Seeing his friend rare back his hand, the youngster readied himself and then dodged out of the way at the last instant.

Prentiss however wasn't so lucky. "MORGAN!" she shouted, wiping snow off her behind. "You are so dead!"

"Oh crap!" Derek muttered before taking off running.

Spencer and Henry plopped down in the snow and laughed cheering occasionally as they watched the all out snowball battle between the two profilers. Watching Emily pelt Morgan with snow as she chased after him was very entertaining; At least for a few minutes. Tiring quickly of the show, the two Energizer Bunnies hopped back up and trotted over to their parents.

Reid yanked on Hotch's pants leg to garner his attention and then asked, "Daddy, tan we have a nowball fight too?"

"I don't see why not." Aaron answered, pulling his son's hood back over his head.

"Yes!" Spencer hollered, pumping his fist in the air.

"Why don't we make it a team competition? We could make snow forts and play a modified version of Capture the Flag?" Dave suggested. "I think there's enough snow on the ground for that."

"Sounds like fun!" Garcia squealed. "Who's on whose team?"

Reid thought for a moment. "Daddy and Untle Wossi, tan be on my team and all of you tan be on Henwy's team." he informed them.

"What about Morgan and Emily? They're not going to want to be on the same team." JJ pointed out.

"When they finish their little game of chase, they're welcome to pick a team to join." Rossi replied. "Anything else before we begin?"

"What are we going to use as flags?" Will questioned.

It was Fran that answered this time. "You can tie a couple of dish rags to sticks." She said. "I can make those while you all are building your forts."

"Anything else?" Aaron asked. Getting 'no's' and head shakes, he smiled. "Alright then people pick a side and get building."

Spencer marched over to the right side of the yard, stopping even with the end of the porch. "Hewe's good" he announced. Dropping onto his knees, the junior genius used his hands to shovel snow into a pile. He then molded the soft, fluffy lump into a sturdy snow brick. "We need to mate fiwty(thirty) of fese. Maybe mowe"

"You've got it" Rossi cheerfully responded. He got down between the tiny boy and Hotch and the three got to work.

Half an hour later Morgan stood and looked at the creation he'd help build. Their snow fort looked more like a snow drift but the packed tight snow should defend their flag from any snowballs that came their way. Prentiss and Reid were so going down. There was no way they could have…his thoughts ground to a halt at the sight of the gleaming snow castle across the yard. The structure was six blocks long and four blocks high except for the towers on either side. Those were a whopping six blocks tall! And behind the far right tower just barely visible was the team's blue flag. 'Dang! I knew I should have picked Pretty Boy's team.' he thought.

Emily smirked at the expression on her adversary's face. "What's a matter, Morgan? Scared?" she taunted.

"Of what? Your pretty little princess castle?" Derek tossed back. "Not a chance."

Spencer stepped around the side of the castle and glared at his big brother. "Fis isn't a pwincess tastle! It's the tastle of Ting Weid and his knights of the wound table!" he hollered.

Seeing the little boy's watery eyes, Morgan winced. He'd forgotten Little Spencer and teasing were not a good combination. "Sorry, my mistake Little Man." He apologized. "I was just…" SPLAT! "Henry! Not yet, kiddo."

Spencer sniggered. "He got you! He got you!" he sang, dancing around his castle.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna get you!" Morgan yelled, lobbing a snowball in the general vicinity of the prancing youngster.

Yelping, Spencer jumped out of the way of the slow moving projectile. He swiftly retreated to the safety of his castle and the snowball battle began!

CM

A weary and wet family of snowball fighters tromped into Rossi's cabin a short time later. The war had been intense with both sides quickly soaking the forts and each other with well aimed snowballs. The flags had been the only thing unscathed in the battle. The introduction of Spencer's handmade catapult swiftly changed that, though. The jury rigged contraption had turned the tide, hitting their opponent's flag over and over again until the stick broke and it toppled to the ground. And with that the war was over. After the surrendering of the House of Henry and a victory dance courtesy of Spencer, the family had decided it was time to get their littlest members out of the frigid weather. Once inside the BAU brood clomped upstairs and separated into their various rooms to search out warm bathes and dry clothes.

Afterwards, the family came back together for lunch. The tomato soup and tasty turkey and ham sandwiches definitely hit the spot, warming the group from the inside. They talked and joked about the morning's events while they ate. And then the discussion turned to afternoon activities.

"Emily and I are gonna go into town after lunch. There are a couple of things we need to get." Morgan announced before taking another bite of his sandwich.

"I wanna go!" Spencer shouted. "You'll let me go, wight Mowgan?"

"We'll see." Aaron answered.

Spencer sat back in his chair and crossed his arms. "Fat means no." he muttered, poking out his lip in the cutest pout the girls had ever seen.

"No, that means we'll see." Hotch corrected. "I'll decide after your nap."

Reid's eyes widened at that. "No! No nap!" he argued, shaking his head. "If I tate a nap, fey'll leave me, lite they did in Tal'fownia!(California)"

"Hey" Morgan sternly said as he tenderly palmed the boy's cheek. "I would never do that to you. You know that, right?"

"Pwomise?" Spencer asked, holding up his pinky.

"I promise, Pretty Boy." Morgan stated as he intertwined his pinky with his best friend's tiny one. "You go ahead and take your nap and when you wake up, Em and I will be right here waiting for you."

"That's right, kiddo. We're not leaving without you." Prentiss seconded. Smiling, she added, "I need someone to keep this jokester in line."

"Hey!" Derek halfheartedly protested.

Reid giggled. "I tan do fat." He promised, fisting his eyes. "I'll mate suwe he *yawn* doesn't bofew(bother) y-you."

"I'll just bet you will." Emily said, winking at the youngster. Taking the sleepy boy from Hotch, the raven haired woman headed upstairs to put Reid to bed before he fell asleep in his soup bowl.

CM

Spencer gazed contentedly out the window, smiling at the winter wonderland flying past. The snow level had grown considerably during his nap. It was starting to coat the road now even with the salt that had been dumped onto the blacktop. That didn't worry him though. Morgan was a superb driver even under the worst conditions. A little snow wouldn't bother him. They were perfectly safe…

BANG!

The front tire burst causing the Jeep to swerve. Morgan white knuckled the steering wheel attempting to regain control of the vehicle. He slowly pressed on the brakes, gasping as nothing happened. The profiler jammed his foot on the petal but the result was the same. The brakes weren't working. 'Must be frozen' he thought even though he didn't really believe it. "Hold on guys. This might get a little hairy." He warned as he worked on keeping them on the road. He fought and fought, letting out a relieved breath as the truck finally began to right itself. That relief didn't last long though. Just as Morgan regained control, the Jeep hit a patch of black ice. The vehicle swerved wildly before taking out a guardrail and roaring into the woods!


	106. The Aftermath

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Just as Morgan regained control, the Jeep hit a patch of black ice. The vehicle swerved wildly before taking out a guardrail and roaring into the woods! 

CM 

Morgan groaned as he slowly came to. Wondering why his head felt like a punching bag, he forced his eyes open and stared blearily at the busted windshield in front of him. The groggy profiler frowned. What was going on? Had he been in a wreck? He searched through his memory for any clue as to the reason for his current circumstances. It took a minute for the moments before the crash to filter through his sluggish brain but flashes of the tire bursting and sliding on the black ice finally broke through. Moaning as the exertion increased the pounding in his head, Derek closed his eyes. And that's when he heard it; a muffled sobbing coming from somewhere behind him. A sudden flash of him settling Reid in his booster seat had him struggling to open his eyes. Once that Herculean feat was accomplished, Morgan looked towards the rearview mirror. Seeing nothing, he croaked, "S-Spencer? Spencer, are you o-okay?"

Spencer sniffed. "Y-y-yeah" he fibbed, fiddling with the straps on his booster seat.

Morgan frowned. "Spencer" he lowly growled. "I need the truth. How bad is it?"

Reid wrapped his arms around himself. "My, my head huwts." He honestly answered. "And my left awm."

Derek sighed. He'd figured as much. "Anything else?" he inquired.

Spencer nodded even though his friend couldn't see it. "My Ewot's gone." He informed the older man.

The corners of Morgan's lips twitched up. Leave it to Reid to be worried about a stuffed toy. Biting back the remark that was just dying to come out, he instead said, "Don't worry, kiddo. We'll find it."

Reid allowed a small smile to grace his lips. If Derek said they'd find his security animal, then they'd find it. There was just one very important thing he needed to know first. "Is Em'ly otay?"

Morgan rolled his head to the right and looked at his unconscious co-pilot. Blood streamed down her face from a large gash above her right eye. More blood dotted her cheeks from various cuts and scratches more than likely from flying glass. He couldn't see any other injuries but that didn't mean there weren't any. Internal injuries were a real possibility. After all, the tree they'd rammed was on her side. Worry drove him to reach a shaky hand out and place it on the pulse point in her neck. Feeling the erratic but strong heartbeat, Derek let out a relieved breath.

"Mowgan?" a tiny voice called, reminding the profiler that he wasn't the only one worried about their friend and sister.

"Emily's still unconscious but her pulse is good." Derek told the boy. Hearing shuffling coming from the back, he swiftly added, "Stay where you are, Pretty Boy."

"But Em'ly needs…"

"Help, I know," Morgan finished. "And we'll get her help. But I don't want you moving. You could be hurt worse than you think and moving around will make it worse."

"I'm not…"

"You don't know that, kiddo." Derek interrupted. "Now just stay put. I'm gonna get my cell and call Rossi to come get us."

Spencer shook his head, groaning as the motion ramped up his headache. "Tall nine one one fiwst. We'we tlosew to town fan we awe to the tabin." He explained.

"Got it" Morgan replied. He yanked his cell out of its cradle, flipped it open, and held it up. He cursed when the screen remained dark. "Crap! I forgot to charge it!" The injured man glanced over at his fallen companion. Spotting the strap of her purse, he smiled. Their problem was solved. Derek reached down and pushed the button of his seat belt. It didn't budge. Growling, he tried again. The seat belt remained securely fastened. "Shit!"

"Mowgan, what's wong?" Spencer asked.

"My seat belt's stuck. I can't get to Prentiss' pocketbook to get her phone." Morgan answered.

"I'll get it." Reid volunteered. Ignoring his big brother's protests, the youngster made a fist with his good hand and punched the button on his seat belt. Once freed, he slid off the seat and gingerly climbed over the middle console to the front of the vehicle. Leaning over, he wrapped his fingers around the pocketbook strap and slowly pulled it into his lap. After unzipping the top, Spencer quickly started pulling items out. Gum, tissue, and a comb were set in one of the cup holders as he sifted through the purse. The little boy pulled a long, cylindrical package out before swiftly tossing it back in. "EWWWW!" he shouted, making a face as he furiously wiped his hand on his pants.

"What is it?" Morgan questioned.

"It was a, a fem'nine hygiene pwodut." Spencer muttered, sticking out his tongue.

Morgan smirked. "What's a matter, kid? Afraid you're gonna get cooties?" he teased.

"Ha ha" Reid dryly said, rolling his eyes. He stuck his hand in the purse again and carefully shifted the items around before triumphantly pulling out the cell phone. "I found it!" Grinning from ear to ear, the mini profiler opened the phone and frowned. "Fewe's only one baw." He lamented.

Derek sighed. He'd been afraid of that. More determined than ever to get free, he glanced frantically around for anything he could use to cut himself free. Finding nothing, he cursed. "She doesn't happen to have a knife in that purse of hers, does she?" he asked.

"No" Spencer answered, leaning against his best friend. "Fewe's nofing shawp in fewe."

"Figures" Morgan grumbled.

Nodding, Reid settled back against Morgan's side and closed his eyes. They popped back open as he remembered something important. "The tit!" he hollered. "Fewe's a potet(pocket) knife in the 'mewgency tit!" The little boy threw his uninjured hand over his mouth at the last word.

Morgan sniggered. Boy was he gonna have fun teasing the kid about that later. But for now; "Think you can get to it?"

"Uh huh" Spencer answered. The youngster carefully backed himself off the console and onto the floorboard. After climbing onto the back seat, he scrambled over the bench seat and into the back. It took a little doing but he finally found the duffle that housed the BAU's emergency kit. He unzipped the bag, picked out the first aid kit and the space blankets. He rolled the blankets up and over the back of the seat before crawling over himself with the medical kit. After handing off the red supply bag to his big brother, Reid dropped to the floor to get the blankets. While picking one up, his fingers brushed something soft and fluffy. Grinning, the little boy snatched up his toy only to drop it as something sharp poked him. Leaning down, he picked up his stuffed animal again, more carefully this time. A look of horror crossed his face as he took in the piece of metal stuck through the Ewok's neck. Spencer immediately burst into tears at the sight.

"Spencer? What's wrong, kiddo?" Derek questioned as he sawed harder on the belt trapping him.

Reid scrambled onto the console and buried his face in Morgan's side. "My Ewot! It's bwoten(broken)!" he cried.

The older profiler cocked his head to one side and gazed quizzically down at the sobbing boy. "Don't cry, man. You've got another one at Rossi's place. Remember?" he said.

Spencer cried harder. "I-it's not the, the s-s-s-same!" he wailed. "Gaw-Gawcia gave me fis o-o-o-one!"

Derek's expression softened. He took the mangled animal and gave it a once over. "Hey, it's not so bad. I bet JJ and Pen can fix him up in no time." He said.

"W-w-weally?" Reid stammered.

"Really" Morgan agreed, smiling down at the tot. Feeling a shiver run through Spencer, he reached back and picked up one of the space blankets. He wrapped it around the boy before grabbing the other one and carefully draping it over Prentiss before sighing. The next part was not going to be fun. Taking a deep breath, Derek slowly let it out and then dove right in. "Alright Pretty Boy, I'm gonna get out and walk back towards the road till I get a signal. I need you…"

"No! Don't leave!" Spencer shouted, the child part of him coming to the surface. "I'm, I'm tawed(scared)!"

"I know kiddo. I know." Morgan whispered, wrapping an arm around the trembling boy's shoulders. "But I'm not gonna go far. I promise. I just need to get close enough to the road to hopefully get a signal." Seeing the tears begin again, he ran his free hand over his bald head. "Come on man. It'll be okay. I'll only be a minute. I'd take you with me but I need you to watch out for Prentiss while I'm gone. You can do that, can't you?"

"Wha-what do I do?" Reid questioned, glancing over at the unconscious woman.

"Just keep an eye on her" Morgan instructed. "And if she comes to, try to keep her calm and still. Think you can do that?"

Spencer squared his shoulders and nodded. "I tan do fat." He agreed, determination shining in his eyes.

"Good man" Derek praised. He gave his little brother a one armed hug and then reluctantly released him. "Be right back, Short Stuff" he vowed. Borrowed cell phone in hand, Morgan shoved open the driver's side door and stumbled out of the truck to get help.


	107. Rescue

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Be right back, Short Stuff" he vowed. Borrowed cell phone in hand, Morgan shoved open the driver's side door and stumbled out of the truck to get help. 

CM 

Rossi stepped off the staircase and headed for the living room. He needed to get a head start on supper so it would be ready when the holiday shoppers made it home. He also wanted to make a quick call to check on the trio. He had a sinking feeling that something was wrong; very wrong. And even though Dave was sure the worry came from being separated from Reid, he had to make sure. He wasn't going to be able to relax until he did. Resisting the urge to speed up his pace, Rossi slowly strolled into the dining room. He smiled at the couple wrapping presents. "So, this is where the two of you ran off to." He commented.

Will grinned. "Yeah, we figured we'd get as much of the wrapping done as we could while Henry was occupied." He explained.

"You learn very quickly to take advantage of every opportunity you're given." JJ said. "Otherwise you'll be stuck wrapping and putting together toys most of Christmas Eve night. Then you'll be half asleep the next morning and you won't be able to really enjoy the Christmas morning merriment."

"I can imagine. I'd offer to help but I've got a supper to plan."" Dave stated though his expression said the opposite.

"That's okay. We actually have a good time wrapping everything up." Will assured him. "It's kind of fun once you get the hang of it."

Dave nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." He said. Walking as quickly as he dared, the worried older man made his way into the kitchen. He went over to the counter and took a seat on one of the stools before pulling out his cell and flipping it open. Knowing Morgan would be driving, Rossi punched speed dial five. He listened to Prentiss' phone ring and ring. When it finally transferred him to voice mail, he left a brief message and then ended the call. Concern mounting, Dave hurriedly called Morgan's cell. He growled as he got the same response. He thought about trying Spencer's cell but changed his mind when he recalled seeing it on top of the television before he'd come upstairs. Slamming his cell shut, Dave jumped off the stool and rushed over to the key rack hanging by the garage door. He yanked a dusty set of keys off it and started for the foyer to get his coat. Dave knew he could be overreacting. He knew they could just be going through one of the many dead zones on the road. But his gut was telling him that wasn't the case. And after decades of profiling, Dave had learned to pay attention to that feeling. 

CM 

Spencer shivered as he sat on the console of the swiftly cooling truck. Pulling the blanket more tightly around himself, he looked at his unconscious friend. He wanted nothing more than for her to wake up and snuggle him into her side as she assured him that everything would be alright. But Emily's eyes remained closed. The little boy scooted closer to her. He didn't snuggle into her for fear of injuring her worse than she already was. Instead he leaned against her seat. Reaching down, Reid gently placed his tiny hand on top of Prentiss' limp one. "Peas wate up, Em'ly. I'm tawed(scared) and, and I don't know wh-what to do." The frightened youngster whispered. "Mowgan went out to tall fow help and he hasn't tome bat yet. And, and…" Sniffling, Spencer swiped at the tears rolling down his cheeks, yelping as he accidently used his hurt arm. His crying intensified as the already throbbing pain doubled. The sobbing caused his headache to increase which only made the little boy cry harder. Reid squished his security toy to his chest oblivious of the metal cutting into his skin. Blinking sleepily, he stared at his friend's face, willing her to wake. The blinking grew slower and slower as the shock and his injuries began to take their toll. Spencer struggled to hold onto consciousness but he just didn't have the strength. With a slurred, "Sowwy Em'ly", the tiny boy closed his eyes and let the darkness claim him. 

CM 

Morgan cursed as he stumbled over something buried under all the snow. Grabbing onto a nearby tree branch, he barely managed to keep himself from face planting again. The freezing profiler waited until he had his balance back and then pushed off the tree and began his trek once more. Kicking some of the powdery stuff, Derek grumbled as he trudged through the thick layer of snow. He'd had to go further away from the truck than he thought to get enough of a signal to call for help. And the snow being up past his ankles had made for a long and arduous hike. Thankfully his journey was almost over. He could vaguely make out the tail end of the Jeep through the veil of ever falling snow. He just had a little further to go and then he'd be in the nice, warm vehicle with his friends. Spencer was probably freaking ou…his thoughts cut off as he tripped over a tree stump and slammed into the ground. Growling, Morgan pushed himself back up, slapped the snow off his jacket and pants and set out again; shuffling his feet this time in the hopes it would prevent another frigid dunking. Much to his relief, the trick worked. He made it to the truck without any more incidents. Smiling, Derek pried open the driver's door and hurriedly climbed inside. He slammed the door shut and turned to check on his friends. "Man, it feels good in here! Hey Pretty Boy, think you could share that blanket with me?" he asked. He frowned when the youngster didn't move. "Pretty Boy?" he repeated. Grasping the child's chin, he carefully turned Reid's head, gasping at the closed eyes and slack features. "No, no, no! Come on kid! Don't do this to me! We had a deal!" he cried. Gently snuggling the little boy into his side, Derek prayed for their rescuers to get there soon. They were running out of time. 

CM 

Dave sat in the plastic chair from Hell as he awaited word on his family. He'd been sitting there since he'd had pulled in right behind the ambulance. He was actually a little surprised he'd been in good enough shape to drive. He'd almost had a heart attack when he come upon the accident scene. Seeing the flashing lights of the police cars and ambulances, he'd immediately known his friends were the ones in trouble. And he'd been right. Rossi had pulled over to the side of the road and got out just as they were bringing the first of the gurneys out of the woods. Seeing Prentiss's still body, he'd sprinted over to the EMT's, knocking a couple of police out of the way in the process. He managed to get to her side as they were preparing to lift her into the back of an ambulance. Finding her bloody but conscious, the senior agent let out a relieved breath. He'd spoken to her briefly before allowing the medics to load her up and drive away. His attention had turned back to the woods then. It had only taken one glimpse of the next gurney being guarded by a none too steady Morgan to send him into action. Rossi was across the road and beside his friends before he even thought of moving. The sight of their littlest family member unconscious and bleeding broke his heart. He'd taken a tiny hand in his and escorted the group to the waiting ambulance. After ordering a hard headed Morgan onto a second gurney, Dave had reluctantly released his hold on Spencer and allowed the paramedics to drive away. He'd then had a brief discussion with the lead officer before hopping back into his own truck and setting out for the hospital. That had been over an hour ago and he had yet to be informed of any of the three profilers' conditions. Numerous visits to the nursing station had done nothing but irritate the staff there. The short tempered women had told him repeatedly that they would tell him as soon as they knew anything. Ultimately it had taken a threat to call security to get the anxious man to leave the nursing staff alone. And so he sat waiting. Rossi hated waiting especially waiting for word on a loved one. He still remembered when his son was born how they…

"Rossi!" a deep voice boomed. "Any news?"

Looking up into Morgan's worried face, the older man shook his head. "I haven't heard anything yet." he replied, running a critical eye over his bandaged friend. "What about you? What did the doctor say?"

Morgan shrugged, grimacing as the movement pulled on some of his stitches. "Besides, I'm a gorgeous hunk of man?" he teased. "Not much. A slight concussion, a few bruised ribs, and a couple cuts and bruises. Nothing I can't handle." He glanced around the waiting room, frowning at what or more specifically who he didn't see. "Where are the others? Why aren't they here?"

"They're on their way. I had the officer in charge of the accident send a car for them." Dave informed the younger man.

"What? Why?" Derek inquired.

"Because both of the other trucks were disabled" Rossi explained. "All four tires of Will and Aaron's vehicles are flat. Someone purposely let the air out of them."

"They what? But why would…" Morgan shouted, breaking off as the answer suddenly hit him. "They wanted us to take the Jeep. The bastards wanted to make sure we would be in the Jeep."

Dave scowled. "The accident was no accident, was it?" he questioned.

Derek shook his head. "No. Whoever flattened the tires cut the brake line on my truck as well. And I'm betting they set up some kind of device to blow out one of my tires after so long. Probably caused the black ice, too." he answered. Turning around, he punched the wall. "Dammit!"

"Calm down Morgan" Rossi sternly ordered. "Getting angry and punching walls will only get us kicked out of here."

Derek visibly deflated. Sighing, he ran a weary hand over his head. "I should have seen it. I'm a trained FBI agent. I should have seen the flat tires and realized it was a trap." He grumbled. "Then Emily and Spencer wouldn't…"

"Stop right there. None of this is your fault." Dave adamantly stated. "Understand?"

"But if I'd just…"

"Second guessing yourself won't do you any good son. Trust me." Rossi softly said. "Bad things happen. It's just a part of the circle of life."

Morgan looked up at that. "You start singing and I'm gonna pretend I don't know you." He joked.

Dave snapped his fingers. "Dang! And I was all ready to serenade you." He tossed back, laughing at the horrified expression those words brought to the younger man's face.

"Ok ewwww!" Derek said, sticking out his tongue. "That's an image I did not need stuck in my head, especially after that hotel prank of yours."

"I don't know what…"

The sound of shoes squeaking on the linoleum floor put an end to their conversation. Hearing the footsteps getting closer, the men stood and looked towards the waiting room door. The familiar face of the man that waltzed into the room caused their jaws to drop.

"I wondered when y'all would make an appearance." 

AN- Anybody guess who just walked in?

To anyone wondering why it was Rossi and not daddy, there is a reason. I'm not very happy with him right now. He managed to destroy a story I loved; a story I checked my email for several times a day. He'll be back just as soon as I can hear his name without getting angry.


	108. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I found a solution to my problem. I took a few days and wrote my own ending to that story I was reading. Writing it wasn't as good as reading but it was the only choice. I'm still a little miffed but I think I can write Aaron again and do it right.

For the ones wondering what was so bad, let me give you an example. What would you think if the rest of this story was all about a badly injured Prentiss slowly recovering with the team only worried about her and only getting a paragraph or two (maybe less) of little Reid and daddy? 

Previously on Criminal Minds- "I wondered when y'all would make an appearance." 

CM 

Dr. Sawyer grinned at the dumbfounded expressions on the men's faces. "Not who you expected, huh?" he teased.

"When did…how are…what are you doing here?" Morgan stammered, dropping back onto his chair.

"Is that the concussion talking or are you always that eloquent?" The physician joked as he walked over and shook the men's hands.

Rossi snickered. "You being here is certainly a surprise." He remarked.

Sawyer nodded. "Yeah, I kinda picked up on that." He replied, taking a seat across from the two profilers. "I'd say I felt the same but I'd be lying. I actually figured I'd see y'all long before now."

"So you've been here…"

"It'll be three weeks tomorrow." The doctor filled in before turning serious. "But enough about me. We have someone more important to discuss; someone who'll flip if I don't bring his family to him soon."

"He's awake?" Morgan asked, sitting up a little straighter.

"Oh yeah!" Sawyer answered. "Little Britches came around about the time they wheeled him into the cubicle. He bowed up and started pitching one heck of a fit, too. At least until he saw me. Short Stuff calmed down then and let me examine him."

Dave smiled. That sounded like the kid. "How bad are his injuries?" he questioned.

The physician grimaced. "I guess I should start with the worst of it." he said. "Little Bit suffered a grade three concussion, which in layman's terms is a severe concussion. Poor kid's experiencing a ton of the side effects from it. Besides the regular headache and confusion, there's dizziness, nausea, vomiting, sensitivity to light, and general sluggishness. He's also sporting a badly sprained wrist, a dislocated elbow, and a pretty serious gash on his collarbone from the piece of metal embedded in his stuffed Ewok. We wrapped his wrist, reduced the dislocation, and stitched the cut." Sawyer explained. "I gave him something for the nausea and puking. He wasn't too happy about that but he'll thank me once it kicks in. His tetanus booster was up to date so he didn't have to endure another needle prick. And I've started him on a round of antibiotics to knock out any chance of infection from the rusty metal which wouldn't surprise me given Little Britches crap luck."

"Dang! Pretty Boy doesn't do anything half way, does he?" Morgan commented, rubbing his temple.

"You okay?" Rossi inquired, placing a hand on the younger man's shoulder.

Derek sighed. "Yeah" he replied after a couple of seconds. "It's just been a long day, you know?"

Dave nodded.

Sawyer did a visual check of the injured agent. Smirking when he was caught, the brash young man shook his head. "Did the doc really release you or was he, you know, persuaded to let you go?"

Rossi's eyebrows shot up. "Morgan" he growled, staring sternly at his friend.

"Relax old man, I was given the all clear. Honest" Morgan assured the senior profiler.

Dave eyed the youngster for a moment more and then turned to the doctor. "What about Spencer? Are you planning on releasing him?" he asked.

"No, I'm afraid he's going to be our guest until at least tomorrow, maybe longer." Dr. Sawyer informed them. "Any more questions before I take you to the little guy's home for the night?" Getting negative responses, the young man smiled. "Good, cause I've got one for y'all. Where's the rest of the brood?"

Morgan snorted. "Brood? Seriously?"

"They should be here soon. I called them on my way here." Rossi replied over Derek's muttering. "We're staying about halfway up the mountain though and with the weather like it is, they're probably having to inch along to avoid another crash."

"I hope so cause I don't think this hospital could handle more than two of you at one time." Sawyer quipped as he stood.

Rossi laughed. "Probably not" he agreed.

"Yeah, it'd…"

"Family of Emily Prentiss" a deep, baritone voice boomed.

"Over here Curly!" Sawyer shouted, motioning the other doctor over.

A tall, thin physician strode over to the trio. The haughty looking black haired man sneered at the good doctor. "It's Dr. Cavanaugh, you backwoods hillbilly." He hissed.

"Whatever you say, Curly" Sawyer cheerfully stated.

Morgan bit the side of his cheek to keep from laughing. Once he had the urge under control, the muscular man spoke up. "I'm her family."

"Really? Then I'm sure you won't mind showing me your identification." Dr. Cavanaugh challenged.

Derek shot the physician a wicked grin. "How's this?" he growled, holding up his FBI credentials.

Dr. Cavanaugh paled. "That, that will do." He stammered. Clearing his throat, he gestured to the chairs the agents had just vacated. "If you'll take a seat, I'll explain Ms. Prentiss' injuries."

"Alright" Morgan agreed before turning his attention to his colleague. "Go ahead to Spencer's room. I'll be up after I check on Emily." Leaning closer to the older man, he added, "And get her another doctor; one that's not full of hot air."

Dave barked out a laugh that he attempted to mask as a cough. Turning to their long haired friend, he patted him on the back. "Lead the way, Dr. Sawyer" he instructed.

"You got it, Hoss" Sawyer replied. He waggled his fingers at the arrogant doctor and then spun around and walked out of the waiting room with Rossi in tow. 

CM 

Spencer yawned as he wearily watched the door. He wanted his family. Dr. Sawyer had promised to bring them to him but that had been a lifetime ago or at least it seemed that way. Yawning again, he knuckled his eyes with his good hand.

"Sweetie, why don't you rest for a while? I'll wake you when your family comes." Nurse Fielder suggested.

"N *yawn* no" Spencer stubbornly responded.

Nurse Fielder sighed. She'd been trying to get the little boy to sleep since he'd been brought up with no success. She hoped his family got there soon. It looked like that was going to be…she looked up as the door to the room slowly opened.

"Papa!" Reid shouted, wincing as the noise made his head hurt worse.

"Hey buddy" Dave softly greeted as he strode over to the bed. Taking a seat, he gently picked the youngster up being careful of the IV in the child's hand. He settled Spencer in his lap and then glanced up at the nurse. "Thanks for staying with him till I got here."

"It was no trouble." Nurse Fielder replied. She walked around the bed and started for the door. "I'll just head out now. I'll be back to check on him in an hour. See it you can't get him to rest until then."

"Will do" Rossi answered without looking away from his charge. He waited for the door to shut before asking, "How're you feeling, kiddo?"

"Sowe" Spencer said, leaning against the older man's chest.

"I can imagine." Dave muttered.

"Awe *YAWN* awe Mowgan and Em'ly otay?" Reid questioned.

"They're fine." Rossi fibbed. "A little banged up, nothing more."

"Weally?"

"Really" Dave adamantly stated. "You'll get to…" the room phone ringing cut him off. He reached over and picked up the receiver. "Hello…yeah, he's right here. Hang on a minute…Spencer, it's for you." He held the phone to the little boy's ear.

"Hello?...Mowgan! You'we otay!" Reid called into the phone. "What about…Em'ly! Awe you bettew?"

"I'm fine, Sweetie" Prentiss assured the boy. "I mean it. It's just a concussion and a broken leg. Nothing I can't handle."

"Pwomise?" Spencer whispered.

"I promise." Emily stated. "Listen, I've gotta go. The nurse just came in with the crutches. You be good and I'll be up there to see you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Otay" Reid agreed. "Uh huh…Uh huh…bye Em'ly" Leaning back against Rossi, the youngster closed his eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Fey'we otay." He whispered as a tear rolled down his cheek. "Fey'we bof otay." With that the afternoon's events hit the little boy full force, releasing a tide of emotion. Burying his face in his papa's shirt, Spencer started to sob. "I, I fought(thought) she, she was…I was so st-st-stawed!"

Dave hugged the crying youngster tightly. "Shhh buddy! It's okay. Everybody's alright." He soothed, rubbing the tiny agent's back. "Come on kiddo. It's all over now. I've got you. You're safe." Hearing the creak of the door, Rossi glanced up, smiling at the newcomer. "Hey buddy, look who just came in."

The crying boy looked at Rossi and then slowly turned and gazed at the door. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. Spencer sat up and reached out as the blurry figure came into view. "DADDY!"


	109. Reunited

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- The crying boy looked at Rossi and then slowly turned and gazed at the door. He blinked his eyes a few times to clear them. Spencer sat up and reached out as the blurry figure came into view. "DADDY!" 

CM 

Aaron hurried across the room to his son. Taking the sobbing boy from Rossi, the young father sat down on the bed and gingerly settled the youngster in his lap. "Shhhh Spencer! Shhhh! You're alright. I'm here now." He assured the upset child. "Come on buddy. Calm down for me. You're going to make yourself sick."

No sooner had the foul word left Hotch's mouth than Spencer did just that. Sitting straight up, he began to retch into the kidney shaped bowl a quick thinking Dave had thrust under his chin. Reid cried and cried as he leaned over the bowl and forcefully vomited. The sobbing amped up the pounding of his headache which in turn increased the roiling of his stomach causing him to throw up again. The vicious cycle went on for several pain filled minutes.

Aaron and Dave did their best to calm and comfort the boy through wave after wave of sickness. Finally, after what felt like a lifetime to the two men, the heaving stopped.

The tiny profiler fell back against Hotch's chest totally spent. "F-f-fat ssssssssuted(sucked)." He rasped, wincing as speaking hurt his already tender throat.

"I couldn't agree more." Rossi seconded as he stood and headed for the bathroom with the filled emesis basin.

"Me too" Will voiced, reentering the room. "I just talked to the RN on duty and she's calling Dr. Sawyer for us. He should be up in a few minutes."

Spencer started to shake his head but thought better of it. "Nnnno" he rasped.

"Yes" Aaron countered, frowning at the pained expression on his son's face and the tiny hand rubbing his throat. Needing to sooth the pain away, he snatched up the beige plastic pitcher and partially filled the cup on the nightstand with water. After popping a straw into the cup, he held it out to the injured boy. "Rinse" he instructed.

Spencer obediently took a miniscule sip of the water, sloshed it around in his mouth, and spit it back into the cup.

Aaron exchanged the cup with a bottled water Garcia had in her pocketbook. He helped Reid take a few small sips before setting the mostly full bottle on the night stand. He then turned, pulled his legs up on the bed, and reclined against the headboard. Wrapping his arms around the sick youngster, the worried father waited for the doctor.

As luck would have it they didn't have to wait long. Less than half an hour later an extremely somber looking Sawyer walked into the room. "You rang?" the physician intoned in the deepest voice he could muster before breaking into a grin. "I've always wanted to say that."

Penelope sniggered. "That was awesome!"

"Thank you! I'm here until seven." the doctor replied, taking an exaggerated bow. He smiled as he walked over to his patient's bed. "What's going on with Little Britches Papa Bear?"

"He started vomiting and couldn't stop for a good five minutes." Aaron explained, rubbing the now sleeping boy's back.

"He had just talked to Morgan and Prentiss on the phone and I think that's when the afternoon's events finally hit the kid." Dave added. "He started crying and babbling about the accident and all that crying probably set off the puking jag."

The physician nodded. "I figured that would happen." He said as he finished his examination of the tot. "Well, it's too early to give him anymore anti-nausea meds and since he's sleeping so peacefully, I don't think he needs them anyway. But on the off chance I'm wrong, I'll add a little note to his chart allowing for another dose in four hours if needed." Sawyer tucked the blankets back around the little agent and then glanced around the room. "Well lookie here! It's the squirrel family union!" He said. Gazing at the unfamiliar faces, his smile widened. "And it looks like you've added a few nuts to the tree since last time, too."

Garcia smiled. She was starting to see why the others liked this guy. Stepping up to the nice looking young man, the tech analyst extended her hand. "Hey there handsome. I'm Penelope Garcia the all-knowing oracle of the BAU." She greeted.

The family snickered at the dumbfounded expression on the physician's face. Feeling a little sorry for the doctor, JJ stepped in. Throwing an arm over Will's shoulder and whispering 'go with it. I'll explain later.', she said, "And this is my brother, Will and his son, Henry.

"Hey there kiddo!" Dr. Sawyer greeted as he walked over to the trio. He stopped when Henry buried his face in Will's shoulder.

"No offense Dr. Sawyer but Henry's not too fond of doctors." Will told the physician.

Sawyer nodded before squatting down in front of the frightened child. "Even ones who carry these?" he questioned, pulled a grape popsicle out of his lab coat pocket.

Curious Henry peeked out from his hiding place. Spotting the frozen treat, he grinned and reached out for it. "Henwy have popsisle?" he asked.

"Sure Sport" the doctor replied. He handed the treat to the boy and then stood. Henry's shout of 'Loot Mommy, him gived me a popsisle!' caused Sawyer's eyes to widen comically.

JJ blushed. "I can, ummm, I can explain." She stammered.

"No! No need for that." The physician quickly refuted. "What y'all get up to in your free time is none of my business."

"But, but…"

"No, really I do not want to know." Sawyer reiterated, backing away from the couple. Doing a one eighty, he hurried over to the only person he hadn't met yet and also the safest looking of the bunch; Fran. "You must be Agent Morgan's mama. It's nice to meet you ma'am." He politely said. "If you'll follow me, I'll take you to your daughter-in-law's room."

"My…"

"Momma!" Derek cheerfully greeted as he pushed Emily's wheelchair into the room. "I am so glad to see you!"

Seeing the bandages on her son was all it took to divert Fran's attention. She rushed over to Morgan and tenderly placed her hands on his cheeks. "Baby, are you alright? What are you doing out of bed?" she interrogated. "You should be resting, not gallivanting around the hospital!"

"Relax momma! I'm fine. They didn't even keep me." Derek assured his anxious mother. "Honest. You don't need to worry your pretty little head about me."

"I'll always worry about you." Fran said, pinching her son's cheeks. Glancing from Derek to Emily and back, the older woman's expression then turned stormy. Hands on hips, she growled, "Something you want to tell me, Derek?"

"And that's my cue to leave" Dr. Sawyer announced. "The RNs on duty will be checking on Little Britches every hour. Let them know if something's wrong or he's in a lot of pain. And don't hesitate to use the call button if you need to."

"Will do" Rossi answered, chuckling as the doctor practically ran out of the room. "Now that was awesome! Did you see the look on his…"

"Dave" Aaron softly called. He gestured to the now restless boy on his chest.

The room went utterly silent. The family held their breath as they watched the hurt little boy squirm. When Spencer rolled over, tightened his hold on his newly repaired toy, and then stilled, the group smiled.

"I think we should take this party to Prentiss' room." Penelope whispered. After nodding their agreement, the troop silently crept out of the room, leaving Aaron and Spencer alone. 

CM 

The jackhammer pounding away at his skull roused Spencer from a sound sleep. Moaning, he slowly wrenched open his eyes and blinked at the dimly lit ceiling.

"It's alright buddy. Daddy's got you." Aaron murmured, carding a hand through the boy's chocolate locks.

"D-d-dad *yawn* ddddy?" Reid called.

"Right here" Hotch softly replied.

"Huuuu'ts daaaaady" Spencer stammered around his thumb.

Aaron took one glance at his son's face and hit the call button. After explaining the problem to the answering RN, he wrapped his arm around the little boy once more. "Shhhh Spencer! Shhhh! Help is coming. Just hang on, buddy." Seeing the tot becoming more agitated, the young father did the only two things he thought might help. Rubbing the trembling youngster's back, he quietly hummed what he hoped was a soothing lullaby. He rubbed and hummed and hummed and rubbed as they waited for the pain medication Reid needed. He stopped long enough for the RN to ask Spencer a few simple questions and then began the soothing motions once more.

After RN Brown checked the chart and added the allowed medication, she padded over to the cabinet in one corner of the room. She opened the doors and pulled out a thick blue, car themed blanket and tucked it around father and son. "I'll be back to check on him in about fifteen minutes." She softly said. "Don't hesitate to call if he needs me before then."

"Thank you" Aaron gratefully mumbled, keeping his focus on Spencer. Hearing a soft sigh as his son relaxed back into sleep, he smiled. "Night buddy. Daddy loves you." he whispered. Kissing the little boy's forehead, Aaron settled in for a long sleepless night.


	110. Working Things Out

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Kissing the little boy's forehead, Aaron settled in for a long sleepless night. 

CM 

"Daddy, I's hungwy" Henry proclaimed as he leaned against his father's legs.

"I know buddy. We'll go get something to eat as soon as your mama finishes helping Aunt Emily, okay?" Will replied, ruffling his son's hair.

"Otay" Henry agreed. Plopping down on his behind, he pulled his toy car out of his pocket and happily started rolling it along the floor.

"What's taking them so long anyway?" Morgan groused. "She was just getting in bed. Surely that doesn't take…" he glanced at his watch. "twenty minutes."

"Derek my boy as a three time husband I can tell you that nothing is ever simple or fast where women are concerned." Rossi relayed. "What takes us two minutes, takes ten or more for them. You know that. After all, you have two sisters."

Morgan smiled. "Oh yeah" he said. "I'd almost forgotten having to fight for bathroom time growing up. We had two and my sisters hogged both of them. The only way I could get in the bathroom was to outrun them or pull some kinda prank on one of them. I never could figure out what took them so long in there."

"Trust me when I say you do not want to know." Will stated.

"Why Will is there something…"

"You can come in now guys." JJ called.

Will jumped on the chance to get away from the uncomfortable conversation. "JJ, I told Henry we'd go get something to eat when you finished. He's hungry." He told his wife.

"Oh, okay" JJ replied. She stuck her head in the door and told the ladies where they were going before walking out of the room. "Alright, let's go."

"You guys want anything?" Will asked.

"I could go for a burger and fries." Morgan answered. "What about you, Rossi?"

"That sounds good." Dave seconded, reaching into his pocket. "Need some money?"

"No, we've got it." JJ said. "Just hold down the fort while we're gone. Maybe see if you can get Em and Morgan to rest."

Dave grinned at Morgan's groan. "I'll do my best, my dear." He agreed. After seeing the couple off, he placed a hand on Derek's shoulder and ushered him into the hospital room. "How are you doing, Emily?"

"I'm fine." Prentiss huffed, rolling her eyes. "I don't know why they insisted on keeping me."

"Chill Prentiss" Morgan suggested. "It's just for twenty-four hour observation. You'll be out before you know it."

"That's right, Sweetie or should I say daughter in law" Fran said. Crossing her arms, she glared at the three profilers. "Would one of you mind telling me why that nice little doctor thought my son and Ms. Prentiss were married?"

Derek wearily dropped into the green plastic chair beside the bed. "Sorry about that momma." He apologized. "We didn't expect to see Dr. Sawyer here so we didn't really have time to warn you."

"Warn me about what? What's going on, Derek?" Fran questioned.

"We were out in California a couple of months ago when Reid got really sick. Emily and I were with him so we were the ones that ended up taking him to the emergency room. We knew they wouldn't let us back with the kid if they knew we weren't related so we pretended to all be family." Morgan explained. "It was the only thing we could think of at the time."

Fran smiled. "That is so sweet." She said, pinching her son's cheeks. "I knew you were…"

"Evening Ms. Prentiss" a haughty voice called out as the door slammed against the wall. Looking up from his clipboard, Dr. Cavanaugh sneered at the group. "You people have to leave. I need to examine…"

"No" Prentiss broke in.

"Excuse me?" the physician growled, turning his attention to the woman on the bed.

"Did I stutter? I said no. You are not examining me." Emily informed the arrogant doctor. "I'm asking for a different physician."

Anger flashed across Cavanaugh's face. "Madame, this is not a spa. It's a hospital. You do not get your pick of doctors. You were assigned to me and I will be your doctor during your stay. You have no say in the matter." The conceited physician ground out as he walked over to the bed and reached for his patient's wrist.

Emily grabbed her attacker's wrist and twisted his arm. Placing her other hand on the man's elbow, the agent applied enough pressure to elicit a whimper from the prick. "Now that I have your attention I want you to listen and listen good. You are not going to lay one hand on me. I am requesting a new doctor and you are not going to oppose it. You are going to walk out that door and never come back. Do you understand?"

"Y-y-yes!" Dr. Cavanaugh squeaked.

Prentiss released the physician and leaned back against her pillow. "Goodbye Dr. Cavanaugh" she grumbled.

Rubbing his arm, the furious doctor strode to the door. "You're going to regret that." He threatened.

Emily faked a yawn.

Huffing Cavanaugh stormed out of the room.

"Girl that was fantastic! You were like Wonder Woman!" Penelope gushed. "You have so got to show me that move!"

"You've got it, Pen. As soon as I'm outta here, you and I will have a self-defense day." Prentiss promised.

"Wonderful! I'll plan it all out! We can have popcorn and some of those kung fu movies and…"

"Garcia" Rossi called, garnering the excited woman's attention. "Why don't you and Fran go down to the cafeteria and join JJ and Will? I'll keep watch till you get back."

"Okie dokie" Penelope agreed. "Come on Fran. Let's go get some grub. You can finish telling me that story about Derek and the ducklings on the way."

"Gladly" Fran replied. She shot her son a mischievous grin before walking out the door with the tech analyst.

"Oh man! Kill me now!" Morgan groaned, slapping a hand over his face.

"Sorry Morgan" Emily stated though her expression said she wasn't the least bit sorry. "Hey, you wanna play poker while they're gone? It might help."

"You'll do no such thing." Rossi scolded. "Both of you are going to rest. Prentiss, you lie down and Morgan go sit in the recliner and lean it back." When neither profiler moved, he pinned the two with his best fatherly glare. "NOW! Don't force me to make it an order."

Emily and Derek exchanged evil looks before chorusing, "Yes daddy" and breaking out in laughing fits.

"Oh good grief!" Dave huffed, rolling his eyes. "Lay your butts down and go to sleep already! I'm going outside to wait on the others. I hear one little sound and my belt's coming off. Got it?"

"Ewwwww!" Morgan groaned, covering his eyes. "Quick Emily! Close your eyes and pretend to sleep! You do not want him to go there!"

Cackling, Prentiss closed her eyes and made loud snoring noises.

Dave sighed. It wasn't exactly the way he envisioned getting them to rest but he'd take what he could get. Crossing his fingers that the others would make it back soon, the senior agent turned and walked out of the room. 

CM 

Hotch glanced up at the snick of the door. Seeing Dave, he held a finger to his lips and nodded towards the couch. Aaron leaned over, brushed his son's stray bangs out of his eyes, and kissed his forehead and then silently made his way to the pale gray sofa where his friend was waiting. "How's Emily?" he whispered.

"She's fine. She finally fell asleep an hour ago. Morgan, too. He conked out in the recliner after he ate." Dave related. "How about Little Bit? He hasn't had any more trouble with his stomach, has he?"

"No, aside from waking up in pain a while ago Spencer's been sleeping peacefully." Aaron replied with a smile. "Even the coming and going of the medical staff hasn't disturbed him. He'll wake up long enough to answer any questions and then fall right back to sleep."

"Good, sleep's the best thing for him." Rossi said.

"For all of them," Aaron corrected.

Dave smiled. "And us" he added. "I sent the others to a nearby hotel for the night. JJ, Fran, and Garcia were all falling asleep sitting up."

"Is that wise?" Hotch asked.

"Relax Aaron, they had a police escort there and the officers are going to be guarding their rooms all night. They've also stationed guards at Prentiss' room as well as this one. The police aren't taking any chances after the crash." Dave relayed.

Aaron raised an eyebrow. "You talked to the police?" he inquired. "What did they find?"

"A whole lot of nothing" Rossi answered with a huff. "There were no fingerprints, footprints, tire tread impressions, or anything else that might narrow down the suspect list. And considering our jobs that suspect list is extremely long."

Hotch nodded. Between their jobs and their personal lives, they all had more than their fair share of potential enemies. The person that caused the accident could have been targeting one or all of them. It could be a personal vendetta or it may be a totally random attack. There were too many possibilities. They had to narrow it down somehow. Starting with… "What do you think, Dave? Were they going after Morgan or is it someone after the team?" he asked.

Rossi ran a hand across his face. "I'm thinking the unsub's after the team. While the explosives were in Morgan's vehicle, I don't believe he was the target. I think the unsub simply chose that vehicle over the others. Maybe he knew of a weakness with that truck or maybe he was just more familiar with Jeeps than the others." He theorized. "The person responsible had no way of knowing Morgan would be the one that drove the truck. Anyone of us could have decided to go into town. Whoever this is was simply interested in causing the most damage possible."

"I concur." Aaron said. "Any thoughts as to who?"

"Mr. Reid tops my list. He's intelligent, highly motivated, and most of all he has one Hell of a grudge against the team for losing him his wealthy fiancé." Dave told the younger man. "And then there's that foster turned adoptive mother we encountered. She was none too pleased with us when we left."

"Do you really think Ms. Pringle would come after us?" Hotch questioned. "She seemed to have her hands full with those special kids of hers."

"True, but I wouldn't rule her out." Dave advised. "She could have sent that cop friend of hers after us. He seemed all too ready to *yawn* to do her biding."

Aaron grinned. "Go get some sleep, old man." he teased, patting the older man on the back. "We'll finish our discussion tomorrow morning."

"No we won't. Garcia and Morgan are coming to spell you and you are going to the hotel to rest first thing in the morning." Dave countered.

"I'm not…"

"Yes you are. You can either go willingly or I'll concoct a way to get you there." Dave stated, looking pointedly at the coffee mug in his friend's hand.

Aaron's hand froze in mid-air. He glanced at the inky liquid before quickly setting down the mug. "You wouldn't dare." He challenged.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that if I was you." Rossi replied. "I'll do what I have to for the sake of my family's well-being. Hercules that you are even you can't go without sleep. You need it to be at your best and your best is what you're going to have to be if you're going to handle a tired, hurting, cranky Spencer."

Aaron grimaced. A grumpy Spencer was never fun. He would definitely need a lot of energy to deal with his son in that shape. "Okay, I'll sleep." He reluctantly agreed. "On the couch"

"Hotel"

"Couch"

"Hotel"

"Couch"

Dave blew out a frustrated breath. "Fine, sleep on the couch" he conceded. "But you better sleep. No getting up every time Spencer wakes."

"I'll try." Aaron promised. "Now go on. Get to the hotel and get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning."

Rossi nodded. Standing, he crept over to the bed to check on their sleeping youngest. "Night kiddo" he whispered, palming the boy's cheek. He eyed the monitors for a moment and then slowly shuffled to the door. "Night Aaron, take good care of our boy." he quietly called before walking out the door.

Hotch walked back over and took a seat on the bed. "I will." He softly answered. Lying down beside Spencer, Aaron gently snuggled the little boy into his side and closed his eyes. 

CM 

"And the prince walked into the room at the top of the tower. Seeing the love of his life lying on the rose strewn bed, he strode over to the beautiful sleeping princess and tenderly kissed her lips." Garcia read. "True love's first kiss broke the witch's curse and Aurora awoke and looked into the eyes of her charming prince…"

And fey got mawwied and lived happ'ly evew aftew no mattew how unwealistic fat is." Spencer huffed, rolling his eyes. He slammed his eyelids shut as dizziness assaulted him.

"Spencer? Are you alright, Sweetness?" Garcia asked, the concern clear in her voice.

"Y-yeah" Reid responded, opening his eyes a little. "Jut got dizzy"

Penelope frowned. "Do you want me to call Dr. Sawyer?" she inquired, her hand straying to the call button.

"No, I'm otay. I jut have to be mowe taweful." Spencer told her. Seeing the skeptical look on his friend's face, he added, "Honest."

"Okay" Garcia hesitantly agreed. "Well, what do you feel like doing now? Want me to read some more? I bought plenty of fairy tale books at the store this morning."

"No, no mowe faiwy tales! Fewe'we tupid!" Reid complained, crossing his arms. He winced as hurt flashed across the usually bubbly blond's face. "I'm sowwy Gawcia. I didn't mean fat. I'm jut tiwed, sowe, and gwumpy."

"I know Sweet Pea. I know." Penelope said, wrapping her Junior G-man in a hug. "I wish I could make you feel better."

"You'we mating me feel bettew jut by being hewe." Spencer informed her.

That brought a smile to Penelope's face. "Just call me Penelope Poppins. Only instead of the spoonful of sugar, I have a tablet full of stories for you." she joked. "You don't have to stick with the fairy tales Handsome. You can pick any kind of story you want. You just say the word and I'll wave my magic wand and your story will appear."

"Otay" Spencer agreed. He thought for a few minutes before breaking into a grin. "Gawcia, have you evew read the owiginal Gwimm's Faiwy Tales?"


	111. Confessions

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- The story Garcia reads to Spencer is "Sun, Moon, and Talia" by Giambattista Basile. It's an old Italian version of Sleeping Beauty and it's an extremely horrible one.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Otay" Spencer agreed. He thought for a few minutes before breaking into a grin. "Gawcia, have you evew read the owiginal Gwimm's Faiwy Tales?" 

CM 

Spencer sighed as he half listened to Garcia's far too perky voice drone on. This story was not what he'd wanted. Technically it was what he'd asked for since it was a Grimm's Fairy Tale. But this was the cleaned up, happily ever after version not the original. He had wanted the violent and more realistic unedited stories. They were great! They were nothing like the new happily ever after that was meant to teach a lesson without frightening children. In Spencer's opinion giving the stories happy endings negated the lesson. If children thought their lives would end happy no matter what they did, they'd…Spencer peered up at Garcia. "Huh?" he asked.

"I said what's wrong." Penelope repeated.

"Nofing, its jut not the vewsion I was hoping fow." Spencer told her. "Fis is the tleaned up towy not the owiginal."

"But it said original." Garcia said.

"I know but it's not. Twust me. I know. I've wead the owiginals." Spencer explained.

"Ok" Garcia said. "Well, how about we look for those originals together? You can help me find the real ones."

"Otay" Spencer agreed. He scooted a little closer to the young blond and stared at the tablet in her hands. Squinting in an attempt to focus on the blurry text, the little boy read bits and pieces from the lists of various titles until finally seeing one that was perfect. "Fat one"

Penelope glanced at the story her junior G-man was pointing to. "Sun, Moon, and Talia? Are you sure that's the one you want?" she questioned. "It's not a Grimm's Fairy Tale."

"I'm suwe." Reid replied.

"Okay" Garcia mumbled as she pressed the button to download the story. Once that was finished, she opened the tale and began. "There once lived a great lord, who was blessed with the birth of a daughter, whom he named Talia."

Spencer leaned back against his pillow, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and closed his eyes. This was going to be good. 

CM 

Prentiss and Morgan looked up at a knock on the door.

"Little Pigs! Little Pigs! Let me come in!" a deep voice boomed before the door opened and a grinning Dr. Sawyer strolled in. He scanned the room and then turned back to the profilers. "I'm looking for some piggies to make some piggie pie for lunch. Y'all seen any?"

Derek snickered. "Man, you are one strange doctor. You know that, right?"

"I pride myself on that." Sawyer teased. "Sides, you've gotta be a little silly when you work with kids all day. You don't want them scared of ya."

"True" Emily agreed before frowning. "No offense, but what are you doing here? Did something happen to Spencer?"

"Naw, Little Britches is alright." The physician assured the duo. "I'll check on him before I go home for the day. Right now, I'm here for you."

"Me?" Prentiss asked, her eyes widening in surprise. "You're my new doctor?! But you're a pediatrician!"

Dr. Sawyer looked taken aback by his patient's reaction. "You mean you didn't request…Oh, I get it. This is Curly's way of getting back at the both of us."

"This is his revenge?" Morgan scoffed. "He's not much of a prankster is he?"

"You've got that right." Sawyer agreed. "The guy doesn't know how to do much of anything except act like a pompous ass." Pulling off his stethoscope, he leaned over and then straightened back up and looked over at Morgan. "You know, I've been tempted to set off the sprinklers just to see if he'd drown."

Derek barked out a laugh. "Now that's one thing I'd pay to see."

"I'll remember that." The physician said with a smirk. He then turned to his patient. "Now, let's get back to the business at hand. I wanna examine you and Short Stuff so I can get outta here."

"I can understand that. I feel the same way." Emily responded. She waited for him to finish listening to her heartbeat and then added, "Any chance of you setting me loose?"

"We'll see." Sawyer distractedly answered without looking up from his work.

Smiling, Emily lay still while the doctor continued his exam. She was getting out! She just knew it! 

CM 

"Crying aloud, he beheld her charms and felt his blood course hotly through his veins. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to a bed where he…oh my!" Garcia gasped. She swiftly blanked the screen. "He, he kissed her and she woke up and they married and lived happily ever after. The end."

Spencer stared up at his friend. "Fat's not what it said!" he challenged.

"Yes it is." Penelope fibbed.

"Nuh uh! Wead it wight!" Spencer demanded.

Garcia sighed. "I'm sorry Sweet Pea but I can't do that. That story's not appropriate for well, anybody." She told the youngster.

"But, I wanna heaw the end!" Reid argued. "The weal end!"

"Not happening, Handsome" Penelope replied, shaking her head. "I'm deleting that piece of filth."

"No! Ho-otch! Mate Gawcia finish weading the towy!" Spencer whined.

Aaron sat up and looked over at his grumpy son. While the boy was always cranky when sick or hurt, he didn't usually whine unless…Hotch's eyes narrowed. "Spencer, are you hurting?" he inquired, already knowing the answer.

"No" Reid responded a little too quickly.

"Spencer" Hotch warned.

Spencer slumped back against his pillow. "Fine, my head and awm huwt and I'm a little dizzy." He tearfully admitted.

Aaron nodded. He'd expected as much. "I'll call the nurse." He said as he stood and walked towards the bed.

"No! I don't want anyfing! The medicine mates me leepy." Reid argued, swiping at his eyes.

"That's a good thing, Spencer. Rest is what you need to get better." Aaron pointed out.

"But I wa-wannnna heaw the end of the, the tooooowwwwy!" Spencer protested as tears began raining down his cheeks.

Aaron's face softened in sympathy for the tiny profiler. The strong, independent young man was behaving more like his size than his age. He guessed the events of the past day along with the pain of his injuries were to blame for that. Or it could be the head injury that was messing with his emotions. Right this minute Hotch didn't really care. He had more important things to worry about; like calming Reid down. All that crying had to be murder on his headache. Aaron unlocked and dropped the side railing and then sat down beside his crying son. "Shhh Spencer, take it easy. We'll finish the story." He soothed as he picked up the upset youngster and settled him in his lap. "Come on buddy, calm it down. You're getting too worked up and you're going to make yourself sick. Shhh, it's alright. We're going to read your story all the way through and then we'll call the nurse and get you something for the pain. Okay?"

"O-o-o-otay" Spencer replied. Sniffling, he took the rag Garcia handed him and wiped his tear stained face before blowing his nose on it and handing it back.

Aaron stifled a laugh at the expression on the tech analyst's face when she was handed the used wash rag. She was eyeing the cloth like it was a snake that was about to strike. Hearing a muffled giggle, Hotch glanced down to see Reid staring at the woman as well. Smiling, he bent down and whispered, "It's too bad we didn't get a picture. I'm sure Morgan would have loved to have some blackmail material after everything she's learned from his mother."

Spencer sniggered and then groaned. "D-don't mate me laugh." He moaned, leaning back against his father's chest and closing his eyes.

And just like that Hotch's joking mood morphed back into a worried one. Vowing to read as fast as possible, he began rubbing the little boy's back, knowing the motion comforted his son. "Its okay buddy, its okay" he murmured. Hearing the distinctive clomp of the tech analyst's high heel shoes, Aaron glanced up. "Garcia, hand me the tablet please."

Penelope picked up her IPod and clutched it to her chest. "I don't think you should read that story, Boss Man. It's highly inappropriate and…"

"Garcia! The tablet! Now!" Hotch demanded in a soft but stern tone.

Sighing, Garcia turned the electronic device over to her boss. "Don't say I didn't warn you." she muttered before sauntering over and taking a seat on the couch.

Nodding, Aaron set the IPod on the bed and flipped through the wealth of apps until he came to the reader. He tapped the icon, scrolled down to the fairy tale he wanted, and opened it. The young father carefully scooted to the middle of the bed before beginning to read. "There once lived a great lord, who was blessed with the birth of a daughter, whom he named Talia."

Spencer smiled. Closing his eyes, he let his father figure's voice wash over him. 

CM 

"What do you mean you won't release me?" Emily growled, pinning the grinning doctor with a look that would send most men running the other way.

"Sorry Su, I mean ma'am but I can't give ya a get outta jail card just yet; not with your stats where they are and not when you're still having some trouble with dizziness." Sawyer told the aggravated woman as he walked to the end of the bed to add a few notes to her chart. "Don't wig out on me though. You should be good to go by tonight sometime."

"I'm gonna hold you to that." Prentiss snapped.

"I know you are Mrs…" the doctor looked over at the duo. "This says your name is Prentiss." He turned to Derek. "But your last name is Morgan, right?"

Morgan winced. "Yeah, about that. There's uhhh, there's something you should, ummm, should know." He said.

Dr. Sawyer looked confused for a moment before horror flashed across his face. "I, uhhh I really don't need to hear it." he stammered, holding up his hands. "Whatever y'all do is none of my business. Really, I don't wanna…"

"Prentiss and I aren't married." Morgan broke in. "We're not dating or a couple or anything like that. We're just colleagues and friends."

The physician gaped at the two before breaking into a smirk. "And the others?" he asked.

"The only couple is JJ and Will. Mrs. Morgan is really Derek's mom, too. But the rest of us aren't related. We're just part of the BAU family. We only made up the couples and family bit so we could stay with Spencer in the ER a few months ago." Emily replied.

"What about Little Britches? Where does he fit in to all this?" Sawyer questioned as he leaned against the footboard of the bed.

"Spencer is Hotch's nephew." Morgan fibbed. "He's the kid's guardian and has been for a while now."

Dr. Sawyer grinned. "You guys snookered me good." He told the profilers. "I thought y'all were some wacked out hippy type group or something."

Morgan laughed. "We did sound kinda crazy." He admitted. "I've gotta admit though. It was fun to see your face whenever one of us slipped up."

"Can you blame me? A sister and brother with a kid together even though she's…"

"Lunch time!" an overly cheerful voice called from the doorway.

"Guess that's my cue to leave." Dr. Sawyer said. "You hang in there Sugar and I'll be back to check you out and then probably turn you loose sometime tonight."

"Sugar?" Morgan repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, just cause she's not your honey that doesn't mean she can't be mine." Sawyer teased before walking out of the room.

Derek shook his head. "He's something else." He commented.

"I don't know. I think he's kind of cute." Emily said, snickering at her friend's WTF expression. "What? He is."

Morgan ran a hand over his bald head. "Okay, you've officially creeped me out." He huffed. "I'm going to sit with Spencer for a while."

"Give him a kiss for me." Emily called. Seeing the muscular man's face grimace in disgust, she rolled her eyes. "I mean Spencer, you moron."

"I knew that." Morgan scoffed, turning red.

"Right" Emily said with a smirk. "Go on. Get outta here." she instructed.

"Later" Derek called before walking out the door.

Shaking her head, Emily turned and dug into her meal. She needed all the energy she could get because she had a trip to make. 

CM 

"The end" Aaron whispered, adding finally under his breath. Setting the IPod down, he reached over and pushed the call button.

"Yes" a voice called from the speaker.

"Spencer needs some medication for pain." Hotch relayed.

"Okay sir, someone will be there in a few minutes." The voice replied.

"Thank you" Aaron sighed. "Hear that buddy? Help's on the way."

"K" Spencer weakly answered as he burrowed further into his daddy's chest.

Feeling his son's trembling, Aaron began softly humming a lullaby to distract Spencer from the pain. He thought about rocking since the motion soothed his little one but he didn't think that was wise; not with the dizziness and nausea problems the youngster was experiencing. So Aaron settled for humming and rubbing Reid's back.

True to her word a RN strode into the room before the BAU leader could finish his lullaby. She placed the syringe into the port in the IV and slowly pushed the plunger delivering the needed pain meds. After disposing of the used syringe, she turned to the worried father. "He's probably going to sleep for a while." She whispered, smiling down at the already slumbering boy.

Aaron nodded. "Thank you" he told her.

"You're welcome sir." Barbara replied as she backed towards the door. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything else."

"I won't." Aaron answered. He waited for the RN to leave the room and then slowly slid down to lie on the bed. Wrapping his arms carefully around Spencer, Aaron closed his eyes and joined his son in dreamland.


	112. Hospital Stays

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- We have a new little Reid story! It's A New Friend by QweenGwen! A huge thank you to Stosh and KASEY64 for finding it!

Previously on Criminal Minds- Wrapping his arms carefully around Spencer, Aaron closed his eyes and joined his son in dreamland. 

CM 

Emily wheeled herself halfway through the door and then stopped. Turning, she smiled. "Thanks Helen. You have no idea how much this means to me."

The RN returned the smile. "True but I think I have a pretty good idea. I have two little ones of my own and I don't know what I'd do if one of them was hurt and I wasn't able to see him." she related.

"Yeah, hearing he's okay just isn't enough. I need to see him for myself, you know?" Prentiss said.

Helen nodded. "I understand. I'd feel the same way if I was in your shoes." She replied before glancing at her watch. "I'll be back to get you in thirty minutes."

"Thirty minutes. Got it." Emily agreed though she had no intention of complying. Grabbing the wheels of her wheelchair, she turned and awkwardly made her way to Spencer's bedside. "Awwww" Prentiss cooed, reaching for her cell phone to snap a photo of Hotch sleeping with Spencer on his chest. It was too adorable! She scowled as she remembered her cell was in her purse which was back in the room. "Crap! Morgan, lend me your phone. I've gotta get a picture of this."

"Not a chance Princess" Derek whispered. "Garcia told me they had to give Pretty Boy pain meds a little while ago 'cause he was hurting so bad. I won't risk waking the kid up."

"Poor baby" Prentiss softly muttered, ghosting a hand down the slumbering boy's cheek. "This was the last thing he needed."

"You've got that right." Morgan grumbled. "And when I get my hands on the scum that caused our accident, he's going to find out just what I think of his trap."

Emily nodded. "I'll help you." she promised. The raven haired profiler reached out and gently carded a hand through Spencer's hair. "Have you guys figured out who did this yet?"

"No, but we've got quite a few suspects in mind." Derek explained, massaging the back of his neck. "My money's on Mr. Reid though."

After pondering the purposed unsub for a few moments, Prentiss shook her head. "I'm not so sure about that. William Reid might be an intelligent man and he certainly had a grudge against Spencer but I don't think he would have the know-how to rig the explosive. He doesn't strike me as the get your hands dirty mechanic type." She pointed out. "I think that so-called adoptive mother would be a better suspect. Anyone that leaves a suicidal child alone with orders to write their feelings down is the worst kind of scum. Plus the fact that when her favorite went through a small portion of the bullying Matt did, she had the whole family all over the poor baby doing everything they could to make him feel better. Add to that that even after she found out her youngest" she did air quotes at the last word, "had been bullied to the point of wanting to end his life, she not only allowed his siblings to bully him, but she also fussed at him if he stood up for himself. That witch makes my mother look like a saint and that's really saying something. I wouldn't put it past the no account sorry excuse for a mother to have either set this up herself or sent her cop friend or even her favorite to get rid of us for destroying her family." Seeing her friend's shocked expression, she sighed. "Sorry, I'm just not real big on moms right now."

"I take it your mother called." Morgan surmised.

"Yeah" Emily replied with a grimace. "That's one conversation I'd love to forget."

Morgan winced. "That bad?" he asked.

Prentiss tiredly nodded. "I'd rather not talk or even think about it. We've got more pressing matters to discuss anyway." She answered. "Is there anyone else who might be a viable suspect?"

Derek frowned at the change in topic but didn't call his friend on it. If Emily didn't want to talk about it right now, he'd respect her wishes. That didn't mean he wouldn't hound her about it until she cracked and spilled the beans though. He'd give her a day or two to cool off and then all bets were off. He might just send his mom to meet with the wicked witch before she flew back home. She'd set that old hag straight. Morgan smirked. That's one meet and greet he'd love to…

"Earth to Morgan" Emily called, swatting the muscular man on the arm to garner his attention.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was thinking." Morgan apologized.

Prentiss rolled her eyes. "Get your mind outta the gutter." She playfully instructed. "And help me. Who else do we know that might want to do us in? What about that woman we met at that factory place? You know the one who had kidnapped her kids? She was definitely steamed at us. And the bat was vindictive enough to try something like this."

"True but I don't think that lady has the smarts to pull off something this elaborate." Derek pointed out, glancing down at his best friend when the boy let out a soft moan. Lowering his voice, he blew out a breath before adding, "There is one suspect we haven't considered."

"Who?" Emily inquired as she shifted in her wheelchair in an attempt to get comfortable.

"Foyet" Morgan whispered. "He's come after Hotch before and he's threatened his family."

Emily mulled that over before shaking her head. "Yeah, but this isn't his MO and we're not Hotch's family at least not by Foyet's way of thinking. And even if he considered us family, he wouldn't anonymously kill us. Foyet would do it face to face and he would take us out like all his other victims because he would want Hotch to know it was him."

"Maybe he just wanted to incapacitate us so he could take us out easier." Morgan hypothesized, swiping a hand across his mouth.

"Then why didn't he finish us off?" Emily countered. "He could have easily overpowered you when you left the Jeep to call for help and Spencer and I were both unconscious. Killing us would have been like shooting fish in a barrel."

"Something could have spooked him; driven him off." Derek suggested.

"Not likely" Prentiss replied, shifting once more. Between the drafty hospital gown and the wheelchair she was beyond uncomfortable.

Noting the movement, Morgan frowned. "Yeah, I guess you're right." He conceded as he stood and stepped behind the wiggling woman's chair. "Come on let's get you back to your room. All your dancing around is making me nervous."

"You'd be fidgeting too if you were stuck in this crappy chair." Emily huffed. "And forget my room. Wheel me to the gift shop instead. I wanna pick up a deck of cards. I need something to do if I'm going to be stuck here."

"Already taken care of Princess" Derek said, taking a new sealed card box out of his pocket."

"Morgan, you are a lifesaver! I was dying of boredom in that room!" Emily exclaimed.

"Just call me your knight in shining armor" Morgan teased, starting for the door.

Emily snickered. "Home James" she ordered.

"Yes your royal highness" Morgan joked. Laughing, he pushed his friend out of the room. 

CM 

Aaron smiled as he looked out at the beautiful blue sky. It was one of those rare quiet moments at work. The usually crowded courtyard was deserted save for Hotch and a handful of pigeons. No talking or arguing, or agents expected him to have all the answers; nothing but the BAU leader and nature. Sighing, Aaron leaned his head back, relaxing as the warm sun shone down on his face. He closed his eyes. This was para…something cold and wet hit him on the cheek. Frowning, the profiler opened one eye and checked the sky. But there wasn't a trace of a raincloud. Putting the feeling down to his imagination, Aaron closed his eye and settled back once more. Just as he managed to get comfortable another cold drop landed on his face. Growling, he snapped open his eyes to see…"Spencer?" he muttered, looking up at the grinning boy. Wait? Looking up? Confused, the profiler glanced around the room. It only took a moment for the fog to clear and the agent to get his bearings back. Propping himself up on his elbows, Aaron looked up into the syrup covered face of his son.

"Hotch! Loot!" Spencer squealed, holding up a clear bowl of half melted ice cream. "Wossi bwought me an ice tweam sundae!"

"I see." Aaron replied. Sitting the rest of the way up, he took the wet rag Garcia was holding out to him and began wiping the sticky mess off Spencer's face, neck, and hands. Once every bit of syrup and ice cream was gone, he dropped the used wash rag onto the nightstand.

"Uhh Aaron I don't think you got it all." Dave said, gesturing to his own nose.

Hotch glanced at Reid's tiny button nose. It was ice cream and syrup free though the rest of his face was quickly becoming a mess again as the de-aged profiler chowed down on the remainder of his treat. "Spencer doesn't have any" he broke off recalling the drops hitting his face in his dream. Reaching up, Aaron swiped a hand over his nose. He frowned at the sticky, wet lump on the tip of his nose. "How did this…" He rounded on the smiling boy beside him. "You little imp!"

Spencer flopped down on his pillow, giggling with glee. "You, you l-looted lite F-Fwooosty!" he cackled.

"Really?" Aaron skeptically said, raising an eyebrow. He wrapped his hand around his chin and rubbed his thumb and index finger over it in mock thought. "Hmmm, I think I need to see that for myself." He swiftly dipped a finger in the ice cream bowl and painted the youngster's nose. His lips twitched up in amusement. "You're right. It does make you look like Frosty."

Spencer pouted as laughter rang out in the room. "It's not funny." He grumbled, crossing his arms with a huff. The littlest agent turned away from the cackling crew intent on ignoring them for the rest of the day. His bladder however, had other ideas. It expressed its displeasure, painfully pressing against his side. Spencer started panicking. Since he was hooked up to an IV and a handful of other machines, there was no way he could slide off the bed and walk himself to the bathroom. And he absolutely refused to wet the bed again. He was going to need help and fast. So after pinching himself to hopefully prevent an accident, Spencer carefully flipped over while attempting to move as little as possible. "Hotch" he called, nudging his father figure. "Hotch, I've gotta go!"

Aaron immediately scooped up his son and climbed off the bed. He grabbed the IV pole with his free hand and as soon as Rossi finished disconnecting everything else, he hurried to the bathroom. 

CM 

"Hey guys" Emily greeted as Garcia pushed her wheelchair into the room. "Look who got her walking papers!"

Spencer cocked his head to one side. "Walting papews? But you tan't walt." He helpfully pointed out.

Prentiss snickered. She'd forgotten how literal the boy genius could be. "No Sweetness, walking papers is just another word for your release papers." She explained.

"Oh" Spencer said, turning beet red. He hated it when he misunderstood things. It always made him feel like his preteen self, trying to navigate his way through the middle school and high school scene. For all his book smarts he had been incredibly lacking when it came to the social aspects. The other kids would say things, usually about him that had the rest of the group rolling with laughter. But he never got them. The references they made eluded him and no one ever bothered to explain them to him; at least not until he became one of the BAU members. His friends were good about explaining things to him so he could get the joke, too. Sure they laughed at him first but it was all in good fun. They didn't mean any harm by it. Spencer smiled at the warm feeling that came over him at the thought of his second family. They'd never know how thankful he was to be part of their family. They were the best! Grin widening, he looked his friend in the eye and said, "I'm glad you get to go home. The do'tow said I had to tay at least anofew day."

"Don't worry my Bandaged Baby. You'll be out before you know it." Garcia cheerfully supplied.

"I know." Spencer replied, fiddling with his Ewok's cloak.

"Come here you" Prentiss ordered, holding out her arms.

Spencer didn't need to be told twice. He quickly and carefully scooted to the edge of his bed and then crawled into his big sister's lap. "I, I love you." he whispered around the thumb in his mouth.

"I love you too Handsome" Emily said, wrapping the little boy in a hug.

Sighing, Spencer burrowed into Prentiss' chest, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Awwww, my poor baby" Emily murmured. She kissed Reid's forehead before reluctantly relinquishing the boy to his father.

Aaron gently tucked his little boy back into his bed. Turning to the others in the room, he was about to ask Rossi if he would take Prentiss to the hotel when the hospital room door flew open and Morgan and Will rushed inside.

"We have a problem."


	113. The Best Laid Plans

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "We have a problem." 

CM 

All heads snapped to the door, eyes glaring at the two newcomers.

Will winced. "Sorry" he whispered, gazing at the injured little boy on the bed. Seeing Spencer still sleeping soundly, he let out a sigh of relief. He then looked back at the adults in the room and motioned to the couch. "We need to talk."

Hotch nodded. He glanced down at his slumbering son and then strode over to the sofa where the rest of the group was already gathered. "What's happened?" he questioned.

"Will and I went to Rossi's to get all our bags and the place has been ransacked. Morgan replied.

"What?!" Dave growled.

"Yeah, and it looked like someone searched through everything before trashing the place." Will explained.

Rossi groaned, hating the idea of someone combing through his things. He had a lifetime of nick-nacks and keepsakes some of which were very personal stored at that cabin.

"It gets worse." Morgan told them. "After we discovered the mess at Rossi's, Will and I decided we needed to check on everyone else's homes. And they were all the same. Every last one of them had been searched and then trashed."

Garcia flopped down on the couch her hand over her mouth. "They, they went through my things?" she stammered.

"Afraid so, Baby Girl" Derek said sitting and wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

"But, but those are my, my things. Nobody sh-should…"

"That's it." Aaron declared, cutting off the flustered tech analyst. "We've got our next case."

"We can't. This case is in the hands of the local PD and they haven't invited us in yet." Morgan argued.

"It doesn't matter. Someone is targeting our family. That makes it our case." Hotch definitively stated.

"The director will never go for it, Aaron. You know that." Rossi pointed out. "We're too close to this one."

"That's exactly why we have to be the ones to handle the case." Hotch countered. "We have the insight needed to solve it." He shifted his gaze to the upset woman on the couch. "Garcia, I want you to go to the office. Pull up Mr. Reid, Ms. Ellen Pringle, and Officer Joe Ramiro, as well as anyone else that might have a grudge against one or more members of the team. See if you can trace their whereabouts within the last week. Also, look into any inquiries or hits on our names. Morgan, you go with her. Until this case is solved, I don't want anyone going anywhere alone. Understand?"

The other agents nodded.

"And one more thing: Spencer is not to be told about any of this." Aaron ordered. "He's wasted far too much of his second childhood with cases, injuries, and illnesses. I won't have him spending the rest of it working especially when the case involves our family."

"I'm not sure that's wise. The kid's sharp as a tack. He'll realize something's up once he's well again. And he'll explode when he finds out that we've kept it from him." Dave argued.

Aaron sighed. "I'll deal with that situation when and if it comes up." he responded.

"Your funereal" Dave muttered.

Hotch glowered at a smirking Rossi for a moment and then turned his gaze to the goddess of all things tech. "Garcia" he softly called.

"On it" Penelope answered. Hopping up, she hurried over to the other side of the room and snatched up her pocketbook. "I'll have that info to you in two shakes of a lamb's tail." Interlocking her arm with Morgan's, she started pulling him to the door. "Come on Stud Muffin. We have a date with my babies."

Morgan groaned playfully, pretending to be exasperated. His smile gave him away though. "I'm coming, Baby Girl." He halfheartedly grumbled.

"I'm gonna head out too." Will said. "I wanna get back to JJ and Henry. I know the police have men stationed at our hotel room door but I'll feel better if one of us is with them."

"Hang on! We'll go with you." Dave called, grabbing the handles of Emily's wheelchair. "Prentiss is supposed to home resting anyway."

"I not sure about the resting part but I am ready to be someplace that isn't here." Emily told the group.

"I know what you mean." Penelope agreed as the group started for the door. "This décor is so, so blah. This is a child's hospital room. It should be all bright and colorful with lots of cartoons and super heroes painted all over the walls. Sick kids like seeing…"

Aaron shook his head as the tech analyst's voice was cut off by the closing of the door. If Garcia hadn't ended up at the BAU, she could have easily found a career in a day care center or as a nanny. She was wonderful with children; always seeming to know what to say or do to make their day a little brighter. That's what she did for the team come to think of it. No matter how horrible the case the bubbly woman was always there with a witty remark or a silly saying. It never failed. The team was always smiling after a conversation with her. That was one of the reasons he'd chosen her for his team. Yes, she was an expert in all areas of technology and she could unearth crucial information before the vast majority of the other tech analysts even booted up their computers. But it was her personality that had caught his attention. His team saw the worst of the worst; things most people could never even dream of happening. They needed someone like Garcia; someone who always saw the bright side; someone who could make people smile just by walking into a room. She had…

"H-h-h-otch?" Spencer sleepily called as he knuckled his eyes.

Smiling, Aaron walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. "Hey buddy, did you have a nice nap?"

"Uh *yawn* huh" Spencer answered. He scooted over and leaned into his father's figure's side. "But all fat leeping made me hungwy. Tan I haf some tooties?"

"I'll see what I can do." Aaron said. His smile widened as he walked over to the tray table. Spencer being hungry was a good sign. It looked like his son was finally starting to feel better. 

CM 

Garcia slammed her hand down on her desk with a growl. "Ahhh! This is getting us nowhere!" she shouted, glaring at her computer screens.

"Calm down Mama. You'll find something." Morgan assured the frustrated lady. "You always do."

"That's just it! I've ran through every suspect Hotch gave me plus a huge catalog of past unsubs and ticked off victims' families and all I've found is a whole lotta nothing!" Penelope ranted. "Mr. Reid hasn't left Vegas and he hasn't made any shady transactions unless you count the money he's been dropping at a certain strip club just outside of town. Ms. Pringle hasn't budged from her hometown. She's clean too. But she has been running internet searches on regaining custody of children in foster care so we should probably give Matt's foster parents a heads up about that."

"What about Officer Ramiro?" Derek asked.

"Dead. He was suspended from the police force about a week and a half after we left for watching Matt's new foster parents. He or some of his buddies would tail them to work, school, and home. He flipped out when he found out about the suspension. After storming out of the police station, he got in his car and sped away. And apparently, he let his anger cloud his vision because he drove right into the path of an oncoming train. He was killed instantly." Garcia related. Dropping her pen onto her desk, she sighed. "Everyone else I checked is either clean or in jail. I can't find anyone who even remotely seems to fit."

Morgan closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. He'd hoped they would find information on the unsub so they could quickly put this behind them. Unfortunately, that wasn't going to be the case. They were going to have to…a sniffle pulled him from his thoughts. "Hey don't worry Baby Girl" he softly said as he wrapped his arms around her. "We'll figure this out. We always do."

"I hope you're right." Penelope whispered, returning the hug. "I hope you're right." 

CM 

The physician scribbled a couple of notes on the Hotchner boy's chart before discretely placing the file on top of the desk of the one pediatric nurse on duty who wouldn't balk at the prescribed medication. Knowing her, she probably wouldn't even register that it wasn't one she should administer. She'd just follow the order and give it to the boy which is just what he wanted her to do. Grinning, the doctor turned and began walking down the corridor. He would have his revenge very soon.


	114. Attacked!

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- No medical knowledge here.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Grinning, the doctor turned and began walking down the corridor. He would have his revenge very soon. 

CM

Dr. Sawyer whistled as he walked down the pediatric ward corridor. Although it was his rotation off and he was bone tired, he'd had no choice but to come back to the hospital. He had a gut feeling he was needed. And if there was one thing he had learned in all his years on this Earth, it was to trust his gut instincts. Sawyer had been all ready to get into bed and sleep for a week when it'd hit; the feeling the Hotchner boy was in trouble. Of course, given the kid's track record that was pretty much a given. And truthfully it could be his worn out brain's imagination. But Sawyer wasn't willing to risk it. He had done that once and the results had been catastrophic. Josh refused to allow it to happen again. There were not going to be anymore Callies; not if he had anything to say about it. The memory of the pretty little girl who was taken too soon spurred him on. He quickened his pace. He needed to see Little Britches now! Determined to get to his patient ASAP, he hurried around the corner and ran smack into a nurse coming out of one of the rooms.

"Oops! Sorry!" Sherry apologized, catching her patient's chart before it could hit the floor. "What are you doing back here Dr. Sawyer? I thought your shift was over."

"It is. I just need to check on a couple of things before I go home." The physician distractedly replied. He glanced down the hallway, doing a double take when he saw a certain nurse coming out of Spencer Hotchner's room. "Crap! Excuse me!" he said before sprinting down the corridor. He didn't know what Helen had been doing in his patient's room. The youngster wasn't due for any meds or anything else for that matter. There was no reason for her to be in the kid's room…unless. Sawyer skidded to a stop in front of the nurse in question. "Helen, what were you doing in Spencer Hotchner's room just now?"

"I was just adding the new medication to his IV like you ordered." Helen brightly answered.

The physician's brow furrowed. "What new medication?" he questioned, the butterflies in his stomach morphing into elephants.

"The one you wrote on the chart." The nurse vaguely responded, unsure as to why the doctor was so worried about a medication he had prescribed.

"Which was?" Dr. Sawyer prodded.

"Ummm, I don't recall." Helen told him. "Why? Don't you remember what you prescribed?"

Josh was halfway down the hall before Helen even finished speaking. Ignoring the young woman's calls, he raced around the corner and over to the nurse's desk. He snatched the Hotchner folder off the hanging stand and yanked it open. "Oh God" he muttered, dropping the open file. Sawyer spun around and dashed back towards the hallway, barking orders as he ran. 

CM 

Aaron slammed a hand onto the call button. "Help! We need some help in here!" he hollered, cradling Spencer to his chest. "Come on! Come on! Pick up dammit! We need help now!"

"Ca-ca-'t bw'f" Spencer wheezed. Fisting his daddy's shirt, the tiny boy struggled to draw in a breath.

"Shhh Spencer, save your energy for breathing." Aaron calmly said, though on the inside he was anything but calm. His son's lips were turning blue from lack of oxygen and it was scaring the Hell out of him. The only thing keeping him from losing it altogether was the knowledge that freaking out wouldn't help Spencer. He had to be calm in order to assist the suffocating boy. It took everything he had and then some to maintain his composure but Aaron somehow managed to do just that. "Hang in there buddy, help is on the way." He assured, hoping he was right. "Just concentrate on your breathing. The doctor's coming. He'll have you fixed up in no time. You just have to hang on. That's it. You're doing good. NO! Don't close your eyes. Don't do this! Open your eyes Spencer! Come on kiddo, stay with me. They'll be here any second now. You just have to hold on a little longer."

Spencer's eyes remained closed. His breathing hitched and then stopped.

"NO!" Aaron shouted. "You're not doing this! We are not going to lose you!" Laying his little one on the bed, he tilted Spencer's head back and began rescue breathing.

The room went silent; the only noise the sound of Hotch's breathes as he forced air into his son's lungs. "Come on, Spencer! Come on! Breathe buddy! Please!"

After what felt like hours to Aaron, the door burst open and Dr. Sawyer rushed inside. The young physician dashed over to the bed and clamped off the IV. He ripped off the tape securing the line before yanking the IV out of his patient's hand. He took the ambu bag from Sherry and turned to Hotch. "Move Mr. Hotchner so I can help Spencer." He ordered. Getting a death glare in reply, Sawyer softened his voice and added, "Come on man, I'll take good care of him. Promise."

Hotch reluctantly nodded and took a few steps back to allow the doctor access to Reid. He didn't go far however. Aaron only backed up enough to give the doctor and nurses room to work. He refused to go any farther. He wouldn't leave Spencer…a flood of medical personnel entered the room. They swarmed around the bed, pushing the frantic father further and further away from his son. Before he knew it he was on the outside of the room. Aaron heard the words 'we're gonna have to intubate him' before the door was unceremoniously shut in his face. The distraught father backed up until his back hit the wall and then he slowly sank to the floor. Dropping his head into his hands, he prayed for Spencer to be alright. 

CM 

The BAU family hurried down the hallway to their baby genius' room. The short, urgent text from Aaron had left them all antsy. It meant something was wrong; very wrong. Racing into the hospital room, they froze. Not only were Hotch and Spencer nowhere in sight, the bed had been stripped and all the balloons, baskets, and toys Garcia had covered the room with were conspicuously missing. Panicking, the group rushed out the door, down the long corridor, and around the corner to the nurse's desk. "Excuse me" Morgan called to the bustling nurses behind the counter. "Where's Spencer Hotchner? He isn't in his room and it's been cleaned out."

Sherry gazed sympathetically up at the terrified family. "Spencer has been moved to pediatric ICU." She told them. The matronly woman went around the circular desk. "If you follow me, I'll take you to the waiting room. His father is there."

"Thank you" Dave muttered. Walking along beside Helen, he added, "What happened? We thought he was doing better."

Sherry sighed. "Dr. Sawyer will explain everything to you once he's finished examining and treating Spencer." She replied.

"How's Hotch taking this?" Emily asked, knowing the usually composed man was probably freaking out about now.

Sherry shook her head. "Not well. I'm sure having you here will help though." she answered. She turned a corner and then stopped next to an open entryway. "Here we are. Take a left after you get through the doorway and you should see Mr. Hotchner."

"Thanks" Morgan told the motherly lady before following the rest of the team into the large room. Spotting Aaron sitting on a couch at the back of the room, he hurried over. "What happened man? Why's the kid in ICU?"

Hotch looked up at his worried friend. "I think it was a reaction to a medication he was given." He said. "Sp-Spencer was fine. He was eating and joking. We even played a couple of games of poker. It wasn't until a few minutes after a nurse added a new medication to his IV that the trouble began. Spencer started having trouble breathing. He, he stopped breathing before help arrived. I had to, to…" He broke off as Dr. Sawyer strode into the room. Sitting up straighter, Aaron took a deep breath and asked, "How is he?"

Sawyer raked a hand through his hair. "I'm guessing that you've already figured out Spencer had a bad reaction to the medicine." He stated. Getting a nod, the doctor continued. "And you're right for the most part. But the thing you don't know is why. See, what happened was no accident. Somebody wrote that medication on Little Britches chart and then put it on the desk of the one nurse who wouldn't question it. Any other nurse would have balked at giving that to a child especially one as young as Spencer."

"You mean someone deliberately tried to kill my sweet baby!?" Garcia cried.

"Afraid so ma'am" the physician answered.

"But they didn't, right?" JJ softly questioned. "Spencer's going to be okay now, isn't he?"

"Of course he is JJ" Will assured his wife. "The doc pumped his stomach or something like that to get the drug out of his system and the kid's bouncing back already. Right doc?"

Dr. Sawyer ducked his head. He took a deep breath, blew it out, and then raised his head, locking eyes with Hotch. "I'm sorry. We did everything we could but the damage has already been done." He replied, the sorrow clear in his voice. "If he has any other family members, you should call them in to say their good byes. He's not gonna last through the night."


	115. Time For Goodbyes?

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Please bear with me the next couple of weeks. I might be a little slower updating than usual. I'm on the pre-scan diet called the LID(low iodine diet) and its making me very tired. Plus finding food is a hard job. If you're curious as to why, look up the diet on the thyca site or another site. Look at the acceptable list, then cross out the fresh vegetables and all the fresh fruits except bananas(due to other problems). What's left is all I can eat for the next couple of weeks.

Please remember I don't write death fics. This story is going to have a happy ending.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "I'm sorry. We did everything we could but the damage has already been done." He replied, the sorrow clear in his voice. "If he has any other family members, you should call them in to say their good byes. He's not gonna last through the night." 

CM 

"I'm so sorry guys." Sawyer said. "I, I…"

"No, you're wrong." Garcia adamantly stated. "You've gotten his test results mixed up with someone else's or, or you did them wrong or something. My baby genius is not dying. He's not. Spencer is going to come out of this okay."

"Pencew?" Henry repeated, breaking into a mega-watt grin. "Untle Pencew's hewe! Yay! Henwy's missed Untle Pencew!"

Will flinched. "No buddy. Uncle Sp-Spencer's not, not here." Will haltingly told the excited youngster. "Aunty Pen is, t-talk-ing about R-Reid."

"Oh otay" Henry replied, his smile dimming just a little. "Weid toming home now."

"Sssssssomething l-l-like tha-that" JJ stammered.

"Yay! Weid pay wif Henwy!" the little boy hollered, clapping his hands in glee.

JJ's expression crumbled. She turned away from her son to prevent him from seeing her crying.

Seeing his wife's reaction, Will tamped down his own emotions and took over the difficult conversation. "Reid's not coming home with us, bud. Remember your Sunday School teacher talking about Heaven?" he asked.

"Uh huh" Henry answered. "Hew sayed ouw hamstew went to Heaven tause him didn't move no more."

"That's right." Will agreed, tuning out the muffled gasps the child's description of death caused. "Well, Reid is, he's…" the young father closed his eyes and took a slow breath. Once he had his emotions back under lock and key, he continued. "Reid has to go to, to Heaven now."

"Weid go bye-bye?" Henry questioned, his lower lip quivering.

"Yeah, buddy Reid has to go bye-bye." Will affirmed.

"But, but I don't want Weid to go bye-bye! I want him to tay hewe wif me!" Henry wailed.

Will pulled his son into his lap and wrapped him in a comforting embrace. "I want him to stay, too Henry but he can't. Reid got hurt too bad. He has to go to Heaven."

"Him come back and see Henwy?" the youngster cried, fisting his father's shirt.

Will had to swallow the lump in his throat before he could answer. "No, bud. Reid won't be able to come back." He stated as the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

Henry thought for a moment and then asked, "Henwy go see Weid in Heaven?"

"No son, you can't go to Heaven to see Reid. You can't visit Heaven. When you go there, you have to stay." Will explained, hoping the discussion would end soon. He didn't think he could handle much more. And from the look of the others, they couldn't either.

Henry's forlorn expression morphed into anger. "Then Weid tan't go! Him tan't leave Henwy! Weid tay wif Henwy!" he furiously stated, crossing his arms and scowling. Hearing a strangled noise, Henry glanced around the room, searching for the source of the sound. Seeing his mom and all his aunts and uncles crying, the tot turned wide eyes on his mother. "Mommy sad tause Weid is going bye-bye?" he asked.

"Yes baby mommy's sad that Reid is, is leaving." JJ managed to get out before breaking down.

Henry gazed up at his dad with tear filled eyes. "Weid tan't go bye-bye daddy!" he said as he began to cry again. "Tell Weid he tan't go, daddy! Peas! Don't let Weid go!"

That sent Will over the edge. Losing his fight with his emotions, he hugged his son tightly and cried.

Dr. Sawyer, who had stood quietly by observing the scene, discretely wiped the tears from his face. He knew time was of the essence but he also realized that the people in front of him needed some time to process the fatal diagnosis before they confronted the reality of the situation. So he silently stood, allowing the family a few minutes to grieve in peace. When Josh thought enough time had passed, he cleared his throat to garner their attention. "Are you ready to see him?" he asked.

Not trusting his voice, Aaron merely nodded.

"Follow me." The doctor instructed. He led the group out of the waiting room and down the hall to the ICU entrance. "Okay, normally we only allow one person at a time in the rooms and only for fifteen minutes. But given the circumstances the Chief of Staff has decided to bend the rules for y'all. You can all go into his room at once and you can stay with him for as long as you want." He explained. "He's in the first room on your right. Nurses will be in and out but they've been instructed to let you be. You'll be able to say your goodbyes in peace."

"Thank you" Rossi replied. He shook the young physician's hand and then followed his family into ICU. He nodded to the nurses on duty before going into Reid's room. Dave stopped short in the doorway, sucking in a shocked breath. The boy who had become like a son to him was lying in the hospital bed surrounded by machines. Wires and tubes seemed to poke out from everywhere on the boy, the most alarming being the tube protruding from his mouth. And Spencer, he looked so tiny and frail and still. Dave had to turn away as his emotions and memories of his son James overwhelmed him.

Aaron slowly approached his baby's bedside. Dropping onto the edge of the bed, he shakily reached out and gently grasped a tiny hand. He rubbed the little boy's knuckles being careful not to disturb the IV line. "Hey buddy daddy's here." he whispered, carding a hand through Reid's long chocolate locks. "I am so sorry this happened. I'm sorry I let the nurse give you that medication. I should have questioned her about it. I should never have let her administer that medication without checking with Dr. Sawyer first. This is my fault. I'll never forgive myself for allowing you to get hurt."

"Hotch" Emily softly called.

Aaron didn't spare her a glance. Eyes focused on his son, he continued. "I am so proud of you Spencer. You are the best son a man could ever hope for. Your father was a fool to leave you. You're everything a father could want and then some. You're smart and funny and loving. Any man would be proud to be your dad. You are an exemplary agent, also; one of the best I've ever seen. Your brain works in a completely different way from everyone else's making you able to swiftly come up with patterns that the rest of us just don't see. You, you…"

A young brown haired stranger suddenly appeared in the room making everyone jump. The man, whose back was to the group, looked at the bland wall and frowned. "What the" he muttered as he slowly turned around. Spotting Reid lying on the hospital bed, the man's expression changed to disbelief and then frustration. "What the…Oh for Pete's sake! Seriously!?" he growled, glaring at the group. "I leave for a couple of days to check on the dynamic duo and this is what happens!? Unbelievable!"

"Gabe, this wasn't our doing." Rossi informed the angered being. "Someone's trying to do us in."

"Why am I not surprised?" the trickster huffed, shaking his head. "I told you to watch him! He's supposed to have a carefree childhood not a hospital death scene! You know I have a good mind to take him back with me!"

Hearing the stranger say he was going to take his friend, Henry leapt off his mommy's lap and ran over to the man. "No! Go 'way! You no tate Weid! Him's my fwiend!" he shouted, pummeling the being's legs with his tiny fists.

Gabe grinned. "Cute kid" he stated before bending down to look the youngster in the eyes. "Hey, don't hit Uncle Gabe" he said, capturing the little boy's hands in one of his. "I'm not gonna take Reid away from you. I just came to make him all better."

"Untle Gabe mate Weid feel bet'ew so he won't go to Heaven?" Henry questioned.

"Won't go to…" the trickster glared at the adults in the room before turning back to the frightened tot. "Yeah buddy, I'm gonna make Reid feel all better. Promise." He replied, crossing his heart. "Come on. You can help me." Gabe opened his arms in invitation.

Grinning from ear to ear, Henry jumped into his new uncle's arms. "Mommy! We fix Weid!" he shouted.

JJ gave her son a watery smile.

Ignoring the adult's worried stares, Gabe stood and walked over to the bed. He took a seat on the edge and placed Henry in his lap. "Okay Henry, I want you to put one of your hands on Reid's forehead like this." He instructed, demonstrating what he wanted the child to do. "Good, now close your eyes and say there's no place like home."

Henry quickly closed his eyes. "Fewe's no pace lite home." He repeated.

The trickster stifled a snicker. He just loved kids! "Keep saying it, kiddo. You're doing good." he urged, patting the boy's back. With his companion occupied Gabe focused on his own job. He placed his hand on Spencer's forehead and closed his eyes. His hand glowed for a few moments before stopping. Opening his eyes, he smiled. "All done" he announced. "Short Stuff will be back to his old rowdy self by morning."

"Really?" Morgan scoffed, eyeing the still form on the bed. "Then why is he…"

An alarm on one of machines suddenly started blaring! Before the family could react, medical personnel swarmed the room. The frantic group was pushed out of the room where several orderlies were waiting. They escorted the distraught family members back to the waiting room.

Garcia and JJ immediately collapsed into chairs. The duo plus Emily started sobbing their eyes out, positive that they had just witnessed the littlest profiler's death.

The men tried their best to be strong. It worked for a few seconds and that was all. They just couldn't keep up the façade; not when their youngest was in the other room dying. Heads in hands the men wept for their lost friend.

Henry gazed from one adult to the next. All the crying was confusing him. They should be happy. Uncle Gabe had made Reid better. So why were they crying? Confused and a little frightened, Henry toddled over to his mother and crawled onto her lap.

Dr. Sawyer shuffled into the waiting room an hour later. Raking a hand through his hair, he gave the family a tired smile. "Spencer is fine. I don't know what happened or how it happened but Spencer has done an about face. Not only is he no longer dying, it's like he never was. Little Britches is almost completely healed."

"But the alarm?"

"That was the ventilator alarm. The kid set it off when he started breathing on his own." Josh explained. "Which reminds me; you guys need to get back in that room before Little Britches decides to start screaming his head off."

"He's awake!?" Aaron inquired as he rose to his feet.

"Yeah, he's awake and he's asking for you." Dr. Sawyer informed him, chuckling as the family raced out of the room. Shaking his head, the physician turned and started for the door. He needed to get home. 

CM 

Aaron ran through the ICU entrance and over to his son's room. Peering inside, he was shocked to see the little boy sitting up. "Spencer?" he shakily called.

"Daddy!" Spencer shouted, raising his arms.

Aaron hurried over to Spencer's bedside. Dropping onto the bed, he enveloped his little boy in a bone crushing hug. "Spencer!"


	116. All Is Revealed

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I am so sorry guys! I didn't mean to be this long updating. For some reason this time hit me harder than the previous ones. I had days where I was dizzy if I stood. Thankfully, the diet is over and so is the scan. No results yet but hopefully I'll hear soon.

And of course when I finally get a chapter ready, the site goes down. I spent yesterday afternoon and evening trying to get to manage stories so I could post this but only got error after error. Thankfully, the problem seems to be fixed now.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron hurried over to Spencer's bedside. Dropping onto the bed, he enveloped his little boy in a bone crushing hug. "Spencer!"

CM

"Ho-daddy!" Spencer corrected, mindful of the nurse by his side. He returned his father figure's hug before grinning up at the man. "I feel all bettew! Tan I go home now?"

Aaron choked out a laugh. "Not so fast buddy" he replied. "The doctors need to make sure you're all better first."

"It won't be for long, Sweetie." Kelly, the young nurse, informed the youngster as she stood. "Dr. Sawyer said that he might let you go home as early as tomorrow morning. He's only keeping you to ensure you don't take another turn for the worst. I don't think your family wants to take you home and then you get really sick again."

"That's right, Little Man" Morgan seconded, ruffling the boy's hair. "We all want to be absolutely sure you're one hundred percent before we take you outta here because none of us can handle going through what we've just been through."

"Otay" Spencer agreed with a huff. He didn't want to stay but he guessed he had no…his stomach loudly rumbled reminding him he hadn't eaten in a while. "Ummm, I'm hungwy. Tan I have some jello?"

"Of course you can" Kelly responded. "I'll order a tray for you and have it delivered to your new room." She strode over to the open doorway. "I'll be back in a few minutes with an orderly and a gurney to take you to your new home for the night. If you need anything before then, just hit the call button."

"Fant you!" Spencer called after the retreating nurse. Once she disappeared from view, the little boy rounded on his family. "Do I weally have to…"

"WEID!" Henry squealed as he ran into the crowded room. He raced over to the bed and, with Hotch's help, climbed up next to his friend. "You'we otay! Untle Gabe weally made you bettew!"

"Was there ever any doubt?" the trickster said from his spot in the doorway.

Spencer looked over at the smirking being and waved. "Hi Untle Gabe" he called, being careful to keep the cute little kid smile on his face. While he knew he was missing something, something very important from the look on his friends' faces, Reid wasn't sure if he should question it now or wait till later.

"Howdy Sport!" Gabe cheerfully called back. "Bout time you decided to join us."

"Yeah, we were starting to think you were gonna sleep through Christmas." Will teased, eliciting a nervous chuckle from everyone.

Spencer eyed the group curiously. "Alwight, I tan tell somefing is bofewing you. What is it? What happened while I was leeping?"

"Ummm, before we go any farther do you think I could borrow the guys for a few minutes? There's a little video we need to check out." Gabe asked the youngster.

"You'll tome wight bat?" Spencer asked.

"Sure Short Stuff" the trickster answered, walking over to the bed. "We'll be back before you know it."

"Otay" Reid agreed. He slid off Hotch's lap. "Go ahead but I wanna know all the details when you get bat."

"You've got it, Pretty Boy" Derek agreed. He patted his best friend on the back and then headed for the door with the others.

Aaron paused at the doorway. "No one comes in unless you know them or they are with someone you know." He ordered.

"Don't worry, Hotch. We'll keep him safe." Prentiss assured the worried man. "You just catch whoever did this."

Aaron nodded before following the others out the door.

Spencer rounded on the ladies as soon as the door shut. "Alwight, spill." He demanded.

"Okay" Emily agreed. "It's like this."

CM

"I'm telling you sir. We need to…" Dr. Sawyer turned to the door at the sound of knocking.

"Come in" Dr. Houston called out.

Hotch, Rossi, Morgan, Will, and Gabe determinedly strode into the room and right up to the Chief of Staff's desk. "Dr. Houston, we need to see the video from the pediatric floor." Dave gruffly stated, flashing his FBI credentials.

Dr. Houston inwardly groaned. He had a feeling the family would come to him demanding answers. He just wished he had some. "I'm sorry gentlemen. There is no video to watch. There was a problem with the cameras on the pediatric ward. They were down during the time the alleged incident occurred." He explained.

Aaron felt his anger growing with every word that came out of the older physician's mouth. He was acting far too nonchalant for the profiler's liking. This was an attempted murder! The furious profiler opened his mouth to let the man know exactly what he thought of his cavalier attitude but fortunately for everyone, Gabe spoke first.

"I think you should check those video feeds again." The trickster calmly suggested.

Dr. Houston huffed. "Sir, I went down to the security office myself. Nothing was recorded." He replied. "Going down there again won't do any good."

"Humor me" Gabe said before gesturing towards the door.

Dr. Houston looked at the group of scowling men and nodded. "Fine" he agreed. He pushed his chair back and walked around his desk. "Follow me." The balding doctor led the men out of the room, down the corridor, and over to the bank of elevators. After several tense, silent moments the doors of the middle elevator swished open and the group trudged inside. They rode down to level M before stepping off. They then hurried down halls and around corners. The physician took the group all the way to the other side of the building and then went through a door at the very end of the corridor. "Hi James" he greeted. "Could you pull up the pediatric video from around six o'clock this evening?"

"Sir?" James questioned.

"I know. Just try it" Dr. Houston instructed.

"Yes sir" the security guard answered. He sat up straighter in his chair and cued up the video. Pushing a button, he wasn't surprised to see nothing but static. "This is it. As you can see there's nothing but…" his mouth dropped open as a picture of the pediatric nurse's station appeared on the screen.

The profilers, officer, trickster, and doctors gathered around the security guard's chair. They watched as a very familiar figure strolled up to the desk and scribbled something on a chart before setting the chart on Helen's desk and walking away grinning.

"Curly?" Dr. Sawyer gasped. "Curly's the one that tried to kill Little Britches!?"

"That son of a" Morgan swore. "I'm gonna tear him limb from limb!"

"Morgan" Rossi warned before turning his attention to Dr. Houston. "Where is Dr. Cavanaugh?"

Dr. Houston thought for a moment. "He should be on his rounds."

"Have someone page him and tell him to come to your office." Dave ordered. "That's it. I don't want him to know what's up until he walks in the door."

"I understand." The physician responded with a nod. Snatching up the phone, Dr. Houston mentally prepared himself for the fight to come.

CM

Dr. Cavanaugh confidently strode down the long narrow corridor. He'd been shocked when Dr. Houston ordered him to report to his office but the more he thought about it, the more he thought it was a good thing. The Chief probably wanted to praise him for his superior work or maybe he was going to offer him a coveted position on the staff. Then again, Dr. Houston could have summoned him to inform him that he was such a remarkable physician he was going to end his internship early. After all, he was far superior to all the other interns as well as the full-fledged doctors. He didn't need to be a lowly intern to prove himself; he'd already more than shown his stellar skills. Yes, that had to be it. A smile crept over his face as he took hold of the door knob to the Chief of Staff's office. This was going to be good!

Dr. Cavanaugh took a moment to compose himself and school his expression before rapping on the door and entering. He stopped short at the sight of the Hotchner men and Dr. Sawyer standing around the room. Michael frowned, glancing from the stone faced men to the annoying intern and back. While he couldn't read the boy's family's expressions, Sawyer's was no problem at all; he was pissed. So, that's why the Chief wanted to see him. Oh, this was too rich! Dr. Cavanaugh had to fight to keep the smirk off his face. He was going to enjoy this. "You wanted to see me sir?" he asked, barely managing to contain his glee.

"Yes, have a seat Dr. Cavanaugh" Dr. Houston instructed. He waited for the over eager physician to comply and then added, "Dr. Cavanaugh, I know you've worked with Dr. Sawyer these last few weeks. I'd like to know what you think about his work."

The corners of Cavanaugh's lips curled up. "Well, Dr. Sawyer is very friendly and easy to work with; most of the staff enjoy working with him. He's punctual and he does his best." He said, clasping his hands together to keep them still. "However, he lacks the needed knowledge to be an effective physician at this time. He needs to go back and study certain treatments and medications. Truthfully, I've been afraid he'd prescribe the wrong medication and hurt someone."

"Really?" Dr. Houston questioned.

"Yes sir" Cavanaugh replied, nodding his head. "Excuse me for asking, but why are you…oh dear! Something's happened, hasn't it?"

"You would know." Sawyer spat.

"Know? Know what?" Michael inquired, doing his best to play dumb.

Dr. Sawyer leaned closer to the jerk and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't play dumb, Curly. You scribbled that medication on Spencer Hotchner's chart and then put it on Helen's desk and you know it." he growled.

"I did nothing of the sort!" Dr. Cavanaugh shouted. "Don't go blaming your incompetence on me! I'm not taking the fall for your mistake."

"Really?" Sawyer huffed. "So if the video shows you writing on the kid's chart, it's wrong?"

"Video? There's no video! I made sure of that before I…" Michael broke off, throwing a hand over his mouth as he realized what he'd said. "I mean, I, I…"

"That's enough Dr. Cavanaugh!" Dr. Houston bellowed. "You are already in enough trouble. Don't add lying to it."

Dr. Cavanaugh hung his head. He'd just lost everything and he knew it.

Josh sighed. He was having a hard time believing this. Dr. Cavanaugh had so much going for him. He was a damn good physician even if he was arrogant and obnoxious. It just didn't track that he'd throw it all away. Sawyer looked over at his former rival. "Why'd you do it, man?" he softly asked.

"I, I didn't have a choice." Michael quietly replied.

"What do you mean you didn't have a choice?" Dr. Houston demanded. "There's always a choice!"

Dr. Cavanaugh shook his head. "Not this time" he told the infuriated man. "This young man came to see me a couple of days ago. He wanted me to do it; gave me this big spiel about how the Hotchners and Sawyer had split up his family and ruined his life and so on and so forth. I, of course, couldn't have cared less and I told him so. The boy said he figured as much and that he came prepared for it. Then he pulls out this envelope full of, of photographs and tells me he'll send them to my wife if I don't do as he says."

"Photos? What kind of photos?" Rossi questioned, though he had a pretty good idea.

"I ummm, I've been having a, a tryst with young lady I met at a club a few months ago. The pictures were of the two of us in rather, intimate positions." Michael answered, turning beet red.

Dr. Sawyer smirked. "Dr. Cavanaugh! I'm shocked!" he exclaimed. "I didn't think you had it in you!"

"Dr. Sawyer" Dr. Houston warned, massaging his forehead tiredly.

"Sorry sir" Josh apologized, having the good sense to look contrite.

Hotch, who had been silent up to this point, stepped up to the Chief's desk and propped on it. Crossing his arms, he leveled a glare at the man who'd attempted to kill his youngest. "This young man that blackmailed you" he said, keeping his tone level, "what did he look like?"

Dr. Cavanaugh frowned. "He was tall and thin with short black hair." He cocked his head to one side. "He actually looked a lot like you, only younger."

That description got Rossi's attention. He knew exactly who the physician was describing. Walking over, he stood next to Hotch. "When are you meeting with him?" he demanded.

"I, I'm not sure." Michael replied. "I'm supposed to send him a picture of the boy's body and then he'll text me a meeting place."

'Yeah right' Dave thought. The doctor was being played. Anyone would know that; see right through it. Well, anyone except Dr. Cavanaugh.

"Don't tell me you fell for that." Dr. Sawyer scoffed, shaking his head. "Dude, that's the oldest trick in the book. He's not gonna meet you. As soon as he gets what he wants, he's gonna book it and leave you holding the bag. Anyone with one eye and half sense knows that."

"But, but he…"

"Alright, here's what you're going to do." Aaron authoritatively stated, garnering everyone's attention. "You're going to text him. Tell him you have the photo but that you refuse to send it to him. Tell him you want to meet him and exchange pictures."

Dr. Cavanaugh nodded. He pulled out his cell and flipped it open. "Where should I tell him to meet?" he asked.

"How about the Denny's across the street?" Josh suggested. "Most of the medical personnel I know go there to get a break from the hospital or to get a decent meal. And it's where we tell patient's families to go to wait or eat. So it should be nice and crowded. Y'all could easily lie in wait for the kid."

"Good idea" Dave praised.

Dr. Cavanaugh typed in the message and hit send. After less than a minute, his cell pinged and a response appeared on the screen. "He said to send it or he'll personally deliver the photos he took to my wife."

"He's bluffing. He has no intention of meeting your wife. He's too smart to expose himself like that." Rossi theorized. "He's just trying to scare you into doing what he wants. Tell him if he takes them to your wife, you'll go to the police. And that you'll be waiting for him at Denny's in one hour. If he's not there by," Dave checked his watch. "Ten sixteen that you're going to the cops."

"O-okay" Dr. Cavanaugh stammered. He punched in the requested message and sat back to wait. Thirty seconds later a four word reply appeared. "He said fine. I'll be there."

"Perfect" Hotch said. "We're going to get everything set up. Dr. Cavanaugh, you are to stay here with Dr. Houston until we come for you. Dr. Sawyer, I know you're tired and more than ready to go home but I'd appreciate it if you stayed here until this is over."

"You've got it Hoss." Josh answered.

Aaron cracked a smile. He really liked the young doctor. Standing, he turned to his colleagues. "Let's go gentlemen. We have less than an hour to get set up." he ordered. The BAU men plus Will and Gabe swiftly strode out of the room. They had work to do.

CM

Forty five minutes later Rossi and Hotch watched as a young man warily approached Dr. Cavanaugh's table. The very familiar boy sat down across from the fidgeting physician and began to talk. The profilers listened as the aggravated man demanded to see the photos and to hear all the grisly details of Spencer's demise. As furious as the youngster's cavalier attitude made them, they held their positions, waiting until the boy finished crowing about his plan before signaling the undercover agents to move in. The two then came out of hiding and hurried towards the table, making it just as the angry young man was being handcuffed.

"Adam Pringle, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of three federal agents." Hotch announced. Looking to the agents, he added, "You know what to do."

"Yes sir" Agent Maxwell responded. Putting a hand on his prisoner's shoulder, he quickly led the culprit out of the restaurant.

"Let's go Cavanaugh" Rossi ordered, reaching for the physician.

Sighing heavily, Dr. Cavanaugh stood. "You'll remember I helped, right?" he questioned as he walked to the door with the profilers. "You'll tell the police that I helped you and they'll be lenient on me."

"I'll think about it." Dave replied. He pushed the glass door open and shoved the physician outside and into the waiting arms of two police officers. "Okay, I've thought about it and the answer is no."

"But, but" Dr. Cavanaugh protested as he was put in the back of the patrol car. "But I help…" he was cut off as the door slammed shut.

Rossi waved to the still protesting man in the police car and then turned to his companion. "Come on Aaron. Let's go question our suspect before Morgan gets his hands on him."

"I don't know." Hotch hedged even as he started walking. "Maybe we should give Morgan a few minutes."

"Aaron" Dave warned.

"Sorry" Hotch apologized, massaging the back of his neck. He blew out a frustrated breath. "Let's go."

Rossi put out a hand to stop his friend. "Aaron if you can't do this, tell me now." He softly said. "I can always have Morgan or Prentiss stand in."

"No, I'll do it." Aaron responded. Seeing the skeptical expression on the senior profiler's face, he added, "I promise I'll be nothing but professional."

Dave eyed his friend critically. "Fine, but if it gets to be too much, let me know." He instructed. "That little punk isn't getting off because one of us lost our temper."

"Agreed" Hotch answered, opening his truck door. After fastening his seat belt and starting the SUV, he carefully backed out of his space and then drove towards the exit. He wanted answers and he wanted them now!

CM

Dave and Aaron walked into the interrogation room where a smug looking Adam Pringle was sitting. "Well, well, well, if it isn't two of the agents that destroyed my family." He angrily greeted.

"We didn't destroy your family. We merely removed a child due to neglect." Rossi corrected as he took a seat across from the young suspect.

Adam snorted. "You mean that brat Matt? Mom did more for him than he ever deserved." He huffed. "He just didn't appreciate it. He wanted to be the center of attention and when he found out that wouldn't happen, the brat thought up a way to get attention. And you played right into his hands; gave him what he always wanted. That was fine with me or it would have been fine except my other siblings slowly went to him. It started with Dennis. I don't know what you said to him but he believed Matt's pitiful pearl story from the beginning. He started going over to Matt's new place. And before long he was staying there and just visiting our house every once and a while. Then he started taking Penny with him. And once Jenny healed enough, she began going with him, too. In a few short weeks my family went from a mom and five kids to a mom and one kid. Only mom wasn't the mother I knew. She was spending all her time and energy trying to find a way to get Matt and the others back. All that happened because of you! My mother spending her time researching, my brother and sisters deserting us, even Officer Ramiro dying! All of those happened because of you and Matt!"

"So you're not happy to have your mother to yourself?" Hotch questioned.

"Of course not" Adam growled. "Not when she's like this. If my other brother and sisters hadn't left, she'd still be her old loveable self and things would be alright; wonderful even."

"Because you would be the center of attention" Rossi threw out.

Adam scowled. "I can't help it if my family happens to favor me." He defended.

"So this is all about you." Hotch summarized.

"No" Adam argued. "It's about getting my mom back."

"Do you really think you attempting to kill a child is going to endear you to your mom?" Rossi incredulously asked.

"Please" Adam scoffed. "I learned at a young age that Ms. Pringle will excuse anything I do due to the abuse I suffered before she saved me. She'll come running when you call her and I'll have her undivided attention just like I did after she thought I was bullied."

"Thought?" Hotch repeated.

Adam smirked. "Yeah, thought. I dropped enough hints to make them think I was being bullied. I even paid a couple of guys in my class who were known bullies to beat on me a little."

"You paid someone to rough you up?" Rossi questioned.

"Yes" Adam replied.

"That was a stupid move. They could have hurt you badly or even killed you." Rossi pointed out.

"Not a chance" Adam told him. "I was acquainted with those guys. I knew they wouldn't go too overboard. They were too good at what they did to do that."

"Wait a minute." Hotch said as a memory rushed to the forefront. "These wouldn't be the same boys that bullied Matt would they?"

"The very same" Adam smugly answered.

"And you know that how?" Rossi inquired. "Your mother said you didn't know about your brother being bullied."

Adam's smile widened. "Who do you think set up the bullying and filmed it?" he revealed.

To their credit neither agent showed the horror that statement brought. Narrowing their eyes at the arrogant young man, both men stood and leaned over the table. "You set up your own flesh and blood?" Hotch questioned.

"The brat deserved it." Adam responded with a shrug. "The little brainiac was always going around spouting off all these useless facts. It was annoying. Nobody liked it, not even the teachers. They bumped him up several grades so they wouldn't have to listen to him. Do you know what it's like to have a younger brother in a higher grade than you? It's embarrassing! So I sicced those guys on him. They put him in his place."

"That's why you said he deserved it." Rossi muttered.

"Actually I told him that in the hopes that he would off himself." Adam admitted. "I didn't expect him to come after me. It worked out to my advantage however. I pretended to be traumatized by the incident and my whole family turned against the little cry baby. It was great!"

Rossi shook his head. "Let me guess; you showing up at that therapist's office was your idea, too."

"It was." Adam replied. "I wanted to remind him of what he lost. But then he took them all away from me. So I had to find a way to take them back."

"Kid, this isn't going to get them back for you. It's probably going to drive them away." Rossi informed him. "After all, there aren't many people who want to be around someone charged with attempted murder of a child."

"Please, they'll never believe I did any of this." Adam confidently stated. "Neither will anyone else. I'll claim I was scared and that the two of you ganging up on me caused me to have flashbacks of my tortured childhood. So I said what you told me to."

"You don't say?" Hotch asked, hiding a smirk of his own. The boy had been taped since he'd been put in the patrol car. He could deny all he wanted to but it wouldn't make a difference. The truth was all there in black and white.

"Yeah" Adam growled. "And, and my therapist will testify on my behalf. She'll vouch for me. She'll even point the finger at Matt."

Rossi's brow furrowed. "Why would she say it was Matt's fault?" he inquired.

Adam smiled. "Because I'll tell her he made me do it." he answered. "You see, my new therapist, Ms. Beastly, has a little side project that she's very interested in. It has to do with psychic children and their powers. I've already told her all about Matt; how he knows things before they happen and how he appears smart because he goes into people's minds to get the answers he needs. I even told her my learning difficulties were due to Matt digging through my mind and stealing information. The old bat believed every word. In fact she was so impressed she stalked Matt and his new family. She showed up there time and time again trying to interview him. They of course kept telling her no and to leave them alone but she didn't. She wanted contact with Matt. Eventually, his family got a restraining order against her. So now the only way she gets any info on him is through me. I tell her he made me come here and try to kill the kid and she'll believe me. She'll say whatever I want. She won't risk losing her only connection to the biggest psychic she's ever heard of."

"You're a real piece of work, kid." Rossi huffed.

"Thank you" Adam replied. He willed tears to his eyes. "I, I think I'd like to make that phone call now."

Rolling his eyes, Rossi headed for the door. "Let's go Hotch. We're not going to get anything else out of him."

Aaron nodded. He followed his co-worker to the door and walked out, stopping in the entryway. "Oh, and for your information you've been videotaped since you stepped into the station tonight." he said before going out and closing the door on the now screaming young man. Hearing the litany of cursing coming from the other side of the door, Aaron snickered. "Come on. I wanna get back to the hospital before Spencer conks out for the night."

Smiling, the two men headed back to the hospital and their family.

AN- Originally, Stephen Gideon was going to be the unsub. But then Wednesday on the way to get my radioactive iodine pill, I got the idea for the whole scene between Adam, Rossi, and Hotch. It sounded a lot better and smoother on the way to the hospital. Unfortunately, by the time I got back home I'd forgotten how it went.


	117. A Grown-Up Day

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Smiling, the two men headed back to the hospital and their family. 

CM 

Dr. Sawyer pocketed his stethoscope, gazed at his tiny patient, and let out a sad sigh. "Well, I can't find anything else wrong with ya so I'm afraid I'm gonna have to turn you loose." He said.

"Yes!" Spencer exclaimed, pumping his fist.

Josh's frown deepened. "And here I thought you liked me." He teased as the corners of his lips twitched up.

Spencer paused his celebration at the physician's words. He stared up at Sawyer for a moment before pouncing on the good doctor. "I'm gonna miss you!" Spencer hollered, pasting on his best little kid grin. "You my fwiend!"

"I like you, too bud." Dr. Sawyer responded, hugging the youngster. "And I'm gonna miss seeing your smiling little face every day. But do me a favor, would ya? Try not to end up back here, okay?"

"Otay" Spencer agreed.

"Alrightie then, I'm gonna head on out so you can get dressed and get outta here." Dr. Sawyer told him as he sat the little boy on the bed and stood. He then turned to Morgan. "Dude, I meant what I said. I don't wanna see Little Britches in here unless he's visiting or getting a check-up."

"I don't either. Believe me." Derek replied, shaking the physician's hand. "And I plan on making sure the kid doesn't do anything that might send him back here. In fact he'll be lucky if I don't wrap him in bubble wrap as soon as we get home."

Sawyer laughed. "Man am I gonna miss you guys."

Spencer's head shot up as he froze mid-bounce. Remembering his role, he plopped down on his behind and crawled over to the two men. The toddler tugged on the doctor's sleeve to get his attention. "You not gonna miss us. We see you 'gain." He told Josh once he looked down.

One look at the boy's enormous brown orbs was all it took. "Yeah" Sawyer answered, patting the youngster's head. "We'll see each other again. Promise."

"Yea!" Reid cheered, jumping up and down on the mattress.

"Uh oh, you've done it now." Morgan tsked. "Short Stuff is gonna hold you to that. You know that, right?"

"I don't mind. I kinda like having y'all around." Josh admitted. "Though with our crazy work schedules it's gonna be hard to figure out a time to get together."

"You tan tome fow Twistmas dinnew." Spencer suggested.

"That's a great idea, kid." Derek praised before looking over at the doctor. "We'd love to have you over at Christmas."

"Sounds good to me" Dr. Sawyer replied.

"It's settled then." Morgan announced.

"Yea!" Spencer whooped, bouncing higher and higher.

Josh sighed as his pager chose that moment to go off. "I've really gotta go, guys." He said.

"Alright, see you later." Morgan told him. "Thanks for everything man."

Sawyer nodded. "Keep Little Britches outta trouble and we'll be even." He bargained as he walked to the door. He yanked open the door and then turned and looked back at his former patient. "Behave yourself, Little Britches. You don't want Santa Claus thinking you've been naughty."

Spencer vigorously shook his head. "I be good." He promised. "Bye!"

Dr. Sawyer waved and then left the room.

"Okay, Short Stuff let's get you dressed and get outta here." Morgan instructed as he tossed his best friend a bag of clothes. "Do you need help or have…"

"NO! I mean, I tan do it." Spencer swiftly corrected. He waited for the older man to turn around and then dived into the bag. Pulling out a t-shirt, a bright green sweater, corduroy jeans, and Goofy underoos, he grimaced. Evidently Garcia had packed this bag. Rolling his eyes at her choices, he quickly pulled on the underwear and pants. He managed to wrangle his arms and head into his t-shirt but wasn't as lucky with the sweater. The bulky garment was just too big for his tiny fingers to bunch up and hold. And that made slipping it on next to impossible for the preschool profiler. Time after time Spencer's attempts were thwarted by the infuriating piece of clothing. Finally after fighting with the green monster for several minutes, the little boy resigned himself to asking for help. "Morgan, I tan't get fis tupid fing on!" he huffed.

Derek immediately spun around. Seeing the BAU genius struggling with his sweater, he had to stifle the urge to laugh. The frustration in his friend's voice told him that laughter would not be the proper reaction to the boy's situation. So he bit the inside of his cheek to stop the chuckles from coming out, plastered a concerned expression on his face, and walked over to the bed. "Here, I'll get it." he softly offered. Taking the offending piece of clothing from Reid, Morgan pulled it over the toddler's head. He helped the youngster get his arms through the sleeves and then turned loose, allowing Spencer to finish putting it on himself.

Reid smoothed the sweater down before picking up his socks and shoes and sliding them on. "Otay, I'm weady to go!" he announced.

"Well then, let's get outta here!" Morgan responded, opening his arms.

Spencer eagerly jumped into his friend's waiting arms. He may not want to be carried but it beat having to ride in a wheelchair. Smiling as they walked out the door of his former prison, the little profiler glanced around expecting to see the rest of his family. The only people he saw however were hospital staff and other children's visitors. Something wasn't right. His team had been here the entire time he was hospitalized. Why weren't they here now? Had something happened? Spencer's breathing sped up. What if they had arrested the wrong men in connection with the accident? What if the accident and his poisoning were done by different unsubs? Panicking as various scenarios ran through his head each worse than the one before, Reid urgently patted his best friend's chest. "Mowgan, whewe awe the ofews? Did somefing else happen?" he questioned, the fear clear in his voice.

"Chill Pretty Boy, nothing happened." Derek assured the toddler as he pressed the button for the elevator. "Everyone's at work, well everybody except Prentiss that is. She's at my place waiting for us."

"What about Henwy?" Spencer inquired.

Morgan stepped onto the empty elevator before replying. "He's with his babysitter. We figured you could use a break from the little kid routine."

"Fant you" Reid gratefully muttered. "I was tiwed of pwetending to be a tid aftew the fiwst few houws."

"I can understand that. Pretending to be a youngster was one of the hardest parts for me and I wasn't as little as you." Derek said, setting the squirming boy on his feet. "So anything special you wanna do now that you're free?"

Spencer thought for a moment before nodding his head. "I wanna go to wowt." He answered.

"Anything but that" Morgan stated. He grasped the tiny agent's hand and the two stepped off the elevator. "Hotch would have my head if I brought you to the office today."

"But I'm fine!" Reid protested.

"Doesn't matter. The team made me promise not to bring you in." Derek told the annoyed toddler. "And Hotch said the director had made it clear that you were not to be at the office until at least tomorrow, maybe longer. He's gonna call Sawyer and get the lowdown on your condition before he allows you back."

"What? He doesn't have the wight to do fat!" Spencer growled, pulling his jacket tighter around him as they walked out into the cold weather.

"You know he does." Morgan argued. "And before you say it he and Hotch have it all worked out. He's going to act like a concerned boss and phrase it so Sawyer believes he's asking about time off for Hotch."

Spencer huffed. He was so tired of all this mollycoddling. He wanted to be treated like he was before all this happened. He wanted to be treated like an adult again. "It's not faiw." He grumbled, crossing his arms and poking out his bottom lip.

"I know little man, I know." Morgan softly said. He knelt down beside the little boy and patted his back. "But you've just gotta deal with it a little bit longer." Seeing a shiver run through Reid, he snatched his keys out of his pocket and after some fumbling, unlocked his truck. Derek then yanked open the back door, scooped up the trembling toddler, and settled him in his car seat. "You can hang on that long, right?"

"I guess." Spencer sighed.

Morgan ruffled the youngster's hair. "I thought so." He replied before shutting the door. He quickly climbed into the driver's seat and started the engine. He wanted to get the heater going so Spencer could warm up. The last thing he needed was to get sick again. "Now I want you to try and forget about all this crap, okay? You, Prentiss, and I have a whole day to do whatever we want and I for one plan on making the most of it. So, come on! Put that big brain of yours to work and tell me what you wanna spend our day off doing!"

Spencer wiggled around in his seat as he ran through their options. They could go to the library. The little boy swiftly discarded that notion. He knew that while he would enjoy sitting and reading thick tomes, Morgan would be bored stiff. Maybe they could take in a museum? That might be interesting. Reid shook his head. He didn't think his friend would have fun there either. Think, Spencer, think! There has to be something we'd both…argh! All this wiggling around is making it impossible to…that's it! "Mowgan, tan we go to the pawt so I tan walt awound a little?"

"Sorry Pretty Boy, it's too cold for walking." Morgan answered, mentally adding 'or running and playing'. He drove out of the parking lot and onto the highway as he tried to come up with a viable alternative. "We could go to a gym." He offered after a minute of silence.

"Gyms awen't going to let a little tid wort out." Spencer scoffed.

"I know one that will." Derek countered already switching lanes.

"Whewe?" Reid curiously inquired.

"You'll see." Morgan vaguely stated. Smirking, he pretended to zip his lips and toss the key away. He then turned his attention back to the road.

It took a half hour to get to their destination and not once in that time did Reid close his mouth. He cajoled, threatened, cursed, and whined. He even pulled out the puppy dog eyes of doom. But all his attempts proved fruitless. Morgan's mouth remained tightly sealed. Frustrated, the toddler banged his fists on his seat. "Damn it Morwgan! Whewe awe you tating…" he broke off as a humungous warehouse type building came into view. "The Jump Gym? What's fat?" he asked.

"That my boy is our gym." Derek simply responded. He parked in front of the building, cut the engine, and got out of the truck. After rescuing Reid from his car seat, the muscular profiler hurried to the door. Once inside, they deposited their jackets, sweaters, and shoes in a locker and then walked over to the gate.

"Tool" Spencer gasped, staring gleefully out at the trampoline covered floor and walls.

"Yeah cool" Morgan seconded as he opened the gate. "Let's go kid! Time to get your jump on!" He took Spencer's hand and led the boy onto the closest tramp. Spotting a group of guys twisting and flipping on right side, he bounced the two of them to the far left. He kept his steps light at first, giving Reid time to adjust to the feel of it and find his balance. Once he was sure the toddler had it down, Derek released his hand.

Spencer glanced up at his friend before tentatively taking a teeny tiny jump. He squealed as he bounced up into the air. Giggling, the youngster started bunny hopping down the row of trampoline mats. "Tome on M-daddy! Fis is fun!" he shouted.

"I'm coming kiddo" Morgan called. He bounded down to his charge, eliciting a shriek of delight as his jump sent the toddler high into the air.

"Do it again!" Spencer shouted.

"You got it Pretty Boy." Morgan answered, stepping back a little. He jumped and landed on his behind just in front of Reid, sending him flying.

"Whee!" Spencer hollered. He bounced several times before finally stopping. "Again! Again!"

"Okay, you asked for it." Derek said. He bounced his way over to the next trampoline mat, ran, and leapt onto the tramp Reid was standing on.

"Woo hoo!" Spencer yelled as he bounced up and down.

Morgan waited for his best friend to stop for a minute before calling, "Hey Short Stuff! Watch this!" As soon as the tot looked his way the man took off. He bounced higher and higher. Once he had sufficient height, he flipped, easily landing back on his feet. "Think you can do that?" he challenged.

"Piece of tate" Spencer responded. Tongue stuck out in concentration, the small agent jumped once, twice, three times before executing a perfect flip.

"Nice one, Little Dude!" a shaggy blond haired teen commented as he and his group hopped over. "You wanna learn some more tricks?"

Morgan inched up and placed his hands on Reid's shoulders. "Hey boys" he warily greeted. "What are you three doing out so early? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"It's a teacher workday, sir." The blond teen replied. "So we thought we'd get in a little extra practice."

"Practice?" Derek repeated.

"Yes sir, we're part of the Elite gymnastics team. We have a meet in two weeks and this is a fun way to work out." the shortest of the three explained. "I'm Rick by the way and that's Mitch and the one with the mouth is Colin."

"Nice to meet you boys. I'm Derek and this is my son Spencer." Morgan introduced.

"Hi!" Reid said, waving at the teens.

Colin crouched down in front of the toddler. "So, what do you say Spencer? You wanna learn some cool moves? If it's okay with your dad, that is."

Spencer vigorously nodded. "Uh huh" he answered before turning his puppy dog eyes on his best bud. "Tan I daddy?"

Morgan rubbed his chin. "I'll let you do it on one condition."

"What would that be sir?" Mitch asked.

Morgan smiled. "I get to learn them, too."

"You've got a deal." Colin agreed as he stood back up. "Come on. We better get started before the lunch rush comes in."

Spencer bounded after the three teens. This was going to be awesome! 

CM 

Emily turned as the door locked clicked. "Bout time you two got here. I was starting to think I'd have to…" Seeing a half awake Reid leaning on Morgan's leg as he shuffled inside, she softened her tone. "Looks like somebody's tired."

Spencer shook his head. "No, I'm not." He disputed even as his eyes slid shut only to pop open again. Squinting at the TV screen through his heavy lidded eyes, he cocked his head to one side. "What awe you watching?"

"Oh, ummm nothing" Prentiss replied, flipping the television off. "Just some dumb horror movie I found in Morgan's entertainment center."

"Which one?" Derek asked as he walked over. He plopped down on the couch, handed one of the take out bags to Prentiss, and set the drink carrier on the coffee table.

"The Woman in Black" Emily answered, helping Spencer climb onto the couch.

Spencer picked up the DVD case and read over the summary. "Tan we watch it *yawn* while we eat?" he inquired.

"I don't think…"

"Sure we can kid" Morgan broke in. "This is your adult time so if you wanna watch a horror movie, we'll watch a horror movie."

"Fants" Spencer said. Glancing up at Prentiss, he sweetly added, "Tould you tawt it o *yawn* vew?"

"Okay" Emily hesitantly agreed. "But I still think this is a bad idea." Shaking her head, she turned the television back on and restarted the movie. She settled back on the couch with her sub sandwich, watching as the man said goodbye to his son and left to settle some woman's estate. She tried to get into the movie but she just couldn't do it. She was too worried about Reid and the effect the scary show would have on him. If he had nightmares tonight, she'd kick Morgan's ass for talking her into letting Spencer…her thoughts trailed off as she became aware of a tiny body snuggling into her side. Glancing down, Emily smiled at the sight of her sleeping friend. She reached down and gently rearranged him so he was lying with his head resting on her lap before covering him with the throw from the back of the couch. "You knew he wouldn't last, didn't you?" she whispered.

Morgan nodded. "The kid's routine is set in stone." He quietly replied.

Carding a hand through Spencer's long locks, Emily settled back against the couch once more and focused on the movie. There'd be no nightmares tonight. 

CM 

By the time JJ, Henry, and Garcia got home, the horror movie marathon was over and the threesome had started a pillow fight. The agents were on the floor tossing pillows like bombs at what looked to be sheet forts on opposite ends of the room.

"Henwy! Help!" Spencer hollered from the safety of his fort.

Giggling, Henry raced over and crawled underneath the sheet. Grabbing a pillow, he quickly joined in the fray.

JJ shook her head at the group. "I'm gonna go start supper." She told the tech analyst. "Do you wanna help?"

"Okie dokie" Penelope answered.

The two women maneuvered their way through the battlefield and into the other room, leaving the others to their war. 

CM 

JJ set the timer for the meatloaf and then headed over to the counter where Garcia had her laptop set up. "Whatcha doing Pen?" she asked.

Garcia startled. Looking up, she gave her friend a nervous smile. "Well, with everything that's been going on lately I needed something to cheer me up a little and I was looking online and I found this site and…"

"Please tell me you're not playing another one of those online games with someone." JJ said as she walked around the counter and claimed a stool beside the bubbly blond.

"Oh Heavens no! I learned my lesson last time. No way I'd get mixed up with some guy online again." Garica assured her. "I'm actually on this story site. One of the ladies at my grief counseling group writes stories to help her deal with her loss. She told us about it a while back but I haven't had time to check into it until now. Anyway, I went through the humor section a few days ago looking for something to take my mind off Spencer…and I found this really wonderful story. It's kind of like a parody of famous movies and TV shows and it is hilarious! You really ought to read it."

"Thanks but no thanks" JJ replied. "I checked out a site like that last year after Henry's babysitter told me about it. There was a story a lot like that that I started reading only this one dealt with famous novels. I was really into it, too. But then we got called on a case and I didn't get to read for a week. When we finally made it back and I was able to go online, I couldn't remember what I had reviewed and what I hadn't. So I clicked on the author's reviews and boy was I surprised! There were some really negative responses!"

"You should ignore them. You can't please everybody." Penelope pointed out. "And some people live to be mean and nasty."

"I know and if they had been directed at the author, I would agree with you. But they weren't." JJ explained. "You see, the author writing the story would always leave a note at the beginning or the end of the chapter telling whether she liked that set of books or not. She was always nice about it. She might say a particular book wasn't her thing or her cup of tea or something like that. And if she hadn't read it, she would tell us that, too. Of course, I'm not sure about some of those she said she hadn't read because some elements of hers were way too close to the books for that. Anyway, when I was going through the reviews to see where I left off, I noticed a pattern. The chapters for books she liked got nothing but good reviews, even from people who didn't like that book. But on the ones she didn't like or hadn't read, people were really ugly. They seemed to think by her saying that they were allowed to say horrible things about the book; a lot of them even said they hadn't read it but it was probably as bad or even worse than she portrayed it. Judging people or things without knowing them has always been one of my pet peeves. If you've read a book and didn't like it, then you have every right to say you didn't like it. But if you haven't even opened the cover, you have no right to say anything negative about it. It could be the best book ever written for all you know." JJ paused at the expression on her friend's face. "Sorry, I guess I got a little carried away. I just get tired of people downing something they know nothing about. Anyway, I stopped reading after that."

"Wait a minute! I remember reading…" Garcia trailed off as she searched through the story. "Aha! Here it is! Let's just see." The tech analyst hit a button. "Oh my!" she exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth. "That's just…okay, that's enough of that." Penelope closed her laptop with a sigh. "That's the end of that."

"I'm sorry Pen. I didn't mean to make you stop reading." JJ apologized.

"Don't be. I'm glad you gave me a heads up. I don't agree with people judging things first. I've had too many people do that to me." Penelope revealed.

"Oh Pen! I'm so sorry." JJ said. "What can I…Ah!" Spinning around, she glared down at the two snickering troublemakers.

"You'we it! Tan't get us!" Spencer joyfully sang before dashing out of the room with Henry on his heels.

JJ scooped up the two throw pillows, throwing one to Garcia. "Pen"

"Get'em!" Garcia hollered as they tossed off their heels and ran after their prey. 

CM 

Rossi and Hotch walked in the door to find Will and Morgan wrestling with the boys. Deciding to try out Will's little trick, the two called out, "We're home!"

Spencer and Henry's heads snapped up. They grinned at each other before jumping up and racing over to the newcomers. "Daddy! Untle Wossi!" the boys hollered, leaping into the men's waiting arms and laughing as they were spun around.

"Did you have a good day, Spencer?" Aaron asked, as he carried the toddler into the living room.

"Uh huh, we went to the Jump Gym and payed on the twamp'line, and we had a howwow movie maw'fon and fen when JJ and Gawcia got home we had a pillow fight." Spencer recounted.

Hotch gave Morgan the stink eye. "You let him watch horror movies?" he gruffly asked.

"Just two" Derek defended. "We agreed it was his adult day and he could do what he wanted within reason. And he wanted to watch scary movies. It's no big deal."

"I'll remind you of that when he wakes up screaming." Aaron countered.

"Guys, he is wight hewe." Spencer growled. He wiggled out of his surrogate father's hold. "And a touple of dumb howwow movies awen't going to huwt him. He is a gwown-up, aftew all."

Aaron sighed. "Sorry Reid" he apologized. "I just can't help worrying about you especially after…"

"Supper time!" JJ hollered from the kitchen.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Morgan voiced as he hurried out of the room followed by the rest of the group. The room emptied out in a flash leaving father and son alone.

"Well, buddy, what do you say? Do you forgive me?" Aaron asked.

Spencer nodded. "Of touwse I do" he said, giving the man a hug. Letting go a moment later, he stepped back, put his hands on his hips, and attempted to duplicate Hotch's look of steel. "But don't you do it again ow I'll have to give you a time out."

Aaron laughed. "I'll keep that in mind." He replied. "I…"

"Hotch! Reid! You better hurry it up before Morgan the Human Garbage Disposal eats it all!" Rossi called.

Spencer's eyes widened. "Tome on! Huwwy!" he hollered. He grabbed Hotch's hand and the two ran for the dining room.


	118. Survive the Night

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Sorry guys, I've just gotten really busy.

While I'm still a little hesitant to suggest a Reid centric story, I think this is one I am reasonably sure will remain Reid centric.

The BAU Baby by ashlovesCM

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer's eyes widened. "Tome on! Huwwy!" he hollered. He grabbed Hotch's hand and the two ran for the dining room. 

CM 

"Bath time Henry" Will announced as he sauntered into the living room.

Henry paused midstride to stare mournfully at his dad. "But I's paying on the lide wif Weid." He protested.

"Sorry buddy" Will apologized, scooping the toddler up. "You have to take your bath and go to bed now. You can play with Reid tomorrow."

Henry's lower lip began to tremble. "But I's not *Yawn* tiwed." He argued even as his head dropped onto his daddy's shoulder. "Tan't I pay wif Weid a little longew?"

"Yeah, can't he play a little longer." A voice seconded from the staircase. "After all he can't go to bed yet. I just got here."

Henry's eyes snapped to the stairs, his frown morphing into a grin when he saw who was walking down them. "Untle Gabe! Untle Gabe!" he hollered, pointing to the brown haired being. "Loot Weid! Untle Gabe's hewe!"

Morgan hurried over to Reid and put his hands on the boy's shoulders. While the trickster had done nothing to hurt his friend, he still wasn't comfortable having the being this close to the now tiny profiler. "What are you doing here, Gabe?" he questioned.

"Relax Conan, I just came to check on the kid; make sure he was still in one piece and having fun." Loki explained before gazing down at said child. "You are having fun, right?"

"Well" Spencer began, nervously shifting from foot to foot.

The trickster glanced up, glaring at the adults in the room. "Okay, what did you do?" he demanded.

"Fey didn't do anyfing." Spencer assured the aggravated being. "It's jut, the 'wet…di-wetow (director) said I tan't go bat to wowt till next weet and, and I wanna wowt. I don't lite sitting at home while evewyone else is at wowt."

"Is that all?" Gabe scoffed. He snapped his fingers and grinned. "There, all fixed. You start back to work tomorrow. Anything else?"

Spencer nodded. "Uh huh" he replied, pinning the smirking being with the puppy dog eyes of doom. "I tan't weally have fun wifout Emily. She tan't run or pay or nofing tause of hew leg. Tan't you heal hew, too? Peas?"

Henry gazed up at the trickster with his own set of puppy eyes. "Pwetty peas?" he pleaded. "I wanna pay wif Aunt Em'ly, too."

Gabe staggered back a step, holding both hands up to shield his eyes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh! Not the eyes! Turn'em off! Please!" Screwing up his face, he slowly began sinking to the floor. "I'm melting! I'm melting!"

Giggling at the trickster's antics, the two boys raced over and jumped onto the being's back. They wrapped their arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Untle Gabe no melt." Henry ordered. "Him tay and pay wif Henwy."

"Well in that case" Loki said, standing back up as a smile split his face. "I'm good. Just no more sleepy puppy eyes. Got it?"

"Uh huh" Henry agreed.

"I won't use fem on you again." Spencer assured the trickster before smirking and adding, "as long as you heal Emily."

Gabe spun his head around so he could look the boy hanging on his back in the eye. "Dude, you drive a hard bargain." He huffed.

"Does fat mean you'll do it?" Reid excitedly asked, trying not to be grossed out by the being's head being on backwards. He'd seen worse after all.

"Sure shrimp" Loki agreed. He twisted his head back around and focused on the injured woman. Raising his arms, he began to chant. "Abracadabra, sugar and spice make this lady oh so nice!"

A plume of smoke rose up causing the group to close their eyes. When they opened them again, they were shocked to see…"Emily? Is that you?" JJ gasped.

"Gabe, change me back right this minute before you're missing a very important piece of your anatomy." The little pigtailed girl threatened, stomping her foot.

"I don't know. I kinda like…"

"Gabe" the five year old growled, advancing on the smirking being.

"Okay, okay" Loki responded, backing up a step. "Geez, not much of a jokester, are ya?"

The indignant girl raised her fisted hands. "I'm giving you to the count of three to change me back." she furiously advised.

"I'd listen to her if I were you man. Little or not, you do not want to be on her bad side." Morgan told the trickster. "Trust me."

"Fine" Gabe conceded. "Abracadabra, dirt and grit. Make this girl fighting fit." He recited before snapping his fingers.

Emily looked down at her adult self and let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you Gabe" she said. "I owe you one."

Smirking, Gabe waggled his eyebrows. "Well then how about you and I go in the back room and…"

"Gabe, there are children present." Hotch interrupted.

"Spoil sport" Loki muttered under his breath, glaring at the man. Getting a hard look in return, the trickster gulped and swiftly switched his focus back to the raven haired beauty he was trying to woo. "Think I could get a little k…"

Metallica's Enter Sandman suddenly blasted through a floating radio startling everyone.

"Seriously?" Loki scoffed. "Of all the times you pick now!?"

"Turn it off!" Dave hollered above the blare of the music. When his command wasn't heeded, the senior profiler stalked over to the angry man and swatted his shoulder. "Gabe! Turn it…" He broke off as the ear splitting music faded out. "That's better. What was that, anyway?"

"That was my Winchester alarm." Loki answered, bending so the two boys could climb off his back. "Apparently one of them has done something stupid and I need to go fix it." He turned to Emily. "I'll have to take a rain check on that free pass, Sweet Cheeks."

"I'll sweet cheeks you." Prentiss growled. She stalked over to the irritating being and made a grab for him. Her hands caught nothing but air, however, the trickster disappearing before she could get her hands on him. "Ugggh! He is so infuriating!"

"Aunt Em'ly otay?" Henry quietly inquired, drawing the angry woman's attention.

Emily smiled at the worried little boy. "Aunt Emily's fine Sweetie." She assured the tot. "In fact, Aunt Emily's feeling so good, she's going to help you with your bath. Would you like that, Henry?"

"Uh huh!" Henry enthusiastically responded, reaching out for the raven haired woman.

"Then let's go!" Emily said as she took the excited child from Will. Glancing down at the other little one in the room, she held out her free hand. "You wanna come, Reid?"

Spencer shook his head. "No fants" he answered. "I'll wait fow Hotch."

"Alright" Emily conceded. Turning, she hurried up the stairs with her charge.

Aaron walked over and patted Reid on the back. "Come on buddy. Let's get your bath taken care of so you can hit the sack." He suggested. "You have a long day of work ahead of you."

"Sounds *yawn* good." Spencer agreed. The tiny profiler took Hotch's hand and the two slowly trudged up the stairs. 

CM 

Spencer shot up in his bed. Panting, he warily scanned the darkened room. 'It was just a dream. It was just a dream.' He mentally chanted. Grabbing the edge of the blanket, he drew it up to his nose as he continued to glance around the room. Seeing the shadows move and twist worsened his trembling. Berating himself for being afraid, he closed his eyes only to snap them back open as an image of the witch from the movie appeared. Reid knew it was stupid to be afraid of an imaginary character but he couldn't help it. For some reason, he was sure the witch was coming to get him. He could feel her getting closer and closer. Eyes darting from one side to the other, Spencer attempted to get his voice to work. He opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out. A floor board creaked sending him into a panic. His eyes snapped to the far corner of the room. And there she was; a dark shadow standing in the corner. Breathing heavily, the little boy stared at the black blob willing it to go away. But it didn't. It only grew, reaching out a gnarly old hand to get him. That was Spencer's undoing. Leaping off the opposite side of his bed, he dashed around the bed and pounced on the air mattress Hotch was sleeping on.

Aaron awoke with a grunt as something heavy landed on his chest. Opening his eyes, he found himself face to face with a very terrified Spencer. "Spencer? Spencer, what's wrong?" he asked, enveloping the boy in a loving embrace.

"The witch! She's gonna get me!" Spencer muttered, burying his face in his daddy's chest.

"Witch?" Hotch repeated.

"Yeah, I know it sounds tupid and fat witches awen't a'pposed to be weal but, but I saw hew and she's gonna, gonna…NO!" Spencer threw himself off Hotch's chest. He scurried under the covers before latching onto Aaron's night shirt. "Don't let hew get me!"

Aaron frowned, wondering what could have set Spencer…an image of a horror movie cover flashed through his mind. Sighing, the young father pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd had a feeling this would happen. "Spencer, come on out. There's nothing there." he assured the frightened youngster.

Two chocolate brown orbs peered out from the blanket. "Iiiiis too, she's in the cow-cownew(corner)." he stammered, pointing a shaky hand at the foreboding corner.

"Spencer, that's just the corner bookshelf. See?" Hotch said, shining the flashlight he'd wisely left by his bedside on the corner and illuminating the bookcase full of books.

Spencer gazed at the bookshelf for a moment before shaking his head. "But, but hew hand. I saw hew hand weaching fow me."

"Where?" Aaron questioned.

"Fewe" Reid answered, pointing to the window.

"Buddy, that's just a tree branch swaying in the wind." Aaron explained, wrapping an arm around the still trembling boy.

"Fewe's no witch?" Spencer timidly asked, bringing his head out of the blankets.

"No witch" Hotch replied, shaking his head. "You just had a nightmare because of that horror movie."

"Fat doesn't mate sense." Reid argued as he scooted the rest of the way out of the covers. "I've seen plenty of howwow movies wif Mowgan and Emily. We always laugh about fem. And I've gone home and lept in my 'pawtment by myself aftewwawds and I nevew had a nightmawe 'bout fem. Why would fis one be diff'ent?"

"It's different because you're in a child's body. Movies like that scare children. That's why they're rated PG-13 or R. They aren't meant for children." Aaron explained. "And while your mind knows it's just a story, your body still reacted like the toddler you are."

"But the witch…"

"Spencer, you and I both know there is no such thing as a real witch, right?" Aaron asked.

"Well, there are people who practice the art of wiccan and they call themselves…"

"Spencer" Aaron warned. "Are there real witches who cast spells and hurt people or not?"

"Fewe's not." Reid conceded in a tiny voice. "But knowing fat doesn't mate me feel any bettew."

"I know." Aaron consoled, rubbing the little boy's back.

"Tan I, tan I leep wif you?" Spencer softly inquired.

"Of course you can buddy" Aaron answered, smiling down at his son. He lifted the boy up and settled him on his chest before wrapping the blanket around the two of them. "Go to sleep buddy. You're safe. I've got you."

Feeling safe and secure in his daddy's embrace, Spencer stuck his thumb in his mouth, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep.


	119. Changes

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- There's a small time jump in this one. Since people seem to be tiring of the story, I thought I'd spend it up a little. Plus apparently all de-aged stories contain random time jumps so I guess I need to add that. It's only a week jump so that puts them in the second week of December.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Feeling safe and secure in his daddy's embrace, Spencer stuck his thumb in his mouth, closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep. 

CM 

Spencer bounded into the bullpen the next morning. Grinning from ear to ear, he skipped to his desk and clomped up the stairs of his step stool to his chair. After arranging his supplies in the correct order, the tiny profiler grabbed his first file of the day.

"Here you go, Reid" Emily said, handing the boy a steaming mug. "A hot chocolate to start your day off right."

"Fants Emily" Spencer chirped. He took a sip from his Star Wars mug before picking up his pen and starting to work.

Hotch closed his latest folder with a sigh. While it was nice to be at home instead of living out of a go-bag, sitting completing paperwork was as boring as it came. He'd much rather be attempting to figure out an unsub's pattern and reasoning. At least then he'd be moving instead of sitting on his behind all…laughter rang out from bullpen drawing his attention. Curious as to what was going on, the BAU leader stood and crossed to the window. Glancing out the blinds, Aaron chuckled at the sight of Garcia and Spencer dancing around the room while the others cheered them on.

"They're quite a pair, don't you think?" Dave asked, smirking when the younger man jumped.

"They're something alright." Aaron agreed with a nod. "But while they're doing wonders for the team's morale, dancing the day away is not exactly work place appropriate."

"Well Spencer wouldn't have to dance around if a certain somebody hadn't forgotten to take him out to eat lunch and play for a bit." Rossi pointed out as he took a seat in one of the leather chairs in front of the desk.

"Lunch? But it's only" Aaron checked the clock, eyes widening as he caught the time. "One fifteen? Crap! I was supposed to take Spencer to eat over an hour ago." He strode over to his chair and grabbed his jacket. "I better go get him before he wears himself out. Would you like to come with us?"

"Depends, are you going to some kid-friendly restaurant with a bunch of rug rats running around?" Dave inquired.

Aaron smiled. "Yes we are." He answered.

"In that case I'll have to pass." Rossi told him. "I think I'd like to eat somewhere a little quieter."

"You don't know what you're missing." Hotch teased as he headed to the door.

"Yes I do." Dave countered. "That would be why I'm not coming with."

Aaron shrugged. "Suit yourself" he said, opening the door. "Just don't come crying to me later about not being able to spend enough time with Spencer while he's small."

"Yeah, yeah" Rossi muttered. "Go on. Get outta here and get the kid some grub before he decides to make a nest on the bullpen floor."

Aaron rolled his eyes. "Bye Dave" he called over his shoulder as he walked through the door. He hurried down the metal steps. "Reid! Let's go!" he ordered.

"Toming!" Spencer replied. He gave his dance partner a hug and then dashed over to his father figure. Resisting the urge to take the man's hand, the little boy stuck his hands in his pockets. "Awe we going to eat now?" he asked just as his stomach rumbled hungrily.

"Yes we are." Hotch responded as the pair walked into the elevator. "I was thinking we could go through the buffet at the Fun Center on the other side of town. That way you could run around and play without freezing your assets off."

Spencer giggled at his friend's little joke. "Hoootch, fat was…a good idea." He swiftly changed as a couple of other agents trudged onto the elevator.

The four agents rode the rest of the way to the garage in silence. Once the doors opened the two groups stepped out and began walking towards their vehicles which were apparently parked in the same part of the five story structure. Father and son doubled their pace wanting to get to their SUV and away from the other agents as soon as possible. Finally after several more minutes of unnerving quiet, they made it to Hotch's truck. They waved to their unwanted companions before climbing into the safety of the black Durango.

"Fin'ly" Spencer sighed, settling into his car seat. "I fought we'd nevew get away fwom fem."

"It did feel a little like they were following us." Hotch agreed. He glanced in the rearview mirror feeling relieved when he didn't see a vehicle behind them. "Hazard of our job, I guess."

"Not a hazawd, a pwote'tion (protection) mechanism." Reid corrected. "Wif ouw jobs we have to be vewy tautious."

"True" Aaron replied, pulling out of the parking lot and onto the highway. Wanting to change the topic to something more family friendly, he asked, "So, have you given any thought to what you'd like to do for Christmas? It's only a few weeks away, you know."

Spencer cocked his head to one side in thought. "I don't know. It doesn't weally mattew what we do. Jut being wif you guys is 'nough fow me."

That simple statement brought tears to Hotch's eyes and a smile to his face. The very thought that the boy merely wanted to be with his family warmed his heart. Still… "There must be something you'd like to do. Maybe something you wanted to do as a child and weren't able to? Or perhaps some place you've always dreamed of going?" Aaron questioned.

"Fewe is one pace." Reid admitted, looking anywhere but at his friend. "I'd uh, I'd lite to go bat to Di-Disney."

Aaron's smile widened. "Sounds like a plan to me." He replied. "JJ would love to have the chance to show Will and Henry around. And I know Morgan, Garcia, and Emily will agree. In fact they'll be over the moon. They've been talking about going back since we left that night."

"Weally?" Reid questioned surprise leaking through his tone.

"Yes really" Hotch told him. "All of us would like an opportunity to finish our vacation." He turned into the parking lot of the children's restaurant and pulled into the first available space. After cutting the engine, Aaron scooted around until he was facing his passenger. "Come on buddy. We'll start making the plans while we eat."

"Otay" Spencer agreed. He scrambled over the console and then slid out of the front seat behind his surrogate father. Taking the man's offered hand, the rambunctious boy hopped, skipped, and jumped his way to the child themed restaurant and play place.

Once they'd ordered and set their tray on an empty table, Hotch led his overactive charge to the enormous pipe and rope climbing area. He helped the boy take off his shoes and released his hand. "Okay Spencer you can play until our meal comes. Alright?"

"Yes siw" Reid replied before taking off at full speed.

Aaron plopped down on the bench at their table and watched his littlest agent race around the play area. The youngster climbed through the pipes and over the rope bridges all the way to the top and then launched himself down the twisty slide. As soon as he flew out the bottom, Spencer would hop up and start the process all over again. The giggling tot raced back and forth only stopping to let another child to pass or to catch his breath.

Anderson followed his sister and her kids to a booth in the very back of the restaurant. Keeping his head down, he slid into the bench and started passing out the plates. If anybody from work found out he'd been here, he'd never hear the end of it. It'd be especially bad if Agent Morgan heard about his…his thoughts ground to a halt as he noticed…"Dr. Reid?" he gasped, watching the man run over and disappear into a red pipe. Rubbing his eyes, Anderson shook his head. His eyes must be playing tricks on him. There was no way…his mouth dropped open as he spotted Hotch sitting in a booth at the other end of the restaurant. 'No, no way' Anderson thought. 'It can't be. There's gotta be some kind of mistake. Agent Hotchner would never be caught dead in a place like this and Dr. Reid wouldn't hardly be in a public place playing on children's equipment. That just wouldn't…

"Hi Andewson!" Spencer hollered as he ran past the man's booth. "See you bat at wowt in a little while!"

Anderson's eyes shot to Hotch who waved at him. The young agent paled. "Sis, I uhhhh I've gotta go." He stammered as he stood. "I'm not, not feeling well. I'll c-call you to-tonight okay?" With that he turned on his heels and practically ran out of the restaurant. 

CM 

Hotch allowed Reid to play an extra five minutes before calling him over. Father and son discussed the coming holiday and trip as they ate the greasy cheese pizza they'd ordered. Aaron even got out his phone and made a list of things they would need as well as rides and attractions they didn't want to miss. They also decided to check the Disney website for any special activities during the Christmas season. By the time they finished eating the two had mapped out an impressive list of must see rides and attractions along with a massive set of notes of things to do before they went.

Catching Spencer yawning and knuckling his eyes, Aaron quickly saved his notes before cleaning up the mess they'd made of the table. He deposited everything on their tray, dumped it in the trash receptacle at the end of the row, and hurried back to the table. He scooped up his sleepy son and headed for the door.

Spencer wearily dropped his head onto his father's shoulder. He knew he should try to stay awake but he was just too tired. Besides, it wasn't like they had to hurry back or anything. Now that the director was in on his change they had more leeway around naptime. If they didn't make it back to work until he woke up from his nap, no one would say a word. Sticking his thumb in his mouth, Spencer closed his eyes. He was asleep in seconds. 

CM 

Spencer hurried into the bullpen a few hours later. "Hi guys" he greeted as he climbed into his seat. "Miss me?"

"You know it Pretty Boy." Morgan answered, leaning back in his chair. "Without you there's no distraction from the mound of paperwork on our desks."

"Yeah, and pranking Morgan's no fun when no one else is here to see his reaction." Emily added, smirking at the muscular agent's indignant squawk.

"Prank? Prank?" Morgan scoffed. "What are you talking about woman? No one pranks the master."

"Uh huh right" Prentiss said, pretending to yawn. "Just keep telling yourself…"

Smiling as he listened to his friend's banter, Spencer picked up his pen and opened his next folder. He didn't care what the others said. Paperwork days were the best! 

CM 

Spencer woke with a groan. He hated paperwork days. They had started out fun but as the days went by his friends had grown quieter and quieter and grouchier and grouchier. The friendly teasing and bantering morphed into grumbles and heated words. Not to mention that two weeks straight of nothing but filling out paper after paper had done a number on his hand as well as his mind. While the consults were interesting, they just didn't challenge him the way their cases usually did. Flexing his aching hand, Spencer slowly sat up. With a sigh he crawled over to the edge of the bed and slid down. At least today was Saturday. Hopefully, the day off would ease his friends' bad moods and get them back to their old selves. Hearing a sudden shriek of glee, the tiny agent smiled. Somebody must be in a good mood if Henry's shout was anything to go by. Wanting to be part of some fun for a change, Reid hurried out of the room. After a quick pit stop at the bathroom, he raced down the hall and launched himself down his slide. Spencer shot out the end and into the pillow pit. He quickly climbed out and scurried around the couch, following the sound of his godson's laughter. Seeing Henry playing the build and destroy game with Morgan, he sighed. He loved Henry and he enjoyed playing with him but after a week of sitting still the last thing he wanted to do was sit and play that boring game. He needed something more; something that…

"Why so glum Chum?" a voice behind him asked.

Jumping, Spencer spun around to find himself face to knee with the trickster.

"Gabe, what are you doing here?" Aaron inquired as he walked over and stood behind Spencer.

"I came to check on the runt." Loki answered with a frown. "And it's a good thing I did too because that is not his happy face." He gazed down at the sad tot. "So I'll ask again, what's wrong, Short Stuff?"

"Nofing" Spencer fibbed, fiddling with the hem of his pajama shirt.

"I ain't buying what you're selling kid." Gabe chided. "Now what's bugging you? Come on. Spit it out already so I can do something about it."

"I umm, I…it's jut sometimes I wish I had someone else to pay wif; someone biggew." Spencer confessed.

"Is that all?" the trickster said. "Dude, that's an easy fix. All I have to do is this." He snapped his fingers. "There you go. Weekend playmates. Gotta go now. See ya Sunday night." A laughing Gabe disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Spencer's mouth dropped open as he looked around at his friends; his very different friends. He glanced from one five year old to another before grinning. "He, he Shwunt(shrunk) you!" he hollered.


	120. Honey I Shrunk the Team

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer's mouth dropped open as he looked around at his friends; his very different friends. He glanced from one five year old to another before grinning. "He, he shwunt(shrunk) you!" he hollered. 

CM 

Morgan gazed down at his pint sized body in dismay. "I'm a kid again? Oh man! That is so not cool!" he groaned, kicking at the carpet and crossing his arms. The pout didn't stay on the tiny profiler's face very long though. He smiled then giggled as he took in his friends' changes. "H-H-Hotch" he snickered, pointing to the overall clad boy. "You're snaggle toothed!"

"So? You are too!" a clearly disgruntled Hotch shot back.

"He's got a point Morgan." a pigtailed JJ said. Turning her attention to their frowning leader, she did a double take. "Hotch, you look just like Jack."

That brought a smile to Hotch's face.

"Yes, he does. Our fearless leader and Jack could be twins. And so could Will and Henry only my dumpling's a little shorter than his papa. It's like Henry and Henry 2.0!" a pencil thin bubbly blond exclaimed.

"Gar-Garcia?" Is that you?" Morgan disbelievingly questioned.

"In the flesh" the teeny tech analyst answered. She rolled her eyes at her teammates' expressions. "Come on guys. I wasn't always the overweight person I am now."

"Sorry Pen" JJ apologized, absentmindedly twirling one of her pigtails. "It's just hard…"

"No! Not the curls!" a shrill voice screeched.

The group turned to see an angry raven haired girl with a head full of Shirley Temple curls topped by a sailor cap that matched the cute sailor dress she was wearing. "Em'ly?" Spencer called.

"What?!" the furious youngster yelled. Seeing Morgan start to open his mouth, she shook her head and pointed a tiny finger at him. "Not one word."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Derek replied, trying and failing to hide his smirk. Unwilling to completely miss out on the opportunity of a lifetime, the five year old began humming "On the Good Ship Lollipop".

Prentiss shot the teasing profiler and his sniggering friends a lethal look before turning her gaze to the sky. "Gabe! Get your butt down here right now and fix this mess of hair and suit!" she hollered. She tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for the being to appear. When that didn't happen, she began furiously yanking on the long curls. "I am not spending the weekend like this!"

Spencer sighed. He couldn't stand to see his friend upset. He had to help her. "Gabe! Peas help hew! Peas!" he pleaded, turning his best kicked puppy look at the ceiling. He fidgeted from foot to foot as he waited and waited and waited. But after two minutes of waiting, the trickster had yet to show up. Refusing to concede defeat, Spencer put one hand on his hip and pointed towards the ceiling with the other. "Otay, you asted fow it." he growled before dropping onto his behind and wailing at the top of his lungs.

Henry froze at the sound of his friend's distress. Worried about his new best buddy, the little boy toddled over to the crying tot. "Weid, huwt?" he asked, plopping down beside Spencer.

"No, Weid's not huwt. Weid's sad." Spencer answered, pinching his thigh to keep the tears flowing.

"Sad?" Henry curiously repeated. "Why Weid sad?"

"That's what I'd like to know." A miffed voice seconded.

The boys suddenly found themselves sitting on red, plastic sit 'n spins. The toys swiftly spun around putting the two face to face with a raincoat and hat clad Loki. "What's with the water works, Half Pint?" he asked, pointing to the tiny profiler with his blue duck covered umbrella.

"You, you made Em'ly angwy dwessing hew lite fat and I don't want hew to be angwy." Spencer cried, swiping at his eyes. "I want hew haiw and tothes(clothes) fixed so she'll be happy and she tan pay."

Gabe rolled his eyes. "A costume change? You pulled me out of a perfectly wonderful prank for a costume change?" he groused. "That is so not cool, Little Man." Getting more crying in response, Loki sighed. "Alright, alright fine you win." The trickster snapped his fingers. "Happy?"

Spencer looked over at his friend. Noting the blue jeans, tee shirt, and straight hair, the little boy hopped off his new toy. "Fant you!" he exclaimed, hugging the being's legs.

Gabe smiled. "Yeah, yeah you're welcome Prankster Prince." He replied, patting the boy's head. "Now is there anything else or can I go back to messing with Frick and Frack? I'd kinda like to be there for the punch line of my little joke. And before you ask no I won't turn them back into grown-ups."

Reid glanced around at his friends before looking at the trickster and nodding. "We'we good." He announced.

"Thank goodness" Loki muttered. "You guys have fun now. And no more tears. Got it?"

"Got it" Spencer answered.

"Good" Gabe said. "Bye bye BAU babies!" And with a snap of his fingers, the trickster disappeared.

"Babies? We're not babies!" Morgan scoffed.

"Relax Morgan. He was just trying to get under your skin." JJ told him.

Garcia walked over and put an arm around her handsome friend's waist. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"I don't know." Hotch replied. He turned to the senior of the group. "Dave, you've been awfully quiet. What do you think?"

The short five year old with the serious expression looked up. "I think" he began. "I think that…" he paused for a moment before breaking into a grin. "Last one to the slide is a rotten egg!" he hollered. Rossi raced towards the stairs leaving his flabbergasted friends in his wake.

Spencer was the first to recover. Whooping, he ran after Dave who was already clambering up the steps. "Tome on guys! Let's pay!" he yelled over his shoulder.

"Yay! We pay!" Henry cheered, following his best buddy.

Will gazed up at the slide with glee. He'd been wanting to try it out and now he finally had the chance. "Come on! Time to hit the slide!" he urged before dashing after the two small boys.

Aaron glanced from Spencer and Henry to the others and then shrugged. "You heard the man. Let's go play!" he said.

Smiling, the agents rushed to the stairs. They hurried to the top and across the landing before sliding back down. Once at the bottom the boys and girls made their way out of the pillow pit and then raced back to the stairs for another go. They ran back and forth yelling and giggling as they went.

Five minutes into their fun a humungous sign appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Skidding to a stop, Morgan quickly read the message from the trickster. "Hey guys! It says to go to the backyard for a surprise!"

"Backyard? We can't go outside. It's freezing out there and we don't have any coats that fit." Emily pointed out.

"It says we don't need any." Dave said as he walked up behind Morgan.

"Okay, now I'm curious." Will stated. "I wanna know what the trickster has up his sleeves now."

"Only one way to find out" Garcia told him.

"Let's go see." Spencer suggested. Taking Hotch's hand, he began tugging the older boy towards the kitchen. "Tome on! I wanna see what he did!"

Smiling, Aaron allowed himself to be led through the living room and the kitchen. When they got to the door, he reached up, grabbed the door knob, and after a little struggling, opened the door. His jaw almost hit the floor at the sight that met his eyes. A bright sun shone down over green grass and reflected off the shining metal of playground equipment. Every type of equipment imaginable was spread out as far as he could see. "It's a playground." He informed the others. "He made us a playground."

"YES!" Spencer shouted. Dropping Hotch's hand, he raced outside with Morgan right on his heels.

Stopping a few feet out, Morgan turned and grinned at his friends. "Well, what are you guys waiting for?" he called. "Let's go play!"

The group shared a look before running out into the sun. It was time for some fun!


	121. Play Date

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- The group shared a look before running out into the sun. It was time for some fun! 

CM 

"Beat ya!" Morgan crowed, tagging the pole that served as their finish line. With a triumphant shout he began his victory dance.

Spencer rolled his eyes. "You, you al-ways w-win." he panted as he came up beside his dancing friend. "I wanna do somefing else; somefing fat's fun fow evewbody."

"Me too" Dave seconded from where he was sitting on the ground. "I've never enjoyed running races."

"But…"

"Sorry Morgan, but it looks like you're outvoted three to one." Hotch said, patting the boy on the back.

"You too, Hotch" Derek huffed. "I thought you liked running."

"I do." Aaron replied. "But we've been racing for the past ten minutes and I'm tired of it now. Besides, those swings and spinny chairs are calling my name."

"Spinny chairs! Yes!" Spencer hollered. Jumping up from his spot by Rossi, he raced over to the playground and climbed onto one of the yellow plastic seats fastened to red poles. "Come on Hotch! Hurry!"

Smiling, Aaron ran over to the younger boy. He gave Reid a push to get him going before hopping on the seat next to him. The five year old pushed off with his feet to get his chair moving and then pumped his legs to keep it going. Giggling gleefully, the tiny agent rode the spinning seat round and round until he became so dizzy he fell off. "That was fun!" he proclaimed.

"Fun? Fat was awesome!" Spencer corrected as he staggered back to his feet. Grinning from ear to ear, he wobbly made his way to his spinny chair and attempted to climb back on. After a few unsuccessful tries, he finally managed to get on the oval shaped seat. "Hotch, tan you give me a push?"

"I'll do it." Will volunteered. He set Reid's chair in motion before getting on one of the few free seats. Pumping his legs as he'd seen Hotch do, he rode the spinny chair around and around. When he finally fell off, he looked over at JJ and said, "We are so getting some of these for the backyard."

"Absolutely" JJ agreed as she climbed onto her own seat. Snickering, she set her seat in motion, joining the rest of the team on the fast ride. 

CM 

Once the children got tired of the spinning chairs, they moved on to the plastic rock mountains and then the swings. They raced each other to see who could go the highest the fastest. Much to the boys' dismay, it was Garcia and Emily who tied for the win.

Spencer slid off his barely moving swing and trudged away from the swing set. Turning back to his friends, he sought out his daddy. "Hotch, I'm hungwy!" he called.

"Me too! Me too!" Henry hollered, jumping up and down. "'Mon Weid! We go 'side and tell mommy we's hungwy!"

That took the wind out of the playing children's sails. They quickly slowed their swings enough to jump off and rushed over to the two little ones.

"Hotch" JJ whispered. "What are we gonna…"

"I don't think we have to worry about fixing something." Emily broke in. Pointing to a spot behind the profilers, she smiled. "Look!"

The family spun around, grinning at the sight of the giant red and white checkered blanket spread out on the grass and the nine small picnic baskets sitting on top of it.

"Lunch is served!" Morgan cheerfully announced.

"Yay! We'we pitniting!" Spencer hollered before dashing towards the blanket with Henry right on his heels.

The rest of the group exchanged glances and then hurried after the two boys. Making it to the picnic blanket, they each claimed a basket and plopped down behind it. They opened the woven baskets, shrieking with delight at the wonderful meal tucked inside. Each one was different; the foods being the favorites of the person the basket belonged to.

The children pulled out chicken legs, sandwiches, pizza, and gyros and started munching away.

After all the kids had had their fill, the picnic blanket and baskets disappeared only to be replaced by a row of the softest beds the group had ever seen.

Fisting his eyes, Spencer grabbed Hotch's hand and pulled him over to the nearest bed. He clamored on, sighing at the incredibly soft cushy feel of the mattress. Spying his stuffed Ewok, the little boy crawled over to his prized possession and picked it up. Laying down, he hugged his Ewok to his chest, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and snuggled into Hotch's side. Spencer let out a contented sigh before closing his eyes and drifting off into dreamland. 

CM 

After naptime and a quick snack, the BAU kids surveyed their new playground. The landscape had been transformed while they slept. With the exception of the spinny chairs all the equipment was gone; replaced by eight shiny power wheel vehicles. And off to one side was a kickball field complete with bases and a fence.

Deciding to try out the electronic cars, trucks, and four wheelers first, the group rushed over to their new toys.

JJ jumped into the driver's seat of the pink Barbie jeep and called, "Come on Henry! Let's go for a ride!"

Henry toddled over to the jeep and with some help from Will climbed into the passenger seat. "Bye bye" he said, waving at his daddy.

"Bye Henry" Will replied. He watched his family drive away before turning and sprinting over to the four wheelers. Leaping onto the closest one, he roared after JJ and Henry.

Whooping, Morgan and Emily climbed onto four wheelers and took off with Garcia following in her purple princess car.

Dave chuckled at the trio. They were acting like the little kids they appeared to be. Turning to his companions, he grinned at the sight of Aaron eyeing the last four wheeler longingly. Knowing the younger man wouldn't take it due to his perceived responsibility for their youngest, the senior member of the group decided to step up and take the load off his friend. "Hey Spencer" he called. "Which vehicle should we take?"

"We? You want me to ride with you?" Reid curiously asked.

"Of course" Rossi responded. "You don't really expect me to drive myself, do you?" He grinned. "Now come on. Which one is our new ride?"

Spencer carefully studied all of the remaining vehicles before pointing to the cherry red corvette. "Fat one!" he declared.

"A perfect choice" Dave praised. "Let's go my little chauffeur. We have places to go and things to see."

Reid ran a few feet and then stopped and looked back. "What about Hotch?" he asked.

"Oh, I'm sure he'll find something to ride." Dave answered. He winked at his old friend. "Right Aaron?"

"I think I can manage that." Hotch replied before racing over and jumping onto the last four wheeler.

Spencer stared slack jawed at his surrogate father.

Dave snickered at the expression on the boy's face. "Quit your gawking and come on, Reid." He ordered. "We're getting left behind."

"What? Oh" Spencer stammered. Seeing Rossi starting for their car, he hurried to catch up. The tiny profilers climbed into their ride and raced off. They had a team to catch! 

CM 

When the group was through riding, they parked their respective vehicles and made their way to the kickball area. They swiftly broke into two teams and took to the field.

Hotch slowly rolled the ball to Henry. He watched the tot kick at the ball, accidently stopping it with his leg. The father waited for Henry to start running and then shuffled forward to get the ball, making sure not to reach it until the little guy was safe on first base. Smiling at Henry's excited jabbering, Aaron took the kick ball back to the mound and turned. Seeing Morgan step up to the plate, he reared back and rolled the ball as hard as he could.

Spencer watched wide eyed as the kick ball came sailing his way. Yelling "I got it!", he ran towards the rapidly falling ball. With his attention fully focused on the playground ball, he never heard Rossi's shout or saw him running his way. The two boys collided, heads banging together.

Spencer sat stunned for a moment before bursting into tears. Jumping up, he raced over to his father and barreled into the slightly taller boy, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

Aaron quickly sat up and wrapped his arms around his crying son. "It's okay Spencer. You're alright." He soothed as he tried to get a glimpse of the injury. "Let me see." The worried father softly instructed. He pulled the youngster back a little, frowning at the red mark and already swelling goose egg he could see on the boy's forehead. "Come on Spencer. Let's go inside and get you some ice."

The family watched fascinated as five year old Hotch morphed back into his grown self.

The now adult leader scooped up his crying little one before striding over to the other boy who had been involved in the collision. "Dave, are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yeah" Dave replied with a sniffle.

Seeing his friend fighting back the tears that were threatening to fall, Aaron held out a hand. "Come on Rossi. I think you better come in with us." He instructed. He waited for the youngster to get up and then took him by the hand and led him across the yard and into the kitchen. Sitting both boys at the table, Hotch grabbed two of the child sized ice packs they'd purchased when Spencer had first been de-aged, wrapped them in towels, and handed them to his charges. "Here, put this on your head."

"Thanks" Rossi said, wincing as the cold pack made contact with his sore head.

Holding the ice pack to his hurting head, Spencer slid out of his chair and climbed into Hotch's lap. He leaned back against the man's muscular chest and let out a sigh.

"Better?" Hotch questioned as he began rubbing the tot's back.

Spencer started to nod but thought better of it. "Uh huh" he whispered, closing his eyes and snuggling closer.

The action brought a smile to Hotch's face. Spencer seemed to have no problem with his little boy role anymore. He glanced over at his other charge who was trying and failing to appear alright. That was exactly what Reid had done in the beginning. It had taken a while and a lot of reassurances to make the youngster okay with all the emotions and hugging that came with childhood. A sniffle broke through his reminiscing. Seeing Rossi discretely swipe a hand across his face, Aaron grinned. It looked like someone else needed comforting. "Come 'mere Dave" he directed, dragging the flustered five year old onto his free knee and wrapping an arm around the struggling boy. He was comforting Dave whether he wanted it or not.


	122. A Fun Filled Afternoon

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Come 'mere Dave" he directed, dragging the flustered five year old onto his free knee and wrapping an arm around the struggling boy. He was comforting Dave whether he wanted it or not. 

CM 

"Are you two boys good to go now?" Hotch inquired, smiling fondly at the two cookie crumb covered faces.

Spencer licked the last of the chocolate off his fingers before looking up at his surrogate father, his puppy dog expression out in full force. "Tan we have anofew tootie fiwst?" he hopefully asked.

"That's a wonderful idea!" Dave exclaimed, standing on his chair and reaching for the Goofy cookie jar in the middle of the table. "We should get enough for everybody. I'm sure they're hungry after running and playing most of the afternoon."

Aaron quirked an eyebrow at the two schemers. "The others need one, huh?" he disbelievingly echoed. He fought to keep a straight face as his charges began to nervously squirm in their seats. Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Hotch let the two tiny conspirators sweat it out for a few moments before smiling and saying, "I guess we could do that."

Whooping, Reid eagerly took the chocolate chip cookie Hotch handed him. He took a teeny bite and then stuffed the cookie into his top overall pocket for when they got outside.

Aaron put the team's cookies in a Ziploc bag, zipped it closed, and stood. Smiling as Spencer jumped into his arms, he quickly settled the youngster on his hip. The BAU leader then reached down to take Dave's hand, frowning when the five year old backed away.

"First things first; you ever breathe a word of what happened here and I will end you." Dave warned, pointing a finger at his friends.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Hotch assured him though his crossed fingers told a different story.

"You'we setwet(secret)'s safe wif…"

"Alright Spider Monkey! Off daddy dearest" a voice called from the photo of Clooney on the wall. "It's time to turn boss into boy."

Nodding, Spencer started to get down and stopped. "Will you tuwn him and the ofews(others) bat to adults at bed time?" he questioned. "Henwy's going to want his mommy and daddy fewe fow him fen."

"Sure Short Stuff" the picture of Clooney agreed. "I'll grow them up at bedtime for you and Henry. But they go back to kids the next morning. Deal?"

"Deal" Spencer replied. Happy with the knowledge that his daddy would return for bedtime, the mini profiler allowed Hotch to set him on his feet.

In the blink of an eye Aaron morphed from a man to a five year old. The grinning boy turned to his friends. "Let's go guys!" he hollered.

The trio raced back outside. Running up to the rest of the group, they were surprised to see something new for them to try out.

"Big Wheels?" Morgan scoffed.

"Not Big Wheels, Green Machines" Will corrected.

"What's the difference?" Hotch curiously asked, fingering the dual stick controllers.

"Watch" Will mysteriously responded. He pedaled his Green Machine down the path and then turned and headed back to the agents at full speed. When he was almost to the other kids, he jerked the controllers in opposite directions causing the vehicle to perform a one eighty.

"SWEET!" Derek shouted. "I wanna try!"

"Me too! Me too!" Spencer hollered, bouncing up and down.

"Well come on then! Loki left enough for everybody" Will said, pointing to the row of Green Machines parked beside the porch.

"AWESOME!" Reid shouted. He dashed over and claimed a ride. "Let's go!"

Laughing, the group of children roared off down the paved path. 

CM 

After an afternoon of riding, racing, and spinning, the group gratefully plopped down on the red and white checkered picnic blanket. Starving from their day of fun, they swiftly washed their hands and then flipped open their baskets. Just like lunch all the baskets were filled with each child's favorite foods or foods they were craving.

Mouths watering at the delicious aromas wafting up from their hand woven baskets, the BAU children enthusiastically dug into their meals.

"Ohhhhh! This lasagna is simply scrumptious!" Penelope gushed, taking another bite.

"You think that's good, you ought to try the catfish." Morgan countered.

"It tan't beat the fwied chiten. It's the bet I evew tasted!" Spencer enthused.

"Wait till you try the ribs." Emily threw in, licking the sauce off her fingers. "They're so tender they practically melt in your mouth!"

Reid glanced over at the enormous stack of BBQ slathered ribs. "Tan I twy one?" he hesitantly asked. "I'll give you one of my chiten legs."

Emily smiled. "Keep your chicken, Sweetie. I have more than enough ribs for the two of us." She told him. Spotting several other sets of eyes glued to her meal, she added, "Actually, there's enough for all of us to share." The raven haired girl passed out ribs to the entire group, taking the offered samples of their meals as she went.

Deciding they should all share, the kids scooted their picnic baskets to the middle of the blanket. They took their dishes, made a sitting down circle around the food, and began loading their plates with a little of everything. Licking their lips, the boys and girls then tucked back into their meals. 

CM 

"Bathtime Henry!" JJ cheerfully announced.

"You too, Spencer" Hotch called as he walked into the living room.

"O *yawn* tay" Reid replied. He pushed up to stand and trudged over to his now fully grown surrogate father. Fisting his eyes, he leaned heavily against Hotch's leg. After the long day of playing with his friends, he was totally exhausted. In fact he was so tired, it was going to be a struggle to stay awake long enough to bathe. He'd make it, though. There was no way Spencer was going to fall asleep in the bathtub. No way.

Aaron scooped up his sleepy little boy. Smiling as the youngster's head dropped onto his shoulder and tiny fingers began playing with the hair on the back of his neck, the young father hurried out of the room and up the stairs. He'd have to make it a quick bath tonight. Spencer's actions told Aaron that the tot wasn't going to last much longer. And he knew the littlest agent would be beyond mortified if he fell asleep while bathing. Determined to keep the little guy awake, Aaron set about distracting him. "Spencer, have you given any more thought to our Christmas plans?" he asked.

"Y *yawn* yeah" Spencer answered. He wobbled as he was set on his feet. He waited for his daddy to unfasten his straps and then tiredly pulled off his shirt and overalls, not caring where they dropped. "I, I fint we should go bat to *yawn* the pawt. Henwy will love it. And, and *YAWN* we tan finish riding all the good tuff."

"Sounds like a good plan to me" Aaron said as he lifted Reid and set him in the tub. Handing the tiny profiler a wash cloth and a bar of soap, he added, "We'll have to talk to the team and Will about it."

Spencer wearily blinked open his eyes. "Do you fint I tould go *YAWN* see my mom, too?" he inquired, blinking his eyes open once more. "I weally miss hew."

"I think that can be arranged." Hotch assured the tot. "We should have plenty of time to do both. We might even have time to fit something else in, too. Is there anything else you'd really like to do?" He set Reid's toothbrush and toothpaste on the counter alongside his comb. "Maybe a trip to the beach or to see the aquatic animals at Sea World?" When several seconds went by without a response or the sound of water, Aaron spun around to check on his son. He chuckled at the sight of Spencer sprawled out in the water fast asleep. Shaking his head, he stepped over to the tub, knelt down, and grabbed the floating wash cloth. The doting daddy swiftly washed his sleeping little one before gently lifting him out of the tub and wrapping him in his fluffy Stitch hooded towel. After drying and dressing Spencer in his pajamas, Aaron carried the youngster to his bedroom and settled the boy in the middle of the bed. He tucked the blankets securely around the tot and then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Good night Spencer" he whispered.


	123. Sunday Service

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Sorry about the long late, guys. My job is beyond crazy this year.

I've got a few wonderfully Reid centric stories for you!

The Dragon Slayer's by Terry Gibbs (kid fic!)

Broken by Blood by Gothina234 (Reid whump galore!)

48 Hours Mystery—For God's Will by Angelcobra (an awesomely unique story with tons of hurt/comfort!)

Previously on Criminal Minds- He tucked the blankets securely around the tot and then leaned over and kissed his forehead. "Good night Spencer" he whispered.

CM

After sleeping in the next morning, the team took turns bathing before filing downstairs for breakfast. The kids shot down the slide one at a time, landing with a plop in the pillow pit. Once they'd crawled out of the mass of pillows, they shuffled around the staircase and froze. The living room was bare; all Morgan's furniture gone. In its place the now familiar checkered blanket lay. But unlike the previous day, there were no picnic baskets. Instead, pan upon overflowing pan sat side by side on a raised area in the middle of the blanket. Giant animal head plates had been placed around the outside of the patterned covering. And to top it off, an enormous neon sign reading 'All you can eat buffet! Enjoy!' hung in mid-air above the luscious feast.

The children grinned at each other before racing over. Snatching up plates, they scurried to the buffet table and swiftly filled their animal dishes with a little of everything. When the plates would hold no more, the teeny profilers and company picked a spot on the cushy blanket and plopped down. And then picking up their forks, the group dug in.

CM

With breakfast over the children started outside only to be stopped by a knock on the door. The de-aged adults exchanged worried glances. They weren't expecting anyone.

Taking charge of the situation, Hotch crept over to the window and peered out. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. Aaron then turned to the others. "Reid, please go open the door." he instructed. "It's the Director."

"John?" Spencer queried, breaking into a smile. Grabbing a chair, he tugged it over to the doorway. The youngster climbed up on the seat, unlocked the deadbolt, and yanked open the door. "Hi John" he happily greeted.

John did not look amused. "Agent Reid, what do you think you're doing standing in a chair?" he scolded, picking the little boy up. "And why are you answering the door? Where are Agents Hotchner and Morgan?"

"Here sir" Aaron called, stepping into view.

The Director's eyebrows shot up under his hair. "Agent Hotchner?" he gasped.

"Yes sir" Hotch answered. He glanced back at the others. "Loki decided to de-age us for the weekend so Reid would have some other children to play with."

John looked from one child to the other. "Let me get this straight. Your whole team has been de-aged as you put it. And you children are all staying here alone." He stated.

"Yes sir" Rossi replied. "But it's not as bad as it sounds. The trickster provides all our meals and we become grown-ups at naptime and bedtime."

"He's been keeping an eye on us, too." Morgan added. "We've heard a few cars pass by and even one pull into the drive but no one has come to the door; at least not until now."

"Why are you here, sir?" Aaron inquired.

John stepped into the house and shut the door. "The church I occasionally attend is having a special Christmas service this morning." He told the kids as he set Reid on his feet. "And I thought Spencer might enjoy watching the festivities."

Spencer opened his mouth to decline the offer but one glimpse at his friend and mentor's face stopped him. The expression was one he knew very well; the hopeful, longing look of someone wanting to be included, to belong. He couldn't say no to that look. So, he smiled up at the Director and said, "I'd lite fat."

A smile split John's face. "Wonderful" he said. He gazed down at the other mini agents. "I do hope the rest of you will join us."

"Fey'll tome." Reid answered for his friends. "Wight guys?"

"We'd like to." Rossi stated. "There's just one small problem. John can't go waltzing into church with nine little kids."

"He's right." Morgan agreed.

"The twit'ew(trickster) tould gwow some of us up again." Spencer suggested.

"I could but I'm not sure I want to." The stuffed saber tooth tiger growled. "What's in it for me if I do?"

"Guys" Reid said before looking over at the trickster.

The tiger quickly lay down and threw both paws over its eyes. "NOOOOOOOOOOO! Not a roomful of kicked puppy eyes!" he cried. "Somebody make it stop! It's, it's too much! I can't, can't…" He flipped onto his back, all four legs sticking straight up. The tiger's head flopped to the side, its eyes closed, and tongue lolling out.

"Pup-py?" Henry called out, cocking his head to one side and staring curiously at the stuffed toy. "Pup-py otay?" When the toy tiger failed to move, the worried tot ran over and began petting the stuffed animal's belly. He giggled as the tiger's eyes opened and its tail wagged furiously. "Pup-py silly!" he shouted.

"Oh, yeah! That feels goooood!" Loki mumbled. After enjoying the awesome belly rub for a little while, the trickster possessed saber tooth hopped up and licked its laughing massage therapist. "Thanks kid" he said before bounding over to the others. "Alright, here's the deal. The shrimp's massage has me feeling generous so I'm willing to change some of you back to your irritating grown-up selves for the duration of the church visit. But I'll only change four of you. The rest have to remain children."

The family was silent for a moment, weighing their options. Then Rossi nodded. "I'll stay a kid." He volunteered much to the other profilers' surprise.

"Me too!" Garcia happily hollered.

"I guess I'll be the other one." Emily muttered. Feeling all eyes on her, she huffed. "What? I'm the only logical choice. JJ, Hotch, and Will are parents. They know how to act with little ones so they won't raise suspicions. And Morgan being a kid would definitely cause problems. There's no telling what kind of trouble he'd talk Reid into."

"Hey!" Derek and Spencer shouted.

"It's the truth and you know it." Dave stated.

Morgan smirked. "Yeah I guess it is." He admitted. The five year old patted his younger friend on the back. "Sorry Pretty Boy, we'll just have to save those pranks of ours for another time."

Spencer pretended to look disappointed. His smile gave him away however. "Otay" he agreed with a sigh.

"That's the spirit!" Gabe cheered. "Now let's get this show on the road!" Loki rubbed his hands together and then snapped his fingers. Smiling at the new adults, he gave an exaggerated bow. "My work here is done."

John shook his head. "Does he always do that?" he asked, gesturing to the spot where the being had been standing seconds earlier.

"Yes he does." Aaron answered. "It's…"

"Loot!" Spencer shouted, pointing to a wooden signpost hanging in mid-air. Seeing words appear, he began reading. "Twit (quit) you'we gawting (gawking) and get a move on. Pit up the mag'zine wif youw name and choose an outfit to weaw. Huwwy up! Time's a-wasting!" Grinning from ear to ear, the tiny agent dashed over to the large catalogues, scooped his up, and plopped down to examine it. He carefully scrutinized each Christmas suit before finally settling on one. "I want fis one!" he called, adding "Peas" at the last minute. The boy shrieked as the clothing he had chosen appeared on him.

Garcia took one look at Reid's royal blue overalls with the snowman applique and white turtleneck complete with a row of snowmen holding hands around the neckline and squeed. "Awww! That's adorable!" she hollered, racing over to the sets of magazines. "I wanna wear something colorful like that!" Grabbing the book with her name, Penelope swiftly flicked through before stopping on a page with a gasp. "This is the one!" she excitedly mumbled.

Prentiss grimaced. "Don't you think that's a little much?" she questioned, still staring at the short sleeve white frilly shirt with red edging barely visible under the green and white smock that was covered in stockings, trees, and presents.

"No" Pen replied, spinning around. "It's perfect!"

"Baby Girl, I can see why you like it but it's too cold to wear something like that." Morgan pointed out.

"I'll wear a sweater or a jacket over it." Garcia countered, grinning as a matching full length coat appeared in her hand. "See?"

Conceding defeat, the group strode over to the two kids, grabbed up their magazines, and chose their outfits. JJ and Emily picked simple but elegant red dresses while Hotch went with his usual black suit and white shirt. Dave's suit was black as well but his came with a red shirt and tie. Will elected to get Henry an outfit that matched Reid's except it was red with a Santa instead of a snowman. He then selected a red suit for himself.

After the girls had fixed their hair and make-up and the children had gone to the bathroom, the group set off for the church. They talked and laughed and sang the time away. The long trip flew by and before they knew it they were pulling into the church parking lot. Smiling, the family put on their coats and tromped through the frigid winter air to the church. Once inside, they sighed at the warmth that enveloped them. They pulled off their heavy jackets and went into the empty sanctuary. Since they were a little early, the agents had their pick of places to sit. The group found a pew in the back and sat down. Henry settled in his daddy's lap while Spencer toddled over to John and climbed into his. Dave and Emily sat on the pew, refusing to sit on anyone. Garcia, however, had no problem crawling up into her Stud Muffin's lap and settling in. She was loving this!

Spencer snickered at his friend before glancing around the sanctuary. He admired the beautiful scenes on the stained glass windows as well as the intricately carved table in front of the podium. This church was a wonderful architectural specimen. He wondered who had…his thoughts ground to a halt at the sight of a huge Christmas tree off to one side of the room. "John, why is fewe a Twistmas twee hewe?" he curiously questioned. "Twistmas twees awe pagan symbols. Fey don't belong in a chuwch."

"Are you sure about that?" John countered.

Reid glared at his mentor. "Of touwse I'm suwe." He snapped. "Many tultuwes hung evewgween boughs ovew feiw doows and windows to wawd off witches and ghosts. And the ancient Egyptians…"

"Spencer" John broke in, knowing if he didn't, the kid would go on for hours. "I want you to hold your judgment for now. Sometime during the service, Pastor Don is going to read a poem he wrote about the Christmas tree. I want you to listen to it carefully. Then tell me if you still believe a Christmas tree has no place in a church."

"Otay" Reid replied.

Seeing people beginning to file in, Aaron leaned over and whispered, "Showtime Spencer".

"Yes siw" Reid dutifully responded. He crawled off John's lap and pulled himself up to standing. Pasting on his best little kid grin, he began waving at the people as they walked by. He hoped the service started soon. He hated having to act like a kid.

CM

After what felt like an eternity of waving, music began playing and the choir filed inside. Dropping back onto John's lap, Spencer listened to the familiar Christmas tunes. He swiftly found that the songs were more enjoyable with only the piano and organ accompanying the singers. Leaning back against John's chest, he settled in to enjoy the show.

Once the music was finished, the children of the church came out dressed as shepherds, angels, Mary, Joseph, and even barnyard animals. They made their way down the aisles and onto the stage. Taking their places, the kids began their play.

Dave and Emily shifted this way and that attempting to see over the heads of the adults in front of them. Seeing nothing but people's backs and heads, the two swiftly climbed to their feet. Leaning against the closest person, they focused on the now easy to see program.

When the play was over, the preacher stood and walked the few steps to the podium. Spencer perked up as the minister reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out a well-worn sheet of paper.

Pastor Don welcomed the crowd before beginning. He talked a little about the recent controversy regarding Christmas trees in churches and then explained that after listening to some of the babble, he'd been led to write a poem detailing why it is an important part of the church's celebration. He asked his audience to listen to the poem and decide for themselves whether or not the tree belonged in their church. The minister then put his glasses on, picked up the paper, and began reading. "The Christmas tree is more than something just to take up space. In every heart no matter where it holds a special place."

Spencer cocked his head to one side as the pastor read. He'd never thought of the tree and its trimmings that way. It made perfect sense for a Christmas tree to be in the church. It was actually a live symbol of the church.

"I take it the pastor changed your mind?" John whispered.

"Definitely" Reid softly replied before turning his attention back to the service. Despite his earlier reservations he was enjoying himself and he didn't want to miss a minute.

CM

"Fant you fow tating us to the Twistmas pwogwam." Spencer told John as they walked into Morgan's house . "I thowoughly enjoyed it."

"I'm glad you did." John said, helping the youngster escape his coat. He hung it on the coat rack and then ruffled the mini profiler's hair. Glancing over at the others, he sighed. "I guess I should be going. Thank you for going with me. It was nice to have family with me."

"Thank you for inviting us. It was a very nice service." Hotch responded, shaking the man's hand.

"That it was." John agreed before sighing once more. "I'll head out now. It's a long drive back to the house. Enjoy the rest of your day and thank you again for accompanying me."

Spencer tugged on the reluctant man's pants leg. "Tan't you tay?" he asked. "You tould pay wif us."

Smiling, John knelt down in front of his youngest agent. "Son, I don't think…"

"Peas?" Spencer pleaded.

"Pwetty peas?" Henry begged, running over to the man. "Henwy want you to pay wif him."

"Oh, you do huh?" John asked. Getting an exuberate 'uh huh!', he chuckled. "Okay, I'll stay."

"You will?" Will questioned, surprise coloring his voice.

"Of course" John answered as he stood. "How can I say no to those two faces?"

Will snickered. "You've got a point."

The television clicked on drawing the group's attention. It flipped through several channels before stopping on the beginning of a boxing match. A very familiar figure stepped into the ring. He walked to the middle and grabbed the hanging microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls! Let's get ready to de-aaaaaaagggggggeeeee!"

In the blink of an eye the adults shrunk down to their five year old selves. All eyes went to the short, thin boy who appeared to be in shock.

"Sir, are you okay?" Rossi asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah, it just takes a little getting used to, you know?" John responded after a moment.

Henry peered up at the boy he'd just been talking to. "Loot mommy! No owee's!" he squealed, fingering the side of the new kid's face.

"Henry!" JJ scolded. "It's not nice to…"

"Owee's?" John repeated, brow furrowing. Recognition dawned seconds later and the newly de-aged five year old looked around before rushing over to the far wall where an oval shaped mirror hung. Pushing a chair against the wall, the youngster climbed up and gazed into the glass. "It's been a long time since I've looked in the mirror and not seen those scars." He muttered, ghosting a hand over his now smooth face. "I'd forgotten what I looked like without them."

Reid went over and stood by the chair. Curiosity getting the better of him, he blurted out, "What happened to you?" before he could stop himself. Kicking himself for asking that, he swiftly added, "If you don't mind my asting."

Jumping off the chair, John turned to his young colleague and smiled. "I umm, fell through a plate glass door after I'd had a little too much to drink." He explained.

Spencer didn't know what to say to that. He searched for the right words but none came. He ended up saying the only thing that came to mind. "Oh, sowwy John."

John shrugged. "It's water under the bridge, kid." He told the youngster. Then he broke into a grin. "Besides, we have more important matters. You two boys promised we'd play so let's get to it."

Spencer returned his mentor's grin with a dimpled one of his own. "Yay!" he whooped. "Tome on guys! Let's go pay!"

AN- Please excuse my trip down memory lane. My dad really did write a poem about why Christmas trees belong in church after another preacher informed him that it was a pagan symbol and that we would go to Hell if we put one in the church.(not the only time he claimed that.) He read that poem every Christmas from then on. It's a wonderful poem and one that I miss hearing.

The part about the scar is true. Or at least that's the explanation the actor who played John, Michael Ironside, has said.

Oh, and if you'd like to see Garcia's Christmas outfit, look up, love it so much (no spaces).com (backslash) stores/toddler-and-girl-sizes-12m-to-5,484160. h t m l


	124. Bedtime and Back to Work

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Please excuse the lateness of this one. I drove up to my cousin's house in NC and we went to a Ronnie Milsap concert.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer returned his mentor's grin with a dimpled one of his own. "Yay!" he whooped. "Tome on guys! Let's go pay!" 

CM 

Spencer filled his plate to the brim and then trudged over to the edge of their picnic blanket. Plopping down beside his mentor, he set his food down in front of him and dug in. The mini profiler snuck glances at his friend as he munched on the lip smacking ribs the trickster had provided. John had turned out to an awesome playmate much to Reid's surprise. The man possessed a wicked imagination. Under his direction the group had done everything from fighting off aliens bent on harvesting humans for food to piloting a futuristic submarine into the deepest depths of the ocean. Spencer had had a blast playing! Imagination games definitely topped playing with toys in his book. He had wanted the day to go on forever but of course that hadn't happened. Evening had descended upon them and now here they were eating supper. It was only a matter of time before John left and he and Henry were put to bed. Reid sighed. While he was tired, he wasn't ready for playtime to end. Maybe he could talk Hotch into letting him stay up a little later than usual. The little boy shook his head. There was no chance of that; not when they had work first thing in the morning. Which reminded him…Spencer scooted closer to the miniature director. "John, tan we go on tases again?" he asked. "I'm tiwed of sitting 'wound doing papew wowt."

"Sorry kiddo" John apologized. "I promised the trickster no more cases until you were an adult again and I intend to keep that promise. It's just not safe for you to be in the field working on a case."

"What if I pwomise to tay at the tation?" Reid offered up. "I tould wowt fwom fewe and the ofews tould go to the twime(crime) scenes and to in'view witnesses."

"Won't work" John replied, shaking his shaggy head. "First, you'd be alone and that's something I won't allow. And second, what would you do at naptimes or bathroom breaks? Sorry Spencer, but going on a case is just not feasible with you in that kid body."

"But John" Spencer whined, knuckling his eyes. "I'm sit of papew wowt! The ofews awe too. Fey don't talt ow tease ow jote awound any mowe. Mowgan and Pwentiss don't even pull pwants! Fey jut sit and wite." The little boy let out a jaw popping yawn before continuing. "Papew wowt's not fun any mowe. And my fam'ly's not *yawn* not fun when fey awe fewe. Fey'we gwouchy and gwumpy and, and…" to Reid's complete mortification, he burst into tears. "I want fings to be lite fey wewe befowe!"

At the first sound of Reid's distress, Hotch morphed from child to adult. After his transformation was complete, he strode over and scooped up his crying son. "Sounds like someone's stayed up too late" he murmured, rubbing comforting circles in the boy's back. "Come on buddy, let's get you to bed."

"But, but I didn't eat my ice tweam yet!" Spencer tearfully protested.

"You can have ice cream another time." Aaron assured the sleepy boy.

Spencer stared in shock at his father figure for a moment before dissolving into tears once more. "You'we, you'we mad at me!" he cried, burying his face in Hotch's shoulder.

Aaron's face softened. "I'm not angry with you Spencer." He replied. "I'm taking you to bed because you're exhausted from playing not because you've done something wrong."

Spencer shook his head. "You *sniff* you won't let me eat my, my ice tw-tweam. You, you'we ma-ma-mad." He countered between sniffling breaths.

Knowing the littlest profiler wouldn't be persuaded in the state he was in, Dave stepped in to help. He walked up to Hotch and held out his arms. "Let me try." He requested.

Aaron reluctantly relinquished his charge.

Dave plopped down next to the crying boy's abandoned plate and settled Spencer in his lap. "Since I'm the oldest family member, I automatically have the right to veto any and all decisions made by the other adults." He said, smiling at the hiccupping child. "And I'm using that power now. You my dear boy can eat your ice cream before bed."

Shaking his head, Reid crawled out of Rossi's lap, pushed up to standing, and ran back over to Hotch. "No, daddy said I touldn't eat, eat it." he announced, clamping onto said man's leg.

Aaron pinched the bridge of his nose. He'd only wanted to put Spencer to bed before he face planted in his meal. How it had turned into this mess was beyond him. He just hoped he could straighten things out before the mini agent had a full blown meltdown. There had been more than enough tears already. So he pasted on his kid friendly smile and knelt down in front of Reid. "Spencer, it's okay. You can eat your ice cream." He told the still crying tot.

Reid eyed Hotch critically. "Awe you till mad at me?" he hesitantly asked.

"No, Spencer I'm not angry with you." Aaron replied, leaving out the fact that he hadn't been angry to start with. Voicing that would only serve to lengthen the situation.

"Pwomise?" Reid questioned, turning his kicked puppy eyes on his dad.

"I promise." Aaron honestly answered.

Grinning, Spencer raced back over to his hard won treat, snatched up his spoon, and started eating. "Fants daddy" he said between mouthfuls.

John raised an eyebrow. That was the second time Agent Reid had used that term to refer to Agent Hotchner. And while the father side of him thought it was sweet, the FBI director side knew that wasn't a good thing. He'd have to have a little q and a session with the BAU agents. But that would have to wait until the youngest member of the team had been tucked into bed which should be happening in five, four, three…John chuckled as Rossi scrambled to catch a slumbering Reid before he landed face first in his ice cream. Seeing that brought back so many happy memories of his boys when they were little. Little Michael was just as stubborn as Spencer. He'd fight sleep with everything he had. The kid had fallen asleep in so many different…the director startled at a hand on his arm. Glancing around, he noticed Agents Hotchner and Reid had left the room. Frowning, John turned his attention to the man in front of him. "Yes Agent Rossi?"

"Are you alright, sir?" Dave inquired. "You kind of spaced out on us for a moment."

"I'm fine." John replied. "I was just thinking about something Agent Reid said."

"Was it all that about work cause I can assure you…"

"No, not that." the director interrupted. "I was referring to the term Agent Reid used for Agent Hotchner. Would any of you care to enlighten me as to why Spencer would call his superior daddy?"

"I can answer that one." Morgan said as he walked over to the two men. "Reid's exhausted." Seeing the confused look on the director's face, he clarified his explanation. "See, Reid's had to call Hotch daddy at different times due to people seeing him as a little kid. It happened a lot at first and now whenever he's tired or ill, it just kind of slips out."

John thought for a minute before nodding. "Makes sense" he said. Glancing at his watch, he sighed. "I should be going. Thank you for today. It's been a long time since I've had that much fun."

"You're welcome sir." Dave replied as the two started for the front door. "Thank you for agreeing to stay. Your being here did Spencer a world of good."

"I hope so." John responded. He put on his coat and grasped the door knob. "Gentlemen, ladies have a good evening but don't stay up too late. I expect to see you all bright and early in the morning."

Once they'd said their goodbyes, the remaining BAU family members trudged up the stairs to their rooms. After the day of playing they'd had, the group was more than ready to shower and head to bed. So they told each other goodnight and then retired to their rooms. It had been one long day. 

CM 

Spencer growled as he closed yet another file. He never thought he'd say it but he was sick of paperwork days. He hadn't joined the BAU to sit on his butt all day filling in forms. He'd wanted to help people. And he couldn't do that sitting here. He needed to get out, investigate crime scenes, question witnesses, and solve crimes. He needed to move. Grinning, Reid set down his pen and slid off his chair. He'd go visit Garcia. Maybe she'd have a case for him to help with; one he could really sink his teeth into. Excited by the prospect of working with the tech goddess Spencer skipped across the bullpen. The little profiler made it all the way to the door before skidding to a stop at JJ's voice calling, "We've got a case." 

AN- Anyone know where John got his ideas for the games they played?


	125. The Case

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I'm so sorry about the long wait. Between work, family, and illness I just haven't had the time to write.

Kudos to the readers who knew the games John thought of were inspired by the shows Seaquest DSV and V!

Previously on Criminal Minds- The little profiler made it all the way to the door before skidding to a stop at JJ's voice calling, "We've got a case." 

CM 

A grim faced JJ watched her friends file into the conference room. While she knew the profilers would be thrilled to be taking on a case, she was worried about how it was going to work. Seeing Spencer climb into his chair and sit up on his knees so he could see over the table, she frowned. The director had reaffirmed his stance on Reid not going on cases just last night. She wondered how the youngster would handle being left behind. And for that matter how the team would deal with leaving him. JJ sighed. She guessed she'd find out so enough. Getting a nod from Hotch, the media liaison picked up her papers and the remote and began her spiel. "In the past two months four women have gone missing from the small town of Platterville, Wisconsin. The first two were drifters known only as Patsy and Carol."

"Drifters?" Morgan repeated. "If they're drifters, how do the police know the women are actually missing? They could have just moved on to the next town."

JJ nodded. "That's what the Sheriff assumed. But then the local bar owner, a Mary Hope, turned up missing a couple of weeks later." she replied. Pressing a button on the remote, she pulled up a picture of a tough looking older woman. "Mrs. Hope was last seen closing her bar December 12th. Police were called in the next evening when she failed to open. After a thorough search of the bar and her home turned up no trace of the victim or foul play, the police assumed she had either been called away by a relative or decided to leave for some reason or another."

"Wait, the police equated not finding anything with her leaving voluntarily?" Prentiss questioned. "What kind of crap is that? Did they even bother to investigate any further? Maybe call a relative or talk to neighbors?"

"Afraid not" JJ answered. "They seem to have concluded that she left of her own free will. They closed the investigation and didn't think any more of it until the hardware store owner, a Mrs. Bea Warthen, disappeared this morning. Customers alerted the police when they found the store open but unmanned. Police searching the store noticed a few spots of blood behind the counter. Nothing else was discovered but apparently the blood evidence was enough to get the cops' interest. Once they started looking into it, they began to question the other disappearances as well. And that's when they decided they needed to call for help."

"So, we have possibly four woman missing, pretty much no evidence, and a less than stellar police force" Rossi summed up.

"Sounds like it" Morgan huffed.

Hotch sighed. "Wheels up in an hour" he announced before turning to his littlest profiler. "Reid, the director is allowing you to go on the case on the condition that you stay in either the police station or the hotel with Garcia."

Spencer grinned from ear to ear. "Yes siw!" he eagerly agreed. Spinning his chair around, he jumped down and raced towards the door.

"Better pack your long johns youngster!" Morgan called after the excited boy. "Wisconsin's sure to be freezing!" He chuckled at the one fingered salute Reid sent his way. "Cute kid!"

"Morgan, take Spencer to eat at that chicken restaurant. He needs to run off some of that excess energy before he boards the plane." Hotch instructed.

"I'll do it." Dave volunteered as he stood.

"You sure Rossi?" Derek asked.

"Yes" Dave answered. "I'm already packed and ready. Go ahead and take care of whatever you need to. The kid and I will be fine." The senior profiler strode to the doorway and then looked back at the others. "Oh, and Aaron. Make sure you pack the heaviest clothes Spencer has. I don't want him getting sick right before Christmas."

The corners of Hotch's mouth twitched up. "I will grandpa." He teased, letting out a laugh when Rossi copied Spencer's earlier action before walking out of the room.

Chortling, Morgan picked up his file and made his way to the door. "Better watch your back man. Rossi's almost as good a prankster as I am." He told his boss.

Aaron smiled. "Dave knows better than to try and pull one over on me." He said as he walked over to the younger man. "Besides, we're headed out on a case. He wouldn't dare attempt a prank while we're working."

"Uh huh, right" Derek scoffed. "I'll remind you of that after he gets ya."

Rolling his eyes, Hotch popped Morgan on the back of his head with the file in his hands. "Go on! Get outta here before I decide to do a little pranking of my own."

"You wouldn't!" Morgan tossed back, eyes widening at the evil glint in his friend's eyes. "I'm, uhh, I've gotta go!"

Aaron smirked as he watched the muscular man practically sprint out of the room and down the catwalk. Shaking his head at the man's antics, the profiler started for his office. He had some shopping to do before they left for Wisconsin. 

CM 

After takeoff, the team, including a half awake Reid, gathered around to discuss their latest case.

"Alright, what do we know so far?" Hotch inquired as he pulled out his case file. Opening the manila folder, he jumped, letting out a horror movie worthy scream, as something small, grey, and furry leapt out at him.

The whole group burst out laughing at their unflappable leader's reaction to the toy mouse.

"I, I told you it w-w-would wowt!" Spencer crowed amidst giggles.

Holding the mouse's tail between his thumb and first finger, Aaron stared incredulously at his youngest. "Spencer? You did this?"

"No, I did." Rossi corrected. "Spencer merely helped."

"Good one, Rossi!" Morgan cackled, high fiving the oldest and youngest members of the team.

"Yeah, good one" Prentiss seconded. "Just one question though; how did you get it to fly out like that?"

"And how did you manage to make it lay flat and not fall out when he picked it up?" Garcia asked.

"It's a spring loaded mouse. It's made to stay flat until someone sets it off by opening the envelope or book or file folder the mouse is in." Rossi explained, snatching the toy out of Hotch's hands. "As for the not falling out, a magician doesn't reveal his tricks. Right Reid? Reid?"

"Looks like your co-conspirator conked out on you, Rossi" JJ softly said. Scooping the sleeping boy up, she shuffled over to the couch. The young mother gently laid the tiny profiler down, placed his stuffed Ewok in his arms, and then settled the youngster's camouflage blanket over him. "Sleep well Spence" JJ whispered, kissing her friend's forehead.

Once JJ came back to their circle and the others had carefully opened their folders, the team got back to the task at hand.

"The unsub has to be a local." Morgan surmised. "It's someone who is always around but not really noticed; someone who blends into the background."

"He's strong, too. Both of the store owners were big, rough looking women. Not the type to be easily subdued." Prentiss pointed out.

"Maybe he surprised them?" Rossi offered. "He could have crept up behind them and knocked them out."

"If that were true, why wasn't there blood or some sign of a struggle at the bar?" Hotch questioned.

"And why take them so close together?" Emily added. "There are only a few days between the two disappearances. What's he doing with the women? Is he killing them and dumping the bodies and they just haven't been found? Or is he keeping them for some reason?"

"Whatever the case I think it's safe to say our unsub prefers older women." Rossi told them. "All the victims were over thirty. In fact they were all in their fifties except for the first victim who was only thirty five."

"She looks older than the others." Derek remarked with a grimace.

"I believe the expression is she looks like she's been rode hard and put up wet." Rossi said.

"Not a nice expression but it does fit our victim." Emily begrudgingly admitted.

"If she really is a victim." Morgan muttered, closing his case file. "We have no proof that Carol and Patsy are victims of foul play. They may have just moved on to another town."

"True" Prentiss replied. "But it would be a mighty big coincidence for them to turn up gone right before two other women disappeared from the same area."

"That's if the other two were indeed taken." Hotch stated. "We can't be certain of that. Right now all we have are four missing women who may or may not be connected and one crime scene that we know of. We won't be able to ascertain if one or all of the missing ladies are victims of our unsub until we land and begin our investigation."

"Aaron's right. We don't have enough information to go on yet. The police didn't even bother to send crime scene photos or witness interviews." Dave grumbled.

"You're assuming they actually interviewed someone." Emily scoffed. "From the look of this report, they didn't do that. Actually they didn't do much of anything."

"At least not until the last victim was taken" JJ broke in.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Morgan said. "Why did the police suddenly care then? Was it the crime scene or something else? What made her so special?"

"We'll have to wait till we land to find that out." Dave responded.

"Wanna play a few hands of poker while we wait?" Derek suggested, pulling out a brand new deck of cards.

"Same deal as last time?" Emily asked, perking up at the thought.

"Loser has to spill about an embarrassing moment?" JJ questioned, grinning from ear to ear. "I'm in!"

"Me too! Me too!" Garcia cheered.

"I'm not sure it's wise to…"

"Come on Aaron! Don't be an old stick in the mud! Let's have some fun! Or are you too scared?" Dave goaded.

Hotch raised an eyebrow. "Scared huh? I'll show you old man." He growled.

Dave smirked. "You heard the man, Morgan. Get to dealing." He ordered.

"You've got it Hoss." Derek answered, giving the older man a knowing smile. Breaking the wrapper, he swiftly pulled out the new deck, shuffled the stiff cards a few times, and then started passing them out. This was gonna be awesome!


	126. Platterville

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "You've got it Hoss." Derek answered, giving the older man a knowing smile. Breaking the wrapper, he swiftly pulled out the new deck, shuffled the stiff cards a few times, and then started passing them out. This was gonna be awesome! 

CM 

"How am I a'pposed to move in fis?" Reid asked, staring down at his navy blue snow suit in disgust. "I feel lite a Sumo westlew."

"Looks more like the Stay Puff Marshmallow Man to me" Morgan whispered, earning himself an elbow to the ribs courtesy of Prentiss.

"It's not that bad, Spence." JJ soothed.

"Yeah, you'll still be able to walk." Emily chimed in. "Besides, it's freezing out there. That suit will keep you warm. You're going to be happy you have it."

Spencer looked at Prentiss like she'd grown another head. "I don't fint fat will evew happen." He huffed.

"What won't happen?" Hotch inquired as he strode into the cabin of the plane.

"Pretty Boy doesn't think he needs his new get up." Morgan answered, zipping up his own coat.

Aaron studied the snow suit for a moment and then nodded. "I think he's right." He said before adding, "He's going to need something warmer."

The smug smirk slid off Spencer's face at that remark. "No I don't." he argued. "We've been to told timates befowe and I've nevew needed anyfing lite fis."

Aaron smiled. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. Our vehicles are ready and waiting for us." He informed the group. "You'll just have to wear that until we get to our destination."

"Otay" Reid agreed, his lip poking out in a pout.

Hotch ruffled the tiny profiler's hair. "Good man" he praised. Walking over to the couch, he picked up Reid's go bag and his own and then led the way out of the cabin.

The team stepped off the plane, pulling their coats tighter as the icy cold wind blew straight through the material. Hearing a yelled 'Wait!', the group turned in time to see Reid disappear through the hatch. When he reappeared seconds later with his camouflage blanket tightly wrapped around his shoulders, the family couldn't help but smile. They'd known the boy would need the heavy clothing. Unwilling to expose their youngest to the cold for any longer than necessary, they hurried down the steps and to their SUVs. After splitting into two groups, the team climbed into the thankfully warm vehicles and headed for the remote town. 

CM 

Three hours and a handful of pit stops later, the road weary BAU family trudged into the Platterville, Wisconsin Police Department. They shuffled into the sparsely furnished room, searching for any sign of life. But there was no one at either of the two desks nor could anyone be seen through the large glass window that covered one whole side of the Sheriff's Office.

Hotch glanced around the station in shock. In all the years he'd worked for the FBI he had never walked into an empty police station. Wondering where in the world the officers could possibly be, he swiftly scanned the dark rooms on either side of the one he was in before calling out, "Hello! Is anyone here?!"

A door slammed causing the profilers to jump. Boots clomped on the wooden floor announcing the arrival of the sheriff. The muscular older man, who was about as tall as adult Reid, stomped into the room, a deputy following close on his heels like a puppy. The gruff man with the salt and pepper beard stomped right up to the group. "I'm Sheriff Jake Mendenhall." He greeted, extending a hand. "I take it you're those profilers the FBI was sending."

Hotch nodded. "Yes sir" he replied, shaking the man's hand. "I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner." Aaron motioned to the others. "And this is my team; Agents Rossi, Morgan, Prentiss, our media liaison Jennifer Jareau, tech analyst Garcia, and Dr. Reid."

The Sheriff shook hands with all the agents except Reid who gave him a shy wave instead. "Thanks for coming so quickly." He told them. He gestured towards the back hall before starting that way. "We may know how to do our jobs but this case has us stumped. We are in way over our heads."

"That's understandable" Rossi said. "From what we've read this case is a strange one."

"You've got that right." Sheriff Mendenhall muttered as he stopped at the end of the short hall. Opening a door, he ushered the profilers inside the closet sized room. "We fixed up the room for you. Everything Ms. Jareau asked for is on the table there." He turned to the BAU. "I know it's not much but it's the best we can do."

"This will be fine." Hotch assured the worried officer.

Jake smiled. "Good, good" he said with a nod. He looked from one weary agent to another. "Listen, its late and we're all tired. Why don't we all bed down for the night and pick this up in the morning?"

"Morning?" the young deputy screeched from behind the group. "This can't wait till morning! There's a kidnapper on the loose! They need to get out there now and find…"

"Steven!" the sheriff barked. He glared at the now silent deputy before looking back at the BAU. "Don't pay any attention to Deputy Warthen. This case has him a little on edge."

"Deputy Warthen" Morgan repeated, eyebrows rising as he made the connection. "As in…"

The sheriff nodded. "Bea Warthen is his mama." He explained. He gazed sympathetically at his deputy. "We'll find her Steven. We will. But there's nothing we can do tonight."

"Your boss is right." Prentiss seconded. "We need to examine the crime scenes and surrounding areas as well as interviewing any potential witnesses. It's too dark and too late to do that."

"We'll start first thing in the morning." Sheriff Mendenhall announced, his tone stopping any further argument.

Hotch nodded his agreement. "If you'll point us in the direction of the closest hotel, we'll be on our way."

"There is no hotel in town son." Jake replied. "The only one we had burned down five years ago and no one's ever seen fit to rebuild it." Seeing the profiler's open their mouths, he held up a hand. "However, the former sheriff and his wife head south every winter to dodge the cold so their home is empty. I spoke with him after I got word you were coming and he said you were more than welcome to stay at his place. He has a four bedroom house a few blocks from here. I've already been by and started a fire for you. Let me get my coat and I'll show you the way."

"We'd appreciate that." Rossi said.

"Alright then let's head out!" the sheriff announced. 

CM 

The team and Jake rushed into the brick two story home and shut the door. Sighing at the warmth, the group shed their coats before moving into the living room.

"Two bedrooms are down that hall." The sheriff explained, pointing across the room. "And the other two are upstairs. The couch folds out into a bed, too. Now if you don't want to double up, I have a spare bedroom at my place as well as a couch."

"Thanks but we'll be fine here." Hotch answered.

Jake smiled. "I'll just be going then. You folks have a good night." he said as he headed to the door. "Oh, and you don't have to worry about your meals while you're here. As soon as the ladies of the church found out you were coming, they made a food schedule. Your supper should be arriving any minute now."

"That sounds wonderful!" Emily stated, warming her hands by the fire.

"It will be. Trust me." The older man informed them. "Those ladies make the most delicious food anywhere." He tossed on his coat and hat and grabbed the door handle. "Night now!"

"Goodnight!" the profilers called. Once the sheriff left, the group turned their attention back to more important matters. "So, who's sleeping where?" Morgan asked.

"Well…"

"Dibs!" Spencer shouted, latching onto the arm of the sofa.

Aaron frowned. "You'll sleep better in a real bed, Spencer." He said.

"No, I'll leep bettew hewe in fwont of the fiwepace." Reid countered as he climbed onto the couch.

"The kid's got a point." Dave agreed. "As cold as he gets, the sofa bed is the best place for him."

"Alright Reid and I will take the sofa. The rest of you can divvy up the other beds." Aaron decided. Hearing a knock on the door, he quickly walked over and after glancing through the side window, opened the door. "Come in ladies." He greeted.

Morgan's mouth dropped open as lady after lady marched into the house, their arms loaded down with trays, platters, and bowls of every size. A couple of them were even carrying steaming crock pots. Rubbing his hands together, the muscular man eagerly tromped after the women.

Giggling at his friend's enthusiasm, Spencer followed Derek and the others into the dining room. He skipped over to the table, climbed into the chair between JJ and Rossi, and got up on his knees. Taking a deep sniff, he licked his lips at the delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen. He couldn't wait to taste everything!


	127. Down at the Station

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I found a wonderful Reid and fatherly Rossi story! It's The Formation of Planets by 96 Hubbles. It's a Reid is really Rossi's son story but the way they find out and the way it happened are totally different than the others I've read. It's only 3 chapters but it's a great story so far. Check it out if you get a chance.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Taking a deep sniff, he licked his lips at the delicious smells wafting in from the kitchen. He couldn't wait to taste everything! 

CM 

"Mowgan!" Spencer shouted as he ran into the living room. "Guess what! Fey've got a jatuzzi tub! And fey have fose wawming tiles on the bafwoom foow!"

"They do, huh?" Derek replied. He scooped the little boy up and sat the kid down beside him on the edge of the sofa bed.

"Uh huh" Reid answered, knuckling his eyes. "I didn't get *yawn* get told at all! It was awesome! We should put some of *yawn* of fose in ouw house!"

"Our house?" Morgan repeated, arching an eyebrow.

Blushing at his misstep, Spencer ducked his head. "I, I mean you should get some fow youw house." He corrected.

"I don't know." Derek muttered, rubbing his chin. "I kinda like the sound of our house better."

"You do?" Reid gasped.

"Yes I do." Morgan answered. "That house isn't a singles pad. It's a family home. And I can't think of anyone better to share it with than my little bro." He gazed up at the rest of the team. "That goes for you guys too."

"Awwww! A BAU family home! I love it!" Garcia squeed.

"Me too" Emily agreed. "We've needed a private place to unwind after a bad case for a while now and that house is perfect."

"Peating of tases, shouldn't we be distussing the tase?" Reid questioned.

"Not tonight Spencer" Hotch replied, shaking his head. "We already went over the specifics on the jet and the church ladies didn't have any new information so there is nothing to discuss."

"Besides, it's time for all little profilers to go to sleep." Dave said, smiling at the eye roll he received. Giving the others a pointed look, he added, "Well? What are you waiting for? An engraved invitation? Get your butts to bed!"

"Yes daddy!" the profilers chorused before erupting into fits of giggles.

Rossi groaned. "Go to bed brats" he grumbled, fighting to keep from smiling as the littlest agent's laughter rang out once more. Losing that battle, Dave ruffled the boy's mop of hair. "Come on kiddo. Help me out here. Show these cretins how it's done."

"O *YAWN* tay" Spencer sleepily mumbled. Rolling over, he crawled up to the pillows, grabbed his Ewok, and burrowed under the covers.

"Would you like to hear a story?" Aaron asked as he tucked the blankets tightly around the boy.

"No" Reid answered around his thumb. "I wanna he *YAWN* heaw fat twain song."

The three men grinned, thrilled that the little boy loved their singing so much that he was requesting it over his first love; books. Ignoring the ladies and the phones they were pointing at the group, Aaron, Dave, and Derek gathered around their tired little one. "I think we can handle that." Aaron told his son.

"No" Spencer whined. "You tan't! Will's not hewe! You tan't sing it wifout him!"

Hotch's brow furrowed. "But then how are you going to hear it?" he questioned.

"With this" Emily broke in, holding up her cell. Scrolling through her videos until she found the appropriate one, she walked over to the bed and set the phone on the pillow beside Reid. "Here you go, Sweetie"

"Fants" Spencer whispered. He let go of his Ewok long enough to push the start button on the video and then pulled the stuffed toy close and closed his eyes.

A teary eyed JJ stopped recording and sent the video to Will. Feeling her cell vibrate seconds later, she looked down at the screen, smiling at the message, 'I miss him, too Chere.'

The adults watched as the mini agent fell asleep to the soft singing of his family. Once they were sure he was out for the night they took turns kissing the sleeping boy. Then after bidding Hotch goodnight, the agents tiptoed out of the room.

Aaron let the song play through one more time before carefully stopping the video. He picked up the cell being careful not to disturb his charge. After setting the phone on the marble table beside the couch, the young father stripped off his clothes, changed into a tee shirt and jogging pants, and slid under the covers. Wrapping an arm around Reid's shoulders, he snuggled the little boy into his side. "Good night Spencer" he softly uttered, pressing a kiss to the youngster's forehead. Aaron then closed his eyes and let the soothing sound of his son's soft breathes to lull him to sleep. 

CM 

Early the next morning the BAU filed into the police department and strode down the hall to their postage stamp sized headquarters. Shrugging off their jackets, they gathered around the card table. All eyes then turned to their leader.

"Dave, I want you and Morgan to go to the second crime scene. See if you can find any evidence the police missed. Prentiss and JJ you will be interviewing the victims' family members as well as a handful of potential witnesses. The Sheriff reserved a private room in the courthouse across the street for the meetings to give you a little more room." Hotch instructed, looking to each member in turn. "Garcia, set up your computers. We'll give you perimeters for a search as we narrow down the suspect profile. While you wait, you can help Reid with the evidence board. Once that's through Reid I need you to start work on the geographical profile."

"Yes siw!" Spencer eagerly replied, already reaching for the map and his markers.

"Alright people head out" Hotch ordered, grabbing his coat. "There's only four days till Christmas Eve. That doesn't leave us much time."

Nodding their agreement, the profilers threw their coats back on and hurried out the door.

Garcia and Reid exchanged amused looks before sorting through what little the police had left them. They carefully arranged the photos and papers on the table and then carried them over to the marker board. The tiny profiler handed the various pieces to his much taller friend, giving her specific directions on where and how to place each piece. The two were so intent on their work they never heard anyone entering the room.

"Well, would you look at that!" Phil exclaimed, smirking when the two agents startled. "The FBI went and left these two here doing the grunt work. Now why do you suppose they did that? Huh Tony?"

"Isn't it obvious Phil?" Troy responded. He leaned against the wall by the door and crossed his arms. "Those two are their go-fers. I mean, look at'em. They look like Jack Sprat and his wife. There ain't no way they're fully fledged FBI agents."

"You got that right. Neither one of them is in any shape to be in law enforcement of any kind." Phil added, leaning against the other side of the doorway. "Why I bet they're new recruits or trainees or something like that."

"A'tually I've been wif the FBI fow six yeaws, five monfs, fiwteen(thirteen) days, fwee houws, and seventeen setonds." Spencer informed the goons without turning around.

Glancing back at the slack jawed men, Garcia had to fight not burst out laughing. She settled for smiling cheekily at the two. "Reid's a genius. He has an IQ of 187, an eidetic memory, and can read 20,000 words a minute. He was also the youngest person ever to join the bureau." She proudly told the furious officers.

"And Gawcia's ouw tomputew expewt. She tan…"

"Tony! Phil! What the hell are you doing in here?! You're supposed to be on patrol not harassing the FBI!" Sheriff Mendenhall growled. "Now git!"

"Yes sir" the two cops replied, trying their best to look contrite. It didn't work. Seeing their boss's glare, they ducked their heads and hurried out of the room.

The sheriff watched them stomp down the hall and out the back door before turning to look at his guests. "I'm sorry about those two." He apologized. "They're usually pretty nice guys. They're just a little miffed that I called in the feds."

"It's otay." Reid absolved. "Talling us in bwuised feiw(their) egos so fey awe tating it out on us. It's nofing we haven't dealt wif befowe."

"Well, they won't be bothering you again. I can assure you of that." Jake adamantly stated. "I'll let you get back to your work now. Holler if you need anything."

"Thanks we will!" Penelope answered, giving the man her best fake smile. She waited for the man to leave and then turned back to their board. 

CM 

The next few hours flew by as Garcia used her computer prowess to define and then refine searches while Reid alternated between adding new info to their board and working on his profile. The two agents worked seamlessly together in the cramped space. They rarely stopped or even paused. In fact neither one had been out of the room in hours; something that Penelope's body was beginning to protest. Fingers flying, the tech analyst wiggled around in her seat in an attempt to put off the inevitable. She kept her focus on the screen in front of her, ignoring her body's needs until it was almost too late. Jumping out of her chair, Garcia raced to the door. "Reid, I'm going to the little girls' room! I'll be right back!" she called over her shoulder.

"Otay!" Spencer replied. Grinning, he turned back to his work becoming totally absorbed in seconds. 

CM 

Phil was incensed! It was humiliating enough that the sheriff had called in the FBI! But to be called to the carpet and scolded like some errant little kid for bothering said agents! That was going too far! They didn't need the FBI here especially some skinny little know it all. The smarty pants was probably one of those entitled kids. Phil bet the little brat had gone to the sheriff and demanded Jake take action. Yeah, that had to be it! The kid was to blame for his and Tony's reprimand! Well, he'd take care of that. The little snob would regret complaining about him. He'd was gonna make sure of that!

"Phil, you okay?" Tony asked, placing a hand on his partner's arm.

The older man jumped at the contact. "What?" he grumbled, gazing at his friend.

The shorter, more muscular officer frowned. "I asked if you were alright." He repeated. "You look like you're getting ready to rip somebody's head off."

'I am' Phil thought. To his partner though he merely smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm okay; just a little miffed that we got our asses chewed out because of those FBI misfits."

Tony snorted. "That was a little harsh." He agreed. "But I'm guessing he didn't have a choice. He has to keep the FBI happy so they'll stay and solve the case."

"We don't need them. We could solve that case ourselves." Phil bragged.

"I hear you man." Tony responded. "Unfortunately, Jake doesn't see it that way. And since he's our boss, there's nothing we can do but go along with it." He patted his partner's back. "Now come on. We need to get to the car before Jake finds us slacking off."

Phil shook his head. "You go ahead. I've gotta hit the john first."

"Phil, don't…"

"Relax Tony" the older officer broke in. He pasted on his most innocent expression. "I'm not going near them. I promise."

"You better not be." Tony muttered.

"Get outta here Runt!" Phil teased, swatting the back of the younger man's head. He waited for his friend to start walking away before quickly striding down the hall. Hearing the clomp of high heel shoes, he ducked into an empty interview room. Phil watched as the chubby blond rushed out of the feds' room and down the hall to the bathroom. The furious man's smile widened. "Perfect timing" he quietly mumbled. Knowing the woman would be a while, Phil ambled into the BAU's headquarters. He walked right up behind the young genius. "Well, well, well what is this? The FBI's high and mighty genius sitting on the floor coloring like a little kid?" Phil scoffed. "Is that what you get paid the big bucks for? Coloring?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "I'm not tolowing. I'm wowting on the geo'waphic pwofile." He huffed. "I'd expain it but I don't have…" he broke off, his breathing increasing, as he realized just how close to him the man was. Fighting to keep his composure, the little boy stammered out, "Go 'way! I, I'm busy!" as he scooted away from the intimating man.

"Oh, no you don't!" Phil yelled. Grabbing the younger man's arm, he slammed the kid against the wall. While the fed was still stunned, the angry officer put an arm across the profiler's throat and pressed down, smiling at the strangled gasp his actions elicited. "Now listen and listen good you little punk!" he growled, grinning manically. "You are going to go to Jake and take back whatever it is you told…OW!"

Reid was unceremoniously dumped on the floor as the pressure on his neck was suddenly released. Gasping for breath, he looked over at his attacker who was now curled in a ball on the floor with Garcia standing above him pummeling him with her purse while calling him every ugly moniker she could think of.

"You, you big bully!" Penelope roared, hitting the cowering man with her pocketbook over and over. "How dare you hurt my junior g-man! He hasn't…"

"What in blue blazes is going on in here?!" Sheriff Mendenhall hollered as he rushed into the room. Seeing one of the agents attacking his downed officer, he swiftly ran over and disarmed her. Throwing the suspiciously heavy purse onto the table, Jake wrapped his arms around the woman who was now pummeling his deputy with her fists. "Miss Garcia stop!" he commanded, pulling the fighting lady away from Phil. "Calm down and stop fighting ma'am!"

"Not till I've beaten that cretin into next week!" Penelope hollered, reaching for the object of her rage.

"Whoa!" Jake shouted, trying to hold on to the bucking woman. "Miss Garcia calm down! Please! Come on now! What could Phil have possibly done to make you this angry?"

"What did he do?! What did he do?!" Pen screeched still attempting to escape her captor. "That, that piece of filth tried to strangle my junior g-man!"

"HE DID WHAT?!" a voice bellowed from the doorway.

Spencer's eyes snapped to the newcomer. Seeing a seething Hotch storm into the room with Prentiss and JJ right on his heels, the mini profiler shakily stood. "Ho, Hotch" he croaked, swiping at the tears talking caused. "I'm otay."

Hotch glanced over at the youngster. His eyes narrowed as he took in the damage. "JJ check on Reid. Prentiss get some ice." He ordered. He then leveled a glare at the sheriff and his still downed officer. "Sheriff Mendenhall, release Agent Garcia."

Jake quickly did as instructed.

As soon as she was free, Garcia made a bee line for Spencer. "Oh Honey" she gasped, ghosting a hand over the boy's bruised neck. "I'm so sorry you got hurt! I never should have left you. I just, just…"

"Garcia" Hotch called, using the tone he reserved for victims and their families. He waited for the frazzled woman to look his way before asking, "What happened?"

"I'm not sure, sir." Penelope answered. "I went to the ladies room and when I came back, Officer Phil had Reid pinned to the wall with his arm across my Sweet Baby's throat."

"Is that true Phil?" Sheriff Mendenhall inquired.

The officer remained silent.

Hotch sighed. The deputy's silence and body language spoke volumes to him. The sheriff, however, was a different story. It was going to have to be spelled out for him. And that meant… "Reid, are you able to tell us what happened?"

"Yes siw" Spencer rasped. "Officew Phil was angwy 'bout being wepwimanded(reprimanded) and he fought if he fweatened(threatened) me, I would talt to the shewiff fow him." The tiny profiler stopped to drink a few sips of water. "Fants Pwentiss" he said, handing the mug back. Looking at his father figure, Reid continued his tale. "He gwabbed me and pinned me to the wall wif his awm atwoss my fwoat. Fen Gawcia tame in. She, she…" he took another swig of the cold water and cleared his throat. "She tited(kicked) him wight in the gwoin and he dwopped me. Fen she tawted hitting him and fat's when the shewiff tame in."

"I've heard enough." Sheriff Mendenhall growled. Hauling his deputy to his feet, Jake spun him around and snapped cuffs on the surprised man's wrists. "Phil Matcom, you are under arrest for assaulting a Federal agent." The sheriff announced, pushing the man towards the door. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you…"

"Jake! Jake, you know me!" Phil pleaded. "You know I'd never do anything like that!"

"Phil, you have the right to remain silent. I suggest you use that right before you dig yourself a bigger hole than the one you're already in." Jake angrily instructed, shoving his prisoner. Turning to the profilers, the sheriff said, "You folks don't need to worry about this one. I'll deal with him. You guys go ahead back to working on the case. Okay?"

Hotch nodded. Assured that Reid's attacker would be properly dealt with, the BAU leader hurried over to his injured agent. "How bad is it?" he asked as he examined the boy's neck.

JJ sighed. "Well, Spence's neck is bruised and a little swollen." She explained. "But it doesn't look too bad."

"See? I'm otay." Reid wheezed.

"I think we should get him checked out though just to be sure." Emily put in. "It may not look that bad but I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Me too" Garcia whispered, wrapping the boy in a one armed hug.

"No! I don't need…"

"Hotch! What's going on? Why is the sheriff arresting one of his own men?" Morgan questioned as he and Rossi walked into the room.

Dave scowled at the sight of their youngest member's bruised neck. "What happened?" he demanded.

"The deputy attacked Reid. He thought Spence had gotten him into trouble with the sheriff and he wanted Reid to fix it." JJ filled in.

"Excuse me a minute" Rossi and Morgan chorused as they turned and headed for the door.

"Freeze" Hotch ordered, smiling as both men stopped in their tracks. "You don't have to go teach him a lesson. Garcia already took care of that."

"She did?" Morgan queried, the surprise clear in his voice.

"Oh yeah" Emily answered with a snigger. "She kicked him right in the family jewels."

"Ouch!" Derek exclaimed.

"Yeah ouch" JJ repeated. "Though I'm not sure that hurt as much as being beaten with her pocketbook did."

Dave smirked. "Kitten, is that the purse that has the mini baton and the wooden jewelry box in it?"

"You better believe it!" Penelope proudly answered, returning the man's smile.

The agents laughed as they high fived the bubbly blond.

Hotch gave his team a few minutes to decompress, knowing they needed it. He even joined in. He joked and laughed with the others.

One quiet little whimper was all it took to put an end to the festivities. All eyes shot to Reid who squirmed under the unwanted attention.

JJ sighed. "I'll go ask the sheriff for the nearest doctor's name." she stated before hurrying out of the room.

"I don't need…" Reid began, stopping at the expression on Hotch's face. "Fine, I'll let the do'tow loot at my net."

"Thank you Spencer" Aaron said, rubbing the boy's back.

Wanting to be out of the spotlight, Reid looked over at Morgan and asked, "Did you find out anyfing while you wewe out?"

Morgan shook his head. "Not really" he replied. "The police did a thorough job at that crime scene."

"We did overhear a couple of men talking about a man confessing to killing Mrs. Warthen though." Rossi told the group. "They said he told the whole bar he did it."

"What's his name?" Hotch questioned.

"Fred Mein" Morgan responded.

"Garcia"

"Way ahead of you, Boss Man" Penelope called over her shoulder. "Let's see; Fred Mein, fifty-one years old, no steady job. He lives on the outskirts of town in his family's farmhouse. His father, mother, and older brother are all dead. He's…"

"Dr. Overton is on her way." JJ announced as she walked back into the room with the sheriff.

"It shouldn't take her too long. Her office is right down the street." Jake told them. He glanced over at Reid. "Are you doing alright, son?"

Spencer smiled. "I'm otay siw." He replied.

"That's good to hear." The sheriff said. "I'll let you folks get back to work now."

"Sheriff, before you go can you answer a question for me?" Hotch called out.

"If I can" Jake responded.

Aaron nodded. "What can you tell me about Fred Mein?"

Sheriff Mendenhall looked taken aback. "Fred?" he uttered. "Fred may be a little odd but he's no kidnapper."

"What do you mean odd?" Rossi inquired.

Jake scratched his beard. "Don't get me wrong. Fred's a nice enough fellow. He's just kind of strange." He explained. "I don't think his elevator goes all the way to the top if you know what I mean. And it's been worse since his mama died. He worshipped the ground that woman walked on. But even with all his troubles, Fred's still managed to keep himself a float. He may not be able to hold down a steady job but he does do odd jobs for folks. He's even a regular babysitter for some of the kids in town. Fred may have his little quirks but I'm telling you, he's not your man."

"I'd still like to talk with him." Hotch declared.

Sheriff Mendenhall shrugged. "Whatever you say" he replied. "Get your jackets and I'll take you out there."

"Thank you sheriff" Aaron said, grabbing his coat. "Morgan and Prentiss, you'll be coming with me. The rest of you keep working on the profile."

"Yes sir" the team chorused.

Aaron slid on his heavy coat, pocketed his keys, and strode to the door. He paused and glanced over at his injured son before turning and following the others out of the room.

AN- Anybody know where I got the idea for the case?


	128. The Price of Being a Profiler

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- I'm so sorry for the long wait. Simply put the end of 2013 and the beginning of 2014 have not been good to me. Just last week alone we went from the bitter cold of the polar vortex on Tuesday and Wednesday to taking shelter due to a tornado warning on Saturday.

Kudos to all the readers who knew the case was based on Ed Gein, the man Norman Bates, Leatherface from Texas Chainsaw Massacre, and Jame Gumb from Silence of the Lambs were based on.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Aaron slid on his heavy coat, pocketed his keys, and strode to the door. He paused and glanced over at his injured son before turning and following the others out of the room. 

CM 

Hotch, Morgan, Prentiss, and the sheriff trudged back into the police station a couple of hours later.

"Don't worry Agent Hotchner. Fred will turn up." Jake assured the BAU leader as they walked past the main desk. "He's probably out doing a job for one of the town folks. I'll have my men keep an eye out for him."

"I'd appreciate that, Sheriff. The sooner we can interview Mr. Mein, the sooner we'll be able to eliminate him as a suspect." Aaron said.

Sheriff Mendenhall nodded. "I understand." He replied, chuckling as a loud rumbling split the air. "You folks go ahead and take your lunch break. I'll call you if we find him before you get back."

"We'll just order out." Hotch countered. "There's too much to do to take a break."

"Son, this is a small town. There are no delivery places here. You wanna eat you either go to one of the few restaurants or you cook it yourself." Jake informed the group. "Go get you a bite to eat. The case will still be here when you get back."

"In that case we'll go back to the house." Aaron advised. "We still have enough food leftover to feed an army."

"Would you like us to bring you a plate back?" Emily offered.

"Thanks but I'll have to pass. My wife always brings lunch and we picnic in my office." the sheriff answered with a bright smile. "With my hours we don't get to spend a lot of time together so we take any opportunity we can to be together."

"I hear ya." Morgan said. "With jobs like ours you have to take any opportunity you can to have a little family time."

Jake's smile brightened as a petite woman entered the station carrying a picnic basket. "I'm gonna have to take my leave now folks. The love of my life just walked through the door." He announced. "Go ahead out and eat. We'll resume our search when you return."

The profilers watched as the sheriff practically skipped over to his waiting wife. It was evident to all three that the two were deeply in love with each other. They hoped the couple's love would last. With their line of work marriages had a way of falling apart. They knew that better than…the chime of the nearby church's bells jerked the three out of their thoughts. Wanting to be with their own family, the agents turned away from the couple and hurried through the station and down the hallway to their cramped quarters. As soon as they entered the room their eyes snapped to the right side where Reid had been working on his profile when they left. Seeing nothing but the boy's mat, the three quickly scanned the room looking for their youngest. But he was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Spencer?" Aaron questioned.

"JJ took him back to the house." Dave answered. "The doctor wanted him to rest."

"He was okay." Garcia assured her friends before they could panic. "His throat was just a little swollen and sore and she said he didn't need to be doing a lot of talking."

Morgan snorted. "Pretty Boy, not talk." He scoffed. "Good luck with that. I don't think the kid's gone longer than two minutes without rambling since the second month he joined the BAU."

"More like one month." Aaron corrected.

"She would have stood a better chance of keeping him silent if she had let him work." Emily said. "When he's working with evidence, he gets so engrossed in his work he's as quiet as a mouse."

"True" Rossi agreed, breaking into a grin. "Free time is a different story though. I bet he's talking JJ's ear off; probably listing all the reasons he should be allowed back at the station."

"Let's find out." Aaron suggested. He grabbed Rossi's coat off the back of the couch and tossed it to the older man. "Garcia get your coat. We're going home for lunch."

"Yes sir!" Penelope agreed. Picking up her fluffy pink parka, she slipped it on and after grabbing her pocketbook, followed the rest of the team out the door. 

CM 

"But Hooootch!"

"No talking Spencer" Aaron reminded.

Reid crossed his arms. He angrily stared at his surrogate father for a moment before turning his infamous puppy dog expression on the senior member of the group. "Wossi tell him I'm otay to wowt!" he pleaded.

"Spencer, didn't I just tell you not to talk anymore." Aaron scolded. "The doctor said you were to refrain from speaking because your throat is swollen. Now stop talking." He shook his head as the boy opened his mouth. "Not one more word young man."

Spencer glared at his boss. He had to make the man change his mind. He was fine! He could work. It wasn't like he'd be doing a lot of conversing anyway. He'd be too busy for that. He just had to make Hotch see that. And he knew just how to do it. Picking up his cup, Reid took a big swig of his milk to coat his throat so maybe his voice wouldn't be so scratchy. Then after swallowing his mouthful, the mini profiler pasted on his most woebegone expression and turned to his father. "But Ho…"

"What did I just say?" Hotch growled, leveling his scariest stern look at his son. "Do I really need to repeat myself again? Because if I do, my hand will be doing the talking."

"Uh oh Pretty Boy!" Morgan stage whispered. "You better quit while you're behind kiddo."

"Yeah or your behind's gonna be paying the price." Emily added.

Seeing her friend's lower lip begin to tremble, JJ swiftly stepped in to stop the meltdown she could see coming. "Come on Spence. It's not that bad. You and I will still be working." She assured the pouting boy. "Unless you don't like working with me. Is that it because if it is one of the others can…"

"No fat's not…" Spencer's hands flew up to his mouth. Turning wide eyes on Hotch, the little profiler swiftly signed the word sorry.

"Sorry Hotch" JJ apologized. "That was my fault."

"Yeah man, you can't bust the kid's butt for that one." Morgan commented.

Aaron nodded. "It's alright, Spencer." He said, enveloping the youngster in a one armed hug. "Just try not to slip up again. I'd like your throat to heal as quickly as possible. Christmas is only a few days away and I want you to be able to enjoy the holiday to the fullest."

"Yeah Pretty Boy, you need to rest that voice of yours for Christmas morning." Morgan told his friend. "You're gonna need it for all the screaming you'll be doing on those rides at the park."

Reid's eyes widened as his eyebrows shot up under his hairline. Swallowing his mouthful of soup, he opened his mouth…

Rossi swiftly placed a hand over the youngster's mouth. "Yes, we're going back to Disney." He stated, answering the unasked question. "Aaron filled us in on your little request and we all agree with you. Disney is the perfect place for our family Christmas celebration."

"Actually Morgan and I planned on bringing it up after the case." Prentiss informed the group. "We both wanted to go back and check out the rest of those rides."

Reid looked surprised at that revelation. He opened his mouth to question his friends but quickly shut it at the expression on Hotch's face.

"Here Sweet Pea" Garcia cooed, handing the injured agent one of the team's Ipads. "You can use this to talk with us until you're allowed to speak again. I've got it all set up for you. Just use this little stylus to write on the screen."

Nodding his head, Reid took the purple pen from the tech analyst and scribbled a note. He frowned at the screen for a moment before erasing and very slowly writing what he wanted to say. After rewriting his message several more times, the frustrated profiler huffed before reluctantly holding it up.

"You're welcome, my little Honey Bun" Penelope responded, being careful not to squee at the adorable childish scrawl on the screen.

Spencer grinned and then let out a jaw popping yawn. Fisting his eyes, he leaned against Dave, stuck his thumb in his mouth, and closed his eyes. The sleepy boy jumped as an alarm suddenly blared.

"Perfect timing" Garcia whispered. Scooping up her junior G-man, the tech analyst flounced over to the sofa bed. After settling the child in her lap, she pulled her personal laptop onto the bed and opened it.

"Hey y'all!" a voice brightly called.

A bleary eyed Reid waved at his friend.

Will's smile slipped from his lips as he took in the bruising around the youngster's neck. "What happened, kiddo?" he asked.

"Spence had a little run in with one of the cops. The officer got chewed out by his boss and for some reason or another he thought it was Spence's fault." JJ explained as she took a seat on the bed.

"Garcia set him straight though." Morgan proudly stated. "Baby Girl beat the crap outta that guy."

Will smirked. "Let me guess. She used that big, ole pocketbook of hers."

"Yep" Derek replied.

Will threw back his head and laughed. "I, I wish I could've seen that!" he sniggered.

"Yeah, it was…"

"Ummm guys" Garcia broke in, gesturing to the boy on her lap who was fighting a losing battle with the sandman.

The two men quickly focused their attention back on the youngest member of their family.

"Hey Spencer" Will called. He smiled as the boy lifted his head and sleepily blinked at the screen. "A little birdie told me you were wanting to hear your train song last night. Seeing as how I'm here, we could sing it now. Would you like that?"

Reid vigorously nodded.

"You've got it buddy." Will softly said.

The four men waited for the little boy to get settled in bed and then began.

"Old toy trains" Dave sang.

"Little toy tracks" Will added.

Morgan came in next. "Little boy toys"

"Coming from a sack" Aaron chimed in.

Spencer snuggled his Ewok to his chest, closed his eyes, and let the soothing sound of his family's singing lull him to sleep.


	129. Solving the Case

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- The date has been set for the Fancon (formerly known as Author's Note Convention) and I am excited! I'm hoping to be able to go this year. For those wondering Fancon is where fanfiction authors and readers come together for a day of fun. And the money raised goes to charity.

Anyway, the ladies putting this together are holding raffles before the event and several wonderful authors (including yours truly) are participating in Stories-4-Charity. There are authors from several different fandoms participating. You pick the author and give them a story prompt and they write the story. All the details are at fandom dash con period com.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Spencer snuggled his Ewok to his chest, closed his eyes, and let the soothing sound of his family's singing lull him to sleep. 

CM 

Hotch strode into the police station with one mission in mind; to end this case. Enough of Spencer's second childhood had been wasted on illnesses and work already. He refused to allow the boy to miss out on the joy and wonder of the Christmas season. They were solving this case…today. And solving the case began with… "Prentiss, I want you and Garcia to stay here and go back through all the evidence; see if we've overlooked anything." The BAU leader ordered. "Morgan, you're with me. We're going to get the Sheriff and head out to Mr. Mein's home."

"Yes sir" the trio answered, nodding their heads.

Hotch stepped a little closer to the ladies of the group. "Stay together" he sternly whispered. "We more than likely made a few enemies this morning with that officer being locked up for attacking Reid and I won't have a member of my team being hurt because of it."

"You've got it, Hotch" Prentiss replied. "We'll stick to each other like glue."

"That's right. We won't even go to the little girl's room by ourselves." Garcia added.

"See that you don't." Hotch warned before turning to Morgan and muttering, "Let's go."

Prentiss huffed, crossing her arms as she watched the two profilers march off. While she knew Hotch hadn't meant that comment as a reproach, her friend's slumped posture told her that that was exactly the way Garcia had taken it. Resolving to have a little chat with their boss after the case was over, the miffed agent threw an arm around the tech analyst's shoulders. "Hey Pen, he didn't mean anything by that." She assured as she steered her friend towards their temporary headquarters. "He's just stressed and…"

"And worried about us," Penelope finished, giving the raven haired lady a smile. "I know. And I understand really I do. It's just…"

"You still feel guilty about Reid getting hurt." Emily stated with a sigh. "You shouldn't, Pen. What happened wasn't your fault."

"Yeah I know that; up here" Garcia said, pointing to her head. "It's just gonna take a while for it to sink in down here." She placed her hand on her heart.

Prentiss smiled. "I guess I'll just have to help you get there then."

Penelope returned Emily's smile with one of her own. "You won't get an argument from me. I need all the help I can get." she responded before sitting down in front of her computer and powering it up. "You can start by bringing me that stack of papers over there."

Prentiss rolled her eyes but followed the request. "Here you go, Pen. Now let's track down this SOB."

"My thoughts exactly" Garcia muttered. Fingers flying, she began a new search. This unsub was going down! 

CM 

The BAU's black Durango followed the Sheriff's vehicle up the snow covered dirt drive. It stopped just shy of the white, wooden farm house's porch and the doors on either side of the SUV opened. Hotch climbed out of the driver's seat and swiftly scanned the dilapidated two story for any sign of life. Finding no lights on, footprints leading to the porch, or smoke coming from the chimney, he frowned. It appeared as though Mr. Mein had not been home for some time. Then again they may have stumbled upon the site of another disappearance. Pulling out his gun, the BAU leader turned to his colleague. "Morgan, go around back." He ordered. "See if there are any signs of Mr. Mein having been here recently. And be careful; something's not right."

Morgan nodded before pulling his weapon and stalking around to the back of the house.

Hotch and Sheriff Mendenhall trudged through the snow to the front porch and ascended the four rickety stairs. They skirted the large hole between the steps and the faded welcome mat, stormed to the door, and pounded on it. "Fred! Fred, its Sheriff Mendenhall!" the policeman called out. "Come on out, Fred! I need to talk to ya for a minute!" Getting no response, Jake raised his hand to knock again only to freeze as the FBI agent's com suddenly buzzed.

"Hotch! Get back here now!" Morgan shouted as he readied to kick in the back door. "I found them!"

"Wait for back-up!" Hotch yelled into his com as he and the Sheriff raced around the porch. They wove their way around all the junk piled on the side of the wrap around porch. Skidding to a stop beside the muscular profiler, Hotch followed the man's gaze grimacing at the sight that met his eyes. A naked body hanging from the rafters was clearly visible from the long, rectangular window in the door. The headless corpse had been cut open and gutted like a deer.

"Holy Mary Mother of God!" Jake exclaimed. "Is, is that…"

"Sheriff" Hotch called, taking a step over to block the man's view of the body. "Go back to your car and put out a BOLO for Fred Mein. I want all your men looking for him."

Jake nodded. "Wh-what should I t-t-tell them?" he stammered.

"Nothing" Hotch answered. "Telling them anything at this point would do nothing but anger them and that might cause problems when he is captured."

"Understood" Sheriff Mendenhall said. He glanced towards the doorway. "I'll, I'll be right back.

Hotch nodded and then turned to Morgan. "Kick it down." He ordered.

"No need to" Morgan replied, pushing the unlocked door open. Raising his weapon, he followed Hotch into the dark house. They crept down the hall clearing rooms as they went. The duo searched the entire house for their unsub before going back to the body in the hallway. Spotting a sack sitting against one wall, Morgan pulled out his gloves. He bent down and carefully opened it. "I found the head." He announced. "It's Mrs. Warthen."

Hotch paused his examination of some wall hangings to look at the other agent's find. "The missing women weren't his first victims." He noted, gesturing to the masks that were actually skinned human faces.

Morgan made a face. "Now, that's just wrong." He muttered.

"And that's not the worst of it." Hotch informed him as he warily eyed a chair a few feet away from him; a chair that was covered with human skin. He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "We're going to need help going through all this."

"You want me to call Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'll make the call." Hotch countered before turning and walking out to the porch. He took out his cell phone, flipped it open, and punched the button for the team member he needed. It was answered immediately. "Dave, how's Spencer?...That's good. Tell him to get dressed in his warmest outfit. I'm sending the Sheriff to pick you three up. He's going to stop by the station to get Prentiss, too. Have JJ stay there with Garcia…I know but we need him here…We don't have a choice, Dave. We need his expertise…I know…We'll just have to be there for him when the nightmares hit." Aaron chuckled. "Tell him he will need the IPad. The no talking rule is still in effect…Alright, go get him a snack. We'll see you soon." Flipping his cell closed, Hotch let out a deep breath and then headed back into the house. They had a lot to go through. 

CM 

A couple of hours later the team minus JJ and Garcia were carefully going through the house room by room and cataloguing all evidence they found while they waited for word on Mr. Mein. They had only managed to completely search the kitchen and the living room but the evidence list was already staggering. Human remains were everywhere. They had been shaped into chair covers, lamp shades, and masks. There were even bowls made of human skulls. Hotch had seen some horrific crimes over the years but nothing of this magnitude. The man had to have been murdering victims for years. How had the police missed it? How had this man been able to kill all these years without being detected? And why didn't the community notice all the people going missing? They couldn't have all been vagrants. Some had to have…the buzzing of his cell snapped Hotch out of his thoughts. Grabbing his phone off his belt, he flipped it open. "Hotchner…We'll be right there." Aaron strode across the room to the senior member of his team. "Dave, they found Mr. Mein babysitting for a couple right outside of town. He's being taken to the station as we speak."

"You want me to handle it?" Rossi questioned.

"No, I think we should both be part of this one." Hotch replied. He waved Morgan over.

"Yeah Hotch?" Derek asked.

"We're going to interview Mr. Mein. Keep an eye on Reid for me. If it seems to be getting too much for him, have Prentiss bring him back to the station." Aaron instructed.

"You can count on me." Morgan assured his boss.

"Thanks" Hotch said. "We'll call once we're finished."

"Same here" Morgan tossed back. He said his goodbyes and then walked over to the littlest profiler. "Whatcha got so far Pretty Boy?"

Reid eagerly handed the borrowed tablet to his friend.

Morgan took one look at the screen full of scribbles and had to bite back a laugh. He could make out a handful of letters but that was it. The scrawl was utterly unreadable. Unwilling to hurt the boy's feelings, he said, "That's a lot of facts, kid. How about giving me the cliff notes version?" He grinned as the boy's eyes left him to scan the room. "Hotch and Rossi went to interview the suspect. It's safe. Come on Pretty Boy. Fill me in."

"Otay" Spencer agreed. "The fiwst and maybe most impow'ant fing is fat all the wemains seem to be female. See?" He held up two items; a lip shade pull and a belt made of what appeared to be nipples. "I believe he wanted to be a woman; his mofew specifitally. Em'ly and I found a body suit made of human tin.(skin)"

"That's, that's…I can't even think of a word to describe how messed up that is." Derek grumbled.

"Uh huh, and its pwo'bly going to get wowse." Reid advised. "We've only been in two wooms."

Morgan shuddered. "Considering what we've found so far, I'm not sure I wanna know what else there is."

"I don't know. It's tind of int'westing in a mowbid sowt of way." Reid stated. "I haven't seen many…"

"Hey! What do you two think you're doing?" Prentiss demanded as she marched over to the profilers.

Morgan's nothing was quickly echoed by Reid.

"Uh huh, right" Emily skeptically said. Taking a page from JJ's playbook, she put one hand on her hip and pointed with the other. "You stop talking and both of you get back to work."

Nodding, Reid grabbed his tablet and hurried over to the other side of the room.

Prentiss gave Morgan the stink eye. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she growled, tapping her foot. "Get busy. It's freezing in here."

"Yes ma'am" Morgan replied. He gave his friend a mock salute before getting back to work. 

CM 

Several hours later a weary BAU team trudged into their nice warm home for the night. As it turned out the interrogation of Fred Mein had been one of the easiest Hotch and Rossi had ever experienced. After giving him the steak dinner he requested, Mr. Mein had explained the murders of the town's two missing women. He'd also detailed numerous trips to the town's cemetery to dig up graves. Thankfully, they had learned that most of the remains in his house had come from those midnight trips.

By the time Fred had finished his confession the State Police and the local FBI had arrived. Hotch and Rossi had handed their prisoner over to them and headed back to the farmhouse. They'd helped the small police force catalogue and remove the evidence until it had gotten too dark and cold. Then and only then had they retired to the warmth of their temporary home.

Dropping onto the couch the weary duo gazed around at their friends. Rossi glanced from one tired face to another before slapping his knee and standing. "We've all had a long day. Let's get something to eat and hit the hay." He suggested.

"That's the best idea I've heard all day." Emily muttered.

"Me too" JJ seconded, nudging the sleepy boy beside her. "Come on Spence. I'll warm up some more of that soup for you."

Reid shook his head. "I want the chiten wings." He said.

"Chicken wings it is." Morgan agreed, scooping the youngster up. He carried him into the dining room and settled his best friend in a chair. "Sit right there. I'll be back with your wings in just a minute."

"Otay, fants Mowgan" Reid called, grinning as the others slowly filed into the room.

Seeing Hotch frown and open his mouth to reprimand their youngest, Rossi quickly stepped in. "Aaron, have you made any plans for tomorrow evening?"

Hotch raised an eyebrow at the obvious distraction but he went along with it anyway. "No, why?" he asked.

"I was thinking we could invite Dr. Sawyer over for an early Christmas dinner." Dave replied.

Spencer grinned. "Tan we Hotch? Tan we?" he excitedly inquired.

"I'll make you a deal. If you can go the rest of the evening without talking, I'll call and invite Dr. Sawyer to dinner tomorrow night." Aaron bargained. "Deal?"

Nodding, Reid shook the offered hand.

"Great!" Rossi exclaimed. "Now that we have that settled let's eat! I'm starving!"

Snickering, the family worked together to get the table set and the food ready and then tucked into their meal.

AN- The items the team found at the house were actually found at Ed Gein's home along with several other gruesome trophies.


	130. Bedtime Blues

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- The date has been set for the Fancon (formerly known as Author's Note Convention) and I am excited! I'm going this year! For those wondering Fancon is where fanfiction authors and readers come together for a day of fun. And the money raised goes to charity.

Anyway, the ladies putting this together are holding raffles before the event and several wonderful authors (including yours truly) are participating in Stories-4-Charity. There are authors from several different fandoms participating. You can get stories written from Supernatural, NCIS, Sherlock, and Criminal Minds! You pick the author and give them a story prompt and they write the story. All the details are at fandom dash con period com. 

Warning- One more kind of gross part coming up in this one. It's in the first paragraph if you'd rather bypass the nastiness. 

Previously on Criminal Minds- Snickering, the family worked together to get the table set and the food ready and then tucked into their meal. 

CM 

Spencer skipped down the hallway to his twisty slide. He was so happy to be back home where it was warmer and he was surrounded by his whole BAU family. And what made it even better was that the director had given them the rest of the week off so they could just relax and enjoy the build up to Christmas. And Reid couldn't wait! He bet Garcia had a million and one things planned for them to do between now and Christmas Eve. The mini agent plopped down on his behind and whizzed down the slide, landing smack in the middle of the pillow pit. After crawling out of the fluffy fortress, he raced across the living room thoughts of the wonders to come still whirling through his mind. Skidding to a stop at the kitchen doorway, he was shocked to see no sign of his family. He'd expected them to be sitting at the table waiting for him. Wondering if they were outside setting up a surprise or something of that nature, Spencer hurriedly pushed a wooden chair over to the window and climbed up. The smile gracing his face quickly faded as he scanned the barren back yard. Sighing, the little boy jumped down. He trudged over to the table and dejectedly climbed onto his chair. Fighting back the tears being left alone caused, he glanced at the table and froze. There sitting around the table were the heads of the men in his family. The tops of the heads had been cut off from the forehead up and the men's mouths had been sewn into grotesque smiles. Gasping, Spencer looked away. He then screamed as he caught sight of JJ, Emily, and Penelope's skinned faces hanging on the wall. Shaking his head, the terrified boy slid off the chair and began backing away. Hearing footsteps approaching, he back pedaled faster. Eyes blown wide with fear Reid stared at the open doorway as he moved. His inattention to his escape route turned out to be a huge mistake. Tripping over something in his path, he flailed his arms in an attempt to stay on his feet. It was useless though. The littlest agent fell with a shouted, "NOOOOOOO!"

Aaron sat straight up in bed at the sound of his son's cry. Instantly awake and alert, he rolled across the sofa and dropped onto the floor next to the boy. "Spencer! Spencer, are you alright?" he worriedly questioned.

Confused eyes peered up at Aaron before going wide. "H-H-Hot-Hotch" Spencer stammered, launching himself at the man. Fisting handfuls of his protector's shirt, the quivering youngster burrowed into Hotch's broad chest. "Jut a dweam, jut a dweam, jut a dweam…"

"It's okay Spencer. You're alright." Aaron soothed, cradling the boy. "I've got you."

Footsteps announced the arrival of the rest of the team. Rossi took one look at the scene before him and called out, "Aaron?"

"We're okay, Dave. It was just a nightmare." Hotch explained, not taking his eyes off his trembling charge.

Spencer perked up at the sound of the senior profiler's voice. He squirmed out of Hotch's grasp and ran over to the Italian. "Wossi!" he hollered, hugging the man's legs. Quickly releasing his hold, the little boy went to the family member closest to them; Morgan. After hugging his big brother, Reid moved on to the next half awake person. He went from one loved one to another, hugging them to assure himself that they were alive and well. Once he'd finished his touch therapy, the tiny agent raced back over to the couch and leapt into Hotch's arms. "You'we otay! You'we all otay!" he sobbed. "I dweamed fat, fat…"

"That we were part of Mein's collection" Aaron supplied.

Reid shuddered. He nodded his head before snuggling further into his father figure's embrace.

Hotch tightened his hold on the boy. "I'm sorry Spencer." He apologized. "I should never have had you brought to the scene."

Spencer peered up at the man from his nice warm cocoon. "You didn't have a choice." he defended.

"Still, I should have…"

"Can the what ifs and should haves wait until morning?" Rossi called out. "I'd like to get some sleep."

"Yeah, it's way too early to be up and about. It's not even the ass crack of dawn yet." Morgan observed, earning a swat to the back of the head courtesy of the oldest agent. "Rossi" he whined, rubbing the back of his head. The muscular man smiled as his best buddy's giggling filled the room. 'Mission accomplished' he thought.

JJ waited for the laughter to subside before going into mommy mode. "Alright guys that's enough. Back to bed with all of you." She instructed. "Don't make me use my mom voice."

That wiped the smile right off Reid's face. It was impossible for him to go back to sleep. He knew what awaited him in dreamland and it certainly wasn't rainbows and lollipops. He couldn't go back to that house and those gruesome images. He just couldn't. He'd never… "Huh?"

"I asked if you wanted us to stay for awhile. You know, just till you fall asleep." Emily repeated, carding a hand through the boy's long locks.

"I'd lite YAWN fat." Spencer answered.

Smiling, the rest of the family gathered around the sofa. JJ and Garcia plopped down on either side of Hotch and Reid while the others pulled up chairs. They quietly sat offering the comfort their youngest so desperately needed.

Prentiss watched her friend fight sleep for a few minutes and then stood and motioned Morgan to do the same. The two glanced at the bleary eyed boy before slinking out of the room unnoticed.

Catching her junior G-man pinching himself in an attempt to stay awake, Penelope sighed. She wanted to soothe his fears so he could go back to sleep but she didn't know what she could do that Hotch and JJ weren't already doing to comfort him. The tech analyst racked her brain. There had to be something she could do to help her baby bunting relax. Wait! She had the perfect solution! Grabbing her ever handy purse, Garcia fumbled through it for a moment before pulling out the answer to Spencer's sleepy time problem. She swiftly opened the lid and held out the baby blue soother. "Here Sweetie" she softly said.

Spencer took the offered pacifier and popped it in his mouth. "Fant you" he muttered around the paci.

"You're welcome my Baby Bumble." Penelope cooed.

"Make way guys! Coming through!" Emily announced as she and Morgan tromped back into the room, their arms laden with stuffed animals. Taking up positions on either side of the pull out bed, the two carefully arranged the menagerie around the scared little boy. "There, now you're all set."

"How? Where?" a stumped Hotch stuttered.

"We each packed a couple of them in our go bags just in case." JJ filled in. "And it was a good thing, too huh Spence?"

Nodding, Reid immediately pulled his stuffed buddies closer almost burying himself in the soft plushies. "F-f-f *YAWN* fants" he mumbled as his eye lids began to droop. He blinked them back open only for them to close again seconds later. He fought for all he was worth but the blinking grew slower and slower before stopping as he drifted off into dreamland.


	131. Home Again, Home Again

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- The date has been set for the Fancon (formerly known as Author's Note Convention) and I am excited! I'm going this year! For those wondering Fancon is where fanfiction authors and readers come together for a day of fun. And the money raised goes to charity.

Anyway, the ladies putting this together are holding raffles before the event and several wonderful authors (including yours truly) are participating in Stories-4-Charity. There are authors from several different fandoms participating. You can get stories written from Supernatural, NCIS, Sherlock, and Criminal Minds! You pick the author and give them a story prompt and they write the story. All the details are at fandom dash con period com.

Previously on Criminal Minds- He fought for all he was worth but the blinking grew slower and slower before stopping as he drifted off into dreamland. 

CM 

Spencer woke to a fluffy tail in his face. He shoved the stuffed reindeer away, sat up, and sleepily fisted his eyes. Popping the pacifier out of his mouth with a yawn, he glanced around the room. His heart swelled at the sight of his family sacked out all around him. Sleeping sitting up was uncomfortable. He knew that first hand. But they had endured that and the aches and pains that were sure to come with it for him. Touched by their love and protectiveness, Reid decided to return the gesture. He carefully pulled back the blankets and slid off the bed. After ensuring he hadn't woken anyone, the mini profiler scurried out of the room. 

CM 

A wonderful aroma drifted into the living room, waking the sleeping agents. The men and women slowly sat up, groaning as their bodies protested their sleeping arrangements. They bent and stretched in an attempt to relieve the aches sleeping sitting up had caused.

"Ow" Morgan muttered as his back popped. "Remind me never to sleep in a soft recliner again."

"I concur." Dave chimed in.

"Guys shhhh!" Penelope softly scolded. "My baby bunting is still sl…He's not in bed! Where is he?! Where's my sweet angel?!"

"I'm wight hewe, Gawcia." Reid answered, walking into the room.

"Oh, thank goodness!" Pen gasped. She raced over and hugged the tiny boy. "I thought someone had spirited you away or something. Where were you?"

"I wote up eawily and decided to mate some toffee for you." Spencer explained.

"Bless you" Emily mumbled as she drug herself off the couch.

"Just coffee kid?" Morgan questioned as the group made their way to the kitchen. "You couldn't have whipped up something to eat while you were at it?"

Reid shook his head. "No, I didn't fint you would appwe'ate it if I twied to toot somefing." He replied.

"You're right about that." JJ agreed. Noticing a coffee mug sitting on the counter by the nearly full coffee pot, she frowned. "Spence, you didn't drink any of the coffee, did you?"

"Maybe" Reid hedged, drawing circles on the floor with his pajama clad foot.

Morgan grimaced. "With sugar?"

"Is there any other way?" Spencer tossed back, grinning from ear to ear.

"Aww man!" Derek groaned even as a smile spread across his face.

Hotch patted the younger man on the back. "Look at it this way, Morgan. At least he has a whole house to run around in."

"And fellow playmates" Rossi added, nodding towards the ladies of the team.

"What about you two?" Prentiss asked.

"Unfortunately, we have to go into the station this morning." Aaron explained. "We have a few loose ends we need to tie up before we leave."

"Uh huh, riiight" Emily scoffed as she picked up the loaded tray and headed for the dining room.

"Come on, it won't be that bad." Dave assured. He covered the casserole pan, carefully placed it in the warm oven, and then followed the rest of the team into the next room. Seeing the youngster in question racing around the table, he sighed. "Okay, maybe it will be that bad." He conceded.

"We'll be fine." JJ told the group. "We can move the furniture around in the living room so he can run and romp all he wants to. Just make sure you're back before he crashes."

Hotch nodded. "We will. It shouldn't take more than an hour or two to get things squared away in town." He assured her. Aaron caught Spencer as he ran past and after tossing him into the air a couple of times, settled him in a chair at the table.

"Here you go, Sweetness" Garcia brightly uttered, handing the fidgeting youngster one of his grape juice drinks.

Reid took a big swig of his juice. "Fants, Gawcia" he said, licking his lips.

"You're welcome my baby bumble." Penelope responded, ruffling the boy's hair. "I'll have a plate full of that breakfast casserole for you just as soon as Rossi takes it out of the oven."

"Gimme about fifteen minutes to get everything warmed up." Dave informed them. He picked up Spencer and set him on his feet. "Go get washed up, kid. It should be ready by the time you get back."

"Yes siw!" Reid replied before bounding out of the room.

Chuckling at the littlest profiler's enthusiasm, the group went about getting things ready. They needed to wrap up the case and get back home. There were only three days left until Christmas. 

CM 

After a long scavenger hunt filled plane trip, the BAU finally landed in their home state. They swiftly grabbed their go-bags, put on their coats, and hurried off the jet. At their trucks the family split into two groups for the short ride to work where they would hopefully be able to finish off their paperwork. They were more than ready to put the grisly case behind them and enjoy what was left of the holiday season.

The team talked about ideas of things they should do the next couple of days while they drove. The only plans they had made beforehand were a dinner with Dr. Sawyer and an ice skating adventure that Garcia insisted they just had to try. Everyone else offered suggestions for the extra time. A Christmas light tour and the office holiday party were agreed on as well a trip to the mall to take in the decorations and buy any last minute gifts.

By the time they pulled into their parking spots in the FBI's garage they pretty much had the days up to Christmas Eve planned out. Chattering excitedly about the various activities, the family opened the doors of their vehicles and started climbing out.

Hotch stopped Reid before he could unbuckle his seat belt. "Stay there. You and I have somewhere we have to be." He advised the youngster.

"Whewe?" Spencer inquired, settling back into his seat.

"We're going to get your second flu shot. I called Dr. Sawyer once we landed and he told me to go ahead and bring you in; that he'd fit you into his schedule." Aaron explained.

"But, but I don't wanna go!" Reid protested, sounding every bit his size. "I'll get sit again!"

"Not if you drink this." A voice called from the DVD player hanging on the back of the driver's seat.

Looking at the screen, Spencer cocked his head to the side as he stared at the trickster dressed as Willy Wonka. "Gabe?"

"The one and only" Loki replied, grinning cheekily. "Now come on, turn that frown upside down! It's almost Christmas!"

"I know." Reid grumpily stated, crossing his arms. "But I haf to get a shot and its gonna mate me sit and fen I won't get to have any fun."

"Not on my watch buddy boy" Gabe growled. "You are set to have nothing but fun! Fun! Fun!"

"But…"

"Uh, uh uh, no back chat Short Stuff" the trickster light heartedly reprimanded. "Now here, drink this so you won't get sick." Seeing the boy hesitate, he sighed. "Come on kiddo, reach on up and take it."

Reid scooted up a little and then reached out and took the Scooby Doo topped plastic container from the hand sticking out of the DVD player. He glanced from the drink to Gabe and then to Hotch before popping the top and taking a small sip. "Mmmm, fis is good." He mumbled.

"Good and good for you" Gabe corrected. "My patented no reaction juice will prevent you from getting ill again and screwing up the holidays, something a certain someone seems intent on doing." He looked pointedly at Hotch.

"I'm not trying to screw up the holidays as you put it. I'm trying to avoid that by getting him the immunization." Aaron told the being. "Spencer is somewhat of a trouble magnet. If he doesn't get the second injection, I have no doubt he'll fall ill right in the middle of our holiday celebration."

"HIM? A trouble magnet? NO!" the trickster mock gasped before bursting out laughing. "Yeah, you're right about the squirt. Trouble does seem to follow him around like a little lap dog." He smirked at the duel glares. "Okay more like great big honking demonic mutts"

That earned him the famous Hotchner smile. "That's a better description." The father said. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have an appointment to get to."

"Got it. I'm outta here." Gabe replied. "Drink all that juice now, kid. Later"

"Bye Gabe" Reid called, waving at the already blank screen. Popping the drink top back in his mouth, he settled back in his seat for the long ride to the hospital. 

CM 

Doctor Sawyer smiled as he walked into the exam room. "Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite patient!" he exclaimed, ruffling the little boy's hair. "Bout time you came to see me. I was starting to think you didn't like me anymore."

Spencer giggled. Pasting on his little kid grin, he stood up on the table and gave his friend a big hug. "Hi Dw. Sawyew!" he yelled.

"Hiya Little Bit" Josh greeted, hugging the boy back. "I am so glad you came by today. See, I need your help. One of my other patients was trying to put together a puzzle earlier and he kinda left the pieces all over the counter there." He motioned to the half-finished puzzle. "My nurses have been giving my He-heck all morning about not cleaning it up but I just haven't had the time. And since I know you like puzzles, I was wondering if you could maybe put it together for me. Course you'd have to do it one handed since I'll need the other one." He pulled a surgeon's mask out of his pocket and slid it on the boy's face. "So what do ya say, Dr. Spencer? Think you can operate on that puzzle for me?"

Reid grinned. "I tan do fat." He agreed.

"Alrighty then, let's just put you over here." Dr. Sawyer said as he picked his tiny patient up and sat him on the tall stool he'd placed in the room once he found out the kid was coming. "And then we'll just scoot this over here and Voila! You can reach the puzzle and I can reach your arm."

Spencer studied the dog puzzle. At only fifty pieces it was going to be a breeze even with only one hand. He glanced at the picture on the box and the handful of pieces already put together before diving into his task. His fingers flew as he picked up piece after piece and snapped them together. In mere minutes he was down to the last three pieces. The tiny profiler snatched up the next piece only to drop it at the doctor's announcement of 'all done'. "Wh-wh-what?" Reid asked, staring down at his band-aid covered arm in surprise.

"I said you're all done, kiddo." Josh repeated. "Unless you want me to give you another shot."

Reid vigorously shook his head. "Nuh uh" Spencer responded. "No mowe oweees."

"In that case you're good to go, Sport." Dr. Sawyer told the boy.

"But I'm not finished wif the puzzle!" Spencer whined.

Aaron let out a well-rehearsed sigh. "Spencer, I'm sure Dr. Sawyer has…"

"Let Little Bit finish" Josh suggested not wishing to see his favorite patient have a meltdown. "It'll save me the tongue lashing I'm sure to get from the nurses if he leaves it there."

Aaron smiled knowing exactly what the good doctor was doing. "Alright, Spencer you can finish." He conceded. "But it goes back in the box once you're through."

"Otay" Reid happily agreed. He put the last few pieces into place and then looked up at the two men. "All done" he sing songed.

"Good job, kiddo!" Dr. Sawyer praised. "You just earned yourself a lollipop young man."

"Tool!" Spencer cried, reaching for the tasty treat.

Hotch quickly took the sucker from the physician. "You can have it after you put the puzzle away, Spencer." He advised.

Nodding, Reid hurriedly took apart the puzzle and scooped the pieces into the box. He then closed the lid, handed the box to Josh, and turned his gaze to his father figure. "Tan I have my lollipop now?" he politely asked.

"Of course" Aaron replied. He handed the sucker to the tiny profiler before picking him up and settling him on his hip. Looking to the doctor, he said, "Thank you for seeing us on such short notice."

"It was my pleasure." Dr. Sawyer answered, ushering father and son out of the exam room. "I've missed the little guy. It's been kinda boring without you folks here to liven the place up."

Hotch laughed. "Are we really that bad?"

"Are you kidding?" Josh scoffed. "I'm actually shocked y'all have made it more than two days without one of you needing my services." He grinned. "You're like an accident waiting to happen, dude."

The corners of Aaron's lips turned up. "I guess it's a good thing you're coming over tonight for supper then." He teased. "There's no telling what might happen when we're cooking our Christmas feast."

Dr. Sawyer snorted. "I'll be sure to bring my bag." He joked. Hearing his name called, he sighed. "I've gotta go. See y'all tonight!"

"Bye!" Reid hollered, waving at the doctor's retreating back. Sticking his lollipop back in his mouth, the little boy laid his head on Hotch's shoulder and smiled as he thought about the fun to come.


	132. The BAU Christmas Feast

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Please, please, please somebody write a Reid centric story that does not contain romance or switch to focus on another character part way through. I'm begging here. There has been precious little Reid in the show as well as on the site (except for Romance or extreme torture). Please help this writer out by giving me something to read. I'm starving for stories to read.

Previously on Criminal Minds- "Bye!" Reid hollered, waving at the doctor's retreating back. Sticking his lollipop back in his mouth, the little boy laid his head on Hotch's shoulder and smiled as he thought about the fun to come. 

CM 

Reid and Henry's heads shot up at the creak of the front door. Seeing Will walk in, the two boys leapt up, raced over and jumped into the man's waiting arms. "WILL!" "DADDY!" they hollered, giggling as the Cajun spun them around. "AGAIN! AGAIN!"

"You've got it little buddies!" Will agreed, twirling the two around again.

"I hope y'all are planning on giving me the same treatment." Dr. Sawyer commented, walking up behind the laughing trio. "Cause I've gotta say that looks like a lot of fun."

"DW. SAWYEW!" Spencer hollered. He reached out to his friend, giggling as he was lifted high up over the doctor's head and spun around and around. By the time the youngster was set on his feet he was so dizzy that he staggered to the side a couple of steps before falling on his bottom. "Fat was awesome!" he exclaimed.

"Me tuwn! Me tuwn!" Henry yelled.

"Alrightie" Josh said. He picked the toddler up, airplaned him around, and then set him back on his feet. "How's that, Hoss?"

Henry toppled over with a squeal. Placing his hands on the floor, he attempted to get back up only to roll over instead. Snickering, the littlest Jareau tried again. This time he managed to make it all the way to his feet before flopping on his behind once more. Deciding to try a different tactic, Henry crawled over to the physician, grabbed a hold of the man's pants leg, and pulled himself up. "Henwy fly 'gain?" he asked.

"Su…"

"You can fly again Henry. Daddy will fly you all the way to the bathroom to wash your hands." Will informed his son as he scooped him up.

Spencer gazed hopefully up at Dr. Sawyer. "Dw. Sawyew tate Weid to wash hands?" he sweetly asked.

A dimpled grin spread across the physician's face. "It'd be my pleasure." He replied. He picked the profiler up and laid him on his tummy across one shoulder. "Come on Little Britches! Air Force Henry is getting away!" Making putting noises, Josh flew his tiny co-pilot through the room and down the hall. 

CM 

"I'm telling y'all the truth. That old hag has had it out for me since I was knee high to a grasshopper." Josh told the gathered group. He took a sip of his tea and then continued. "She took any and every opportunity to get me in trouble. She even had her own spy; a little girl named Darlene. The girl was the biggest tattle tale this side of the Mississippi. She'd tell on you for the least little thing. I swear she even told on me and my friend Evan once because we were and I quote, breathing on her."

"Wewe you?" Spencer asked, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

"Was I what? Breathing on her?" Dr. Sawyer replied. He shrugged. "I could have been I guess. We were in line heading somewhere so there's no telling. I just know I wasn't doing it to her on purpose so there was no reason for her to rat me out."

"Right because you were a perfect little angel" JJ scoffed.

Josh ducked his head. "Point taken" he conceded.

"The BAU Christmas feast is finally ready!" Rossi announced as he walked into the dining room carrying a tray with an enormous turkey on it. Will, Prentiss, Morgan, and Garcia followed with dishes, platters, and pans of various sizes and shapes.

Reid smacked his lips. "Fat smells good!" he complimented.

"Uh huh" Henry seconded. "Yummy!"

"Thank you my boys" Dave replied, setting the turkey at the head of the table. "Let's hope it tastes as good as it smells."

"It will." Penelope confidently stated. "After all you and Will cooked it and you two are the best chefs on the…"

Everyone froze at the sound of knocking.

"Y'all expecting someone else?" Josh inquired.

"No" Hotch answered before standing and dropping his napkin onto the table. "Excuse me for a moment."

The family and friends stared at the doorway anxiously as they waited for the BAU leader to return. The agents strained to hear what was going on in the other room. They sat on the edge of their chairs ready to jump up and race to their leader's aide if needed.

Thankfully, their protection wasn't needed. Hotch returned moments after he left with a huge smile on his face and two tall younger men in tow. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Dean and Sam Winchester. They're friends of Gabe's."

Dave raised an eyebrow. "You mean THE Winchester brothers we've heard so much about?" he asked as he got up to make room for their guests.

"The one and only" Dean replied with a smirk.

"Gabe told us you had invited us to dinner and that we should accept your invitation." Sam filled in.

"More like he popped up and told us to get our as…OW! What was that for?" Dean growled.

"Dean" Sam softly said, discretely motioning to the two boys staring wide eyed at them.

"Oh, sorry kiddos" Dean apologized. He shifted uncomfortably. "So anyway like Sammy said Gabe told us in his own little way that this was one invitation we shouldn't refuse so here we are."

"Well we are more than happy to have you two gorgeous hunks of men." Garcia gushed. She patted the chairs on either side of her. "You come right over here and have a seat now."

"Yes ma'am" Dean replied, waggling his eyebrows.

Sam rolled his eyes but followed his brother to their chairs. After taking a seat, he looked around at the group of strangers. "So, ummm, you're…"

"Oh my goodness! Where are my manners?" Garcia squealed. "I'm Penelope, and this is Emily and Morgan." she introduced. "And the sharp dressed man at the end of the table is Rossi. The man that answered the door is Hotch and that's his nephew Reid beside him and Dr. Sawyer next to him. The beautiful blonde is JJ. And that's her husband Will and her son Henry."

Sam nodded. "I'm Sam and that's my brother Dean." He greeted. "It's nice to meet you guys. We've heard a lot about you."

"All of it good I hope." Emily muttered.

"Well…"

"That's what I figured." Prentiss huffed.

"Hey come on! No frowny faces!" Garcia admonished. "This is a celebration, remember?"

"Baby Girl's right" Morgan seconded. "Why don't we finish our little discussion?"

"Yeah! I wanna heaw about Dw. Sawyew's pwants!" Spencer enthused.

"Me too! Me too!" Henry hollered.

"Okay" Josh agreed. "Let's see." He took a bite of his turkey. "How about the time I tried to get outta Bible School by pouring red ink on my arm?"

Spencer giggled. "Did it wowt?" he asked.

"It would have if I certain little tattle tale hadn't spilled the beans." Dr. Sawyer grumbled. "I thought my folks were gonna blow a gasket. Not only did my dad tan my hide, he made me write an apology letter to the teacher and read it in front of the whole class." He broke into a grin. "I got the little brat back though. See, she was this big candy fr-lover so I kind of accidently on purpose dropped this big ole bar of chocolate right where I knew she would find it. And she did. The goody two shoes gobbled the whole thing up just like I knew she would. Then I just sat back and waited for the fireworks to begin."

"Fireworks?" Morgan inquired.

"Oh man! You didn't!" Sam gasped, snickering when the doctor nodded. "Dude, that was low."

"Worked, didn't it?" Josh gloated. "After all her little bathroom breaks, she didn't dare tell on anybody again."

"Bathroom br…that chocolate bar was really Ex-Lax, wasn't it?" Morgan asked, putting two and two together.

"Yep" Josh answered.

Dean chuckled. "That's a good one but it's got nothing on my Nair shampoo prank." He bragged.

"Nair shampoo" Emily repeated. She glanced at Sam's luscious chestnut locks and then turned and gazed at Dean in horror. "You didn't!"

Dean gave the profiler a cheeky grin. "Oh yes I did. Right baldy!"

Sam nodded, turning beet red when the others laughed. "I paid him back for it a few weeks later. I waited till he was in the shower and then yelled fire at the top of my lungs." He explained. "Dean came racing out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and headed straight for the door which I was helpfully holding open. I waited for him to run past and then grabbed the edge of his towel before slamming the door shut."

"You, you mean you left him outside in his birthday suit?" Will questioned.

"Oh yeah" Sam responded, snickering.

"It wasn't funny, Sam" Dean grumbled. "I almost froze off my ba…"

Garcia swiftly covered the handsome man's mouth. "No course language in front of my little lambs." She lightly scolded.

Wanting to get in on the conversation, Spencer pasted on his best little kid confused face, turned to Hotch, and asked, "What did he almost fweeze off, daddy?"

Aaron looked down at the little prankster and sighed. "Eat Reid" he distracted.

"But, but what did he fweeze off?" Spencer repeated, enjoying putting his friend in the hot seat.

"His bottom Little Britches" Josh told the inquisitive youngster. "He almost froze off his bottom."

Reid and Henry burst out laughing at that bit of information. Their merriment was contagious and it wasn't long before everyone joined in. Once everyone calmed down they tucked back into their wonderful meal. The family and friends then spent the rest of their Christmas feast laughing and joking and swapping stories.


	133. A Christmas Eve Surprise

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

AN- Okay, I'm begging here. There has been precious little Reid in the show as well as on the site (except for Romance or extreme torture). Please help this writer out by giving me something to read. I'm starving for stories to read. And it's extremely hard to write when you have little to no inspiration.

This is the chapter I've been waiting years to publish. The majority of it was written right after I started this story. I can't wait to hear what you think! 

Previously on Criminal Minds- The family and friends then spent the rest of their Christmas feast laughing and joking and swapping stories. 

CM 

Dr. Sawyer pushed back from the table and patted his stomach. "That was the most delicious meal I've had in months!" he exclaimed. "I've been living on fast food, take out, and the occasional dinner cooked by one of the nurses but they've got nothing on this!"

"You're dead on with that." Dean agreed. "This turkey and dressing is so good it's sinful."

"Thank you" Rossi and Will chorused.

"We'll make sure to fix you some to take home with you." JJ told their guests.

"I don't wanna put y'all out or anything." Josh said.

"You won't be." Aaron assured the physician. "We're going out of town Christmas Eve and there's no way we can eat all of this before then. And it won't be any good by the time we get back. You'd actually be helping us by taking some with you."

"You don't have to twist my arm." Dr. Sawyer replied. He startled as his cell went off. He checked the text message and then looked over at the family he'd grown so attached to the past few months. "I'm afraid duty calls. Thank you folks for the wonderful home cooked meal and for inviting me. I can't think of a better way to spend an evening."

"Thank you for coming." Aaron countered. "I know the boys enjoyed your being here. Right boys?"

"Yeah!" Spencer and Henry hollered. They ran over, jumped in the surprised man's lap, and hugged him. "You ouw fwiend! We love you!"

"I love you too guys" Josh whispered, hugging the two boys back. Hearing his phone ping again, he sighed. "I've gotta go now Little Bits. There's some kiddies that need my help." He explained as he set the boys on their feet and then stood. "You guys have a good time on your trip and be good for your family. I'll see you when you get back so you can tell me all about it. Okay?"

"Otay!" the boys agreed.

Josh ruffled Reid and Henry's hair. "That's the spirit!" he exclaimed. "See you later boys! Have a good Christmas!"

"Wait! Don't forget your to go baggie!" Garcia hollered. She raced over to the doctor and handed him a large plastic bag. "I put a little extra dessert in there since you seemed to like it so much."

"Thank you ma'am" Dr. Sawyer politely said as he took the bag.

"You're welcome" Penelope answered. She stood up on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "Merry Christmas, Josh"

A wolfish grin spread across Josh's face. "Merry Christmas to you to, Sweet Cheeks" he whispered, giving her a peck on the cheek in return. He then reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out one of his cards. "If you ever get tired of that chocolate stud muffin of yours, give me a call." With that the physician turned and walked out of the room.

"I, I will." Garcia muttered, standing frozen as she watched him go. Once the door shut, she blinked and let out a dreamy sigh. "Merry Christmas to me" she whispered. Hearing her name called, she tucked the good doctor's card into her bra before turning and smiling brightly at her team. "Okay ladies, since the men cooked, the clean-up is on us. Hop to it! We have another go bag to pack and tons of leftovers to store!"

"Coming Pen" JJ and Emily called. Grabbing dishes and platters, the two ladies hurried after their friend determined to get all the juicy gossip.

The men and boys then retired to the living room. Henry took his daddy's hand and headed straight for his block set while Reid drug the youngest Winchester over to the Star Wars Lego sets. He had some questions he needed answered and he had the impression Sam was the only one who could answer them. If he knew Reid was really an adult that is. Spencer would have to feel him out; see what he knew. But first…the tiny profiler plopped down on his behind, picked up his X-Wing Fighter kit, and upended it. "You pay bots(blocks) wif me?" he brightly asked.

"Sure" Sam responded. He glanced at the directions before taking a couple of blocks and snapping them together. He continued to build as he secretly studied the little boy across from him. He could tell from the kid's body language that he wanted information and he was pretty sure he knew what info the boy was looking for. He waited for Reid to start the conversation but when five minutes went by and the youngster still hadn't said anything, Sam decided he'd need to be the one to start. Clearing his throat, the hunter grinned down at the boy. "So, are you enjoying your second childhood?" he inquired.

"You know…"

"That you're really an adult? Yeah" Sam told him. "Loki told us what he did. He sounded really proud of himself for doing it."

"Figuwes" Reid grumbled, crossing his arms.

"Hey if it's any consolation, you're not the first person he's done that to." Sam soothed. "He's shrunk me more than once."

"Weally?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah" Sam simply stated.

Reid smiled. "What was it lite fow you?" he questioned.

"Well, at first it was extremely annoying. I was too short to reach anything and too small to do things by myself or for myself." Sam recounted. "And Dean didn't help. He wanted to carry me everywhere and do everything for me. He even went so far as to bathe me and help me dress."

"Sounds familiaw" Spencer mumbled.

"But then Dean and Bobby and I got used to it. We figured out ways to work around my size. And they went out of their way to find things that would help me be more independent." Sam continued. "All in all it wasn't so bad. Dean, Bobby, and I did and said things we never would have otherwise. It was cleansing almost. We were reminded of what was really important in life. What about you?"

Reid thought for a moment before speaking. "It tawted lite youws. It was awtwawd(awkward) and embawwassing and annoying." He carefully stated. "We leawned to wowt wif it, too and it did bwing us tlosew togefew."

"But?" Sam prodded.

"But unlite you and youw bwofew I didn't need fis." Spencer finished. "It's made my job hawdew and mowe fwustwating. And all fis babying is weally getting to me."

Sam nodded. He put a few more pieces onto his section of the ship and then said, "Can I give you a piece of advice?"

"Suwe" Reid agreed.

"I can see from the slide and the stool in the bathroom that your friends are trying their best to give you your space." Sam began, holding up a hand to stop the boy's protest. "Just hear me out, okay?" Getting a nod, he smiled. "You've been given a gift. Don't waste it fretting about what you've lost; focus on what you've gained. You have people who care about you and with you this little they finally have the chance to show you just how much. And you can show them, too. Think about it. How many chances are you gonna have to freely show them you love them? Huh?"

"I hadn't fought about it lite fat." Spencer admitted.

"I didn't either." Sam admitted. "It wasn't until after I'd been turned back that I realized just how great a gift it was. I don't want that to happen to you. Do yourself and them a favor. Treasure every minute you're little. Do what feels natural. Don't hold anything back."

Reid smiled. "I fint I tan do fat." He said.

"Good" Sam replied. "Now do you think you could help me with my part of the X-Wing? I'm kinda stuck."

"Suwe!" Spencer hollered. Taking the offered piece, he ran a critical gaze over it. "Otay, hewe's what you need to do." 

CM 

Aaron carefully monitored Spencer and Sam's interaction. While Sam had been nothing but friendly and nice, the profiler wasn't taking any chances. He'd let his guard down once and Reid had paid the price. He wasn't about to allow that to happen again. He was determined to be extra vigilant this time which meant he needed to keep an ear out for the other Winchester as well. So keeping his eyes on the duo sitting on the floor, Hotch tuned in to the conversation going on beside him.

Rossi settled in the recliner next to the couch where the elder Winchester brother was sitting surrounded by Garcia and Prentiss. "So, Dean" he began. "Pardon me for saying so but you're nothing like Gabe described you."

"I can't say I'm surprised. Loki tends to see what he wants to see." Dean informed the group. He scooted up a little and leaned towards the senior agent. "Just for shits and giggles what'd the old goofball say about us?"

Dave snickered. "He said that you acted like a poor pitiful pearl and that you were a hypocrite who was going to fall off the pedestal you'd put yourself on one day and break your neck. And that you were always right and your brother was always wrong no matter what." He recounted.

"We're not really like that." Dean protested, rolling his eyes. "We're just written that way."

"Written that way?" Emily repeated. "What do you mean?"

"See, there's this guy named Chuck and he's sort of a writer. He wrote a series of books called…"

"Supernatural!" Penelope filled in.

"Yeah" Dean agreed, scooting away from the excited woman. "Turns out he had some kind of mojo where he could see our lives."

"Those stories really happened?!" Garcia gasped. "You mean, you and Sam really…"

"Yep" Dean swiftly cut in. "Everything in those books actually happened. Of course Chuck didn't know that at first. It wasn't until after we met up with him that he found out he had been transcribing our lives. Anyway, the books sold well to start with but sales started lagging after a while and Chuck was disappointed. He thought he'd be a millionaire by the end I guess. So he tried to think of a way to jazz them up. He knew he had to write exactly what went down so he decided he would see if he could change our storyline. He started out small. He introduced this fan girl of Sammy's; had her kidnap the kid and drug him with a love potion. When that worked, Chuck really got busy. He turned out lives into this awful soap opera with enough angst and fighting to kill a cow. And like you said he made out like I was the good guy and Sam was the evil brother no matter what. It worked for a while, too. But then Sammy and I caught him in the act."

"How?" Penelope asked.

"We went up against an a…a being named Metatron a couple of weeks ago. Chuck was there thinking up all kind of crap and writing it down so it would happen." Dean related. "But Sam and I and a friend of ours named Castiel figured out his game plan and we shut him down. Then after everything was over, we checked out his computer to find any other files he had on us. And when we saw what he had written and when it had been written, we put two and two together and figured out we were being played."

"So, did you make up?" Garcia inquired.

"Yeah and we destroyed the computer and all Chuck's notes as well as his pens, pencils, and anything else we could find." Dean told her. "Sammy and I aren't going to let anyone or anything tear us apart again. EVER!" Catching his little brother yawning out of the corner of his eye, the elder Winchester smiled fondly at his kid. "Looks like I've kept someone out to late."

The agents followed the hunter's gaze, smiling as they caught sight of Sam and Spencer in what looked to be a yawning contest.

"He doesn't appear to be the only one." Dave commented.

"True but unlike Short Stuff I can't just carry him to bed if he conks out while he's playing." Dean said, knowing he could and would if he had to. Rubbing the back of his neck, he stood. "I better go get Sammy before he falls asleep and squishes his playmate. Thank you for having us for your Christmas dinner. We don't get a chance to have home cooked meals very often."

"Then you'll have to come back sometime." Rossi offered.

Dean looked taken aback by the invitation. "Th, thank you sir" he answered. "We just might take you up on that."

"There's no might about it. You will come back. Capishe?" Dave informed the younger man in a tone that brokered no argument. Once he'd gotten a nod from the hunter, Rossi went over to his jacket, pulled out a business card, and after scribbling his cell number on it, handed it to the stunned Winchester. "Call me next time you're in town and we'll set up another family meal."

Dean's smile lit up his whole face. "We'll do that sir." He replied. He then turned in the direction of his sibling. "Come on Sammy! Time to hit the road!"

"Coming!" Sam called back. He handed the partially finished space ship to Reid and stood. "Remember what I told you. Enjoy your little kid time. Play, have fun, and most importantly take every opportunity you can find to show your friends and family just how much you care about them."

"I *YAWN* will." Spencer promised. He pushed himself up off the floor and raised his arms to his new friend.

Grinning, Sam swiftly scooped the tired youngster up. His grin widened as the boy's head dropped onto his shoulder and tiny fingers started playing with his hair. "Night Reid" he whispered before shuffling over to the couch where the others were gathered and handing the sleeping boy to Hotch. "I think Reid's ready for *Yawn* bedtime."

"I think he's not the only one." Dean countered, smirking as his statement brought out his brother's sleepy puppy bitch face. "Come on Baldy, tell the nice people good night and let's go before you face plant."

Sam rolled his eyes but did as he was told. "Night guys, thank you for the meal. It was delicious."

"You're welcome Honey" Garcia responded, wrapping both men in a bear hug. "Take care of yourselves my Handsome Hunters. I don't want to look at the news one day and see one or both of you has been mauled by a bear or something equally as horrible."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head Sweetness. I promise we'll be extra careful around any bears." Dean promised, mentally adding, 'and shape shifters, vampires, werewolves, black dogs, and all the other fuglies out there.'

Sam let out another jaw popping yawn garnering everyone's attention.

Dean snickered as Sammy fidgeted from foot to foot clearly uncomfortable with all the attention. "Alright, that's it. Start walking Sambo." He ordered. "It's beddy bye time for all little brothers."

"Dean" Sam whined.

"Sam" Dean whined back. "Less talking, more walking princess. I will not carry your gigantor ass if you lose the battle with the sand man before we get to the car."

"Will to" Sam argued even as he headed for the front door.

"Not happening" Dean gruffly protested.

"It so *Yawn* would." Sam countered, smiling smugly when he stumbled and his big brother automatically reached for him. "Told ya!"

"Yeah, yeah" Dean grumbled, opening the door for his swaying sibling. He watched Sam shuffled through the entryway before glancing over his shoulder at the BAU family. "Good night guys"

"Merry Christmas!" Garcia cheerfully called.

With their company gone the men and women went about the business of cleaning up and then went upstairs to get ready for bed. They had a lot to do tomorrow and they refused to miss a minute of it! 

CM 

After a quick breakfast the next morning, the family piled into their vehicles and headed to the mall to do their last minute shopping. Once there they broke into two teams and split up. Hotch, Morgan, JJ, and Spencer wandered through one end of the mall while Rossi, Will, Garcia, Prentiss, and Henry made their way through the other. They stopped in various shops searching for the perfect gifts to give their friends and family. Their quests took them through one crowded store after another and all of them were appalled by the un-Christmas like spirit many of the shoppers had. By the time noon rolled around the group had had more than enough. They met up at the fountain in the center of the mall before swiftly striding towards the doors. Making it out into the cold winter air, the team gave a collective sigh of relief. That was one experience they never wished to repeat. Thrilled to have the worst behind them, the family hopped back into their trucks and drove off to the nearest family friendly restaurant for something to eat. 

CM 

After a short break for naptime, the team walked into the ice skating rink and followed Garcia up to the counter. They paid to rent skates, walked over to the benches and switched their shoes for ice skates. They then stored their shoes in an available locker and carefully made their way onto the ice. JJ and Will each took one of Henry's hands and the three slowly started out. Eager to catch up Spencer grabbed Hotch and Emily's hands and began tugging them. "Tome on!" he hollered. "Fey'we beating us!"

Grinning, Aaron and Emily held the excited boy's hands tightly and began skating while Rossi glided beside them giving Reid instructions, encouragement, and praise. It only took a couple of laps for Spencer to get the hang of it and once he did he raced around the rink with Hotch, Rossi, and everyone else in their family. Well, everyone except for…

"Tome on Mowgan! It's easy!" Spencer called as he skated past his best friend again.

"Says you!" Derek yelled back, holding onto Garcia and the rail for dear life. He huffed as the rest of the team sped past him. He didn't understand it. He was a natural athlete. Ice skating should be a breeze. He grew up in Chicago for crying out loud! Then again he could remember having to sit and watch his friends and his sisters merrily skating away. His mom had told him he would be able to skate one day but it didn't look like today would be that day. Still, he had to try. He couldn't let Pretty Boy have all the fun. So, Morgan tightened his grip on the railing and attempted to move his feet the way Garcia had shown him.

"Hotch! Loot!" Spencer cried, giggling as his friend and big brother fell on his behind.

"Reid, that's not very nice." Aaron scolded even as the corners of his lips turned up.

"Sorry" Spencer apologized. "It's jut tinda nice to be good at a powt(sport) fat Mowgan tan't do. It's usually the ofew way awound."

"True" Hotch agreed. "But it's still not…"

"Uh oh! It looks like Garcia has some competition." Dave advised, gesturing towards a tall thin man who'd skated up to the duo. The man in the skin tight red, white, and blue body suit was clearly making a play for Morgan which from the look of things neither agent was taking well. Rossi and Hotch were however content to watch the situation play out. They knew both Morgan and Garcia could take care of themselves and they didn't want to interfere and embarrass Morgan further if they didn't need to. When Penelope reached for her ever present purse though, the two heads of the family knew they had to step in and fast. They handed Reid over to JJ and Will who had also stopped to watch the show and then hurried over to the trio.

"There you are." Rossi said, skating between the threat and his family. "We were wondering where you two had gotten off to."

"Yes" Aaron agreed as he added his body to the blockade. "We know you're still newlyweds and all but this is a family outing, remember?"

"What?" Morgan muttered before catching on. "Oh, yeah! Sorry man, we just kind of lost track of time."

"We figured as much." Dave replied. "Come along now, Reid's been asking where his daddy and mommy are and I'd rather he not have a meltdown today if we can avoid it." Smirking at the gasp that sounded behind him, Rossi took the hand Morgan had on the rail and he and Garcia quickly led him away from the intruder.

Aaron stayed behind to ensure Morgan's admirer didn't follow and then skated over to Prentiss who was standing on the other side of the rink. "Worn out already?" he asked.

"No, I just stopped to take a few pictures." Emily replied, snapping off a few more.

Hotch looked in the direction she was pointing her cell. He smiled as he watched JJ and Will skate around the rink with Henry and Spencer in between them. They looked like the perfect little family. Swallowing the lump in his throat that thought caused, Aaron pushed off from the railing and skated towards them. He and Spencer had some memories to make! 

CM 

The weary family finally made it back to Morgan's place at sundown. After their extended day of fun, they had just enough time to use the bathroom, wash and change the boys into their pajamas, and throw their bags into the trucks before they'd have to leave again. Their flight to Florida left at ten o'clock sharp and they weren't about to miss it! To give themselves a little extra time they split up the work. Hotch and JJ bathed the little ones while Morgan, Will, and Rossi loaded the trucks and Prentiss and Garcia checked to make sure they hadn't forgotten anything important.

Once both boys were bathed and redressed, Aaron and JJ carried them back downstairs hoping to read a story to the two before they fell asleep for the night. That wasn't to be though as they quickly found out. Walking into the living room, they were greeted by Santa himself sitting in a giant golden chair.

Handing Spencer to JJ, Hotch reached for his weapon.

"No need for that Mr. Stick in the mud." A very familiar voice called out.

Hotch narrowed his eyes. "Ga…"

"Yep, it's me Santa!" Loki broke in before the profiler could spoil things for Henry. "I heard there were two little boys here who had been super duper good all year so I came to ask them what they wanted for Christmas personally."

"Santa tome see Henwy?!" the littlest Jareau squealed.

"That's right Buddy Boy! I came all the way from the North Pole just to see you and Reid." Gabe replied. "So hop up on my lap and tell me what you want for Christmas!"

Henry wiggled his way out of his mother's arms and ran over to the trickster claus. He eagerly told the jolly being what he wanted and then hopped back down and toddled over to Hotch. "Weid go see Santa now." he instructed.

Spencer sighed. He was too tired to go see the fake Santa but he'd do it because Henry wanted him to. Fisting his eyes, he asked Hotch to put him down and then shuffled over the waiting man in red.

Gabe picked up the mini profiler and sat him on his knee. "Okay munchkin, since this is your first and probably only childhood Christmas wish, it needs to be extra special. So I want you to think long and hard about what you'd like it to be. You can wish for anything pretty much. No bringing people back from the death or making you big again or anything like that though." he explained.

"Otay" Spencer told him. He thought over the possibilities for a moment. He didn't need or want any material things and he already had everything he could possibly want. What more could he wish for? Grinning as an idea popped into his mind, the little boy motioned for the trickster to come closer and then whispered his request in the being's ear.

"You sure?" Gabe questioned.

"Uh huh" Reid answered.

"Okay then you've got it kiddo." Loki promised.

"Tool! Fants Ga, I mean Santa!" Spencer shouted. He hugged the being's neck before jumping off his lap and running back over to Hotch. Once in the safety of his father's arms, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

CM 

Spencer awoke the next morning to find himself alone in a beautifully decorated hotel room. He crawled to the side of the bed, slid off, and then hurried through the open door and into the sitting area of their room. "Mowning!" he called.

"About time you got up" Morgan good naturedly grumbled. "I was starting to think you were going to sleep the day away."

"And miss all the fun? No way!" Reid declared.

"And that fun is just beginning!" a voice boomed from behind them.

"Untle Gabe!" Henry shouted.

"In the flesh" Loki replied with a smirk. "And guess what I brought…Presents!"

"Yay!" Henry hollered.

"Yeah yay" Gabe repeated. "Now before I give out the gifts a certain somebody" he looked at Reid. "wished for I need to go over a few ground rules. These presents are only good until midnight Christmas Day. They are completely safe. All of you are under my protection which means nothing bad can happen to any of you."

"Gabe, what does that have to do with anything?" Morgan asked.

"You'll see." Loki hedged. "Without further ado! The first gift of Christmas!" he bellowed, waving a hand at one of the closed bedroom doors which then magically opened.

"DADDY!" Jack yelled as he raced into the room and leapt into his surprised father's arms. "Daddy, I missed you."

"J-Jack? Hailey?" Aaron stammered, hugging his family fiercely. "What are…how did you…"

"You're looking at Reid's Christmas wish Mr. Eloquent." Loki explained. "I told him he could have anything he wanted and for some reason what he wanted was for you to have your family with you."

"But Fo…"

"Will never know" Gabe assured the worried father. "You're under my protection, remember Einstein?" He then turned to the littlest profiler. "Now to give out the other wish."

"Ofew wish?" Spencer repeated. "But I didn't wish fow anyfing else."

"With your mouth no" Loki agreed. "But your heart was another story. And since it was your one and only childhood Christmas I decided to honor both. This one is same as the first. It's only good till midnight Christmas Day and so on and so forth. I did turn back the clock on this one though. I thought you'd enjoy it more that way. Are you ready to see what it is?"

"Yes peas" Reid answered. He couldn't imagine what the trickster had brought. His family was here and he had everything he wanted already. Maybe he de-aged the director and brought him? Or Dr. Sawyer! He bet Dr. Sawyer would be a lot of fun as a kid! Or, or…his thoughts ground to a halt as a door opened revealing… "MOM!"


	134. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: Criminal Minds and all its characters belong to CBS. I own nothing. Feel free to read and review, but please don't copy.

Previously on Criminal Minds- Or, or…his thoughts ground to a halt as a door opened revealing… "MOM!" 

CM 

Reid flew across the room and fell into his mother's waiting arms. "Mom!" he cried, adding "my" after a moment. "I missed you!"

"You missed me?" Diana repeated, frowning at the feel of tiny arms wrapping tightly around her neck. "Baby, I was only gone a few minutes."

"It felt lite fowevew." Reid muttered, burying his face in his mom's shoulder.

Concerned by her son's reaction, Diana glanced at the other people in the room. "Did something happen while I was in the ladies room?" she queried as she stood. Her gaze stopped on one of the men. "Spencer, was your Uncle Derek teasing you again?"

Thankful to have an out for what he was sure his mother thought was strange behavior, Reid nodded. "Uh huh" he replied, fighting back a grin at the deer in the headlights look on the older man's face. "Untle Dewet said we touldn't go to the Hall of Pwes'dents tause it was bowing."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Diana huffed. She glared at Morgan and then turned and smiled sweetly down at her son. "Don't listen to Uncle Derek Baby." She instructed. "This is our vacation and we can go in any attraction we choose, including the Hall of Presidents."

Spencer grinned. "Weally?" he asked.

"Cross my heart" Diana replied. She kissed her son's forehead. "Now let's get you dressed so we can go eat breakfast. Mickey and Minnie are waiting for us." 

CM 

Spencer stood up on the seat beside his mom and peered out the window when the bus stopped and his family got up. "Mommy, why awe we getting off at a hotel?" he asked. "I fought we wewe going to the pawt."

"We are, Baby. However, we must eat a good breakfast first." Diana informed her son as she picked the curious tot up and followed the others down the back bus steps. "Your Aunt Penelope managed to procure reservations for the character breakfast at this hotel's restaurant. She told me that one of your favorite characters hosts the breakfast."

"It's beautiful." Hailey said. "It looks like an island get away."

Garcia stopped at the entrance of the hotel, turned to the rest of the group, and opened her arms wide. "Welcome to the Polynesian my Lovelies!" she announced.

"Polynesian, huh?" Morgan responded, wrapping an arm around the excited woman's shoulders and steering her towards the door. "Does that mean there are hula girls in our future?"

"Maybe" Penelope hedged. Seeing a wolfish grin overtake the muscular man's face, she slapped him on the arm. "Tone it down Handsome. We have babies on board, remember?"

Derek glanced back at the youngsters and stuck out his tongue, eliciting giggles from the three. "They're good. Right guys?"

"Uh huh" the boys chorused.

"See, we'll all good mama." Morgan told her as they walked through the hotel's sliding glass doors. Looking around at the polished wooden beams, tropical plants, and tiki inspired rugs and statues, he whistled. "Man, they really went all out with this one!"

"Yeah" Emily agreed. "I feel like we're in Hawaii instead of Florida."

"That's the whole point Em." Garcia said as she quickly led the family through the lobby and into the restaurant. "Disney wanted you to…"

"TITCH! Loot mommy! It's Titch!" Spencer hollered, pointing excitedly to the blue dog like character on the other end of the restaurant.

"Mickey's here, too!" Jack shouted. "And Pluto's with him!"

"Doggie!" Henry yelled, bouncing up and down in his father's arms.

"Good morning!" the receptionist greeted. "Welcome to Lilo and Stitch's 'Ohana Breakfast! May I have the name your reservation is under?"

Hearing a squeaky voice whisper, "That's you big guy", Aaron stepped up to the podium. "Hotchner" he said.

The stocky lady whose name tag read Wendy glanced down the list of reservations for a moment. "Here we are. Hotchner party of twelve." She motioned one of the waitresses over. "This is Jamie. She'll be your waitress this morning."

"If you folks will follow me, I'll show you to your table." The tall, thin red head instructed. She led the group through the dining hall to a long table in the middle of the room. "Here we are." She waited for the family to sit down and then asked, "What would you like to drink?"

Dave's "coffee" was echoed by the rest of the adults as well as Spencer. All eyes then snapped to the youngster who squirmed uncomfortably under the scrutiny. "I mean cho'late milt." The mini agent corrected, blushing furiously.

"Me too! Me too!" Henry and Jack enthusiastically seconded.

Jamie smiled at the three adorable little boys. They were just the cutest things. "Three chocolate milks coming right up." she agreed. Turning to the adults, she added, "I'll be right back with your drinks and your meals."

Hailey frowned as she watched the waitress walk away. "Our meals? But we didn't order any food yet." She pointed out.

"That's because we don't have to. They bring out pans filled with a little bit of everything." JJ informed her.

"But what about…" Hailey began, stopping when she saw Jamie and another waitress headed their way. She gaped at the two women as they set down their huge trays and began placing pan after overflowing pan on their table. "Oh my"

Will surveyed their enormous feast and then turned to his wife. "Chere, this is more than just a little bit." He commented. "It's more like…"

"Titch daddy! Titch is toming!" Henry hollered as he tugged on his daddy's sleeve.

"So he is." Will responded. "Well then I guess our meal will just have to wait a little longer."

JJ and Hailey handed Henry and Jack the autograph books and pens they'd bought before they'd left their hotel while Dave passed Spencer's book to him after opening it to an empty sheet. The three excited boys took turns hugging Stitch and getting autographs and pictures. Once separate as well as a group picture had been taken, the family filled their plates and settled in for a leisurely breakfast. 

CM 

An hour later the well fed group strode out of the restaurant. The little ones had met and greeted every character there and were now ready to take on the park. So the family left the hotel and after a short discussion, boarded the bus for the Magic Kingdom. During the ride, the adults described some of the things they would see and do at the park. They also laid down the rules for the boys, starting with the all-important stay with their parents or another grown-up at all times. By the time they had finished going over the numerous do's and don'ts the bus was pulling to a stop in front of the happiest place on Earth.

The family swiftly disembarked and hurried down the walkway to the park's entrance. After going through the baggage check, they got into the shortest line they could find and pulled out their tickets. The line moved quickly and in no time the first of the profilers was at the turnstile scanning their ticket and fingerprint. Once everyone had made it through that obstacle, the group went through the tunnel and onto Main Street.

Seeing the large crowd, Aaron and Will scooped up their sons and hefted them onto their shoulders.

Morgan gazed over at the last little boy in the group. "Hey, Short Stuff you wanna ride?" he questioned.

"No fant you" Spencer replied from the safety of his mother's arms. He had his mom back and he didn't plan on letting her go anytime soon.

"Your loss kid" Derek said with a shrug. He took Garcia's hand and the two strolled down the street admiring the beautifully decorated store fronts. They stopped long enough to have a group picture taken in front of the castle and then walked until they came to a crossroads. "So, which way guys?"

"Left! Left!" Spencer shouted, pointing in that direction. "I want to show mommy the tweehouse!"

"Left it is." Aaron responded. Wrapping an arm around Hailey, the BAU leader and father led the way down the path to Frontierland. It was time to have some fun!


End file.
